Buscando Felicidad
by Suelias
Summary: Una joven escapa de su hogar para ir en busca del hombre que ama. ¿Podrá vencer los obstáculos que se le prensenten? ¿Incluso un matrimonio forzado? CAP. 20, ¡El epílogo!
1. Ilusiones

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 1: Ilusiones

000

El galope de los caballos resonaba en la distancia y el polvo que levantaban hacía ver a lo lejos como si una nube hubiese bajado del cielo y se moviera a gran velocidad sobre la tierra. La comitiva llevaba largo rato en la carrera, sin embargo no podían detenerse, debían llegar a su destino antes de que la noche cayera, y considerando que el sol comenzaba su descenso tras las montañas, el tiempo se les agotaba.

El grupo de jinetes, estaba conformado por al menos 12 hombres, los cuales lucían sus barbas y cabellos, sucios y desordenados, sus armaduras no estaban en mejor estado y se notaba que sus caballos estaban siendo forzados más allá de sus fuerzas, sin embargo, lo que realmente llamaba la atención de quienes los vieran pasar, no era la calidad de las vestiduras de los jinetes, que aunque dañadas mostraban estar hechas del mejor material disponible y tampoco la obvia buena crianza de los caballos que montaban.

No, lo que llamaba la atención de los aldeanos eran dos cosas: la insignia real visible en las armaduras, escudos y sillas de montura pero sobre todo la joven mujer que uno de los soldados guardaba celosamente en el centro de la formación.

La chica, iba empolvada, cansada, pero sobre todo incómodamente sentada de lado en el regazo de su guardián, quien la mantenía en balance dentro de la protección de sus brazos. A pesar de la cercanía que mantenían sus cuerpos, no había intimidad en la acción. Para él era solo un trabajo y para ella. . . ella definitivamente parecía querer en estar en otro lugar.

Sus hermosos ojos azules centelleaban con cada débil rayo de luz que lograba colarse por entre las montañas, su cabello color azabache ondeaba con el viento, casi golpeando el rostro del hombre que montaba tras de ella. Una delgada tela de sudor recorría su rostro y cuello, lo cual hacía parecer que su piel brillaba de un tenue dorado. Era una mujer joven y hermosa, su vestido manchado de polvo y de lo que parecía sangre, hacían más difícil el viaje, pues el calor la sofocaba, pero el tenue color azul pálido del mismo, resaltaban la belleza de la chica. No cabía duda de la clase de cuna que la había visto nacer. A pesar de su posición y cansancio, mantenía el rostro en alto y la espalda recta. Después de todo, debía conservar su pose de alcurnia. No por gusto era una Princesa.

El joven jinete la sujetó con más fuerza. Debían moverse con mayor rapidez. Ya la luz del sol comenzaba a morir. El tiempo apremiaba, pero a lo lejos podían notarse los portones de la ciudad. Con un suspiro más de resignación que de alivio, la Princesa también los vio. Su protector fustigó con más fuerza el caballo en que montaban y los demás que los acompañaban, hicieron lo mismo.

Con gran velocidad pasaron las puertas de la ciudad dirigiéndose de inmediato al castillo, el cual se encontraba montado sobre la colina más alta del terreno y mantenía su portón principal abierto, el cual solo se cerraba en caso de ataque. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, al ver acercarse a los viajeros, les saludaron a grandes voces, corriendo tras los jinetes y dando la bienvenida a su Princesa. La comitiva atravesó el patio principal y se detuvo frente al graderío que daba pasó a la puerta de entrada al gran salón.

Los hombres desmontaron de inmediato. Luego de haber bajado de su caballo, el guarda de la Princesa, se apresuró a ayudar a la Princesa a hacer lo mismo. Ella no se molestó en agradecer al joven. Después de todo era uno más de los siervos de Palacio. Ya en el suelo, ella levantó el rostro y con paso lento pero seguro, se encaminó hacia dentro del gran salón, donde la esperaban tras de la puerta, un Rey impaciente y una Reina preocupada. Los soldados iban con ella.

"¡Kagome!" exclamó la Reina, quien al verla entrar, se levantó de la silla real y corrió hacia su hija para abrazarla.

Los soldados se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio a su Reina, quien tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y la sostuvo fuertemente durante varios segundos.

Por su parte, la Princesa solo le sonrió a su madre amablemente y le regresó el abrazo, sin verdadera emoción.

"Estábamos tan preocupados" susurró la Reina, a punto de romper en llanto.

Zafándose de la prisión de sus brazos, Kagome miró a su madre a los ojos y en forma calma y honesta respondió "Lamento haberles causado pesar, mi señora, pero como verá me encuentro perfectamente"

La Reina iba a decir algo más, pero la voz de su esposo la interrumpió "¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?"

El Rey también se había puesto en pié, pero no se movió de su lugar, si no que observaba a todos desde la altura de su posición, haciendo notar que era a él a quien se le debía toda la atención y no a la niña mal agradecida y la mujer emocional que se encontraban con las manos entrelazadas en el medio del gran salón. Al menos eso le parecían a él.

"Su majestad" el hombre que había protegido personalmente a la Princesa durante el trayecto se postró ante el Rey. Era un hombre joven, un poco mayor que la Princesa, de cabello castaño y grandes y sinceros ojos color miel, pero la seriedad y firmeza con la que se movía y hablaba daban testimonio de ser alguien que no debía menospreciarse, eran prueba de su estatus de comandante de cuadrilla "Alcanzamos a los secuestradores de Su Alteza en la aldea que nuestro espía descubrió, perseguimos a los perpetradores y todos aquellos a los que logramos atrapar, los ejecutamos en el mismo lugar" Nadie notó el gesto en el hermoso rostro de Kagome, el cual denotaba tristeza y culpa a la vez

"Lamentablemente", continuó el joven "algunos se dieron a la fuga, entre ellos el cabecilla, al cual no pudimos identificar"

"¡Eso es inaceptable!" bramó el Rey

El joven comandante no respondió palabra alguna y se limitó a mantener el rostro agachado. Él sabía perfectamente que le había fallado a su monarca, y no había nada que decir que justificara su error. Se limitó a permanecer de rodillas frente al trono. Si el Rey consideraba propio castigarlo, él lo aceptaría sin protestar. Aunque, en su forma de ver las cosas, haber rescatado a la Princesa ilesa era más que suficiente. Si la joven hubiese sufrido algún daño, no se habría molestado en volver a Palacio. Habría tomado su propia vida como muestra de arrepentimiento por un trabajo mal hecho. Pero afortunadamente, eso no fue necesario. La Princesa se encontraba bien y habían logrado eliminar a buena parte de los delincuentes. Eso debía ser suficiente para el Rey. Al menos, esas eran sus esperanzas.

"¿No pudieron dejar a alguno de esos bastardos con vida, para interrogarlo?"

"Lo intentamos, mi señor, pero los dos hombres que capturamos, decidieron suicidarse, antes que venir con nosotros"

"Ya veo" siguió el Rey "parece que me tendré que conformar con que mi hija esté de vuelta", la forma en que dijo estas últimas palabras, de forma fría y sin denotar cariño, hizo que la Reina le dedicara una mirada desaprobadora, a la que el Rey respondió con una propia que a las claras decía 'no me importa lo que pienses'.

"Está bien, comandante Hojou, usted y su comitiva están libres por está noche. Confío que haya hecho los arreglos para guardar la seguridad de mis hijas en forma más efectiva"

"Sí, Su Majestad. Los soldados que fallaron en proteger a la Princesa la última vez, fueron arrojados a los calabozos, personalmente he escogido a los nuevos guardianes. Confío plenamente en sus habilidades"

"Y yo confío en las suyas, comandante. Pueden retirarse"

Hojou se incorporó y tras hacer una última reverencia, él y sus hombres dejaron solos al Rey y su familia.

"Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?" la pregunta salió más parecida a la que hace un extraño al que le han presentado a alguien por primera vez, y no la de un padre, deseoso de comprobar que su querida hija no tuviera ningún daño.

"Estoy bien, Su Majestad" contestó Kagome, en la misma forma. Cualquiera que los viera interactuar, pensaría que ambos eran solamente conocidos y no padre e hija.

"¿Tienes algo que decir que nos pueda ayudar a capturar a los traidores que te secuestraron?"

"No, Señor. Me mantuvieron aislada en todo momento" la chica se guardaba de mostrar cualquier tipo de expresión, mientras le hablaba a su padre.

"Sin embargo, parece que te cuidaron bien. El vestido que llevas es de muy buena calidad" notó el Rey mientras veía el vestido, que aunque sucio, resultaba hermoso.

Inadvertidamente, la Princesa se encogió, temerosa por un momento, que su padre descubriera el secreto que estaba intentando guardar.

"Pero aún así, tu apariencia no es apropiada para estar frente al Rey. Retírate"

Ante las frías palabras del Rey, su esposa pareció a punto de decir algo, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, decidió tomar a su hija de los hombros y la encamino hacia fuera del salón. "Ven querida, vamos a limpiarte" le dijo. Kagome solo asintió y dejó que su madre guiara el camino.

Ya fuera del salón del trono, se dirigieron hacia los aposentos de las Princesas.

"Habría sido mejor que la cuadrilla del comandante Hojou no me hubiera encontrado" dijo Kagome en forma simple.

"¿Pero de que hablas, mi niña?"

Kagome suspiró ante el tono de alarma en la voz de la Reina. Estaba cansada, con hambre y sucia, lo menos que quería en ese momento era discutir con su madre. Pero su estado de ánimo la había predispuesto a la agresividad, así que casi sin pensarlo, pero en voz baja dijo "Al Rey no le importa mi bienestar. La única razón por la que me quiere de vuelta es para ponerme en exhibición ante la nobleza del país para ver si se puede conseguir otro yerno que esté dispuesto a lamerle los pies"

"¡Kagome!"

"Es cierto madre. A él no le interesamos ni mis hermanas ni yo. Ve lo que le hizo a Kikyo. La entregó a ese mal nacido de Naraku, que lo único que hace bien es presumir de todas sus victorias en las guerras. Y no hay más testigos de esas victorias, por que debido a su gran habilidad, como él la llama, ha sido el único sobreviviente en los encuentros en los que ha participado"

"Naraku es un gran soldado, Kagome" al decir esto, la mayor de las mujeres no parecía muy convencida "A demás, es un buen esposo para tu hermana" menos convencida

"No puedes hablar en serio, mamá" Estando en público, las princesas se veían obligadas a dirigirse a sus progenitores con el mismo protocolo que el resto de la nobleza, pero en privado, tenían más libertad para tratarlos. Al menos a su madre. "Naraku es una comadreja. No me sorprendería que sus victorias se debieran a que es un traidor y en cuanto a ser buen esposo. . ." la jovencita suspiró desanimada "Kikyo comenzó a enfermar poco después de la boda. No resultaría extraño que él le haya hecho algo"

"¡Ya basta!, comprendo que estés agotada. No imagino el trauma por el que debiste pasar" la Princesa giró la cabeza para que su madre no viera como torcía los ojos "pero eso no te da derecho de expresarte de esa forma de un hombre que ha ayudado a mantener este Reinado y sus habitantes a salvo"

"¿A sí?" Kagome puso los brazos en jarras "Si es tan eficiente, como es que pudieron irrumpir en el castillo y secuestrarme. Y ¿por qué no fue él en mi busca? Ya sé. No me digas. Porque ahora Naraku ya no es un simple general. Ahora es yerno del Rey y no puede rebajarse a tareas tan insignificantes" Era obvio que la Reina estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener la calma ante el desahogo de su segunda hija "Por eso, el gran general designo a la guarda de la Reina para que buscara a la molesta princesita a la que no soporta"

"El capitán Hojou es alguien de mi entera confianza. Su padre fue uno de los pocos que estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger la mía cuando mi tío perdió la cordura hace años. El hijo es tan íntegro como lo fue su padre y fui yo quien le pidió que te trajera de vuelta". La Reina fue firme en sus palabras, pero lo que no se atrevió a decir, es que no estaba dispuesta a poner en manos del general la vida de una más de sus hijas. A ella no le fue permitido opinar cuando el general pidió la mano de la mayor de las Princesas, como recompensa de todas sus hazañas. Pero en la medida que pudiera, mantendría a las otras dos tan fuera de su alcance como pudiera.

La mueca de angustia en su madre, hizo a Kagome sentirse culpable de su comportamiento. Ella había desaparecido de palacio durante tres días. No había corrido peligro, algo que por el momento mantendría oculto a sus padres. Pero ese era el caso, su madre no tenía forma de saber que ella estaba bien. Solo Dios sabía que horribles ideas habían pasado por la mente de su progenitora durante su ausencia. Iba a disculparse de una forma realmente sincera, cuando una melodiosa y alegre voz llenó los pasillos.

"¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Sí! ¡Ahí estas!"

Una hermosa niña, muy parecida a Kagome, pero con el cabello desordenado, ojos castaños que parecían demasiado grandes para su sonrosado rostro y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el más oscuro calabozo llego corriendo hasta ellas y de un brinco se aferró al cuello de Kagome, quien sin dudarlo había abierto los brazos para recibir a su hermana menor.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te secuestro? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Cómo escapaste?" Todas estas preguntas salieron de la pequeña de un tirón, ni siquiera necesito tomar aire.

Kagome sonrió en el cabello de su hermanita y después de darle un abrazo de oso, que fue correspondido con igual fuerza, la bajó. Al verla pudo notar como esos increíbles ojos castaños brillaban aún más por las lágrimas que la niña estaba a punto de soltar.

Kagome pudo sentir como su corazón se comprimía. Realmente no había considerado los sentimientos de su familia y lo que debían haber sufrido cuando ella desapareció. No es que fuera alguien insensible. Claro que no. Amaba a su familia. Pero las obligaciones reales los habían separado.

Hacía mucho que no compartía un rato a solas con la Reina, como solía suceder cuando era más joven. Los problemas internos de la nación habían empeorado, y su madre, siendo la Reina por derecho de nacimiento, era responsable de ver por ellos, aunque quien tomara las decisiones, para bien o para mal, fuera su esposo.

Rin, tan solo con doce años, era muy joven para sostener una conversación seria, aunque no cabía duda que disfrutaba de esas charlas infantiles que se daban cada vez que era necesario vendar alguna de las heridas inflingidas en la chiquilla como consecuencia de su comportamiento hiperactivo. Y Kikyo, quien siempre había sido su confidente, ahora se encontraba enferma. Esto la deprimía aún más. Ni siquiera podía pasar tiempo con ella cuidándola, porque su esposo Lord Naraku, prefería que nadie perturbara a su querida mujercita.

Desgraciado.

Y él era una de las razones por las que Kagome no se había preocupado por lo que su familia estaba pasando.

Él y su propio padre.

Sí, el Rey. Jirou Iwamoto. El monarca de la nación más grande del mundo. El hombre que contaba con uno de los ejércitos mejor armados y controlaba las ciudades y aldeas más prósperas que se conocían. No importaba que el trono no le perteneciera por derecho. El solo se había casado con la legítima heredera. Pero las leyes, viejas ya, no permitían que una mujer gobernara por sí sola.

La madre de Kagome, Hiromi Higurashi, había heredado el trono a los diez años. No teniendo tutores hombres que dirigieran el reino por ella, durante ocho años el poder estuvo en manos de un consejo de ancianos. Esto fue hasta que ese mismo consejo decidió que ya era tiempo que la Reina se casase.

Para esto escogieron a un hombre uno años mayor que ella, que a juicio de los ancianos había demostrado poder dirigir con puño de hierro. A su familia se le había cedido, en los años del abuelo de la Reina, una porción de tierra, que no prometía ser muy buena, y sin embargo, los Iwamoto la habían hecho progresar de forma vertiginosa y se había convertido en la segunda ciudad más importante del reino, superada solamente por la ciudad en medio de la cual se encontraba el Castillo de los Monarcas.

Los ancianos fallaron en notar que quienes habían levantado el progreso de esas tierras habían sido el abuelo y el padre del hombre que ellos habían escogido. Pero eso no importaba al final. Solamente querían a un hombre al frente del reino.

Un hombre al que solo le interesaba tener más posesiones materiales. Ni siquiera quería poder. Las guerras que se habían peleado y ganado, habían sido promovidas por Naraku, quien decía que mientas más terreno el Rey gobernara, mayor sería la gloria de este último. La gloria no le importaba al Rey, en tanto el botín terminara en las arcas de palacio. Este amor por las cosas inanimadas había tomado el lugar en el corazón del Rey que debía corresponder a sus hijas.

Kagome no recordaba a su padre abrazándola alguna vez. Aunque su madre aseguraba que lo había hecho incontablemente, cuando ellas eran más pequeñas.

Su padre no las amaba ni a ella ni a sus hermanas y era este aspecto al que se aferraba Kagome, lo que la hacía fallar en notar que el resto de su familia sí la quería. Y mucho.

"Perdónenme, Rin, mamá. He sido muy egoísta. No he pensado en ustedes" las lágrimas se asomaban a sus bellos ojos.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Kagome? Tú fuiste secuestrada. Tienes todo el derecho de pensar solo en ti. Mi pequeña, no quiero ni pensar las angustias por las que tuviste que pasar" Kagome volvió a encogerse ante esa afirmación y las palabras de consuelo de su madre la hicieron sentirse aún más culpable. Sí había sido secuestrada, pero esa no era toda la historia.

Se abrazó a su madre y hermanita y por primera vez sintió en su corazón el alivio de estar nuevamente junto a sus seres queridos. "Perdón, es que estoy cansada"

"¿Quieres un baño? Te lo preparo ahora mismo" dijo Rin entusiasmada y se dispuso a correr en dirección de los baños

"Rin, ese es trabajo de las criadas, no tuyo" dijo Kagome entre leves sonrisas

"Pero quiero ayudar" objeto la pequeña.

"Ayudaras más si vas a contarle a Kikyo que tu hermana ya está de vuelta" sugirió la madre.

Rin pareció considerar un momento y luego, dando saltitos exclamó "¡Tienen razón! Voy ahora mismo ¡Se va a poner tan contenta!" y se esfumó.

"Esa niña es incansable" meneó la cabeza Kagome

"Cierto" dijo la Reina "esperemos que Jaken sea capaz de seguirle el paso por unos años más" suspiró "Ven, querida. Vamos a los baños a limpiarte y luego de comer algo, podrás ir a ver a tu hermana mayor" Kagome sonrió agradecida. Comenzaba a sentirse en casa.

Después de un minucioso baño y una deliciosa cena, Kagome se acomodó uno de sus mejores vestidos y se dirigió a las habitaciones de su hermana mayor. Rogaba que ella no estuviera muy cansada y sobre todo que su flamante esposo no estuviera cerca.

Cuando llegó encontró a una muy despierta Kikyo riendo abiertamente por algo que Rin había dicho.

"¡Te digo que es cierto!" chilló la pequeña.

"¿Qué es cierto?" las ocupantes de la gigantesca cama se volvieron a ella. Rin se encontraba cómodamente recostada en el vientre de la mayor de sus hermanas, señal obvia de que no había riesgo de que Naraku hiciera una aparición.

Kikyo exclamó el nombre de su hermana y abrió los brazos. Kagome corrió a ellos inmediatamente y se acomodó al otro lado de Kikyo.

"Estábamos tan preocupados ¿Seguro que estas bien?" Era la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo y Kagome volvía a sentir la culpa remordiéndole la conciencia.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien, y tú ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido?"

"Estoy mejor, ahora que estás aquí" Kikyo sonrió con verdadera alegría, a la cual Kagome respondió de la misma forma, tomando el tiempo para estudiar la apariencia de su hermana.

Tenía la piel pálida y los ojos apagados, lo que resultaba un gran contraste con la forma que en que Kikyo solía lucir. Era una mujer hermosa, diez meses mayor y tan parecida a Kagome que la gente solía pensar que eran gemelas. Las diferencias eran casi imperceptibles para los que las veían por primera vez.

Uno de los aspectos que las diferenciaba, era el cabello. El de Kikyo era lacio y extremadamente largo, el de Kagome era ondulado y lo usaba a mitad de la espalda. Pero la diferencia determinante eran sus ojos, mientras Kagome los tenía azules, los de Kikyo eran grises. La mirada de Kagome reflejaba curiosidad y calor. La de Kikyo era más reservada y comprensiva. Los ojos de Kagome eran ventanas a su alma, mientras que los de Kikyo parecían esconderla.

Con todo, la belleza natural de la heredera al trono estaba marchitándose.

Kagome no podía evitar sentir rabia contra el esposo de su hermana. Ella estaba segura de que Naraku era el responsable de su estado, pero cada vez que trataba de hablar del asunto con Kikyo, ella solo respondía que Naraku era un caballero quien de ninguna forma la maltrataría. Kagome no le creía.

A pesar de que vivían en una sociedad abierta, las mujeres seguían siendo ciudadanos de segunda categoría y las miembros de la familia real no eran la excepción. Como buena esposa, Kikyo estaba obligada a ser obediente y sumisa ante su marido y sobre todo, no debía divulgar lo que sucedía en sus habitaciones cuando las puertas estaban cerradas.

Esto era precisamente lo que más indignaba a la ojiazul. ¿Por qué su hermana debía apegarse a esas normas cuando otras mujeres no lo hacían?

El palacio era visitado frecuentemente por las mujeres nobles de la ciudad, quienes decían venir a presentar sus respetos a la Reina y Princesas, pero lo que en realidad hacían era utilizar el palacio para chismear. Las habitaciones eran considerablemente más grandes que cualquier gran salón de algunas de las casas más lujosas de la ciudad, lo que daba amplia libertad para hablar sin peligro de que sus comentarios llegaran a oídos 'indiscretos'.

Kagome había sido testigo de más de una de estas conversaciones. Al parecer las mujeres, siendo más experimentadas, deseaban compartir sus conocimientos con las jóvenes Princesas, por lo que no disimulaban el contenido de sus pláticas cuando ellas estaban cerca. En más de una ocasión, Kikyo y Kagome escucharon como algunas de las visitantes habían engañado a sus maridos, muchas de las veces con más de un hombre. O de las habilidades de las que debían echar mano para conquistar al hombre de turno. De hecho, las perpetradoras daban declaraciones detalladas de lo satisfechas y felices que terminaban luego de lograr sus hazañas.

Kikyo nunca se quedaba para escuchar estas conversaciones hasta el final. Muchas veces se levantaba apenas comenzaban a hablar, disculpándose amablemente por su falta de hospitalidad. Ella consideraba a esas mujeres como seres de baja moralidad que no merecían su atención.

Kagome sí las escuchaba. Era joven y tenía curiosidad, especialmente, porque siendo Princesa, tenía muy pocas posibilidades de casarse con alguien a quien amara. Inconscientemente, esperaba aprender de ellas, en el caso que tuviera que buscar su felicidad fuera de la cama matrimonial. Había muchas cosas que no entendía acerca de la intimidad entre hombres y mujeres y quería conocerlas antes de que su turno de volverse esposa llegara.

Pero su hermana era diferente. De las tres, era la que más tiempo había pasado junto a su madre. Ella le había enseñado todo lo referente a ser una 'buena esposa' y una mujer de respeto. No como las cortesanas. Y eran estas enseñanzas las que le impedían abrirse y hablar de lo que pasaba entre ella y su esposo. Esos eran asuntos exclusivos de pareja y una mujer decente no hablaba de ellos.

Kagome no la entendía, pero la respetaba.

"¡Cuéntanos tu aventura!" exclamó Rin, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se volvió sonriente a la pequeña, y luego fingiendo angustia dijo "Fue horrible. Allí estaba yo, recogiendo flores, cuando de repente. . . todo se puso oscuro" hizo una pausa para efecto dramático y Rin saltó en la cama.

"¡Te vendaron!" afirmó

"No" dijo Kagome, fingiendo un suspiro de derrota "cerré los ojos por que el sol estaba muy fuerte"

Rin abrió la boca con incredulidad y estaba a punto de reclamar, pero la suave risa de Kikyo la detuvo: "Kagome" la regañó con suavidad "no te burles. Ambas queremos saber qué fue lo que pasó. Temimos que murieras" dijo con seriedad.

Kagome les dio una sonrisa de disculpa "Esta bien. Hablando en serio, no estoy segura de lo que paso. Yo estaba en el jardín y lo que supe luego es que alguien me llevaba a caballo. Posteriormente me encerraron en una cabaña y de allí me fue a sacar el comandante Hojou. Y eso fue todo" Se encogió de hombros, dando por terminado su relato.

"¿Solo eso?" preguntó Rin con el ceño fruncido "¿no te exigieron que les contaras los secretos de nuestro reino bajo amenaza de que te cortarían la cabeza o de que te arrojarían a los leones?"

"¡No!" Kagome hizo una mueca de horror "¿Jaken te dejó leer los libros de misterio otra vez?"

Rin desvió la mirada e inclinó levemente la cabeza "Él no me dejó. Yo me le escapé" dijo con una sonrisita traviesa. Kagome sonrió ante el candor de su hermanita.

"Pues nada de eso me ocurrió. Como pueden ver, estoy perfectamente bien. En cierta forma, se puede decir que mis secuestradores se comportaron como caballeros" terminó afirmando con la cabeza.

"Pues que aburrido" Rin se cruzó de brazos y luego se llevó un dedo a los labios "tal vez si hubieran sido piratas, habría sido más emocionante"

Kagome alzó las cejas haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse "¿Y dices haber estado preocupada por mí?"

Rin cruzó los brazos nuevamente "si hubiese sabido que tus secuestradores eran unos simples, no me habría preocupado tanto"

"Ya basta" dijo la mayor de las hermanas, una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro "Rin, quisiera hablar con Kagome un rato ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Jaken para que juegues con él?"

"Pero yo quiero quedarme. . ." se quejó la chiquilla.

"No puedes" dijo la mayor amablemente "vamos a hablar cosas de adultos"

La niña hizo un puchero con el cual resultaba aún más adorable "Tengo doce años y mi mamá dice que tengo que dejar de actuar como una niña ¿no significa eso que estoy lista para ser un adulto?"

Kikyo la miro con dulzura "No. Lo que eso significa es que estás en camino de convertirte en uno" El puchero en el rostro de Rin se hizo más notorio

"¿Qué sucede Rin? ¿A caso tienes prisa por crecer?" Preguntó juguetonamente Kagome

"No" contestó Rin con firmeza "Solo quiero que dejen de echarme de la habitación cada vez que quieren hablar cosas de adultos" Ambas hermanas mayores rieron de buena gana.

"Anda, ve con Jaken ahora y te prometo que más tarde tu y yo tendremos una conversación privada que nadie más tendrá derecho de oír. ¿Te parece?" dijo Kagome sonriendo de forma convincente.

Después de considerarlo durante algunos segundos, Rin suspiró derrotada "Esta bien" y abrazando a sus hermanas, salió de la habitación.

"De acuerdo" comenzó Kikyo, acomodándose en el respaldo de su cama "Confiesa. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió realmente?" La forma determinante en que hizo la pregunta, hizo sentir a Kagome como si la hubieran descubierto robándose el postre reservado exclusivamente para el Rey

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Sabes de qué hablo" Kikyo mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Kagome.

Después de varios minutos de verse a los ojos, Kagome no pudo más y bajando los hombros, desvió la mirada. Le era imposible ocultarle cosas a su hermana mayor. Era como si le leyera el pensamiento. Si había alguien que conocía a Kagome realmente, esa era Kikyo.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, durante las cuales Kikyo esperó pacientemente, Kagome se aclaró la garganta. "Está bien. Te diré lo que realmente ocurrió" hizo una pausa y mirando a Kikyo en forma aprehensiva suplicó "pero promete que no le dirás a nadie" Kikyo movió afirmativamente la cabeza con toda seriedad, tras lo cual Kagome se acercó más a su hermana y bajando la voz comenzó su relato:

_Estaba en el jardín a mi hora acostumbrada y como siempre me fui a la parte más alejada entre los árboles para tener privacidad. Los guardias saben que me gusta pasar un rato asolas, por lo que ninguno me siguió. Llegué hasta el muro que da al bosque y me senté bajo la sombra de mi árbol favorito a pensar._

_Todo estaba muy apacible. El viento soplaba, el sol alumbraba cálidamente y las aves cantaban. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos y no prestaba mucha atención a mí alrededor, pero aun así, pude sentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar: un canto de ave en particular._

_Sonaba diferente a lo que se acostumbra oír en nuestros bosques, así que poniéndome de pie comencé a buscar la fuente de ese canto. Fue así como llegué a la parte más baja del muro, en donde las ramas de los árboles del bosque cuelgan. Escuche un ruido que venía del exterior y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo – ahora sé que fue alguien – se abalanzó sobre mí y me sujetó con fuerza poniéndome algo sobre la nariz y la boca._

_Sé que perdí el conocimiento, porque cuando volví en mí, me encontraba sobre un caballo moviéndose en campo abierto, un hombre iba tras de mi sujetándome con fuerza. Comencé a forcejear y exigir que me dejara libre, entonces le escuché hablar con una voz amable pero firme: "Tranquilízate, nadie te hará daño. Estoy aquí para protegerte" fue lo que dijo_

_Por supuesto que yo no entendía nada. ¿Cómo iba a protegerme alguien que me había sacado de mi casa?_

_Comencé a exigir nuevamente. Pedí que se identificara, que me dijera a donde me llevaba y por qué y cuáles eran sus planes conmigo, y él contestó "Te llevo a vivir conmigo" _

_Entonces entré en pánico y empecé a forcejear con determinación. _

_"Cálmate" volvió a hablar. Yo no podía verle la cara porque llevaba encima una capa muy amplia que le cubría la mitad del rostro "Si te caes te vas a lastimar. Alguno de mis hombres que nos siguen podría no verte a tiempo y te arrollaría con su caballo" Entonces volví la mirada hacia atrás, tanto como el cuerpo del hombre me lo permitía y alcancé a ver al menos a cinco jinetes más tras de nosotros._

_Me di cuenta de que en esas circunstancias, lo mejor que podía hacer era ser paciente y esperar una oportunidad para escapar._

_Cabalgamos durante el resto de la mañana y cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto llegamos a un asentamiento. Había tiendas esparcidas en un amplio prado. Un arroyo pasaba justo en el centro de ellas y allí nos sentamos a descansar. El hombre que me llevaba dio órdenes de que me atendieran 'de la mejor manera' y de las tiendas salieron unas mujeres que me dieron de beber y comer. También me dieron agua para limpiarme y un cambio de ropa. Acepté las cosas que me daban por que realmente estaba cansada y tenía hambre. No sabía cuanta distancia habíamos recorrido, pero la zona en la que estábamos me resultaba totalmente desconocida. _

_De las cosas que me dieron, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron las ropas. Era un vestido muy bien confeccionado, elegante pero liviano. Perfecto para un viaje. Las mujeres me llevaron dentro de la tienda para que pudiera cambiarme y tomar una siesta. Había hombres vigilándome todo el tiempo, por lo que consideré que no era el momento apropiado para tratar de escapar, así que me quedé dentro de la tienda._

_Después de un largo rato, escuché fuera de mi tienda la voz del hombre con el que había montado. Estaba preguntándome si podía pasar a verme. Le contesté que siendo yo la víctima, no tenía derecho a opinar. Él se rió y dijo algo como que la vida conmigo no sería aburrida y luego entró. Yo estaba recostada en unos cojines. Me incorporé rápidamente y me obligué a ser valiente. Ese tipo no iba a intimidarme. Le demostraría de qué está hecha una verdadera princesa. Pero cuando vi su gran mano en medio de las cortinas de la entrada, comencé a desear despertar de la pesadilla. No me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que lo sentí frente a mí._

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Me tienes miedo?"_

_Sin los sonidos producidos por la cabalgata, la voz que me había parecido amable, ahora me resultaba melodiosa._

"_Vamos, ya te dije que no voy a lastimarte"_

_Me puso la mano en la barbilla y me alzó la cara. Lentamente abrí los ojos y me topé con la visión más maravillosa que había podido imaginar._

_Sus ojos eran hermosos, grandes, brillantes. Sentí que me perdía en sus profundidades y mi cerebro dejó de funcionar. De lo único que era consciente era de la belleza que encerraban. Él alzó las cejas y ese movimiento me hizo reaccionar lo suficiente como para dejar la maravilla de sus ojos y recorrer el resto de su rostro. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran el complemento perfecto para su cara. Era bronceada, con cejas pobladas, nariz recta y una barbilla fuerte. Su cabello largo y sedoso por un momento me hizo sentir envidia. Tenía hombros anchos y cintura angosta. Nunca he visto un hombre tan hermoso como él._

_Mis planes para escapar desaparecieron sin dejar rastro._

_Se disculpó por haberme secuestrado, diciendo que no había tenido alternativa. Me contó que visito el palacio el día de tu boda y me vio de lejos jugando con una niña, quien supongo era Rin. Me dijo que desde ese momento había quedado prendado de mí. Solicitó audiencia con el Rey y le pidió mi mano. . . pero el Rey lo rechazó. Él pertenece un reino vecino por lo que el Rey lo consideró inapropiado para mí. _

_Ya sabes lo que piensa nuestro gran monarca: que si su reino va a terminar en manos de un hombre que no sea de su sangre, por lo menos el hombre tendrá que pertenecer a nuestra nación. Como si el reino fuera suyo. Le pertenece a mamá._

_Humm. Perdón me estoy desviando del tema. Como iba diciendo, el Rey lo rechazó, pero aun así no se dio por vencido. Si no podía tenerme con el consentimiento de mi padre, me tendría sin él. Y así fue como decidió secuestrarme._

_No he oído nada más romántica en mi vida, fuera de la parte del secuestro, claro está. _

_El resto de la tarde lo pasamos en el campamento. Me habló de él y los planes que tiene para el futuro. Me dijo que es alguien muy influyente con el Rey de su nación y que está preparado para darme todo lo que merezco. Me llamó hermosa y perfecta. Y que después de haberme visto, no podría jamás considerar a otra mujer como digna de él._

_Al final del día, yo ya estaba enamorada._

_Al día siguiente seguimos con el viaje, cabalgamos durante casi todo el día. No quería dar oportunidad a la guardia del Rey para darnos alcance. Lamentablemente, no consideró la eficacia de la gente del comandante Hojou. Nos quedamos en una aldea esa noche y a la mañana siguiente, cuando estábamos listos para partir, la guardia real atacó._

_Eso es lo que en verdad lamento. La gente de esa aldea no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido, pero estando en el medio, varios de ellos fueron lastimados. Muertos incluso. _

_Como sea, Hojou fue muy eficiente. Liquidó a la mayoría de mis secuestradores. Afortunadamente, el líder pudo escapar. Pude verlo a lo lejos, prometiendo que volvería por mí._

_El comandante Hojou ordenó volver en el mismo momento. Cabalgamos todo el día. Solo hicimos pausa en una aldea para cambiar de caballos y poder llegar aquí hoy mismo._

_Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta en casa, pero si voy a ser honesta, anhelo volver a ver a mi secuestrador. Y lo haré. Sé que vendrá por mí._

Kikyo guardó silencio por varios minutos y soltando un suspiro dijo "¡Vaya! Como diría Rin, eso sí que fue una aventura" terminando de decir estas palabras, Kikyo acomodó suavemente su cabeza sobre las almohadas. Comenzaba a lucir muy cansada.

"Una aventura en verdad. ¿Te sientes bien?" sonrió Kagome. Se sentía aliviada después de haber hecho esa confesión. En cierta forma había esperado recibir un regaño por parte de su hermana mayor, pero Kikyo no era de los que critican o lanzan juicios al antojo. Ella entendía y por eso se lo había contado.

"Estoy bien. Es solo mi hora de dormir" sonrió dulcemente "Tu deberías hacer lo mismo después del día que tuviste"

"Sí. Estoy molida" Se estiró y bostezo. Realmente le caerían bien unas horas de sueño "¿No vas a decir nada? ¿A cerca de lo que te conté?"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué es un criminal? ¿Que realmente no lo conoces? ¿Que estas siendo imprudente?"

"Pues. . ."

"Kagome, yo no fui secuestrada, no conocí a este hombre del que hablas. Yo en tu lugar no querría volver a verlo en mi vida, pero. . . no soy tú"

"Kikyo. . ."

"Como la hija mayor, tengo obligaciones que no puedo evadir, pero tú" tomó las manos de Kagome entre las suyas "Tú puedes tener la libertad de soñar" Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Es tan injusto"

"No digas eso" limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer sobre las mejillas de su hermana "Yo he aceptado mi destino y si al cumplirlo las libero a ti y a Rin, eso me hace feliz"

Kagome no sabía que decir. No entendía como Kikyo podía renunciar a su felicidad sin protestar. Ella nunca podría ser tan generosa de renunciar a su propia felicidad por la de un puñado de gente que ni siquiera le agradecería.

"Escucha a tu corazón" finalizó Kikyo con una triste sonrisa "Ahora sal de aquí antes de que mi marido te descubra" intentó que la frase pareciera broma, pero ambas sabían que era en serio.

Kagome sonrió en la misma forma triste, besó a su hermana en la frente "Te veré mañana" se bajó de la cama.

Con paso ligero se dirigió a la puerta. Giro la manivela y la abrió. Cuando ya había salido casi por completo, la voz de su hermana la detuvo.

"Oye" Asomó la cabeza al interior de la habitación y escuchó a Kikyo preguntar.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Kagome sonrió y justo antes de cerrar con suavidad la puerta tras de ella, contestó

"Kouga"

000

N/A: Este fue el primer capítulo de la primera historia que he escrito en mi vida. A ver qué les parece.

Críticas constructivas son altamente apreciadas.

Ciao

Susy


	2. Ideas

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

_Itálicas_ pensamientos o recuerdos

Capítulo 2: Ideas

000

Los pasillos de palacio estaban casi vacíos. La mayoría de los criados se encontraba realizando sus trabajos en otros sectores del mismo.

Una figura diminuta se movía con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus cortas piernas. Sus vestidos eran los de un criado de alta categoría. Por su tamaño, parecía un pajecito, pero su voz revelaba lo contrario.

"¡PRINCESA RIN! ¡PRINCESA RIN!"

Gritaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Había estado buscando a la pequeña casi por dos horas, revisando todos los rincones de palacio, y no había tenido suerte.

"Niña del demonio" murmuraba para sí "¡Princesa por favor salga de donde esté!"

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió. Era el salón de costura, en el cual se encerraban las cortesanas que venían a visitar a la Reina y sus hijas mayores, para hablar de cosas, que en su opinión, eran totalmente inmorales. Aún no era hora para recibir visitas, así que lo más probable es que estuviera vacío.

En más de una ocasión, había tenido que sacar a Rin de ese cuarto a la fuerza. Dada su inocencia, la niña no entendía el contenido de esas pláticas, contenido que las mujeres – mujerzuelas en su opinión - estaban muy dispuestas a explicar. Rin no comprendía la insistencia de mantenerse alejada de esas personas. Algún día le explicaría los motivos. Algún día. . . aproximadamente en veinte años.

Asomó su cabeza dentro de la habitación, girándola en todas direcciones, pero tal como lo suponía, no estaba allí.

_¿Dónde se escondió? Otra vez me va a meter en problemas "_¡Princesa Rin!"

"Dime" contestó una voz a sus espaldas. El sonido fue tan inesperado que le hizo dar un brinco por el susto.

Se volvió tan rápido, que casi se le despegó la cabeza de los hombros "¡Niña! ¡No me asustes!" Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón "¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no sorprendas a la gente por la espalda!"

La pequeña puso los brazos en jarras "Según los libros que TU me has obligado a leer, esa es la mejor forma de acercarse al enemigo"

"¿Desde cuando soy tu enemigo?" Él también puso los brazos en jarras.

"¡Desde esta mañana que no me dejaste comer postre!" Ella movió la cabeza una vez, mostrándose decidida.

"¡Ya te habías comido tres!"

"¡Tenía espacio para uno más!"

Llevándose una mano al rostro, suspiró exasperado "Ya esta bien. No discutiremos más ese asunto. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Por ahí" se encogió de hombros y comenzó a inspeccionarse las uñas.

"Rin. . ." a él se le estaba comenzando a acabar la paciencia.

"Jaken. . ." a ella todavía no.

Jaken volvió a pasarse las manos por la cara. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante tortura? Provenía de una larga línea de mayordomos de primera clase. Su padre, quien había servido a dos reyes lo había entrenado personalmente. Estaba calificado para administrar el palacio, y aún así, estaba atrapado como el niñero de la menor de las princesas. ¡Que vergüenza!

"¿Te pasa algo?" Escuchó la suave vos de Rin. Al levantar la vista – pues tenía que levantarla, ya que a pesar de ser una niña, Rin lo superaba en estatura por al menos diez centímetros – notó preocupación en los ojos de ella.

Se reprendió mentalmente. Sí, era cierto que estaba calificado para ser el más alto entre los sirvientes del Rey. Sí, estaba relegado como el niñero de la Princesa. Y no, no lo lamentaba. Por que no era solo el niñero de Rin; era su amigo.

Siendo princesa, Rin pasaba todo su tiempo en compañía de adultos. Pero esto no había logrado disminuir su propensión natural de meterse en problemas. Durante sus primeros diez años de vida, escapó de palacio una docena de veces, puso lagartijas dentro de los zapatos de la nobleza que visitaba al Rey y se quedaban a pasar la noche, varias veces sazonó las cenas especiales con cucarachas, metió ratones dentro de las faldas de las damas y al menos cinco pajes terminaron con miembros rotos por tratar de bajar las mascotas de los aristócratas de los árboles en los que ella los había subido.

Todo eso, sin contar los moretones, cortaduras, zapatos perdidos y vestidos rotos, resultado de sus andanzas. Muchas de sus damas de compañía terminaron en los calabozos por su incompetencia al controlar a la niña.

No fue hasta que Jaken hizo su aparición, que las cosas parecieron calmarse. Gruñón y severo era la contraparte perfecta para el carácter feliz e irrefrenable de ella. Además, en lugar de reprimirla, era más fácil ayudarla a planear sus travesuras mientras trataba de persuadirla de arrepentirse de sus proyectos. Este método había funcionado de maravilla. En los dos años que habían estado juntos, las travesuras de Rin habían disminuido enormemente.

Si tan solo pudiera convencerla de no esconderse a la hora de sus clases. . .

Inadvertidamente volvió a suspirar.

"¡Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer!" escuchó a Rin decir "Me portaré bien, pero no te enojes"

Jaken disimuló una sonrisa. Era imposible permanecer enojado con ella, especialmente cuando le dedicaba esas miradas llorosa. Pero no iba a decirle eso.

"Si vas a tomar tus clases de pintura en este momento, no me enojaré"

A Rin le brillaron los ojos "¿De veras no te enojas?" Luego se le apagaron "Pero no quiero ir a la clase de pintura. El señor Hideyoshi es un pesado que me obliga a pintar solo cosas aburridas, como personas y. . . más cosas aburridas" levantó los brazos airadamente "El otro día que quise pintar un ratón, me dijo 'esas cosas no son propias de una dama'"

Jaken trato de disimular otra sonrisa ante la imitación poco precisa que Rin hizo de su profesor, pero no tuvo éxito cuando la niña agregó en forma de murmullo "con lo que me costó atrapar a ese ratón"

"Princesa Rin, señor Jaken" una nueva voz cortó la conversación que sostenían los dos amigos.

Una criada se acercaba a ellos por el pasillo. Jaken se enderezó y adoptó un aire de superioridad. Aunque su puesto de trabajo no era considerado importante, su buen desempeño en el cuidado de Rin le había ganado el aprecio de la Reina, quien exigía absoluto respeto del personal hacia él.

"Perdonen la interrupción" dijo la criada haciendo una reverencia "¿Casualmente habrán visto a la Princesa Kagome por aquí?"

"No la he visto" dijo alegremente Rin "¿Usted señor Jaken?" Agregó, dirigiéndose a su niñero. En privado ellos eran grandes amigos, pero en público era necesario guardar las apariencias.

"No, Princesa" fue la simple respuesta del hombrecito.

"¿Para que la buscas?" Preguntó la pequeña a la criada, quien aún permanecía con el rostro inclinado.

"Su padre, el Rey, la requiere en la sala del trono"

"Con que mi padre la requiere, hmm. . . ¡Te ayudaré a buscarla!" Y antes de que Jaken tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la chiquilla desapareció apresuradamente por el lado contrario al que la criada había llegado.

"¡Princesa, sus clases!" Gritó Jaken, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que Rin se le había escapado nuevamente.

"Es difícil ser nodriza, ¿verdad?" Se escuchó decir entre risas burlonas a la criada.

Jaken se volvió a ella con una mirada fría.

"¿Qué piensas del trabajo en las letrinas?" Le preguntó a la mujer secamente.

"Es asqueroso" contestó ella sin dudar

"¿Te gustaría trabajar allí?" Una sonrisa maligna comenzaba a formarse en su arrugado rostro.

"¡NO!" Fue la respuesta espantada de la mujer.

"Entonces desaparece de mi vista" concluyó el hombrecito en tono impasible.

La mujer, haciendo reverencias torpes, se apresuró a retirarse.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Jaken de reír con burla. Ser el Niñero Real tenía sus ventajas.

Ahora solo le quedaba buscar a la Princesa.

Otra vez.

000

La tarde comenzaba a caer, trayendo consigo una suave brisa que se colaba entre las lujosas cortinas de seda. La tenue luz del ocaso bañaba el amplio salón con tonos amarillentos que daban un toque dorado a los muebles y libros que se acumulaban en las estanterías que dominaban dos paredes completas.

En un suntuoso sillón, adornado con esponjosos cojines y colocado de forma que recibía abundante luz desde las ventanas más amplias, se encontraba Kagome, con un libro abierto en su regazo.

Había estado tratando de leer el libro desde el almuerzo, pero por más intentos que hacía, no había logrado pasar del primer párrafo. El significado de las palabras no lograba penetrar su mente, tal vez fuera por el hecho de que su concentración no estaba en el texto, si no en los eventos que habían tenido lugar apenas cuatro días antes, o mejor dicho, en la persona que los había provocado.

Sus pensamientos seguían volando a esos ojos que habían amenazado con hundirla en sus profundidades. Nunca había visto ojos semejantes. Nunca había visto hombre semejante.

No es que tuviera mucho para comparar. La mayoría de los hombres con los que se había topado pertenecían a la Guardia Real, de quienes, si era honesta, solo el Comandante Hojou se distinguía por su buena apariencia. El resto eran los aristócratas amigos del Rey, quienes mientras más viejos eran, más repugnantes le parecían, y sus rastreros hijos solteros. Estos últimos solo venían a palacio bajo la esperanza de volverse parte de la Familia Real, ni siquiera les importaba cual de las hijas del Rey estuviera disponible o en edad aceptable para casarse.

Una vez, un hombre de más de treinta años, viudo, tuvo el atrevimiento de preguntar si la pequeña Rin ya había alcanzado su capacidad para concebir. Horrorizada, la Reina, quien se encontraba en la habitación junto con sus hijas, las apresuró a salir de la estancia, sin importarle el disgusto del Rey ante 'tal falta de hospitalidad'.

Esa había sido una de las muy pocas ocasiones en las que las princesas habían visto a su madre desafiar al Rey.

Como sea, esos nobles no se podían comprar con el hombre que había plagado su mente y su corazón. Anhelaba verlo. Tocarlo. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante tal prospecto. Solo se había tomado de las manos, pero ansiaba más. Aunque no sabía que.

Su corazón se aceleró y advirtió un calor recorriendo su cuerpo. No entendía su reacción. No entendía su deseo. Pero lo disfrutaba. Era algo nuevo y excitante.

Una leve sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro al imaginar su reencuentro. Él había prometido volver por ella y ella había prometido esperarlo.

Estaba tan absorta en su mundo de ensueño que no notó a Rin, de pié junto al sillón. La niña llevaba unos cinco minutos tratando de llamar su atención.

_Situaciones extremas requieren acciones extremas_, pensó la chiquilla. Lo había leído en un libro e iba a ponerlo en práctica, así que colocando sus labios junto al oído de su hermana, gritó.

"¡KAGOME!"

La impresión hizo que la mayor de las princesas diera un brinco, perdiera el balance y cayera de espaldas sobre la parte trasera del sillón, quedando en una posición poco agraciada, con la cabeza y espalda en el piso y los pies colgando del respaldo.

Rin corrió de inmediato a su lado, afanosamente tratando de levantarla "¿Estas bien?"

Un tanto desorientada Kagome le dirigió a su hermanita una mirada fulminante "Estaba bien hasta que gritaste. Por poco me parto la cabeza" dificultosamente se levantó, palpando su cráneo para asegurarse que no tenía daño severo. Rin la ayudaba a sostenerse en pie, un tanto nerviosa de que su plan hubiese tenido un desenlace tan violento.

"No habría tenido que gritar si hubieses estado consciente" reclamó la pequeña, sus brazos sujetando a su hermana en todo momento, mientras la dirigía a sentarse nuevamente "Parecías sonámbula"

Kagome se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla. Las palabras de Rin le recordaron lo que había estado pensando antes de que ella llegara, advirtió el calor que le subía del pecho al rostro y movió la cara para que su hermana no lo notara.

"¿Te sientes enferma?"

"¿Que? No. No. Estoy bien" se apresuró a contestar "¿Qué es lo que querías?"

La niña frunció el ceño. Era obvio que su hermana le escondía algo. Otra vez.

No entendía a los adultos. Siempre estaban diciéndole que no hiciera las cosas que le gustaba hacer, por que ya no era una niña. Luego, la trataban como una niña ocultándole cosas, que según ellos, no era capaz de entender. Que remedio, todos eran iguales, incluso sus hermanas.

"Vengo en misión oficial" dijo en voz calma, fingiendo importancia y haciendo a un lado su descontento ante el trato de la chica mayor.

"¡Oh! Y ¿Cuál es esa misión?" Kagome siguió el juego de Rin, agradecida que la chiquilla no fisgoneara en sus asuntos.

"¡Papá quiere verte en la sala del trono!" Anunció alegremente, como si fuera una sorpresa agradable.

Kagome hizo una mueca. No por la noticia sino por el vocablo utilizado por Rin. El Rey podía ser considerado muchas cosas, pero 'papá' no se apegaba a él en lo más mínimo.

"¿Y para que me quiere en la sala del trono?" Trataba de disimular de la mejor manera su molestia. Rin aun era muy joven y no comprendía las complicadas relaciones que tenía con su padre. La ignorancia es una bendición y era mejor que Rin siguiera ignorante de lo mal padre que el Rey definitivamente era.

"Pues para verte" contestó Rin, levantando los brazos, en un ademán que decía 'es obvio no' y de inmediato, le tomo las manos, jalándola con toda su fuerza y cuando la hubo puesto en pie, literalmente, la arrastro fuera de la habitación y por los pasillos hasta llegar frente al salón del trono.

Rin soltó finalmente las manos de su hermana y se tomó su tiempo recobrando el aliento, en tanto Kagome trataba de hacer lo mismo.

"¡Que energías las que tienes!" Dijo Kagome animadamente, olvidando, por el momento hacia a donde se estaban dirigiendo.

"Es gracias a mi fabulosa dieta de dulces" sonrió la pequeña para luego hacer una elaborada reverencia "después de usted, Su Alteza"

La sonrisa de Kagome le faltó por un momento al recordar en donde se encontraban. Inhaló profundamente y se volvió hacia las puertas para abrirlas.

Ya dentro del salón notó a sus padres, el Rey sentado en el trono y la Reina en una lujosa silla a su lado. Le dio la impresión de que su madre se encontraba nerviosa.

"Kagome, ya era hora de que llegaras" habló el Rey. De inmediato ambas hermanas hicieron una leve reverencia y Kagome se acercó al trono. El Rey estaba apunto de comenzar a hablar nuevamente, cuando notó a Rin.

"Rin, tu no fuiste llamada a mi presencia. Vete"

Rin no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada. Nunca la dejaban quedarse para escuchar las conversaciones. Suspiró resignada. No había remedio, tendría que utilizar sus artimañas para enterarse.

"Con su permiso" hizo otra reverencia y salió de la habitación.

El Rey, entonces, se volvió a su otra hija y sin más preámbulo, preguntó.

"Kagome, ¿qué edad tienes?"

_¿Ya ni siquiera recuerda cuantos años tengo?_ El Rey definitivamente no era prospecto para ganar el premio al mejor padre.

"Diecisiete" fue la corta respuesta.

"Ya eres una mujer"

_¡Obvio!_ "Sí, mi señor"

"Por eso he decidido que ya es hora de que te cases"

Ante esas últimas palabras, Kagome levantó de inmediato la mirada, la cual se conectó con los impasibles ojos del Rey. El Rey mantuvo firme su mirada, la cual se endureció a medida que los segundos pasaban y su hija no hacía ademán de retirar la suya propia. Kagome pudo sentir el peso de los ojos de su padre y bajó los suyos, buscó con la vista a su madre, quien tenía la cabeza baja, para luego volverla al Rey, pero manteniendo su mirada sobre el pecho de él.

"¿Su majestad?", Pregunto vacilante, en un torpe arranque de esperanza de que hubiese escuchado mal.

"Después del incidente con esos bandidos secuestradores, me he dado cuenta de que no es sabio posponer más esta decisión. Tu madre me asegura que tu virtud sigue intacta y no pienso arriesgarme a que algo similar vuelva a suceder y regreses manchada. Cualquier noble te aceptaría en esas circunstancias, solo por ser la hija del Rey, pero el nombre de la familia real quedaría deshonrado. No pienso permitirlo"

Kagome podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Por supuesto, el Rey solo pensaba en si mismo, en su 'honor'. Si realmente le hubiesen hecho daño, a él no le habría importado. _Seguramente, mientras estuve desaparecida, él estaba ocupado, buscando un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar los despojos de otr_o.

"Mañana por la tarde, vendrá el Conde Hakudoshi. . ."

El Rey continuaba hablando, pero ella no podía escucharle. Sentía su interior arder, la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza, obstruyendo el paso de los sonidos.

Sabía que debía mantener la calma. No le serviría de nada desesperarse. Pero cuando trató de enfocarse en las palabras de su padre, su agitación creció, pues el Rey continuaba disertando acerca de la inminente boda que se realizaría al día siguiente, y de cómo toda la nobleza de los alrededores, ya había sido invitada.

Esta vez, las delegaciones de los países vecinos no habían sido convidados, después de todo, solamente era la boda de la segunda hija del Rey. No había necesidad de molestar a personas tan notables. La implicación de las últimas palabras penetró la mente en caos de la chica. Si los reinos vecinos no habían sido convocados, eso significaba que tampoco el de Kouga había recibido el aviso, por lo tanto, no había forma de que él se enterase de la situación.

Kouga no vendría y ella tendría que casarse. Se habían hecho una promesa mutuamente y ahora ella esta siendo obligada a romperla. ¿Kouga la despreciaría si ella le permitiera a otro hombre tomarla? Ningún hombre que se respetara, tomaría a la mujer de otro para nombrarla su compañera legal.

¿La odiaría? ¿Decidiría dejarla para siempre? ¡No volvería a verlo nunca más!

"No"

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero bastó para que el Rey se detuviera.

"¿Dijiste algo?" No podía haber hablado. Interrumpir al Rey era una falta mayúscula.

Entrecerró los ojos viendo a su hija. Kagome había inclinado su cabeza, su largo cabello cubría su rostro de la penetrante mirada de su padre.

"No" dijo Kagome más fuerte.

Pensando que el 'no' era la respuesta a su pregunta, el Rey se dispuso a seguir relatando su planes, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Kagome levantó la vista, clavándola firmemente en el rostro de su padre.

"¡No!"

"¿Qué dices muchacha?"

"¡No voy a casarme! ¡No me obligarás!"

"¡Tu harás lo que yo diga!"

"¡No, no lo haré! ¡NUNCA!"

Las lágrimas corrían libremente sobre sus mejillas. Mientras trataba de mantenerse firme ante la intimidante figura del Rey, Kagome enviaba miradas furtivas a su madre, queriendo suplicarle su apoyo, pero la Reina insistía en mantenerse al margen. Parecía pretender que ni su esposo ni su hija se encontraban en la misma habitación

"¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? ¡Soy el Rey!"

"¡Solo por matrimonio!" Siseo la chica. No había pensado en decirlo, pero era la verdad. En su opinión, su padre no tenía ningún derecho de ostentar la corona real. Su madre era débil al dejarse manipular por un puñado de hombres machistas, pero ella no lo aceptaría. Ella no se dejaría dominar.

"¡Insensata! ¿Quieres ser acusada de traición?"

"¡No puedo ser más traidora que tu!" A estas alturas, Kagome ya había perdido el control, dejando salir todo lo que había estado reprimiendo por años. "¡Esa corona no es tuya y lo sabes!"

"¡Es suficiente! ¡Guardias!"

Inmediatamente, los dos guardias que siempre se encontraban guardando las puertas principales del salón, parecieron cobrar vida y se dispusieron a obedecer al Rey.

"¡Sáquenla de mi presencia!" Ante tal orden, la Reina finalmente pareció volver en sí y como un resorte se puso en pie, pero no dijo nada. Típico.

Kagome volvió a verla y la Reina no pudo menos que encogerse ante la mirada llena de resentimiento que su hija le estaba dedicando. Kagome siempre veía con desconfianza al Rey, pero con ella era todo lo contrario. Sintió su pecho oprimirse. No cabía duda de que había perdido el respeto de su hija.

"¡Enciérrenla en su cuarto! ¡Asegúrense de que no salga!" bramó el Rey

Los guardias tomaron a la Princesa por los hombros, forzándola fuera del salón y rumbo a su recámara. En todo momento, Kagome no dejó de hacer sonoros sus pensamientos en cuanto al Rey, su reinado, su paternidad y el matrimonio, asegurándole que nunca se doblegaría ante él y sus deseos.

Cuando finalmente quedó encerrada en su cuarto, se desplomó sobre su cama y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

No fue consciente, de que en un rincón de su enorme habitación, alguien más compartía su tristeza.

000

Ya era de noche.

Había estado encerrada por horas y nadie se había acercado a ofrecerle comida. No es que la fuese a aceptar. Estaba segura de no poder ingerir nada.

No había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido en el salón del trono. Sabía que había actuado impulsivamente al decir las cosas que dijo, pero no se arrepentía. Si estaban condenándola a ser miserable, ella les haría lo mismo.

Kagome no era una chica rencorosa. Por años aceptó las reglas que le habían sido impuestas sin objetar. Trataba de ser una buena hija, una princesa digna, una mujer respetable.

Pero entonces, apareció Naraku, ganó todas esas batallas y el Rey le entregó a su hija mayor.

Ella observó con dolor como esa muchacha llena de vida y candor, se fue marchitando poco a poco. Seguía siendo amable, se preocupaba de los demás y siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo, pero. . . Kikyo se estaba consumiendo.

Todos lo habían notado.

Cuando trató de hablar con la Reina del asunto, ella lo desestimo, aduciendo que los cambios en Kikyo se debían a la transición de doncella a mujer casada. Pero de eso, ya había pasado un año.

El Rey, ni se daba por enterado; y si lo hacía, decía que eran cosas de Kikyo, que una buena esposa siempre debe estar en las mejores condiciones para atender a su marido; que fingirse enferma era el truco más viejo que mujeres frívolas siempre han usado para no complacer a sus esposos, cuando estos lo requirieran; que para ser Reina debía ser más resistente y, el colmo, que debía estar agradecida con Naraku por haber aceptado una mujer tan inútil como ella.

Y estas cosas se las había dicho en más de una ocasión y siempre en público.

Kagome nunca pudo entender la frialdad de su padre y la impasibilidad de su madre. Lo que los diferenciaba, es que la Reina al menos escuchaba y habían habido algunas pocas ocasiones en las que se interpuso al Rey por el bienestar de sus hijas. La cosa es que Kikyo estaba sufriendo y al Rey, el hombre que supuestamente debía amarlas con todo su corazón y protegerlas contra todo, no le importaba.

Esto había despertado el rencor hacia su padre en el corazón de Kagome. Y ahora se había extendido hasta su madre.

Siempre había sabido que tendría que casarse con quien el Rey escogiera, pero en un rincón de su mente, albergo la esperanza que ella tendría la opción.

Y ahora todo se le venía encima.

Unos leves toques en la puerta, la sacaron de sus lúgubres pensamientos.

Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza para no escuchar a quien fuera que estuviera tras la puerta. No quería ver a nadie, a menos que fuera el Rey para decirle que todo había sido una broma. Como si fuera posible.

Los toques continuaron, pero esta vez, una voz que Kagome conocía muy bien los acompañó.

"Kagome ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?"

Era Kikyo. Sin dudarlo un segundo Kagome corrió a abrir la puerta. Siguiendo órdenes, los guardias habían cerrado la puerta por fuera, para que ella no saliera. Siguiendo su disgusto, Kagome había cerrado la puerta por dentro, para que nadie entrara.

"Kikyo ¿qué haces de pie? Deberías estar cama" Kagome tomó de inmediato a su hermana por los brazos, dirigiéndola a una de sus sillas. Era muy raro que Kikyo estuviera fuera de sus habitaciones en la noche, no solo por que su marido lo prohibía, sino por su estado de salud.

Pero aparte de eso, lo que más llamó la atención de la joven fue el lujoso vestido que su hermana mayor estaba usando.

"¿Por qué traes ese vestido? ¿Bajaste a cenar?"

"Ya sabes que papá exige mi presencia cada vez que hay un invitado especial"

"¿Invitado especial?" Por unos segundos, Kagome pareció confundida, pero cuando entendió quien era el invitado especial, sintió un frío helado recorrerle el cuerpo.

"¿Ya está el conde Hakudoshi aquí?" Su hermana afirmó con la cabeza "Entonces ¿Ya sabes por que fui castigada esta vez?" Otra afirmación.

"Lo siento tanto, Kagome"

Kagome notó el tono apenado de su hermana y sin poder contenerse se arrojó a los brazos de ella y una vez más, rompió en llanto.

"¡Yo sabía que algo resultaría mal!" las palabras le salían entrecortadas debido a los sollozos "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Kikyo trataba de confortarla lo mejor que podía, acariciándole la espalda y el cabello.

"Cálmate. Ya, tranquila. Todo estará bien"

"¿Cómo va a estar todo bien?" Kagome preguntó entre hipos "¿No te das cuenta de que mis planes se viene abajo? ¡No me puedo casar con Hakudoshi!"

"Tal vez no sea tan malo"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos y se separó de su hermana de un golpe.

"Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Por favor no me digas que ya estás de parte del Rey" su voz denotaba miedo, y Kikyo sintió aún más lástima por su hermana.

"Claro que no, pero ¿Qué puedes hacer? La boda está programada para mañana y. . ."

"¡Me escaparé!" saltó Kagome "¡No voy a rendirme! ¡No me volveré una marioneta más! ¡Buscaré mi felicidad!"

"Kagome, cálmate ¿Cómo piensas escapar? Los guardias estarán en alerta y aún si lo lograrás ¿Qué harás estando fuera de palacio? ¿Acaso sabes como contactarlo?" Kagome sabía de quien estaba hablando Kikyo y al recordarlo, toda su excitación desapareció.

"No" contestó tristemente, lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas. Parecía que ya no tenía energías para llorar abiertamente.

"Kagome. . ."

"Lo odio" lo dijo en forma cansada. Kikyo no entendía a quien se refería. "Odio a mi padre"

"Pero Kagome"

"¿No te das cuenta? ¡Todo es su culpa! ¿Por qué se empeña en destruirnos la vida?"

"Kagome, no creo que destruirnos la vida sean sus intenciones. . ."

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿No ves que solo somos un estorbo para él? ¡Nos desprecia por haber nacido mujeres!"

"¡Ya basta! No hables así. Es nuestro padre"

"Solo de nombre" se rió amargamente "La única razón por la que no se deshizo de nosotras al nacer, es por que él no es el monarca por derecho, pues de haberlo sido habría hecho lo mismo que Okitsugu" Kagome habló en forma sombría lo que hizo sentir a Kikyo un desagradable escalofrío.

"No puedes comparar a papá con el tío. ¡El estaba loco!"

Kagome levantó una ceja como preguntando ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Kikyo se sintió más incomoda con la situación. Sabía perfectamente que Kagome no veía con buenos ojos a su padre, pero oírla comprándolo con el anterior Rey, quien había sido un sociopata, le hacía darse cuenta de cuan estropeada estaba la relación entre padre e hija.

"Kagome, estoy de acuerdo en que muchas de las decisiones de nuestro padre son cuestionables, pero. . . se que él nos ama y no quiere lastimarnos"

"¿En serio? Pues lo disimula muy bien"

Kikyo dio un suspiro. Sabía que dadas las circunstancias no podría convencer a Kagome de las 'buenas intenciones' de su padre. Ella misma no se lo creía.

Como fuera, Kagome no podía casarse con el conde Hakudoshi. Era un hombre inexpresivo, frío y duro. Kagome no podría resistir estar casada con él. Kikyo lo sabía muy bien, su hermana no era como ella. Kagome no era capaz de sentarse y disfrutar su infelicidad como lo hacían ella y su madre.

"Encontraremos una forma" dijo para sí.

"¿Qué?"

"Todo estará bien, ya verás. Ahora descansa, mañana veremos que hacer"

Kagome quería creer que todo estaría bien y sabía que su hermana buscaría una forma de que así fuera, aunque al final, el trabajo resultara en vano. "Gracias" dijo sinceramente, abrazando a su hermana.

Horas después, cuando ya todos en el Palacio estaban descansando – todos, excepto los guardias de turno – Kagome, abrazada a su almohada, seguía debatiendo cual era el mejor curso a seguir.

No iba a casarse, eso era definitivo. Aun cuando tuviera que atravesar una muralla de soldados, se escaparía. Ya afuera se las arreglaría para encontrar a Kouga. Su nación estaba al sur. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir esa ruta y eventualmente llegaría a él.

Su último pensamiento coherente antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño fue que nada ni nadie la detendrían.

000

A la mañana siguiente, el palacio estaba lleno de movimiento con motivo de la boda. Los criados se movían de un lado a otro llevando arreglos florales, cambiando cortinas, moviendo muebles y limpiando, mientras que en la cocina todo era un caos. Unos cortaban tomates por aquí, otros pelaban berenjenas por allá, otro más vigilaba la olla en el fuego.

Todos estaban ocupados. Especialmente Jaken, quien había perdido a Rin una vez más.

Era muy difícil para el hombrecillo moverse en medio de las masas de personas que corrían sin ver por donde iban. Lo que más molestaba a Jaken era que nadie le daba razón de haber visto a Rin. Era como si la chiquilla se desvaneciera por completo.

No la había visto desde su discusión frente al cuarto de costura el día anterior. La Princesa Kikyo había estado descansando, la Princesa Kagome había estado encerrada y la Reina se había pasado toda la tarde en el salón del trono, así que no entendía adonde se había ido a meter la niña. Ni siquiera se presentó a la hora de cenar. Sus majestades no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia porque se encontraban ocupados con el conde Hakudoshi.

Jaken tenía la leve sospecha de que ese era el motivo de Rin para esconderse, por lo que decidió esperar por ella frente a la puerta de su habitación, pero no apareció. Cuando ya era muy tarde, escuchó ruidos dentro del cuarto y cuando se asomó a ver, pudo divisar a Rin sobre su cama envuelta entre las sábanas. ¿Cómo había llegado allí sin que él lo notara? ¿Se habría quedado dormido mientras la esperaba? ¿Había estado Rin en su cuarto todo el tiempo?

Muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta.

Tenía que encontrarla.

000

Kagome caminaba por uno de los pasillos que daban al jardín interno. Tenía prohibido acercarse a cualquier lugar que tuviera conexión con el exterior de Palacio.

Decir que estaba deprimida era sobreentendido.

Su padre le había dado permiso de salir de su habitación solo si prometía comportarse. Ella accedió, principalmente, por que tenía que buscar la forma de salir del palacio, cosa que no podría hacer si se quedaba en su recámara hasta la hora de la boda.

Se había decepcionado enormemente cuando se dio cuenta de que solo podía moverse dentro de la zona interior del palacio. Pero no se daba por vencida. Mientras daba vueltas alrededor del jardín, sus ideas daban vuelta dentro de su cabeza, desesperadamente buscando una solución. Al menos, se había librado de ver al conde Hakudoshi. El tipo obviamente estaba más interesado en conocer que propiedades le serían cedidas que en conocer a su futura esposa.

Caminó hasta el centro del jardín y se sentó a la orilla de la fuente que ostentaba un pez de enormes proporciones que sacaba agua por la boca. Ella siempre se había preguntado si era posible que existieran animales tan grandes. Los únicos peces que había visto le habían servido de cena y ninguno era tan grande como el de la fuente.

Pero esta vez, tales reflexiones estaban lejos de su mente, así como la apreciación de la belleza de las flores que se abrían a los rallos del sol.

"¡KAGOME!"

Tan ensimismada estaba, que el gritó la sobresalto, se resbaló sobre el borde de la fuente, se fue de espaldas y cerró los ojos esperando la mojada.

El golpe nunca llegó, al contrario, sintió que algo la jalaba en la dirección opuesta. Abrió los ojos y vio a Rin sujetándola de la muñeca con ambas manos en un intento desesperado por mantenerla seca. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedería si Rin perdía su resistencia, como pudo se incorporó sobre el borde y se sentó derecha.

"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Uno de estos días vas a lastimarte"

Kagome no podía creer lo que oía. Rin había sido la razón de su casi accidente al gritar de esa forma – otra vez – y ahora la estaba regañando como si ella fuera la responsable.

"Pues tienes que dejar de gritar así" dijo un tanto insegura ante la autoridad en la voz de su hermanita.

"Entonces deja de parecer boba"

Kagome iba a responder, o al menos tratar de responder, pero Rin no la dejó. Levantó una mano para señalarle que guardara silencio y tomando una actitud de madurez que Kagome nunca había visto en ella, dijo.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Rin aún tenía la mano alzada y Kagome aún estaba confundida, así que solo atinó a mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

"Realmente no serás feliz si te casas con el conde ¿Verdad?"

Kagome no tenía palabras. ¿De donde salía esta conversación? ¿Quién le había dicho a Rin acerca de su recelo acerca de la boda? Ni Kikyo ni su madre se atreverían y si lo había hecho un criado, este podía prepararse para perder la cabeza.

"Rin ¿de que. . .?"

"¡No! ¡No me niegues la verdad! Soy joven, no estúpida. ¡Contesta a mi pregunta!"

Kagome se quedó sin habla ante la firmeza en la voz de Rin. No estaba segura de cómo responder ¿Con la verdad? Eso es lo que su hermana pedía.

Kagome tomó aire, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Una cosa era hablar de estos asuntos con su hermana mayor, quien ya era una mujer, casada y con amargas experiencia, seguramente. Era una muy diferente hablar al respecto con su hermana menor, una niña ingenua que creía en las hadas y en la magia.

Pero al ver los brillantes ojos de Rin, no vio en ellos la inocencia habitual. Había algo más. ¿Sabiduría quizás? Fuera lo que fuere, convenció a Kagome de hablar sinceramente.

"No Rin, no seré feliz si me caso con el conde"

Kagome vio como Rin asentía con la cabeza tristemente "Entonces no hay remedio" la escuchó decir.

Rin se agachó a recoger del suelo un paquete que había tirado al ayudar a su hermana. Era un trozo de tela desgastada que cubría algo que parecía ser más tela.

"Esto lo tomé del cesto de ropa limpia de los criados. Creo que te queda" dijo Rin en tanto que movía la tela para mostrar a su hermana el contenido.

Era un vestido de campesina, manchado, pero en buenas condiciones. Kagome miró a Rin con desconcierto.

"No entiendo"

"Si vas a escapar, no puedes hacerlo vestida de Princesa, tendrás que disfrazarte"

Kagome enmudeció.

"También traje un velo para que te cubras el cabello y la cara. Ya sabes, para que nadie te reconozca"

"Rin ¿Cómo. . .?" a Kagome le faltaban las palabras ¿Cómo se enteró de sus intenciones de escapar? _¿Kikyo le habrá contado? No. No es posible._

"Yo me doy cuenta ¿Sabes?" siguió Rin "Me doy cuenta de lo que sucede con Kikyo" mantenía su cabecita agachada, por lo que Kagome no podía verle el rostro, pero por la voz, era fácil deducir que la chiquilla estaba a punto de llorar.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse. Al igual que todos los demás, había subestimado a su hermana. Rin estaba creciendo y con la pérdida de la infancia, llegaba la pérdida de la bendita ignorancia.

Iba a moverse a abrazarla pero entonces Rin levantó la cara y Kagome se paralizó.

Los enormes ojos de Rin brillaban con mayor intensidad debido a las lágrimas que rehusaba dejar caer, pero lo que detuvo a Kagome fue la determinación que vio en ellos.

"Si eso mismo va a pasarte a ti si te casas, prefiero que te vayas" Una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla, Rin la removió con un movimiento firme de su mano sin desviar la mirada.

Una sonrisa vacilante se formó en su rostro pero la firmeza de su mirada nunca disminuyó.

"Aunque te extrañe, yo te ayudaré a escapar"

000

N/A

Y ese fue el segundo capítulo.

¿Qué tal? ¿Aburrido? ¿Entretenido? Déjenme saber.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes dejaron su comentarios, fueron muy lindos y me hicieron muy feliz

También traté de seguir los excelentes consejos de Megu-chan1 ¡Gracias!

Y para todos los que se lo pregunten, Inuyasha sí va a aparecer ¿Cuál va a ser su papel? Ya verán. º-

Finalmente, gracias a los que leyeron aunque no dieron su opinión. Espero haber picado su interés lo suficiente como para seguir adelante.

Bye.

Susy


	3. Sorpresas

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 3: Sorpresas

000

Kagome se encontraba en la peor situación de su vida.

Sola, sin dinero, sin comida, enlodada de pies a cabeza, tirada en medio de una callejuela mugrosa y mal oliente, con personas y animales igual o más mugrosos y mal olientes que las mismas calles y que ni siquiera tenían la decencia de disculparse cada vez que casi la aplastaban con sus cargas.

Estaba hecha un mar de llanto.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado?

A, sí. . . se había fugado de palacio.

Kagome se había sorprendido al enterarse de como la pequeña Rin se las había arreglado tantas veces para escapar de Palacio y su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que la niña seguía haciéndolo. Solo que ahora con Jaken como su guardián, se veía obligada a ser un poco más discreta para que no la descubrieran.

Luego de su conversación en el jardín interno de palacio, ambas habían acordado reunirse cerca de la cocina inmediatamente después del almuerzo, ya que Kagome había sido convocada al Comedor Real, para ser, finalmente presentada a su futuro flamante esposo. Si faltaba a la cita, comenzaría a buscarla inmediatamente, y necesitaba de al menos dos horas de ventaja

No había quedado particularmente impresionada con el conde Hakudoshi. Era un tipo alto, de 25 años, pálido y con el cabello casi blanco. Un albino. Ella no tenía prejuicios, pero de todas formas no se iba a casar con él. Además, después de haber visto a Kouga, consideraba que no había en el mundo otro hombre digno de merecer su atención.

Comió todo lo que pudo, sin importarle los comentarios de su padre acerca de que 'las buenas mujeres no comen como cerdos'. Una breve mirada al conde le hizo saber que el tipo no podía estar menos interesado en ella y en su falta de modales. Estaba tan serio que parecía piedra. De no saber que era una persona real, ella habría deducido que era un ornamento más del comedor.

En cuanto terminó, se disculpo, rogando para sus adentros que no la obligaran a quedarse. Afortunadamente para ella, su padre estaba 'bastante disgustado' con su conducta en la mesa y la despidió.

Corrió de inmediato a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, y en un pequeño saco metió unas cuantas cosas de valor: una gargantilla, un par de pendientes, dos figurillas de plata. Habían sido regalos de sus hermanas, por lo que ni el Rey ni la Reina podrían reclamarle el haber tomado cosas que no le pertenecían.

Tomar las cosillas había sido consejo de Rin.

"Podrás vender los objetos en el mercado. Será dinero suficiente para que compres un animal de carga que te lleve en su lomo y tendrás para comida y hospedaje. También podrías contratar un guía"

La niña lo había dicho con tanta sencillez, que Kagome no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que Rin hacía cada vez que se escapaba y cuantas de las cosas que habían en su habitación eran producto de sus increíbles dotes de comerciante. Finalmente, en un lacillo fino pero resistente, ella ató el único artículo de la realeza que llevaría consigo: su anillo

Todos los miembros del núcleo de la familia real – padre, madre e hijos – tenían un anillo que los acreditaba como miembros de la misma. Era la evidencia de su sangre azul. Si algo le ocurría en el camino, esa era la única forma de comprobar su identidad.

Aseguró el lacillo con un fuerte nudo y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello, asegurándose que el anillo quedara oculto entre sus ropas. Finalmente, se colocó el velo en la cabeza y con cuidado de que nadie la viera salir de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina. Ya ahí, Rin la condujo por la parte trasera que era en donde los animales eran sacrificados para luego cocinarlos.

Por demás está decir que el terrible olor por poco la hace vomitar. Rin aprovechó para darle otra más de sus sabias recomendaciones.

"Más te vale que aprendas a no ser tan susceptible a los malos olores y a la suciedad. La ciudad está llena de esos"

Tuvo que tragar grueso. Se repitió que lo que estaba haciendo lo hacia por Kouga y por la felicidad que podrían compartir.

Más allá del sucio cuarto había una puertecilla que daba a las porquerizas y los gallineros.

A Kagome le maravilló que hubieran podido salir de la inmensa cocina llena de sirvientes sin que nadie las notara. Rin poseía una gran habilidad para pasar desapercibida cuando se lo proponía, y eso que ella no iba disfrazada.

Uno de los gallineros estaba junto al muro que daba uno de los patios exteriores. Rin la llevó atrás del gallinero. Kagome se dio cuenta de que entre la pared del corral y el muro había un pasaje extremadamente angosto.

Sin ninguna dificultad, Rin se metió por el pasillo y le hizo señas que la siguiera. Sería imposible no ensuciarse. No teniendo otra alternativa, la siguió. Solo habían avanzado unos pasos cuando Rin se agachó de improviso. De inmediato Kagome supo la razón. Allí abajo, había un hueco de casi un metro de alto y cincuenta centímetros de ancho. Para Rin no representaba problema alguno meterse por ahí, pero para Kagome era otro asunto. Cuando finalmente logró pasar, notó que la parte del jardín al que habían llegado era el final del mismo. Solo había tres metros entre el muro que acababan de atravesar y la gigantesca pared que conectaba con el exterior.

Después de asegurarse que no había riesgo de ser descubiertas, Rin se dirigió hacia una roca circular que se encontraba en la esquina que daba al exterior y parecía enclavada al piso. Con señas silenciosas le pidió a Kagome que la ayudara a moverla. La sorpresa de la mayor fue grande al comprobar que la piedra en realidad no pesaba casi nada. Una vez removida, quedo en el piso un hueco lo bastante ancho como para que un hombre grande pasara por él sin dificultad. Kagome quiso preguntar que significaba eso, pero Rin no le dio tiempo, se metió por el hueco, utilizando los brazos para sostenerse y así llegar al piso, que Kagome calculó, estaba a metro y medio más abajo.

Tuvo razón. Cuando fue su turno de bajar, no le costó mucho llegar al suelo, y cuando afirmó sus pies en el piso de tierra, parte de su cabeza sobresalía por el agujero. Por indicaciones de su hermana se agachó. El interior estaba oscuro, pero pudo observa un túnel que se alargaba en dirección al muro exterior. Moviéndose a gatas, siguió a Rin. Después de arrastrase por un rato, el túnel comenzaba a mostrar una inclinación. Cuando llegaron al tope, parecía que el hueco de salida estaba bloqueado por maleza.

Abriéndose paso entre las ramas, por fin pudieron salir. Estaban en medio de un bosque, a unos pasos del muro exterior de palacio. De inmediato Kagome comenzó a sacudirse las ropas y el cabello _¡Que asco!_

Su hermana había meneando la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

"En serio, ¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir aquí afuera si eres tan quisquillosa?"

Kagome había considerado contestar, pero Rin había seguido hablando.

"Hasta aquí te puedo acompañar. Tendrás que seguir sola"

En ese momento, Kagome había sentido un nudo en la garganta al comprender el significado de esas palabras. Hasta entonces, había estado tan sumergida en el proceso de escapar que no había tenido tiempo de sentir tristeza por lo que lograr su objetivo significaba.

No volvería a ver a su familia.

Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que Rin también estaba llorando.

"¿El es bueno?" Había preguntado la niña en un susurro. Kagome no había entendido a que se refería. Notando su confusión, Rin había seguido "El hombre. . . al que vas a ver"

Kagome había sentido un golpe en el estómago. Estaba dejando a su familia por un hombre.

No era momento de sentir culpa. Si se quedaba iba a ser muy infeliz. Kikyo lo entendería, necesitaba asegurarse de que Rin también lo hiciera.

"Rin. . ." Se le había ocurrido un gran discurso acerca de seguir los designios del corazón y muchas otras cosas cursis, pero la mirada de Rin, le indicó que la chiquilla solo quería saber si ella estaría bien.

"Si, él es muy bueno" El corazón se le estaba oprimiendo y las lágrimas caían libremente "Las voy a extrañar tanto"

Las hermanas se abrazaron, permaneciendo así por varios minutos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Kagome miró a Rin directo a los ojos. Kagome había expresado su preocupación acerca de lo que el Rey haría si se enteraba de que Rin la había ayudado a escapar. Rin desestimó sus temores, aduciendo que a los ojos de los mayores – exceptuando a Jaken – ella no era más que una niñita tonta. Nadie sospecharía de ella. También le hizo ver que ya que Kikyo había sido forzada a participar de la comitiva de bienvenida para el conde Hakudoshi, tampoco ella sería objeto de dudas.

Después de largos minutos en los que ninguna quería decir adiós, Rin decidió actuar como la adulta.

"Se feliz"

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desparecer a través del hueco por el que habían salido.

Ya sola, Kagome se había dado a la tarea de inspeccionar sus alrededores. Cualquier cosa para vencer la tentación de volver por donde había venido. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermana, tomó camino hacia la derecha, llegando finalmente a una de las puertas laterales de la ciudad y luego de mucho preguntar, había encontrado el mercado.

Nunca había visto tanta gente en un mismo sitio. Hombres y mujeres gritaban ofreciendo sus mercancías; niños corriendo de un lado a otro seguidos de animales; borrachos tirados en la calle, mujeres ancianas pidiendo limosna.

Y Rin había tenido razón. El lugar apestaba.

Había encontrado la casa de empeños en el lugar justo que Rin había dicho y luego de vender uno de sus pendientes – por consejo de Rin, era mejor que fuera vendiendo sus posesiones poco a poco, para no levantar sospechas – salió a buscar una venta de caballos. Era obvio que nunca había estado sola en la ciudad, pues llevaba su bolsita con el dinero y sus prendas de valor descuidadamente en las manos.

Había tardado varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Un muchachito había pasado a toda velocidad, tumbándola al suelo y arrebatándole sus pertenencias. Cuando finalmente los hechos se registraron en su cabeza, salió corriendo en la misma dirección que había visto al chico seguir. Corrió por varios minutos, tarea nada fácil estando en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando se detuvo a tomar aliento, se dio cuenta de que había salido del mercado. Había llegado a una zona de casitas mal trechas y niños desnutridos. Las ratas parecían adorar el lugar.

No había encontrado rastros del muchacho y cuando se disponía a volver sobre sus pasos al mercado – tal vez tenía mejor suerte buscándolo allí – escuchó el relincho de unos caballos y el golpe de unos cascos acercándose a gran velocidad. Apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado, cuando un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos pasó casi volando. Tan apresuradamente quiso apartarse que no se dio cuenta hacia donde iba, se tropezó con el dobladillo de su vestido y calló de bruces en medio de una laguna de fango.

Cuando finalmente pudo encontrar el camino de vuelta al mercado, llevaba la cara gacha por la vergüenza al tener que presentarse en público con su facha actual, por lo que no se fijó y fue a chocar de lleno con un hombre enorme, quien al ver su deplorable estado, seguramente la había confundido con una mendiga, y disgustado le dio un empujón que la mando al suelo.

Y así es como terminó tirada en medio de la calle.

Tratando de sacudir la mala experiencia de su cabeza, trató de contener las lágrimas y decidió que debía tratar de pedir ayuda.

Lógicamente, la reacción de las personas era casi la misma del tipo grande. Estaba consciente de que su aspecto no era el más presentable, pero no lograba entender por que la gente la trataba así. Era una dama en necesidad. Debían haber personas de buen corazón dispuestas a ayudar ¿Cierto?

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

Niños con andrajos por ropa, mujeres embarazadas y descalzas guiando a media docena más de niños, ancianos compartiendo las migas que caían al piso con los perros que pasaban por ahí.

_Parece que no hay muchas buenas personas por aquí._

Sintió que el corazón se le oprimía nuevamente, pero esta vez por un tipo diferente de tristeza.

_Mi padre debería estar cuidando de esta gente en lugar de estar pensando en entregar a sus hijas a buenos para nada, que lo único que quieren es obtener las riquezas del reino para sí mismos y que no harán nada por ayudar al pueblo._

Y también sintió un poco de culpa.

_¿Qué derecho tengo de criticar? Yo tampoco hago nada por ellos._

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus ideas. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer de todas formas. Las mujeres no podían participar en la política del país. La única razón por la que su madre debía estar en todo momento en el salón del trono era porque ella era la reina legítima, su opinión no era necesaria, solo su firma en los documentos legales.

Un hombre desaliñado y mal oliente que no había notado tirado cerca de ella, la tomó de la falda.

"¿Tienes dinero?"

De la impresión, Kagome perdió el equilibrio una vez más y calló sobre su trasero dando un grito, tanto por el susto como por el golpe.

"Dame dinero" insistía el hombre en una voz débil

Kagome luchaba por zafarse de él mientras gritaba por ayuda.

Los traunsentes simplemente los ignoraban. Kagome estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que llegar a Tarus, el hogar de Kouga, no sería nada fácil. Como pudo se zafó del agarre del hombre y huyó de allí. Se sentía emocionalmente agotada. Solo serían como dos horas desde que salió de Palacio, y ya estaba considerando regresar.

Cuando se le pasó el susto, pudo recuperar el control lo suficiente como para sopesar sus opciones. Sin dinero tendría que encontrar otra forma de llegar a su destino. Después de varios minutos pudo orientarse – las indicaciones de Rin no sufrían de falla alguna, la chica realmente conocía el lugar – y encontró el camino hacia donde se suponía debía comprar su transporte.

Habían caballos, burros y mulas amontonados en pequeños corrales. Lo primero era limpiarse lo mejor posible si quería que el dueño del negocio no la viera como una pordiosera más. Encontró unos recipientes con agua, supuso que eran para dar de beber a los animales, así que suprimiendo su asco, se lavó la cara y los brazos. El vestido era caso perdido.

Se arregló el cabello, o al menos trató. Divisó a un hombre de mediana edad que hablaba animadamente con otras personas a un lado de los corrales. Llevaba puesto un delantal y tenía en la mano una bolsa que parecía contener dinero. El hombre estaba acariciando a un burro.

_Ese debe de ser el dueño._

Armándose de valor, inhaló profundamente y se dirigió a él.

"Disculpe, señor"

El hombre volvió sus negros ojos hacia ella. Las otras personas que estaban con él, parecieron asqueadas al verla e inventando una disculpa se retiraron. Kagome las ignoró lo mejor que pudo. No estaba acostumbrada a ser vista de menos ¡Era una Princesa!

_No, ya no lo soy. Deserté. _

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" preguntó el dueño del negocio en forma simple. A él tampoco le hacía gracia verla allí.

Kagome se sentía indignada. Sabía que ella misma se había metido en el lío en que estaba, pero su orgullo estaba siendo lastimado más allá de lo que podía soportar. Aún así, se obligó a mantener la calma y se dijo a sí misma que si quería recibir ayuda, debía actuar con humildad, después de todo, ninguna de estas personas sabía quien era ella.

"Perdóneme, por favor, pero estoy desesperada. Se suponía que debía partir hoy de la ciudad pero fui asaltada por un grupo de hombres desalmados, _sé que estoy mintiendo, solo fue un niño, pero tal vez si le provoco suficiente lástima me ayude. Por favor Dios, no me lo tomes en cuenta_, me lastimaron y me quitaron todo lo que tenía y luego me tiraron en el fango y. . ."

Hizo una pausa para fingir que se limpiaba una lágrima. Tenía los ojos rojos, después de todo solo hacía unos minutos que había estado llorando de verdad.

"Y estoy sola en la ciudad, no tengo a nadie a quien acudir. Por favor, ¿Podría ayudarme?"

El hombre le dedicó una mirada dubitativa. Parecía estar acostumbrado a oír cuentos chinos.

"Mira, niña, no tengo dinero. . ." comenzó a hablar el hombre.

_Mentiroso. Yo te vi con el dinero en la mano. _"No. No estoy pidiendo dinero" Kagome no podía creer que se estaba rebajando a suplicar por ayuda. "Solo necesito un transporte para ir al sur"

"¿Y quieres que te regale uno de mis animales?" El tono del hombre era de incredulidad "¿Qué crees? ¿Que nací ayer?"

"Señor, voy a reunirme con mi prometido. Él tiene mucho dinero. Si envía a alguien conmigo estoy segura de que él le pagará generosamente por sus molestias" Kagome se sentía orgullosa de si misma, si lograba convencerlo conseguiría no solo un animal sino también un guía.

"Escucha, jovencita, no me importa si vas a reunirte con el mismísimo Rey, no soy tonto, no voy a darte nada"

"Pero. . ." Esta vez, no tuvo que fingir llorar. Las lágrimas que estaba derramando eran muy reales.

"Oye, te diré algo" Kagome sintió algo de esperanza. Al parecer, el tipo era sensible a las mujeres que lloran "No voy a darte un animal" Ella frunció el ceño decepcionada, pero escuchó atentamente a ver que más decía "Pero, se de una forma en que puedes llegar al sur"

"¿Sí? ¡Dígame!"

"No sé que tan lejos vas, pero hay unas personas que vienen cada semana desde Himeshi, eso está al sur. Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarte al menos a avanzar en el camino"

Como Princesa, Kagome estaba obligada a aprender acerca de los pueblos y ciudades que formaban su país. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, pero sabía que estaba a varios Kilómetros al sur. Algo era mejor que nada.

"Eso me serviría de mucho ¿Están aquí? ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrarlos?"

"De hecho tienes suerte, justamente los acabo de ver" contestó el hombre, placidamente. Seguramente sentía que estaba haciendo su buena obra del día. Se subió en una escalerilla que servía para ayudar a sus clientes a subir a los caballos que les rentaba y con la mirada escaneó el lugar. Después de un rato, le hizo señas para que subiera a la escalerilla con él. Kagome tenía sus dudas, ese objeto no parecía lo suficientemente sólido para sostenerlos a ambos. Ella era muy delgada, pero él, realmente necesitaba ponerse a dieta.

_Que más da. Con todas las veces que me he caído hoy, una más no importará tanto._

Con cuidado subió con él. El vendedor señaló con el dedo hacia cierto lugar del mercado, la sección de los cerdos. "¿Ves esos dos hombres? ¿Capas azules?" Kagome fijó su mirada y asintió con la cabeza en cuanto los vio.

"Esos son ellos" siguió el hombre "Pero se precavida. No tienen un carácter dulce, que se diga"

El comentario la intrigó, pero estaba decidida a enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Agradeció vagamente al vendedor y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el lugar en que viera a los hombres. Logró divisarlos a solo unos pasos de ella. Aspiró profundamente, y se dispuso a hablarles.

"¡Mal nacido! ¡Voy a despedazarte!"

No fue tanto la frase lo que paralizó a Kagome, sino el tono con el que fue dicha. Ese tipo de la capucha no estaba fanfarroneando.

"Cálmate amigo. Si lo matas, no podremos hacer el negocio"

Esa era la voz del otro hombre, el que no usaba capucha. Tenía el cabello negro y largo. Parecía gentil.

"Mejor, deja que nos de primero el dinero y luego te ayudo a descuartizarlo"

O tal vez no.

"Si no les parece justo el precio, pueden ir a hacer negocio a otra parte"

El dueño del negocio por su parte se esforzaba en poner una pantalla de impavidez, pero para cualquiera con ojos era obvio que estaba aterrorizado.

"¿Justo? ¡Es un robo! ¡Sinvergüenza!"

Kagome pensó que si pudiera verle la cara al tipo de la capucha, seguramente vería las venas sobresaliéndole por todo el rostro.

"¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué nacimos ayer?"

"Voy a llamar a la guardia" Dijo el asustado comerciante, tragando saliva dificultosamente.

"Eso estaría bien. Hace mucho que no rompemos huesos de guardia" Dijo el tipo del cabello negro, tronándose los dedos y aflojándose los hombros "Sería buen calentamiento para luego romperte los tuyos"

El otro hombre flexionó sus puños. La postura de su cuerpo simulaba un oso listo a atacar. Al menos un oso como los que aparecían en los libros que ella leía. Nunca había visto un oso en persona y si daban tanto miedo como el hombre frente a ella, definitivamente no quería ver uno jamás. Ella se agazapó tras una carreta. Estaba segura que pronto habría violencia. Los pasantes se habían conglomerado alrededor de los contrincantes. A ellos no parecía molestarles la posibilidad de ver sangre derramada.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" gritó el comerciante afligido "Les pagaré la cantidad que piden"

"Ya era hora de que usaras tu cerebro" Dijo el de la capucha despectivamente. Su cuerpo parecía comenzar a relajarse.

El otro hombre por su parte, parecía decepcionado "Y con las ganas que tenía de una buena pelea"

Los tipos tomaron su dinero y la multitud se dispersó. Kagome se horrorizó al notar que los dos hombres se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba. Había estado decidida a enfrentarse a lo que fuera, pero esos hombres eran realmente violentos, podrían lastimarla.

Encontraría otra forma de llegar a Tarus.

Se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero entre la multitud vio venir unos soldados a caballo. Seguramente era la guardia del gobernador que venían a ver cual era el alboroto. Decidió que si ese era el caso, no había forma de que la reconocieran. La guardia del gobernador nunca entraba a Palacio. Dio unos pasos para alejarse, pero en cuanto vio la insignia real en las ropas de los jinetes, giro 360 para irse por el otro lado. Iba a bordear la carreta cuando notó que por el otro lado también venían guardias reales.

_¿Acaso ya descubrieron que me escapé?_

Entro en pánico y desesperada buscó una vía para huir. Los guardias rodearon el lugar. Era obvio que sí estaban buscando algo.

Kagome supo que era a alguien.

Kagome vio la carreta y decidió que era su mejor opción. La carreta estaba llena de mantas que parecían sucias, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Se subió y se cubrió con una de las mantas.

Los jinetes se acercaron hasta donde ella estaba y los escuchó hablar.

"¿Alguna noticia?" Habló uno.

"Nada. No ha llegado nadie extraño a la ciudad" Contestó otro

"¿Y la Princesa?" Preguntó el primero

"Tampoco la han visto" Uno más habló

"Demonios, el Rey nos va a decapitar de seguro"

"El Comandante Hojou lo convencerá de lo contrario. No nos rindamos, tenemos que encontrarla"

En ese momento, la carreta comenzó a moverse.

_Que pasa ¿A dónde vamos? _

"¡Oye tu!" Se oyó gritar a uno de los soldados.

"¿Qué sucede?" Se oyó contestar al conductor de la carreta con voz gruñona.

Kagome sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Era el tipo de la capucha.

"No son de por aquí ¿Cierto?" Preguntó el soldado

"No" Contestó secamente el encapuchado.

"¿De donde vienen?"

Hubo una pausa. Kagome pudo imaginar al tipo contestando '¿Qué te importa?' Después de todo, parecía haber estado listo para liarse a golpes con quien se le pusiera en el camino.

"Himeshi" Dijo al fin, sin emoción.

"¿Qué hay en la carreta?"

"Mantas y cacharros sucios. Transportábamos cerdos"

Kagome se sintió a punto de expulsar su almuerzo. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos en un intento de detener el impulso de su estómago y también para no gritar de horror.

_Por eso es que este lugar apesta tanto._

"¿Han visto a alguien sospechoso en los caminos?" Continuó el soldado

"No" Volvió a contestar el tipo en tono aburrido.

"¿Están seguros?"

"Completamente, oficial" Habló animadamente el otro hombre "Los caminos están tan seguros como siempre. Solo los habituales robos y asesinatos cometidos por los delincuentes de costumbre"

"Estoy seguro que la guardia de las gobernaciones hace todo lo posible por limpiar nuestro país de esos parias" Se defendió el oficial

"Estoy seguro" Afirmó el otro hombre.

"¿Podemos irnos ya? Tenemos que llegar a Himeshi al anochecer y gracias a un imbécil ya estamos fuera de tiempo" Intervino el encapuchado.

_Sí, por favor, déjenlos y váyanse para que yo me pueda bajar. ¡Ya no soporto! _

"Pueden irse. Pero recuerden estar alertas. Requerimos de la ayuda de todos los ciudadanos para mantener nuestro país libre de invasores"

_Sí. Sí. Dios nos libre de que alguien trate de venir y adueñarse del trono. ¡Un momento! Mi ilustre padre, el Rey, ya hizo eso._

Ajeno a los debates de la oculta Princesa, el guardia continuó su discurso "Es deber de cada uno mantener los bienes nacionales dentro de nuestro reino, ya que es el resultado del esfuerzo de nuestros habitantes"

"Por supuesto, oficial. ¿A quien de nosotros, fieles contribuyentes, nos gustaría ver como el Rey pierde todo el producto de nuestros esfuerzos?"

Kagome pensó que si el soldado no captó el sarcasmo en la voz del encapuchado, su padre no estaba poniendo en buen uso el producto del esfuerzo de los 'fieles contribuyentes'. Tuvo que taparse de nuevo la boca, esta vez para no reírse.

Si tan solo su padre realmente se preocupara del país.

Sintió la carreta moverse de nuevo y se apresuró a acercarse al borde. Levanto la manta con cuidado y de inmediato volvió a cubrirse. Los soldados iban montando detrás de la carreta.

_¿Por qué vienen por este camino? ¡Váyanse!_

Por supuesto, los soldados no poseían poderes telepáticos, por que siguieron tras la carreta por un buen rato.

"¿Qué hacen esos bastardos siguiéndonos?" Se escuchó al encapuchado hablar.

"Seguramente escucharon del escándalo que estabas armando en el mercado y quieren asegurarse que no seas una amenaza para nuestro ilustre Rey" Contesto el compañero. Su voz se oía fuera de la carreta. Kagome supuso que iba montando al lado.

"¿Yo? ¡Solo estaba reclamando lo que es justo!"

"Ya lo sé, mi amigo, pero ¿Tienes que ser tan malhumorado?"

"Tú lo amenazaste con romperle los huesos"

"¿Y?"

"¿Y? Si mal no recuerdo, las últimas veces que hemos viajado juntos, has sido tú el que ha terminado golpeando a cuanto tipo se le ocurría mirarte mal"

"Soy una persona sensible"

"Sí, claro" Bufó el encapuchado "Ya mejor déjame en paz antes de que me desquite el enojo contigo"

"Con ese carácter nunca encontraras una esposa"

"Bien, porque no estoy buscando"

"Anímate, los soldados ya se están alejando"

"Saltaré de alegría. Toma la retaguardia" Ordenó

"¿Por qué eres tan mandón?"

"Por que soy el que manda"

"Eres imposible"

Kagome había escuchado la plática y cuando el hombre sin capucha había mencionado que los soldados ya se iban, se alegró y se dispuso a prepararse a bajar, pero entonces el encapuchado le había dicho al otro que se pusiera tras la carreta. Casi gritó de la frustración.

Escuchó un caballo disminuir velocidad y luego comenzar a seguir la carreta. Se asomó un poquito y sintió deseos de estrangular a ambos tipos. Ahí estaba el hombre de pelo negro, montando tras la carreta. Se dispuso a bajar de todas formas. Lo más que podrían hacer los tipos era gritarle, pero para su decepción, el encapuchado fustigó sus caballos y la carreta que hasta ese momento había llevado un avance lento, pareció comenzar a volar.

Se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba atrapada.

000

"Ya deja de llorar. No debes mostrarte débil ante nuestros vasallos"

"¿Cómo me pides eso?"

Hiromi Higurashi lloraba desde el fondo de su corazón. No podía creer que su segunda hija había desaparecido de nuevo. Y en esta ocasión, no había ningún rastro que seguir.

"Nuestra hija puede estar en cualquier lugar"

El Rey, se paseaba impacientemente de un lado a otro del salón.

"No puedo creer que esto pasara justamente hoy. Afortunadamente, no invité a ningún dignatario de los países vecinos" Meneo la cabeza con frustración "Lo que pensaran de mi los nobles"

"No lo puedo creer Jirou" Habló Hiromi con recelo "¡Nuestra hija esta perdida! ¿Qué tal si la lastiman esta vez? ¿Has pensado en eso?" La Reina iba alzando la voz con cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

El Rey solo la miraba inmutable.

Hiromi meneó la cabeza. No podía. No. No quería imaginar lo que su esposo pensaba o sentía.

"Seguramente no te importa" Finalizó en un murmullo.

Estaba cansada.

Su vida debió ser diferente, pero gracias a que su tío, el rey Okitsugu Higurashi, perdió la razón asesinando hasta al último de su linaje, el peso de la corona recayó en la única sobreviviente de la masacre. Ella.

Por años estuvo agradecida con el comandante Hojou, padre, por haberla protegido tan celosamente. Pero habían momentos, como el actual, en el que llegaba a pensar que realmente no había valido la pena.

Jirou habló finalmente. Pero lo hizo en un tono tan suave que la Reina no estuvo segura de haberle escuchado correctamente.

"Entonces, no descansaré hasta que los responsables mueran por mi propia mano"

000

Kagome casi se había acostumbrado al hedor de la carreta. Casi.

Había decidido ver las cosas por el lado bueno. Estos hombres iban rumbo al sur, todavía había un larguísimo trecho antes de llegar a la frontera, pero al menos esto la avanzaba en el camino. Cuando llegaran a Himeshi, buscaría alguna persona amable que la quisiera ayudar. Esperaba que no todos los aldeanos fueran unos trogloditas como con los que 'viajaba'

Los tipos se habían quedado callados. Básicamente, por que no era fácil mantener una conversación cuando las personas se encontraban a tres metros una de la otra. No es que le interesaran los temas de conversación de los dos hombres, sino que habría sido más fácil soportar el largo viaje si al menos hubiese tenido algo con que distraerse.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, disminuyeron la velocidad. Kagome podía escuchar el sonido distintivo de una ciudad. Aldea, en este caso.

Se oían risas de niños, mujeres gritándoles a esos niños, hombres gritándoles a las mujeres que no le gritaran a los niños y las mujeres gritándoles a los hombres que se callaran.

"Mi querido amigo, aquí nos separamos" Se oyó decir al del caballo

"Ya era hora" Contestó el de la carreta. Parecía aliviado

"Quisiera seguirte agradando con mi presencia, pero mi mujercita debe estar ansiosa por mí"

"¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza?"

"No te preocupes, un día encontraras alguien capaz de aguantarte"

"No puedo esperar"

El tipo del caballo se rió de buena gana. Tenía una voz melodiosa, pero Kagome ya sabia que no debía dejarse engañar.

"Ya en serio" Calmó su risa lo suficiente como para seguir. "Mañana nos reuniremos para hacer las cuentas de las ganancias"

"Pero temprano. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer en los campos"

"Dejamos a tu hermano y mis hermanos a cargo de nuestras partes ¿No confías en tu hermano?"

Hubo una pausa. Luego el tipo del caballo habló.

"De acuerdo, fue una pregunta estúpida. Nos vemos mañana"

El de la carreta no contestó. En tanto que el jinete hizo a su caballo aligerar la marcha, el encapuchado tomó una curva en la dirección opuesta. Luego de unos minutos más de camino, llegó a un alto completo.

Desde su escondite, Kagome pudo escuchar al tipo de la capucha bajarse de la carreta y comenzar a desatar los caballos.

Lo más sigilosamente que pudo, se bajó ella también y se agazapó junto a las ruedas para ver por donde andaba el hombre. No quería arriesgarse. Quien sabe que le haría si descubría que había viajado como polizón.

El hombre estaba cerca de lo que parecía un establo, metiendo a los caballos. No se tardó mucho en guardarlos. Regresó a la carreta y a tientas buscó algo. Cuando lo encontró, dio la vuelta y entró a una casa que estaba a un costado.

Kagome se incorporó y aprovecho a estirarse todo lo que pudo. Dio un vistazo alrededor. Ya estaba oscuro por lo que no podía ver mucho, pero era obvio que estaba en la parte más alta de una aldea.

_Himeshi._ Pensó.

No era muy impresionante, aunque lo único que podía ver era la luz que producían las fogatas al interior de las pequeñas viviendas.

_Mi habitación es el doble en tamaño que estas casas._

Se volvió para ver la vivienda de su 'chofer'. A simple vista, parecía más grande que las que estaban mas abajo. No pudo continuar su inspección, por que en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Volvió a esconderse tras las ruedas de la carreta y espero. Pensó que era una tontería estarse escondiendo. Nadie en la casa sabría como ella había llegado hasta ahí, pero entonces, recordó el sonido de la voz del encapuchado cuando amenazó de muerte al comerciante y consideró más sabio no arriesgarse con la familia de esa casa.

Escuchó más ruidos, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, pasos, agua derramándose y una puerta cerrándose por última vez.

Dejo pasar un rato más, para estar segura y salió de su escondite. Su estómago escogió ese momento para protestar. Ni siquiera el mal olor de la carreta, que ahora estaba impregnado en ella, era suficiente para quitarle el apetito. Había sido un día extenuante. Necesitaba comida.

Aspiro profundamente.

"Pero primero necesito un baño. ¡Que horrible huelo!" Habló en un suspiro. No quería alertar a nadie de su presencia.

Se dispuso a seguir el camino hacia una de las otras viviendas. Pero una pequeña estructura, que estaba a un lado de la casa le llamó la atención, pues sintió un calorcito emanado del interior.

Contra su buen juicio – que no había demostrado ser tan bueno últimamente – abrió la puerta para inspeccionar. Lo que vio la maravilló. Era un cuarto de baño apenas alumbrado por un par de velas y ahí en el centro se encontraba una bañera llena de agua tibia. A pesar de la tenue luz, podía ver el humillo saliendo de la superficie.

Vio hacia todos lados, para asegurarse que nadie viniera y entró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se desvistió rápidamente con cuidado de guardar su anillo entre la tela y en una exhalación ya estaba dentro de la bañera.

"Que delicia"

Sintió gran alivio al comprobar que el agua no había perdido su claridad al ella entrar en la bañera. No estaba tan sucia como había creído, pero su vestido era una cosa diferente.

_Me ocuparé del vestido después._

Una vocecilla en el interior de su cabeza le insistía que no debía estar allí, que quien quiera que había preparado el baño volvería en cualquier momento, pero el agua se sentía tan bien, que decidió ignorarla.

Cerró los ojos, relajándose tanto que casi se quedó dormida, así que no notó cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió.

A lo lejos, su mente registró el sonido de ropa cayendo al suelo y pasos suaves acercándose a la bañera.

Le pareció escuchar a alguien aspirando con fuerza y entonces. . .

"¿QUIÉN ERES TU?" Tronó una voz que ella ya conocía muy bien.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y frente a ella se encontraba el hombre de la capucha. Era alto, con el cabello más largo que el de ella, el cual parecía canoso y su cuerpo en posición lista para atacar.

Pero lo que realmente la impresionó es que el tipo de la capucha, no llevaba la capucha encima.

De hecho, no llevaba nada encima.

Se incorporó de un salto y dio un grito descomunal en tanto se cubría los ojos. Lamentablemente, al cubrirse los ojos, dejó al descubierto otras partes más importantes de su cuerpo.

El tipo gritó a su vez. Quizá fue por la impresión del grito de ella o tal vez por que ella tampoco llevaba una capucha encima.

Ambos continuaban gritando cuando la puerta volvió a ser abierta con fuerza.

Se quedaron petrificados, viendo hacia la entrada.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Casi gritó aterrorizada una mujer de mediana edad.

"Oh, Dios mío" Habló una mujer mayor, no creyendo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

"Oh. Dios. Mío" Dijo una mujer muy joven, encantada de poder ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

000

N/A: Y ese fue el tercer capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, y en especial a los que han comentado.

Aprecio las críticas constructivas.

Hasta luego.

Susy


	4. Más sorpresas

Inuyasha es creación de Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 4: Más Sorpresas

000

El plan era simple. Salir de palacio, comprar un animal, viajar hacia la frontera, encontrar a Kouga y vivir feliz para siempre.

¿Por qué entonces todo estaba saliendo tan mal?

Kagome no lo podía creer. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre desnudo que no paraba de gritar. Su cerebro se había apagado y lo único que atinaba a hacer era gritar más fuerte que él. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y tres mujeres entraron exclamando su sorpresa.

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Estaba desnuda en un cuarto lleno de gente extraña. Se sintió enrojecer de pies a cabeza y su cara arder como si estuviera siendo quemada por mil soles. Volvió a gritar y de un tirón se sumergió por completo en la bañera. _Dios, mátame._

Por su parte, la mujer de mediana edad parecía a punto de explotar. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban como dos ascuas de fuego. Notando esto, la mujer mayor se apresuró a sacar a la joven, quien parecía renuente a obedecer.

"¡Cúbrete de inmediato!" ordenó al hombre la furiosa mujer.

Fue entonces que el tipo pareció volver a la realidad de la situación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó los pantalones, justo en el momento en que la mujer habló de nuevo. "Espérame dentro de la casa"

En un santiamén, el hombre desapareció del lugar. La mujer pareció tomarse unos segundos para calmarse. Cuando lo hubo logrado, se dirigió con paso lento hacia la bañera de la cual Kagome todavía no emergía. Miró hacia el fondo de la misma. La luz de las velas no era suficiente para distinguir bien a la persona que yacía dentro. La chica estaba inmóvil. Por un momento, el enojo de la mujer se disipó para dar paso a un súbito miedo ¿Qué tal si se había ahogado?

Rápidamente, introdujo las manos en el agua para sacar a la joven. Kagome se espantó, se incorporó velozmente escupiendo agua y tosiendo. La mujer dio un suspiro de alivió, pero al comprobar que la chica se encontraba bien, su irritación volvió con mayor fuerza.

"¡Vístete ahora mismo!"

Kagome oyó las palabras, pero no las entendió. Estaba ocupada tratando de recuperar el aliento. En medio de su angustia no le importó estar a punto de ahogarse, pero ahora que sentía a sus pulmones llenándose del preciado aire, se preguntó como podía haber sido tan descuidada. En eso ocupaba su mente, pero la insistencia de la mujer a su lado, la hizo volver al presente. Enfocó sus ojos para poder ver a quien le hablaba, lo que no le costó mucho, pues tenía el rostro de la otra mujer muy cerca. Era muy bonita, tal vez de la edad de su propia madre. Seguramente, esos rasgos suaves y bien delineados producían deleite al ser observados en situaciones normales.

Pero esa no era una situación normal.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo a pesar de estar dentro del agua que aún conservaba su calor. La mujer no se percató de la reacción de la chica, no es que le importara, pero estaba demasiado molesta como para pensar racionalmente.

"¡Dije que salgas de la bañera y te vistas!"

Kagome sabía que debía obedecer, pero no se atrevía a levantarse. Las únicas personas que la habían visto sin ropa – a parte de su madre, cuando era más chica – habían sido su criada, quien la ayudaba con su ropa y a bañarse y uno de los médicos reales, en una sola ocasión. No conocía a esta mujer. Además, le inspiraba miedo.

Trató de disculparse y razonar con ella, pero la mujer no la dejó siquiera abrir la boca.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres retardada o algo así?"

Eso sí le ayudó a recuperar la voz "¡Claro que no!" Su voz salió con más fuerza de la que había pensado.

La mujer levantó una ceja, nada impresionada con el arrebato de la joven "Entonces, ¿Por qué no haces lo que te digo?"

Kagome se debatió en como contestar. Su sentido común le decía que no debía hacer enojar a esta señora más de lo que ya estaba, pero. . . realmente sentía mucha vergüenza.

"Mi vestido está inservible" consiguió decir en un hilo de voz.

Observó como la mujer cerró los ojos, exasperada. "Te traeré uno de los míos" Dijo.

En cuanto dejó la habitación, Kagome se las arregló para salir de la tina sin provocarse daños serios, pero dada su falta de habilidad para moverse por sí sola sobre superficies resbaladizas, le tomó demasiado tiempo y para cuando tenía sus pies bien plantados en el piso, la extraña mujer ya había vuelto.

Kagome resopló mientras trataba de cubrirse lo mejor posible con su ropa interior. Había tenido la esperanza de que en el tiempo en que la señora estuviera fuera, ella habría podido escapar y evitarse el bochorno de discutir las razones por las que se encontraba sin ropa dentro de una propiedad ajena.

La mujer no había cambiado su estado de ánimo. De forma poco amable le exigió a Kagome que se vistiera frente a ella. La chica no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que se le decía.

El vestido que la señora le había proporcionado era de una hechura más simple que el que traía puesto. Las campesinas necesitaban toda la movilidad que pudieran obtener, por lo que sus ropas tenían cortes sencillos, sin revuelos o capas extras de tela debajo de la falda, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Kagome fue que, al cerrar los lacillos en el frente, no sintió la opresión en el pecho que todos los vestidos que había utilizado hasta ese momento le habían provocado.

_Es fácil respirar con esto puesto_

"Vamos" Habló la señora, guiando el camino hacia fuera del cuarto de baño.

Kagome dudó en seguirla unos segundos, pero entonces la mujer volvió a verla con una mirada endurecida que hizo a sus piernas moverse por sí solas, pero cuando ya casi estaba afuera, recordó su anillo. Pidiéndole un momento a su 'anfitriona' volvió adentro rápidamente a buscarlo. La mujer la miraba con curiosidad desde el umbral, pero estando Kagome de espaldas a ella, no pudo ver lo que guardó dentro de la blusa de su vestido.

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Seguramente me van a acusar de ladrona por haber entrado sin permiso_ Pensó Kagome cuando ya se dirigían a la casa _Podría decirles que soy una de las hijas del Rey. Tendrían que creerme, tengo el anillo para corroborarlo, pero. . . entonces podrían dar aviso a Palacio y tendría que volver_ Con cada pensamiento, su ánimo iba disminuyendo. No sabía las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer que caminaba con paso lento pero seguro en frente de ella.

Kagome escuchó un relincho, volvió su rostro para ver a una figura que se dirigía hacia ellas sosteniendo por las riendas un caballo enorme. Era una persona alta y esbelta, llevaba el cabello largo y se movía con elegancia. Por un momento, Kagome pensó que se trataba de una mujer, pero las ropas que llevaba decían lo contrario. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver bien a la persona, pero no quedó dudas de su género en cuanto habló.

"¿Sucede algo?" Era una voz profunda, muy varonil. Kagome deseaba que hubiera un poco de luz para poder ver el rostro que acompañaba a esa voz y comprobar si el hombre frente a ella era tan hermoso como se oía.

La mujer no contestó a la pregunta hecha por el extraño, en lugar de eso, le ordenó "Ve a buscar al ministro" Cuando pareció que el hombre iba a cuestionarla, ella rápidamente lo cortó "Te explicaré después. Ve ahora"

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, el hombre monto su caballo y se marchó por donde había venido. Kagome se quedo parada unos momentos apreciando la gracia de los movimientos del extraño y otra vez lamentó la poca visibilidad del entorno. No pudo seguir considerando su mala suerte, por que una vez más su acompañante la distrajo señalándole que debía entrar a la casa con ella.

La estancia no era muy grande. Era un espacio cuadrado alumbrado por unas cuantas velas con dos puertas al fondo, a la izquierda estaba el área de la cocina, que constaba simplemente de una mesita con una variedad de trastos encima y la chimenea, que era la fuente principal de iluminación y de donde colgaba un recipiente. Y en el centro de la habitación y abarcando casi todo el espacio disponible había una mesa grande con varias sillas alrededor y sentado en una de las sillas y más rojo que un tomate, se hallaba el 'encapuchado'.

Aunque no traía puesta la capucha, Kagome no podía distinguir bien las facciones del hombre. No estaba segura si el rojo de su cara era algo natural o un efecto del resplandor del fuego que no estaba muy lejos. El tipo parecía estar rogando a la tierra que se lo tragara y la mujer a su lado, parecía, si fuera posible, más furiosa, aunque Kagome pudo ver algo en su expresión que se parecía a la decepción. De pronto Kagome sintió pánico por la posibilidad de que el disgusto de la mujer no fuera por que ella entró sin permiso a su casa, sino que por que se había encontrado asolas con el tipo que actualmente estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

_¿Qué tal si es su esposo?_

Aunque la infidelidad era algo de lo que ella oía constantemente en el cuarto de costura de Palacio, ella sabía que las cortesanas también eran muy cuidadosas de no ser descubiertas, pues el precio a pagar era muy alto. Sus maridos podían divorciarse de ellas quitándoles absolutamente todo y dejándolas en la calle sin siquiera ropa encima. Aunque, en este caso, se podría decir que el infiel era el marido, por lo que tal vez no tenía que preocuparse demasiado.

_¿Qué puede hacer su mujer? ¿No servirle la cena?_ Suprimió su deseo de reírse a carcajadas _¿Qué me pasa? Este no es momento de reír. Deben ser los nervios._

Kagome tomó aire para hablar. Planeaba disculparse con la señora por haber visto a su esposo en el estado en que lo vio, pero el 'encapuchado' se le adelantó, cortando de tajo su disculpa y tirando al suelo sus suposiciones.

"Mamá, te lo juro ¡No es mi culpa!"

Kagome casi se fue de espaldas. _¿Mamá? No es posible. Ella aún es joven y él hasta canas tiene_. Pero el hombre, al que ella reconocía solo por el 'encapuchado', continuó hablándole a su 'mamá' relatándole como él había estado preparando su baño y luego entró a la casa para buscar un cambio de ropa limpia y al regresar al cuarto de baño se encontró a una extraña en la tina y esa extraña comenzó a gritar y como el grito parecía el de una urraca. . . y mientras Kagome lo oía, más se daba cuenta de que su impresión del tipo estaba incorrecta.

Su voz, aunque profunda, era aún joven – aspecto al que no prestó atención durante su viaje en la carreta - y sus ademanes, exagerados. En cierta forma le recordaban a los gestos que su hermanita hacía cada vez que quería convencer de algo a alguien. No cabía duda, el 'encapuchado' era un hombre joven. Muy joven.

_¿También es albino?_

Kagome tuvo que dejar sus conjeturas a un lado cuando la voz de la madre sonó autoritaria, cortando eficazmente la tirada de palabras del joven.

"¡Basta! ¿Realmente piensas que voy a creerme que estabas asolas con una mujer sin tu consentimiento?"

El tipo pareció dudar, luego, abriendo los ojos esperanzadoramente contestó quedamente "¿Sí?"

La mujer se llevó una mano a los ojos y la mantuvo allí por largo rato, como queriendo calmar la corriente que sus pensamientos llevaban. Cuando hubo bajado la mano, miró a su hijo directo a los ojos. "Creí haberte educado con verdaderos valores y ahora tienes el descaro de mentirme en mi cara"

Kagome tragó grueso. La mujer estaba a punto de llorar lo que la hizo sentir como si hubiera cometido el pecado más grande del mundo y para colmo, la voz del hijo también había perdido su potencia "Mamá, yo nunca te he mentido"

Kagome sintió un perverso deseo de burlarse del hombre. El mismo tipo que hacía unas horas había amenazado de muerte a un pobre hombre, que había estado dispuesto a confrontar a los guardias de palacio y que en general le había dado la impresión de ser una persona dura, ahora parecía un cachorrito regañado frente a una simple mujer. Y entonces, notó una lágrima cayendo por la mejilla de la mujer a su lado y sus ganas de burlarse se convirtieron en un sentimiento de culpa mayor al que tuvo al principio.

No comprendía por que la mujer parecía tener una congoja tan terrible. Por lo que había escuchado, la mayoría de los representantes del sexo masculino no solo disfrutaban de tener más de una mujer a un tiempo, sino que hacían alarde de sus conquistas en público – las mujeres solo hacían alarde en privado – y aquí estaba una madre reprendiendo a su hijo ya grandecito por haberlo encontrado en compañía de una mujer.

Pero siendo una persona sensible, no pudo menos que compadecerse del malestar de la mujer y se apresuró a corroborar la historia del chico sentado a la mesa "Señora, lo que él dice es verdad" Habló en un tono estable, tal como sus profesores de lingüística le habían enseñado a dirigirse a alguien de prestigio "Yo solo voy de paso, lo del baño fue un accidente, tan solo necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche"

Satisfecha con su breve pero concisa explicación, Kagome no estaba preparada para la contestación que recibió.

"¿Y pensabas pagar el hospedaje con tu cuerpo?"

Ante tal pregunta, Kagome no estuvo segura de que sintió primero: Vergüenza por la alusión, disgusto por que alguien la creyera capaz de vender su cuerpo, desesperación por que al parecer, para la mujer frente a ella, la situación era muy delicada.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo para tratar de defenderse, pues el 'encapuchado' decidió responder por ella, alzando la voz por primera vez frente a su madre

"¡NO! Ella no ha ofrecido nada a cambio de nada. Ni siquiera la había visto antes de esta noche y ¡No puedo creer que de verdad pienses que yo sería capaz de pedir algo como eso a cambio de hospitalidad! ¿Acaso no me conoces?"

"Creí que te conocía" La madre parecía cansada y el hijo desilusionado. Kagome no sabía que hacer. Dio miraditas nerviosas hacia la puerta tras de ella, calculando cuan rápido podía salir de la casa y desaparecer de la vista de estas personas para siempre. Pero la mujer, a parte de ser una madre estricta, parecía también ser bruja, por que en el momento en que Kagome trató de dar un paso atrás, ella la tomó del brazo y con un simple movimiento de cabeza le señaló que tomara asiento al lado de su hijo.

Kagome obedeció automáticamente. Con paso inseguro rodeó la mesa y se sentó en la silla más cercana a la del tipo, pero se aseguró de mantenerse a una distancia prudente. Él había demostrado ser muy civilizado con su madre pero dadas las circunstancias, con ella no sería igual.

Sabiamente, decidió mantenerse callada. Dejaría que esta familia ventilara sus problemas. La madre daría un sermón acerca de la falta de moralidad y sus repercusiones y el hijo prometería no volver a hacer nada similar, se abrazarían y reconciliaría y después él se escabulliría con alguna jovencita de la aldea a un rincón alejado en donde su madre no lo pudiera descubrir y Kagome podría seguir su viaje sin más contratiempos. Así que guardó silencio y esperó a ver que más tenía la madre que decir.

"Kaede y Kagura también los vieron. Dios sabe lo que estarán pensando"

"Yo hablaré con ellas y les explicaré" Trató de conciliar el chico "Son mujeres muy sensatas. Comprenderán"

"¿Ahora te parecen sensatas?"

"Mamá. . ."

"Te eduque para ser un hombre ecuánime ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Nada. No me pasó nada. No hice nada malo"

"¿Y tú?" La mujer se volvió hacia Kagome "¿No tienes dignidad? Hay formas decentes de ganarse la vida" Adiós a su plan de mantenerse al margen. Kagome sintió que su sangre comenzaba a calentarse. Ya era la segunda vez que la mujer la llamaba ramera.

"Yo tampoco hice nada malo" Contestó entre dientes "Es más, ningún hombre me ha puesto las manos encima nunca. Cualquier matrona lo podrá comprobar" El prospecto de permitir a un extraño verla de forma tan intima no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. Ya había sido bastante el bochorno de someterse a ese tipo de revisión luego que regresó de su estadía con Kouga. Pero no podía permitir que esa mujer continuara degradándola de esa forma.

La mujer meneó la cabeza "Siempre comienzan de alguna forma ¿No?" El tono no era de reproche, más parecía de comprensión "Soy conciente de las dificultades que mujeres solas como tu tienen que afrontar y sé que a veces parece que no hay salida, pero siempre hay una salida"

Para ese momento, la mujer ya se había sentado frente a ellos y miraba a Kagome de forma que la hacía querer disculparse de cualquier falta que se le estuviera atribuyendo, que la hacía sentir que ella realmente tenía la culpa de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. En cierta forma le recordaba a su madre, pero a diferencia de Hiromi, esta mujer mostraba autoridad y firmeza aún en el más leve de los movimientos.

Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, Kagome la habría admirado por ese porte de superioridad que la distinguía. Nunca había visto a una mujer hablarle con esa fuerza a un hombre y mucho menos había visto a un hombre doblegarse ante una mujer de esa forma.

"Pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte de donde dormirás y que comerás. Y mucho menos tendrás que preocuparte de cómo pagarás por esas cosas" Ahora Kagome sí estaba confundida. Hacía unos momentos, la mujer le estaba hablando como si ella fuera una sucia cucaracha, luego se dirigió a ella con preocupación por su bienestar y finalmente, le hablaba con seguridad de que todo le iría bien.

Un rápido vistazo a su costado, le hizo entender que el 'encapuchado' también estaba confundido, pero a diferencia de ella, él no había perdido la voz.

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Vas a contratarla para algo?"

"No" Contestó la mujer, volviendo su violeta mirada a su hijo. Una expresión indefinida en sus profundidades "Te vas a casar con ella"

Kagome se preguntó cuantas veces podía detenerse el tiempo en una sola noche. Sintió un frío helado recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus manos y sus pies le hormigueaban y su cabeza parecía estar flotando en el aire _¿Te vas a casar con ella?_ Estaba buscando su voz para protestar. Ella iba a casarse con Kouga y solo con Kouga. Esta mujer estaba loca y se lo iba a hacer saber. Pero su voz no volvía. En cambio, su compañero de angustias no tenía ningún problema en su garganta.

"No. No no no no ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Jamás!" Se había puesto de pie, retrocediendo hasta que la pared posterior detuvo su avance "No voy a casarme y menos con esa mujer" Señaló a Kagome en forma despectiva "Quien sabe de donde salió" Volvió ojos suplicantes a su madre "¿Qué tal si tiene lepra o algo peor?"

Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por el evidente desprecio que el 'encapuchado' sentía por ella. ¿Cómo podía estar tan disgustado? Era un pobre campesino que no merecía siquiera verla a los pies y aquí estaba, hablando de ella como si fuera un ser inmundo. Kouga la había llamado hermosa y perfecta, ¡Y él no la había visto sin ropa!

Cuando esos pensamientos terminaron de pasar por su mente, sintió vergüenza. Ser visa desnuda por un extraño no era algo de que gloriarse, todo lo contrario. Además, nadie en esa habitación sabía quien era ella en verdad. El hombre seguía enumerando todas las razones para no casarse con ella cuando la madre dejó caer su mano con fuerza sobre la mesa.

"¡Suficiente! Te eduqué para ser un hombre honorable y como un hombre honorable vas a actuar" El chico se calló de inmediato y entonces ella volvió sus ojos hacia Kagome "¿Me aseguras que eres virgen?"

Kagome tuvo toda la intención de gritar NO, pero siendo una mala mentirosa de nacimiento, la respuesta salió de sus labios sin consultar con su cerebro.

"Sí"

La mujer miró de nuevo a su hijo "¿Cómo puedo permitir que esta chica salga de esta casa como si nada después de lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño?" El muchacho parecía dispuesto a dar su opinión, pero la mujer no lo dejó "Puedo tratar de convencer a Kaede de que sea discreta y no divulgue lo que vio, pero guardarlo en secreto no hará que sea correcto"

Él abrió la boca para asegurar que no había nada que ocultar pero ella aún no había terminado "Estabas solo con una mujer pura y ambos estaban desnudos. Debes asumir tu responsabilidad. Aun será incorrecto lo que hiciste, pero el matrimonio le dará una semblanza de rectitud. Kaede y Kagura iban llegando cuando comenzaron los gritos. Les diré que ustedes estaban impacientes y que por eso apresuramos la boda sin invitar a nadie. Eso deberá ser suficiente para acallar cualquier rumor"

"Te olvidas del detalle de que aún no estamos casados" Señaló el muchacho.

"Envié a tu hermano por el ministro. Todos saben que Mushin no tiene el mejor sentido de orientación del mundo. Será incapaz de señalar la hora exacta en que se realizó la ceremonia"

"¿Cómo justificarás la presencia de ella aquí? Yo no venía solo de la ciudad y si alguien la vio llegar a la aldea por su cuenta, sospecharan" Era obvio que el chico estaba buscando un pretexto para disuadirla de su plan.

"¿Te vio alguien entrando a la aldea?" Preguntó con calma la mujer, mirando de nuevo a Kagome.

_¡Sí! ¡Sí!, Todos los habitantes me vieron cuando entré gritando: ¡Soy una mujer libre! ¡Sin compromisos de ningún tipo!_ Kagome deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de declarar sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero su cerebro realmente no estaba cooperando "No"

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la mujer se volvió a su hijo, para explicar "La traías oculta en la carreta. Todos conocen tu temperamento y lo tímido que eres cuando se trata de mujeres. Preferiste mantenerla escondida hasta el último momento. Bankotsu sin duda te fastidiará durante semanas por no haberle contado de tus intenciones de tomar una mujer, pero no le parecerá demasiado extraño. Podrás decirle que fuiste a buscarla en el momento en que se separaron al llegar al mercado"

Kagome se sentía como si estuviera viendo una obra teatral con la que se identificaba profundamente pero de la cual no era parte en realidad. Esa mujer frente a ella estaba haciendo alarde de una mentalidad mucho más aguda de la que jamás había visto en todas las cortesanas juntas. Estaba armando un ardid sin posibilidades de falla, tomando en cuenta todas las circunstancias para alcanzar el fin que se proponía. Si no fuera su vida la pieza principal en la treta que se estaba gestando, realmente la habría aplaudido.

"¿No hay forma de convencerte de que estás equivocada en cuanto a mí?" Preguntó desilusionado el muchacho.

"Aún cuando sea verdad, fuiste descubierto en una posición comprometedora. Cuando mañana todos en la aldea te señalen como un inmoral que usa prostitutas ¿Qué les dirás? ¿Que fue un accidente? ¿Acaso te creerán?"

"Tu no me crees" Acusó él.

Por un segundo, en la mirada violeta de la madre se pudieron ver señales de remordimiento, pero desaparecieron inmediatamente. "No quiero que nadie en la aldea te juzgue"

"¿No quieres que me juzguen a mí? O ¿No quieres que te juzguen a ti?"

Una emoción muy diferente se abrió paso en las bellas facciones de la mujer. Kagome no supo discernir que, pero fue algo tan fuerte que su hijo bajó la mirada de inmediato y musitó una leve disculpa, entonces, la madre dirigió sus palabras a Kagome "En esta aldea nos regimos por valores morales muy altos. Ninguna mujer u hombre pueden estar a solas, de la forma que ustedes dos estuvieron, sin estar casados. Las mujeres que estaban conmigo cuando los descubrí, están obligadas a reportar el suceso al Consejo de Ancianos. El castigo por tal falta, es ser expulsado de la aldea de forma definitiva. Si te dejo ir, estaría condenando a mi hijo a ser relegado como una paria, y eso no va a suceder"

"Señora, no ha sido mi intención crear problemas. . ."

"Ya es tarde para eso"

El tono de la mujer no dejaba lugar a discusión, pero Kagome no iba a darse por vencida "¡No puedo casarme con su hijo!"

"¿Por que no? Dices que eres virgen, y eso significa que eres soltera y por la condición de tus ropas y el hecho de que entraste sin permiso a mi casa, deduzco que no tienes hogar o familia ¿Me equivoco? ¿Hay alguien esperándote en algún lugar?"

Kagome pensó que era el momento de revelar su identidad. Si lo hacía, toda esta absurda discusión se terminaría y tanto madre como hijo se verían obligados a disculparse. Les exigiría el mejor lugar que tuvieran para pasar la noche, y por la mañana demandaría un caballo y una escolta que la llevara hasta Tarus y finalmente lograría su objetivo. Solo había un problema. Ella conocía muy bien la eficiencia de Hojou. El comandante enviaría a todo su regimiento en busca de ella y para la clase de jinetes que estaban a su disposición esta aldea sería de las primeras en ser revisadas, si no era en el transcurso de la noche, sería temprano por la mañana.

Podía pedirles a estas personas que mintieran, que dijeran que nunca la habían visto. Solo había un inconveniente con esto último: no sabía si estos aldeanos estarían dispuestos a cubrirla. Además si eran descubiertos en la mentira, la Guardia Real podía acusarlos de traición y condenarlos a muerte en el mismo momento.

_No. Eso no._

Tal vez estaba suponiendo más allá de lo que realmente podía suceder, pero luego de que pasara por su mente la posibilidad de que estas personas pagaran con su vida la libertad que ella tanto ansiaba, se sintió terriblemente mal. Pensó en los pobres soldados que serían señalados como responsables por su desaparición. ¿Cuál sería castigo al que los sometieron? Los guardias que había visto en el mercado mencionaron la decapitación como posible castigo si no la encontraban. ¡Cuánto más habrán tenido que enfrentar los soldados que estaban de turno cuando ella escapó!

No. No podía hacerlo. No podía revelar quien era ella en verdad. No podía cargar con la muerte de inocentes en su conciencia y de ninguna manera pensaba volver a Palacio. Ya vería la forma de salir de este embrollo.

Bajó la vista "No. No tengo a nadie" Contestó a la pregunta que le hiciera la mujer con calma, pero sin dejar de asombrarse de cómo esta vez sí pudo mentir.

"Entonces, está decidido"

El 'encapuchado' estaba listo a continuar protestando. Aparentemente era capaz de continuar dándole vueltas a la discusión una y otra vez, pero ya no tuvo oportunidad. La puerta principal se abrió y por el umbral entró la figura que viera antes en la penumbra. Era casi tan alto como la misma puerta. Si las conversaciones sostenidas dentro de la casa no hubieran tirado al suelo los ánimos de Kagome, esta se habría lamentado una vez más de no poder bien al hombre por la falta de iluminación apropiada. Lo único que podía distinguirse en la penumbra, era el brillo de sus ojos, cuyo color parecía idéntico a las llamas anaranjadas que lanzaba el fogón de la cocina.

Tras de la alta figura, apareció una más corta y redonda. Mucho más corta y verdaderamente redonda. Las ropas no parecían diferir mucho entre los dos hombres, así que Kagome se asombró al escuchar a la señora de la casa llamarlo ministro. También sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. _Menos mal que en esta nación el divorcio es permitido._

Mientras Kagome se ocupaba en pedirle a Dios su perdón por lo que estaba por hacer, la madre le relataba al Ministro su petición, explicándole su versión de la relación que unía a los dos jóvenes. El Ministro no solo se tragó el cuento, sino que pareció más que encantado ante la noticia, repitiendo varias veces 'sabía que entrarías en razón' al chico que, una y otra vez, golpeaba su frente contra la mesa frente a la cual estaba sentado.

El Ministro comenzó la ceremonia. Sentado en el lugar que ocupara la mujer antes, había tomado la mano del 'novio' colocándola sobre la de la 'novia'. Kagome luchó contra su impulso de retirar su apéndice y claramente sintió como el chico de al lado hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no cerrar en un puño su propia mano. Kagome cerró los ojos, pretendiendo estar en otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí y con una persona totalmente diferente a la que casi le metía las uñas en la mano.

No quería pensar en como había terminado en la misma situación de la que había luchado tanto por escapar.

"Inuyasha, ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa?"

La pregunta la sobresaltó. Su intento por desconectarse de la realidad había sido un éxito, tanto que no entendía a quien le hablaban.

_¿Quién es Inuyasha?_

Automáticamente, la mano sobre la suya se tensó. Volvió su vista para mirar a su compañero en la desgracia. Desde su ángulo de visión, el perfil del muchacho era prácticamente una sombra, pero era obvio que sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre frente a ellos.

_Así que ese es su nombre_

Como tardara mucho en contestar, la madre se aclaró la garganta. El chico volvió sus ojos hacia ella, quien estaba dándole una mirada muy significativa 'si no contestas como te dije, te mato'

Sin regresar su mirada hacia su interlocutor, el muchacho asintió con un 'sí' entre dientes.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, el rechoncho hombre dirigió su atención a Kagome "Y tú. . . ha. . . ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Todos, incluyendo a su vecino de silla, tornaron sus miradas hacia ella. _¿Puede esto ser más ridículo? Ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar mi nombre antes_ "Kagome" Contestó tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, Kagome ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?"

_¡NO!_ "Sí"

000

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se encontraba maldiciendo su destino, mientras contaba mentalmente todas las marcas y manchas que tenía la mesa frente a ella. Su 'suegra' se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de la familia.

Después de la 'boda', el Ministro se había despedido, deseándoles a los recién casados una larga y dichosa vida juntos. Su cuñado le fue presentado formalmente, luego que la madre le relatara todos los detalles del arreglo que se acababa de suscitar. En cierta forma, Kagome se había sorprendido de que la mujer le dijera la verdad a su otro hijo.

Inuyasha había maldecido durante largo rato antes de ir hacia uno de los cuartos al fondo de la estancia y encerrarse dentro por el largo tiempo de diez minutos, luego de los cuales salió, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un plato, se sirvió una generosa porción de guisado, volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Después que todo el drama se hubo calmado, Izayoi, su suegra, le indicó a Kagome que esa noche tendrían que compartir la habitación, pues no había en la casa un lugar apropiado para que los recién casados celebraran su noche de bodas. Internamente, Kagome daba brincos de alegría. No había compartido su habitación con nadie desde que Rin cumpliera siete años, pero, supuso que no sería demasiado desagradable.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

Dada la situación de sus nervios, dormir no era algo que iba a lograr con facilidad, sin embargo, los arreglos para dormir, volvieron la tarea imposible. No solo tendría que compartir la habitación, sino también la cama misma, la cual estaba diseñada para una sola persona. Kagome se preguntó brevemente en donde estaría el marido de su suegra, pero decidió guardar su curiosidad para después.

La cama no solo era chica, era sumamente incomoda y las sábanas realmente ásperas. No había ni la más mínima semblanza con su cama en Palacio, la cual era amplia, con colchón y almohadones de plumas, que siempre estaban adornados con las más finas sabanas hechas de lino y seda, suaves al tacto y delicadamente perfumadas con las esencias más exclusivas que el reino podía ofrecer. No es que las sábanas que Izayoi le había proporcionado olieran mal, simplemente no olían tan exquisitas como las que había en Palacio.

En fin, como toda buena princesa acostumbrada a la mayor comodidad, no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y cuando finalmente, parecía que las redes del sueño comenzaban a envolverla en su cálido abrazo, Izayoi se despertó y le dijo que ya era hora de levantarse. Kagome no obedeció, aún estaba muy oscuro y ella solo se levantaba cuando el sol ya había salido por completo. Lamentablemente, su suegra no conocía sus costumbres y ni le importaban, así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse sin haber dormido un minuto siquiera.

Si al menos esa hubiera sido la peor parte de la mañana.

A los pocos momentos, su suegra le indicó que había que preparar el desayuno para sus hijos antes de que ellos despertaran. Kagome se horrorizó. En todos sus años de vida, el desayuno le había sido llevado a la cama y para empeorar las cosas, su mayor conocimiento en cuanto a la cocina, era como llegar a ella. Así que cuando Izayoi le pidió que rompiera unos huevos, eso fue lo que hizo. Literalmente. La mayor de las mujeres trató de convencerse de que la torpeza había sido originada por los nervios de la nueva esposa al estar cocinando frente a su suegra por lo que después de hacerla limpiar el desastre – cosa que tampoco hizo en forma satisfactoria – la envió a recoger más huevos al gallinero.

Izayoi tuvo que reconocer que verla corriendo alrededor de la casa en forma tan despavorida con tres gallinas detrás de ella, era una visión hilarante. Trató entonces de enviarla por leche y ni hablar de lo sucedido con la vaca.

Se hicieron más intentos y más fracasos se lograron. Finalmente, Izayoi decidió relevar a Kagome de la preparación del desayuno y la mandó a sentarse mientras su nuevo esposo despertaba.

Kagome aspiró con fuerza y se desplomó sobre la mesa. _Y el sol apenas está saliendo, ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir unas horas más?_

Tenía que ser paciente hasta que pudiera hablar con su 'esposo' a solas. Al parecer, no tendría que esperar mucho más, por que en ese momento, la puerta que conducía a la habitación de los muchachos, se abrió. Los ojos de Kagome, que hasta ese momento habían estado cerrados a causa de su cansancio por la falta de sueño, se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Habría que culpar a su falta de experiencia el haber pensado que Kouga era el único hombre que valía la pena en el mundo – aunque, aún entonces, lo consideraba el hombre más despampanante en la tierra conocida y por conocer – pero tenia que admitir, que la persona frente a ella, merecía ser vista.

Alto, atlético, elegante aún con su sencilla vestimenta de campesino, cabello largo y perfectamente peinado, piel ligeramente bronceada, rasgos faciales hermosamente delineados y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran dos lagunas doradas que brillaban con una intensidad que solo había visto en la corona de su padre cuando acababa de ser pulida. Aún su forma de pararse era casi perfecta. _Me alegro de que al fin haya suficiente luz_

Kagome no se percató de que se había quedado mirándolo, hasta que él hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, acompañándolo con un sereno 'buenos días'. Kagome volvió en sí misma, avergonzada de haber fijado su atención en otro hombre que no fuera Kouga y que además era su cuñado. Sí, Sesshoumaru era una verdadera belleza masculina, pero era el hermano mayor del autor de todas sus desgracias.

Ella estaba consciente de que no era justo culpar a Inuyasha, pero. . . bueno, tenía que culpar a alguien. Y como si hubiese sido convocado por sus pensamientos, el objeto de sus desdichas, también hizo su aparición, en alto contraste con su hermano mayor.

Desgarbado, con el cabello saliéndole en todas direcciones, bostezando tan fuertemente que fácilmente podría tragársela, con una mano frotándose los somnolientos ojos mientras que con la otra trataba de acomodarse lo mejor posible la camisa dentro de los exageradamente amplios pantalones. Finalmente podía ver bien al hombre al que había sido encadenada y este tenía toda la apariencia de un muchachito desaliñado.

En medio de la penumbra, había pensado que los hermanos eran albinos, pero se había equivocado. Tenían el cabello completamente blanco y aunque resultaba muy extraño en dos hombres tan jóvenes, ese detalle no disminuía la juventud que obviamente tenían.

Cuando el bostezo hubo terminado, dorados ojos se abrieron, encerrando su mirada en la de ella por varios segundos. Kagome notó como esos ojos, muy parecidos a los de su hermano pero que lucían tan fuera de lugar en su cara, se ensanchaban considerablemente, antes de entrecerrarse en dos delgadas líneas.

"Maldición. No fue una pesadilla" Musitó, mientras se dirigía a su lugar en la mesa y recostaba con fuerza su frente sobre la superficie.

"Buenos días, Inuyasha" Dijo la madre, tratando de motivar a su hijo a ser cortés.

"Si tu lo dices" Fue la contestación. Ni siquiera se molestó en mover un poco la cabeza.

Una mirada de preocupación se colocó en las facciones de la mujer "¿No dormiste bien?"

"No" Se quejó patéticamente el muchacho, y levantando un brazo, señaló en dirección a su hermano, sin mover su cabeza "Él me hostigó toda la noche"

"¿Llamas hostigar a mi preocupación por ti y tu nueva situación?"

"Preocupación mi. . ."

"¡Inuyasha!" Interrumpió efectivamente Izayoi "¿Olvidas que tu esposa está presente?"

Él continuó sin mover la cabeza, pero aún así contestó "No, pero créeme que lo estoy intentando"

Kagome arrugó la nariz con desagrado. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres del mundo, debió tocarle este?

La madre miró a su hijo con desaprobación y con un leve suspiro se dirigió a Kagome. "Tendrás que disculparlo. Generalmente se pone de mal humor cuando no duerme bien. . . y cuando no come bien y. . . No importa" sonrió levemente a forma de disculpa. Kagome tuvo una sensación de extrañeza. No era posible que la misma mujer que casi la crucifica la noche anterior fuera la misma que había sido tan paciente con ella durante su terrible desempeño en la cocina y que en general, estaba siendo tan amable.

_Espero que esta gente no esté mal de la cabeza._

Sesshoumaru se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su hermano, quien no movió ningún músculo "Aun cuando creas que mi interés en ti y tu esposa," Kagome hizo una mueca ante el apelativo "es solo una farsa, considero importante hablar de los arreglos de vivienda que tendrás que hacer"

El muchacho, que se había sentado frente a ella, levantó la cabeza bruscamente y miró a su hermano en forma inquisitiva "¿De que hablas?"

Izayoi terminó de colocar los platos conteniendo huevos fritos y un trozo de queso frente a cada uno de ellos, grandes recipientes conteniendo leche recién ordeñada y varias hogazas de pan y satisfecha con su trabajo, se sentó junto a Kagome y frente a Sesshoumaru. Kagome notó con algo de sorpresa como el contenido de su plato era menos de la mitad del contenido en los platos de los hombres. ¿_Cómo pueden comer tanto?_

Izayoi retomó la conversación, contestando la pregunta que su hijo menor hiciera "No puedes seguir viviendo bajo mi techo"

"¿Por qué?" Inuyasha parecía un tanto alarmado, pero eso no evitó que se metiera a la boca un enorme trozo de comida y lo pasara con un gran trago de leche.

"Por que estas casado, tonto"

"Hijo, no llames tonto a tu hermano"

"Discúlpame madre, no volveré a llamarlo tonto por que es más que tonto, es. . ."

"Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase" Amenazó levemente la madre.

Inuyasha ignoró a su hermano, la noticia de su cambio de domicilio era un poco más importante que una pelea, al menos, por el momento. "¿Es en serio? ¿Me tengo que ir?" Izayoi asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, Sesshoumaru sonrió sardónicamente, Kagome le pidió a la tierra que la tragara.

_Como si necesitara más razones para sentirme culpable_.

"Pero. . . me llevará semanas construir una cabaña" Se lamentó Inuyasha, el contenido de su plato casi desaparecido.

"Puedes usar la mía" Dos cabezas se volvieron rápidamente hacia Sesshoumaru.

"¿Estas seguro, hijo?" Izayoi parecía maravillada con la propuesta.

"¡No!" Inuyasha parecía disgustado con la propuesta "No necesito tu mugrosa cabaña, ya me las arreglaré"

"¿Podrías, por una vez, ser razonable?" Preguntó aburrido Sesshoumaru "No tengo planes de volver a usarla nunca y tú la necesitas, ¿O que? ¿Piensas poner a tu mujer a dormir a la intemperie?"

Por primera de vez, desde que saliera de su habitación, Inuyasha reconoció la presencia de Kagome "Eso es una buena opción"

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, pero recordándose que necesitaba estar en buenos términos con su 'esposo', contuvo su lengua.

"¡Inuyasha!" Regañó la madre. Ahora que su plato estaba limpió, Inuyasha estaba libre para entrelazar sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, volviendo la cabeza al lado opuesto de sus acompañantes bufó.

"Mira ton. . . Inuyasha, aclaremos que no te la estoy regalando, te la venderé por una módica cantidad que podrás pagarme poco a poco"

"¿Módica? ¿Tú? Eres el más grande usurero que conozco"

"Muchachos, ya basta. Inuyasha, creo que es una gran oferta, la cabaña está muy bien construida. . ."

"Por supuesto que está muy bien construida, yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo"

". . .Tiene una excelente ubicación. . ."

"No tan excelente, debería de estar al otro lado del pueblo"

". . .Un buen acceso al centro de la aldea. . ."

"Para que los mocosos puedan llegar a fastidiar con más facilidad"

". . .Y tu hermano te dará muy buen precio"

"Conociéndolo, me va a pedir mi alma"

"Por supuesto que no" Sonrió divertida Izayoi, para luego mirar a su hijo mayor en forma desafiante "Le darás un buen precio, ¿No es así, hijo?"

"Sí. . ."

A Kagome le pareció que Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y al notar el gesto burlón de Inuyasha confirmó que no fue su imaginación.

"Está decidido entonces" Aplaudió Izayoi. "En cuanto terminé el desayuno, iré a confirmar la noticia a los aldeanos" Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no tornear sus ojos ante el entusiasmo de la mujer mayor "Ahora, a dar gracias por los alimentos"

En el proceso de tomarse las manos estaban, cuando notaron que el plato de Inuyasha estaba completamente limpio.

"¿Que?" Preguntó defensivo el muchacho al notar las miradas que su familia le dirigía "Nadie me dijo que tenía que esperar"

Todos menearon sus cabezas.

000

Luego del desayuno, Izayoi se fue a avisar a sus vecinos de la 'feliz noticia' y Sesshoumaru se dirigió a sus quehaceres en el plantío. Inuyasha trató de ir con él, pero le fue dicho que, dado su reciente matrimonio, sería excusado de sus labores por ese día para que pudiera instalar a su mujer en su nueva vivienda. Inuyasha hizo uso de un colorido conjunto de palabras que Kagome no creía haber escuchado antes, pero aún así, accedió a tener su 'día libre'. Aunque en realidad, no tenía opción.

Salieron fuera de la casa e Inuyasha le hizo señas para que esperara un momento mientras él iba a recoger los implementos de limpieza que necesitarían para limpiar la otra casa. Kagome se ocupó en estudiar su entorno, notando cuan diferente lucía la aldea, ahora que era de día. El lugar chispeaba con la actividad de la gente que podía ver más abajo. Las casitas formaban un círculo grande, rodeado de bosque. Se podía distinguir a un lado un sendero que se perdía entre los árboles, Kagome giro su cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando el camino principal, pero no lograba verlo desde su posición.

Tan concentrada estaba en su empeño, que no notó que algo rojo venía en dirección a ella a toda velocidad. Kagome no estaba preparada para la embestida, por lo que cayó al suelo de espaldas. Lanzó un grito de dolor y trató de incorporarse rápidamente, pero entonces, notó que tenía algo pesado sobre su abdomen que le impedía moverse. Iba a gritar pidiendo auxilio, y entonces, la cosa pesada habló.

"¿Es cierto que te casaste con Inuyasha?"

Kagome levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida y esos ojos estaban colocados sobre una naricita respingada que a su vez se encontraba en medio de dos mejillas arreboladas que pedían a gritos 'pellízcame'. Kagome contuvo el impulso de hacer precisamente eso, pero no por decisión propia, simplemente el chiquillo encima de ella no le permitía moverse.

"¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto?" Insistió el pequeño, abriendo más sus hermosos ojos.

"Ah. . . pues. . .sí"

"¡¿POR QUÉ?!"

"¿Qué?" Kagome no entendía la reacción del niño que todavía permanecía encima de ella. Parecía alarmado por su respuesta "¿De que hablas?"

"¿Por qué te casaste con Inuyasha?" El niño, de ocho o nueve años, levantó sus bracitos, haciendo gestos que expresaban, mejor que sus palabras, que la situación le parecía absurda "¡Mírate! Eres muy bonita e Inuyasha es un tonto"

Kagome estuvo a punto de reír ante la comparación que el pequeño hiciera, pero una irritada voz que venía de la dirección del granero la interrumpió "¿Qué dijiste, enano?"

El pequeño finalmente se movió de sobre Kagome y se paró de frente a Inuyasha, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, declaró con firmeza y valentía "Dije que eres un TONTO, tonto. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso eres tan toooonto que no sabes lo que tonto significa?"

Inuyasha no se molestó en contestar, se abalanzó de inmediato sobre el pequeño, quien gritando un rápido 'nos vemos luego' salió disparado con toda la velocidad que sus piernitas le permitían. Por un momento, Kagome realmente tuvo miedo de que Inuyasha lograra atrapar al niño.

"¡Eso es, enano! ¡Corre! ¡La próxima vez que te vea, te despellejaré vivo!"

Recogiendo los utensilios que había tirado al piso al tratar de apresar al niño, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su nuevo hogar, ignorando efectivamente a la mujer que aún yacía en el suelo, esperando que algún caballero se acercara a ayudarle. Mala suerte para ella que no había ninguno cerca.

Refunfuñando, Kagome se puso en pié siguiendo al desagradable hombre, aunque no estaba segura de que llamarlo hombre fuera el término apropiado _Desagradable, agresivo, inmaduro ¡Bestia!_

Siguieron un sendero que comenzaba detrás del granero, rodeando árboles hasta que llegaron cerca de un arroyó donde el sendero se bifurcaba. Tomaron el sendero de la derecha caminando solo unos cuantos pasos hasta que llegaron a la cabaña.

Kagome no sabía por que había tenido la ilusión de que la nueva casa sería mejor que la anterior. No solo era más pequeña, sino que también mostraba señales de abandono. Había telarañas en el portal y algunas tablas del piso estaban levantadas, y adentro no estaba mucho mejor. Era una simple estancia que tenía a un costado una puertecita que conectaba con el único dormitorio de la casa. El techo y los postigos iban a necesitar atención extra.

Kagome se quedó en la entrada, en tanto que Inuyasha inspeccionaba cuan resistentes estaban las fundaciones de la vivienda. Ella observó por un rato más, reuniendo el valor para hablar claramente con él. Iba a irse de la aldea pero no era tan orgullosa como para no reconocer que necesitaba ayuda y debía pedirla. Durante su larga noche de insomnio, había decidido que lo mejor era partir sin decirle a nadie quien era ella en verdad. Si la Guardia Real venía a preguntar más tarde, no habría ninguna persona que relacionara a la muy distinguida princesa Kagome con la sucia Kagome de la noche anterior.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Kagome esperó unos momentos a que Inuyasha reconociera su presencia, pero él parecía dispuesto a continuar ignorándola.

"¡Oye! Te estoy hablando" Aún, no le prestaba atención. Kagome rezongó en voz alta acerca de hombres irrespetuosos que ignoran a las damas cuando estas están tratando de hablar de cosas importantes, pero al ver como Inuyasha seguía dándole el trato del silencio, decidió ir de una vez al grano "Me iré de la aldea hoy mismo"

Inuyasha esta vez si prestó atención, volviendo sus ojos hacia ella y levantando una ceja inquisitivamente, dejando olvidado por el momento el tablón que estaba tratando de ajustar en la pared derecha de la casa.

"Sí" confirmó Kagome "Solo necesito que me proporciones un caballo, algo de provisiones y me digas hacia donde está la frontera con Tarus y desapareceré de tu vida para siempre"

Bien, lo había dicho. Contaba con que Inuyasha estuviera tan ansioso de deshacerse de ella como ella lo estaba de salir de ese lugar, por lo que no pudo menos que sorprenderse con la reacción que él mostró

"¿Es broma?"

"No. Me voy"

"No, no te vas" resolló él

"¿Por qué no?" Kagome ahora estaba confundida

"Por que eres mi esposa" Dijo él simplemente

"¡Ni siquiera te agrado!" Kagome puso sus brazos en jarras, frustrada de no estar recibiendo la respuesta que esperaba "¿No quieres que me vaya de tu vida?"

"Nada me haría más feliz" Admitió él

"¿Entonces?"

"Ya te lo dije, eres mi esposa"

"Bueno, sí, pero eso puede arreglarse" razonó Kagome

"¿Qué no escuchaste al ministro anoche? Esto es hasta que la muerte nos separe" Entonces Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada llena de desconfianza "Y que no se te ocurra ninguna idea rara, no vas a deshacerte de mi con facilidad, soy muy resistente"

Kagome entrecerró los ojos ante la alusión, no es que no hubiese considerado el asesinato, era simplemente que había otras formas de resolver estos asuntos sin recurrir al derramamiento de sangre "Me refería al divorcio" _Tonto._

Esta vez, fue él quien entrecerró los ojos "Estas loca"

"El divorcio es perfectamente legal" Discutió ella

"Como diría mi mamá, que sea legal no significa que sea correcto"

Kagome iba a debatir esa lógica, pero el continuó hablando "Seguro estas sorda. Mamá te dijo ayer que nos regimos por altos valores morales. Nosotros no practicamos el divorcio"

Kagome comenzó a sentirse acorralada. La actuación de Izayoi la noche anterior le había parecido totalmente exagerada, y estaba segura de que Inuyasha había accedido a sus demandas por la misma razón que ella lo había hecho: para hacer callar a la mujer. Había tenido la esperanza de que habando a solas con Inuyasha pudieran llegar a un acuerdo pero estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que el hijo tenía la mente tan cerrada como la madre.

"Entonces, simplemente me iré. Puedes decirle a Izayoi que yo me escapé cuando estabas distraído" Decidió usar una táctica diferente para convencerlo.

"¿Y quedar como un imbécil que no es capaz de controlar lo que pasa en su casa? Olvídalo"

"Voy a irme" Afirmó ella, decidida "Tomaré un caballo y me iré. Jamás volveré por estos rumbos"

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia ella y de repente, ya no era el muchachito desaliñado que peleaba con su hermano y accedía a todas las peticiones de su madre. Ahora era el mismo hombre que había visto en el mercado: Grande y salvaje. Kagome sintió un miedo repentino, se había convencido de que Inuyasha era inofensivo y que el suceso del mercado había sido una excepción, pero había sido otra más de sus equivocaciones. Dio unos pasos hacia tras hasta que chocó con el umbral de la puerta.

Inuyasha estiró su largo brazo para cerrar la puerta, encarcelándola dentro. Entonces, estando directamente frente a ella, volvió a hablar "Si miramos con malos ojos el divorcio ¿Qué tan mal crees que veamos el robo?"

Kagome se vio obligada a doblar el cuello para poder verlo a la cara. Su temor comenzaba a disiparse, quedando solo una leve desconfianza de lo que él sería capaz de hacer. Lo miró a los ojos y la firmeza en ellos, en lugar de intimidarla hicieron que el fuego en los suyos propios se encendiera. No iba a dejarse doblegar. Había venido de muy lejos y pasado por muchas cosas como para dejar que un campesino la hiciera sentir menos.

Al ver la reacción en su rostro, Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros. Eran muy pocos hombres los que se atrevían a oponérsele y esta chica frente a él, pequeña, delgada, frágil, lo miraba con un brío que solo había visto en unos cuantos – el enano de antes no contaba, se refugiaba en el hecho de ser todavía un mocoso y de que todas las mujeres de la aldea lo defendieran – Como sea, a él en realidad no le interesaba que ella se quedara, simplemente quería vengarse del mar rato que lo hizo pasar frente a su madre, la única persona cuya opinión sí significaba algo para él.

"Además" Continuó él, bajando un poco la voz, con el fin de oírse mas amenazante "¿Qué tan lejos crees que llegarías? Criamos excelentes caballos, pero tienes que saber como tratarlos para que respondan bien, y tu. . ." Hizo una pausa para verla de pies a cabeza en forma desdeñosa "Tu no pareces tener lo necesario para montar un buen caballo" Vio los ojos de ella encenderse más con el último comentario, así que decidió agregar leña al fuego "¿Un burro? No, ni siquiera eso"

"¡Óyeme tú!" Siseó Kagome, levantando un dedo.

Inuyasha tomó el dedo y lo bajó hasta su posición inicial, bajando su cabeza hasta el nivel de la de ella, quedando nariz contra nariz "Tú óyeme" Siseó él a su vez "Después de lo de anoche, mi mamá tiene una mala opinión de mí. No dejaré que pongas más vergüenza sobre mi cabeza"

Kagome estaba pensando en una forma de responder, cuando lo vio hacer algo que hasta entonces no había hecho, sonreír. Pero no era una sonrisa placida. Para nada. Más parecía una mueca de burla mezclada con un aire de superioridad. Él dejó pasar unos segundos más, mientras estudiaba las facciones de la joven mujer que tenía en frente y tornando su rostro aún más serio que antes, él finalizó.

"Tu nos metiste en esto, así que te aguantas"

000

N/A: Este capítulo si me quedó algo grande, espero que les haya gustado y picado un poco más la curiosidad.

Podrán pensar que Izayoi fue muy exagerada al obligar a su hijo a casarse con una mujer de la que nadie sabe nada, pero tiene sus razones para ser tan moralmente estricta.

Y para los que tengan interés, he actualizado mi perfil, poniendo un poquito de información acerca de mí y un resumen más explicativo de esta historia.

Tengo problemas con la descripción de lugares y personas, cualquier comentario que me pueda ayudar a mejorar esta área la agradeceré muchísimo, y, en general, díganme si les gustó o si no les gustó.

Criticas constructivas son bienvenidas,

Chao.


	5. Ajustes

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 5: Ajustes

000

_Ya es la hora del desayuno ¿Dónde está?_ El hombrecito caminaba frenéticamente por los pasillos buscando a su protegida que una vez más se había esfumado. _¡Pero que niña! Le dije que debía estar lista._

"¡Jaken!" habló el objeto de su búsqueda a sus espaldas. La pequeña tenía habilidad para aparecer en los lugares que él ya había buscado.

"¡Rin! Al fin. Vamos que se hace tarde ¿Dónde te metiste?"

La niña siguió a Jaken sin protestar, pero estaba pensativa.

"¿Qué te sucede¿Te sientes bien?"

La pequeña asintió, regalándole una triste sonrisa. Jaken se detuvo y esperó a que Rin hablara. Él sabía que eran momentos difíciles para la familia y él debía estar listo para proveer cualquier ayuda que pudiera brindar, aunque esa ayuda solo consistiera en escuchar.

Finalmente, Rin habló en un susurro "Kikyo está peor ¿Verdad?"

Jaken bajo la vista, sin estar seguro de cómo contestar. Todos los problemas que estaban ocurriendo eran demasiado para la niña y él quería tratar de protegerla lo más que pudiera.

"Sé que vino el doctor a verla" continuó Rin "Es por Kagome ¿Verdad? Kikyo enfermó más porque Kagome desapareció" las lágrimas amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

"La salud de tu hermana siempre ha sido delicada" trató de consolarla su guardián.

"Sí, pero. . ."

"Rin" la interrumpió Jaken "tu hermana va a estar bien. Las dos van a estar bien" Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. "Ahora anímate. La salud de la princesa Kikyo está fuera de tu control, pero tu madre, la reina, también está preocupada por sus dos hijas. Si tú te deprimes, será una razón más de tristeza para ella"

"No quiero que nadie esté triste" aseveró la niña. Desde que vio la reacción de su madre luego que se enteraran de la desaparición de Kagome, Rin había sentido gran culpa. No había pensado en como la situación afectaría a los demás miembros de la familia. La reina no paraba de llorar, el rey estaba del peor humor y Kikyo había sido confinada a una cama por completo. Nadie y absolutamente nadie, debía molestarla.

Había estado a punto de confesar lo que realmente había pasado con la menor de sus hermanas, pero en ese momento habían hecho su aparición en el salón del trono el General Naraku y el Conde Hakudoshi. Al ver a este último, la princesita había recordado las razones de su hermana para irse y decidió que no podía traicionarla. Guardó silencio mientras trataba de convencerse que era lo mejor. Después de todo, Kagome debería comunicarse con ellos dentro de los próximos días y anunciar donde estaba. Entonces toda la tristeza de su familia se desvanecería. Sería sustituida por el enojo, pero al menos, todos sabrían que la segunda princesa estaba sana y salva.

"En ese caso" dijo Jaken, continuando la conversación "Ven conmigo a la habitación de la reina. Recuerda que de ahora en adelante, ella quiere que compartas todas tus comidas con ella"

"Quiere asegurarse de que no me pierda" trató de bromear la niña.

"Pues espero que ella tenga más suerte que yo" Jaken tomó la oportunidad que Rin ofrecía para aligerar el pesado ambiente.

Ambos rieron calmadamente y se dirigieron a las habitaciones de la reina.

000

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar alejado de ahí, un hombre joven le daba un ultimátum a su esposa.

Kagome tenía una gran respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero unos toques en la puerta evitaron que pudiera decir algo.

Inuyasha se incorporó a toda su altura de golpe y con un movimiento brusco abrió la puerta "¡¿Qué?!"

"Cálmate amigo mío" Se oyó hablar a una voz sonriente "No quisimos interrumpir. Es solo que imaginamos que tendrías la decencia de esperar hasta la noche para continuar 'conociendo' a tu esposa" El tonó sugestivo en la voz del extraño la hizo sonrojarse.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" Espetó Inuyasha, bloqueando la puerta.

"Pues 'conocer' a tu. . ." El tipo lanzó una exclamación de dolor y tras de él se oyó la voz de una mujer.

"¿Podrías al menos fingir que tienes un poco de decencia¡Si sigues así, comenzaré a ir yo a la ciudad en tu lugar¡Estás expuesto a muchas malas influencias allí!"

"Mujer, solo bromeaba. No te enojes"

La mujer dijo algo más, regañando al hombre. Inuyasha bufó en exasperación y se hizo a un lado "¡Ya, payasos¡Cállense y entren de una vez!"

Obedientemente, los extraños ingresaron a la vivienda. A Kagome le había parecido familiar la voz del sujeto, y al verlo entrar, supo porque. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba el otro tipo del mercado. La misma estatura y complexión de su 'marido', vibrantes ojos cafés, cabello negro limpiamente amarrado en una trenza. El hombre era atractivo. Una vez más, Kagome se sintió como una ignorante a la que los conocimientos básicos del mundo le habían sido negados. Solo había pasado fuera de casa un día y ya había visto más hombres apuestos de los que había imaginado que existían. Y eso que solo habían sido dos.

Su contemplación fue interrumpida de inmediato, pues tras del hombre entró una mujer. Un poco más alta que ella, con su cabello perfectamente peinado, – Instintivamente se llevó las manos a su cabeza que estaba un poco desordenada. Sin su dama de compañía que le ayudara a peinarse, había pasado un momento difícil arreglándose el pelo – labios muy rojos, piel muy blanca, ojos muy negros; parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

"Así que ésta es la elegida" Habló vivazmente el hombre "¡Picarón! Que escondida te la tenías" Puso uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, quien lo apartó de un empujón.

"¡Déjate de tonterías!"

"¡Los dos déjense de tonterías!" Ordenó la mujer, para luego pedir "Inuyasha, preséntanos formalmente"

A regañadientes, Inuyasha se acercó y señalando con la mano, presentó "Este es Bankotsu, quien dice que es mi amigo y ésta es Yura, quien cometió la estupidez de casarse con él" Luego se volvió hacia Kagome y dudó "y ésta es. . . es. . ."

"¡Kagome!" Le recordó ella entre dientes.

"Kagome" terminó él y dando media vuelta, regresó al tablón que dejara tirado.

"Inuyasha siempre tan cordial" Habló de nuevo el hombre. Parecía estar de muy buen humor, pero Kagome ya había aprendido la lección. Estos dos hombres eran impredecibles. Bankotsu hizo una reverencia y siguió a su amigo para ayudarlo.

"Kagome" Repitió la mujer "Es un bonito nombre" Sonrió "Igual que una de las princesas"

A Kagome se le fue el color del rostro al pensar que la habían descubierto. De inmediato Yura se acercó a ella y la miró con preocupación "¿Te sientes bien?"

Kagome dio un respiro y calmó sus nervios al darse cuenta de que la mujer sólo había establecido una coincidencia. "Estoy bien, gracias"

Yura sonrió de nuevo. Kagome tuvo que admitir que era una mujer muy bella. El color que llevaba en sus labios era el único maquillaje que ostentaba en su níveo rostro. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era como el vestido que estaba usando y que poseía un escote muy alto, le apretaba el pecho. Parecía que la tela apenas podía contener el volumen del busto.

Kagome pensó en la envidia que les causaría a las cortesanas de Palacio, saber que había alguien que no necesitaba de esos incómodos y dolorosos corsés para levantar y exponer la parte frontal del cuerpo.

Una nueva persona hizo su aparición, entrando como un torbellino, frenéticamente comenzó a preguntar en alta voz "¿Dónde está?"

A Kagome le pareció escuchar que Inuyasha murmuró muy molesto 'otro más'.

Yura se rió, su posición evitaba que Kagome pudiera ser vista por la joven que acababa de llegar "Está justo aquí" dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Kagome pudo ver a una joven mujer, no mucho mayor que ella, pero más alta. Con grandes ojos cafés, la miraba muy atenta. No usaba maquillaje, pero con un cutis tan sonrosado como ese, no lo necesitaba y su cabello negro y brillante amarrado en una coleta alta, le llegaba a la cintura. Su figura parecía haber sido delineada con mucho cuidado por la naturaleza. El sencillo vestido que llevaba puesto, caía con suavidad sobre cada curva de su cuerpo, acentuando la generosidad de sus atributos.

De pronto, Kagome, quien siempre se había considerado una mujer de buen ver, se sintió pequeña, escuálida en comparación con las dos muchachas que tenía frente a ella. Y su sentimiento de inferioridad solo aumentó cuando la recién llegada comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, examinándola cuidadosamente y dando su opinión.

"Eres muy baja. Y también muy delgada" tomó uno de los brazos de Kagome, levantándolo para inspeccionarlo mejor "Apenas tienes carne en los huesos"

"Ya déjala" intervino otra voz. En el marco de la puerta había aparecido alguien más. Inuyasha volvió a refunfuñar.

Si Kagome se había sentido un tanto inferior antes, ahora se sentía insignificante. Recostada ligeramente en el umbral, como posando para el más renombrado pintor, estaba otra mujer. Su cabello elegantemente recogido en un moño, con unos mechones sueltos cayéndole sobre las sienes en forma deliberada, enmarcaba un rostro fino y cautivante. A Kagome le pareció algo familiar.

La mujer se acercó a ellas con paso grácil. "Es la esposa de Inuyasha, no un bicho raro" habló la mujer mientras caminaba como si flotara. Su complexión era más fina que la de las otras chicas pero no menos atractiva. De hecho, se movía con cierto aire de elegancia que haría ver a la mayoría de las jovencitas de buena cuna como simples patos.

"Eso ya lo sé" replicó la chica alta, sonrojándose un poco "Es solo que me extraña que Inuyasha haya elegido a alguien como ella"

Esas palabras podrían haber hecho referencia a que Inuyasha no estaba a la altura de Kagome, pero la forma en que fueron dichas, aludían a todo lo contrario.

Kagome apretó los puños. ¿Quién se creía esa chica? Solo por que era más grande, mejor desarrollada y obviamente con mucha fuerza no tenía derecho de menospreciarla. ¡Ella era una princesa!

Se dio una mirada. El vestido que estaba usando – el mismo que Izayoi le diera la noche anterior – se arrastraba en el piso y le quedaba muy flojo. Al principio le alegró que fuera una prenda cómoda, pero ahora, al ver a esas tres mujeres, a quienes las faldas les llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo y que llenaban sus vestidos en forma perfecta, se sintió como una niña a quien aún le faltaba crecer. Además, su vestido estaba todo arrugado y su cabello no lucía mejor. También estaba consciente de que su piel no lucía tan luminosa como las de sus interlocutoras, por la poca exposición al sol.

Se desanimó. ¿Cómo es que Kouga la consideraba tan especial si en el mundo habían mujeres que lucían mucho mejor que ella? Pero entonces consideró que si Kouga no prestaba atención a la apariencia de las otras mujeres y solo pensaba en ella como su perfecta compañera, eso significaba que realmente la amaba. Sonrió feliz ante ese prospecto.

"Sí, está algo pálida y le serviría aumentar unas cuantas libras" confirmó Yura. Kagome se indigno de que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera presente. Por un momento, se sintió como si estuviera devuelta en la corte del rey.

"Eso se debe a que es de la ciudad" afirmó la recién llegada "Unos cuantos días recibiendo los rayos del sol y respirando aire puro la harán mejorar"

Entonces la mujer se volvió graciosamente a los hombres que diligentemente clavaban unas tablas en el piso, ignorando lo mejor posible a las otras ocupantes de la casa. Al menos Inuyasha hacía lo mejor posible.

"Inuyasha" habló la mujer en tono divertido "Es un gusto verte de nuevo"

La forma en que enfatizó 'verte' hizo que Kagome entendiera por que le había parecido familiar. Era la misma mujer joven que los viera desnudos en el cuarto de baño. Kagome se volvió casi color escarlata. Inuyasha también se sonrojó, pero haciendo uso de toda la dignidad que tenía volvió su rostro al lado opuesto de la mujer y exclamó "¡Keh!"

La mujer rió de buena gana y volvió su atención a Kagome y al ver la expresión horrorizada de la chica, dejó de reír pero siempre mantuvo una sonrisa sugerente en sus labios.

"Soy Kagura" anunció en forma segura. Kagome se esforzó por recuperar su capacidad de hablar y presentarse a su vez.

Yura se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo "Que descortés soy, no las presenté" y señalando a la chica alta, quien seguía observándola con expresión dubitativa anunció "Ella es Sango, mi cuñada"

"¿Cuñada?"

"Sí" habló Sango animadamente "Banky es mi hermano"

"¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames Banky!" Tronó el susodicho.

"¡Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces más que te voy a llamar como se me dé la gana!"

Una vena en la frente de Inuyasha estaba a punto de estallar. No solo tenía que soportar a la molesta chiquilla que ahora era su esposa, sino que también tenía que aguantar a los ruidosos de sus amigos y además arreglar una casa que él no quería y los hermanos seguían gritándose mientras Kagura se reía y Yura movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"¡Ya cállense!" gritó furioso Inuyasha, haciendo que cinco pares de ojos se volvieran a él "¿Qué están haciendo aquí de todas formas? ¿No hay alguien más en la aldea a quien puedan ir a fastidiar?"

"Nadie es más divertido de fastidiar que tú" afirmó Bankotsu. Su esposa lo paralizó con una mirada.

"No estamos aquí para fastidiar" dijo Yura "Izayoi anda por la aldea anunciando la noticia de tu boda y como es costumbre, venimos a felicitarlos y ofrecerles toda la ayuda que necesiten"

"Así es" Confirmó Kagura, aún con la sonrisa sugerente en los labios agregó "Normalmente, ayudamos antes de que la boda se realice, pero ya que estaban tan impacientes. . ."

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome sintieron sus rostros hervir, afortunadamente, Sango no tenía idea de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y decidió cortar la charla para empezar el trabajo. Tomando un par de escobas que Inuyasha había recogido del granero, le dio una a Kagome y la animó a comenzar las tareas de limpieza. Yura tomó unos recipientes y se dirigió al arroyo a recoger agua y Kagura agarró unos paños para comenzar a limpiar las telarañas.

Por unos momentos, Kagome se quedo quieta, sin entender el propósito del artefacto que tenía en las manos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto extrañada Sango "¿No sabes barrer?"

_Conque para eso sirve esto_ "Por supuesto que sí" sonrió Kagome poco convincentemente, mientras en su cabeza, gritaba que ella no había pasado incontables horas con Madame Yukie aprendiendo las delicadas artes de etiqueta en la mesa para terminar barriendo en una pocilga. Inuyasha la había advertido a cerca del robo pero ella estaba convencida de que solo le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles debido a que era un energúmeno dominante así que en cuanto se descuidara, ella tomaría su caballo y escaparía.

Pasó los siguientes minutos observando los movimientos que Sango realizaba para tratar de imitarlos de la mejor manera. Inuyasha y Bankotsu seguían recolocando los tablones salidos y las otras dos mujeres hacían su parte en la limpieza también. Sango decidió hacer más amena la labor, conversando un poco.

"Entonces ¿De dónde eres?"

Kagome pensó un momento antes de responder ¿Qué tanto podría revelar sin delatarse? "De Ciudad Real" concluyó, notando por primera vez cuan presuntuoso sonaba el nombre de su lugar de nacimiento. Había sido idea de su bisabuelo llamarla así, para que todas las personas que nombraran el lugar, recordaran que allí vivían sus monarcas.

"Y ¿Qué hacías allí?"

"¿Qué que hacía?" Kagome no sabía como responder esa pregunta exactamente pues ella misma no estaba segura de que era lo hacía en verdad.

"¿En que trabajabas?" Insistió Sango

_Yo no trabajaba_, estuvo a punto de decir, pero se recordó que debía dejar una historia convincente que la alejara de su verdadera condición, en caso de que la guardia de Hojou viniera a la aldea a buscarla. Lo pensó unos momentos. Observó como todos los ocupantes de la vivienda volvía su atención a la respuesta que iba a dar.

"Yo era. . . una. . . dama de compañía. Sí, una dama de compañía" Sonrió satisfecha con el título que acababa de darse. Las damas de compañía eran consideradas personas de buena reputación aunque no tuvieran una alta posición social. Le pareció ver a Inuyasha fruncir el seño ante su explicación. Fue hasta que lo pensó un poco más que se dio cuenta que era muy poco probable que una dama de compañía terminara colándose sin autorización a la casa de alguien más en las fachas que ella lo había hecho, sin embargo, decidió que no cambiaría su historia, después de todo, podía justificarse aduciendo que muchas cosas podían pasarle a una joven en un día. Ella era prueba de eso.

"¡Que bien!" Sango la felicitó con una sonrisa honesta, para luego agregar "¿Qué hace una dama de compañía?"

Kagome se obligó a sonreír ante la ignorancia de la chica. Dando un vistazo a su alrededor, comprendió que Sango no era la única que no sabía lo que era una dama de compañía.

"Pues verán. Una dama de compañía es una joven que asiste a una dama mayor, ayudándole a vestirse y peinarse. Come y va de paseo con ella. . ."

Todos parecieron sopesar la información por un rato. Finalmente Bankotsu habló.

"¿Eso es trabajo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Y uno muy respetable, además"

Cuatro cabezas asintieron, pero sus expresiones denotaban que no estaban muy convencidos. Kagome se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo, aunque su desempeño en esa área no era mejor de lo que había sido cuando ayudó a Izayoi a cocinar. Pero Sango no era Izayoi y definitivamente no tenía la paciencia de la mujer mayor.

"Oye, la idea de barrer es limpiar el piso de la suciedad, no esparcirla por toda la casa"

Kagome no sabía como contestar a eso. Una parte de ella le exigía que demandara el respeto que se merecía, la otra parte le recordaba que debía ser paciente y esperar el momento justo para irse sin que nadie conociera su secreto.

"No cabe duda, tu trabajo no era trabajo en realidad, por que todo trabajo requiere de habilidades manuales y tú no pareces buena para el tipo de labor manual" Finalizó la alta morena con un ademán desdeñoso. Kagome quería refutar esas palabras, pero se distrajo cuando de reojo pudo ver en el rostro de su 'esposo' un gesto de exasperación.

_¡Que bien! Seguro que ya está considerando ayudarme a salir de aquí. _Según su experiencia, o mejor dicho, según lo que oyera en el cuarto de costura de palacio, los hombres no necesitaban casarse para tener a alguien con quien descargar sus apetitos – aunque ella solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que 'apetito' quería decir – así que solo existían tres razones para que un hombre decidiera tomar una esposa: No. 1 mejorar su estatus social; No. 2 engendrar herederos legítimos; No. 3 tener una sirvienta gratis.

No había forma de que Inuyasha supiera del verdadero estatus social de Kagome; de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo acercarse a ella amenos de tres metros de distancia cuando estuvieran a solas y definitivamente, ella no servía para sirvienta.

Sus reflexiones fueron cortadas cuando ruidos en el exterior de la vivienda señalaban el acercamiento de varias personas a la vez. Inuyasha maldijo una vez más. Kagome se sintió avergonzada al considerar lo que las personas pensarían de ella por haberse casado con un hombre tan grosero.

En un momento, la pequeña casa estaba invadida por varias personas muy diferentes entre sí y todas se acercaban a Kagome a saludarla y felicitarla. Algunas incluso halagaban su belleza. _Los habitantes de esta aldea son buenas personas, _pensó ella, complacida de que al fin alguien le mostrará algo de respeto.

Otra cosa que le llamó mucho la atención, fue que casi todos los recién llegados llevaban algún presente. Aunque algunos de los regalos no tenían sentido.

Un hombre descomunal que llegó acompañado de una mujer bastante anciana le regaló unas hierbas medicinales. Un muchacho, que a primera vista le había parecido una muchacha, le dio unas navajas. Un anciano que parecía delirar le entregó unos sacos de carbón. Otros llevaron sillas, mesas, platos. Hubo quienes le obsequiaron gallinas, cerdos y patos. Kagome se sentía abrumada con tanta atención y con tantas cosas que le estaban dando. La mitad de las cuales ella no sabía para que servían y la otra mitad, ella no las quería.

El lugar era un caos total y Kagome pudo notar como Inuyasha se había relegado a sí mismo a un rincón lo más alejado posible del barullo. Mantenía el seño fruncido y miraba a cada invasor con recelo y cuando alguno se acercaba a felicitarlo, ni siquiera le sonreía. _Que hombre más insufrible._

Las gentes charlaban y reían mientras ayudaban a limpiar y reparar cosas. Kagome pronto se encontró sin otra cosa que hacer más que sentarse y recibir a las visitas y sus regalos. Algunas de las mujeres hasta llevaron bebidas y bocadillos. Eso era una verdadera celebración. Pero con todo, a Kagome el asunto le parecía irrelevante. Aun cuando se sintiera halagada por la atención recibida, eso no era nada en comparación con el trato que recibiría en su boda con Kouga - que estuviera casada actualmente no representaría ningún problema en tanto que el matrimonio no fuera consumado. Y su matrimonio con Inuyasha no se consumaría nunca.

Kouga era primo del rey de Tarus. Un príncipe. Por lo tanto, no podía esperar otra cosa que no fuera lo mejor para su boda. Ya podía imaginarlo. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el más hermoso de los jardines del Palacio Real, ella usaría un vestido de la seda más blanca que se pudiera conseguir y estaría adornado con bellos hilos de oro, la recepción se realizaría en el Salón principal que estaría decorado con todas las variedades de flores blancas, asistirían los personajes más importantes de la nación, y se servirían los platillos más exquisitos preparados por los mejores cocineros del país. Y por si fuera poco, en lugar de gallinas y platos, recibiría por regalos piezas de plata y oro, obras de arte, piedras preciosas, las más finas telas. . .

Unos gritos de alarma la sacaron de su ensueño. Un joven adolescente entró corriendo anunciando la llegada de una cuadrilla de soldados. Kagome frenéticamente buscó un lugar para esconderse en tanto que todos los presentes se avocaban hacia el lugar por donde venían los guardias. Kagome sabía que la buscaban a ella.

"¿Qué te pasa¿Perdiste algo?" Preguntó Inuyasha de repente. Él también estaba en camino hacia fuera, cuando vio la forma peculiar en la que actuaba Kagome.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a ver a Inuyasha a la cara. Se mantuvieron unos segundos así, viéndose el uno al otro.

"Ven" dijo Inuyasha después de un rato, tomándola del brazo. Kagome trató de forcejear e Inuyasha la apretó un poco más "Ya te dije que no voy a dejarte ir" declaró.

Kagome se quedó quieta de inmediato "¿Cómo supiste. . .?"

Él se encogió de hombros "Acostumbro a cazar. Reconozco cuando una presa esta a punto de huir"

"Espero que no me estés comparando con un animal" Dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

Él no contestó. Un brillo extraño en sus ojos le confirmó a Kagome el contenido de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo te atreves¡Hirsuto!"

Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza "Yo no sé nada de idiomas extranjeros. A mí háblame en español"

"Es español" Se burló ella abiertamente "Significa grosero. Pero en fin¿Qué se puede esperar de un campesino ignorante?" Inmediatamente las palabras salieron de su boca, ella las lamentó. No acostumbraba ser tan cruel con nadie. En Palacio, ella y sus hermanas eran apreciadas por la forma con la que se comportaban con la servidumbre. Nunca les levantaban la voz, ni hacían exigencias ridículas como había escuchado que sucedía en las casas acaudaladas. O como hacía el Rey.

Se apresuró a disculparse pero Inuyasha la calló al apretarle el brazo con más fuerza y adoptando una expresión indescifrable. Prácticamente la arrastró hacia la salida.

Al recorrer el corto sendero que conducía hacia el asentamiento principal de la aldea, su sentimiento de culpabilidad desapareció para ser sustituido por el pánico. Ni siquiera sentía el apretón en su brazo – aunque, siendo honestos, no era tan fuerte – Lo único en lo que pensaba era en que la iban a descubrir y se la llevarían de nuevo a Palacio para casarse con la estatua viviente llamada Hakudoshi.

"Voy a aplicar verdadera presión si no dejas de resistirte" Amenazó Inuyasha en un tono bajo, pero firme. Hablaba en serio. El insulto recibido realmente le había molestado y gracias a eso, la jovencita que sostenía firmemente con una de sus manos había perdido toda esperanza de libertad.

"Pero. . . pero" Kagome tenía que explicarle. ¡No podía dejar que la atraparan!

"¡Inuyasha!" Se escuchó una voz a su lado. Era Sesshoumaru que venía en compañía de otros hombres de la aldea. Sus ropas se encontraban polvosas y su piel lucía brillante a causa del sudor y sin embargo, conservaba el cabello perfectamente arreglado. Si no hubiese estado preocupada por los guardias que llegaban a la aldea, Kagome le habría preguntado cuál era su secreto. Les serviría de mucho a ella y a su esposo.

"Sesshoumaru. ¿A que vienen esos tipos ahora?" Preguntó Inuyasha, refiriéndose a los soldados.

"Hermano, sé que piensas que soy un ser altamente superior, pero verás, leer la mente no se encuentra dentro de mis habilidades. No podré saber que quieren los guardias sin preguntarles antes"

"Ja. Ja." Inuyasha le dio a su hermano una mirada que prometía retribuciones posteriores "Solo me pregunto que hacen aquí. Apenas la semana pasada les pagamos los impuestos"

"Creo que no vienen por impuestos" Dijo Sesshoumaru mirando a la distancia. "Sus uniformes son diferentes a los de la guardia del gobernador"

Tenía razón. La guardia del gobernador era la que se encargaba de mantener el orden en las ciudades y aldeas circundantes, cobraban impuestos y capturaban criminales, sus uniformes eran de color negro. Por otro lado se encontraba la Guardia Real que se dividía en dos secciones. El Ejercito Real, del cual Naraku era el general, que se encargaban de la protección del reino y su monarca, evitando invasiones y sofocando rebeliones, sus casacas eran de un azul profundo; y la Guardia de la Reina, comandada por Houjo, quienes básicamente eran los guardaespaldas de la Reina, sus casacas eran de un rojo brillante.

Los soldados en la aldea llevaban casacas rojas.

El grupo de hombres se acercó a donde estaba la multitud rodeando a los jinetes. Inuyasha aún llevaba a Kagome del brazo.

Cuando alcanzaron a la gente, Sesshoumaru se volvió a su hermano "Quédate aquí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque voy a dialogar con ellos y es muy difícil hacer eso cuando tú comienzas a insultar a todo el mundo"

"¿Llamas insultar el decirle a un imbécil que es un imbécil? Yo lo llamo decir la verdad"

"Y por eso te vas a quedar aquí" Afirmó Sesshoumaru.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y al ver Sesshoumaru que Inuyasha no protestaba, lo tomó como una aceptación. Se adelantó unos pasos y entonces Inuyasha habló.

"Tienes hasta que cuente hasta quinientos"

Sesshoumaru se volvió a su hermano y le dio una mirada asesina "No te metas" Le advirtió. Inuyasha solo sonrió

Kagome observó a su cuñado dirigirse con paso seguro hasta donde uno de los guardias exigía se llamara al jefe de la aldea. Inuyasha ya había disminuido la presión sobre su brazo y podía moverse casi a su antojo. Se arrimó un poco más a él, tratando que el desordenado cabello del muchacho le sirviera como velo. Inuyasha se movió un poco incomodo y la miró de soslayo, con desconfianza.

"¿Ahora que tienes?"

Ella meneó la cabeza, no confiando en emitir algún sonido, no fuera ser que alguno de los guardias alcanzara a oír su voz y la reconociera. Inuyasha también meneó la cabeza pensando que la mujer a su lado no era normal.

Entre tanto, Sesshoumaru había alcanzado el centro del círculo y se dirigió al guardia en voz alta y clara "Soy el jefe. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos, oficial?"

Kagome se extrañó. Aunque Sesshoumaru era mayor que Inuyasha, solo parecía llevarle un par de años – ella no sabía la edad de Inuyasha, calculaba que no sería mucho mayor que ella – y eso lo convertía en un hombre no mayor de veinticinco años. Era muy poco probable que él tuviera un puesto por sobre los hombres mayores de la aldea.

"Estamos buscando a un grupo de insurgentes" Estaba hablando el soldado "¿Han visto a alguien sospechoso por aquí?" Kagome se encogió intimidada. Si Sesshoumaru mencionaba que ella era nueva en la aldea, la guardia exigiría que fuera presentada.

"No señor, nada fuera de lo común" Kagome suspiró aliviada. Inuyasha volvió a verla con esa mirada de extrañeza

"Necesitaremos revisar las viviendas" Anunció el soldado.

Sesshoumaru apretó la barbilla, con el fin de no demostrar su desagrado ante la petición. "Adelante" dijo con el tono más cordial que pudo lograr. Detestaba tener que actuar tan servicial con estas personas. A veces – sólo a veces – le gustaría ser tan impulsivo como su hermano y decirles unas cuantas verdades. Pero no podía. Los aldeanos eran su responsabilidad y la seguridad de ellos era lo más importante.

"¿La casa Himeshi está siendo utilizada por alguien?" Preguntó el guardia.

"No" Contestó secamente Sesshoumaru

"Tendremos que verla también"

"Es por allá" Sesshoumaru señaló hacia el lugar por donde estaba la casa que ahora era de Inuyasha. Realmente detestaba tener que ser servicial con estas gentes. Y odiaba más tener que dejarlos acercarse a esa casa.

El soldado dio indicaciones a su cuadrilla, conformada por cinco hombres, para que comenzaran su búsqueda en las casas aledañas. Él se movió en la dirección que le indicara Sesshoumaru.

El joven tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no colocarse en el paso del soldado y evitar que continuara su camino. La casa Himeshi era muy importante para él, pero eso a los guardias no les importaba. Seguramente dañarían la propiedad como lo hicieron la última vez que llegaron a hacer una revisión. Aunque en esa ocasión, había sido para realizar un nuevo censo que le ayudara al gobernador a decidir en cuanto aumentar los impuestos de la aldea.

A Inuyasha también le importaba la casa, pero se debía más que nada a que Izayoi tenía un afecto especial por el lugar. Cualquier cosa que hiciera entristecer a su madre lo hacía rabiar. Y seguramente, después de que los guardias se fueran, su madre estaría muy triste.

Inuyasha no pensaba hacerse a un lado. Al diablo con las negociaciones. Pero Kagome tenía otros planes.

Asustada de que al acercarse el soldado pudiera reconocerla, había tirado de Inuyasha hasta casi meterlo entre la maleza.

"¡Ya! ¿Qué té pasa?" Agitó el brazo que aún la sostenía con algo de brusquedad. "Estate quieta"

Kagome se quedó quieta. Lo último que quería era llamar la atención del soldado con una riña doméstica.

Sin Inuyasha para interponerse, el soldado pudo avanzar por el sendero sin dificultad. Pero el joven ojidorado era incapaz de quedarse tranquilo.

"¡Oye tú! ¡El del caballo!" Gritó.

Kagome se las arregló para zafarse de su agarre y se colocó detrás de él, agradeciendo por la amplia espalda que la escondía bastante bien. Todos los demás oyentes, se prepararon para presenciar uno más de los espectáculos de Inuyasha.

El jinete se volvió, nada impresionado. Esperó a ver que tenía el campesino que decir.

"Más te vale no dañar la casa" habló Inuyasha, contento de tener la atención del otro hombre "La última vez que ustedes, payasos, estuvieron aquí, me llevó tres semanas reparar las puertas y ventanas"

Todos los presentes esperaron a oír como el guardia reprendía a Inuyasha por su falta de respeto a la autoridad para luego ver a Inuyasha demostrándole al guardia cuanto respeto tenía por la autoridad.

"No se preocupe, caballero" Habló otra voz. Los aldeanos parecieron decepcionados de que alguien interrumpiera lo que prometía ser un momento interesante. Aunque la mayoría de los adultos estaba conciente de los riesgos que eso implicaba.

Inuyasha se volvió para ver a la persona que lo había interrumpido. Por poco derribó a Kagome, quien había estado casi pegada a él y que había quedado paralizada al oír la nueva voz. Ella no tenía que volverse para saber quien estaba hablando. Allí, atrás de ella estaba el mejor guardia de Palacio, el hombre más leal a la corona y un verdadero caballero: su peor pesadilla, el comandante Hojou.

Kagome no se atrevió a moverse. Inuyasha la miró exasperado. "¿Qué tienes?"

Kagome continuó sin decir palabra, rogando que el arrugado vestido y el cabello desordenado fueran camuflaje suficientes.

"Mis hombres tendrán cuidado" Aseguró el comandante Hojou para luego alzar la voz dirigiéndose a su comitiva "Cualquiera que dañe alguna de las propiedades, tendrá que pagarlo" Todos los aldeanos se sorprendieron ante el anuncio. No era cosa de todos los días que un representante de la guardia fuera amable con ellos. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Hojou continuó "Ninguna de estas personas es responsable de lo ocurrido, por lo tanto, no debemos hacerles pagar cosas que no deben" Kagome se sintió aludida por esas palabras.

El resto de los soldados no pareció complacido por las órdenes de su comandante, pero de todas formas le obedecerían. Hojou era uno de los pocos oficiales de la corona – si no es que el único – que podía jactarse de contar con el verdadero respeto de los hombres a su cargo.

"Solo nos tomará un momento" aseguró Hojou a Inuyasha, notando por primera vez a la mujer que estaba enfrente de su interlocutor y de espaldas a él. Le pareció ver que la mujer temblaba "¿Ella está bien?" Preguntó Hojou a Inuyasha.

El muchacho volvió su vista a Kagome, quien mantenía su mirada fija en el pecho de su esposo. Volviendo sus ojos hacia el comandante, Inuyasha aseveró "Sí, está bien, es solo que tiene problemas mentales"

Kagome levantó los ojos hacia el rostro de Inuyasha con la esperanza que la fuerza de su mirada fuera suficiente para derretirlo.

"¿Qué?" Se defendió Inuyasha, volviendo a verla "Sí tienes problemas"

Kagome respiró hondo. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Lo único que la detenía era la seguridad de que si perdía los estribos en ese momento, perdería su libertad.

Hojou meneó su cabeza. Nunca entendería las discusiones de pareja.

Los soldados realizaron su trabajo sin interrupciones mientras que los aldeanos esperaban todos juntos en el centro de la aldea. Habían aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no estorbar cuando la guardia venía y para asegurarse de que nadie armaría alboroto, Izayoi se había puesto de pie junto al menor de sus hijos colocándole una mano sobre el brazo.

Cuando se hubieron ido los soldados, cada quien regresó a las actividades que estuvieron realizando antes de la interrupción, lo que significaba que la mayoría regresó a la fiesta.

Kagome había respirado tranquila en cuanto vio al comandante Hojou alejarse por donde había llegado. Kagome finalmente podía ver el camino principal de acceso a la aldea. Los árboles habrían un sendero lo bastante amplio para que pasaran dos carretas grandes. Los altos y macizos árboles daban la impresión de ser los fundamentos sobre los cuales se asentaban las compuertas naturales que daban paso a una exclusiva propiedad.

Entonces, Kagome recordó que habían mencionado la casa Himeshi. En el momento, no le había tomado importancia. Su único interés había sido ocultarse de las personas que la buscaban, pero cuando tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, decidió que aunque los soldados se habían dirigido hacia la casa de Inuyasha, era muy poco probable que esa fuera el lugar al que se había referido el guardia.

Recordó que siguiendo el sendero desde la casa de Izayoi, había visto que los caminos se bifurcaban. Tal vez la casa en mención se encontraba siguiendo el otro camino. Era posible que la aldea estuviera asentada sobre lo que alguna vez fue una propiedad privada. Habría preguntad, pero era algo que en realidad no le importaba.

Se vio obligada a volver a la casucha y jugar el papel de anfitriona. Más personas llegaron y más regalos le entregaron. Cuando ya había pasado gran parte del día, parecía que el terreno se llenaba de más y más personas. Pensó que eso se debía a que la jornada del día había terminado y todos los que trabajaban en. . . cualquier cosa en que trabajaran, ya estaban libres para unírseles.

Una mujer mayor hizo su aparición en la entrada de la casita cargando unas viejas cacerolas. Kagome quiso esconderse. Era la otra mujer de la noche anterior. La anciana se acercó hasta ella saludándola muy cordialmente, acto seguido le entregó su presente, disculpándose por no darle algo que fuera nuevo. Kagome se esforzó por sonreírle. Estaba esperando que en cualquier momento la mujer fuera a hacer algún comentario con respecto a lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño, pero la mujer ni siquiera dio señales de recordarlo.

"Soy Kaede" habló la señora, colocándose las manos detrás de la espalda "Y tú eres una niña preciosa"

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Kagome fue real. Oficialmente, Kaede se había colocado en el primer lugar de su lista de aldeanos favoritos "Es un placer, soy Kagome" Se presentó.

"No puedo creer que finalmente apareciera alguien dispuesta a domar el carácter de Inuyasha" Sonrió animadamente Kaede.

El susodicho casi gruño al escuchar el comentario. Desde que habían vuelto a la celebración, Inuyasha se había mantenido a una distancia considerable de Kagome, pero lo bastante cerca como para tenerla vigilada.

"Siempre está jugando a hacerse el duro" la anciana meneó la cabeza "Pero solo es pantalla, por dentro es un dulce" aseguró, ocupándose de alzar la voz lo suficiente para que Inuyasha no se perdiera ni una palabra. El muchacho volvió a gruñir y se movió para alejarse más de las mujeres y no tener que oírlas.

La anciana volvió a reír. A Kagome le pareció fascinante como alguien tan mayor podía reír con tanta frescura "Cuando necesitas quitártelo de la espalda por un rato," Estaba diciendo Kaede "solo tienes que alabar su lado tierno. Le resulta embarazoso" terminó en tono confidencial.

"¿Tiene un lado tierno?" Preguntó incrédula Kagome.

La anciana alzó una ceja. Kagome sintió que había hablado demás. Habiéndose casado con el tipo, ella estaba supuesta a conocer su lado amable. Trató de disimular sus palabras con una risita poco convincente.

Kaede también sonrió, pero de alguna forma, a Kagome le pareció que al sonreír de esa manera, la anciana estaba diciéndole que a ella no la engañaba.

Kagome buscaba un pretexto para cambiar el tema, y entonces Kaede dijo "Todo estará bien" Volvió a sonreír y se alejó con paso lento gracias a su edad.

La princesa analizó las palabras que Kaede hablara y le parecieron un buen presagio. Sonrió para sí. Solo debía ser paciente y esperar el momento adecuado para huir. Volvió a ver los 'regalos' recibidos y se asombró al ver que la pequeña sala que esa mañana había parecido poco más que un agujero, estaba cobrando vida. Aún desordenada y repleta de gente como estaba, el lugar comenzaba a parecer una casa de verdad.

En un rincón de su mente, su conciencia le estaba diciendo que las amables personas que se habían molestado en darle estos regalos, por muy sencillos que fueran, lo habían hecho con mucho agrado y seguramente se sentirían engañados y molestos cuando ella finalmente se marchara. Mentalmente, Kagome tomó esa vocecilla entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y la apretó hasta deshacerla. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse de trivialidades como esa.

"Hola" Dijo una vocecita a su costado.

Kagome se giró a verla y sonrió con toda sinceridad "Hola, pequeño. ¿No crees que es peligroso que estés aquí?"

El niño pequeño que la tumbara temprano en la mañana estaba parado a su lado con una sonrisa tan grande que casi le partía la cara en dos.

"Si lo dices por Inuyasha" habló el pequeñín, mientras se cruzaba de brazos "no le tengo... ¡Ayyyyy!"

De pronto, el niño estaba acurrucado cubriendo su cabeza con ambos brazos mientras gritaba desconsoladamente.

"¿Qué decías, enano?"

Inuyasha había aparecido de la nada para golpear al niño en la cabeza y ahora estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo como si se tratara de un igual.

"¡Inuyasha!" Se acercó Sango furiosa "¿Otra vez estás abusando del pobre Shippo?"

"¡Él empezó!"

Sango puso los brazos en jarras "¿Cuándo vas a entender? ¡Tienes tres veces su edad!"

"¡Pero él empezó!"

Una vez más, Kagome se sorprendió con la actitud de su esposo. Ahí estaba encogiéndose ante una mujer, otra vez. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Shippo sonriendo de forma maligna. El chiquillo estaba disfrutando el espectáculo. Kagome decidió que ella también. Era refrescante ver a alguien darle su merecido al abusivo de Inuyasha.

"A ver, Shippo" dijo Sango, volviéndose al niño "¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?"

Shippo había adoptado una expresión lastimera: ojos llorosos, manos frotándose, piernas temblando y voz entrecortada. El chico era todo un actor.

"Yo no hice nada" fingió un hipo "Solo fui por la mañana a conocer a su esposa y ahora vine a saludarla ¿Eso es malo?" sorbió las lágrimas para efecto especial.

"Claro que no, Shippo" Concilió Sango con ternura, para luego volverle una mirada asesina a Inuyasha "No lo molestes" Advirtió y luego su mirada cambio a una de confusión, Inuyasha estaba que echaba chispas "¿Y por que estás de tan mal humor¡Estamos celebrando tu boda!"

Inuyasha solo le volvió la espalda y se fue por donde vino.

"Que hombre tan extraño. Mira que no estar feliz el día de su boda" Sango sacudió su cabeza y colocó las manos en las caderas mientras veía la espalda de Inuyasha perderse entre la multitud. Volvió su rostro a Kagome para ver su reacción ante la falta de emoción de su esposo y levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

Kagome se hundió un poco más en su silla en cuanto vio la expresión de Sango "¿Pasa algo?"

Sango se agachó hasta dejar su cara al nivel de la de Kagome "Viéndolo bien, tu tampoco pareces muy feliz" Habló en un tono muy suave, para que nadie la escuchara.

Kagome trató una vez más de fingir una sonrisa, brevemente preguntándose por que le era tan difícil sonreírle convincentemente a estas personas, cuando ya llevaba diecisiete años mostrando una alegría que no sentía a todos los comensales de palacio. Brevemente se contestó que tal vez se debía a que esos visitantes de la corte sabían que ella estaba fingiendo. Estos aldeanos, no tenían idea.

"Es que estoy un poco cansada"

El rostro de Sango se suavizó y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, con toda honestidad dijo "Pobrecilla. Esto es solo el comienzo. No tienes idea de en que te metiste"

Kagome no sabía como lucia su rostro en ese momento, pero podía imaginarse que sobre su cabeza habían aparecido incontables signos de interrogación de todos los colores. Sango sonrió condescendientemente "Si crees estar cansada ahora, espera a pasar toda una semana con Inuyasha y sabrás lo que es estar fatigada en verdad"

Kagome se sonrojó al malinterpretar el significado de las palabras de Sango, y se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que las había malinterpretado, pues la chica, quien no tenía idea de los pensamientos de Kagome, inconscientemente aclaró la idea que quería transmitirle "Ese chico es el más enérgico que conozco, no puede estarse quieto por más de un minuto y siendo su esposa, te tocará tratar de seguirle el paso" Meneó su cabeza pensativa "Es admirable como la señora Izayoi ha podido soportarlo todos estos años"

Volvió su atención a la princesa y frunció el ceño "La verdad no tienes buena cara. Te has puesto muy roja"

Kagome trató de sonreír de nuevo mientras pensaba en una excusa ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que mentir?, pero Sango le ahorro el trabajo al continuar "No te preocupes, luego de la cena que las esposas de la aldea están preparando, todos estarán tan satisfechos que solo pensarán en irse a dormir y tú y tu esposo podrán descansar finalmente"

Kagome suspiró viendo por la ventana. El día aún estaba soleado. Faltaba mucho para que su tortura llegara a su fin.

000

Por fin, Kagome pudo respirar tranquila cuando toda la gente, incluida su suegra, dejaron la casa, no sin antes ayudar a poner las cosas en el mejor orden posible.

La cena había sido en el patio principal de la aldea. Kagome tuvo que admitir que había sido una de las mejores comidas que había probado. La gente había colocado mesas y sillas para que todos cupieran y las mujeres casadas sirvieron generosas porciones a todos los asistentes al festejo. Kagome vio allí a mucha gente a la que no había visto antes.

Todos estaban felices. Incluso Inuyasha, quien hasta ese momento había estado listo para arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que pasara cerca de él, se había animado con la presentación de las viandas. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera lanzarse sobre la comida, él ya había consumido una buena porción de su guisado. No era el único con buen apetito. Aun los niños pequeños tenían sus platos a rebalsar y no parecían quejarse por eso.

Por un corto tiempo, Kagome olvidó su dilema y disfrutó del momento. Sango se había sentado junto a ella y habían pasado el rato hablando animadamente de cosas triviales. Ella ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sentó a hablar con su madre o con Kikyo solo porque sí. Pero ese buen momento pasó muy rápido y una vez más, ella se encontró a solas con su torturador.

Inuyasha estaba muy ocupado en el único dormitorio de la casa desde hacía un buen rato. Kagome trató de convencerse de que el joven simplemente estaba arreglando el lugar donde ella dormiría, pero por alguna razón, no lo logró. Temía averiguar cuales eran los planes de su esposo. Fuera lo que fuera, lo enfrentaría con determinación.

Aunque lamentaba no haber podido salir de la aldea ese mismo día, estaba conciente de que había sido lo mejor. Si hubiera resultado su plan e Inuyasha la hubiera dejado ir, la gente de Hojou la habría encontrado en el camino sin ninguna dificultad. Tendría que armarse de valor porque ¿Qué más daba una noche extra entre estas personas? Al menos tendría un lugar seco donde dormir.

Al pensar en dormir, volvió a asaltarla el temor acerca de lo que Inuyasha estaría planeando hacer con ella. Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse se sobresaltó y de inmediato corrió a la cocina para tomar un cuchillo. Él era más grande y fuerte que ella, pero ahora ella estaba armada. De ninguna forma lo dejaría acercarse.

Inuyasha salió del pequeño dormitorio para encontrase con Kagome resguardada contra la mesa para cortar verduras que el carpintero de la aldea había armado ese mismo día para ellos. El chico alzó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza "¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo para mantequilla?"

Kagome miró hacia sus manos y casi se grita a sí misma por su torpeza. En su prisa no se dio cuenta de que cuchillo agarró. Pero algo era mejor que nada, además, había escuchado a los guardias hablando de que lo más importante no era el arma, sino la habilidad de quien la empuñaba. Por supuesto, se le escapó el detalle de que ella no tenía ninguna habilidad con las armas.

Adoptando un aire de prepotencia, la chica habló con el tono más firme que pudo "No creas que me obligarás a meterme en la cama contigo"

Inuyasha volvió a alzar una ceja, mientras la veía con ojos desdeñosos "¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos querría meterte en su cama?"

Kagome se quedó sin palabras, solo atinó a verlo a la cara en tanto que la mirada de Inuyasha se volvía intolerante "Ya déjate de juegos y vete a dormir"

El joven se volvió para dirigirse al dormitorio de nueva cuenta. Kagome confundida preguntó "Y ¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

"En una de las camas que puse en la habitación, por supuesto" La calma que Inuyasha había tenido después de la cena, había comenzado a agotarse.

"Y ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?"

Inuyasha aspiró con fuerza "En la otra cama"

"¡De ninguna manera!" Chilló la princesa. "¡No voy a compartir la habitación contigo!"

"¿Y porque no?" preguntó Inuyasha entre dientes.

"Por que es inmoral" contestó Kagome con convicción.

"Mujer, que va a ser inmoral ¡Estamos casados!"

Ante tal lógica, la joven dudó en sus palabras "Pues. . . sí, pero. . . pero. . . ¡Fue un matrimonio forzado! Es como si no estuviéramos casados"

Dentro de sí, rogó por que el chico se tragara su explicación. Sí estaban casados, aunque no fue por su propia decisión. En las ciudades los matrimonios se arreglaban todo el tiempo, y seguramente, en los pueblos y aldeas también. Era casi seguro que de diez parejas casadas, nueve de ellas no habían elegido a su cónyuge, así que su comentario carecía de fundamento.

"Mira" suspiró Inuyasha "Lo único que quiero es irme a dormir. Tengo la esperanza de que cuando despierte en la mañana estaré en mi cama de siempre, en mi cuarto de siempre y todo lo pasado desde anoche habrá sido un malísimo sueño ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡No! Me rehúso a compartir el dormitorio"

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza exasperado "Entonces duerme aquí afuera"

"¡No! Soy una dama, no puedo dormir en la estancia. Tú duerme aquí afuera" Kagome estaba desesperándose. Trataba de recordar todas las lecciones de diplomacia que le enseñaran, pero lamentablemente, nunca la habían entrenado en diálogos bajo presión.

"Estás loca. Me voy a dormir" y diciendo esto, el muchacho se dio la vuelta otra vez y entro al cuarto.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil por un rato, tratando de decidir que hacer. ¿Tal vez Inuyasha se arrepentiría y le dejaría la habitación a ella sola?

Sí, como no.

Tomó aire y con paso vacilante entro en el cuartito. Era muy pequeño, pero su esposo se las había arreglado para que las camas cupieran, dejando suficiente espacio entre ellas. Inuyasha se había acomodado en la cama de la izquierda y se encontraba arropado entre las sábanas. En la esquina derecha, hacia el fondo, había una cortina montada sobre un lazo. Su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

_A mal paso, darle prisa_ pensó.

Tomó la sábana de sobre la cama que le tocaba y se dirigió tras la cortina. Se quitó el arrugado vestido y se puso encima un camisón desgastado que le diera Izayoi, luego se envolvió con la sábana y se recostó sobre su cama, teniendo cuidado que ninguna parte de su cuerpo o su camisón quedaran al descubierto y en especial que su anillo no corriera riesgo de ser visto. Trató de mantenerse despierta hasta estar segura de que Inuyasha ya se hubiera dormido, pero la falta de sueño de la noche anterior unida a todo el ajetreó en que se vio envuelta desde salir de palacio, habían hecho mella y en pocos minutos se quedó completamente dormida.

En la cama a su lado, Inuyasha suspiró aliviado. Finalmente podría dormirse sin temor de que su ruidosa mujer hiciera más escándalos.

000

Inuyasha caminaba por el sendero como un hombre que se dirige a su ejecución. No quería volver. Pero no había más remedio.

Esa mañana, se había despertado a su hora habitual, pero no se había animado a abrir los ojos. No quería confrontar la realidad de que lo pasado en las últimas treinta horas no había sido un sueño. Pero se obligó a ser valiente y se dispuso a enfrentar el día que se le presentaba con todo el arrojo que podía lograr.

Sin embargo, su determinación comenzó a debilitarse desde el momento en que su flamante esposa decidió ignorar sus llamados a levantarse. Él tenía hambre, había que hacer el desayuno y la mujercita había decidido que no se levantaría hasta que el sol hubiese salido por completo. Nunca falto de recursos, Inuyasha decidió usar el despertador que su hermano aplicara en él una vez que un muy joven Inuyasha declinó el ir a trabajar.

Tomó un balde y lo llenó con agua del arrollo, mas el menor de los hermanos no era tan cruel como el mayor, e Inuyasha, después de encender el fogón de la cocina, calentó un poco el agua antes de entrar en la habitación y vaciar el contenido del balde sobre su esposa.

La princesa chilló, pataleó y finalmente lloró a gritos por el abuso al que fue sometida. Inuyasha simplemente le dijo que, si no quería que la próxima baldada contuviera solo agua fría, se levantará de inmediato. Y eso solo fue el comienzo.

Kagome se negó rotundamente a cocinar. Inuyasha, refunfuñó, gritó y amenazó, pero de nada le sirvió por que su esposa finalmente confesó que ella no sabía cocinar.

Inuyasha se quedó helado. Eso era simplemente inaceptable. Así que, luego de mostrarle a Kagome que él también podía hablar con palabras que ella no conocía, el hombre hizo lo que cualquier otro en su lugar habría hecho: Corrió a casa de su madre.

Para mala suerte de Inuyasha, Izayoi no se compadeció de las dificultades de su hijo, y después de haberle dado una lectura acerca de las obligaciones que tenía como marido, envió al joven de regreso a su casa a enseñarle a su nueva esposa a cocinar. Así que, triste y derrotado, el joven tuvo que emprender camino a su casa para lidiar con la jovencita

_¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no escogió el baño de otro para colarse? ¡Ni siquiera sabe cocinar! ¿Qué acaso no existe una ley que exija que todas las mujeres del mundo sepan al menos hervir agua?_

La idea de dejarla escapar, comenzaba a serle tentadora, pero entonces recordaba el rostro decepcionado de su madre cuando los encontrara solos en el cuarto de baño y volvía a desanimarse. Además, todavía tenía que desquitarse de la muchacha por todos los problemas que le había causado. Esa era la única perspectiva que lo alentaba a soportar el suplicio de su matrimonio.

_¿Qué haré para ajustar cuentas? Esta mañana la he despertado con un baño. Tal vez, la próxima vez use agua fría. Parece muy quisquillosa, seguramente a causa de ese trabajo elegante que tenía antes. Una tarde con los puercos le vendría bien para quitarle esa delicadeza ¿Qué más ¿Qué más? ¿Les tendrá miedo a los insectos? El pequeño ático de la casa está lleno de telarañas y seguramente tiene ratones, también. . ._

Las maquinaciones dentro de su cabeza quedaron suspendidas cuando llegó cerca de la casa. Escuchó unos ruidos que provenían del granero y que no eran producidos por los animales. Curioso, se dirigió hacia donde provenían los sonidos y al dar la vuelta a la esquina sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, luego se entrecerraron y finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sin poder contenerse, Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió en carcajadas.

Desde su lugar en el suelo, Kagome levantó el rostro para ver como el recién llegado casi se tiraba al piso por causa de su ataque de risa.

Cuando Inuyasha la dejó sola en la casa, ella decidió que ese era el momento adecuado para escapar, así que se dirigió al granero, donde ella viera a su esposo guardar su caballo la noche anterior, y tomando al animal, se dispuso a prepararlo para partir. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Solo colocarle la montura – que en su opinión, pesaba una tonelada - le llevó buena parte de tiempo y ni que hablar de las riendas. Para colmo, el caballo tenía mala disposición y se la pasaba rehuyéndola todo lo que podía.

Cuando hubo completado su labor satisfactoriamente, – todo lo satisfactoriamente que ella era capaz de lograr - vino la parte más difícil: subirse al caballo.

Había visto incontables veces a las personas subirse y bajarse de sus corceles con tal fluidez, que la tarea le parecía lo más sencillo del mundo y no tomó en cuenta que ella nunca lo había echo por sí misma, pues siempre había alguien listo para ayudarla a montar y desmontar. Así que cuando intentó subir al lomo del caballo y no logró elevarse en el primer intento, quedó desconcertada.

El caballo seguía indispuesto a colaborar con ella y eso empeoró las cosas. Trató de auxiliarse con unos leños grandes que estaban cerca, con un banquillo que trajera de la casa, con una cuerda que colgaba del techo del granero. . . y el resultado había sido el mismo cada vez: Ella tumbada en el suelo. Kagome estaba preguntándose cuanto maltrato más podría soportar su sensible trasero, cuando escuchó a Inuyasha riéndose.

Al darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba burlándose de ella y de su situación, primero sintió vergüenza y se apresuró a pararse fingiendo que nada le dolía, pero al ver que Inuyasha no cesaba de reír, la pena se volvió enojo y cuando el joven comenzó a señalar que nunca en su vida había conocido a nadie más inepto que ella, el enojo se volvió cólera.

Deseaba tener un objeto pesado y afilado para lanzárselo a la cabeza, pero a falta de proyectiles físicos, decidió usar su lengua. "¿De que te ríes, zopenco?"

El intento de insulto, en lugar de menguar su diversión, hizo que Inuyasha riera con más fuerza "¿No te lo dije? Eres muy torpe para montar siquiera un burro. Parece que no tendré que preocuparme de que te escapes"

A Kagome le resultó difícil comprender las palabras de Inuyasha, ya que el muchacho no había parado de reír ni por un momento. Indignada, trató de defenderse "Para tu información, se montar muy bien"

"Pues tal vez se deba a que soy un campesino ignorante, pero" El chico hizo una pausa para inhalar aire y tratar de disminuir su ataque de risa "tengo entendido que para 'saber' montar un caballo, es necesario subirse en él, primero"

El muchacho seguía riendo y Kagome sentía que había perdido irremediablemente, así que furiosa, camino con fuertes pasos hacia la casa. Inuyasha la siguió sin dejar de reír.

Kagome se desplomó sobre una de las sillas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, volviendo su rostro a un lado, se dispuso a ignorar a su esposo. Inuyasha se había calmado lo suficiente como para dirigirse a la alacena y comenzar a sacar algunas cosas para cocinar. Volvió a ver a la mujer a la mesa. La chica le parecía bonita, pero no lo suficiente. Estaba demasiado delgada y pálida. Sonrió para sus adentros. Unas cuantas horas al día de trabajos bajo el sol, le harían maravillas a esa piel.

"Ven aquí" le dijo.

Kagome alzó una ceja a forma de pregunta y esperó la respuesta que no tardó mucho "Vas a aprender a cocinar"

Fue el turno de la chica de reír con burla "¿Y quien me va a enseñar? ¿Tú? Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a tomar las lecciones?"

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba un sartén sobre el fuego "Las cosas por aquí son muy simples" Habló en el momento en que agregaba manteca al recipiente "Si no trabajas, no comes"

Kagome observó como Inuyasha extraía de un paquete hecho de algún tipo de piel, un trozo grande y jugoso de lo que parecía ser tocino. En cuanto la pieza de carne tocó la manteca hirviendo, despidió un olor delicioso que hizo que el estómago de Kagome comenzara a pedir atención. La chica tragó saliva. Tenía que resistir.

"Y crees que con eso me vas a obligar"

Inuyasha volvió a encogerse de hombros y tomó unas hogazas de pan y las embarró con un poco de queso que había puesto a derretir junto a la sartén del tocino "Es tu problema" Se llevó el pan a la boca e hizo toda una demostración de cuan deliciosa estaba su comida.

Kagome sintió su saliva convertirse en agua ante el espectáculo. Estaba comenzando a debilitarse, pero no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Pero el pan con queso parecía delicioso. Decidió intentar otra táctica "Pues no veo porque tenga que ser yo la que cocine" Se miró las uñas para dar la impresión de que no estaba afectada en lo más mínimo "¿Acaso debo hacer las veces de sirvienta solo porque tú eres el hombre?"

Inuyasha se detuvo a medio bocado y la miró extrañado "¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?"

"Pues, ahí estás tú, diciéndome que hacer como si fueras mi amo y bueno, ya no estamos en la época de los cavernícolas. Las mujeres tenemos derechos"

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza, como tratando de comprender de que estaban hablando "Yo no te estoy diciendo que hacer solo por que soy hombre" Trató de defenderse.

"Entonces¿Por qué?" Kagome se felicitó en silencio. Parecía que al fin estaba logrando comunicarse con el bárbaro de su marido "¿Por qué soy el sexo débil?"

"¿Ah? Mujer, no entiendo de que diablos estás hablando"

"¡Me quieres obligar a cocinar!"

"¡Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo!"

"¿Y por que no tú? No veo que tengas problemas para hacerlo"

"Cocinar no me gusta. Es por eso que tú tienes que aprender"

"Y ¿Qué vas a hacer si me rehúso¿Dejarme morir de hambre?"

El muchacho pareció considerar la idea, pero después de un momento meneó la cabeza "No. Los aldeanos me acusarían de abuso doméstico"

"Entonces, no tienes más alternativa" Dijo la chica, acomodando su silla "Dame mi desayuno"

Inuyasha quedó perplejo por un momento "Si tu no quieres servirme, yo no tengo porque servirte a ti ¿Quieres comer¡Aprende a cocinar!"

"¡Eres un bruto¿Qué te da el derecho de mandarme de esa forma?" Kagome se puso de pié, colocando los brazos en jarras.

El muchacho se debatió en como contestar "Pues. . . pues yo. . . yo. . . ¡Soy mayor que tú! Por eso puedo mandarte" Cruzó los brazos y adoptó una pose de superioridad.

"¿Qué? A ver gran señor¿Cuántos años tienes¿Diez?" Kagome no podía creer que se le ocurriera semejante pretexto.

"Pronto cumpliré dieciocho" Anuncio orgulloso el muchacho.

"Gran cosa. Yo acabo de cumplir diecisiete"

"¡¿Lo ves?!" exclamó entusiasmado el chico y la señaló con su dedo índice "¡Soy mayor que tú!"

"Solo por unos meses"

"Pero soy mayor" Los ojos del chico brillaron de alegría "Tienes que obedecerme"

"Sí, claro. Cuando el infierno se congele"

"Bueno, yo no sé cuanto tiempo tardará el infierno en congelarse" dijo el chico mientras movía de un lado a otro la segunda hogaza de pan con queso, tentándola "Lo que sí sé, es que tu estómago no puede esperar tanto"

Kagome sintió los comienzos de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Quería gritar de la frustración, pero no podía permitir que el hombre frente a ella la viera como una debilucha. Ya de por sí, Inuyasha no tenía la mejor opinión sobre ella. Ni siquiera se había molestado en aprenderse su nombre. No, no podía mostrarse frágil ante él. Debía demostrarle que ella era autosuficiente, que era una mujer fuerte ¡Pero el pan con queso parecía delicioso!

Acercándose a él tomó una decisión final.

"De acuerdo ¿Cómo se hace?"

000

Cocinar fue toda una odisea. Kagome se las arregló para no incendiar la casita. Aunque ayudó mucho que Inuyasha se hubiera armado con varios recipientes llenos de agua.

Para cuando hubo terminado, Kagome ya no tenía hambre, o más bien, no tenía ganas de comer lo que ella había preparado. Sus huevos aguados - cáscara incluida - y pan con queso quemado, hacían un gran contraste con el tocino bien cocido, huevos perfectamente fritos y pan con delicioso queso derretido que la persona frente a ella estaba devorando con avidez. Al final, ella solo dio unos bocados y dejó a un lado su plato.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome alejar de ella su comida. Entendía perfectamente. Él tampoco se atrevería a comerse esa mezcla extraña, pero eso no significaba que la iba a dejar en paz.

"Con razón estás en los huesos" dijo haciendo un gesto desaprobatorio "Si no comes bien, no vas a crecer" le advirtió, recordando las indicaciones que había escuchado a algunas madres decir a sus hijos. A él nunca lo tuvieron que forzar a comer.

Kagome hizo una mueca, sin molestarse en contestar. Si comenzaban una discusión en ese momento, ella definitivamente terminaría llorando. De haber estado en su casa, esa sería hora de que los cocineros de palacio le estuvieran preparando un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno del cual ella solo comería una parte con el fin de conservar su figura. Pero en su situación actual, conservar su figura era su último interés. Con gusto se comería todo lo que Inuyasha tenía en su plato y más.

El joven notó la expresión de la muchacha y sintió algo que detestaba sentir por personas que le causaran problemas: compasión. ¿Cómo estaba supuesto a vengarse de ella si cada vez que la chica recibiera su merecido él iba a sentir lástima? Pero esa era su gran debilidad. Se esforzaba en ocultarla, y casi siempre tenía éxito, pero aquellos que conocían esa parte de su carácter, tendían a aprovecharse, como lo hacía Shippo. En más de una ocasión, Inuyasha se lamentó de haber encontrado al pequeño y haberlo ayudado. Hubiese sido mejor dejárselo a los lobos. Pero en cuanto una imagen mental del chiquillo llorando abrazado a sus padres llegaba a su cabeza, casi se golpeaba a sí mismo por siquiera pensar en dejar al niño a su suerte.

En fin. Sentir compasión por las personas que sufren era parte de su personalidad – de lo cual su madre era la absoluta culpable – así que muy a pesar de sí mismo, se obligó a no terminar el contenido de su plato. Se puso de pie y anunció que iría a darse un baño rápido y que sería mejor para Kagome comenzar sus quehaceres lavando los trastos sucios.

Kagome se alistó para replicar, pero entonces notó la comida que Inuyasha no había tocado y decidió sujetar su lengua. Si él quería que ella limpiara la loza, eso precisamente haría. En cuanto el joven hubo cerrado la puerta tras él, Kagome se arrojó sobre el alimento. Su propia voracidad la sorprendió y le produjo un poco de vergüenza. Trató de contener su ansia y comer como toda dama debería hacerlo: con bocados pequeños y masticando despacio.

Al terminar, trató de encontrar el lugar donde se suponía debían lavarse los trastos, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo debía lucir dicho lugar. Su búsqueda se vio interrumpida cuando un ciclón humano entró por la puerta.

"¡Buenos días!"

"Sango. . . buenos días" Kagome se preguntó a que se debía la visita tan temprana de la joven y sobre todo, a que se debía su buen humor. Era demasiado temprano para estar tan animada.

"¿Que haces?" La chica, quien estaba usando un vestido muy similar al del día anterior, la veía con interés.

"Ah. . . busco el. . ." Kagome dejó la frase a medias, pues no estaba segura de cómo llamar al artefacto que necesitaba, y en lugar de palabras le mostró la loza que necesitaba limpieza.

"Para lavar los trastes tienes que ir afuera" habló Sango amablemente.

"Sí, por supuesto" Contestó Kagome, tratando de cubrir su ignorancia con una risita "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" habló tratando de desviar la atención de la otra mujer.

"Vine a enseñarte como hacer la labor de la casa mientras Inuyasha está fuera, trabajando" Anunció felizmente la bella chica.

_¿A enseñarme? ¡A enseñarme! Ese condenado de Inuyasha_.

Como convocado por sus pensamientos, Inuyasha entro por la puerta recién bañado y afeitado. Extrañamente, su cabello no lucía muy diferente a su apariencia habitual.

"Sango, me alegra que ya estés aquí" Habló el chico. Kagome lo perforó con la mirada, él sonrió malévolamente. Esa fue toda la confirmación que la princesa necesitó. El muy pillo había llamado refuerzos para asegurarse de que ella no escapara durante su ausencia.

_¡Voy a matarlo! Lo amarraré a un árbol en medio del bosque y le echaré encima las sobras de la comida para llamar la atención de los animales salvajes y que se lo coman vivo. Mejor aún, le untaré miel para que sean las hormigas las que le den una muerte larga y tortuosa. _

Mentalmente, Kagome se frotaba las manos, imaginando los gritos de auxilio que daría Inuyasha. Levantó la vista hacia la cara de él, para darse una mejor idea de cual sería la expresión de su rostro en esos últimos momentos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se había estado frotando las manos en verdad y seguramente su semblante tenía una expresión extraña, por que los dos jóvenes frente a ella la miraban de forma curiosa.

De inmediato se compuso, regalándoles una sonrisa a los presentes. Le pareció ver que ambos retrocedían un paso al verla sonreír.

"Ella es algo extraña" murmuró Sango, arrimándose un poco más a Inuyasha.

"Yo diría que es más que extraña" confirmó Inuyasha en el mismo tono suave.

000

Kagome no pudo siquiera hablar con Inuyasha acerca de que no la dejara con una guardiana, por que el chico no le dio ni la más mínima oportunidad de protestar. En cuanto estuvo listo, abandonó la casa para irse a realizar su trabajo diario, prometiendo que volvería hasta el anochecer. Sango preguntó por que no volver para el almuerzo, a lo que el muchacho contestó vagamente, diciendo que prefería dejarles todo el día a ellas solas para que se hicieran buenas amigas.

Para malestar de la princesa, Sango resultó ser mucho mejor carcelera que todos los guardias de palacio juntos. De hecho era más eficiente que el mismo Jaken. Apenas Kagome daba un paso hacia donde no debía, Sango la estaba advirtiendo que tuviera cuidado, que no se alejara, que el bosque estaba lleno de criaturas salvajes. En más de una ocasión, Kagome trató de aprovechar que la chica mayor estuviera distraída para emprender su huída, pero extrañamente, cada vez que la princesa creía que estaba cerca de conseguir su libertad, Sango aparecía de la nada, obstruyéndole el paso.

"Ni creas que te vas a librar de tus obligaciones" le había dicho la morena.

Kagome consideró decirle la verdad acerca de su matrimonio obligado y de que había alguien esperándola en otra parte, pero Izayoi había sido clara al exigirle que no revelara a nadie las circunstancias de la boda. Esa mujer tenía su forma de lucir amenazante. Además, Kagome dio su palabra. Así que no teniendo más alternativa, tomó las lecciones que Sango quería darle.

Cuando el sol comenzaba su descenso en el horizonte, Inuyasha regresó a su casa exhausto, sucio y con hambre. Tenía muchas expectativas acerca de lo que Sango le podría enseñar a su esposa en la cocina. La bella morena era un as en ese departamento. De hecho, las dos cuñadas de Sango, constantemente le pedían consejos culinarios para mantener satisfechos a sus maridos.

Sango era la única mujer de seis hermanos. Sus dos hermanos mayores, Kyo y Bankotsu ya estaban casados y vivían a parte del resto de la familia, pero los tres menores junto con el padre aún compartían el techo con la energética mujer. Ella no tenía que hacer el papel de ama de casa, pues todos colaboraban en las tareas del hogar. Lo único que la chica se veía obligada a hacer todo el tiempo, era cocinar.

Así, que el ojidorado estaba muy ilusionado con los platillos que disfrutaría esa noche.

_Espero que Sango no haya dejado a esa ruidosa sola en la cocina. _

Entró en la casa y notó que no había ningún fuego encendido, buscó en el dormitorio y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la vivienda. De inmediato, imagino que la revoltosa de su esposa había logrado burlar a Sango y escapado. Salió de la casa e inspeccionó los alrededores, llegando finalmente al granero.

No supo si sintió alivio o fastidio al comprobar que la jovencita no había escapado. Allí estaba ella, rodeada de una tenue luz, de pie junto al negro caballo de Inuyasha sin mover un solo músculo.

El chico esperó un momento a ver si ella reconocía su presencia, cuando no lo hizo, decidió hacerse notar "Oye tú ¿ya está la cena? El fuego no está encendido"

En cuanto las ultimas palabras salieron de su boca, la muchacha se volvió a él con una expresión que le decía que si quería seguir viviendo, mejor se callara.

Pero Inuyasha nunca había sido bueno entendiendo las señales, así que continuó "¿Estás sorda? Te pregunté por la comida"

"La comida" murmuró ella.

"Sí. La comida ¿Dónde está? Tengo hambre."

"La comida" repitió ella de nuevo, volviéndose totalmente hacía él. Esta vez, el chico si pareció comprender un poco la señal de alarma.

"¿Eso es lo único que te importa?" continuó murmurando la jovencita "¿Solo la comida?"

Comenzó a caminar con paso lento hacia Inuyasha sin dejar de hablar "¿Acaso tienes idea de lo difícil que es el trabajo en la casa? Ni siquiera te interesa. Lo único que tú quieres es comida"

Se había acercado hasta estar parada justo frente a él. Sus ojos azules brillaban con mucha más intensidad que la noche anterior, sus finas cejas estaban arrugadas y sus labios fruncidos. La chica estaba furiosa. Inuyasha tragó grueso.

"¿Sabes?" continuó ella sin dejar de mirarlo "Yo tenía planes antes de llegar aquí. Grandes planes. Pero ahora, estoy atrapada en este muladar," alzó los brazos para mostrar a su alrededor "contigo" con cada sílaba, el volumen en la voz de la joven iba en aumento.

"Me rompí cuatro uñas lavando tus estúpidos calzones. No una ¡Cuatro! ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo me llevará que vuelvan a crecer? ¿Pero que digo? ¡Por supuesto que no sabes! ¡No te importa¡ Lo único que tú quieres es que tu mujercita te tenga lista tu cena cada vez que vuelvas de peder el tiempo en quien sabe que, mientras yo estoy aquí, matándome haciendo todo la labor de la casa ¿Y para qué? ¡Para que tú, el gran hombre, venga y se siente como rey en su trono!"

De forma incomprensible para Inuyasha, la joven mujer se había elevado sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies y estaba gritándole directo a la cara. El joven tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Quería decir algo en su defensa, pero la chica no le dio oportunidad.

"¡Yo me merezco mucho más que esto¡ Me merezco una boda de ensueño con un gran cortejo, realizada bajo un cielo hermoso ante cientos de testigos! En cambio ¿Qué obtengo? ¡Una boda en secreto que, en lugar boda, pareció el juicio de un crimen ¡Y no solo eso!" La princesa estaba fuera de control, golpeando a Inuyasha con la punta de su dedo índice y obligándolo a retroceder con cada palabra.

"¡Ahora tengo que hacer las veces de criada¿Y para quien¡Para un desconsiderado que no tiene la decencia de siquiera aprenderse mi nombre!" Inuyasha estaba acorralado contra la pared "¡Eres un egoísta, abusivo, caprichoso! ¡IMBÉCIL!"

Dando media vuelta, la joven se alejó, pateando todo lo que encontrara en su camino y maldiciendo con palabras muy elegantes.

Inuyasha parpadeó saliendo de su estupor ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No lo entendía. Él solo había llegado buscando algo de comer y en cambio esa extraña mujer con la que se había casado casi le arranca la cabeza.

_¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué con esa actitud me va a asustar? He vivido casi dieciocho años bajo el techo de mi madre. Sé lo que es tener miedo. Ninguna chiquilla malcriada va a atemorizarme. ¡Voy a demostrarle quien es el que manda aquí!_

Decidido, Inuyasha siguió los pasos de su esposa hasta la casa. Kagome se había sentado a la mesa con las luces apagadas. El joven aspiró y sin titubear se dirigió a ella.

"Oye, tú"

Kagome mantuvo la postura de su cuerpo y solo giro la cabeza hacia Inuyasha. Sus ojos eran dos vivas llamas de fuego.

"El fuego. . ." comenzó a hablar Inuyasha.

Kagome alzó una ceja. Su mirada más amenazante que antes.

"¿Quieres. . . que lo encienda?" terminó su frase el joven.

"Haz lo que quieras" fue la fría respuesta de su esposa.

Inuyasha se movió hacia la cocina sin desviar su mirada de ella. Prosiguió a encender el fuego.

Una vocecita en el interior de su cabeza consideraba que tal vez, era muy posible, que quizás. . . nunca hubiese sentido verdadero miedo, hasta ese día.

000

N/A ¡Uf! Ahora sí que me excedí. Este capítulo tiene el doble de tamaño de los que escribo normalmente. Espero no haberlos cansado.

Necesito saber que les pareció este capítulo en el que quise mostrar lo complicada que será la vida de Kagome hasta que logre escapar (Si es que logra escapar) Intenté que fuera gracioso y espero haberlo logrado. Me pondré un poco más seria en los siguientes.

Gracias en general a todos los que han leído y recuerden: Me encantan las críticas constructivas.

Bye.

Susy.


	6. Acuerdos

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 6: Acuerdos

000

Inuyasha estaba echando mano de todo el colorido repertorio del que era poseedor para ventilar su disgusto.

"Me rompí cuatro uñas lavando tus estúpidos calzones" imitaba con voz nasal las palabras que hacía poco tiempo Kagome le había dicho a él.

"Si ella lavó mis 'estupidos calzones'" se estaba quejando "¿Qué es lo que yo estoy haciendo ahora?" El joven estaba parado en cuclillas a la orilla del arroyo lavando sus prendas de vestir, mientras reclamaba a los cielos el castigo inmerecido que le habían mandado.

Después de haber cocinado la cena para los dos – que quede constancia de que lo hizo por propia voluntad y no por que la mujer con la que se veía obligado a compartir su casa estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza – descubrió que los 'estúpidos calzones' que su mujercita había lavado se reducían a un simple pañuelo.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado su esposita para romperse cuatro uñas lavando solo un pañuelo? Él no tenía la más mínima idea. Lamentablemente para él, Sango se había comprometido a ayudar a Kagome enseñándole a hacer las cosas, no haciéndolas ella misma, por lo que al llegar a casa, Inuyasha se había encontrado con que no había comida hecha – eso fue lo que más le dolió – varias piezas de la loza que recientemente les regalaron habían terminado hechas añicos, la casa emanaba un olor desagradable y el piso estaba manchado por una sustancia irreconocible.

Ahora, el joven esposo, no solo tenía que lavar su ropa y los utensilios de cocina, también debía limpiar la casa para liberarla de esas manchas y olores extraños y por si fuera poco, debía continuar tolerando a la cascarrabias de su esposa.

_No vale la pena_, razonaba, _tendré que deshacerme de ella sin importar lo que mi mamá piense._

Su madre. . .

No podía olvidar la expresión de desilusión en el rostro de su progenitora. Le dolía ser la causa de esa tristeza, pero era más doloroso pensar que había sido acusado injustamente. Quería desquitarse de la causante de sus problemas, pero era conciente de que la chica no valía el esfuerzo.

_Buscaré una forma de sacarla de aquí sin que mi madre sospeche y sin que los aldeanos terminen burlándose de mí_.

Decidido, continuo lavando su ropa, sin sospechar que Kagome había tomado posesión del único dormitorio en la casa, atrancando la puerta con una aldaba y añadiendo una silla para mayor seguridad.

En uno de los salones más lujosos de palacio, dos elegantes figuras compartían amenamente una botella del mejor vino disponible en todo el país.

"Y bien, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de la princesa?" No había interés tras la pregunta, el único fin era continuar con la conversación

"Aún no tenemos noticias" Tampoco había preocupación tras la respuesta.

"No entiendo," continuó el primer hombre en forma maliciosa "como puede la misma jovencita desaparecer dos veces en menos de una semana ¿Qué clase de vigilancia tiene este lugar?"

"La mejor que el dinero pueda comprar" respondió el segundo hombre con la misma malicia en la voz "Pero no les pago para ser niñeros"

El primer tipo rió mordazmente "Y ¿No se supone que es a ti a quien le pagan para hacer precisamente eso?"

"Esa es mi razón principal para gestionar mi promoción con el rey" los ojos del hombre moreno tomaron un brillo juguetón

"¿Promoción? Interesante forma de describir lo que planeas hacer"

El tipo de cabello oscuro se encogió de hombros, mientras disfrutaba del sabor del delicado líquido en su boca. Luego de una corta pausa, el otro hombre continuó

"¿Qué va a pasar con lo que me prometiste?"

El tipo moreno alzó una ceja inquisitivamente "¿A que te refieres?"

"No te hagas el idiota" dijo el del cabello claro, un dejo de hastío en su voz "Tenemos un trato. Yo me vuelvo príncipe, tú aumentas el capital para tu. . . ¿Cómo llamarlo?. . . proyecto"

"No he olvidado nuestro trato, Hakudoshi" sonrió suspicaz el tipo moreno "Soy un hombre que cumple su palabra"

"Pues si la princesa Kagome no vuelve, no veo como cumplirás tu parte"

"Te recuerdo que Kagome no es la única princesa soltera de este castillo"

Hakudoshi no era un hombre expresivo, pero su disgusto ante la alusión de su acompañante fue evidente "No me extrañaría que tus gustos fueran tan depravados, pero yo no soy un pedófilo, Naraku"

"¡Oh, no seas tan sensible! Rin ya tiene doce años. Es casi una mujer"

"La palabra clave aquí es casi. Además, sus padres no estarían de acuerdo"

"Te preocupas demasiado. Puedes casarte con Rin ahora y no consumar el matrimonio hasta que te sientas cómodo con la idea. Nadie tiene por que enterarse. Y sobre el permiso de los padres. . . el rey hace lo que yo digo y la reina hace lo que el rey dice. Sin embargo, tú y yo sabemos que dentro de poco, la opinión de ellos no será necesaria"

"Estas enfermo" declaró en forma simple Hakudoshi "No quiero ni pensar lo que harás cuando obtengas tu 'promociòn'. Es un alivio saber que no estaré en el país para verte"

"Es lo que no entiendo, ¿para que quieres el título de príncipe si no piensas quedarte en Irasshai?"

El pálido hombre se sirvió un poco más de vino y probándolo, agregó "El mundo materialista en el que vivimos aprecia los títulos, sin importar como fueron obtenidos. Y el título de príncipe es mucho más ostentoso que el de conde, en especial cuando eres un extranjero"

"¿Lo ves? Si a nadie le interesa como obtienes tu título, nadie se escandalizara al saberte casado con una. . . mujer joven" Naraku levantó las cejas, divertido por la situación.

"Naraku, me importa un bledo si logras tu objetivo o no. Sin embargo, espero recibir lo que me prometiste. De lo contrario, tus finanzas se verán gravemente afectadas" la amenaza fue clara, pero Naraku solo sonrió con más ánimo.

"Hakudoshi, Hakudoshi. No entiendo tu desconfianza"

"Sé que te consideras infalible, pero te recuerdo que mi familia tiene muy buenas relaciones comerciales con reconocidos funcionarios de las naciones vecinas. Una palabra mía y tu reputación quedaría arruinada de por vida. Aun cuando alcances tu objetivo aquí, quedarías comercialmente aislado del resto de países. Si no obtengo por lo que he pagado, de nada te servirán todos tus esfuerzos"

Naraku miró fijamente a su interlocutor por varios segundos, sus ojos de un castaño rojizo parecían en ese momento aún más fríos que los de Hakudoshi. El joven del cabello blanco se turbó por un momento, pero no dejó caer su máscara de impasible determinación.

Finalmente, Naraku rió "Hakudoshi, siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo"

El albino lo miró sin ninguna expresión.

"En fin," continuó Naraku cuando la risa ya había disminuido "Siendo honesto contigo, estoy contando con que Kagome no regrese" Hakudoshi lo miró con la sorpresa clara en su rostro. El moreno ignoró la expresión de su socio y llenando ambas copas alzó la suya y en tono jovial, brindó.

"Por Rin. Quien sin duda será la más radiante de las novias"

000

El día siguiente encontró a Inuyasha levantado desde muy temprano. Tal vez se debiera a que en realidad no durmió en toda la noche.

Después de haber tratado durante horas de convencer a Kagome de que abriera la puerta del dormitorio, Inuyasha tuvo que conformarse con acomodarse en el piso. No es que él fuera un ser delicado. En incontables ocasiones había tenido que dormir a la intemperie sin otra cosa para cubrirse que la ropa que llevara puesta. No, no fue la incomodidad lo que lo mantuvo despierto. Fueron sus planes de venganza.

Las ideas iban desde colocar una mosca en la comida de Kagome hasta usarla de carnada en la pesca de tiburones. Había oído a Susume, la maestra de la aldea, decir que los tiburones eran criaturas monstruosas que devoraban personas por miles en forma diaria. Brevemente se preguntó si sería justo para los tiburones darles a Kagome. Seguramente sufrirían indigestión. Pero en fin. Tramar su desquite le llevó toda la noche y para cuando los gallos comenzaron a cantar, no tenía ninguna idea viable.

El día anterior quiso hacerla pagar obligándola a trabajar y fue él quien terminó haciendo las cosas. De alguna manera, todas sus ideas terminaban con él pagando las consecuencias. Estaba desesperado. Ahora más que nunca, se daba cuenta de que debía sacarla de Himeshi lo antes posible.

000

Kagome se levantó varias horas después sintiéndose fresca y descansada. Se felicitó una vez más por su brillante idea de atrancar la puerta.

Mientras se vestía, comenzaba a considerar las posibles consecuencias de su idea. Inuyasha seguramente estaría más que furioso. Aunque después de haber gritado todos los improperios que gritara la noche anterior, debía tener la garganta tan irritada que no podría proferir palabra esa mañana. Este último pensamiento, le dio valor de moverse hacia la puerta. Aspiró profundo y abrió la puerta para encontrase con una habitación vacía.

_¿Dónde está Inuyasha? Dudo que me haya dejado sola. _

Recorrió despacito la estancia y se asomó al ático. La casa estaba vacía. Se movió hacia fuera e inspeccionó el lugar, también. El granero estaba vacío, no había nadie junto al arroyo, ni cerca del huerto. Sí, Inuyasha la había dejado sola. Se sintió tan emocionada con el descubrimiento que dio brinquitos de alegría.

"¿Qué te pasa?" se oyó una voz a su espalda y Kagome se detuvo en seco para volverse rápidamente hacia quien le hablaba "¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño?"

Kagome tragó grueso y sacudió la cabeza. _¿Por qué no pueden las cosas ser fáciles?_

"Entonces, deja de brincar como pulga" terminó de decir Sango, quien había estado observando a Kagome desde la rama de un árbol. Le había parecido graciosa la forma en que la jovencita se había movido con sigilo, como temiendo encontrarse un atacante en cada esquina. La gente de las ciudades era tan desconfiada cuando venía a vivir al campo, como si esperaran que lobos rabiosos llegaran en cualquier momento y se los tragaran de un bocado. Y después, la chica había comenzado a brincar. Eso sí le había parecido raro y decidió bajar a investigar.

Al parecer, Inuyasha tenía razón: Kagome padecía de problemas mentales.

Entonces, ¿por qué se caso con ella? Habían muchas jóvenes en edad casadera en la aldea, alguna debía gustarle ¿O no? Dudas y más dudas. Pero no era a estar de metiche a lo que ella venía, Inuyasha tenía todo el derecho de casarse con quien quisiera, ella solo hacía las veces de 'dama de compañía'. Le había gustado el término y lo usaría durante el tiempo que Inuyasha le pidiera cuidar que su esposa no hiciera nada descabellado que le pudiera costar la vida.

"Ven, vamos a la aldea" dijo la alta morena, señalando el camino.

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó en forma descorazonada Kagome. Sango no percibió eso.

"Las señoras de la aldea quieren conocerte mejor. Durante la celebración no tuvieron tiempo de conversar contigo todo lo que quisieron, así que nos reuniremos con ellas para coser"

Al escuchar la palabra coser, Kagome imagino que las conversaciones que las señoras iban a entablar, se parecerían mucho a las que oyera en palacio. Un poco más animada ante el prospecto siguió a Sango hasta su destino.

Bien, el grupo de costura de Himeshi no se parecía nada al grupo de costura de Palacio. Para empezar, las señoras de Himeshi sí cosían y además, hablaban de cosas que Kagome no entendía para nada.

"Y te digo," hablaba una señora regordeta "no hay mejor veneno para deshacerse de ese gusanillo. Mi huerto está mucho más vivo que nunca"

Kagome se sentía perdida. Cada cuanto, una de las mujeres le preguntaba que pensaba ella del tema que estuvieran tratando en el momento y ella solo acertaba a encogerse de hombros. Y para colmo, su suegra también estaba presente, sentada justo a su lado y era ella quien más interés ponía a cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios. La afable sonrisa que recordara de dos días atrás, poco a poco fue sustituida por la mirada de desaprobación que Kagome viera la fatídica noche que llegó a Himeshi.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la exasperada voz de Sango. "No veo por que tanto interés en que me case"

"Sango, no queremos molestarte" decía una mujer joven que ostentaba una gran barriga "Es solo que ya tienes diecinueve años y es hora de que pienses seriamente en con quien compartirás el resto de tu vida"

Sango hizo un gesto de fastidio "¿Por qué no me creen cuando les digo que **no** quiero casarme **nunca**? A Kagura no la acosan cuando ella dice lo mismo"

"Pero tú no eres Kagura" se oyó decir en tono gentil a Izayoi

"Así es" continuó otra mujer "Tú y Kagura son muy diferentes y lo que esté bien para ella no necesariamente puede estar bien para ti. Además, solo le creeré ese cuento de que quiere permanecer soltera el resto de su vida el día en que la enterremos siendo una anciana virgen"

Risas generales llenaron el pórtico que una docena de mujeres ocupaban en ese momento. Kagome tenía su propia discusión interna. _Realmente hay mujeres que no quieren casarse, pero entonces ¿Cómo hacen para sobrevivir? ¿Quién las mantiene? Seguramente hacen como la sobrina de la duquesa de Sankyou, que encontró varios hombres que la financiaran a cambio de prestarles sus favores._ Miró a Sango cuyas mejillas se habían teñido de rojo al escuchar la palabra 'virgen' _Pero,_ _Sango no parece que sea de ese tipo._

"Sango, querida," habló de nuevo Izayoi "Digamos que de echo, nunca te casas. ¿Has pensado en que harás cuando seas mayor y tus hermanos hayan formado sus propios hogares y tu padre se haya reunido con tu madre, quien espera por él en el paraíso?"

El hermoso rostro de Sango, mostró un mar de emociones al escuchar de la inminente partida de su padre del mundo de los vivos.

"Cariño," siguió Izayoi "No quiero que te sientas triste por la futura muerte de tu padre. Todos tendremos el mismo fin y el error que con más frecuencia cometen los jóvenes es pensar que siempre serán jóvenes y que siempre sus seres queridos estarán con ellos"

Los ojos de Sango y de varias mujeres más se llenaron de lágrimas. Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta. Todos los trabajos pasados desde que saliera del palacio le habían ayudado a bloquear el sentimiento de añoranza hacia su familia. Sí. También extrañaba a Kouga, pero a él iría a verlo en poco tiempo. A su madre y hermanas no volvería a verlas en un largo periodo. ¿Qué tal si la salud de Kikyo empeoraba hasta causarle la muerte? Sujetó con fuerza las agujas que tenía en las manos, tratando de obligarse a borrar esos lúgubres pensamientos de su cabeza.

Sintió una cálida mano sobre las suyas y abrió los ojos, que había cerrado para contener las lágrimas, y miró a Izayoi, quien tenía sus propios ojos brillantes y llenos de tristeza.

"La gran mayoría de las que estamos aquí" habló con voz entrecortada la dama mayor, mirando primero a Kagome y luego a las demás mujeres"Sabemos lo que se siente perder a alguien muy cercano y cuan falso resulta oír a las personas decir que tenemos la vida por delante. . ."

"Pues precisamente" la interrumpió Sango, gruesas lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas "¿Qué fin tiene conocer a alguien, enamorarme y formar una familia si no sé cuanto tiempo esa familia estará junta? En este grupo hay siete viudas, a cuatro se le ha muerto al menos un hijo y con excepción de Aki, todas hemos perdido a nuestras madres. Eso sin contar hermanos, primos, abuelos. Todo termina en muerte, así que díganme ¿qué de bueno hay al final?"

Hubo un largo silencio. Kagome consideraba las palabras de Sango, haciendo que nuevos temores atacaran su mente ¿Realmente era en vano todo su esfuerzo por llegar hasta Kouga? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar junto a él? ¿Sería mucho? ¿Poco? Nuevamente, la voz de Izayoi se coló en su mente para detener sus pensamientos.

"Mis hijos" dijo la bella mujer en forma convencida. Sango la vio directamente a los ojos. Izayoi sostuvo la mirada y con una sincera sonrisa, habló de nuevo "Mis hijos no son solo algo bueno, son lo mejor que pude tener y ellos no estarían aquí si yo no me hubiese casado con Toga. Mi esposo ya no está conmigo físicamente, pero lo veo todos los días. En los gestos de Sesshoumaru, en los ojos de Inuyasha y lo escucho en cada discusión que esos dos tienen" sonrió levemente al recordar una de las muchas peleas de sus hijos

"Me dolió mucho su partida" continuó Izayoi, refiriéndose a la muerte de su marido "Aun me duele, pero me dejó lo mejor para recordarlo. Cada uno de los que se ha ido, ha dejado algo" miró a Sango con cariño, como acariciándola con la mirada "Mírate. Tan hermosa. Eres la viva imagen de tu madre. Tú hermano Kohaku heredó su paciencia y los gemelos su sentido del humor. Ella ya no está, pero los dejó a ustedes para que la recordemos. ¿A quien dejarás tú cuando llegue tu momento?"

Sango apretó la barbilla y se negó a contestar. Kagome notó el semblante decaído de la muchacha ¿Cómo habían pasado de hablar de matrimonio a hablar de muerte? Ella no sabía lo que era perder a alguien cercano. Izayoi la creía huérfana y tal vez esa era la razón por la que la había mirado con pena. Recordó que una de las manos de Izayoi aun estaba sobre las suyas y bajó la vista para recorrer el brazo de la señora hasta llegar al hermoso rostro mayor.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse. La faz de Izayoi era el mismo reflejo del dolor. Movió su vista por los demás rostros alrededor y pudo comprobar que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían esa misma expresión, en especial Sango. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella tal vez no conocía la extensión de los sentimientos que las personas que la acompañaban sentían en ese momento, pero su corazón se aunó a ellas.

La mano que sostenía las suyas la apretó un poco y levantó los ojos para ver a Izayoi sonriéndole valerosamente. Luego de un golpecito extra en las manos de su nuera, Izayoi aspiró y se volvió a hablar a las oyentes "Ya basta con las pláticas lúgubres. Aquí tenemos a una próxima madre y las mujeres en el estado de Hana deberían pensar solo en cosas hermosas, por ejemplo. . ." se tocó la mejilla con el dedo, fingiendo pensar ". . . cuantos hermanos le dará a su nuevo hijo"

Las mujeres sonrieron tímidamente y se volvieron a Hana, la mujer embarazada, quien parecía un mar de llanto y sin embargo soltó una risilla.

"Sango" continuó Izayoi "Solo hay algo en lo que quiero que pienses"

La aludida se tensó de inmediato. Había confiado en que la desagradable conversación ya hubiese llegado a su término.

Los oscuros ojos de Izayoi brillaron de forma especial, antes de continuar "¿Quién se encargará de coser tus vestidos cuando tú padre se aburra de hacerlo?"

Sango no tuvo palabras que decir pero a Kagome se le salieron sin su permiso "¿Tú papá te cose la ropa?"

Sango se sonrojó graciosamente, el ambiente sombrío disipado por completo

"Él es mejor con las agujas que yo" se defendió acaloradamente la morena.

Las risas volvieron a llenar el pórtico.

000

Habían pasado el día visitando a cuanta persona estuviera disponible para recibir visitas. Kagome simplemente estaba contenta por que no la habían obligado a trabajar. Ir de un lugar a otro para hablar y hablar era algo que ella podía hacer sin esfuerzo y que además disfrutaba.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, se detuvieron en la casa de Susume, la maestra designada. Cuando estaban llegando, por poco fueron derribadas por una marea de niños de todos los tamaños que salían de la clase del día. Shippo era uno de ellos. Y ya que el chiquillo había decidido que Kagome le agradaba mucho, se invitó a compartir el almuerzo con ellas.

Susume resultó ser un cambio agradable. Era una mujer joven, con muy buenos modales y bien instruida en literatura. Kagome dudaba que el resto de las aldeanas supieran leer más de dos palabras, pero Susume era sin duda la excepción. Pasaron mucho rato hablando de los escritos de sus autores favoritos. Shippo se había aburrido rápidamente. Según él, cualquier historia que no incluyera combates con espadas, no servía. Así que cuando hubo pasado media hora desde que comieran, el pequeño dejó a las mujeres para que se entretuvieran solas. Shiori, la hija de seis años de Susume, lo siguió sin dudarlo.

"Me da tanto gusto conocerte. Aquí la gente no tiene mucho acceso a la cultura y tampoco tienen tiempo de disfrutarla cuando llega a sus manos. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace tener a alguien con quien compartir mis gustos" Susume era honesta al decir esas palabras. Kagome por un momento se preocupó de que Sango se sintiera ofendida por los comentarios, pero una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraba la otra chica, desestimó sus temores. Sango estaba de lo más entretenida jugando con un ábaco.

"También me da gusto encontrar a alguien con quien conversar de este tipo de cosas, pero. . ." Kagome miró alrededor. La estancia era lo bastante amplia como para albergar a treinta niños sentados en el piso. Un pizarrón desgastado colgaba de una de las paredes, junto al cual había una mesita llena de implementos escolares. No había ninguna cocina a la vista "¿tú esposo no comparte tus gustos?" no se le ocurrió otra forma más cortés de preguntar si el marido de Susume era un iletrado.

"Mi esposo falleció" fue la respuesta que recibió.

Kagome se sintió estúpida, luego culpable y finalmente condolida "Yo. . . bueno. . . perdóname, fui imprudente. Lamento mucho tu pérdida"

"Fue hace dos años. Ya puedo hablar de él sin ponerme a llorar" sonrió Susume, calmando los nervios de Kagome "A decir verdad, él hacía más que disfrutar de la lectura conmigo. Fue él quien me enseñó lo que sé"

Kagome la miró inquisitivamente, por lo que Susume decidió explicar "No somos nativos de la aldea. Bueno, Shiori sí lo es. Ella nació aquí. Íbamos rumbo a Ciudad Real cuando entré en labor. Las personas aquí fueron tan amables, que para cuando estuve lista para emprender el camino, ya los vecinos estaban ayudando a mi esposo a construir esto" alzó los brazos para mostrar su entorno. "esa es la razón por la que la distribución de las habitaciones de mi casa es diferente a las demás. Él decidió montar una escuela como agradecimiento por todos los favores recibidos"

"Eso fue muy noble" apreció Kagome

Susume asintió orgullosa "Él fue instruido en las mejores escuelas y siempre quiso compartir sus conocimientos con los menos afortunados" la expresión de su rostro decayó un poco "lamentablemente, sus padres no compartían su opinión. Pero no estás aquí para oír los problemas de otros" sonrió de nuevo "baste con decir que sin la ayuda de Ishi yo sería completamente analfabeta"

Kagome iba a preguntar más acerca del marido de Susume, pero la joven señora aún no había terminado "Estoy muy contenta enseñando a los niños de aquí y también a algunos de los adultos. Pero, el material didáctico que tengo no está actualizado. Los libros más recientes que poseo los compró mi esposo antes de saber de mi embarazo. Cuando supimos que Shiori venía en camino, reservamos todos nuestros recursos para cuando ella llegara. Cuando finalmente nació, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiéramos ganarnos la comida con nuestro esfuerzo. Yo sabía hacer las tareas domésticas y mi esposo sabía leer, pero en un lugar como este esas cosas no sirven para comer" sonrió otra vez, disculpándose con la mirada por hablar sin parar y continuó

"En fin, dejamos de comprar libros. La gente de la aldea me da un poco de dinero a cambio de la enseñanza de sus hijos, pero la última vez que fui a la ciudad, con la idea de comprar buen material para enseñar, terminé adquiriendo un volumen que creí me serviría de mucho, pero en realidad fue una estafa. La cubierta del libro decía una cosa que me pareció adecuada pero el contenido distaba mucho de ser lo que yo necesitaba. Algunos de los hombres de la aldea, principalmente tu esposo, se ofrecieron para ir y obligar al vendedor a devolverme el dinero, pero no se los permití. La verdad es que fue mi culpa. Por no tener mayor conocimiento, dejé que me engañaran"

Kagome no estaba segura de cómo responder a todo eso, pero no tuvo que decir nada, pues en ese momento, el rostro de Susume se iluminó "¡Ya sé! Tú estas mucho mejor instruida que yo. Tus conocimientos son más recientes y conoces los nombres de los autores auténticos. Mañana, Sango y sus cuñadas irán a Kouhii, allí hay una librería. Tú podrías ir y comprar algunos buenos libros. ¡No sería problema para ti reconocerlos!"

"Bueno, yo," _¿Cómo decirle que mi 'esposo' no me permitirá poner un pie fuera de la aldea, por que es un maniaco que se siente con derecho de obligarme a lo que él quiera?_ Kagome estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no mostrar la rabia que sentía al recordar la actitud de Inuyasha

Susume pareció adivinar parte de sus pensamientos, porque de inmediato agregó "Yo convenceré a Inuyasha de que te deje ir. No ha habido asaltantes en el camino a Kouhii en años, por eso las muchachas van solas y además, la única forma en la que estarías más a salvo sería si Inuyasha mismo te acompañara"

"Pues, no sé" _Dudo que el troglodita me deje ir_

"Yo hablaré con Inuyasha" terció Sango, demostrando que no estaba tan distraída como Kagome creía "Es cierto que están recién casados y todo eso, pero él me pidió que te enseñara todo acerca de la vida en la aldea y nuestro viaje mensual a Kouhii es casi una tradición"

Kagome simulo una sonrisa. _Buena suerte_

000

Kagome cruzaba los dedos. Hacía varios minutos que Inuyasha había vuelto de donde fuera que iba todos los días y Sango estaba hablando con él a alguna distancia de Kagome, quien los observaba atentamente desde el pórtico. El muchacho hacía movimientos afirmativos con la cabeza de tanto en tanto, pero la expresión de su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de lo que realmente pensaba.

Algunos minutos más pasaron y finalmente Inuyasha se movió hacia ella, Sango tras él.

"Oye, ¿quieres ir al pueblo con ellas?" preguntó casualmente

_¿Es broma? ¡Por supuesto que sí!_ Sus pensamientos eran ruidosos, pero se limitó a asentir mansamente con la cabeza, no fuera a ser que si ella ponía algún tipo de presión, él no se molestara siquiera en considerar dejarla ir.

"Entonces, irás" Luego de decir esto, Inuyasha entró a la casa, seguramente a cocinar la cena.

Kagome estaba petrificada. _¿Puedo ir?_

"¿Lo ves?" exclamó Sango, emocionada "solo había que hablar con él"

Esta vez, Kagome sonrió genuinamente.

000

Kagome no estaba segura de que sentía. Era una mezcla de euforia con incredulidad. Inuyasha al fin la había liberado y ella no se lo creía.

Ese día, se levantó muy temprano, emocionada por el prospecto del viaje y no se sorprendió cuando, al salir del dormitorio, se encontró a Inuyasha muy despierto – la noche anterior, el muchacho ni se había molestado en tratar de entrar a la habitación – sentado de frente al cuarto, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

Por un momento, la chica temió que él hubiese cambiado de opinión, pero Inuyasha se encargó de disipar sus sospechas rápidamente. Se había puesto en pie y caminando lentamente se acercó a Kagome, con cuidado, tomó una de las manos de ella y depositó sobre la palma abierta de la chica un saquito con monedas.

"Esto deberá ser suficiente para unos días de viaje" dijo en forma simple.

La muchacha se había quedado estupefacta. No entendía nada. ¿Le estaba dando dinero? ¿Para qué?

El muchacho la miró en forma tolerante "No es que me importe mucho lo que te pase pero eso no significa que quiero que termines tirada a medio camino con el estómago vacío"

Ella seguía sin entender y era obvio en su expresión.

"Te estoy dejando ir. Definitivamente" Inuyasha lo dijo despacio, para asegurarse de que ella comprendiera.

"¿Me dejas ir? ¿Significa que no le dirás a Sango que se asegure de hacerme volver?"

"Como te escapes de Sango es tu problema. Aunque por alguna razón que no entiendo, las mujeres se emocionan mucho cuando van de compras, así que no será difícil encontrar el momento adecuado para alejarte de ella"

"¿Tengo que eludir a Sango? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente irme?"

"Eres tonta" afirmó Inuyasha, exasperado ya e ignorando la objeción de Kagome "Te dije claramente que no voy a quedar como un idiota delante de los aldeanos y mucho menos le daré motivos a mi madre para que se enoje más conmigo. Vas a irte con las otras. Ya en el pueblo tendrás que escaparte sin que te noten, para que parezca que te secuestraron o algo" Kagome hizo un esfuerzo para no reír ante la palabra 'secuestro'. Eso debía ser lo que la gente en palacio debía pensar que le pasó.

Inuyasha continuaba hablando, sin sospechar los pensamientos de Kagome "Ninguna mujer sale de la aldea sin protección adecuada, pues si se encuentran con asaltantes en el camino, los malditos hacen con ellas mucho más que robarles" Kagome hizo el intento de preguntar a que se refería, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió "Sango y sus cuñadas son algunas de las excepciones, además que la ruta a Kouhii es muy segura, pero nunca se sabe" se encogió de hombros "si te desapareces de repente, todos pensaran que algo te paso"

Kagome no estaba cómoda con la forma tan casual con la que Inuyasha hablaba a cerca de su 'desaparición'. Además que algunas de sus palabras despertaron una sensación de alarma en su mente "¿Insinúas que corro peligro al viajar sola?"

Inuyasha la miró con incredulidad "¿Debajo de que piedra has estado viviendo? Todos corremos peligro en los caminos. Es por eso que nunca viajamos solos"

"Pe- pero. . ." Ahora sí comenzaba a asustarse.

La mirada del muchacho cambió a burla "No pensaste en las consecuencias al dejar la ciudad ¿verdad?"

El semblante de Kagome decayó. La verdad es que lo único que había tomado en consideración era que si se quedaba en palacio, nunca volvería a ver a Kouga. Las consecuencias no le importaron entonces.

"Mira" habló suavemente Inuyasha al ver la expresión de la chica "es como tú lo dijiste al principio: yo no te quiero aquí y tú tampoco quieres quedarte. No sé que planes tenías antes de llegar aquí, pero cualesquiera que fueren, solo debes continuar con ellos"

_¿Mis planes? Encontrar a Kouga. Sí, debo seguir._ Apretó la bolsita que tenía en la mano y alzó la vista para mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos "Gracias" dijo con toda honestidad.

"Solo necesito dejar algo en claro" habló el joven, sosteniendo la mirada "Si al escaparte haces algo que me deje en evidencia, iré a buscarte y te traeré de vuelta aunque sea a rastras ¿Quedó claro?"

El cálido sentimiento de gratitud que sintiera antes, se disipó de inmediato y se le subió el color a la cara por la furia "Eres un. . . un"

"¿Un buen hombre por arriesgar mi honor para que tu obtengas lo que quieres? Definitivamente" la tentó Inuyasha

Kagome utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar salir el contenido de sus pensamientos. Se obligó a sonreír y con amabilidad fingida, habló "Inuyasha, agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad y espero no tener necesidad de ella nunca más" y sin esperar respuesta, dejó la casa.

Al salir de la cabaña, tomó el corto sendero que llevaba a la aldea, dejando atrás su disgusto, ni siquiera se molestó en volver la cabeza para dar un último vistazo al lugar que fuera su casa los últimos tres días.

En su mente iba planeando los pasos a seguir una vez estuviera fuera de la vista de Sango y las otras mujeres. Había escuchado que algunas personas preferían viajar en caravanas. Tal vez tendría que esperar en Kouhii a que se formara una. Alguien gritando su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos instantes antes de ser tumbada al piso. Otra vez.

"Shippo, tienes que dejar de hacer eso" regañó Kagome cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Shippo, sin sentirlo en verdad "¡Es que tenía que verte! ¿Es cierto que vas al pueblo?" preguntó excitado el chiquillo. Kagome asintió con la cabeza, dubitativamente.

Como si fuera posible, el muchachito se emocionó mucho más y adoptando una expresión suplicante, comenzó a pedir "Entonces ¿Me traes dulces? ¿Por fis? ¡Di que sí! ¡Anda! ¿Sí?"

Kagome se sentía desarmada ante esos ojos esmeralda y se sintió obligada a decir que sí automáticamente, cuando recordó que ella no iba a volver. "Shippo" habló en tanto que trataba de incorporarse con el niño en brazos "¿Por qué no se los pides a una de las otras?"

Al notar que sería imposible para Kagome levantarlos a ambos, el pequeño se hizo a un lado, mientras agregaba con voz lastimera "Es que ninguna de ellas me los quiere comprar. Dicen que me hacen daño porque arruinan mis dientes. Pero yo tengo buenos dientes. Mira" Shippo abrió la boca para sustentar su afirmación. Cuatro de sus dientes estaban en proceso de crecimiento, pero aparte de eso, la dentadura estaba en perfecto estado. El pequeño se apretó las manos con ansiedad "Di que sí me los vas a comprar" suplicó nuevamente.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kagome había aceptado. Se preocuparía luego de ver como hacerle llegar su pedido. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo: ¿No habrían sido sus padres los que le prohibieran comer dulces? No quería meterse en problemas por una trivialidad, aunque ya no estuviera en la aldea para enfrentarlos.

"Shippo, ¿No se molestarán tus padres por que te compre dulces?"

El niño inclinó la cabeza a un lado para verla mejor. Kagome se sintió aprensión cuando vio la expresión en el rostro infantil.

"No tengo padres" dijo el niño sin ninguna emoción aparente. Kagome quería disculparse y preguntar cual era la historia, pero el chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella. Cuando hubo caminado unos pasos, volvió su rostro y con una fingida sonrisa dijo "No te preocupes. Ya no quiero los dulces" Y sin más, se fue.

La princesa se sintió mal, pero dado que nada podía hacer, se dirigió en busca de sus acompañantes.

000

El viaje había sido muy incómodo, pero ni se comparaba a la travesía hecha en la carreta para los cerdos de Inuyasha. De hecho era un agradable respiro.

Viajaba al frente de la carreta junto a Yura, quien llevaba las riendas y Karei, la otra cuñada de Sango, casada con el mayor de los hermanos. Era una mujercita menuda de cabello castaño largo, ojos color aveñana y apariencia frágil. Un gran contraste con su esposo, quien medía poco más de dos metros y parecía un gladiador capaz de romper los huesos de cualquier bestia salvaje.

Al verla por primera vez, Kagome se preguntó porque criticaban tanto su propia falta de grasa corporal, cuando la mujer a su derecha no pesaba más de la mitad que ella.

A pesar de la incomodidad de ir sentada sobre un madero sin cojines, Kagome estaba disfrutando del momento. Una plática sencilla animaba el ambiente. Mejor dicho Karei animaba el ambiente contando todas las monadas que su bebé de tres meses hacía.

"Acabamos de salir de la aldea y ya extraño a mi chiquitín" decía con voz compungida la joven mujer "Es la primera vez que lo dejo solo con Kyo"

"Estarán bien" consolaba Yura "Estoy segura de que Kyo cuidará muy bien del bebé" La voluptuosa mujer hizo una pausa al considerar "Al menos, no creo que trate a su hijo de la misma forma que trata a sus hermanos"

"Más le vale" habló la menuda castaña con verdadera amenaza en la voz "Ya le advertí a ese gigantón que, si llego a encontrar un cabello mal colocado en la cabeza de mi chiquito, va a quedar incapacitado permanentemente de la cintura para abajo"

"Nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a encender la rabia de una madre" rió Yura jovialmente "¿Tú que crees, Sango?" le preguntó a la morena quien junto a la carreta montaba un bonito potro café.

La joven se encogió de hombros y desdeñó la pregunta "No sabría decirte. No soy mamá y ni pienso serlo"

En la carreta, ambas hermanas políticas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, ignorando la expresión interrogante de Kagome. No se habló más del tema el resto del camino.

Cuando al fin llegaron al pueblo, las compañeras se dispersaron. Sango tomó del brazo a Kagome y literalmente la arrastró por todo el bazar, el cual estaba lleno de puestos de venta ofreciendo la más diversa variedad de artículos: joyas, vasijas, calzado. La chica alta le prestó mayor atención a las ventas de telas.

Kagome estaba maravillada con la variedad de colores y texturas. Sus vestidos de princesa siempre eran hechos con lino o seda de colores sólidos y los vestidos de las criadas no podían ser más simples. En su mente se había formado el concepto de que esas eran las únicas opciones disponibles, pero en ese momento, Sango le estaba mostrando una pieza de color verde con flores rojas estampadas.

"Esto se te vería muy bien" comentó Sango, acercando la tela al cuerpo de Kagome, como queriendo determinar si el color era adecuado para la joven.

Kagome tomó la pieza de tela y la ciñó a su cuerpo. "Es muy bonito" afirmó la princesa.

"Pues cómpratelo" urgió la chica alta. Al ver el gesto dubitativo de Kagome, Sango alzó una ceja "¿No me digas que el tacaño de Inuyasha no te dio dinero?" meneó la cabeza desaprobatoriamente "Solo por que él acostumbra usar nada más dos cambios de ropa durante todo el año no significa que va a esperar lo mismo de ti"

"Inuyasha sí me dio dinero" dijo la jovencita "pero es para gastarlo en otras cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?" inquirió Sango

Kagome se encogió de hombros y continuó admirando las telas, evitando contestar la pregunta de su acompañante.

000

En la aldea, Inuyasha disfrutaba un receso de su trabajo en los plantíos. Recostado bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito comía ávidamente un gran trozo de sandía.

Una voz interrumpió la calma de la que estaba disfrutando. Fingió no oír a quien acababa de llegar con la esperanza de que lo dejaran tranquilo. Hacía varios días que no disfrutaba de un poco de tranquilidad y no quería abandonarla en ese momento, pero el hombre que estaba de pie a unos centímetros de él no compartía su sentir.

"¿No me digas que volviste a caerte del árbol y detuviste el golpe con tu cabeza? Aunque siendo un cabeza dura, supongo que no te dañaste mucho.

"Sesshoumaru, estoy tratando de tener una tarde apacible y no es fácil conseguirlo contigo cerca" contestó irritado el menor de los hermanos

"Te aseguro que no es mi intención molestarte en lo más mínimo, hermano" se defendió en forma plácida el mayor. Inuyasha lo miró como diciendo 'sí, como no' y volvió toda su atención a su sandía.

"Es solo que tengo curiosidad" continuó Sesshoumaru, haciendo caso omiso de la actitud de su hermano "Dejaste ir a tu esposa a la ciudad"

"¿Y a ti qué?" preguntó defensivo el muchacho

"Nada. Lo que me estaba preguntando es si la esperas devuelta"

Inuyasha se enderezó en su lugar poniendo la sandía a un lado y levantó la vista para ver directamente a su hermano, la sorpresa y el temor de ser descubiertos claros en su rostro. Esa era otro de los aspectos que diferenciaba a los hermanos de cabello plateado: mientras Sesshoumaru se cuidaba de guardar sus sentimientos y emociones tras una máscara de calma inalterable, Inuyasha gritaba las suyas a través de sus ojos.

"¿Pensaste que no te descubriría?" habló condescendientemente Sesshoumaru "Haría falta ser ciego, sordo y estúpido para no darse cuenta de que tu matrimonio es una farsa. Es una lástima que ésta aldea esté llena de gente así"

Inuyasha se puso nervioso. Lo habían descubierto, pero algunas palabras que su hermano pronunciara hicieron que su atención se desviara momentáneamente "Mamá piensa que es un matrimonio real ¿La estás llamando estúpida?"

"Mamá es una dama que confía en que las personas a su alrededor se comportarán como la decencia lo exige. No es su culpa que tu no seas decente"

El joven iba a protestar, pero Sesshoumaru no había terminado de hablar "¿Entonces qué? ¿Simplemente la echaste a la calle?"

El muchacho quería objetar las palabras de su hermano pero las confrontaciones verbales no eran su fuerte. Lo suyo eran los golpes y lamentablemente ya le había prometido a su madre evitar lo más posible las peleas con su hermano. Izayoi ya se había cansado de estar vendando las heridas que el uno le producía al otro.

"No" contestó Inuyasha después de un debate interno "Ella quería irse"

"Si nuestra madre se entera estarás metido en un gran lío"

"¿Pero que podía hacer? No la soporto y es una inútil que ni siquiera sabe hervir agua"

"Te hubieses ahorrado todo este embrollo si prestaras más atención a tu entorno. Casi nada te toma desprevenido cuando estás afuera, pero dentro de casa eres tan torpe. En tu lugar yo me habría dado cuenta de que había un intruso en el cuarto de baño antes de entrar" amonestó el hermano mayor.

"¿Cómo iba a suponer que alguien querría robarse mi agua caliente? Y. . . ¡Un momento!" exclamó Inuyasha poniéndose en pie "¿Tú sí me crees que esa era la primera vez que la veía?"

"Pues claro. Tú no sabrías que hacer con una mujer aunque te dieran un mapa. Es imposible que hayas planeado pasar la noche con ella"

Desentendiéndose del claro insulto, Inuyasha prefirió preguntar "¿Entonces por que no dijiste nada? ¡Podrías haberme ayudado a convencer a mamá!"

"Te recuerdo, querido hermanito, que cuando yo llegué Mushin iba conmigo y mamá le pidió que los casara inmediatamente. Me contó la historia cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado"

Inuyasha se desplomó en el piso y recostó la cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol "Ya no importa. Ella se ha ido"

"¿Viaja sola?" preguntó el mayor. El menor asintió "Una mujer sola en los caminos no durará mucho ¿No te preocupa?"

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros "Ella viajaba sola antes de llegar aquí"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, solo se quedó de pie mirando a su hermano con impasibilidad. . . por largo rato.

"¿Qué?" preguntó exasperado Inuyasha "Ella ya no es mi responsabilidad"

"Yo no dije nada" contestó Sesshoumaru "Pero. . ." Inuyasha entornó los ojos "La ceremonia que Mushin realizó sí fue real. Kagome es tu responsabilidad desde que dijiste acepto"

"No fui sincero" desestimó el más joven

"Tal vez. Pero en lo que a las reglas de conducta en Mushin se refiere, aunque ella no vuelva nunca, mientras no se compruebe que haya muerto seguirá siendo tu esposa. Eso significa que no se te permitirá casarte de nuevo, si algún día quieres hacerlo"

"Pues no querré" aseguró el muchacho "Estar casado es un verdadero dolor de cabeza"

"Algún día podrías cambiar de opinión" advirtió el mayor "Además, mamá cuenta contigo para que le des nietos"

"Tú deberías dárselos. Tú sí estás libre para casarte"

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más "Oye. . .yo no quise. . ."

"Olvídalo" habló en forma gélida el hermano mayor "Quizá tengas razón. Quizás sea mejor que no conozcas a nadie con quien quieras compartir tu vida. Podrían dejarte en contra de tu voluntad" diciendo esto, Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había venido.

"Sesshoumaru. . ."

"El receso terminó. Regresa a tus labores"

Inuyasha siguió a su hermano en silencio. La sandía quedó olvidada junto al árbol.

000

Varias horas después, Sango y Kagome habían finalizado su recorrido por el bazar, el cual terminó con Sango cargando varios paquetes conteniendo diversos artículos. Kagome se había divertido viendo las baratijas. La mayoría de las joyas solo eran pedazos de vidrio de colores, pero eran tan bonitos que la princesa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar gastar el dinero que le diera Inuyasha. Eso estaba reservado para algo mucho más importante. Afortunadamente, Sango invitó el almuerzo.

"Esto pesa demasiado" se quejó Sango tratando de balancear los paquetes que llevaba en los brazos. Kagome le estaba ayudando con dos pequeños. Intentó cargar más, pero sus brazos, nada acostumbrados al esfuerzo, apenas podían con los que llevaba.

"Tendré que llevar estas cosas a la carreta. Si las muchachas no han vuelto no te podré acompañar a la librería" siguió diciendo Sango. Kagome la miró extrañada "Tienes que ir a comprar los libros que Susume te pidió" le recordó la chica mayor.

La expresión de Kagome mostraba su confusión. Había olvidado el encargo de la maestra de la aldea, quien, a propósito, no le había dado el dinero para cumplir con su pedido "Olvidó darme el dinero" se justificó la princesa.

"Olvidó dártelo a ti" sonrió su compañera "Pero me lo dio a mí"

"Oh. Bueno"

"Yo me quedaré en la carreta, cuidando estas cosas, tú puedes ir a comprar los libros y las otras cosas que necesites y te reúnes conmigo cuando hayas terminado"

_Pero yo no pienso reunirme contigo_ pensó con apremió la jovencita "De acuerdo"

"¡Perfecto!" sonrió nuevamente Sango. Al llegar al lugar donde dejaran amarrados sus caballos, se encontraron con que las otras mujeres todavía no habían regresado Luego que colocaron sus compras en la carreta, Sango le indicó a Kagome el camino a seguir para llegar a la librería, le entregó el dinero y la urgió a darse prisa. En cuanto sus cuñadas volvieran, emprenderían el regreso a Himeshi.

Kagome siguió el sendero indicado hasta estar segura de haber puesto suficiente distancia entre Sango y ella. Se desvió en un cruce tratando de pasar desapercibida por los traunsentes. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al pecho donde había escondido las monedas que Inuyasha le diera – no quería una repetición de lo que le sucedió en Ciudad Real – pero al mover la mano se encontró con que tenía el puño cerrado. Allí llevaba el dinero para los libros de Susume.

La maestra había sido clara al decir que ese dinero era parte del pago que los aldeanos le daban por educar a sus hijos. Ella no tenía esposo. Los aldeanos las mantenían a ella y a su hijita a cambio de sus servicios como educadora. Para Susume, la enseñanza era su medio de vida. Necesitaba el dinero para poder comprar cosas que no se producían en la aldea, como las telas que tanto le habían encantado a Sango, o el cuero para el calzado. Sin embargo, había destinado una cantidad para invertirla en la educación de los niños de la aldea.

No podía quedarse con el dinero. Y tampoco podía ir y comprar los libros. Si regresaba junto a Sango no podría volver a separarse de ella. ¿Tal vez podía fingir que olvidó algo? Pero ¿Y si sus cuñadas ya habían vuelto? No la dejarían irse sola. Habían perdido mucho tiempo en el bazar, seguramente ya todas estarían de vuelta ¿Qué hacer? Si perdía esta oportunidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de tener otra? ¿Acaso Inuyasha le daría otra oportunidad?

Volvió su vista al cruce de calles. La librería debía estar un poco más delante de donde se desvió. Aspiró profundamente tomando una decisión. Siguió caminando por el desvío que había tomado.

000

"Ya se tardó" habló Sango, mirando al cielo. El sol comenzaba a descender por el oeste. Si no emprendían el camino de regreso cuanto antes, corrían el riesgo de que la noche las alcanzara antes de llegar a la aldea. Además, había notado a unos tipos raros observándolas. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, solía decir su difunta abuela, quien había muerto a causa de una caída de caballo. Después de noventa y tres años de vida, la anciana no había aprendido a seguir su propio consejo. Sango era diferente. Ella si aprendía de los errores ajenos.

"Mejor voy a buscarla"

"Tranquila, Sango. Seguro ya no tarda" trató de confortarla Yura

"¿Y si le pasó algo? Inuyasha me dijo que ella no está bien de la cabeza, pero generalmente actúa como una persona normal, así que pensé que no sería problema dejarla andar por ahí sola. Debí decirle que las esperáramos a ustedes para luego ir por los libros" la chica exhaló afligida, no solía ser tan descuidada.

"Creo que Sango tiene razón. Hay que buscarla" Terció Karei "Además," agregó mirando a su costado con desconfianza "me parece que el pueblo de Kouhii ya no es tan seguro como solía serlo"

Yura suspiró abatida "Tenía la esperanza que fuera mi imaginación, pero tienes razón, hay muchas personas sospechosas en los alrededores"

"Entonces, voy a buscarla" apremió la más alta, dando la vuelta para correr en la dirección que Kagome se fuera. Tanto impulso tomó que no vio a la persona frente a ella y la tiró con mucha fuerza al piso.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me hace lo mismo?" lloriqueó la princesa mientras, aún el suelo, se acariciaba su parte posterior y miraba a Sango con ojos resentidos.

"¡Kagome! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Estábamos preocupadas!" habló Sango muy molesta, colocando las manos en su cintura. Karei corrió al lado de la joven caída y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Kagome se sacudió la ropa lo mejor posible, luego se agachó a recoger los bultos que había estado cargando. Sango tardó todo un segundo en cansarse de esperar respuesta de parte de la otra muchacha "Y bien ¿Por qué te tardaste? La librería no está tan lejos"

Kagome miró indignada a Sango. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse arrepentido. ¿Por qué su conciencia tenía que hacer su aparición en momentos tan inoportunos?

Solo había dado unos pasos hacia su libertad cuando casi en forma automática dio la vuelta completa y volvió por el sendero que había estado siguiendo y rumbo a la librería. No podía quedarse con el dinero, no era una ladrona. Bueno, sí había tratado de robarse el caballo de Inuyasha, pero el chico era un pelmazo que no entendía razones y no le había dejado otra opción. Susume era una mujer amable que no se merecía lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer.

Así que no teniendo más remedio, decidió volver al lado de las mujeres de la aldea.

"Fui a comprar esto," dijo entre dientes la princesa levantando una bolsita "para Shippo"

"¿Le compraste dulces a Shippo?" preguntó Karei

Kagome se encogió de hombros "Me rogó"

"Y no te pudiste resistir" afirmó la diminuta mujer mostrando ella también un paquetito con caramelos.

Kagome abrió enormemente sus ojos "Me dijo que se los pidió a ustedes y que se negaron a comprárselos" acusó.

"Siempre hace lo mismo. Va con todos contándoles la misma historia" habló Yura, extrayendo de sus faldas una bolsa con el mismo contenido "Y siempre caemos como la primera vez"

"Son sus ojos" aseguró Sango "Cuando los abre de esa forma, nadie puede decirle que no"

"¿Tu también?"

"Después que te fuiste, pasó una señora vendiendo estos confites" dijo la chica alta mostrando su adquisición. Su disgusto disipado completamente.

Yura comenzó a reír muy animada "Tendremos que tener bien vigilado a ese pillo. Especialmente si llegamos a tener hijas"

Las demás también rieron.

"Bien, ya es suficiente" anunció Karei "Mi bebé está esperando su comida"

Sango montó su potro y sus cuñadas subieron a la carreta. Kagome dudó por unos minutos. Estaba tan cerca de ser libre, se resistía a volver a su prisión.

"¿Qué esperas? ¡Sube!" La urgió Karei.

Kagome subió.

000

El viaje de regreso transcurría con mucha calma, pero los nervios de Kagome estaban alterados. Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que había sido muy estúpida al volver, que hubiese sido mejor tomar el dinero e irse. Ni siquiera era una gran cantidad, a penas si pudo comprar tres libros. Ahora estaría en camino a Tarus si no hubiese sido tan torpe. Pero otra voz en su cabeza la justificaba, aduciendo que habría sido incorrecto irse con las monedas. Su conciencia no la habría dejado en paz si hubiese cedido a ese impulso.

Y una tercera voz le decía que la próxima vez que fuera de compras con quien fuera, les dijera desde el principio que necesitaba ir por algunas cosas ella sola y que volvería prontamente, ¡En lugar de esperar hasta el final del día a que se le ocurriera esa idea!

_Realmente soy estúpida _

"¡Ay! ¡No es posible! Y con la prisa que tengo" Las quejas de Karei sacaron a Kagome de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior de su cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó algo alarmada

"Unos tipos nos vienen siguiendo" anunció Sango

Kagome volvió su cabeza para corroborar las palabras de Sango. A poca distancia de ellas se podía distinguir a cinco jinetes. Iban vestidos corrientemente, pero sus ropas estaban sucias y fustigaban sus caballos con fuerza, en un intento por alcanzar prontamente a las mujeres delante de ellos.

"¿Por qué nos persiguen?" preguntó Kagome atemorizada.

"Porque nos consideraron un blanco fácil" contestó Yura, para luego preguntar casualmente a sus compañeras "¿Qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos o dejamos que nos alcancen?"

"¿Dejar que nos alcancen? ¿Por qué vamos a dejar que nos alcancen?" preguntó nuevamente Kagome, comenzando a ponerse histérica.

Sango contestó la pregunta de su cuñada, ignorando la de Kagome "Creo que su plan es evitar que lleguemos al bosque. Deberíamos complacerlos"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca!" el reclamo de la princesa cayó en oídos sordos porque las otras dos damas estuvieron de acuerdo con Sango y comenzaron a disminuir la marcha.

"Todas están locas ¡Son cinco hombres!"

"Nos tendremos que conformar" dijo Karei, pasándose a la parte trasera de la carreta.

"Pero. . ." _¡Nos van a matar!. . . o algo peor_. De pronto, la princesa recordó la conversación que sostuvo con Inuyasha acerca de los asaltantes y su gusto por 'hacer a las mujeres mucho más que robarles". Un frío helado recorrió su cuerpo. Ya no tenía ganas de averiguar cual era el significado de esa frase.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de seguir divagando porque los asaltantes les dieron alcance, cortándoles el paso. Blandiendo sus espadas gritaban y obligaban a sus caballos a hacer cabriolas. Era una técnica para asustar a sus víctimas que estaba teniendo efecto en Kagome.

"Pero que suerte tuvimos muchachos. Todas son muy bonitas" habló un tipo greñudo con la piel curtida. Sus compañeros, quienes no tenían mejor apariencia, rieron, mostrando su complacencia.

Con excepción de Kagome, las muchachas estaban muy serenas. A los oídos de la princesa llegó un susurro de Karei, quien se preguntaba si los hombres frente a ellas se habrían bañado alguna vez.

"Es una lástima que solo sean cuatro" habló otro de los maleantes acercándose a la carreta del lado donde Kagome estaba sentada. La chica deseaba ser capaz de disminuir su tamaño para escapar de la mirada asediante del hombre. El tipo rió con perversidad "Parece que dos de nosotros tendrán que compartir, ¿No jefe?"

De repente, Karei se puso de pie, asegurando sus pies sobre el piso de la carreta y colocando los brazos en jarras, miró al tipo burlonamente "¿Dos de ustedes con una de nosotras? ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera los cinco juntos le llegan a la mitad a mi hombre"

Al lado de Kagome, Yura rió divertida. La princesa estaba espantada ¡Y ella que creyó que Inuyasha era el demente de la aldea!

A los hombres no les hizo gracia la burla de que fueron objeto. El sujeto junto a la carreta empuñó su espada en dirección a la bella pero impertinente mujer y le ordenó que se callara.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Kagome no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un parpadeo, Karei le había lanzado al tipo que la amenazaba un costal con grano, desarmándolo en el proceso para luego arrojarse sobre él, tirándolo del caballo. Yura había sacado de debajo de su asiento una cuerda con la que enlazó el brazo de otro de los hombres, tirándolo al piso también. Sango había sacado una especia de cuchilla de su cinto lanzándolo a los dos hombres más cerca de ella. La cuchilla golpeó a uno en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer y al otro lo desarmó para luego volver a las manos de ella. Guardando la cuchilla de nuevo, la chica tomó un bulto que llevaba amarrado a un costado de su caballo que al ser descubierto reveló una delgada espalda con la que embistió contra el último de los hombres.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera comenzar a procesar los hechos, Yura había amarrado a dos de los tipos a las riendas de sus propios caballos, para luego espantar a los animales que no tardaron en dejar la escena a todo galope, arrastrando a sus jinetes quienes gritaban por auxilio. Karei montaba cómodamente el caballo de su contrincante, quien yacía inconsciente en el piso. Sango había herido gravemente a otro, quien se las había arreglado para huir en un mismo caballo junto al único tipo que logró salir relativamente ileso del encuentro.

La alta morena se limpió el sudor mientras se dirigía a tomar de las riendas el último de los caballos de los asaltantes. Kagome estaba pensando en algo inteligente que decir.

"¿Cómo hicieron eso?"

"Estamos casadas con sus hermanos" sonrió Yura, señalando a Sango con la cabeza "¿Qué esperabas?"

Kagome no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero no teniendo pensamientos coherentes que compartir se limitó a acomodarse mejor en su lugar, mientras trataba de poner bajo control sus alterados nervios. La comitiva reinició la marcha adentrándose en el bosque.

"Bien, con esto es oficial: el camino a Kuohii ya no es seguro. Daremos la noticia inmediatamente lleguemos a la aldea" habló Yura, tomando un aire de seriedad.

"¿Tenemos que decirles?" se quejó Karei "Cuando Kyo se entere no me volverá a dejar salir sola"

"No tenemos opción" habló Sango, muy seria "Si no queremos que haya nuevas muertes, es necesario realizar una limpieza extensiva de los alrededores. Es posible que estos tipos solo estuvieran de paso por el pueblo, pero es mejor no arriesgarse"

La castaña se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Era una mujer casada y con un hijo, pero en ese momento parecía una niñita malcriada. Kagome sintió nostalgia. De alguna forma, le recordó a la menor de sus hermanas.

"¿Nuevas muertes?" habló la princesa, volviendo su atención al tema del momento "¿Han muerto muchas personas antes?"

"Lamentablemente" corroboró Yura "Hace algunos años, los asesinatos por asaltos eran peores que cualquier epidemia. De hecho, la mayoría de los fallecidos en la aldea han sido a consecuencia de los ladrones"

"¿La mayoría? ¿El marido de Susume?"

Yura asintió "También el padre de tu esposo, el hermano mayor de Karei y muchos más"

Kagome sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando recordó la expresión de tristeza de Izayoi, lo que le trajo a la mente otra expresión que la había impactado "¿Y los padres de Shippo?"

"Sí" contestó ausentemente su vecina en la carreta "Es más, de no ser por Inuyasha, el pequeño también habría muerto"

"¿Qué pasó?" el interés de la jovencita era auténtico.

"La familia de Shippo era muy acomodada. Vivían en Ciudad Real, pero unos malos negocios les hicieron perder todas sus posesiones y se vieron obligados a dejar la ciudad con las pocas cosas que les quedaban. Fueron emboscados en el camino. Eran solo dos tipos, pero el padre de Shippo no estaba acostumbrado a las peleas y acabaron con él rápidamente. También con la madre. Inuyasha acostumbra patrullar los caminos aledaños a la aldea. Fue así como los encontró. Según nos dijo, los hombres estaban a punto de acabar con el niño cuando él llegó. Se deshizo de los maleantes y llevó a Shippo con él a la aldea"

"Eso es horrible" murmuró la princesa, verdaderamente conmovida. Con razón Shippo se había molestado tanto con ella. "¿Quién cuida de Shippo, entonces?"

"Quien esté disponible. Generalmente lo hace Kaede. El chiquillo le ayuda con la recolección de sus yerbas"

"Pobrecillo" entonces, una duda saltó a su mente "Pero, si Inuyasha lo salvó ¿Por qué se pelean tanto?"

La seriedad en el rostro de Yura dio paso a una risilla traviesa "Porque al igual que Shippo, Inuyasha es solo un niño" Kagome tuvo que sonreír también. Eso era verdad.

Salieron a un claro en el bosque y una fuerte exhalación de Sango las alertó de algo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Yura, viendo a su cuñada, quien había atado a su caballo las riendas del otro que les quitaran a los ladrones.

La muchacha alzó la mano y señaló al frente de ellas "Fuego" fue lo único que dijo.

Karei tragó grueso y muy afligida preguntó "¿Es en la aldea?"

"No lo sé" dijo Sango. La castaña no perdió más tiempo, azotó a su caballo obligándolo a ir lo más rápido que el animal podía. En su mente solo podía oír el llanto de su hijo. Las demás también apretaron el paso.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la aldea, el respiro de alivio fue unánime. El incendio no era dentro de la aldea, sino un poco más allá, dentro del bosque circundante.

Karei desmontó de inmediato, y corrió hacia un grupo de personas mayores y niños pequeños que se encontraban agrupados en el centro de la aldea, gritando por alguien que supiera donde estaba su hijo. Una mujer en obvio estado de embarazo se acercó a ella con el preciado bulto en brazos. La joven madre corrió a sujetar a su bebé, revisando que estuviera en perfecto estado. Cuando estuvo convencida de que su pequeño se encontraba bien, comenzó a preocuparse por su esposo.

Algunos ancianos estaban contándole a las recién llegadas de cómo el fuego había empezado hacía algunas horas y como todos los hombres que conservaban sus fuerzas se habían adentrado en el bosque a cortar algunos árboles para tratar de evitar que el siniestro se expandiera y de cómo las mujeres jóvenes y los niños mayores habían estado haciendo su parte arrojando agua a las llamas desde el costado más seguro para ellos.

Los rostros de sus tres acompañantes eran diferentes versiones del mismo sentimiento: preocupación por sus seres queridos.

"Tenemos que ayudar" dijo Sango con determinación "Karei, tú quédate aquí" la castaña estuvo a punto de objetar, por lo que Sango continuó "En este momento, tu marido está allá" señaló al bosque en llamas "tratando de evitar que la cosa empeore. Por ahora, tú eres la única que puede cuidar satisfactoriamente a tu hijo"

Karei entendió lo que Sango no dijo. Ella no debía arriesgarse, en caso de que Kyo no lograra salir con vida del fuego. La castaña accedió con lágrimas en los ojos y les pidió a sus hermanas políticas que volvieran con bien.

Kagome, por su parte, solo pudo hacerse a un lado y ver desaparecer a sus compañeras de aventuras entre el humo, que comenzaba a hacerse más denso. ¿Es que las malas cosas nunca acababan? La princesa sintió una mano pequeña sujetando la suya.

Sonrió con ternura al ver a Shippo parado junto a ella. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa. Kagome apretó con mayor fuerza la mano infantil y se quedó junto a él, esperando lo mejor.

Horas después, el humo había comenzado a asentarse, y poco a poco los que habían estado luchando por apagar el fuego, comenzaron a salir de la densidad de los árboles. Primero volvieron las mujeres y los niños mayores. Kagome suspiró verdaderamente aliviada al ver aparecer a las mujeres con las que pasara un día tan agitado.

Yura hablaba con otra mujer mientras Sango caminaba junto a un jovencito, el brazo de ella sobre los hombros de él y una expresión de verdadero cariño y sosiego en el rostro de ambos. Kagome pensó que ese niño debía ser el hermano menor de Sango. También vio llegar a Izayoi y Kagura, cansadas y sucias, pero bien.

Más tiempo pasó y más personas emergían del bosque. Esta vez eran los hombres. Una tras otras, las expresiones de felicidad por ver volver a los suyos con bien se escuchaban a los alrededores. Hijos recibiendo a padres, madres recibiendo a hijos, esposas a esposos. Kyo, Bankotsu, el padre de ambos y dos muchachos que parecían copias al carbón el uno del otro, también volvieron en buen estado. A esas alturas, Karei ya estaba llorando de dicha.

Poco a poco, eran menos los que esperaban por que sus familiares volvieran con bien. El rostro de Izayoi, de pie junto a Kagome, mostraba verdadera inquietud. Ninguno de sus hijos había vuelto. Pero la hermosa dama no tenía tiempo que perder preocupándose, muchas personas habían sufrido heridas a causa del fuego y Kaede no podía encargarse de todos ella sola. Varias mujeres se unieron a ayudar, Kagome entre ellas. La princesa no había prestado mayor atención a la ausencia de Inuyasha, hasta que, a parte de él y su hermano, solo faltaban por volver dos hombres más.

Las familias de los otros dos hombres, permanecían juntas dándose ánimo unos a otros. A Izayoi le temblaban las manos al tratar de vendar a uno de los heridos. La espera la estaba matando. Kagome se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, para darle fuerzas, la mujer sonrió agradecida y con ayuda de Kagome terminó de atender al paciente.

La animada voz de Kagura las alertó de la llegada de alguien más "¡Sesshoumaru!" gritó la mujer sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Corrió al encuentro del joven pero no llegó a tocarlo. Izayoi dejó lo que estaba haciendo y también corrió hacia su hijo mayor. Kagome la seguía unos pasos atrás.

La dama abrazó a su hijo con cuidado, preocupada de que estuviera herido. El joven le aseguró a su madre que se encontraba bien, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

Cuando estuvo segura de Sesshoumaru no corría ningún peligro, Izayoi se atrevió a preguntar "¿Y tu hermano?"

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza lentamente "Lo siento, mamá. Lo perdí de vista entre el humo. No pude encontrarlo"

Los ojos de la mujer mayor se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las derramó "Estoy segura de que él estará bien. Vamos a limpiarte"

Kagome sintió una opresión en el pecho. Inuyasha no le agradaba, pero eso no significaba que quisiera verlo muerto. Se quedó de pie mirando hacia el bosque mientras Izayoi dirigía a su hijo mayor hacia unas cubetas con agua para ayudarlo a lavarse. Kagura permanecía cerca de ellos.

Varios minutos pasaron y una de las mujeres que esperaba a que su marido volviera comenzó a sollozar. En poco tiempo, las otras familiares de los hombres que no habían vuelto también lloraban. Todas, excepto Izayoi y Kagome. La princesa se sentía mal. Quería ser libre, pero no a ese costo. Shippo había vuelto a pararse junto a ella. El niño también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_Quizá son como hermanos_ pensó la princesa ausentemente al notar los ojos brillantes del chiquillo. _Se la pasan peleando pero en el fondo se quieren._

La excitada voz de Shippo la volvió al tiempo presente "¡Mira, Kagome! ¡Allí! ¡Alguien viene!"

Kagome trató de ajustar su vista. La noche ya había caído y el humo no se había disipado por completo, sin embargo, entre la bruma pudo distinguir una forma moviéndose con dificultad. No parecía la silueta de un hombre normal.

La figura dio unos pasos más al frente y en la tenue luz, la chica pudo distinguir un destello de cabello plateado. La persona continuó avanzando a paso forzado y los que estaban esperando notaron porque la forma de la persona era tan desproporcionada: un hombre caminaba lentamente llevando en la espalda a otro tipo y con su brazo derecho arrastraba por el torso a otro más, ambos inconscientes.

"¡Inuyasha!" gritó Shippo emocionado y corriendo hacia los recién llegados. Sin darse cuenta, Kagome también había llegado al lado del muchacho en el momento que éste se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas, sus piernas incapaces de seguir sosteniendo su peso y el de los otros hombres que llevaba a cuestas.

En un momento, el joven se vio rodeado de decenas de personas, unos quitándole al hombre que llevaba en la espalda, otros tratando de mover al que había caído al piso cuando Inuyasha lo soltó, su brazo demasiado lastimado para seguir sosteniéndolo, y los demás queriendo corroborar el propio estado del muchacho. Las mujeres y niños histéricos eran mantenidos a raya para que no entorpecieran la revisión de los heridos.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó apremiante Izayoi al arrodillarse al lado de su hijo. Los ojos violeta se dilataron al notar la camisa del joven empapada en sangre "¡Oh, no! ¡Estás herido!"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No es mi sangre!" dijo el muchacho entrando en pánico al ver las lágrimas de su madre "Es de Kiiro, se golpeó la cabeza y sangró mucho"

"Este hombre está muy mal herido" habló Kaede, confirmando las palabras de Inuyasha "Llévenlo a mi cabaña de inmediato" Izayoi volvió sus ojos al hombre que había estado viajando en la espalda de su hijo. Su cabello estaba completamente mojado por la sangre y parecía estar muerto, su madre y esposa rogando por que alguien lo salvara. La anciana examinó entonces al otro hombre, encontrando que el tipo apenas podía respirar "Este también. "¡Deprisa! ¡Muévanse!"

Izayoi regresó la atención a su hijo notando que aparte del color carmesí, la camisa del muchacho estaba echa jirones. Kaede se acercó a ellos entonces, para darle un vistazo a Inuyasha, los que estaban cerca le dieron espacio rápidamente. La mujer tomó el rostro de Inuyasha para examinarlo detenidamente, le movió el cabello para ver el estado de las heridas en su espalda y le movió el brazo derecho en todas direcciones para comprobar que ningún hueso estuviera roto. Todo esto ignorando las ruidosas protestas del muchacho, quien insistía estar en perfecto estado.

"Llévatelo a casa, Izayoi y atiéndelo. Yo me encargaré de lo demás"

La mujer agradeció a la anciana y urgió a su hijo mayor a ayudar al menor a levantarse. El más joven volvió a protestar diciendo que no era ningún debilucho y que podía moverse por sí mismo sin ayuda de nadie. El hermano mayor desatendió los reclamos y lo levantó obligándolo a colocar su brazo en buen estado sobre sus hombros. La madre de ambos al otro lado del joven herido, vigilando que su brazo derecho no fuera perturbado.

Kagome, quien había permanecido fuera del camino todo el tiempo, no pudo evitar criticar al muchacho, pensando en como era posible que después de todo lo sucedido y la terrible preocupación por la que su familia había pasado, él todavía actuara de forma tan inmadura e insensible.

Con paso lento, todos regresaron a la misma casa que esa mañana Kagome pensará que nunca más volvería a ver. La princesa hizo a un lado sus turbios pensamientos, pues no era el momento adecuado para prestarles atención.

Sesshoumaru llevó a Inuyasha hasta el dormitorio, depositándolo en la cama más cercana. Apenas tuvo contacto con la superficie del lecho, el chico se levantó como si hubiese sido quemado peor que en el incendio. Sesshoumaru no mencionó palabra e Izayoi solo hizo un gesto de confusión. Kagome miró al herido irritada. El muy insolente había actuado como si la cama que ella usaba estuviera contaminada con algo.

Izayoi de inmediato puso su empeño en convencer a su hijo menor de que le permitiera ver las heridas. Kagome, parada en el umbral, sintió un tirón en su falda. Giro su cabeza para ver a Shippo que la miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede, pequeño?" habló la princesa en un susurro, queriendo evitar que su vos alterara el ambiente más de lo que las demandas de Inuyasha de que lo dejaran en paz ya lo estaban haciendo.

"¿Por qué hay dos camas?" preguntó el chiquillo en forma inocente.

¿Que podía Kagome contestar? ¿Qué no quería tener nada que ver con el rudo muchacho al cual su hermano mayor sujetaba por la parte posterior del cuello para obligarlo a acostarse boca a bajo? ¿Qué ella estaba comprometida con otro hombre? ¿Cómo iba a decirle cosas así a un niño? Entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Registró su falda y sacó la bolsita con dulces que comprara para el pequeño, ofreciéndoselos.

Los ojos de Shippo brillaron al ver las golosinas y olvidó haber hecho una pregunta.

Kagome respiró aliviada y volvió su atención a la acción realizándose frente a ella. Izayoi había removido los pedazos de tela del torso del muchacho, amarrando la larga cabellera, para que no estorbara "Kagome, trae agua fresca" pidió la señora. Kagome hizo lo que le pedía sin dudar un segundo.

Varios minutos después, Izayoi terminaba de vendar a su hijo. Parecía completamente aliviada ahora que toda la sangre había sido removida. Inuyasha había dicho la verdad: sus heridas no eran tan graves.

La mujer se incorporó, dándole indicaciones a su hijo de que no se moviera de la posición en la que estaba. La dama se dirigió a Kagome entonces, entregándole una casuela con una mezcla viscosa que ella había preparado para ponerla en las heridas de Inuyasha "Es necesario aplicarle este empaste por al menos cinco días, por la mañana y por la noche. Su espalda debe estar completamente limpia antes de hacerlo" Kagome asintió, mostrando que entendía.

Luego, madre e hijo mayor se despidieron del paciente – que no había sido nada paciente – llevándose a Shippo con ellos, quien estaba muy contento de ver a Inuyasha en buen estado y particularmente feliz porque ya se había comido la mitad de sus caramelos, y la mejor parte era que todavía le faltaba recolectar los que las otras muchachas habían comprado.

Cuando la puerta de acceso a la casa se hubo cerrado, Kagome regresó a la habitación para ver como seguía Inuyasha. El muchacho continuaba boca a bajo pero con la cabeza girada hacia la entrada. Sus dorados ojos parpadearon varias veces antes de decir "¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?"

Kagome se tomó su tiempo para contestar mientras sacudía su cama "Fue inevitable volver"

"¿Por qué?" El chico hablaba con tono receloso.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto "Le prometí a Susume que compraría libros para ayudarle con la enseñanza. Tuve que traérselos"

"¿Por qué?" Ahora, el muchacho sonaba molesto.

"Ya te dije, tenía que traerle los libros" Kagome evitaba la mirada de su interlocutor

"No era necesario que volvieras. Podrías haberlos arrojado a la carreta y largarte ¿Por qué no lo hiciste así?"

_Porque mi cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente_ "Me fue imposible separarme de Sango" volvió sus ojos a él y con una sonrisa impertinente se formó en sus labios "Aunque podía haberle dicho que tú no querías que volviera y que por eso debía irme sola y desprotegida por caminos desconocidos arriesgándome a sufrir una dolorosa muerte a manos de seres viles que no tienen el más mínimo respeto por la vida humana ¿No crees?"

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, mirándola por largo rato. Ella devolvió la mirada sin pestañear. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Inuyasha volvió su cara hacia la pared "Como sea. Pero ni pienses que voy a salir de este cuarto"

Kagome suspiró tranquilizada. Por un momento, creyó que Inuyasha sería capaz de enviarla afuera a dormir a la intemperie. Repitió el proceso que realizara la primer noche, tomando la sábana de sobre su cama y yendo detrás de la cortina para cambiarse. Cuando se quitó el vestido, la bolsita con dinero que había depositado en la pechera cayó al suelo. Se agachó a tomarlo. Solo había gastado una pequeña parte en los dulces de Shippo, el resto continuaba dentro. Decidió quedarse con él. Cosería una bolsita que pudiera llevar siempre dentro de la parte interna del vestido para tener el dinero consigo en todo momento, justo junto a su anillo real. Después de todo, no sabía cuando iba a necesitarlo.

000

"¡Ya! ¡Deja de actuar como un niño y baja de allí!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Solo quiero revisarte los vendajes!"

Kagome estaba de pie en el piso, los brazos en jarras y viendo a Inuyasha con ojos asesinos mientras el muchacho estaba de pie sobre la cama, pegado a la pared más alejada de ella, la viva expresión de la testarudez en su rostro.

Hacía casi media hora que la discusión había empezado.

Kagome recordando la recomendación de Izayoi y queriendo evitar que la mujer se preocupara de nuevo por el ingrato de su hijo menor, se levanto temprano y decidió ir en busca de agua limpia para lavar la espalda de Inuyasha antes de aplicar el empaste para las cicatrices. No era una actividad que estuviera deseosa de realizar, pero a su mente volvió la imagen del muchacho, bañado en sangre y sudor, cargando a duras penas a dos hombres que de no haber sido por él, seguro habrían muerto. Ella no sabía si esos dos heridos seguían con vida, pero el punto era que Inuyasha se había arriesgado para salvar a otros. Eso merecía algún tipo de reconocimiento.

Pero el muchacho, como siempre, decidió hacerse el difícil y no la dejó remover los vendajes. Cuando ella insistió, él la empujo a un lado, no con verdadera fuerza, solo para alejarla un poco, y se quedó de pie sobre su cama, fuera del alcance de ella.

Kagome iba a seguir insistiendo, pero una voz desde la puerta la detuvo.

"Yo creí que habías dejado de hacer eso cuando tenías cinco años"

Kagome giró su cabeza para ver a Kaede, manos entrelazadas tras su espalda, y ojos calmos mirando a Inuyasha como una abuela observando a su nieto hacer un berrinche.

Kagome se hizo a un lado cuando la anciana camino hasta el borde de la cama que el muchacho había tomado como su fortaleza.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Kaede?" preguntó el chico rudamente, obviando el hecho de que le hablaba a una persona mayor.

"¡Inuyasha!" regañó Kagome "Muestra más respeto a tus mayores"

"¿Por qué? ¡Ella no me respeta a mí!"

"Ella es una mujer anciana, deberías. . ."

"No importa" habló Kaede interrumpiendo a Kagome "Lleva diecisiete años hablándome de esa forma. Ya me acostumbré" la anciana sonrió, mostrándole a la princesa que no se sentía para nada ofendida por las groserías del joven.

"Anda, muchacho, ya bájate de ahí"

"No quiero"

La señora miró largo rato al chico. El chico miró largo rato a la señora. Luego, lentamente se agachó hasta sentarse en la cama, se acercó al borde y le dio la espalda a Kaede para que pudiera proceder con su revisión.

Kagome estaba atónita. Ella le había gritado por horas y a la mujer que diligentemente removía los vendajes solo le tomó una mirada para convencer al muchacho. Ni siquiera Izayoi había sido tan eficaz la noche anterior. Más tarde le preguntaría su secreto a Kaede.

"¡Vaya! Tus heridas fueron solo superficiales"

"Te lo dije"

"Aun no logro entender como te metes en semejantes embrollos y sales a penas con unos rasguños" Kaede tomó el agua que Kagome había colocado sobre la mesa que dividía ambas camas y comenzó el proceso de limpieza.

"¡Ja! Yo no soy tan débil como los otros" contestó en forma arrogante el muchacho, tratando de controlar los escalofríos que le producía el paño mojado.

"Tú te crees el más fuerte y Sesshoumaru piensa que no hay nadie más listo que él en todo el mundo. ¿Qué fue lo que comió Izayoi cuando los estaba esperando? ¿Una sobredosis de ego?" preguntó jocosamente la anciana en tanto aplicaba el empaste. "De todas formas, muchacho," siguió diciendo Kaede en forma más seria "lo que hiciste anoche fue muy valiente. Kiiro y Yoshi sobrevivieron gracias a ti"

"¿Están bien?" preguntó él, disminuyendo su aire de importancia.

"Yoshi comenzó a respirar mejor cuando lo alejamos del humo y Kiiro recobró la conciencia está mañana"

Desde el umbral de la habitación, Kagome oía la conversación y sonrió genuinamente contenta de que todos en la aldea sobrevivieran al incendio.

"Que bien que se está dejando aplicar la medicina" oyó decir a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Izayoi sonriendo complacida por el buen comportamiento de su hijo. Kagome se preguntó, como se las arreglaban estas personas para aparecer de repente tras de ella sin que los notara llegar. Rin se sentiría en familia con ellos.

Izayoi le sonrió a Kagome a modo de saludo y se acercó a su hijo para verificar su condición. Acarició el cabello de su hijo y le habló con palabras suaves haciéndole saber cuan feliz estaba de que él estuviera bien. El muchacho olvidó su rudeza y recibió los cariños de su madre como cualquier otro hijo lo haría.

Kagome tuvo que alejarse de la escena. Ver a Izayoi conferir esas atenciones a Inuyasha le recordó las ocasiones en las que su propia madre había actuado así con ella y sus hermanas. Como en una ocasión, la reina había apresurado a la servidumbre a que le sirvieran chocolate caliente a Kagome luego de que ella se resbalara lastimándose las rodillas y se había quedado a su lado olvidando los deberes reales solo por cuidar de su hija.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Pero Kagome las contuvo. Pues, sin importar con quien se casara, ella siempre tendría que haber dejado el palacio y a su familia. Se dirigió a la cocina, tratando de dejar sus pensamientos de lado. Tal vez pensar en el desayuno la distraería. Pero tenía otro problema: no había aprendido a encender el fogón. Sango trató de enseñarle, pero dado que la princesa casi se quemó el pelo en uno de los intentos, decidieron sobrepasar esa lección. No que importara mucho; de todas formas, no sabía cocinar.

"¿Vas a preparar el desayuno?" preguntó Izayoi amablemente, saliendo del dormitorio.

"Bueno, yo. . ." _No sé que hacer_

"No te preocupes" confortó Izayoi "Inuyasha me contó de tu falta de experiencia. Aunque después de tu desenvolvimiento en mi casa el otro día, yo ya tenía una idea" sonrió la señora.

Kagome se sonrojó por la pena. Era bochornoso tener a tu suegra echándote en cara que no pudieras cocinar. Al pensar en suegras, se le vino a la mente la mamá de Kouga. El no había hablado mucho de su familia, pues su tema favorito de conversación había sido Kagome, pero, ¿Cómo sería esa señora? ¿Tendría alguna similitud con Izayoi? Miró a la dama junto a ella reunir algunos comestibles para el desayuno. Lo hacía con tanta dedicación y ternura. Era obvio que estaba trabajando para alguien a quien amaba. Realmente esperaba que su futura suegra se pareciera mucho a la actual. Excepto en los momentos en que Izayoi cerraba su mente a toda lógica.

Después de cocinar, Izayoi dejó la casa en compañía de Kaede, - no sin antes encargarle a su nuera la vigilancia de su hijo - para que los nuevos esposos pudieran compartir el desayuno en paz. Realmente había mucha paz en la mesa, básicamente, porque Inuyasha rehusaba reconocer la existencia de Kagome. La princesa estaba perfectamente a gusto con la idea.

Luego de asegurarse que Inuyasha volviera a la cama, Kagome se encamino a casa de la maestra para conversar con ella acerca de las nuevas adquisiciones. Pasó un rato agradable en compañía de ella y de los niños, pero se acercaba la hora de la comida y ella debía de volver al lado de su desagradable marido pues Izayoi había prometido llegar a cocinar el almuerzo. Además, necesitaba hablar con él de su nueva situación.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Izayoi salió a recibirla preguntando por el paradero de su hijo. Inuyasha había dejado la casa aprovechando la ausencia de Kagome.

"Siempre hace lo mismo" se estaba quejando la señora "La última vez que se enfermó, tuve que pedirle a Sesshoumaru que lo amarrara a la cama para obligarlo a tomar reposo"

"Lo siento. Yo no debí dejarlo, es solo que. . ."

"No es tu culpa. Y tampoco suya. Siempre ha sido incapaz de quedarse quieto" suspiró la señora "Seguramente fue con los demás hombres a inspeccionar el daño dejado por el incendio. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo, por favor?"

"Por supuesto" confirmó la princesa y se dirigió al lugar indicado.

El incendio había destruido una buena cantidad de árboles. La tierra estaba negra y despedía olor a quemado. El terreno era muy escarpado. Kagome se admiró de que los hombres que habían entrado al bosque hubiesen salido relativamente a salvo, habría sido tan fácil dar un paso en falso y caerse, y con las llamas rodeándolos. Kagome sentía un nuevo respeto por Inuyasha al haberse movido en esas condiciones y cargando a dos hombres.

Siguió el sonido de voces para dar con el paradero del grupo de hombres, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse mucho. Ya se había resbalado, tropezado y atorado en más de una ocasión, pero nada demasiado grave.

Llegó a la orilla de una empinada y vio en la distancia a Inuyasha conversando con su hermano. Ninguno de los dos parecía haber estado en peligro de muerte el día anterior. Más allá estaban otros hombres removiendo la tierra. Kagome comenzó a gritar el nombre de Inuyasha, pero él no le oía. Al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

"Te están llamando" dijo Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha sin volver a ver a la mujer que gritaba.

"Ya lo sé" contestó el aludido "Pero estoy tratando de ignorarla"

Kagome inspeccionó el lugar por una vía de acceso adecuada para bajar, pero no había tal cosa, así que decidió arriesgarse. Avanzó un paso, luego otro, y luego otro. _Con cuidado para no caerme._ Comenzaba a sentirse confiada cuando su pie se deslizó, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y rodar hasta abajo.

Su grito de auxilio hizo que los hombres finalmente le pusieran atención, aún los que estaban más allá.

Cuando dejó de rodar, Kagome intentó incorporarse por sí sola - Era embarazoso haberse caído enfrente de tantas personas – pero al presionar su pie contra el piso, un dolor en el tobillo le arrancó un quejido y trató de sentarse de nuevo.

"Ten cuidado" le dijo una voz a la vez que unas manos la sujetaban por la cintura y el brazo "Con lo torpe que eres, vas a torcerte el otro tobillo"

Por supuesto. Tenía que ser Inuyasha.

"No me habría caído si me hubieras escuchado" reclamó indignada la princesa. Varios hombres se habían acercado a ver lo que pasaba.

"No te escuché" contestó Inuyasha en forma simple "Prueba a caminar"

Sujetándose de Inuyasha, Kagome hizo el intento pero el tobillo le dolía demasiado.

"Hermano, parece que tendrás que cargarla" comentó Sesshoumaru, divertido al ver la expresión de disgusto de su hermano "A menos que quieras que regrese a la aldea arrastrándose"

Cuando el muchacho pareció animarse ante la sugerencia, Kagome tiró sutilmente de su cabello y entre dientes le advirtió "Ni se te ocurra"

No teniendo más remedio, el chico la sujeto de un solo brazo y con cuidado de no tirarla se dio la vuelta y se agachó frente a ella "Sube" le dijo.

Kagome dudó "Tienes la espalda lastimada"

"Estoy bien. Sube" insistió el muchacho, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella obedeció, tratando de ser cuidadosa. Miró a Sesshoumaru sonreír burlón. Volvió a sonrojarse ¿Se estaría burlando de ella o del hermano? Mejor no pensar al respecto.

Inuyasha emprendió el camino de vuelta a paso calmo.

"Gracias" dijo Kagome después de un rato. En parte porque sí estaba agradecida de la ayuda y en parte porque se sentía culpable de que él tuviera que cargarla.

Él hizo un sonido con la garganta que podría traducirse como 'no hay problema'

Después de otra pausa, fue él quien habló "No me dijiste nada del asalto de ayer"

Kagome se estremeció al recordar lo ocurrido. Por un momento había tenido verdadero miedo "Tú no tenías muchas ganas de hablar conmigo" Hubo otra pausa antes de que Kagome continuara "Tengo que decir que me impresionó ver la forma en la que Sango y las otras actuaron. Nunca había visto a nadie pelear así, mucho menos mujeres"

Inuyasha sonrió "Estoy seguro de que no fue nada para ellas. Después de todo fueron solo cinco hombres" la ajustó mejor sobre su espalda "Aunque tendremos que rastrear a esos dos que quedaron con vida. Pueden volver con refuerzos"

_¿Dos con vida?_ Kagome recordaba que dos hombres habían huido a caballo, que Karei había hecho perder la conciencia a uno y Yura había dejado que los caballos de los otros dos los arrastraran lejos de allí "¿Por qué dices 'dos con vida'? No recuerdo que las muchachas hayan matado a alguno"

Inuyasha la miró de reojo lo mejor que pudo "Me dijeron que Sango hirió a uno" Kagome asintió "La espada que ella usa es muy filosa, penetra la carne humana tan fácil como a la mantequilla y Sango no la usa a la ligera. Si hiere a alguien, es a matar"

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con ojos extrañados. Sango no se parecía en nada a las damas de la corte. Parecía un poco salvaje, pero no tanto como para ser una asesina. Inuyasha continuó con su explicación "Si el tipo no logró obtener ayuda en forma inmediata, seguro se desangró hasta morir"

Kagome se espantó ante el prospecto. Con todo y las muertes que había presenciado durante su rescate por parte de Houjo, la idea de que la gente muriera por causa de ella seguía pareciéndole horrenda. Sin importar que los muertos fueran criminales. Inuyasha la sacó de su reflexión cuando continuó.

"Y también me dijeron que Yura ató a otros dos para que sus caballos los arrastraran. ¿Viste los raspones que te hiciste cuando te caíste hace un rato? Imagínate que en lugar de tus piernas fuera tu cabeza y la duración de la caída no fueran unos segundos sino minutos y que en lugar de tierra lisa fueran piedras y cráteres. ¿Crees que sobrevivirías?" Kagome hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza "Nadie sobreviviría" confirmó el joven "Por lo tanto, no son cinco los fugitivos, son dos y tenemos que encontrarlos y deshacernos de ellos antes de que piensen en volver a vengarse"

Guardaron silencio de nuevo mientras Inuyasha esquivaba con gracia los obstáculos que el accidentado terreno presentaba. El silencio no era desagradable, pero Kagome tenía un pensamiento dándole vueltas en la cabeza sin parar.

"¿Me enseñarías?" preguntó al fin la joven en un susurro.

"¿Enseñarte qué?"

"A hacer lo mismo que Sango y las otras. . . a defenderme"

El muchacho no contestó, así que Kagome decidió explicar "Eventualmente me iré y tú tenías razón, es peligroso viajar sola, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, y. . . necesito aprender a valerme por mí misma" El muchacho seguía sin decir nada. Kagome comenzaba a frustrarse, "Y también necesito aprender a montar adecuadamente" continuó.

"¿Para que?" dijo Inuyasha al fin, sobresaltándola "¿Para robarte mi caballo?"

Kagome se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de su intento de robo, especialmente por que no funcionó. "No volveré a tratar de robar tu caballo. Nunca" se apresuró a asegurar. "¿Me enseñarás? Aunque puedo pedírselo a Sango. . ."

Hubo otra pausa, entonces Inuyasha habló "Habrá condiciones"

"¿Qué condiciones?" Kagome sintió un poco de esperanza y a la vez aprensión por cuales serían las condiciones.

"Tendrás que aprender a realizar todas las tareas de la casa"

"¿Todas?"

"Todas. En especial, cocinar"

"Pero. . ."

"Sin peros. Tu aprendes las tareas de la casa y yo te enseño a pelear. . ."

"Y montar a caballo" urgió la princesa

". . .y montar a caballo" aseguró él "Además," continuó el chico "Tendrás que decirme toda la verdad"

"¿Decirte la verdad?" _¿Qué verdad? No puedo decirte quien soy en realidad ¿Qué quieres saber?_

"Se que todo lo que le dijiste a mi madre no es **todo**" la princesa se tensó "Eso de que estas sola en el mundo es una gran patraña, tienes mucha prisa por irte y estás dispuesta a correr riesgos para hacerlo. Así que quiero saber para donde vas, con quien y por que"

La princesa guardó silencio sopesando cuanta información podría darle sin delatarse por completo. El muchacho volvió a hablar "Lo tomas o lo dejas"

La princesa tardó unos segundos, pero cuando habló lo hizo con determinación "Lo tomo. Es un trato"

000

N/A: Prometí ponerme más seria y lo hice.

En la pelea con los asaltantes – que realmente espero me haya quedado bien – la 'cuchilla' que Sango utilizó si fue un bumerang, pero como esa parte quedo escrita como desde el punto de vista de Kagome y su educación no incluye el conocimiento de armas, no lo llamé bumerang de entrada. Además, como esta historia no incluye youkais ni nada que se le parezca, no voy a utilizar el Hiraikotsu. El bumerang de Sango va a ser un común y corriente (más o menos) bumerang hecho de metal y a Yura en lugar de darle cabellos para manipular le di una cuerda. Karei utilizó su cuerpo, piensen en las guerreras kung fu, que son tan finitas pero cuando pelean parecen estar hechas de acero.

Por otra parte, me disculpo por el retraso. Es que durante las últimas semanas estuve padeciendo un caso severo de 'haraganitis aguda' y para colmo tuve que trabajar dos fines de semana seguidos.

Mi meta es actualizar cada dos semanas, pero se que no siempre lo voy a lograr. Así que mis pocos pero fieles lectores no tienen de que preocuparse, tal vez me atrase en subir los capítulos, pero lo voy a continuar haciendo, en cuanto dependa de mí.

Y bueno, gracias a todos los que leen y mayormente a los que dejan reviews porque realmente sirven de motivación. Así que anímense a dejarme un comentario. Al menos díganme si les gustó o no les gustó y si prefieren dejar una crítica constructiva, mucho que mejor.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Susy


	7. Descubrimientos

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 7: Descubrimientos

000

Un nuevo día iniciaba lleno de posibilidades.

Kagome estaba emocionada, pues ese día comenzaban sus clases de defensa personal, ni siquiera puso protestas por tener que levantarse muy temprano y tampoco por tener que empezar el entrenamiento con el estómago vacío. Según Inuyasha, era mejor así, ya que el trabajo duro mejoraría su apetito. La princesa se dirigió atrás del granero, lugar en el que su esposo le dijo que le daría las lecciones. La excitación de Kagome se vio disminuida cuando notó el arma que Inuyasha traía con él.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la chica, mirando extrañada el artefacto en las manos de Inuyasha.

"Un arco" contestó él en forma tolerante.

"Eso ya lo sé. A lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué un arco? ¿Qué no vas a enseñarme a pelear?" la princesa estaba inconforme "Pensé que me enseñarías el manejo de espadas o el combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

Inuyasha la miró parpadeando varias veces "¿Darte una espada? ¿Crees que estoy loco? ¿Y como vas a aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Tienes la agilidad de una tortuga" Kagome entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose ofendida, pero el chico solo continuó parpadeando a la vez que decía "Hasta te tropiezas con tus propios pies"

"¡No me tropiezo con mis pies!" protestó la muchacha "Lo que sucede es que los vestidos me quedan muy grandes y me enredo en ellos" se defendió.

"Pues esa es otra razón. Estás tan flaca que cualquier contrincante podría partirte en dos con poco esfuerzo"

"No veo porque tanta atención a, según tú, mi falta de peso. Para tu información, me han dicho que tengo una muy buena figura. Mi constitución es perfecta para mi edad"

Él la miró con duda "¿Buena figura? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién fue el ciego que te dijo eso?"

Ella bufó indignada "Por supuesto que tú no lo notarías. Seguramente tu tipo de mujer es una que tenga la constitución de un oso. Así harían la pareja perfecta.

"¿Qué no estábamos hablando de tu falta de aptitud para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?"

"¿Por qué insistes en que no tengo aptitud? Karei es más pequeña que yo y no tiene ningún problema para combatir"

"Karei es Karei. Tú eres tú y no sirves para ese tipo de peleas. Karei fue entrenada por su hermano desde que era muy pequeña. Tal vez no se vea fuerte, pero te aseguro que sus huesos están desarrollados al menos tres veces más que los tuyos"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Nunca me has visto pelear"

"Si peleas como caminas. . ."

"¡Yo quiero una espada!"

"¡No te la voy a dar! ¡Y ya no me discutas! ¡Toma!"

Kagome tomó el arco que Inuyasha le estaba extendiendo. O mejor dicho, el arco que Inuyasha la estaba obligando a tomar.

La chica tomó el arco de un tirón, demostrándole al joven su disgusto ante la situación.

"Ahora, ténsalo" Ordenó el muchacho

"¿Y las flechas?" preguntó ella fastidiada

"No voy a darte flechas todavía. Primero aprende a tensar el arco" Kagome hizo un puchero que pasó desapercibido por el joven, pues este se estaba agachando a tomar asiento a la sombra de un árbol cercano "Y ten cuidado, no vayas a golpearte la. . ."

"¡Ayyyyyy!"

". . . cara"

El joven se incorporó de inmediato y se dirigió a donde Kagome se había arrodillado cubriéndose el rostro y quejándose lastimeramente. Kagome había tomado la parte de madera del arma con la mano izquierda y la cuerda con la derecha. Al tensar la cuerda, su mano izquierda perdió presión sobre el arco, soltándolo y dándole de lleno en la cara.

Inuyasha se puso en cuclillas frente a ella e intentó moverle las manos. "Anda, déjame ver que tan serio es" Ella agitó la cabeza y se resistió a bajar las manos "Tengo que ver si va a ser necesario ponerte una tablilla en la nariz. Quita las manos" insistió Inuyasha.

Kagome liberó ligeramente la presión sobre su rostro e Inuyasha pudo moverle las manos. Él la miró a la nariz fijamente por unos segundos. Algunas lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de la muchacha. Inuyasha las limpió ausentemente haciendo que ella se sonrojara por la acción. Era la primera vez que un hombre se le acercaba tanto y eso la hacía sentir incómoda.

"¿Entiendes ahora por que no puedo darte una espada?" habló él suavemente aún viéndola a la nariz "Sufres accidentes con facilidad. Si te doy algo filoso te lastimarías gravemente"

Kagome casi sonrió conmovida por el interés del muchacho. Tal vez Kaede tenía razón y el chico no era tan insensible como parecía. A su mente volvió la imagen del muchacho arrastrando a los heridos durante el incendio y tuvo que reconocer que esa no era la actitud de una persona indiferente. Realmente comenzaba a considerar que su mala relación con el muchacho había nublado su juicio, convenciéndola de que el chico no era más que un desconsiderado egoísta, cuando en realidad, Inuyasha era una persona tierna y cortés.

"Y si eso pasa, los aldeanos me echarían a mí la culpa. ¡Ja! Como si yo tuviera algo que ver con tu torpeza"

O tal vez no.

Indignada la princesa retiró las manos del joven, empujándolo al suelo "¡Voy a demostrarte que soy capaz de hacer esto y cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra!" y poniéndose en pie, adoptó una pose de arquería que había visto realizar a los guardias en entrenamiento y probó a tensar el arco, teniendo cuidado de que no se le volviera a resbalar.

El chico se quedó desorientado por un momento ¡Él estaba tratando de ser amable! Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a la jovencita, quien seguía tensando el arco, apuntando a un blanco imaginario que en ese momento resultaba estar justo en medio del pecho de Inuyasha.

"Oye, mujer, ¿Pero que te pasa? ¡Estoy tratando de ser bondadoso y tú me tiras al suelo! "

"¡Bondadoso tú!" bufó la princesa en una forma no muy digna para alguien de su educación "Tu tienes de bondadoso lo que una roca tiene de blanda" El muchacho hizo una mueca y la princesa lo ignoró. Ella estaba sintiéndose frustrada de nueva cuenta. Había comenzado a creer que las cosas entre ella e Inuyasha mejorarían en verdad, pero al parecer, eso era pedir demasiado.

El día anterior, luego que volvieran del bosque, Izayoi se había encargado de revisar su tobillo, llegando a la conclusión de que el dolor se debía tan solo al golpe y pasaría en unas horas. Luego de eso, compartieron el almuerzo en forma tranquila. Inuyasha había actuado muy civilmente. Por la noche ni siquiera pelearon por el dormitorio. El joven había tomado sus frazadas para dormir en la sala, diciendo que al día siguiente trasladaría su cama al ático.

Cuando ella estuvo lista para irse a dormir, el joven la detuvo pues había llegado el momento de decir la verdad. Kagome decidió contarle una versión muy cercana a la verdad, le habló de Kouga y de cómo el patrón de la casa donde vivía había decido entregarla en matrimonio a un extraño, obligándola a huir de la ciudad. Por supuesto, tuvo cuidado de dejar fuera la parte del secuestro y la verdadera identidad, tanto de ella como de su prometido.

Luego de que la chica hubo terminado su relato condensado, Inuyasha pareció considerar la información por varios minutos antes de decir en forma terminante.

"Entonces el tipo te abandonó"

Ella se había sentido ofendida por esas palabras y se apresuró a justificar a Kouga, aclarando que el joven no había tenido control sobre la situación y que había sido decisión de ella seguirlo. Pero Inuyasha ya se estaba formando su propia opinión acerca de esa persona a la que su esposa parecía estar tan apegada.

"Por supuesto que te abandonó" había hablado el muchacho cruzándose de brazos "Si tuviera tanto interés en ti como tú dices, no te habría dejado con esas personas. Ningún hombre honorable deja en manos de otro a la mujer que quiere para ser su compañera"

El chico había parecido tan convencido con sus palabras, que Kagome comenzó a sentir un piquetito de duda, pero esa sensación no duró mucho, porque entonces, a su mente llegaron las claras palabras de Kouga prometiéndole una vida de eterna felicidad, juntos. Trató de defender al príncipe aduciendo que Inuyasha no conocía a Kouga y por lo tanto no podía dar una opinión acertada de él.

"Di lo que quieras" había continuado Inuyasha "El punto es que tú estás aquí y él no. Tuviste suerte de llegar a esta aldea. ¿Qué tal si hubieses terminado en algún campamento de ladrones? No habrías tenido a nadie que te defendiera"

La princesa optó en ese momento por guardar silencio. No importaba cuanto ella tratara de defender a Kouga, Inuyasha no lo entendería. Para que el joven, que había permanecido sentado sobre la mesa enfrente de ella, comprendiera, sería necesario contarle absolutamente todo, y aunque eso fue lo que él exigió desde el principio, era algo que ella no podía complacer.

En ese momento, pareció que la conversación había llegado a su término, pero entonces Inuyasha alzó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada dorada muy penetrante.

"Espera un momento" había dicho en tono de amenaza "tú llegaste aquí estando comprometida, ¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas comprometida?"

El chico había parecido a punto de explotar. En ese momento, la joven había caído en la cuenta de que debido a su preocupación por no meter en problemas a Inuyasha y su madre con la guardia real, había olvidado por completo mencionar que estaba comprometida. Una vez más se molestó consigo misma. Afligida al pensar que hubiese podido zafarse del embrollo antes de meterse en él, le pregunto a su acompañante si Izayoi la habría dejado ir al ella mencionar ese detalle.

El muchacho pareció pensar su respuesta detenidamente, proceso que hizo que amainara la furia que había amenazado con explotar "Técnicamente" había dicho en forma pausada "si estás comprometida es como que estuvieras casada. Por lo tanto, el haberte metido a mi baño, desnuda, te convierte en una adúltera. . ." La muchacha se horrorizó al escuchar el término ". . . y en la opinión de mi madre, eso es peor que la prostitución" El chico había suspirado resignado, colocando su mejilla sobre su puño "Si hubieras hablado entonces, no estaríamos metidos en este embrollo porque ambos estaríamos muertos"

Y ese fue el final de la conversación. Él no la molestó más y ella hizo lo posible por no meterse en su camino.

Pero eso había sido el día anterior. Kagome se sintió como una ilusa al haber creído que la paz entre ellos perduraría. Decidió bloquear por completo las palabras del joven que frente a ella seguía exigiendo una disculpa por haber sido tirado al suelo. _Si lo ignoro por el tiempo suficiente, tal vez me deje en paz_

Su táctica funcionó, por que luego de un rato, el joven bufó, cruzó los brazos y dándose la vuelta caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el tronco del árbol más cercano. Ella sonrió para sus adentros.

_¡Que irrespetuosa! A ver si me quedan ganas de ser bueno con ella otra vez_. Así pensaba Inuyasha mientras observaba los fallidos intentos de Kagome de tensar el arco. _Ni siquiera sabe como pararse. No debí aceptar el trato_.

El joven pensó detenidamente en las razones que lo motivaron a ayudarla. A su mente volvió la imagen de ella rodando por la empinada. No podía negarlo, se sintió culpable - claro que eso era algo que nunca le diría a nadie – pues estaba conciente de que el accidente se debió a que él la ignoró cuando ella lo estaba llamando. La caída no fue grave, pero Kagome era tan torpe, que fácilmente pudo romperse el cuello. Y la culpa habría sido de él.

Además, estaba el otro detalle. No había logrado sacarse las palabras que su hermano le dijera durante el receso del otro día, 'una mujer sola en los caminos no durará mucho'. Sí, él conocía los riesgos, pero hasta ese momento había logrado ignorarlos. Oír a alguien más hablar al respecto hizo que su conciencia despertara y lo torturara con las posibilidades. Pero entonces, comenzó el fuego y el destino de la molesta mujer era lo último en su mente.

Cuando la emergencia hubo pasado y él se encontraba siendo el centro de atención de su madre, reparó en la presencia de Kagome. Su primera sensación fue de alivio. Al menos estaba viva. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba que ella estuviera allí: ¡no había logrado quitársela de encima!

Y luego se le ocurrió la gran idea de entrenarla.

_¿En que demonios estaba pensando?_ Se regañó a sí mismo, para luego contestarse _En los asaltantes que las atacaron, en eso estaba pensando. Si esos malditos la hubiesen encontrado a ella sola. . ._ Se estremeció ante la posibilidad. Él había visto la condición de los cuerpos que los asesinos dejaban a medio camino. Miró a la chica de nuevo. Era duro tener que enterrar los cuerpos mutilados de gente desconocida y mucho más difícil tener que hacerlo con alguien conocido.

Hacía mucho tiempo, la gente de la aldea había decidido que los asaltantes no los obligarían a tener que sepultar a más de sus habitantes. Por eso, él y su hermano resolvieron que honrarían la memoria de su padre volviéndose fuertes y limpiando Himeshi de esas parias que solo sabían causar dolor. Muchos habían muerto en el proceso, pero finalmente, habían logrado volver su hogar un lugar bastante seguro, en comparación con otros, al menos.

Todavía se producían bajas por razón de los ladrones, pero la mayoría de esas muertes sucedían durante los viajes comerciales a lugares remotos, donde la gente era o muy débil o muy miedosa para hacer algo al respecto.

Los pensamientos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos por un jovencito que llegaba en ese momento.

"Buenos días, señora Kagome" saludó educadamente "Buenos días Inuyasha"

"Buenos días" contestó la princesa, sonriéndole al muchacho. Las mejillas del jovencito se tiñeron de rojo, lo que a Kagome le pareció adorable.

"¿Qué hay, Kohaku?" preguntó Inuyasha, distrayendo la atención del jovencito.

"Los muchachos están apunto de salir. Me pidieron que te avisara"

"Ya era hora" contestó el chico mayor desperezándose "comenzaba a aburrirme. Vamos" Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándole a Kohaku que lo siguiera.

"¿Adónde vas?" preguntó Kagome, dándose cuenta de que su lección del día había terminado antes de empezar.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos antes de volverse a Kagome "Te dije ayer, que iríamos a buscar a los asaltantes del otro día"

"Pero, tu espalda. . ."

"Estoy bien"

"Bueno, pero. . ."

"Mira, tenemos que partir ahora mismo. Ya perdimos mucho tiempo"

"Sí, pero. . ."

"Te veré más tarde" con esas palabras, el joven se dio la vuelta y junto a Kohaku emprendieron el camino hacia la aldea, ignorando las protestas de Kagome.

La princesa los vio alejarse y suspiró con derrota "Pero no preparaste el desayuno"

000

Luego de considerar los riesgos que presentaba el encender el fogón sin supervisión adecuada, la princesa se limitó a comer unas hogazas de pan con mantequilla y dos manzanas que cortara de un árbol cercano. Había sido una fortuna que dicho árbol tuviera las ramas tan bajas. Cuando hubo terminado su suculento desayuno, la joven decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a Sango para pasar el rato. Al parecer, la alta morena estaba muy ocupada tratando de evitar que dos de sus hermanos se mataran entre sí, por lo que no le prestó atención alguna a la princesa.

Kagome se dispuso a ir en busca de otra de sus conocidas cuando desde el umbral de su puerta, la muchacha vio a Kaede haciéndole señas para que se acercara a ella. Charlaron de diferentes cosas por largo rato. Al parecer, la señora ya había hecho sus rondas habituales con los enfermos de la aldea y podía disfrutar de unos momentos libres. En cierto punto, la conversación derivó al intento de robo del que Kagome y las otras muchachas fueron víctimas.

"¿Cree que los encuentren?"

"Los muchachos son buenos rastreadores, además que Yura les dio una descripción detallada de los tipos, así que no tengo duda de que den con ellos" aseguró confiada Kaede

"Espero que no se metan en problemas" La anciana hizo un gesto de interrogación "Después de ver como las muchachas se defendieron de esos criminales, no tengo duda de que Inuyasha y los demás puedan acabar con ellos fácilmente" explicó la princesa "Es solo que Inuyasha tiende a ser muy violento, es posible que pierda los estribos con las personas incorrectas y bueno. . ."

La anciana rió divertida "Inuyasha siempre pierde los estribos con las personas incorrectas. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, Sesshoumaru lo mantendrá tranquilo, o al menos, desviará la atención de su hermano menor sobre sí mismo"

"¿Sesshoumaru también fue con ellos?"

"Por supuesto" contestó la anciana "¿Por qué te extraña?"

"Pues, no sé. Es solo que Inuyasha y los hermanos de Sango parecen más acostumbrados a cosas como esas. . . Sesshoumaru, no. Se ve tan tranquilo"

La anciana le dedico una mirada risueña con la cual parecía decirle a Kagome algo que ella había aprendido hacía solo unos días.

La princesa cerró los ojos lanzando un suspiro "Sí, ya sé: las apariencias engañan"

La anciana rió abiertamente "Nada puede ser más cierto" La princesa también rió, contagiada por la burbujeante alegría de la mujer mayor, quien luego de una breve pausa, miró a Kagome con la misma mirada risueña y agregó "Es cierto que Sesshoumaru parece muy calmado, pero, ten por seguro que cuando se enoja es más caprichoso de lo que Inuyasha podría llegar a ser en toda su vida"

"¿Más caprichoso que Inuyasha? ¿Es eso posible?"

"No tienes ni idea" La mujer mayor rió a carcajadas nuevamente "Hasta hace poco tiempo, esos dos hermanos solían tener terribles peleas entre ellos" la anciana sacudió la cabeza ante la memoria, sin embargo la expresión de diversión no dejó su rostro "Cuando sucedía, nadie podía meterse en su camino ni mucho menos tratar de separarlos porque, quien se atrevía, terminaba muchísimo más mal herido que cualquiera de ellos dos" la señora soltó una risita "Una vez causaron una estampida, por que en medio de la lucha rompieron la cerca donde se guardaban los caballos y en otra ocasión acabaron por completo con mi cosecha de hierbas medicinales"

"¿Y eso es divertido?" preguntó la joven, extrañada de que la mujer frente a ella encontrará gracioso semejante comportamiento.

"No" habló despacio Kaede, tratando de contener su diversión "Lo divertido era cuando Izayoi se enteraba y venía a separarlos. Tomaba a cada uno de la oreja y los arrastraba de vuelta a casa" la mirada de la señora tomó un aire de nostalgia "Realmente valía la pena cuando, por orden de su madre, venían y se disculpaban por sus acciones con todos los aldeanos y procedían a reparar los daños"

Kagome se había llevado una mano a la boca, con el fin de cubrir la evidente sonrisa en su rostro "¿La señora Izayoi los arrastraba por las orejas?"

"A los dos a la vez"

Kagome no pudo contenerse más y también rió a carcajadas, la imagen de los dos orgullosos hermanos siendo castigados en semejante manera era simplemente hilarante. En un rincón de su mente pudo oír la aguda voz de madame Yukie regañándola por reír de forma tan inapropiada, pues solo las mujeres sin educación mostraban tal desparpajo y entonces, imaginó a la fina madame siendo jalada de las orejas por Izayoi y casi se fue al piso por el ataque de risa.

Cuando se hubo serenado lo suficiente para hablar, dijo con honestidad "La señora Izayoi es una mujer asombrosa"

"Sí que lo es" dijo con toda seriedad Kaede "No es fácil criar a dos muchachos voluntariosos, pero te aseguro que en toda la aldea, no hay otros hijos que tengan tanto respeto por su madre, como esos dos"

Kagome asintió, eso le pareció obvio desde el principio "Me dijeron que el padre de ellos murió asesinado. ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?"

Extrañada, la anciana en lugar de contestar, hizo otra pregunta "¿No te lo ha dicho Inuyasha?"

La princesa bajó la mirada y trató de ser prudente al contestar "Inuyasha y yo no hablamos mucho. . ."

La anciana sonrió sugestivamente "Sí, recuerdo bien como es estar recién casada. Hablar es lo último que se quiere hacer"

Kagome se sintió enrojecer como un tomate. Afortunadamente, Kaede no tenía intenciones de hacerla sentir incómoda, por lo que volvió al tema que estaban tratando "Él murió cuando los muchachos eran muy pequeños. Sesshoumaru tenía ocho años"

"La edad de Shippo" dijo la princesa en un suspiro.

"Sí. Al menos, tú marido y su hermano no se quedaron huérfanos por completo"

La princesa asintió reflexivamente. La plática divertida ya había terminado. "¿Cómo pasó?"

"En ese entonces, la situación era tan grave, que no pasaba un día sin que hubiese un fallecido. La aldea está muy bien resguardad por el bosque y los cerros de alrededor, por lo que los asaltantes rara vez llegaban hasta aquí, pero en los caminos es diferente" Kaede hablaba en forma pausada y serena, dejando a un lado las bromas. "Toga, junto a otros hombres, formó un grupo para proteger a los viajantes cada vez que era necesario salir. Con frecuencia, los protectores regresaban con heridas de gravedad, incluso fatales, y algunos más ni siquiera volvían. Sin embargo, cada vez que Toga salía, que era la mayoría de las veces, volvía apenas con unos rasguños. Sus hijos son tan parecidos a él. . ."

Fue en ese momento que Kagome entendió que Toga era el nombre del padre de los hermanos de cabello plateado y se sintió muy incómoda. Inuyasha la había obligado a hablarle de su vida y ella en ningún momento se interesó por conocer de la vida de él. No sabía cuanto tiempo más tendrían que compartir la vivienda, pero en ese momento, la princesa decidió que ella haría todo lo posible por hacer más llevadero el ambiente entre los dos. Aunque tuviera que obligar a Inuyasha.

"Era tan fuerte y hábil," continuó hablando Kaede "que todos llegamos a convencernos de que el tipo era invencible, todos menos Izayoi, claro está. Ella siempre temía que un día él no volviera y. . ." Kaede suspiró "un día ya no volvió"

Kagome sintió lágrimas amenazando con salir, Kaede prosiguió "Una banda a la que habían atacado anteriormente y espantado, volvió con refuerzos y. . . bueno, nos contaron que Toga acabó con varios enemigos antes de sucumbir"

La princesa se llevó una mano a los labios "Pobre señora Izayoi. Debió quedar destrozada"

"Seguramente. Pero, teniendo dos niños pequeños a los que debía explicarles porque su padre no volvería, no tuvo tiempo de lamentar su pérdida. Además que tenía que velar por el bien de la aldea en lugar de su esposo. Todo fue muy difícil para ella, pero nunca se quejó"

"¿Ella tomó el lugar como jefe de la aldea? ¿No debía ser ese cargo para un hombre?"

Kaede agitó levemente la cabeza "Sesshoumaru era demasiado joven y desde el momento que el chico nació, fue decidido que él sucedería a su padre, así que mientras el pequeño llegaba a una edad aceptable para el cargo, su madre sería la dirigente"

"¿Y los hombres lo aceptaron?" Kagome estaba desconcertada. Ningún hombre de los que ella conocía, estaría dispuesto a obedecer a una mujer, ni siquiera Kouga "La señora Izayoi me dijo que en la aldea hay un consejo de ancianos. Eran ellos los que le decían que hacer ¿Cierto? Y ella los obedecía ¿No es así?"

Kaede también adoptó un gesto de confusión "Mira, niña, primero, no entiendo por que sigues refiriéndote a tu suegra como 'señora Izayoi' ¿No sería más fácil llamarla simplemente mamá? Eres huérfana ¿No?"

La princesa hizo unos gestos vagos, evitando contestar directamente "Olvídalo," dijo la anciana "hablaremos de eso luego. Lo segundo que no entiendo, es porque estas tan sorprendida de que una mujer sea líder. Sí hay un consejo de ancianos, pero eso se debe a que una sola persona no puede ser juez y jurado al mismo tiempo. Hay asuntos que escapan al control de Sesshoumaru, él no puede hacerlo todo y el consejo de ancianos, en el que también hay ancianas, le ayuda. En especial con los asuntos concernientes al decoro, la hospitalidad y la convivencia entre vecinos"

La joven, se sintió como una niñita regañada. Kaede prosiguió "En esta aldea hay muchas mujeres que son la cabeza de su familia: todas las viudas que decidieron no casarse de nuevo, todas las hijas que deben cuidar de sus ancianos padres, todas las hermanas que deben ser madres de sus hermanos menores. Sé bien que esa idea de que una mujer no puede mandar la traes de la ciudad, en especial, porque nuestra reina, quien debería gobernar, ha sido desplazada por su marido quien ni siquiera tiene sangre real. Pero querida, es hora de que aprendas que la mujer no fue hecha para estar detrás de un hombre; su lugar, es justo junto a él"

Kagome sonrió abiertamente. Era la primera vez que oía a una mujer hablar con semejante dignidad de su género y tuvo que reconocer que, por lo que había visto, las mujeres de Himeshi no estaban relegadas a un segundo plano. Sango no era la criada de sus hermanos, Yura tenía un claro poder sobre su marido, Kagura no tenía gente sobre su espalda obligándola a escoger un esposo o diciéndole que se volvería una solterona amargada si se atrasaba un poco más e Izayoi contaba con la total obediencia de sus hijos adultos y el indudable respeto de toda la comunidad.

Si tan solo la gente en palacio viera las cosas de la misma manera.

La chica frunció el ceño. Al pensar en el gobierno del país, otra duda se le vino a la mente, y precisamente, tenía que ver con el tema que originó la conversación en primer lugar "Señora Kaede, ¿por qué salen los aldeanos a combatir la delincuencia? Ese es trabajo de la guardia del gobernador ¿No?"

La dama mayor dejó salir una risa que no tenía nada de sincera "La guardia del gobernador solo sirve para cobrar los impuestos, querida"

"Pero, para eso pagan los impuestos. . ." _. . a menos que yo haya entendido mal las lecciones que me impartieron_

"Ay mi niña" suspiró Kaede "El otro día, Inuyasha hizo el comentario de que tú parecías haber sido criada bajo una roca. Yo diría que más pareces haber sido resguardada en una caja de cristal" La princesa hizo otro gesto de confusión y la anciana siguió "Sí, los impuestos que pagamos deben invertirse en salvaguardar las tierras por las que pagamos dichos impuestos, pero, ni siquiera cuando vivíamos en la ciudad ese dinero era utilizado para lo que se suponía"

Muchas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la chica, por lo que decidió averiguar cual saldría primero de sus labios "¿Vivían en la ciudad?"

"Ajá" contestó la anciana ausentemente "Himeshi no siempre fue una aldea. Hace muchos años fue una hacienda. Un día, unas cuantas familias decidimos dejar Ciudad Real y encontrar un mejor lugar para criar a nuestros hijos. Después de muchos años de buscar, llegamos aquí"

"Bueno. Si el dinero de los impuestos no es utilizado como se debe, entonces ¿Por qué los pagan?"

"Porque es un decreto. Si no pagamos los impuestos, podemos perder nuestra libertad, incluso la vida. ¿No te diste cuenta el otro día? Cuando los guardias de rojo vinieron tuvimos que darles espacio de hacer lo que quisieran. Hasta Inuyasha trató de mantenerse tranquilo. A veces, los guardias vienen diciendo que buscan algún fugitivo y destrozan nuestras casas bajo el pretexto de que deben revisar cada rincón, o solo están de paso y deciden que algunas de nuestras posesiones les agrada y se la llevan" La señora bajó la mirada, evocando un recuerdo triste "Hace mucho tiempo, uno de los hombres se opuso a un guardia que había decidido llevarse un hermoso relicario perteneciente a su esposa. Era el único recuerdo que la mujer tenía de su madre. Hubo una pelea. En compañía de su hijo, el hombre logró que los guardias se fueran sin nada. No fue necesaria la ayuda de los otros aldeanos, porque eran solo tres soldados"

La anciana mantenía su cabeza inclinada y su voz sonaba entrecortada "sin embargo, unos días después, los mismo guardias volvieron con un regimiento completo para capturar a los hombres que 'se opusieron a obedecer las órdenes del rey'. Habría sido una locura tratar de ahuyentarlos, eran muchos y estaban muy bien armados. Entraron a la casa del hombre, lo sacaron a él y a su hijo a golpes, tomaron el relicario, le prendieron fuego a la cabaña y se llevaron a los dos hombres a rastras"

"Señora Kaede, eso fue horriblemente injusto" habló la jovencita en un suspiro. Kagome sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando la anciana levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas

"Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi esposo y a mi hijo"

"Oh, señora Kaede" lloró Kagome corriendo a abrazarla

"Les rogué que se llevaran lo que quisieran a cambio de mi familia. Todos los aldeanos ofrecieron lo que tenían y rogaron junto a mí. Pero no hicieron caso. Su único interés era dar una lección. Mostrarnos que contra ellos no teníamos poder" La anciana trató de enjugar sus lágrimas "Fue en ese tiempo que Toga decidió formar el grupo de ataque. Era obvio que no podíamos depender de los que se supone nos debían proteger. Y eso es solo la guardia del gobernador. He escuchado que la otra guardia es muchísimo peor, por eso todos estábamos sorprendidos de que los que vinieron la última vez nos trataran con tanto respeto"

Kagome continuaba abrazando a Kaede, pues parecía que la señora no dejaría de llorar en largo rato, y sin darse cuenta, aclaró la duda que la dama mayor tenía "Esa era la guardia de la reina y creó que usted se refiere a la guardia del rey. Son dos regimientos diferentes y sus comandantes lo son aún más" lo último, la princesa lo dijo con amargura. Fue cuando Kaede habló, que la chica se dio cuenta de que había comentado demasiado.

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Además que no importa. Las tres guardias están bajo las órdenes del rey a fin de cuentas. No importa si es el gobernador o uno de los comandantes quien dirige a los soldados, todos le entregan cuentas al rey"

Kagome se encogió. Nunca había oído a nadie hablar de su padre con tanto rencor. Y ella que creía que era la única. Pero ahora, tenía otros asuntos en que pensar ¿La guardia que debía proteger a los habitantes de Irasshai eran los que más daño les causaban? ¿Su padre estaba enterado? ¿Su madre?

A preguntar más acerca de los abusos iba cuando Sango entró como el torbellino que era, pero, había algo diferente: la chica estaba muy pálida y su voz contenía verdadera alarma

"¡Kaede! ¡Es Yuri! ¡Tiene dolores!"

La señora se enjugó las lágrimas por completo y adoptando su aire de doctora le pidió a Sango que se calmara y la llevara donde la paciente se encontraba.

Kagome decidió que Izayoi no era la única mujer asombrosa en Himeshi.

000

Cuando Sango entró corriendo a la casa de Kaede, la princesa sintió un poco de preocupación por lo que pudiera estar pasando y decidió acompañarlas. Sango iba en un estado de agitación tal, que ella no podía comprender cual era la emergencia. La chica alta seguía repitiendo ¡Le duele! ¡Le duele! Y Kagome solo sentía un poco de sosiego al notar que Kaede no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo. La anciana le insistía a Sango constantemente de que no había razones para temer, que todo saldría bien y que Yuri no corría verdadero peligro.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña indicada, Sango se quedó afuera. Kagome se extrañó pues ella era la más urgida de que la mujer llamada Yuri recibiera atención inmediata.

La ojiazul no estaba segura de que era lo que había esperado encontrar, pero definitivamente, no era lo que estaba ante sus ojos: Allí, tirada en una amplia cama se encontraba Yuri, una mujer a punto de dar a luz.

Kagome pudo entender un poco el pánico de Sango. El oír gritar a Yuri de esa forma le daba escalofríos y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí, pero antes de que pudiera proceder, Kaede la llamó con una voz de mando que no se podía desobedecer.

"Kagome, trae ese cuenco con agua fresca y consigue unos paños limpios de inmediato"

La princesa se apresuró a hacer lo que se le exigía en tanto que otra mujer que ya se encontraba en la cabaña cuando llegaron, retiraba del fuego una olla con agua hirviente, lavando con ella unos cuchillos y otros artefactos. La joven volvió corriendo junto a Kaede, quien se encontraba en medio de las rodillas abiertas de Yuri revisando cuan avanzado estaba el proceso. Kagome desvió la mirada sintiéndose entre abochornada y asqueada pero valientemente se obligó a preguntar que más podía hacer para ayudar.

"Sécale el sudor con paños fríos" la jovencita comenzó a realizar su tarea con manos temblorosas en tanto que la mujer postrada en la cama se había calmado un poco aunque respiraba con dificultad "¿Hace cuanto comenzaron?" habló Kaede dirigiéndose a Yuri

La mujer habló con voz entrecortada "Desde temprano, pero hasta hace poco se hicieron frecuentes y fuertes"

Kaede hizo un sonido que mostraba que entendía. Unos ruidos en la puerta la hicieron volver su atención a un grupo de niños y jóvenes que se amontonaban en la entrada "¡Saquen a esos niños de aquí y cierren la puerta!" la otra mujer que las acompañaba espantó a los mirones y se reunió con Kaede llevando el agua caliente, mantas limpias y otros utensilios "¿Dónde está Taro?"

"Ya fueron a llamarlo" contestó la otra mujer con calma

"Será mejor que se dé prisa," dijo Kaede en el mismo tono, le dio unos golpecitos en la rodilla a Yuri y sonriéndole le dijo "no falta mucho"

Yuri hizo el intento de sonreír pero otra oleada de dolor transformó la sonrisa en mueca y Kagome casi dejó caer el paño por la impresión.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en medio de frenesí. Kagome a penas tuvo tiempo de discurrir en el porque del pasar por tanto trabajo y sufrimiento para traer un niño al mundo, pero en el proceso, sin darse cuenta, ella comenzó a animar a la futura madre, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien y que pronto tendría a su hijo en brazos y tal como lo dijo, así fue. Veinte minutos después se escuchó el llanto del recién nacido y la feliz voz de Kaede anunciando que era una niña.

Para Kagome no pasó desapercibido el cambio en la expresión de Yuri cuando finalmente escuchó llorar a su hija. Su rostro que había reflejado dolor y cansancio se transformó en un parpadeo, mostrando un brillo muy especial y la enorme sonrisa en sus labios confirmó que las lágrimas que se asomaron a sus ojos eran de felicidad. Débilmente, la mujer extendió sus brazos para que su hija fuera depositada en ellos. Kagome sintió un calorcito en el corazón y lágrimas en los ojos. Era la escena más tierna que había presenciado en su vida y un nuevo respeto nació en su corazón en cuanto a las mujeres en general. Aunque, con todo y lo conmovedor del momento, la princesa pensó que habría sido mejor limpiar a la criatura primero.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, distrajeron a todos, excepto a la madre que tenía toda su atención depositada en su retoño. Kagome se apresuró a abrir, en cuanto hubo quitado el seguro, un hombre empujó la puerta, apenas disculpándose por su rudeza y corrió al lado de Yuri. La princesa volvió a la habitación a tiempo de ver al hombre besando a su mujer y luego pegándose a Kaede que limpiaba a la pequeña. Inmediatamente la anciana terminó con su tarea, el hombre le arrebató a la niña y volvió al lado de Yuri.

Kagome observó como la pequeña familia parecía encerrada en un mundo solo de ellos y alcanzó a oír como el esposo le daba las gracias a Yuri por haberle dado una preciosa hija. La escena vista y las palabras oídas causaron que la joven sintiera algo parecido a la envidia, pues ella dudaba que su padre se hubiese expresado así cuando ella y sus hermanas nacieron.

"¿Ya podemos entrar?" preguntó una voz tímida tras Kagome, la joven se volvió para encontrar a una niña de unos nueve años sosteniendo en brazos a un pequeño que no tendría más de tres y junto a otra niña de alrededor de seis años.

La voz del padre interrumpió a Kagome antes de que pudiera abrir la boca "¡Entren niños! ¡Vengan a conocer a su nueva hermana!"

Los chiquillos se apresuraron a entrar y acomodarse de manera que pudieran ver bien a la recién nacida dejando a Kagome un tanto perpleja _¿Cuatro niños?_

La princesa mantenía el ceño fruncido cuando Kaede se acercó a ella, la anciana le preguntó "¿Algún problema?"

"¿Cuatro niños?" preguntó Kagome alarmada. Kaede hizo un gesto que mostraba que no estaba entendiendo nada. La muchacha señaló con la cabeza a la familia en la cama – la cual había sido minuciosamente limpiada por la otra ocupante de la casa antes de que los niños entraran – "Yo creí que era su primer hijo ¡Pero es el cuarto!"

"¿Y eso te sorprende?"

"Es que. . . uno, está bien. Dos, lo alcanzo a entender, pero ¿cuatro? ¿Ella ha pasado por lo mismo cuatro veces y todavía luce feliz? ¿Qué no le dolió suficiente la primera vez?" La princesa estaba honestamente confundida. Ella sabía que las razones de su madre para tener tres embarazos, se debían a que ella había estado tratando de traer al mundo a un varón que fuera digno de llevar la corona real. Estaba segura que si hubiese dependido de su madre, ella solo habría dado a luz a Kikyo. Al menos eso era lo que había deducido después de oír a las cortesanas de palacio refiriéndose a que era inhumano pedirle a una mujer tener más de un hijo. Pero la mujer en la cabaña tenía cuatro ¿Por qué?

Kaede se estaba preocupando. Precisamente, la razón por la que durante la asistencia en los partos solo aceptaba ayuda de mujeres que ya tuvieran hijos, se debía a que las que no tenían experiencia se espantaban con facilidad cuando presenciaban directamente el proceso de dar a luz. Muchas juraban jamás tener hijos. Claro que, generalmente, esas muchas eran las que más rápido venían corriendo a ella para que les diera consejos de cómo llevar a término un embarazo exitoso. Pero habían otros casos en los que el trauma resultaba realmente serio. La anciana rogaba para sus adentros que Kagome no fuera de esas últimas. Ya podía escuchar a Inuyasha culpándola a gritos por arruinar su posibilidad de tener hijos. Aunque, pensando bien en la interacción que dicho joven tenía con los niños, lo más probable es que viniera a agradecerle. Como fuera, no era saludable que una mujer joven y fértil anduviera por ahí con miedo de convertirse en mamá.

"Espero que no estés pensando en que no quieres tener hijos" habló tentativamente la anciana

"¿Qué? No. No es eso" dijo Kagome, disolviendo los temores de Kaede "Como dije antes, un hijo está bien, pero ¿Por qué pasar por lo mismo más de una vez?"

Kaede rió suavemente, aliviada de ver que a pesar de los nervios por los que pasó, Kagome no parecía afectada en forma negativa por lo presenciado anteriormente "Mira bien hacia esa cama" pidió la anciana "¿Qué ves?"

Kagome se debatió por conseguir la respuesta correcta. ¿Qué veía? Un hombre y una mujer que parecían vivir el uno para el otro; tres niños que estaban maravillados de que pudiese existir una persona tan pequeña como su hermanita; una bebé que no tenía razones para temer rechazo por parte de su familia. La última palabra en su mente fue la que le dio la respuesta "Una familia que se ama" dijo en un susurró.

"Exacto" confirmó Kaede, complacida "Si hay tanto amor ¿Por qué no compartirlo con cuantos se pueda?"

Kagome volvió a sonreír. Ese, había sido un día de descubrimientos. Sí, se había enterado de cosas desagradables, pero, había aprendido cosas valiosas también, una de las más importantes era que las madres son los seres más asombrosos, pues son capaces de soportar uno de los más grandes dolores solamente movidas por el amor hacia alguien que aun no conocen.

Kaede la despidió unos minutos después, no sin antes felicitarla por su buen desempeño y rogarle que fuera a verla al día siguiente.

La princesa salió de la casa con aspecto cabizbajo. Por un lado, estaba feliz por lo que acababa de suceder, pero por el otro. . . inevitablemente, lo presenciado devolvía sus pensamientos a lo que dejó atrás. No tenía dudas de que su madre la quisiera, era solo que no sabía cuanto. La reina ni siquiera había sido capaz de defenderla cuando más la necesitó. Y su padre ¿Para que pensar en él? Seguramente estaría de lo más feliz celebrando junto a Naraku porque no tendrían que volver a lidiar con ella nunca más.

Estaba algo distraída – para variar – por lo que la abrupta pregunta de Sango la asustó "¿Cómo está?"

A la princesa le pareció que Sango estaba mucho más pálida de lo que había estado antes, y su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviera lista para llorar. Entonces la jovencita reparó en que había salido de la casa luciendo un tanto deprimida y eso seguramente le había hecho creer a Sango que las cosas no habían salido bien. Rápidamente, la chica puso a un lado sus lúgubres pensamientos, y adoptó la más brillante de sus sonrisas "Está bien ¡Es una niña preciosa!"

Para sorpresa de la jovencita, Sango no pareció aliviada por la noticia, al contrario, con gran urgencia, demandó "¿Y Yuri? ¿Cómo está Yuri? ¿Está bien?"

La princesa contestó pausadamente, muy extrañada por el comportamiento de Sango "Sí Yuri está perfectamente. Muy feliz, de hecho".

La alta morena dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. Toda la angustia de su rostro, desaparecida por completo "Que bueno"

"Sango, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Kagome, un tanto preocupada por el raro comportamiento de la otra mujer.

"Estoy bien" desestimó Sango, cambiando el tema de inmediato "Inuyasha me dijo que pediste que te enseñara a cocinar"

La princesa entrecerró los ojos. Ella no había pedido tal cosa. Ese tramposos de Inuyasha. Hablando del cual, ya se había tardado bastante en volver. La princesa obligó sus pensamientos a volver al momento presente "Pero, ¿No quieres entrar a ver a la bebé? ¡Es de lo más linda! Un poco arrugadita. . . y roja ¡Pero linda!"

Sango negó con la cabeza, tratando de no ser muy expresiva en su negativa "No. La veré otro día"

La princesa se encogió de hombros, y se dispuso a seguir a Sango. No estaba muy emocionada con el aspecto de aprender a cocinar, pero que remedio.

000

"¡Vamos, Kagome! ¡Tu puedes!"

La princesa estaba nerviosa, era ahora o nunca. Había estado tratando de conseguir valor para realizar la tarea por más de una hora y creía que al fin estaba lista. Sujeto con fuerza la pequeña hacha entre sus manos y la alzó hasta atrás de su cabeza, aspiró profundo, cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó caer el golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que la voz de Shippo volvió a sonar "Fue un buen golpe, Kagome, pero, creo que ya es hora de que le des a la gallina"

La chica abrió primero un ojo, para ver el lugar en el que el filo del hacha estaba incrustado y luego abrió el otro para ver mejor _No puede ser. De nuevo fallé._

Allí frente a ella, sobre una mesa colocada a un lado del granero, se encontraba una gallina, amarrada de las patas y perfectamente viva y como a medio metro de la cabeza del animal, el hacha incrustada en la madera de la mesa.

_Esto demuestra que matar animales no es una de mis habilidades y seguramente, nunca lo será._

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que hiciera el trato con Inuyasha, lo que significaba de que habían varias tareas que había aprendido a realizar. Ya sabía cocinar algunas cosas, básicamente, huevos fritos y agua hervida, pero era un gran avance. Había descubierto que era una adicta a la limpieza, una vez supo para que servía cada uno de los utensilios que necesitaba usar, se las había arreglado para dejar la casa casi brillando; incluso el ático, a donde Inuyasha se había mudado, estaba reluciente y muy bien decorado, aunque Inuyasha pensaba lo contrario – demasiadas cosas femeninas – Y lavar no era tan difícil una vez acostumbrada a la posición que el trabajo demandaba. Eso sí, las sábanas y frazadas le correspondía lavarlas a Inuyasha. Pero, matar animales para luego cocinarlos era un asunto completamente diferente. Esa era la razón por la que sus conocimientos en la cocina no prosperaban mucho.

El otro día, Inuyasha se había ido de pesca, trayendo con él dos pescados que al verlos, causaron que a la princesa se le hiciera agua la boca, al menos, hasta que la delicada joven percibió el olor, y entonces, Inuyasha le informó que ella debía limpiarlos para cocinarlos después. La chica trató de hacer el trabajo, pero su estómago no resistió la nausea que el olor le producía y le tocó a Inuyasha limpiar las presas y asarlas luego. Y las otras pocas veces que había preparado algún tipo de carne, había sido Inuyasha quien se había encargado de sacrificar al animal. Pero por supuesto, el siempre corto de paciencia Inuyasha, le hizo saber que la próxima, ella tendría que hacer 'todo' el trabajo, sin excusas.

Si tan solo no le doliera tanto el cuerpo.

¿Quién habría pensado que realizar los trabajos normales de la casa, entrenar un poco en arquería y asistir a la doctora de la aldea resultara ser tan pesado? Porque Kagome había sido designada como la nueva asistente de Kaede.

Su amabilidad y gracia no pasaron desapercibidas para las personas que recibieron su atención luego del incendio, y su desempeño durante el parto de Yuri demostró que la chica sabía salir adelante en momentos de presión. En general, era obvio que la joven tenía madera para ese tipo de trabajo. En un principio, la princesa estuvo renuente a aceptar, pues con todas las tareas del hogar que había prometido aprender a realizar y el entrenamiento que necesitaba recibir, el tiempo no le sería suficiente, pero entonces, Izayoi había intervenido prometiendo que ella le ayudaría a salir adelante con todas sus obligaciones, si decidía aceptar. No teniendo un verdadero motivo para negarse, Kagome aceptó el trabajo, y en consecuencia, siempre estaba recibiendo pasteles y guisados como pago de los aldeanos que recibían su atención.

A parte de los pagos recibidos, la joven descubrió que realmente le gustaba ayudar a las personas de esa forma. Era muy gratificante ver las sonrisas agradecidas de niños y grandes luego de recibir sus tratamientos.

Como era de esperarse, no todos sonreían al final de las consultas y la princesa tuvo que ser confrontada con otra triste realidad: las enfermedades.

Hasta entonces, la única persona enferma que ella había conocido era su hermana y la impotencia que había sentido cada vez que la veía postrada en la cama, se magnificaba diez veces cuando tenía que acompañar a Kaede a visitar a alguien moribundo. Al menos, Kikyo recibía atención adecuada, pero las pobres personas de Himeshi no contaban con las facilidades que había en las ciudades. Kaede hacía lo mejor que podía y gracias a Dios, la mayoría de las veces era suficiente, pero, aún así, en los cuatro días que llevaba como asistente de la anciana, había tenido que presenciar los dolores de tres enfermedades severas y uno de los pacientes tenía tan solo cuatro años.

Resultó un gran contraste haber presenciado unos días atrás las lágrimas de felicidad de una madre que recibe a su hijo por primera ves, para luego escuchar el desconsolado llanto de otra madre que se ve obligada a despedirse de su retoño, para siempre.

Justo en ese momento, la princesa pensó en renunciar a su trabajo, pues no creía poder soportar ser testigo de tanta tristeza, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ella ya estaba abrazando a la doliente mujer. No tenía palabras que decir así que se limitó a llorar junto a la madre durante el tiempo que fue necesario y extrañamente, eso fue suficiente.

Por unos momentos, la princesa consideró que Sango había tenido razón al decir que no valía la pena amar a alguien un día para verlo partir al siguiente y entonces, en medio de lágrimas, escuchó a la mujer decir que estaba agradecida con Dios por haberle dado el privilegio de haber tenido en sus brazos a su hijito aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Kagome decidió que tal vez sí valía la pena.

Esa había sido la experiencia más triste y a la vez más significativa que la princesa había vivido desde su llegada a la aldea y día con día, su respeto y admiración por los aldeanos aumentaba. En especial por las mujeres.

En su mente se había formado el prejuicio de que el lugar de las féminas era en sus hogares, criando los hijos de su marido y fingiendo que apoyaban en todo al señor de la casa. Pero ese concepto lo había adquirido escuchando los – ahora lo sabía – malos consejos de las cortesanas de palacio. De hecho, se había dado cuenta de que su interacción con la servidumbre que siempre la había atendido era limitada; nunca había tratado de saber más de ellos y de cómo era su vida. Y esta verdad le había causado vergüenza. ¿De que servía ser cordial con las mujeres que trabajaban para ella de sol a sombra si no se interesaba en saber si tenían suficiente para comer, vestir y cuidar de sus hijos?

Se prometió que todo sería diferente una vez que volviera al ambiente al que pertenecía.

Pero, no todo era drama en su vida, también había un poco de acción en la forma del entrenamiento con Inuyasha.

Fiel a su palabra, el ojidorado continuó dándole las lecciones en arquería y luego de un par de días, hasta la había dejado usar flechas de verdad.

La princesa entendió entonces la insistencia de su esposo de que aprendiera a tensar el arco primero, pues tensar el arco mientras tratas de mantener una flecha en la posición adecuada no era tan fácil como los arqueros del rey lo hacían ver. Las primeras veces, las flechas se le resbalaron de las manos cayendo junto a sus pies, las otras veces logró dispararlas a diez centímetros de ella y las siguientes veces, deseo ser una arquera experta para poder clavar a Inuyasha a un árbol cercano y ver si así el muchacho dejaba de burlarse de ella.

Por lo menos alguien, o sea Inuyasha, se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

Y si la primera vez que entrenaron juntos ella se sintió incomoda cuando el muchacho se le acercó demasiado, no tenía comparación con la mortificación que le había provocado los siguientes días.

El cuerpo del joven había mantenido un constante contacto con el de ella, ya fuera para enderezarle la cabeza, levantarle el codo izquierdo, bajarle el brazo derecho, hacer que girara la cintura en el ángulo debido y en una ocasión, hasta llegó a levantarle la falda con el fin de sujetarle los tobillos y colocarle los pies en la posición correcta.

Por supuesto, ella lo mandó a volar de una fuerte patada por lo que él la mandó a volar con frases muy expresivas.

Pero con todo y todo, su relación con su compañero de casa había mejorado considerablemente. Al menos, ya solo se peleaban dos veces al día.

Y otra cosa que había mejorado, aunque al principio ella no lo tomó como una buena noticia, era su apariencia. El trabajo duro le había aumentado el apetito y la excelente cocina de Izayoi ayudaba bastante a ese fin, por lo que solo en unos días, aumentó de peso. Por supuesto, la jovencita a la que le habían enseñado que mientras más delgada era, más bella se veía, entró en pánico, pero luego del comentario de una de las aldeanas que dijo que cada día Kagome se veía más bonita, la llevó a reconsiderar ese concepto de belleza, así que haciendo todo lo posible, consiguió un espejo lo bastante grande para verse de cuerpo completo y pudo apreciar que los vestidos que antes casi se la tragaban, ahora dejaban relucir sus atributos femeninos. Claro que esos atributos no eran suficientes para superar los de Sango y mucho menos los de Yura, pero la princesa tenía que aceptar que lucía muy atractiva. Y su cutis, estaba más luminoso que nunca.

Pero, si tan solo no le doliera tanto el cuerpo.

Sango e Izayoi le habían asegurado que los malestares pasarían con el tiempo y que solo se debían a la falta de costumbre. Y refiriéndose a falta de costumbre, la princesa finalmente decidió dejar libre a su victima y se dispuso a cocinar huevos nuevamente, y si a Inuyasha no le gustaba la idea, podía pedirle a su madre que viniera a cocinar para ellos otra vez.

Con la ayuda de Shippo, quien últimamente parecía adherido a ella, decidió hacer un experimento de cocina. Esa tarde, durante el almuerzo, una de las aldeanas les llevó un guisado a ella y a Kaede y el condimento estuvo tan delicioso que la princesa se animó a pedir la receta. La salsa parecía muy fácil de hacer pues los ingredientes estaban a disposición por todas partes en los alrededores, cierto que el guisado había sido de carne pero ella iba a usar huevos en su lugar. Cuando hubieron terminado, ambos probaron el resultado y quedaron bastante satisfechos. Se le había pasado un poco la mano con el picante, pero no estaba tan mal.

Solo quedaba escuchar el veredicto de Inuyasha, que no tardó en ser expresado una vez que el muchacho hubo vuelto de sus quehaceres "¡Esto está horrible! ¿Me quieres matar?"

"Oye, trabajé muy duro para hacer esa salsa. Lo menos que puedes hacer es darme las gracias"

"¿Las gracias? ¿Después de que intentaste envenenarme?"

La princesa sintió el principio de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella había hecho su mejor esfuerzo pero su esposo fallaba en verlo, como siempre "Realmente me esforcé"

"Sí, como no. Ese picante me quemó la lengua" seguía quejándose el muchacho, mientras trataba de que su delicado apéndice recibiera todo el aire posible para ver si así desaparecía la sensación de ardor en su lengua "Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien"

La princesa reprimió sus lágrimas y dejó que el enojo tomara su lugar "¡Pues si no te gusta como cocino, no lo haré nunca más! ¡Mal agradecido!" dando la vuelta, la joven se dirigió a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"Oye, Inuyasha, no seas malo con ella. Quiso darte una sorpresa cocinando gallina, pero no tuvo valor de matarla y entonces se le ocurrió preparar esta salsa con la receta que Natsuko le dio hoy" habló Shippo, cruzando los brazos y adoptando la expresión de un adulto regañando a un niño.

"Mira, enano, tú no te metas"

"Pues que sí me meto. Ella no tiene quien la defienda, así que yo debo hacerlo"

Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada tolerante al pequeño y en un murmullo, como no queriendo que nadie más lo escuchara, le dijo "Yo soy su marido, nadie tiene que defenderla de mí"

"Si te pones así con ella solo por un poco de picante, yo creo que sí"

"Pero me quemó la lengua"

"No fue su culpa, no lo hizo a propósito. Además que tú ya estas grande y no deberías ser tan llorón"

"Mira quien habla"

"Yo tengo ocho años, puedo llorar todo lo que quiera"

Inuyasha suspiró, no tenía ganas de pelear con el niño. A parte de que, aunque le costara reconocerlo, el chiquillo tenía razón, si ella había hecho un esfuerzo por prepararle algo diferente, él debía de haber sido más gentil con ella "Ya no seré malo con ella" Aseguró el mayor, el niño lo miró con desconfianza "En serio, me portaré bien. Ahora deberías irte, Kaede debe estarte buscando"

"Bien, me voy" el niño se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volvió a Inuyasha y colocando los brazos en jarras, lo miró desafiante "Pero si vuelves a molestarla, voy a darte una paliza"

Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada muy expresiva, que el niño interpretó inmediatamente como 'si no sales de aquí en cinco segundo, voy a descuartizarte y enterraré los pedazos en diferentes lugares para que nunca te encuentren' Así que haciendo caso a su instinto de supervivencia, el chiquillo se despidió y se fue rápidamente.

Inuyasha se debatió entre disculparse con Kagome y tomar un baño para irse a dormir. Pasó un buen tiempo considerando que hacer, cuando notó que el plato con comida que la joven le había servido apenas él entró en la casa, todavía estaba sobre la mesa. Kagome había sonreído en todo momento y parecido genuinamente interesada en su opinión. Él chico volvió a suspirar, disculparse nunca había sido su especialidad, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias: se sentó a la mesa y se terminó la comida.

A través de la puerta entreabierta, Kagome lo observaba y sonreía.

000

El día siguiente, comenzó como siempre. Los esposos se levantaron a la misma hora y comenzaron a hacer los preparativos para el desayuno. Kagome no hizo ningún comentario sobre la noche anterior, lo que a Inuyasha le pareció perfecto, hasta que fue obvio que la muchacha no iba a hacer ningún comentario en lo absoluto.

_Seguramente todavía está enojada conmigo_

Terminaron de comer y la chica seguía sin hablar. La situación estaba comenzando a ser muy incómoda para Inuyasha, normalmente, Kagome no paraba de hablar por lo que tener una desayuno silencioso resultaba muy extraño.

_¿Pero que me pasa? Todo el tiempo lo único que quiero es que cierre la boca por un segundo y ahora que no está hablando, no me gusta._

Pasaron varios minutos más sin que ninguno dijera una sola palabra. Kagome recogió la loza y se fue a lavarla, dejando a Inuyasha solo con sus pensamientos.

_¡Ja! Seguro quiere que me disculpe. Pues se va a quedar esperando. Ya bastante hice con comerme ese menjurje extraño que preparó anoche. Pensándolo bien, es ella quien debería de disculparse por llamarme mal agradecido. ¡No lo soy!_

Kagome volvió de lavar los platos y procedió a limpiar la mesa del comedor, de la cual Inuyasha aún no se había levantado. El muchacho la observaba fijamente, esperando que ella reconociera su presencia. No lo hizo.

_¡Me está ignorando!_

La muchacha siguió con sus quehaceres matutinos normales sin tomar en cuanta a su esposo.

_¿Por qué me está ignorando? No hice nada malo. Bueno, sí le grite, pero solo fue un poquito. Además que ella me grita más fuerte. Por otra parte, la estoy ayudando. No tengo porque ayudarla, sin embargo lo hago. ¡Ella es la mal agradecida!_

Y así pasaban los minutos. Inconscientemente, el joven comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa y golpear constantemente uno de sus pies sobre el piso. Con todo y el ruido, su esposa no volvía el rostro hacia él. Eventualmente, el muchacho tuvo suficiente.

"Oye, mujer ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me ignoras?" No tuvo respuesta "Lo de anoche no fue mi culpa" todavía, nada "No pienses que me voy a disculpar" Nada aún "Esa cosa que hiciste estaba muy picante" El chico se cruzó de brazos muy indignado. La muchacha continuaba dándole la espalda. ¿Tal vez sería mejor disculparse? De ninguna manera. Inuyasha se quedó así un rato más, hasta que su boca se abrió por cuenta propia.

"Kagome. . ."

La chica se dio la vuelta instantáneamente y miró a Inuyasha con los ojos muy abiertos. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño ante la expresión de la chica. Él no estaba seguro de que había planeado decirle, seguro no iba a ser nada amable, pero cuando la vio mirándolo con esa expresión de asombro, se quedó sin palabras, aunque solo por un momentito.

"Y ahora ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre"

". . ."

"Nunca dices mi nombre" explicó ella "Solo dices oye o mujer"

El muchacho no entendía la relevancia del asunto y eso iba a expresar en su peculiar y colorido lenguaje, pero se detuvo al ver a Kagome sonriéndole de la misma forma que le sonreía a todos los demás, excepto a él. No se lo esperaba, y esta vez, sí se quedo sin palabras.

Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró directo a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír "Creo que realmente nos estamos llevando mejor"

_¿Llevándonos mejor?_ El chico no tuvo tiempo de exteriorizar sus pensamientos, pues Kagome le había tomado una de las manos, mientras emocionada caminaba hacia su lugar de entrenamiento

"Date prisa, Inuyasha, se nos hace tarde para la práctica de hoy"

Y así, el día avanzó.

000

En uno de los polvorosos caminos a Himeshi, una figura solitaria se movía a paso lento. Sujetaba una vara larga que le servía como apoyo. Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando, sin embargo, no estaba cansado, solo un poco molesto por las razones que lo llevaron a emprender la travesía que no tenía programada.

_No puedo creer lo descorteses que fueron en Utukushii. Mira que intentar matarme solo por que me equivoqué de habitación. Estaba muy oscuro. ¿Acaso fue mi culpa que el cuarto al que entré fuera el de la esposa del dueño? ¡Claro que no! y tampoco fue culpa mía que el anciano haya dejado a su joven y hermosa mujer de veinte años sola en su habitación mientras él atendía asuntos sociales. La pobre dama estaba tan solita. Me sentí obligado a hacerle compañía._

Así disertaba el hombre joven mientras exploraba con la mirada su entorno. Había sido muy afortunado de no toparse con asaltantes.

_Pero claro, los malpensados imaginaron lo peor de mí ¡De mí! Tienen suerte de que yo tenga un corazón bondadoso para perdonarlos. _

Su buena fortuna se debía precisamente a los comentarios que oyera durante su estadía en Utukushii, una pequeña finca a medio día de distancia fuertemente custodiada por soldados - obviamente, el hacendado del lugar, un hombre muy anciano, era alguien muy influyente con el rey – los cuales aseguraban que, el camino que transitaba en ese momento, era de los más seguros en los alrededores. Al parecer, los aldeanos de Himeshi eran muy celosos de la protección de su aldea y los caminos que la circundaban.

_Solo me queda esperar que los habitantes de la siguiente aldea sean fieles creyentes con conciencias limpias que no duden de la inocencia de mis intenciones._

Inadvertida para sí mismo, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios, dándole al bello rostro un aire de peligrosa candidez.

Una hora después, el joven viajero llegaba a las afueras de la aldea. Alcanzó a ver dos jovencitas que parecían venir de lavar ropa, pues llevaban grandes cestos con diferentes prendas sobre sus cabezas. Las saludo con toda cordialidad a la que las chicas correspondieron de igual manera. Eran dos muchachas muy lindas.

_Definitivamente, me gustará este lugar._

000

N/A: Al fin terminé. Tuve dificultades con este capítulo. La trama se oía muy bien en mi cabeza pero a la hora de escribir las palabras, no me salía. Al final sí me gustó como quedó, solo me queda averiguar que les pareció a ustedes.

La parte del parto (que raro se oye) la hice basándome en las películas que he visto, así que, si quedó muy escueto o me salté algún dato importante, pido disculpas.

Finalmente, gracias por leer y permítanme exhortarlos a dejar un review, pues cuando me topo con problemas como los que tuve al escribir este capítulo, lo que me ayuda a no rendirme es saber que hay a quienes les gusta este fic.

Y muchas más gracias a las lindas personas que se toman un ratito para dejarme sus comentarios. Realmente me importa mucho su opinión.

Bye, bye

Susy


	8. Temores

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 8: Temores

000

Inuyasha caminaba frente a ella con la espalda rígida, los brazos cruzados y una expresión de pocos amigos que obligaba a cualquiera que estuviera en el sendero a hacerse a un lado inmediatamente. Kagome suspiró.

"¿Todavía estás enojado?"

Él guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar en un tono irritado sin volver a verla "Me gritaste"

Kagome volvió a suspirar. No podía creer que él siguiera con lo mismo.

Ya llevaba varios días practicando el manejo del arco y había aprendido a lanzar las flechas a una considerable distancia, por lo que Inuyasha había decidido ponerla a entrenar utilizando blancos a mayor distancia, lo que, eventualmente, resultó en que la gran mayoría de las flechas terminaran perdidas o inservibles. Así que el joven, nunca falto de recursos – y después de decirle exactamente lo que pensaba acerca de su terrible puntería - decidió ir con el herrero para ordenar la fabricación de más flechas.

Kagome no entendió en un principio por que debían ir con un herrero, pues por lo que ella sabía, las flechas se hacían de madera, a parte de que si tenía dificultades para maniobrar con las normales, cuanto más le costaría utilizar unas de metal. Inuyasha aclaró la duda antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de preguntar, explicando que el herrero era quien fabricaba las armas con la ayuda de dos carpinteros. Totousai fabricaba las hojas de las espadas o puntas de metal en el caso de las flechas y luego las unía a las piezas de madera que le proporcionaban los carpinteros.

En fin. Aprovechando su receso en el trabajo, el muchacho la llevó consigo a ver a Totousai, pues, según dijo, era necesario que el fabricante conociera a la persona que iba a portar el arma para poder fabricarla a la medida. A Kagome le pareció interesante el concepto. Dudaba que los fabricantes de espadas y lanzas en las ciudades se tomaran el tiempo para personalizar las armas, pero eso era de esperarse, las ciudades tenían al menos veinte veces más la población de un pueblo de tamaño regular y no había forma de que los comerciantes conocieran a todos sus clientes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Totousai, Kagome notó que dentro de la vivienda hacía muchísimo calor debido a un gran fogón que ardía a su máxima capacidad y sin embargo, el anciano que ocupaba la cabaña se veía de lo más fresco tomando su tentempié de la tarde: unos panecillos acompañados de un tazón de café humeante. Kagome sintió mucho más calor al verlo.

El anciano al verlos entrar sonrió animadamente al tiempo que decía "¡Inuyasha¿Qué te trae por aquí?" inmediatamente, el muchacho le dijo el motivo de su visita, explicando cuantas flechas quería y para que las pensaba utilizar. Mientras el joven hablaba, Totousai observaba a Kagome como determinando su fuerza y capacidad. La mirada era muy insistente, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Kagome no se sintió incomoda ante el escutrinio. Antes de llegar a Himeshi, se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de miradas desagradables por parte de los hombres. Los nobles y sus hijos la miraban con morbosa curiosidad que rallaba en lo que ella había aprendido a reconocer como lascivia. Pero el viejecito frente a ella la miraba con otro tipo de curiosidad. Una curiosidad que le daba la libertad de estar de pie frente a él y sonreírle sinceramente.

Mientras Inuyasha daba todas sus indicaciones, Totousai asentía con la cabeza, mostrando que entendía lo que se le estaba pidiendo, cuando el joven hubo terminado, el anciano se quedó con la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera, como considerando algo y luego de un rato se volvió al muchacho y después de parpadear un par de veces, muy alegremente dijo "¡Inuyasha¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Y entonces, Inuyasha lo agarró a coscorrones, lo que motivó que Kagome le gritara fuerte. Muy fuerte. Muy, muy fuerte.

Y esa era la razón de que Inuyasha caminara frente a ella, con la espalda rígida, los brazos cruzados y una expresión de pocos amigos.

"Inuyasha" la chica esperó un rato, a ver si él se detenía, o volvía a mirarla, o contestaba de alguna forma. No hizo nada, más que seguir caminando. Kagome lo observaba en silencio. Le resultaba extraño pensar que el muchacho frente a ella, fuera el mismo hombre que viera por primera vez en el mercado. Sí era violento y sí, decía lo que fuera que se le cruzara por la mente sin preocuparse de quien estuviera oyendo – como todos los tipos rudos – pero había momentos como el actual en las que se comportaba como un niño malcriado. Era entonces cuando ella recordaba que el muchacho era precisamente eso, un muchacho unos cuantos meses mayor que ella.

"Inuyasha, lamento haberte gritado" trató ella nuevamente. No tuvo respuesta "Pero debes entender que no puedes andar por allí gritándole a las personas mayores y mucho menos golpeándolas. Eso es de muy mala educación"

Él no disminuyó el paso y tampoco giro su cabeza, sin embargo dijo "Pero me gritaste"

"No dejabas de golpearlo" justificó la chica

"Es su culpa. Todo el tiempo olvida lo que le digo"

"¿Y tú todo el tiempo le das coscorrones?" El chico se encogió de hombros evitando contestar. El gesto fue suficiente respuesta para Kagome. No era de extrañarse que el anciano tuviera problemas con su memoria.

"Debes aprender a ser respetuoso con los ancianos"

"¿Por qué?"

Kagome entornó los ojos ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre adulto – o casi adulto – no entendiera las normas básicas del trato a los demás? "Porque son ancianos y merecen el respeto"

Inuyasha se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla de frente "¿Eso significa que sí puedo golpear a Shippo por que él es niño y no merece el mismo respeto?"

"Yo no dije eso" dijo ella sorprendida de que Inuyasha le hubiese dado la vuelta a sus palabras de esa forma

"Dijiste que los viejos merecen respeto porque son viejos y como Shippo no es viejo sino que un mocoso, es lógico pensar que no merece respeto"

"¿Cómo va a ser eso lógico? Shippo también merece respeto porque es un niño"

"Entonces ¿Puedo golpear a los de mi edad?"

"¡No!"

"¿Aunque me fastidien?"

"Inuyasha" habló Kagome tratando de mantener la calma "Para que las personas te respeten, debes respetar tú primero"

"¿Y por que no me respetan ellos primero?"

Kagome cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, luego hasta veinte y ya iba llegando a treinta cuando la voz de su esposo volvió a sonar "Oye ¿Cómo le haces para dormirte parada?"

No había duda. Él quería pelear y ella estaba dispuesta a complacerlo. Abrió los ojos lista para responderle a gritos cuando notó a una persona de pie a espaldas de Inuyasha que los observaba con mucha atención.

"Buenas tardes" habló el extraño cuando la mirada de Kagome se topó con la suya. Inuyasha se dio vuelta inmediatamente fulminando al hombre con la mirada. Era un forastero. No le gustaban los forasteros. A decir verdad, en ese momento no le gustaba nadie.

"¿Tú quien eres?" preguntó el ojidorado con recelo en la voz. Desconfiaba de todos los extraños. En especial si eran hombres que miraban con demasiada atención a las mujeres que se encontraban cerca.

Kagome por su parte, observaba al recién llegado con interés. Era un hombre joven, poco más bajo que Inuyasha y no tan fornido, de cabello negro y unos muy bonitos ojos violeta. Ah, sí, también tenía una encantadora sonrisa. La princesa decidió que el extranjero era un hombre muy apuesto. Sonrió cordialmente, lo que pareció llamar aún más la atención del sujeto.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja, pasó de largo a Inuyasha y se plantó frente a Kagome. Con una voz melodiosa comenzó a presentarse a la vez que tomaba una de las manos de la muchacha y se inclinaba para besarla "Mi hermosa señorita, es un honor, mi nombre es. . ."

No terminó la frase porque, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba tumbado en el piso. Sin pensarlo, Inuyasha lo había tomado de la solapa de la túnica y lo había tirado al suelo. Ahora, el chico del cabello plateado se encontraba de pie casi encima de él, Kagome tras de él tratando de ver sobre el hombro del chico de cabello plateado.

"Es señora" dijo Inuyasha toscamente, mientras se debatía si coscorronearlo enfrente de Kagome o no.

"Mil disculpas, amable caballero" habló el extraño, mostrándose nada afectado por el comportamiento de Inuyasha. El ojidorado no se dejó engañar, la falsa sonrisa en el rostro del tipo y la forma como enfatizó 'amable' eran todas las pruebas que necesitaba para saber que el tipo era un embustero "Fue imprudente de mi parte hacer una suposición de ese tipo. Reciba mis más sinceras disculpas"

"Sí, sí. Ya deja el discurso y dime quien diablos eres"

El hombre se puso de pie acomodando su túnica, sin que la sonrisa de su rostro desapareciera. El tipo comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia a Inuyasha.

"Soy Miroku, un predicador ambulante. Es un placer conocerlos" habló el recién llegado, fijando sus ojos en Kagome. Inuyasha se movió para cortar la línea de visión del tipo, sin embargo, Kagome no quería que la línea de visión se rompiera. Rodeo a Inuyasha, parándose en medio de los dos hombres y una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bienvenido a Himeshi, predicador. Soy Kagome y él es Inuyasha"

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos "¿Predicador con esa cara de libidinoso? Sí, como no"

"Inuyasha, muestra más respeto"

"Sí, joven Inuyasha, tal como dijo esta hermosa criatura del Señor," habló Miroku dedicándole la más cautivante de sus sonrisas a Kagome. La princesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse "quien respeto quiere, respeto debe mostrar"

"¿A sí? Voy a demostrarte cuanto respeto te tengo hijo de. . ."

"¡Inuyasha! No puedes usar ese vocabulario delante de él. Es más, no debes usarlo delante de nadie.

"¿A parte de prohibirme pegarle a la gente me vas a prohibir decirles lo que se merecen?"

Kagome le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Inuyasha, antes de volverse a Miroku y sonreírle a forma de disculpa "Por favor, discúlpelo. Es un poco lengua floja y probablemente usted no está acostumbrado a oír ese tipo de palabras"

El ojidorado bufó cruzándose de brazos. Según su experiencia, cualquier tipo que se le quedara viendo a una mujer con la desfachatez que el 'predicador' había mostrado, era alguien de quien no se podía fiar.

"No se preocupe, bella señora. En mi andar por el mundo, me he topado con personas de baja moral y terribles malos modales. Definitivamente, no condono ese tipo de comportamiento, pero como buen pastor que soy, debo mostrar una actitud de comprensión hacia las almas perdidas que me encuentro en mi diario caminar, con la esperanza de convertirme en el ejemplo de humildad y rectitud que tanto necesitan"

"Que persona tan sabia es usted" le felicito la princesa "Ya vez, Inuyasha, trata de seguir su ejemplo"

Miroku sonrió angelicalmente, mientras que por dentro se felicitaba por ser tan hábil con las palabras. Si tan solo el truco funcionara con energúmenos gigantones de mal genio y poca paciencia.

"Mujer, no lo conoces ¿cómo me dices que siga su ejemplo?" se quejó Inuyasha

"Es un predicador" dijo Kagome, como si esa fuera toda la justificación que necesitara

"¡Ja! Predicador. Yo te diré lo que es, es un. . ."

Inuyasha se quedó a mitad de la frase porque en ese momento, Kagome colocó una de sus manos sobre la boca de su esposo con la esperanza de que eso lo callara finalmente.

"Lo siento mucho, en verdad" se estaba disculpando Kagome con el predicador, sin retirar la mano de la boca de Inuyasha. El muchacho se había quedado quieto debido a la impresión que le provocó el inesperado movimiento de la chica. No le costaría nada quitar la mano y empujarla, pero mientras no tenía problemas cayéndole a golpes a cualquier hombre que lo hiciera enojar, sin importar su edad, la situación no era la misma con las mujeres. Así que manteniendo los brazos cruzados, entrecerró los ojos.

En tanto, Kagome seguía dando excusas en su nombre "No sé que voy a hacer con él, por más que trato ¡Ayyyy!" la chica retiró su mano de la boca de Inuyasha, alejándola de si misma mientras veía con absoluto horror la palma "¡Me lamiste!" reclamó con voz chillona.

Inuyasha no escuchaba las palabras de su esposa, porque tenía sus propias razones para quejarse "¡Que asco!" decía mientras sacaba la lengua "Sabes a ajo. ¿Por qué no te lavas las manos?"

Mientras el muchacho continuaba diciendo por lo bajo algo como 'odio el ajo' Kagome con los ojos muy abiertos comenzó a limpiar su mano en las ropas de Inuyasha. Él comenzó a exigirle que dejara de hacer eso pues lo iba a dejar apestando. Ambos se pusieron frente a frente, fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada.

"¿Por qué me lamiste?"

"¿Por qué me tapaste la boca?"

En tanto, Miroku había encontrado una peña grande para sentarse y observar atentamente a sus nuevos conocidos. Su mirada iba del uno al otro mientras sonreía divertido.

_Hermosas mujeres y espectáculos gratis al aire libre. Esta aldea sí me gusta_

000

Cuando al fin, los esposos se hubieron calmado, fue momento de decidir que hacer con Miroku. Inuyasha votó por tirarlo fuera de la aldea a patadas. Miroku y Kagome votaron por buscar un lugar para alojarlo. Miroku votó por hospedarse en casa de Kagome. Inuyasha lo coscorroneó.

El predicador mostró tener bastante habilidad para correr, pues evitó la mayoría de los golpes, pero, los que recibió fueron suficientes para hacerlo desistir de su oferta. Con el fin de terminar el día en una pieza, el forastero propuso que lo llevaran a casa del jefe de la aldea, a lo que Inuyasha respondió con un muy ruidoso 'ni loco dejo que te acerques a mi mamá'.

Después de mucho debatir y tratar de convencer a Inuyasha de que matar a Miroku no era la mejor solución, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en llevarlo a casa del ministro de la aldea. Cuando Kagome se mostró sorprendida de que Inuyasha estuviera de acuerdo con esa última oferta él simplemente respondió que Mushin no tenía hijas ni nietas y que su esposa era aún más fea que él.

Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Miroku. Kagome no se dio cuenta de nada.

000

A la mañana siguiente, Miroku recibió el día con corazón agradecido. La noche anterior había sido una de las más horrorosas de su vida. Solo de recordarlo, le daba escalofríos.

Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto una mujer más fea que su anfitriona.

Consolándose con la esperanza de que las demás habitantes de Himeshi fueran tan bonitas como la esposa del troglodita de la tarde anterior, se levanto de la cama y fue en busca de los dueños de la cabaña. Encontró a Mushin a la puerta de su casa, saludando y bendiciendo a todos los lugareños que pasaban por el lugar a esa hora.

Miroku se acercó a hablarle para agradecerle, a lo que Mushin respondió diciendo que no había nada por lo que dar las gracias, que el poder brindar hospitalidad era más una bendición que una carga y cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, la atención del joven viajero se vio interrumpida cuando en su línea de visión apareció la esbelta figura de una joven morena.

_Lo sabía. Sabía que si guardaba las esperanzas, sería recompensado. Esta aldea se pone cada vez mejor_ pensó el predicador a la vez que se disculpaba con su anfitrión y se dirigía a paso ligero hacia el lugar donde la hermosa mujer se encontraba hablando con unos niños.

"Buenas tardes, hermosa dama" saludó Miroku, la mujer se volvió sobresaltada hacia él y Miroku se encontró con los ojos cafés más cautivantes que había visto en su vida _Es mi día de suerte_

"Buenos días" contestó en forma insegura la muchacha para luego alzar una ceja en señal de desconfianza "¿Quién es usted, forastero?"

"Soy un humilde predicador que va de aldea en aldea, pueblo en pueblo y ciudad en ciudad predicando las buenas nuevas de nuestro Señor. Mi nombre es Miroku y estoy a sus pies, mi encantadora señorita. . . señorita ¿Verdad?" Generalmente, al predicador no le importaba si las mujeres que captaban su interés estaban casadas o no, pero acabando de llegar a la aldea, no quería arriesgarse a toparse con un esposo celoso, después de todo, los hombres en Himeshi eran bastante más grandes que los de los otros lugares en los que había estado y si Inuyasha era un punto de referencia, también eran mucho más violentos.

La chica asintió dubitativamente, quitándole al predicador un peso de encima _Definitivamente es mi día de suerte_

"Soy Sango, bienvenido a la aldea ¿Piensa quedarse un tiempo por aquí?"

_Por ti, me quedo toda la vida. O hasta que una turba furiosa me persiga para lincharme_ "Solo unos días"

"En ese caso, deseo que su estancia sea agradable" Sango inclino levemente la cabeza como muestra de respeto y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, indicándole a los niños con los que estaba que se adelantaran. Apenas había movido un pie delante del otro, cuando un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, deteniendo su respiración y quitándole el color del rostro. Por acto reflejo, giró sobre sus talones, alzó su mano derecha y la dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre la mejilla del desprevenido predicador.

El hombre, quien no se esperaba tal reacción, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en el suelo. Sango se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer y se apresuró a tomar de un brazo a Miroku para ayudarlo a levantarse.

La jovencita comenzó a disculparse frenéticamente mientras le ayudaba a sacudirse la túnica "¡Lo siento mucho! No puedo creer que hice eso. . ." y entonces recordó la razón que la llevara a actuar de semejante manera "un momento," Miroku, quien había estado distraído acariciándose la quijada, maravillado de la fuerza de la joven mujer, detectó el peligro en la voz de Sango y volvió toda su atención hacia lo que la chica decía "no puedo creer que usted hiciera lo que hizo"

El joven adoptó su expresión más despistada y parpadeando un par de veces, preguntó "¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

Sango abrió la boca indignada, luego entrecerró los ojos, en tanto que un tono rojizo llenaba todo su rostro "Usted me tocó allá atrás" lo dijo en un susurro, con el fin de que los traunsentes no escucharan. Si alguien se enteraba ella se moriría de vergüenza. No sin antes matar al predicador, por supuesto.

"¿Atrás dónde?" Miroku mantuvo una expresión de total seriedad en todo momento, aunque por dentro se moría de la risa. Sin embargo, también sentía algo de ternura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se topaba con una mujer tan cándida como Sango. Mira que no tener valor de llamar a su trasero por ese nombre.

Sango apretó los puños tratando de contenerse, sentía su rostro arder por la pena y el impulso de hacer añicos al hombre frente a ella era casi irrefrenable "Usted sabe **donde** me tocó"

"Pero mi apreciada señorita, yo sería incapaz de tocar a una mujer inapropiadamente. Soy un fiel creyente que jamás se rebajaría a realizar actos tan inmorales. Admito que mi mano se resbaló sobre su vestido, pero yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así a propósito. Si la he ofendido, le ruego de todo corazón que me perdone"

Sango no quería perdonarlo, pero tenía que admitir que lo que el tipo decía tenía lógica. Era imposible que un predicador anduviera por ahí tocando mujeres de forma incorrecta. Levantó su rostro. Miroku la veía con sincero arrepentimiento en la mirada, aunque, extrañamente, se parecía mucho al arrepentimiento que mostraron los gemelos después de haber amordazado, atado y colgado a su hermano menor del techo de la casa durante un juego de escondidas hacía unos años y los gemelos nunca eran sinceros al decir que se arrepentían.

"Acepto su disculpa" dijo Sango finalmente "Solo trate de que su mano no vuelva a resbalarse, por favor"

"Tiene mi palabra"

Sango asintió y comenzó a moverse lejos del predicador, sin perder de vista sus manos. Miroku la veía alejarse lentamente sin perder un detalle de la figura femenina: como el vestido resaltaba todas las partes importantes – las importantes para él, al menos – como la brisa acariciaba el largo cabello, como el sonrojo había cedido para dar paso a un cutis de seda. Sin pensarlo, el predicador se adelantó hasta alcanzar a la mujer. La tomó de las manos haciendo caso omiso del color escarlata en el hermoso rostro y adoptando la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, hizo su petición acostumbrada.

"Por favor, mi hermosa señorita, sea la madre de un hijo mío"

Sango retiró las manos como si hubiese sido quemada y abrió los ojos a todo el tamaño posible. Ese tipo estaba loco. Acababan de conocerse y ya le hacía esa clase de ofertas. Lista a utilizar todos los sinónimos de no iba, cuando una voz profunda y mayor se oyó por sobre la de ella.

"¡Por supuesto que acepta!"

Sango se puso aún más roja al reconocer la voz del recién llegado y Miroku guardó silencio, interesado en saber de que estaba hablando el hombre que se había parado junto a Sango y le sonreía a él como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a sus plegarias.

"Perdón, caballero ¿Nos conocemos?"

"Soy Ryu, el padre de Sango" anunció orgulloso el hombre. Miroku se tomó su tiempo para estudiarlo. Tal vez unos veinticinco años mayor que él, al menos media cabeza más grande, definitivamente el doble de tamaño en la espalda, brazos fuertes y por la forma en que las mangas de los anchos pantalones se pegaban a la piel gracias a la brisa, era obvio que tenía poderosas piernas. No, salir corriendo no le serviría de mucho en esa ocasión.

"Oye, Kohaku" a la orden del hombre mayor, tras de Miroku se materializó un jovencito de unos trece años, bastante alto para su edad, pero obviamente, todavía un niño. Aunque esa forma de escabullirse tras de él, le causó un escalofrío al predicador, en especial, cuando este último notó la filosa guadaña que el muchacho llevaba colgando de la espalda "Ve a llamar a tus hermanos, les tengo una gran noticia" El muchacho asintió sin decir palabra y se dirigió a cumplir el mandato de su padre.

"Mi estimado señor, no entiendo" habló Miroku una vez que Kohaku hubo desaparecido

"¿Qué hay que entender? Mi hija acepta su proposición" dijo alegremente el hombre mayor, rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su hija.

Sango, quien había quedado paralizada ante la llegada de su padre, estaba escuchando el intercambio sin poder creérselo. Su padre estaba aceptando por ella la proposición de ese desconocido sin tomar en cuenta su opinión y el desconocido estaba sonriendo como si acabase de ganarse el mejor premio en una feria.

"Alto" habló con firmeza la muchacha, zafándose del abrazo de su padre y colocándose en medio de los dos se cruzo de brazos "¿Pueden decirme, señores, a que hora acepté **yo** esa oferta?"

"Querida hija, esta es tu oportunidad. . ."

"¿Mi oportunidad? Ni siquiera conoces a este hombre"

"Es Miroku, un predicador ambulante que se esta hospedando en la casa de Mushin, quien, por si no lo has notado, es joven y atractivo. Tendré unos nietos hermosos"

"¿A que hora averiguaste todo eso?" Preguntó Sango incrédula, para luego levantar un dedo acusatorio "¡Ya lo tenías planeado! Si él no se acercaba a mí por su voluntad, tú lo habrías traído. ¡No lo puedo creer!"

"Mi vida, es solo que sé lo tímida que eres con los hombres y solamente quiero darte una manita para que te consigas uno bueno"

"Cuando quiera un hombre, lo buscaré por mi cuenta" Sango estaba mucho más que roja para ese momento, pero la vergüenza que sentía no era suficiente para callarla "no necesito que mi papi me ayude con eso"

"Pero Sango" suplicó el padre

"¡No! No lo acepto y se acabó"

"Pero. . ."

"Si insistes, no volveré a cocinar para ti nunca más" amenazó con voz terminante la muchacha. Su padre, cerró la boca. "Estamos de acuerdo" afirmó Sango, y tras dirigir una fría mirada al predicador, - lo que hizo al hombre dar un temeroso paso hacia atrás - se retiró a grandes zancadas. Los vecinos que se habían reunido para escuchar el barullo se apresuraron a abrirle paso.

Miroku la observó marcharse en silencio _Es lo más interesante que he presenciado en mi vida_

"No se preocupe, predicador, yo le ayudaré a convencerla" habló Ryu a la vez que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, las que casi lo tiran al suelo.

_¿En serio? _"¿Ah, sí?" _¿En verdad está de acuerdo con lo que le propuse a Sango?_

"Por supuesto que sí"

Vaya, la gente de este pueblo es muy liberal pensó maravillado Miroku. Y él que había estado listo a correr en el momento que fuera necesario.

"A mi hija le gusta hacerse la difícil, pero con un poco de persuasión, podremos convencerla. Ya verá, en menos de lo que piensa, se llevará a cabo la unión de ustedes dos"

"Ya veo. . . y ¿Está seguro de que no le molesta?" Miroku no podía evitar pensar que todo sonaba demasiado bien. Además que por la actitud de Inuyasha el día anterior, él había creído que el lugar estaba lleno de puritanos.

"Que me va a molestar. Sango es ya una mujer y tarde o temprano esto tenía que ocurrir ¿No cree?"

"Mi estimado señor, es refrescante conocer a alguien con una mentalidad tan abierta como la suya"

"No es nada. Es más, debería comenzar a planear la celebración"

_¿Hasta lo celebran? Finalmente, llegué al lugar al que pertenezco_

"También debo preparar las invitaciones, asegurarme que todos los vecinos estén disponibles para presenciar el evento"

_¿Qué? ¿Lo hacen en público? _"¿Invitaciones?"

"¡Pues claro! Quiero que todo Himeshi nos acompañe. Que se enteren de que mi niña finalmente se convirtió en mujer"

_Bien, parece que estas personas son demasiado liberales, aún para mí_ "Perdone, mi estimado caballero, no creo estar muy cómodo con la idea de realizar mi unión con su hija en público"

"¿Por qué no? Es un evento relevante. ¡Todo el mundo tiene que verlo!"

"Sí, pero verá, soy un hombre modesto que disfruta de su privacidad, y bueno, realizar semejante acto frente a terceros, no me parece lo más apropiado"

"Y según usted¿cuál sería la forma más apropiada¿Hacerlo en secreto?"

"No necesariamente en secreto. Es nada más que pienso que lo más aconsejable, es que en el momento, nos encontremos solos su hija y yo. Por favor, entiéndame, no quiero interferir con sus tradiciones, pero siendo extranjero y un predicador además, estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas de forma un poco diferente"

"Pues no estoy de acuerdo. Cuando fue el turno de mis dos hijos mayores, lo hicimos en el centro de la aldea, para que todos los habitantes pudieran presenciar los acontecimientos"

"En el centro de la aldea ¿Al aire libre?"

"Tuvimos suerte, el clima estuvo perfecto en ambas ocasiones"

"Estoy seguro de que sí, sin embargo, debo objetar. . ."

"Nada de objeciones. Todo se hará públicamente, después de todo, no es cosa diaria que mi única hija se case"

"¿Casarse?" _¿Quién habló de casarse?_ "¿Está hablando de una boda?"

"Por supuesto que una boda. ¿O qué¿No lo llaman así de donde usted viene?"

_Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto_ pensó Miroku mientras suprimía un suspiro de desilusión "Mi apreciado amigo¿sabe? Creo que ha habido un terrible mal entendido"

"¿Mal entendido?" Ryu levantó una ceja "¿Por qué mal entendido? Usted le pidió matrimonio a mi hija ¿No?"

"Yo no lo llamaría exactamente pedir matrimonio. . ."

"Yo escuché claramente cuando usted le pidió a Sango que se convirtiera en la madre de su hijo" la ceja de Ryu se levantó aún más, un brillo de amenaza iluminaba sus ojos "Y usted sería incapaz de hacerle a mi hija una propuesta indecente ¿Verdad?" Miroku se jactaba de ser un hombre inteligente, y como hombre inteligente, percibió sin dificultad el tinte de amenaza en el tono del hombre mayor, eso y el hecho de que Ryu había movido su mano derecha hacia su cinto y comenzaba a desenfundar su daga, su muy filosa daga, le hacían temer por su vida.

El joven predicador, colocó una sonrisa en sus labios y resistió el deseo de limpiarse el sudor que comenzaba a empapar su frente "¡Señor, me ofende! Yo soy un caballero"

La postura de Ryu se relajó notablemente y su mano derecha acomodó la daga dentro de su funda. El enorme hombre rió entonces "Por supuesto que es un caballero. De ninguna manera yo permitiría que mi dulce e inocente niña se casara con un rufián mentiroso de poca moral"

Miroku utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reaccionar ante los muy conocidos apelativos de los cuales se sentía orgulloso pues se los había ganado a pulso de mucho esfuerzo y trampas. En su lugar, se limitó a sonreír.

"Papá" tronó una voz a su costado y Miroku se encontró frente a frente con el hombre más grande que había visto en su vida, el cual iba acompañado de otros tres hombres, más bajos y jóvenes que él, pero no menos intimidantes. Por un momento, el predicador creyó estar viendo doble, pues dos de los muchachos, parecían ser reflejo el uno del otro "Kohaku dijo que nos mandaste a llamar" continuó hablando el hombre más grande. Miroku maldijo por lo bajo. Solo a él se le ocurría envolverse con la única mujer de Irasshai que contaba con su propio contingente de gladiadores.

"Así es hijo" Habló entusiasmado el hombre mayor "Déjenme presentarles a su cuñado" Puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Miroku para darle un abrazo de costado, dedicándole a sus hijos una brillante sonrisa

Los muchachos guardaron silencio por un momento, hasta que uno de los dobles rompió el silencio.

"¿Ah?"

Y su copia lo siguió

"¿Qué?"

Y entonces, hablaron al unísono

"¿De que hablas?"

"Su hermana se va a casar" anunció el orgullosos padre.

"¿Y ella lo sabe?" habló en tono sarcástico el que usaba una trenza. El padre asintió entusiásticamente, por lo que el joven hizo otra pregunta "¿Y está de acuerdo?"

"Bueno, tanto como estar de acuerdo. . ." dudó Ryu. Los cuatro hermanos entornaron los ojos. Parecían acostumbrados a los desvaríos de su padre. Miroku vio su oportunidad para zafarse del problema

"De hecho, mis estimados caballeros, creo que deberíamos reconsiderar el asunto. . ."

"¿Tú lo estás reconsiderando?" se inclinó el tipo grande frente a Miroku hasta quedar sus miradas al mismo nivel.

"Por supuesto que no" se apresuró a contestar el aludido. El predicador había salido ileso de muchísimas trifulcas – la mayoría causadas por él mismo – gracias a su grandiosa habilidad de culpar a otros de sus faltas, pero en esta ocasión no había muchas alternativas a su disposición y además, estaba seguro que nunca había percibido tanta hostilidad como la que sentía en ese momento. Todos los hombres de la familia de Sango lo veían con miradas que prometían diferentes grados de dolor si no contestaba adecuadamente "No existe mayor honor que el convertirme en esposo de la virtuosa señorita Sango," se apresuró a hablar el joven "pero, verán, yo creo firmemente en que las mujeres tienen derechos y no deben ser obligadas a casarse si no lo desean y por la reacción de su distinguida hermana, creo que no me equivoco al decir que ella no quiere casarse conmigo"

El tipo grande se incorporó y soltando una risa abrazó a Miroku por el lado contrario del que Ryu estaba situado. El joven viajero tuvo la sensación de que el abrazo era más bien una táctica para evitar su huida.

"Creo que tu servirás" habló el gigante, sus hermanos y padre uniéndose a él en la risa "Y no te preocupes, no es tu culpa que Sango no quiera casarse contigo, pero te ayudaremos a convencerla. Soy Kyo y estos son mis hermanos, Bankotsu," presentó el hermano mayor señalando con la mano a cada uno de sus consanguíneos "y los gemelos Dai y Sai. . . o Sai y Dai. No estoy seguro"

Los gemelos menearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Al verlos, Miroku sintió que eran los efectos del trago de alcohol que estaba necesitando desesperadamente en ese momento.

_¿Cómo me metí en esto?_

El tipo llamado Bankotsu lo miró de pies a cabeza y el predicador no pudo evitar sentirse más incómodo "Si va a casarse con Sango" habló el joven de la trenza "Será necesario que desarrolle algunos músculos"

"Nosotros nos encargamos" hablaron los gemelos al unísono. Las sonrisas en sus rostros hicieron que el vello tras el cuello de Miroku se erizara.

"De acuerdo" habló el padre, "lo dejo con ustedes para que le den algunas indicaciones, pero no olviden que tienen trabajo pendiente con el ganado"

"No lo olvidaremos" volvieron a hablar los gemelos. El resto de los hombres se dispersó, uno tenía que volver a sus quehaceres, otro debía ir a contarle a su esposa la noticia y el otro tenía que formular un plan para convencer a Sango de casarse y no morir en el intento.

Miroku comenzaba a respirar aliviado cuando fue flanqueado de ambos lados por los gemelos, cada uno colocando un brazo sobre los hombros del predicador. _¿Qué? ¿La tortura no termina?_

"Tengo que reconocer que eres valiente, amigo" habló el gemelo a su izquierda, sorprendiendo a Miroku. El viajero había comenzado a creer que los muchachos siempre hablaban juntos

"No cualquiera se atreve a proponerle matrimonio a nuestra hermana" habló el de la derecha

"A menos que estén listos para soportar mucho dolor" continuó el de la izquierda

"Al último que la cortejó, ella lo amenazó con golpearlo donde más le doliera, si no dejaba de perseguirla"

"El tipo era un imbécil, por que no se detuvo"

"Así que ella lo golpeó donde más le dolió"

Miroku tragó grueso ¿Cuál sería esa parte en la que Sango golpeó a ese hombre?

"El sujeto se rindió después de eso"

"Y se casó con otra aldeana"

"Ya pasó un año, lo extraño es que aún no tienen hijos"

"Seguramente Sango lo golpeó más fuerte de lo que creyó" Ambos gemelos menearon la cabeza en señal de lástima y sin que el predicador lo notara, se sonrieron mutuamente.

Miroku ya no tenía ganas de saber en cual parte del cuerpo fue golpeado ese hombre.

_No me gusta esta aldea_

000

El entrenamiento había tardado un poco más que de costumbre, debido a que Kagome solo se había quedado con tres flechas y las que le pidieran a Totousai no estarían listas sino hasta dentro de dos días. Así que cada vez que la princesa lanzaba las flechas, era necesario ir a buscarlas para continuar practicando. Kagome estaba muy emocionad. Durante los últimos tres días su puntería había mejorado notablemente. Con cada nuevo intento, la chica lograba acercarse más al blanco.

Pero atrasarse en la práctica significaba atrasarse en los demás quehaceres y la limpieza de la casa siempre le llevaba largo rato, así que para cuando logró terminar las tareas domésticas, la mañana ya había avanzado bastante, lo que significaba que Kaede se había ido a realizar sus rondas sin ella. Cuando logró ubicar a la anciana, ésta estaba tratando a una familia entera por una erupción extraña que tenían en la piel y que parecía estar conectada a las dificultades que los más pequeños tenían para respirar. Kaede le dijo que era necesario dedicarles atención especial a esas personas enfermas, pero que necesitaba que ella fuera a atender a una pequeña que había pasado toda la noche con fiebre. Ambos casos eran importantes, y había que atenderlos con cuidado.

Sin dudarlo, Kagome se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado, orando por ser capaz de cumplir la tarea. Era la primera vez que Kaede la enviaba sola a atender a alguien.

En el camino, se encontró con Kagura, quien venía del bosque con un pequeño cesto lleno de piedrecillas y trocitos de madera de diversos tamaños formas y colores. Kagura era una artista que se dedicaba a confeccionar bisutería. Kagome había quedado sorprendida al enterarse que varios de los collares que cautivaran su atención durante su visita a Kuohii habían sido hechos por ella. Y por otra parte, la princesa no dejaba de maravillarse del porte que la otra mujer ostentaba. ¿Dónde había aprendido a moverse con esa gracia¿O a hablar con esa elegancia?

"Dime, Kagome ¿Cómo va tu vida de casada?" preguntó en forma sugerente la mujer mayor

"Bien" contestó simplemente la muchacha.

"¿Bien? Por la forma en que lo dices, pareciera que quieres decir 'aburrido'"

Kagome rió impulsivamente "Con Inuyasha no hay tiempo de aburrirse"

"Eso es cierto" acordó Kagura sonriendo maliciosamente "Apuesto a que tiene mucha energía"

A Kagome le pasó desapercibida la insinuación de Kagura. Después de un par de semanas lejos de la influencia de las cortesanas de palacio, su mente ya no buscaba doble sentido a las frases que escuchaba, así que tomo la frase de Kagura en la forma literal "Sí. No entiendo como no se cansa. Se levanta muy temprano, se pasa el día trabajando, por la noche se pone a reparar cosas en la casa o se va al granero a atender a los animales y al final, luce tan fresco como cuando se levantó"

"¿Y a ti no te cuesta levantarte por las mañanas?"

"Al principió, sí. Inuyasha hacía de todo para convencerme de dejar la cama, pero creo que ya me acostumbré. Ahora, rara vez me quedo dormida"

Kagura contuvo su deseo de reírse. Era obvio que la chica a su lado no había captado la verdadera intención de la pregunta. Kagome actuaba de la misma forma en que lo hacían las mujeres solteras: totalmente despistada. Kagura nunca había estado casada, pero no era tan inocente como debiera. Cierto que no conocía los detalles más íntimos de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, pero lo que había escuchado en el transcurso de los años le resultaba suficiente para hacerse una idea muy cercana a la realidad. La mujer mayor decidió dejar de tratar de conseguir información de la muchacha. Si la presionaba, podía terminar abochornándola y esa no era su intención, por lo que decidió cambiar la conversación.

"¿Adónde vas?"

"A casa de Ten. Su hija ha pasado toda la noche con fiebre"

"Parece que te estas acoplando muy bien a la labor de doctora"

"Hago el intento" dijo en forma modesta la jovencita

"¿Te gusta el trabajo o solo lo haces porque te lo piden?"

Kagome ni siquiera pensó su respuesta "Me encanta. Nunca me había sentido tan útil" el rostro de la princesa se ensombreció un poco "Antes, pensaba que lo único que podría lograr en la vida sería casarme y tener hijos," una sonrisa iluminó su bello rostro "pero estoy descubriendo que hay mucho más que puedo hacer"

"Pues te felicito. La gran mayoría se dan cuenta de que hay otras cosas importantes aparte del matrimonio hasta que ya es muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto" dijo la mujer mayor en forma severa

"¿Tú no consideras el matrimonio como lo más importante?"

"Cada quien tiene su forma de ver las cosas"

"Yo siempre he creído. . . No. Me enseñaron desde pequeña que una mujer no está completa a menos que se case y críe una familia"

"A mí me enseñaron lo mismo. Pero nunca fui buena escuchando"

"Yo tampoco era muy buena escuchando, sin embargo, creo que no hay nada mejor que compartir tu vida con la persona que amas" la jovencita habló en un tono suave, tratando de disminuir el sentimiento de añoranza que estaba creciendo en su pecho.

"¿Amor? Todos piensan que el amor es lo más importante, pero, muchas de las veces, no es suficiente"

"¿Nunca te has enamorado? He visto como miras a Sesshoumaru" dijo la princesa en forma tentativa. Había escuchado a algunas mujeres hablar de la falta de disposición de Kagura en encontrar un esposo, pero consideraba que tal vez no se tratara de falta de disposición de ella si no del objeto de su afecto. Su corazoncito romántico se llenó de compasión hacia la mujer mayor, pues no imaginaba dolor más grande que el de un amor no correspondido.

"Sesshoumaru es muy agradable a la vista" contestó en forma simple Kagura

Kagome no podía estar más de acuerdo, sin embargo Kagura no había contestado a su pregunta "¿No estas enamorada de él entonces? Porque a mi me pareció. . ."

"Sesshoumaru es una persona muy responsable" la cortó Kagura "Su mayor preocupación es el bienestar de la aldea y sus habitantes. Él nunca ha pensado en dejar Himeshi. La obligación de proteger este lugar es como una herencia dejada por su padre y él jamás haría algo que fuera en contra de los deseos del señor Toga" Kagome no entendía que tenía que ver eso con la pregunta que hiciera antes, pero decidió ser paciente y averiguar que era lo que su acompañante tenía que decir.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido el deseo de volar? Preguntó abruptamente la chica mayor. Sin esperar una respuesta continuó diciendo "Yo sí. Me gusta este lugar, me gustan mis vecinos, pero¿Nunca te has sentido atrapada sabiendo que más allá del lugar donde vives hay un mundo inmenso por explorar? No se como explicar esa sensación. . ." Kagome no necesitaba una explicación. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía. Kagura suspiró.

"Todas las señoras dicen que un día me arrepentiré de estos mis deseos, pero yo no lo veo así. Digo, mírate. Tú no tienes problemas siendo esposa, pero dime, si ese fuera tu único papel, el de ser la ama de casa que se pasa el día aseando la casa y por la noche espera a su marido con una gran sonrisa y la cena servida ¿No te aburrirías?" Otra vez no esperó respuesta "Yo digo que sí. Te he observado y no eres de las que se quedan sentadas todo el día y por eso aceptaste el trabajo extra. No digo que el trabajo de la casa no sea suficiente para agotar a alguien, lo que digo es que es monótono. Pero hay mujeres a las que le gusta la monotonía. Sí, las cosas cambian un poco cuando hay hijos, pero los hijos crecen y al final terminas igual que como empezaste"

La princesa escuchaba atentamente. Cuan diferente era el pensamiento de Kagura comparado con el de otras mujeres, especialmente las de la ciudad cuyo único objetivo era encontrar un marido rico que las pudiera mantener.

"Lo que trato de decir es que algunas mujeres logran la felicidad con el matrimonio y los hijos, pero, no todas somos iguales"

Kagome meditaba sobre esas palabras y podía ver la lógica en ellas, sin embargo, el hecho era que Kagura no había contestado su pregunta y decidió hacérselo ver a su interlocutora "Todavía no me has contestado ¿No sientes nada por Sesshoumaru?"

"Eso es irrelevante"

"Los sentimientos no son irrelevantes" dijo con convicción la chica.

Kagura se volvió a verla directamente "Un día me iré de Himeshi. Ya soy una adulta y no tengo familia que me retenga en este lugar. Viajaré a cuantos lugares pueda, conoceré todos esos sitios con los que sueño y de paso venderé mi mercancía" levantó el cesto para mostrar su contenido "Eso es lo yo quiero. Lo que Sesshoumaru quiere es quedarse aquí y cumplir la voluntad de su padre, además. . ." suspiró "Además hay otros aspectos que considerar. Algunas veces, los sentimientos solo te sirven de tropiezo"

"Pero. . ." trató de discutir la princesa.

"Kagome, tú sabes lo que tú quieres y eso está bien para ti. Yo sé lo que yo quiero y eso está bien para mi" La mujer mayor no quería seguir discutiendo un tema tan complicado, al menos, no por el momento. Sonrió con dulzura "¿No se te hace tarde para algo?"

La princesa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y emprendió carrera hacia la casa de Ten sin siquiera despedirse. Kagura la vio marcharse y luego volvió su mirada ausente hacia los plantíos.

No siempre se puede tener todo lo que se quiere.

000

Sango revolvía con todas sus fuerzas el contenido de la olla que había colocado al fuego para luego moverse hacia la mesa de picar verduras y proceder a mutilar despiadadamente unos rábanos y unas zanahoria y nuevamente regresar al fogón a continuar batiendo salvajemente el caldo que estaba cocinando.

Todavía no se podía creer el atrevimiento de su padre. Y con todos los esfuerzos que ella había hecho para asegurarse de que nadie de la aldea se le acercara con las negras intenciones de pedirla en matrimonio. Pero claro, su padre tenía que ir y aceptar la proposición de un perfecto desconocido. No que fuera la primera vez que el hombre mayor considerara a un forastero para marido de su hija. De hecho, el predicador era el quinto viajero que Ryu había considerado como buen partido para Sango, la diferencia era que, hasta esa mañana, ninguno había actuado bajo su propia voluntad.

Todos los anteriores, su mayoría comerciantes, habían sido contactados primero por el padre de Sango y luego de comprobar su valía habían sido invitados a su hogar para conocer a la adorable señorita. Todos, sin excepción, habían salido corriendo luego de los primeros diez minutos por lo que ninguna proposición matrimonial había sido completada.

Hasta esa mañana.

Sango apretó con más fuerza el cuchillo que tenía en la mano imaginando que era el cuello de su padre, imagen que después de unos segundos se convertía en la del predicador. Trató de poner su mente en blanco y concentrarse en la tarea a mano. Su padre y hermanos menores no tardaban en llegar y el almuerzo aún no estaba listo.

_Aunque después de lo que me hizo mi papá esta mañana, no debería prepararle nada._

No entendía el anhelo de su padre por verla casada. Si lo que quería era nietos, Kyo ya le había dado uno y sospechaba que no faltaba mucho para que Banky hiciera su feliz anunció y no cabía duda de que en un par de años los gemelos estarían anunciando el nacimiento de sus hijos. Sango se permitió un momento de diversión al imaginar que el nacimiento de los hijos de Sai y de Dai sería el mismo día y que los bebés, al igual que sus padres, serían idénticos entre sí.

"Sango, ya llegamos" la voz de su padre la sacó de su reflexión y la volvió a la realidad y la realidad es que ella estaba enfurecida con su padre.

Sango se limpió las manos y se acercó a la puerta para recibir a su progenitor con un nuevo reclamo, pero las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su lengua cuando vio a la persona que caminaba detrás de su padre y en medio de los gemelos.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" demandó

"Hija, esa no es forma de comportarse frente a los invitados" amonestó el padre utilizando la voz más tranquila que podía fingir frente a su furibunda hija

Sango entrecerró los ojos fulminando con la mirada a su padre, luego a sus hermanos – Kohaku incluido – y finalmente al desdichado predicador. Miroku quiso retroceder unos pasos, pero las manos que sus acompañantes colocaron tras de su espalda, lo evitaron.

Los muchachos valientemente avanzaron hacia la mesa flanqueando al predicador todo el tiempo. Sango no supo decidir si el cuidado que los gemelos tenían sobre el forastero era un medio de evitar que él huyera o que ella lo matara. Los hombres tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y esperaron a que la señora de la casa les sirviera sus raciones.

Sango comenzó con el invitado. Llenó un tazón hasta el tope con el caldo que aún continuaba sobre el fuego y lo dejó caer de golpe frente a Miroku. El pobre hombre se enredó en la silla y casi cayó de espaldas al tratar de evitar que el líquido hirviente que había salpicado lo quemara. Después Sango se dedico a servirle a los hombres de su familia. Tomó cuatro platos pequeños y puso en cada uno una diminuta pieza de carne y lo acompañó con un par de trozos de zanahorias, rábanos y lechuga y las colocó en la mesa. Los gemelos estuvieron apunto de reclamar la mísera cantidad de comida pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de su padre les hizo entender que no sería lo más apropiado.

Cuando ya todos tenían porción servida, Sango se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Su voz sonaba dulce pero sus ojos chispeaban con ira contenida "Predicador, padre, hermanos. Tengo tareas que terminar, así que les ruego que coman sin mi. Les deseo muy buen provecho"

Parecía que el plan de Ryu de reunir a su hija y su futuro yerno para que se conocieran mejor durante la comida no iba a funcionar. Decidió ser valiente y tratar de persuadir a Sango de que se quedara a compartir con ellos.

"Hija mía, cualquier tarea que tengas seguro que puede esperar para después. Toma asiento con nosotros y acompáñanos"

"Querido padre, me temo que eso será imposible"

"Pero Sango ¿Qué es tan importante que lo tienes que hacer de inmediato"

Sango sonrió sardónicamente "Para empezar, tengo que darle de comer a los animales del corral"

Y diciendo eso, se dirigió al fogón, tomó la olla que contenía casi todo el caldo que había cocinando y salió por la puerta en dirección al corral.

Cuando hubo salido, los muchachos abrieron la boca para protestar pero su padre los silenció diciendo "Algunas veces, es necesario hacer sacrificios por el bien de los que amamos. Además que si le pedimos que nos deje la comida, seguramente nos la arrojará encima"

Los muchachos suspiraron y comenzaron a consumir bocados muy pequeños, con la esperanza de que así la comida les durara más.

Miroku quieto en su asiento solo atinaba a pensar ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

000

_Señor, si me sacas de esto, te prometo que no volveré a beber, excepto en los días de fiesta, solo apostaré los sábados y nunca más me enredaré con mujeres casadas. A menos que sean ellas las que me busquen, pues siendo un caballero no puedo negarme cuando una dama me pide un favor especial_.

Así rogaba Miroku mientras caminaba por el camino principal hacia fuera de la aldea. Sus guardias al fin le habían dado un respiro, el cual él aprovechó para emprender su huída. Pero aún con todo y el anhelo que sentía por esfumarse del lugar, no dejaba de pensar en Sango. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mujer le causara tanta impresión. Sango no solo era hermosa, también era fuerte, decidida, independiente y con un carácter. . . Como le gustaban las mujeres dominantes. Pero a pesar de poseer esas cualidades, la esbelta morena era una mojigata ¡Que lástima! Y su padre estaba chiflado. Y sus hermanos parecían fenómenos de circo. Y los gemelos de verdad le provocaban miedo. No, lo mejor era poner pies en polvorosa.

_Solo un poco más y estaré fuera de esta aldea de locos. _

Se movía con pasos largos pero pausados, no quería levantar sospechas en caso de que alguien lo viera salir. Ya casi estaba fuera, podía saborear la libertad. Y entonces, alguien a su costado habló, paralizándolo a medio paso.

"¿Adónde vas, pervertido?"

El predicador se volvió a hacia su izquierda en donde, sobre una alta roca, se encontraba Inuyasha en cuclillas con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

"Joven Inuyasha, buenas tardes" habló Miroku usando su tono más cordial, o al menos, tratando "solo voy a dar un paseo, para estirar las piernas"

Inuyasha parpadeó tres veces "Creo que la aldea es bastante grande para dar una caminata ¿Por qué tienes que ir a las afueras?"

_No será fácil que este muchacho se crea mis excusas, pues es muy desconfiado y tiende a malinterpretar las acciones de gente bienintencionada como yo_ pensaba el predicador mientras maquinaba detenidamente en como responderle al joven sobre la roca "Solo pensé que sería mejor salir un momento, es todo"

Inuyasha lo vio directo a los ojos por largos segundos. Cualquiera que viera a Miroku en ese momento, podría creerle absolutamente todo. El predicador era la imagen viva de la inocencia. Sus grandes ojos violeta sostenían la mirada del ojidorado sin ningún temor o duda en ellos. Pero Inuyasha no era cualquiera.

"Quieres escaparte" afirmó el de cabello plateado

"Inuyasha, me ofende. Mi palabra es genuina y voy a cumplirla. Dígame¿Acaso no confía en un hombre de Dios?"

"Eso depende de a que dios te refieres"

Miroku adoptó una expresión de verdadera indignación a la vez que se preparaba para refutar cualquier observación negativa que Inuyasha tuviera de él. A decirle al joven cuan equivocado estaba acerca de su persona iba, cuando el ojidorado levantó una mano para detener cualquier sermón que el predicador tuviera preparado.

"Ahórratelo. Yo no soy como los demás. No te creo nada y sé que quieres escaparte" Miroku se dispuso a defenderse pero Inuyasha no lo dejó "Ya te dije que no importa lo que digas, yo no voy a creerte. Pero eso no importa, de todas formas, si lo que quieres es irte, hazlo. No te detendré," El predicador tenía preparado un argumento que ensalzaba el honor y la importancia de la palabra de un hombre – cosas que realmente no le interesaban - pero la última frase de Inuyasha hizo que todo el discurso se le olvidara, en cambio, solo atinó a decir "¿No me detendrás?" El ojidorado meneo la cabeza en forma negativa "¿En serio puedo irme?"

Dentro de su cabeza, Inuyasha se echaba porras a sí mismo por haber logrado que el pervertido frente a él confesara sus verdaderas intenciones. Y todos en la aldea pensaban que él era el tonto de la familia. _Pero aún no he terminado con él_ "Por supuesto que puedes irte. Ya te dije que no te detendré," El joven vio divertido como Miroku aspiraba aliviado y decidió que ya era el momento de decirle como funcionaban las cosas en Himeshi con los hombres que no cumplían su palabra "pues será mucho más divertido cuando la familia de Sango me pida unirme a la cacería. No puedo esperar a ver como los muchachos te hacen papilla"

Miroku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Inuyasha reprimió el deseo de reírse a carcajadas "¿Sabes? Yo he visto a Kyo romperle el cuello a un búfalo usando solo sus manos. Y Bankotsu disfruta mucho rompiendo las espaldas de los tipos que no le agradan. No sé por que será. Y los gemelos. . . tienen tanta imaginación ¿Qué podrían hacerte? Hmmm, quizá te aten sobre un hormiguero en pleno desierto o te cuelguen de cabeza sobre un estanque para ahogarte o. . ."

"Está bien, ya entendí" habló horrorizado Miroku. Un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar y no volver más, pero si Inuyasha hablaba al menos una parte de verdad, era obvio que huir no sería la decisión más sabia.

"Te olvidaste de mí, Inuyasha" habló una joven voz desde la rama de un árbol cercano. Los dos hombres se volvieron para encontrar a Kohaku que veía a Miroku fija y seriamente.

"Ah, sí. Kohaku necesita blancos móviles para practicar con su kusarigama" terminó de decir Inuyasha. La expresión en el rostro de Miroku era de verdadero horror. El ojidorado se sentía realmente satisfecho.

Miroku se limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo mientras pensaba en el curso de acción a seguir. Era obvio que Kohaku había escuchado la conversación desde el principio y eso solo significaba una cosa. Miroku devolvió la mirada seria del muchacho y sin preámbulos afirmó "Me estaba siguiendo"

Con una agilidad propia de un felino, el muchacho bajó de la rama del árbol y se paró a unos centímetros de Miroku y de forma casual confirmó las sospechas del predicador "Mi padre ha esperado mucho tiempo por alguien que tuviera el valor de proponerle matrimonio a mi hermana. Él no piensa dejarlo ir bajo ninguna circunstancia"

"Joven Kohaku," Miroku decidió tratar de razonar con el muchacho. Tal vez por ser más joven, sería capaz de entender razones mejor que el resto de sus vecinos "comprendo la insistencia de su padre, y créame que tengo a la señorita Sango en alta estima, pero ella, pues, me odia y está muy irritable desde que todo esto comenzó y no creo justo obligarla a seguir con un asunto que le es tan molesto"

"Sí. Mi hermana está muy irritable en verdad" habló suavemente Kohaku, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Miroku comenzaba a hacerse la ilusión de que tendría más suerte tratando con el jovencito frente a él "pero eso no me preocupa" continuó diciendo el muchacho ante la confusión del predicador "pues con usted presente, todo su disgusto lo descargara en su persona y bueno, esa es otra razón para no dejarlo ir" el muchacho se llevó una mano atrás de su cabeza, y para horror de Miroku, sonrió animadamente "de esa forma ni los gemelos ni yo nos tendremos que preocupar de ser el blanco de la ira de mi hermana"

Miroku estaba sin palabras, algo que no sucedía todos los días, pero lo cierto es que ya no había nada que él pudiera decir en su defensa o con la esperanza de disuadir a sus captores. Inuyasha había observado con atención el intercambio frente a él y aprovechó la oportunidad para seguir torturando al predicador.

"Oye, predicador de quinta ¿Te dije que, aparte de mi hermano y de mí, Sango es la única con la fuerza suficiente para derribar a Kyo?"

De ser posible, los ojos de Miroku se habrían abierto mucho más, en especial cuando Kohaku se limitó a confirmar la declaración de Inuyasha con un movimiento solemne de la cabeza. Pensando que su destino ya estaba marcado y no había nada que lo pudiera salvar del cruel futuro que le esperaba, Miroku volvió sus pasos hacia la aldea, caminando cabizbajo y desanimado.

Sus interlocutores lo vieron alejarse. El mayor de ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y el otro con una mirada pensativa. Finalmente, el más joven rompió el silencio "Tengo que admitir que los gemelos tenían razón. Esto de amenazar a alguien es muy. . . gratificante"

"A mí me sirve de distracción cuando estoy aburrido y sin nada que hacer" afirmó Inuyasha bajando de la roca con un salto silencioso.

"¿Es por eso que los aldeanos siempre se aseguran que tengas trabajo que hacer¿Para que no los amenaces todo el tiempo?"

El ojidorado se encogió de hombros "Tal vez. De todas formas no les funciona mucho. Mejor sigamos al charlatán. No vaya a ser que se le ocurra escaparse a través del bosque"

"No le serviría de nada. Los gemelos están vigilando esa zona"

"Con más razón debemos seguirlo. No me quiero perder lo que tus hermanos han planeado" diciendo esto, Inuyasha lideró el camino por el rumbo que Miroku había tomado.

000

Aburrido de esperar a que 'el pervertido' se metiera en problemas, sin que nada interesante pasara, Inuyasha decidió ir a casa de su madre para comer algo pero, para su mala suerte, Izayoi había estado ocupada instruyendo a algunas futuras madres en el cuidado y atención de sus bebés, lo que significaba que cualquier sobra que hubiese quedado del almuerzo, había sido consumida por las mujeres quienes, en lugar de comer por dos, parecían estar comiendo por un regimiento entero. Así que no tuvo más remedio que encaminarse a su casa.

Lo único que le consolaba de ingerir la comida de Kagome, era que la chica ya estaba extendiendo sus conocimientos de cocina más allá de huevos revueltos. Aún no era capaz de sacrificar los animales por su cuenta, pero mientras él se asegurara de proporcionarle la carne, podía estar seguro de disfrutar de un medianamente bien cocido filete.

"Terminaste temprano" oyó decir a su esposa en el momento que él entraba a la casa

"Hoy no trabajé" contestó el muchacho con calma

"¿Por qué?" La princesa se extrañó. Inuyasha siempre estaba trabajando.

"Tenía algo más interesante que hacer" El joven tuvo cuidado de no mencionar la verdadera razón que lo motivo a evitar el trabajo ese día. Sesshoumaru definitivamente iba a estar enojado con él, pero eso no le importaba. Haber podido ver el rostro aterrorizado de Miroku, bien valía el soportar los reclamos de su hermano mayor.

Kagome aceptó la respuesta sin hacer más cuestionamientos. Suponía que era ilógico pensar que alguien se podía pasar trabajando todos los días sin tomar descanso. Aún la servidumbre de palacio contaba con unas cuantas horas libres cada semana.

"¿Qué hay de comer?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Dado que él nunca regresaba a la casa para almorzar, ella había tomado por costumbre comer en la casa de Kaede y no se molestaba en cocinar hasta que se acercaba la hora de la cena

"Todavía no he preparado nada. Es temprano para la cena"

El muchacho hizo un gesto de disgusto similar al que hacía Shippo cuando no le daban el dulce que había pedido. Kagome sintió el impulso de correr a la cocina y prepararle algo de inmediato para borrar esa mueca, tal y como lo hacía con el niño.

"Bueno, supongo que sí es temprano"

"Puedo prepararte algo sencillo, si quieres"

"No. Comeré algo de fruta"

La princesa observó a su esposo tomar el cuenco grande lleno de fruta que generalmente estaba situado sobre la mesa de picar verduras y dirigirse al pórtico, sentarse en el piso y comenzar a comer. No dejaba de asombrarse de la cantidad de comida que Inuyasha era capaz de ingerir. Aunque también había que considerar las energías que gastaba a diario. Era el único en toda la aldea que podía ponerse a la par del hiperactivo Shippo.

El apetito de ella había aumentado mucho en los días que había pasado en la aldea, pero, aún distaba de compararse al de su esposo. Se dio una mirada a sí misma. Su busto había aumentado un poco de tamaño al igual que sus caderas pero no se sentía gorda, al contrario, era como si lo que había aumentado en peso lo había aumentado en energías y fuerza, ya podía hacer carreras con Shippo – siempre y cuando las distancias fueran cortas - sin cansarse, no necesitaba ayuda cargando leña y era más eficaz al asistir a Kaede con sus pacientes. Aún así, trataba de contenerse con la comida, pues Kaede le había dicho que comer demasiado podía ser dañino para la salud.

Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que consideró un buen régimen el ingerir solo pan y agua.

Muchas de las damas que había conocido practicaban ese tipo de dieta, para mantener la figura. Cuanta diferencia con los hombres. Ellos, al igual que Inuyasha, comían todo lo que llegara a sus manos y en grandes cantidades. Pero, a diferencia del ojidorado, sus modales en la mesa eran horrorosos. Era gracioso, o más bien ridículo, como los profesores de etiqueta exigían a las damas casaderas tener modales perfectos, mientras los hombres que eran sus pretendientes actuaban como cerdos.

Inuyasha, a pesar de su mal vocabulario y su rudeza en general, era muy limpio a la hora de comer, aunque realmente veloz, pero los nobles. . . Los nobles se arrojaban sobre las viandas como si fueran animales. Su madre le había dicho que no se debía a que fueran descorteses, sino a que el licor que consumían antes de que la comida fuera servida les nublaba el juicio y les hacía comportarse de esa forma, y ya que a las damas no se les permitía beber en público, ellas no tenían el mismo problema.

La princesa había aceptado la explicación. Tal vez la bebida fuera la causante de esa pérdida momentánea de la cordura, ella no estaba segura, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que sí era la causante de las tremendas barrigas que la mayoría de los lords y sus hijos ostentaban. Una vez, Rin tuvo que preguntarle a uno de ellos si estaba embarazado. Tan grande era el tamaño de su estómago. Por supuesto, la niña fue reprendida por su impertinencia, pero con todo, había tenido razón de confundirse. La joven sonrió para sus adentros al recordar esa anécdota.

Miró nuevamente a su marido que sostenía en su regazo el cuenco de fruta casi vacío. En Himeshi también había hombres barrigones, pero la mayoría de ellos pasaban los cincuenta años y se dedicaban a actividades sedentarias como la zapatería. Pero los que trabajaban en los corrales, la represa y los plantíos, mostraban muy buena constitución física, como Inuyasha. Hombros anchos, brazos y piernas fuertes, piel bronceada que provocaba tocarla. . .

Kagome se detuvo justo ahí, un leve sonrojo tiñéndole las mejías ¡Se le había quedado viendo a Inuyasha! Ausentemente, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacía pero no dejó de sentirse incómoda. Se había recostado en el umbral de la puerta y se enderezó rápidamente, el movimiento llamó la atención de Inuyasha quien la miró con curiosidad por unos momentos, para luego ofrecerle el cuenco que aún contenía dos manzanas y algunas fresas .

"¿Quieres?" preguntó

Kagome negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tratando de controlar su sonrojo. Lo único que le faltaba era que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando.

"¿Te sientes bien? Estas roja" dijo el muchacho a la vez que se ponía de pie

"Estoy bien" contestó la chica, plantando una sonrisa en su rostro

El muchacho alzó una ceja y levantó una mano para sentir la frente de la chica, adoptando una expresión pensativa mientras trataba de decidir si la temperatura de la muchacha era normal.

Kagome contuvo la respiración ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ya se les había quedado viendo a otros hombres de la aldea y había apreciado la belleza que la gran mayoría tenía. Decidió que tal vez se debía a que compartía la casa con Inuyasha y nunca se había tomado el tiempo para verlo detenidamente pues siempre, o estaban peleando o ignorándose. Lo cierto, es que nunca había considerado pensar que su marido podría ser atractivo a la vista y darse cuenta de eso de repente, le causó una leve conmoción.

Inuyasha decidió que Kagome no tenía fiebre pero le informó que lo mejor sería ir a ver a Kaede para que la revisara, tal vez tenía alguna erupción causada por alguna planta venenosa, pues él estaba seguro de que la chica era lo bastante torpe como para confundir las hierbas comestibles con las dañinas para el hombre. Ese comentario le quitó el enrojecimiento a Kagome de forma efectiva.

Ahora la joven entendía porque no se había tomado el tiempo para observarlo antes: por que era muy difícil permanecer junto a él el tiempo suficiente sin sentir la necesidad de matarlo.

La discusión no pudo seguir su curso normal, pues fueron interrumpidos por una presencia que destilaba violencia a más no poder. Ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando sintieron a Sango acercarse, una mueca indescriptible en su bello rostro.

Kagome se le quedó viendo intrigada e Inuyasha dio unos imperceptibles pasos hacia atrás. Él sabía el motivo tras esa fuerza asesina en la mirada de la chica y era lo bastante inteligente como para saber cuando hacerse a un lado.

"Sango ¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó muy preocupada Kagome.

Sango lanzó un bufido en forma de respuesta y entró en la casa sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada. Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha para averiguar si él sabía cual era el problema, pero el espacio que el muchacho había ocupado hacía unos segundos, estaba vacío. Inuyasha iba corriendo por el sendero en dirección a la casa de su madre.

"¿Inuyasha?"

El chico se volvió el tiempo suficiente para gritarle que tenía algo que hacer e iba a volver a la hora de la cena. Kagome se quedó sin saber que hacer. Sango obviamente no estaba en el mejor de los humores. Peor que eso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Su primer impulso fue huir, pero si Sango había venido a su casa era porque necesitaba algo de ella. La princesa respiró profundamente y se encaminó hacia la casa en tanto pensaba _Inuyasha, cobarde, me las vas a pagar por haber escapado sin mi._

Ya dentro de la casa, Kagome observó como Sango se paseaba de un lado a otro repitiendo por lo bajo cosas como 'como se atreve' '¿Por qué me hace esto?' 'Nunca volveré a cocinar'

"Sango ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó tentativamente la princesa, el tono en la respuesta de Sango por poco la hace saltar hasta el techo.

"¡¿Qué que sucede?! ¡¿Qué que sucede?!" Oh, sí. Sango estaba furiosa

"¡Casi nada! Mi padre, el que me dio la vida, el que me vio crecer, el que me enseñó a usar la espada, a desollar animales, a ser una mujer, es un traidor ¡El más grande de los traidores!"

"Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"¿No lo sabes¿Cómo es posible? Ya toda la aldea se enteró. Es más, todos y cada uno de ustedes es un traidor"

La chica alta se había acercado amenazantemente a la más joven, quien alarmada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, levantando las manos como escudos, mientras pensaba que hubiese sido mejor correr tras de Inuyasha

"Cálmate, Sango. Yo no soy una traidora. Ni siquiera sé de que estas hablando. Estuve toda la mañana en casa de Ten porque la fiebre de su hija no cedía y ella estaba muy nerviosa para cuidar a la niña sola, así que no tengo idea de cual es la traición de la que hablas"

El disgusto de la otra chica pareció evaporarse ante la sinceridad de Kagome, pero aún tenía sus dudas "¿Me dices la verdad?" Kagome asintió sin tardanza, tras lo cual Sango se desplomó sobre una silla suspirando profundamente.

"Sango ¿Qué pasó?" se arrodilló Kagome frente a ella.

La preocupación en el rostro de la jovencita, despertó en Sango un sentimiento de culpa por la forma en que la había tratado "Kagome, perdóname. No quise hablarte de esa forma, es solo que no encontré a Kagura, ella es la única que me entiende, y entonces pensé en mis cuñadas pero. . . no importa. No debí hablarte así" su voz sonaba afligida y Kagome se sintió más preocupada.

"Dime que sucede"

"Mi papá quiere que me case"

La princesa se sorprendió ¿Ese era el problema¿Por qué? Todos los padres quieren que sus hijos se casen. Esa era la forma natural de las cosas. Los hijos crecen, se casan y luego tienen sus propios hijos, quienes harán lo mismo al crecer. Kagome sabía que esas no eran las palabras correctas para decirle a Sango en esos momentos. La muchacha se veía realmente acongojada. Entonces Kagome recordó parte de la conversación sostenida durante su primera expedición al mundo del grupo de costura de Himeshi.

'¿Por qué no me creen cuando les digo que no quiero casarme nunca?' habían sido las palabras de Sango, entonces. Una sensación de verdadero enojo comenzó a formarse en el interior de la princesa. ¿Qué tenían los papás en contra de sus hijas que las tiraban a los brazos del primero que se apareciera sin importarle los sentimientos de ellas? Mirando a Sango directamente a los ojos, preguntó de la forma más seria posible

"¿Te está obligando a casarte? ¿En contra de tu voluntad?"

Sango pestañeó un par de veces y una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios "¿Obligarme? Quiero ver que lo intente"

Kagome levantó una ceja a forma de interrogación. Si no la estaban obligando ¿Cuál era el problema? "No entiendo"

Sango volvió a suspirar y le hizo gestos a Kagome para que tomara asiento junto a ella "Ha llegado este forastero a la aldea, un predicador. . ."

"¿El predicador Miroku?" interrumpió la princesa

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Sango entrecerrando los ojos, dudando nuevamente de la inocencia de Kagome.

La princesa hizo un esfuerzo por no encogerse ante la muda amenaza de Sango y de la forma más tranquila que pudo le explicó su encuentro de la tarde anterior. Cuando trató de hacer énfasis en la buena impresión que el predicador le había causado, se dio cuenta de que si apreciaba su vida, sería mejor evitar el tema.

Cuando Kagome terminó, Sango se quedo pensativa por un rato ¿Por qué Inuyasha decidió comenzar a escuchar razones justo en ese momento? No estaría medita en este problema si él se hubiera encargado de ese hombre ayer

"Sango, si tu papá no te está obligando ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?"

"Lo invitó a comer"

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"Tuve que cocinar para él"

"Sango, una invitación a comer no es algo para enojarse tanto"

"No entiendes. Mi papá quiere que lo escoja. Es en serio. Él quiere que me case ¿Por qué? He sido una buena hija. ¿No es suficiente?"

"Sango. . ." _No entiendo_ "¿Es en serio que no quieres casarte?"

"¿Por qué habría de querer?"

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Hasta esa mañana, antes de su conversación con Kagura, la princesa había estado convencida de que las mujeres no tenían más opción que casarse y criar hijos o arriesgarse a terminar solas para toda la vida. La hermosa mujer le había hecho ver las cosas un poco diferentes. Las mujeres podían escoger y Kagura había escogido ser libre – aunque Kagome aun tenía dudas de que ese fuera su verdadero anhelo. Sin embargo, en su cabeza seguía dando vueltas la frase que Izayoi le dijera a Sango esa mañana en el grupo de costura 'Pero tú no eres Kagura' y era cierto. Kagura tenía un plan, un sueño. ¿Cuál era el plan de Sango?

"No sé" contestó en voz débil la otra muchacha "Es que no quiero. . ." la chica guardo silencio. No se atrevía a decir lo que sentía. No quería ser juzgada. Kagome le tomó las manos, para darle valor. Sango encontró simpatía en la mirada de la princesa. Tal vez estaría bien confiar en ella "No quiero morirme" dijo en un hilo de voz

En otras circunstancias, Kagome se habría reído al oír esa frase. Pero Sango no estaba bromeando. Ella hablaba muy en serio

"Sango," habló Kagome suavemente "nadie se muera por casarse"

"No por el matrimonio" dijo Sango, bajando la mirada "Por tener hijos" La muchacha levantó la mirada y Kagome pudo ver esos brillantes ojos llenos de temor y de lágrimas a punto de caer "Por eso se murió mi mamá" habló Sango, derramando las lágrimas "y la hija de Saru y la esposa de Sesshoumaru y Yuri tuvo muchos problemas con su embarazo anterior y yo no quiero que me pase a mí"

Kagome no supo que decir ¿Acaso todas las personas en Himeshi habían sufrido alguna tragedia? Abrazó a Sango y la dejó llorar por el tiempo necesario. No tenía idea de que hacer en esa situación. Nunca se le había ocurrido que las mujeres corrieran verdaderos riesgos al dar a luz. Volvió a molestarse con los hombres, particularmente con su padre. Exponer a sus esposas a algo tan serio solo por tener un heredero adecuado. Pero entonces recordó a Taro y a Yuri. Ella había soportado el dolor y había recibido a su hija como el mejor de los regalos; y él había mostrado tanta gratitud. No, no todas las personas tenían razones egoístas para tener hijos, algunos los tenían porque querían amarlos.

Y no era bueno que Sango tuviera miedo de eso.

"Sango. . ." habló la princesa quedamente, para no sobresaltar a la muchacha que permanecía envuelta en su abrazo.

Sango se incorporó rápidamente, secándose las lágrimas. Ya sabía lo que venía. Un discurso de cómo no podía dejar que malos recuerdos dominaran sus emociones, que las mujeres habían sido hechas para tener hijos, que cuando se diera cuenta de su error ya sería tarde. No quería oírlo. Se puso de pie y se disculpó con Kagome por haber sido una molestia y luego de agradecer las bondades de la muchacha se despidió.

Kagome la observó alejarse con el corazón cargado. No le dio tiempo de decirle nada. Sintió mucha tristeza. Sango era una joven tan fuerte y vibrante. Kagome se recostó en el umbral, odiaba ver a su amiga tan derrotada y buscaría una forma de ayudarla.

En medio de sus consideraciones, la princesa recapacitó en dos cosas, la primera, había denominado a Sango como su amiga. No recordaba haber tenido amigas. Damas de compañía y compañeras ocasionales de juegos, sí, pero ¿amigas? Solo sus hermanas. Sintió un calorcito en el corazón y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sí, ayudaría a Sango porque era una buena persona que la necesitaba, pero sobre todo, la ayudaría porque era su amiga.

La segunda cosa sobre la que recapacitó fue que Sesshoumaru había estado casado y ella no lo sabía.

000

Kagome cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la brisa de la mañana. Todo era tan apacible. Sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban centrados en los varios problemas que la gente de Himeshi tenía que afrontar. El abuso de la guardia, la falta de medicina adecuada, las dificultades para la educación de los niños. Pero esos eran problemas que ella no podía tratar en el momento.

Tal vez, cuando lograra reunirse con Kouga podría pedirle su ayuda para auxiliar, no solo a Himeshi sino a todas las demás aldeas y pueblos que su padre había descuidado. O tal vez no. Al casarse con Kouga ella pertenecería a otra nación y si esa otra nación tratara de meterse en los asuntos de Irasshai, podría causar problemas que terminarían en una guerra. Ya eran bastante las muertes ocasionadas por Naraku cada vez que el general iba en busca de tierras sin dueño para reclamarlas en nombre del rey.

Se preocuparía de eso luego. Por el momento, el problema que más le interesaba era el de Sango. ¿Qué iba a hacer para ayudarla?

"Oye. ¿Qué tanto haces? Tengo hambre"

La ruda voz de su esposo fue suficiente para sacar a Kagome de sus pensamientos. La princesa abrió los ojos, pero en lugar de mirar a Inuyasha, centró su atención en las casas que se podían ver más abajo.

La casa de Izayoi estaba situada en un lugar privilegiado. Se podía ver con claridad toda la extensión de la aldea, con excepción del acceso principal. Las casitas eran tan rústicas y pequeñas y sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que eran mejores así. Si una madre quería saber si su hijo estaba haciendo sus tareas de la escuela o si simplemente quería hablar con su esposo, lo único que tenía que hacer era dar unos pasos hacia la estancia para encontrarlos.

Cuanta diferencia con la vida del palacio. Si alguien requería la presencia de una de las princesas, era necesario enviar al guardián o a la dama de compañía a buscarla, lo que podía tomarle al mensajero hasta una hora – en el caso de Rin, generalmente era todo el día – o si las princesas querían hablar con su madre, tenían que designar un emisario que transmitiera la solicitud, tras lo cual había que esperar hasta que la reina estuviera libre de todas sus obligaciones diplomáticas para atender a sus hijas.

Los pensamientos de la princesa estaban volando nuevamente y no sintió a Inuyasha acercarse hasta que el muchacho le estaba dando unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

"Oye ¿se te cayó el cerebro?"

La princesa reprimió la respuesta que quería dar, era demasiado temprano para comenzar una pelea, por lo que decidió dar una excusa sencilla "Solo estoy apreciando la vista"

El muchacho alzó una ceja y siguió el rumbo de la mirada de Kagome "¿Qué vista?"

Ella sonrió condescendientemente. Inuyasha era tan simple, sería imposible para él notar la belleza de su entorno. "Esa vista" dijo señalando hacia las casas más abajo "Estaba comparándola con la vista que tenía en pa. . . en la casa donde vivía"

"¿Cómo era la vista en esa casa?" Kagome suspiró aliviada de que Inuyasha no hubiese notado su desliz de lengua

"Similar a esta. Solo que las construcciones eran más grandes y más numerosas y había menos árboles"

"¿Y eso te gustaba?"

"Sí" _Porque ver la ciudad a través de mi ventana era lo único que podía hacer. Solo se me permitía salir de palacio para eventos especiales, siempre rodeada de guardias. El resto de tiempo me sentía como una prisionera _pensó la princesa con un poco de tristeza. En ese aspecto, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Kagura

Inuyasha, con los brazos cruzados, la miraba de reojo ¿Qué tenían de especial un puñado de casas? "Ven conmigo" dijo, en tanto se movía en la dirección contraria a la de su cabaña.

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó extrañada la joven mientras lo veía alejarse. El muchacho no respondió y Kagome se dispuso a seguirlo cuando recordó el recipiente con leche recién ordeñada que ella había puesto en el suelo antes de comenzar con sus cavilaciones "Espera¿Qué hago con la leche?"

El muchacho se volvió y regresó al lado de ella, recogiendo el recipiente "Se lo dejaremos a mi mamá un rato" declaró, haciendo señas de que lo siguiera.

Inuyasha pudo ver que el recipiente esta vez estaba lleno. Él se había quedado en casa para encender el fogón y acomodar los utensilios que se utilizarían para preparar el desayuno en tanto que Kagome iba a casa de su madre para ordeñar un poco de leche, – ellos no poseían una vaca lechera todavía - esa era la forma en que se organizaban generalmente por las mañanas. Todas las veces anteriores, Kagome solo había logrado ordeñar una pequeña cantidad de leche, o la había derramado en el camino. Sonrió aprobatoriamente. Al parecer, la muchacha estaba mejorando en todas las áreas.

"¿Pero adonde vamos?" insistió la jovencita mientras trataba de seguirle el paso

"Voy a darte un entrenamiento diferente"

Kagome lo vio desaparecer dentro de la vivienda de Izayoi para reaparecer luego de unos segundos "Date prisa" le dijo a la joven

Una vez más, Inuyasha comenzó a alejarse. Irritada, Kagome siguió sus pasos "Inuyasha, espera. Habíamos acordado que no entrenaríamos antes de desayunar"

000

"Oh, no. Definitivamente no" dijo con decisión la princesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"No seas tan delicada. Esto será un buen entrenamiento"

"¿Estás loco¡Si trato de subir a esa cosa, me voy a matar!" dijo alterada la princesa, señalando con la mano el peñasco de quince metros que Inuyasha quería que escalaran.

"No te va a pasar nada, mujer, yo te cuido"

"Pero. . ." _Eso está muy alto_

"He trepado hasta la cima cientos de veces y nunca me ha pasado nada" habló con confianza Inuyasha "Excepto esa vez que me resbale a mitad de camino y me rompí una pierna"

Kagome abrió los ojos horrorizada "¿Te caíste a la mitad?"

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente "Tengo la cicatriz ¿Quieres verla?" ofreció casualmente.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza violentamente en forma negativa "No voy a subir. De ninguna manera"

"Ya te dije que no te va a pasar nada. La vez que me caí fue porque traté de subir cuando llovía y la roca estaba lisa. . . mi mamá por poco me mata cuando recuperé el conocimiento" El chico notó la expresión de miedo en el rostro de la joven "Oye, confía en mi. No te voy a dejar caer"

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos por largo rato. Estaba loco por pedirle que subiera el peñasco, pero más loca estaba ella por considerar la oferta.

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo"

"Está bien"

Inuyasha le dio indicaciones de cómo sujetar las faldas del vestido para evitar enredarse en él y de inmediato procedió a iniciar la subida. Kagome iba justo detrás de él siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que iba recibiendo. Inuyasha conocía cada saliente del peñasco a la perfección y recordaba exactamente los lugares donde podía apoyarse con pies y manos por lo que podía dedicar toda su atención a cuidar que Kagome se sujetara de los lugares correctos. La superficie del peñasco era inclinada por la parte que estaban subiendo así que el esfuerzo puesto en ascender no era extremo en lo absoluto. Cuando llegaban a un punto en que la distancia entre una saliente y la otra era demasiada para que Kagome pudiera alcanzarla por sí misma, Inuyasha la sujetaba de uno de los brazos para ayudarla a llegar.

Luego de lo que a Kagome le pareció una eternidad, llegaron a la cima. Ella estaba sudando copiosamente y le faltaba el aliento, se inclinó apoyándose sobre sus rodillas mientras lograba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. De pie junto a ella, Inuyasha observaba su entorno sin que el esfuerzo realizado le afectara. Apenas sudaba un poco y respiraba tranquilamente. Kagome había mejorado su fuerza y agilidad, pero aún le falta un largísimo trecho para lograr la resistencia que su esposo tenía.

"¿Ya estás bien?" preguntó el muchacho cuando la vio enderezarse con lentitud. Ella asintió con la cabeza "Entonces, date la vuelta y mira eso"

Kagome hizo como se le indicó y nuevamente se quedó sin aliento. La vista era espectacular. El suelo parecía tan cercano, tapizado de verde, pero eran las copas de los árboles que se extendían por todas partes. Alcanzaba a ver árboles que parecían aún más altos que el peñasco sobre el que estaban parados. Las colinas y montañas sobresalían entre el mar de verde y el valle era una gama de brillos y colores proporcionados por el lago en su centro y las flores que cubrían el terreno.

"Esto sí es una vista" Oyó la princesa decir a Inuyasha.

Ella se volvió a él y le sonrió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo "Es bellísimo" aseguró

"Esta mejor que ver casas y gente" dijo el muchacho despectivamente.

"Muchísimo mejor. Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por mostrarme esto"

Y allí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa. La sonrisa que lograba que el peor mal encarado de la aldea se relajara, que los niños la adoraran, que los ancianos la respetaran y que él se quedara sin palabras.

"Es entrenamiento, mujer" consiguió decir el muchacho, en un tono que, según él, era rudo.

La sonrisa de ella se agrando.

Kagome se sentó sobre una saliente para disfrutar del paisaje. Luego de unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación, Inuyasha volvió a hablar.

"¿Ves esa colina?" ella confirmó que sí "Algún día construiré mi casa allí"

Kagome observó el lugar que Inuyasha le indicaba con detenimiento. La colina se encontraba en el lado opuesto a donde la casa que ella e Inuyasha compartían estaba situada. A pesar de la distancia era obvio el gran tamaño del terreno. Un espacio verde con un pequeño bosque a un lado, incontables flores esparcidas en el otro extremo y lo más impresionante: el árbol más grande y frondoso que Kagome había visto en su vida.

"Es muy bonito" dijo con honestidad la princesa "El terreno es amplio ¿piensas construir un palacio, acaso?"

"No" dijo el chico, tomando asiento junto a ella "Será una casa simple. Tres habitaciones cuando mucho. ¿Ves detrás del bosque? Ahí esta la quebrada por la que pasa el río. Pienso construir un puente para conectarme con el valle y así poder ir a cabalgar todos los días cerca del lago sin tener que atravesar el río a pie"

"Por eso quieres ese terreno, para poder llegar al valle con facilidad" afirmó la princesa

"Ajá. El valle es la mejor parte de la propiedad pero el acceso es difícil desde que una inundación derribó el puente. A los niños les encanta ir a jugar allí, pero cuando llega el invierno el río crece demasiado y es muy peligroso cruzar"

"¿Construirías el puente por los niños? Eso es muy tierno"

"No es eso" se defendió rudamente el muchacho al ver la expresión de encanto en el rostro de Kagome "Es solo que cada vez que quieren cruzar vienen y me piden a mí que les ayude. No soy una bestia de carga y ya me aburrí de hacer el trabajo y si el puente está construido a esa altura, ninguna inundación podrá alcanzarlo y yo ya no tendré que servirles de transporte"

"Pues aún así, es muy tierno"

"Sí. Sí" dijo el muchacho secamente, dando por terminada la discusión.

"¿Por qué esperar? ¿Por qué no construyes la casa de una vez?" preguntó Kagome

"Porque no sería prudente"

Kagome lo miró con sorpresa. No se creía que Inuyasha supiera el significado de esa palabra, pero sabiamente, se guardó la duda para sí misma.

"Una de las razones por la que Himeshi es tan segura," estaba hablando el muchacho "es porque esta resguardada por las colinas y el bosque. Una casa en esa posición sería visible a gran distancia. Sería como una invitación para los asaltantes"

"Ya veo. Supongo que los impuestos son otro problema. Si construyes una casa allí tendrás que pagar más impuestos"

"No. Los impuestos que pagamos ahora cubren esa colina también"

"¿En serio? Tenía entendido que las aldeas tenían un espacio delimitado de antemano"

"Himeshi no es una aldea como las otras. En realidad, es una hacienda. El propietario de Himeshi era dueño de casi todo lo que alcanzas a ver, incluyendo el valle"

"Debió ser un hombre muy rico" consideró la princesa

"Sí. Era un lord o algo así"

"¿Cómo terminaron los aldeanos viviendo aquí, entonces?"

"Al parecer, el viejo hizo algo que molestó mucho al consejo de estúpidos ancianos del reino, quienes eran los que mandaban entonces. Como las tierras fueron un regalo del antiguo rey, el que no estaba tan loco, los vejetes no podían quitarle la hacienda así como así, por eso arreglaron todo para que los aliados comerciales de Himeshi dejaran de hacer negocios con el viejo. Sí no podía pagar los impuestos, podían embargar las tierras sin problema. Una cosa llevó a la otra y para cuando solo le quedaba el terreno, la casa y unos cuantos animales apareció un puñado de gente que no tenía un lugar fijo para vivir. Hicieron un acuerdo en el que los aldeanos se comprometían a pagar los impuestos a cambio de poder quedarse aquí y así han sido las cosas desde entonces. De esa forma, evitó que los miserables del consejo se quedaran con la propiedad"

"¿Conociste al dueño?"

"No. Mi mamá me dijo que murió poco después de que Sessho naciera"

La princesa se quedó pensativa considerando la información que acababa de recibir. Ese señor debió ser una buena persona, pues no cualquiera cedía sus tierras a desconocidos. ¿Desconocidos? La princesa recordó algo más que había aprendido en sus clases

"Pero cuando las tierras son un regalo del rey, la cesión a terceros no es posible. ¿Cómo es que el concejo no les quitó la tierra luego de que el dueño muriera?"

"No pueden quedarse con la propiedad mientras se paguen los impuestos y exista un heredero legítimo"

"Oh" _¿Hay un heredero? ¿Por qué no lo conozco?_

Antes de que Kagome pudiera hacer sus preguntas en voz alta, Inuyasha se puso de pie anunciando que era hora de volver. Se movió hacia el borde del peñasco y esperó a que su esposa se le uniera, cuando ella no se movió de su lugar, el chico se volvió confundido hacia ella. La confusión solo se vio aumentada cuando vio el rostro de Kagome totalmente pálido.

"¿Ahora que tienes?"

"¿Tenemos que bajar?" preguntó con miedo la joven

"A menos que te quieras quedar a vivir aquí arriba, sí"

"Pero está muy alto"

"Esa ya lo habías dicho"

"Pero está muy alto"

"¿Cuál es el problema? Es lo mismo que subir solo que al revés"

"No es lo mismo"

"Mira, al igual que al subir simplemente tienes que cuidar de sujetarte de los lugares apropiados. Además ¿Cuál es el escándalo? Lo más que te puede pasar es resbalarte y rodar hasta el fondo, romperte el cuello y. . . ¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Era broma!"

"No me pareció graciosa" Espetó la muchacha poniéndose de pie "Es que, me costó mucho subir y me da miedo" se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

"Te prometí que no iba a dejarte caer y no lo haré" habló el joven en forma seria.

Kagome suspiró. Inuyasha podía ser egoísta, caprichoso, violento, arrogante y sin embargo, inspiraba confianza a quien estuviera con él. La princesa se asomó a la orilla para dar un vistazo.

"Más te vale que cumplas tu promesa"

"Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"

000

N/A: Hola otra vez. A ver que pretexto tengo para el retraso de esta vez. . .

hummmm, nope, no tengo ninguno, así que me limitaré a disculparme y agradecer enormemente su paciencia.

Me divertí muchísimo con Miroku en este capítulo y espero que ustedes también. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos y traté de hacerle justicia, así que por favor díganme que les pareció. Y también Kagura. Ella es uno de los personajes más complicados para mí, pero me encanta y estoy un poco aprensiva de que no haya logrado expresar bien mi punto de vista sobre ella. Y en general, quiero saber que piensan de todo el capítulo.

Kusarigama: es el nombre del arma original de Kohaku, la cual decidí dejarle pues es un arma verdadera que consiste en una cuchilla utilizada por los granjeros a la que se le añade una cadena.

Gracias a todos los que leen y muchas más gracias a los que dejaron review. Son un amor.

Anímense a dejarme un comentario, y si es crítica constructiva muchísimo mejor.

Hasta la próxima,

Susy

He tratado de corregir el error de formato en más de una ocasión, pero el sitio no me acepta todos los cambios que hago. Por lo tanto, me disculpo por cualquier error de este tipo que haya quedado en el capítuló. Seguiré tratando de arreglarlo en el futuro.


	9. Reuniones

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 9: Reuniones

000

En el amplio y lujoso comedor no se percibían más sonidos que los producidos por los cubiertos al chocar con la loza. Los manjares ofrecidos eran los más exquisitos, cocinados y presentados a la perfección y sin embargo, de los cinco ocupantes de la mesa, solo dos disfrutaban plenamente de la comida.

El conde Hakudoshi y el general Naraku ingerían sus alimentos con gusto y diligencia, guardándose de iniciar una conversación. Aún ellos entendían que debían actuar con prudencia bajo las condiciones del momento. La reina apenas había tocado su comida y permanecía en un estado constante de nerviosismo. Si no fuera por que el rey exigía que los habitantes de palacio continuaran realizando sus actividades en forma normal, la dama no se molestaría en salir de su habitación en todo el día.

El rey, por su parte, estaba furibundo y aún la menor falta, lo hacía arder en ira, tanto así, que se había visto obligado a suspender las visitas diarias de los nobles al castillo. Sobraba decir que los acaudalados caballeros y sus esposas no estaban complacidos con esa decisión, se sentían ofendidos y hasta habían surgido rumores de que el monarca no estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de la forma en que debiera y que egoístamente estaba anteponiendo sus problemas personales por sobre los del reino.

Y esos rumores, contribuían a aumentar la creciente angustia de la madre. Le daba tristeza darse cuenta de que para sus súbditos, la princesa Kagome era alguien sin importancia, dispensable, pues con la heredera al trono casada con un hombre fuerte y capaz de dirigir la nación cuando el momento lo requiriera, la relevancia de las otras dos princesas en la vida del pueblo era nula.

Finalmente, la última ocupante de la mesa se entretenía en contar los granos que su mazorca de maíz contenía. Rin ya había comido su porción de la noche y solo estaba esperando a que la cena terminara para escuchar las palabras de costumbre 'Rin puedes retirarte'. Como le gustaría que la dejaran quedarse con ellos un rato más.

Como de costumbre, llegado el final de la comida, la chiquilla fue enviada a sus habitaciones tras lo cual el conde y el general se excusaron, yendo cada uno por su camino. No bien dejaron la habitación, Hiromi encaró a su marido.

"¿Que hace ese hombre aquí todavía?"

Jirou volvió su mirada hacia su esposa y reparó en la apariencia de ella, con su cabello perfectamente sujeto en un moño, su maquillaje correctamente colocado y su limpio y elegante vestido, y sin embargo, todos esos adornos no lograban ocultar las ojeras producidas por incontables noches sin dormir y la evidente pérdida de peso. El rey suprimió un suspiro. No hacía falta preguntar a que hombre se refería su mujer.

"Al igual que nosotros, está esperando noticias del paradero de nuestra hija" contestó en la forma más impersonal que pudo lograr

"¿A sí? ¿No podría esperar esas noticias en su mansión?"

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Era una pregunta tonta. Él sabía lo que pasaba. La reina estaba sufriendo y no quería extraños que atestiguaran la desdicha que la tragedia le causaba

"No lo quiero aquí"

"No pienso sacarlo de Palacio. ¿No te parece suficiente la humillación que hemos sufrido hasta ahora? No puedo empeorar las cosas sacando al conde Hakudoshi de aquí" El rey sentía que había perdido demasiada presencia con lo ocurrido y deseaba conservar algo de dignidad ante sus súbditos.

"No me importan la humillación ni lo que los nobles del país piensen de nosotros. No quiero a ese hombre aquí" Por supuesto, la reina no veía las cosas de la misma forma que su marido.

"El conde ha sido un perfecto caballero todo este tiempo, nos ha mostrado completo apoyo durante este trance ¿Qué tienes contra él?"

"¡Solo está aquí esperando la boda! ¡A él no le interesa nuestra hija! ¡Lo único que quiere es que le entregues las riquezas que le prometiste al arreglar el matrimonio!" La dama sabía que estaba siendo atrevida al cuestionar al hombre escogido por su esposo para marido de su hija, pero no le importaba.

"Estás hablando tonterías, mujer. De hecho, últimamente no has sido más que un dolor de cabeza"

"¿Dolor de cabeza? Nuestra hija lleva casi veinte días desaparecida ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ TRANQUILA?"

"Estas histérica"

"¡SI ESTOY HISTÉRICA! ¡Y NO ME IMPORTA! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Encerrarme en una torre?! ¡Nuestra hija podría estar muerta!" La reina rompió en llanto una vez más.

"Estoy seguro de que Kagome está bien. Toda la guardia está buscándola. Naraku ha capturado a varios sospechosos y los está interrogando. Pronto nos tendrá noticias" trataba de calmarla el rey.

"Eso es lo que dices todos los días"

"Pero es la verdad. Kagome volverá muy pronto y cuando lo haga te vas a sentir como una tonta por haber causado tanto escándalo. Ya lo verás" Jirou realmente esperaba que sus palabras se volvieran realidad, porque sin importar cuantos problemas le causara, la princesa Kagome era su hija.

"¿Me dices la verdad?"

"Sí. Créeme. Si alguien puede encontrarla, ese es el general Naraku"

Hiromi se abrazó a su esposo en un intento fútil de encontrar consuelo. Ella no confiaba en el general, pero no tenía más remedio que dejar en manos de su yerno el destino de su segunda hija, pues, lamentablemente, el comandante Hojou, hombre en el que la reina confiaba plenamente, no había tenido éxito en sus pesquisas. Solo le quedaba esperar y rogar por lo mejor. Pero cada minuto que pasaba, esperar se volvía más difícil.

000

"Otra vez están peleando" dijo en un susurro una tierna voz

"Y tú otra vez estás escuchando lo que no debes" dijo otra voz más tosca, también en un susurro

Después de ser despedida de la mesa, Rin convenció a Jaken de que la dejara quedarse cerca del salón del comedor por unos minutos más. Últimamente, la chispa que caracterizaba a la niña, se había visto reducida, y si durante tiempos normales, le era difícil al diminuto hombre negarle sus peticiones a la princesa, lo era mucho más en esos momentos en los que la chiquilla parecía estar a punto de llorar a toda hora. Así que, estando junto al comedor, fue imposible para ambos no escuchar la discusión que los señores de la casa sostenían.

"Pero Jaken, me asusta que mis papás se peleen. Mi mamá cada día se ve más pálida y ya van seis días que mi papá no me sonríe para nada y no me han dejado entrar a la habitación de Kikyo desde que todo esto empezó y yo sé que su salud está muy mal" a pesar de las lágrimas que estaba derramando, Rin había mantenido su tono de voz bajo en todo momento "Tengo mucho miedo Jaken"

"Rin," suspiró el hombrecito "me gustaría poder decir algo que te haga sentir bien, pero, ya eres una niña grande que comprende la seriedad de este asunto y cualquier cosa que diga no te servirá de consuelo. Lo único que puedes hacer por ahora es orar por que tus hermanas salgan con bien de todo esto y debes tratar de ser una hija obediente para tus padres, no dándoles motivos de que se preocupen por ti, además"

Rin se limpió las lágrimas y trató de sonreír. Ya no podía más con el secreto, ha esas alturas, Kagome ya tendría que haber llegado al lugar que iba. O al menos, eso era lo que ella creía. No podía saberlo con seguridad. Nunca se enteró de hasta donde tendría su hermana que viajar. ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado? Tenía que decirle a alguien lo que sabía

"Jaken. . ."

"Rin" una voz aburrida la interrumpió "¿No habías sido despachada a tus habitaciones?"

"La princesa Rin," habló Jaken, haciendo énfasis en 'princesa' a la vez que se movía frente a la niña y miraba a Naraku en forma desafiante "estaba en camino hacia allá cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo, general"

"¿Y que fue lo que olvidaste, Rin?" preguntó el general directamente a Rin, ignorando al hombrecillo frente a él, y notando la forma en que el sirviente se había molestado ante su violación del protocolo real, a propósito omitió una vez más el título de la pequeña.

"No importa" contestó el guardián en lugar de Rin, no molestándose en ocultar su disgusto hacia la persona frente a él ¿Qué se creía Naraku? El ser general del ejercito y estar casado con la heredera al trono no lo ponían por encima de ninguna de las hijas del rey, o al menos, no debería, pensaba el guardián, y sin embargo, el hombrecito había descubierto a Naraku faltándole el respeto a las princesas menores, aún antes de haber pedido la mano de Kikyo ¿En qué había estado pensando el rey cuando lo aceptó como yerno?

Y para colmo, a parte de las faltas de respeto, últimamente Jaken había tenido la sensación de que Naraku observaba a Rin de forma inadecuada y eso realmente le hacía hervir la sangre "La princesa se confundió y lo que olvidó no está aquí. Buenas noches general. Princesa, seguramente encontraremos su prendedor en la habitación. Vamos allá"

Rin no contestó, se limitó a obedecer a Jaken, obligándose a retirar su mirada la cual había permanecido clavada en Naraku. Él y el conde Hakudoshi habían estado pasando demasiado tiempo juntos. No le agradaba Naraku. Su hermana Kagome estaba convencida de que él era el culpable de la enfermedad de Kikyo y eso era suficiente para que ella también desconfiara de él. No le agradaba Hakudoshi. Su hermana Kagome los había abandonado por causa de él. Y el que los dos parecieran tan buenos amigos, le agradaba mucho menos. Dos hombres malos juntos, no podrían estar tramando nada bueno.

Jaken dirigió el camino con pasos rígidos hasta llegar a la habitación de Rin. Abrió la puerta para que la niña entrara primero, y una vez que hubo cerrado, encaró a la princesa en forma seria "Rin, tengo que pedirte que te mantengas alejada de Naraku"

"¿Por qué? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?" Rin rogaba porque la respuesta fuera sí. Así podría ir a contarle a su padre y el rey lanzaría a su cuñado a los calabozos y su hermana mayor quedaría libre de él.

"No confío en él" dijo simplemente Jaken

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé" el guardián no se sentía cómodo explicándole a la princesa sus razones. Rin era todavía una niña inocente y él quería mantener las cosas de esa forma por el mayor tiempo posible "Simplemente siento algo desagradable cuando él está cerca. Y lo mismo va para ese albino que siempre está con él"

"Tú también lo notaste" la chiquilla se sentía aliviada de saber que no era la única a la que los dos tipos le inspiraran desconfianza. "Siempre que los veo juntos, están hablando en voz baja y cuando alguien se acerca demasiado a ellos, se callan. Creo que están tramando algo"

Jaken se sentía tentado a discutir sus temores de una conspiración orquestada por Naraku con la pequeña, pero sabía que no era lo más prudente. Rin era muy joven y lo más probable era que él mismo estaba dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos de antipatía hacia el general para imaginar cosas que no eran reales. Rogaba que esas miradas insistentes de Naraku hacia la niña fueran solo producto de su imaginación.

"Rin, no creo que estén tramando nada. Simplemente no me agradan y no quiero que te les acerques. Por favor, prométeme solemnemente que te mantendrás alejada de esos hombres" Cuando la niña no contestó de inmediato, Jaken insistió "Promételo con toda honestidad"

"Lo prometo" dijo Rin sin convicción ¿Cómo iba a averiguar lo que estaban tramando si no se acercaba a ellos? Ya se le ocurriría una forma

"Bien" habló Jaken en un suspiro, convenciéndose de que podía confiar en las promesas de Rin "Te dejo ahora. Iré en busca de tu doncella para que te ayude a meterte en la cama".

"No es necesario. Yo puedo hacerlo sola"

"Rin, es lo que se acostumbra y lo sabes"

"No entiendo porque debo seguir esas costumbres. Cada vez que Arisa me ayuda a vestirme o peinarme me siento como una bebé inútil. ¿Cómo voy a aprender a hacer las cosas por mi misma si no me dejan?"

"Eres una princesa, Rin. No tienes que aprender a hacer las cosas por ti misma"

La niña hizo un puchero y se tiró en la cama de espaldas fijando su mirada en el techo "¿Qué tal si un día termino perdida en un camino sin guardián y sin doncella y me veo en la necesidad de cocinar mi comida y no puedo? Me moriré de hambre"

"Rin, eso no va a pasar"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" saltó la niña, sentándose al borde de la cama "Por ejemplo, nadie creyó que Kagome se iría algún día por su cuenta y. . ." la niña se obligó a detenerse. Cerro la boca y bajó la mirada ¡Había delatado a su hermana! Bueno, sí había pensado contarle a Jaken antes, pero luego de que la angustia cesara un poco, había pensado que tal vez a Kagome simplemente le estaba tomando más tiempo el llegar a su destino y como buena hermana, era su deber proveer el apoyo necesario, que, en este caso, significaba guardar el secreto.

La corrida de pensamientos de Rin se interrumpieron cuando notó a Jaken sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente "Rin, tu hermana no se fue a dar un paseo, fue secuestrada"

Rin bajó la mirada de nuevo. No quería ceder a la tentación de revelar lo que sabía "Eso fue lo que quise decir" trató de disculparse.

"Iré por la doncella. Buenas noches"

Jaken salió cerrando la puerta suavemente. Rin miró la puerta fijamente por varios segundos, tras los cuales corrió hacia la misma y pegó su oreja a la madera, confirmando que Jaken se había marchado cuando ya no pudo escuchar sus pasos. Rápidamente, echó el seguro y corrió al otro lado de la habitación.

_No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que la doncella venga._

000

El día estaba brillante y cálido, perfecto para un día de relajamiento en el campo, pero Kagome no tenía tiempo para relajarse. El trabajo con los enfermos había sido particularmente pesado los últimos dos días, tanto así que la princesa apenas si había tenido tiempo para realizar las labores básicas del hogar. Inuyasha había demostrado una vez más que no era tan incomprensivo como generalmente parecía, pues sin quejarse, había hecho la casa y lavado la ropa. Si tan solo se hubiese animado a cocinar. . ., pero en fin, dos de tres, era una verdadera ganancia.

En la diminuta cabaña de Kaede, Kagome se ocupaba en inventariar los vendajes, ungüentos y brebajes, para asegurarse de que no estuviesen escaseando. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba enfocada por completo en su tarea actual. Durante los pasados dos días, había estado buscando una oportunidad para plantearle a Kaede el problema de Sango, sin tener éxito. Había pensado conversar con Izayoi al respecto, pero temía que el contenido a tratar despertara en su suegra la curiosidad de saber cuando ella e Inuyasha le darían un nieto. Le daba escalofríos el solo pensarlo.

Pero, en ese momento en que las cosas parecían más tranquilas, la princesa se debatía en como abordar el tema. Un asunto tan delicado debía ser tratado con prudencia. ¿Quién diría que, la una vez despistada princesa Kagome, se dedicaría a resolver los problemas más íntimos de otras personas?

"¿Todo bien, pequeña?" interrumpió sus pensamientos la cansada voz de Kaede.

La princesa detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, y se movió a sentarse junto a Kaede. Si iban a hablar del asunto, ese era la ocasión "Estoy preocupada por Sango. Ella no. . . . Ella tiene miedo de la maternidad"

La señora adoptó una expresión solemne "Sí, ya lo sé"

"¿Ya lo sabe? Y ¿No ha hecho nada para ayudarla?" la aparente falta de acción de la señora mayor intrigaba a Kagome.

"Ya he intentado hablar con ella. Izayoi también al igual que otra docena de madres, pero Sango no quiere escuchar razones. Lo peor, es que no nos ha dicho la verdadera razón de su temor"

"¡Su madre murió dando a luz! ¿No le parece motivo suficiente para tener miedo?" Kagome casi gritó exasperada por la indiferencia de la dama mayor. Kaede le parecía una mujer muy sabia, por lo que no comprendía su ceguera ante la situación de su amiga.

"¿De qué estás hablando, niña? Natsuko no murió dando a luz"

"¿No? Pero Sango me dijo. . ." Kagome estaba confundida y por su expresión, era obvio que Kaede también.

"¿Sango te dijo que su madre murió dando a luz? ¿De donde sacó eso?"

Kagome no tenía palabras para explicar "¿Cómo murió, entonces?"

Kaede suspiró agotada. Ya su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de continuar con la carga de trabajo que llevaba sobre sus hombros, pero mientras la aldea la necesitara, ella estaría lista para ayudar. Aunque con Kagome viviendo en Himeshi y siendo tan hábil en el trabajo médico, ya podía fantasear con retirarse de su profesión y entregársela a la jovencita. Pero eso sería en el futuro. Por ahora, tenía un problema en manos que atender.

"Natsuko pescó una infección durante uno de los viajes a la ciudad. Otra madre y su hijo que fueron al mismo viaje, también cayeron en cama. El niño se repuso, pero perdimos a su madre"

"Una infección no tiene relación con un embarazo" consideró la princesa en voz alta, tratando de hallarle sentido al asunto. Las palabras de la jovencita parecieron despertar un recuerdo en Kaede.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Natsuko sí estaba embarazada. Pero se supone que soy la única que lo sabe"

La princesa se interesó mucho con la revelación y urgió a la anciana a contarle toda la historia. Kaede no estaba segura de que revelar lo que sabía estuviera bien, pero si lo sucedido hacía tantos años era la causa de los temores de Sango, tendría que arriesgarse.

"Natsuko volvió enferma de ese viaje, y le ordené permanecer en cama. Pero teniendo seis hijos y un marido que atender, nunca me hacía caso. Pasaron varios días desde que la infección empezara y por más intentos que hacía, no lograba bajarle la fiebre. Toda la familia decidió ayudarla a guardar reposos. Los pequeños se dividían las tareas sencillas mientras que los mayores realizaban las más complicadas. Ryu trabajaba a veces hasta el triple para tener siempre comida fresca que ofrecerle a su esposa. Se esforzaron tanto" la anciana volvió a suspirar.

"Pero la fiebre no cedía y una tarde que pasé a su casa a hacer mi revisión de rutina, la encontré sola – todos los niños estaban fuera haciendo algo – tenía la expresión más desolada que le había visto en toda su vida. Cuando le hablé, me miró y comenzó a llorar. Entre lágrimas me dijo que esa mañana, cuando se levantó al sanitario, encontró su ropa intima manchada de sangre. Hice una rápida revisión, no queriendo que sus hijos nos encontraran en medio de eso y confirmé sus sospechas. Había perdido un bebé de tan solo un par de semanas de engendrado. Pocos días después de eso, la fiebre le quitó la vida"

"¿Estaba embarazada de un séptimo hijo? ¿Y nadie en la familia lo sabía?" la anciana negó con la cabeza.

"Natsuko misma se enteró esa mañana. Su cuerpo debilitado por la fiebre no pudo mantener al bebé dentro de ella"

Kagome comenzaba a sentir su sangre hervir ¿Un séptimo hijo? ¿Qué pensaba Ryu? ¿Qué su esposa era una fabrica de muchachitos? "Los hombres son tan desconsiderados"

"¿Disculpa?" habló Kaede no entendiendo a que se debía el cambio de tema

"Los hombres son unos animales. Ya tenía seis hijos. Cinco varones y una mujer ¿No eran suficientes? ¿Por qué tuvo que embarazarla de un séptimo?"

Kaede percibía claramente la agitación de la muchacha. Ya había notado con anterioridad como la chica tendía a culpar a los hombres de todos los males de las mujeres y esa tendencia podía convertirse en un problema dentro de su matrimonio.

"Vamos, Kagome, cálmate. Ryu no es responsable de la muerte de su esposa. Precisamente fue por eso que Natsuko me pidió que no le dijera nada acerca del embarazo. Ella no quería que él se sintiera culpable. No más de lo que ya se sentía. Ryu consideraba que si no hubiese estado tan ocupado con la cosecha de esa temporada, él habría ido en lugar de ella a la ciudad y Natsuko no se habría enfermado. Ryu no es el culpable"

"¡Pero ella estaba embarazada!"

"Pero esa no fue la razón de su muerte. Además que la idea de tener tantos hijos fue de ella, no de él"

"¿Por qué una mujer iba a ser tan estúpida de tener tantos hijos sabiendo que había riesgos?" Kagome sabía que estaba siendo irrespetuosa pero no le importaba. Una mujer había muerto para que un egoísta pudiera presumir de su virilidad.

"Porque ella no tuvo hermanos" dijo Kaede con calma. La señora sabía que debía ser paciente con la jovencita frente a ella. Su labor como doctora incluía más que curar las heridas del cuerpo, también debía dedicarle tiempo a las heridas del alma y en esa área, Sango no era la única que sufría.

"¿Qué tiene que ver que no tuviera hermanos?"

"Tiene que ver, porque cuando sus padres murieron, ella se quedó sola"

Kagome guardó silencio.

Satisfecha de que la joven por fin le pondría atención, Kaede continuó "Cuando salimos de Ciudad Real, Natsuko era una niña de cuatro años. Sus padres la adoraban y la cuidaban como al más precioso tesoro. El viaje no fue sencillo. Hicimos muchas paradas. Cada vez que creíamos encontrar el lugar perfecto para iniciar nuestra nueva vida, algo pasaba, ya fuera un fenómeno natural o provocado por el hombre. Por esta razón, los padres de ella decidieron que no tendrían más hijos. Querían estar libres para proporcionarle a su hija toda la atención y cuidado necesarios y sabían que si decidían tener otro bebé, esa atención sobre la pequeña se vería disminuida"

"Y así lo hicieron. Después de cinco años de viaje, las cosas seguían igual con nuestra búsqueda. En todo ese tiempo, habíamos habitado en tres lugares diferentes y ya habíamos llegado al cuarto. Era a las faldas de una colina. La tierra era fértil, el camino de comercio principal estaba cerca y la aldea más cercana se encontraba a un día de distancia. Aparentemente, era el lugar perfecto para cimentar nuestros hogares así que comenzamos los trabajos. Vivimos allí por poco más de seis años y entonces ocurrió otra tragedia más.

Una noche, un grupo de delincuentes que huía de la guardia pasó por nuestra aldea. En un intento de distraer a sus perseguidores, provocaron un incendio, utilizando como antorcha una de las casas. Como el espacio era reducido, las cabañas estaban construidas una junto a la otra, lo que provocó que el fuego se expandiera casi de inmediato. Lo que empeoró las cosas es que a esa hora todos dormíamos y aunque la mayoría se despertó rápidamente, no fue el caso de todos. Muchos murieron esa noche, los padres de Natsuko entre ellos. Algunos valientes se atrevieron a meterse a las casas en llamas para tratar de encontrar sobrevivientes. Así fue como la madre de Sango logró vivir"

"No hay consuelo posible cuando muere un ser querido, pero en algunos casos, tan solo saber que no estás sola es suficiente. Natsuko estaba sola. Por supuesto que cuidábamos de ella, como tomamos por costumbre hacer con todos los huérfanos o los ancianos que habían perdido a sus familiares durante el transcurso de nuestra travesía. Pero, Natsuko ya tenía uso de razón y no fue sencillo para ella aceptar que ya no tenía a nadie a quien pudiera llamar familia. A pesar de las pérdidas humanas, siempre había algún tío, o primo, o abuelo que tomara bajo su cuidado a quien se había quedado sin padres, pero ella no tenía a nadie así. Es por eso que cuando se casó, decidió tener una familia grande. De esa forma si uno o ambos padres faltaban, sus hijos se tendrían unos a otros y seguirían siendo una familia"

"Natsuko era una mujer muy fuerte y sana. De no ser por esa infección, seguro andaría por ahí con un bebé en brazos y al menos dos chiquitines más pegados a las faldas" sonrió Kaede con añoranza

"Eso haría nueve hijos. . ." dijo Kagome fríamente. La historia le había parecido impactante, pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de que tener tantos hijos era algo irresponsable y peligroso.

"Una vez asistí a una mujer en su quinceavo parto" Kaede contuvo la risa al ver que a Kagome casi se le salían los ojos de la impresión "Fue en una de nuestras paradas momentáneas. Las parteras estaban ocupadas con otros casos, así que me tocó a mí ayudarla. Fue su noveno varón"

"¿Tantos?" preguntó Kagome horrorizada.

"Esa aldea ha prosperado mucho y ahora es una de las paradas en la ruta comercial. Por lo que los viajeros que va a esa zona me han contado, sé que esa mujer tuvo cuatro hijos más después de eso y ahora en lugar de criar a sus hijos, cría a sus nietos y bisnietos" la expresión de Kaede se puso seria cuando agregó "Por supuesto que no aconsejo que una mujer tenga tantos hijos. El cuerpo se desgasta y pierde sus fuerzas. Las mujeres envejecen más rápido y cuando llegan a cierta edad son más propensas a las infecciones. Y antes de que digas que eso le pasó a Natsuko, debo informarte que la otra mujer que sufrió de la misma enfermedad solo tenía un hijo y no pasaba de los veinticinco años. La muerte de Natsuko no tuvo nada que ver con su condición de madre"

Kagome guardó silencio. La información que acaba de conseguir no le iba a servir de mucho para ayudar a Sango. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle entender que el dar a luz no era peligroso si ella misma comenzaba a tener temores al respecto?

Kaede notó que Kagome no estaba convencida y comenzaba a temer que la pequeña charla que habían tenido, en lugar de aliviar cualquier temor que Kagome tuviera, solo había servido para aumentarlos.

"Kagome," habló pausadamente la anciana "tú has visto a las madres de la aldea. Algunas veces lucen cansadas porque tuvieron que quedarse despiertas toda la noche a causa de que uno de sus niños tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir, otras veces están furiosas porque por más que lo intentan, no logran que sus hijos las obedezcan, otras les gritan a sus niños, y otras más hasta los castigan sin razón y sin embargo, cuando uno de los pequeños enferma, ellas vienen corriendo suplicándome que haga algo para mejorar la salud de sus hijos y están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por mantenerlos a salvo. ¿Realmente crees que harían todos esos sacrificios si no valiera la pena?"

Kagome negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ella sabía lo importante que eran los niños. A pesar de lamentar que su madre hubiese tenido que sufrir tantos partos para complacer al rey y al concejo, no podía evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al imaginar que la reina se hubiera negado a pasar por el embarazo una tercera vez, lo que hubiese derivado en que Rin no habría llegado al mundo. Un mundo sin Rin, habría sido desolado.

"Entiendo que vale la pena, pero es peligroso y Sango tiene razón de tener miedo"

"Yo no sabía el motivo tras el miedo de Sango, pero ahora que lo sé, puedo tratar de explicarle que la muerte de su madre fue por una razón totalmente diferente"

"Tal vez la tranquilizaría un poco, pero," La princesa suspiró "pero, ella me contó de otros casos. Mencionó unas dificultades de Yuri y también a la hija de un Saru y. . . la esposa de Sesshoumaru"

Kaede también suspiro "¿Sabes que en esta aldea tenemos la tasa más baja de muertes durante el parto? Eso es porque todos nos esforzamos en que las niñas crezcan bien alimentadas y sanas, pero algunas veces, aunque tomes todos las precauciones, Dios decide las cosas diferentes. Estando en su octavo mes, Yuri sufrió un mareo cuando caminaba por una empinada, cayó y rodó. Eso provocó una hemorragia y la llegada prematura del bebe. Tanto madre como hijo tuvieron que pasar las siguientes semanas en constante vigilancia. Finalmente, ambos se repusieron, pero Yuri corrió gran riesgo de morir. La hija de Saru, Mitzuko, pasó casi dos días en labor. Cuando finalmente estuvo lista para dar a luz, estaba demasiado agotada y para colmo en lugar de ser un niño, fueron tres. Apenas logramos sacar al último con vida, pero Mitzuko no resistió"

"Fue muy triste. Saru quedó destrozado y convenció al padre de los niños para que se fueran a vivir a la ciudad con unos familiares bien acomodados que tenía por allá. Y como ya sabrás, Kanna fue muy enfermiza desde pequeña y su condición no mejoró cuando se convirtió en mujer. Sesshoumaru era tan sobre protector. Me temo que ha estas alturas todavía no se perdona por la muerte de su esposa. Tal como tú lo dijiste antes, se sintió como un animal egoísta al poner en riesgo a su mujer solo porque él quería un hijo"

"No fue culpa de él" habló la jovencita en un susurro.

"No" afirmó Kaede "Así como no fue culpa de Ryu que su esposa muriera y mucho menos fue culpa de ese bebé que ni siquiera llegó a formarse"

"No sé si todo esto me sirva para ayudar a Sango"

"Sango ama a los niños. Solo necesita entender que, auque duela mucho y hallan riesgos, nada se compara a la dicha que siente en tu corazón cuando tienes a tu hijo en brazos. Especialmente si es el hijo del hombre al que amas"

Kagome notó el brillo juguetón en la mirada de Kaede y no pudo evitar sonreír "Me temo entonces que el problema es más grande. Sango definitivamente no siente amor por ningún hombre y por el momento, lo último que quiere es que le recuerden la propuesta que le hizo el predicador"

"Lo acaba de conocer. Dale tiempo. Después de todo, el predicador es bastante encantador"

"Inuyasha cree que es demasiado encantador para su bien"

"Sí. He notado cuanto se agradan"

Ambas rieron divertidas. Kaede se sintió aliviada. Todo parecía indicar que Kagome sí había entendido lo que le quiso decir

000

_Para que Sango venza su miedo, es necesario que primero aprenda a confiar en el posible padre de sus hijos. Y para que aprenda a confiar en él, tiene que conocerlo. Sí creo que lo mejor es crear las condiciones adecuadas para que se encuentren y puedan conversar sin presiones_.

Así pensaba Kagome mientras batía con paciencia una bebida dulce a base de arroz que estaba preparando. Una vecina le había dado la receta y estaba ansiosa por probarla. Inuyasha otra vez había vuelto temprano. Al perecer su ausencia en el trabajo el día anterior había causado problemas con su hermano, lo que llevó a una pelea verbal que terminó en puñetazos. Shippo había venido corriendo a contarle y ella de inmediato emprendió carrera al lugar de los hechos. Lo que vio, no se comparaba en nada a lo que había imaginado.

En medio de un gran círculo de mirones, se encontraban los dos hermanos parados. Estaban sucios, sus ropas hechas jirones y totalmente despeinados – era la primera vez que veía a Sesshoumaru con el cabello desordenado. Pero no era eso lo que la impresionó. Lo impresionante era que ambos mantenían la mirada baja, mientras se encogían constantemente ante los regaños de su progenitora. Cuando Izayoi hubo terminado su letanía, envió a ambos a darse un baño bajo amenaza de que si volvían a hacer algo parecido, los iba a enviar a ambos a pasar una semana solos en la caverna que se encontraba cerca del lago y que iba a ordenar que colocaran una piedra en la entrada para que no se pudieran escapar.

Horrorizados, ambos hermanos prometieron no volverlo a hacer. Bueno, Inuyasha se mostró horrorizado. Sesshoumaru simplemente levantó una ceja.

Luego del baño, Inuyasha, con la ayuda de Shippo, se había dedicado a estorbarle en los quehaceres de la casa, por lo que la princesa decidió darles algo que hacer. Les entregó un charola con galletas que le regalaran en la aldea y los envió al pórtico a comerlas.

¿Para que hizo eso?

La bebida que estaba preparando exigía toda su atención. Si dejaba de batir por un minuto antes de que el líquido hirviera, la mezcla se pegaría al fondo de la olla, volviéndola inservible. Por lo que con cada nueva queja de los dos chiquillos en el pórtico, Kagome estaba más cerca del colapso nervioso

_Un poco más. Ya casi hier. . ._

"¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha no comparte!"

"¡Inuyasha, comparte con Shippo!"

_No debo dejar de batir. Un poquito más y. . ._

"¡Kagome! ¡Shippo me está mordiendo!"

"¡Shippo no muerdas a Inuyasha!"

La paciencia se le estaba acabando con gran rapidez. Afortunadamente, en ese momento la bebida rompió en hervor y Kagome soltó un respiro de. . .

"¡Kagome!"

Kagome tomó la olla, la depositó con fuerza sobre la mesa y se giró sobre sus talones, totalmente exasperada con los dos intrusos que acababan de entrar.

"¡¿Y ahora que demonios pasa?!"

El muchacho y el muchachito se quedaron de una pieza. Kagome no solo les había gritado – Bueno, Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a los gritos – sino que también había utilizado una palabra grosera. Shippo corrió a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Inuyasha, mientras que el joven reunía todo el valor que le quedaba y extendiendo la charola que llevaba en las manos, decía:

"Se acabaron las galletas"

"Ah. Bueno. Ya no hay más" dijo la princesa desviando la mirada. Se sentía avergonzada por su arrebato enfrente de Shippo. Ella se la pasaba regañando a Inuyasha por utilizar un mal vocabulario, y ella acababa de hacer lo mismo. Su mirada se paseó por la cocina y se detuvo sobre la olla que acababa de sacar del fuego "Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Acabo de prepara está bebida dulce y necesito tu opinión" Llenó hasta la mitad un tazón con el líquido humeante y se lo ofreció a su esposo con la esperanza de que eso los distrajera de su desliz de lengua.

Inuyasha tomó el tazón dubitativamente, como temiendo que decidiera arrojarle encima el líquido caliente y se llevó el recipiente a la boca. Tomó un sorbo de prueba, parpadeó un par de veces. Tomó otro sorbo y volvió a parpadear y finalmente, se empinó el tazón y a pesar de que estaba caliente, se acabó la bebida en unos segundos. Se limpió los labios con la lengua, extendió el tazón hacia Kagome y demandó

"Dame más"

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó encantada la princesa

"Me lo terminé ¿No?"

Kagome contuvo un bufido. Eso era lo más cercano a un 'me gusta' que había recibido de Inuyasha. Felizmente, le sirvió otra ración la cual el joven consumió con la misma rapidez.

"¡Yo también quiero! ¡Dame! ¡Dame!" pidió Shippo que había salido de su escondite para trepar a la mesa y tomar la olla por sí mismo.

"Calma. Ya voy. Bájate de ahí" amonestó suavemente Kagome mientras le servía un poco al pequeño

"¡Que rico! ¡Kagome esto esta muy rico!"

"Que bueno que les gusta" decía Kagome feliz, mientras le servía a Inuyasha una tercera taza "Creo que sí usaré esto como postre"

"¿Postre?"

"Sí. Para la cena"

"Tú nunca haces postre para la cena"

"Pero está será una cena especial" Inuyasha alzó una ceja inquisitivamente, por lo que Kagome continuó "He estado pensando, que Sango debería al menos intentar conocer al predicador un poco antes de rechazar su propuesta por completo, y se me ocurrió que la mejor forma de romper el hielo es con una exquisita cena. Así que voy a preparar una. Por supuesto, toda la familia de Sango será invitada. También le pediré a tu madre y a tu hermano que vengan"

"¿Yo también puedo venir?" saltó excitado Shippo

"Por supuesto que sí"

La expresión de Inuyasha pasó de inquisitiva a incrédula "No creo que esa idea funcione"

"¿Por qué no? No hay nada mejor que compartir una buena comida para que dos personas se conozcan"

"Pues esa es la primera razón por la que no funcionará" Kagome hizo un gesto de confusión, Inuyasha alzó una mano extendiendo un dedo "Número uno: dices 'una buena comida', pero tú no sabes preparar una buena comida" La princesa entrecerró los ojos, Inuyasha alzó un segundo dedo "Número dos: el pervertido ya compartió una comida con la familia de Sango, y por lo que oí, por poco lo dejan incapacitado para ser padre" Kagome hizo un gesto de que no entendía, Inuyasha la ignoró y alzó un tercer dedo "Número tres: estas loca si piensas que voy a dejar que ese depravado ponga un pie dentro de mi casa"

"Inuyasha, primero, ya cocino mucho mejor. Te terminaste la bebida ¿No?" él se encogió de hombros, ella siguió "Segundo, el papá de Sango la tomó por sorpresa al llevar al predicador a comer con él. Ella se puso nerviosa y actuó sin pensar" Inuyasha se rió ante el comentario, Kagome lo ignoró "Tercero, no sé por que tienes tan mal concepto del predicador. A mí me parece un hombre muy inteligente y amable"

"En serio ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de este pueblo que se deja engañar tan fácilmente por ese farsante? Al menos no son todos"

"No me digas que hay otros malpensados como tú en la aldea"

"Por supuesto que sí. No todos pueden ser tan estúpidos" dijo en forma arrogante el muchacho "Es más, tarde o temprano, Ryu o alguien de su familia va a ver al pervertido por lo que realmente es y se va a deshacer de él definitivamente. He hecho una apuesta y hay tres opciones. Myoga dice que será uno de los hermanos, más probablemente Bankotsu porque es quien tiene el peor temperamento, la vieja Tsubaki cree que será Ryu. Yo por supuesto voté por Sango. Ella es más peligrosa y más lista que todos sus hermanos juntos. En un par de días, habrá descubierto lo que ese predicador de quinta realmente es"

"¿El señor Myoga y la señora Tsubaki se han prestado a tu juego? Y yo que creí que la vejes implicaba sabiduría"

"Yo aposté por la cuarta opción" anunció Shippo, relamiéndose los labios por la deliciosa bebida que acababa de tomar

"¿Cuál cuarta opción, baboso? Nadie me dijo que había una cuarta opción" demandó Inuyasha

Kagome interrumpió el reclamo porque ella tenía uno propio "¡Shippo! Los niños buenos no andan por ahí apostando. Y menos sobre la vida de alguien"

El niño hizo un puchero "Pero Miroku se lo merece"

"Shippo. Apostar es una costumbre practicada solamente por personas de dudosa ocupación" al decir esto, Kagome veía a Inuyasha. Él solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado

"Además," continuó la joven, dirigiéndose al niño "No lo llames por su nombre así nada más, es una falta de respeto. Llámalo predicador Miroku. Después de todo, por su ocupación, es una persona muy importante"

Shippo e Inuyasha le dieron idénticas miradas que transmitían su desacuerdo con ella. Kagome prosiguió amonestando al chiquillo "Así que por favor, de ahora en adelante, lo tratarás con toda cortesía y ya deja de escuchar los comentarios mal intencionados que algunos aldeanos andan esparciendo por ahí. El predicador Miroku es un hombre honesto, amable y virtuoso"

Shippo e Inuyasha seguían dándole la misma mirada. Finalmente Shippo cerró los ojos y sacudió lentamente la cabeza "La ignorancia es una bendición" dijo solemnemente.

Ambos adultos, volvieron sus miradas al niño "Tarado, ¿De donde sacaste esa frase?"

El niño miró a Inuyasha indignado por el sobrenombre con el que lo llamó, pero de todas formas contesto "Miroku," hizo énfasis en el nombre. Kagome suspiró resignada "estuvo toda la mañana en la clase con nosotros y habló mucho de cosas que ninguno de nosotros entendía, pero esa frase de la ignorancia, sí la entendí"

"¿De verdad estuvo con ustedes? Lo ven, el predicador es un hombre sensible. Se tomó tiempo para compartir sus conocimientos con los más pequeños"

"No creo que quisiera compartir con nosotros. Lo que yo creo, es que habló de todas esas cosas raras para que nosotros le hiciéramos muchas preguntas y así poder pasar más tiempo en el salón viéndole los pechos a la profesora" dijo Shippo casualmente. Muy casualmente.

Kagome se horrorizó "¡Shippo! ¿Cómo sabes tú que el predicador estaba. . . estaba. . . estaba haciendo lo que dijiste?"

"Por que sus ojos nunca se movieron para mirarnos a nosotros o para mirarla a ella a la cara. La señora Susume no se dio cuenta porque estaba ocupada revisando nuestras tareas"

Inuyasha la estaba mirando con ojos de 'te lo dije'. Kagome estaba desesperada por encontrarle una explicación al asunto "Shippo, seguramente viste mal"

"No" dijo el niño sencillamente "Después que terminó la escuela, Kato y yo lo seguimos para ver que hacia y a toda mujer que pasaba cerca de él, le miraba los pechos" Kagome estaba roja de vergüenza ajena. Shippo continuo hablando, mientras con una cucharilla trataba de limpiar su tazón de cualquier remanente que hubiera quedado de la bebida "Kato me preguntó porque a algunos hombres grandes les gustan los pechos de las mujeres, pero yo no sé. ¿Tu sabes?" El pequeño abrió sus bellos ojos lo más que pudo al hacer la pregunta. Los dos adultos en la vivienda casi se atragantan por la pena.

"Pues yo tampoco sé" dijo con duda Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha por ayuda. El joven fingía estar sacudiendo la mesa junto a la cual estaba parado.

"También te miró a ti" anunció Shippo "Y no solo te vio los pechos" Kagome se puso más roja. Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó fríamente el muchacho.

El pequeño hizo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta en tanto se llevaba la taza ya vacía a los labios. Quería estar seguro de no dejar ni una gota. "Y más tarde, se topó con tu mamá, Inuyasha. Creo que ella le gustó más que las otras porque pasó mucho tiempo hablando con ella"

"¡Es suficiente!" bramó Inuyasha "¡Ese pervertido es hombre muerto!" y salió disparado de la casa con un aura asesina rodeándolo por completo.

Espantada, Kagome corrió tras de él "¡Inuyasha! ¡Espera! ¡No lo puedes matar! ¡Me arruinarías los planes para la cena!"

Shippo parpadeó en dirección a la puerta por la que los dos adultos habían salido. Unos segundos después, la más traviesa de las sonrisas se abrió paso en sus labios. La cuarta opción de la apuesta, era que Miroku moriría a manos de Inuyasha.

Tarareando una cancioncilla, el pequeño se dirigió a la olla con la bebida dulce y se dispuso a acabársela toda.

000

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Estas siendo irracional! ¡Espera!"

Inuyasha caminaba por el sendero en dirección a la aldea ignorando por completo a Kagome, quien tras de él hacía grandes esfuerzos para mantenerle el paso y no quedarse rezagada.

"¡Inuyasha, por favor! Seguro que Shippo se imaginó cosas. Últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo y es obvio que se le están pegando tus malos hábitos. Es imposible que el predicador hiciera las cosas que él dijo y en especial con tu madre. La señora Izayoi inspira tanto respeto"

"Ese tipo no sabe nada de respeto. Cuando lo conocimos, tuvo el descaro de verte en forma indecente estando yo junto a ti"

"Insisto en que lo mal interpretaste"

"Insisto en que estas ciega"

"¡Inuyasha!"

El joven redobló el paso, con el fin de alejarse de su perseguidora, cuando por el sendero, su hermano mayor le salió al paso. Kagome agradeció que apareciera alguien para ayudarla a calmar a su enfurecido esposo.

"Sesshoumaru, que bueno que apareces. A Inuyasha se le ha metido en la cabeza matar al predicador Miroku y no escucha razones ¿Podrías, por favor, decirle que deje de ser tan infantil?"

Sesshoumaru miró a su cuñada un momento para luego dirigir su atención a su hermano, quien mantenía una posición desafiante, "Inuyasha, sé que tu cerebro no funciona como el de nosotros, personas normales, lo hace, pero te agradecería que de vez en cuando al menos intentaras no ponerme en vergüenza. Es una desgracia estar emparentado contigo"

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y acto seguido una corriente de palabras groseras salió de sus labios. Kagome cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tenía que recordar que la próxima vez que quisiera calmar a Inuyasha, de ninguna manera debería solicitar la ayuda de Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru ¿Qué están haciendo?"

Kagome abrió sus ojos para ver a Izayoi dirigirse a sus hijos con una expresión adusta poco común en ella. Los muchachos detuvieron su discusión en el momento, recordando la amenaza que recibieran unas horas antes.

"Solo estábamos hablando, madre"

Izayoi clavó sus ojos en el mayor de sus hijos, como queriendo deducir si el joven le decía la verdad. Sesshoumaru sostenía la mirada de su madre con una expresión controlada. Izayoi elevó una ceja dubitativa y luego miró a su hijo menor. El muchacho había vuelto su rostro a un lado y cruzado los brazos. Izayoi suspiró.

"Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Nada"

"¿Nada?"

El oven sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa.

"¿Estas seguro?"

El muchacho miró a su madre de reojo, sin volver su rostro hacia ella. Izayoi inclinó su cabeza como invitándolo a hablar. Inuyasha descruzó los brazos, giró su cabeza hasta conectar su mirada con la de su madre y en tono acusatorio se quejó "Quiero ir a darle una paliza al charlatán y estos dos no me dejan"

Kagome se llevó una mano a la frente y Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano menor. El pensamiento de ambos era el mismo _Que tonto_

"¿Qué charlatán?" preguntó Izayoi confundida

"Miroku" contestó simplemente su hijo

"¿El predicador?"

"Sí, ese"

"Inuyasha, no puedes darle una paliza al predicador" la madre estaba sorprendida por lo que su hijo pretendía

"¿Por qué no?" Inuyasha no entendía la renuencia de su familia en dejarlo hacer lo que él sabia que era correcto.

"Porque yo digo que no"

"Pero mamá. . ."

"Nada de peros. Tienes prohibido pegarle a los visitantes de Himeshi, en especial a los predicadores"

"Pero él es un farsante" insistió el chico

"No importa. No es correcto que andes por ahí maltratando a los visitantes que nos llegan"

"Pero Miroku es el primero en años ¿No puedo golpearlo aunque sea un poquito?" suplicó

"No"

"Pero. . ."

"¡No!" la firme voz de la madre no daba lugar a discusiones "Además tenemos que asistir a la reunión que Fujita convocó con urgencia"

"¿Qué reunión?" Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza sin comprender

Izayoi se volvió incrédula hacia su otro hijo "¿No le dijiste de la reunión?"

"Iba a hacerlo, madre" comenzó a disculparse Sesshoumaru "Pero Inuyasha no me dio oportunidad"

"Ya. No importa. Mejor vamos con los otros" La dama comenzó a liderar el camino, con Sesshoumaru justo detrás de ella. Inuyasha había cruzado los brazos nuevamente, notoriamente disgustado por haber sido detenido de su propósito, pero de todas formas, siguió al resto de su familia.

Cuando hubo dado unos pasos, se dio cuenta de que Kagome se había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar que estuviera antes "Oye, mujer ¿No vienes?"

"¿Puedo ir a la reunión?" preguntó la chica, sorprendida. Durante su corta estadía en Himeshi, había escuchado que semanalmente se celebraban reuniones generales con todos los habitantes de la aldea, pero hasta ese día, Inuyasha siempre había asistido sin ella.

"Te estoy diciendo que vengas ¿No?"

Kagome mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas y en un segundo ya estaba caminando junto a Inuyasha. El joven la miró de reojo, y, no por la primera vez, se preguntó por que su esposa era tan extraña. ¿Quién se emocionaba tanto por asistir a una reunión? Él prefería evitarlas. De hecho, cada vez que se celebraba una, él se escabullía minutos después de su inicio y regresaba cuando calculaba que ya iba a terminar. Su madre lo había regañado incontables veces por esa situación, pero finalmente se había dado por vencida. Ni siquiera ella podía igualar la terquedad de su hijo menor.

Kagome tardó unos momentos en reparar que habían tomado el sendero de vuelta a la casa que compartía con Inuyasha ¿a dónde iban? Ella nunca se había enterado de en que lugar se celebraban las juntas. Ninguna de las casa en la aldea era lo bastante grande como par albergar a más de quince personas a la vez. Pasaron de largo la pequeña casa y tomaron el sendero que seguía hacia arriba y a la izquierda de la casa de Izayoi.

Kagome notó a una buena cantidad de aldeanos que iba delante de ellos y poco a poco se incorporaban al sendero otros más. La multitud estaba constituida en su mayoría por las personas más adultas. Venían también varios jóvenes pero ninguno menor que ella. De hecho, de los jóvenes que alcanzaba a ver, ella podía asegurar que Sango, quien caminaba rígidamente junto a su padre, era la única soltera del grupo.

Caminaron por varios minutos y el angosto sendero comenzó a ensancharse. A preguntar cuanto faltaba por llegar iba la princesa, cuando ante su mirada, apareció el lugar al que iban.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras. Frente a ella y levantándose en toda su gloria estaba una de las más bellas estructuras que la princesa había visto en su vida. La casa de tres pisos de alto era casi un palacio, pero sus paredes, en lugar de estar hechas de piedra, estaban forjadas con madera. Hermosa madera. Poseía inmensos ventanales en cada pared decorados con postigos finamente tallados. El pórtico era amplio con columnas fuertemente construidas y la puerta principal era casi dos veces más alta que ella y en el umbral tenia grabados de flores y árboles ¿Cómo es que no había visto este lugar antes?

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó tímidamente. Sentía que era un crimen el no haberse enterado antes de la existencia de semejante obra de arte.

"En la casa grande ¿No habías venido antes?"

"Es la primera vez que me traes a una reunión. Y además todos insisten en que no me adentre sola al bosque y como en esta área hay muchos árboles. . ."

"Bueno, no importa. Es solo una casa"

"No es solo una casa, Inuyasha. Este lugar es hermoso" la princesa se quedó sin aire cuando algo más llamó su atención "¡Mira ese jardín!" Aun costado de la propiedad, había un jardín armoniosamente distribuido, mostrando una gama de colores y texturas que la princesa solo había visto en palacio. La jovencita se separó de su marido y se movió a contemplar la belleza exhibida delante de ella.

"Esto es precioso ¿Quién vive aquí?" preguntó cuando notó que Inuyasha la había seguido

"Nadie"

"¿Cómo que nadie? El lugar está en perfectas condiciones y un jardín como este no se mantiene tan hermoso por sí solo"

"El jardín es de mi mamá" La princesa se volvió hacia él, pidiendo mayor explicación con la mirada "ya viste su cabaña, no tiene espacio suficiente para plantar un jardín. Al menos no como a ella le gusta. Así que para compensar esa falta, ella cuida de este"

"Pues hace un excelente trabajo" expresó fascinada la jovencita.

"Supongo. Ven, sigamos"

"Oye, ¿En serio no vive nadie en esta casa?"

"Ya viste el tamaño que tiene. Es demasiado grande. Es necesario el trabajo de diez personas para limpiarla en un día y créeme, hay cosas más importantes que hacer que estar limpiando las ventanas de este lugar"

Kagome apreció una vez más la suntuosidad del lugar y tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Lo más seguro era que una sola de las habitaciones de esa gran casa era más grande que la cabaña en la que ella vivía y aún así, le tomaba cerca de dos horas dejar limpia la vivienda "Sí, tienes razón. sería muchísimo trabajo. Pero, ¿Dónde vive el dueño, entonces?"

"Ya te dije que el viejo murió"

"Pero también dijiste que dejó un heredero"

"Sí, pero. . ."

"Inuyasha" interrumpió la voz de Sesshoumaru "No vamos a esperarte todo el día"

"Ya voy" contestó molesto el muchacho "Nunca me dejan en paz. Vamos Kagome" Inuyasha acortó la distancia entre el jardín y la puerta principal de la casa rápidamente, con su esposa justo tras de él. La princesa tendría que esperar un poco más para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Cuando atravesaron el umbral, Kagome se encontró dentro de uno de los salones más relucientes y bien alumbrados que había visitado. Su mente voló a un tiempo en el que ese bello salón habría sido utilizado para ofrecer las más refinadas fiestas. Pudo imaginar a las mujeres luciendo su vestidos más llamativos, a los caballeros con sus trajes elegantes invitándolas a bailar y por un segundo, deseó estar de vuelta en palacio, donde podía disfrutar de semejantes celebraciones, resguardada de toda la violencia y tristeza que existía fuera de las puertas del castillo.

"Oye, ¿Otra vez se te apagó el cerebro?"

Kagome volvió a la realidad para encontrar a Inuyasha viéndola extrañado. Miró a su alrededor con melancolía. Últimamente había comenzado a extrañar algunos aspectos de la vida de palacio. Se miró las manos, antes suaves y delicadas, estaban llenas de callosidades por las labores de aseo y cocina. Miró su vestido viejo y desgastado y extrañó las sedas suaves de sus antiguas ropas de diario. Miró a Inuyasha, con sus ropas de campesino, el cabello desordenado y la piel bronceada por el sol. Tan diferente al elegante, frío y extremadamente rico conde Hakudoshi. Sonrió.

Tal vez había perdido todas las comodidades y lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, pero al menos había conservado su libertad y de paso había adquirido conocimientos y habilidades que de otra forma nunca habría conocido. Pronto estaría lista para irse de Himeshi y muy cerca de conseguir su felicidad.

"Estoy bien. Solo sentí un poquito de nostalgia"

El joven se encogió de hombros y le indicó que lo siguiera a tomar asiento. El salón no tenía ningún mobiliario, pero estaba lleno de personas, sentadas en el piso, formando un círculo. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en uno de los primeros peldaños de la amplia escalinata situada al centro de la pared del fondo. Izayoi se había acomodado en uno de los peldaños a la derecha de su hijo, otras personas mayores situadas cerca de ellos, sobre la escalinata.

Kagome supuso que Inuyasha la dirigiría a sentarse junto a su familia, pero el chico escogió un lugar al final de la sección izquierda del círculo. La joven preguntó la razón de permanecer tan lejos de los demás y el muchacho simplemente contestó que quedándose lejos de ellos, tenía más libertad de expresar sus pensamientos y opiniones libremente.

"Y ¿Qué asuntos tratan en estas reuniones?"

"De cualquier cosa. Generalmente de dinero: cuanto subió el valor del trigo, a como se están vendiendo los animales de corral, cuan grande es la demanda de hortalizas, cosas por el estilo. Aunque eso generalmente se trata en la reunión semanal. Lo que sea que Fujita averiguó debe ser importante"

Kagome miró hacia donde Fujita estaba sentado. Era un hombre de poco más de treinta años, alto, moreno y fornido. Sentado junto a su esposa, parecía inquieto. Cerca de él, se habían reunido los otros tres hombres que lo acompañaron en su recorrido comercial por las ciudades del norte. Los otros hombres eran Kazuma, Koji y Jinenji, Aunque Jinenji no podía ser descrito exactamente como hombre.

A pesar de ser ya un adulto de más de veinte años, su comportamiento era muy infantil - no en la misma forma infantil de Inuyasha, quien simplemente demostraba falta de madurez – Era muy inocente, tenía dificultad para entender algunas cosas de la vida que los adolescentes comprendían de inmediato y disfrutaba los juegos de los más pequeños, esto último a pesar de que su tamaño era descomunal - Fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza a Kyo, el hermano de Sango – En resumen, era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un muy grande adulto, y esto era lo que lo hacía tan dependiente de su madre, Yume, una mujer bastante anciana.

Kaede le había explicado que algunas veces, cuando una mujer da a luz siendo ya mayor, los bebés nacían siendo algo diferentes al resto de niños. Sus mentes se desarrollaban en forma más lenta y eso constituía un problema, tanto para los padres como para el hijo. De hecho, Yume había tenido muchos problemas en su anterior aldea por las burlas y menosprecios de los que era objeto su hijo. Afortunadamente para ambos, en Himeshi encontraron un solaz para su desdicha. Los niños adoraban a Jinenji y los adultos eran comprensivos y pacientes con él. Aún Inuyasha.

Kagome, entonces, buscó a Yume con la mirada y como de costumbre, la anciana estaba justo al lado de su muchacho. En el rostro de la anciana se reflejaban los años de lucha y sufrimiento por los que había tenido que pasar, el último golpe fue la destrucción de su aldea por una banda de desconocidos. Los perpetradores incluso secuestraron a varios de los habitantes, asesinando al resto.

Irónicamente, ella y su hijo sobrevivieron gracias a una de las muchas bromas pesadas dirigidas a Jinenji. El día de la masacre, unos adolescentes le habían dicho a su hijo que habían descubierto una fuente milagrosa que hacía que las plantas florecieran de la noche a la mañana y debido a su ingenuidad, Jinenji les creyó y le rogó a su madre que fueran a verla.

La señora no tuvo corazón para romper las ilusiones de su hijo y decidió acompañarlo, pensando en el camino la explicación que le daría al no encontrar la fuente milagrosa. Cuando regresaron a la aldea, se encontraron con el lugar hecho un caos y cuerpos por todas partes ¿Quién diría que las malas intenciones de un grupo de niños malcriados les salvarían la vida? Gracias a Dios, poco después de la tragedia un comitiva de comerciantes de Himeshi pasó por el lugar y los invitó a acompañarlos.

Yume y Jinenji se habían adaptado muy bien a la vida en Himeshi. Ella era buena costurera y con la ayuda de otras mujeres lograba confeccionar bonitas prendas que luego eran llevadas a las ciudades para venderlas, pero lo que más feliz hacía a la anciana, era que su hijo había encontrado algo en que ocuparse también. El joven Jinenji, a pesar de su deficiencia, tenía una capacidad increíble para memorizar los nombres de todas las plantas decorativas, medicinales y ornamentales que se le cruzaban en el camino, junto con sus características y propiedades. En resumen, el muchacho era una enciclopedia ambulante de plantas y flores.

Eso había sido de mucha utilidad para los mercaderes que no eran expertos en el tema, pues en incontables ocasiones habían sido timados por vendedores inescrupulosos, en especial al comprar hierbas medicinales para Kaede y plantas ornamentales para las aldeanas que realizaban con ellas trabajos manuales. Así que con frecuencia, el muchacho se unía a los grupos que salían de Himeshi como asesor de compras botánicas.

Sesshoumaru se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y así dar comienzo a la reunión.

"De acuerdo, Fujita, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?"

El aludido, se levantó de su lugar en el piso y se puso de pié en medio del círculo de oyentes "Nos topamos con algo. . . interesante, mientras estábamos en la ciudad. A Jinenji se le escapó una de las gallinas y fue tras de ella y, pues, el animal terminó adentrándose en la zona sucia de la ciudad."

"¿Qué parte sucia?" preguntó Kagome en un susurro, para no interrumpir al que hablaba. Inuyasha le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio, sin distraerse del reporte que se estaba recibiendo

"Jinenji sabe muy bien que nunca debe ir allí" continuaba hablando Fujita "Todos los demás pensamos que él solo atraparía a la gallina y volvería inmediatamente, pero, luego de varios minutos sin que él apareciera, decidimos ir a buscarlo" El joven hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que todos los oyentes habían entendido hasta esa parte. Podía ver en los rostros de algunos de los más mayores el gesto de desaprobación ante el atrevimiento de los hombres de adentrarse a los lugares de mal nombre a los que tenían expresamente prohibido acercarse.

"Buscamos a Jinenji, teniendo cuidado de no distraernos con las mujeres en exhibición. . ."

"¿Qué mujeres en exhibición?" volvió a susurrar Kagome. Inuyasha le dio una mirada de disgusto. La chica entendió el mensaje

" . . .finalmente lo encontramos, de pie frente a una ventana donde había una mujer haciendo gestos bastante obscenos, tratamos de que Jinenji se alejara de allí, pero él nisiquiera estaba viendo a la mujer frente a nosotros, sino que veía más allá de ella. Cuando logramos que nos pusiera atención, nos dijo que acababa de ver en el negocio a alguien a quien conocía de su antigua aldea"

"Sí, era Ibuki" dijo animado Jinenji

"¿Y quien es Ibuki?"

"Ibuki era la hija del carpintero. Ella era muy buena conmigo. Nunca se burlaba de mí" recordó con alegría el muchacho, luego su rostro se ensombreció un poco "Todos los demás me trataban muy mal"

"Bueno, a parte de que es una pena que algunas mujeres recurran a la prostitucón como forma de vida, no veo la relevancia de este asunto"

"¿Prostitución?"se alarmó Kagome. Inuyasha apretó los puños para obligarse a no perder la calma. Para variar, él estaba interesado en la historia y no dejaría que su esposa lo distrajera.

"Lo relevante," terció otro de los recién llegados "es que Ibuki es una niña de trece años"

Se armó un alboroto debido a que gran parte de los asistentes a la reunión mostraban su asombro y repudio ante la noticia. Kagome estaba muda. Las palabras niña y prostitución de ninguna manera deberían utilizarse en una misma frase, nunca.

"¡Silencio!" La autoridad en la voz de Sesshoumaru, hizo callar a todos los presentes en el acto. Satisfecho de haber captado la atención de la congregación, el joven jefe vocalizó la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo "¿Se sabe si esta niña fue obligada a realizar tal oficio?"

"Precisamente, es lo que quiero explicar a continuación" habló Fujita nuevamente. Era obvio que el hombre estaba nervioso, pues no sostenía la mirada de nadie y se apretaba las manos "Pero antes, quiero dejar constancia de que lo que hice, fue por el bien de la pequeña"

"Nadie va a juzgarte, Fujita" la calma voz de Izayoi pareció tranquilizar al hombre "Por favor, habla"

"Bien, Jinenji insistía en que no quería dejar a Ibuki allí, pues el sabía que no era un lugar bueno y seguía diciendo que los hombres malos se la habían llevado a la fuerza. Cuando dijo eso, decidimos, entre los cuatro que era mejor ir allí dentro y averiguar. Echamos suertes y me tocó a mí"

"¿Entraste a un prostíbulo?" preguntó alarmada una mujer que se puso de pie abruptamente

"Tuve que hacerlo, Ikiko. Era la única forma de averiguar que le había sucedido a esa niña" se defendió en forma apremiante Fujita.

"Ikiko, conserva la calma" volvió a hablar Izayoi "Estoy segura que tu marido no ha hecho nada incorrecto. Déjalo que termine" Ikiko no pareció convencida, pero aún así, volvió a sentarse. Izayoi le sonrió aprobatoriamente y animó a Fujita a continuar con su relato.

"Entré y el propietario se acercó a mí, preguntando por mis preferencias, yo solo le pedí que me enviara con la chica joven que había estado cerca de la ventana. El hombre se rió y dijo que tenía que ser más específico porque en el lugar había muchas chicas jóvenes" Fujita suspiró con fuerza "Juro que si no hubiese estado tratando de ayudar a Ibuki, habría golpeado a ese mal nacido hasta destrozarle la cara por completo"

Kagome finalmente había dejado de hacer preguntas, interesada como estaba por el relato, se preocuparía de aclarar sus dudas más tarde, a su lado, pudo distinguir a Inuyasha diciendo en un murmullo 'Yo en tu lugar, lo habría matado y luego habría sacado a esa mocosa de ahí, aunque fuera a rastras'

"Yo no pude describir a Ibuki muy bien, así que el tipo simplemente solucionó el problema trayéndome a todas las muchachitas de esa edad que estaban disponibles para los clientes. No puedo describir como me sentí en ese momento" la voz de Fujita se escuchaba realmente alterada "Ese maldito me presentó ocho niñas. ¡Ocho! ¡Y todas más jóvenes que mi hija! Sentí asco de mí mismo, solo por estar parado allí"

"¿Reconociste a Ibuki?" volvió a hablar Izayoi. Al parecer, un tema tan delicado como el que estaban tratando, no era el más adecuado para ser manejado por un hombre, por lo que Izayoi había tomado la dirección de la reunión sin que su hijo o nadie más protestara. Era mejor así. La dulce voz y el aura de cordialidad que Izayoi emanaba en ese momento, parecía ser un calmante para los alterados nervios de Fujita

"Sí. Había podido verla por un segundo a través de la ventana, así que pude reconocerla. Pagué por ella una. . . una gran cantidad" las últimas frases parecieron salir de sus labios con un dejo de culpa.

"No te preocupes por el dinero, eso lo resolveremos después. Continúa" Indicó una vez más Izayoi

"Nos asignaron un cuarto, aunque la diminuta habitación solo estaba separada de las demás por paredes hechas como de papel. Se podía escuchar claramente lo que sucedía con los otros clientes" varios rostros se sonrojaron en ese momento, y no solo eran rostros de mujeres.

A Kagome se le vino a la mente una de las conversaciones en el cuarto de costura de palacio en la cual las cortesanas se habían dado a la tarea de mostrarle a la princesa los sonidos que se podían esperar de un compañero de cama y los sonidos que ese compañero podría esperar de ella. En esa ocasión, la jovencita se había sentido abochornada, pero había hecho un esfuerzo de mostrarse interesada en la lección. En el momento actual, en medio de una discusión tan seria, Kagome sentía verdadera vergüenza. Su madre, la reina, tenía razón. Las cosas que pasan en el dormitorio, deberían quedarse dentro de él.

"En fin, Ibuki parecía ya haberse acostumbrado al trabajo, porque de inmediato comenzó a remover sus ropas. Por supuesto, le pedí que se detuviera y ante su asombro le dije que solo quería hablar. La pobre criatura se puso tan nerviosa. Me dijo que les estaba prohibido hablar con los clientes. Le aseguré que yo no diría nada al respecto, pero ella no parecía convencida. Al fin, le dije que Jinenji me había enviado. Por un segundo, su rostro pálido pareció iluminarse con su sonrisa y entonces me di cuenta de lo delgada que estaba"

"La chiquilla esta en los puros huesos. Luego de que acordamos en hablar quedamente para que nadie sospechara, me contó que apenas les dan de comer, las mantienen trabajando hasta la madrugada, las dejan dormir unas pocas horas, tras lo cual deben levantarse a limpiar todo el local y las ropas y así se pasan la mañana hasta que después de la comida es hora de abrir nuevamente"

Muchos murmullos volvieron a escucharse. Fujita esperó a que disminuyeran las comentarios para proseguir "Hasta ese punto de su relato, la chiquilla había permanecido impávida, como si fuera algo normal. Le pedí me contara como había llegado a trabajar en ese lugar y me dijo parte de lo que Jinenji y su madre nos contaron: que unos hombres vestidos con ropas de la guardia llegaron una noche, incendiaron la aldea, mataron a todos los que se les opusieron y se llevaron consigo a las mujeres jóvenes y los niños. Y así fue como ella terminó en ese lugar junto a varias mujeres y niñas. Algunas. . ." tragó grueso "Algunas niñas son más chicas que ella"

Sesshoumaru hizo sonar su voz por sobre los murmullos que se habían desencadenado una vez más "Esos hombres que se las llevaron, ¿Eran soldados de la guardia o solo iban vestidos como tales?"

"Ibuki está segura que era la guardia real. Ella me aseguró que, un soldado que había pasado por la aldea unas semanas antes del ataque buscando traidores en los alrededores, fue el mismo hombre que capturó a su hermana mayor"

Esa vez, ya no fueron murmullos los que se desencadenaron, sino reclamos a voz viva.

"¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?"

"¡Salvajes! ¡Deberíamos encender una fogata y quemarlos vivos a todos!"

"¡Esos malditos! ¡La próxima vez que vea a uno, le clavaré mi espada en el pecho!"

"¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡Vamos ahora mismo a darles una lección a esos perversos!"

"¡BASTA!" Sesshoumaru se vio obligado a gritar para ser escuchado por la turba furiosa. Todos y cada uno de los presentes parecía listo a emprender la marcha contra las guardias del rey "¡Todos cálmense ahora!"

"Pero Sesshoumaru," habló una mujer de mediana edad "¿Cómo podemos calmarnos después de que esos animales. . .?" una mirada del jefe de la aldea hizo callar a la mujer de inmediato.

"Fujita" demandó el joven líder "¿Por qué no sacaste a esa niña de ese lugar?"

"Porque el maldito gobernador mantiene guardias por todas partes de esa zona" Todos los rostros se volvieron a Inuyasha, quien sentado en su lugar, le había quitado las palabras de la boca a Fujita "Esa parte de la ciudad, es la que más dinero produce y ese remedo de gobernador no esta dispuesto a permitir que nadie se interponga en el 'progreso' de su ciudad"

Kagome le dio una mirada a su esposo. Ella quería preguntarle como sabía eso. Al parecer, Inuyasha le leyó la mente porque volviéndola a ver, habló "Una vez, cuando estaba haciendo un trueque en las afueras del mercado, una mujer pasó corriendo aterrorizada y tras de ella venían tres soldados, creí que sería una ladrona, así que no me entrometí. Al rato, los soldados volvieron, uno de ellos traía a la mujer del cabello. El comerciante con el que estaba haciendo el trato sacudió la cabeza y dijo: pobre mujer"

"Cuando le pregunte a que se refería, me contó que la mayoría de las empleadas de los prostíbulos son obligadas a trabajar en esos lugares y que al menos antes, cuando trataban de huir, muchas tenían éxito, pero después de varias pérdidas de personal, el gobernador mandó poner guardias en cada establecimiento para evitar que más mujeres se escaparan"

"Eso es horrible"

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó sarcástico el muchacho.

"¡Debemos hacer algo!" demandó alguien más en la multitud "Ahora ya tenemos confirmación de que sí es la guardia real la que está tras los saqueos de las aldeas más pequeñas. Tenemos que actuar antes de que decidan venir por nosotros"

"No hay nada que podamos hacer" habló con voz gélida el mayor de los hermanos de cabello plateado.

"¡No podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos!"

"¿Han tratado de pedir audiencia con el rey?" Kagome no podía creer que se hubiese atrevido a hacer esa pregunta, especialmente, por las diversas expresiones que los presentes tenían en sus rostros, las cuales iban desde incredulidad, pasando por resignación, enojo, y en algunos casos, burla

"El rey está muy ocupado asistiendo a los banquetes con los nobles " Como era de esperarse, el de la burla era Inuyasha

Aún cuando Kagome sabía que Inuyasha estaba en lo cierto, al menos en parte, no pudo evitar sentirse mal de que la reputación de su padre fuera tan mala dentro del pensamiento de los aldeanos "Tal vez la reina, entonces" La princesa quería golpearse a sí misma ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer semejantes sugerencias?

"No" volvió a hablar Inuyasha "Ella esta muy ocupada organizando esos banquetes para el rey"

"O buscándole marido a sus hijas" terció desde algún lugar la voz de Bankotsu

"Además, si alguien está enterado de las cosas que hace la guardia, ese debe ser el rey" habló fríamente el jefe de la aldea "Él dicta las leyes, incluyendo las que dicen que la guardia puede ir a aldeas indefensas y tomar a las mujeres y niños para ponerlos a trabajar en los prostíbulos. Y si en algún muy remoto caso no está enterado de la situación, entonces, es peor rey de lo que todos creemos"

Kagome tenía ganas de llorar. Ella sabía que su padre no era el mejor rey y que definitivamente era el peor padre del mundo, pero no se lo imaginaba llegando tan lejos solo para hacer el reino más rico.

"Sesshoumaru," volvió a tomar la palabra Fujita "todos estamos alterados, sin embargo, creo que es tu deber transmitir las otras noticias que ya te dimos"

"¿Y ahora que diablos?" se quejó Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru suspiró tan suavemente que ni siquiera se notó "Me temo, que nos volvieron a subir los impuestos"

"¿QUÉ? ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?"

Ni todo el ruido que la congregación hizo a la vez, fue suficiente para acallar los gritos de Inuyasha.

"¡Apenas hace dos meses que nos los subieron la última vez!"

"Ya sé eso, hermano"

"Si ya lo sabes, dime querido hermano ¡¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?! ¡Apenas lográbamos sacar la cuota anterior!"

"Seguramente," habló Kaede "su intención es llevarnos al límite. Asegurarse de que no podamos pagar los impuestos para sacarnos de aquí. Todos sabemos que esta tierra es muy próspera y el gobernador la ha deseado por largo tiempo"

"Pues que trate de venir a quitárnosla" varias voces apoyaron el reto de Inuyasha.

"¿Están conscientes de que no tenemos poder militar para combatir a la guardia?" preguntó casualmente Sesshoumaru

"¿Eso que importa? ¡Con nuestra fuerza tenemos suficiente!" habló otro hombre. Varios de los presentes confirmaron la declaración.

"Están actuando como niños caprichosos" afirmó en forma simple el líder "dejándose llevar por sus emociones sin pensar en las consecuencias"

"¿Qué hay de las consecuencias de no hacer nada? ¿Vamos a esperar a que la guardia venga y decida llevarse a nuestras mujeres e hijas en pago por los impuestos que no podremos pagar?" Ante la incitación de otro aldeano, la multitud insistía en dar el primer golpe.

"De acuerdo," Todos volvieron su atención a Sesshoumaru, pensando que al fin había entrado en razón "Supongamos que reunimos a los hombres más fuertes y marchamos contra Ciudad Real. Llegamos a las puertas de la ciudad ¿Y luego qué? ¿Esperamos que los guardias de las puertas simplemente dejen pasar a un puñado de hombres armados? Y si nos escabullimos y llegamos a la casa del gobernador y logramos acabar con el bastardo y parte de su guardia ¿Qué seguiría? ¿Marchar a Palacio para derrocar al rey?"

Muchas voces sonaron, haciendo notar que estaban de acuerdo con ese plan. Sesshoumaru los miraba impasiblemente. Estudiaba los rostros con detenimiento. Muchos lucían excitados con la idea de entablar una lucha por la justicia mientras otros parecían renuentes a esa línea de pensamiento. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su hermano.

El muchacho ya no parecía tan entusiasmado acerca de darle una paliza a los mal nacidos como al principio. El joven jefe sonrió para sus adentros. Su hermano menor era impulsivo y con un temperamento fogoso, pero no era tan estúpido como parecía. Hasta su arrebatado hermano menor comprendía los verdaderos riesgos de iniciar una confrontación y como jefe de la aldea su deber era lograr que el resto de habitantes de Himeshi también lo comprendieran.

"¿Alguien tiene idea de cuantos soldados tiene a su disposición solo el gobernador?" habló el mayor de los ojidorados, no esperando respuesta. No había forma de que alguno de sus vecinos supiera esa información cuando ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cuan grande era el regimiento del gobernador. Haciendo números en el aire, él diría que serían alrededor de 500 hombres, casi el doble de los hombres fuertes de Himeshi.

Como lo esperaba, nadie contestó, por lo que Sesshoumaru se dispuso a seguir, sin embargo, una voz aún desconocida por la mayoría, se hizo escuchar.

"Son quinientos cincuenta y seis"

Con interés, el jefe de la aldea se volvió hacia la voz, y al reconocer a su portador, se dirigió a él de la forma más inexpresiva "Predicador, esta es una reunión exclusiva para los aldeanos de Himeshi"

"Eso me dijeron" habló calmadamente el predicador "Pero considerando que mi compromiso con la señorita Sango pronto será concretado, pensé que ya podía sentirme como parte de esta maravillosa comunidad"

Sesshoumaru lo observó con detenimiento. Él compartía la desconfianza que su hermano sentía por el predicador y honestamente dudaba que ese compromiso fuera a hacerse realidad, pero ese no era su problema. Si Ryu estaba tan desesperado como para arrojar a su única hija en brazos de un hombre de dudosa reputación, allá él. Sin embargo, el estoico joven no podía cerrar sus oídos a la pieza de información que el extranjero quería compartir.

"Pero si mi presencia les molesta, ruego sus disculpas" seguía hablando Miroku "Me retiraré en este momento"

"Predicador" llamó Sesshoumaru "Si nadie tiene inconveniente, puede quedarse"

Miroku esperó por alguna objeción, pero nadie rechazó su presencia, al menos, no verbalmente. El joven viajero pudo sentir dos miradas perforándolo por ambos costados. Era fácil imaginar a quienes pertenecían esas miradas, la primera debía ser de su flamante prometida y la segunda, sin lugar a dudas, era la del violento hermano del jefe de la aldea. No le quedaba más remedio que acostumbrarse.

Pausadamente, Miroku tomó asiento cerca de un grupo de hombres mayores y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre el duro piso. Sesshoumaru esperó hasta que estuviera situado para reiniciar la discusión.

"A ver, predicador, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo acerca de los soldados?"

"Oh, sí. Dije que el regimiento del gobernador esta formado por 556 soldados, divididos en tres secciones: los guardias de la ciudad, los guardias rurales y los cobradores de impuestos. Y a parte de ellos, hay quince soldados más que sirven como guardas de la cárcel"

"¿Y puede decirnos como obtuvo esa información?"

"Pues verán, mis estimados vecinos, sucedió que un día, durante mi estadía en nuestra amada capital, decidí entrar a una cantina, con el fin de tratar de rescatar a las pobres almas que ven en el licor la salida a sus problemas. . ."

"Já. Seguro entró a ponerse borracho" susurró Inuyasha. A su lado, Kagome lo golpeó levemente con el hombro, para hacerlo callar.

". . . y mientras conversaba con dos buenos hombres, me llamó la atención un joven que estaba bebiendo sin compañía. El pobre hombre se veía tan desdichado que no pude evitar sentir compasión por él. Me acerque con la intención de ayudarlo en cualquier trance que tuviera y mis sabias palabras debieron llegar a su corazón, pues en cuestión de segundos, el muchacho me estaba confiando sus problemas. . ."

"¿Podría acortar la anécdota e ir directo al punto?" preguntó secamente Sesshoumaru. A diferencia de la mayoría de los presentes, a él no le impresionaba el 'buen corazón' del predicador. De hecho, todo el cuento le resultaba tan falso. Si no fuera porque una de las reglas de Himeshi era mostrarse cordial con los extranjeros, él mismo habría sacado al predicador de la aldea en el primer momento.

"Perdón, joven Sesshoumaru. Es solo que quiero dejar en claro la razón de mi visita a la cantina. No quiero que vayan a haber malos entendidos en cuanto a mi devoción por el rescate de las almas perdidas. Dios sabe que el buscar a sus ovejas descarriadas es la única razón por la que yo pondría un pie en semejante lugar" Una risa estrenduosa interrumpió a Miroku, cortando a la vez los sonidos de admiración por el predicador que varios de los oyentes estaban haciendo.

Kaede meneó la cabeza, Izayoi se llevó una mano a la frente, a la vez que suspiraba y Sesshoumaru tamborileó los dedos esperando a que Inuyasha terminara de reírse.

Kagome enrojeció abochornada. Todas las miradas estaban centradas en ella y su esposo. La princesa tiró discretamente de un mechón de Inuyasha a la vez que en un murmullo le rogaba que dejara de burlarse del predicador. El joven se inclinó levemente hacia ella para decirle en el mismo tono bajo que no se estaba riendo del pervertido sino de los torpes aldeanos que se tragaban tan fácilmente ese cuento del 'rescate de las ovejas descarriadas'

"Hermano" habló el jefe de la aldea, llamando la atención de los esposos "Si no te molesta, nos gustaría continuar con esta reunión"

"No me molesta, hermano. La verdad, me estoy divirtiendo mucho"

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos por un segundo ¿Por qué los hermanos menores tenían que ser tan molestos? "Continúe, predicador"

Miroku no se dio por aludido ante la burla de Inuyasha, por el contrario, mostrando la más amable de sus sonrisas, resumió su relato. Esta vez, yendo directo al grano. "El joven resultó ser miembro de la guardia del gobernador, influenciado por su estado de embriaguez, él me dio la información que acabo de compartir con ustedes"

"Ya veo. 556 hombres. Eso es más del doble de nuestros hombres fuertes" declaró Sesshoumaru "¿podemos tomar como verídica esa información? Después de todo, esa 'alma perdida' estaba bajo los efectos del licor"

"Es información real. El guardia resultó ser miembro del contingente de cobradores de impuestos y ellos están encargados de llevar el control de los egresos del dinero destinado para uso público, incluyendo, el pago a sus camaradas"

"Bueno, ya lo escucharon" habló el líder, poniéndose en pie "Solo el gobernador cuenta con una fuerza armada por mucho superior a la que nosotros podríamos formar ¿Aún así creen que sería buena idea arrojarnos en contra de él?"

La excitación que embargara a la mayoría minutos antes, se había disipado. Tímidamente, una mujer alzó su voz para preguntar que iban a hacer entonces ¿Esperar y quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando el gobernador decidiera deshacerse de ellos?

"Cuando llegue el momento, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer. Pero si la situación llega a tales extremos, tengan por seguro que yo seré el primero en la línea de defensa. No estoy de acuerdo en arrojarnos de cabeza a una batalla sin sentido, pero por defender lo que es nuestro, estoy dispuesto a morir y sé que todos los que están aquí, también"

"Les aconsejo, amigos, que aquellos que tengan hijos entrando a la adolescencia, redoblen el entrenamiento en el manejo de armas que les estén dando y también debemos instruir a conciencia a los más pequeños y a los ancianos sobre las rutas de escape que tenemos a disposición en caso de que surja una confrontación con los soldados. Y señoras, aquellas que nunca han tomado en serio el aprendizaje de técnicas de combate, es necesario que retomen esas lecciones. No iremos en busca de una pelea, pero estaremos listos cuando esa pelea venga en busca de nosotros"

Los aldeanos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de su líder. Era mejor prepararse y estar listos para cualquier eventualidad. No perderían Himeshi sin dar una buena pelea.

La convención fue disuelta y cada cual tomó camino a su respectiva casa.

000

Kagome mantenía su mirada fija en el blanco mientras se ocupaba de tensar el arco con la fuerza necesaria para hacer llegar la flecha a su destino. El entrenamiento estaba yendo particularmente mal esa mañana y no solo se debía a que Inuyasha había decidido introducirla en el disparo a blancos móviles.

El muchacho había tomado el tablón sobre el cual Kagome practicaba y con unas cuerdas lo había amarrado a la rama de un árbol, dejándolo suficientemente suelto como para permitirle moverlo de derecha a izquierda. Sobraba decir que la princesa no había logrado atinar ni una tan sola vez. Ella se había quejado al principio de lo poco práctica que la nueva modalidad le resultaba a lo cual Inuyasha respondió que los ladrones tenían la costumbre de moverse constantemente cuando asaltaban a alguien y que dudaba mucho que alguno de ellos tuviera la cortesía de quedarse quieto el tiempo suficiente para que su víctima tomara su arco, le apuntara y le disparara.

La princesa tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse. Realmente esperaba nunca tener que usar su arma. Ni siquiera era capaz de matar una gallina y cuando el otro día, Inuyasha le ofreció que lo acompañara a cazar, ella se negó rotundamente. No toleraba ver muerte.

Pero no era la dificultad de su ejercicio lo que la estaba molestando. Era lo discutido en la reunión de la tarde anterior. En verdad que le resultaba insoportable pensar que su padre fuera capaz de condonar las atroces actividades del gobernador. Y no lo entendía. Se suponía que Naraku mantenía a sus fuerzas patrullando la nación con el fin de evitar una invasión extranjera y sin embargo, los invasores que debería estar combatiendo pertenecían a las mismas fuerzas del rey. Era muy confuso y humillante.

Al principio, había querido ocultar su identidad para proteger a los inocentes con los que se había topado en el camino, pero ahora, después de lo aprendido, su decisión se basaba en un aspecto muy diferente: de ninguna forma quería que la relacionaran con el avaricioso y canalla rey de Irasshai.

"Oye, una persona ciega tiene mejor puntería que tú"

La princesa le dirigió una gélida mirada a su marido. No tenía ánimos de entablar una discusión con él. El muchacho percibió la hostilidad de la chica. De hecho, desde el día anterior había estado actuando distraídamente y eso no era normal en ella. En el corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Inuyasha había aprendido que Kagome era una mujer de humor cambiante: Un momento estaba feliz, al siguiente enojada y luego volvía a ser feliz. Pero no era el tipo de persona que adoptaba actitudes reflexivas.

El día anterior la chica le había dicho que se sentía nostálgica. Eso debía ser. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella llegara a Himeshi. Seguramente extrañaba su vida de antes y también a ese tipo que la había dejado. Debía ser difícil. Un día estaba en una casa elegante bebiendo té con una anciana moribunda y al siguiente estaba agachada frente a un arroyo fregando prendas de vestir. Definitivamente, un gran cambio en el estilo de vida.

No le gustaba verla decaída ¿Por qué? Él no tenía ni idea. Ya hacía un rato que la idea de vengarse de ella se le había salido de la mente. No solo eso. La estaba ayudando a volverse fuerte e independiente. A ser una mujer con capacidad de cuidar de sí misma. Y Kagome era fuerte por naturaleza. Lo había demostrado al cuidar de los enfermos, al adoptar las labores de la casa con determinación, al tomar como suyos los problemas de otros.

"¿Viste, Inuyasha? Esa flecha pasó muy cerca de la tabla"

Cuando la escuchó hablar, el joven se dio cuenta de que en lugar de observar el progreso de la chica en su tiro, había estado observándola a ella.

"Pues todavía no sirve" dijo en forma ruda, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad "Cuando un ladrón te ataque, tu disparo solo será bueno cuando dé en el blanco, de lo contrario, tú estarás muerta"

La chica exhaló con fuerza pero no replicó. A Inuyasha eso no le gustó. Había esperado que ella respondiera airadamente, como acostumbraba cada vez que él decía algo que a ella no le gustaba.

El joven acortó la distancia entre ellos dos. Quería preguntarle si tenía algún problema, si se sentía enferma o si simplemente no quería hablar con él. Se descubrió esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa a la última opción.

"¿Sigues pensando en hacer esa estúpida cena?" No era la forma correcta de iniciar una conversación, pero, extrañamente, funcionó.

Kagome se volvió hacia él y casualmente respondió "No es estúpida. Es una oportunidad para acercar lazos entre las personas" La princesa tomó agradecida la oportunidad de desviar sus pensamientos de los problemas con el rey, al menos por el momento.

"Como digas" El joven sintió alivio al comprobar que cualquiera que fuera el problema de Kagome, no era con él. _¿Y por qué rayos siento alivio? _

"De todas formas no sé si la voy a hacer. Primero debo preguntarle a Sango si está de acuerdo, pero no he tenido oportunidad. Siento que me está rehuyendo"

"Seguramente, presiente tus malas intenciones"

"¿Qué malas intenciones?"

"Las de emparejarla con ese idiota"

"No estoy tratando de emparejarla" se defendió la chica, colocando su arco contra una roca y sentándose en otra.

Inuyasha quedó de pie frente a ella en su pose acostumbrada de brazos cruzados "Sí que lo estás haciendo. Mira que crear las condiciones para que se conozcan mejor. Si eso no es emparejar, dime que es, por que Sango lo último que quiere es acercarse a ese tipo"

"No quiero emparejarla. Solo quiero evitar que algún día se arrepienta de haberle cerrado las puertas al matrimonio por la razón equivocada"

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo "¿Qué hay de ese cuento de que las mujeres tienen derechos? Sango tiene derecho a quedarse soltera para toda la vida, si eso es lo que quiere"

"¡Eso ya lo sé! Y Mira que tú no deberías hablar. Shippo me contó que tú fuiste uno de los que evitó que el predicador dejara Himeshi después de que Sango lo rechazara"

"Eso lo hice porque me cae mal y quería torturarlo" objetó el muchacho

Kagome entornó los ojos y suspiró. Nadie podía ser más infantil "No importa. De todas formas quiero organizar esa velada. El predicador se merece la oportunidad de luchar por su amor"

"¿Amor?" bufó el joven

"Sí amor. El amor lo vence todo, por si no lo sabías"

"¿Cómo sabes que el farsante siente amor por Sango?"

"Le propuso matrimonio ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?" la chica pensaba que su razonamiento era el más lógico.

Inuyasha no pensaba igual "No sé porque ese imbécil le propuso matrimonio, pero acababa de conocerla. Es imposible que se haya enamorado de ella después de dos segundos"

"Fue amor a primera vista" afirmó Kagome. Inuyasha le dio una mirada suspicaz "¿No me digas que no crees en el amor a primera vista?"

"Por supuesto que no. Solo un descerebrado se enamoraría de alguien a quien no conoce"

Kagome lo miró indignada "Pues para tu información, yo me enamoré a primera vista"

"Exacto. Solo a un descerebrado le puede pasar eso"

"Eres tan cínico. ¿Nunca has sentido atracción por una muchacha al verla por primera vez?"

"¿Estamos hablando de amor o de atracción? Por que no es lo mismo"

"Claro que no, pero toda relación romántica empieza con la atracción. A ver, ¿No hay ninguna chica en la aldea que haga que las manos te suden y sientas mariposas en el estómago?"

"Mariposas en el estómago y manos sudorosas me suenan a indigestión"

"¡Nunca lo has sentido! Es imposible. ¿Qué tal Sango? Ella es una de las mujeres más bonitas que he visto en mi vida ¿Nunca te provocó nada?"

"¡No gracias! Me gusta vivir. Sango tiene un carácter casi tan malo como el tuyo"

"¡Yo no tengo mal carácter! Toda la gente de la aldea asegura que soy muy dulce y gentil"

"Eso es porque ellos no viven contigo"

Kagome abrió la boca para replicar, pero no supo como contestar a eso. Inuyasha resumió la conversación "Es por eso que te digo que eso de amor a primera vista no es lógico. Cuando vez a alguien por primera vez, solo lo vez por fuera. No sabes como es, ni que le gusta, ni que le molesta. No sabes si tendrás la paciencia para soportarlo ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte en esas condiciones?"

Inuyasha tenía un punto en su razonamiento, pero él no podía opinar en un tema del cual no tenía experiencia "Pues Kouga me dijo que después de verme la primera vez, no me pudo sacar de su mente, y por eso volvió a buscarme. . ."

"Y luego te dejó"

"¡Que no me dejó! Seguro anda por ahí buscándome"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Él me ama" la seguridad en su voz era indiscutible

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos. Por alguna razón, la convicción de Kagome en cuanto a la devoción de ese tipo, le molestaba mucho.

"Como digas" el muchacho se dio la vuelta y tomó el camino de regreso a su casa "Recoge tu arco. Se terminó la práctica"

000

Jaken estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque. Rin había desaparecido nuevamente y todas sus esperanzas de encontrarla antes de que la reina convocara la presencia de la niña se habían venido abajo. Hacía unos minutos una criada había venido a informarle que la princesa Rin era requerida en la sala del trono.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Como están las cosas, no puedo ir y decirle a Su Majestad que su hija se ha escondido. La pobre mujer está hecha un manojo de nervios. Entrará en pánico si Rin no se presenta ante ella de inmediato

El guardián había buscado a su protegida por todos los rincones posibles: la cocina, los corrales, la caballeriza. Nada. El hombrecito comenzaba a temer que la princesita también hubiese sido secuestrada

¡No pienses eso! Rin está bien. Simplemente se ha escondido.

El niñero real incluso se las había arreglado para ingresar al ala donde las habitaciones de la princesa Kikyo se encontraban, pero la chiquilla no había dado señales de vida en esa área tampoco. Desesperado, Jaken se encaminó hacia la habitación de la niña. Tal vez, y con un poco de suerte, ella ya habría vuelto.

El guardián se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de Rin, aspiró profundamente y dio unos golpecitos a la madera a la vez que decía con su voz más adusta "Princesa Rin, ¿Esta usted ahí dentro?"

Solo recibió por respuesta un absoluto silencio. El hombrecillo decidió entrar y dar un vistazo. Giró el picaporte y se asombró de que la puerta tuviera el seguro puesto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Si la puerta tenía el seguro, eso significaba que Rin se encontraba dentro de su habitación, pero si era así, ¿Por qué no contestaba? El guardián llamó a la puerta varias veces más, repitiendo el nombre de la pequeña y rogándole que se dejara de juegos y lo dejara pasar. Siguió sin tener respuesta.

Frenéticamente, buscó dentro de su túnica por las llaves de emergencia que siempre llevaba consigo. Al encontrarlas se apresuró a abrir la puerta, rogando porque nada le hubiese pasado a su amiguita

Dios, que esté bien. Por favor, que esté bien

Irrumpió dentro de la habitación, llamando a la pequeña con premura. No había rastro de ella. Revisó los armarios, miró debajo de la cama, mesas y sillas, recogió las cortinas para asegurarse que Rin no se hubiese enredado con ellas y perdido el conocimiento. Cuando estuvo seguro de que en efecto, Rin no se encontraba en su habitación, primero agradeció que su temor de que algo le hubiese pasado a la pequeña dentro de su recamara, hubiese sido en vano, segundo, se permitió que su otro temor se apoderara de su corazón por completo _¡No puede ser! Realmente no está dentro del palacio. Rin ¿Qué te pasó?_

Renuente a aceptar la realidad que se temía, el guardián se encaminó fuera de la habitación con la intención de ir directo a la sala del trono a informarles a sus majestades que todo parecía indicar que su hija menor también había sido secuestrada.

Salió de la recamara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad. Se apoyó sobre el umbral tratando de darse valor para cumplir la tarea que tenía por delante, pero sobre todo, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un suspiro, incorporándose. Se acomodó la túnica y dio un paso hacia delante. De pronto, percibió ruidos dentro de la habitación de la pequeña y sin detenerse a pensarlo, abrió la puerta de un golpe y se quedó petrificado ante lo que vio.

Por poco se pone a llorar a lágrima viva cuando vio a su princesa de pie, al otro lado de la recamara, perfectamente sana y salva.

"¿Jaken?" la voz trémula de Rin, lo devolvió a la realidad. ¿Cómo era posible que Rin estuviera ahí frente a él en ese momento, cuando solo instantes antes él personalmente había revisado minuciosamente cada rincón de la habitación? ¿Y por qué la voz de Rin sonaba trémula?

El guardián abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando finalmente notó el lugar en el que Rin estaba parada. O más bien, juntó a que estaba parada.

La niña estaba de pie junto a una compuerta a medio cerrar. El hombrecillo podía ver con claridad, desde donde estaba, que más allá de esa compuerta había un espacio oscuro. El guardián entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de él, cruzó a toda velocidad la estancia y se paró frente a Rin. La niña tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y movía los labios incesantemente, como queriendo decir algo. Jaken la miró fijamente y le hizo unos gestos con la mano, señalándole que se hiciera a un lado. La chiquilla no quería obedecer. Jaken endureció su mirada y volvió a hacer el gesto. Rin bajó sus ojos y se movió para darle a su amigo el espacio que necesitaba.

Ahora que tenía el camino libre, Jaken pudo ver mejor el espacio oscuro. Dio unos pasos, adentrándose al lugar, mirando a ambos lados. El espacio oscuro no era un cuarto como él había sospechado al inicio, era un pasadizo que se extendía en dos direcciones. Jaken giró lentamente sobre sus talones, para quedar de frente a Rin. La princesa era la viva imagen de alguien descubierto cometiendo un crimen. Jaken puso los brazos en jarras y entrecerró los ojos.

"Muy bien, jovencita, tienes mucho que explicarme"

000

N/A: ¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? ¿Muy largo? ¿Aburrido? ¿Incomprensible? ¿Buenísimo? (lo dudo)

Cualquiera que sea su opinión, háganmela saber.

Megu-chan1 hizo una observación acerca de porque Miroku anda por ahí pidiéndole a las mujeres que le den un hijo, pues en esta historia, a diferencia de la original, el monje (aquí predicador) no tiene una maldición que amenace con quitarle la vida y ese era el pretexto que el pervertido ponía a la hora de hacer sus propuestas indecentes. Me pareció apropiado aclarar eso con todos los lectores y tal como se lo respondí a Megu-chan1, les informo que en esta historia, a Miroku no le interesa tener hijos, su interés se centra en el proceso que lleva a la fecundización y bueno, me pareció que la frase "quiere tener un hijo mío" de hecho suena bastante inocente, pues le da énfasis al producto final y no al proceso y definitivamente suena mejor que "¿vamos a la cama?"

Este fue mi razonamiento desde el principio, pero luego de estarlo pensando, me di cuenta de que, el Miroku del manga, tampoco hablaba en serio a la hora de pedir un hijo. Habría sido totalmente contrario a su carácter el haber engendrado un hijo que posiblemente tendría que crecer sin padre y para colmo con una maldición que le acortaría la vida. Y antes de conocer a Inuyasha y Kagome, él estaba decidido a vivir y luchar solo y sin ayuda de nadie. Por lo tanto, mi veredicto es que Miroku estaba decidido a morir sin dejar descendencia. Afortunadamente se encontró con Inuyasha y compañía y ahora puede fantasear con tener una familia en verdad. Eso si el miasma de Naraku no lo mata primero.

No sé cuantos estén de acuerdo conmigo, pero está es solo mi opinión personal.

Y para terminar, feliz día de la madre a todas aquellas que son mamás y también a todos aquellos que cuentan con la bendición de tener mamá (no importa si es la abuela, la tía o la hermana mayor)

Gracias por leer. Déjenme críticas constructivas.

Ciao.

Susy


	10. Confesiones

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 10: Confesiones

000

Rin hizo todo lo posible para alargar su estadía con la reina, pero como de costumbre, las obligaciones reales tomaron prioridad – No por voluntad de Hiromi – por lo que la niña se vio obligada a despedirse de su madre por el momento.

Como lo suponía, Jaken había permanecido fuera de la recámara de la reina esperando por su protegida. La pequeña reprimió un suspiro. Había estado esperando que Jaken fuera llamado a completar alguna labor importante que le permitiera a ella un poco más de tiempo para inventar alguna excusa. No que las excusas fueran a servir. Jaken había descubierto su secreto y ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos. La estancia de Jaken era más rígida que de costumbre lo que hacía sentir a Rin más aprensiva. Finalmente llegaron a su destino y Jaken, haciendo las veces del caballero que era, abrió la puerta para la princesa. Rin dio unos dubitativos pasos hacia dentro de la habitación. Jaken entró inmediatamente después de ella y enseguida se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde había descubierto a Rin hacía solo un rato.

El guardián inspeccionó minuciosamente la pared frente a él. No lucía en nada diferente al resto de la construcción. Sin embargo, el diminuto hombre sabía que solo eran apariencias. Él había visto claramente como Rin había salido de un túnel ubicado justo detrás del muro. El hombrecillo buscó algún algo que asemejara una manivela que le permitiera abrir algún tipo de compuerta, pero no encontró nada.

"A ver, Rin ¿Cómo se abre esto?"

"¿Cómo se abre qué?"

El guardián se volvió hacia su protegida con ojos reprobatorios "Rin, no estoy para bromas. Tú sabes muy bien de que habló. Dime como abres esta pared"

La niña suspiró derrotada. Había sido descubierta y no había marcha atrás. Lentamente acortó la distancia entre ella y su amigo y haciéndole señas de que se hiciera a un lado colocó sus manos en un punto a la altura de su cabeza y presionó con fuerza para luego jalar

"Esto se abre hacia fuera, pero tienes que saber exactamente donde presionar. Cuando empujas, sale esta pieza que luego tienes que jalar con fuerza"

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto la pequeña terminó de hablar, la pared, aparentemente de piedra, se abrió produciendo un leve sonido. Maravillado, Jaken inspeccionó la pieza que la chiquilla había jalado. Imitaba a una manivela común y corriente. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con esa parte, el hombrecillo dio unos pasos para adentrarse en el túnel que había visto antes. Estaba totalmente oscuro.

"¿Hacia donde conducen estos túneles?"

"Si vas hacia allá," Rin señaló a su derecha, lo que hacía la izquierda de Jaken "llegas a las habitaciones de mis hermanas. Si vas para allá," señaló hacia el lado contrario "terminas en las habitaciones de mis padres. También hay una escalinata para ir al piso de arriba"

"Rin, esto es increíble ¿Cómo. . .? No. Primero contéstame desde cuando sabes de estos túneles"

"Desde antes que tú llegaras"

"¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Y no me lo habías dicho?"

La niña se encogió de hombros sin contestar. Jaken decidió cambiar la pregunta "¿Cómo los descubriste? Si tú no me muestras, nunca habría sospechado que esto se pudiera abrir. Yo habría jurado que toda la pared estaba hecha de piedra"

"Pues verás," La niña tomó asiento en uno de sus cómodos sillones "un día hubo un desayuno al que vinieron muchas personas importantes. Mi papá le dio mi lugar a una princesa toda flacucha y fea y me mandó a comer en mi habitación. Me dio tanto coraje que, antes que entraran al comedor, fui a la cocina a buscar miel para embarrar en el asiento, pero en lugar de miel encontré una sartén con aceite quemado. Estaba tan negro y olía horrible. Entonces, cuando nadie miraba, lo dejé caer sobre la silla de la desnutrida y huí justo en el momento en que mi papá entraba con los demás invitados al salón"

"Cuando iba corriendo por el pasillo, la oí gritar. Gritaba horrible. Entonces, mi papa también gritó diciendo que buscaran al culpable y se oyeron muchos pasos de gente que venía por el pasillo así que me escondí en la alacena que está frente al espejo grande que un lord no se qué le regaló a mi mamá. Bueno, estaba, porque rompí el espejo unos días después. Fue un accidente, lo juro"

"Bueno, había gente yendo y viniendo, así que no podía salir de la alacena. Alguien se acercó, como si fuera a abrirla y me asusté. Me hice para atrás y me golpee la cabeza con la pared tan fuerte que casi lloré. Pero fui valiente, me tapé la boca y me aguante. Entonces, cuando traté de arrimarme al muro lo más que pude, sentí una cosa que salía de la pared. Me di vuelta, la jalé para ver que era y entonces, se abrió la compuerta"

"Rin, esa alacena está al otro lado del castillo. ¿Hasta allá llegan estos túneles?"

"Noooo. Este túnel de aquí solo llega a los dormitorios y al piso de arriba. El de la alacena es otro"

"¿Cuántos túneles hay, entonces?"

"¡Muchos! Cuando se abrió la puerta, me metí a explorar y resultó ser tan largo, que me perdí. Me pasé todo el día buscando una salida y terminé en el jardín interior"

"¿Estuviste todo el día dentro del túnel?"

"Sí. Cuando salí me estaba muriendo de hambre así que corrí a la cocina a buscar que comer. Mi papá estaba taaan enojado. Lo que me pareció raro es que nunca más volví a ver a mi institutriz. ¿Qué se habrá hecho?" El guardián se guardó de comentar que tal vez la pobre mujer había terminado en los calabozos como residente de por vida. "En fin. Desde entonces, me dediqué a buscar todas las entradas que hubiera, empecé por mi cuarto y ni te imaginas lo feliz que me sentí cuando encontré esta compuerta. Es fácil descubrir la puertas desde adentro, pero desde afuera. . ."

El hombrecillo ya no escuchó la letanía de la pequeña porque en ese momento reparó en algo. "¡Esa es la razón por la que te desapareces todo el tiempo! ¡Siempre estas en los túneles!"

"No me desaparezco" protestó la pequeña "Me voy a investigar"

"¿investigar que?"

"Las cosas que pasan en palacio y nadie me dice"

"Rin, si no te dicen las cosas es porque aun eres muy joven"

"¡Esos solo son pretextos!"

"Bueno, no vamos a discutir eso por ahora. ¿Quién más sabe de esto?"

"Nadie"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Ajá. Los túneles ni siquiera tenían antorchas. Estaban abandonados"

"Ya veo. Creo que lo más importante en este momento es informarle al rey. Estos túneles podrían ser usados en caso de que hubiera una invasión"

"¡No!"

"¿No que?"

"No le puedes decir. Este es mi secreto"

"Rin, no puedes guardar un secreto como este. Es más, en las familias no deben haber secretos"

"Pero, todos guardan secretos y tú lo sabes"

"Rin. . ."

"¡Por favor, Jaken! Te prometo que si es necesario contarles a mis padres, lo haré. Pero todavía no. Además que si le dices a mi papá, él seguro irá a contarle a Naraku y si Naraku se entera que puedo entrar a ver a Kikyo sin su permiso, me lo va a prohibir"

El hombrecillo estaba listo para insistir en que el rey fuera informado hasta que escuchó el nombre de Naraku. No podía permitir que el sinvergüenza del general tuviera acceso a la habitación de la pequeña bajo ninguna circunstancia. El guardián suspiró.

"Está bien, Rin. No le diré a tu papá, por ahora. Pero a cambio, quiero que me prometas que dejaras de desaparecerte cada vez que se te antoje" Rin se alistó a protestar "Sin discusiones" Rin se calló "De ahora en adelante, cada vez que entres a los túneles, yo iré contigo. Quiero conocerlos"

"Pero. . ."

"Rin, somos amigos ¿No? Puedes confiar en mi"

"Bien, confiaré en ti, pero primero, prométeme que nunca, jamás, ni aunque te torturen sacándote los ojos, vas a contarle a alguien de esto"

"Rin, te prometo que nunca, jamás, ni aunque me torturen sacándome los ojos, voy a contarle a nadie de esto. A menos que sea absolutamente necesario y tu seguridad dependa de ello"

"Esa no es la promesa que quiero"

"Es la promesa que te doy. De todas formas, no tienes salida. Si no estás de acuerdo en mostrarme los túneles, simplemente te acusaré con tu padre"

La pequeña hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos "¡No es justo!"

000

Kagome se movía frenéticamente de un lado al otro de la cocina. Ya casi era la hora acordada y todavía le faltaba decorar la mesa y el postre aún no estaba listo. Y también tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Como le habría gustado contar con un poco de ayuda, pero eso era un sueño imposible.

Inuyasha había sido muy claro al decirle que ya que fue a ella a quien se le ocurrió la gran idea, era su responsabilidad hacer todo el trabajo. Es más, el chico se había recluido a sí mismo en su habitación jurando que de ninguna manera, nada ni nadie lo obligaría a participar en la farsa de cena que estaba preparando. Antes de desaparecer y luego de acomodar la mesa y sillas prestadas en el patio – de alguna forma, el muchacho se había compadecido de ella al verla arrastrando los muebles – le había dado indicaciones a Kagome de que cuando la comida estuviera lista, se la subiera a su habitación.

Sí, como no.

Kagome decidió que si Inuyasha quería cenar esa noche, tendría que bajar y compartir con el resto de los invitados como cualquier persona civilizada. O si no, lo acusaría con Izayoi.

La princesa le rogaba a la mezcla en el fuego que estuviera lista de una vez. No entendía como la preparación de una cena especial le tomaba tanto tiempo. Llevaba toda la tarde cocinando. Antes, en palacio, los banquetes le habían parecido un producto de magia. La comida siempre estaba lista a la hora indicada, perfectamente presentada y los sirvientes organizados como si para servir una cena hubiesen nacido.

Por supuesto, ella nunca había visto todo el trabajo que los mismos sirvientes tenían que realizar antes de servir.

No se podía creer que realmente estaba llevando a cabo su idea de preparar la cena elegante que tanto había deseado. Ella sabía que para nada podría comprarse con las comidas más sencillas en palacio, pero dadas las circunstancias, era lo más parecido que podía tener.

En lugar de faisán horneado, había cocinado gallina asada, para sustituir el filete de ternera en salsa agridulce, tenía vegetales frescos pasados por agua y en lugar del salmón a la plancha, contaba con delicioso queso de cabra. A falta de vino, serviría refresco de frutas y, no teniendo tarta de higos bañada con caramelo, como postre, tomarían la bebida dulce de arroz que había aprendido a preparar hacía poco. Y para terminar, había preparado una deliciosa salsa para remojar la gallina – En realidad eran dos salsas, una con picante, para los que disfrutaban de ese sabor y otra dulce, para Inuyasha.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no solo por cuanto estaba tardando todo en estar listo. Hasta ese día, solo había cocinado para Inuyasha y ocasionalmente para Shippo. Era la primera vez que tenía invitados a cenar ¿Qué tal si no les gustaba su comida? ¿O si consideraban que la presentación de los alimentos no era la adecuada? ¿O si los alimentos en sí no los satisfacían? ¿Habría hecho suficiente comida? Las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal eran incontables y no solo por sus dudas en su propia habilidad, sino, y más importante, por Sango.

El postre por fin estuvo listo, a sí que se dispuso a preparar la mesa. Con delicadeza sirvió cada plato, teniendo cuidado de colocar cada pieza de comida en la posición y cantidad adecuada – Por supuesto, los platos de los hombres tenían el doble que el de las mujeres – satisfecha con su trabajo corrió a su habitación a ponerse el mejor vestido del que disponía para luego salir al patio a decorar la mesa.

Había dispuesto que la cena se realizara afuera, pues no había forma de acomodar a quince personas en la diminuta estancia de la casa. Inuyasha había insistido en que si cabían y que no era necesario conseguir una mesa más grande y aunque era cierto que sí cabían, ella quería algo que fuera más elegante y espacioso donde los comensales pudieran sentarse a gusto sin preocuparse de golpear con el codo al que estuviera al lado.

Los nervios hicieron una nueva aparición. Temía que Sango estuviera muy enojada con ella. Al final, no había podido pedirle su autorización para realizar la velada. El motivo de haberla preparado se debía a que Shippo, emocionado con la idea de asistir a una cena especial, había corrido a contarle a Ryu. Sobraba decir que el padre de Sango había quedado maravillado con el plan y ni tardo ni perezoso se dedicó a importunar a Kagome hasta que la convenció de poner en marcha la idea.

La princesa, renuente a hacer algo que pudiera molestar a su amiga, puso por condición que Ryu debía lograr que Inuyasha estuviera de acuerdo también. Ella se convenció de que se había librado del problema. No había forma de que el señor lograra convencer a Inuyasha. Sin embargo, la chica no contó con la inteligencia de Ryu quien recurrió al único método que Inuyasha no podía combatir: le pidió ayuda a Izayoi. Sin importar cuan terco fuera, no había forma de que el chico se negara a un favor pedido por su madre.

Kagome terminó de dar los últimos toques a la decoración de la mesa, un bonito arreglo florar que Kagura le había ayudado a preparar y se dispuso a esperar por sus invitados. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el primero llegara.

"¡Kagome!"

"Buenas noches, Shippo. Mira que guapo estas" elogió la princesa.

"¡Kaede me peinó!"

Kagome sonrió con ternura. El normalmente desordenado cabello de Shippo se encontraba amarrado con un listón que combinaba perfectamente con su limpia camisa azul.

"Pues te ves estupendo. Ven, toma asiento que los demás están por llegar"

El niño obedeció, y sonrió al notar el arreglo de la mesa "¡Que bonito te quedó todo!" La princesa agradeció con otra sonrisa. Shippo, entonces, comenzó a ver hacia un lado y hacia el otro "¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"

"Escondido dentro de la casa" contestó Kagome sin pensar.

"¡Voy a buscarlo!" anunció el pequeñín, bajándose de su silla.

Kagome reaccionó justo en el momento que el pequeño llegaba al umbral "No es necesario" Inuyasha estaba arriba, en el ático. Si el niño lo descubría allí, comenzaría a hacer preguntas de porque el joven dormía en una habitación diferente a la de su esposa, y actualmente, ella no tenía tiempo para contestar preguntas indiscretas."Inuyasha saldrá cuando lleguen los demás"

"Buenas noches" dijeron dos voces.

La princesa se volvió a saludar a los recién llegados "Buenas noches, señora Izayoi, Sesshoumaru. Bienvenidos"

"Gracias por la invitación" contestó su cuñado con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

"Yo también te lo agradezco, Kagome. Creo que es maravilloso que te hayas ofrecido a hacer todo este trabajo para ayudar a una amiga"

La princesa se sonrojó levemente, aunque en su interior sabía que Sango no vería todo eso como 'ayudar a una amiga' y los invitó a sentarse.

"¿Y mi hermano?"

"Esta escondido" intervino animadamente Shippo antes de que Kagome pudiera inventar una excusa.

"¿Sigue encaprichado?" preguntó incrédula la madre "Voy a traerlo de inmediato"

Rápidamente, Kagome se acercó a ella, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro para evitar que se pusiera de pie. Peor que un niño haciendo preguntas indebidas, era una suegra haciendo las mismas preguntas "No se preocupe. El coraje ya le bajó. Yo iré por él"

La chica no pudo hacer lo que dijo porque en ese momento llegaron Ryu y toda su familia. Como buena anfitriona, Kagome se acercó a cada uno para darles la bienvenida individualmente. Cuando llegó a Sango, le dio la impresión de que su amiga estaba mucho más hostil que de costumbre. Sango ni siquiera respondió al saludo, caminó derecho hacia la mesa, murmuro un buenas noches al resto de invitados y tomó asiento justo en medio de Izayoi y Shippo. Eso no estaba bien. La finalidad de la velada era precisamente acercar a Sango y al predicador, lo que iba a ser imposible si no se sentaban juntos. Pero la princesa no iba a pedirle a su amiga que se moviera de lugar. No era tan torpe.

Ryu estuvo a punto de comentar al respecto cuando Miroku hizo su aparición, haciendo uso de todo su encanto como de costumbre. Fue recibido con agrado por las señoras y por su posible futuro suegro, Sesshoumaru apenas mostró interés por su presencia, los hermanos de Sango le dieron unas palmaditas a forma de saludo, las cuales por poco le rompen las costillas, Shippo y Kohaku lo ignoraron por completo y Sango lo miró fijamente por largo rato.

Esa mirada le recordó al predicador porque había querido rechazar la invitación desde el principio. Lamentablemente, cuando Kagome fue a pedirle que los acompañara a cenar, Ryu fue con ella y el hombre mayor fue tan convincente al decirle que le convenía mucho aceptar la invitación que no tuvo valor alguno para decirle que no.

Kagome le indicó que pasara a tomar asiento y sin dudarlo, el muchacho se dirigió a la silla libre que estaba junto a Kohaku.

"Predicador, creo que será mejor que se siente aquí" ofreció Izayoi, poniéndose en pie.

"No es necesario cambiar de lugar" intervino Sango, muy seriamente.

"Por supuesto que lo es" sonrió Izayoi, no dándose por enterada del disgusto en la voz de la joven.

Miroku tragó grueso y no se atrevió a moverse. Esperaba que la joven señora entendiera el mensaje de Sango y decidiera acceder a sus deseos. Pero no tuvo esa suerte. Izayoi rodeó la mesa hasta llegar al lugar que él ocupaba. El predicador no tuvo más remedio que cambiar de lugar. No era que le molestara la cercanía con la bella morena. Todo lo contrario. Era solo que la chica tenía su forma de lucir amenazante y en ese momento, el peligro parecía haberse triplicado. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al bolsillo que llevaba en el pecho para asegurarse que su elixir estuviera en su lugar. Era obvio que necesitaría un buen trago para sobrevivir esa noche.

Kagome percibió sin problema la creciente tensión entre los invitados de honor y se puso aún más nerviosa. Al parecer, su esposo había tenido razón al decir que la cena iba a ser un desastre.

"Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, iré por Inuyasha" Inmediatamente, la joven entró a la casa y respiró profundamente. Necesitaba relajarse sino quería perder la compostura delante de sus invitados. Miró la escalinata que conducía a la habitación de su esposo y se armó de paciencia. La iba a necesitar si quería convencer a Inuyasha de bajar sin ocasionar un escándalo.

000

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que la noche resultaría tan horriblemente como resultó, se habría negado a organizar la reunión.

"Te dije que esta reunión iba a ser el mayor desastre en la historia de Himeshi"

Sí. Inuyasha le había dicho que no resultaría bien.

_¿Por qué no lo escuché?_

"Si Sango vuelve a hablarte alguna vez en su vida, será un verdadero milagro"

"Ya lo sé. No hace falta que me lo eches en cara" habló compungida la princesa.

"No fue tan malo" terció una tranquila voz "Al menos el predicador sigue con vida"

"Esa no es buena noticia, Sesshoumaru" replicó Inuyasha. "Si al menos Sango le hubiera puesto un ojo morado, no me sentiría tan decepcionado"

"¿Podrías dejar de ser tan. . . tan. . .?" La princesa se sentía irritada.

"Kagome parece campana" y Shippo no estaba colaborando para hacerla sentir mejor.

Todo parecía ir tan bien al principio. Sango había optado por ignorar al predicador, Inuyasha había sido amenazado con quedarse sin cenar si no bajaba de inmediato, lo que obligó al chico a acceder a unirse al grupo, la comida estaba siendo del agrado de todos los presentes – incluso elogiaron la forma en que la comida estaba dispuesta en los platos – Hasta Shin, el bebé de Karei, se había comportado como un angelito.

Debió ser obvio que solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Torpemente, Ryu comenzó a comentar sobre cuan feliz estaba de que un buen hombre como Miroku hubiese hecho su aparición en la aldea, opinión que fue secundada por Izayoi, Yura y Karei; y como el predicador iba a ser una gran adición a la familia. El muchacho, percibiendo el peligro que tenía al lado, había tratado de desviar el tema cuando los gemelos decidieron intervenir, preguntando, donde iban a vivir, como planeaba Miroku sostener a su mujer, cuantos hijos tendrían y si podrían ponerle a las criaturas los nombres de sus dos mejores tíos.

Las preguntas y planes fueron escalando y escalando, hasta que Sango no pudo contenerse más y en una forma muy parecida a la de Inuyasha, literalmente les dijo a todos que se fueran al infierno. Miroku trató de calmarla, lo que culminó en Sango tratando de ayudarlo a llegar al destino que le indicara antes. Afortunadamente para el predicador, sus dos hermanos mayores se interpusieron entre ella y su victima. Izayoi aprovechó el momento para reprenderla por un comportamiento tan indigno – Kagome sintió como si acabara de escuchar a su padre – y eso pareció devolver a la furiosa muchacha a sus cabales.

En su arranque, había tirado al piso buena parte de la loza, había utilizado el arreglo florar como proyectil contra su pretendiente, su hermano menor estaba bañado en salsa, su sobrino lloraba a gritos por el susto, Karei luchaba por calmar al bebé, Yura la miraba estupefacta, Ryu parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra, Shippo se había escondido debajo de la mesa, los gemelos se estaban muriendo de risa, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se habían sentado en el pórtico a terminar lo que pudieron salvar de su cena y Kagome estaba a punto de llorar.

No soportando la vergüenza por su comportamiento, Sango huyó corriendo del lugar. Su padre no tardó un segundo en ir tras de ella. El resto de la familia ofreció ayudar a Kagome a recoger la tiradera, pero la chica los rechazó de la manera más atenta. Cuando los gemelos se hubieron tranquilizado lo suficiente como para caminar sin ayuda, todos se despidieron para ir rumbo a sus casas. Kohaku solicitó asilo al mayor de sus hermanos, el cual fue concedido y antes de que los gemelos pudieran siquiera preguntar, les fue dicho que dado que ellos contribuyeron enormemente a atizar el fuego, debían sufrir las consecuencias y los despacharon a casa con su padre y hermana.

Miroku había cobrado suficiente compostura para sentarse a la mesa nuevamente y teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera, sacó una pequeña cantimplora de dentro de su túnica y se sirvió un poco del licor que había traído con él. Agradeció haber sido tan precavido al traer su bebida. Shippo, notando que el mayor peligro ya había pasado, salió de su escondite para encontrar a Miroku bebiendo. Naturalmente, preguntó que contenía el vaso en las manos de Miroku y si él también podía tomar lo mismo. El predicador se espantó ante la súbita aparición del chiquillo y se fue de espaldas quedando tirado en el piso. Inuyasha aprovechó el momento para informarle al pervertido que no era bienvenido en su propiedad. Miroku, dándose cuenta de la amenaza y no queriendo sufrir otro intento de asesinato, se retiró rápidamente, olvidando su cantimplora en la mesa.

Izayoi había mostrado un poco de arrepentimiento por haber opinado acerca del posible matrimonio- que ya no le parecía tan posible – y también se despidió, dejando solos a Kagome, su esposo, su cuñado y el pequeño Shippo.

Como deseaba Kagome que los otros tres también se fueran.

Al parecer, Sesshoumaru tenía algo importante que discutir con su hermano y Shippo siempre se quedaba con ellos todo el tiempo que se lo permitieran.

Derrotada, Kagome se dispuso a limpiar el desorden. Lo primero era rescatar la comida que no se había echado a perder y segundo, asegurarse que la mesa, que un amable vecino le prestara, no hubiese sufrido daños. Aunque con el ímpetu de Sango, esa esperanza era efímera.

"Tengo hambre" lloriqueó Shippo "Sango tiro toda mi comida cuando jaló el mantel"

"Yo también tengo hambre, Kagome. Apenas pude salvar el queso y los vegetales" Se unió a la queja Inuyasha.

Kagome se volvió hacia ellos, sosteniendo en las manos un plato en el que había reunido unas piezas de gallina y unos cuantos trozos de vegetales. En el umbral se encontraban los tres muchachos mirándola fijamente. Era obvio que, aunque no había dicho nada, Sesshoumaru compartía la inconformidad de los otros dos.

"Hay más gallina en la cazuela. Sírvanse cuanto quieran" diciendo esto, la chica regresó a su trabajo. Cuando llego el turno de recoger la vajilla, se topó con una cantimplora que no reconocía y la cual parecía estar casi llena. Se dispuso a destapar el recipiente para averiguar cual era su contenido, cuando la voz de Inuyasha preguntándole donde estaba la salsa para la gallina, la distrajo haciéndola olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Está en una olla, sobre la mesa de cortar verduras" después de contestar la pregunta de su esposo, la joven terminó de recoger los trastes y entró a la casa. Ausentemente, coloco la loza sobre la mesa, incluyendo la cantimplora. A pesar de su estado de ánimo, le pareció adorable como los dos hombres y el niño colaboraban entre ellos para servirse la comida. Aunque, a la vez, resultaba extraño. Era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha en compañía de cualquiera de los otros dos sin pelearse.

Iba rumbo al patio, nuevamente, cuando Inuyasha le hizo otra pregunta "¿Quedó algo de jugo de frutas?"

"No. me temo que Sango lo derramó todo"

El chico se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento junto a Sesshoumaru y Shippo "Ni modo. Comeremos en seco" Kagome asintió y los dejó solos.

Apenas había puesto un pie afuera, cuando un nuevo alboroto se escuchó dentro de la casa. Entro corriendo a toda velocidad para toparse con Inuyasha empinándose el contenido de la cantimplora que ella pusiera sobre la mesa minutos antes, con una desesperación tal, que resultaba increíble y lo que más la sorprendió fue que en medio de que Inuyasha se acabara el contenido del recipiente, su hermano mayor se lo arrebató de las manos para dar varios tragos él mismo.

Confundida, Kagome se volvió a Shippo quien veía con los ojos muy abiertos el extraño comportamiento de los chicos mayores.

"¿Qué les pasó?" demandó la chica.

Shippo desvió su atención hacia ella. La joven se dio cuenta de que el chiquillo estaba masticando ávidamente un bocado de comida y tuvo que esperar a que se lo tragara para recibir una respuesta. Ausentemente, pensó que el niño tenía muy buenos modales en la mesa. Siempre y cuando no estuviera peleando con Inuyasha

"Creo que no les gusta la comida picante" contesto el niño justo antes de llevarse otro trozo de comida a la boca.

_Picante ¿Qué picante? _ Kagome entonces abrió mucho los ojos y fijó su atención sobre la mesa de picar verduras. Tal como le había dicho a Inuyasha, allí se entraba la olla con la salsa. El detalle era que esa era la salsa picante. La dulce que había preparado para Inuyasha había perecido junto al jugo de frutas y el queso de cabra.

Kagome se sintió mucho más mortificada al darse cuenta de que su cuñado, al igual que Inuyasha, padecía de intolerancia al picante.

Rápidamente fue en busca de agua fresca para darles de beber. Puso frente a cada uno un recipiente con agua y le pareció extraña la forma en que Sesshoumaru se le quedó viendo a la taza sin tomarla. No tuvo tiempo de continuar con su apreciación porque en ese momento, Inuyasha resbaló de su silla y cayó de costado sobre el piso.

Desde su lugar y entre bocados, Shippo se inclinó para ver cual era el problema del muchacho "Inuyasha ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te caíste?"

Kagome estaba en el proceso de acercarse a él cuando lo escuchó contestar "No me caí"

_¿Cómo que no se cayó? Si está tirado en el piso_ pensó más confundida la princesa _Y ¿Por qué su voz suena tan extraña?_ Se agachó para tratar de ayudarlo "Inuyasha ¿Estas bien?"

El joven no contestó, solo levantó su cabeza, miró a Kagome, parpadeó varias veces, entrecerró los ojos, volvió a parpadear y finalmente habló como si hasta ese momento reconociera a su esposa "Hola, Kagome"

"Inuyasha ¿Qué te pasa? Estas extraño" La princesa comenzaba a asustarse.

"No es el único" habló Shippo "Sesshoumaru lleva un rato tratando de agarrar la taza que le diste, pero todavía no ha podido"

Kagome se levantó para corroborar las palabras del niño y efectivamente, Sesshoumaru estaba en el proceso de extender su mano para tomar la traza frente a él, pero por alguna razón, el apéndice no estaba obedeciendo como debía, desviándose demasiado a la izquierda o a la derecha. Resultaba increíble que aún no hubiera derramado el agua.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Kagome realmente necesitaba una respuesta.

"Se pusieron así después de tomarse el jugo de Miroku"

"¿Qué jugo?"

"El que Miroku trajo en esa cantimplora" El chiquillo señaló el recipiente en cuestión.

La chica tomó la cantimplora, la examinó y finalmente se la llevó a la nariz. Horrorizada, la dejó caer sobre la mesa y sin pensarlo anunció en voz alta su descubrimiento.

"¡Es licor!"

Calmadamente Shippo comentó "Pero en Himeshi no hay licor. Los adultos dicen que es la bebida del diablo"

Kagome apretó la mandíbula. Al parecer, en esa ocasión, el nombre del diablo era Miroku.

"No puedo creer que el predicador haya traído alcohol a la cena"

Kagome se desplomó sobre una de las sillas en el momento que Sesshoumaru lograba, por fin, sujetar la taza, por las apariencias, ahora venía la parte más difícil: llevarse la taza a la boca.

"No entiendo" dijo Shippo, ya habiendo terminado su cena "Si Miroku es un predicador y el licor es la bebida del diablo ¿Por qué se lo toma?"

"No lo sé, Shippo" suspiró Kagome "Inuyasha ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Mientras Kagome había estado ocupada tratando de entender como el licor del predicador había terminado siendo ingerido por los hermanos, Inuyasha se había levantado y caminado hasta la pared más cercana y parecía estar sujetándose de ella.

El chico giró su cabeza, o al menos trató y con voz inestable, contestó "La casa se está moviendo"

"¿Qué? La casa no se está moviendo"

"Sí está" replicó tercamente el muchacho "Ayúdame a detenerla"

Kagome abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero, ¿Qué podía decir? Mejor optó por dirigirse a Shippo "Shippo, ve a buscar al predicador y tráelo de inmediato" El niño no obedeció en el instante, ocupado como estaba viendo a Sesshoumaru derramarse el agua encima "¡Shippo ve ahora!"

El chiquillo reaccionó y dándole un último vistazo a los dos ebrios, salió disparado de la casa.

Kagome se dispuso a tratar de controlar la situación lo mejor posible. Tentativamente, se acercó a su esposo pidiéndole que se sentara. El muchacho se negó, aludiendo que si soltaba la pared, la casa se iba a caer.

"La casa no se va a caer, Inuyasha. Lo que pasa es que estás borracho"

"No estoy borracho"

"Inuyasha, siéntate" suplicó ella.

El chico se dio la vuelta hasta colocar su espalda contra la pared "No quiero sentarme"

Como corroborando el hecho de que su mente y su cuerpo no estaban en sintonía, el chico comenzó a deslizarse en dirección al piso, quedando incómodamente sentado sobre sus piernas.

"Inuyasha, quédate así, sentado un rato, para que se te pase el mareo"

"No estoy mareado"

Kagome lo miró un segundo tras el cual se llevó la mano a la frente _¿Cómo me metí en este lío?_

Cinco minutos después. . .

"Inuyasha, estás borracho"

"No estoy borracho"

"Que sí estás"

"¡Que no!" de repente, el muchacho extendió sus manos, colocándolas en ambos lados de la cabeza de Kagome y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – todo lo fijo que en su estado actual podía lograr – le pidió "Ya deja de moverte, me estás mareando"

"Yo no me estoy moviendo. ¡Estás borracho!" Kagome sabía que repetir la misma frase una y otra vez no estaba ayudándola mucho, pero su estado de pánico no le permitía hacer otra cosa.

"No estoy borracho" Inuyasha tampoco estaba colaborando.

"Inuyasha" una voz gélida, como ninguna otra, se escuchó a espaldas de la chica. Kagome volvió su cabeza, con temor de lo que le esperaba ver. El estoico hermano mayor de Inuyasha, se había levantado de la mesa y permanecía firmemente en pie, o al menos, eso era lo que él creía, porque se tambaleaba casi desde un extremo de la casa al otro. La princesa se movió rápidamente para correr a su lado y tratar de evitar que cayera al piso, pero ni siquiera logró levantarse. Inuyasha aún la sostenía por la cabeza.

"Inuyasha, tengo que levantarme. Debo ayudar a tu hermano"

"Pues levántate"

"Es que tienes que soltarme"

"Yo no te estoy agarrando"

"Si lo estás haciendo"

"No lo estoy haciendo"

"¡Inuyasha, suéltame!" Como pudo, la muchacha se zafó del agarre de su esposo y se levantó para ir en auxilio de Sesshoumaru, quien increíblemente, todavía se mantenía en pié.

"Sesshoumaru, ¿Por qué no te sientas?" Kagome trataba de ser cortés. Por lo que ella había visto en algunas fiestas, sabía que no debía alterar a alguien en estado de ebriedad, pues algunos hombre, influenciados por el alcohol, se volvían muy peligrosos y por la espada que su cuñado sostenía en una de las manos, tenía la impresión de que él era uno de esos "Esa es la espada de Inuyasha ¿A que hora la agarraste?"

"Inuyasha," volvió a hablar el hermano mayor, ignorando por completo a la joven "defiéndete. Ha llegado el día de tu muerte"

Sí. Definitivamente, Sesshoumaru era del tipo peligroso.

"Sesshoumaru, ¿Por qué no bajas la espada un momento?"

"No. Debo poner en claro las cosas entre mi hermano y yo. Inuyasha, levántate"

"Inuyasha no se puede levantar"

"Sí puedo" discutió el susodicho desde su lugar en el suelo, sin siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de moverse.

"Que no puedes" respondió Kagome ¿Quién en su sano juicio discutía con un borracho? _Definitivamente, estoy mal de la cabeza._ La princesa decidió ignorar a su esposo y poner más atención a su cuñado ¿Cómo podía distraerlo?

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Sesshoumaru avanzó hacia su hermano. Afortunadamente, la mesa se interpuso en su camino. El joven le dio una mirada furibunda al mueble, como demandándole que se moviera de lugar. Por supuesto, las técnicas intimidatorias no funcionaban con objetos inanimados. Kagome observó con horror como Sesshoumaru extendía el brazo que sostenía la espada, preparándolo para asestar un golpe con el arma. No había forma de llegar a él a tiempo de salvar la mesa.

La princesa se tapó la cara, esperando escuchar el golpe, pero cuando finalmente lo oyó, no se pareció en nada a una espada cortando madera. Bajó las manos con un poco de aprensión y suspiró aliviada al ver que su cuñado finalmente había perdido el equilibrio y estaba sentado sobre el piso con una expresión furiosa en su semblante.

"Sesshoumaru ¿Estas bien?"

"Inuyasha, no creas que podrás librarte de mi ira. Voy a matarte" el joven mayor trataba infructuosamente de ponerse en pie, pero no teniendo ningún objeto sobre el cual apoyarse, la tarea era imposible. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía seguir incitando a su hermano "¿Qué clase de cobarde eres que te escondes tras una mesa?"

"No soy cobarde" Al parecer, Inuyasha había decidido contradecir todo lo que se le dijera.

Kagome se acercó al mayor de los muchachos y atentamente le ofreció ayuda para levantarse. Él la miró con ojos de pocos amigos.

"¿Insinúas, mujer, que no soy capaz de ponerme en pie por mí mismo?"

"Por supuesto que no. Estoy segura de que tú puedes solito" le sonrió la chica. Por el rabillo del ojo, trató de ver que estaba haciendo Inuyasha. Si el muchacho decidía, por una vez, hacerle caso a su hermano y levantarse para responder al reto, las cosas empeorarían enormemente. Se tranquilizó al notar que su esposo no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse. De hecho, estaba muy quieto, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y observando fijamente el piso frente a él. Kagome volvió su atención a su cuñado, quien de forma inexplicable, se estaba levantando sin ayuda.

Kagome se puso de pie al mismo tiempo, extendiendo los brazos en caso que el joven volviera a perder el equilibrio. Aunque ¿A quien engañaba? Si él se caía, no había forma de que ella lograra detenerlo. Su cuñado era casi dos cabezas más alto que ella.

"Kagome" escuchó a Inuyasha llamándola desde su lugar en el piso.

Ella lo miró. Él chico continuaba en la misma posición de hacía unos minutos, con su cabeza inclinada y mirando hacia el piso _¿Ahora qué?_ "Dime"

El muchacho levantó su vista, sin enfocarla bien y torpemente anunció "No tengo piernas"

"¿De que estás hablando? Sí tienes piernas" ¿Por qué sentía que las conversaciones se estaban volviendo más y más ridículas?

"No tengo" discutió el muchacho "Mira, mis piernas no están" señaló hacia el espacio vacío frente a él.

"Eso es porque estas sentado sobre ellas"

"¡No es cierto!"

_¿Por qué yo?_ La princesa se olvidó un momento de su cuñado que ya iba por el décimo intentó de pararse correctamente y regresó al lado de su esposo "Inuyasha, ya deja de decir tonterías. Ven te ayudaré a levantarte para que vayas a la cama. Creo que dormir te hará mucho bien"

"No puedo levantarme. No tengo piernas"

Kagome se llevó una mano a la frente, exasperada _Voy a matar al predicador_

"Kagome" la torpe voz de Inuyasha sonó nuevamente.

"¿Ahora que quieres?" la jovencita se sentía al borde del llanto por la frustración. Inuyasha no estaba mirándola a ella, al contrario, sus ojos estaban tratando de mantenerse fijos en su hermano mayor, quien una vez más, había perdido el equilibrio.

Inuyasha giró su tambaleante cabeza hacia su esposa "¿Por qué hay tres Sesshoumarus?"

Kagome suspiró. Estaba considerando que bien podía empezar matando a Inuyasha, eso la haría entrar en calor para cuando Miroku llegara.

Como conjurado por sus pensamientos, el predicador hizo su entrada a la vivienda. Rápidamente ubicó a Kagome, arrodillada junto a Inuyasha y adoptando su expresión más serena, amablemente, se dirigió hacia la señora de la casa.

"Señora Kagome, Shippo me informó que usted tenía algunos problemas y vine de inmediato a ver en que puedo serle útil"

"¡No es cierto!" chilló una vocecita detrás de Miroku, inmediatamente después, Shippo entró velozmente "Él no quería venir. Tuve que amenazarlo con contarle a Ryu de que lo descubrí espiando a las muchachas en el río"

"¿Estaba espiando a las muchachas?" A pesar de lo ocurrido con el alcohol, Kagome se había convencido de que el predicador era incapaz de hacer cosas deshonestas, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, le resultaba obvio que solo se estaba engañando a sí misma.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Se defendió Miroku "Simplemente fui a dar una caminata, me salí del sendero y terminé cerca del río. Sí miré un poquito, pero fue totalmente por accidente"

"¿Sabe que? Olvidemos eso. Tengo un problema mucho más grande aquí"

Miroku dirigió su mirada hacia los otros dos ocupantes de la casa, como si no los hubiera notado antes "¿Qué les pasa a los jóvenes Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha?"

"¿Qué que les pasa? ¡Están borrachos!"

"No estoy borracho" afirmó Inuyasha entre hipos.

"Hermano, voy a matarte" dijo Sesshoumaru mientras trataba de usar la espada como bastón para incorporarse correctamente.

"Pues, parece que sí están borrachos" dijo casualmente Miroku "Esta juventud. No deberían beber más de lo que pueden soportar"

"¡Ellos no beben!" exclamó Kagome, ahora de pie a unos centímetros del predicador. Se oyó un golpe seco y ambos se volvieron para ver a Sesshoumaru tirado en el suelo, boca a bajo y completamente inconsciente.

"Pues yo diría que sí" parpadeó Miroku, luciendo de lo más inocente.

"¡Esto es su culpa!" acusó airada la princesa.

"Perdóneme, mi estimada señora, pero no veo como puedo ser responsable de que su esposo y su cuñado les guste beber más de la cuenta"

"¡Ya le dije que ellos no beben! Por eso es que están tan mal. No están acostumbrados al alcohol"

"Corríjame si me equivoco, querida señora, pero ¿acaso no se necesita alcohol para embriagarse? Al parecer, sus parientes perdieron la medida"

"Ellos no perdieron ninguna medida" Kagome caminó hacia la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no pararse sobre Sesshoumaru y tomó la cantimplora, mostrándosela a Miroku "Esto es suyo ¿No?"

Miroku abrió muy grandes sus ojos "Oh, oh"

"Sí. Oh. Oh. Ellos están ebrios por su culpa. Se quemaron la lengua por el picante y sin darse cuenta se bebieron el contenido de este recipiente"

"Señora Kagome, le aseguro que nunca fue mi intención ocasionar algo como esto. Es más yo ni siquiera acostumbro beber. Ese licor me lo regalaron en mi camino hacia aquí y. . ."

"¡No me importa! ¡Lo único que quiero es que arregle esto!"

"Pero señora, aunque con todo mi corazón, quisiera ayudarla, no veo como yo puedo solucionar algo como esto"

"¡Pues tendrá que encontrar una forma por que de lo contrario, no tendrá que esperar hasta que estos dos estén sobrios por la mañana para morir, pues en este mismo momento, iré directo a casa de mi suegra a contarle que nuestro nuevo y querido predicador es un embustero que espía mujeres y que para colmo tuvo la desvergüenza de traer licor a mi casa y embriagar a sus dos hijos!"

Miroku retrocedió unos pasos, intimidado por la creciente furia que la dulce Kagome estaba mostrando, con la esperanza de llegar a la puerta y poder escapar. Sin embargo, al llegar al umbral se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, gracias a Shippo. El predicador había olvidado que la joven frente a él no era la única persona coherente contra la que se tenía que enfrentar.

"No vas a irte de aquí hasta que arregles a esos dos borrachines, Miroku"

"Hay, pero que niño tan simpático" fingió una sonrisa el predicador.

Kagome iba a exigir nuevamente una solución al problema, cuando la voz de su esposo volvió a interrumpirla.

"Kagome"

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia el joven, quien de alguna forma, había logrado moverse de su anterior posición y ahora estaba casi sobre su hermano, tratando de moverle la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Inuyasha?" trató de ser paciente la princesa. Al fin de cuentas, no era culpa de ninguno de los hermanos estar en la situación que estaban.

El muchacho levantó su cabeza lo más que pudo y en su inestable forma habló en tono lastimero "Sesshoumaru está muerto"

"No está muerto, Inuyasha. Solo está dormido"

"¡Si está muerto!"

"Que no. . . ¡Aggg! ¡Predicador, arregle esto ahora!" la joven no podía contener su frustración por más tiempo y Miroku siendo tan inteligente como era, entendió el mensaje.

"De acuerdo, está bien. Necesitaré una bebida amarga y caliente. Una gran cantidad de bebida amarga y caliente y además agua fría"

"Encenderé el fuego de inmediato y a esta hora el agua del arrollo está muy fría"

"¿Con quien empezamos, entonces?"

"Con Sesshoumaru. Hay que enviarlo a casa antes de que Izayoi venga preguntando por él"

"Perfecto. Manos a la obra"

000

Dos horas después, Kagome suspiraba aliviada de que todo hubiera terminado.

Luego de, literalmente, arrojar a Sesshoumaru al arroyo – La princesa rogaba de todo corazón que el joven no recordara nada de lo sucedido – y darle de beber cinco tazas de café hirviendo, lograron que el muchacho recobrara suficiente equilibrio como para caminar solo y bajo el cuidado de Shippo fue enviado a su casa. El niño recibió indicaciones precisas de distraer a Izayoi lo suficiente como para que ella no notara ni la condición de su hijo, ni que la ropa que estaba usando, no era de él – Miroku juraba estar traumatizado de por vida luego de haber tenido que ayudar al alto joven a cambiarse de ropa - El chiquillo aceptó la tarea con agrado. No era cosa de todos los días que le dieran permiso de engañar, perdón, distraer a alguien.

Cuando hubieron terminado con el mayor, fue turno del menor. A Kagome por poco se le sale el corazón al darse cuenta de que su esposo había salido de la estancia. De inmediato salió al patio y buscó por toda la propiedad, sin tener suerte. Temía que el muchacho hubiese bajado hasta la aldea y dado el estado en el que se encontraba, eso habría ocasionado un caos terrible. Por supuesto, si eso sucedía, ella iba a señalar al predicador como el total y absoluto culpable de todo.

Afortunadamente para Miroku, eso no fue necesario. Cuando ella entró nuevamente a la casa, se topó con Miroku recostado casualmente sobre la pared que daba al dormitorio. Al ella reclamar su falta de interés en encontrar a Inuyasha, el joven simplemente señaló que el ojidorado no estaba perdido, simplemente, estaba durmiendo cómodamente en la habitación. La princesa corrió al cuarto para comprobar la noticia con sus propios ojos y efectivamente, ahí, de espaldas, con su brazos y piernas estirados, abarcado todo el espacio disponible y roncando sonoramente, estaba Inuyasha acostado en la cama de Kagome.

Miroku consultó si debía despertarlo para darle el mismo tratamiento que el hermano mayor recibiera. Kagome rechazó la idea. El agua del arrollo era casi congelante a esa hora y de no ser por que su temor hacia Izayoi superaba casi cualquier otro temor, ella habría evitado que Sesshoumaru pasara por eso. A punto estuvo de pedirle al predicador su ayuda para mover a Inuyasha hasta su propia habitación, pero pensándolo mejor, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, en especial cuando Miroku preguntó, muy cándidamente, por cierto, como es que se las arreglaban para compartir una cama tan angosta.

Kagome ocultó su sonrojo distrayendo al predicador a través de entregarle escoba, paños y cubeta para agua y poniéndolo a trabajar limpiando el desorden que los hermanos habían causado.

Kagome se quedó en la habitación cuidando del sueño de su esposo. Había escuchado en alguna parte que, si un ebrio vomitaba mientras dormía, corría riesgo de ahogarse. Definitivamente no podía permitir que eso le sucediera a Inuyasha cuando estuviera solo, por lo que largo rato después que Miroku se marchara, la princesa aún continuaba vigilando al ojidorado.

Ahora, ¿Cómo iba a explicarles a los hermanos lo sucedido esa noche? Si ella les contaba que Miroku había traído el alcohol con el que se embriagaron, Inuyasha primero mataría al predicador y luego le haría a ella la vida imposible por insistir que lo invitaran a cenar y Sesshoumaru, pues, ella no estaba segura de lo que haría Sesshoumaru, solo podía imaginarse que no sería nada bueno.

Cuando la mañana llegara, vería que inventar. Aún guardaba las esperanzas de que Miroku no fuera tan malo. Inuyasha estaba durmiendo placidamente y no parecía haber motivos para preocuparse, así que luego de arropar bien al joven y acomodarle la almohada, dejó la habitación para ir y tratar de descansar un poco, aunque en el fondo, ella sabía que eso no sería nada fácil.

000

"Me duele la cabeza" se quejaba Inuyasha mientras recostaba su frente sobre la mesa.

La noche anterior le parecía muy confusa. Recordaba el fiasco de la cena, el arranque de ira de Sango y también que su hermano había querido decirle algo importante, pero después de eso, nada. Y lo más raro de todo, era que esa mañana no había despertado en su cama sino que en la de Kagome. Así que luego de analizar todas las posibilidades, llegó a la única conclusión lógica. La comida de Kagome le había hecho daño. Y la falta de objeción de parte de la chica cuando él le echara en cara esa verdad, solo confirmó su acusación.

"El té que te di te aliviará el dolor en un rato. Ten, toma más agua" ofreció su esposa.

"Ninguna comida me había hecho tanto daño antes ¿Qué le echaste?" El muchacho se terminó su tercer litro de agua y le hizo señas a Kagome para que le sirviera más.

"Seguramente fue el condimento" contestó ella sin mirarlo a la cara y mientras colocaba frente a él otro tarro lleno de agua. ¿En que era mejor recibir recriminaciones de Inuyasha en cuanto a su comida en lugar de recibir recriminaciones por su falta de juicio al preparar esa cena en honor al predicador? No podía negar que sentía grandes deseos de acusar a Miroku, pero, no quería cargar su muerte en su conciencia

"Tu desayuno está listo. Esto te hará sentir mejor" la jovencita colocó frente a su esposo un espléndido plato conteniendo huevos revueltos, tocino, panecillos, fruta cortada en trocitos, acompañado de leche caliente y jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

El muchacho vio la comida con desconfianza. Kagome hizo un esfuerzo para no perder la calma y comenzar una discusión con él. Inuyasha no estaba en condiciones de sostener una pelea. Cuando él se levantó de la cama esa mañana, ella lo recibió con un muy vivaz buenos días a lo que el joven respondió entre gruñidos que dejara de gritar porque el ruido le estaba partiendo la cabeza en dos. Ella se apresuró a preparar un té para el dolor y luego de servirle a él su ración, ella se tomó el resto. Su cabeza también amenazaba con romperse.

La noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño pues nerviosa de que su esposos fuera a sufrir un accidente a causa de su estado de embriaguez, se mantuvo alerta hasta la madrugada. Así que ella también estaba agotada, adolorida y de mal humor. Pero siendo la única que realmente sabía lo ocurrido, le tocaba ser la madura en el hogar para mantener la paz.

El chico comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos, con un poco de duda al principio, pero luego de unos cuantos bocados, la comida tardó solo un par de minutos en desaparecer del plato. Teniendo el estómago lleno, comenzó a sentirse un poco más animado. Lo bastante como para hacer algo más que gruñirle a su esposa.

"¿Te acuerdas que quería Sesshoumaru?"

"¿Qué quería?" preguntó ella, confusa.

"Sí. Anoche dijo que necesitaba decirme algo, pero no me acuerdo si me lo dijo o no"

"Cierto. No. No dijo nada" La princesa había olvidado por completo de que antes de que los chicos cayeran bajo los efectos del alcohol, el mayor había querido discutir algo importante con el menor. "Creo que él también se sintió mal"

"¿Tu comida le hizo daño a mi hermano?" Inuyasha permitió que un tono divertido se mezclara en su voz.

"Sí" contestó la princesa, avergonzada. La primera vez que invitaba a su familia política a comer, y todos iban a pensar que era una terrible cocinera que casi los había envenenado con la cena. El predicador tenía una gran deuda con ella y ya estaba planeando la forma en que se la iba a cobrar.

"¡Bien!" exclamó Inuyasha

"¿Bien?" _¿De que estás hablando?_

"¡Sí! La próxima vez que lo invites a cenar, no querrá venir. Eso significa más comida para mí"

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia "Ya te sientes mejor ¿Verdad?"

"Más o menos. Todavía tengo sed"

"Te traeré más agua"

Inuyasha la vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cubeta donde guardaban el agua para beber. Su mente viajó al primer día que compartieran la vivienda. Se habían peleado porque, a parte de que ella no sabía hacer nada, tampoco quería servirle a él. Pero en eso fue entonces. Ahora, él ni siquiera necesitó pedírselo, ella de su propia voluntad se levantó, dejando su comida a medio terminar para darle un poco de agua. Era algo que ella había estado haciendo con mayor frecuencia: atenderle como cualquier otra esposa atiende a su marido.

Le resultaba extraño pensar en eso. Ella no era realmente su esposa. Solo estaba de paso en su camino a reunirse con otro hombre y él la estaba ayudando a lograrlo.

"Aquí tienes" sonrió Kagome, colocando un recipiente grande conteniendo el precioso líquido. Inuyasha hizo un sonido a forma de agradecimiento y buscó algo con que desviar sus pensamientos.

Afortunadamente para él, en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Los esposos se volvieron para encontrar a Sesshoumaru de pie en el umbral.

"Buenos días, Sesshoumaru. Pasa" se obligó a sonreír Kagome. Sesshoumaru llevaba una expresión seria en el rostro y eso no era buena señal ¿Acaso recordaba lo que pasó? _Yo también tendría problemas olvidando ese baño congelado. _El muchacho no lucía nada diferente a su apariencia habitual. Bien vestido, bien peinado, no parecía estar sufriendo algún dolor. Eso le daba algo de esperanza de que su cuñado no estuviera allí para vengarse.

"Buenos días, Kagome" saludó pasivamente el joven mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa. Kagome contuvo el aliento. Sesshoumaru la pasó de largo, rodeando la mesa se quedó de pie junto a su hermano "¿Qué me hiciste?" demandó gélidamente

"¿De que hablas?" Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza para poder ver a su hermano al rostro.

Sin preámbulos, Sesshoumaru sacó unas prendas de dentro de su camisa y las dejó caer sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

"¿Qué haces con mi ropa?" demandó el menor, tomando las piezas y examinándolas.

"Eso es lo que yo quiero saber. Esta mañana me desperté con esta ropa puesta. Así que dime ¿Qué me hiciste?"

"¡Yo no te hice nada!" contestó molesto el más joven poniéndose de pie y mirando retadoramente al otro chico.

"Tranquilos, muchachos," terció Kagome, colocándose en medio de ellos "No es hora para pelear. ¿Agua?" La chica le extendió un recipiente al mayor de los jóvenes. El muchacho lo pensó dos segundos antes de tomar el recipiente e ingerir de un golpe todo su contenido. Aparentemente, Sesshoumaru también estaba muy afectado, todavía.

"Tengo que disculparme, Sesshoumaru. Al parecer le puse algo a la comida que les hizo daño a ti y tu hermano. Anoche te ensuciaste la ropa, así que Inuyasha hizo el favor de prestarte algunas de sus prendas ¿No te acuerdas?" _¡Por favor, di que no!_

Sesshoumaru la observó, tratando de determinar si podía creerle o no. Él realmente no recordaba la noche anterior después de la cena. Lo que sí recordaba, es que había pasado una noche llena de pesadillas. Primero, soñó que había estado nadando en un río congelado, luego, que había quedado atrapado entre llamas ardientes que olían a café y la peor parte, fue cuando se vio a sí mismo, junto a Miroku, encerrado en una habitación y sin ropa. El solo recordar esa parte de la pesadilla, le daba ganas de vomitar. Finalmente, exhalando, tomó asiento junto a la silla de su hermano. "¿Tendrás algo para el dolor de cabeza?" La princesa afirmó y se dispuso a prepararle algo de té a su cuñado.

"No vine solo a reclamarte" comenzó a hablar el mayor al momento que el menor tomaba asiento una vez más "Creo que no te di las noticias que te traía ¿O sí?"

"Kagome dice que no. Yo no me acuerdo"

"En fin, es mejor que te lo diga de una vez antes de que tu esposa vuelva a envenenarnos" Desde su lugar en la cocina, Kagome contuvo su impulso de vaciar dentro del té un poco más de la salsa picante de la cena del día anterior.

"Habla entonces" Inuyasha estaba muy impaciente. Lo que le gustaba menos que las sorpresas, era su hermano dando sorpresas

Sesshoumaru tomó la taza que Kagome le ofreciera y esperó a que ella tomara asiento para terminar con sus noticias "Mushin se siente muy viejo como para continuar su labor como ministro de Himeshi, así que piensa cederle su puesto al predicador"

En la habitación reinó un silencio absoluto. Kagome no podía creer lo que oía. Lentamente levantó sus ojos hasta el rostro de Inuyasha. El muchacho tenía una expresión indefinible "Te dije que me dejaras matarlo" dijo el chico en un simple tono de voz.

"Mamá dijo que no podías" justificó Sesshoumaru.

"Ella no tendría que enterarse de que yo lo hice"

"Inuyasha, serías el único sospechoso"

"Pues ser acusado de asesinato no me parece tan grave como imaginarme a ese tipo quedándose aquí ¿Tendré que soportarlo de por vida? ¿Aunque no se case con Sango?"

"No lo sé. Mushin todavía no le ha ofrecido el cargo, primero quiso consultarlo con el consejo"

"¿Y ustedes aceptaron?"

"La mayoría de los aldeanos consideran que el predicador sería una adición valiosa para Himeshi. Al menos, parece ser muy hábil con las palabras" El hermano mayor se cuido de mostrar que él también sentía descontento ante la idea. En especial después de la pesadilla.

"Pero si él se queda, será. . . será. . ." Inuyasha no tenía palabras para expresarse.

"Un desastre" terminó por él Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró confundido. Se suponía que Kagome era de esos aldeanos que confiaban en el charlatán. Ella se encogió de hombros. No podía expresar en alto que su confianza en Miroku había comenzado a tambalearse.

Inuyasha colocó su frente sobre la mesa nuevamente "Me duele la cabeza"

000

Kagome había estado buscando a Sango desde hacía rato. No importaba que la otra muchacha fuera la que perdiera los estribos la noche anterior y arruinara la comida, la princesa sentía que era en parte su culpa. El dolor de cabeza que tenía desde la mañana no había disminuido en nada y a punto estuvo de darse por vencida, cuando divisó a Sango camino al río.

"¡Sango!"

Sango ni se detuvo. Siguió caminando sin importarle que la otra chica estuviera corriendo tras de ella. cuando Kagome finalmente la alcanzó, apenas le dedico una mirada de reojo "¿Qué quieres?"

La princesa no pudo evitar encogerse ante la inusual frialdad de su amiga "Quiero hablar contigo. Solo un momento"

"Estoy ocupada"

"Por favor, Sango. Quiero disculparme" suplicó la princesa.

"No me interesa"

"Pero. . ."

"¡Dije que no! Hablar contigo no me sirve de nada. El otro día te conté lo que siento y no te importó. Preparaste todo ese alboroto de cena sin importarte como me afectaría" La dureza en la mirada de Sango era indescriptible.

"Sango, no fue mi intención menospreciar tus sentimientos. Eres mi amiga. Solo quiero ayudarte" Las palabras le salían desde el corazón, pero Sango no lo veía así.

"Nosotras no somos amigas" bufó "Y no pongas esa cara de asombro"

La princesa tragó grueso "Creí que lo éramos. Me has enseñado a hacer tantas cosas y hemos hablado de todo. . ."

"No 'hemos' hablado de todo. 'Yo' he hablado de todo. Te conté de cuando mi papá me enseñó a cazar, de cuando los gemelos y yo nos perdimos en esa ciudad, de cuando mi mamá me compró ese vestido que tanto le había pedido. Y te dije de mi temor también, algo que solo le había confiado a Kagura, porque ella me entiende. Quise creer que tú serías igual, pero ¿Qué fue lo primero que hiciste? ¡Corriste a contarle a Kaede! ¿Por qué?"

Kagome percibió el tono herido en la voz de Sango y se sintió fatal. Ella no sabía que era un secreto y además, lo había comentado con Kaede movida por su preocupación. Por supuesto, la amable anciana también se preocupó y trató de discutir el asunto con Sango. A la princesa no le pasó por la mente que al buscarle ayuda, estaba traicionando su confianza.

"Sango, yo no quise. . ."

"¿Qué, no quisiste? ¿Ponerme en ridículo? Porque con la estúpida cena de anoche en verdad me remataste"

"Sango, en verdad, lo lamento"

"No me importa. No puedo confiar en ti. Pero es mi culpa. Nadie me mandó a tratar de ser amigable contigo. Debí alejarme cuando noté que no querías ser sincera conmigo"

"Yo no te he mentido" dijo Kagome, luchando por sonar convincente.

"Seguro que no, porque nunca me dices nada. Cada vez que te pregunto como eran tus padres o como conociste a Inuyasha me cambias la plática. Tú no confías en mí, pero ya no importa. No me interesa saber de tu vida, ni cuales eran tus intenciones, ni cuanto lo sientes, porque no somos amigas"

Sango se dio la vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Kagome con la boca abierta, sintiéndose miserable y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

000

"Señorita Sango"

Al escuchar la voz que la llamaba, Sango tuvo que luchar contra su impulso de volverse rápidamente y asestar un gancho derecho a la mandíbula de quien le hablaba. En su lugar, la joven mujer giró lentamente sobre sus talones y con su voz más cordial, respondió "Predicador, ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"Solo deseo expresarle mis más sinceras disculpas por lo ocurrido anoche" habló Miroku, mostrando una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas "Le aseguro que de ninguna manera deseaba hacerla sentir incómoda"

Sango apretó los labios y se obligó a hablar "Olvide eso, predicador. Usted no es el culpable" _Al menos, no el único._

"No sabe que alivio siento al escuchar esas palabras" El predicador se llevó una mano al pecho a la vez que ampliaba su sonrisa.

"Me alegro por usted. Con permiso" La joven se dispuso a retirarse pero la voz de Miroku la detuvo nuevamente.

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero creo que tampoco debería estar tan molesta con su padre"

Sango dejó escapar un bufido "¿Perdone?"

"No digo que no tenga derecho a estar molesta" continuó el predicador, no dándole oportunidad a la joven de protestar "Lo que quiero decirle, es que usted debería tratar de comprender mejor a su padre"

"¿Comprenderlo? ¡Él no me comprende a mí!"

"No es trabajo de un padre comprender a su hijo. . . o hija, en su caso. El trabajo de un padre es proteger a sus hijos y yo creo que eso es lo que el señor Ryu pretende. Él quiere asegurarse que usted este bien cuidada"

"No necesito de nadie que me cuide, por sí no lo ha notado"

"Oh, sí lo he notado" afirmó el joven acariciándose la mejilla para mayor énfasis. Sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el golpe con el que le dio la bienvenida al predicador y como lo había utilizado de tiro al blanco la noche anterior "Lo que quiero decirle es que no importa cuan fuerte e independiente sea usted, para su padre, siempre será su pequeña niña, por lo tanto, él siempre estará buscando una forma de asegurar su bienestar futuro y dado que para las mujeres solteras la vida es más difícil, él quiere cerciorarse de que usted cuente con un buen hombre a su lado"

"¡Ja! Como si tener un buen hombre a mi lado me asegure una larga y feliz vida"

El predicador notó como la joven hizo énfasis en la palabra 'larga', pero se contuvo de comentar al respecto, en su lugar, agregó "El mayor objetivo de un padre, es lograr la felicidad de sus hijos y por eso se meten continuamente en su vida, importunando, muchas veces avergonzando y algunas otras más, llegan al extremo de herir profundamente a sus retoños"

"¡Eso es ridículo! Si se ama a una persona, lo único que no haces es lastimarla"

"Una vez más, tengo que estar en desacuerdo. Lo cierto es que no hay otra cosa que duela más que el amor"

"Si usted lo dice. . ."

"Lo dice la vida. Hay muchos ejemplos. Podemos empezar con el más triste y común de todos como lo es la muerte de un ser querido y creo que usted tiene experiencia en esa área"

Sango no contestó. El fallecimiento de su madre era un tema que ella prefería evitar lo más posible. Miroku entendió su silencio y sin esperar por una respuesta, continuó "Cuando yo era un niño pequeño, mi padre me llevó a casa del ministro del pueblo y me dejó allí, prometiendo que volvería pronto. Nunca volvió"

Sango alzó la vista, como preguntándole si lo que le decía era cierto o solo un cuento con moraleja. Miroku le sonrió una vez más y prosiguió "El ministro era un buen hombre y se hizo cargo de mí. Me enseñó todo lo que sé" sonrió con nostalgia por un segundo "Sin embargo, nunca me dijo adonde fue mi padre ni porque. Estuve molesto con él durante años, hasta que un día, siendo ya mayor, encontré a un antiguo conocido suyo. Esta persona me contó que mi padre había adquirido muchas deudas y debía una cantidad enorme en impuestos. El día que me dejó con el ministro, lo hizo con el fin de ir en busca de algo de dinero y provisiones para que pudiéramos escapar del pueblo, lamentablemente, la guardia lo encontró primero, se lo llevaron preso y lo obligaron a trabajar en las minas, como compensación de sus deudas, hasta el día de su muerte"

"¿Murió estando preso? El ministro debió estar enterado"

"Si lo estaba. Cuando volví a verlo para exigirle una explicación, me dijo que mi padre le había pedido expresamente que no me contara nada. Nuestro gobierno tiene la lamentable costumbre de que cuando una familia cae en deuda extrema, apresan a todos sus miembros con el fin de cobrarse lo debido cuanto antes. Mi padre temía que si yo me enteraba, me habría ido a buscarlo terminado en la cárcel junto a él" Miroku alzó la vista al cielo sin sonreír "Creí que me había abandonado y me dolió muchísimo, pero," Bajó sus ojos hasta que quedaron al nivel de los de Sango "lo hizo para protegerme. Me hirió para protegerme"

Sango inclinó la cabeza y guardó silencio por unos segundos, finalmente, en el tono más suave que tenía, habló "Sinceramente, lamento que esas cosas hayan ocurrido en su vida, y creo que lo que su padre hizo fue muy noble, pero lo que el mío hace. . ."

"Usted no tiene que estar de acuerdo con el señor Ryu si no quiere, solo digo que trate de comprender sus intenciones y lo perdone"

"Si lo perdono, lo volverá a hacer"

"Cierto y entonces, usted deberá perdonarlo una vez más y cuantas veces él lo vuelva a hacer, de la misma forma que él perdonará continuamente sus errores y los de sus hermanos. Para eso son las familias: para torturarse y perdonarse continuamente"

Sango pensó en las palabras que acababa de oír. Tenía que admitir que el predicador hablaba con sabiduría, pero aún así, estaba renuente a aceptar que su padre siguiera entrometiéndose en su vida. Y no solo era Ryu. También estaban inmiscuidos todos los aldeanos ¿Debía perdonarlos a ellos también? ¿Cada vez que tramaran un plan para casarla? Eso le consumiría muchas energías.

Miroku pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, por que de inmediato agregó "Y esa regla también se aplica a los amigos. Sé que su disgusto se ha extendido hasta la señora Kagome, pero ella estaba actuando de buena fe y me consta que no es su responsabilidad que todo haya salido tan mal"

"Pero ella fue la que comenzó con la idea" acusó la muchacha.

"La señora Kagome me invitó a cenar bajo la premisa de establecer lazos de amistad y nada más. Ella es una buena mujer que está preocupada por usted, al igual que su padre"

Sango desvió su mirada ¿Kagome se preocupaba por ella? Tal vez fuera cierto, pero eso no le daba derecho de andar por ahí contando a todo el mundo los secretos de otras personas. "Yo. . . pensaré en lo que me ha dicho" prometió la chica.

Miroku le mostró su mejor sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse, otra vez.

"Un momento"

"¿Y ahora que?" Las palabras salieron más frías de lo que ella habría querido, pero el predicador ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Miroku volvió a sonreír, lo que a ella le pareció más fastidioso ¿Cómo podía sonreír tanto? ¿Qué no le dolía la cara? En eso de las sonrisas, el tipo era peor que Kagome. Los quejas internas de la joven se detuvieron en el momento que notó como el predicador extraía de dentro de su túnica un fino y delicado prendedor para el cabello y se lo ofrecía a ella "Por favor, reciba esto como muestra de mi sinceridad"

"No es necesario que me de nada" habló la chica con un poquito de desconfianza pero sin quitar su mirada del prendedor.

"Insisto. Por favor, acéptelo"

Sango extendió su mano dubitativamente, tomando el delicado objeto. Era dorado con incrustaciones de piedras rojas "Es muy bonito y muy fino. Debe ser carísimo"

"El precio no importa, mi estimada señorita. Después de todo, una mujer tan hermosa como usted, se merece lo mejor"

La chica se sintió enrojecer ante el piropo. Hasta entonces, ningún hombre la había elogiado de forma tan directa. Aunque generalmente se debiera a que ella nunca les daba oportunidad.

"Gracias"

"No hay de que"

La joven finalmente se marchó siendo observada detenidamente por Miroku. El predicador iba a extrañar el prendedor. Lo había obtenido como recuerdo de una bella y acaudalada dama y su intención había sido conservarlo para venderlo posteriormente, cuando se le acabara el dinero. Sin embargo, consideraba que entregárselo a Sango era una buena maniobra. Las mujeres generalmente se conmovían al recibir regalos inesperados y se volvían más amables y atentas con quien se los entregaba. Él realmente necesitaba que Sango calmara su agresividad para con él, si quería sobrevivir en Himeshi, en especial después de haber recibido la propuesta para quedarse en la aldea como ministro.

No es que el puesto le resultara atractivo. Él era un aventurero sin hogar y tal vez era eso lo que le llamaba la atención de la aldea. Era un lugar pequeño, cómodo, con gente agradable – exceptuando a Inuyasha – y sobre todo con mujeres muy bellas. Un lugar al que bien podría llamar hogar, al menos durante algún tiempo. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el leve contoneo de las caderas de Sango, observando la elegancia de su andar y la seguridad de sus pasos. Una mujer fuerte y a la vez frágil.

Miroku pensó que podría enamorarse de ella, aunque por el momento, prefería no hacerlo.

000

Sango sostenía en sus manos el prendedor que acaba de recibir, apreciando su belleza. Nunca había recibido un regalo tan lujoso. El dibujo que formaban las piedras tenía la forma de un dragón sin alas. Era un dibujo inusual, pero exquisito. Definitivamente era una prenda que solo utilizaban las damas de alcurnia, damas totalmente contrarias a lo que ella era. Pensó que el predicador realmente era una persona dadivosa al entregarle a ella, prácticamente una desconocida, una pieza tan delicada. Tal vez todos en la aldea tenían razón y él no era un mal tipo. Aunque eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

La joven, entonces, entrecerró los ojos al considerar que tal vez la intención del predicador había sido, precisamente, el de ganar su favor. Durante algunos de sus viajes, había escuchado como algunas mujeres se quejaban de que los hombres generalmente se portaban espléndidamente con ellas, dándoles regalos caros, cuando las estaban cortejando para luego de obtener lo que buscaban dejarlas sin decir siquiera adiós. Aspiró pausadamente, ese no podía ser el caso de Miroku, después de todo, era un predicador. Los predicadores no estaban supuestos a andar por ahí conquistando mujeres a diestra y siniestra ¿Cierto?

No pudo seguir debatiendo más sobre el tema, porque en ese momento, la voz de su padre llegó hasta ella. Tuvo la intención de correr a su habitación y encerrarse dentro para no tener que hablar con Ryu, pero su conversación con el predicador estaba fresca en su cabeza.

Su papá era un buen hombre que se preocupaba de todos sus hijos por igual. De hecho, se pasó cinco años atosigando a Kyo hasta que finalmente lo vio casado con Karei. El hermano mayor, también había estado renuente a casarse, aunque su temor se debía a que estaba convencido de que no encontraría una mujer que fuese capaz de alimentarlo adecuadamente. En ese aspecto, Karei había dado el ancho sin problemas. En realidad, la diminuta mujer a veces parecía comer más que su marido.

Suspiró. Sabía que su padre no haría nada para lastimarla a propósito y sí se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Y tercera y cuarta y cuantas fueran necesarias, tal como Miroku lo había dicho.

Se puso en pié y se dispuso a recibir a su padre con una sonrisa, la cual se amplió al ver el bulto que Ryu sostenía en sus manos.

Sango colocó el prendedor sobre la mesa del comedor y se acercó rápidamente a su padre "¡Pero que lindo! ¿De donde lo sacaste?"

Ryu colocó el bulto sobre los brazos de su hija y sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo al verla sonreírle nuevamente "No es lindo, es linda. La encontré cerca de la colina, por donde estábamos talando árboles. Busqué por todos lados y no encontré nada que pareciera su guarida ni su madre, aunque es obvio que es salvaje, es apenas un cachorro, así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría tenerla"

"¡Me encanta! Nunca había visto una gatita tan linda. Gracias papá"

"Que bueno que te guste" sonrió Ryu para luego ver a su hija con ojos esperanzados "Entonces ¿Me perdonas?"

Sango volvió su atención hacia su padre y enseguida entendió a que se refería. Miró a la gatita un momento y luego a Ryu otra vez "Perdóname tú a mí. No debí ponerme como me puse. Tú solo estás tratando de cuidarme"

"Eso es lo único que quiero, hija, cuidarte, pero parece que esta vez se me fue la mano"

"Un poquito" confirmó Sango, en un tono suave mientras acariciaba a su nueva mascota. Levantó su mirada hasta conectarla con la de su padre y en el mismo tono continuó "Papá, yo no te puedo explicar mis razones para eludir el matrimonio, pero solo te pido que respetes mi decisión. Cuando esté lista, yo escogeré al hombre adecuado. Sin tu ayuda"

"Lo sé. Es solo que," Ryu suspiró fuertemente "Tu madre anhelaba ver esta casa llena de nietos. Por eso la construí tan grande, para que todos los chiquitines pudieran correr de arriba para abajo sin problemas, pero tú y los gemelos ya son mayores y últimamente la casa me parece tan vacía. Aún tengo a Kohaku, pero. . ."

El rostro de Sango se ensombreció. Precisamente esa era su razón para no hablar abiertamente de sus temores. Su padre adoraba a los niños y nunca había ocultado su deseo de tener la casa rebalsando de nietos. Y su madre los adoraba también. Se sentía tan mal de ir en contra de los deseos de las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Notando el semblante de su hija, Ryu decidió cambiar el tema "¿Y como vas a llamarla?"

Sango volvió sus pensamientos al tiempo presente y se dio cuenta de que su padre se refería al nombre que le pondría a la gatita. La joven miró al felino por largo rato, sopesando las opciones y finalmente anunció "La llamaré Kirara"

"Es un lindo nombre" confirmó su padre.

La gatita escogió ese momento para soltar un 'miaú'. Padre e hija tomaron eso como la confirmación del animal hacia su nuevo nombre.

"Seguramente tienes hambre ¿quieres un poco de leche, Kirara?" Otro maullido fue su respuesta. Sango sonrió y miró a su padre "¿Me ayudas a darle de comer?"

"¿Con todo gusto?"

Ambos salieron rumbo al granero en busca de leche, charlando amenamente. Ryu esperaba que su hija no tardara demasiado en tomar la decisión que, según él, era la correcta. Sango tenía todo el potencial para ser una madre excepcional y ella era la única que no se daba cuenta de eso.

Sango se sentía mucho más tranquila. Solo debía ser paciente con su padre. Tarde o temprano, Ryu aceptaría su decisión y las discusiones se acabarían por completo. Por el momento, su prioridad era alimentar al pequeño nuevo miembro de la familia. No cabía duda, Kirara era el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida.

En la mesa del comedor, quedó completamente abandonado el fino y costoso prendedor del predicador.

000

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y faltaba poco tiempo para que los hombres volvieran de sus faenas, sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba a Sango. Aunque ella había decidido perdonar a su padre, su benevolencia no había sido extendida hasta sus hermanos gemelos, razón por la cual, los chicos habían sido castigados con tener que preparar la cena durante cinco días seguidos, lo que le daba a ella libertad de hacer lo que se antojara.

Caminaba lentamente acariciando su nueva mascota. En tan solo unas horas, la gatita se había convertido en su mejor amiga. La relajaba, tenerla cerca la hacía pensar con más calma y raciocinio y tal vez a eso se debía que en ese momento estuviera camino a casa de Kagome.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que la jovencita no era la culpable de nada. Ella solo había organizado una comida, algo común. No tenía razones de peso para estar enojada con ella. Al contrario, Kagome debería ser la que no quisiera hablarle después del desorden que ella armara.

Llegó a su destino y encontró a la jovencita ocupada en la cocina. Al verla, Kagome la recibió con una sonrisa y la invitó a pasar. Sango se sintió apenada. Kagome no mostraba resentimiento ni siquiera después de haber sido tratada tan mal esa tarde.

"Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche y por lo de esta tarde. No debí disgustarme contigo"

Kagome le tomó una de las manos y la guió a sentarse "No, Sango. Tú tenías razón de estar enojada. A ti no te agrada el predicador y ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho de forzarte a una amistad con él" suspiró "Yo sé lo que se siente que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres"

"Kagome. . ."

"No te preocupes" pidió la princesa con una sonrisa "Ahora, ¿Por qué no me presentas?" Kagome dirigió su mirada al regazo de Sango, donde Kirara estaba cómodamente acurrucada.

"Esta es Kirara" anunció alegremente Sango "Mi papá me la dio esta tarde como ofrenda de paz"

"Pues es adorable" Kagome se ocupó en acariciar el claro pelaje del animalito "Seguro serán buenas amigas"

Esa frase le recordó algo a la chica mayor "Kagome, acerca de lo que dije, que no somos amigas, olvídalo ¿Sí? Tú tienes derecho a tu privacidad y yo no. . ."

"Sango," interrumpió la más joven "tú tenías razón. Las amigas verdaderas deben ser capaces de confiar entre ellas. Primero quiero disculparme por lo de Kaede. Torpemente asumí que ella estaba enterada y por eso le conté. . ."

"No quiero hablar de Kaede ni nada que tenga que ver con 'ese' tema. No por ahora"

Kagome guardó silencio por un momento, respetando el deseo de su amiga "Entonces, hablemos de tu otro reclamo. Yo no he sido honesta contigo, tal como lo dijiste, y he estado pensando y quiero contarte la verdad" _Al menos en parte_ La princesa se sintió culpable. La honestidad debía ser completa, no a medias, pero ella no tenía alternativa.

"¿Qué verdad?" se interesó la otra muchacha.

"De Inuyasha y de mí. Pero antes, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie. La señora Izayoi me prohibió claramente hablar de este tema. Si se entera que te conté, me matará"

La otra chica frunció el ceño, intrigada pero aceptó la condición sin protestar. La princesa se acomodó en la silla y respiró profundamente "Yo nunca había visto a Inuyasha hasta el día de la boda"

Sango detuvo sus caricias sobre su mascota y puso toda su atención en su amiga. Era obvio que la conversación sería más interesante de lo que ella había anticipado.

Unos minutos después, Kagome terminaba la versión acortada de su historia, la cual era muy parecida a la que le dijera a Inuyasha, con la excepción de que incluyó una mayor descripción de Kouga.

Sango analizó la información que acababa de recibir con cuidado. No era de extrañarse que la otra chica fuera tan reservada. "La verdad es que no me extraña. La señora Izayoi siempre ha sido muy estricta en temas como ese"

"Pues no entiendo porque. Lo único que debía hacer era explicarles a Kaede y Kagura que fue un accidente. Ahora que las conozco, me doy cuenta de que mi suegra solo las usó como pretexto. Ambas son muy discretas y prudentes"

"Yo tampoco sé porque. Pero, al parecer, antes era peor. Kagura me contó que su mamá y la señora Izayoi tuvieron una gran pelea hace mucho tiempo. Pasaron años sin hablarse"

"¿Qué pasó? Mi suegra no parece del tipo que se pelea. Aunque cuando se enoja sí da miedo" La princesa hizo una mueca que a Sango le pareció graciosa.

"Pues mira. Según lo que Kagura me dijo que su mamá le contó, cuando Kagura era bebé, su papá murió y había en la aldea otro tipo que estaba interesado en su madre y le propuso matrimonio. La mamá de Kagura, Sayaka se llamaba, aceptó la proposición. Entonces, tu suegra se metió en el asunto, oponiéndose. Al parecer, no estaba de acuerdo en que una viuda o viudo contrajera matrimonio nuevamente y mucho menos si la muerte del primer cónyuge acababa de suceder, aduciendo que era una falta de respeto al difunto y que demostraba deslealtad. Llegó al extremo de pedir que el concejo creara una ley que le prohibiera a cualquiera contraer segundas nupcias"

Kagome pudo ver la lógica en el punto de vista de Izayoi. Si te casabas con alguien a quien amabas, no había forma de que pudieras amar a otra persona, aún cuando la primera hubiera muerto. Sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo en que su suegra tratara de imponer su voluntad sobre los demás. De todas formas, siempre había la posibilidad de que en el primer matrimonio no hubiera felicidad.

"Los mayores decidieron ignorar esa petición" continuó Sango "Con todas las muertes, habían muchas mujeres viudas con hijos que necesitarían ayuda extra y si prohibían que se volvieran a casar, solo les estarían haciendo las cosas más difíciles. Por otro lado, Sayaka se sintió ofendida ante las insinuaciones de tu suegra de que ella nunca quiso al padre de Kagura, pero Kagura me asegura que su madre siempre habló maravillas de su primer esposo y que aunque también quería mucho al segundo, el primero tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. Yo no entiendo como podía amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo, pero bueno, tampoco voy a criticarla. En fin, fue una gran pelea, pero afortunadamente, después de muchos años, se reconciliaron"

"Me alegra escuchar eso. No es bueno guardar rencores"

"Realmente, la señora Izayoi no tuvo alternativa. O se reconciliaba con Sayaka o se arriesgaba a arruinar la felicidad de su hijo. Es irónico. Lo que la señora Izayoi consideraba como un error de hecho le proporcionó a Sesshoumaru algunos años de felicidad"

"Explícate" pidió Kagome.

"¿Qué no sabes? Kanna nació de ese segundo matrimonio. Si Sayaka hubiese cedido a las presiones a que fue sometida, tu cuñado no se habría casado. Aunque tampoco habría enviudado. . . Humm, si lo piensas bien, en realidad no parece tan grande bendición"

"Espera. . . ¿Estas diciendo que Sesshoumaru y Kagura eran cuñados?" la princesa se mostró sorprendida, para luego agregar en un tono más suave, refiriéndose a su conversación con Kagura días atrás "Con razón ella dijo que era complicado"

"Realmente no sabías" habló Sango, incrédula para luego preguntar confundida "¿Qué era complicado? ¿Quién lo dijo?"

"Es una conversación privada que tuve con otra persona" contestó Kagome, no queriendo sonar grosera, pero decidida a no comentar de más sobre los asuntos de otras personas. Ya había aprendido su lección.

Sango entendió la intención de la chica, por lo que bromeó "Ya estás aprendiendo" Kagome sonrió desviando la mirada "¿Cómo es que no estabas enterada de quien fue la esposa de Sesshoumaru?" preguntó la chica mayor "¿Acaso Inuyasha no habla contigo?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros "No voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Supongo que siente que es innecesario informarme de la vida de su familia"

"Y ¿Por qué dices que no estarás aquí? ¿Adonde vas a ir?"

"Sango, ya te lo dije" hablo Kagome, como si el asunto fuera obvio "Salí de la ciudad en busca de mi prometido. Cuando esté lista, seguiré rumbo al sur"

"Pero. . . no puedes hacer eso. Estas casada"

"¿Disculpa? Fui obligada a casarme"

"Sí y lo lamento, pero, es algo que no puedes deshacer"

Kagome miró a su amiga. No se lo creía "Creí que me entenderías. Todos aquí están tratando de obligarte a casar porque creen que es lo correcto, pero tú no estás de acuerdo. . ."

"Kagome, yo estoy soltera. No tengo ataduras con nadie y soy libre de decidir. Tú estás casada, atada a tu marido. No eres libre"

"Pero fui obligada" repitió la princesa.

"Cuando el ministro te preguntó si aceptabas a Inuyasha como tu esposo, cual fue tu respuesta"

"¡Me obligaron!" contestó forzadamente la princesa.

"Pero dijiste que sí. Esa es una promesa que no puedes romper"

_¿Aunque me haga infeliz?_ Kagome sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Había esperado contar con el apoyo de su amiga, pero, al parecer, los principios inculcados en ella pesaban más que la lógica.

"Y aún cuando te fueras" siguió Sango "Inuyasha quedaría muy mal parado. Aquí no se acepta el divorcio, por lo que a los ojos de todos en la aldea, él seguiría siendo un hombre casado, sin posibilidades de tomar una nueva esposa y mucho menos, tener hijos. Si te vas, tendría que quedarse solo"

"Nuestro matrimonio no ha sido consumado" replicó secamente la princesa "No es válido"

Sango se cruzó de brazos, teniendo cuidado de no tirar a Kirara "Eso solo es un pretexto y no serviría para convencer a nadie"

Kagome también se cruzó de brazos "¿Tengo que quedarme aquí, entonces? ¿En contra de mi voluntad?"

"No tiene que ser en contra de tu voluntad" habló amablemente Sango, tomándole una de las manos a Kagome "Inuyasha es un buen chico. Un poco tosco, pero, nadie es perfecto. A decir verdad, él y su hermano eran considerados los mejores partidos cuando estaban solteros. Son muy fuertes, valientes, trabajadores y además muy guapos. Sin mencionar que uno de ellos es el jefe de la aldea. Aquí entre nos, tengo que confesar que siempre me fascinaron sus ojos" Sango miró a Kagome con ojos juguetones, pero la otra chica le devolvió la mirada impasivamente. Sango se aclaró la garganta y resumió en forma más seria "Inuyasha sería un excelente marido, Kagome. Estarías muy bien con él y quien sabe, tal vez llegarías a quererlo.

"Yo ya estoy enamorada de otro" anunció firmemente Kagome "Y tú dijiste que no se puede amar a dos personas de la misma forma"

"No. Pero, tampoco puedes irte con un hombre si estás casada con otro. Eso es inmoral"

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la princesa, sin que ella se molestara en limpiarla. Sango la notó y de inmediato agregó "¡No llores! Si te vas, no sabes que te encontrarás en el camino ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? Es mejor que te quedes aquí donde tienes familia y amigos y hasta trabajo. Además que si nos dejas, te extrañaríamos mucho"

"¿Tú me extrañarías?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! A pesar de lo que te dije antes, sí te considero mi amiga y tienes razón, hemos compartido mucho. Y yo no sería la única. Kaede depende mucho de ti para ayudarla, Susume finalmente tiene alguien con quien hablar y que de hecho entiende lo que está diciendo. Y Shippo, parece pegado a ti la mayor parte de tiempo"

La princesa no pudo evitar una sonrisa. En Himeshi había encontrado muchas personas maravillosas, a las que apreciaba.

"Hasta Inuyasha se ha acostumbrado a ti" se aventuró a comentar Sango.

Eso llamó la atención de la otra muchacha "¿Ah, sí?"

"Según los gemelos, ya no es necesario que alguien le pregunte por ti para que te mencione. Sai jura que el otro día, él estaba presumiéndote, diciéndoles a los otros hombres lo buena que eres con los enfermos"

"¿En serio?" Un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la princesa _¿Inuyasha habla bien de mi? Nunca lo habría imaginado._

Sango sonrió honestamente "Al principio, él parecía estar enojado contigo todo el tiempo – yo no entendía porque – pero ahora es diferente. Cuando tiene tiempo libre, en lugar de irse a explorar como en los primeros días, se viene para su casa. Creo que comienzas a agradarle"

"¿Comienzo a agradarle?" La princesa percibió un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago.

"Ajá. Y él también te agrada ¿Cierto?"

"Bueno, no es tan malo vivir con él. . ."

"¿Lo ves? ¡Podría funcionar!"

"¿Aun cuando no haya amor?"

"Según me dijo Kagura, su mamá aceptó a su nuevo esposo por necesidad, por su hija. El amor vino después. Y tal vez sí sea posible amar a dos personas de la misma forma o al menos parecido. . . Yo que sé. Al menos, podrías intentarlo"

Kagome no comentó. En su opinión, el amor solo era amor cuando era eterno y estaba convencida de que no podría enamorarse de nadie como se había enamorado de Kouga, sin importar cuan valiente, fuerte y atractivo resultara cualquier otro prospecto.

000

"Inuyasha, esto es inútil"

Kagome acababa de fallar el vigésimo quinto intentó de dar en el blanco móvil con el cual estaba practicando y comenzaba a sentirse frustrada. Ya era el quinto día que entrenaba bajo esa modalidad, y hasta el momento, le había sido imposible acertar una sola vez.

"No importa cuanto te cueste, tienes que aprender a hacerlo" replicó el joven desde la rama del árbol donde se había acomodado para observar a su pupila. La chica lo miró con ojos suplicantes "Aunque hagas esos ojos de borrego moribundo, no voy a suspenderte el entrenamiento"

"¡Pero es imposible! Llevo practicando sin cesar durante una eternidad y todavía no le atino. Era tan fácil con los blancos fijos. ¡No entiendo porque ahora no me sale!" Kagome dejó caer el arco al piso y se sentó sobre la grama cruzándose de brazos.

Inuyasha reprimió un suspiro. Algunas veces, Kagome era más infantil que él. Bajó del árbol de un salto y caminó lentamente hacia ella. "Tienes que mejorar tu tiro cuanto antes. No sabemos cuanto tiempo más conservaremos la paz en este lugar y todos debemos estar preparados en caso de que tengamos que defendernos"

La princesa se desalentó mucho más ante el comentario. Había tenido tantas cosas en las que reflexionar los últimos días. Afortunadamente las cosas con Sango habían vuelto a la normalidad, especialmente por que ambas se aseguraban de evitar tocar el tema de el 'otro' a toda costa y era mejor así pues habían asuntos de mayor urgencia que atender como lo era el que le quitaba el sueño por las noches: las dificultades de los aldeanos para reunir el monto de los impuestos y las posibles repercusiones si fallaban en conseguir el dinero.

Todos en la aldea estaban trabajando el doble. Inuyasha y su hermano habían tenido que hacer dos viajes a las ciudades más cercanas en menos de cinco días. En ambas ocasiones, su esposo había vuelto casi a media noche y totalmente cansado.

Le resultaba increíble que ella, al igual que todas las mujeres de Himeshi, estuviera entrenándose para defender la aldea de su mismo gobierno. Del gobierno que ella, involuntariamente, representaba.

"Ya sé que es importante" habló en un susurró la princesa "Es solo que estoy cansada. Has redoblado el entrenamiento, el trabajo con los enfermos también ha aumentado por todos los accidentes sufridos en los plantíos, y, simplemente estoy exhausta"

"Mira, si tú aciertas al menos una vez, te prometo que comenzaré a enseñarte a montar"

"¿De verdad?" Kagome lo miró con ojos esperanzados. El joven se había negado rotundamente a enseñarle a montar a caballo pues no tenía tiempo de estarla instruyendo en dos áreas al mismo tiempo, y según él, era más importante que aprendiera a usar un arma.

"Yo no miento" contestó defensivo el chico.

"Ya sé que no" replicó ella, como si de algo obvio se tratara. Se incorporó tomando su arco y flechas y adoptó su posición "Manos a la obra"

Inuyasha avanzó hasta el tablón que usaban como blanco y lo balanceó "Fija tus ojos en un punto, tal como te lo he dicho y apunta hacia allí. Cuando el tablón pase por ese punto, dispara"

La princesa siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra, pero volvió a fallar.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella. La princesa se preparó a recibir el regaño de costumbre y se asombró al no recibirlo. En lugar de reñirla, Inuyasha le pidió que se colocara en posición de tiro y se quedó de pie atrás de ella. Observo su postura, sin encontrar errores en la forma de pararse o sostener el arco. Lo que a la chica le fallaban, eran los reflejos.

"Prepárate a disparar" ella obedeció "Fija tu mirada en un punto ¿Ya?"

"Ya" contestó ella sin desviar su mirada del objetivo.

"¿Hacia donde estas viendo?"

"Hacia el tronco del árbol que está justo atrás del tablón"

"Bien" dijo él, inclinándose hasta casi colocar su barbilla sobre el hombro de Kagome, con el fin de ver el punto indicado desde el mismo ángulo que ella. La princesa se obligó a mantener la concentración. No importaba cuantas veces el lo hiciera, ella no se acostumbraba a que se le acercara tanto. No le molestaba en realidad, solo le resultaba incómodo. Aunque tenía que reconocer que él olía muy bien.

"¿Lista?" preguntó el chico.

"Sí"

"¡Ahora!"

Kagome liberó la flecha que voló en línea recta hasta conectarse con el centro del tablón. Kagome dejó salir un pequeño grito de victoria y se volvió para darle un impulsivo abrazo a su esposo. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltó de inmediato. Supo en el momento que se había sonrojado como un tomate y al darle una rápida mirada a su esposo, apreció de que no era la única.

"Con eso terminamos por hoy" dijo Inuyasha sin mirarla a la cara.

"Sí, gracias" contestó ella, evitando a su vez, mirarlo.

"Me voy a trabajar"

"Sí. Yo recogeré las flechas"

El asintió y caminó en dirección a los plantíos. Kagome no se animó a verlo marcharse mientras recogía las flechas. En el fondo, su mente repetía: realmente huele bien.

000

N/A: ¡Es imposible! ¡No puedo actualizar cada dos semanas! Básicamente, se debe a que los capítulos me salen muy largos y eso requiere mayor trabajo de edición. Y tampoco puedo hacerlos más cortos porque no alcanzo a decir todo lo que quiero decir. Ni modo, tendrán que tenerme paciencia.

Y antes de que alguien pregunte, no se que me dio por emborrachar a los hermanos. Solo me acordé de una vez en el manga en que Inu se embriagó y se veía adorable negando que estuviera borracho y luego se me ocurrió en como luciría su hermano en la misma situación y tuve que escribirlo. Espero que no les haya parecido muy tonto e innecesario. Yo me divertí.

Y sí, también Miroku tiene su historia triste ¿Y por qué todos tienen historias tristes? Pues, en la vida real, no hay nadie a quien no le haya sucedido algo triste o al menos, desagradable y es como lo estoy mostrando en este fic. En especial, hay que considerar que tienen un gobierno fatal.

Bueno, gracias por leer y mayormente, gracias a quienes dejan review. Ya lo he dicho antes y lo repito: Sus comentarios me alegran el día y me animan a continuar con esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias y besitos.

Susy


	11. Enfrentamientos

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 11: Enfrentamientos

000

La vida en la ciudad continuaba en forma ordinaria, o al menos, eso parecía. Los habitantes realizaban sus labores cotidianas de la mejor manera que podían, cada cual tratando de ocuparse en sus propios asuntos.

La filosofía de vida de los lugareños de Ciudad Real era simple: Quien no trabajaba no comía. Y era así como cada cual buscaba la mejor forma de ganarse la vida sin meterse en muchos problemas. Había muchos hombres y mujeres laboriosos que hacían el mayor esfuerzo por llevar el pan a sus mesas de forma honesta. Sin embargo, también había aquellos que preferían la forma fácil de sobrevivir, esperando que otros trabajaran duro para luego ir y quitarles lo que habían ganado.

Esto sucedía con más y más frecuencia. Tristemente, la gente ya se había acostumbrado a esa realidad y cada día la ciudad se volvía más parecida a una selva inhóspita. Si no fuera porque la ciudad era el centro del reino y la base para realizar los más lucrativos negocios, los pobladores ya habrían dejado el lugar en busca de uno más seguro y limpio. Aunque no habían muchas opciones. Las noticias recibidas de afuera hablaban de grupos de forajidos que barrían con las aldeas y ciudades pequeñas y atacaban a cuento viajante se encontraran por los caminos. Cuentos de asesinatos sangrientos llegaban a los oídos de los ciudadanos y eso los desanimaba aún más a dejar Ciudad Real. Era mejor sufrir las dificultades dentro de la ciudad, donde al menos contaban con la ilusión de que la guardia del gobernador los protegía, en lugar de arriesgarse por los caminos.

Y desde que una de las hijas del rey desapareciera, las cosas habían empeorado exponencialmente. La guardia realizaba redadas con frecuencia y mantenían a los pobladores en un estado de nerviosismo enorme, pues casi cualquiera podía ser señalado como parte del grupo de secuestradores. En los últimos días, la guardia real había realizado varias capturas de hombres supuestamente involucrados en el caso, quienes en su mayoría, eran propietarios de negociosos que, aunque pequeños, obtenían muy buenas ganancias.

A parte de eso, diariamente la guardia del rey volvía con grupos de hombres, heridos y atados de manos, a los cuales se les acusaba de ser sospechosos de la desaparición de la princesa. Extrañamente, a parte de los ojos morados, labios partidos y camisas ensangrentadas, los susodichos sospechosos no parecían delincuentes renegados. A más de un comerciante le pareció haber reconocido entre los prisioneros a algunos de los jefes de aldea o hacendados con los cuales acostumbraba hacer negocios.

La ciudad se estaba cayendo a pedazos y el rey no parecía dispuesto a hacer algo para cambiar la situación y algunos de sus súbditos estaban comenzando a cansarse.

En el amplio salón del trono, Jirou se paseaba lentamente de un lado a otro de la estancia. Hacia unos minutos había recibido el último reporte del general Naraku en cuanto a la investigación de la desaparición de su hija. Las noticias no eran precisamente buenas. Las capturas habían aumentado, muchos sospechosos se encontraban en los calabozos siendo interrogados y cada día surgían nuevas pistas, pero ninguna que llevara al paradero de la princesa. ¿Qué hacer? Los recursos se le estaban terminando y los problemas aumentando.

No necesitaba un informe para saber que Ciudad Real estaba hundiéndose en el caos. Ya podía imaginarse a los ciudadanos pensando en lincharlo. . . Pero no podía intervenir. Si hacía algo que estorbara las investigaciones de Naraku, se arriesgaba a que Kagome no fuera encontrada nunca. Los ciudadanos tendrían que aguantar un poco más. Pero no era solo la gente del vulgo la que le preocupaba, sus concejales le habían informado de la incomodidad por la que los nobles del reino estaban pasando. Al parecer, los fieles vasallos pensaban que el rey le dedicaba demasiado tiempo a la búsqueda de su hija. 'La princesa Kagome ni siquiera es la heredera' decían.

"Desagradecidos" murmuró Jirou por lo bajo.

Sentada desde su silla, la reina lo observaba con impasibilidad. Ya llevaba un día entero sin llorar. Parecía que las lágrimas finalmente se le habían acabado, pero habían dado paso a un estado entre depresivo y furioso. Cuando estaba sola, tendía a sentarse durante largas horas frente a cualquier ventana que diera hacia el frente del palacio con la esperanza de divisar a su hija volviendo a casa sana y salva. Pero cuando estaba en compañía de su esposo, no podía evitar sentir ira hacia su marido. Ella sabía que era ilógico. Jirou no era responsable del secuestro de Kagome, pero su mente en caos exigía culpar a alguien y era así como con frecuencia se encontraba renegando en silencio de su esposo y de las decisiones que él había tomado en cuanto al destino de su hija.

Culpar a su esposo, era además una forma de desviar las recriminaciones que tenía para sí misma. Ella era la madre. Ella debía de haber hecho algo para asegurar el bienestar de su niña. Kagome le había sido arrebata prácticamente bajo sus narices sin que ella hiciera algo para evitarlo.

Sí, era más fácil culpar a su esposo.

"Kagome cree que tú no quieres a ninguna de tus hijas" habló finalmente la reina, poniendo un alto al andar de su marido.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Jirou confundido. Su esposa había estado largo rato sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y de repente le estaba hablando.

"Ella piensa que tú las ves nada más como estorbo ¿Es cierto?" preguntó Hiromi casualmente.

"No te entiendo"

"Te pregunto que si es cierto que para ti tus hijas son una molestia y nada más, pues eso es lo que Kagome cree" Hiromi hablaba con voz suave y pausada.

"Pero que tonterías" bufó el rey.

"¿Tonterías? No lo creo" aseguró la reina en el mismo tono ominoso "Cuando Kikyo y Kagome eran bebés, parecía que eran lo que más querías en el mundo. Tú actitud con ellas me enternecía tanto. Yo tenía miedo de que las rechazaras por no ser varones, pero no lo hiciste. No al principio. Sin embargo, conforme fueron creciendo, dejaste de dedicarles tiempo, dejaste de hablarles. Y finalmente, las abandonaste"

"Yo no he abandonado a nadie. Simplemente tuve otras cosas que hacer. Este país no se dirige solo, por si no lo has notado"

"No. No lo hace" Hiromi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se quitó la corona, observándola detenidamente. Era una versión más angosta de la corona que el rey usaba, con la diferencia de que de lejos, parecía ser de color plateado – la de su esposo era completamente de oro con algunas piedras preciosas incrustadas en el contorno – pero cuando uno la miraba de cerca, no era la plata lo que le daba el brillo sino los cientos de diamantes blancos de los cuales estaba revestida. Era una belleza. Pero a la reina eso no le importaba mucho.

"Yo nunca quise ser reina" habló en un murmullo. Su esposo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla "Esta corona es algo que simplemente me arrojaron encima"

"Es por eso que me escogieron para gobernar en tú lugar" La reina levantó su mirada hacia su esposo. Él era casi diez años mayor que ella, pero en ese momento parecía doblarle la edad. El ceño siempre arrugado, los labios tensados. Alguna vez él le pareció atractivo. Cuando se lo presentaron la primera vez, lo único que pudo agradecer fue que los ancianos no escogieran a un vejete como ellos para su marido, sino a un hombre joven, atlético y determinado. Su relación fue extraña al principio. Eran dos desconocidos que de alguna forma lograron acoplarse. En algún momento, tuvieron algo parecido a un verdadero matrimonio, pero ese periodo duró muy poco. Las obligaciones reales terminaron alejándolos entre sí y sobre todo, habían terminado alejándolo a él de sus hijas.

"Que gran honor" replicó la reina con tono cansado "Mientras tanto, lo único que yo hago es sentarme aquí y parecer una muñeca que adorna el salón"

"No veo porque te quejas. Tienes una vida llena de comodidades, con sirvientes que viven solo para complacer tus deseos. No tienes que ensuciarte en ningún tipo de trabajo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar aquí conmigo por unas horas y luego eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana. Tienes más privilegios que cualquier otra mujer en Irasshai"

"Privilegios" rió Hiromi, sarcástica "Soy la reina y sin embargo, no puedo ver a mi hija mayor, quien está muy enferma, pues su marido me lo prohíbe" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y ella que pensó que ya no podía llorar más.

Jirou suspiró. Él también creía que hasta cierto punto, Naraku exageraba en el control que imponía sobre su esposa, pero así eran las cosas. No era correcto interponerse entre un hombre y su mujer. "Sabes bien que no podemos intervenir entre ellos. Son asuntos privados entre marido y mujer"

"Aparentemente, soy yo quien no puede intervenir en nada"

"Hiromi, toda esta situación te ha puesto muy nerviosa. Debes tratar de contenerte"

"Una de mis hijas está postrada en una cama, al borde de la muerte, quizá y la otra tal vez ya esté. . ." La reina no tuvo valor de terminar la frase.

"Hiromi, Kikyo no está muriendo y ya te dije que encontraremos a Kagome. Haremos hasta lo imposible por hallarla" afirmó el rey. Si tan solo pudiera creerse él mismo.

La reina se puso de pie sosteniendo en una de sus manos su corona, miró a su marido duramente "Claro que harás lo imposible. Después de todo, no quieres quedar mal con Hakudoshi"

"Él no tiene nada que ver en esto ¿Realmente crees que no me importan mis hijas?" A la reina le pareció oír un tono herido en la voz de su marido, pero decidió ignorarlo. Después de todo, las acciones decían más que las palabras.

"Tú dímelo" retó Hiromi "Hace algunos años, bastó con que alguien murmurara que les ponías demasiado atención a tus hijas para que les dieras la espalda"

"No les di la espalda" insistió el rey "Y no fueron simples murmuraciones ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa no tener un heredero varón? Recibí informes que algunos de los países vecinos me consideraban débil por eso. Debía hacer algo para demostrarles lo contrario. Si sus espías iban con la noticia de que mis hijas me estaban ablandando aún más, nos habrían invadido. Tuve que volverme frío con ellas para no mostrarme vulnerable" El rey no podía evitar su exasperación. Su mujer sabía toda esa información.

"¿Se es vulnerable solo por abrazar a una niña de tres años? Que tontería"

"Tú no entiendes las complejidades de estar a la cabeza de un país como el nuestro. Y aunque no aparezca cariñoso con ellas, sí las quiero. Es solo que. . . hay otros asuntos importantes que atender"

"Cualquier cosa te importa más que ellas" acusó la mujer.

"No sabes lo que dices. La falta de sueño te esta afectando la cabeza. Tengo deberes que cumplir y sabes que ni tú ni nuestras hijas están por sobre el bien del país"

"El país debe ser primero" lo dijo en un susurró. Como odiaba esa frase. Los ancianos se la dijeron el día en que su loco tío se suicidó. Que importaba que ese mismo día ella hubiera perdido a sus padres y hermanos. Y se la repitieron el día en que le informaron que su boda con un desconocido se realizaría el mes entrante y cuando la presionaron para tener un hijo varón. Y la última vez que la escuchó, fue cuando le hicieron saber que su hija mayor sería dada en matrimonio al general de la guardia.

"El país debe ser primero" repitió sin emoción su esposo.

La reina le dio un vistazo a su corona, la cual sostenía en forma descuidad en una de sus manos. Sin mirar a su esposo avanzó lentamente hacia las puertas del salón del trono soltando la corona en el camino. El delicado objeto rebotó en el piso rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Jirou había observado a su esposa dirigirse a la salida sin intenciones de detenerla. Era obvio que su reina necesitaba descansar y él no le estorbaría, pero cuando la vio dejar caer la corona sin que le importara, decidió intervenir.

"Hiromi ¿Qué haces?"

La reina no se detuvo y sin volver a mirarlo, contestó "Puedes gobernar sin mí. Para mí, mis hijas son más importantes que el país" salió de la estancia y con el mismo paso calmo, se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

Jirou estupefacto, se acercó a la corona e inclinándose la tomó del suelo. La observó por unos segundos luego de lo cual se dirigió a uno de los dos guardias que siempre se encontraban dentro del salón del trono, protegiendo al rey.

"¡Guardia! ¡Que el doctor vaya a ver a la reina de inmediato!"

000

"¡Ay!"

"¡Shhhh!"

"¡Me pisaste!"

"¡Te pusiste en mi camino!"

"¡Solo estoy tratando de ver!"

"¡Cállate, que nos van a oír!"

"¡Ya me callé, pero sigo sin poder ver!"

La acalorada discusión se estaba realizando en susurros en medio de casi total oscuridad. Cumpliendo su palabra, y habiendo llegado la hora de su visita diaria a su hermana, Rin había invitado a Jaken a acompañarla, por lo que en ese momento, se encontraban tras la pared que daba a la habitación de Kikyo, teniendo cuidado de no ser oídos por el doctor que en ese momento le estaba realizando su revisión de rutina a la princesa mayor.

Apenas llegaba la luz hasta ellos pues por razones de seguridad, habían dejado la antorcha varios metros atrás como precaución para no ser descubiertos y se ocupaban en tratar de ver por unos minúsculos agujeros que se encontraban casi ocultos por el inmenso ropero que había justo a un costado al otro lado de la pared. Los agujeros no eran de mucha ayuda en realidad, por lo que los espías tenían que valerse del oído para estar completamente seguros de que no había nadie indeseable en la habitación.

"¿Puedes ver que está haciendo?"

"No, pero oye. Parece que está caminando hacia la puerta"

En efecto, los pasos del médico se dirigieron hacia la puerta, tras lo cual, percibieron el claro sonido de dicha puerta abriéndose, luego unas voces y finalmente la puerta cerrándose. No se escuchó más.

"Creo que ya se fue"

"¿Estas segura? No podemos dejar que nos descubran"

"Estoy segura. No se oye nada. Vamos"

La pequeña caminó un poco hacia su derecha, en donde empujó firmemente usando su hombro. No importaba que no hubiera suficiente iluminación, ella conocía su camino dentro de los túneles con los ojos cerrados y sabía perfectamente donde se encontraban las compuertas. Después de un momento, pudieron ingresar a la habitación.

Rin salió primero y dio un vistazo a todos lados "Todo bien, Jaken. La costa está despejada"

"Tengo que esconder esos libros de piratas" murmuró para sí el hombrecillo pero sus quejas se acortaron al notar a la heredera al trono tendida inmóvil sobre su cama. Si no fuera por el lento subir y bajar de su pecho, Jaken habría pensado que la joven ni siquiera estaba respirando.

Rin se acomodó a la orilla de la cama tomando entre las suyas, la fría y pálida mano de Kikyo. "Mírala, Jaken. Está muy mal ¿Qué le pasa? Nadie dice nada"

"No lo sé, Rin. Aunque es extraño. El doctor Aoi es muy bueno. Ya debería haber encontrado una cura para ella" Respondió el guardián con un poco de tristeza.

"El doctor Aoi no es el que la atiende. Es su hijo"

Jaken se asombró ante esa revelación. El doctor principal de la familia real había sido siempre Aoi, un anciano estricto y terco pero muy eficiente "El doctor Aoi ha sido el médico de tu familia por más de veinte años"

"Pues por eso. Escuché a Naraku diciéndole al doctor Sui que su padre ya está muy viejo y que no sirve para nada"

El hombrecillo se llevó una mano a la barbilla. El doctor Sui en general daba la impresión de ser una buena persona, pero había algo en él que le desagradaba. Tal vez era la excesiva ambición que el joven médico demostraba. En más de alguna ocasión, había tratado de desacreditar los conocimientos de su padre, aduciendo que sus métodos eran arcaicos y carecían de ciencia, con el fin de lograr para sí mismo la atención que su progenitor recibía. _Otro problema_ pensó receloso el guardián.

Unos ruidos fuera de la habitación lo alertaron "Rin, tal vez deberíamos irnos"

La niña se había ocupado en hablarle suavemente a su hermana sin recibir respuesta "No te preocupes. Tenemos tiempo"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Naraku no se aparece por aquí hasta la noche y aparte del doctor que solo viene una vez al día, la única que entra a la habitación es la doncella que viene a darle de comer o asearla. Falta mucho tiempo para la hora de la comida y el baño siempre se lo da temprano en la mañana" explicó con calma la pequeña.

Jaken observó como la chiquilla continuaba hablándole a su hermana sin tener éxito en recibir alguna contestación "Rin ¿Alguna vez te contesta?"

"Sí. Aunque, cuando lo hace, parece estar a punto de dormirse todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de por donde entro al cuarto"

El tono compungido de la pequeña alertó al guardián de que las lágrimas estaban cerca, por lo que se apresuro a tratar de consolarla. Aunque él sabía que no iba a servir de mucho.

000

Dentro de la comodidad de sus habitaciones, Hiromi se había refugiado en el calor de su sillón favorito colocado frente a la ventana que daba a uno de los patios interiores. Había sido un regalo de bodas que uno de los ancianos del consejo le diera. El coronel retirado era uno de los pocos hombres dentro del servicio del rey que siempre la tratara como a su reina - a pesar de tener la edad para ser su nieta – Era una gran diferencia con la mayoría de los concejales que solo veían en ella a una niña inservible a la que estaban obligados a cuidar.

Era un sillón de respaldo ancho y alto, mullido y suave. Nada diferente a la mayoría de sillones de buena calidad que abundaban en el castillo, pero siendo un regalo dado con verdadero cariño, le resultaba mucho más especial que casi cualquier otro objeto que poseyera. Además, había sido en ese sillón en el cual ella se sentara durante las horas de la tarde a cantarles a sus hijas recién nacidas hasta que se durmieran. Recordaba claramente las risas de sus pequeñas. Los gestos. Las miradas de absoluto amor y confianza que en sus tempranos años le mostraran.

No había sido una mirada de amor y confianza la que Kagome le dedicara la tarde antes de su desaparición.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando se quedaba sola por mucho rato. Su mente la llevaba de vuelta a cada una de las veces que había decepcionado a sus hijas. Kikyo no había reaccionado de la forma en que Kagome lo hizo cuando se le informó de su boda, pero sin embargo, Hiromi juraba que desde ese día, su hija mayor dejó de sonreírle en esa forma especial que solía hacerlo cuando más joven.

Había sido una mala madre para sus hijas. Y eso le dolía tanto. En especial porque dentro de la nube negra de sus pensamientos, estaba convencida de que no tendría una segunda oportunidad para reparar el daño hecho. Su único consuelo, era que todavía le quedaba Rin. Con ella, definitivamente haría las cosas diferentes.

"Su Majestad, el doctor vino a verla" la interrumpió la voz de una de sus doncellas.

La reina suspiró y continuó viendo a la distancia "Como si el doctor pudiera curar lo que tengo" habló en tono bajo pero la doncella no tuvo problema en escuchar el comentario.

"¿Le digo que se vaya, Su Majestad?" ofreció la joven.

La reina volvió a suspirar y volvió su rostro a la doncella, sonriéndole amablemente "No. Que pase. El rey se enfurecerá si me niego a verlo"

La doncella regresó a la puerta haciendo pasar al médico, quien, confidente, entró a la habitación seguido por otra de las doncellas de la reina, quien en sus manos portaba una charola conteniendo un tetero y una taza. Hiromi volvió su vista al recién llegado y entrecerró los ojos en confusión "Doctor Sui ¿Dónde está su padre?"

"Lo lamento, Su Majestad, pero mi padre ha estado un poco delicado de salud y no está en condiciones de realizar visitas, por lo que he venido en su lugar"

Hiromi asintió levemente en tanto que la doncella depositaba la charola en una de las mesas. El medico se dirigió a la charola y tomando el tetero, vertió un poco de su contenido en la taza y se lo ofreció a la reina. "Tome esto, Su Majestad. La hará sentir mejor"

Hiromi tomó la taza, pero en lugar de beber su contenido, la hizo descansar sobre su regazo. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Nadie le había informado del verdadero estado de salud de Kikyo y con el doctor enfrente de ella, era su mejor oportunidad de averiguar cual era la situación de su hija mayor. Ignoró la medicina y le habló al médico.

"Doctor, usted ha estado atendiendo a mi hija. Dígame ¿Cómo está?"

"Está estable, Su Majestad"

"¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué tiene?"

"Una infección muy rebelde. Pero no hay que temer, las medicinas que le estoy administrando son muy efectivas"

A pesar de ser vaga, la respuesta le trajo una gran sensación de alivio, pues indicaba que su hija no estaba tan grave como ella había imaginado. Pero aún así, no era suficiente para darle paz a su corazón "¿Puedo verla?" Preguntó con anhelo.

"No es recomendable, su hija necesita absoluto reposo" contestó el doctor inexpresivamente.

"Pero usted dijo que sus medicinas son efectivas contra la infección"

"Así es, pero es necesario que permanezca aislada hasta que mejore"

"Entiendo su punto, pero, permanecer recluida de todo no puede ser bueno para su salud tampoco. Debería dejarla salir de vez en cuando, para que respire aire fresco y pueda estirar las piernas"

"Su Majestad, soy el doctor y sé lo que hago" replico Sui, tratando de esconder su irritación.

"¿Está seguro? Su padre no permitiría que permaneciera encerrada todo el tiempo"

"No soy mi padre, Su Majestad. Mis métodos son diferentes y puedo asegurarle que mucho más efectivos. Pero supongo que usted no comprende las complejidades del trabajo médico"

Hiromi captó sin problemas el tono altanero que usaba el doctor. Colocó la taza sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y sin dudarlo caminó hacia él sosteniéndole la mirada. Se detuvo a unos centímetros del médico sin desviar los ojos y con tono autoritario – que muy pocos habían escuchado alguna vez – le habló sin rodeos "No sea engreído doctor. Usted no tiene autoridad para suponer que comprendo y que no. Yo soy su reina y usted uno de mis sirvientes. Compórtese como tal" El hombre sostuvo la mirada de la mujer frente a él sin dignarse a responder. La reina sin retroceder en su intento endureció la mirada "¿Acaso no comprendió lo que dije, doctor?"

Sui finalmente desvió la mirada, sintiéndose amedrentado por la firmeza de la reina y se obligó a contestar "Sí Su Majestad. Me disculpo por mi falta de respeto. Yo no. . . Por favor, perdóneme"

La reina alzó una ceja sin dejar de ver directo a su interlocutor a la cara, como retándolo a que volviera a levantar la mirada. Después de unos segundos, dirigió su voz hacia la puerta cerrada "¡Guardia!"

"Su Majestad" se apresuró a responder uno de los guardias entrando a la habitación.

"Asegúrese de que este hombre permanezca fuera de mi vista" ordenó la reina.

"¡Sí, Su Majestad!" El guardia se movió para indicarle al doctor que debía salir antes que él. Sin levantar la cara y a regañadientes, el médico se dirigió hacia la salida y antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la habitación, la voz de la reina lo detuvo "Llévese sus brebajes con usted, doctor"

La doncella que había entrado con el médico se adelantó para recoger la charola.

"No" Hiromi alzó la voz dirigiéndose a la doncella, aunque su mirada rígida continuaba firme sobre la espalda de Sui "Dije que 'él' se lleve sus brebajes"

La doncella se alejó de inmediato de la mesa. El médico, avergonzado, se acercó a la charola con el tetero "No olvide la taza" la recordó la reina. El joven recogió los utensilios y volvió por donde había entrado. Todo el aire de confianza que había irradiado al entrar, se había disipado por completo.

La reina retomó su asiento, murmurando entre dientes "¿Qué falta ahora? ¿Qué el cocinero me mande a preparar mi propia comida?"

Las doncellas permanecieron inmóviles, esperando que su reina recobrar la compostura. Ellas eran de las pocas personas que habían visto a la reina actuar con la firmeza que demostrara momentos antes y sabían que era mejor dejar que el disgusto bajara por sí solo antes de hacerle notar que ellas aun estaban en la habitación, no fuera a ser que se volvieran blanco de su ira.

Hiromi respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus alterados nervios. Decidió que lo mejor sería buscar una distracción que mantuviera su mente alejada de las múltiples preocupaciones que la acosaban. Volvió su atención hacia las doncellas "Ami, quiero ver a la princesa Rin, ahora"

"Sí, Su Majestad" Ami hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia rápidamente.

"Kim" Habló de nuevo la dama "Quiero saber cual es el estado de salud del doctor Aoi" Al igual que su compañera, Kim obedeció de inmediato. Hiromi fijó su mirada en los árboles que adornaban el patio interior, tratando de no pensar negativamente en el futuro de sus hijas y también, tratando de olvidar la mirada altanera del doctor.

000

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Ya te dije que sí ¿Por qué sigues preguntando lo mismo?"

"Bueno, es que has tenido que trabajar extra y ahora que finalmente se logró reunir la cuota de los impuestos, pensé que tal vez te gustaría descansar un poco antes de volver a la rutina nuevamente"

"¿Y que se supone que debo hacer mientras descanso?"

"Pues nada" Inuyasha la miró con confusión "Cuando descansas, no haces nada. Por eso se llama descansar" explicó Kagome con calma.

"Que aburrido" declaró el muchacho y siguió caminando rumbo a los establos.

La jovencita lo miró extrañada antes de seguirlo "Eres la primera persona que conozco que no sabe como descansar"

El chico solo se encogió de hombros sin detenerse. Tal como lo prometiera, Inuyasha iba a enseñarle a montar.

Afortunadamente, el trabajo duro de todos los aldeanos había rendido frutos y habían logrado reunir el valor de los impuestos. Esa misma tarde, una comitiva liderada por Sesshoumaru había salido rumbo a Ciudad Real para pagarlos. Inuyasha había decidido quedarse en la aldea. Eso de andar de diplomático no era su estilo.

Llegaron a los establos, los cuales consistían en tres corrales enormes en los que varios caballos hermosos y fuertes se encontraban agrupados. Inuyasha se acomodó en uno de los barandales y acto seguido, silbó. Uno de los caballos pareció reconocer el llamado, pues se acercó a ellos. Kagome contuvo el aliento. Frente a ella, estaba la yegua más hermosa que había visto. Ella no sabía nada en cuanto a la crianza de animales, pero era obvio que la bestia que estaba viendo era la mejor del grupo. Blanca, con pelo reluciente, piernas larguísimas y fuertes. Parecía un caballo criado especialmente para la realeza.

"¡Es perfecta!" exclamó la princesa "no puedo creer que vaya a practicar en esta belleza"

Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada divertida "¿Piensas que te voy a dar esa yegua? ¡Por favor! Esta es Fuyu y le pertenece a Sesshoumaru, así que a menos que mi hermano haya perdido la razón y te la haya regalado, puedes olvidarte de siquiera tocarla"

La princesa frunció el ceño en gesto de disconformidad "Entonces ¿Cuál?" se volvió hacia Inuyasha y lo encontró acariciando tranquilamente un potro café y blanco, el cual lucía un poco escuálido cuando se le comparaba con Fuyu.

"Usarás este" anuncio placidamente el joven "¿Lo reconoces?"

"Me parece familiar" contestó la chica con algo de reproche. Ella realmente prefería la yegua blanca.

"Este es uno de los caballos que usaron los asaltantes que las atacaron en el camino a Kuohii. Ahora es de Sango, pero ella me dijo que si tú lo quieres, te lo regala"

"¿Me lo regala? ¿Tendré mi propio caballo?" Kagome se emocionó. El potro ya no le parecía tan feo como antes.

"¿Lo quieres?"

"¡Sí, por supuesto!" la joven se acercó al animal y comenzó a acariciarlo "Su pelaje es mucho más bonito de cerca"

"Si quieres que luzca mejor, tendrás que cepillarlo con frecuencia. Además, si te quedas con él, serás responsable de su alimentación y del cuidado de su salud"

"Soy muy responsable" afirmó la joven, con seguridad.

"Ya lo veremos" contestó él, escéptico

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Manchas"

"¿Manchas? No es un nombre muy original"

El chico se encogió de hombros "Al caballo le gusta"

"Si tú lo dices. . ." La princesa observó al animal por un rato, después del cual, reparó en un detalle. Inclinó la cabeza y miro a Inuyasha "Tú escogiste el nombre ¿Verdad?"

"¿Cómo supiste?" preguntó suspicaz el muchacho.

"Bueno, nombraste a tu caballo Carbón, por ser negro y ya que este es moteado, pensé que tú habías sugerido el nombre"

"Sango le puso Estela del Ocaso o una tontería como esa. Pero como yo creo que ese nombre es estúpido y demasiado largo para un animal, lo rebauticé como Manchas" se justifico el chico, comenzando a mostrar irritación "¿Acaso no te gusta?"

"Es un buen nombre" contestó Kagome con los ojos muy abiertos y luchando por contener la risa "Casi tan bueno como Lunares"

"Mi mamá nunca se ha quejado por el nombre que escogí para su vaca" entrecerró los ojos el muchacho, como retando a Kagome a contradecirlo.

"¿Sabes? Si lo pienso bien, en realidad son nombres muy imaginativos. Nadie más habría escogido el nombre de Lunares para una vaca lechera blanca con grandes puntos negros"

"Te estás burlando" declaró el joven.

Kagome notó que la irritación estaba dando paso a un estado de disgusto mayor y decidió cambiar la conversación antes de que comenzara la batalla "Bueno," dijo sonriéndole a su nueva mascota "¿Con qué empezamos? Sé trotar muy bien. . ."

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos nuevamente y decidió seguirle el juego. Ya encontraría como desquitarse de ella. Tomó al caballo por las riendas que acababa de colocarle para sacarlo del corral "Primero lo primero. Tienes que aprender a subirte en el animal"

"No puede ser tan difícil como disparar flechas" dijo Kagome, confidente. Manchas era bastante más pequeño que Carbón, por lo que estaba convencida de que no tendría mayores problemas para subirse en él.

000

"¡Ayyy! Esta vez sí me dolió" Se quejó Kagome desde su lugar en el piso.

"No tienes remedio. No importa lo que hagas, siempre terminas lastimándote" Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza en forma reprobatoria, pero la ayudó a incorporarse de todas formas.

"Fue culpa del caballo. No dejó de moverse" se quejó la jovencita.

"Eso fue porque estabas siendo muy brusca con él"

"Mira quien habla de brusquedad" rezongó la muchacha.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos "¿Eso que significa?"

"Nada. Nada" contestó en forma conciliatoria la chica "Solo creo que sería más sencillo si al menos me dieras una mano para subir al caballo"

"Estamos aquí para que aprendas a montar por ti misma" El joven se cruzó de brazos mientras ella se sacudía la falda.

"Ya lo sé, pero nada te cuesta actuar como un caballero" El joven parpadeó, haciéndole notar que no comprendía el punto de la conversación. Ella decidió explicar "Eres muy rudo con las mujeres. Nos tratas casi igual que a los hombres"

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

Kagome entornó los ojos "Pues que las mujeres no somos como los hombres. Somos seres delicados y necesitamos atenciones especiales"

"¿Seres delicados? No dejes que Sango te oiga hablar así" se rió él.

"Pero es la verdad" replicó la princesa "Para empezar, no tenemos la misma fuerza que los hombres . . ."

Inuyasha la interrumpió antes que siguiera "Sango sí. Y tú no necesitas fuerza física. Conque grites es suficiente"

"¡Oye! ¡No soy gritona!" Él alzó las cejas, ella bajó la voz de inmediato "Solo digo que no te dolería ser caballero conmigo"

Inuyasha la miró un momento, con una expresión divertida en el rostro "¿Quién te entiende? Quieres ser tratada con igualdad, pero cuando ese trato igual te resulta incómodo o trabajoso, me dices que debo ser más gentil porque eres un ser delicado y toda esa tontería"

"Tener buenos modales no es una tontería" refutó la princesa.

Kagome se volvió hacia su caballo y se entretuvo acariciando el pelaje. Inuyasha podía ser tan obtuso. . .

"¿Te digo groserías?" la pregunta repentina, sobresaltó a Kagome. Levantó la vista hacia Inuyasha y entendió que el muchacho estaba esperando una respuesta.

"No" contestó la tentativamente

"¿Te hago cargar los objetos pesados?"

"No" ¿A qué se debía el interrogatorio?

"¿Trabajas día y noche para llevar la comida a la mesa?"

"No" Kagome creyó entender el rumbo de las preguntas.

"¿Te toca pasar el día entero bajo el sol preparando los surcos para la siembra?"

La princesa se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de frente "No"

"¿Te he prohibido aprender a defenderte?"

"No"

"¿Te prohíbo decir lo que piensas? o ¿Te exijo que permanezcas en casa todo el día sin hablar con nadie?"

"No"

"¿Te prohíbo trabajar?"

"No, Inuyasha".

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu queja? ¿Qué no te ayudo a subirte al caballo cuando es algo que tú eres perfectamente capaz de hacer por tú cuenta?"

"Lo que yo quise decir es que. . ." trató de defenderse la muchacha. Repentinamente, parecía que era ella la que no comprendía nada.

"¿Qué soy un salvaje que trata mal a las mujeres?" preguntó fríamente el joven.

"¡No!"

"¿Entonces?"

"No sé" suspiró derrotada. Ella no sabía como hacerle entender lo que realmente quería decir. Ella era mujer, y como mujer, necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera sentir. . . Especial.

"Sí entiendo lo que quieres decir ¿Sabes?" Habló de nuevo Inuyasha "No soy tan ignorante como piensas"

Kagome se sintió enrojecer al recordar como lo había llamado 'campesino ignorante' la primera vez que estuvieron solos. Ese día el no había actuado exactamente como alguien amable, pero eso no significaba que ella tenía derecho de ser tan ofensiva. Pensó en ofrecer una disculpa por su reprochable comportamiento, pero notó como Inuyasha seguía hablando como si nada. Resultaba aparente que el muchacho no le guardaba rencor por su desliz de lengua. Además, acababa de decirle que sí la entendía.

"El asunto es ¿Tú me entiendes a mi?"

Kagome guardó silencio, no sabiendo como responder. Sí entendía, pero. . . Inuyasha continuó hablando "¿Sabías que esa tan afamada caballerosidad solo es una forma de hipocresía? La mayoría de los caballeros solo se comportan amablemente cuando están rodeados de otros de su misma clase o cuando están cortejando a una mujer. El resto del tiempo, son peores que yo"

A la mente de Kagome vino un recuerdo casi olvidado. Una vez descubrió a un caballero que estaba de visita en palacio golpeando a una de las criadas solo porque ella le sirvió el licor equivocado. Ella se había indignado tanto que le había rogado a su padre que sacara a ese hombre de la casa y nunca lo dejara entrar otra vez. Pero su petición fue denegada cuando el caballero se disculpó por el terrible comportamiento que mostrara frente a la princesa. En ningún momento el tipo se mostró arrepentido de los moretes causados a la desdichada doncella.

Él había sido uno de los muchos nobles que se habían presentado en palacio para cortejarla. En todo momento se mostró como el más fino de los caballeros, por lo que a la princesa le resulto muy difícil comprender el porque de su actuar con la criada. El hombre siempre había sido de lo más amable con ella, pero claro, ella era la hija del rey.

"Tal vez creas que soy rudo, pero aquí las mujeres no necesitan ni esperan ese tipo de hombres que fingen ser lo que no son. Lo único que una mujer de Himeshi quiere es un hombre responsable que sea capaz de proteger y proveer para ella y sus hijos, no alguien que les mueva la silla para sentarse cuando ellas fácilmente pueden hacerlo solas"

Kagome se quedó pensativa un momento. ¿Qué significaba actuar con caballerosidad en realidad? Dejar que las mujeres entren primero en una habitación, cederles el asiento, colocarles la servilleta en el regazo. No eran cosas relevantes. Ayudar a lavar los trastes y la ropa al llegar la noche, acomodar las sábanas sobre la cama cada mañana, ofrecerse a recoger la leña para el fogón. Esas eran cosas útiles. Inuyasha definitivamente no sabía como realizar esas pequeñas acciones que solo servían para que las mujeres se sintieran bien tratadas – que era algo que a todas les gustaba sentir – pero no tenía ningún problema con efectuar las actividades que hacían sentir a las mujeres como. . . personas.

Inuyasha no era un caballero. Pero así estaba bien.

Kagome sonrió "Si yo fuera una princesa, tú seguirías tratándome igual ¿Verdad?"

"Hmm. Depende" dijo el chico, pensativo.

"¿Depende? ¿Me vas a decir que tendrías consideraciones especiales?" Ella alzó una ceja. No se lo imaginaba arrodillándose ante ninguna mujer para besarle la mano.

"No. Depende de si es tan torpe como eras tú cuando llegaste" El muchacho lo dijo seriamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Oye! Se supone que no debes decirme groserías" reclamó la chica.

"No dije una grosería. Dije la verdad. Sí eras torpe" Inuyasha mantenía el semblante serio, pero sus ojos brillaban juguetonamente.

La sonrisa de Kagome se amplió "De acuerdo" concedió "Sí era torpe. Pero, he mejorado"

"Bueno. . ." Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como considerando el asunto.

"¡Sí lo he hecho!" insistió ella "Hace días que no te quejas de mi comida y llevo mucho tiempo sin romper tu ropa al lavarla"

"De acuerdo, sí has mejorado" aceptó él. Pero, no quería que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza "Un poquito"

"Pues yo creo que he mejorado muchísimo" Declaró convencida la muchacha. Se acercó a Inuyasha hasta estar frente a pecho y le sonrió una de esas sonrisas especiales que le causaban una extraña sensación al muchacho "Y en su mayor parte, ha sido gracias a ti"

Esa aseveración causó que las mejillas del joven se encendieran "Yo no hice nada"

"Has hecho más de lo que crees" Kagome también se sonrojó levemente, pero se obligó a seguir "Nunca podré pagarte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por mí"

Dio la vuelta y regresó al lado de su caballo "¿Seguimos con mis lecciones? Creo que ahora sí podré montar"

000

"¡Shippo ya deja de correr!"

"¡Pero todavía no me atrapas!"

"Es que ya me cansé"

El chiquillo detuvo su carrera y observó a Kagome apoyándose con una mano en el tronco de un árbol "¡Que aburrida eres! Te estas contagiando de Inuyasha" se quejó el niño mirándola resentido. Se había estado divirtiendo tanto corriendo entre los árboles cerca del arroyo.

"No me estoy contagiando" aseveró la muchacha, respirando con dificultad.

"A ver, demuéstralo" la tentó el chiquillo.

"No tengo que demostrar nada" Kagome se dio la vuelta, fingiendo disgusto y se quedó de espaldas a Shippo. El pequeño la miró por unos segundos, tratando de decidir si ella era sincera. Le habló un par de veces recibiendo silencio por respuesta. Después de algunos intentos más sin que ella mostrara interés en él, el niño se aventuró a acercársele.

Extendió su bracito para tocarle la falda justo en el momento que ella se daba la vuelta y se arrojaba sobre él. El pequeño dio un grito ensordecedor, apenas esquivando a Kagome y rompió en carrera riendo a carcajadas. La princesa lo seguía de cerca, riendo a su vez.

Se sentía bien jugar de esa manera. Desde su llegada a Himeshi, había jugado más de lo que lo había hecho durante su vida en palacio. 'Las princesas no deben correr' 'Las princesas no deben ensuciarse' 'Las princesas no deben reír a carcajadas' Todas esas indicaciones fastidiaban a Kagome a más no poder. Poco había faltado para que le dijeran a ella y a sus hermanas 'Las princesas no deben ni respirar'

Kikyo siempre siguió las indicaciones sin protestar, Rin, simplemente las ignoraba y Kagome, trataba de obedecerlas. No era fácil. Especialmente para alguien con el espíritu de Kagome. Pero constantes regaños y comparaciones con su complaciente hermana mayor la obligaron a reprimir su comportamiento. Pero eso había sido antes. Desde su llegada a Himeshi, había hecho cosas que antes le habían estado vedadas. Había preparado pasteles de lodo junto a Shiori, había corrido bajo la lluvia con Shippo había lanzado piedras al lago en compañía de Sango. Hasta había escalado una montaña junto a Inuyasha – en realidad, solo era un peñasco, pero para alguien en cuya vida las emociones escaseaban, había parecido una montaña gigantesca - No solo había reído a carcajadas, había gritado a todo pulmón. Había sido libre.

Lo que resultaba contradictorio porque había terminado amarrada a un matrimonio que ella no quería y sin embargo había disfrutado de más libertades y privilegios de los que alguna vez había soñado. Sí, tenía que lavar, cocinar y hacer diversas tareas del hogar, pero hasta entonces había sido un precio pequeño que pagar por la libertad de la que disfrutaba.

Y hasta había logrado ayudar a las personas ¿Qué dirían sus padres si se enterara que una de sus hijas había usado sus manos desnudas para limpiar el pus de una herida infectada en la parte superior del glúteo de un hombre de 55 años? Antes, ella misma se habría desmayado tan solo al considerar la posibilidad.

Seguía corriendo tras el pequeño y apunto estaba de atraparlo cuando una raíz se le cruzó en el camino obligándola a perder el equilibrio. Trastabilló y terminó de bruces en el suelo. Shippo corrió en su ayuda. Apenas se había arrodillado junto a ella cuando la princesa se incorporó de un salto, tirándolo al piso y procediendo a torturarlo con cosquillas.

"¿Creíste que te me ibas a escapar? ¡Soy demasiado lista!"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame!" El chiquillo apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.

"¡Este es tu castigo por llamarme aburrida!" rió Kagome, aumentando la fuerza de su ataque.

"¡No eres aburrida! ¡No eres aburrida!" clamó Shippo, desesperado porque se detuviera la tortura.

Kagome dejó libre a su victima y se sentó sobre el piso para limpiarse las lágrimas y el sudor que habían brotado como consecuencia de su diversión. Shippo hizo lo mismo, pero teniendo cuidado de mantener su distancia. No permitiría que Kagome lo tomara desprevenido.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, Kagome informó que ya era hora de volver a sus quehaceres, noticia que Shippo recibió de mala gana. El pequeño se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas y a punto de seguir los pasos de Kagome estuvo, cuando algo brillante en el piso llamó su atención. Tomó el artículo y lo inspeccionó detenidamente. "Que bonito" murmuró.

Kagome que ya se había adelantado unos pasos, se extrañó de que el chiquillo no estuviera siguiéndola. Se detuvo y buscó a Shippo con la vista. Lo encontró acurrucado cerca de la base del árbol donde se sentara a descansar. Con curiosidad, se acercó a él "Shippo ¿Qué haces?"

El niño se levantó y extendió su mano, mostrándole su descubrimiento "Mira lo que me encontré"

Kagome se sintió palidecer y rápidamente le arrebató el objeto al pequeño. Shippo se asustó tanto ante la acción que casi cayó de espaldas. A sus ojos se asomaron lágrimas de reproche y no tardó en protestar "¡Yo me lo encontré! ¿Por qué me lo quitas?"

La princesa se encontró sin palabras para explicar su comportamiento, pero al fin su cerebro ofreció una excusa plausible. "Perdóname, Shippo. Lo que pasa es que esto es mío. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi familia y es muy importante para mí. Lamento haberte asustado" Kagome lo miró con ojos suplicantes, rogando que el pequeño aceptara su disculpa.

"¿De verdad es tuyo?" preguntó el niño con desconfianza.

Kagome asintió y observó como Shippo hacía un mohín. "¿Sabes que?" ofreció con una sonrisa "La próxima vez que vaya a Kouhii te compraré uno" _Aunque no tengo idea de cuando será eso._

"¿En serio?" se entusiasmó el pequeño, olvidando su disgusto "Pero lo quiero igualito. Que brille y que tenga ese dibujo tan bonito" explicó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Buscaré el que más se le parezca" aseguró la joven. Shippo pareció complacido con la promesa y poniéndose en pié, retó a Kagome a una carrera. Al verlo recuperar el ánimo, la princesa respiró aliviada. Lo vio emprender carrera y se dispuso a seguirlo, no sin antes guardar cuidadosamente su anillo real dentro del corpiño. Tendría que conseguir un hilo más resistente para sujetarlo.

000

Era una brillante y fresco tarde. El bosque resplandecía en su verdor, burbujeante de vida. Era un paraje hermoso y pacífico. Kagome estaba encantada con el lugar. No tenía muchas oportunidades de pasear por el bosque así que había decidido aprovechar al máximo. Cada cierta cantidad de pasos, se detenía a oler las flores, o tocar los troncos de los árboles o admirar las aves cantado sobre las ramas. Era perfecto para tomar un descanso y relajarse. . .

"¡Oye! ¡No estamos aquí para jugar!"

El problema era que Inuyasha no sabía nada acerca de descansar y relajarse.

"No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto" protestó una vez más la muchacha, sacudiéndose el vestido que se había ensuciado al agacharse a observar una mariposa alimentándose de las flores.

"Ya te dije unas doscientas veces que necesitas la práctica" contestó el chico, perdiendo la paciencia ¿Cuántas veces más podía preguntar ella la misma cosa?

"Lo hago bastante bien con el madero. No necesito esto"

"Sí lo necesitas. Y no me contradigas. Vamos a cazar y punto"

La joven se paró en jarras "¿Realmente es necesario? Los seres vivos merecen seguir siendo seres vivos ¿No crees?"

"Cuando te llevo una pieza de carne producto de la caza, no te quejas de cómo lo he obtenido" él se cruzo de brazos – Su posición acostumbrada a la hora de discutir con Kagome.

"Pero eso es diferente" justificó la joven.

"¿Cómo que es diferente?"

"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Si no veo como mueren, no tengo peso de conciencia. No creo ser capaz de comerme algo que he visto vivo con mis propios ojos"

"Te has comido las gallinas que he matado para que las cocines y esos eran animales que tú habías visto con vida" refutó el muchacho.

"Eso también es diferente"

"¿En que forma?" _¿Cuantas tonterías más puede decir esta mujer?_

"Las gallinas son animales criados para comerse. Así que cuando las veo como polluelos, sé que estoy viendo algo que en el futuro estará servido en una mesa y no me afecta su muerte"

"¿Te das cuenta de que lo que dices no tiene sentido y que de ninguna forma sirve para convencerme de que no te enseñe a cazar?"

"Esperaba que te compadecieras de mí. Pero es obvio que eso no va a pasar" se quejó la muchacha, bajando los brazos. Esa era señal de que estaba perdiendo la discusión.

"Tienes que aprender a hacer esto. Tarde o temprano tendrás que usar tu arco en una persona y es mejor que inicies con algún animal" Trató de justificar la situación. Él sabía cuanto le molestaba a ella la idea de matar, sin embargo, si quería prender a defenderse, era algo que debía superar.

"No sé si algún día vaya a usar esta arma contra alguien. Yo no me atrevería a herir a una persona"

"Hay momentos en los que no tienes alternativa. Vamos" Dando por terminada la discusión, Inuyasha continuó caminando.

Después de unos minutos, ella volvió a hablar "Oye"

"¿Ahora que?" Él se giró a verla. Estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

"¿Por qué no cazamos una lagartija?"

Él la miró como si la creyera loca "Porque no quiero comer lagartija"

"Pero, no creo tener muchos problemas para dispararle a una, después de todo, son animales muy feos" Explicó ella, esperanzada de que él estuviera de acuerdo con su punto de vista.

"Me han enseñado a cazar por necesidad, no por deporte. No quiero cazar una lagartija porque sería una muerte inútil. Cazaremos una liebre que nos servirá para la cena" Lo dijo pausadamente, esperando que así ella entendiera.

"Pero, las liebres son tan lindas. No me parece justo matarlas"

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Estaba apunto de jalarse el cabello por la desesperación "Mira, ve a tu alrededor" dijo tratando de mantener la calma "Todo lo que el bosque ofrece, es para nuestro uso y consumo. Incluyendo los animales. Además, las liebres sirven como alimento a otros animales más grandes. Tarde o temprano, todas las liebres morirán cazadas y, honestamente, prefiero cazarla yo en lugar de que lo haga un zorro"

"No me parece justo que unos tengan que morir para que otros vivan" Ella hizo un puchero. En verdad que la vida podía ser muy cruel.

"No es justo, pero así son las cosas. Ahora, guarda silencio o nuestra cena nos escuchará y correrá a esconderse"

Kagome obedeció a regañadientes. Sabía que no estaba siendo racional. Todo tipo de carne que había consumido en su vida, alguna vez había sido un animal vivo, pero había una gran diferencia entre que la carne fuera traída a ella y en que fuera ella directamente la que fuera a buscar al animal para matarlo. Y por otro parte, las liebres le parecían criaturas adorables. Inuyasha ya le había explicado que eran criaturas que se reproducían con gran rapidez y que eran capaces de infestar el bosque por completo en solo meses. Al cazarlas, se aseguraban de mantener bajo control una posible plaga. Kagome comprendía la lógica, pero no le agradaba. Después de tres horas dentro del bosque, la caza había sido infructuosa, gracias a la princesa.

"Lo haces a propósito, ¿Verdad?"

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó ella, inocente.

"Todos esos gritos y tropezones. Lo haces para espantar a los animales"

"Claro que no" refutó ella sin convicción "Sí había una araña dentro de mi zapato y te juro que sentí que ese árbol me estaba agarrando el vestido a propósito"

Inuyasha se le acercó, y bajó su rostro al nivel del de ella, entrecerrando los ojos "Te advierto que si no cazamos una tan sola liebre, no tendremos que comer está noche"

"Eso no es cierto" ella también entrecerró los ojos "Tengo suficientes verduras para hacer una sopa"

"Yo no quiero sopa. Quiero carne. Carne de liebre" El joven bajó la voz, haciéndole sonar amenazante.

"La sopa tiene muchos nutrientes, y le hace bien a tú estómago" la chica se mantuvo firme.

Ella no se echaría para atrás en su intento de proteger a las inocentes liebres del peligroso depredador que era su esposo. Aunque sabía bien que él tampoco retrocedería en sus intenciones. Pero entre terco y terco. . .

Le pareció que Inuyasha iba a lanzar una nueva amenaza pero de pronto el chico alzó la cabeza y se irguió en toda su altura, mirando hacia todos lados.

Kagome imitó los movimientos del joven mientras que una sensación de alarma la inundaba "¿Qué sucede?"

"Ven" dijo Inuyasha simplemente, tomándola de un brazo y guiándola en dirección a un claro del bosque "Ten listo tu arco"

Si el tono serio de su esposo no la alarmó más, sus facciones endurecidas sí "¿Acaso es un animal salvaje?" Ella realmente estaba asustada.

No obtuvo respuesta, pues en ese momento, Inuyasha la empujó hacia un costado en el mismo momento que, de entre las ramas de los árboles, un hombre extraño se lanzaba sobre su esposo. La princesa lanzó un grito de alarma al caer de espaldas sobre la hierba, el cual se transformó en una exclamación de horror al ver a Inuyasha tratando de quitarse de encima a dos tipos tan grandes como él.

La princesa se incorporó, dejando de un lado su arco y corrió a tratar de ayudarlo, pero el joven ya se las había arreglado para lanzar volando a uno de los hombres de una patada y desenfundar su espada para enfrentar al otro. El muchacho le lanzó una rápida mirada "No te acerques" ordenó.

La chica se obligó a permanecer quieta, en tanto que Inuyasha despachaba de una ágil estocada al tipo que lo estaba agrediendo, pero casi sale corriendo de nuevo en su auxilio cuando vio al otro hombre atacar a su marido por la espalda. Inuyasha se giró velozmente, lanzando un puñetazo que hizo que la cabeza de su contrincante pareciera a punto de salir volando. La princesa lazó un suspiro de alivio que se vio interrumpido ante el aparecimiento de tres hombres más.

"No puedo creer que un muchachito les esté dando tantos problemas" habló secamente el que parecía ser el líder "Mátenlo. Yo me llevaré a la mujer"

Inuyasha trató de moverse para interponerse entre el sujeto y su esposa, pero el tipo que golpeara antes y los dos nuevos sujetos se lo impidieron.

"¡Corre!" ordenó el joven al notar que Kagome parecía pegada al piso.

El miedo la había paralizado. Ese hombre frente a ella lucía mucho más peligroso que todos los asaltantes que las atacaran en el camino a Kuohii juntos. Escuchó la orden de su esposo y desvió su aterrorizada mirada del malhechor para ver a Inuyasha forcejeando con los tres hombres sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Dudó. No podía dejar a Inuyasha peleando solo pero ese hombre estaba muy cerca de ella. El tipo parecía tan confiado. Ni siquiera apresuraba el paso. Kagome miró una vez más a su esposo, quien repitió la orden.

"¡Corre!"

Ella corrió.

El bosque que hacía unas horas le había parecido un oasis, se había transformado en un sitio lleno de trampas mortales. Las ramas y raíces se ponían en su camino y cada cierta distancia, un árbol parecía aparecerse de la nada. Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas, conciente de que su perseguidor le pisaba los talones. Su intención había sido correr en dirección de la aldea, o al menos hacia uno de los puntos de vigilancia para pedir ayuda. Pero ella no conocía bien el bosque y era obvio que se había perdido. No le quedaba más que correr hasta que no pudiera más. Guardaba la esperanza de que el tipo se cansara antes que ella.

Escuchaba claramente el latir de su corazón y las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos le nublaban la vista. Estaba tan asustada. Y no solo por sí misma. Si no se hubiera perdido, habría tomado el camino de vuelta a donde dejó a Inuyasha. ¿Habría logrado él escapar?

Inuyasha

No logró evitar por completo el árbol que tenía enfrente y pasó golpeándose fuertemente el hombro, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayó de rodillas. Levantándose lo más rápidamente que pudo, continuó con su carrera.

"¡Mujer, ya deja de correr!" Escuchó decir al bandido "¡No voy a lastimarte!"

Sí, como no

Una nueva raíz se apareció en su camino y por tratar de esquivarla, saltó, lastimándose el tobillo. Lanzó un grito de dolor y trató de seguir corriendo, pero el hombre ya estaba sobre ella. Cayó sentada.

"Hasta que te detuviste" dijo el hombre sin aliento.

Ella alzó la vista, llorosa. El tipo tenía el cabello claro y corto, pero despeinado, una barba de varios días y una cicatriz que le recorría la cara desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta el labio superior.

"¿Qué quiere conmigo?" preguntó la princesa, tratando de no mostrar temor.

"Eres joven y muy bonita. Muy buena mercancía. Aunque si eras mujer del tipo de pelo blanco, tu precio no será muy bueno"

"¿Si 'era' su mujer?" preguntó la princesa con voz temblorosa. Era obvio que el hombre estaba convencido de que Inuyasha no sobreviviría "Mi esposo es un hombre muy fuerte" Lo dijo en forma desafiante. El miedo dando paso al enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipo a decir 'era'? "No hay forma de que sus hombres lo venzan" _¡No hay forma! ¡No lo pueden vencer!_

"Así que sí eras su mujer" habló el hombre, como decepcionado por la noticia e ignorando la afirmación de la joven "Eso significa que solo me pagarán la mitad de lo que iba a pedir"

"¿Pagarle? ¿Piensa venderme?" la joven entrecerró los ojos, mientras sentía su ira acrecentarse.

El extraño se agachó frente a ella y le sonrió maliciosamente, extendiendo una mano para tocarla. "Hay un tipo que paga muy bien por las mujeres jóvenes. Las prefiere vírgenes pero cuando son tan bonitas como tú, hace una excepción"

Kagome entrecerró los ojos aún más, asqueada con la mano que estaba rozándole la mejilla. Con una de sus manos tras de su espalda, buscaba a ciegas algo conque defenderse y cuando al fin lo encontró, tomó impulso y golpeó al hombre con toda su fuerza en la cien. Se incorporó rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de su tobillo y rodillas. Por algunos segundos, miró con absoluto desprecio el cuerpo inconsciente de su atacante "Yo no estoy a la venta"

Dejó caer la piedra que había usado como arma y se giró para seguir su camino en busca de la aldea. Aunque esperaba de todo corazón, encontrar primero a Inuyasha. No pudo avanzar mucho, pues el tipo no estaba tan inconsciente como ella pensó. El hombre la sujeto por su tobillo lastimado y la jaló, haciéndola caer de bruces. Ella gritó. Se giró quedando de espaldas al suelo y pataleó, golpeándolo en la cara repetidamente, pero el tipo no la soltó.

"¡Parece que necesitas unas lecciones de cómo comportarte, mujerzuela! ¡Yo te las voy a dar!"

"¡No! ¡Suélteme!"

Lanzó una fuerte patada, que hizo que el hombre la soltara. Ella se arrastró alejándose de él, pero el tipo fue más rápido. Se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre ella. Kagome cerró los ojos, lanzando otro grito. Un segundo después, sintió como el tipo caía a un lado de ella. Abrió los ojos con temor y observó como un par de ojos sin vida la veían desde el suelo. Levantó el rostro y vio a Inuyasha de pie frente a ella. Ensangrentado, enlodado, pero vivo. Lágrimas de alivio rodaron por sus mejillas.

"Cobardes que no se ponen con alguno de su tamaño" Con ojos furiosos, Inuyasha observaba el cadáver del malhechor. Luego de unos segundos, volvió su mirada hacia Kagome y la furia fue reemplazada por verdadero alivio "¿Estas bien?"

Cuando Kagome no contestó, el se agachó a su nivel para verificar que no estuviera mal herida. Ella estaba despeinada, enlodada y su vestido lucía inservible pero aparentemente, no tenía heridas serias _Llegué a tiempo_ "¿Te lastimó?" preguntó con preocupación, la cual aumentó cuando vio las lágrimas "¿Qué te hizo?"

En lugar de contestar, Kagome se arrojó sobre su pecho, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y enterrando el rostro en el sucio cabello. Así lloró por varios minutos.

El primer impulso de Inuyasha fue el de hacerse a un lado, pero entonces ella había empezado a llorar y no tuvo más remedio que permitírselo. No se atrevió a decir nada ¿Qué podía decir bajo las circunstancias? El nunca había sido bueno para consolar a las personas. En especial cuando él había sido la causa de su sufrimiento. Ella no había querido acompañarlo a cazar. Si la hubiera escuchado, si la hubiera dejado en casa, ella no habría pasado por semejante angustia.

Gracias a Dios que no tuvo problemas para seguirles el rastro y sobre todo, agradecía haber sido más rápido que ellos. No podía describir cuan aliviado se sentía de que no la hubieran lastimado seriamente. La rodeó con los brazos, acercándola más a sí mismo. Ella lloró un poco más fuerte.

Sobre el hombro de la joven, el muchacho miró con odio el cuerpo sin vida del atacante.

"Estaba tan asustada" Después de un rato, escuchó hablar a Kagome con voz débil y entrecortada. A asegurarle que ya no corría ningún peligro iba, cuando ella continuó "Ese hombre estaba tan seguro de que sus compañeros te iban a matar, que estuve a punto de creerlo yo también"

"¿Tenías miedo que muriera? Eras tú la que estaba en peligro" replicó el chico, sin hacer ningún intento por soltarla.

Ella se incorporó. Manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de él, puso unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y lo miró directo a los ojos "Yo solo tenía a un hombre persiguiéndome, tú te estabas enfrentando a tres" dijo con incredulidad.

"¿Y tú crees que eso es mucho?" dijo él en forma arrogante "Niña, no has visto nada"

"Pues a mí me pareció demasiado. Me dio la impresión de que te estaban dominando"

"Hace falta más que tres tipos furiosos para derribarme"

Kagome lo observó, tratando de determinar si era honesto. Tenía el cabello y el rostro llenos de fango, el labio inferior partido y uno de sus párpados se estaba hinchando. Obviamente, los tipos dieron una buena pelea. Bajó la vista hacia el cuello, notando unos moretones, siguió hacia el pecho donde la camisa estaba rasgada y se desvió hasta a uno de los antebrazos. La chica lanzó un grito ahogado y se separó de él de improviso. El movimiento le causó dolor al muchacho, pues él había estado sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura con su brazo herido.

"¡Estas sangrando!" exclamó la joven, espantada.

"No es nada" desestimó él, tratando de controlar sus muecas de dolor. Había utilizado un trozo de su camisa como vendaje provisional, pero no estaba ayudando mucho.

"¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Déjame ver!" la chica se movió con la intención de cortar la maga de la camisa y darle un vistazo al brazo.

"Que estoy bien" insistió él, sosteniéndole las manos "¿Tú como estás? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te duele algo?"

Ella iba a protestar que era él quien estaba herido, cuando unas voces llegaron hasta ellos. Inuyasha, reconociéndolas, dio gritos indicando su ubicación. Tres aldeanos más el predicador hicieron su aparición de entre la maleza.

"¿Qué pasó? Escuchamos unos gritos de mujer" habló el predicador, pero en eso notó el cuerpo inerte de un hombre extraño tendido de bruces. Al ver el estado de sus dos vecinos, pudo adivinar lo sucedido.

"Hay cuatro más cerca del claro norte" informó Inuyasha.

"Iremos a buscarlos" afirmó el predicador "Dejaremos este aquí por el momento" dijo señalando el cadáver.

"No hay problema" contestó Inuyasha "No va a irse a ninguna parte"

"Es obvio" dijo el predicador "Será mejor que ustedes vayan a atender sus heridas. ¿Necesitan ayuda para caminar?"

Kagome sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa. Ella no sabía que tan lastimada estaba, pero consideraba más importante que los hombres fueran a encargarse de los cadáveres. Ahora que estaba más tranquila, había tomado conciencia de que junto a ella se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre y eso la hacía sentir incómoda. Con todo y el susto que le habían causado, los tipos habían sido seres humanos y debían ser sepultados.

Inuyasha vio el gesto de Kagome y sin duda respondió "Estamos bien. Ustedes encárguense de lo demás"

Los hombres asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el claro norte, dejando a la pareja sola.

"¿En verdad puedes caminar?" preguntó Inuyasha.

"Eso creo" contestó suavemente la joven. Movió sus piernas para levantarse, lo cual le provocó mucho dolor. Ella no era buena ocultando su sufrimiento por lo que Inuyasha lo notó sin problemas.

"Sí estas herida" afirmó el muchacho, sujetándola por los hombros y obligándola a quedarse quieta "¿Dónde te lastimaste?"

"Solo son el tobillo y las rodillas. Nada serio. Tú sí necesitas que te revisen esa herida" El brazo sangrante de Inuyasha había captado toda la atención de la joven que ya no recordaba el dolor de sus propias heridas. Tan concentrada estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que era lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo hasta que ya era muy tarde.

"Déjame ver" dijo el muchacho a la vez que le levantaba la falda hasta medio muslo. La joven enrojeció como tomate y protestó ruidosamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" hizo el intento de cubrirse las piernas, pero él no se lo permitió.

"Quédate quieta" amonestó el muchacho mientras observaba el daño. El tobillo estaba hinchado, pero no parecía grave. La piel de las rodillas estaba totalmente rasgada y de una de ellas brotaba algo de sangre "Esto te va a arder por semanas"

"Lo que yo tengo son solo rasguños" replicó ella, tratando de controlar su embarazo y cubrir sus piernas al mismo tiempo "Tú estás sangrando bastante. Mejor vamos a que te atienda la señora Kaede"

Él levantó su mirada hacia los ojos de ella. A pesar del párpado hinchado, los ojos de Inuyasha conservaban su brillo y pureza.

_Son ojos muy bonitos ¿Cómo no los había notado antes? _La chica se reprendió mentalmente. No era momento de estarse fijando en esas cosas.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Inuyasha le discutió "Ya te dije que estoy bien. Pero tú si necesitas que te arreglen esas rodillas. Vamos"

Él se levantó y extendió su brazo bueno para tenderle una mano. Ella la tomó y con dificultad se puso de pie. Inuyasha tenía razón. Esos rasguños le iban a doler por semanas.

Inuyasha se acercó al cadáver del asaltante para sacar su espada de la espalda del tipo y después de limpiarla en la tierra, volvió junto a Kagome y tomándola por la cintura, la ayudó a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

000

Varias horas después, sentados a la mesa frente a dos suculentos platos de sopa de verduras, la joven pareja tomaba su cena. El calor del fogón entibiaba la habitación en forma plácida y la calma del lugar parecía irrompible. Al menos en apariencia.

Inuyasha estaba de un terrible humor. Su expedición de caza había resultado un desastre gracias a los tipos que se les aparecieron en medio del bosque. Su brazo izquierdo había resultado herido y había recibido órdenes directas de su madre de evitar movimientos bruscos, por lo que le había sido prohibido presentarse a trabajar al día siguiente. ¿Qué iba a hacer todo el día si no trabajaba?

Y el colmo de los colmos, era que tenía que conformarse con una insípida sopa en lugar de la tierna carne que había estado deseando. Como le gustaría poder revivir a los tipos esos para volver a matarlos.

"Malditos buenos para nada que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que fastidiarme la existencia" murmuraba el joven por lo bajo. Al otro lado de la mesa, percibió a Kagome moviéndose. La miró de reojo por un rato. La joven estaba tratando de acomodarse sobre la silla mientras mantenía su tobillo alzado sobre un taburete. Ahora que ya estaba limpia del fango que se le pegara a la piel durante su huída, era fácil ver los leves rasguños que las ramas le habían ocasionado en el rostro.

Definitivamente, si pudiera, reviviría a los bandidos veinte veces para matarlos nuevamente.

"Esos tipos querían venderme" Habló la joven de repente. Desde que volvieran a la aldea había permanecido extrañamente callada. Obviamente todo el episodio había sido altamente traumático "¿Cómo se puede vender a una persona? No somos objetos" continuó la chica en un tono suave.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros "Algunos, ven a otros como objetos. Así son las cosas"

"¿Cuál es el objetivo? ¿Qué ganan al hacer algo así?" replicó en tono indignado la muchacha.

"No eres tan ingenua como para no saber que querían hacer contigo ¿O sí?" preguntó el muchacho, levantando una ceja. Nadie podía ser tan ingenuo.

Kagome le dio una mirada fría "Sé lo que querían. Y solo de pensarlo, me causa horror" luego suspiró "Es terrible la forma en que esta sociedad desvaloriza a las mujeres"

"Es asqueroso que usen a las mujeres de esa forma" concordó Inuyasha "Pero, hay quienes también secuestran niños y hombres jóvenes. Generalmente es para ponerlos a trabajar como esclavos en minas o algo así. Al final, casi cualquiera puede ser víctima de los tratantes de personas"

Kagome entrelazó los brazos sobre la mesa y recostó su mejilla "Tantas injusticias. Y nadie hace nada por detenerlos"

"Se necesita mucho trabajo para arreglar este país"

"Trabajo que el rey no realiza" habló la princesa en tono sombrío.

"Supongo que tiene otras prioridades" observó en forma simple el muchacho

"Supongo" repitió sin emoción la chica. Cada día, descubría una nueva razón para avergonzarse de tener sangre azul. Cuando había vivido en palacio, había estado ignorante de las necesidades de la gente. Y eso mismo, era una fuente de auto-recriminación. Antes, solo había estado interesada en las fiestas y en sus ensueños de su futura boda con su príncipe encantado.

La vida real, en verdad que era dura.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gesto de incomodidad por parte de Inuyasha. La princesa levantó el rostro y lo miró inquisitiva. El muchacho estaba sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo mientras movía el hombro.

"Kaede dejó este vendaje muy apretado. Apenas puedo mover el brazo" se quejó el chico.

Kagome movió el taburete que le servía como soporte y se levantó. Cojeando levemente se dirigió la lado de Inuyasha "Te lo acomodaré" ofreció.

Sin darle tiempo al chico de protestar, Kagome soltó el vendaje por completo, lo que le permitió ver la herida claramente. Era larga y algo profunda. Kaede había dicho que con si la cuchilla hubiera penetrado un poco más, el brazo de Inuyasha habría terminado inservible. Aún no se podía creer que Inuyasha se hubiera encargado él solo de cinco hombres y también estaba impresionada con su velocidad. La forma tan eficiente con la que se encargó de sus atacantes le hacían darse cuenta de que el chico no fanfarroneaba al decir que pelear contra cinco hombres era un juego para él. Soltando un leve suspiro, la princesa procedió a recolocar el vendaje.

Guardaron un cómodo silencio mientras Kagome arreglaba el vendaje. Después de un rato, la princesa habló suavemente "Gracias"

Él la miró de reojo "¿Por qué?"

"Por salvarme" contestó ella, sentándose junto a él

"No fue nada" desestimó Inuyasha. Y así lo creía en verdad. Después de todo, era su obligación cuidar de ella.

Kagome sonrió levemente "Lamento que no hayamos podido cazar la liebre que querías. Tal vez podamos intentarlo mañana nuevamente"

"¿Qué podamos intentar qué?"

"Cazar la liebre"

Él se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con ella "¿Quieres ir a cazar?"

"No quiero, pero debo. Esta tarde me sentí tan inútil. . . Esos tipos pudieron haberte matado y yo no habría hecho nada para ayudarte" La voz de la chica contenía un dejo de angustia.

"Oye, yo soy el hombre aquí. Es mi deber protegerte a ti, no al contrario" Dijo Inuyasha, como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

Kagome no entendió su lógica "Entonces ¿Para que he estado practicando?"

"Para defenderte cuando estés sola y en peligro. O cuando haya alguien más débil que tú que necesite ayuda" explicó él.

Kagome replicó, algo irritada "Pero ¿Qué clase de ayuda puedo ofrecer? Esta tarde ni siquiera me acorde que tenía un arma"

"Estabas asustada. La gente olvida cosas cuando se asusta. Además, vi como dejaste al tipo que te perseguía. Le diste un par de buenos golpes" explico el joven. A Kagome le pareció detectar un tono de orgullo en la voz de su esposo.

Ella se sonrojó levemente. No era cosa de todos los días que Inuyasha la elogiara "No fueron tan buenos. No pude detenerlo"

"Pero le tiraste unos cuantos dientes. Y ese golpe en la cabeza fue muy serio. Estoy seguro de que no habría podido mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo" La princesa determinó que no había sido su imaginación. Inuyasha realmente sonaba orgulloso de ella.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó la chica, quedamente.

"Ya te he dicho que yo no miento" replicó ofendido el joven.

"Excepto cuando tienes heridas graves que te causan mucho dolor" bromeó plácidamente la chica.

"Tengo resistencia" explicó arrogantemente el chico.

"Sí claro" Bufó ella para luego suspirar "Pero el punto es que no fui de ninguna ayuda. Aunque no hubiera olvidado el arco, seguramente no habría podido usarlo. No habría sido capaz de dispararle a ninguno de esos hombres por mucho que se lo merecieran. Por eso quiero intentarlo. Quiero aprender a cazar"

"¿Serás capaz de matar a una de esas 'lindas' criaturas?" Esta vez, fue Inuyasha quien bromeó.

"No son tan lindas cuando te das cuenta de que tienen mucho en común con las ratas. Además," ella bajó la mirada una fracción de segundo y luego la levantó, sonriendo encantadoramente "si alguien va a comérselas, mejor nosotros y no un zorro ¿Cierto?"

Él devolvió la sonrisa "Cierto"

000

N/A ¡No me morí! ¡Y tampoco he renunciado a este fic! (Por si alguien se lo preguntaba)

Bueno, luego de superar algunas dificultades tecnológicas y vencer el más serio bloqueo de autor al que me he enfrentado, estoy de vuelta.

Un problema de instalación eléctrica en mi casa, me ha imposibilitado utilizar mi computadora, por lo que me he visto obligada a escribir este capítulo durante los ratos libres en mi trabajo (y no tengo muchos ratos libres). Además, tuve dificultades de inspiración. A la hora de empezar este capítulo, lo único que tenía medianamente claro era la forma en que iba a representar a la familia de Kagome, pero a parte de eso, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. He escrito, re-escrito y vuelto a re-escribir este capítulo tantas veces, que hasta perdí la cuenta. ¡Pero terminé! Y me siento muy complacida por el resultado.

Sé que no es mi mejor capítulo y es posible que algunas escenas ni tan siquiera resulten interesantes, pero luego de la guerra que me dio escribirlo, me siento liberada y contenta.

Sus opiniones son, como siempre, altamente apreciadas y necesitadas. En especial si son críticas constructivas.

Gracias por leer, por su paciencia y por su apoyo.

Hasta la próxima,

Susy


	12. Sentimientos

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 12: Sentimientos.

000

Ya tenía casi dos horas de retraso. ¿Quién diría que vendar una herida en un brazo le tomaría tanto tiempo? Sin mencionar la larga discusión que se suscitó inmediatamente después.

Kagome corría a toda velocidad - tanto como su tobillo convaleciente se lo permitía - en dirección a la casa de Kaede, en donde se suponía que debía estar desde temprano en la mañana para asistirla con sus consultas. Pero gracias a cierta persona y su terquedad, se le había hecho supremamente tarde.

Todo parecía tan bien cuando se levantaron. Ella procedió a preparar el desayuno como era su costumbre, y la comida se desarrollo calmadamente. El problema vino después, cuando llegó el momento de revisar los vendajes de su esposo. Prácticamente, tuvo que perseguirlo por toda la casa, hasta que logró convencerlo de estarse quieto, y luego, cuando hubo terminado, se topó con un problema mayor. Inuyasha quería ir a cazar.

Aún cuando ella había sugerido que lo intentaran nuevamente al día siguiente, nunca se imaginó que él le tomaría la palabra tan seriamente, en especial porque ambos estaban heridos. Bueno, su tobillo no estaba tan mal, solo la obligaba a cojear un poco. Pero el brazo de Inuyasha era otra historia. La herida tenía un mejor aspecto esa mañana, pero él aún no lo podía mover. Aunque eso no afectaba en nada su movilidad en general.

En algún momento el chico declaró que un brazo le bastaba y sobraba para hacer cualquier cosa. Ella le creyó.

Después de debatir sin parar, ella puso un alto final a la discusión declarando que ninguno de ellos pondría un pie en el bosque hasta que el brazo de él estuviera completamente sano.

Luego de ordenarle reposo, lo dejó discutiendo con las paredes.

Kagome entró a toda prisa a la pequeña cabaña y de inmediato comenzó a disculparse por su retraso "Perdón por la tardanza, pero Inuyasha tomó al pie de la letra mi ofrecimiento de ir a cazar y me costó un mundo convencerlo de que debe reposar. . ." no fue hasta que tomó un respiro, que se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando con quien creía "¿Y la señora Kaede?"

"Atrás, recogiendo más hierbas para mi compresa" contestó placidamente el paciente que acomodado en unos cojines sostenía un libro en su regazo.

Kagome reparó entonces en la condición del enfermo. Tenía las ropas algo polvorosas, como si hubiese caído al suelo, pero lo que la alarmó fue el estado de su ojo izquierdo. Estaba completamente negro. Automáticamente, ella pensó lo peor. "¿Qué le pasó? ¿Acaso hubo otro ataque?"

"Oh, no, tranquila" sonrió calmamente el paciente "Este morete me lo provoqué al casi caerme esta mañana"

"¿Se golpeó al _casi _caerse? ¿Cómo es posible?" Se acercó a él para estudiar más detenidamente la herida.

"Pues verá," dijo animadamente, disponiéndose a contar su accidente como si estuviera hablando con su mejor amigo y confidente "yo venía caminando, meditando en lo efímera que es la vida y no presté atención por donde iba, entonces me tropecé y extendí mis brazos para evitar lastimarme seriamente"

"Si extendió las manos ¿Cómo se golpeó la cara?" preguntó confundida la joven.

"Es que no me golpeé. Me golpearon" sonrió de nuevo el paciente.

Kagome levantó una ceja suspicaz "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?"

"Bueno, en el momento que tropecé, la señorita Sango venía por el mismo camino en dirección contraria y al extenderlas, mis manos hicieron contacto con, su busto" en ese momento, la mirada del enfermo adoptó un aire ensoñador "Fue un lamentable accidente"

Suspirando, la princesa se llevó una mano a la frente "¿Sabe, ministro? A pesar de todo, he querido confiar en usted y no hacer caso a las aseveraciones de Inuyasha, quien está convencido de que usted no es más que un charlatán, pero, cada día, me resulta más difícil"

Miroku se llevó una mano al pecho y habló en tono estupefacto "Señora Kagome, ¿Insinúa que lo hice a propósito?"

Kagome dudó. No se sentía cómoda acusando a un ministro de ser un libidinoso, pero. . . "Bueno, esos 'accidentes' solo le suceden a usted"

"Señora, estoy altamente ofendido. No me esperaba algo así de usted" la indignación mostrada por el joven era tan convincente, que Kagome dudó aún más.

"No estoy acusándolo. . . Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero tiene que reconocer que usted es el culpable de mis dudas desde que trajo ese alcohol a mi casa" se justificó la chica.

"El errar es humano" dijo solemnemente el ministro, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor.

"¿Le duele mucho?" preguntó la joven mostrando preocupación.

Kagome era una mujer tan sensible. ¿Que mejor forma de cambiar la conversación que desviando su atención? Además, ese episodio de la borrachera era ya tan viejo ¿Qué quien se acordaba? Él no.

"Mucho" dijo el predicador contestando la pregunta de la princesa "Esa señorita Sango es muy fuerte. Y con ese carácter. . . Algún día, será una madre excepcional"

Kagome sonrió conspiracionalmente "¿Eso quiere decir que aún no ha renunciado a cortejarla?"

El extranjero se cuidó de mencionar que él nunca tuvo la intención de iniciar un cortejo. Acercándose un poco a Kagome, habló en tono confidencial "El otro día, pasé por su casa para visitar a su padre y ella, en persona, me invitó a pasar. Creo que comienzo a agradarle"

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es una gran noticia!" Y lo era. Hacer pasar a las visitas que vienen a verte a tu casa es algo que se espera por simple cordialidad, pero en el caso de Sango, dejar que Miroku entrara a su vivienda, era algo sin precedentes. En más de una ocasión Ryu se vio obligado a atender al ministro en el pórtico de su casa, para evitar confrontaciones con su hija.

Pero lo que ni Kagome ni Miroku sabían, era que Sango no había actuado por iniciativa propia. Varias señoras de la aldea, se habían reunido con ella para hacerle ver que al tratar al ministro como lo hacía, estaba dando la impresión de ser una joven sin modales, y eso hacía que el resto de padres pensara que Ryu no la había criado correctamente y que seguramente sus hermanos menores resultarían peores que ella.

Decidida a no darle mal nombre a su familia, la bella joven se había visto obligada a ser más civil con el ministro.

"Sí que lo es" convino Miroku con Kagome "Aunque estoy un poco preocupado. Aún no la he visto usar el regalo que le di. Temo que no haya sido de su agrado" Lo último, el ministro lo dijo en tono pensativo, aunque en realidad, era una artimaña para averiguar que había sucedido con el costoso prendedor que le diera a Sango hacía unas semanas. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era haber desperdiciado un objeto tan delicado en alguien que no apreciara su valor.

"¿Usted le dio un regalo? No lo sabía ¿Cuándo?"

Una de las cejas de Miroku comenzó temblar levemente. ¿Con que la señorita ni siquiera había mencionado cuan gentil había sido él al darle un regalo tan caro? ¡Eso era inaudito! Con el dinero que podría obtener al vender ese prendedor, se podría comprar licor y compañía para al menos dos meses – no que él necesitara pagar por esto último - ¡Y ella ni siquiera se lo había mostrado a su amiga!

"De verdad le duele" declaró Kagome al ver como la mueca en el rostro de Miroku se iba haciendo más profunda.

Miroku dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y sonrió "Solo un poco"

"Voy a ayudar a la señora Kaede con las hierbas. Usted realmente necesita esas compresas"

"Muchas gracias" dijo el predicador con su voz más cordial. Una vez que Kagome dejó la habitación, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

Su orgullo estaba herido. Nunca antes en su vida había recibido tal acto de desprecio por parte de una dama. Lo de los golpes lo entendía. Sango era una joven modesta y sin experiencia con los hombres y su agresividad era su mecanismo de defensa. Pero el ignorar su regalo era una ofensa mayor. Tendría que confrontarla al respecto. Necesitaba averiguar cual había sido el fin del prendedor. Entrecerró los ojos, lo cual le causó una punzada de dolor.

_Creo que mejor espero una o dos semanas para preguntarle._

000

"No puedo creerlo. Le dije claramente que se quedara en casa"

"Lo que yo no puedo creer, es que realmente esperabas que te hiciera caso"

"Esta herida es más grave que las anteriores"

"Tal vez te lo parezca, pero créeme, ha tenido peores"

"Lo sé" suspiró derrotada Kagome. Se había dado prisa en terminar algunos de sus quehaceres en casa de Kaede para poder volver a su casa a ver como seguía Inuyasha. En el camino se había topado con Sango quien decidió acompañarla a visitar al enfermo, el cual había aprovechado la ausencia de su esposa para huir.

"¿Adónde habrá ido?"

"A cualquier parte. En tanto tenga la capacidad de caminar, el hará lo que se le antoje. Ya deberías saberlo"

"Pero tengo que cambiarle el vendaje. ¿Que tal si se le infecta la herida?"

"No te ofendas, pero me parece que estás exagerando"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí. Te aseguro que el brazo no se le va a caer. Además que tú no eres la única que está pendiente de él. La señora Izayoi o Kaede se encargarán de interceptarlo en cuanto lo vean" Sango notó la ansiedad en el rostro de Kagome, por lo que en tono más amable agregó "No te preocupes. Él va a estar bien"

"De acuerdo, trataré de calmarme. Pero en cuanto lo vea, voy a. . ." Kagome dejó a medias su amenaza, pues en ese momento, la actitud de Sango cambió. De repente, la joven se había puesto tensa "¿Qué sucede?" Un tanto alarmada, la princesa dirigió su mirada hacia donde Sango había clavado sus ojos. Kagome lanzó un suspiro de alivio pues no era algo grave. Al menos no para ella, pero para el ministro. . .

"Mis apreciadas damas, ¿Que bien habré hecho en mi vida para merecer el privilegio de verlas dos veces en el mismo día?"

Kagome sonrió, apreciando el halago. Sango bufó. Miroku hacía lo posible por sonreír sin que eso la causara mayor dolor en su ojo, sin intimidarse ante la amenazadora figura de la mayor de las jóvenes.

"Ministro ¿Ha visto a Inuyasha?" Kagome ignoró el gesto de Sango, quien entornó los ojos ante la insistencia de la princesa.

"Me pareció verlo dirigirse al puesto de vigilancia sur"

"Gracias" Sin preámbulos, la chica emprendió carrera al lugar indicado.

Sango se sorprendió de que su amiga la dejara sola con el pervertido del ministro, pero se dijo que era de esperarse, después de todo, la prioridad de toda mujer casada debía ser su marido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se movió para retirarse también.

"Con su permiso, ministro. Vamos Kirara" llamó la chica a su mascota que en todo momento se mantenía a los pies de ella.

El joven predicador no hizo ademán de detener a la muchacha, hasta que algo adornando el cuello de la gatita le llamó la atención.

"Perdone, señorita Sango, pero no he podido evitar el adorno que su mascota lleva"

Sango se detuvo y miró a Kirara para ver a que se refería el ministro "Oh, ¿Se refiere al prendedor?" preguntó en forma simple la chica "Se le ve muy bien ¿No cree?" la joven inclinó la cabeza en forma interrogatoria admirando lo bien que resaltaba el adorno rojo en contraste con el claro pelaje de su gata.

"De hecho creo que se le ve demasiado bien" contestó entre dientes el joven, notando como Sango había atado el prendedor a un lazo rojo y se lo había colocado alrededor del cuello al animal.

"Me alegra haber encontrado un uso para el prendedor" comentó la joven, agachándose para tomar a Kirara entre sus brazos "por poco y lo dejo olvidado en el fondo de un cajón"

"¿Acaso no le gustó?" Miroku hacía lo posible por no mostrar su disgusto, lo que, dadas sus habilidades, le resultaba bastante fácil.

"¿A mí?" preguntó la joven alzando la mirada. Miroku asintió "Es muy bonito" aseveró la chica "pero no me sirvió. Es muy pequeño y yo tengo mucho cabello. Pensé que sería una lástima dejarlo tirado por ahí, así que se lo puse a Kirara" Sango sonrió en una forma que a Miroku le pareció más que encantadora. Muy a su pesar una verdadera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la cual se transformó en mueca cuando su mejilla protestó la acción.

La sonrisa de Sango se borró en ese momento "¿Le duele?"

"Solo cuando me rió" trató de bromear el joven.

Sango volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, el gesto no tenía nada de encantador "Entonces tenga cuidado, mis hermanos tienen unos chistes nuevos que quieren compartir con usted"

"¿No me diga?"

"Ajá. Que tenga un buen día ministro" Sango dio unos pasos y como recordando algo se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia el predicador. Con voz firme, la chica habló "Y la próxima vez que no se fije por donde camina, me aseguraré de que aún el respirar le provoque dolor"

El joven tragó grueso "Lo tendré en cuenta"

Sango hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y tomó el sendero rumbo al arroyo con paso calmo. Miroku se quedó de pie en su sitio, con la mirada fija en la figura que se alejaba. Pero por primera vez desde que llegara a Himeshi, su vista no estaba centrada en el sugerente – e involuntario – contoneo de las caderas de la joven, sino en el pequeño rostro que sobresalía por sobre el hombro de ella.

Si él no supiera que era imposible, habría jurado que el pequeño felino en brazos de Sango se estaba burlando de él. La gatita lanzó un maullido y conectó sus pardos ojos con los de Miroku. El predicador entrecerró los suyos. De ninguna manera permitiría que algo tan valioso terminara en las garras de un animal pulgoso.

_Disfrútalo mientras pueda, gata. Pronto ese prendedor volverá a mis manos._

000

Kagome había terminado sus visitas del día, y se disponía a volver a casa de Kaede para entregar su reporte verbal de la situación de los enfermos, sin embargo, los comentarios de unas aldeanas que pasaran a su lado, le hicieron reconsiderar la idea. Las señoras habían dicho que Susume, la maestra, tendría que tomar una decisión rápidamente, pues la oferta que había recibido era demasiado importante como para darle largas.

Intrigada por saber más, la jovencita se encaminó hacia la escuelita de la aldea. Su curiosidad se transformó en alarma al encontrar a la maestra con los ojos rojos y sosteniendo un pañuelo entre las manos.

"Susume, ¿Has estado llorando? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Solo es una tontería"

"¿Estas segura?" Kagome observó a la maestra debatir consigo misma y decidió que lo mejor sería no presionarla "Si quieres hablar, estoy disponible" Susume alzó la mirada y suspiró.

"No sé que hacer"

"¿Acerca de que?"

"Taka me ha pedido matrimonio" Susume miró a Kagome a los ojos. La princesa pudo notar el brillo de angustia en ellos.

"Taka es el padre de Yuma y Kotaro, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Kagome recordando al joven viudo que tenía que arreglárselas entre trabajar duramente cada día y atender a sus dos hijos de diez meses y tres años y medio. Taka recibía ayuda de sus parientes en el cuidado de los niños, pero considerando que su madre ya era una mujer muy anciana y su hermana y cuñadas tenían sus propias familias que atender, él tenía que hacer doble esfuerzo por su familia. Ya había escuchado rumores con anterioridad de las intenciones del joven para con la maestra, pero ella nunca había dado muestras de estar interesada en él. Kagome sospechaba que se debía a que ella en realidad no había olvidado a su difunto esposo, muerto desde hacía dos años.

Que diferencia con Taka. Según había oído, su esposa había muerto en una inundación apenas seis meses atrás y él ya estaba buscando repuesto. _Hombres_

"Sí, es él" confirmó Susume "No sé que hacer" repitió en un suspiro.

Para Kagome la respuesta era simple. Si ella no lo quería, simplemente debía rechazar la petición. "¿Cuál es el problema? Si no estás interesada solo díselo" La expresión en el rostro de la maestra le hizo entender que no era tan simple. "Susume ¿Qué pasa?"

"Con todo lo que está pasando últimamente en Himeshi ¿Cómo voy a proteger a mi hija yo sola?" Habló Susume en un susurro, Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla.

"¿Es por eso que estas indecisa?" preguntó suavemente la princesa, para luego agregar animadamente "No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. La cuota de los impuestos ya se cubrió y no hay riesgo de que nos ataquen" _Por el momento_.

"Esta vez ¿Qué hay de la próxima? Lo único que yo sé hacer a parte de leer y escribir es lavar y cocinar. Si nos vamos de Himeshi tendría que dedicarme a trabajar de criada y eso no produce lo suficiente como para alimentar adecuadamente a un niño. Peor que eso. Generalmente es necesario poner a trabajar a los pequeños también. Yo ya pasé por eso y no quiero lo mismo para mi hija"

"Entonces, ¿Sí piensas aceptar la oferta de Taka?"

"¡No lo sé! Siento. . . siento que si lo acepto, estaré haciendo algo malo. Kaede dice que ya pasé suficiente tiempo de luto y que es hora de que piense en rehacer mi vida con alguien más, pero. . . Ishi era mi vida" Nuevas lágrimas hicieron su aparición. La maestra usó el pañuelo para limpiarlas con desgano.

"Susume, si tú sientes que es incorrecto, es mejor que no lo hagas" habló Kagome con preocupación. Era obvio que la joven maestra sentía presión por la propuesta de matrimonio y le desagradaba la idea de que Susume aceptara por obligación.

"Seria más incorrecto no hacerlo. Mi hija necesita un padre y soy egoísta al pensar en mí y en mis sentimientos primero"

"¡Eso no es cierto! Tienes derecho de pensar en ti y preocuparte por ti, porque te aseguro que nadie más lo hará" expresó Kagome acaloradamente.

"Pero mi obligación es pensar en mi hija antes que en mi, tal como lo hace Taka"

La princesa bufó "Si tanto le preocupan sus hijos, ¿Por qué está tratando de sustituirles a su madre tan pronto? Apuesto a que el cuerpo de su esposa aún está tibio dentro de su tumba"

"Kagome, no hables así. Tú no estabas aquí cuando ella y otros más murieron y no presenciaste el dolor por el que Taka pasó" La expresión de la maestra mostraba su desagrado ante las palabras de Kagome.

La princesa se encogió ante el regaño y se sintió apenada de haber hablado tan fríamente "Tienes razón, fui insensible, lo lamento. Pero no puedes negar que es extraño que a tan poco tiempo de haber enviudado él quiera casarse otra vez"

"Es muy difícil para él trabajar y cuidar de sus hijos" explicó la maestra.

"Tú también trabajas y no veo que tengas problemas cuidando de tu hija" replicó la jovencita.

"No es lo mismo" sonrió con desgano la mujer mayor.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por que él es hombre y tú mujer? El trabajo de las mujeres es tan difícil como el de los hombres y yo no veo a ninguna de ustedes quejándose de que están muy cansadas para cuidar a los niños"

Susume le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva "Eres tan ingenua. No se trata de tener energías. Es simplemente que hay cosas que solo una madre puede hacer, así como hay cosas que solo un padre puede hacer"

"Bueno, mi suegra crió sola a dos hijos, y me parece que lo hizo muy bien" explicó la chica. El ejemplo de Izayoi demostraba que las mujeres podían salir adelante por sí mismas sin problemas. Al menos, ella así lo veía.

"De eso no cabe duda, pero yo no soy tu suegra, y Shiori es una niña. Tu esposo y su hermano tuvieron que comenzar a trabajar siendo más pequeños que la mayoría. Tuvieron una niñez bastante difícil. Yo no quiero eso para mi hija"

Kagome frunció el ceño, decepcionada "Entonces, ya lo decidiste. Vas a casarte"

"Sería la mejor decisión" dijo la maestra sin ninguna convicción.

"¿Aunque no ames a Taka?" presionó la princesa.

"Él es un buen hombre"

Esa respuesta no satisfizo a la chica "Entonces, ¿Simplemente vas a olvidarte de tu esposo?"

"¡Nunca podré olvidarme de Ishi!" declaró con indignación la mujer mayor.

"Susume, no entiendo" declaró con aflicción la princesa.

Unas cuantas lágrimas más resbalaron por sus mejillas "Yo tampoco, Kagome. Yo tampoco"

000

"Ven, gatita, ven. Mira que rico lo que te tengo. Ven"

Agitando un trozo de tocino y usando un tono de voz como el que utilizaría con un niño pequeño, Miroku trataba de llamar la atención de Kirara quien acurrucada cómodamente sobre una silla a la entrada de una vivienda, esperaba por su ama. Sango había pasado a visitar a Yuri y su bebé, quien en unas cuantas semanas había crecido casi el triple de su tamaño al nacer. O al menos, así lo veía la morena. Sango no cesaba de maravillarse de la forma, increíble en su opinión, en la que los niños pasaban de ser no más que bultos ruidosos que no sabían hacer más que llorar, comer y ensuciar los pañales, a ser las adorables criaturas que te provocaban querer abrazarlos hasta sacarles todo el aire.

Su visita a Yuri se había extendido más de la cuenta, por lo que su mascota, aburrida de dormitar en el piso de la diminuta cabaña, había optado por salir al pórtico a dormitar sobre una silla. Lamentablemente para ella, Miroku no tenía intenciones de dejarla descansar.

Él estaba consciente de que sería más sencillo acercarse a la silla y simplemente tomar al animal, pero el ojo morado que aún no sanaba, le servía como doloroso recordatorio de que la hermosa dueña del animal aún estaba furiosa con él y era mejor evitar toparse cara a cara con ella.

Ante la insistencia del predicador, el animalito abrió un ojo, tal vez para ver de que se trataba el barullo, pero inmediatamente lo volvió a cerrar. Miroku, se extrañó de que Kirara no le hiciera caso, ya que varios perros y gatos lo habían rodeado esperanzados en recibir un trozo de carne.

El joven hacía todo lo posible para ahuyentar a los animales, preguntándose en donde diablos se habrían metido sus dueños. Finalmente, uno de los caninos, no pudiendo más con la tentación, dio un salto arrebatándole el tocino de la mano y de inmediato emprendió carrera, siendo seguido de cerca por los otros animales.

Miroku se quedó de pie unos segundos, observando la mano que ahora estaba vacía. Miró hacia donde el ladrón había huido y comenzó a correr tras él. "¡Animal del demonio! ¡Vuelve acá!"

Sobresaltada por el ruido, Sango salió de inmediato al camino en el momento que Miroku pasaba por ahí. Miroku trató desesperadamente de frenar, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Terminó arrojando a Sango al piso, quedando él sobre ella en una posición muy comprometedora.

"Señorita Sango, que casualidad encontrármela por aquí" saludó en forma casual el ministro, como si fuera algo normal estar recostado sobre una mujer. El joven tenía que admitir que desde su punto de vista en esa posición, Sango lucía especialmente atractiva. Despeinada, sonrosada y sin aliento.

En ese momento, la morena entrecerró los ojos, lo que obligó al predicador a sopesar las consecuencias de haber sufrido otro accidente que la involucrara a ella.

"Ministro," dijo ella en tono dulce "recuerde que se lo advertí"

Sango levantó la rodilla con tanta fuerza que al conectarse con las partes privadas de Miroku lo obligó a rodar lejos de ella. La chica entonces se incorporó, sacudió su vestido, se arregló el cabello, tomó a su mascota y muy dignamente, se alejó del lugar, ignorando a la conglomeración de vecinos que se acercaron para averiguar cual era el problema.

Una vez que ella estuvo fuera de vista, algunos valientes se acercaron a la figura inmóvil de Miroku. Sango había cumplido su promesa, respirar le causaba más dolor "¿Crees que esté vivo?" le preguntó un aldeano a otro.

"Creo que después de ese golpe, va a desear estarlo" fue la respuesta recibida.

Después de varias horas de búsqueda infructuosa, Kagome se había dado por vencida y había decidido volver a casa de Kaede. Tal vez si se ocupaba en algo, no gastaría demasiadas energías en preguntarse en que hoyo se habría metido su esposo.

Luego de que terminara con su trabajo y después de haber consultado con Kaede acerca de la situación de Susume, la chica se había marchado a su casa para atender a su convaleciente esposo, quien ya había recuperado casi por completo la movilidad de su brazo, lo cual utilizaba de pretexto para no quedarse en casa, desatendiendo las indicaciones de ella.

Tendría que encontrar una forma de asegurarse de que Inuyasha tomara el reposo necesario, sin tener que recurrir a la oferta de Sesshoumaru. Ella no creía que atar al escurridizo joven resolvería el problema, pues tarde o temprano, encontraría la forma de liberarse.

Subiendo el único escalón de la casa iba, cuando unos gemidos provenientes del interior, captaron su atención, haciéndola entrar a la cabaña a toda prisa.

"Voy a morir" escuchó la débil voz.

"Le aseguro que sus heridas no son mortales" contestó calmadamente Kaede. A la princesa le pareció que la anciana estaba tratando de contener la risa, lo que la intrigó más.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó algo angustiada la jovencita.

"Casi nada," contestó calmadamente la anciana "El ministro tuvo otro de sus accidentes"

"¿Otra vez?" Kagome desvió sus incrédulos ojos hacia la figura recostada sobre la cama destinada a los enfermos. Miroku yacía allí, con los ojos cerrados y luciendo efectivamente como un hombre a punto de morir. "Parece que Sango se excedió esta vez"

"Ni tanto" comentó la anciana, ignorando uno más de los gemidos del paciente "La única razón para que el ministro esté aquí todavía, se debe a que tiene miedo de encontrarse con Sango de nuevo. Según escuché, esa niña está dispuesta a matarlo si lo vuelve a ver"

"Señora Kaede," habló de nuevo el herido "no puedo creer cuan insensible es usted a mi sufrimiento"

"Ministro, sus constantes percances me hacen pensar que de hecho usted disfruta del sufrimiento" levantó una ceja la anciana.

"Pero, señora" trató de protestar el joven.

"Nada, nada. Tengo algunos enfermos reales que necesitan de mis cuidados, pero no se preocupe, puede quedarse aquí hasta que se sienta seguro" la anciana procedió a recoger algunas cosas que iba a necesitar y se encaminó a la salida "Kagome, ¿puedes vigilarlo un rato? No creo que corra peligro aquí, pero realmente me sentiría culpable si en mi ausencia Sango diera con él"

Kagome pensó en que, si Sango hiciera una aparición con el objetivo de acabar con la vida del predicador, no habría mucho que ella pudiera hacer más que correr a ponerse a salvo, pero de todas formas, accedió a cuidarlo. La anciana lo agradeció y dándole una última advertencia al enfermo de que se comportara bien, los dejó solos.

La princesa caminó hasta el pie de la cama y poniendo los brazos en jarras demandó "¿Qué fue lo hizo esta vez?"

"Choqué con ella" suspiró Miroku en forma cansada.

"¿Nada más?"

"Nada más. Fue un accidente" contestó el ministro en forma solemne.

"Predicador, ¿Se da cuenta de que con cada nuevo accidente, está acabando poco a poco con cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener con Sango?"

"Es ella quien está acabando poco a poco conmigo" se quejó lastimeramente el hombre.

"Ministro, tal vez no lo parezca, pero Sango es una mujer de sentimientos frágiles. Si desea ganarse su corazón tendrá que aprender a ser cuidadoso alrededor de ella" amonestó la joven.

Él guardó silencio por largo rato, por lo que Kagome pensó que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Tomando unos recipientes que se encontraban sobre una mesita, ella se dispuso a guardarlos en su lugar, cuando la voz de Miroku volvió a sonar.

"¿Cree que realmente sea posible ganarse su corazón?"

"¿A que se refiere?"

"Tal como usted lo dijo, la señorita Sango es una mujer sensible. Lo he notado en su forma de tratar a los niños y a los ancianos. Sin embargo y a pesar de su edad, se encuentra soltera. Eso no es algo habitual, lo que me hace pensar que tiene razones muy fuertes para rechazar a cuanto hombre se muestre interesado en ella"

"Ella dice que no quiere casarse" explicó insegura la joven. Ella sabía que las razones de Sango eran mucho más complicadas que eso, pero no se lo iba a decir al predicador.

Miroku acomodó su almohada y miró a la princesa con ojos comprensivos. Un hombre de experiencia como él, sabía que cada decisión y acción de las personas eran consecuencias de las situaciones vividas. Himeshi era un lugar apacible que proveía de un ambiente de seguridad a sus habitantes y el grado de moralidad que reinaba, era algo muy poco común en el mundo actual, por lo que resultaba poco probable que Sango hubiese pasado un mal momento a causa de cualquier hombre. En resumen, debía haber otro motivo para su recelo por el sexo opuesto. Pero siendo un caballero, de ninguna manera iba a meterse en asuntos tan privados.

"Espero, algún día, ganarme la confianza de la señorita Sango, lo suficiente como para que ella misma me diga sus razones" sonrió el joven.

"Si hablara con ella de la forma sensible en que lo acaba de hacer, creo que no le resultaría tan difícil"

"Tomaré en cuenta sus palabras"

"Eso espero" La chica volvió a su tarea de acomodar los recipientes con medicinas. El predicador le parecía un hombre sabio, a pesar de las malas costumbres que poseía, por lo que luego de meditarlo, decidió consultarle algo que la tenía inquietada "Predicador, ¿considera usted apropiado contraer nupcias sin estar enamorado?"

"No veo problema con eso"

"Pero, ¿cómo se puede ser feliz en el matrimonio si no hay amor entre la pareja?"

"¿Sabe? En la mayoría de las ciudades y aldeas, los matrimonios son convenidos cuando los hijos aún son pequeños y por raro que parezca, muchas de esas parejas logran tener una buena vida juntos"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" A la mente de la princesa volvió la imagen del distinguido pretendiente que su padre escogió para su esposo, provocándole un escalofrío. No había forma de que ella lograra tener una buena vida con Hakudoshi.

"El amor romántico es el primer paso, pero no define el futuro de una relación"

Interesada, la joven acercó una silla a la cama, mientras Miroku colocaba su almohada de forma que la parte superior de su cuerpo quedara levantada. "¿Puede explicarme?" Solicitó la chica.

"Haré algo mejor, le daré ejemplos ¿Cree que el anciano Mushin esté enamorado de su esposa?"

"Pues, supongo. Aunque ya están muy mayores" consideró la joven.

"¿Dice, entonces que el romance es solo para los jóvenes?" sonrió amablemente el predicador.

"No. Es solo que resulta extraño pensar que dos ancianos estén enamorados. Digo, no dudo que se amen, pero. . ." La chica se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa. Siempre había dado por descontado que los matrimonios mayores sí se querían, pero nunca había pensado con detenimiento que clase de amor sería ese.

"¿Por que es extraño? ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos conserva el atractivo de cuando fueron jóvenes?" ofreció el joven.

"No sé" contestó ella con honestidad.

"El otro día, el anciano Mushin me confió que su esposa no ha estado muy bien de salud, últimamente, y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a comenzado a considerar la posibilidad de quedarse solo y esa es una idea que lo asusta mucho, pues luego de casi cuarenta y cinco años de matrimonio, no tiene ni idea de cómo podrá vivir sin ella"

"Eso es. . . dulce. Tanto tiempo juntos, es increíble"

"Ellos se conocieron tres semanas antes de su boda, apenas intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y no se volvieron a ver hasta el día de la ceremonia" explicó Miroku.

"¿Fue un matrimonio arreglado?"

"He descubierto que la gran mayoría de los matrimonios ocurridos antes de que se asentaran en este lugar fueron arreglados"

"¿En serio?" Esa era una noticia nueva para ella.

"Y en contraste, durante mis viajes he conocido matrimonios que empezaron de maravilla, con ambos cónyuges completamente enamorados el uno al otro, y que luego de unos cuantos años terminaron viviendo como desconocidos"

"¿Qué quiere decir todo eso? ¿Qué para ser feliz en el matrimonio no debes enamorarte? Me niego a creerlo" declaró la princesa.

Miroku rió divertido "No. Lo que yo creo, es que el amor no solo es un sentimiento, también es una decisión" explicó solemnemente "Y en el matrimonio, es una decisión de dos personas. Cuando alguien se enamora, generalmente es un sentimiento involuntario. Simplemente, se presenta y no hay nada que hacer. Para que ese sentimiento permanezca por toda la vida, es necesario comprometerse de corazón"

Kagome meditó en esas palabras y una nueva pregunta surgió "¿Y si se trata de alguien quien ya hizo ese compromiso una vez? ¿Cómo podría comprometerse de la misma forma con otra persona?"

"El corazón tiene una capacidad enorme para amar" explicó simplemente el predicador.

"¿Así nada más? Pero no lo entiendo"

"Las dimensiones del amor son infinitas. El amor romántico es solo una de ellas. Lo único que yo puedo decirle con total seguridad, es que todos los corazones necesitan de él. En especial, el corazón de una mujer viuda que es madre de una niña pequeña" Miroku levantó las cejas para enfatizar sus palabras.

Kagome estaba sorprendida de que el predicador supiera el motivo de sus preguntas "¿Cómo supo?"

"La señora Susume vino a verme después de su conversación con usted" confesó él, y luego se sintió obligado a explicar con más detalle "Ella tal vez nunca llegue a sentir por el joven Taka un sentimiento similar al que sintió por su esposo, pero si no lo intenta, nunca lo sabrá"

"Pero en este momento ella no lo quiere" discutió suavemente la princesa.

"En _este_ momento" enfatizó el predicador "Gracias a Dios que la vida esta llena de muchísimos momentos, ¿no cree?"

"¿Es posible, entonces, que si llegue a amarlo?" Kagome inclinó la cabeza, considerando las palabras del hombre frente a ella.

"Siempre y cuando se de la oportunidad" declaró el joven.

Kagome sonrió, extrañamente complacida con la explicación del ministro "Eso significa que el amor sí puede contra todo"

"Mi estimada señora, eso no se debe de dudar ni por un segundo" sonrió a su vez el predicador, comenzando a considerar que en lugar de quitarle el prendedor a Kirara, tal vez debería tratar de obsequiarle algo más a su dueña.

Kagura disfrutaba de su caminata vespertina. El aire fresco hacía bailar los mechones que caían por sus sienes en forma suave y rítmica. Como le encantaba el viento. Daría lo que fuera por poder moverse en esa forma libre y despreocupada. Caminaba tranquila, saludando a cuanto vecino se encontrara, hasta que su atención se enfocó en una persona que se movía inquieta de un lado al otro del camino.

La joven se acercó y curiosa preguntó "¿Se te perdió algo?"

"Sí. Inuyasha" fue la respuesta ausente que recibió.

Kagura entornó los ojos "Qué sorpresa" miró al cielo y apreció los tonos naranjas que anunciaban que la noche estaba cerca "Aunque esta vez se escapó más tarde"

"Solo porque el sobornar a Shippo le tomó más tiempo que de costumbre" murmuró disgustada la princesa. Desde hacía algunos días, había encargado a Shippo el trabajo de vigilar a Inuyasha mientras ella trabajaba. El niño había realizado una buena labor, pegándosele al joven como una sanguijuela, pero dado que a Inuyasha no le hacía gracia tener niñero, se las arreglaba para deshacerse del pequeño, lo que básicamente significaba que le pagaba para que lo dejara en paz. "No entiendo porque no hace caso. Si no toma el reposo adecuado, su brazo no sanará completamente" continuó quejándose la chica.

"Pues tú pareces haberte repuesto muy bien" comentó la chica mayor, con el fin de crear una distracción que aplacara la frustración que Kagome obviamente estaba sintiendo.

"Fue solo una torcedura. Al día siguiente, ya estaba casi como nueva"

Kagura sonrió satisfecha. Al parecer su plan había funcionado "Me alegro. Y debo felicitarte por tu desempeño esa tarde. Te defendiste muy bien"

"No hice nada" se sonrojó apenada la muchacha "Inuyasha fue quien hizo todo el trabajo. Pudo haber sido herido de gravedad y lo único que yo fui capaz de hacer, fue correr" agregó la joven con pesar.

"Hiciste mucho. Créeme" trató de confortarla Kagura.

"Gracias" sonrió quedamente Kagome. Ya había escuchado muchas veces de labios de los aldeanos, que ella no era responsable por las heridas de Inuyasha y que estaban orgullosos de su desempeño. Ella sabía que tenían razón, pero aún así no lograba vencer su sentimiento de culpa.

"Señora Kagome, señorita Kagura. Buenas tardes" Una voz juvenil interrumpió la conversación de las dos mujeres.

"Buenas tardes Kohaku" sonrió amablemente la chica mayor, lo que provocó que las mejillas del jovencito se tiñeran de rojo.

"Oye, Kohaku ¿Has visto a Inuyasha?" preguntó ansiosa Kagome.

"No, señora. No lo he visto"

"¿Cómo logra escabullirse en medio de una aldea llena de gente sin que nadie lo vea?" Kagome alzó los brazos, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial. Era solo que no comprendía la habilidad de su esposo para esconderse.

"Lamento no poder serle de ayuda" se disculpó gentilmente el muchacho.

"No tienes nada que lamentar. Inuyasha, por el contrario, sí va a lamentarlo"

La mirada de Kagome se encendió de tal forma, que obligó a sus dos acompañantes a retroceder un paso "Seguro que sí lo lamentará" comentó en voz baja Kagura, de forma que Kohaku fuera el único en oírla.

El jovencito se sonrojó un poco más. Olvidando de momento a Kagome, se aclaró la garganta y habló "Señorita Kagura, encontré estas semillas cuando estaba patrullando" el muchacho sacó de entre su camisa un puñado de semillas brillantes de diferentes colores y se las ofreció a su interlocutora en forma tímida "tal vez le sirvan para sus creaciones"

"Gracias. Están preciosas. Obtendré unos muy bonitos collares con estas" Observó con agrado la joven dama "Eres un encanto"

Las mejillas del muchacho se encendieron de un rojo brillante y tartamudeó al decir "No fue nada. Con permiso"

"Es un jovencito muy agradable" comentó Kagome al observar al muchacho alejarse tropezándose con sus propios pies.

"Sí. Es un amor. Mucho mejor que esos salvajes de sus hermanos. Además, puedo asegurar desde ya que será más atractivo que cualquiera de ellos. No falta mucho para que tenga un regimiento de chicas siguiéndolo a todos lados"

"Sí. Es un jovencito muy apuesto" confirmó Kagome, sonriendo traviesamente "y creo que le gustas mucho"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Qué no lo has notado? Cada vez que te ve se pone todo rojo y actúa con más timidez y además, siempre te está regalando cosillas para tu trabajo. No veo a ninguna otra persona en Himeshi tomándose el tiempo para escoger las semillas más bonitas que se encuentran en el medio del bosque para venir a dártelas"

"No entiendo de que hablas. Aún es un niño" frunció el ceño Kagura ¿De donde sacaba Kagome semejantes ideas?

"No por mucho. Los chicos crecen tan rápido en estos días" suspiró Kagome en la forma que cualquier madre lo haría al hablar de sus hijos.

"Ya deja los juegos" advirtió la chica mayor. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

"No es juego" aseveró Kagome, para luego sonreír nuevamente en forma traviesa "Cuando te vayas de la aldea, podrías llevártelo contigo" La princesa ignoró la forma en que Kagura casi se ahogó con su propia saliva "El otro día lo escuché hablando con uno de sus hermanos de cuanto le gustaría ir a la costa, conocer el mar y viajar por sus aguas a países lejanos. Suena muy parecido a lo que tú quieres hacer y ya que viajar solo resulta aburrido, podrían hacerse compañía. ¿No crees?"

"Kagome, me da la impresión de que has pasado mucho tiempo hablando con el nuevo ministro" La voz de Kagura sonaba un tanto alarmada.

"Para nada. Es solo que si haces la cuenta, Kohaku pronto cumplirá catorce años, eso significa que tan solo en dos años más ya será lo bastante grande como para seguir su propio camino y quien sabe, tal vez ese camino sea el mismo que el tuyo" agregó Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

"Voy a pretender que simplemente estas loca e ignoraré esta conversación" Kagura alzó las manos, haciendo ademán de retirarse.

"Kagura" la llamó Kagome en tono más serio "Si el camino que tú has escogido no lo quiere seguir el hombre que tú quieres, eso no significa que tengas que caminar sola. Lo sabes ¿No?"

"Lo sé" suspiró Kagura "Sé que tengo opciones. Pero, podrías haber escogido a alguien unos diez años mayor para darme ese ejemplo ¿No te parece?" dijo incómoda.

"No. No hay muchos hombres mayores de veinte solteros por aquí. Y ninguno te presta tanta atención como ese jovencito" habló pensativamente la princesa. El ánimo de juego había vuelto a su voz.

"¡No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio!"

"¿Por qué no? Para el amor no hay edad" Kagome le dio su mirada más inocente.

"Soy siete años mayor que él" agregó Kagura seriamente.

"¿Y?"

"¡¿Y?! Para cuando Kohaku tenga la edad suficiente para tomar una mujer, yo ya tendré veinticuatro años. Soy muy grande para él"

"No me parece. Constantemente vemos a hombres de más de cuarenta casándose con mujeres que apenas han dejado la adolescencia. Eso es más del doble de edad y tú solo eres siete años mayor que Kohaku" argumentó Kagome.

"Definitivamente has pasado mucho tiempo con el ministro" Kagura sacudió su cabeza, incrédula. Ella era una de las pocas personas que habían visto a Miroku por lo que realmente era y le preocupaba que la dulce y despistada Kagome estuviera contagiándose de sus malas mañas.

"No. Simplemente he pasado mucho tiempo mirándote observar a Sesshoumaru y mirando a Kohaku observarte a ti" explicó Kagome. La verdad era que a la princesa le preocupaba que Kagura terminara tomando la decisión equivocada por la razón equivocada. Cierto, Kohaku era demasiado joven todavía, y tal vez era un poco cruel de su parte usar una criatura para hacer que Kagura entrara en razón, pero alguien tenía que hacerla entender: Sesshoumaru no era el único hombre sobre la tierra.

"¿Realmente me observa tanto?" preguntó la chica mayor bastante incómoda.

"Con lo bella que eres, debería observarte más"

"Es una locura"

"Oye, tú lo dijiste. Va a ser un hombre muy atractivo y ya es alguien extremadamente fuerte y responsable. Un excelente partido"

"No estoy buscando un 'partido' y si lo buscara, no sería en un niño"

"No será un niño para siempre y si él no te parece bien, tiene dos hermanos mayores que aún están solteros" La princesa alzó las cejas sugestivamente. Kagura enrojeció hasta el cabello.

Kagura movió los labios, tratando de decir algo que sonara coherente, cuando al fin se le ocurrió "Oye ¿No estabas buscando a alguien?"

"¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha!" la princesa volvió a su búsqueda de inmediato borrando de su mente a Kagura y sus problemas ¿Cómo es que se había olvidado del prófugo? "Cuando lo encuentre, voy a arrástralo de las orejas hasta la casa y no le haré de cenar" refunfuñaba la joven mientras pensaba en cuales serían los lugares en los que su esposo se habría escondido.

Kagura la observó marcharse y suspiró aliviada. Kagome definitivamente había perdido la razón. ¿Ella y Kohaku? O ¿Ella y cualquiera de los gemelos? Sango la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo armada de cuchillos, clavos y cuantos artículos corto punzantes pudiera encontrar. Sonrió un tanto divertida. Kagome era una idealista y soñadora que pensaba que el amor era una fuerza imparable. Si tan solo así fuera.

_Además, yo no paso mucho tiempo mirando a Sesshoumaru ¿O sí? _

000

Era la hora de la siesta. O al menos lo sería si estuviera en palacio. Pero no estaba en palacio. Estaba en medio de una encrucijada tratando de decidirse que camino tomar. Si hubiese puesto un poco de atención ese fatídico día en que Inuyasha la llevara a cazar, no tendría ese problema. Su esposo había tratado de enseñarle como seguir rastros pero ella lo había ignorado.

Por el camino a su izquierda vio venir a su suegra cargando una pequeña cesta con algunas frutas. Sonrió esperanzada. Tal vez ella podría ayudarla.

"Buenas tardes, señora Izayoi" saludó cordialmente.

"Buenas tardes, Kagome" recibió la respuesta en el mismo tono "¿Qué haces en medio de los caminos?"

"Bueno, pues, verá. . ."

Izayoi no necesitó oír más para comprender "¿Volvió a hacerlo?"

"Sí" El mohín en su rostro, hizo parecer a Kagome como una niñita que acababa de perder su muñeca favorita "Volví a casa para cambiarle los vendajes y como de costumbre, ya se había ido. Lo he buscado por horas y nadie me da razón de haberlo visto. No entiendo como hace para desaparecerse"

"Dímelo a mí" sonrió la madre "cuando era pequeño, pasé más tiempo persiguiéndolo por toda la aldea que trabajando" Le hacía gracia la insistencia de Kagome en revisar cada cuatro horas el progreso de la herida en el brazo de su hijo. Lo cierto era que desde hacía al menos dos días, la lesión ya había sanado lo suficiente como para que solo fuera necesaria una limpieza diaria. Aún más, Inuyasha ya había recuperado todo el movimiento de su brazo.

"Entiendo que se aburra de estar encerrado, pero casi no ha tomado reposo y a ese paso, su herida no va a sanar completamente. No se que hacer para que haga caso"

La inquietud en la voz de la princesa fue notoria para Izayoi, quien sonrió complacida. "¿Realmente te preocupas por él?"

"Por supuesto. Él dice que no necesita que nadie lo cuide, pero es todo lo contrario" contestó con convicción la chica.

"Me da gusto" la sonrisa de Izayoi se hizo más notoria.

"¿Le da gusto que sea tan testarudo?"

Izayoi rió de buena gana "Claro que no. Lo que me da gusto, es que las cosas están funcionando bien entre ustedes"

El rostro de Kagome mostró la confusión que la chica sentía, por lo que Izayoi decidió elaborar "Al principio temí que su matrimonio fuera un fracaso, ya sabes, por como inició"

"¿Oh?" fue todo lo que Kagome logró articular.

"Realmente estaba preocupada. Cada noche me iba a la cama pensando si al siguiente día me toparía con que te habías escapado abandonando a mi hijo y pensaba que si eso pasara, yo sería la única culpable en verdad"

Kagome cubrió su impresión con una sonrisa en tanto se preguntaba si Izayoi realmente sabía leer los pensamientos "Mi único deseo es que mis hijos tengan matrimonios en los que sean felices" continúo hablando la dama "sin embargo, no hay nada que garantice esa felicidad" ella suspiró como recordando algo triste.

"¿Cómo pasó con Sesshoumaru?" se aventuró a preguntar la joven.

"Sí" Izayoi volvió a suspirar. Encaminándose hacia unas rocas grandes tomó asiento y le indicó a Kagome que hiciera lo mismo "Al principio yo no estuve de acuerdo con esa unión. La madre de Kanna y yo no teníamos una buena relación, pero al ver a mi hijo tan entregado a esa niña, no tuve más opción que bendecirlos"

Kagome asintió, recordando lo que Sango le contara a cerca de la pelea que su suegra y la de su cuñado tuvieron años atrás "Pero, fue un buen matrimonio ¿Cierto?"

"Lo fue, hasta cierto punto"

"¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo puede determinar hasta que grado una relación funciona?"

"No sé. Nunca me pareció que fueran el uno para el otro. Me parecía un matrimonio incompleto" ante el gesto interrogatorio de Kagome, la dama ahondó en su explicación "Tal vez solo eran cosas mías. Tal vez presentí que iba a ser difícil, por los problemas de salud que ella siempre tuvo. Tal vez era que su madre no me agradaba mucho. O tal vez, simplemente estoy molesta con Kanna por haber muerto tan pronto, dejando solo a mi hijo"

Guardaron silencio unos minutos. La tarde estaba fresca y los cantos de las aves servían de fondo agradable. Después de pensarlo un poco, Kagome decidió preguntar algo que sabía era un tema delicado "Si en algún momento su hijo decide seguir adelante y casarse de nuevo, usted ¿estaría de acuerdo?" La princesa observó como el rostro de su suegra se volvía inexpresivo. La jovencita entró en pánico, creyendo que había sido demasiado entrometida y se apresuró a excusarse "No es que quiera meterme en lo que no me importa, pero Sango mencionó que usted desaprueba los segundos matrimonio, pero Sesshoumaru es tan joven y no tiene hijos, y yo pensé. . ."

La chica guardó silencio al notar la leve sonrisa mezclada con tristeza en el rostro de Izayoi "Es cierto que no creo en los segundos matrimonios" comenzó a decir en voz baja la señora "y sé que suena inflexible y hasta cruel de mi parte. Pero en los últimos años, me he visto obligada a reconsiderar mi punto de vista. En especial después de la muerte de mi nuera"

Kagome escuchó con atención una descripción detallada de cómo Sesshoumaru había parecido más abierto con el resto de las personas mientras su esposa vivía, y de cómo después de su muerte, el joven pareció encerrarse en un mundo de indiferencia. Solo el constante acoso que Inuyasha ejercía sobre él, parecía devolverlo a su forma de ser habitual, pero solo era momentáneamente.

"El tiempo cura todas las heridas y mi hijo parece haberse repuesto bastante, pero no por completo. Es por eso que he reconsiderado lo de las segundas nupcias. Tal vez, si el encuentra a alguien que lo haga sentir al menos una parte de lo que sintió por Kanna, él pueda volver a sonreír honestamente"

Kagome decidió tomar otro riesgo "Y ¿tiene a alguien en mente? ¿Alguna chica que haya llamado su atención como buen partido para su hijo?"

"No estoy segura. He comprobado que la mayoría de las veces las cosas no son como parecen al principio y ese mismo concepto se aplica a las personas. Además, al final, quien tiene que elegir es mi hijo"

"Entonces ¿usted no pondría objeción? ¿Sin importar de quien se trate?"

Izayoi alzó una ceja "A ver Kagome, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres preguntarme?"

La chica tragó grueso "Bueno, es que estaba pensando que tan raro sería si Sesshoumaru se fijara en Kagura" Izayoi frunció el ceño, lo que no le pareció una buena señal a la joven "Claro que eso nunca pasaría, después de todo, Kanna era su hermana" habló nerviosamente, la joven.

"Eso sería el obstáculo más grande" Acordó seriamente la madre.

"Y, si no hubiesen sido hermanas ¿Le parecería bien?"

"No se trata de que me parezca bien"

"¿No le agrada Kagura?" presionó la chica.

"Me agrada mucho. Es una joven inteligente y hábil en todas las áreas importantes" trató de explicarse la dama, sin embargo, era obvió que eso no era todo lo que pensaba de Kagura.

Creyendo comprender cual era el problema, la princesa hizo otra pregunta "¿Ella es muy liberal para su gusto?"

"Tampoco es eso" suspiró la señora.

"¿Entonces?" Kagome realmente quería saber si Kagura tendría alguna oportunidad con Sesshoumaru, aunque sabía que se estaba arriesgando a incitar el enojo de su suegra.

"Kagura no está hecha para el matrimonio" declaró sin preámbulos la señora.

"¿Cómo puede estar segura? Usted misma dijo que las cosas no siempre son como parecen. He notado que ella le presta mucha atención a su hijo. Recuerdo el día del incendio, ella estaba tan preocupada por él"

"Yo también he notado su interés en Sesshoumaru. Pero no es suficiente"

Izayoi vio como Kagome se debatía por comprenderla, y decidió hablarle claramente. Tal vez al transmitirle las verdaderas razones de su inquietud por Kagura, Kagome entendería sus reservas.

Suspiró profundamente y continuó "No dudo que Kagura sienta algo por mi hijo y tal vez sean sentimientos fuertes, pero no creo que sean lo bastante fuertes como para que esté dispuesta a abandonar sus sueños por los de mi hijo"

¿Ese era el precio que debería pagar? ¿Renunciar a sus sueños? La princesa remembró la conversación que hacía tanto tiempo había sostenido con Kagura, en la que ella le hablaba de sus planes de irse y conocer el mundo. La joven había sido clara en decir que no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere en la vida.

"Me parece injusto que ella deba escoger entre sus sueños y su amor" Kagome no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo. Era arbitrario. Al parecer, las mujeres siempre se veían obligadas a sacrificar algo de sus vidas, ya fueran sus gustos o sus sueños, mientras que sus maridos continuaban viviendo la vida que querían sin importarles lo que sus esposas sintieran o quisieran.

"Antes que nada, pienso que es demasiado decir que Kagura siente amor por mi hijo y segundo, sin importar cuales sean los objetivos en tu vida, cada vez que escoges una cosa, estas rechazando otra. Así es la vida." Hablo con certeza la dama mayor "Además, yo no dije que Kagura debería renunciar a sus sueños, dije que debía estar dispuesta a hacerlo"

Kagome se perdió. ¿Qué al fin de cuentas no era la misma cosa?

Izayoi sonrió, aspiró con fuerza, fascinada por el aroma del bosque que las envolvía. Le traía tantos recuerdos. . .

Levantó su rostro hacia las copas de los árboles una mirada pensativa en las profundidades de sus ojos. Kagome la observaba con detenimiento. Era una costumbre que los miembros de esa familia tenían. Siempre adoptaban una expresión distante cuando iban a hablar de algo importante.

"Cuando conocí a Toga" Comenzó a decir Izayoi en un tono pausado, tratando de asegurarse de que Kagome entendiera sus palabras a la perfección "Yo era solo un poco más joven que tú, y al verlo por primera vez quedé deslumbrada. Era tan hermoso" Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y su mirada se cristalizó "Inuyasha se parece mucho a él ¿Sabes?" Se limpió una solitaria lágrima.

Kagome comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Ella sabía que Izayoi estaba hablando de un tema muy delicado para ella y se sentía honrada de que su suegra le confiara parte de su pasado. Siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber más de ese personaje que había sido un icono en esa pequeña sociedad, pero no había sido posible. Inuyasha nunca hablaba de él y Sesshoumaru quien era menos propenso a conversar de cualquier asunto, cuando mencionaba a su progenitor, lo hacía con gran reverencia. Era obvio que había respetado a su padre como jamás respetaría a nadie más.

"Definitivamente era el hombre más atractivo que había visto y el mejor prospecto para esposo que tendría en mi vida" Continuó Izayoi. Kagome se identificó con esas palabras; era la forma en que se había sentido al ver a Kouga por primera vez.

"Cuando me habló de sus intenciones y sentimientos, no dudé en aceptarlo. Aun cuando al principio fue un poco incómodo, no tuve ninguna reserva en realizar mis obligaciones conyugales en forma frecuente" Un leve rubor se formó en el rostro de la mujer. Kagome también enrojeció.

"A pesar de las dificultades" había continuado Izayoi "Tuvimos un buen matrimonio, sin embargo. . ." hizo una pausa, como si lo que seguía a continuación, fuera algo difícil de confesar "Sin embargo, no fue una verdadera unión. Al menos, no, hasta los últimos años de nuestra vida juntos"

"Una verdadera unión va más allá de la prevista unión de los cuerpos" Izayoi hablaba con naturalidad, como si fuera un tema de todos los días. Sin embargo, el tenue rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas no había desaparecido "Tú has escuchado como en la ceremonia de matrimonio se nos manda a ser uno con nuestro cónyuge. La mayoría de personas piensan que se vuelve uno solo con su pareja nada más durante la cópula" Kagome, no tenía un tenue rubor. Ella estaba tan roja como los tomates que había ayudado a recoger esa mañana.

No quería hablar de ese asunto con su suegra. Escuchar a las cortesanas de Palacio era muy sencillo, pero con Izayoi era tan diferente. Kagome había escuchado incontables veces a cerca de las aventuras amorosas de las visitantes de palacio. Siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar y un tanto avergonzada al escuchar las descripciones que las cortesanas realizaban, pero su curiosidad la obligaba a olvidar sus reservas y prestar toda la atención que pudiera, sin parecer demasiado ansiosa por enterarse de cosas que una señorita decente no debería saber.

Izayoi no había dicho nada que pudiera catalogarse como escandaloso, sin embargo, Kagome sabía que ella estaba hablando de algo muy importante. A diferencia de las cortesanas, que solo se enfocaban en la diversión que sus encuentros carnales les proveían, Izayoi estaba hablando de una verdadera relación, de una verdadera intimidad, de algo real. El tema le resultaba embarazoso.

"Pero no es así de simple" Siguió Izayoi. Dio un profundo suspiró, como liberando su corazón de una fuerte opresión "Una noche, poco antes de enviar a los niños a dormir, yo me encontraba cerca de la chimenea, tejiendo. Toga estaba recostado en el piso, con los dos niños. Estaba ocupado enseñándole a Sesshoumaru como utilizar una cuchilla para hacer figuras de madera. Inuyasha, quien era casi un bebé, se reía con fuerza por las formas extrañas que su hermano conseguía hacer" Una sonrisa nostálgica, adornó el bello rostro.

"Yo los mantenía vigilados" Lanzó una risita "Le había advertido a Toga que más le valía que ninguno de mis hijos resultara herido con la cuchilla" y luego, su rostro se volvió solemne "Aunque yo sabía que él nunca permitiría que nada dañara a nuestros muchachos" Hizo otra pausa, volvió su rostro a Kagome y la miró directo a los ojos. Kagome supo que lo que venía a continuación, era la esencia de lo que Izayoi quería decirle.

"Cuando miré hacia ellos una vez más, él volvió su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió. Había visto sus sonrisas tantas veces, que ya no las valoraba. Pero esa noche fue diferente. No sé porque, pero no sólo noté su sonrisa o el brillo de sus ojos o la forma en que su nariz se arrugaba al hacer esos gestos. Esa noche lo vi a él y todo lo que esa expresión significaba. Fue como. . . si no lo hubiese visto antes. Como si no lo hubiese visto en verdad"

La mirada de Izayoi poseía una intensidad que no había mostrado hasta entonces. Estaba tratando de transmitir con sus ojos toda la fuerza que las palabras no alcanzaban a conseguir. Y Kagome las estaba recibiendo con esa misma intensidad.

"No vi al hombre guapo y fuerte con el que creí casarme y que pensé sería un buen padre. Vi más allá: vi al hombre cuyas manos me habían sostenido en mis momentos de depresión, que había sido paciente con cada uno de mis berrinches, que se aseguraba que en casa siempre hubiera melocotones frescos," Para este momento, Izayoi ya había retirado su mirada de Kagome y trataba de que su voz no se cortara con cada palabra. "Vi al hombre que me amaba, que no se lamentaba por lo que no tenía, sino que, agradecía a Dios cada día el privilegio de abrir los ojos todas las mañanas y poder verme y. . . fue entonces que entendí"

Kagome quería preguntar que fue lo que entendió, pero en cierta forma, sabía que se refería al mismo anhelo que ella tenía.

"Entendí que yo también lo amaba de la misma forma. Esa noche nuestra unión física no fue tan apasionada como lo había sido durante nuestros primeros años de matrimonio, pero sí fue más profunda. Realmente nos conectamos. No diré que me volví más dócil y complaciente, por que no se trataba de eso. Simplemente me volví parte de él. Esa noche renuncié a mí misma de la misma forma que él renunció a sí mismo para volverse mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos"

"Antes, me había sentido incompleta, no había comprendido que era lo que faltaba en nuestro matrimonio pues había estado tan ocupada mostrando a todos los demás cuan buena esposa y madre podía ser que me olvidé de que al único que debía convencer de mis cualidades era a él. Terminé comprobando que él no necesitaba de demostraciones porque me amaba tal como yo era. Lamentablemente hay parejas que comparten su vida durante décadas sin llegar a sentir esa dedicación el uno por el otro"

"Sesshoumaru ya renunció una vez a sí mismo. Aún era muy joven cuando su padre murió, pero los ejemplos que dejó quedaron grabados en su mente y en su corazón. Sé que si decide volver a casarse, volverá a hacer lo mismo, será uno con su esposa" Suspiró de nuevo "Solo requiero de las esposas de mis hijos esa misma dedicación" miró a Kagome fijamente, pero con ternura "Kagura tiene sus propios planes, ella es un espíritu libre. El amor por sí solo no es suficiente"

"Verdadera dedicación el uno por el otro" repitió suavemente Kagome "Eso es lo que quiero para mí" Lo dijo sin pensar, pero era lo que sentía.

"Creo que vas por buen camino" aseveró Izayoi. Kagome se sobresaltó. No creyó haber hablado lo bastante fuerte como para ser oída "Al verte tan preocupada por cambiar un vendaje que Inuyasha realmente ya no necesita, pensé en cuanto te dedicas a él"

Kagome rió nerviosamente "No soy tan dedicada, es solo que me siento culpable de su herida y. . ." no supo que más decir.

Izayoi sonrió a su vez "Pues si tu compulsión por saber donde y que está haciendo cada hora del día no es dedicación, no sé como más llamarlo"

"Él me cuidó cuando más lo necesité. Solo estoy devolviendo el favor"

"De eso se trata el matrimonio. De cuidarse uno al otro siempre" Izayoi dejó que las palabras penetraran en Kagome antes de agregar "Escuché a algunos niños decir que irían a nadar con mi hijo al río ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo allá?"

"Claro"

La princesa observó a su suegra levantarse y dirigirse con calma hacia su casa. Ella por el contrario, permaneció por algunos minutos en el mismo sitio, pensando. Esa compenetración de la que Izayoi había hablado era lo que ella deseaba. Ser una con el hombre que había elegido. ¿Podría lograrlo? ¿Podría dejar su egoísmo a un lado? Miró hacia el cielo, soñando como sería lograr ese tipo de felicidad.

Inadvertido pasó para ella, que al fantasear con ese sueño, Kouga no estuvo en su mente.

000

Kagome llegó a la rivera del río donde los niños acostumbraban ir a nadar durante esa época del año y encontró a seis pequeñines riendo y retozando en las frescas aguas. Sin embargo, no había ni rastros de su esposo.

"¿Dónde se metió?"

Su respuesta fue un grito proveniente de una alta y gruesa rama que colgaba sobre las aguas.

"¡Aquí voy!"

Una figura bastante más grande que la de los que nadaban en el agua se arrojó con fuerza desde la rama dando un sonoro golpe al caer sobre la superficie líquida. Los chiquillos alrededor, aplaudieron el excelente clavado.

"A ver, enanos ¿Quién puede hacerlo mejor?" retó Inuyasha, saliendo a la superficie y limpiándose el agua de los ojos.

"¡Yo puedo!" exclamó entusiasmado Kato, el amigo de Shippo, quien no era más alto que el pelirrojo pero sí bastante más robusto.

Kagome salió de su estupor en ese momento. Esa rama estaba demasiado alta como para que fuera seguro que cualquiera se arrojara desde ella "¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"

Varios pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella en el momento que muchas voces la saludaban amigablemente a la vez. La princesa correspondió a los saludos e inmediatamente repitió la pregunta para su esposo. Él contesto simplemente que estaba nadando.

"Es obvio que estás nadando. Lo que quiero saber es por que lo estas haciendo"

"Porque hace calor"

"Inuyasha. Tu brazo. No es bueno que lo mantengas húmedo por mucho tiempo y además, te arrojaste desde esa rama. Podrías haberte lastimado seriamente otras partes del cuerpo. Niños, por nada del mundo deben subir a esa rama para lanzarse al agua. Está demasiado alta y podrían romperse un hueso al golpear el agua" amonestó firmemente la joven.

"Pero si el agua es blandita" protestó uno de los pequeños.

"No desde esa altura" insistió la princesa. Varios niños que no creían que el agua pudiera lastimarlos, comenzaron a protestar y a pedir que se les permitiera subir al árbol para intentar arrojarse desde él "¡No!" habló con autoridad la princesa. "Inuyasha, diles por favor cuan peligroso es lo que acabas de hacer"

Desde el agua, el muchacho la veía con incredulidad. Él sabía que era riesgoso saltar al agua desde tanta altura, pero, si los niños no lo intentaban, no aprenderían a hacerlo correctamente "Es peligroso saltar al agua desde esa altura," comenzó a hablar el muchacho. Kagome sonrió agradecida de que algo de sentido común penetrará la cabeza de su esposo "y es por eso de que deben hacerlo exactamente como les mostré, para que no se lastimen"

"¡Inuyasha!"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso es muy peligroso" insistió la joven exasperada.

"Por eso estoy aquí con ellos para enseñarles a que lo hagan como es debido" replicó el muchacho

"Pero. . ." Ella trató de explicar el grave peligro al que se exponían.

Él la interrumpió "Esto les ayuda a desarrollar coordinación y resistencia"

"Aún así. Me parece irresponsable enseñarles algo tan riesgoso a niños pequeños"

"Todos en la aldea hemos aprendido a saltar desde esa rama"

"¿Todos?"

"Bueno. Sesshoumaru, Sango, sus hermanos y yo"

"Tenía que ser. Solo a ustedes se les ocurre hacer algo así. No importa. De todas maneras no debes mojar tu brazo tanto. Sal del agua" Demandó Kagome.

"A Inuyasha lo manda su esposa" canturreó burlonamente Shippo desde su lugar sobre un peñasco cerca de la orilla.

El chico mayor lo fulminó con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor para después, ya que el muchachito estaba fuera de su alcance para golpearlo en ese momento.

"Todos los demás también salgan del agua" ordenó la chica.

De los labios infantiles se escucharon incontables quejas, pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a ceder "Vamos. Todos afuera. Ahora" Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho al no tener que ser el único en dejar el agua. Comenzó a bracear hacia la orilla. La princesa ayudaba a los pequeñines, de los cuales el mayor tendría nueve años, a salir del río. Cuando notó como Inuyasha nadaba usando ambos brazos sin dificultad se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que el chico había recobrado la movilidad. Solo una semana y el brazo de Inuyasha parecía en perfecto estado. La única prueba de la herida, era la cicatriz que aún no había sanado por completo y si el muchacho seguía desatendiendo sus indicaciones, nunca lo haría.

Inuyasha llegó a la orilla en el momento que el último niño salía del agua. Kagome había seguido sus movimientos sin despegarle la vista de encima. A pesar de su constante preocupación por que Inuyasha cuidara de su salud, la joven no podía evitar maravillarse de la gracia y soltura en los movimientos del chico. Su esposo no tenía nada que envidiarle a los peces. De hecho, no tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquier criatura que trepara, saltara y escalara. Su coordinación y agilidad eran cosas dignas de admirar.

Tan concentrada estaba en su contemplación que no se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando hasta que el muchacho emergió por completo del río. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban lentamente por los contornos de los bien definidos músculos de su pecho, abdomen, brazos y caderas. Kagome se quedó pasmada. Las únicas ropas que su esposo llevaba encima eran sus diminutos calzones, que aunque le llegaban hasta las rodillas, rebelaban mucho más de lo que cualquier señorita decente estaba supuesta a ver.

Se le subieron los colores al rostro y perdió toda movilidad de su cuerpo. En más de una ocasión había tenido que vendar heridas sufridas por el muchacho en varias secciones de la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero él nunca se desvestía por completo, solamente descubría el lugar que debía ser tratado y luego se colocaba sus prendas en forma normal. Y tampoco era la primera vez que lo veía sin ropa, pero, la ocasión anterior no contaba. El cuarto de baño apenas había tenido luz suficiente y por causa de la impresión que le causó encontrarse de repente a solas con un extraño en semejante situación, no pudo ver mucho. Ahora podía ver bastante bien.

Ajeno al tumulto de pensamientos que ella no debía estar teniendo, Inuyasha procedió a sacudirse el agua del cabello mientras veía de un lado al otro, buscando sus ropas. Estaba seguro de haberlas dejado junto a la roca grande sobre la cual le gustaba recostarse a tomar el sol, pero no las veía. Distraídamente dirigió su mirada hacia su esposa para preguntar "¿Has visto mi ropa?"

El escuchar su voz la sacó rápidamente de su trance y su rostro pasó de rojo a escarlata. Giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a la vez que tratando de esconder su nerviosismo contestaba en el tono más normal posible "No la he visto"

"Que raro. La dejé aquí" dijo el chico, rascándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra deteniéndose los calzones que debido a su estado húmedo, se resbalaban constantemente "Haber, tarados" habló de nuevo, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de juegos "¿Qué diablos hicieron con mis cosas?"

Diferentes grados de expresiones de inocencia hicieron su aparición, a la vez que varios tipos de respuesta se escucharon "Yo no sé" "No las vi" "¿Estas seguro que las dejaste aquí?"

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué las dejara en medio de la aldea? ¡Por supuesto que las dejé aquí! Así que si no quieren que use sus cabezas como tiro al blanco, me van a decir donde las escondieron ¡ahora mismo!"

Como los niños solo le dieran negativas, Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre el más cercano, fallando solo por milímetros. Entonces, todos los pequeños recurrieron a su único medio de mantenerse a salvo: esconderse tras Kagome. O más bien frente a ella, pues la muchacha seguía dándole la espalda a su esposo.

El joven de todas formas fue tras ellos. Él sabía que los chiquillos habían escondido sus ropas. Eran capaces de hasta haberlas arrojado al río. Ya lo habían hecho antes. Y como antes, los haría confesar.

Kagome lanzó un grito ante el inesperado ataque. Los pequeños trataron de abrazarla todos a la vez, lo que casi la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero cuando vio que también Inuyasha venía sobre ella, recuperó el control de sí misma.

"¡BASTA!"

Su esposo se paralizó y los niños la soltaron. Estos últimos, comenzando a considerar correr a esconderse detrás de Inuyasha.

Kagome miró seriamente a los niños "Devuélvanle su ropa"

"Pero. . ."

"Nada de peros, Shippo. Devuélvansela en este instante" Kagome endureció su mirada hacia el pequeño. Además de su mortificación por la situación actual, estaba molesta con el chiquillo, pues en lugar de cumplir con la tarea que ella le asignara, el muchachito se había vuelto cómplice de Inuyasha. La próxima vez que se los pidiera, ella no le iba a dar dulces.

Shippo hizo un puchero que no tuvo efecto en Kagome, y bajando la cabeza, les indicó a sus amigos que fueran a buscar las cosas de Inuyasha. Tal como Inuyasha lo había sospechado, Shippo había sido el líder de la treta. Tres de los pequeños, caminaron en direcciones diferentes para cada uno recuperar las piezas que por separado habían ocultado.

"¿Ves? Es así como debes hablarle a estos mocosos todo el tiempo. De esa forma, no andarían por ahí haciéndole bromas pesadas a los demás"

Kagome no se atrevía a alzar la vista. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y se sentía de lo más incómoda, sin embargo, Inuyasha estaba de lo más tranquilo. Como si estar prácticamente desnudo frente a una mujer fuera cosa de todos los días. Desvió la mirada a un costado y habló más para sí misma que para él "Tú no tienes inhibiciones"

"Inhibiciones. . . ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó ausentemente el muchacho mientras trataba de hacerle un nudo a sus calzones, para ver si así se mantenían en su sitio.

La muchacha se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo por un segundo antes de volver a concentrarse en la roca lisa al lado de un árbol diminuto con la que había estado tratando de distraerse "Nada importante"

000

Después de haber calmado sus nervios lo suficiente, Kagome fue capaz de revisar el progreso de la herida de su esposo. Él una vez más alegó que eran cuidados innecesarios y ella una vez más le dijo que guardara silencio y la dejara hacer su trabajo.

Todos tenían razón, le herida ya había sanado bastante bien, pero ella no se sentiría satisfecha hasta que no quedaran rastros de la misma. Le colocó el vendaje en su sitio con todo el cuidado con el que lo había hecho hasta entonces.

"¿Aun no estas convencida de que ya estoy bien?"

"No" fue la simple respuesta.

"Pero, ya no necesito tantos cuidados" se quejó el joven mientras usaba los dedos de su mano derecha para desenredar un poco las hebras de su aún húmedo cabello.

"Yo decidiré hasta cuando necesitarás los cuidados"

"Pero, no me dejas hacer nada ¿Cuándo vamos ir a cazar? Prometiste que lo haríamos"

La joven suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza ¿Ella no lo dejaba hacer nada? ¡Él siempre estaba haciendo cualquier cosa que se le antojara! ¡Y nunca tomaba en cuenta sus peticiones! Miró al muchacho y no pudo evitar sonreír. Inuyasha había inclinado su cabeza, de forma que su larga cabellera colgaba de un lado, facilitándole la tarea de desenredarla.

"Ven aquí" pidió Kagome tomando una silla y dirigiéndose al pórtico de la casa.

"¿Para que?" Preguntó intrigado Inuyasha y siguiéndola hacia afuera.

Kagome colocó la silla cerca de la puerta y procedió a sentarse "Voy a peinarte" declaró ella sin preámbulos.

"¿Para qué?" levantó él una ceja.

"Para que tu cabello luzca bien" sonrió ella, indicándole que quería que él se sentara en el piso frente a ella.

"¿Para que?" se cruzó testarudamente de brazos el chico.

"¡Solo ven aquí!" demandó la joven poniendo alto definitivo a cualquier oposición que el muchacho quisiera ofrecer.

A regañadientes, Inuyasha se sentó sobre el piso en la posición que Kagome le indicara, de espaldas a ella.

La chica comenzó con su trabajo el cual demostraba que no iba a ser nada fácil "¿Nunca has usado un peine? Tu cabello está lleno de nudos"

"Peinarse es una pérdida de tiempo ¿Para qué desenredarlo si un rato después va a estar igual? Basta con hacerlo un par de veces a la semana" Era obvio que la situación no le gustaba nada.

"Debes cuidar tu apariencia personal" fue toda la explicación que la chica dio antes de proceder con la tarea que se había impuesto "¿Me vas a decir en donde te estuviste escondiendo toda la tarde?"

"No me estuve escondiendo. ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!" el joven le arrebató el mechón de cabello que Kagome había tomado.

"Perdón, tendré más cuidado" se disculpó ella recuperando el mechón de entre la mano de su esposo "Si no te escondiste ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?"

Dándose cuenta de que no tenia forma de librarse de la tortura a la que Kagome lo estaba sometiendo, Inuyasha suspiró resignado y comenzó a detallar las actividades que estuviera haciendo, comenzando con su visita a Totousai temprano por la tarde a donde fue a pedirle al herrero que le afilara su espada y terminando con las clases de nado a los niños.

"No puedo creer que tu brazo esté sanando tan bien con todo el esfuerzo que haces"

"No he hecho nada difícil. Oye ¿Por qué a las mujeres les gusta hacer eso?"

"¿Hacer que?" preguntó distraída la muchacha. Cepillar el cabello de Inuyasha estaba resultando ser una tarea agradable. Las hebras alisadas lucían brillantes y saludables. Una imagen de esas mismas hebras goteando agua sobre el pecho del chico se abrió paso por su mente. Cerró los ojos un segundo y se obligó a hacer desaparecer esa imagen y concentrarse en las palabras de Inuyasha.

"Peinar a otros. Cuando son niñas, peinan a sus muñecas por horas y cuando son adultas, torturan a sus hijos por horas, también"

"Creo que se debe a que es muy tranquilizante" contestó la chica. Esa era la verdad, el peinar siempre le daba una sensación de paz. Estaba rogando por que esa paz se hiciera presente en su mente, para ver si así dejaba de pensar en cosas que no debía.

"Pues a mí me resulta aburrido ¡Ayyy! A parte de doloroso. Ten cuidado"

"Discúlpame" Kagome contuvo una risita. Le resultaba gracioso que Inuyasha soportara casi toda clase de dolor, pero fuera un inútil a la hora de sufrir el cepillado de su cabello, el cual, ella tenía que admitir, era hermoso "Tu padre tenía el mismo tipo de cabello ¿Verdad?" preguntó ella, con el único fin de tener algo que conversar y que la distrajera.

"Ajá" contestó el joven tranquilamente. Estaba comenzando a compartir la opinión de Kagome. Tener a alguien espillándole el cabello, realmente lo relajaba. Aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta. "Es por eso que mi mamá nos acostumbró a usarlo largo, igual que él. De esa forma, le servimos como retrato y le es más fácil recordar el rostro de mi padre"

"Hoy estuve hablando con tu mamá acerca de él. Fue todo un modelo a seguir"

"Supongo" contestó distraído el joven, disfrutando cada vez más de las atenciones de su esposa.

"¿Supones?" se interesó la chica. La idea de charlar estaba funcionando. Sus pensamientos ya se estaban enfocando en el momento presente.

"Yo era muy pequeño cuando él murió. Tengo memorias de algunas cosas como cuando me ayudó a bajar de un árbol y del funeral. . . pero a él no lo recuerdo"

Kagome suspiró "Mucha gente de la aldea habla maravillas de él. Es una pena que tú siendo su hijo, no sepas mucho de tu padre"

"Esas cosas pasan. Al menos, yo sé que tuve un buen padre" el muchacho movió la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a la joven, quien sonrió al notar la acción.

"Tienes razón"

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Recuerdas a tu padre?"

Kagome se paralizó "¿Mi padre?" Esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba.

"Sí. Me contaste que vivías con la familia para la que trabajabas ¿Qué pasó con tus papás?" El joven inclinó la cabeza para tratar de verla mejor. Estaba muy interesado por la respuesta.

Kagome guardó silencio un momento. Hizo que Inuyasha enderezara la cabeza y resumió su tarea de peinarlo"Bueno," comenzó a decir, algo insegura "Honestamente, no me gusta hablar de ellos. En especial de mi padre. Él no era muy bueno" _En realidad, no es nada bueno y me avergüenzo de él_, completó ella en su mente.

"¿Qué te hizo?" Inuyasha volvió a inclinar la cabeza, estorbando el trabajo de Kagome.

Ella trató de sonreír he hizo que su esposo volviera a su posición anterior "Nada, en realidad" _Excepto hacernos la vida imposible a mis hermanas y a mí_ pensó con amargura, pero en voz alta agregó "Es solo. . . Él quería hijos varones y creo que nos vio, a mis hermanas y a mí solo como un estorbo. No sé"

"¿No lo querías?" Inuyasha trató de mover la cabeza de nuevo, pero ella se lo impidió.

Kagome pensó detenidamente su respuesta "Sí. Mucho" dijo con tristeza "Tal vez sea por eso que me duele tanto que nunca me haya aceptado"

Para Inuyasha no pasó inadvertido el tono en la voz de su esposa y decidió tratar de animarla. A su manera. "No te sientas mal por eso, después de todo, la mayoría de los hombres prefiere tener hijos varones"

"¿Y eso por qué?" _Como si necesitara más sal en la herida._

"Porque es más fácil tratar con ellos" declaró el joven.

"¿Cómo que es más fácil?" reclamó la chica, deteniendo el progreso del cepillo a medio camino "La mayoría de las mujeres somos más dóciles que los hombres"

"Tu no eres dócil ¡Ayyy! ¿Por qué me jalas el pelo?" exigió él volviéndose para fulminarla con la mirada.

"Fue un accidente" dijo ella con ojos fríos.

"Sí, claro" entrecerró él los ojos.

"¿Qué me estabas diciendo?" ella volvió a colocarle la cabeza en la posición de antes.

"Que es más fácil tratar con los hijos varones y no es porque sean más 'dóciles'" contestó el gruñonamente. El cepillado de su cabello ya no le estaba pareciendo relajante.

"Explícate" pidió ella, tratando de disminuir su disgusto. ¿De quien era la culpa de que los hombres fueran tan machistas? Inuyasha había sido criado por una mujer, y sin embargo tenía la misma mente cavernícola de la mayoría de los hombres ¿Qué los hacía ser tan. . . bestias?

"Muy simple. Cuando los niños y niñas llegan a cierta edad, comienzan a comportarse con rebeldía. Quieren hacer las cosas a su manera cuando se les da la gana y no respetan a nadie" comenzó su explicación Inuyasha.

"Me parece que estas describiendo a alguien a quien conozco" bufó ella.

"Ha, ¿Sí? ¿A quien?" preguntó interesado el muchacho.

"Nadie importante. Sigue iluminándome con tu sabiduría"

El chico captó la burla y entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, pero dado que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, no le sirvió de mucho "Pues bien," continuó "si yo tuviera hijos preferiría que fueran hombres porque así, cuando llegaran a esa edad problemática, lo único que yo tendría que hacer para ponerlos en su sitio es darles una buena patada en el trasero. Con una niña no podría hacer eso"

"¿Ese es tu argumento? ¿Preferirías un niño solo porque podrías golpearlo si se porta mal?" Kagome detuvo por completo el trabajo de sus manos, asombrada de la declaración que acababa de oír. Ella no se oponía a que un niño recibiera castigo físico, siempre y cuando realmente lo mereciera y solo como último recurso.

"Pues sí. Además que las mujeres son muy raras. Un día están contentas, otro, tristes y otro día es mejor correr a esconderse porque uno podría terminar asesinado" se cruzó de brazos el chico.

"¿Golpearías a tus hijos?"

El tono en la voz de la muchacha, hizo que Inuyasha volviera el rostro para verla a la cara y el fuego en la mirada de su esposa, le hizo entender que ese era un buen momento para correr a esconderse. Se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a ella y se atrevió a contestar.

"Solo de vez en cuando"

"¿Solo de vez en cuando?" preguntó burlona ella, y entonces entrecerró los ojos "¿Has estado coscorroneando a Shippo a mis espaldas?"

Inuyasha no comprendía la necesidad de las personas en mentir. Él siempre había pensado que decir la verdad de frente era la mejor forma de confrontar los problemas. En ese momento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser un hombre de costumbres arraigadas.

"¡Pues claro que lo he coscorroneado a tus espaldas! ¡Si lo hago enfrente de ti, me gritas!" Con pánico, el muchacho notó como Kagome aspiraba con fuerza e instintivamente se encogió a la vez que murmuraba " Tal como vas a hacerlo ahora"

"¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no golpees a nadie? ¡En especial a los niños y ancianos! ¡Ellos no tienen tu fuerza! ¡No se pueden defender!"

"Cuando están en grupo se defienden muy bien. Por eso tengo que aprovechar cuando están solos" arguyó el muchacho. Aún cuando era obvio que sus excusas no iban a ser tomadas en cuenta.

"No me lo creo" dijo la princesa con verdadera incredulidad, apretando el cepillo que aún tenía en las manos. "Actúas como un niño pequeño. ¿Qué mujer querrá tener hijos contigo si no cambias tu forma de ser?"

El muchacho frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos a la vez que declaraba en forma obvia "Ninguna mujer va a tener hijos conmigo"

La chica hizo un sonido de confusión. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar su pregunta, Inuyasha le aclaró.

"Estoy casado contigo"

Esa sencilla oración, le cayó como balde de agua fría a Kagome.

Ya había oído de labios de Sango el hecho de que Inuyasha se vería obligado a ser célibe una vez que ella desapareciera, pero no dando señales el joven de que esa situación le afectara, ella había logrado bloquear la información. Pero Inuyasha acababa de establecer la realidad a la que se enfrentaría.

Sin esposa. Sin hijos. Sin familia propia.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Oye, no llores. No lo dije como algo malo. Estar casado contigo no es tan malo"

Kagome contuvo las lágrimas y respondió en voz baja "No es eso"

"Si es por los mocosos, prometo que ya no los golpeare. No mucho. Al menos trataré de no golpearlos mucho"

A su pesar, Kagome sonrió "Tampoco es eso" a su mente volvió la imagen de Shippo durante la celebración de su boda. El chiquillo había hecho creer a Sango que el golpe propinado por Inuyasha le había dolido muchísimo, pero ella había sido testigo de que todo era una artimaña para meter al chico mayor en problemas "La verdad, creo que no los golpeas tan fuerte"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" refutó indignado el muchacho ¿Como se atrevía ella a subestimar su fuerza? Sin embargo, el reclamo quedó olvidado cuando la miró sonriéndole dulcemente. Cuando él habló de que las mujeres eran raras, se había estado refiriendo especialmente a ella.

"Lo lamento" habló finalmente la joven haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa.

Inuyasha no la entendía. Para nada. Pero que la sonrisa desapareciera no era una buena señal "¿Qué lamentas?" preguntó con cautela, temiendo que las lágrimas reaparecieran

Ella bajó la mirada y guardó silencio durante lo que parecieron horas. Eventualmente, contestó "Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar y. . . lo que pasarás"

"¿Lo que pasaré?" De momento, el joven no comprendió el significado tras las palabras de la chica, pero, tal como él lo estableciera días antes, no era tan ignorante como la gente solía pensar "¿Te refieres a cuando te vayas?"

Kagome movió la cabeza afirmativamente, aún sin levantar la vista.

Guardaron silencio una vez más, cada uno tratando de poner sus ideas en orden. Finalmente, fue Inuyasha quien rompió el hielo.

"Bueno, no es algo que tenga remedio, así que ¿Para que perder energías pensando en eso?"

"Pero, es injusto para ti ¿No hay una solución?" Kagome había ocupado su tiempo observando detenidamente el cepillo en sus manos. Cualquier cosa por no ver a su esposo a la cara.

El chico se encogió de hombros y habló sin pensar "Podrías quedarte conmigo" La joven levantó la mirada sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho. ¿Por qué le había parecido una petición?

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado lo dicho por él y se apresuró a aclarar "No estoy diciendo que te quedes, solo digo que. . . que. . . bueno. . ." enredado con sus propias palabras, el chico decidió tomar un respiro y presentar sus ideas de forma más coherente "Si algún día quiero tener hijos, puedo irme de la aldea. Este no es el único lugar en el mundo, después de todo"

Kagome también tomó un respiro. Tal vez eso la ayudaría a calmar su corazón, el cual estaba latiendo de forma inusualmente rápida. "Pero, eso seguiría siendo injusto para ti. Himeshi es tu hogar"

"Como dicen esos ridículos y cursis libros que tú lees 'el hogar es donde está el corazón'. Himeshi es mi hogar ahora, pero eso no significa que siempre va a ser así"

"Supongo que tienes razón. Hasta hace unos meses, yo estaba convencida de que mi hogar era Ciudad Real. Pero ahora. . ."

"Ahora tu hogar está al sur"

"Sí" contestó ella con una convicción que no sentía.

Estaba confundida. Unas semanas antes habría declarado con total certeza de que su hogar se encontraba en Tarus, pero luego de vivir varios meses en una aldea llena de gente buena, con hombres honorables, mujeres fuertes y niños encantadores, - sin mencionar el hecho de que compartía el techo con un muchacho tan obstinado como ella, que hacía que cada día pareciera una aventura digna de vivirse – ya no estaba tan segura. Himeshi le había ayudado a conocerse a sí misma, a descubrir todo su potencial y el potencial que las personas a su alrededor poseían. Estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de cuan difícil le resultaría dejar el lugar.

"¿Estas segura de que el tipo ese te está esperando?"

La pregunta resultó tan inesperada que de momento Kagome no la comprendió. Titubeó un segundo. En un principió había estado convencida de la devoción de su enamorado hacia ella, pero ya habían pasado varios meses. . . ¿Seguirían los sentimientos de Kouga siendo los mismos?

"No sé. Espero que sí"

"¿Qué harás si ya no te quiere?"

_¿Si ya no me quiere?_ Kagome meditó por largos momentos acerca de esa posibilidad y contestó con toda honestidad "No lo sé"

Inuyasha asintió una vez. Parecía distraído en sus pensamientos y entonces fijó sus ojos en los de ella "Si al final ese resulta ser el caso, puedes volver aquí"

El corazón de Kagome emprendió galope una vez más e incrédula preguntó "¿Podré volver? ¿Qué hay de los aldeanos? ¿No sería extraño que simplemente me apareciera por aquí de nuevo? ¿No crees que sospecharían?"

"Todos saben que eres un poco torpe. Les diremos que te perdiste en el camino y te tomó mucho tiempo regresar" bromeó el joven para aligerar el ambiente. Su corazón también estaba latiendo más rápido que de costumbre y estaba confundido ¿Por qué le estaba ofreciendo que volviera si las cosas no le iban bien? No quería pensar en la respuesta. Se rascó la cabeza y agregó "Además, no es que tengas otro lugar al cual regresar y los trabajos que les ofrecen a las mujeres solas en las ciudades no son muy dignos que digamos. Es mejor que permanezcas en un lugar donde estés segura"

"Tienes razón" dijo ella después de un rato de estudiar detenidamente el cepillo en sus manos "Y como dijiste antes, no es tan malo estar casado conmigo" trató de bromear ella a su vez.

"He pasado por cosas peores" dijo el solemnemente.

Kagome rió de buena gana "Por supuesto" Él también rió y el acto pareció relajarlos enormemente. Finalmente, ella levantó la mirada y sonrió ante su buen trabajo con el cabello de su esposo "Bueno, ya estás listo ¿Quieres ver como quedaste?" Le ofreció un espejo, el cual él tomó con ambas manos.

Solo le tomó un segundo para protestar "¡Parezco Sesshoumaru!"

"No tanto" rió la princesa.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Y no me gusta!" Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza energéticamente deshaciendo en un momento el trabajo que le llevó a Kagome casi veinte minutos. Volvió a verse al espejo y sonrió satisfecho "Así está mejor"

"¡Cómo eres! ¡Me costó mucho desenredarlo!"

"Te dije que no quería"

"Sí pero. . ."

"Tengo hambre" interrumpió el muchacho.

"Todavía no es hora de la cena" declaró ella fingiendo disgusto. En realidad la acción de Inuyasha no la había asombrado en lo más mínimo. Ella supo de antemano que el cabello arreglado no le iba a agradar. Era muy. . . femenino para él.

"¡Pero estoy convaleciente! Necesito alimentarme bien" trató de convencerla.

"No parecías enfermo cuando estabas nadando en el río"

"Pero tengo hambre" se quejó frunciendo el ceño. El gesto lo hizo parecer alguien muy, muy joven.

"Eres un barril sin fondo. Está bien, te prepararé algo" Kagome se incorporó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Inuyasha se puso de pie justo después de ella y siguió sus pasos "Que sea carne"

"¿Qué tienes tú con la carne?" preguntó ella mientras tomaba unas verduras para pelarlas.

Él se encogió de hombros en tanto que bajaba los sartenes de su lugar sobre una repisa "Me gusta"

Ella meneó la cabeza sonriendo. La reciente conversación seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza pero no quería demostrarlo. En ese momento fue más claro que nunca que en verdad se había acomodado a su vida en Himeshi demasiado bien. No había olvidado ni por un segundo de donde venía y hacia adonde se dirigía, pero al parecer, sí había comenzado a olvidar que tenía que buscar la forma de irse.

¿Qué si los sentimientos de Kouga seguían siendo los mismos? Parecía que la pregunta debía ser: ¿Seguían los sentimientos de _ella_ siendo los mismos?

Miró de reojo a Inuyasha encendiendo el fogón.

No quería pensar en la respuesta.

000

A/N: Dicen por ahí que más vale tarde que nunca y desvergonzadamente voy a apegarme a esa frase.

Parece ser que esta vez me tardé más de la cuenta, tal como me lo hicieron saber unas personillas por ahí a través de mensajes y pido disculpas. Es solo que el trabajo está más pesado que nunca y al final del día termino agotadísima y eso afecta mi inspiración, pero tal como lo he dicho antes, en tanto dependa de mí, no voy a abandonar este fic.

Disculpas a parte, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Se entiende que los hechos descritos sucedieron en el transcurso de varios días? ¿Algo les pareció confuso? Déjenme saber, OK?

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y especiales gracias a los que me han dejado sus comentarios. Los review realmente sirven de aliciente y de recordatorio de que hay gente a la que le gusta el fic. Lo que hace muy feliz.

Y si alguien quiere comunicarse con migo solo porque sí o tienen alguna consulta, duda o reclamo, no sean tímidos y contáctenme, estoy a sus órdenes.

Cuídense mucho, besitos y abrazos y hasta la próxima.

Susy


	13. Reencuentros

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 13: Reencuentros

000

"Con qué una insurrección" dijo en forma pensativa una melodiosa voz "Ya veo"

Era ya muy tarde. El sol había desaparecido del firmamento hacía varias horas y la única luz que se podía apreciar era la producida por la luna. Entre la penumbra, cerca de un paredón, dos figuras conversaban quedamente, amparados por le tenue oscuridad que los envolvía.

Después de unos momentos de meditación, la dulce voz se dejó oír una vez más "Oye ¿Qué significa insurrección?"

Finas cejas se alzaron sobre un par de grandes ojos grises "¿Yo que sé?" contestó el interlocutor de la dulce voz "Eso fue lo que el carnicero le dijo a mi abuelo ayer en el mercado"

Rin cruzó los brazos suspirando pesadamente "Bueno, no importa. Lo buscaré en los libros y si no tengo suerte, le preguntaré a Jaken. Aunque no suena a nada bonito"

Su acompañante se encogió de hombros "Pues no creo que lo sea, porque después, cuando volvíamos a casa, mi abuelo venía diciendo que a él le olía que Naraku era el responsable de todos los problemas del país"

La princesita miró a su amigo secreto desde hacía casi cuatro años: un niño escuálido, de cabello negro. Con solo un par de años menos que ella, era su guía oficial en el mundo exterior "A tu abuelo nunca le cayó bien mi cuñado"

"No. Cada vez que va a hablar de Naraku, mi abuelo me tapa los oídos, porque dice que soy muy joven para escuchar lo que piensa del general" respondió en forma conspiracional el muchacho.

Rin soltó una risita al imaginar algunos de los apelativos que seguramente utilizaba el anciano que alguna vez fue miembro de la guardia real y ahora era el encargado de las caballerizas.

"¿Nunca te ha dicho porque le desagrada tanto?"

"No, realmente. Pero una vez lo escuché hablando con unos viejos camaradas de la guardia, y dijo que en toda su vida, no había conocido un soldado tan taimado como él"

"No me digas" expresó un tanto sorprendida la pequeña.

"Ajá"

Y después de unos segundos, la niña habló nuevamente "¿Qué es taimado?"

Su pequeño amigo agitó la cabeza "¿Cómo voy a saber? Tú eres la que recibe lecciones de gamarita o gamacita, o como se diga"

"¿Gramática?" Ofreció la chiquilla.

"¡Eso! Gramática"

La princesita se rascó la cabeza en una forma no muy elegante "Bueno, técnicamente, estudio gramática. Pero como siempre termino durmiéndome durante la lección, como que no aprendo mucho" El niño entornó los ojos y ella lo ignoró "Oye Souta," continuó la princesa "¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu abuelo más sobre Naraku? Tal vez, él sepa algún dato importante"

"Ya te he dicho antes que mi abuelo no me cuenta esas cosas. Solo me entero cuando me escondo para escuchar"

Rin se cruzó de brazos "Pues que remedio. Tendré que seguir haciendo mis investigaciones por mi cuenta"

"Ya llevas mucho tiempo con tus investigaciones, y todavía no descubres nada. A parte de que el general es un hombre desagradable, no tienes nada en su contra" El niño entrelazó las manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Yo sé que está tramando algo" insistió la pequeña "y Jaken también sospecha, aunque no lo diga. Y si eso no es suficiente, tu abuelo desconfía de él, también"

Souta se balanceó sobre sus talones "Bueno, mi abuelo desconfía de todos. Es algo que se le pegó cuando estuvo de servicio"

"Pero él sí conoció a Naraku cuando era joven, y si piensa que antes era taimado, seguramente, ahora lo es más"

El niño le dedicó una mirada "Ni siquiera sabes que significa taimado"

"No. Pero voy a averiguarlo. . . Si no se me olvida la palabra en lo que llego a la biblioteca"

"¿Ya te vas?"

La niña asintió con un suspiro "Tengo que regresar. Jaken me ha hecho prometerle que no me voy a meter a los túneles sin él. Si me descubre, va a sermonearme"

Souta hizo un mohín a la vez que protestaba "¡No es justo! Yo soy tu amigo desde antes que él y a mí no me has enseñado los túneles"

Rin entornó los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras "Ya te dije que te los voy a enseñar cuando crezcas un poquito más"

"Todo el tiempo dices eso" se quejó él "¿Cuándo voy a crecer un poquito más?"

Rin pensó su respuesta por un momento "Cuando seas más alto que yo"

Souta abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, reclamando "¡Eso nunca va a pasar! Tú eres mayor ¡Siempre serás más alta!"

"Eso no es cierto" replicó ella, dándose aires de sabiduría "Leí en un libro, que, durante la adolescencia, los niños crecen más que las niñas y es por eso que como a los quince años, los hombres, casi siempre, son más altos que las mujeres"

"¡Tengo diez! ¡Falta una eternidad para que llegue a los quince!" él alzó los brazos desesperado.

"Souta, la paciencia es una virtud" Lo amonestó ella con vehemencia.

"¿Eso que significa?" él inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Que todo el que persevera alcanza" Rin habló con total convicción. Souta entrecerró los ojos.

"No sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad? Te quedas dormida en tu clase de gramaje" acusó.

"Gramática" corrigió ella sin mostrar interés en las acusaciones de su amigo. Tal vez ella faltaba a sus clases constantemente, pero disfrutaba muchísimo leer y era así como había memorizado muchos dichos y refranes.

"Como sea. Simplemente, no es justo"

"Así es la vida" dijo la niña en forma solemne, hasta que vio el semblante de su amigo "¡Hay, ya! ¡No me mires así! La próxima vez que haya una fiesta, podré hacer que entres al palacio sin que nadie sospeche. Entonces te mostraré los túneles ¿Te parece?" ofreció esperanzada de que sus palabras fueran suficientes para complacerlo por el momento. La verdad, ella se sentía un poco mal por no haber compartido su secreto por completo con el jovencito.

"¿Cuándo va a ser eso? Desde que tu hermana se fue. . ." Souta no pudo completar lo que quería decir pues Rin de inmediato le cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

"¡Shhh! Alguien te puede oír" le reclamo la niña en un susurro. Souta era la única persona a la que ella le había contado la historia de lo que realmente había sucedido con su hermana. No era que lo prefiriera por sobre Jalen. Era solo que, siendo un niño, compartían los mismos puntos de vista en relación a la vida. Además, después de más de dos meses de no tener noticias de Kagome, la niña no pudo soportar más el peso de su secreto.

Souta entornó los ojos y retiró las manos de ella "Perdón. Se me olvido" El no entendía la cautela de su amiga. El lugar que habían escogido para sus reuniones clandestinas estaba bastante recluido. Nunca nadie pasaba por ahí, por lo tanto, no había riesgo de ser escuchados "Lo que iba a decir, es que desde que tu hermana 'desapareció' todos en palacio parecen andar de luto ¿Cómo van a hacer una fiesta así?"

"Estoy segura de que Kagome aparecerá de un momento a otro, y cuando lo haga, mi mamá organizará la más grandiosa fiesta para celebrarlo. Y cuando hay fiestas, todos están tan ocupados que me resulta muy fácil escabullirme sin que me noten. Ese día, te enseñaré los túneles"

"¿Prometido?" presionó el muchacho.

"Prometido" aseguró la princesa.

"Esta bien, te voy a creer. Pero si me traicionas, no volveré a dejarte usar ninguno de los caballos" amenazó con severidad el chiquillo.

"No puedes amenazarme con eso. Los caballos no son tuyos" protestó ella.

"Tampoco son tuyos. Son del rey" aclaró Souta "Y él no ha dado permiso para que tú los montes. Así que si yo quiero, no te los presto" completó él, enfatizando cada palabra de su última frase con el fin de dejar en claro quien de los dos poseía la ventaja.

Rin entrecerró los ojos "Que mal amigo eres"

"Tú eres peor. Preferiste a ese tutor en lugar de a mí"

"Otra vez la mula al trigo" La niña puso los brazos en jarras, mirando a su amigo directamente y poniendo fin a la conversación "Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo. Tengo que irme. Trataré de salir pasado mañana, como a esta hora"

"Aquí estaré" afirmó el chiquillo, dejando de lado sus reclamos. De pronto, pareció recordar algo "Oye, se me olvidaba. Los muchachos me preguntaron por ti"

Aunque nunca fue su idea decirle a nadie a cerca de los túneles, Rin no tuvo alternativa cuando, durante una de sus primeras exploraciones al exterior de los muros principales de palacio, se topó con un niñito de siete años que la invitó a jugar canicas con él y otros niños en la ciudad.

Por supuesto, ella había aceptado gustosamente, y con el tiempo, Souta y los otros niños no solo le enseñaron a jugar, también le enseñaron el sutil arte de negociar con los comerciantes para poder comprar los juguetes que necesitaban.

Era muy sencillo, llevaban algún artículo valioso a una tienda donde les daban dinero a cambio el cual cajeaban por cualquier otra cosa que quisieran comprar. Y así fue como comenzó a sacar de su habitación artículos que a ella le parecían insignificantes. No le tomó mucho tiempo comprender valor monetario de cierto tipo de pertenencias y para cuando se enteró de que sus nuevos amigos generalmente canjeaban cosas que no les pertenecían a ellos, ella decidió enseñarles el arte de no robar y con eso pagarles todos los conocimientos que ellos tan amablemente habían compartido con ella.

En palacio eran solo ella y Jaken, pero dos días seguidos cada mes, eran ella y la pandilla en la ciudad.

La niña, que ya había comenzado a alejarse de su amigo, giró sobre sus talones "¿Les dijiste que todavía estoy de viaje con mis padres?"

"Sí" aseguró sin demora el muchacho, después de todo, había sido idea de él decir que Rin era una prima lejana que venía mensualmente a la ciudad a visitarlos a él y a su abuelo "Y me pidieron que te escribiera que te extrañan. Así que tendrás que escribir una carta de contestación para leérselas"

Rin sonrió. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Desde que todo el drama en palacio empezará, ella no había tenido oportunidad de salir del castillo y se moría de ganas por tener nuevamente la libertad de escapar y jugar con la pandilla "Te la daré pasado mañana. Nos vemos"

"Adiós"

Souta observó como su amiga desaparecía a través de una puerticilla oculta tras unos matorrales olvidados. A pesar de su cercanía a las caballerizas, el lugar estaba prácticamente abandonado, lleno de maleza y desagradable a la vista, lo cual resultaba perfecto para Rin pues la falta de vigilancia le facilitaba enormemente el salir del castillo sin ser vista.

La pequeña recorrió los angostos pasillos con seguridad y rapidez, una pequeña antorcha le servía para alumbrar el camino, que de otra forma estaría totalmente oscuro a esa hora de la noche. Eso, sin mencionar las telarañas, ratas y otros bichos que habían hecho de los viejos túneles su hogar. La princesita sabía que si su madre o alguna de sus institutrices se enteraban de sus expediciones en semejantes lugares, les daría un ataque.

La pequeña llegó al acceso que conectaba con la biblioteca. A esa hora, el lugar se encontraba desierto pero, la experiencia le había enseñado que no podía confiarse. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de ser descubierta saliendo de los pasadizos, por lo que tomó como costumbre verificar que no hubiese nadie cerca.

Se cercioró de que la biblioteca estuviera vacía, e hizo lo mismo cuando salió al pasillo. Se suponía que ella ya debía estar en cama, así que si la descubrían deambulando por los pasillos, se metería en problemas.

Llegó a las escalinatas, y subió de dos en dos los escalones, agradeciendo que la paranoia de su madre no fuese suficiente como para poner guardias en cada esquina del palacio. Llegó al ala donde sus habitaciones se encontraban y se dirigió en busca del acceso que le permitiría esquivar la vigilancia apostada cerca de los dormitorios. El acceso se encontraba oculto tras un enorme retrato de dos personas que ella no conocía. Le habían dicho que eran dos parientes lejanos de su difunto abuelo. Antes de abrir la puerta, se asomó por la esquina para verificar que el guardia de turno estuviera estático en su lugar. Lo último que quería, era ser descubierta estando tan cerca de lograr su objetivo.

El soldado no estaba en su sitio, lo cual resultaba insólito. La princesa estiró un poco más el cuello para ver mejor y asegurarse que el hombre no estuviera escondido. No había nadie a la vista. Curiosa, la chiquilla se aventuró por el pasillo. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina que llevaba directo a las recamaras de las princesa, alcanzó a escuchar la voz nerviosa de su madre.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que había más de una voz y todas estaban cerca de su habitación. La habían descubierto.

La pequeña aspiró con fuerza y se armó de valor. No tenía más alternativa que confrontar a su madre y cualquier otro que se encontrara con ella. A la vez, estaba ideando el pretexto que daría por no encontrarse en cama a esa hora. Giró la esquina dando saltitos - Debía fingir despreocupación.

Apenas puso un pie en el pasillo, la niña fue levantada del piso por su madre, quien en medio de palabras entre cortadas le besaba la cabeza frenéticamente.

"¡Oh, Rin! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Estaba tan preocupada!"

"Quería ver la luna" mintió con facilidad la niña, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por causar angustias a su madre.

"Al menos, hemos verificado que ella está bien" se oyó decir a otra voz. Fue entonces que la pequeña prestó atención al resto de los presentes. Su padre estaba allí con una expresión que la niña no pudo reconocer. También se encontraba Jaken, su semblante pálido. Se desconcertó al ver que su cuñado era otro de los presentes. Lo que más le llamó la atención a la pequeña, fue que Naraku se encontraba en el umbral de su habitación, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

La pequeña se preguntaba cual habría sido la razón por la que toda su familia había decidido ir a su recámara. Cada vez que la necesitaban, enviaban a Jaken o a alguna doncella a buscarla. Sus padres nunca venían por ella en persona.

Logró convencer a su madre de que la liberara, sin embargo la dama no se movió de su sitio, impidiéndole ver hacia donde el grupo de personas, que incluían dos guardias y una doncella, se encontraban. Movió su cabeza de forma que le permitiera observar lo que realmente sucedía. Cuando su madre la había levantado al llegar, le pareció haber visto las piernas de alguien sobre el piso, como si estuviera acostado. La reina se movió de nuevo al notar las intenciones de su hija.

"Es mejor que no mires, querida"

"¿Qué pasó?" Ahora la chiquilla realmente estaba intrigada.

"Nada de lo que debas preocuparte" intervino el rey "Ve con tu madre. Esta noche dormirás en nuestras habitaciones"

"¿Por qué?" la princesa no tenía ninguna intención de ser imprudente, simplemente tenía curiosidad. Que ella recordara, nunca se le había permitido dormir en la cama de sus padres. Sin importar cuan asustada estuviera durante las noches de tormenta cuando era más chica, se le había dicho que era incorrecto para los hijos dormir en la cama matrimonial.

"No seas insolente, Rin. Has lo que se te dice" ordenó secamente el rey.

"Vamos, hija. Es tarde y debes descansar"

La niña dejó que su madre la guiara rumbo a las habitaciones reales sin oponer más resistencia. Después de todo, Jaken estaba allí con los demás, él le contaría todo a la mañana siguiente.

El rey esperó a que su esposa e hija estuvieran fuera del rango de oído para hablar "No puedo creer que este sea el animal que escogí para esposo de la princesa Kagome" Miró con absoluto desprecio la figura inerte del, alguna vez, conde Hakudoshi, cuyo cuerpo yacía en el umbral de la habitación de la menor de las princesas, desangrándose.

"No se culpe, mi señor" habló en tono firme aunque humilde, el general "No había forma de que usted conociera el sombrío corazón de este hombre"

"Gracias a Dios que tú pasabas por aquí en el momento que este bastardo entraba a la habitación de mi hija" Al mirar a Naraku, los ojos del rey brillaban con verdadera gratitud.

"No sabía que era Hakudoshi, su majestad. Pensé que era uno de los soldados y por eso apunte a matar" aseguró solemnemente el hijo político del rey, luego bajó la vista hacia el cadáver y en forma pensativa agregó "Si lo hubiese visto bien, me habría asegurado de dejarlo con vida. Cuando su familia se entere, probablemente exigirán retribución por su muerte"

La mandíbula del rey se tensó al límite "Su familia. Seguramente todos son unos enfermos al igual que este lo era. No tienen derecho de exigir retribución alguna. Es más, la vida de este tipo no es suficiente para pagar por la afrenta que cometió" miró a su yerno directo a los ojos y fríamente agregó "Quiero que todos paguen"

"Su majestad, la familia Hakudoshi tiene incontables conexiones comerciales. Son muy reconocidos en los países vecinos, si mi señor hace algo en contra de ellos, podría haber repercusiones. Los nobles no verán con buenos ojos tal acción"

El rey reconoció para sí mismo que Naraku hablaba con prudencia, pero la furia que él sentía superaba por mucho cualquier razonamiento "Este mal nacido quería abusar de mi hija de doce años. Me importan muy poco las repercusiones o el punto de vista de la nobleza. Hazlos pagar"

Naraku bajó la mirada he hizo una profunda reverencia "Como usted ordene, mi señor"

Complacido con la respuesta, el rey tomó el camino hacia sus habitaciones, dándole la espalda al general, por lo que no pudo ver el brillo de satisfacción que emanaba de los oscuros ojos.

El general se incorporó a toda su altura y calmadamente emprendió camino hacia su recámara "Limpien esta suciedad" dijo sin molestarse en volver la mirada al resto de los presentes.

A pesar de sentirse a punto de un colapso por la impresión de lo que pudo haberle sucedido a Rin y luchando contra la sensación de vómito que lo embargaba, Jalen preguntó "¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?"

Esta vez, el general se volvió para mirar a su interlocutor y con una leve sonrisa dijo como si se tratara de lo más normal "Envuélvelo en sábanas de colores brillantes, así parecerá un bonito regalo cuando se lo entreguemos a su madre"

El general continuó su camino tranquilamente.

Jaken se preguntó si Naraku había hablado en broma.

En el fondo, el sabía que la respuesta era 'no'.

000

Ajena a los problemas que estaban aconteciendo en la que alguna vez fuera su casa, Kagome se despertó al día siguiente gracias al canto de las aves matutinas. Desperezándose, reparó en que el sol ya había salido por completo, y extrañada de que su esposo no hubiese venido a buscarla, se levantó. Se arregló en la forma sencilla que se había vuelto su costumbre. Se puso uno de los vestidos viejos que su suegra le regalara, de color azul profundo, y encima un delantal con estampado de flores que combinaba perfectamente y amarró en un moño su frondoso cabello con una cinta a juego. Ya no podía ostentar el lujo y elegancia de antes, sin embargo, siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo por lucir bien.

Salió a la estancia principal y la encontró vacía. Llamó a su esposo sin obtener respuesta. Lo buscó en su habitación y en los alrededores de la cabaña hasta que lo encontró saliendo del granero con una gallina en cada mano.

"Inuyasha ¿Qué haces?"

"Escojo la cena"

"¿La cena? El día acaba de empezar ¿Cómo estás pensando ya en la cena?"

El chico la miró con ojos incrédulos "¿Ya se te olvidó que día es hoy?" La expresión perdida de la joven le dio la respuesta. El muchacho alzó los brazos, lo que provocó que sus dos robustas prisioneras protestaran "Hoy es el aniversario de la aldea"

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida de haberse olvidado de un detalle tan importante. Desde hacía días, las mujeres de la aldea habían estado conversando sobre la celebración que realizaban una vez al año, pero ella, estando tan ocupada con su trabajo y persiguiendo a su escurridizo esposo por toda la aldea, no había prestado verdadera atención "¿Es hoy?"

"Es hoy. Todos colaboramos con algo para la comida y la decoración. Le llevaré estas a Sango," dijo levantando sus presas "y me iré a trabajar. Debemos terminar temprano para la fiesta"

"Pero no has desayunado"

"El campo está lleno de comida. Tomaré algo de ahí"

"Bueno"

"Y tú debes irte pronto donde Kaede para que todas tus obligaciones estén cumplidas antes de la tarde"

"Está bien" dijo desconcertada la chica. No recordaba haber visto a Inuyasha tan entusiasmado antes. El muchacho se despidió dejándola con sus pensamientos.

Luego de tomar un ligero desayuno, la chica se encaminó hacia la casa de Kaede, notando a su paso como la aldea burbujeaba de actividad, más que de costumbre. Llegó a su destino, en donde encontró a la anciana ocupada preparando sus medicinas.

"Buenos días"

"Kagome, buenos días. Llegas más temprano que de costumbre" saludó animadamente la anciana.

"Inuyasha salió temprano, no tuve que hacerle de desayunar" explicó brevemente la muchacha.

"Debe estar muy entusiasmado. Este es su día favorito del año"

"Todos están entusiasmados" sonrió placidamente la princesa "No imaginé que el aniversario de Himeshi fuera un evento tan importante"

"Celebramos veintitrés años de habernos asentado en estas tierras. Por supuesto que es un evento importante" dijo orgullosamente la anciana.

"Veintitrés años" consideró pensativa la chica "No me imagino como se las arreglaron para vivir como nómadas, antes de encontrar este lugar"

"Yo no me imagino como lo logramos. Y eso que lo viví" rió de buena gana Kaede "No hay nada comparado con tener un hogar fijo, te lo aseguro"

"En especial, si es un lugar tan hermoso y próspero como este ¿Cierto?"

"Fuimos bendecidos grandemente" agregó solemnemente la dama mayor "Todas las noches, agradezco a Dios el habernos puesto al conde de Himeshi en el camino. Si no fuera por su generosidad, quien sabe en donde estaríamos"

"Inuyasha me contó que ese conde les cedió la tierra para evitar que el gobierno se la quitara" comentó la princesa, con el fin de hacer progresar la conversación.

"Cierto. Para que veas hasta donde llega la codicia de los que tienen más. El conde era un hombre tan bondadoso y honesto. Es incomprensible que hubiese personas deseándole mal. Pero así son algunos" dijo con desagrado la señora.

"Bueno, no cabe duda de que el conde era una persona extraordinaria, sin embargo, resulta increíble que les dejara la propiedad a desconocidos"

La dama mayor bufó "Por como iban las cosas, no tuvo alternativa. O nos dejaba quedarnos aquí para hacer producir la tierra y pagar las deudas o dejaba a su hijo en la total ruina. No solo era un buen hombre, era un padre abnegado. Sus hijos crecieron en este lugar y según nos contó, tuvieron una niñez feliz. Quería que sus nietos disfrutaran de la misma felicidad"

"Seguro que la disfrutaron viviendo en un lugar como este" afirmó la chica. Ella aún no se había enterado de quienes eran los legítimos herederos de las tierras y hacía tiempo que ni siquiera pensaba en ese aspecto. Al parecer, nadie en Himeshi le daba importancia al asunto.

"Bueno, desde que eran muy jóvenes, tuvieron que trabajar de sol a sombra para proveer a su familia" habló pensativa la dama, para luego agregar con una sonrisa "pero siempre encontraron tiempo suficiente para volver locos a todos en la aldea con sus peleas y travesuras. Aun cuando me causen dolores de cabeza, en especial tu marido, debo admitir que los hijos de Izayoi son excepcionales. Su padre y su abuelo seguro estarían orgullosos de ellos"

"¿Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru son los nietos del conde? No lo sabía" habló extrañada la princesa. Cuando su esposo habló del conde, lo hizo como si estuviera refiriéndose a un extraño y no a su abuelo.

"Bueno, eso es natural. No conocieron a su abuelo y tampoco se criaron como los nietos de un conde"

Recordando las heridas y moretones que, aunque leves en su mayoría, Inuyasha sufría con frecuencia debido a su trabajo en los plantíos y la represa, la princesa tuvo que estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por Kaede. Ninguno de los nobles que ella conocía, se rebajaría a realizar tareas como esas.

"Supongo que tiene razón. Pero usted dijo que el conde tuvo 'hijos', entonces, ¿Inuyasha tiene tíos? ¿Dónde están? ¿Aun viven?"

La anciana meneó la cabeza tristemente "Ellos murieron siendo muy jóvenes. En las guerras. Touga era el menor de los hermanos, así que obedeciendo los deseos de su madre, quien no quería perder otro hijo de esa forma, él nunca se enroló en el ejercito y se quedó junto a sus padres"

"¿Murieron protegiendo el país?"

"Uno de ellos hasta fue condecorado como héroe. El mismo conde realizó grandes hazañas durante su juventud. Cuentan que, a pesar de ser ya un anciano, él fue uno de los que cuidó a la actual reina durante la masacre de hace tantos años"

"Y aún así, el gobierno no tuvo reparos en querer quitarle las tierras ante la más mínima oportunidad" habló con desconsuelo la princesa.

"La avaricia es mucho más fuerte que el agradecimiento, mi niña"

"Lamentablemente" suspiró la chica. ¿Qué acaso su padre y los gobernadores no sabían hacer otra cosa que no fuera dañar a otros? Los únicos que parecían importarles, eran los nobles ricos y poderosos, de los cuales podrían obtener algún beneficio. En medio de su meditación a cerca de las injusticias del rey, se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza "Señora Kaede, si Sesshoumaru es el primogénito del único hijo varón del conde, significa que él también es un conde y el propietario ante la ley de estas tierras"

"Supongo" se encogió de hombros la señora "Los títulos no significan mucho por aquí y no creo que a Sesshoumaru eso le importe"

"Pues debería importarle" declaró la princesa "Como conde, él es un noble y los nobles son bien recibidos en palacio, en especial cuando son dueños de tierras prósperas. Tal vez si él hace uso de su nombre, el rey le de una audiencia, y quien sabe, tal vez podrían llegar a un acuerdo y acabar de una vez con la amenaza del gobernador" explicó esperanzada la joven.

"Querida, creo que ya notaste que en este lugar no se tiene muchas esperanzas en el rey"

"Estoy de acuerdo que alguien del vulgo no tendría ninguna oportunidad de siquiera ser escuchado, pero alguien con un título de nobleza siempre es del agrado del rey. Podría funcionar" insistió.

"Tal vez eso sea verdad, y sí serviría de algo que el chico pidiera una audiencia, pero el verdadero problema con todo eso, es que a Sesshoumaru _no_ le agrada el rey. Además, pedir una audiencia, sería lo mismo que decir que se va a suplicar por algo y tu cuñado jamás a suplicado por nada"

"Supongo que tiene razón" suspiró derrotada la princesa.

Resultaba extraño como Sesshoumaru, a pesar de ser un campesino, emanaba un aire de orgullo y autosuficiencia que nadie más poseía. El joven había trabajado duro desde niño para tener lo que tenía y se jactaba de jamás haber pedido nada a nadie. Una reunión con el rey sería en vano. En especial porque su padre exigiría algún tipo de pago a cambio de sus favores y era muy poco probable que el joven jefe de la aldea accediera a inmiscuirse en un juego como ese.

Lo único que podría salir peor que Sesshoumaru visitando al rey, sería que Inuyasha lo hiciera. Ya se lo imaginaba. El hermano menor ni siquiera pediría audiencia. Simplemente se metería al palacio a la fuerza, demandaría la presencia del monarca y luego procedería a enunciarle exactamente lo que pensaba de él. Una risita se abrió paso entre sus labios al imaginar la expresión de asombro y disgusto que su padre pondría.

"¿Qué sucede?" cuestionó la anciana ante el extraño comportamiento de la muchacha.

"Es que por un momento, me imaginé a Inuyasha en presencia del rey, y. . ."

No tuvo que decir más. Kaede se unió a ella en la risa "Te entiendo. Eso terminaría en desastre"

"Totalmente"

Kaede suspiró y volvió a sus quehaceres, a la vez que le hablaba a Kagome "Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer. Tú puedes ir a ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta"

"¿No necesita mi ayuda?"

"No por el momento. Pero, las mujeres de allá afuera, sí necesitan asistencia"

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de los enfermos?" Insistió Kagome. Sin importar cuan relevante era celebrar el aniversario de la aldea, no podía ser más importante que atender a los pacientes.

"Si surge alguna emergencia enviaré por ti" habló conciliadora la anciana "Por ahora, es más importante asegurarse que la comida esté lista a tiempo"

Kagome entornó los ojos, comenzando a entender cual era la urgencia en ayudar "Los cielos nos libren de que no sea así" rió "¿De verdad no necesita mi ayuda?"

"Dios ha sido bueno con nosotros y casi no hemos tenido enfermos. Puedo arreglármelas sola con los casos que surjan" Como no la viera convencida, Kaede se levantó del taburete que estaba ocupando y tomando suavemente a Kagome del brazo, la encaminó hacia la puerta "Este día es muy importante para la aldea y todos ponemos de nuestra parte para que resulte perfecto. Hoy te necesitaremos más en la cocina"

"Está bien, la dejo entonces. Si necesita algo me llamará de inmediato ¿Cierto?"

"Sí. Sí. Ya vete" la echó sonriendo la anciana.

Kagome devolvió la sonrisa, despidiéndose. Decidió que el mejor lugar para ir y ofrecer su ayuda, sería en casa de Sango. Después de todo, era a ella a quien Inuyasha le había llevado las gallinas de su corral.

Varias horas después, la princesa se encontraba ante la mesa de viandas más grande y variada que pudiera existir.

"Nunca en mi vida había visto tanta comida junta" expresó admirada la jovencita. Varios hombres que ya habían finalizado su faena diaria, habían venido a colaborar, sacando las mesas y sillas que iban a ser ocupadas, así como a colocar algunos adornos hechos de papeles de colores y otros artículos decorativos. Se había dispuesto en el centro de la aldea una serie de mesas para colocar la comida y las bebidas. Era algo muy similar a lo hecho durante la celebración de su boda, solo que mucho más grande.

"Esta fiesta solo se hace una vez al año, por lo tanto, tiene que ser sensacional" explicó complacida su amiga Sango.

"Me gustaría haber colaborado un poquito más. Apenas si pude ayudar pelando algunas verduras" se quejó apenada la princesa. Ella ya había mejorado sus habilidades culinarias, sin embargo, se quedaban más que cortas ante las capacidades demostradas por las otras mujeres. Después de ocasionarles atrasos por su lentitud, se había sentido como un estorbo, por lo que decidió volver al lado de Kaede y ayudarla a clasificar las medicinas.

"No te preocupes, tú tienes otras obligaciones" la consoló su amiga.

La princesa agradeció las palabras de Sango y sonriendo dio un vistazo a su entorno "Todo está quedando muy hermoso"

"¿Mejor que las fiestas en la ciudad?" inquirió su amiga.

La sonrisa de la princesa se amplió "Mucho mejor"

"Oye, Kagome" la llamó una de las vecinas "tu suegra quiere que vayas a su casa"

La chica le sonrió amablemente "Está bien. Gracias"

Preguntándose cuál sería el motivo para que Izayoi requiriera de su presencia, la princesa se despidió de su amiga y emprendió camino a casa de su suegra. No la había visto en todo el día, lo cual resultaba extraño pues casi todas las mujeres habían estado trabajando juntas en los preparativos para la fiesta. Llegó a la pequeña casa y se asomó por el umbral. Izayoi se encontraba junto al fogón, cocinando algo.

"Buenas tardes, ¿me mandó llamar?"

"Kagome, buenas tardes" sonrió la señora. Invitándola a pasar, dejó de lado lo que estaba preparando. Caminó deprisa hacia una de las sillas de donde tomo un vestido, ofreciéndoselo a la chica "Quiero darte esto"

La princesa se acercó a su suegra dubitativa. No era la primera vez que Izayoi le regalaba un vestido, pero sí era la primera vez que le daba uno nuevo. Kagome tomó la prenda entre sus manos y la extendió frente a ella para apreciarla mejor.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó ansiosa la dama mayor.

"¡Es bellísimo!" exclamó la chica, estudiando la textura y los detalles. Era un hermoso aunque sencillo vestido de fiesta de color verde con estampado de flores rojas "Reconozco esta tela" agregó pensativa.

Izayoi le sonrió con cariño "Le pedí a Sango que comprara algunas telas cuando fueron a Utukoshii ¿Recuerdas? Me dijo que esta fue tu favorita, así que pensé en hacerte algo con ella"

Kagome la miró con ojos agradecidos, sin saber que decir.

Izayoi bajó la vista un segundo para luego mirar a su nuera con ojos apenados "Te lo habría hecho antes, pero mis ridículas dudas sobre ti me lo impidieron"

Kagome entendió a que se refería. Izayoi no le había dado el vestido antes, porque temía que ella no se lo mereciera "Señora. . . es preciosos. Gracias" dijo con toda sinceridad la princesa.

A diferencia de su suegra, ella estaba convencida de que no se lo merecía.

"No tienes que darlas. En esta celebración, todos usamos nuestras mejores ropas, ahora tú tienes algo bonito que usar, también" aclaró alegremente la señora. Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír "Ahora, pruébatelo. Todavía tenemos tiempo para hacerle algunos ajustes si es que no te queda bien"

000

"Oye ¿Estás lista?"

"Solo un momento más"

"Se hace tarde"

Desde el interior de su habitación, Kagome sonrió ante el tono angustiado en la voz de su esposo. Aunque el sol distaba de ocultarse, la celebración ya había iniciado oficialmente y eso significaba que los asistentes ya estaban atacando la mesa de la comida. Si había algo que Inuyasha no toleraba dejar pasar, era la oportunidad de comer, y considerando que las mejores cocineras de la aldea habían elaborado sus más suculentos platillos, él estaba ansioso por ir y probar cada uno de ellos.

La sonrisa de la princesa se borró momentáneamente al darse cuenta de que a su esposo le apetecían más las comidas preparadas por otras personas que las que ella hacía. La jovencita reprimió esa sensación, después de todo, no era culpa de él que ella tuviera tan poca experiencia.

"¿Estás lista ahora?"

Kagome se dio una última mirada en el espejo para asegurarse de que ropa y cabello estuvieran perfectos, y procedió a abrir la puerta.

Salió a la estancia con los ojos bajos y se quedó de pié ahí, esperando que Inuyasha comentara acerca de su apariencia. Le gustaba como se le veía el vestido nuevo, y su cabello lucía muy bien. Había tratado de hacerle algunas ondas, sin lograr buenos resultados, así que optó por dejarlo caer en su forma natural sobre sus hombros. Se sentía bonita, pero ella no podía estar segura, por lo que necesitaba una segunda opinión.

Cuando no escuchara ni una palabra saliendo de los labios de su esposo, ella levantó la mirada a la vez que preguntaba "¿Cómo me veo?" No obtuvo respuesta, básicamente, porque se encontraba sola en la habitación "¿Inuyasha?"

"Estoy afuera. Apúrate"

La princesa frunció el ceño, irritada por la impaciencia de su esposo "Inuyasha, te aseguro que hay suficiente comida para tres días" La chica se unió al joven en el pórtico, olvidando su intención de obtener algún tipo de cumplido por parte de su esposo "No entiendo porque tienes tanta prisa"

Inuyasha iba a protestar el regaño aludiendo que ella no conocía lo glotones que podían ser sus vecinos, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

La primera vez que la vio bien, Kagome le pareció medianamente bonita, pero tal como él lo previera, el trabajo y la exposición al sol, le habían favorecido notablemente. Sin mencionar que el vestido le quedaba a la perfección. El color acentuaba el tono de su, ahora, luminosa piel y hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran con destellos verdosos, lo que los hacía lucir aún más bellos. Sin mencionar que el diseño de la prenda realzaba sus atributos femeninos. En palabras simples, Kagome estaba hermosa.

"Tú no tienes remedio, en serio" continuó quejándose la joven "Ni siquiera te arreglaste bien la ropa" sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a él para arreglarle el cuello de la camisa y enderezarle los botones. El joven estaba usando una camisa relativamente nueva, aunque no era la que mejor le sentaba. En una ocasión, la princesa le preguntó a Inuyasha si alguna vez él había sido obeso, por su tendencia a utilizar prendas muy holgadas. La respuesta simple del chico fue que la ropa ajustada lo hacía sentirse aprisionado.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto mientras la dejaba hacer, tratando de que sus ojos no se clavaran ni en el rostro de ella y mucho menos, en su escote.

"Mucho mejor" anunció la princesa, terminando el arreglo de su esposo "Ahora sí estamos listos"

Por un segundo, sus ojos se conectaron, haciéndoles darse cuenta de cuan cerca se encontraban el uno del otro. Ambos enrojecieron levemente, separándose de inmediato mientras trataban de fingir que nada había pasado.

"Vámonos antes de que se acabe la comida" logró articular el joven, guiando el camino hacia el centro de la diversión.

La fiesta de aniversario de Himeshi, resultó ser todo un evento exitoso. La comida exquisita y abundante satisfacía hasta al más exigente de los comensales y los músicos amenizaban la celebración tocando las más alegres melodías que hacían a todos los presentes querer bailar hasta que no pudieran más y los niños corrían de un lado a otro jugando y gritando sin parar. En general, todos se la estaban pasando bien.

Inuyasha volvía de su tercer viaje a la mesa de comida, cuando casi se tropezó con Miroku, quien inmóvil, mantenía su mirada fija en el grupo de gente, que formando un círculo amplio, se divertía bailando.

"Pervertido, ¿Qué haces allí como estatua?"

"Admiro el paisaje"

Inuyasha desvió su mirada hacía el grupo de bailarines, dando de inmediato con la razón que mantenía al predicador tan concentrado. El joven volvió a ver al extranjero y le habló en tono acusatorio "Déjala en paz de una vez. Ella es demasiado buena para ti"

Miroku sonrió levemente, siguiendo con los ojos al motivo de su fijación "Eso, mi estimado vecino, lo sé muy bien"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué insistes?"

El predicador suspiró "No tengo idea"

"No quiero que la lastimes" advirtió sombriamente el muchacho. Al principio, le había parecido divertido dejar que Sango torturara al predicador a su antojo. Ella lo había hecho ya muchas veces con otros extranjeros que Ryu había considerado buenos partidos para ella, pero todos esos tipos habían salido huyendo a la más mínima oportunidad. Pero Miroku había resultado ser diferente. No estaba huyendo de Sango. Al contrario. Parecía querer acercarse más a ella y eso no le agradaba. El ministro no era de fiar.

Miroku no contestó por algunos momentos, haciendo creer a Inuyasha que la conversación había terminado, pero cuando el ojidorado dio la vuelta para retirarse, el predicador volvió a hablar, más para sí mismo, que para su interlocutor. "No quiero lastimarla"

Inuyasha volvió a mirar hacia donde Sango bailaba despreocupadamente con el menor de sus hermanos y con firmeza agregó "Entonces, no lo hagas" Miroku hizo un gesto afirmativo pero en ningún momento desvió su atención de sobre la hermosa morena que lo tenía cautivado.

El predicador no era ningún jovencito ingenuo. Él sabía que se estaba metiendo en una situación de la cual no tenía control. Lo extraño para él, era que no le importaba.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza. El ministro ya estaba advertido y si hacía algo que realmente afectara a Sango, él se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

000

La azul mirada de Kagome se paseaba por la muchedumbre que había llenado el centro de la aldea. La alegría era contagiante y ella se sentía feliz de poder participar de las festividades.

Todos estaban tan relajados y contentos. Algunos, habían formado grupos, ya fuera para jugar juegos de mesa, realizar competencias o simplemente para hablar. La princesa aprovechó la oportunidad para poder charlar con personas que generalmente no veía. Se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que con algunas de ellas, nunca había cruzado palabra.

La mayoría de los presentes, se pasaba el tiempo entre la mesa de la comida y la pista de baile. Danzando al ritmo de la música, parecían disfrutar al máximo, causando en Kagome un sentimiento de envidia. Como quería ella bailar. Había tomado clases para aprender cuando era más joven y lo hacía muy bien. O al menos, eso era lo que sus parejas de baile le habían dicho en el pasado. Pero en ese momento no podía bailar. Siendo una mujer casada, el único hombre con quien podría hacerlo, era su esposo. Y ella dudaba mucho que Inuyasha fuera a complacerle su deseo. Además, el muchacho aún no volvía de su última expedición a la mesa de los alimentos.

Miró a las parejas en la pista de baile, la mayoría constituida por matrimonios o prometidos. Los y las jóvenes solteros, generalmente bailaban con algún familiar, como lo hacía Sango, quien alternaba entre su hermano menor y su padre. Kagome suspiró. Ella no tenía ni hermanos ni padre para bailar. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que había visto con malos ojos las normas morales de Himeshi, pues la estaban obligando a quedarse sentada viendo como los demás se divertían.

Volvió a pasear su mirada por las personas cercanas. Tal vez habría alguien más con quien no había entablado amistad todavía. Sus ojos se posaron en una mesa en particular, a la cual, Susume, quien vestida con un sencillo atuendo, sonreía tímidamente a algo que su acompañante le estaba diciendo.

No se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que dicho acompañante fuera Taka, el hombre que hacía unos días le había propuesto matrimonio a la maestra. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que Taka no estaba solo, sobre una de sus rodillas, sostenía a su bebé quien se entretenía mordiendo un muñeco de trapo. De momento, la imagen le pareció adorable. Casi parecían una familia. Entonces, el pequeño Kotaro decidió arrojar lejos su muñeco y automáticamente, su padre se levantó a recogerlo. Después de sacudirlo y asegurarse que estuviera limpio, se lo entregó de nuevo a su hijo, le acarició la cabecita sonriéndole y luego volvió a concentrase en Susume.

Un calorcito agradable penetró el corazón de la princesa y no pudo menos que sonreír. Taka era un padre cariñoso, responsable y dedicado, sin embargo, un niño tan pequeño como Kotaro realmente necesitaba una madre que estuviera pendiente de él todo el tiempo. Después de las serias conversaciones que sostuviera con personas más sabias que ella, había comenzado a entender las complicaciones sentimentales de la vida. Si Susume elegía darle el sí a su pretendiente, ella le desearía toda la felicidad del mundo.

Suspiró de nuevo y regresó a su contemplación de las parejas de baile conformadas por padre e hija. Se preguntó como sería bailar con su padre, reír con él y simplemente sentirse querida por él. ¿Le había sonreído el rey alguna vez en la forma que Taka lo había hecho con su hijo? Cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba en medio de una fiesta, no era el lugar para estar pensando cosas tristes.

Cuando estaba abriendo los ojos, sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro, a la vez que una voz totalmente familiar le decía "Ven"

Automáticamente, la princesa preguntó "¿A dónde?"

"Quieres bailar ¿No?" Inuyasha la miró fija y seriamente. La había estado observando por algún rato desde que volviera de buscar comida - La forma en que su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que le sonreía a alguien o la forma en que su brillante cabello ondeaba con la suave brisa o el destello de sus ojos cuando la luz de alguna de las antorchas cercanas se reflejaba en ellos, no tenían nada que ver con su observación - Le resultó obvio que la chica quería compartir la diversión de la pista de baile, en especial cuando la notó suspirando.

La princesa estaba un poco más que sorprendida por el ofrecimiento "Sí, pero. . ." Ella contuvo su lengua. Si le decía que no se lo imaginaba bailando, seguro él se sentiría ofendido y ella se quedaría sin bailar. Sonrió dulcemente y tomó la mano de su esposo, arrastrándolo hacia el centro de la formación.

El baile era muy sencillo. Consistía simplemente en colocarse en frente y de espaldas a su pareja y entrelazando los brazos sobre su abdomen debía tomar las manos de él y moverse al ritmo de la música alrededor de la fogata mayor. Con todo, le dio la impresión de que Inuyasha lo hacía demasiado bien.

"¿Quién te enseñó a bailar?" preguntó la chica, jovialmente.

Kagome recibió justo la respuesta que esperaba "Mi mamá"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Más bien, me obligó a aprender. Cada vez que había una fiesta, nos arrastraba a mi y mi hermano para que bailáramos con ella" contestó él, sin perder ni por un momento el paso.

"¿No te gusta bailar?" preguntó ella. Estaba comenzando a disfrutar plenamente de la fiesta.

Él la hizo dar un giro completo al ritmo de la música, por lo que ella tuvo oportunidad de ver su sonrisa "No está tan mal" fue su respuesta.

Él también comenzaba a divertirse de verdad.

Todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin y lo mismo ocurrió con la fiesta. Cuando ya la noche había avanzado bastante, los comensales iniciaron su regreso a sus viviendas, dejando atrás a algunos que todavía no querían dar por terminado el festejo.

Kagome caminaba lentamente por el sendero rumbo a su casa, siguiendo los pasos de Inuyasha. La princesa se abrazó así misma, para darse algo de calor. Aunque un poco fría, la noche estaba preciosa. La luna llena brindaba suficiente luz como para no necesitar de una antorcha y las estrellas brillaban alegremente en el firmamento. La jovencita se quedó quieta un rato, admirando la hermosura del cielo.

Su esposo reparó casi de inmediato cuando ella se detuvo, y volviéndose inquirió "¿Sucede algo?"

La princesa continuó mirando hacia arriba, con una sonrisa "Las estrellas son hermosas ¿No crees?"

El chico dio un vistazo al cielo y se encogió de hombros "Supongo"

Kagome se abrazó un poco más y suspirando agregó "Cuando vivía en la ciudad, estaba demasiado ocupada como para notar cuan bellas son"

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, mostrando su confusión "¿Cómo que estabas muy ocupada? Para ver las estrella solo tienes que levantar la vista al cielo y ya"

"Antes, mis prioridades eran un poco diferentes" informó suavemente la chica, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza, inquisitivo "¿Extrañas esa vida? Digo, seguramente estabas rodeada de lujos y todo eso"

La princesa bajó la mirada, para ver a su esposo directo a la cara y con honestidad respondió "A veces la extraño. Por una parte, no tenía que cocinar ni lavar" lo dijo con una sonrisa abochornada "pero por otra, había muchísimas cosas que no se me permitían. Siempre había restricciones para todo" suspiró "Sí era una vida cómoda, pero no muy divertida"

"Entonces ¿te gusta más aquí?" preguntó tentativamente el muchacho, sin estar seguro de porque. En el fondo, él estaba comenzando a comprender sus motivos, pero en cierta forma, temía reconocerlo.

La princesa pensó unos segundos en como contestar. Sus conversaciones con Inuyasha se habían tornado más frecuentes, más profundas y más honestas y aunque por una parte disfrutaba de eso, por otra, temía las consecuencias. Decidió contestar con la verdad, pues consideró que en esa ocasión, no produciría daño alguno "Me gusta mucho aquí"

El joven asintió una vez, cuidándose de no mostrar el alivio que la respuesta de la chica le había provocado. Se dispuso a continuar el camino hacia su casa cuando un estornudo de Kagome le hizo volver su atención hacia ella, una vez más "Démonos prisa. El aire está muy frío a esta hora"

"De acuerdo"

000

Kagome sentía que se hundía. Y ella no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse a flote. Desesperada, trató de llamar a la única persona que podría ayudarla, pero su voz no logró abrirse paso por su garganta, reseca y adolorida.

_Quiero a mi mamá_

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y no sentía sus extremidades. Estaba totalmente envuelta entre las sábanas, pero sentía que se congelaba.

_¿Donde está mi mamá?_

Estaba sumida en la confusión. Donde quiera que estuviera, ella sabía que no era su cama. Ni siquiera era su habitación. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero el más débil destello de luz se los lastimaba enormemente.

_¿Donde estoy?_

Siguió esforzándose por abrir los ojos a pesar del dolor que amenazaba con partirle en dos el cráneo. Estaba a punto de rendirse, agotada por el esfuerzo de mantenerse consiente cuando en medio de la bruma que la rodeaba, la chica pudo distinguir una voz familiar.

"¿Qué tiene?"

_Inuyasha_

"¿Va a estar bien?"

_¿Inuyasha está aquí?_

"Si le doy a beber esto ¿se curará?"

Aún no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el escuchar la voz de Inuyasha le devolvió la calma y sin temor permitió que la inconsciencia se apoderara de ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así?"

Kaede sonrió comprensivamente. Inuyasha era capaz de enfrentarse a casi cualquier cosa sin que su coraje y valor faltaran. Pero bastaba con meterlo en una habitación con una mujer o un niño enfermo o con dolor para que el chico perdiera todas sus defensas.

"Si toma el descanso adecuado, serán solo un par de días"

"No entiendo como se enfermó. No estuvimos tanto tiempo afuera en la noche"

"Tal vez no. Pero debes tener en cuenta que Kagome permanece en contacto frecuente con algunos enfermos. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se contagiara de algo. Lo importante ahora es darle muchos líquidos y permitirle que duerma lo suficiente para que se reponga cuanto antes"

Inuyasha asintió, mostrando que comprendía. Kaede le extendió un recipiente con una mezcla diseñada para combatir las infecciones respiratorias. El muchacho tomó la medicina e hizo una mueca. Recordaba perfectamente cuantas veces lo obligaron a tomar el mismo contenido cuando era pequeño y la sola remembranza le revolvía el estómago.

Miró a la anciana inquisitivamente "¿A que hora volverás a darle la medicina?"

Kaede lo miró con un poquito de lástima "Tú le darás la medicina"

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?" preguntó alarmado el joven.

"Porque es algo simple de hacer"

"Pero. . ."

"Inuyasha, la condición de Kagome no es grave y tú solo puedes hacerte cargo de cuidarla," trató de consolarlo la anciana "tal como hacías con tu madre"

"Cuidaba a mi mamá porque no había nadie más. El cobarde de Sesshoumaru me dejaba solo con ella poniendo el pretexto de que él tenía que trabajar para darnos de comer. Pero yo sé que simplemente tenía miedo" acusó el chico.

"Ahora tampoco hay nadie más. Kagome es tu esposa, por lo tanto es tu responsabilidad atenderla" replicó con algo de autoridad la señora.

"Pero tengo que trabajar. Debemos reunir los impuestos del siguiente periodo" quiso justificarse una vez más el muchacho.

"Te aseguro que los demás hombres pueden valerse muy bien sin tu ayuda. Además, las únicas veces que te has tomado un descanso, ha sido cuando has estado herido. Aprovecha este tiempo para reponerte por completo"

"Pero. . ."

Kaede adoptó una pose de seriedad "Inuyasha, tu esposa te necesita. No vas a dejarla sola ahora ¿Verdad?"

El joven dio un vistazo al bulto sobre la cama. La princesa se había acurrucado de tal forma, que la única parte de su cuerpo que resultaba visible, era su cabeza. Inuyasha contuvo un suspiro "Supongo que no"

La dama sonrió satisfecha "Buen chico. Volveré mañana para ver como sigue"

Kaede salió de la habitación, dejando a los esposos solos. Inseguro, Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome para verificar su temperatura - demasiado alta para su gusto – depositó el cuenco con la medicina en una mesa y procedió a remojar el paño que estaban utilizando para bajarle la fiebre.

Colocó el trozo de tela sobre la frente de la joven y se quedó sentado a la orilla de la cama observándola respirar lenta, aunque un poco agitadamente.

"Mujer, que débil eres" habló en un susurro mirándola fijamente "¿Cómo pensabas sobrevivir tú sola en los caminos?" tocó levemente una de sus mejillas "No habrías durado ni medio día, ¿Verdad? Aunque te las arreglaste para llegar hasta aquí" la inconsciente princesa, se arrimó un poco más a la mano de él, como buscando su calor.

"¿Tanto era tú deseo por encontrarte con ese tipo? Te embarcaste en una aventura incierta sin importar los riesgos ¿Tanto lo quieres?"

La princesa gimió en su sueño y eso hizo que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que había estado expresando sus pensamientos en voz audible. Ese hecho por sí solo no le importaba mucho, lo que lo alarmó seriamente, fue comprender el tipo de conversación que estaba sosteniendo con Kagome – que ella estuviera incapacitada para participar de la charla era un asunto irrelevante.

Automáticamente retiró la mano que sostenía la mejilla de su esposa y se levantó de la cama de un salto. Aún dormida, la princesa protestó, tanto la falta de calor como el movimiento brusco del lecho.

Débilmente, la jovencita abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar bien, a la vez que luchaba por ignorar el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía. Aunque suavemente, se obligó a hablar "¿Inuyasha?"

El muchacho se espantó de momento, sin entender porque y en el mismo tono que la princesa respondió "Dime"

La jovencita giró sus cansados ojos en dirección de la voz de su esposo y trató de abrirlos un poco más. No logrando su cometido, se contentó con sonreír levemente "Que bueno" habló muy quedamente "Creí que me había quedado sola" lentamente, procedió a cerrar los ojos "Eso me dio miedo" y se quedó dormida.

Inuyasha soltó la respiración que sin querer había estado sosteniendo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Iban a ser el más largo par de días de su vida.

000

"¿Por qué tenemos que ir con él?"

"Porque yo lo digo"

"Pero. . ."

Era una tarde agradable, de clima fresco. Los árboles danzaban suavemente al ritmo de la brisa y las aves cantaban melodiosas sinfonías. Todo el ambiente daba una sensación de apacibilidad. Pero ni toda esa calma servía para tranquilizar a Sango. Ella sabía que su reclamo no iba a ser atendido, pero iba a tratar.

"Ya no insistas" trató de apaciguarla Yura "Nada lo hará cambiar de opinión"

"Pero será un desastre. No nos dejará comprar a gusto" reclamó la más joven. "Sesshoumaru, trata de comprender, por favor. No podemos ir de compras con tu hermano" Ella se detuvo enfrente de él, obstruyéndole el paso. El joven iba rumbo a los establos, llevando de las riendas su caballo.

"Entonces, no irán" informo calmamente el jefe de la aldea.

"Esto es arbitrario. Nunca hemos necesitado guardaespaldas. Nos podemos valer por nosotras mismas sin problemas"

Sesshoumaru la rodeó para seguir su camino, y sin molestarse en mirarla, explicó "El ataque a mi hermano y su esposa, ocurrió en los alrededores de la aldea, prácticamente bajo nuestras narices. Eso demuestra la inseguridad que en general está sufriendo este país por lo que de ninguna manera voy a permitirles poner un pie en los caminos sin la protección adecuada"

Sango comprendía la motivación de Sesshoumaru para no enviarlas solas fuera de la aldea, pero le molestaba que Inuyasha fuera el asignado a ir con ellas. Eran buenos amigos, habían crecido juntos, lo conocía muy bien y precisamente por eso, ella sabía que le iba a ser imposible soportarlo por un periodo largo de tiempo "Pero, ¿Por qué tiene que ser él?"

"Porque yo lo digo"

000

"¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?"

"Porque yo lo digo"

El chico se sentó a los pies de su madre, quien sentada en su taburete preferido, se ocupaba en tejer tranquilamente una sábana "Pero se tardarán horas. Ir con las mujeres al pueblo es lo peor"

"No exageres. No será tan malo. Además, hace mucho que no sales de la aldea. Este viaje te caerá bien" le sonrió Izayoi.

"No necesito acompañar a unas mujeres a comprar para sentirme bien" se quejó el joven, cruzando los brazos.

"Hijo. Sabes que los riesgos en los caminos se han acrecentado y es por eso que desde hace mucho tiempo las muchachas no van de compras. Con todo y su buena intención, la mayoría de los hombres son incapaces de comprar cosas que dejen satisfechas a sus mujeres. Además que algunas cosas para mujeres, solo pueden ser compradas por otras mujeres"

"Entiendo que no las podemos dejar ir solas, pero ¿Por qué no va Bankotsu? Su mujer y su hermana son las que quieren ir a Utukoshii"

"Bankotsu y sus hermanos están preparando la mercancía que llevaran las comerciantes que viajan a las ciudades del éste. Tú detestas el trabajo de empaque y clasificación y por eso debes ser tú quien vaya con las muchachas. Estarán seguras contigo"

El muchacho hizo un mohín que hizo a su madre recordar con cuanta frecuencia lo veía hacer esos gestos antes de que se casara. Era extraño. Vivían en la misma aldea, a solo unos pasos uno del otro, se veían todos los días y sin embargo, la dama no podía evitar sentir que, en cierta forma, estaba perdiendo a su hijo. Ella sabía que era un sentimiento normal y ya lo había experimentado antes con Sesshoumaru, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso en cierta forma. Antes de Kagome, ella había sido la única mujer importante en la vida de Inuyasha.

"¿Por qué no llevas a Kagome? Podrían aprovechar el tiempo para pasear juntos y de paso, tal vez puedas conseguirle algo bonito" ofreció ella, obligando a sus celos a desaparecer.

"¿Qué Kagome me acompañe al pueblo?" frunció él el ceño.

"Sí. Su único viaje fuera de la aldea fue un desastre, pero estoy segura que contigo a su lado, estará feliz de ir" sonrió de nuevo la madre.

Inuyasha bajó la vista por un momento. Izayoi no tenía ni idea de lo que salir de la aldea significaba para Kagome y para él. Sombriamente, agregó "Sí. Salir de la aldea la hará feliz"

000

"¿Quieren que vaya con ustedes?" preguntó Kagome, algo sorprendida.

Sango afirmó energéticamente con la cabeza "Inuyasha es el peor chaperón que existe. Bueno, eso no es cierto, Sesshoumaru es el peor" enmendó "Pero ese no es el punto. El caso es que si tú vas con nosotros, podrías distraerlo lo suficiente como para que nos deje hacer nuestras compras a gusto" habló la chica mayor con un tono esperanzado.

"Bueno, no sé si él quiera llevarme. . ." dudó la princesa "hace poco estuve enferma y. . ." Ella sabía que esa justificación no era muy sólida, pues había estado en cama por tan solo tres días, tras los cuales había vuelto a sus quehaceres sin sufrir ningún decaimiento. Al parecer, los excelentes cuidados de su suegra habían surtido efecto a la perfección. Kaede le había contado entre risas como Inuyasha le había rogado a su madre que lo relevara del trabajo de tener que cuidarla.

A pesar de su estado febril del primer día, ella se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha había permanecido en vela casi toda la noche a la cabecera de su cama de enferma. El recordar eso, le provocaba ternura. Su esposo podía ser de lo más dulce cuando se lo proponía.

"Tonterías. Tú ya estás perfectamente y además, la otra vez te dejó ir con nosotras sin problema" ofreció Sango sonriendo.

"Cierto" la chica trató de sonreír convincentemente. Inuyasha la había dejado salir de la aldea en esa otra ocasión, con la idea de que ella ya no regresaría. ¿Querría lo mismo esta vez? Además que él iría con ellas. Consideraba poco probable que su esposo estuviera de acuerdo con que ella escapara durante un viaje en el cual él era el responsable de la seguridad de la comitiva.

En el fondo, Kagome esperaba que Inuyasha no quisiera llevarla. Había estado teniendo muchas dudas acerca de su viaje hacia Tarus sin comprender bien la razón. En cierta forma, le daba pánico que la oportunidad de irse se le presentara y que ella no fuera capaz de tomarla. Y por otro lado, no quería dejar a Inuyasha en evidencia. No quería ser razón de vergüenza para él.

000

Al final de esa tarde, Inuyasha se vio obligado a confrontar a su esposa respecto del viaje planeado. En realidad, no había pensado hacerlo, pero la suerte quiso que se topara con ella cuando, de regreso de casa de su madre, se dirigía en busca de su hermano con el fin de gritarle un poco para descargar algo de disgusto.

"¿Quieres ir?" preguntó dudoso.

En lugar de responder directamente, la princesa preguntó con cautela "¿Quieres llevarme?"

"Yo pregunté primero" replicó él, un tanto irritado.

"¿Y?" rebatió ella sintiendo a su vez un poco de irritación.

"¿Y?" Él se cruzó de brazos con fastidio.

Kagome suspiró levemente. Era obvio que la conversación no llegaría a ningún lado si no hablaban claramente. Una vez más, decidió dar el primer paso con el fin de evitar una pelea innecesaria "Sí quiero ir. A pesar del susto que recibimos la última vez, fue divertido, y. . ."

"¿Piensas volver?" preguntó él repentinamente, interrumpiéndola y mirándola directo a los ojos. No quería mostrarse ansioso, pero algunas veces simplemente le era imposible contener sus impulsos. En ese momento se sentía expuesto, pero necesitaba saber que esperar cuanto antes.

Kagome desvió la mirada "Sería lo más apropiado dadas las circunstancias. Te causaría muchos problemas si yo desapareciera durante tu turno de vigilancia" expuso nerviosa.

"Eso es cierto" concordó él seriamente "Entonces ¿Volverás con nosotros?" preguntó tratando de calmar un poco su ansiedad.

Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de lucir indiferente "Todavía tengo cosas que aprender"

"De acuerdo" dijo él, imitando el gesto de ella "Entonces nos iremos temprano. Te veré en la cena"

Se despidió y siguió el rumbo que llevaba antes. Ya no sentía tanto disgusto, al contrario, comenzaba a ver el viaje del día siguiente como una buena oportunidad para salir de la rutina. Sin embargo, su actual buen humor no era suficiente como para detenerlo de ir y gritarle unas cuantas cosas a su hermano mayor, en pago por enviarlo a él de compras con las mujeres.

000

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, los viajeros estaban terminando de preparar las cosas necesarias para salir al camino. Los hermanos de Sango, la ayudaban a colocar en la carreta de Yura los recipientes para los granos y aceites que debían se comprados en el pueblo, ya que no se producían en Himeshi.

"Yo quiero ir" repitió por enésima vez la joven voz.

Sango detuvo unos momentos lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al pequeño Shippo, quien acunando cariñosamente a Kirara la veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ya lo hemos hablado antes" la joven forzó una sonrisa pues era muy temprano para sostener una discusión con un niño que no sabía tomar 'no' como respuesta "los niños tienen prohibido dejar la aldea porque hay muchos riesgos en los caminos" concluyó la morena.

"Pero Inuyasha va con ustedes esta vez" continuó suplicando el pequeño. Desde su llegada a Himeshi hacía casi dos años, Shippo no había puesto un pié fuera del lugar. Al principio, ni siquiera había tenido interés de hacerlo. El recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres, fresca en la memoria, le hacía temer enormemente el mundo exterior. Pero, poco a poco y gracias a los cuidados y atenciones que recibía de sus, ahora, vecinos, el pequeño se había repuesto de sus heridas físicas y emocionales con notable rapidez.

No había olvidado lo ocurrido. Los recuerdos aún lo asaltaban en forma de pesadillas, las cuales, gracias a Dios, cada vez eran menos y menos frecuentes. Sin embargo, y conociendo muy bien los riesgos, él quería salir y ver lo que había más allá de Himeshi, solo por curiosidad. Siendo tan inquieto, la aldea no era lo suficientemente grande como para satisfacer su necesidad de explorar y conocer.

Además, el hecho de que su protector por excelencia fuera el encargado de guardar al grupo que viajaría, lo motivaba más a querer ir con ellos.

Sango suspiró fuertemente, suplicando a los cielos por un poquito más de paciencia. Le gustaban los niños. Los adoraba. Excepto cuando se empeñaban en sacarle canas verdes. A insistir en lo peligroso de los caminos iba, cuando se le ocurrió una mejor forma para disuadir al chico. Sonriendo dulcemente, volvió a hablar "Escucha, Shippo, no puedes venir con nosotros sin el permiso de Sesshoumaru. Así que ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle si te deja acompañarnos?"

El pequeño abrió mucho más sus verdes ojos y palideció por un segundo. Sesshoumaru le resultaba tétrico. Con ese rostro tan impasible y los ojos helados, le provocaba escalofríos.

Shippo tragó grueso "Mejor voy con ustedes la próxima vez"

"Como quieras" Sango sonrió triunfante. Ella no lo entendía, pero había notado como la mayoría de los niños le temían a Sesshoumaru y ella no dudaba en aprovecharse de ese temor "Y para que te entretengas ¿Qué te parece si cuidas a Kirara en mi ausencia?"

El niño parpadeó mirando al animalito y luego con una gran sonrisa levantó la vista hacia Sango "¿En serio? ¿Puedo quedarme con ella?"

"Solo hasta que yo vuelva" advirtió Sango con amabilidad.

"¡Genial! Vamos a ir a pescar y vamos a trepar árboles y nos divertiremos mucho" rió el pequeño poniendo el rostro de Kirara a nivel con el de él.

"Esas son buenas ideas. Deberías empezar cuanto antes" sugirió Bankotsu, deseoso de que el drama llegara de una vez a su fin. Él no entendía como la gente pensaba que los niños eran adorables. Para él eran poco más que una verdadera molestia. Su hermano mayor le había dicho que cambiaria de opinión al tener hijos propios, pero él lo dudaba. Miró de reojo a su esposa quien miraba con ternura la figurilla de Shippo alejándose de ellos. Meneó la cabeza para sí. No tenía escapatoria.

La amable voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al igual que el resto de los presente, devolvió el saludo de la princesa. La jovencita se reunió con ellos llevando de las riendas su caballo, el cual, con el entrenamiento de Inuyasha y los cuidados de ella, se había fortalecido bastante. La chica le sonrió a sus compañeros de viaje, notando que, además de Yura y Sango, irían en el trayecto tres mujeres más, a quienes no había tenido el gusto de tratar con frecuencia.

Sango se acercó a Kagome para darle la bienvenida y alzando una ceja miró a la princesa inquisitivamente "¿Piensas ir montando todo el camino?"

"Manchas es muy fuerte. Si era capaz de llevar en su lomo al patán de su dueño anterior, no le será problema llevarme a mí" explicó la princesa placidamente.

"No lo digo por eso" Sango le sonrió con gesto condescendiente "Eres tú quien me preocupa. ¿Podrás aguantar tanto tiempo?"

"En realidad, esto será como un examen" dijo la más joven, arrugando la nariz en una mueca simpática "Nunca he montado sola por largas distancias. Quiero averiguar que tal lo hago" se llevó un dedo a los labios y agregó en tono conspiracional "Espero, al menos, ser mejor en esto de lo que lo he sido con la caza"

"¿Sigues sin poder cazar?" preguntó divertida la chica mayor. Kagome de inmediato le hizo gesto de que guardara silencio.

Como si fuera gran secreto.

"Pues, es muy difícil atinarle a algo si siempre se están cerrando los ojos" intervino una tercera voz.

"No siempre cierro los ojos" se defendió la joven.

"Siempre los cierras" afirmó Inuyasha. Y era cierto.

En cuanto el joven estuvo repuesto de la herida en su brazo y en cuanto ella estuvo convencida de que Inuyasha estaba repuesto de la herida en su brazo por completo, Kagome le permitió que la llevara de caza. Todo había resultado en desastre. Los nervios de la joven siempre se metían en el camino y la imposibilitaban para realizar buenos tiros. En el momento que soltaba la cuerda del arco, cerraba los ojos y eso la hacía perder la puntería. Bueno, al fin de cuentas, no era su culpa ser tan sensible.

Al menos, la historia con su manejo de los caballos era diferente. En poco tiempo, había logrado montar decentemente y hasta había aceptado pequeños retos por parte de Inuyasha. Pero tal como ella lo dijera, su viaje a Utukoshii sería la verdadera prueba.

"¿Están listas? No quiero perder el tiempo" apresuró Inuyasha.

Sango, quien ya se había despedido de sus hermanos y de su cuñada Karei - quien tenía estrictamente prohibido volver a los caminos sin la compañía de su esposo – puso los brazos en jarras y acusó "¿Ves? Ya empieza con el fastidio"

Inuyasha la ignoró y monto su caballo con gran agilidad "Muévanse. Quiero volver justo después de la comida"

"¡Eso apenas nos dará tiempo!" Se quejó a su vez Yura.

"Por eso debemos ir ya" apuntó Inuyasha, haciendo que su caballo iniciara la marcha.

Las mujeres lo vieron liderar el camino lanzándole dagas con la mirada "¿Cómo aguantas a ese gruñón?"

La princesa encogió los hombros y contestó automáticamente "No es tan difícil"

"Si tú lo dices" bufó Sango.

000

El viaje al pueblo, se dio sin contratiempos de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, las piernas de Kagome estuvieron sumamente agradecidas de que el trayecto llegara a su fin. A regañadientes, la joven tuvo que aceptar que Inuyasha la ayudara a bajar de su caballo, pues sus miembros inferiores habían perdido toda sensación, sin mencionar que su espalda la estaba matando.

Sabiamente, sus acompañantes optaron por no comentar sobre la extraña forma en la que la princesa estaba caminando.

A penas Kagome recuperó su movilidad se dirigieron al mercado y las mujeres se dispersaron cada cual por su camino. Inuyasha las vio alejarse, tomando nota mental de por donde había ido cada una y calculando el tiempo que les daría antes de ir a buscarlas.

Cruzado de brazos y recostado sobre la carreta de Yura, el joven se dedicó a estudiar a las personas que se movían a su alrededor. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que no había peligro cerca, puso su atención en los diversos puestos de venta que se extendían a lo largo de una ancha calle, cada comerciante pregonando su mercancía.

Una pequeña tienda, captó el ojo del joven, quien antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba frente al puesto ojeando los artículos.

"¿Con que también te decidiste a comprar?" habló la voz de Sango a su espalda.

"¡No!" replicó defensivo el chico. Al volverse notó la expresión divertida en el rostro de su amiga, y de inmediato se serenó "Solo estoy viendo"

"No sabía que te gustaban las figuritas de madera" bromeó ella.

"¡No me gustan! Esas cosas son para mujeres" Sango rió abiertamente ante el gesto ofendido de Inuyasha.

"¿Entonces?"

"Mi mamá dijo que debería comprarle algo a Kagome" contesto el muchacho en un murmullo "Pero no sé que"

El rostro de la joven se iluminó "Aquí hay muchas cosas lindas"

"Que no sirven para nada" dijo él con impaciencia. Se sentía abochornado, no solo porque estaba planeando comprar un regalo, sino también, porque necesitaba ayuda para hacerlo.

"Eso no es cierto. Mira este cofrecito. Es útil para guardar cosas" ofreció Sango.

"Ito hace unos mejores que esos" dijo él, refiriéndose a uno de los carpinteros de Himeshi.

"Tienes razón. Veamos que más hay"

Inuyasha observó extrañado el entusiasmo de Sango - quien había procedido a arrastrarlo por cada puesto de venta que llamara su atención – El regalo no iba a ser para ella, pero la chica actuaba como si se tratara de algo personal.

"Un regalo no tiene porque ser útil. El objetivo de los presentes, es hacerle saber a la persona a quien se lo das, que has estado pensando en ella" estaba explicando la joven mujer "Así que tienes que encontrar algo que exprese claramente lo que sientes"

"¿Lo que siento?" se preguntó el muchacho mientras ausentemente la dejaba guiarlo por el laberinto de ventas.

"No hay nada más importante para una mujer que saberse querida" comentó ella placidamente al mostrarle unos prendedores para el cabello de varios colores.

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos ¿De qué hablaba Sango?

La joven estaba emocionada. Ella no había olvidado su conversación con Kagome acerca de la verdadera situación de su matrimonio. Prudentemente, había decidido no entrometerse y dejar que la joven esposa se diera cuenta por sí sola de que su lugar estaba con ellos, en Himeshi. Felizmente, había notado el progreso en la relación de sus amigos y estaba confiada en que al final, todo estaría bien.

Era cierto que Inuyasha discutía más con Kagome de lo que lo hacía con cualquier otra persona, sin embargo, a Sango le daba la impresión que eso se debía más a la fuerza de la costumbre y no a la incompatibilidad de caracteres. De hecho, la joven pareja tenían demasiadas cosas en común. Ambos eran las personas más tercas del mundo, los dos gustaban de dar su opinión sobre todo tema sin haber sido consultados, tenían temperamentos extremadamente volátiles y olvidaban las ofensas con notable rapidez. Para ella no había duda: Inuyasha y Kagome eran el uno para el otro.

"¿Qué te parece esta manta?" Ofreció la muchacha. Cuando se volvió para mostrarle a su acompañante el artículo, se topó con un espacio vacío "¿Inuyasha?"

De vuelta junto a la carreta, Inuyasha permanecía de pie. No había planeado huir de la forma en que lo hizo, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Cruzado de brazos, trató de controlar la agitación que se había apoderado de él. _¿Mis sentimientos? ¿Hacer sentir querida a Kagome? ¿Qué diablos pasa por la cabeza de Sango? _Aspiró profundo y alzó la vista al limpio cielo azul _¿Qué diablos pasa por __**mí**__ cabeza?_

"Hola"

Sobresaltado, Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome, más irritado de lo que la situación ameritaba "¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Solo te dije hola" la princesa frunció el ceño, sin comprender el repentino mal humor del muchacho. Ella ni siquiera había tratado de sorprenderlo "¿Qué mosca te picó?"

El joven recapacitó en su actitud. No era culpa de ella que él estuviera sufriendo de tanta confusión. Aunque una parte de su cabeza gritaba que ella era la única responsable de todo "No te oí llegar" dijo en voz baja.

"Perdón" dijo ella ligeramente, dudando de que esa fuera la razón del comportamiento de su esposo. Decidiendo no echarle más leña al fuego, cambió de conversación "Ya compre los dulces para Shippo y esta vez, las muchachas y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para no llevarle más de la cuenta"

"Bien" contestó él secamente.

Un poco de ansiedad hizo presa de Kagome, pues temía que Inuyasha estuviera perdiendo la paciencia demasiado rápido. Sus amigas le habían asignado la tarea de distraerlo para que no les echara a perder el día, pero la actitud del joven era poco más que volátil.

"¿Quieres ir a caminar?" preguntó en forma cordial esperando distraerlo.

"No"

"Podemos visitar los puestos de comida. Vi algunas cosas muy apetitosas por ahí" mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas. Si había algo a lo que Inuyasha no le hacía mala cara, era a la comida.

"No tengo hambre"

"El herrero tiene unas espadas que lucen fuertes" ofreció ella como último recurso.

"No tengo ganas de ver nada"

"Entonces, nos quedaremos aquí viendo la gente pasar" finalizó en tono sarcástico. Inuyasha simplemente asintió al último ofrecimiento y eso extrañó aún más a Kagome. La chica puso los brazos en jarras y decidió encararlo. Lo que fuera que lo estuviera molestando, parecía serio "Ya es suficiente ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada"

Ella abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber que decir. Con esa sola palabra, Inuyasha le hizo darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba muy molesto.

La chica comenzó a sentir preocupación pero por razones diferentes a las de antes. Era cierto que Inuyasha actuaba como un cascarrabias la mayor parte del tiempo, pero generalmente eran rabietas que pasaban en un momento. En la ocasión presente, Inuyasha no estaba haciendo rabietas. Estaba muy serio y lo que la alarmaba más era que no había vuelto a verla ni una sola vez.

La joven, cruzó los brazos y se recostó sobre la carreta, mirando de reojo a Inuyasha de vez en cuando. No cesaba de preguntarse cual sería su problema. No creía que alguien lo hubiese hecho enfadar – no había ningún cuerpo inconsciente cerca de ellos – y si considerara que las muchachas estaban tardando mucho con sus compras, ya habría ido a buscarlas. En resumen, no había motivos para su enojo.

"Voy a buscar a las chicas"

Otra vez, no obtuvo respuesta.

Intrigada por la actitud de su esposo, la jovencita inició la búsqueda de sus amigas. Después de dar algunas vueltas, la voz de una de ellas llamó su atención. La princesa buscó el origen de la voz y divisó a Sango haciéndole señas para que se uniera a ella.

Decidió que no era momento para preocuparse por los cambios de humor de Inuyasha. Colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, se reunió con su amiga para ayudarla con sus compras.

El día transcurrió sin mayores eventualidades. El único inconveniente fue el humor de Inuyasha, que no mejoró con el paso del tiempo - Apenas si dijo dos palabras cuando se reunieron para almorzar –No era que continuara enojado, más bien parecía meditabundo.

La única ventaja que las chicas lograron apreciar, fue que debido a su inusual taciturnidad, Inuyasha no las molestó en todo el día, ni demandó volver a la aldea antes de que ellas terminaran.

Sin embargo y pese a la relativa calma de la que disfrutaban, Kagome no lograba hacer estar tranquila.

Por su parte, Inuyasha se había sumido en un estado de negación. Si fingía que nada pasaba por su mente, tal vez su corazón dejaría de demandar su atención. Nunca antes en su vida se había tenido que enfrentar a un dilema como con el que se había topado. En el pasado, el mayor interés que había tenido en una muchacha había sido el de simplemente verla dos veces, por lo que, aunque sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo, no lo comprendía.

Trataba de ser racional. Convencerse de que, cualesquiera que fueran sus sentimientos, eran irrelevantes, pues al final de cuentas, Kagome terminaría yéndose de Himeshi. Cierto, ella ya había dicho en un par de ocasiones que le gustaba vivir en la aldea, que en cierta forma ese pequeño lugar era por mucho, mejor a la ciudad que fuera su hogar antes, pero. . . Ella nunca había dicho que le gustaba vivir_ con __**él**_.

Y eso hacía toda la diferencia.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

El chico levantó la vista al cielo. En forma ausente, observó la expansión azul en la cual las nubes se movían lentamente. Unos relucientes destellos naranja le daban una bella tonalidad dorada al cielo. No falta mucho para que comenzara a oscurecer.

_Un momento ¿comenzará a oscurecer?_

El muchacho volvió a la realidad en ese momento. Su primer impulso fue el de proferir algunas groserías dirigidas a sí mismo por su descuido e inmediatamente después, procedió a buscar a sus compañeras de viaje. Una a una las fue reuniendo, ignorando las protestas y súplicas que le dirigían. Deliberadamente, dejó la búsqueda de su esposa y su mejor amiga hasta el final. Para su consternación, las encontró en el puesto de figuras de madera que le llamara la atención temprano en la mañana.

Volvió la vista hacia la carreta, donde dejara a las otras mujeres, para asegurarse de que ninguna lo hubiera seguido y se tomó unos minutos para observar a Kagome quien admiraba los trabajos en exhibición. Ella parecía genuinamente encantada, como si nunca hubiese visto piezas talladas en madera. Era extraño como la chica parecía ser feliz con los aspectos más sencillos de la vida. En cierta forma, era aún como una niña pequeña, maravillándose de cosas cotidianas como las mariposas o los arroyos. Y la forma en que su rostro se iluminaba cada vez que sonreía. . .

Inuyasha suspiró.

Estaba perdido.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejar sus ideas y decidió ocuparse de los asuntos apremiantes del momento. Las llamó a gritos, diciéndoles que ya era hora de volver a casa. Cuando Sango pareció a punto de protestar, Kagome puso una calmante mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y sonriéndole le indicó que ya habían disfrutado el tiempo suficiente.

A regañadientes, la alta morena siguió a Kagome para reunirse con Inuyasha.

La princesa se acercó a su esposo con una amable sonrisa, esperanzada a que el muchacho ya hubiese vuelto a ser el de costumbre. El extraño comportamiento que el joven estuvo mostrando durante todo el día, la había incomodado sobremanera. Preocupada por no hacerlo enfadar aún más, se había sentido insegura de cómo actuar alrededor de él.

Era una sensación que nunca había tenido cuando se trataba de Inuyasha. Con él, ella siempre era libre de actuar o decir lo que quisiera sin temor a represalias – salvo algunas amenazas de dormir a la intemperie que nunca se cumplían – pero algo en su interior le avisó que ese día las cosas eran diferentes y sería mejor no correr riesgos.

"Estamos listas para volver" anunció placidamente la chica.

Inuyasha bufó en respuesta, ignorando a Sango quien estaba lista a refutar la afirmación de la princesa y en silenció lideró el camino hacia donde los esperaban el resto de sus acompañantes.

Las dos mujeres lo siguieron en relativo silencio.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" preguntó suavemente Sango a Kagome.

La princesa encogió los hombros y respondió en el mismo tono "Es lo que quisiera saber"

Cuando llegaron a la carreta, Sango depositó sus últimas compras, acomodándolas de forma que las cosas frágiles estuvieran fuera de peligro. Cuando hubo terminado, la chica se quedó pensativa un momento. Algo le hacía falta.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Yura al notar la expresión de su cuñada.

"Olvidé las especias que me encargó Akina en el puesto de bisutería y no compre el cuero para mi papá" se quejó la muchacha.

"¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?" protestó airadamente Inuyasha "¡Ya es muy tarde y tú nos estas haciendo perder el tiempo!"

"¡Simplemente se me olvidó!" contestó en la misma forma la joven, lista para la batalla.

"Calma. No se peleen" intervino la princesa colocándose en el medio "Esto tiene fácil solución. Yo iré a recoger las especias mientras Sango va por el cuero. No nos tardaremos nada" ofreció mirando a Inuyasha expectante.

El joven resopló haciendo un gesto que indicaba que se dieran prisa. Kagome tuvo que jalonear a Sango para hacerla moverse. Obviamente, a la muchacha no le hacía gracia que alguien le levantara la voz. La chica mayor finalmente accedió a dejar las cosas como estaban y siguió a Kagome al mercado donde tomaron direcciones contrarias. La princesa no tuvo problemas en encontrar el puesto de bisutería donde la amable vendedora le devolvió las especias que habían dejado olvidadas.

Luego de agradecer y disculparse por las molestias causadas a la comerciante, la chica emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia la carreta.

Ocupada por verificar el contenido de las bolsas en sus manos, no miró por donde iba y terminó chocando con una alta pared de músculos.

Automáticamente, la chica se ruborizó apenada por su descuido e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia a la vez que se preparaba para ofrecer una disculpa.

Las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, pues en ese mismo momento, la pared de músculos habló.

"Por fin te encuentro"

Sin podérselo creer, Kagome alzó la vista y una vez más se perdió en las azules profundidades de un par de ojos en los que no había pensado recientemente.

Un murmullo, apenas, se abrió paso de entre sus labios.

"Kouga"

000

N/A: Bueno, chicos y chicas, me disculpo por la tardanza, la cual en esta ocasión se debió a situaciones totalmente fuera de mi control (mi computador se murió) pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

Supongo que no es sorpresa ver aparecer a Kouga, aunque sé de algunos que no estarán nada felices con este suceso.

Bueno, amigos, estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza así que dejo los comentarios hasta aquí. Pero no me voy sin antes agradecer a todos los que han dejado un review. Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional y espero que hayan disfrutado esta actualización.

Y recuerden, me encanta recibir críticas constructivas.

Besos,

Susy


	14. Decisiones

INUYASHA ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAPITULO 14: DECISIONES

000

La princesa se quedó estática. Su mente en blanco absoluto. No era capaz de hacer nada que no fuera respirar. Ni siquiera el par de musculosos brazos que la estrecharon fuertemente lograron sacarla de su estupor. El hombre la abrazó tan fuerte, que le sacó el aire.

"¡No puedo creerlo! Ya estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas" volvió a sonar esa voz tan familiar para Kagome. El muchacho la separó de sí, dándole la oportunidad de recuperar su aliento, y sosteniéndola por los hombros la miró directo a los ojos "Cuanto te extrañé"

Kagome trató de ordenarle a su cuerpo hacer algo, pero ninguno de sus miembros le estaba respondiendo. Trató de hablar, pero fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

El joven pareció no notar que su prometida se había convertido en una estatua viviente, pues con una flamante sonrisa comentó "¡Pero que hermosa estas! ¡Cada vez que te veo eres más bonita!" en un momento, su apuesto semblante cambió y una mirada angustiada adorno su rostro "Kagome, ¿Dónde estuviste? Estaba tan preocupado" Volvió a abrazarla, pero con suavidad y cuidado "Cuando me enteré que habías desaparecido mi corazón casi se detuvo" Nuevamente la alejó para verla a la cara "¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te secuestro? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Te persiguen tus captores?" Kagome pudo observar como con cada pregunta, la expresión en el rostro de Kouga cambiaba paulatinamente de preocupación a furia incontenible "¡Voy a despedazar a quienquiera que te haya retenido durante todo este tiempo!"

De pronto, la princesa recuperó el control de su cuerpo "¡No! Nadie me secuestró. Yo escapé" explicó apresuradamente, para finalizar con una tímida sonrisa "Escapé de palacio para buscarte"

"¡Oh, Kagome!" La faz de Kouga brilló de dicha "¿Hiciste eso por mi?"

Ella asintió, su sonrisa más amplia. Ahora que la impresión inicial había pasado, la princesa podía sentir como una sensación de júbilo llenaba su corazón "Te extrañaba" agregó en la misma forma tímida. Hacía tanto que no lo veía y no sabía como actuar en presencia de él.

"Kagome. . ." susurró el joven, maravillado por lo que acababa de oír "Quiero que me cuentes todo, como huiste, en donde estuviste. Todo" suplicó con vehemencia. De repente, y como dándose cuenta de que estaban en medio de una concurrida calle, se incorporó a toda su altura y agregó en un tono de voz más normal "Pero no aquí. Voy a llevarte donde puedas cambiarte esas viejas ropas y estés cómoda"

Él comenzó a guiarla en dirección contraria a donde la esperaban sus amigos y ella se dejó llevar. Su corazón y respiración comenzaban a recobrar el ritmo normal, lo que propició que su cerebro recobrara sus facultades. Luego de algunos pasos, ella reparó en lo que estaba sucediendo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza que antes. Se detuvo en seco "Kouga, espera"

La sintió detenerse, y no queriendo hacer nada que pudiera lastimarla, él también se detuvo y mirándola de frente, se explicó "Kagome, no es bueno que permanezcamos en la luz pública por mucho tiempo. Los soldados hacen rondas frecuentes y no quiero correr el riesgo de que alguno te identifique"

"Los soldados de aquí no me reconocerían ni aunque me parara en frente de ellos" explicó a su vez, en forma calma, la princesa "Nunca me han visto y de ninguna manera creerían que soy quien soy usando estas ropas" movió un poco sus faldas para enfatizar lo pobres que eran.

Él asintió con un poco de duda, notando por primera vez el grado de sencillez del atuendo de la princesa. Decidió proporcionarle algunas prendas dignas de ella lo antes posible "Supongo que tienes razón, pero soy extranjero y solo en este día me han detenido cuatro veces para interrogarme y no quiero esperar por una quinta" Hizo ademán de avanzar a la vez que condescendientemente hablaba "Vamos al mesón para descansar esta noche. Saldremos del pueblo al alba rumbo a un lugar donde te pueda dar el trato que te mereces"

Kagome clavó sus talones en el piso y utilizando un tono de voz más parecido al que usaba con Inuyasha cuando quería dejar en claro algo, señaló "Kouga, no puedo irme contigo en este momento"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó aún más confundido el muchacho. No entendía la renuencia de la princesa. Ella debería estar feliz y ansiosa por irse con él. Además, ¿Por qué parecía haber alzado la voz?

"Es una historia larga. Pero, todo este tiempo, he estado viviendo con unas buenas personas en una aldea cercana" se explicó la chica "Vine con ellos al pueblo a hacer algunas compras y si no regreso, armarán un alboroto"

El sonrió comprensivo "Eso no es problema, iremos ahora a agradecerles por su hospitalidad e informarles que ya no necesitarás de su asistencia"

"¡NO!" Kouga abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca se abría imaginado a su dulce damisela gritándole y menos en público. La princesa se cubrió la boca, avergonzada por su arrebato. Sonrió nerviosa a los transeúntes que los miraban con curiosidad. No quería ni pensar en reunir a Kouga e Inuyasha. Poner a su esposo frente a su prometido era una malísima idea. Antes de pensar demasiado en lo inmoral que sonaban sus pensamientos, habló con suavidad, tal como una dama bien educada lo haría "No puedes ir a hablar con ellos. No entenderían. Creen que soy una huérfana que no tiene familia y. . . No lo entenderían" finalizó con un suspiro.

"Claro que entenderán. Y si son tus amigos como dices, no les importara. Al contrario, estarán felices de que finalmente recibas el trato que te mereces" trató de razonar el joven, cada vez más intrigado por las negativas de la chica.

"No. Kouga ellos no pueden enterarse de mi identidad. Eso los pondría en peligro" habló con finalidad la princesa. Se horrorizaba tan solo de imaginar las consecuencias de que sus amigos y vecinos se enteraran de quien era ella en realidad.

"Está bien, esta bien" trató de aplacarla el joven "Entonces solo ven conmigo. He escuchado que en este país, las personas tienden a esfumarse sin dejar rastros. Así que no importará mucho si tú también desapareces. Tal vez ellos se sientan mal, pero no habrá nada que puedan hacer"

La princesa se irritó más de lo que se atrevería a admitir ante la sugerencia de Kouga "Tú no conoces a Inuyasha. Si no regreso en unos minutos, vendrá a buscarme y es capaz de revisar hasta debajo de las piedras" sin darse cuenta, sus palabras salieron un poco más frías de lo que la situación ameritaba.

Si Kouga percibió la entonación utilizada por su amada, no lo hizo notar, en su lugar, interesado preguntó "¿Inuyasha? ¿Quién es? ¿Una amiga?"

Cualquier disgusto que la princesa sentía, se evaporó en un segundo. Nunca había siquiera considerado contarle a Kouga sobre Inuyasha y mucho menos, decir el nombre del ojidorado sin pensar. Podía mentir una vez más. Pretender que Inuyasha solo era un conocido más, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ya había mentido demasiadas veces y no quería iniciar el reencuentro que tanto había anhelado con más falsedades "No es una mujer. Él. . ." se armó de valor y todo lo que logró decir fue una verdad a medias "Bueno él es la persona que me ha brindado comida y abrigo durante todo este tiempo"

"¿Un hombre?" Kouga alzó una ceja, mostrando su desagrado ante la información recibida.

"Sí," nerviosa, la princesa apretó la bolsa con especias que aún llevaba en las manos y comenzó a explicar rápidamente "pero, ha sido todo un caballero conmigo" a su mente volvieron todas esas veces en que Inuyasha no la ayudó a levantarse, no le cedió el paso al entrar a algún lugar y cada una de las ocasiones en que no movió la silla para que ella se sentara "Bueno, no realmente un caballero" entornó los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza sonriendo levemente "Pero el punto es que él me ha provisto de techo y protección, pero nada más. No me ha puesto una mano encima" A_ menos que haya sido totalmente necesario _pensó para sus adentros.

"¿Es un hombre grande acaso?" inquirió urgido el joven. Él había sido testigo en su país de cómo algunos hombres mayores tomaban a jovencitas como sus protegidas para ayudarlas como a hijas. Tenía la esperanza de que ese fuera el caso de Kagome, de lo contrario, se vería obligado a tomar medidas drásticas. Como enterrar vivo al tipo.

_Más alto que tú, creo que sí_ "Bueno, es mayor que yo" _Como medio año. _La princesa se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de honestidad. Estaba avergonzada de cómo se había vuelto una experta en retocar las historias para no verse obligada a mentir abiertamente.

"¿Y quieres que te regrese con él?" Kouga sonaba descorazonado al hacer la pregunta "Kagome, no tienes idea del infierno que han sido para mí estos meses pasados. Imaginé cientos de cosas que te pudieron haber ocurrido. . . Lo último que quiero, es perderte de vista otra vez" suplicó vehemente.

El corazón de Kagome se comprimió al escuchar esas palabras "Realmente lamento todo lo que te hice pasar" se disculpó sinceramente la chica "Es solo que no puedo irme. Inuyasha sabe, más o menos, cual es mi situación y antes de venir al pueblo me hizo prometer que no escaparía" Kagome suspiró. Quería cumplir la promesa echa, pero eso no era todo "A demás, no puedo irme así como así. No me despedí de nadie y. . ." suspiró de nuevo al recordar la forma furtiva en que dejó su primer hogar "solo te pido un poco de tiempo para dejar arregladas algunas cosas. Luego iré a donde tú quieras"

Kouga la miró comprensivo "¿Es tan importante para ti?"

"Muy, muy importante" contestó con seguridad la princesa.

Kouga se sintió desarmado ante los ojos de Kagome, los cuales brillaban como el sol cada vez que la princesa hablaba desde el corazón "¿Cómo negarte algo?" preguntó con cariño, sonriendo tiernamente.

La princesa igualó la sonrisa. Rápidamente comenzaba a recordar por que se había enamorado del hombre frente a ella. Kouga era un ángel "Gracias"

"Pero no te dejaré ir sola" sentenció levemente el muchacho, Kagome se las arregló para que la alarma no se mostrara en sus facciones "Enviaré a uno de mis hombres contigo. Los asaltos son frecuentes en estas tierras y debo asegurarme de que tú estés a salvo todo el tiempo. Nunca me perdonaría si te sucediera algo ahora que al fin te encontré"

"Kouga, no es necesario. Las personas con las que viajo son más que capaces de mantenerme a salvo" Quiso hacerlo cambiar de idea. No le convenía que uno de los seguidores de Kouga fuera con ella, pues sería muy difícil no notar que Inuyasha no era tan mayor como ella le había hecho creer. Para enfatizar que el cuidado extra era innecesario, orgullosa comentó "Además, yo estoy aprendiendo a usar el arco y la flecha para defenderme y creo que lo hago bastante bien"

"¿Aprendiendo a defenderte? ¿Un ser tan frágil como tú? Kagome, podrías lastimarte" la regañó cariñosamente el joven "Tus hermosas manos no fueron hechas para trabajos pesados. Y ¿Qué clase de guardián encontraste que te permite exponerte de semejante forma? Cuando estés conmigo, me aseguraré que no tengas que levantar ni un solo dedo para nada. Mucho menos para defenderte, después de todo, protegerte es mi trabajo"

Automáticamente, la chica ocultó sus ya no tan hermosas manos entre sus faldas mientras se debatía internamente en decidir si se sentía halagada u ofendida por las aseveraciones de su prometido. Por un lado, Kouga le daba a entender que para él, ella era el ser más especial del mundo y por lo tanto merecía ser resguardada de toda dificultad. Pero por otro lado, de alguna forma, la estaba llamando inútil.

Decidió no cavilar demasiado en el asunto pues había cosas más urgentes que tratar "Pero, ¿Cómo harás para enviar a tú hombre? Si mi comitiva ve a alguien siguiéndonos, no dudarán en deshacerse de él"

"No creo que un grupo de campesinos sean amenaza para cualquiera de mis hombres" habló orgulloso el joven. Kagome prefirió reservarse su opinión "Y no importa lo que digas: no te dejaré ir sola"

"No voy sola" insistió la jovencita.

Kouga frunció el ceño "Kagome ¿Por qué te resistes? Solo quiero cuidar de ti"

Kagome cerró los ojos suspirando "Yo no. . . " Abrió los ojos para verlo directamente. La expresión suplicante de Kouga la desarmó por completo "Agradezco tú preocupación. Pero tú hombre deberá tener una buena historia para que lo dejen venir con nosotros"

Kouga sonrió ampliamente "La inseguridad en los caminos me da todo el pretexto que necesito. Vuelve con tus amigos. Mi mejor oficial se reunirá con ustedes en unos minutos. ¿Por cual camino saldrán?"

"Por el del norte" contestó suavemente la princesa. Kouga la había vencido sin siquiera alzar la voz ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que comenzar a planear como se las arreglaría para que su príncipe no se enojara con ella por mentirle acerca de Inuyasha.

"De acuerdo. En ese caso, tienes un día para despedirte de tus amigos" comentó animadamente el joven.

"¿Un día?" preguntó alarmada la chica.

"Sí" asintió vigorosamente el muchacho "Después de mañana, te estaré esperando al amanecer a las afueras de. . . ¿Cómo se llama la aldea?"

"Himeshi" contestó abrumada la chica "Está un poco al norte de aquí"

"¿Himeshi? ¡No lo puedo creer! Pasamos cerca de allí unas tres veces pero como la aldea no está directamente en el camino, no se me ocurrió que pudieras estar ahí" Exclamó el joven, queriendo golpearse por haber perdido la oportunidad de reunirse con su amada antes. Sonrió con ternura "Te veré en un día. Esperaré ansioso el momento" prometió.

Inadvertidamente, la joven se preguntó si no le dolería la cara al sonreír tanto "Sí. Yo también" trató de devolver ella la sonrisa.

Luego de despedirse de Kouga – lo que extrañamente no le resultó muy difícil - un poco aturdida, Kagome inició el regreso a donde sus amigos la esperaban. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir a Sango recién llegando junto a los otros. Se quedó de pie a varios metros, observándolos. A la muchacha ya le había pasado el mal humor, pero Inuyasha parecía seguir igual. Cuando los vio a todos reunidos alrededor de la carreta sintió una leve punzada en el corazón.

Estaba a punto de abandonarlos para siempre.

000

El regreso a la aldea se desarrolló en medio de un agradable silencio. Al menos en apariencia

No sintiéndose capaz de montar, situación que no se debía en absoluto a su falta de costumbre, Kagome iba junto a Yura en la carreta, con sus ánimos completamente por los suelos. No se explicaba como todo el buen humor que había logrado mantener en el transcurso del día había desaparecido en un instante. Trataba de no pensar demasiado en su situación, pero no era nada sencillo.

Cuando vio a Kouga, su corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho de tanta felicidad que sintió, pero solo fue por un momento. Después sintió miedo ¿Por qué? Ella no lo sabía, pero cada que se acercaban más a la aldea, sentía que el piso bajo sus pies se hundía.

Fijó sus azules ojos en la erguida espalda de Inuyasha liderando el camino. Tan orgulloso y seguro de sí. Miró hacia un costado, donde Sango montaba su fornido potro con tal elegancia y porte que ninguna noble doncella sería capaz de alcanzar en toda su vida y luego dirigió su atención a Yura con esa piel tan blanca y una sonrisa perenne en su rostro. Era hermosa. Todos ellos eran hermosos. Pensó en su familia en palacio, su mamá, sus hermanas. Ellas también eran hermosas.

Y ella los había abandonado, tal como haría con su nueva familia.

Quiso que la sensación de hundimiento dejara de ser solo una sensación y se volviera algo real. Tal vez de esa forma, su corazón dejaría de protestar.

"¿Falta mucho para llegar a su aldea?"

La princesa de inmediato centró su atención en el nuevo acompañante de la comitiva. Vestido con un sencillo atuendo de ciudad de colores oscuros, el hombre alto y moreno daba la apariencia de ser alguien inofensivo.

Pero Kagome sabía que eran solo apariencias.

Bruscamente, Inuyasha contestó a la pregunta del extraño "No. No mucho"

"No me canso de agradecerles su bondad en dejarme acompañarlos. Si me hubiese quedado en el pueblo, habría tenido que pagar por quinta vez para tener una cama donde dormir, y con lo que me falta el dinero. Ya no se encuentran personas amables por estas regiones. En verdad se los agradezco" Kagome hizo un esfuerzo para no entornar los ojos.

El hombre realmente sabía fingir. Cuando lo vio aparecer justo antes de que ella y los demás salieran del pueblo - contando la historia de que era un viajero que por accidente se había separado de su caravana y que iba en camino a Ciudad Real para reunirse con su familia que no veía desde hacía un año - casi no podía creer que él tipo fuera uno de los hombres de Kouga. Sus verdes ojos mostraban una humildad que parecía auténtica y las ropas cubrían perfectamente un cuerpo que, Kagome sabía, era bastante musculoso. Ella ya lo había visto antes, durante su secuestro y por eso no tuvo dificultad en reconocer a la mano derecha de Kouga.

"Sí. Estás agradecido. Ya entendimos" habló cortante Inuyasha. La nueva compañía no solo le desagradaba, tampoco confiaba en él ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer de dejar a ese tipo extraño viajar con ellos? Que no hubiese caravanas hacia el norte no era su problema ¿Por qué ayudarlo?

Porque un viajero solitario resultaría mejor presa para los ladrones en los caminos. Esa era la razón. Como detestaba ser tan fácil de conmover.

"Inuyasha, se amable" Amonestó Sango. Una vez más, Inuyasha la estaba haciendo sufrir de vergüenza ajena. "Kagome, dile que sea amable" pidió a la princesa. Kagome parecía poseer un don natural para aplacar al impulsivo joven. O para hacerlo enfadar más. Generalmente, dependía de las circunstancias.

La princesa trató de ignorar la solicitud de su amiga. Lo que menos quería era iniciar una discusión con su esposo en frente del 'extraño', sin embargo, dicho extraño llamó su atención una vez más al preguntar afablemente al líder del grupo:

"¿Inuyasha? ¿Ese es su nombre?" disimuladamente, el tipo dirigió su mirada a Kagome, cuestionándola. La princesa fingió no notar nada y desvió su propia mirada en dirección contraria. No había duda de que Kouga había puesto a su oficial al tanto de la situación de ella.

"Sí ¿Por qué?" Inuyasha alzó una ceja, mostrando toda la irritación que sentía.

El extraño esbozó una calma sonrisa a la vez que fácilmente ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones al inquirir "Inuyasha es un nombre poco común. Bueno, en realidad, nunca lo había escuchado antes ¿Lo nombraron así en honor a alguien? ¿Su padre quizá?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

"¡Inuyasha! No seas tan grosero. Kagome ¿Por qué no le dices algo?" Sango insistió en pedir la ayuda de la princesa, pero ésta estaba decidida a fingir que no escuchaba nada. Intrigada, Sango movió su caballo para quedar al lado de Kagome. La jovencita había estado actuando de forma extraña desde que salieron del pueblo "¿Te pasa algo?"

La princesa alzó la vista hacia su amiga, sonriendo débilmente "Estoy cansada. Eso es todo"

Instantáneamente, toda discusión fue olvidada y la atención del grupo se centró en la joven "¿Segura? ¿No será que aún no te repones por completo de la infección?" preguntó Sango. Le preocupaba que Kagome recayera, pues se sentiría culpable por haber insistido en que la muchacha los acompañara en el viaje y por haberla hecho caminar todo el día con ella.

La princesa se removió en su asiento consciente de todas las miradas sobre ella "No. Estoy bien. En serio"

"Es mejor que Kaede te vea. Démonos prisa" ordenó Inuyasha dejando que algo de preocupación se percibiera en su voz, pero para enfatizar que no le inquietaba la salud de su esposa, agregó "No tengo ganas de volver a desvelarme"

A pesar de la situación en general, la princesa no pudo evitar sonreír.

000

"¿Estas segura?"

"Sí, estoy segura. No necesito ir a ver a Kaede porque estoy muy bien. No tienes de que preocuparte"

"¿Quién dice que me preocupo?"

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros. Inuyasha lucía muy tierno cada vez que adoptaba su pose de 'a mi no me importa nada en el mundo' "Voy a adelantarme ¿De acuerdo?"

Dejando a su esposo ayudando con el descargue de las carretas, la princesa se apresuró a alejarse. Estaba muy consciente de la presencia del protector asignado por su prometido y quería evitar cualquier contacto con él, lo más posible.

Pero al parecer, el sujeto tenía otras ideas.

Al llegar a la aldea, Inuyasha le había indicado que esperara cerca, ya que posteriormente él lo llevaría a casa de alguno de los aldeanos que solían proveer de alojamiento a los visitantes. El hombre estuvo de acuerdo e inclusive ofreció su ayuda para transportar algunas cosas pesadas hasta los lugares en donde debían ser almacenados.

Debió terminar rápido, porque apenas Kagome se había alejado un poco, cuando él le salió al paso. La chica se sobresaltó, pero logró contener su susto.

"¡Señor!" susurró la princesa en tono autoritario "¿Cómo se atreve a atajarme de esta forma?"

"Lo lamento, su alteza, por favor, perdóneme" habló el hombre en forma cortés y haciendo una corta reverencia.

"¡No se incline!" demandó la princesa, tratando de contener su alarma. Miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera viéndolos "En esta aldea no soy más que una ama de casa, así que, por favor, no muestre tanta reverencia hacía mí"

"Por supuesto, su alteza, como usted ordene"

"Tampoco me llame alteza" puntualizó la chica.

"Mi mayor anhelo es poder complacerla" afirmó solemne el joven.

"Bien" contestó satisfecha la princesa.

El hombre asintió levemente y cuidándose de no verla a los ojos, humildemente preguntó "¿Cómo deberé llamarla, entonces?"

La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta. Al principio, después de llegar a la aldea, se había sentido incómoda porque todas las personas la llamaban por su nombre de pila, privilegio que hasta entonces, había estado reservado para la familia real. Pero después de unos meses en Himeshi, se había acostumbrado tanto a su nombre, que no imaginaba otra forma para que las personas se dirigieran a ella. Notando que el hombre esperaba una respuesta, la princesa se la brindo "Mi nombre es Kagome. Llamemé así"

Impresionado, el hombre apuntó "No, su alteza, no me atrevería a faltarle el respeto de esa manera"

Kagome comprendió entonces de que dado que el hombre frente a ella conocía su identidad, también estaba al tanto de las represalias que podría sufrir por ser irrespetuoso. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo "Le aseguro que no me ofenderé. Y ya deje lo de su alteza. Es imperativo que ninguna de estas personas se entere de quien soy ¿Está claro?"

"Por supuesto"

"De acuerdo" Kagome asintió satisfecha y se dispuso a retirarse.

No había avanzado ni un paso cuando la voz del extraño volvió a sonar "Su. . .," el tipo se contuvo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no desobedecer a la princesa "digo, Kagome, concédame un momento por favor" Nada complacida, la joven se volvió hacia el sujeto y esperó a ver que más tenía que decir "Me fue informado que usted compartía el techo de un hombre mayor, y como usted entenderá, para cumplir con la misión que me ha sido asignada, debo ser minucioso y pues, con todo respeto, debo decirle que me ha llamado la atención, que nuestro amable guía parecer ser el único Inuyasha en los alrededores"

Kagome sintió como la indignación hervía dentro de sus entrañas al comprender que el extraño la estaba acusando de mentir y quizá otras cosas. Una voz en su interior le decía que el hombre tenía mucha razón en pensar así, después de todo, sí había mentido. Sin embargo, esa voz no era lo bastante fuerte para ser escuchada. La mirada de la princesa se volvió fría "¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?"

"Kishi, por siempre a sus órdenes" contestó el tipo, deteniéndose a tiempo de no hacer otra reverencia.

"Bien, Kishi," habló la princesa, su voz tan fría como su mirada "hay algunos asuntos que trataré exclusivamente con Kouga, así que absténgase de hacer comentarios o preguntar cosas que no son de su incumbencia" La jovencita no recordaba la última vez que le había hablado de esa forma tan impersonal a alguien, pero, no se sentía inclinada a ser amable con el vigilante que Kouga le había asignado, en especial, no se sentía a gusto siendo cuestionada por él.

Kishi se disculpó sumisamente "Entiendo perfectamente, no ha sido mi intensión molestarla"

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

Tanto Kagome como Kishi se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Inuyasha pues ninguno la había sentido acercarse. La princesa palideció al temer que su esposo hubiese escuchado la conversación. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, pero prefería posponerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Kishi estando de pie muy cerca de Kagome, notó que la princesa había perdido su facultad de hablar y rápidamente y para no levantar sospechas, contestó "Mi estimado joven, solamente estaba preguntándole a la señorita si ella tenía idea de a que hora de la mañana saldrá el grupo de comerciantes con rumbo a Ciudad Real"

"Es señora" enfatizó el ojidorado. Le exasperaba que todos los hombres que se aparecían por la aldea tendieran a suponer que Kagome era una mujer soltera. Kishi fue muy hábil al esconder su expresión de sorpresa al saber que la princesa estaba casada. Inuyasha simplemente continuó diciendo "y será mejor que cuando quieras consultar algo, te dirijas a alguno de los hombres. No nos gusta que los extraños se acerquen mucho a nuestras mujeres"

"Por supuesto, lo entiendo. Fue una imprudencia de mi parte. Me disculpo de todo corazón" Kishi inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Lo que tú digas" habló escéptico el joven. Extendió un brazo para indicarle a Kagome de que debía caminar con él "Vamos a buscar a Shippo para darle su encargo"

Kagome asintió nerviosamente. No creía poder soportar tanta presión. No solo debía cuidar que Inuyasha no se enterara de sus nuevos planes – de los cuales no se sentía muy convencida por el momento – sino que debía pensar detenidamente en como iba a explicarse delante de Kouga luego de que su lacayo entregara su informe.

Después de varios pasos, reparó en que, a su lado, Inuyasha iba murmurando algunas groserías "¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada. Es que me pregunto por que siempre soy yo quien tiene que toparse con estos. . ."

No fue necesario que Inuyasha terminara su frase para que Kagome comprendiera que se refería al viajero "¿No te agrada Kishi?"

"¿Quién?" preguntó confundido el joven.

"Kishi es el nombre del viajero" explico calmadamente la princesa.

"No, **Kishi** no me agrada" enfatizó él "Para empezar, no debería quedarse conversando con una mujer a solas y además, no confío en él. ¿Por qué tiene que preguntar la hora en que saldrán los comerciantes? ¿Qué tal si pertenece a una banda de ladrones?"

La princesa sacudió levemente la cabeza "No creo que ese sea el caso"

Inuyasha encogió los hombros. A decir verdad, él no necesitaba razones para detestar al desconocido. Simplemente lo detestaba "Como sea, no confío en él"

Kagome volvió la vista en dirección a donde había estado hablando con el viajero y en casi un susurró confesó "Para ser honesta, yo tampoco"

000

La mañana siguiente, encontró a Kagome muy despierta, básicamente porque apenas había logrado dormir algunas horas.

A pesar de todas las vicisitudes del día, el cansancio por el largo viaje al pueblo la había agotado lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida rápidamente, pero en su inconciencia, su mente seguía recordando su reencuentro con Kouga. Visualizaba lo apuesto que lucía con su ropa de citadino, y la sensación de dicha que la había embargado al corroborar que, verlo allí, tan cerca de ella, no había sido producto de su imaginación.

En sueños, creó el más hermoso mundo en el cual podría compartir su vida junto a Kouga. En ese lugar, el sol no cesaba de brillar y de llenar con su calidez la tierra, cientos de flores, las más exquisitas, alfombraban la campiña llenando el aire de su dulce aroma, a la vez que bellas mariposas libaban de su delicioso néctar. En esa maravillosa tierra, solamente existían ella y Kouga disfrutando de la compañía mutua, riendo y gozándose de la hermosura que los rodeaba mientras montados sobre elegantes corceles blancos paseaban por las veredas circundadas por verdes pastos, acompañados del delicado canto de las aves y con la suave brisa acariciándoles el cabello.

Conforme su fantasía progresaba, el entorno de ese mundo ideal iba cambiando paulatinamente. El calor del sol era el mismo pero el aroma de las flores, poco a poco dejaba de ser tan puro y comenzaba a mezclarse con otros olores que no resultaban tan agradables. Los verdes pastos se transformaban en campos de cultivos que eran atravesados por caminos polvorientos. El canto de las aves era sustituido por voces y risas de personas. Las mariposas se transformaban en niños corriendo y saltando entre las flores. El caballo de su prometido pasaba de ser blanco al azabache más oscuro y la brisa hacía ondear al viento hebras de cabello plateado.

Y eso fue suficiente para despertarla.

El peso de la realidad le cayó con toda su fuerza y ya no pudo dormir. Las dulces fantasías fueron sustituidas por sentimientos que no podía reconocer a cabalidad.

Más que nunca, extrañaba a su familia y lamentaba no haberse despedido de nadie. Se preguntaba como había sido capaz de simplemente dejarlos.

Constantemente recibían noticias de la ciudad, pero eran básicamente los mismos cuentos de corrupción e injusticia, nada directamente relacionado con el estado de la familia real. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de ver a su madre y hermanas. Y sí, también a su padre, aunque fuera solo de lejos y por un momento.

No entendía porque esos sentimientos de añoranza la atacaban con más fuerza que antes. Tal vez se debiera a que durante su larga estancia en Himeshi, había tenido tiempo para comprender que podía haber hecho mejor las cosas.

Huir no estuvo bien.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Al fin había encontrado a Kouga y sería una tontería no proseguir con sus planes tal como estaba previsto.

Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía tan grande opresión en el pecho?

Imágenes de las últimas escenas de su sueño aparecieron en su cabeza y sintió ganas de llorar. No entendía esas reacciones y tampoco quería escudriñarlas. Había hecho grandes sacrificios para poder cumplir su deseo de estar con Kouga y no podía darse el lujo de permitir que sentimientos desconocidos se interpusieran entre ella y su felicidad.

Dándose cuenta de que sería inútil tratar de dormir nuevamente, la princesa dejó la cama mucho antes de que el sol comenzara su ascenso, por lo que, cuando su esposo se levantó unas cuantas horas después, ella no solo tenía preparado el desayuno, sino que ya había completado sus quehaceres del hogar.

"Buenos días. Tu desayuno está listo" saludó con una sonrisa cansada.

Desperezándose, Inuyasha respondió al saludo y ausentemente observó "Te levantaste temprano"

"No tenía sueño" contestó en forma escueta la princesa "Te preparé tus favoritos" dijo colocando sobre la mesa y enfrente de él el plato que le acababa de servir "huevos refritos en salsa de tomate con queso derretido encima"

El aroma resultó ser muy efectivo para despertar al joven de una vez. Sonriendo Inuyasha se arrojó sobre la comida a la vez que con la boca llena daba un ininteligible 'gracias'.

La princesa sacudió la cabeza sonriendo divertida. Inuyasha nunca dejaría de ser un niño. Lo observó comer por algunos segundos, complacida de que él pareciera disfrutar enormemente lo que ella había preparado. Cuanta diferencia a como era al principio.

Dándose cuenta de que sus pensamientos amenazaban con seguir la ruta que ella no deseaba, la joven se concentró en su desayuno. No tenía ganas de comer, pero no habiéndose decidido a contarle a Inuyasha lo que planeaba hacer, pensó que lo mejor sería no levantar sospechas.

Abstraída en su mundo estaba cuando la voz de Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Oye"

Levantó la vista y se topó con la dorada mirada de Inuyasha viéndola directamente. Antes de que su cabeza decidiera darse cuenta de cuan bonitos ojos el joven tenía, ella contestó "Dime"

El pareció indeciso en hablar. La miró con ojos interrogantes y trató de formular una pregunta pero al final, solo dijo "No. Nada"

Ella notó la indecisión y eso la intrigó. Una de las cualidades más grandes de Inuyasha resultaba ser también uno de sus mayores defectos. El chico era directo y franco, por lo que la jovencita no pudo menos que extrañarse por ese comportamiento "Bueno" fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió en el momento. Él no dijo nada más y el resto del desayuno se realizó en silencio.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Inuyasha salió a recoger sus herramientas de trabajo y Kagome se dio a la tarea de limpiar la mesa. La joven realizó su tarea en forma ausente, debatiéndose aún en cuales deberían ser sus pasos a seguir. La amedrentaba confrontar a su esposo directamente. No es que temiera la reacción de Inuyasha, simplemente prefería evitar la suya propia.

Como fuera, se sentía obligada a al menos hacer algo para agradecer todos los favores recibidos y había solo una forma lo bastante buena para él. Salió al patio en el momento justo que Inuyasha iniciaba el descenso con camino hacia los plantíos. Kagome se apresuró a llamarlo "Inuyasha, tengo una receta nueva y quisiera preparártela para el almuerzo ¿Vendrás a comer?"

El chico parpadeó extrañado ante la noticia. Kagome probaba recetas nuevas casi todos los días así que no entendía porque parecía un evento importante para ella. Restándole relevancia al asunto simplemente contestó "Sí, aquí estaré"

"Hasta entonces" lo despidió la joven. Cuando el muchacho hubo desaparecido en la distancia, Kagome corrió a la casa. Si quería tener tiempo suficiente para cocinar, debía darse prisa en terminar sus labores.

000

Un poco más tarde esa mañana, Kagome observaba desde el umbral de la cabaña de Kaede como Miroku se alejaba cojeando levemente, consecuencia de una nueva golpiza por parte de Sango. La princesa tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, le parecía graciosa la torpe coquetería del ministro, pero por otra, le molestaba que el joven hombre no se hubiera tomado el cortejo en serio.

"Pobre predicador. No entiendo como hace para soportar tantos golpes" dijo la joven suavemente, en una mezcla de admiración y reproche.

"Algunos hombres simplemente gustan de mujeres violentas" comentó desde su taburete favorito la anciana Kaede.

Kagome miró sorprendida a la anciana "¿Cómo sabe eso?"

Kaede se encogió de hombros y en tono enigmático aseveró "Cuando se ha vivido tanto como yo, se llegan a saber muchas cosas"

Kagome no supo que responder. La forma en que Kaede entonó su frase le hizo recordar a sus compañeras del cuarto de costura en palacio. La dulce viejecita frente a ella no estaba supuesta a saber ese tipo de sórdidos detalles. Kaede pareció leer los pensamientos de la princesa y con una sonrisa traviesa explicó: "Una vez escuché una conversación entre mujeres de la vida alegre. Al parecer, a algunos hombres les gusta ser golpeados por las mujeres"

"¿En serio?" cuestionó asombrada la princesa.

La anciana asintió enérgicamente. La mirada en sus ojos mostraba la inocencia propia de un niño pequeño "Yo no creía que eso fuera posible, pero ahora que veo al ministro, me doy cuenta de que decían la verdad"

"Vaya. Cada día se aprenden cosas nuevas" comentó la joven algo abrumada. Kagome miró de nuevo hacia fuera notando que el predicador se había perdido de vista. Suspirando, regresó al lado de la anciana. La chica estaba algo decepcionada porque no había notado ningún progreso significativo entre Miroku y Sango. Al menos no de parte de Sango. Meditabunda, la princesa tomó asiento junto a Kaede "No entiendo al ministro. Resulta obvio que tiene interés en Sango, pero la forma en la que actúa. . . Con todos esos 'accidentes' que el predicador sigue teniendo, no hay forma de que Sango vea buenas intenciones en él"

Kaede, quien se ocupaba en separar unas hierbas, detuvo un momento su trabajo para hablar en tono serio "Las intenciones del ministro, sean buenas o no, no tienen importancia. Esa niña no quiere darle ninguna oportunidad y punto" La anciana suspiró con inquietud "En verdad me preocupa. Sango es una persona muy afectiva, le gusta estar rodeada de otros y disfruta mucho cuidando a su familia, pero tarde o temprano todos sus hermanos dejarán el nido y me temo que cuando llegue el día en que se arrepienta, será demasiado tarde"

La palabra 'arrepentir' le trajo una sensación desagradable a la princesa. Luchó por mantener su atención en la conversación actual. Hacía algún tiempo se había propuesto ayudar a su amiga a vencer su temor y no había obtenido resultados alentadores. Y el tiempo se le había acabado. Con un dejo de tristeza volvió a hablar "Sango ha tomado una decisión. ¿Qué derecho tenemos de hacerla cambiar de opinión?"

La anciana agitó levemente la cabeza mirando a Kagome. En corto tiempo la jovencita se había ganado su afecto y respeto. Había llegado a Himeshi como una niña ingenua que necesitaba mucha supervisión y dirección, pero ahora era diferente. La niña se había convertido en toda una mujer, prudente y dedicada. También había logrado domar al revoltoso de Inuyasha y eso por sí solo era toda una hazaña.

"Sango es mayor que tú" comenzó a explicar en forma calma la anciana "pero en muchos aspectos ella es solo una niña sin experiencia. Sufrió de un trauma terrible y en lugar de buscar ayuda, se sumió en su miedo y no sabe como salir. Sinceramente espero que el ministro en verdad se haya enamorado de ella y sobre todo, que tenga la paciencia necesaria para esperarla"

"¿Y si al final ella no cede?"

"Aquí ente nos, no creo que haya una mujer lo bastante terca como para rechazar al predicador" trató de bromear la anciana con el fin de aligerar el sombrío humor que se había apoderado de Kagome. La chica parecía especialmente decaída ese día y el hablar del problema de su mejor amiga solo empeoraría su estado de ánimo.

"Pero el caso de Sango no es simple. Su temor de tener hijos es muy fuerte" Insistió la princesa, mostrando su frustración.

Kaede volvió a adoptar su aire de seriedad, decepcionada de que su intento de broma no tuviera ningún efecto "Ya te lo he dicho. Cuando amas a un hombre tu necesidad de darle hijos es imperiosa. Yo solo ruego porque Sango abra su corazón y deje entrar a alguien. Una vez que haga eso, lo demás vendrá por añadidura"

Kagome se puso de pie abruptamente "¿Cómo va a ser eso? Sango teme morir al dar a luz"

"Yo tenía el mismo miedo" Confesó calmadamente la anciana. Kagome la miró sorprendida e interesada, volvió a ocupar su asiento "Mi padre era el doctor de la localidad cuando vivíamos en la ciudad" continuó la Kaede "y siguió siendo el medico oficial de todos nosotros hasta el último día de su vida. Mi madre murió en una epidemia que atacó la ciudad cuando yo era muy chica, y desde entonces me convertí en la ayudante oficial de mi padre" el rostro de Kaede adoptó un aire de nostalgia. Sus ojos, incluso, mostraron señales de lágrimas "Como te imaginarás, a una muy temprana edad fui confrontada con la mortalidad humana. Vi a tantas madres morir junto a sus bebés recién nacidos. . . Me prometí que yo nunca pasaría por un alumbramiento" a este puntó la anciana miró a Kagome directamente y con una voz casi juguetona agregó "Y también prometí que nunca me enfermaría de nada que pudiera causarme la muerte"

La anciana notó satisfecha como Kagome por fin sonreía un poco. Siguió con su relato "Claro que ahora sé que esas promesas no tenían verdadero fundamento, en especial porque no tengo ningún poder sobre la vida y la muerte, pero en fin. Cuando crecí, conocí a Jouni, mi esposo, y gracias a él, dejé de pensar en la muerte"

Los ojos de la princesa se tornaron suaves y comprensivos "El amor es una fuerza increíble ¿No? Te hace hacer cosas que normalmente no harías"

La anciana asintió pensativamente para luego de un momento agregar en forma de reproche "Igual que el odio, o la avaricia, o el miedo"

La jovencita pudo entender la sabiduría de esas palabras pero no estaban hablando de sentimientos bajos sino del más poderoso de todos "Pero a diferencia de esos, el amor te hace hacer cosas buenas" aseveró.

"De las que muchas veces te arrepientes" declaró juiciosamente la anciana.

Kagome frunció el ceño "¿Acaso se ha arrepentido de algo?"

"Por supuesto que sí" rió tristemente la anciana para luego suspirar "Pero no estamos hablando de mi, ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto" sonrió apenada la princesa. Se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de tacto. Ella comprendía que la mayoría de las personas siempre tendrían algo en sus vidas que les gustaría conservar para sí mismos. Ella misma tenía un secreto que no quería compartir y el recordarlo la devolvió a su estado de aflicción.

Fue el turno de Kaede de fruncir el ceño al ver la expresión de pesadumbre en el rostro de su querida ayudante "¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ¿Volviste a pelear con Inuyasha? Kaya me contó que ese marido tuyo no anduvo de muy buen humor ayer"

"No he peleado con él" aseveró apagadamente la chica, aunque estaba agradecida por el cambio de conversación. Tal vez la nueva charla la distraería mejor. Tratando de enfocar su pensamiento en el mal humor que su esposo demostrara el día anterior, manifestó "No sé cual era su problema. No Andaba enojado precisamente, pero sí muy serio. Traté de hacerlo hablar y casi nos peleamos, así que preferí dejarlo solo. No mejoró en todo el día, pero esta mañana parecía más tranquilo" aseveró la princesa, mostrando alivio en la voz. Había estado tan preocupada por su propia situación que casi no le prestó atención a Inuyasha cuando volvieron a la aldea. Hasta ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera hablaron durante la cena. Casi igual que durante el desayuno.

Y ella que pensó que la nueva conversación sería más agradable.

La preocupación volvió a apoderarse de ella. Si Inuyasha tenía algún problema, ¿Cómo podría ella dejarlo en un momento así?

"¿Sucedió algo más?"

La pregunta de Kaede le hizo darse cuenta de que había hecho una pausa demasiado larga. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y finalizar su relato "Esta mañana estuvo muy callado, lo que es inusual" suspiró "Me dio la impresión de que quería hablar de algo importante. . ."

La anciana sonrió comprensivamente "Ese muchacho es un misterio. Hay ocasiones en las que resulta imposible hacerlo callar y en otras no lo haces hablar aunque lo tortures" Kaede notó como la expresión de Kagome no se suavizaba, por lo que trató de consolarla "Si es algo importante, te lo dirá en su momento"

Kagome agradeció el gesto y se tomó un momento para observar el semblante de la anciana. Kaede no era una mujer tan mayor, por lo que la princesa estaba segura que el exceso de arrugas en su rostro eran la prueba de los años difíciles y dolorosos por los que la anciana se había visto forzada a pasar. Sintió una ola de respeto y aprecio por la dama. La joven estaba segura de que ni en un millón de años habría conocido a alguien similar de haberse quedado en palacio. Pero no era solo Kaede. Izayoi, Susume, Yuri, la misma Sango. Todas ellas le inspiraban admiración.

Con voz solemne, la princesa expresó su respeto "Señora Kaede, me siento honrada de trabajar bajo su tutela. Himeshi está lleno de mujeres extraordinarias y usted es de las más notables"

La anciana se ruborizó como una jovencita "Niña, no es para tanto"

"Claro que sí. Las mujeres con las que solía socializar antes, no tenían otros intereses que sus propios placeres. Eran frívolas, egoístas. . ." Kagome se sorprendió a sí misma al notar el verdadero desprecio que sentía por las que alguna vez se habían denominado amigas suyas.

Nuevamente, Kaede hizo alarde de su sabiduría "En el mundo hay demasiadas personas frívolas y egoístas, no lo niego, pero te aseguro que las 'personas extraordinarias' – y en esto incluyo a los hombres - son muchísimas más. Yo misma he conocido a cientos de ellas"

La princesa mostró cuan poco convencida estaba de eso. Ella no conocía el mundo, por decirlo así, pero lo poco que había visto entre Ciudad Real y Himeshi, le había bastado para darse una idea del estado del corazón de las personas "Me es difícil imaginar gente noble de espíritu fuera de esta aldea"

Kaede decidió que era el momento justo para contar una más de sus anécdotas. Por alguna razón, Kagome era muy perceptiva a las experiencias vividas por otros, lo que hacía que sus relatos fueran muy útiles "¿Sabes?" Inició la anciana "Cuando salimos de Ciudad Real, éramos solo un puñado de familias que nunca habían labrado la tierra o criado animales, pero fuimos afortunados de toparnos al poco tiempo con un labrador al cual su hacienda le había sido embargada y no tenía a donde ir con su familia, así que nos pidió que lo dejáramos unírsenos. No tenía dinero para pagar por alojamiento para sus hijos y temía que si se quedaban en los caminos serían atacados y tal vez muertos. Lo dejamos venir con nosotros y a cambió él nos enseñó a distinguir las plantas comestibles y a esquivar todas aquellas que fueran dañinas"

"Y así como él, a lo largo de nuestros diecisiete años de travesía, se nos unieron otros más que al igual que nosotros querían un hogar feliz y seguro para sus familias y así fue como ésta comunidad llegó a ser tan grande. Pero no solo los que se nos unieron eran buenas personas. En muchas ocasiones recibimos auxilio de extraños quienes nos dieron sus favores sin pedir nada a cambio" Kaede miró a la joven a los ojos y con voz cariñosa explicó la gran verdad que ella había entendido cuando tenía la edad de Kagome "El mundo es un lugar hostil que enseña a las persona a tomar lo que puedan de la forma que sea. Sin embargo, en medio de toda la indiferencia y el odio, siempre habrá alguien que se resista a los lineamientos del mundo y esté dispuesto a amar a los demás"

"Pero, cuando necesité ayuda en la ciudad, nadie me brindo una mano. Todo aquel al que le pedía auxilio simplemente seguía de largo, como si yo no existiera" recordó con resentimiento la princesa. No olvidaba las miradas de desprecio que algunos le habían dirigido cuando la vieron llena de lodo tirada en el camino.

"¿Y nadie te ayudó?" inquirió Kaede con interés. Esa era la primera vez que Kagome hablaba de algún incidente específico de su vida. Las veces anteriores solo había mencionado sucesos vagos y sin importancia.

Kagome meditó un momento recordando al hombre regordete de la venta de caballos. En ese momento, la buena acción del vendedor no le había parecido nada especial pero ahora que lo pensaba seriamente, él había sido el único en escucharla. El único en tratarla como a una persona "Bueno, hubo un hombre. Él me ayudó"

"¿Lo ves?" sonrió la anciana "Siempre hay alguien dispuesto a tender una mano. Lo único que debes hacer es abrir bien los ojos para que puedas ver a esas personas"

"Creo que tiene razón" sonrió Kagome a su vez. Recordó a Inuyasha y a Bankotsu ese día en el mercado, luciendo como un par de salvajes. Su comportamiento la había escandalizado y en otras circunstancias, no les habría dedicado ni tan solo una mirada, pues en su opinión de entonces, esos dos tipos no merecían el trato de personas dignas. Ella realmente ni siquiera pensó darles una oportunidad, la única razón por la que terminó en la carreta de Inuyasha se debió a que estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por la guardia de palacio.

Ahora, y a pesar de todo, le alegraba no haber tenido alternativa, pues la forma en que las cosas se dieron le permitió conocer a dos hombres valientes, confiables, listos para ayudar. Inuyasha sobre todo, aún cuando él jurara que tenía esas buenas cualidades en contra de su voluntad. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, el joven no había logrado esconder el noble corazón que poseía. Era fuerte, decidido, sincero. Y en contadas ocasiones, muy dulce. Ella se sentía segura y cómoda a su lado. A decir verdad, se sentía así con casi todos sus vecinos de la aldea. La sonrisa que había permanecido en el rostro de Kagome por largos momentos se transformó en un gesto de angustia, cuando todas esas remembranzas le recordaron a la princesa que ese era su último día en Himeshi.

"¿En verdad estas bien? Pareces triste" observó un poco preocupada Kaede.

"No dormí bien. Tal vez sea eso" mintió rápidamente la princesa, luchando por que las lágrimas no aparecieran en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Shippo?" sugirió Kaede con una sonrisa alentadora "Si hay alguien que pueda levantarte el ánimo, es ese pequeño. Además que ayer por la tarde estuvo conmigo quejándose de que te estás volviendo una aburrida pues casi no juegas con él"

Kagome sonrió débilmente sintiéndose mal por descuidar al pequeño "He estado muy ocupada últimamente"

"Entonces, vete. Y olvídate del trabajo por un rato. Ya sabes que si necesito ayuda te llamaré"

Kagome se incorporó de su asiento en forma renuente. Miró a Kaede, indecisa por unos segundos y de repente se inclinó para envolver a la anciana en un cariñoso abrazo.

"Señora Kaede, usted ha sido una fuente de consuelo y sabiduría para mí. Gracias"

Kaede devolvió el abrazo algo confundida. Después de un corto rato, el abrazo fue roto y la anciana observó en son de broma "Niña, parece que te estas despidiendo"

La princesa pudo sentir como las lágrimas la vencían y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano logró articular sin que se le quebrar la voz "Es solo que me he dado cuenta de que no he sabido apreciar las cosas que me han sido dadas ni a las personas que han sido puestas en mi camino. Es todo" hizo una leve reverencia y procedió a retirarse "Volveré más tarde"

000

La princesa no fue de inmediato en busca de Shippo. Decidió pasar un momento a solas para calmar sus emociones, así que tomando asiento sobre una roca, se quedó largo rato observando las cristalinas aguas del arroyo, rogando porque de alguna forma, la calma que reinaba en su entorno se transmitiera a su interior. Luchó por no pensar en su dilema pero simplemente no era posible.

A su mente volvió la expresión confundida de Kaede cuando ella se despidió. Decirle adiós a esa extraordinaria mujer no había sido fácil, pero después de que sus emociones se hubieron apaciguado, sentía una sensación de paz y de alguna forma, los remordimientos por dejar la aldea se habían visto disminuidos.

Se incorporó y aspiró profundamente el limpio aire del bosque. Esta vez, no se iría sin despedirse.

Después de mucho buscar, la princesa finalmente dio con el paradero de Shippo quien en compañía de otros niños, jugaba a perseguirse unos a otros en un claro reservado para los juegos infantiles. Al divisarla, el chiquillo dejó a sus amigos y corrió a encontrarse con ella.

"¡Hola Kagome!" saludo el chiquillo casi sin aliento.

"Hola, Shippo. Te estuve buscando"

"¡Estamos jugando!"

Kagome sonrió ampliamente ante la obvia referencia "Ya lo noté. Vine a ver si te interesaba jugar conmigo"

"Por ahora estoy ocupado" habló seriamente el pequeño "¿Tal vez más tarde?" ofreció.

Kagome hizo un puchero y puso ojitos de perrito regañado "¿No quieres jugar conmigo?"

"Sí quiero jugar contigo" explicó el niño, sintiéndose un poquito mal por rechazar el ofrecimiento de su adulto favorito "Lo que pasa es que ahorita no puedo"

"¡Shippo, date prisa!" se dejó escuchar otra voz infantil. Kagome alzó la vista para mirar a Nanami, una pequeña de nueve años, alta y muy bonita que apresuraba a Shippo a regresar con ellos.

"¡Ya voy!" respondió el chiquillo para rápidamente volverse a Kagome y suplicar "¿Jugamos otro día?"

"Por supuesto" sonrió amablemente la princesa.

Shippo se dio la vuelta para regresar con los demás niños, pero de pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo de oso.

"Te quiero mucho, Shippo" dijo Kagome depositando un beso en la rojiza cabellera del niño.

Por reflejo más que por otra cosa el pequeño forcejeó para soltarse "Yo también te quiero. Pero ya suéltame. Me estas ahogando"

Kagome rió abiertamente por el comportamiento del pequeño y sin protestar lo dejó ir. El niño no perdió ni un segundo para reunirse con la linda chiquilla que lo estaba llamando. La princesa sonrió con ternura a pesar de darse cuenta de que acababa de ser cambiada por una mujer más joven. Su sonrisa se amplió. Shippo aún era muy pequeño para interesarse por el sexo femenino, pero ella misma había dicho incontables veces que para el amor no había edad.

Tomó el camino devuelta a la aldea pensando en su hermanita, quien solo en unos años más sería entregada en matrimonio a alguien que seguro no la merecería y sintió su corazón oprimirse. Rin le había brindado toda la ayuda posible para que ella consiguiera su felicidad y decidió que una de las primeras cosas que haría luego de instalarse en Tarus sería devolverle el favor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia extraña. Giró sobre sus talones para toparse frente a frente con su innecesario guardaespaldas.

La princesa no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto.

"Caballero ¿Se puede saber por qué me está siguiendo?"

Kishi reprimió la reverencia automática que estuvo a punto de realizar y con esa amable voz que Kagome sinceramente detestaba, respondió "No estaba siguiéndola, mi señora y si esa es la impresión que recibió, me disculpo ampliamente. Simplemente, la vi dirigirse hacia aquí y pensé que este sería un buen lugar para conversar sin levantar sospechas"

Kagome entornó los ojos. No serviría de mucho informarle al extraño que no había lugar en toda la aldea en la que fuera seguro para un hombre hablar a solas con una mujer – en especial una comprometida – la princesa sinceramente esperaba no ser descubierta por ninguno de los adultos, pues no creía tener el deseo de defender a Kishi de la ira de su marido si el cuento llegaba a los oídos de Inuyasha.

"¿Hablar de qué? Me parece que ya le informé que no tengo ningún asunto que tratar con usted"

"Por supuesto, señora. Es solo que los comerciantes que se dirigen a Ciudad Real están a punto de salir y considero que lo mejor será irme con ellos. Usted sabe, para no levantar sospechas" Kagome asintió comprendiendo a que se refería el joven, quien continuó explicando "Es necesario evitar cualquier contratiempo que pudiera poner en riesgo el evento que usted ya sabe"

"Cierto" fue todo lo que artículo la chica.

"Dejaré la comitiva cuando nos hayamos alejado un poco para reunirme con mi señor" continuó diciendo Kishi como esperando que ella fuera más participativa en la conversación. "Estará muy complacido de saber que usted estuvo muy bien cuidada durante su estancia en este lugar"

Los ojos de Kagome mostraron alarma "Repito nuevamente. Seré yo quien le de los detalles a Kouga. Demando que usted se guarde para sí mismo cualquier comentario que pueda tener"

"Haré lo posible por complacerla, mi señora, pero debe usted saber que si mi señor lo demanda de mí, es mi obligación decirle lo que se"

Kagome se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Ella sabía los problemas que podría acarrearle si su historia era contada por alguien que no fuera ella. Existían muchos aspectos que podrían generar dudas y desconfianza, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer para controlar la situación por el momento.

"Está bien. Entiendo que usted solo cumple con su trabajo. Solo asegúrese de aclararle a su señor que tengo una buena explicación para todo y que me he reservado para él" A pesar de que su voz mostraba seguridad y firmeza, la princesa no pudo evitar que un leve tinte rojizo adornara sus mejillas. Detestaba tener que hablar de algo tan privado con un desconocido, pero necesitaba que Kouga no dudara de su honor.

El joven mostró una gentil sonrisa, inclinó levemente la cabeza "Mañana al amanecer estaremos esperándola sobre el camino principal no lejos de la entrada de la aldea" dicho esto se devolvió por donde había llegado, dejando sola a Kagome.

La princesa soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo e inadvertidamente se preguntó si todos sus esfuerzos realmente valían la pena.

000

Kagome partía laboriosamente unas verduras que servirían como guarnición de la carne ahumada que estaba preparando para el almuerzo de su esposo cuando Sango llegó a hacerle compañía. La hermosa morena se había ofrecido a ayudarla con la preparación de los alimentos pero la princesa la había rechazado con mucha amabilidad.

"Quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta"

"¿Estás segura? Parece mucho trabajo"

La princesa vio a su alrededor, notando la incontable cantidad de utensilios de cocina que se encontraban esparcidos sobre las mesas y cerca del fogón. Le sonrió brillantemente a su amiga "Sí, es mucho trabajo, pero quiero hacerlo sola. Ayer fue un día muy extraño y espero que esta comida sirva para hacer sentir mejor a Inuyasha"

Los ojos de Sango brillaron juguetonamente "Con que una comida especial ¿No?"

La princesa captó la entonación de lo dicho por su amiga y no pudo menos que sonrojarse "Si. Bueno. Es solo que ayer andaba tan molesto y no sé porque"

El brillo juguetón en los castaños ojos se intensificó y como si se tratara de un gran secreto, Sango anunció "Yo sí sé"

Kagome miró a Sango con cara de 'de que demonios estás hablando' y con una amplia sonrisa la alta morena se explicó "Creo saber porque tu marido andaba de tan mal humor ayer"

"¿En serio?" preguntó interesada la princesa, haciendo una pausa en su labor.

Sango hizo una larga pausa, para efecto dramático y justo cuando parecía que Kagome se le iba a arrojar encima para sacarle las palabras aunque fuera a golpes, anunció "Quería comprarte un regalo"

Kagome alzó una ceja y se quedó mirando fijamente a Sango, como si a la joven le hubiese salido otra cabeza de repente "¿Qué?"

"Lo que oíste" dijo la mayor de las muchachas llevándose un trozo de rábano a la boca y tomándose su tiempo para masticarlo. Utilizó el tiempo que eso le daba para observar la reacción de Kagome. La princesa no había movido ni un solo músculo. Simplemente estaba ahí, de pie, apenas sosteniendo un cuchillo en una de las manos y con la boca abierta. Sango soltó una risita y decidió terminar con la tortura. Rápidamente, detalló lo sucedido en el mercado el día anterior, incluyendo la forma misteriosa en que Inuyasha se le había escapado "Estoy más que segura que la verdadera razón de su mal humor, fue que no se pudo decidir por que darte. Pero fue su culpa. Yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo pero ya ves lo complicado que es tu marido"

Kagome escuchó el relato sin interrumpir y para cuando su amiga finalizó el cuento, la joven todavía no se lo podía creer "¿De verdad quería comprarme un regalo?"

"Sí" afirmó Sango energéticamente y entonces pareció recordar un aspecto importante "Bueno me dijo que su mamá le había recomendado que lo hiciera. . . pero el punto es que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo"

La incredulidad de la princesa se disipó en ese momento. ¿Con que había sido idea de Izayoi? Eso sí lo podía creer. Sango notó sin problema el cambio en la expresión de su amiga y se lamentó de haber hablado de más "La intención es lo que cuenta ¿no crees?" trató de enmendar.

"Sí, claro" contestó sin interés Kagome, volviendo a su trabajo de partir verduras. Por un momento, al escuchar a Sango decir que Inuyasha había pensado en darle un regalo, su corazón se detuvo por la emoción y se sintió flotar. No podía negar que lo que sintió fue felicidad la cual se convirtió en irritación al enterarse que el joven solo había estado siguiendo órdenes de su madre. Pero una vez que las impresiones hubieron pasado, lo que le quedó fue la ya tan familiar sensación de angustia que se había vuelto su constante compañera.

Cuando creía que al fin había llegado a un consenso y que no tenía duda alguna en cuanto al camino a seguir, alguien decía o hacía algo que la hacía volver al punto de partida.

"Oye" habló suavemente Sango "Estoy segura que en el siguiente viaje al pueblo sí te compra algo"

Kagome bajó la mirada y guardó silencio por unos momentos. Sin duda, Sango había observado el cambio en su semblante, y dado que la chica mayor no conocía los planes que tenía, ingenuamente había asumido que la tristeza mostrada por la princesa se debía a lo del regalo. La jovencita colocó en sus labios la sonrisa más sincera que pudo y tranquilizó a su amiga diciendo "Sí, estoy segura que la próxima vez será"

Sango devolvió la sonrisa y una vez más ofreció su ayuda en la cocina. Kagome decidió dejarla colaborar, pues durante su meditación se dio cuenta de que esa sería la última vez en que compartiría un rato con su mejor amiga.

"Te has vuelto muy buena en esto de ser ama de casa" Observó la campesina, notando lo ordenado y limpio que estaba todo "Este lugar está reluciente"

"Me levante muy temprano, así que tuve tiempo de limpiar en la mañana" contestó la princesa, tomándose un momento para mirar a su alrededor y apreciar el pequeño lugar que se había vuelto su hogar "Además Inuyasha siempre me ayuda" agregó como un pensamiento al aire.

"Él también es un buen amo de casa" comentó animada la mayor "Mientras no le pidas que cocine"

Kagome dejó salir una risita y mentalmente agradeció la compañía de su amiga. Teniendo a alguien con quien hablar la hacía sentirse relajada y de alguna forma, sus preocupaciones se esfumaban "No lo entiendo" habló la princesa, deseosa de mantener la conversación fluyendo "Las veces que Inuyasha ha cocinado, lo ha hecho muy bien. Mejor que yo. . . aunque eso no es difícil. No sé porque se rehúsa tanto"

Sango, ocupada en acomodar las rebanadas de verduras en forma vistosa dentro de un plato grande, respondió a la interrogante de Kagome "La señora Izayoi cuenta que, una vez, antes de que su esposo falleciera, ella estaba preparando una sopa. Inuyasha quiso ayudarla a cocinar. Él era una miniatura entonces, y para llegar a la olla, se subió en una silla, y para hacerte corto el cuento, por poco y le cae encima el caldo hirviendo"

"¡Que horrible!"

"Tu suegra dice que nunca vio a su marido moverse tan rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos quito a Inuyasha del camino. La sopa quedó desparramada por todo el piso y desde entonces Inuyasha nunca más volvió a acercarse a la cocina voluntariamente"

"No es de extrañar que le tenga aversión a la cocina" observó pensativa la princesa.

Sango suspiró profundamente y en tono triste comentó "Parece que todos le tenemos aversión a algo"

Kagome colocó en la mesa el caldo que acababa de retirar del fogón y miró a Sango con interés, pues era obvio que la conversación ya no giraba en torno a las habilidades culinarias de Inuyasha.

"Sango. . ."

La princesa no pudo completar lo que quería decir porque de inmediato, Sango la interrumpió en forma defensiva. "No. Sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero oírlo"

"Pero Sango. . ."

"Kagome, tú no entiendes"

"Tienes razón, no entiendo. Pero quisiera hacerlo para poder ayudarte"

"No necesito ninguna ayuda. Yo estoy bien"

"¿En verdad estás bien?" presionó Kagome.

Sango guardó silencio porque simplemente no conocía la respuesta. Ella quería convencerse a sí misma de que la respuesta era sí, pero ¿Cómo podía estar segura? Cientos de veces había jurado que su decisión de permanecer soltera era definitiva y que no iba a cambiar de opinión sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, pero con cada vez que se veía obligada a repetir su respuesta, se la creía menos. Y el constante acosos de sus vecinos y su familia no ayudaban en nada. Si tan solo la dejaran en paz, tal vez no le sería tan difícil la situación. Pero, todas esas personas que se la pasaban metiéndose en su vida solo querían lo mejor para ella.

Y en la opinión de ellos, lo mejor para una mujer era tener una familia en la que hubieran muchos niños. Y tenía que admitir que los niños realmente eran criaturas adorables, en especial su primer y único sobrino hasta el momento. Realmente casi no podía esperar porque Karei tuviera otro hijo, o tal vez Yura. De esa forma, tendría dos pequeñines para consentir en todo momento. Y si el nuevo bebé fuera una niña, sería mejor. Las niñas eran mucho más lindas. Con las niñas, las opciones eran mayores en cuanto al vestido, el peinado, los adornos. . .

Sango detuvo su línea de pensamiento en ese momento. Amaba a los niños, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos y atenderlos. No era la primera vez que se descubría pensando en cuanto disfrutaba de los pequeños – siempre y cuando no fueran recién nacidos - pero esos sentimientos de ternura que le causaban no eran suficientes para hacer desaparecer su recelo. Y ella sabía que se había vuelto prisionera de ese miedo y odiaba la idea. Ella era una mujer fuerte, entonces ¿Por qué seguía encerrada en su temor sin poder salir de él?"

Alzó la vista y Kagome pudo notar señales de lágrimas a punto de caer "Es solo que me gustaría comprender. . ." habló suavemente la mayor de las muchachas "¿Por qué traer niños al mundo es tan difícil, tan peligroso?"

Los ojos de Kagome so tornaron aún más comprensivos y en la misma forma suave contestó "Tal vez porque vale la pena"

"¿Realmente valemos el sacrificio?"

Fue obvio para la princesa que Sango estaba recordando a su madre al hacer esa pregunta, así que de la forma más gentil respondió "Apuesto que nuestras madres dirían que sí, sin dudar"

Sango asintió pensativamente. En el transcurso de los años, había escuchado, de varias personas, que la mayor felicidad de su madre había sido provista por los hijos que tuvo. Suspiró melancólica. Extrañaba a su madre y deseba de todo corazón tenerla con ella. Si así fuera, talvez no pasaría por tanta confusión y pesar. Natsuko había sido una madre estupenda y todos decían que Sango sería igual. Ella no sabía de eso, pero lo que sí resultaba obvio era que la joven mujer frente a ella, sí tenía madera para el trabajo. Sonrió tímidamente, y limpiándose las lágrimas preguntó "¿Cuántos hijos tendrás tú, entonces?"

Kagome sonrió esquivamente mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fuera su amiga "No he pensado en eso"

La sonrisa de Sango se amplió y el espíritu juguetón de antes se apoderó de ella. Alzando las cejas, agregó "He oído que casi todos en la familia del padre de Inuyasha tenían el mismo color de cabello y ojos que él. Eso quiere decir que tus hijos van a ser muy bonitos"

Kagome simplemente se sonrojó.

000

Recostado sobre una de las ramas de su árbol favorito, Inuyasha trataba de no pensar demasiado en el asunto que lo mantuvo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche.

Después de un par de horas de haber estado dando vueltas en la cama, había llegado a la casi inconsciente conclusión de que tal vez, era muy posible, que quizá finalmente estuviera listo para 'sentar cabeza". Cuando más joven, había escuchado - de labios de vecinos entrometidos – de cómo un día le llegaría el turno de querer formar una familia. Él se había reído entonces, asegurando que eso nunca sucedería. Pero ahora comenzaba a pensar diferente.

Su mamá quería nietos después de todo. . .

Trataba desesperadamente de comprender que había cambiado en él durante las últimas semanas y que lo esta haciendo pensar y desear cosas que antes no le importaban.

Irremediablemente, sus cavilaciones lo llevaban devuelta a la persona en la cual no quería pensar.

Suspiró preocupado. Había comenzado a perder el control de las situaciones que lo rodeaban. Esa mañana por poco y le confiesa a Kagome lo que lo estaba molestando. Se había detenido justo a tiempo, pero ¿Qué tal la próxima vez que sus emociones decidieran tomar el dominio?

Cientos de preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

¿Cuándo fue que sus sentimientos cambiaron? ¿En que momento dejó de ver a Kagome como una niña mimada y molesta? ¿A que hora su esposa se había convertido en la bella mujer de la noche anterior? Y la más importante ¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos de Kagome?

Tenía que hacer algo ¿Pero qué?

Tarde o temprano, ella se iría y por mucho que la chica disfrutara de la aldea y su gente, Himeshi no era su hogar. Ese hogar estaba en algún lugar hacia el sur, con un hombre extraño – pensamiento que lo irritaba más y más a pesar de sí mismo.

Tal vez si hablara con ella.

¿Pero que podría decirle? ¿Qué podría ofrecerle para que se quedara?

Y por mil demonios ¿Por qué querría quedarse? Resultaba obvio que antes de Himeshi y a pesar de haber vivido como una empleada, ella había sido una chiquilla mimada y si había decidido casarse con el tipo ese, quien quiera que fuera, seguramente se debía a que él podía darle la vida que ella deseaba.

Él en cambio ¿Qué le había dado? Una casa que limpiar, comida que preparar, ropa que lavar.

Sí, llevaba las de perder.

Bajó del árbol, indeciso y abrumado.

Si existía una solución a su problema, realmente necesitaba encontrarla cuanto antes.

000

Los pasillos de palacios, se encontraban anegados de personas, y no solo se trataba de los sirvientes. Varios soldados habían sido distribuidos a lo largo de los corredores y era muy difícil dar unos cuantos pasos sin toparse con un oficial diferente cada vez.

Y también los entrenamientos de la guardia se habían vuelto más frecuentes y exigentes. Parecían estarse preparando para una batalla. Hacía tiempo que no salían cuadrillas a combatir y no se habían escuchado rumores de que algún país vecino tuviera intenciones de atacar, así que tanta preparación y cuidado no parecían tener fundamento.

Mientras caminaba a toda prisa tras de su guardián, Rin no podía dejar de preguntarse cual era la verdadera razón de tanto movimiento y el porque de que la mantuvieran bajo vigilancia constante.

"Jaken" llamó la niña al hombrecillo que casi volaba enfrente de ella. Rin se detuvo en seco al notar que su amigo no le ponía atención, y poniendo los brazos en jarras habló autoritariamente "Señor Jaken, le estoy hablando"

Jaken consideró fingir que no la había escuchado. Él sabía cual era el tema que la pequeña quería tratar con él. Era el mismo cuento todos los días pero era obvio que la paciencia de la princesita comenzaba a agotarse. Ella nunca le hablaba en ese tono. Se detuvo unos pasos mas adelante y lentamente se giró a verla "¿Qué se le ofrece su alteza?"

La niña bajó los brazos y con semblante preocupado se acercó a él "Jaken, llevas días ignorándome ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que pasó en mi cuarto la otra noche?" Habló casi en un susurro para que ninguno de los guardias que casi los rodeaban la escuchara.

La voz de Jaken salió suavemente también, pero firme "Porque no"

"Pero, desde ese día me tienen más vigilada que antes" se quejó la chiquilla mirando a su alrededor "Ni siquiera puedo ir al baño sola"

Y era cierto. Desde el incidente con Hakudoshi, un contingente de sirvientes y guardias habían sido asignados a cuidarla todo el tiempo. Una de las doncellas, incluso, dormía en un pequeño catre al pie de la cama de la princesa. Lo que había redundado en que Rin ya no era libre de usar los túneles ni siquiera por la noche.

"Sus majestades simplemente quieren asegurarse de que tú estés a salvo en todo momento" trató de convencerla Jaken por lo que parecía la centésima vez.

Para Rin eso era obvio. Lo que ella quería saber eran las verdaderas razones de ese deseo "Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería Hakudoshi?"

"Rin, todos en palacio tenemos órdenes estrictas de no hablar contigo sobre ese hombre bajo ninguna circunstancia" habló forzadamente el hombrecillo "Y ya no preguntes porque hay cosas que es mejor que tú no sepas"

Rin volvió a colocar sus brazos en jarras y miró a su guardián de forma escéptica "Jaken, me conoces, y sabes que mientras más te rehúses a hablar, más curiosidad me va a dar" observó como Jaken hacía una mueca de desesperación y suspiró resignada "Pero está bien, ya no insistiré en que me cuentes. Te han dado órdenes y sé que para ti eso es muy importante" Jaken sonrió aliviado y la princesa devolvió la sonrisa, iniciando el camino de nuevo.

Tranquilo de que Rin no insistiría con las preguntas, Jaken decidió caminar hombro a hombro con ella. La princesa permaneció callada por unos minutos más, pero luego, como pensando en voz alta, agregó "Es solo que me gustaría saber como el difunto abrió mi puerta"

"¿Cómo abrió tu puerta?" preguntó intrigado el guardián.

"Sí. Cuando me fui a ver la luna, no salí por la puerta" Ella lo miró significativamente. Rápidamente Jaken captó lo que eso significaba. Siguieron caminando mientras ella explicaba – se había vuelto una experta en hablar en susurros – "Puse el cerrojo desde adentro para asegurarme que nadie fuera a descubrir que no estaba en mi cama, y bueno, los únicos que tienen llave de mi cuarto a demás de mi mamá, son tú y el ama de llaves" se detuvo para verlo de frente "¿Crees que Fuyuko le habrá prestado la llave al conde?" preguntó refiriéndose al ama de llaves, para luego contestar su propia pregunta "Yo lo dudo. Ella cuida su llavero más que a su vida"

"Eso es cierto" contestó el hombrecillo aturdido.

La princesa encogió los hombros y siguió el camino hacia el salón del trono "Pues es un misterio"

Jaken se quedó de pie por largos momentos mientras su mente daba vueltas frenéticamente. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que la habitación de la princesa estuviera cerrada por dentro. Él había revisado personalmente el cadáver de Hakudoshi, en busca de armas o alguna cosa que llevara oculta y no había encontrado llave alguna. Y lo que más le preocupaba, era el hecho de que la cerradura no había sido forzada.

¿Quién abrió la puerta de Rin?

000

"¿No me digas que otra vez se te perdió algo?"

Kagome agradeció al ancianito con el que había estado hablando y se giró hacia la voz tras de ella "Estoy buscando a Inuyasha, ¿Lo has visto?"

Kagura sonrió divertida a la vez que contestaba "Ni su sombra"

Kagome se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de decidir que hacer. Inuyasha no se había aparecido a almorzar y eso la había preocupado, él nunca se perdería una comida, sin embargo cuando fue a buscarlo a su lugar de trabajo, Sesshoumaru le había informado que su hermano simplemente había decidido tomarse la tarde libre. Eso la intrigó más. Para ella era de mucha importancia reunirse con Inuyasha para. . . para. . .

Ella realmente no sabía que quería o necesitaba en cuanto al ojidorado. Lo que sí sabía es que si se iba de la aldea sin haberle agradecido en forma debida por toda su ayuda, se sentiría muy culpable.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Kagura comenzó a temer que algo malo hubiera ocurrido con el joven y su expresión lo demostró.

Kagome alzó los brazos, inquieta "Acordamos que vendría a comer conmigo y ahora resulta que se escapó del trabajo. No se que le pasa. Desde ayer está muy extraño"

"¿Es solo eso? Pensé que sería algo importante" desestimó la joven mayor mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

La princesa, irritada como estaba, no apreció la observación de su vecina "¿Y qué es lo que tú consideras importante?"

Kagura se sorprendió por la forma en que la dulce jovencita hizo su pregunta. Cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado entre los esposos, debía ser serio. Colocó una sonrisa calmante en su bello rostro y en forma amable, habló "Lo siento. No quise parecer insensible. Es solo que tarde o temprano esto tenía que ocurrir"

Kagome palideció imperceptiblemente ¿Acaso Kagura sabía de su situación? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Kishi habría hablado? Un momento. No vio a Kishi irse. Y no encontraba a Inuyasha ¿Habría hecho su esposo algo contra el oficial de su prometido? Eso sería terrible. No temía por su esposo. Sin importar lo que Kouga dijera, sus soldados no eran contrincantes para ninguno de los hombres de Himeshi. Lo que le preocupaba, eran los posibles pensamientos de Inuyasha en ese momento.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Kagura había seguido hablando "Sí, ya sé que ustedes se la han pasado peleando desde el principio, pero solo eran tonterías. Esta es obviamente su primera pelea de verdad y al parecer, él no ha sabido manejarlo"

Kagome se quedó mirando fijamente a Kagura mientras que su mente trataba de hallarle sentido a lo que fuera que ella estuviera diciendo.

"No te preocupes" siguió Kagura, agregando un poco de picardía en su tono de voz "Para la noche ya se le habrá pasado y estoy segura de que disfrutaran de una muy entretenida reconciliación"

Kagome andaba demasiado perdida como para captar la insinuación, así que ausentemente dijo "Sí, claro"

Kagura mostró su sorpresa ante la falta de reacción de la más joven, pero Kagome ni se dio por enterada. Todos los pensamientos que le corrieron por la cabeza la habían mareado un poco y no tenía tiempo que perder "Mejor seguiré buscando a Inuyasha" anunció.

Se dispuso a retirarse, dejando a Kagura muy confundida, pero apenas se había movido unos pasos cuando pareció recordar algo de improviso y se detuvo. Se giró para ver a la otra mujer de frente.

"Kagura"

La joven, toda su atención puesta sobre Kagome, no supo como tomar la expresión de esta, pues aunque tenía una sonrisa en los labios, parecía triste "Dime"

"Deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que logres concretar tus sueños" Dijo con toda sinceridad la princesa.

Fue el turno de Kagura de perderse, ¿A que venían esas palabras? Aun cuando las agradecía no dejaron de parecerle extrañas, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar más a Kagome, pues la princesa no tardó en alejarse. Kagura la observó caminar en una forma algo encorvada, como si llevara un gran peso sobre sus hombros. _Cualquiera que sea el problema entre esos dos, debe ser serio_, pensó la joven dama.

000

La noche ya había caído cuando Inuyasha reunió el valor de volver a casa.

No era que tuviera miedo, simplemente no sabía como manejar la situación, pues por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no lograba imaginar un final favorable para él.

El trato que Kagome le daba, era el mismo que la jovencita le brindaba al resto de aldeanos vecinos, las sonrisas que le dirigía eran iguales a las que les regalaba a cualquiera de sus amigos. En fin, no existían indicios de que su esposa sintiera algún afecto especial hacia él.

Entró en la vivienda casi arrastrando los pies y tratando de no pensar más de la cuenta.

"¿Dónde estuviste? Te estuve esperando para almorzar"

El reclamo repentino lo sobresaltó más de lo que el creería posible. Miró hacia la dirección de la cual provenía la voz y vio a Kagome parada en el umbral de su recámara. La luz provista por el fogón de la cocina era la única iluminación en la habitación pero el muchacho no tuvo problema para distinguir la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su esposa. Automáticamente y sin proponérselo, el muchacho adoptó una actitud defensiva "Tenía otras cosas que hacer"

"¿Cómo que?" La chica se cruzó de brazos, mostrando que no tenía intención de dejar pasar el asunto así como así.

Él no entendía cual era el interés de ella. ¿Para que quería saber? No era de su incumbencia. Cuando respondió a la pregunta de su esposa, lo hizo más ásperamente de lo que era necesario "Cosas"

Kagome bajo los brazos y caminó lentamente hacia él. Conforme se acercaba, Inuyasha podía ver claramente que los ojos de ella estaban brillando de forma inusual "¿Hay algún problema? ¿Hice algo malo?"

"¡No!" contestó él rápidamente, preocupado de ser el responsable de esos ojos llorosos.

"¿Entonces? Ayer estuviste muy extraño y esta mañana parecías mejor, pero al parecer me equivoqué"

Solo eso le faltaba. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con las cosas tal como estaban, ahora a Kagome se le ocurría actuar como una esposa resentida. El muro de protección se levantó una vez más "¿Acaso no tengo derecho a andar de mal humor de vez en cuando?"

"No es solo mal humor. Se nota" insistió ella.

"¿Y tú como sabes? ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué con tan solo cuatro meses ya me conoces bien?"

"¡No es eso lo que estoy diciendo!" se exaltó ella sin comprender la agresividad del chico "¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó casi en forma de súplica.

"Te dije que nada" fue la gélida respuesta.

"No me parece nada. No me tratabas con tanta frialdad desde nuestro primer día juntos"

La expresión de la princesa mostraba sin dejar lugar a dudas, que la conducta de Inuyasha la estaba lastimando en verdad. Eso fue suficiente para que el muchacho reconsiderada su accionar. Por más que quisiera nombrarla responsable del aprieto en el que él mismo se había metido, su conciencia le repetía constantemente que eso era injusto.

Trató de calmarse y ofreció una disculpa poco sincera "Esta bien. Lamento mi comportamiento ¿Contenta?"

"No lo dices en serio" sentenció la princesa.

"¿Tú crees?" replicó él, sarcástico.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Kagome. En forma casi irascible demandó "Oye, tal vez cuatro meses no sean mucho tiempo, pero si hay algo que sé de ti, es que eres mal mentiroso ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir?"

¿Qué no le quería decir? No se trataba de que no quisiera, sino que estaba convencido de que no podía. Se llevó una mano al rostro, exasperado y casi entre dientes respondió "Mira. En serio me disculpo. Pero por ahora no quiero hablar, así que me voy a la cama y te veré mañana"

Inuyasha comenzó el ascenso hacia el ático en donde se encontraba su recamara cuando la voz urgida de Kagome lo hizo pausar "¿No vas a cenar?"

"No tengo hambre" respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

"¡Tú siempre tienes hambre!" insistió una vez más.

"Buenas noches Kagome" habló él, desapareciendo de vista.

Y así había terminado la discusión.

Horas después, en su cama, Kagome luchaba por comprender lo que había pasado. Ella se había esforzado tanto por que sus últimos momentos con Inuyasha fueran agradables, pero todo había salido mal. Había querido dejarle un buen recuerdo de ella, sin embargo, parecía que lo único que Inuyasha recordaría de su convivencia con ella, sería esa última pelea.

La joven se encogió entre las sábanas. Habían peleado tantas veces antes, que parecía ser algo natural entre ellos, pero esa noche no tuvo nada de natural.

¿Tal vez la situación le había parecido tan diferente debido a lo que planeaba hacer?

No. No fue eso. Él estaba alterado, pero todas sus averiguaciones del día, la llevaron a la conclusión de que su esposo ni se había topado con Kishi en todo el día, y el soldado había salido de la aldea sin contratiempos, acompañado de un grupo de comerciantes.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" pensó en voz alta. Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de ir a la habitación de él, sacarlo de la cama y obligarlo a confesar su problema.

Y lo que más la mortificaba, era saber que no contaba con más tiempo. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer bajo las actuales circunstancias. Solamente le quedaba esperar que Inuyasha fuera capaz de salir de su dilema, cualquiera que fuere, sin ayuda de ella. No que él necesitara ayuda de ella.

Suspiró en silencio. Era ella la que no podía valerse por sí misma. Inuyasha era fuerte, decidido, autosuficiente. Él podía cuidar de sí mismo. No la necesitaba.

Este pensamiento en lugar de darle paz, la agitaba aún más. De alguna forma, quería ser necesitada. Quería ser recordada. Pero ese era un deseo egoísta, pues ella no volvería a Himeshi, nunca. Y esa convicción la perturbaba en sobremanera y en el fondo ella sabía la razón, la verdadera razón de su renuencia, pero tenía demasiado miedo como para confrontarla.

La noche anterior solo había logrado dormir unas horas y todo indicaba que esa noche no dormiría nada. Se incorporó quedándose sentada a la orilla de su cama y dejó que algunas lágrimas corrieran libremente sobre sus mejillas. En la oscuridad de la noche y en medio de su soledad, podía por fin permitirse sentir toda la tristeza que se estuvo incrementando dentro de su corazón durante el transcurso del día.

Unas horas después, poco antes de que el alba comenzara a despuntar, Kagome se levantó y calzándose el vestido más desteñido que tuviera, procedió a acomodar ordenadamente todos los vestidos que su suegra le había regalado. Observó con cariño el obsequio más reciente y lamentó profundamente no haber tenido el valor de ir a ver a Izayoi por última vez, pero después de las palabras que la madre de su esposo le expresara el otro día, se habría sentido como una gran hipócrita en su presencia.

De debajo de su colchón, extrajo una página en la cual había escrito unas letras dirigidas a Inuyasha y luego tomó de su diván la pequeña bolsita que Inuyasha le diera con dinero unos cuantos meses antes. Mirando el saquillo ahora, le parecía que ese evento había acontecido siglos atrás. Se llevó una mano a los labios, como tratando de contener un sollozo y colocó la nota sobre la pila de vestidos y encima de esta, la bolsita de dinero.

Salió silenciosamente de la vivienda y se dirigió hacia el granero, donde su caballo descansaba. No se dirigió directo hacia Manchas, sino que se acercó primero a Carbón, el gran caballo negro de Inuyasha. Nunca olvidaría todas las penurias que pasó tratando de montar a la hermosa bestia, gusto que nunca tendría oportunidad de concretar. Acarició por unos momentos al animal, despidiéndose de él y finalmente se movió hacia su propio caballo. Manchas y el vestido viejo que llevaba encima, serían las únicas cosas que sacaría de la aldea.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, llevó al animal hacia fuera del granero ya listo para la travesía. Debía darse prisa. Aún faltaba un rato para que Inuyasha se despertara pero no quería correr ningún riesgo de ser descubierta. Temía que si eso sucediera, ella no tuviera el coraje para irse.

Montó con un poco de torpeza su caballo y suavemente le indicó moverse con destino hacia arriba del arroyo. Ella sabía que no podría salir por el camino principal sin ser vista por alguno de los vigías, así que haría un pequeño rodeo por una zona bastante segura del bosque.

Comenzó a alejarse de la cabaña sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Los árboles lucían un poco más que tenebrosos a esa hora de tan poca luz, lo que solo servía para acrecentar sus palpitaciones.

Cuando hubo avanzado varios metros, detuvo a su equino y volteó la cabeza para ver la pequeña estructura que le había servido de resguardo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas nuevamente. No quería irse. Pero no podía quedarse.

Ella no había nacido para ser una campesina. Era una princesa y una princesa necesita de un castillo, de sirvientes, de guardias y sobre todo de un príncipe y ella había encontrado a su príncipe. Estaba convencida de que Kouga era el indicado. Si no fuera así, no habría sentido lo que sintió la primera vez que lo vio. El cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, la sensación de flotar en el aire y la falta de respiración eran pruebas contundentes de amor. La clase de amor que hace a una persona vivir feliz para siempre. . .

Pero por el momento no se sentía feliz.

Miró la cabaña por largo rato. Inuyasha era el único en el interior así que no había razón real para querer volver ahí dentro.

No. No había razón. Ninguna razón.

Cerró los ojos y su mente evocó el brillo y la sencillez encerrados en los ojos dorados más honestos que había visto en su vida.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, suspiró profundamente. Volvió su mirada hacia el sendero que la haría rodear la casa mayor y salir por un atajo fuera de la aldea.

Secó sus lágrimas, llenó de aire fresco sus pulmones y ordenó a su caballo seguir el camino, dejando atrás Himeshi, la cabaña y a Inuyasha.

000

N/A: ¡Al fin terminé! Esto de escribir emociones encontradas en verdad que es difícil.

Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Sé que a más de alguno le habrán dado ganas de estrangularme, pero sepan que este capítulo y el siguiente son cruciales para el desenlace de mi fic, así que, paciencia mis niños.

Gracias a todos por leer y muchas más gracias a los que me dan su opinión.

Críticas constructivas son altamente apreciadas.

Besos.


	15. Consecuencias

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 15: Consecuencias

oooo

Kagome logró salir del bosque sin contratiempo alguno, incorporándose al camino principal. Nerviosamente miró hacia un lado y otro, notando la soledad en medio de la cual se encontraba. Su esperanza había sido que, al dejar la cobertura de los árboles, encontraría inmediatamente a Kouga esperando por ella, pero si usaba el sentido común, resultaba obvio que ese deseo no podía ser cumplido, pues no había forma de que su príncipe supiera por donde iba ella a aparecer exactamente.

Se tomó unos momentos para orientarse sobre el rumbo a tomar. Sería el colmo que estando cerca de lograr su sueño, lo echara a perder tomando la dirección equivocada.

No le fue difícil ubicar la ruta hacia el sur y así emprendió el camino, no sin algo de aprehensión. Esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que en realidad se encontraba completamente sola y desprotegida, pues en su prisa, no se le ocurrió tomar su arco y flecha. No que le fueran a se de mucha ayuda de todas maneras.

El viento producía sonidos fantasmales al atravesar los troncos de los árboles y más de una vez se sobresaltó al escuchar ruidos extraños que después de analizar, descubría que se trataba de los animales tempraneros que comenzaban a dejar sus nidos y madrigueras conforme percibían la inminente salida del sol.

Trató de enfocarse al cien por ciento en su cometido, pues la desolación a su alrededor comenzaba a parecerse demasiado al vacío que se empeñaba en oprimirle el corazón y temía perder el valor de continuar.

Bajo la tenue luz de la temprana mañana, los arbustos tendían a parecer animales agazapados. Algunos hasta parecían personas. Avanzó un largo trecho, sintiendo que en cualquier momento uno de esos arbustos le saltaría encima o que de entre la maleza aparecería algún forajido para atacarla. Estos pensamientos solo sirvieron para alterarla más. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor frenéticamente.

Manchas percibió su temor y respondió poniéndose nerviosos a su vez. Ahora, la princesa no solo debía tratar de controlarse sino que también debía cuidar que su caballo no llegara al punto de desbocarse.

"Tranquilo, bonito, tranquilo" trató de consolar al animal, deseando tener alguien que hiciera lo mismo con ella. Si al menos tuviera un atisbo de la comitiva de Kouga. No quería estar sola por más tiempo.

Su deseo fue concedido en el momento en que dos jinetes le salieron al paso. Su estado de excitación era tal, que se espantó sobremanera, lanzando un grito ensordecedor que encabritó al caballo, de forma que éste emprendió carrera a ciegas. En medio de todo el movimiento, Kagome apenas logró sujetarse de Manchas.

La princesa se concentró en no soltarse, pues estaba segura de que si se caía a la velocidad que iban, no volvería a levantarse nunca.

La princesa rogaba por un milagro, por algo que hiciera al caballo detenerse cuando de pronto, sucedió. Sintió un jalón y luego al animal dar unos cuantos pasos hasta que se detuvo por completo. Respirando trabajosamente, la joven abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir un fuerte brazo sosteniendo firmemente las riendas de Manchas.

"Kagome, ¿Estas bien?"

La princesa apenas pudo contener la dicha que su corazón sintió al escuchar esa voz.

"Gracias a Dios. Estaba aterrorizada" Alzó ojos brillantes por lágrimas de miedo y sonrió con todo su corazón a su salvador.

"¿Segura de que estás bien?"

De forma poco elegante, Kagome utilizó las mangas de su vestido para limpiarse las lágrimas y el sudor nerviosos que empapaba su frente "Estoy bien, Kouga. Gracias a ti"

Kouga la miraba con ojos preocupados, a la vez que su voz reflejaba su disgusto por la situación "Haré pagar a esos desgraciados por asustarte. Corriste grave peligro. Esta torpe bestia pudo tirarte"

"No fue culpa del caballo. . ." comenzó a defender la princesa, pero el joven no le dio tiempo para terminar.

"Te proporcionaré un medio de transporte más adecuado y ya no tendrás que lidiar con este remedo de caballo"

Kagome quería decirle que a ella no le importaba viajar sobre el lomo de Manchas. De hecho, era el único caballo sobre el cual se sentía segura al montar sola. El animal era dócil y servicial y a menos de que se viera en una situación como la recién vivida, no corría ningún riesgo con él.

Pero Kouga había decidido continuar hablando sin darle oportunidad "Finalmente podré cumplir mi voto de darte todo lo que quieras y necesites sin que nadie se interponga"

"Gracias, Kouga. . ."

"Y tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar. El reporte de Kishi me dejó intrigado"

"Sobre eso. . ."

"Hablaremos después. Y no te preocupes, no desconfío de ti en lo más mínimo"

El ser interrumpida constantemente, había comenzado a irritarla, pero las últimas palabras sirvieron para cortar su disgusto de un tajo "Me hace tan feliz oírte decir eso"

El muchacho le respondió con la más grande sonrisa.

Sin soltar las riendas del caballo, Kouga la guió de vuelta hacia el camino principal. Cuando comenzaron a salir de la cubierta de la maleza, la joven pudo distinguir a los jinetes que le habían dado ese gran susto. Sintió miedo repentino, pero notando que a su lado Kouga estaba muy calmado, se contagió de esa tranquilidad y se enderezó sobre su montura, adoptando un aire de seguridad.

Eso complació a Kouga enormemente, pues a pesar de las horribles ropas que llevaba, Kagome seguía siendo una princesa y como tal debía conducirse.

Al llegar cerca de los jinetes desconocidos, estos rápidamente bajaron de sus monturas y se arrojaron al suelo de rodillas.

"¡Su alteza! ¡Lo sentimos mucho!"

"¡Por favor, perdone a estos inútiles siervos suyos!"

De momento, la princesa se quedó sin saber que decir, pero Kouga no tuvo ningún problema para hablar por ella.

"Rueguen así, sinvergüenzas. Les di una simple orden. Lo único que tenían que hacer era encontrar a su alteza y escoltarla a salvo. En cambio, por poco le causan la muerte. Agradezcan que la princesa no sufrió ningún daño, porque de lo contrario lo habrían pagado con sus vidas"

El tono en la voz de Kouga le hizo saber a la princesa que el joven habla mortalmente en serio, y así lo percibieron los dos hombres en el piso, quienes, de haber podido, se habrían postrado aún más.

"¡Señor, el castigo que nos de jamás será suficiente para pagar por nuestro error!"

"Exactamente, bribones. Lo que hicieron no se quedará así. En cuanto lleguemos a casa, los haré pagar. No crean que lo olvidaré"

Kagome miró a Kouga, tan altivo, tan autoritario sobre su corcel moteado mirando con desden a los hombres en el suelo. Parecía un guerrero épico, de esos que protagonizaban las heroicas historias de las que ella solía disfrutar en sus tiempos libres. Justamente el tipo de hombre con el que ella había soñado.

Luego miró a los muchachos que no debían ser mucho mayores que ella que rogaban incansablemente por el perdón de su señor. Estaban sucios y despeinados y se oían realmente arrepentidos. La princesa sonrió con simpatía. Esos dos muchachos estaban muy lejos de su ideal de hombre, pero no por eso, debían ser tratados como inferiores.

"No lo hicieron a propósito, así que no hay necesidad de ser tan duro con ellos"

Incrédulos, ambos levantaron la cara para mirar directamente a la muchacha. Kagome les sonreía genuinamente y eso la hacía ver mucho más bella de lo que cualquiera pudiera verse. Con razón su señor estaba tan enamorado de ella.

"¡Sinvergüenzas! ¡No la miren de esa forma tan descarada!" tronó Kouga. De inmediato ambos hombres volvieron sus rostros al suelo, humildes.

"¡Perdone nuestra desfachatez!"

"¡No lo volveremos a hacer!"

El grito sobresaltó a la princesa y mirando a Kouga, por un momento, ya no le pareció tan atractivo. Ese comportamiento le recordó a la princesa como solían ser las cosas en la corte. Si sucedía algo desagradable que tuviera que ver en algún grado con alguno de los sirvientes, dicho sirviente era reprendido, a veces en forma muy fuerte, aunque no fuera el culpable del hecho. Como en la ocasión actual. Los dos hombres simplemente habían estado cumpliendo con la labor encomendada por su señor cuando se toparon con una mujer histérica que por poco se ocasiona a sí misma un accidente fatal.

Iba a dar su punto de vista cuando Kouga le habló de forma condescendiente "No te tomes molestias por estos dos buenos para nada. No merecen consideración alguna de tu parte"

Kagome lo miró un poco extrañada. En primer lugar, el tono en que Kouga acababa de hablarle era como el de un adulto reprendiendo cariñosamente a una niña, cosa que no le agradaba pues ella ya era una mujer, pero lo dejó pasar por el momento, ya que lo dicho por su prometido merecía mayor atención. Kouga había sido criado en la nobleza, por lo que en cierta forma, comprendía su forma de pensar, pero sin importar lo que le hubieran enseñado, todas las personas merecían consideración. En especial si, como los dos hombres en el piso, rogaban por ella.

Dándose cuenta de que había estado pensando en los oficiales como en "los dos hombres" se dirigió a Kouga, solicitando.

"¿Puedo al menos saber los nombres de estas personas?"

Intrigado, Kouga miró a Kagome, notando que la sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa no era la misma de hacía un rato, cuando le había hablado a los mal nacidos que casi la matan del susto. No, la sonrisa de su amada parecía más bien forzada. Y se la estaba dirigiendo a él.

"¿Qué utilidad tienen para ti los nombres de estos ingratos?"

La sonrisa de Kagome se amplió y no de buena forma "Solo compláceme"

Sin entender el motivo, Kouga se puso un poco nervioso por la expresión de su amada, así que no tuvo más alternativa que responderle "Son Hakaku y Ginta"

La sonrisa de la princesa cambió un poco a algo más natural "¿Quién es quien?"

Confundido, el joven señor se volvió hacia sus siervos para mirarlos por un rato, luego del cual hizo un gesto de duda "No estoy seguro"

"¿No sabes quien es quien en tu séquito?" la sorpresa era evidente en la voz de la princesa, y a Kouga eso le dio mala espina.

El muchacho trató de disculparse por su falta de conocimiento "Es que desde que los conozco siempre han andado juntos y si llamo a uno, vienen los dos y así que no he tenido necesidad de averiguar quien es quien"

"¿Esa es tu excusa?"

Kouga se quedó sin palabras. No porque no supiera que responder. El era un noble de alta posición y no tenía porque perder el tiempo aprendiéndose los nombres de todos sus sirvientes. Con que conociera a los más allegados a él era suficiente, así que el extraño comportamiento de su prometida lo tenía perplejo. ¡Kagome estaba peleando con él! ¡Por unos sirvientes!

Desde el suelo, Hakaku y Ginta, olvidados por los amantes, intercambiaron miradas confusas mezcladas con diversión. Nunca en su vida, habían escuchado a una mujer hablarle así a su señor y tenían que admitir que bien había valido la pena asustar a la princesa.

A pesar de tener energías suficientes para continuar con la discusión hasta el anochecer, Kagome se vio obligada a detenerse, pues Hakkaku ¿o fue Ginta? Uno de ellos hizo un movimiento para acomodarse mejor sobre el piso y eso le recordó que ambos todavía se encontraban de rodillas ante ellos.

Kouga tomó la oportunidad para desviar la atención de la princesa. Les ordenó a sus hombres levantarse y montar nuevamente pues tenían largo camino por recorrer.

"Debemos irnos. No hay tiempo que perder"

Esas palabras devolvieron a la princesa a la realidad del momento y no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo. No faltaba mucho para que Inuyasha se levantara y al no encontrarla. . .

Bueno, ella no sabía cual sería la reacción de Inuyasha ¿Iría en su búsqueda inmediatamente? o ¿quizá no le importaría que ella se hubiese ido? Después de todos los dolores de cabeza que le causó, lo más natural para él sería agradecer a los cielos el habérsela quitado de encima.

Decidió no pensar más en el asunto, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el imaginar que al ojidorado no le importaría su ausencia, le producía una sensación muy desagradable.

Siguió a Kouga en silencio, Hakaku y Ginta detrás de ella, hasta un espacio bastante poblado de árboles adjunto al camino. Uno de los oficiales que iba con ellos - con desagrado la princesa reparó en que todavía no sabía quien era Hakaku y quien era Ginta – hizo un sonido similar al de un ave. La princesa lo reconoció como el canto que llamará su atención ese día en que fue secuestrada de palacio. Como respuesta al llamado, de entre los árboles aparecieron varios jinetes jalando de las riendas sus caballos y tras de ellos una joven mujer. Todos sin excepción se acercaron a ella y sin preámbulos hicieron una profunda reverencia. De inmediato se incorporaron y varios de ellos se movieron hacia un punto lleno de follaje y comenzaron a remover unas ramas, dejando al descubierto un flamante coche. Otros soldados se dieron prisa en atar cuatro fuertes caballos al carruaje.

La princesa no pudo más que quedar encantada con el vehículo. La madera había sido pulida concienzudamente, de tal manera que reflejaba los matutinos rayos del sol y los detalles habían sido labrados con tal cuidado que le quitaban el aliento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía una pieza tan lujosa y tuvo que contener el impulso de bajar de Manchas y correr hasta el carro para admirarlo mejor.

De repente, la voz de Kouga se escuchó a su lado. El joven, de pie a un costado del caballo, le estaba extendiendo los brazos para ayudarla a bajar. La princesa cedió sin protestar y se dejó guiar hacia el excelente carruaje.

"Desde este momento, Kagome" habló Kouga con devoción "comenzarás a recibir el cuidado que alguien de tu alcurnia merece"

"¿El carruaje es para mi?"

"Nadie más digno que tú" confirmo vehemente el príncipe "No pesabas que iba a dejarte montar ese jamelgo desnutrido ¿Verdad?"

"Manchas no es un jamelgo desnutrido" defendió con fuerza la princesa. Que no fuera ni la mitad de alto, fornido y veloz que los caballos que Kouga poseía, no significaba que Manchas fuera menos.

Kouga alzó las cejas asombrado una vez más. Ciertamente su princesa no solo había cambiado su apariencia – aspecto del cual él no podía quejarse, Kagome había aumentado volumen en las áreas correctas – sino que también sus gustos en determinados asuntos. Cuando la conoció, ella no habría aceptado, de ninguna manera, estar cerca siquiera de ese feo caballo. Pero por alguna razón, la jovencita parecía tenerle cariño a la bestia.

"Me disculpo por haber dicho semejante cosa"

La chica asintió sin molestarse en responder. Se daba cuenta de que tal vez era exagerada al defenderlo de esa forma, pero Manchas era su caballo, regalo de su amiga Sango y ella no iba a despreciarlo de ninguna forma.

Dando por olvidado el reciente incidente, Kouga hizo un gesto hacia la única mujer en el lugar, a parte de Kagome, y quien sin perder un segundo acudió al llamado de su señor. Con una reverencia, la joven llegó hasta ellos y sin levantar la vista se presentó.

"Su alteza, es un honor para mi conocerla. Soy Ayumi, su humilde sierva"

"Mucho gusto" respondió la princesa con agrado. Le encantaba la idea de tener una mujer cerca con la cual hablar. Viajar acompañada de hombres solamente, la ponía nerviosa.

Ayumi pareció turbarse ante el recibimiento de la princesa pero se guardó de hacer comentarios y permaneció de pie con la cabeza inclinada esperando por las siguientes indicaciones.

Kagome se extrañó del comportamiento de Ayumi. Normalmente cuando dices 'mucho gusto' a alguien, recibes las mismas palabras como respuesta. O al menos, eso era lo normal entre la gente del mismo nivel social. Tuvo que recordarse que ya no estaba al mismo nivel que la joven frente a ella o que ninguno de los oficiales que la rodeaban. Su único igual ahora era Kouga, por lo que de los demás solo podría esperar reverencias y palabras sumisas de ahora en adelante.

De alguna forma, esa idea no le agradó mucho, pero debía aceptar que había dejado de ser Kagome, la mujer. Ahora era de nuevo la princesa Kagome.

"Ayumi te atenderá en todo lo que necesites" habló Kouga, sacándola de sus cavilaciones "Pídele lo que sea"

"Sí. Gracias, Ayumi"

"Estoy a sus órdenes"

Uno de los sirvientes procedió a abrir la puerta del coche y le tendió una mano a la princesa para ayudarla a subir. La joven no aceptó la mano inmediatamente, primero se volvió hacia donde su caballo todavía un poco nervioso por los sucesos de la mañana, se mecía de un lado a otro.

"Cuidaran bien de Manchas ¿Verdad?"

Sin perder tiempo, Kouga se volvió hacia uno de sus guardias "Oye, Fujita, si algo le sucede a ese animal, te haré responsable"

"¡Sí señor!" respondió sin tardanza el aludido.

Kouga volvió a posar su atención en Kagome, con una sonrisa "¿Ves? No tienes de que preocuparte"

Complacida de haber asegurado el bienestar de su caballo, la princesa tomó la mano del oficial que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar y ascendió hacia dentro del carruaje.

El interior del carro era por mucho, más elegante que el exterior, muy espacioso y finamente decorado. El techo y los asientos estaban forrados con reluciente seda azul y los cojines eran tan mullidos que Kagome imaginaba que solo podían ser comparados con la suavidad de las nubes. Un fresco aroma e esencias florales invadía el ambiente y sobre uno de los taburetes estaba depositada una charola conteniendo un juego de té hecho de brillante plata - La princesa casi había olvidado como lucía la plata.

La jovencita se sentó disfrutando de la comodidad que el pequeño coche le proporcionaba.

Que fácil le iba a resultar reacostumbrase a tanto lujo.

Una vez ella estuvo instalada, Kouga subió a su lado. La princesa se desconcertó cuando la puerta del carruaje fue cerrada. No era que no ansiara pasar un rato a solas con el joven, pero había transcurrido muy poco tiempo desde su reencuentro y no se sentía tan cómoda como quisiera. En ese momento, el espacio dentro del coche no le pareció tan amplio

"Kagome" comenzó él a hablar tomándole las manos. Ella se quedó de una pieza "Antes de irnos debo hablar contigo de algo importante" la miró directo a los ojos para asegurarse de tener toda su atención "como sabes, los caminos son patrullados constantemente por la guardia y como somos extranjeros cada vez que nos topamos con ellos nos hacen pesquisas. Han revisado nuestras pertenencias una y otra vez, en especial las de las mujeres, buscando pruebas que puedan incriminarnos"

Kagome asintió, mostrando que entendía "¿Debo usar algún velo acaso? ¿Para ocultarme?"

"Ayumi te ayudará a arreglarte de forma que no te reconozcan" aseveró el muchacho, para luego hablar en forma más seria "Pero eso no es lo más importante"

La princesa percibió fácilmente que el asunto a tratar era de gran relevancia y se dispuso a colaborar en lo que fuera necesario "Dime"

"Sé que esto es delicado para ti, pero," Kouga vaciló por unos momentos luego de los cuales aspiró profundo y habló sin más rodeos "Necesito que me des tu anillo real"

"¿Por qué?" Instintivamente, la chica se llevó una mano al pecho, como tratando de proteger su valiosa posesión.

"Ya te lo he dicho. Revisan todas nuestras pertenencias. No quiero arriesgarme a que encuentren el anillo en ti"

"Para encontrarlo tendrían que tocarme" declaró desafiante la muchacha.

Kouga frunció el ceño "¿Tocarte? De ninguna manera lo permitiría. Moriría antes" aseveró apasionado, transmitiendo con su mirada cuan en serio hablaba. El joven hizo una pausa para poner sus ideas en orden y habló solemne "No te lo pediría si no fuera tan importante, Kagome. Mandé a crear un pequeño compartimiento en mi montura en donde guardó mis credenciales legítimas y otras cosas de gran importancia que debo mantener seguras. Tu anillo estará a salvo ahí"

"¿Estas seguro?" La princesa no se molestó en ocultar sus dudas. Separarse de su anillo era algo impensable.

En lugar de responder, el muchacho cuestionó con un dejo de decepción "¿No confías en mi?"

Kagome no pudo contestar de inmediato pues no sabía la respuesta. Darse cuenta de eso, la desconcertó a más no poder. Trató de ahogar esa sensación y renuentemente, sacó su anillo pasando el lacillo sobre su cabeza y se lo entregó a Kouga "Por favor, cuídalo bien. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi familia"

"Lo protegeré con mi vida" juró Kouga.

El joven resguardó cuidadosamente el valioso objeto, envolviéndolo con una fina tela la cual luego guardó en una bolsita de piel, la colocó dentro de su camisa y se despidió de Kagome, deseándole una cómoda travesía.

"Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

Acto seguido, la dejó sola dentro del carro. Kouga debió tomarse tiempo dándole indicaciones a Ayumi, porque la muchacha tardó un rato en subir al carruaje.

La joven de unos dieciséis años tomó asiento frente a ella sin levantar la mirada, conciente del protocolo a seguir estando frente a la realeza. En su vida pasada, Kagome solía esperar ese comportamiento como algo normal y aceptable. Pero no más. No era agradable conversar con alguien que siempre estaba desviando la mirada.

"Ayumi" Llamó en forma cordial la princesa.

"Dígame, su alteza" respondió sin demora la jovencita, manteniendo su mirada baja.

"¿Sabes a donde vamos? Olvidé consultarlo con Kouga"

"Vamos cerca de la frontera, a las tierras de un hacendado, amigo de la familia de mi señor" explicó con diligencia la doncella.

"¿Ah, sí? Y ¿Cuánto dura el viaje?"

"Unas tres horas, su alteza" respondió Ayumi sin tardanza.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza a pesar de saber que la doncella no lo notaría, pues en ningún momento la muchacha alzó la cabeza para mirar a la princesa.

"Ayumi" La chica levantó un poco la cabeza para mostrar que estaba poniendo atención, pero en ningún momento conectó su mirada con la de su interlocutora "Dígame, su alteza"

"¿Podrías mirarme cuando te hablo?"

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida tanto por las palabras como por la forma que fueron dichas. La princesa había hecho una petición en lugar de emitir una orden. Sin embargo, Ayumi no se atrevió a complacerla.

"Su alteza, yo solo soy una sirvienta" hablo la jovencita, pensando, al parecer, que su respuesta era la adecuada.

La princesa no comprendió la lógica de Ayumi, pero tuvo que recordarse que después de cuatro meses viviendo en 'estado salvaje' el protocolo reglamentario para con la nobleza había dejado de tener significado para ella.

Colocó una sonrisa en su rostro, he hizo otra petición "Tampoco me llames su alteza, por favor. Me haces sentir vieja"

La jovencita finalmente alzó la mirada, la cual reflejaba su asombro por el extraño comportamiento de la princesa. Lo que recibió como recompensa al hacerlo, fue la flamante y sincera sonrisa de la bella noble. Un poco tímida, regresó el gesto.

"Así está mejor" Apreció Kagome "Espero que nos llevemos muy bien"

La jovencita, nerviosa, mantenía su mirada en constante movimiento como no sintiéndose segura de estar haciendo lo correcto al establecer algo de intimidad con la princesa "Así será, su alteza"

"No me llames así" regañó la mayor de las dos.

La chica la miró directo a los ojos por el largo lapso de un segundo, tras el cual volvió a desviar la mirada, sonriendo "Lo intentaré. Aunque no será fácil acostumbrarme"

"Tenemos tres horas para que lo logres" comentó Kagome sintiéndose a gusto con su compañera. Hizo una pausa y como si acabara de recordar algo importante, se llevó las manos a la boca al comentar "Kouga dijo que me ayudarías a disfrazarme"

"Oh, sí" dijo la doncella, sacando de debajo de su asiento dos pequeñas maletas "No es nada complicado" abrió una de las valijas extrayendo un bulto rojizo el cual ofreció a la princesa "Solo necesito que se coloque esto sobre la cabeza" Kagome tomó el objeto y lo estudió cuidadosamente. Ayumi continuó explicando "En esta otra maleta tengo unos vestidos sencillos pero el que lleva es perfecto para la ocasión, así que no será necesario cambiarse de ropa. La idea es que, si nos detienen, usted pueda pasar como una criada que está siendo transportada a su nuevo trabajo en casa de una acaudalada familia en Tarus"

Kagome asintió pensativamente. La coartada le parecía aceptable. Pero su sentir no era el mismo con respecto a la peluca que su nueva doncella le había pedido usar "¿Cabello rojo?"

"El señor pensó que la favorecería mejor que el cabello rubio. Pruébesela"

Con dudas, la princesa se colocó, con la ayuda de Ayumi, la peluca que ostentaba un brillante y ondulado cabello rojizo. Miró a su doncella esperando el veredicto. Ayumi sonrió aprobatoriamente "Al parecer, mi señor estaba en lo cierto. Como siempre"

Las palabras de la doncella parecían sinceras, haciendo que Kagome se sintiera confiada de su apariencia "¿Tienes un espejo?" solicitó

"Claro"

ooooo

No había dormido muy bien durante la noche, despertándose sobresaltado cada cierto tiempo, pero la última vez que dejó su sueño abruptamente, se debió a causas externas.

Al principio, Inuyasha no entendió lo que estaba pasando, pero conforme su cerebro recobró sus funciones normales, fue capaz de discernir lo que sucedía. Alguien se estaba moviendo dentro de la casa. Había levantado la mirada hacia el pequeño agujero que le servía como ventana, pudiendo constatar que era demasiado temprano para que Kagome estuviera en pie, pero entonces recordó que el día anterior, la jovencita había comenzado sus labores mucho antes de que él se despertara ¿Tal vez querría hacer lo mismo? La escuchó abrir la puerta principal y salir al patio, pero cuando tardó demasiado tiempo en volver, se desperezó y dejando la calidez de su cama se acercó a su casi ventana para ver que la estaba reteniendo tanto.

Las figuras no eran muy visibles a esa hora de la mañana, pero no tuvo problemas en distinguir a Kagome llevando de las riendas su caballo. Por unos momentos no comprendió que ocurría, tal vez por el efecto del sueño que aún no lo dejaba por completo o tal vez porque no quería comprender.

Miró como su esposa montaba en Manchas y lo dirigía arroyo arriba. Pasó un minuto, dos, y más y ella no volvió. Abrumado el muchacho regresó a su cama sentándose en el borde, tratando de decidir que hacer. La parte racional de su cerebro trató de justificar que la chica solo estaba dando un paseo, a pesar de lo poco probable por la hora y la falta de luz. La otra parte, demandaba que fuera por ella. Que era peligroso dejarla sola en medio de la oscuridad, que la cabeza hueca corría el riesgo de perderse.

Que podría no volver nunca.

Permaneció en esa posición, debatiendo consigo mismo tanto, que perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que sintió los calidos rayos del sol que penetraban por la ventanilla acariciándole el rostro. Ya era tarde, sin embargo en el interior de su vivienda no había ruido de cacerolas. No había aroma de comida caliente. Y no había el canturreo que habitualmente lo sacaba de su sueño cada mañana. Nada. Solo silencio.

_¿Tal vez le pasó algo? Quizá debí ir a buscarla. Fue una torpeza dejarla sola en la oscuridad del bosque. _

Esos pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza hasta que la única idea que no quería tocar se materializó plenamente.

_Se fue a escondidas._

Aceptar lo obvio, le trajo cierta tranquilidad y claridad de mente. Se levantó y se dirigió al primer piso de la cabaña con paso lento. Se detuvo a apreciar el orden y tranquilidad que reinaba en la sala principal. Cada objeto estaba en el lugar que le correspondía, las sillas se encontraban perfectamente alineadas alrededor de la mesa y todo olía a limpio. Prosiguió hasta la recamara, vaciló unos segundos, tomó la manivela y la giró suavemente a la vez que empujaba la puerta. La recamara estaba tan pulcra como el resto de la casa e igual de vacía.

Notó los vestidos ordenadamente colocados sobre la cama, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue la hoja de papel encima de la ropa.

Apresuró el paso y llegó al borde de la cama. Vaciló una vez más, sacudió la cabeza para aclararla y tomó la nota, tirando en el proceso la bolsita con monedas que se encontraba encima, a la cual no le prestó atención en lo absoluto.

Extendió la hoja y examinó lo escrito por largo rato, como tratando de entender lo que decía y luego, lentamente la apretó dentro de su puño.

Ya no había duda en cuanto a lo sucedido.

Dejó caer el trozo de papel arrugado descuidadamente en el piso y torpemente se dirigió hacia afuera de la casa.

Necesitaba respirar.

ooooo

Shippo comenzaba a cansarse. Era ya la segunda vez que recorría el bosque – al menos la parte que le estaba permitida recorrer sin la compañía de un adulto – sin ningún resultado. Normalmente, el juego de las escondidas era su favorito, pero en el momento, realmente comenzaba a detestarlo. Aspiró profundamente para darle potencia a sus pulmones y lanzó un alarido, más que ensordecedor.

"¡INUYASHA!"

Su respuesta fue el frenético aleteo de las aves que emprendieron huída, espantadas por el grito.

El niño se tomó un tiempo para observar a los despavoridos animales y luego continuó con el trabajo que se había adjudicado. Estaba intrigado. Temprano en la mañana fue a casa de Kaede esperando ver a Kagome, pues como todo hombre honesto, quería cumplir con su promesa de apartar el día para jugar con ella. Como no la encontró se dirigió a su casa, sin tener suerte. Y ahora, tampoco encontraba a Inuyasha. Fue a buscarlo a los plantíos pues se suponía que el muchacho debería estar trabajando, pero no era así.

Cuando fue a los plantíos a buscar al ojidorado menor, se topó con el mayor echando humo hasta por las orejas de lo enojado que estaba. Era el segundo día que Inuyasha no se presentaba a cumplir con sus obligaciones y eso comenzaba a fastidiar a Sesshoumaru sobre manera.

Sabiamente, Shippo dejo el área, temiendo que el jefe de la aldea decidiera hacerlo tapete en sustitución de Inuyasha.

El pequeño dio unos pasos más e intentó llamar la atención de Inuyasha "¡TONTO! ¡¿DÓNDE TE METISTE?!"

Esta vez, recibió respuesta en la forma de una piedrecilla que conectó fuertemente con la parte posterior de su cráneo. Por reflejo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, acariciándose la parte adolorida y luchando por contener las lágrimas se volvió a buscar con la mirada el lugar de origen del proyectil "¡Cobarde! ¡Sal y enfréntame!"

Otra piedrecilla hizo contacto, esta vez con su frente. Automáticamente, las manos cambiaron de lugar y el chiquillo no perdió tiempo en protestar "¡Abusivo!¡Te aprovechas de que no puedo verte!"

Un nuevo proyectil se estrello con el reverso de la mano con la que Shippo cubría su frente. El niño abrió la boca para reclamar una vez más, cuando la voz de Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

"Más te vale que te calles de una vez, enano. Tengo muchas piedras aquí conmigo"

Shippo apretó sus labios con fuerza, mirando con rencor hacia el ramaje del árbol del que procedía la voz, pues aún no alcanzaba a divisar a su atacante.

Con un ágil salto, el muchacho dejó la cobertura de las hojas y se plantó a unos pasos en frente de Shippo. El niño lo fulminó con la mirada. Inuyasha simplemente alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó serio.

El pequeño percibió el mal humor del mayor, pero le restó importancia asumiendo que se debería a alguna pelea entre él y su esposa, lo que había ocasionado que cada uno se escondiera para evitar ver y hablar con el otro. Ya sin resentimientos de ningún tipo, indagó llanamente "¿Dónde está Kagome?"

Inuyasha se cuidó de no mostrar el efecto que le producía la pregunta "Aquí no" fue su simple respuesta.

Shippo cruzó los brazos y dio golpecitos en el piso con la punta del pie "¡Eso ya lo sé! Te estoy preguntando ¿En donde esta?"

Inuyasha también cruzó los brazos y comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo al pequeño "Deja de molestarme, enano"

Shippo se giró con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en la espalda de su interlocutor, que comenzaba a alejarse "¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Te peleaste con ella otra vez? ¡Le hiciste algo! ¡Por eso se está escondiendo!" Acusó el niño vivamente.

"Shippo. Cállate de una vez"

El pequeño se sintió más desconcertado. Inuyasha le había pedido que se callara sin utilizar gritos ni amenazas. Y no parecía querer golpearlo. Eso por sí solo era prueba de que algo muy malo había ocurrido _La pelea debió ser seria_ pensó

En silencio, Shippo siguió a Inuyasha de vuelta a la aldea. El chiquillo había aprendido a reconocer los diferentes estados de ánimo de su amigo y por eso sabía que en el estado actual, no era conveniente molestarlo si no contaba con alguna persona para defenderlo.

Caminaron por un rato, llegando y dejando a tras la cabaña de Inuyasha en el proceso. Shippo contuvo el impulso de ir adentro para ver si Kagome ya había regresado, cuando una figura que subía trabajosamente por el sendero, llamó su atención.

Inuyasha continuó su camino, sin intención de detenerse, pero no tuvo alternativa cuando la anciana que obviamente se dirigía a su casa, lo detuvo.

"Inuyasha. Iba a verte en este momento ¿Se encuentra bien Kagome? No la he visto en toda la mañana"

Cuando viera que el muchacho se tardaba mucho en responder, Shippo decidió intervenir "¡Kagome no está! Inuyasha no quiere decirme a donde se fue"

Kaede arqueó las cejas, sorprendida "¿Kagome se fue?" Miró inquisitiva a Inuyasha, quien solo atinó a desviar la mirada y continuar con su andar "¿Inuyasha?" llamó la anciana, obligándolo a detenerse.

El muchacho, quien ya había avanzado unos pasos, no se molestó en girarse al hablar "Antes de poder hablar contigo de esto, necesito discutirlo con mi madre"

Vivamente intrigada, Kaede no estaba dispuesta a permitirle retirarse sin que antes le aclarara lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? ¿Y por qué él estaba actuando de esa forma poco usual? No pudo hacer nada al respecto, pues en ese momento, una conmoción procedente de la entrada de la aldea, llamó su atención.

Unos segundos después, vio a un jovencito que a toda carrera se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban "¡Inuyasha! ¡Vienen unos guardias!"

Inuyasha cerró los ojos exasperado. Con todos los problemas que estaba afrontando, lo que menos quería era tratar con la guardia. Dudaba tener la paciencia para soportarlos esta vez.

"Veamos que quieren esos mal nacidos"

Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando cuatro jinetes hicieron su aparición en el medio de la aldea. Ninguno de ellos gastó tiempo alguno, pues de inmediato tomaron el sendero que Inuyasha y los otros habían bajado. El ojidorado tuvo que moverse a toda prisa para quitar a Kaede y a Shippo del camino y así evitar que fueran arrollados por los caballos.

"¿Pero que demonios?"

El joven hizo el intento de seguir a los soldados, pero la presencia de una comitiva mucho mayor en el centro de la aldea lo detuvo. Nunca había visto un contingente tan grande en Himeshi. La cuadrilla estaba conformada por al menos veinte soldados y por lo que parecía, afuera de la aldea los esperaban otros más.

Observó a los oficiales con detenimiento. Esos hombres eran más grandes y musculosos que los guardias del gobernador, estaban fuertemente armados y por su forma de montar, se podía deducir fácilmente que eran hombres entrenados en el arte de la guerra. Al notar que todos utilizaban casacas azules, le pareció recordar que Kagome alguna vez había mencionado la diferencia en los atuendos de las guardias de Irashai.

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo? La guardia del gobernador viste de negro, ellos son los que cobran los impuestos. La guardia de la reina usa prendas de color rojo, son los perdedores que vinieron hace meses por aquí buscando quien sabe que. Y por último, la guardia del rey. Ellos son los que visten de azul y también son los encargados de proteger al país. Con razón esos tipos lucen sobrealimentados. Aunque en mi opinión, más parecen mercenarios que soldados._

¿Pero que hacía la guardia del rey en Himeshi? Tal vez buscaban espías.

Inuyasha decidió no cavilar más en el asunto, y se dirigió al centro de la aldea – cargando aún a Shippo quien a causa del susto se había adherido a él como sanguijuela - olvidando por el momento a los otros guardias que habían ido sendero arriba.

"¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?" preguntó al jovencito que viniera a llamarlo.

"Kohaku fue a buscarlo"

Inuyasha asintió y continuó caminando firmemente hacia el que parecía el jefe de los oficiales. Con desagrado, notó como muchas madres habían corrido a esconder a sus hijos lejos de las miradas poco amables de los extraños. Esas cosas no debían suceder en su aldea. En Himeshi todos estaban supuestos a vivir libres de temores a injusticias o represalias.

Se preparó para decirle algunas cuantas cosas al jefe de la cuadrilla, pero su hermano no le dio oportunidad pues el joven jefe de la aldea escogió ese momento para aparecerse,

"Señores, ¿Puedo saber que ocurre?" habló llanamente Sesshoumaru, sus ojos mostrando su descontento ante la invasión. Y su descontento comenzó a escalar a verdadero enojo al no recibir respuesta. El comandante lo estaba ignorando "¿Señor?" insistió.

El comandante, un tipo de cabello negro y grasiento giró su rostro lo suficiente como para ver al joven que le hablaba y alzó una ceja mientras con la mirada estudiaba detenidamente al muchacho. De repente, emitió una orden "Guardias, vigilen a este"

Ante el asombro del jefe de la aldea, tres hombres casi tan grandes como él lo rodearon. La experiencia le había enseñado a Sesshoumaru a guardarse sus emociones, por lo que con semblante calmo, aceptó, por el momento, el acoso de los soldados.

Pero Inuyasha era diferente. Al ver a su hermano siendo rodeado por los guardias, no pudo contenerse y con todo y Shippo se lanzó contra los extraños. Una fila de cuatro lanzas lo detuvo en seco – una de ellas casi penetrando su cuello. Desde su posición pudo notar que su hermano se estaba disponiendo a tomar cartas en el asunto y decidió desistir. Debía tratar de tener paciencia, pues si perdía los estribos, pondría en peligro a su familia, a sus vecinos y en especial a Shippo. El pequeño se había asido de él tan fuerte que si no hubiese sido un niño, seguro le habría causado algún daño.

"¿Así que hay dos?"

La pregunta echa por el sorprendido comandante de cuadrilla, extrañó sobremanera a los hermanos y a todos los vecinos que se habían acercado a ver lo que ocurría. La sorpresa y preocupación aumentó cuando el líder de la guardia ordenó que Inuyasha fuera puesto bajo custodia junto a su hermano.

Inuyasha se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia, bajó a Shippo al piso pero el pequeño prefirió quedarse cerca de él.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" inquirió en voz baja cuando estuvo cerca de su hermano.

"Lo que sea, es serio" Respondió Sesshoumaru sin desviar su tención de los extraños y lo que estaban haciendo.

"Soldados" se oyó la voz del comandante una vez más "Reúnan a todos los habitantes aquí"

"¡Sí, señor!" atendieron la orden todos los guardias que no estaban vigilando a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru.

La mayoría de los aldeanos ya se había congregado alrededor de ellos, con diferentes intenciones. Algunos estaban curiosos y otros estaban listos para actuar por si fuera necesario. Sin embargo, con sumo desagrado, los hermanos tuvieron que observar como los soldados obligaban a salir de sus casas a aquellos que eran o muy tímidos o muy débiles y que preferían mantenerse resguardados junto a sus hijos más chicos.

Poco después, los cuatro primeros jinetes reaparecieron de adonde fuera que habían ido, reclamando la atención de su comandante "¡Señor! Encontramos algo" dijo el soldado que parecía ser el segundo al mando de la cuadrilla. Ante un gesto de su superior, le entregó lo que traía en una de sus manos.

"Déjame ver" Habló el oficial, tomándose su tiempo para examinar con especial cuidado el objeto que le habían entregado.

"Estaba justo en la casa que nos indicaron" se sintió obligado a precisar otro de los soldados que habían realizado el hallazgo.

El comandante, con una voz fría como el hielo, se volvió hacia los hermanos que a cada momento estaban más confundidos y demandó "¿Quién de ustedes es el propietario de la casa arriba de ese sendero?"

Los hermanos volvieron sus miradas hacia donde el comandante señalaba, notando que era el camino a la casa del menor de los dos,

Inuyasha alzó la cabeza y enderezó los hombros "Soy yo ¿Cuál es el. . .?"

El muchacho no pudo terminar su pregunta pues en un santiamén había sido arrojado al piso fuertemente sujetado por dos de los soldados. El muchacho forcejeó instintivamente, pero la preocupada voz de su madre le dio pausa.

"Inuyasha, cálmate por favor"

Izayoi estaba aterrorizada. Había venido al centro de la aldea atraída por el barullo, pero nunca pensó que se toparía con sus hijos siendo retenidos a punta de espada y lanza. Su temor escaló cuando el menor fue tumbado violentamente al piso sin razón aparente. Temiendo que tratando de defenderse Inuyasha perdiera la vida, corrió cerca de él para tratar de controlarlo. La cantidad de soldados era simplemente demasiada.

"¿Qué sucede, señor? ¿Por qué hacen esto?" Preguntó angustiada la dama al comandante.

El comandante la miró en forma totalmente despectiva y Sesshoumaru tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que debía mantener el control de sus emociones. Nadie miraba a su madre de esa forma.

"Este hombre está bajo arresto" fue la simple respuesta emitida por el comandante.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a lo expresado y casi de inmediato explotaron exclamaciones de protesta, pero una voz sobresalió sobre las demás "¿Bajo que cargo?" exigió Sesshoumaru, haciendo a un lado su recelo por estar rodeado de una cuadrilla completa.

El tipo miró a Sesshoumaru directo a los ojos y sin ningún dejo de emoción declaró "Lo arrestamos bajo el cargo del asesinato de la princesa Kagome"

ooooo

En ese momento, lejos de Himeshi, Kagome era despertada del profundo sueño en el que había caído gracias al té relajante que Ayumi le ofreciera poco después de iniciar la travesía. La princesa lo había aceptado sin reparos, pues le sucedía que luego de pasada la impresión de reunirse con Kouga y todo lo acontecido antes y después, volvía a sentir esa familiar opresión en el pecho, de la cual quería deshacerse a toda costa.

Pudo dormir tranquilamente, sin ninguna pesadilla, por lo que cuando se despertó se sintió descansada y fresca.

"¿Qué sucede, Ayumi?" inquirió mientras se desperezaba y bostezaba ampliamente.

"Ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino, princesa"

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No creía haber dormido tanto tiempo "¿Ya pasaron tres horas?" Se asomó a la ventana para constatar que ya el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza en lo alto del cielo, señalando la media mañana. Recordó que a esa hora, Kaede y ella solían hacer una pausa para tomar un poco de té en compañía de otras mujeres. Ordenó a su cabeza que se olvidara de ese pensamiento y regresó a su posición normal sobre su asiento.

"El tiempo vuela" dijo solo por decir algo.

Ayumi respondió con una sonrisa mientras se ocupaba en acomodar las dos pequeñas maletas que llevaba con ella. Kagome se quedó en silencio, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Himeshi y sus gentes. Pocos minutos después, sintió el carruaje disminuir la velocidad y detenerse. Se dio ánimos, diciéndose a sí misma que por fin podría pasar tiempo en compañía de Kouga y que cualquiera que fuera el lugar que había escogido para su refugio, debía ser casi un palacio.

Aguardó pacientemente hasta que un paje abrió la puerta del coche y le ofreció ayuda para bajar. La jovencita accedió de inmediato tendiendo su mano. Apenas había asomado la cabeza por la puerta cuando la peluca que aún llevaba puesta, cayó sobre el escaloncillo, enredándosele en el pie y causando que se tropezara. Lanzó un grito de alarma y extendió los brazos con el fin de evitar estrellarse de cara, pero en lugar de hacer contacto con el suelo, hizo contacto con otro cuerpo.

Como todo caballero de brillante armadura, Kouga había corrido en su auxilio en cuanto vio el peligro eminente que Kagome corría y se arrojó frente a ella a forma de hacerle colchón.

La princesa enrojeció de pie a cabeza y de inmediato trató de incorporarse, pero se descubrió prisionera por los brazos de Kouga. Aterrorizada y apenada por la posición en la que estaban, la chica forcejeó más de lo necesario, por lo que el muchacho no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir. Varios oficiales se acercaron para ayudarlos a levantarse. Una vez puestos en pie, Kouga le sonrió a la princesa en un intento de calmarla. Kagome respondió bajando la cabeza. Ahora entendía porque Sango se la pasaba golpeando a Miroku cuando se le acercaba demasiado ¡Era embarazoso!

De pronto, la princesa percibió que Kouga ya no estaba a su lado, lo buscó con la mirada y sin tardanza lo encontró a unos pasos, reprendiendo severamente a Ayumi.

"¡Estúpida! Pudo haberse matado"

"Lo siento mucho, señor. Olvidé que llevaba la peluca. Lo siento mucho" rogaba en un hilo de voz la muchacha.

La princesa estuvo a punto de ir hasta ellos para explicar que la torpeza era algo con lo que había nacido y resultaba injusto culpar a inocentes simplemente por que ella no era capaz de poner un pie frente al otro sin ayuda, pero una voz la detuvo.

"Con todo respeto, su alteza, le recomiendo que no lo haga"

La princesa se volvió a ver a Kishi, sorprendiéndose de no haber notado su ausencia antes "¿Qué no haga que?"

El oficial mantuvo una actitud sumisa en todo momento sin dejar de ser firme en sus palabras "Mi humilde recomendación es que no interrumpa a mi señor mientras reprende a alguno de los sirvientes. Le restaría autoridad"

Kagome alzó una elegante ceja, sintiéndose indignada por la intervención del oficial "No pretendo restarle autoridad. Simplemente, no me parece bien que Ayumi pague por algo que es culpa mía" Ella realmente no entendía porque Kishi se sentía con autoridad de decirle que podía y que no podía hacer. ¡Él era un simple soldado!

"Su alteza, así son las cosas ahora"

Esas simples palabras le hicieron caer en la cuenta de que, mientras ella condenaba la actitud un poco prepotente de Kouga delante de sus subalternos, ella estaba actuando de igual manera con el oficial, quien solo había querido evitar que ella cometiera una imprudencia. Nunca, jamás, una señorita debía contradecir a un caballero en público, pues era considerado de muy mala educación, además que amenazaba la figura pública del hombre involucrado. Esas eran las reglas de la alta sociedad y Kishi solamente se las estaba recordando. Se sintió avergonzada por haber menospreciado al hombre frente a ella.

La voz de Kouga sonó fuerte, deteniendo el hilo de sus pensamientos

"Kishi" Llamó el joven.

"¡Señor!" Se enderezó el aludido, tomando pose de atención.

Kouga caminó hacia ellos, parándose al lado de Kagome y en tono plácido interrogó a su subalterno "¿Está todo listo?"

"Todo está arreglado, señor. Saldremos al anochecer"

"¿Todo asegurado en la frontera?"

"Siempre y cuando pasemos esta noche, no habrá problema" aseguró el oficial.

Kouga sonrió ampliamente "Perfecto" acto seguido, tomó a Kagome de un brazo y la dirigió hacia la entrada de la casona que les serviría de refugio.

El lugar era grande. Tres pisos, muchas ventanas, esculturas de leones frente a los escalones principales, hermosos jardines rodeando el lugar. Sin embargo, Kagome no prestó atención a nada de eso, intrigada como estaba en la conversación que acababa de presenciar.

"¿Nos iremos por la noche?" preguntó una vez que Kouga se hubo detenido al pie de la escalinata.

"Es lo más seguro. Será más fácil ocultar nuestras identidades al abrigo de las sombras"

"Por supuesto" Kagome se esforzó por ocultar su inquietud. A la mañana siguiente, estaría en la tierra de Kouga y ya no habría vuelta a tras. _Debería sentirme feliz. . ._

Kouga percibió que algo le molestaba a su amada y sonriendo tiernamente, le habló "Bueno, tú tranquila que aquí estoy yo para encargarme de todo. De ahora en adelante, solo preocúpate de disfrutar de la clase de vida que te corresponde"

Kagome estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño. La tolerancia que detectó en la voz de Kouga, no le hizo mucha gracia.

Kouga alzó la vista hacia arriba de los escalones por los cuales una muchacha ataviada con ropas de criada, venía bajando a toda prisa. La muchacha llegó hasta ellos y rápidamente hizo una reverencia. Kouga se volvió a Kagome, anunciando "Eri te llevará a tus recámaras para que puedas refrescarte y deshacerte de una vez por todas de esas horribles prendas"

Kagome miró confusa a Eri y luego a Kouga, para después pasear su mirada por el patio el cual estaba lleno de guardias y animales "¿Y que pasó con Ayumi?" preguntó inquieta cuando no encontró ni rastros de la jovencita.

"Ayumi ha sido relevada de su cargo" respondió en forma simple el muchacho. Por la expresión en el rostro de Kagome, entendió que la princesa no estaba conforme con la noticia "No te preocupes" habló cariñoso "Eri sí hará bien su trabajo ¿No es así?" preguntó severamente a la criada.

"Por supuesto, mi señor" se apresuró a responder la doncella.

"¿Ves? Ella sí te cuidará como se debe"

La princesa abrió mucho los ojos sintiéndose más confundida ¿Acaso Kouga pensaba que esa era su preocupación? ¿Qué temía que Eri no fuera una buena sirvienta? ¡¿Qué pasó con Ayumi?! Y además ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella era una bebé que no podía valerse por sí misma? "No necesito que me cuiden"

"Por supuesto que sí" sonrió Kouga, pellizcándole juguetonamente una mejilla "Y veré que así sea de ahora en adelante" Indicó a Erí que le mostrara el camino hacia sus habitaciones y sin más la despidió "Ve a descansar. Iré a verte mas tarde"

ooooo

"¡¿Qué maté a quién?!" Inuyasha trató de levantar la cabeza para mirar al comandante montado sobre su caballo, pero el peso de los dos hombres que lo mantenían de bruces sobre el pedregoso suelo, le hacían imposible la tarea.

"Señor, debe haber un error" Habló Izayoi, estupefacta.

Si Izayoi estaba conmocionada, Inuyasha todavía más. No comprendía nada "¡Yo no conozco a ninguna princesa!"

"No hay error" respondió indiferente el guardia a la pregunta que le hiciera la madre del acusado.

"¿Cuáles son sus pruebas, entonces?" reclamó Sesshoumaru.

El comandante miró al muchacho como si éste fuera un insecto, pensando que no tenía ninguna obligación de atender los cuestionamientos de los pobres campesinos, pero de todas formas, contestó "En la vivienda de este sujeto, se encontró este anillo, propiedad de la princesa" El hombre extendió su mano, dejando ver un anillo de oro que ostentaba el escudo de armas de la familia real.

Desde su lugar en el suelo, Inuyasha no podía ver nada, e intentó protestar una vez más "¿Anillo? ¿Qué anillo? ¡Yo no he visto ningún anillo!"

"¡Guarda silencio, asesino!" ordenó uno de los guardias a la vez que lo obligaba a callarse dándole un fuerte puntapié en el abdomen que le sacó el aire.

"¡Inuyasha!" gritó horrorizada Izayoi.

"¡Es suficiente!" habló fríamente el comandante "Nos llevaremos a este hombre para presentarlo ante el rey para que reciba el justo castigo, pero esto no termina aquí. La segunda hija del rey fue asesinada por este hombre después de estar desaparecida por varios meses. Dado que debió ocultarla en algún lugar, lo más seguro es que tenga cómplices y eso los vuelve a todos ustedes, sospechosos" sentenció mirando despectivamente a todas las personas reunidas en el lugar "Un escuadrón se quedará aquí para vigilarlos, y en cuanto tengamos la confesión de este criminal, volveremos por el resto de culpables. Si alguno trata de huir, sepan que mis hombres tienen autorización para matar a cuentos se resistan" y con esa amenaza final, el soldado se dio la vuelta indicándole a una parte de su escuadrón que era hora de partir.

Trabajosamente, los dos soldados que habían inmovilizado a Inuyasha sobre el suelo, lo levantaron, sujetándolo fuertemente mientras otro de los guardias lo ataba de manos.

El muchacho observó mudamente como los hombres lo enlazaban como si se tratara de una bestia, pero ni siquiera sentía el dolor. En su cabeza daban vueltas miles de ideas. Al iniciar esa mañana había estado tan preocupado por un asunto que en el momento parecía irrelevante. Y ahora, lo acusaban de un delito serio ¿Qué princesa? El nunca había visto una princesa. La única Kagome que conocía era la que ese día lo había abandonado. Además que él de ninguna manera lastimaría a una mujer, por más detestable que ésta fuera ¿Y ese anillo? En su casa jamás habían tenido alhajas. ¿De donde lo sacaron?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió un tirón. Habían atado la cuerda que lo sujetaba a uno de los caballos. Uno grande y fuerte. No había forma de que el pudiera forcejear con la bestia. Se volvió hacia donde su madre lo observaba con ojos llorosos y sintió un ataque de ira cuando se dio cuenta de que todos sus vecinos, incluyendo a los niños, eran retenidos en un estrecho círculo, resguardados por varios soldados.

Pudo distinguir que Izayoi le hacía señas de que se tranquilizara, que no hiciera nada que pudiera ponerlo en mayor riesgo. Por el bien de su progenitora, determinó seguir las indicaciones de la guardia, y así se dejó guiar sin oponer mayor resistencia

Por su parte, Izayoi miraba impotente como su hijo era literalmente arrastrado por el camino. Quería hacer algo. Correr y agarrar a esos hombres a golpes hasta que dejaran en paz a su muchacho, pero sabía que era imposible. A su lado, Sesshoumaru compartía los mismos sentimientos que su madre. Si fueran solo él y su hermano, no habría dudado en liarse en una pelea a muerte con los guardias, sabiendo que Inuyasha habría estado dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Pero el constante lloriqueo de Shippo a sus pies era un recordatorio de que estaba rodeado de gente que podría resultar lastimada en la escaramuza.

"¿Los vamos a dejar llevárselo así como así?"

"Inuyasha no ha matado a nadie que no se lo mereciera. Deberíamos hacer algo"

El jefe de la aldea podía escuchar con claridad estos y otros comentarios de las personas detrás de él, y así mismo podían hacerlo los soldados que los mantenían a punta de lanzas.

"Silencio, todos ustedes. Y será mejor que se comporten o aplicaremos la fuerza necesaria" amenazó el que había sido dejado como encargado de la situación. Parecía muy convencido de que una cuadrilla de treinta y cinco hombres sería suficiente para dominar a una aldea completa.

Los aldeanos no tenían intención de callarse, pero al notar que tanto Sesshoumaru como Izayoi permanecían en silencio, decidieron imitarlos, pues si había alguien realmente preocupado por el bienestar de Inuyasha, de seguro eran su madre y hermano.

Una vez que la comitiva de diez soldados que llevaba detenido a Inuyasha desapareció de la vista, los soldados utilizando sus armas, hicieron que la apretada muchedumbre de campesinos se separara en grupos relativamente pequeños. Las mujeres y los niños más chicos en una sección, ancianos en otra, y los hombres jóvenes en otra. Shippo se aferró a Izayoi casi con desesperación, mirando aterrorizado todas las armas apuntadas hacia ellos. La señora trató de consolarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero dada la situación, ella necesitaba tanto o más consuelo que el pequeño.

"Señora Izayoi" habló el chiquillo con voz trémula tratando de llamar la atención de la dama. Él había estado sumamente asustado desde que el primer jinete casi lo arrollara, pero el miedo escaló a verdadero pánico cuando Inuyasha fue separado de él con tanta fuerza. El sabía lo que pasaba con la gente que era apresada por la guardia. Nunca volvían porque eran enviados al mismo lugar donde estaban sus padres. Y él no quería que Inuyasha se fuera para allá. Pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablar con Izayoi. Por lo que él alcanzó a comprender, los soldados pensaban que Inuyasha era culpable de que alguien hubiera muerto, y la prueba que lo señalaba era ese anillo parecido al de Kagome. Apunto estuvo de gritar que el anillo le pertenecía a la esposa del ojidorado, pero la expresión en el rostro del comandante era de tal maldad, que se quedó sin habla.

Pero, el tipo ya se había marchado y se sentía medianamente seguro de confesar lo que sabía.

Sin embargo, Izayoi no le estaba poniendo atención en ese momento, ocupada en ayudar a las mujeres con más de un niño pequeño y a las ancianas a moverse lo bastante rápido para evitar ser maltratadas por los soldados. Ya había visto como uno de ellos empujó violentamente a un niño adolescente provocando que el padre de éste se abalanzara sobre el atacante de su hijo, siendo detenido, a penas a tiempo, por Sesshoumaru. El soldado se reía sádicamente, como esperando que alguien se atreviera a enfrentarlo para así tener pretexto de usar su espada.

"Shippo, siéntate junto a los otros niños y quédate calladito, por favor"

"Pero. . ."

"Shippo, es muy importante que obedezcas. Hazlo ahora"

Cabizbajo, el niño se dirigió a tomar el lugar que Izayoi le indicara. Tenía que encontrar la forma de decirle lo que sabía, pero se daba cuenta de que era mejor esperar hasta que todos estuvieran más calmados, entonces, ella le escucharía.

Los aldeanos, sumisamente, obedecían las indicaciones de los soldados, sabiendo que debían esperar el momento adecuado para hacer algo. Todos los hombres trataban de mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus mujeres y sus hijos, pero sin descuidar cualquier posible señal que el jefe de la aldea les diera.

Todos estaban nerviosos, unos más que otros, pero de entre el grupo de hombres, sobresalía y no solo por su tamaño, Jinenji, quien difícilmente lograba quedarse sentado sin moverse de un lado a otro. Uno de los vecinos jóvenes trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero simplemente no era posible. Él ya era un hombre por fuera, pero por dentro era solamente un niño que, en medio de toda la confusión, necesitaba de su madre, a la cual no veía por ningún lado.

Él había estado jugando con Shiori y otros niños de la edad de ella, cuando dos hombres llegaron a interrumpirlos portando espadas. Él rápidamente había tomado en brazos a cuantos niños le cupieran, pues había sido instruido en que siendo el más grande, era su deber cuidar a los más pequeños. En cuanto fueron conducidos hasta donde los demás se encontraban, en un santiamén, todos los niños que cargaba o que caminaban pegados a él, desaparecieron, habiendo venido todas las madres a recuperar a sus hijos. Pero su mamá, no se había acercado. Y no la había visto para nada.

Entonces, viniendo del lado del río, pudo ver a su madre ayudando a caminar a otra mujer tan anciana como ella, mientras que un hombre corpulento, aunque bajo, las apresuraba. El muchacho respiró con alivio y felicidad al ver aparecer a su mamá, pero esa felicidad se transformó de inmediato en algo totalmente diferente cuando vio que su indefensa progenitora era arrojada al piso por el impaciente soldado.

Lo único que todos los presentes lograron captar, fue el grito de '¡Mamá!' y un segundo después veían como Jinenji tomaba del cuello al soldado y lo arrojaba violentamente contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Los expertos en el tema, entendieron que el crujiente sonido que acompañó a la acción, se debió a los huesos del tipo que se rompieron, quizá todos, por el impacto.

Lo que siguió a continuación tomó solamente unos segundos. Después de deshacerse del infractor, Jinenji se había acercado a su madre para ayudarla a incorporarse, ignorando por completo a los tres hombres que se venían sobre él. La señora que sí los vio, no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar, pues antes de que pudieran llegar a su hijo, uno de ellos cayó pesadamente al suelo, deteniendo en el acto a los otros dos y poniendo en alerta al resto de la cuadrilla. Cuando los otros dos que iban a atacar a Jinenji se acercaron al cadáver, pudieron constatar que el hombre había caído victima de una guadaña atada a una cadena. Siguieron la cadena hasta su otro extremo y no pudieron menos que sorprenderse al ver que el atacante no era más que un niño.

Furiosos, los tipos cambiaron de blanco y se arrojaron sobre el jovencito, siendo recibido cada uno por los filos de espadas completamente idénticas, empuñadas por dos muchachos completamente idénticos. Si los moribundos tuvieron un último pensamiento antes de expirar, debió ser el de que estaban viendo doble. Los tres hermanos observaron los cuerpos inertes en forma impasible. Su padre los había entrenado bien. Habían sido capaces de mantenerse ocultos entre las ramas de los árboles, esperando por la oportunidad adecuada.

Todas las reservas fueron abandonadas en ese momento. Ya no había razones para ser cautos. De un golpe, Sesshoumaru se puso en pie tomando al soldado más cercano a él por el brazo armado y obligando al tipo a apuñalarse a sí mismo y similares acciones tomaron los demás que tuvieron oportunidad. Una vez hubo terminado, Sesshoumaru se enfocó en encontrar al líder de la cuadrilla. Todo lo ocurrido con su hermano era muy confuso y aún más confuso era el hecho de que Kagome no estaba por ningún lado. En un principio, pensó que la mujer se habría escondido temerosa de lo que pudiera sucederle, pero la chica había demostrado que no era una cobarde, por lo que no resultaba lógico que se hubiera quedado oculta en un lugar seguro mientras su marido era arrastrado a una muerte segura.

Temía hacer relación entre la muerte de la princesa y la desaparición de la mujer que coincidentemente llevaba el mismo nombre. Necesitaba respuestas y esas solo podían ser provistas por alguien al mando, pues generalmente los subalternos, no hacían más que seguir órdenes.

Ignorando la diversidad de formas en que los soldados eran despachados a su alrededor, distinguió al hombre que buscaba siendo acosado por cuatro mujeres desarmadas pero no por eso menos peligrosas. El tipo blandía su espada desesperadamente, tratando de mantenerlas al margen, pero era muy difícil. Si apuntaba hacia la que se encontraba a su costado derecho, las dos del costado izquierdo se abalanzaban sobre él y viceversa y las miradas que le estaba dirigiendo, le daban a entender sin lugar a dudas de que no iba a salir vivo de ahí.

"Déjenlo" ordenó fríamente el jefe de la aldea.

Las mujeres obedecieron sin demora, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa al que, ellas estaban seguras, era hombre muerto.

Sesshoumaru avanzó lentamente hacia el hombre que aunque mantenía empuñada su arma, comenzaba a retroceder buscando por una oportunidad para huir.

"Baja la espada" ordenó el joven.

El soldado miró nerviosamente hacia todos lados, dándose cuenta que, para su desgracia, todos los hombres a su cargo habían sido muertos o puestos fuera de combate.

"No voy a rendirme sin luchar" advirtió el soldado, tratando de sonar valiente.

"Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Si quieres morir, es tu problema. Yo solo quiero que me contestes algunas preguntas"

"Nunca cederé a tus demandas. Todos ustedes pueden darse por muertos. Cuando el rey sepa que su hija fue asesinada por uno de ustedes, campesinos ignorantes, mandará que toda la aldea sea quemada junto con sus habitantes"

Una exclamación de temor se dejó oír entre los más jóvenes y los más mayores y Sesshoumaru tuvo suficiente.

Como impulsado por un rayo, se arrojó sobre el tipo, tomando el brazo que sostenía la espada con su mano izquierda y aprisionando el cuello del soldado con su mano derecha, con tal fuerza que el hombre estuvo seguro de escuchar como los delicados huesos de su cuello eran comprimidos, así como los de su muñeca. Dejó caer su espada.

"Ya me cansé de ustedes. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, nadie de esta aldea va a morir y si tengo que matar al mismo rey, lo haré. No lo dudes. Así que deja de colmarme la paciencia y dime de una vez que demonios sucedió ¿Por qué se llevaron a mi hermano?" todas estas palabras fueron dichas en el tono más reposado posible y sin que en el rostro del orador se reflejara ninguna emoción. El hombre que se estaba asfixiando no tuvo más remedio que creer las palabras que acababa de oír. En su mente no cabía ninguna duda de que el sujeto frente a él era capaz de cumplir la promesa hecha.

El tipo hizo gestos desesperados, mostrando que quería decir algo, así que Sesshoumaru aflojó un poco la presión, lo suficiente como para dejarlo respirar trabajosamente "¿Vas a hablar?"

"Te diré lo que sé"

ooooo

"Su baño está listo, su alteza"

"Gracias, Eri" respondió la princesa apenas volviéndose para ver a la doncella, quien se mantenía a una respetuosa distancia, sosteniendo en sus manos algunas mantas. Regresó su atención a la magnifica vista que le proveían los jardines exteriores de la casa en la que se encontraban. Flores de diferentes colores habían sido sembradas de tal forma que, al verlas de lejos, producían en el espectador la sensación de estar mirando una delicada pintura. Y en el centro del mar de flores, la hábil mano de un jardinero había podado una amplia extensión de arbustos, transformándolos en un laberinto.

El lugar era hermoso. La casona, propiedad de un próspero comerciante de perfumes, había sido decorada con el gusto más exquisito y el mobiliario más pomposo. La habitación que Kagome ocupaba, debía precisamente estar reservada para la nobleza que de seguro visitaba el lugar y de paso compraban las delicadas fragancias que el dueño de la casa vendía a precios exorbitantes.

La princesa sabía esto porque, tratando de establecer una comunicación cercana con Eri, la muchacha le había revelado los detalles que conocía.

Kagome giró un poco la cabeza, constatando que la doncella todavía se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar que hacía cinco minutos. Quiso sonreírle, pero el rostro de la muchacha era tan impasible, que de inmediato la desanimó.

Dejó su lugar junto a la ventana, y caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la zona designada para tomar su baño – un pequeño espacio al fondo de la habitación y que era separada por una gruesa cortina – y se dispuso a desabotonar su vestido. No tuvo oportunidad, porque casi de inmediato, las manos de Eri comenzaron a encargarse del trabajo.

Kagome se sobresaltó por la acción e instintivamente se alejó de la criada, manteniendo la abertura de su vestido cerrada con una mano "¿Qué haces?" preguntó sonrojada. Eri había logrado desabrochar tres botones en solo un segundo. Debía tener mucha práctica.

La muchacha hizo gesto de no entender la perturbación de la princesa "La ayudo a desvestirse" dijo.

"No es necesario. Yo puedo sola. Gracias" Habló Kagome tratando de recobrar la compostura.

"Su alteza, insisto" expresó la doncella con su tono más sumiso. De ninguna manera quería que pareciese que le estaba dando órdenes a la princesa.

"¿Acaso parezco una niña pequeña que no puede quitarse la ropa sola?" replicó la aludida con más exasperación de la necesaria. Ella ya había entendido que las cosas en su vida habían vuelto a ser como antes, cuando vivía en palacio, pero su corta estadía fuera del ámbito de la realeza le había hecho darse cuenta de que algunas costumbres de la nobleza eran simplemente ridículas. Hasta Shiori que solo contaba con seis años podía vestirse y desvestirse sin ayuda ¿Por qué no ella?

"Por supuesto que no, su alteza" respondió Eri, mostrando algo de temor, cosa que desconcertó a Kagome "Esto es parte de mi trabajo y si no lo hago, me arriesgo a correr la misma suerte que Ayumi" se justificó la doncella con voz suplicante.

Las últimas palabras llamaron la atención de la princesa, haciendo que la irritación que la había estado embargando, desapareciera de inmediato.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó con cautela a la criada "¿Cuál fue la suerte de Ayumi?"

La muchacha tartamudeó al responder "Su alteza, perdone mi indiscreción. No debí mencionar el asunto"

"No importa" Kagome trató de sonar amable y despreocupada "Solo tengo curiosidad por saber"

Eri se inclinó en una pronunciada reverencia "Se lo ruego, su alteza. Tengo prohibido hablar de esos temas"

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que abandonar la discusión, pues el temor de Eri resultaba palpable. Pero, ¿Por qué temer? ¿Era a caso Kouga un déspota? No quería imaginarlo, pero las probabilidades de que su príncipe actuara cruelmente con la servidumbre eran altas, después de todo, para la nobleza esa era la norma a seguir. Resolvió que si ese era el caso, ella se encargaría de hacerlo cambiar de actitud, ya que ella estaba convencida de que Kouga era un buen hombre.

Notando que la princesa no parecía dispuesta a continuar con la conversación y tampoco a proceder con su baño, Eri se acercó tentativamente y al no recibir objeción procedió a desabrochar por completo el vestido de su nueva señora.

Sumida en sus planes, Kagome la dejó hacer.

ooooo

"¿Y bien?" inquirió secamente el jefe de la aldea, mirando con desden al soldado que aún no había logrado regularizar su respiración.

El tipo estaba atado junto a otros tres hombres, los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre, mientras que el resto era apilado en un lugar entre los árboles del bosque. Los aldeanos de Himeshi no querían exponer a sus hijos a los horrores de la muerte por mucho más tiempo y por eso la mayoría se aprestó a ocultar los cadáveres.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" con voz carrasposa y mucho dolor en la garganta, el soldado hacía lo posible por no mostrar más temor.

"¿Por qué creen que Inuyasha es responsable de la muerte de la princesa?"

"Solo sé lo que mis superiores me dijeron"

"Dime, entonces, lo que tus superiores te dijeron"

"Dijeron que un hombre que había visitado palacio con anterioridad y que había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la princesa Kagome, se presentó ante el general Naraku hace un par de días, diciendo que durante su último viaje vio a alguien muy parecido a su alteza cerca de esta aldea y en compañía de un hombre joven de cabello blanco"

"¿No dijeron ustedes que la princesa fue asesinada?"

"Su cuerpo fue hallado en las cercanías"

"¿Cuándo?"

"No lo sé"

"¿No lo sabes?" los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaron de forma que el guardia entendió que debía de encontrar una forma de responder satisfactoriamente a sus preguntas.

Pero el desdichado no contaba con ese lujo. Tragó grueso "Esta mañana nos ordenaron prepararnos para salir sin darnos detalles. Me enteré de lo que te conté al llegar a las afueras de Himeshi" explicó casi en una suplica.

Sesshoumaru suprimió un suspiro "Y ¿Qué hay de ese endemoniado anillo? ¿Cómo supieron donde encontrarlo y por qué prueba que Inuyasha es culpable?"

"Solo la familia real posee esos anillos. Cada princesa tiene el suyo propio y todos son diferentes entre sí. La única forma de que tu hermano pusiera sus manos sobre el anillo, es habiendo conocido personalmente a la princesa Kagome" el infortunado hombre lamentó de inmediato las palabras dichas. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Sesshoumaru sin piedad lo tomó del cabello con tanta fuerza que casi le arranca la cabeza.

El joven jefe inclinó su rostro de tal manera que quedara al nivel del de su prisionero y le habló entre dientes "Mi hermano nunca ha conocido a una princesa ¿Cómo llegó ese anillo aquí?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡No fui yo quien lo encontró!" se excusó desesperado el soldado.

"Inuyasha no mató a nadie y él tampoco roba. Ese anillo tuvo que llegar aquí de otra forma" sentenció el muchacho, lamentando profundamente no haber escogido un lugar con mayor privacidad para su interrogatorio. Pensó en que el soldado a su merced debería estar agradecido de que su madre y algunos ancianos estuvieran presentes, pues de lo contrario, no le habría mostrado tanta misericordia.

"Sesshoumaru" habló una vocecita distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos

El joven se llevó una mano a la frente, rogando por paciencia ¿Qué demonios hacia ese enano allí? Se suponía que debía de estar en casa de Susume, siendo entretenido junto a los demás niños.

"Ahora no, Shippo. Sesshoumaru está ocupado" Explicó con calma uno de los ancianos, tratando de hacer volver al pequeño por donde había llegado.

Pero el chiquillo no cedió. Había estado escuchando a través de la ventana de la cabaña donde habían encerrado a los prisioneros. Él sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero quería ayudar a recuperar a Inuyasha a salvo. Cuando escuchó hablar del anillo, decidió hacerse notar "Yo sé de quien es el anillo"

Todo movimiento se detuvo en la habitación.

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó atónito el anciano que lo estaba obligando a salir.

"Sí. Es de Kagome" anunció sin preámbulos el niño.

"¿Estas seguro?"

Fríos ojos dorados se posaron sobre el chiquillo, quien no pudo evitar tragar grueso. Se armó de valor y con firmeza explicó "Sí. Un día se le cayó y me dijo que era un recuerdo de su familia"

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, dejando olvidado al soldado que estaba torturando y mirando inexpresivamente a los reunidos dentro de la cabaña, - Ryu, Sango y Kyo incluidos - formuló la pregunta que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza "¿Ha visto alguien a esa mujer?"

Su respuesta fue un silencio confuso que eventualmente fue interrumpido por Shippo "Inuyasha dijo que se fue"

"¿Se fue? ¿Cómo es eso?" Inquirió Izayoi muy alterada.

Shippo tuvo la sensación de que acaba de decir algo indebido "¡No sé! Quizá se la llevaron los soldados también. Como es la esposa de Inuyasha" razonó el pequeño.

Hubo otra pausa. Los presentes parecían temerosos de exteriorizar sus conjeturas.

"Yo vi a Kagome. Muy temprano. Iba montando"

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar gruñir ante la nueva interrupción. La idea de haberse llevado a los prisioneros a una de las casas más alejadas de la aldea, era precisamente la de evitar que los más inocentes fueran testigos de mayores cosas desagradables. Lo único que salvaba a Jinenji de recibir la cólera del ojidorado, era que acababa de proporcionar información valiosa.

Interesada, Izayoi se adelantó hacia el enorme muchacho que había asomado la cabeza por la ventana "¿La viste temprano? ¿Antes de que los soldados vinieran?"

"Antes de que el sol saliera" habló en su lenta pronunciación el joven.

"Explícate" demandó Sesshoumaru. No tenía ganas de ser paciente con Jinenji. Si no obtenía respuestas claras, pronto, tendría que matar a alguien.

"Yo quería ver las luciérnagas anoche," comenzó el muchacho a detallar, muy despacio "pero me dio sueño temprano y me fui a dormir y por eso no las puede ver. Así que me levante antes que el sol y fui a la poza por si todavía habían luciérnagas. Pero no habían. Entonces, cuando regresaba a mi casa, vi a Kagome yendo arroyo arriba en su caballo. Ella no me vio. Es que estaba muy oscuro" finalizó su relato, en el cual había empleado gestos ay ademanes para darse a entender mejor.

Los murmullos llenaron la estancia. La mayoría se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Kagome a esa hora de la mañana. Mirando a un punto indefinido, Sesshoumaru, en silencio, trataba de encontrarle sentido a la situación sin ningún éxito. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Sango apartaba a Shippo hacia un rincón. Curioso de que el chiquillo supiera algo más, se acerco para escuchar.

Con una voz que denotaba muchísimo nerviosismo, la joven cuestionó al pequeño "Shippo, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Inuyasha acerca de Kagome?"

"Que no estaba aquí" respondió el niño con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sango adoptó una expresión pensativa mientras que en susurros repetía "No puede ser. No pudo haberlo hecho"

"Sango ¿Qué sabes?" cuestionó suspicaz Sesshoumaru, llamando la atención de las otras personas en la cabaña. La aludida se sobresaltó. No solo porque no había visto a Sesshoumaru cerca, sino porque era obvio que él la había escuchado "¿Y bien?" insistió el joven.

"Yo no sé si sé" respondió inquietamente la muchacha, sintiéndose más incomoda por todas las miradas sobre ella. Contuvo la respiración. Ella también había notado la extraña ausencia de su amiga y en un momento dado, había temido lo peor. Pero luego de revisar la aldea por si alguno de los soldados lograba escapar, no había encontrado rastros de Kagome por ningún lado. Y ahora, después del relato de Jinenji, le preocupaba que su amiga hubiese cometido lo que ella creía una locura.

"Sango" advirtió Izayoi. La señora sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento por tanta presión, por lo que no estaba de ánimos para juegos.

"Esta bien" concedió la muchacha, dejando salir el aire retenido "Es posible que yo sepa algo. Pero es un asunto que será mejor hablemos en privado" dijo con firmeza.

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja, interesado y se encaminó hacia la puerta, indicándole a Sango que debía seguirlo "Kyo" llamó al hermano de Sango "Necesito que pongas a dos hombres a vigilar a estos tipos. Mi madre y yo estaremos afuera hablando con tu hermana"

Mientras Kyo iba en busca de voluntarios para el puesto de celadores, Sesshoumaru guió a las dos mujeres varios pasos fuera de la cabaña, a una distancia que él consideraba conveniente para la charla confidencial que tendrían. Cuando se detuvieron, madre e hijo encararon a la nerviosa Sango, quien no paraba de estrujarse las manos.

Evitando las penetrantes miradas de sus acompañantes, la jovencita comenzó diciendo "Kagome me contó acerca de las inusuales circunstancias que la llevaron a terminar casada con Inuyasha"

Izayoi hizo una mueca de desagrado. Había sido muy clara con Kagome al prohibirle que hablara con alguien de ese tema "Eso fue algo inevitable" se sintió obligada a aclarar.

Sango se apresuró a darle la razón "Tal vez. Y entiendo su punto de vista. Yo habría actuado de la misma forma" Hizo una pausa, tratando de decidir que palabras usar "El caso es que Kagome me dijo que tanto ella e Inuyasha cedieron a sus deseos porque no tuvieron alternativa y además, me dijo. . ." la joven dudó. No quería ser ella quien revelara la información, básicamente porque si Kagome había hecho lo que ella temía, significaría que su mejor amiga había huido a escondidas y bajo las circunstancias actuales, resultaría sospechoso.

"¡Habla de una vez!" exigió Sesshoumaru, demostrando más emoción de la que se le creyera capaz.

Sango tomó aire para hablar de corrido "Me dijo que ella ya estaba comprometida y que por razones fuera de su comprensión, no aclaró ese detalle en el momento adecuado. Como sea, desde el inició había decidido que no se quedaría aquí. Esperaría un tiempo para aprender lo básico de la autodefensa y reanudaría su camino después. Inuyasha sabía esto y estaba de acuerdo"

"¿Comprometida?" preguntó la inquieta madre, sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría acabase de serle vaciado encima.

Sango asintió.

"¿Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo?"

"Eso fue lo que ella me dijo" Sango mantenía la cabeza baja, no sintiéndose capaz de verla a la cara. No soportaba ver la expresión de verdadera angustia que deformaba las bellas facciones del rostro de Izayoi.

"Pero son marido y mujer" insistió la dama mayor, rehusándose a dar oídos a lo que no quería aceptar.

Decidiendo que ya era hora de dar fin a la farsa, Sesshoumaru anunció sin preámbulos "No lo son, madre"

"¿Qué?"

"Ellos nunca tuvieron intimidad"

"Pero, parecían llevarse tan bien. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de él, preparándole comida y cuidando de su salud y él ni siquiera venía a verme tan seguido como al principio. . ."

"Yo también creí que las cosas iban prosperando y hasta se lo comenté a ella, pero es obvio que me equivoqué" intervino Sango, mordiéndose las uñas compulsivamente.

Sesshoumaru pareció tomar una decisión, y sin mediar palabra, comenzó a alejarse de las dos mujeres.

"Sesshoumaru, ¿Adonde vas?" lo detuvo Izayoi con la voz.

Él se dio la vuelta, encarándolas "A buscarla. Todo esto es demasiado para ser una coincidencia y Kagome parece tener algunas respuestas. Voy a traerla de vuelta para que aclare todo esto"

"¿Crees que esté involucrada?" inquirió Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros "Shippo dice que la vio en posesión del anillo"

"Seguramente todo es solo una coincidencia. Tal vez consiguió una imitación del anillo para soñar que era una princesa" quiso defender Sango. Necesitaba convencerse a sí misma de que Kagome era inocente de lo ocurrido, de lo contrario. . .

No pudo seguir divagando, pues sintió como la mirada de Sesshoumaru la clavaba en el piso "No me importa si su anillo es real o no. Tampoco me importa si se lo robó, o lo encontró por ahí tirado y te aseguro que mucho menos me importará si al final ella resulta ser la princesa real. No le voy a permitir poner a mi hermano y a esta aldea en peligro"

"Todo esto es mi culpa" habló en un susurro Izayoi, haciendo que la atención de los otros dos se posara en ella.

"¿Mamá?"

Izayoi miró a su hijo mayor con ojos llorosos "Me rogó que le creyera que no la conocía y yo. . . yo. . . lo único que me importó fue mantener las apariencias. Y ahora, mi hijo podría morir"

Sesshoumaru la tomó cuidadosamente por los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos "Mamá. No voy a dejar que eso pase. Y no te culpes. No sabemos si Kagome está involucrada en todo esto y precisamente por eso iré a traerla. Cueste lo que cueste"

"Y no lo harás solo" intervino otra voz. Todos se volvieron para encontrar de pie y cerca de ellos a Kyo y Bankotsu, siendo éste último el que había hablado "Mi hermano me contó que Kagome tenía en su posesión el anillo que los soldados encontraron y también que parece que ella huyó"

"Iremos contigo" aseguró Kyo a su vez "si Kagome sabe algo de este asunto, es imperativo traerla de vuelta"

Sesshoumaru asintió. Al parecer, los hermanos habían llegado a tiempo de escuchar solamente el final de la conversación "De acuerdo. Partiremos de inmediato"

"Yoni y Kuwa también irán con nosotros" anunció Kyo "Pensamos que es poco probable que Kagome se haya ido por su cuenta. Es posible que necesitemos refuerzos"

"Bien pensado" apreció el líder.

"Hermanos" intervino Sango "¿Piensan que Kagome le puso una trampa a Inuyasha?"

Bankotsu la miró con extrañeza "Sé que la consideras tu amiga y la aprecias, pero hermana ¿Que otra explicación puede haber?"

"Ella no haría algo así" aseguró la muchacha.

"Por su bien, más le vale" sentenció el ojidorado, dejando a Sango sin palabras.

Izayoi que se había mantenido al margen, aprovecho la pausa para decir "Yo iré a la ciudad. Quiero estar cerca de Inuyasha"

A Sesshoumaru no le agradaba la idea de que su madre tomara los caminos sin la debida protección de él o de su hermano, pero sabía que sería inútil tratar de disuadirla de ir "Está bien. Sango, ve con ella"

"Por supuesto"

De inmediato, Izayoi corrió a casa de su hijo a recoger algunas cosas que pensó el muchacho podría necesitar. Ella comprendía que era muy poco probable que le permitieran siquiera verlo, pero eso no le iba a impedir intentarlo. Entró como un torbellino a la pequeña vivienda, ignorando el desorden que reinaba en la estancia y dirigiéndose directo hasta la alcoba. El cuadro que encontró no era mejor que el de la estancia principal. Los escasos muebles se encontraban patas arriba y el piso estaba tapizado por los vestidos que ella le había regalado a su nuera.

"Mi nuera" murmuro para sí con rencor.

Recogió uno de los vestidos el cual mostraba señales de haber sido pisado muchas veces por los intrusos que irrumpieron en la vivienda. Observó la prenda por unos instantes: un sencillo vestido estampado en diferentes tonos de rosa que había lucido muy bonito en la jovencita. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que se lo cedió. Kagome había lucido genuinamente agradecida.

_¿Cómo me atreví a confiarle a una desconocida el futuro de mi hijo menor?_

Observó, también la pequeña cama maltrecha que yacía contra la pared y rió amargamente. Había entrado a esa alcoba muchas veces y nunca lo notó. La cama era demasiado pequeña para dos personas. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba para confirmar lo que no quería aceptar?

No importaba si Kagome tenía parte en lo que acababa de ocurrir con Inuyasha pues cualquier cosa que le sucediera al muchacho no sería responsabilidad de la jovencita. Sería culpa de ella, de Izayoi, por obligar a su hijo a aceptar a esa mujer bajo su techo.

Pero no había tiempo para auto recriminaciones. Buscó rápidamente con la vista, tratando de determinar en donde guardaría su hijo sus pertenencias. A pesar del desorden, resultaba obvio que los únicos objetos en la habitación eran propiedad de una mujer. Miró hacia el techo tratando de inspirarse cuando se le ocurrió la idea de que el ático bien podría utilizarse como una recámara. Se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar cuando su pie pisó algo que produjo una especie de crujido. Miró hacia el suelo y vio un trozo de papel arrugado. Normalmente, no le habría llamado la atención, pero después de todo lo ocurrido, cualquier pista que pudiera encontrar serviría de mucho.

Lo recogió con cuidado, notando que tenía algunas palabras escritas. Lo extendió lo suficiente como para leer su contenido sin dificultad. Su corazón afligido se comprimió aún más y permitió que frescas lágrimas fueran derramadas.

La sencilla nota contenía solo tres líneas:

_Inuyasha,_

_Gracias por todo._

_Kagome_

El papel resbaló de sus manos en el momento que daba rienda suelta a su angustia y recostada sobre el umbral de la puerta se dejó llorar abiertamente. Un rato después, enjugó sus lágrimas, acomodó su cabello y se encaminó hacia el ático.

Varios minutos más tarde, cargando un pequeño atado de ropa limpia, se reunió con Sango que en compañía del ministro y de Kohaku la esperaban ya listos cada uno sobre su montura.

"Señora Izayoi, traje su caballo" dijo amablemente el más joven del grupo.

"Gracias, Kohaku" respondió la dama con una sonrisa. No le parecía extraño que el muchacho se uniera al viaje. Por su ligera complexión física, el adolescente era uno de los mejores jinetes de la aldea, así que resultaba lógico que le permitieran ir a la ciudad. Si se presentaba alguna novedad digna de mención, Kohaku fácilmente podría recorrer la distancia desde la ciudad en poco más de la mitad del tiempo normal. Posó su atención en la otra persona que ya estaba preparada "Ministro, ¿También usted nos acompaña?"

"Es mi deber ofrecer todo el apoyo posible en tristes circunstancias como esta" Miroku le brindó su mirada más compasiva y sincera. No había podido hacer mucho cuando la guardia se presentó en la aldea, básicamente, porque los aldeanos no necesitaron de su asistencia entonces. Pero en la ciudad, su experiencia iba a ser muy requerida.

"Gracias, ministro" respondió a las amables palabras la dama "¿Y Sesshoumaru?" preguntó a Sango.

"Él y mis hermanos fueron cada uno por sus armas. Luego Irán a casa de Inuyasha en busca de algún rastro"

Izayoi asintió pensativa. Estaba consciente de que su hijo mayor podría estar corriendo graves riesgos al ir en busca de Kagome, pero tenía que confiar en él. Sesshoumaru nunca fallaba en conseguir lo que se proponía "Nosotros también debemos irnos" dijo en un suspiro.

Iniciaron la marcha, rodeados de palabras de ánimo y deseos de éxito que sus vecinos les brindaban al verlos pasar, cuando una voz se sobrepuso a las demás "¡Sango, Sango! ¡Espérame!"

El apremio en la voz les dio pausa y a pesar de la urgencia que sentían, todos esperaron a ver que tenía Shippo que decir. El pequeño llegó corriendo hasta ellos llevando una bolsita en sus manos "¡Voy con ustedes!" anunció casi desesperado.

Dejando a un lado su angustia, Izayoi se dirigió dulcemente al pequeño "Shippo, no puedes ir con nosotros. Es peligroso"

"¡Pero yo quiero ir! ¡Quiero ver a Inuyasha! ¡Déjenme ir!" clamó el chiquillo al borde de las lágrimas.

"Lo siento pequeño, en esto no te podemos complacer"

"Pero. . ."

"Inuyasha va a estar bien Shippo" atajó con gran seguridad en la voz el ministro "Y volverá a esta aldea antes de lo que imaginas"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio ¿Y sabes lo que necesitará en el momento en que vuelva?" preguntó el ministro, dándole un toque alentador a su voz. El pequeño meneó la cabeza como respuesta, a lo que Miroku respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa "Un gran recibimiento ¿Crees que puedes quedarte a prepararlo?"

Resultó obvio para los adultos que el pequeño no se había tragado del todo lo dicho por Miroku, pero aún así, Shippo se limitó a asentir levemente.

"¿Prometen no tardarse?" preguntó después de un rato.

Miroku sonrió amablemente "Haremos todo lo posible"

Mostrándose poco convencido, el pequeño alzó la bolsita que llevaba y se la ofreció al predicador. "Estos dulces son para Inuyasha. Le darán energía"

"Se los daré inmediatamente lo vea" aseguró bondadosamente el ministro al tomar el encargo del pequeño.

Shippo los observó marcharse con un nudo en la garganta. Algo en el interior de su corazón, le decía que no volvería a ver a Inuyasha.

ooooo

N/A: Hola a todos ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? (Yo espero que sí)

No pensaba dejar este capítulo hasta aquí, pero ya rebasé las 15000 palabras y como va la cosa, para llegar hasta donde yo quería me falta mucho y ya que últimamente me he estado atrasando en las actualizaciones, decidí acortarlo para poder publicar antes.

Me disculpo con aquellos que sienten que esperan demasiado por un capítulo nuevo, pero ruego su comprensión y paciencia. Y de paso agradezco a todos aquellos que me dan su apoyo incondicional.

Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a todos los que me dejan review pues me sirven mucho para animarme, recordarme que no debo rendirme y por supuesto si es una crítica constructiva, me ayuda a mejorar mi escritura.

Besos a todos,

Susy


	16. Traiciones

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 16: Traiciones

mwmwmw

"¿Qué opinas?"

Sesshoumaru, de cuclillas examinando el suelo bajo sus pies, contestó a la pregunta de Kyo sin levantar la vista "Las huellas continúan señalando hacia el sur, invariablemente" se puso en pie mirando a la distancia "seguramente piensan cruzar la frontera"

El resto de los acompañantes estuvieron de acuerdo con su líder. Ya habían recorrido un largo trecho desde que iniciaran su búsqueda, y habían sido afortunados de encontrar el rastro a seguir fácilmente. Quien quiera que se hubiera llevado a Kagome, parecía no temer que los siguieran, lo cual resultaba ilógico, pero beneficioso para sus perseguidores.

Ese descuido, levantaba mayores sospechas en el ojidorado, las cuales se habían visto disminuidas por un corto periodo, cuando, al iniciar el seguimiento de las huellas de Manchas, habían descubierto que al parecer, su cuñada había tratado de escapar.

Las pisadas del animal, se habían salido del camino principal y las pistas mostraban que había acontecido una persecución, y luego, nada. Eso le había hecho pensar al muchacho que su cuñada sí había sido llevada a la fuerza, sin embargo, poco después, llegando a un claro, habían encontrado muestras de que los secuestradores eran más de tres y que llevaban un carruaje con ellos – lo que le pareció el primer gran descuido, ya que un carruaje no resultaba práctico, pues el peso extra, disminuiría el rápido avance de la comitiva - Eso, por sí solo, no daba mucha claridad al asunto y hasta ese momento, Sesshoumaru había estado dispuesto a creer en la inocencia de Kagome.

Pero, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que deja su hogar a escondidas? Porque eso era lo que Kagome había hecho. Para el momento en que los otros jinetes la interceptaron, ella ya se había alejado de la aldea. Además, en el claro no encontraron señales de forcejeo, y la falta de cuidado en ocultar el rastro daba a entender que las personas con las que su cuñada viajaba no temían ser perseguidos.

"De acuerdo con lo que dijo Jinenji, estos tipos nos llevan más de cinco horas de ventaja" reflexionó Kyo. Los demás entendieron a que se refería. Las posibilidades de alcanzarlos antes de que pasaran al país vecino, eran escasas.

"No me importa hasta donde tenga que seguirlos" sentenció en forma sombría su líder "no regresaré a casa sin esa mujer"

mwmwmw

Vistiendo una prenda hecha de satín en tono rosa, Kagome inició su descenso hacia el primer piso - se le había informado que Kouga estaba listo para recibirla en el salón principal - El vestido era realmente hermoso y perfectamente confeccionado. Las faldas rozaban el piso suavemente y daban la impresión de que, al caminar, la princesa flotaba sobre la superficie. Su nueva doncella, le había asegurado que no había visto a una mujer que luciera más bella de lo que ella lucía en ese momento. Sin embargo, Kagome no se sentía tan bonita.

Para empezar, el largo de la prenda provocaba que la joven se tropezara con las faldas y de no ser por la agilidad de Eri, Kagome habría terminado con el rostro plantado en el piso de mármol. Segundo, era obvio que Kouga recordaba muy bien el aspecto que la princesa solía tener porque los vestidos que había mandado a hacer para ella, todos sin excepción, no le ajustaban a sus nuevas medidas, por lo que fue necesario que la doncella tomara fuertes medidas para solventar ese problema. Así que aparte de que Kagome corría el riesgo de caerse cada vez que daba un paso, también estaba bajo grave peligro de morir de asfixia, pues debajo del bello atuendo, llevaba el corsé tan apretado que la muchacha sentía que un poco más le habría roto las costillas.

El primer problema no parecía tan difícil de soportar, solo bastaba con que Kagome levantara sus faldas al caminar – cosa que Eri se sintió en la libertad de amonestar, pues le restaba elegancia a la apariencia general de la noble –pero el segundo era otro asunto. Cada vez que sus pulmones se expandían para recibir un poco del vital aire, la princesa se sentía desmayar pues no había espacio alguno para que los tan importantes órganos realizaran su sencilla función.

Kagome había querido prescindir de los atuendos dando indicaciones a Eri de que fuera en busca de otras piezas de ropa que pudiera usar, pero para su desgracia, la doncella le informó que las únicas mujeres en la casa eran ella y las sirvientas. Kagome no habría tenido problema alguno para usar las ropas de las criadas, pero no necesitó pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de que a Kouga no le haría mucha gracia verla ataviada de esa forma tan humilde.

Una vez más, se tuvo que recordar que había vuelto a su antiguo estilo de vida, en el cual, las apariencias resultaban relevantes.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos, tratando de mantener el balance y la conciencia, obligando a su cuerpo a ingerir muy pequeñas cantidades de oxigeno y concentrándose en colocar los pies firmemente sobre los peldaños. Solo había bajado algunos escalones, cuando un sonido de exclamación, la obligó a desviar la atención sobre sus pasos y dirigirla hacia el hombre, que al pié de la escalinata, parecía estar embobado.

Kagome miró a Kouga por un momento, tratando de discernir a que se debía la mirada atontada que le estaba dirigiendo ¿Habría bebido a caso? No sería algo extraño. Claramente recordaba que los nobles acostumbraban beber a la hora del almuerzo y la cena. Algunos también en el desayuno. Y a la hora de la merienda. . .

No pudo continuar entreteniéndose en sus reflexiones, por que en ese momento, sus pulmones reclamaron su atención. No parecían contentos con la ínfima cantidad de oxígeno que estaban recibiendo. Involuntariamente, la chica aspiró con más fuerza de lo que su aparato de tortura – léase corsé – permitía, lo que le ocasionó un fuerte dolor en el pecho, así como un mareo, que si no hubiese estado sujetándose del pasamanos, habría rodado por los muchos escalones que quedaban por delante.

Eri, quien se había mantenido a prudente distancia de ella, corrió en su auxilio, sujetándola por el brazo libre y manteniéndola en pie hasta que Kouga llegó a su lado. El muchacho parecía haber subido el graderío de un brinco y su rostro preocupado fue lo primero que Kagome vio cuando la sensación de mareo hubo pasado y ella pudo abrir los ojos.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el muchacho ansioso, ayudándola a sentarse sobre el escalón y preocupándose al notar la palidez de su amada.

Kagome trató de hablar, lamentablemente, otra de las consecuencias de la falta de aire, era que sus pulmones no contaban con la suficiente fuerza para emitir sonidos.

Cuando resultó obvio que Kagome no podría hablar, Kouga se volvió irritado hacia la doncella "¿Qué pasó?" por respuesta, Eri hizo gesticulaciones vagas, provocando la impaciencia del príncipe "¡Contesta de una vez!"

Al percibir el disgusto del muchacho, la princesa decidió intervenir. O al menos, tratar de intervenir. Tocó el hombro de él, obteniendo su atención inmediata. Kouga la miró con interés y ella pareció decir algo, pero en forma tan suave que el muchacho tuvo que acercarse más a ella para escucharla "¿Podrías repetir, por favor?"

Kagome aspiró todo lo que pudo, dándole fuerza a su voz "El corsé me está matando"

Al muchacho se le subieron los colores al rostro ante la revelación. Ninguna muchacha decente solía mencionar su ropa interior frente a un hombre. Automáticamente volvió su mirada a Eri, quien a pesar de mantener su cabeza inclinada, no podía ocultar su incomodidad ante la situación.

Kagome, por su parte, estaba conciente de que había dicho una imprudencia, pero no le importaba. Si alguien no hacía algo pronto, se iba a ver obligada a cometer una indiscreción mucho mayor. No tenía la fuerza para soportar esa horrorosa prenda un momento más.

"¿Cómo es eso de que te está matando?" preguntó su enamorado, abochornado.

"No me deja respirar. Necesito quitármelo" respondió la princesa en voz a penas audible. Kouga se espantó al verla mucho más pálida que hacía unos segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó uno de sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de ella y otro tras su espalda, levantándola y cargándola todo el camino hacia su recamara.

Una vez ahí, ordenó a la doncella poner manos a la obra para ayudar a Kagome. Apenada, la muchacha explicó que ninguno de los vestidos nuevos le servía a la princesa. Kouga parecía presa de verdadero pánico, en especial porque hasta para él era obvio todo el esfuerzo que su amada estaba haciendo para respirar. Demandó de la criada una solución, pero esta solo atinó a encogerse con temor.

Kouga parecía listo a arrojarse sobre la desventurada sirvienta cuando un proyectil indeterminado pasó zumbando en medio de los dos, estrellándose ruidosamente contra el espejo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Estupefactos, Kouga y Eri se volvieron para ver el enorme espejo convertido en añicos y luego giraron lentamente la cabeza para observar el lugar de donde había provenido el proyectil.

Sobre la cama, respirando dificultosamente, Kagome los veía con fuego en los ojos ¿Qué se creían esos dos? Ella estaba ahí, cerca de la muerte, y las dos personas frente a ella se ocupaban en discutir tonterías en lugar de hacer algo para salvar su vida. Fijó sus brillantes ojos sobre su prometido, y aunque le faltaba la fuerza en su voz, su mandato no dejó lugar a protesta "Sal. . . de aquí. . . ahora"

Fue el turno de Kouga de palidecer.

Corrió velozmente hacia la puerta abierta, por la cual dos guardias, atraídos por el ruido producido cuando el espejo fue roto, venían a ver que ocurría, y sin perder tiempo, los arrastró a ambos hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La puerta no había sido cerrada por completo, cuando Kagome ya estaba trabajando en desatar los lacillos del frente de su vestido. Sin mayor tardanza, Eri la ayudó. Una vez que el artilugio de suplicio fue desabrochado, los pulmones de la princesa se regocijaron al recibir el precioso aire y el color regresó a sus mejillas.

"Jamás de los jamases, vuelvo a usar una de estas cosas" dictaminó la joven.

Eri le dio tiempo para calmarse y una vez que consideró prudente hablar, lo hizo con cautela y respeto "El corsé es una pieza importante en el atuendo de toda mujer refinada"

"De toda mujer refinada que es solo huesos y piel" consideró Kagome, recostada sobre la cama de espaldas y deleitándose con la agradable brisa que penetraba por la ventana abierta y hacía danzar delicadamente las cortinas.

"Pero," insistió tímidamente Eri "sin el corsé, ninguno de los vestidos le calzará" Kagome no se molestó en responder, por lo que la doncella decidió continuar "Debe reunirse con mi señor para comer y él espera verla con alguna de las prendas que con tanta dedicación escogió para usted"

Kagome giró su cabeza para mirar a Eri. La muchacha de pie al lado de la cama, miraba fijamente sus manos entrelazadas "Tienes miedo de que te culpe por esto ¿Verdad?" Eri no respondió. Kagome se incorporó, manteniendo su pecho cubierto con el frente del vestido y le sonrió a su doncella "No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de que seas tratada con justicia y también intervendré a favor de Ayumi. Ninguna de ustedes tiene la culpa de que yo haya perdido práctica en esto de ser una dama refinada"

Eri sonrió tímidamente, mirando a Kagome con incertidumbre "Y ¿Qué hacemos para vestirla? Ya probamos con todas las prendas"

"No con todas" habló animadamente la princesa, poniéndose en pie "Kouga tendrá que sobrevivir la decepción de no verme ataviada con uno de los vestidos que escogió"

Eri la miró intrigada. Kagome le sonrió.

mwmwmw

"Ya estamos aquí" anunció Miroku con voz grave al detener su montura frente a un viejo edificio gris, de dos pisos, anexo a Palacio y frente al cual, se congregaban decenas de personas que rogaban a los estoicos soldados que cuidaban las puertas que los dejaran entrar a ver a sus familiares detenidos.

"¿Esta es la cárcel? Luce más desagradable de lo que imaginé" comentó con un escalofrío Sango. La joven se sentía un tanto abrumada, ya que era su primera visita a la capital de su país y no se esperaba el ruido y la suciedad. Y en especial, no se esperaba encontrar tantas personas en estado deplorable adornando las callejuelas. A su lado, su hermano menor, parecía estar pensando lo mismo que ella.

Mientras los jóvenes ocupaban su tiempo en familiarizarse con el entorno, la madre de Inuyasha tenía otros planes. Desmontando, y llevando en sus manos el atado de ropa para su hijo, la señora se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el feo edificio.

Notándolo, Miroku bajó de su caballo y en un santiamén, se interpuso en el camino de la dama.

"Señora Izayoi, ¿adonde va?"

"A ver a mi hijo, por supuesto" respondió irritada la aludida "¿No es a eso que vinimos?"

Miroku suprimió un suspiro. Comprendía perfectamente la urgencia de madre que movía a Izayoi, pero no era momento de dejarse llevar por las emociones. Miró a la dama en forma comprensiva y con gran gentileza procedió a explicar.

"No puede entrar libremente ahí. Odio recordarle que su hijo ha sido acusado de uno de los crímenes más graves que se pueden cometer. Naturalmente, las visitas van a estar prohibidas y por si eso no fuera suficiente, se supone que todos los vecinos y familiares del joven Inuyasha están siendo retenidos en Himeshi por un contingente de la guardia cuyo trabajo es prevenir a toda costa que los habitantes abandonen la aldea. Nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí"

Una mueca de desesperación desfiguró las bellas facciones de la mujer, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar "¿Entonces qué? ¿Hicimos el viaje por gusto?"

"Claro que no" confortó el joven, sonriendo alentadoramente "Precisamente vine para asegurarme de que usted pueda ver a su hijo"

"¿Y como va a solucionar este problema?" cuestionó Sango, que habiendo desmontado a su vez, se había acercado para escuchar la conversación.

Miroku se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo enigmáticamente "Déjenlo en mis manos. Ahora vuelvo" y habiendo dicho esto, el joven ministro dio la vuelta alejándose en dirección a la parte este de la ciudad, dejando a sus tres acompañantes muy intrigados.

mwmwmw

Kouga se encontraba en el salón principal, paseándose nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que dejara a Kagome en su habitación y aún no tenía respuestas. El medico que había enviado inmediatamente a tratarla, había sido rechazado y aunque eso le hacía pensar que su princesa se encontraba fuera de peligro, no dejaba de preocuparse por ella.

Perecía que eso era lo único que había hecho desde que la conoció: preocuparse.

Le había preocupado nunca tener la oportunidad de presentarse ante ella, luego, le preocupó que lo rechazara, después se preocupó ante la amenaza de nunca más volver a verla y ahora que la tenía cerca, sin posibilidades de que las cosas salieran mal esta vez, un corsé había estado a punto de matarla.

Siempre se preguntó porque las mujeres usaban ese tipo de prendas. No eran flexibles, restringían algunos movimientos y eran muy difíciles de quitar. Demasiados broches y lacillos que remover. Aunque realzaban muy bien los atributos de algunas mujeres. No que Kagome necesitara ayuda en esa área. Su princesa había crecido en los últimos meses tanto, que casi no la reconoció cuando la vio en el mercado dos días atrás.

Después de superada la emoción de encontrarla, pudo reparar en los cambios por los que su princesa había pasado. La Kagome de ahora, resultaba un gran contraste con la que vio por primera vez algún tiempo antes. Entonces, ella le había parecido la niña más linda que sus ojos habían visto. Ahora, la consideraba la mujer más despampanante del mundo. Y eso que en su vida se había topado con muchas mujeres hermosas. Se sentía satisfecho con su elección. Todos sus primos, incluyendo el rey, le tendrían envidia de ahora en adelante.

El muchacho sintió una presencia nueva dentro de la habitación y sonrió aliviado al ver a Kagome en el umbral de la puerta. Sin demora inquirió sobre su estado de salud, a lo que la princesa respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, asegurando que se encontraba perfectamente, y pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento. Él aseguró que no existía nada que disculpar y ella sonrió más ampliamente. Entonces, Kouga se tomó un momento para estudiarla, corroborando que un saludable sonroso cubría las mejillas de la chica y que su pecho se movía rítmicamente sin dificultad.

Sin embargo, algo extrañó captó su mirada, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre el pecho de la muchacha. Kagome no estaba mostrando escote. Siguió su estudio por sobre el resto de la silueta femenina y finalmente comprendió porque le parecía tan extraño.

"Ese es un vestido de campesina" acusó incrédulo.

Más incómoda de lo que debería sentirse, Kagome explicó "Es el único que me ajusta"

"Pero, mandé a hacer docenas de vestidos"

"Y son hermosos. Pero no me quedan"

"Pero, ¿Sabes de donde sacaron eso? ¡Podría estar infestado de alimañas!"

Kagome cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja "Que este vestido pertenezca a alguien humilde, no significa que esté sucio"

"Sí, ya se que esa gente se baña de vez en cuando, pero ¿Cómo vas a andar por ahí usando esas ropas tan. . . tan. . .?"

"¿Tan cómodas?" ofreció ella. Kouga abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que responder. Kagome presionó "¿Tan manejables?"

"¡No! Kagome, eres una princesa. No puedes usar un atuendo como ese. No es digno"

La muchacha comenzó a irritarse seriamente "¿Cómo que no es digno? Suji me cedió su mejor vestido. Solo lo usa durante las fiestas más importantes de su familia"

"¿Quién es Suji?"

"Tu cocinera"

"¿Estas usando el vestido de la cocinera? ¿Sabes cuan asqueroso es el trabajo de ella? La he visto cuando sale de la cocina, bañada en sudor. No hay nada más repugnante que eso"

La princesa alzó una ceja "Y sin embargo, te comes lo que prepara"

Eso sirvió efectivamente para callarlo.

Kagome suspiró, obligándose a recobrar la calma. Trataba de recordarse una y otra vez que no era culpa de Kouga el tener una mente tan cerrada. Y cada vez, le resultaba más difícil convencerse.

"Escúchame, Kouga. Agradezco mucho todas las molestias que te has tomado por mí. Haz hecho todo para que yo me sienta a gusto, cómoda y feliz. Pero los vestidos que me compraste no me quedan y por lo tanto, no los usaré. Este que tengo puesto me ajusta a la perfección y además huele muy bien. Suji es una mujer muy amable al dejarme usarlo"

El brillo en los ojos de su amada, le hizo comprender a Kouga, que no era conveniente proseguir con la discusión. En especial, porque estaba seguro que más allá de las tres puertas que flanqueaban el salón, algunos de sus guardias, y seguro, varios de los sirvientes, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por no perderse un detalle de lo que hablaba con su prometida.

Además, en el proceso de su justificación, Kagome se había acercado y ahora estaba parada a escasos pasos de él, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Además, el tinte rojo que coloreaba sus mejillas, no era el habitual.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no causarle enojos innecesarios a su dulce y delicada princesa.

mwmwmw

A pesar de ser medio día, la angosta calle resultaba realmente oscura pues en realidad no era más que un largo callejón que se abría espacio entre dos hileras de casuchas de dos pisos cuyos techos casi se tocaban entre ellos. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que el angosto camino estuviera libre de transeúntes. Entre los varios caminantes, cuyo aspecto parecía el de delincuentes y prostitutas, se podían distinguir dos figuras que se movían lentamente, a menudo siendo empujadas por las otras personas que demandaban el espacio para sí mismos.

Una de las personas, llevaba encima una capa que le cubría de pies a cabeza, y más que caminar, parecía que iba siendo arrastrada por su acompañante.

Llegaron a la intersección, y siguieron de largo, hacia una calle un poco más ancha, pero más atiborrada de personas, quienes entraban y salían de los varios establecimientos.

Se detuvieron un momento, como tratando de ubicar a cual de todos los edificios se suponía debían entrar. Cuando parecieron tomar la decisión, continuaron con su lento caminar, el cual se vio interrumpido cuando una torneada figura les cortó el paso.

"Predicador. Lo estuve buscando por todas partes"

El aludido levantó la cabeza tanto como el peso de su compañero le permitía, asombrado ante la aparición de la mujer "Mi estimada Sango, este no es lugar adecuado para una señorita decente como usted" amonestó levemente el ministro.

Sango dio un rápido vistazo a su entorno, tratando de controlar la sensación de mareo que le provocaba estar rodeada de tantas personas mal olientes y de aspecto amenazador "Lo mismo podría decirse con respecto suyo, ¿No cree?" cuestionó defensiva la joven. Había lamentado su idea de ir en busca del ministro en el preciso momento de haber puesto un pie dentro de la plaza. Por primera vez en su vida, había temido perderse, pues la ciudad resultaba enorme cuando la comparaba con su pequeña aldea o con el pueblo de Utukoshii. Estuvo a punto de volverse por donde había llegado, pero el ministro ya había tardado demasiado tiempo e Izayoi no era la única a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Echando mano de todos sus conocimientos de exploración, inculcados en ella a temprana edad, y nunca perdiendo de vista las altas torres del palacio que le servían como punto de referencia, inició su búsqueda del predicador perdido. Tuvo que esquivar incontables obstáculos – animales, borrachos, ventas ambulantes – y dejar inconsciente a más de un atrevido que al verla sola, la había considerado presa fácil. Al final, y pese a las dificultades, había completado su misión. Por supuesto que le provocó gran irritación el encontrar al predicador deambulando pausadamente por las zonas más deplorables de la ciudad con un borracho a cuestas.

Observó al ebrio por un momento, y se sintió intrigada ante la falta de reacción del hombre. No había emitido ningún sonido, y tampoco se había movido ni un centímetro. Parecía inconsciente.

"¿Qué le pasó a ese hombre?"

Miroku acomodó su carga y reinició su camino lentamente. A la vez que buscaba con la mirada el sitio que necesitaba, procedió a responder a la pregunta de la chica "Estábamos charlando amenamente, cuando sufrió un triste accidente. En este momento, lo llevo con unas conocidas para que lo atiendan"

En un impulso de curiosidad, la muchacha levantó la parte de la capa que cubría el rostro del extraño para apreciar el daño. Pudo ver una nariz rota, un labio hinchado y un morete cerca del ojo. Bajó la prenda inquiriendo "¿Qué clase de accidente fue? Parece que dio de cara contra un muro"

Como si hablara de la cosa más cotidiana, Miroku aclaró la extensión de los daños "No fue solo la cara. Tiene roto uno de los tobillos, creo que lo mismo le pasó a varias costillas y sería mejor que no tocara ese brazo" advirtió el ministro al notar que la muchacha se disponía a ayudarlo a cargar al paciente "Creo que lo tiene fracturado"

"¡Pobre hombre!" exclamó la muchacha, alejándose rápidamente del miembro herido.

"Muy cierto. Fue afortunado de que yo estuviera cerca para auxiliarlo" respondió ausente el predicador, habiéndose detenido frente a un establecimiento desvencijado de cuyo interior resonaban risas y música "Llegamos" anunció Miroku, señalando a Sango que llamara a la puerta.

La chica titubeo al seguir la indicación. Por los sonidos que percibía desde el interior, sabía que ese no era sitio para ella. Observó con creciente desconfianza como la puerta era abierta lentamente "¿Qué lugar es este?" inquirió cuando una mujer no mucho mayor que ella, despeinada y mostrando mucho escote, les sonrió de forma que a Sango le pareció inquietante.

El predicador se movió hacia el interior, cargando con su compañero y devolviendo la sonrisa a la extraña mujer "Uno donde las almas tristes del mundo vienen para disfrutar de unos efímeros momentos de alegría"

Sango entró detrás de él, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de cual era la ocupación que se desarrollaba en aquel lugar. A pesar de ser inexperta en ciertos asuntos de la vida, no necesitaba de mucho para comprender el oficio de la docena de mujeres con mucho maquillaje y poca ropa que se encontraban entreteniendo a otra docena de hombres que parecían haber bebido demasiado "Es un burdel" acusó quedamente la muchacha, incrédula de que el ministro la guiara a ese centro de perdición.

"No dije que fuera un 'buen lugar'" replicó a forma de disculpa el predicador, dejando caer entre varios cojines a su inconsciente amigo.

"¡Miroku!" exclamó ruidosamente una mujer grande que venía corriendo hacia ellos, lo que provocó que, inconscientemente, Sango buscara refugió escondiéndose tras el predicador "Dichosos los ojos que te ven ¿Dónde te habías metido?" continuó hablando la mujer, con una voz chillona que resultaba más desagradable que el mal oliente perfume que llevaba puesto, que por cierto causó que los ojos de Sango lagrimearan.

Por su parte, el predicador parecía tan encantado con la presencia de la mujer como ella lo estaba con la de él "Ya me conoces. Siempre estoy buscando lugares en los que necesitan de guía espiritual"

La mujer dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada, que la hizo sacudir su amplia humanidad "Nadie necesita más guía espiritual que nosotras ¿No es así niñas?" preguntó llamando la tención de las damas más cercanas. Varias risitas fueron la respuesta. La mujer volvió su interés a los recién llegados: Paseo su mirada, primero por Miroku, aprobando la saludable apariencia del muchacho. Luego fijó sus ojos en la exuberante belleza al lado de él "¿Y que tenemos aquí?"

Esa forma de mirar, produjo en Sango el deseo de huir cuanto antes. Una vez más trató de resguardarse tras el predicador, sin embargo, eso no detuvo a la extraña mujer de examinarla detenidamente. Después de lo que a la joven le pareciera una eternidad, la otra mujer soltó un silbido de apreciación "Niña, por ti pagaran una fortuna"

Esa frase produjo una inmediata reacción por parte de Miroku "No está interesada en el trabajo"

"¿No?" preguntó incrédula, la mujer "Eso es una lástima" Miró a la muchacha fijamente y en tono serio continuó "En una semana harías tanto dinero como el resto de nosotras en dos meses ¿Segura que no te animas?"

Horrorizada, Sango abrió los ojos como platos, palideciendo instantáneamente. Trató de sacudir su cabeza para dar su negativa, pero no fue necesario, ya que el predicador, en el tono más serio que hasta entonces le había escuchado usar, afirmó "Está muy segura"

La mujer posó sus ojos, los cuales resultarían hermosos de no estar cubiertos por tan pesado maquillaje, sobre Miroku, en un gesto que daba a entender que ella tampoco lo había escuchado tan serio antes. Un segundo después, esos ojos se iluminaron con entendimiento. Sonrió pícaramente, paseando su mirada de uno al otro "Oh. Claro. Ya entendí"

Sango se preguntó que sería lo que la mujer había entendido, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no intentar averiguarlo.

Tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que la breve charla le había ocasionado, Miroku decidió cambiar el tema de conversación "Querida, vine porque necesito ayuda con este amigo" señaló al aún inconsciente hombre "Sufrió un pequeño accidente"

Sin dificultad, la mujer comprendió las intenciones del predicador, así que luego de sonreírle sugerentemente, decidió seguirle la corriente. Se acerco al hombre tirado sobre los cojines, retirándole la capa para poder apreciar que tan grave había sido el accidente. Sango contuvo un sonido de exclamación al corroborar cuan ensangrentado se encontraba el desdichado individuo. La comadrona por su parte, no pareció sorprendida en lo más mínimo "Parece que va a necesitar el trato especial. Te va a salir caro" advirtió a Miroku.

El predicador parecía estar esperando esa respuesta. Con gran calma, aseguró "El dinero no será problema. Como siempre"

La mujer sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta, "De acuerdo. Déjalo aquí. Lo trataremos muy bien"

Miroku agradeció la amabilidad de la mujer extendiéndole un saquito de monedas y no queriendo que su inocente compañera fuera acosada con más ofertas de trabajo, salió sin demora del establecimiento, llevando del brazo a una muy desconcertada Sango.

"Ese tipo era un soldado" susurró Sango una vez que estuvieron fuera del negocio "reconocí el uniforme"

Miroku optó por fingir sorpresa "¿En serio?"

Sango entrecerró los ojos, recordándose que si Miroku se caracterizaba por algo, era por ser tramposo "¿Qué clase de accidente tuvo?"

"Uno que, con la ayuda de las adorables damas de ahí dentro" sonrió cándidamente el predicador señalando el edificio que acababan de dejar "mañana no recordará"

Sango suspiró, debatiéndose en si valía o no la pena averiguar que era lo que había acontecido verdaderamente entre el predicador y el soldado. Optando por la vía más fácil y segura, se limitó a preguntar "¿Obtuvo, al menos, la información que necesitaba?"

El apuesto joven amplió su sonrisa, extrayendo del interior de su túnica un trozo de papel "Obtuve más que información"

mwmwmw

Kagome miraba su plato de comida sin verlo realmente.

Nada había ocurrido como ella alguna vez lo imaginó. Primero, su caballo se desboca, luego, casi se mata al caerse del carruaje, más tarde casi muere asfixiada. No era así como se suponía que fueran las cosas. El desenlace de su historia debió haber sido mágico, especial. Se daba cuenta que inconscientemente había idealizado su reencuentro con Kouga, y estaba decepcionada al obtener. . . la realidad.

Paseó sus ojos por la habitación en que se encontraban y la elegancia que ostentaba el recinto le robó el aliento a primera vista, pero una vez pasada la impresión, comenzó a sentir cuan sobrecargada estaba la decoración. Dos enormes candelabros colgaban del alto techo dando la sensación de que se caerían en cualquier momento, retratos de gente elegantemente ataviada casi tapizaban las paredes, piezas de oro y plata cubrían cada uno de los estantes y la vajilla, elaborada en la más fina y reluciente porcelana, combinaba a la perfección con el tapizado de las extremadamente largas sillas que rodeaban la mesa del comedor. En resumen, todo el arreglo resultaba agotador a la vista.

Pero todo eso no era nada al compararlo con la pieza principal de la sala: La mesa del comedor. Era una pieza tallada en fuerte madera y cubierta con un vistoso mantel del mismo color de las paredes y eso estaba bien, hasta que se notaba el tamaño. Era ridículamente larga y angosta

¿Cómo podían dos personas mantener comunicación estando tan alejados entre sí? La mejor parte de una comida, era la conversación que la acompañaba, pero para hablar con Kouga al otro lado de la mesa, se vería forzada a gritar por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que tratar de comer en silencio.

Cosa absolutamente difícil para ella.

Alzó la vista para mirar a su prometido, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo observándola detenidamente. Kouga le brindo una amplísima sonrisa a la vez que decía algo. Por la distancia, Kagome no pudo distinguir bien las palabras, por lo que inclinándose sobre la mesa, alzó un poco la voz para pedirle que repitiera lo dicho.

Kouga frunció el ceño y habló más alto "Pregunté si te gusta la comida"

Kagome miró su plato de comida intacto. Se había acostumbrado a comer con compañía y aunque su prometido se encontraba en la misma habitación, de alguna forma se sentía sola. Trató de sonreír al contestar que las viandas estaban deliciosas.

Observó a Kouga hacer un gesto y mover los labios pronunciando palabras imposibles de escuchar. Acto seguido, el muchacho tomó su plato de comida, se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia el extremo donde Kagome lo miraba confundida. Llegó hasta ella y moviendo una de las sillas a la izquierda de la princesa, se sentó nuevamente.

"Estas mesas son ridículas ¿No te parece? Demasiado largas para dos personas" habló el muchacho mirándola divertido.

Kagome sonrió genuinamente "Justo eso estaba pensando"

Kouga la miró intensamente por un segundo, provocando en Kagome una sensación de revoloteo en el estómago. La muchacha desvió la mirada, abochornada. Kouga extendió su brazo, tomando entre las suyas la mano de la princesa. Kagome lo miró de reojo, sintiéndose muy nerviosa y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Cuando los sirvientes se acercaron para reacomodar la vajilla y las viandas para que su señor pudiera disfrutarlas en su nuevo lugar, el muchacho se vio obligado a soltarla por el momento, dándole oportunidad de finalmente probar su comida. Había comenzado a sentir hambre.

mwmwmw

"Recuerde que debe tener mucha precaución. Inuyasha permanece retenido en el área de máxima seguridad y el paso a visitantes está restringido" Miroku explicaba detenidamente a Izayoi los pasos a seguir para poder ver sin mayores contratiempos a Inuyasha, pues temía que la bella mujer se dejara dominar por sus sentimientos de madre, echando por los suelos todos sus esfuerzos por lograr que ella se reuniera con su hijo "Este pase que me dio el buen soldado con el que me topé," aquí el joven predicador ignoró el gesto de burla de Sango "debe servir para que la dejen entrar con cierta libertad, pero es muy importante que. . ."

"Que evite hablar con mi hijo directamente. Lo sé" interrumpió impaciente Izayoi. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que fuera separada de su retoño y si no lo veía pronto, iba a perder la cordura.

Miroku, mostrando comprensión, asintió ante tal afirmación y dejó el paso libre para que la mujer pudiera avanzar. Izayoi le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza, señalando que pronto volvería. Sin ocultar su preocupación, Sango le encargó que tuviera cuidado y sin más, la dejaron marcharse, siguiéndola con la vista. Conteniendo la respiración, la observaron mostrar su pase al guardia principal, relajándose en el momento que este ordenara abrir las compuertas para dejarla pasar.

Sango suspiró "¿Qué hacemos mientras ella regresa?"

"Hay algunos buenos puestos de comida en la plaza. Voto porque vayamos a comer algo" anticipando que Sango no estaría de acuerdo en alejarse de la edificación por temor de que Izayoi necesitara de ellos, Miroku procedió a aclarar rápidamente "Hemos tenido un día muy difícil y no sabemos cuanto más durará. Lo mejor es que conservemos nuestras fuerzas, por cualquier eventualidad"

Sango dudó en aceptar la sugerencia. No solo le preocupaba que Izayoi se hubiera aventurado sola dentro de los desconocidos pasillos de la cárcel, sino que también sentía algo de culpa al pensar en satisfacer su estómago mientras que uno de sus más viejos amigos estaba sufriendo a manos de gente sin escrúpulos.

"Yo tengo hambre"

Sango centró su atención en su hermano menor, que la miraba con ojos expectantes. El muchacho bajó la mirada, obviamente apenado por su confesión. Durante todo el trayecto, Kohaku había permanecido particularmente silencioso y no era para menos. La impresión de los sucesos de la mañana todavía pesaba sobre ella, cuanto más sería sobre el adolescente, quien a pesar de los extenuantes entrenamientos a los que era sometido a diario, nunca había participado en una pelea real. El comportamiento del jovencito esa mañana, había sido una fuente de orgullo para el padre quien no dudó en denominarlo como 'todo un hombre'. Pero Kohaku todavía no era un hombre. Era un niño con el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquier situación que se presentara con la cabeza en alto. Y en ese momento en particular, era un niño hambriento.

Sango suspiró, rogando para sus adentros que nunca nadie descubriera que su punto débil era su hermanito menor "Está bien, vamos a comer"

mwmwmw

"Digo, nunca creí que unas mujeres pudieran hacer algo así" hablaba Kagome animadamente mientras caminaba por los bellos jardines del brazo de Kouga. Tal como lo había dicho, el príncipe estaba muy interesado en escuchar la historia completa de las aventuras de su prometida mientras estuvo perdida. La chica estuvo más que complacida en relatar sus vivencias en compañía de sus amigos - aún cuando tuvo que combatir la sensación de añoranza que se apoderó de ella al recordarlos – en especial aquellas que más la habían impactado "La pelea prácticamente había terminado antes de comenzar. Debiste verlas. Fue increíble. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no podía continuar mi camino así como así y por eso pedí ayuda para aprender a defenderme"

"Le pediste ayuda al tipo ese" habló Kouga, sabiendo que la princesa entendería a quien se refería. El muchacho no se molestaba en tratar de ocultar sus celos ante la relación que su prometida había mantenido con ese desconocido, a pesar de que en su relato, Kagome había evitado mencionar su nombre lo más posible y las únicas veces que lo había hecho, había sido al recordar algún altercado entre ellos. Parecía que su princesa no había disfrutado de la convivencia a la que la habían obligado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había estado sola, bajo un mismo techo, con un hombre que legalmente era su esposo.

"Dadas las circunstancias, no tenía muchas opciones" respondió Kagome a forma de disculpa, sin estar segura de porque se disculpaba. Ella no había hecho nada malo, e Inuyasha tampoco. No se sentía cómoda teniendo que cuidarse de no hablar mucho de él, pues todo lo que le ocurrió desde que escapó, estaba muy ligado al muchacho de ojos dorados. Hizo lo posible por enfocarse en su explicación "Él aceptó ayudarme. Yo esperaba que me enseñara a manejar la espada, como había visto a Sango hacerlo, pero se rehusó, alegando que podría herirme a mi misma, como si yo fuera tan torpe" refunfuñó la muchacha con un poco de nostalgia. Kouga no percibió esa emoción, por lo que, al hacer un mohín, la chica lo convenció un poco más del desagrado que sentía por el susodicho "Aunque sí resulté ser torpe" agregó Kagome con un suspiro "Como sea, tengo muy buena puntería con el arco. No que me sirva de mucho. No soy capaz de dispararle a ninguna criatura viviente" terminó de decir ella con algo de decepción.

"Eso es natural, Kagome. Un ser tan delicado y sensible como tú, no ha sido hecho para empuñar armas" consoló comprensivo el muchacho.

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de los momentos de emergencia? No puedo quedarme sentada esperando que alguien venga a rescatarme" objetó ella.

"Yo iré a rescatarte. Siempre" prometió vehemente el príncipe.

Sin proponérselo, la chica externó su sentir "No estuviste ahí cuando ese carruaje me tiró al lodo y tampoco cuando me vi obligada a viajar durante horas bajo mantas apestosas"

Kouga percibió las palabras por lo que eran, un señalamiento a su ineptitud como protector "Se que te fallé entonces, pero no volverá a suceder"

Habiéndose dado cuenta de la forma en que sonaron sus palabras, Kagome trató de suavizar su comentario al agregar "Kouga, no dudo que seas sincero en querer cumplir esa promesa, pero, tarde o temprano se presentarán circunstancias en las que no te será posible. Habrá momentos en los que solo contaré conmigo misma y necesito estar preparada para eso. No quiero que se repita la situación de cuando ese tipo horroroso estaba persiguiéndome. Lo único que logré hacer fue correr. Las heridas con las que terminé ni siquiera fueron ocasionadas por ese hombre. Me las hice yo misma al caerme"

Kouga se detuvo en seco "¿Un tipo te persiguió? Dijiste que cuando los bandoleros las atacaron, tú no corriste peligro"

Tomada por sorpresa, a la princesa le llevó unos segundos comprender a que se refería su prometido "Ese fue otro ataque" explicó "Íbamos caminando por el bosque, cuando estos hombres aparecieron" comenzó a detallar, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido, la embargaba una sensación de repugnancia "Me querían para venderme, los desgraciados ¿Cómo puede haber gente que se dedica a comerciar personas? No lo entiendo. Y lo más horrible, es que parece que la gente está acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de problemas. Y yo que creí que el trabajo del gobierno era precisamente proteger a sus habitantes de los peligros. . ."

Sin tomar en cuenta el estado de indignada excitación con las que Kagome hablaba, el príncipe la interrumpió, alarmado "¿Querían secuestrarte?"

"Sí" Contestó ella en forma distraída, recordando cuan inútil se sintió durante todo el evento "Cuando aparecieron, tiré mi arco en algún lugar. Ni siquiera me acordé que podía utilizarlo para defenderme. . ."

"¡Mal nacido!" Estalló Kouga "¿Qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto mientras tú corrías peligro?"

Desorientada por el explosivo comportamiento de su prometido, Kagome solo atinó a preguntar "¿Qué sujeto?"

"¡El que se supone debía estarte cuidando!" exclamó Kouga, evitando mencionar el nombre que no quería volver a escuchar en su vida "¡El tipo ese!"

"Estaba cuidándome" respondió algo turbada la muchacha, preguntándose a que se refería su prometido al decir algo así. Inuyasha no tenía obligaciones con ella.

"¿Qué clase de cuidado? Un hombre que se precie de serlo, no permitiría que nadie bajo su protección resultara herido. Me gustaría tenerlo enfrente para darle una buena golpiza" habló con rencor el joven.

Inadvertidamente, Kagome se sintió ofendida, primero por la alusión de que Inuyasha era un irresponsable y segundo, por el tono de amenaza que Kouga uso en contra de él. Puso los brazos en jarras y encaró fríamente a su prometido "Eran cinco hombres y él solo se encargó de ellos - aunque, técnicamente, yo estaba distrayendo al último – Sin su ayuda, cuidado y atención yo no estaría aquí ahora, porque te aseguro que habría preferido la muerte antes de dejar a esos hombres hacer conmigo lo que quisieran" hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmar sus excitación.

Con Inuyasha había adquirido la costumbre de expresar sus emociones y había aprendido a no temer confrontar a alguien cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero su lado razonable, continuaba recordándole que en las condiciones actuales esas actitudes podrían ser vistas como una grosería.

Luego de una corta pausa, prosiguió ya más calmada "Aún no entiendo como logró vencerlos, pero lo hizo. En consecuencia, recibió una herida profunda que pudo haberle costado la pérdida de un brazo cuando lo único que yo obtuve fueron unos rasguños sin importancia. Y aún así, unos días después estaba nadando con los niños como si nada hubiese pasado. No deja de sorprenderme su fuerza y habilidad. Y también es muy desinteresado y no dudaría en arriesgar su vida por cualquier persona. A mi llegada a la aldea, hubo un incendio en el bosque y dos hombres habían recibido heridas muy serias. Si Inuyasha no hubiese ido en su búsqueda, los pobres habrían muerto. Sin ayuda, cargó con ellos a través de las llamas y el humo sin importarle que el mismo estuviera herido"

La princesa no se dio cuenta de que una vez más se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, y tampoco que esa era la primera vez en la que había reconocido públicamente la admiración que sentía por su futuro ex – esposo. Sin embargo, Kouga sí lo notó.

"¿Él te agrada?"

Kagome no solo se vio interrumpida con la pregunta, también se desconcertó por lo repentino de la misma. Miró a Kouga mientras repetía mentalmente la pregunta hecha por él ¿Qué si le agradaba Inuyasha? Siendo Kouga, su prometido, la persona preguntando, lógicamente debería contestar con un 'no', pero, ¿sería la verdad? Inuyasha no había sido precisamente amable con ella, difícilmente habían pasado un día sin pelear y los últimos momentos que pasaron juntos fueron bastante desagradables, sin embargo. . .

"¿Por qué tardas en contestarme?"

Kagome lo miró y sin más respondió "Lo que no me agrada, es ese tono acusatorio"

"No te estoy acusando. Es solo que al principio me dio la impresión de que el tipo ese no te simpatizaba, pero acabas de hablar de él como no deberías"

"En primer lugar, 'el tipo ese' tiene nombre: Inuyasha. Y en segundo lugar, ¿Qué tiene de malo que me simpatice? A pesar de todos los problemas que le causé y de las peleas que tuvimos y de la malísima costumbre que tiene de decir lo que piensa, él me trató muy bien"

Una mortal seriedad se asentó en las facciones de Kouga, haciendo notar a la princesa, que una vez más, había dicho lo que sentía en lugar de fingir, como toda buena princesa. Le preocupó que el muchacho frente a ella mal interpretara sus palabras, sin embargo, lo que Kouga al fin dijo, hizo a su corazón agitarse.

"¿Habrías preferido quedarte con él en esa aldea?"

mwmwmw

"Parece que los alcanzamos"

"Tuvimos suerte de que no decidieran pasar la frontera. Eso nos habría causado muchos inconvenientes"

Montado sobre su caballo, impasible como siempre, Sesshoumaru escuchaba los comentarios de sus acompañantes mientras observaba a la distancia. Se encontraban a escasa distancia de una propiedad que ocupaba una amplia extensión de tierra y que se encontraba resguardada por altas paredes de piedra. Las huellas que sin descanso estuvieron siguiendo durante varias horas, los habían guiado hasta ahí. Había llegado la hora de conocer la verdad detrás de la huída de Kagome y sobre todo, averiguar si en realidad la muchacha tenía relación con lo ocurrido en Himeshi esa mañana.

"¿Cómo vamos a proceder?" inquirió Kuwa, un hombre joven de tez pálida y ojos oscuros como la noche "Parece una hacienda de lujo, deben tener muchos guardias vigilándola"

"Vamos a entrar por la puerta principal" anunció el líder.

"¿Quieres que sirvamos de tiro al blanco?" trató de bromear Bankotsu, con la esperanza de que algo de humor sirviera para relajar al jefe del grupo. Sesshoumaru se volvió a verlo con ojos inexpresivos "Esta bien. Perdón. Mala broma" dijo el moreno de cabello largo, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

Sesshoumaru regresó su atención a la propiedad, procediendo a explicar "Kagome dejó Himeshi a escondidas, como una criminal. Nosotros no vamos a actuar así"

"Lidera el camino, entonces" dijo Kyo, mostrando la confianza que le tenía al otro hombre.

Sesshoumaru procedió a tomar camino, sin molestarse en corroborar que los demás lo estuvieran siguiendo, pues él sabía que los hombres acompañándolo no solo eran valientes, si no que también leales e irían a donde fuese necesario para conseguir la libertad de su hermano.

mwmwmw

"¿Otra vez tardarás en responderme?" cuestionó Kouga en tono herido. Kagome no estaba supuesta a dudar sobre cual era su lugar y sin embargo, eso parecía estar haciendo precisamente.

Por su parte, la princesa se sentía como en una encrucijada. Kouga había sido su razón de vivir desde que lo conoció. Había abandonado a su familia por él. Había hecho a un lado sus obligaciones como princesa por él. Había viajado en una carreta para cerdos, había aprendido a cocinar y lavar, había aprendido a usar un arma. Había hecho todo eso por él.

Entonces, ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué ahora que su vida había tomado el rumbo que ella había querido desde el principio?

Miró la expresión entristecida en la faz de su prometido. Era un rostro muy hermoso. Exactamente como lo recordaba. Fuerte y varonil inspiraba confianza. Él la mantendría segura y le daría la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Era el hombre adecuado para ella. Tenía que serlo.

Kouga pareció a punto de agregar algo más en el momento en que uno de los guardias se acercaba presuroso. Haciendo una reverencia, llegó hasta su señor para hablarle al oído unas pocas palabras. Con rostro severo, Kouga asintió a lo que el guardia le dijo y luego le ordenó que regresara a su puesto. Se volvió a Kagome, hablando con amabilidad.

"Continuaremos esta conversación después. Por ahora, necesito que vayas a tu habitación y te quedes ahí"

"¿Sucede algo malo?" consultó ella, intrigada.

"Una comitiva de acaballo se dirige hacia aquí"

Kagome no necesitó escuchar más. La posibilidad de que fuera la guardia de Irashai quienes se acercaban a la casa estaba implícita en la voz de Kouga. Sin tiempo que perder, tomó el camino hacia su alcoba. En el camino, se encontró con Eri, quien, habiendo recibido las noticias, había corrido a buscarla.

"Debemos darnos prisa, su alteza"

"Lo sé" respondió Kagome, acelerando el paso para entrar a la seguridad de la casa "¿Sabes cuantos hombres vienen?"

"No, su alteza. Pero no hay que temer. Dentro de la casa estará a salvo" Subieron rápidamente la escalinata, alcanzando la recámara de la princesa en poco tiempo. Eri cerró la puerta tras de ellas en tanto que Kagome se dirigía hacia la ventana "Su alteza, sería mejor que se alejara de las ventanas"

"No tienes de que preocuparte. Las cortinas me cubrirán"

"Pero su alteza, si mi señor. . ."

"No te preocupes por tu señor. Sostuve una larga charla con él explicándole como sucedieron las cosas y llegamos al acuerdo de que a partir de ahora, seré yo quien decida si ustedes merecen disciplina o no" explicó la princesa con una sonrisa de complacencia. Notando la expresión confusa de su doncella, e imaginando a que se debía, Kagome elaboró "Dije ustedes, porque le pedí a Kouga que levantara su castigo sobre Ayumi y la dejara trabajar contigo, sirviéndome"

Su criada adoptó una expresión de asombro que a la princesa le pareció exagerada, ya que ella no había hecho nada del otro mundo al intervenir por las inocentes muchachas. Además que el hablar con Kouga del tema le había servido para renovar sus confianza en él. Había terminado enterándose que el gran castigo del cual Eri no estaba en libertad de hablar, consistía en remover a Ayumi de su cargo para ponerla a trabajar con los animales. Aún cuando a ella le parecía algo insignificante esa clase de castigo, comprendía que debía ser muy humillante que luego de estar trabajando directamente bajo el mando de tu señor, fueras enviada a recibir órdenes de uno de los sirvientes de más bajo rango.

Como fuera, Ayumi debía reunirse con ellas en poco tiempo.

Volvió su rostro hacia fuera de la ventana, cuidando de que las cortinas la cubrieran. Pues aún cuando el portón se encontraba a considerable distancia, no sería problema para alguien con buena vista diferenciar a una persona espiando desde el segundo piso de la casa. Podía distinguir varias siluetas masculinas montando altos caballos, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía reconocer en ellos a los soldados de Irashai. Después de un poco más de observación, notó algo que causó que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

Ocupada como estaba acomodando los almohadones de la cama, Eri solamente notó que Kagome había salido a toda prisa cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

mwmwmw

Mientras tanto, en el portón principal, un grupo de oficiales de Kouga, se encargaba de mantener fuera de la propiedad a cinco renuentes y malhumorados campesinos. Ya se les había informado que el señor de la propiedad no tenía asuntos que tratar con ellos, pero aún así, los hombres se resistían a obedecer.

Por su parte, Sesshoumaru estaba tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba, pues estaba consciente de que enfrascarse en una pelea antes de asegurar la presencia de Kagome en el lugar solo serviría para ocasionar más retrasos y ya no tenían tiempo que peder. Pero mientras los guardias más se empeñaban en negarles la entrada, más propensos se encontraban él y sus hombres a proceder por la fuerza.

"Estamos buscando a una mujer. El rastro que tan amablemente ustedes nos dejaron, nos guió hasta aquí. No nos iremos sin la chica" explicó Sesshoumaru, por lo que le parecía la enésima vez, rogando para sus adentros que los tipos frente a él entraran en razón antes que él perdiera la suya.

Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación, altiva, segura, desafiante "¿Quién eres tú para venir haciendo exigencias en la propiedad de otro?" Obviamente, estaban frente al señor de la hacienda.

"Entrégame a la mujer" fueron las simples palabras del campesino. Un muchacho con aires de realeza no era suficiente para impresionarlo.

"¿Y qué si no lo hago?" preguntó divertido Kouga. Le parecía graciosa la temeridad de los extraños. Cinco hombres actuando petulantemente estando en clara desventaja. Seguro sufrían de alguna enfermedad mental.

Sesshoumaru sólo lo miró "Ya veo que eres más imbécil de lo que aparentas"

"¿Por qué no te bajas de tu caballo y vienes a decírmelo en la cara?" retó el príncipe. El tipo del caballo ya no le estaba pareciendo tan gracioso.

Sesshoumaru lo miró con desdén por unos segundos más, mostrando que no estimaba como superior al señor de la hacienda, pero aún así procedió a bajar de su montura. Kouga hizo un ademán, señalando a sus hombres que no hicieran nada para impedir el avance del campesino, pues no podía esperar a poner al impertinente muchacho en su lugar, personalmente.

Impasible, Sesshoumaru recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Kouga y se detuvo a solo unos centímetros, obligando al otro hombre, más bajo en estatura, a inclinar un poco la cabeza para poder verlo directo a la cara y con rostro sereno complació la petición del príncipe "Eres más imbécil de lo que aparentas"

La expresión burlona de Kouga se transformó en enojo ante la insolencia del visitante "Haré que te tragues tu osadía"

Automáticamente, todos los guardias empuñaron sus armas, solo esperando la orden de su jefe para lanzarse sobre el desconocido. Extrañamente, los otros hombres de acaballo, permanecieron impávidos.

"¡Sesshoumaru!"

La voz captó la atención de los presentes, deteniendo todo movimiento y causando que el resto de los visitantes finalmente parecieran interesados en lo que ocurría. Sesshoumaru olvidó por completo a Kouga en tanto que éste último se puso lívido. Lo que menos quería el príncipe, era que su prometida estuviera en la presencia de los intrusos. En especial, porque el atrevido frente a él, correspondía a la perfección con la descripción del 'esposo' de Kagome.

"¡Kagome, vuelve adentro!" ordenó con firmeza y su disgusto con la situación solo se vio acrecentado al corroborar que la princesa había hecho caso omiso a su indicación.

Kagome había escuchado claramente a Kouga y aún cuando le daba la razón por querer mantenerla oculta, una confrontación entre él y el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, era algo que ella no estaba preparada para presenciar.

Cuando desde su ventana había alcanzado a ver la larga cabellera plateada, pensó que se trataría de Inuyasha, así que el ver a Sesshoumaru en su lugar, la había sorprendido sobremanera. Consideraba que lo mejor sería hablar personalmente con él, para aclarar los malos entendidos. Además, que su conciencia le dictaba que debía al menos una disculpa por su abrupta salida de Himeshi.

Ignorando la mirada de irritación de su prometido, Kagome esquivó a los soldados que instintivamente la habían bloqueado de la vista de los campesinos. Conforme avanzaba, sentía la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru caer sobre ella pesadamente. Los nervios se hicieron presentes, y comenzó a dudar de su resolución en enfrentar a su ex – cuñado. En realidad, enfrentar al jefe de la aldea, no era una idea apetecible, pero ofrecer una disculpa no era su único objetivo.

El que fuera Sesshoumaru y no Inuyasha quien viniera a buscarla, le daba muy mala espina.

Conteniendo su inquietud, la chica se plantó casi en medio de los dos hombres, y haciendo uso de todo su aplomo, se dirigió al más alto "Sesshoumaru, no esperaba verte aquí"

"Kagome, regresa a la casa" demandó Kouga entre dientes a la vez que la colocaba detrás de él.

"Kouga, por favor, quiero hablar con él" suplicó la muchacha colocando en su rostro la expresión que desarmaba a Kouga por completo.

Al ver esos ojos brillantes en actitud de súplica, Kouga lamentó su debilidad "Solo un momento" advirtió, haciéndose a un lado.

Kagome le regaló una sonrisa por su comprensión para luego centrar su atención en el otro hombre. El semblante de Sesshoumaru no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Continuaba dándole es gélida e impersonal mirada que la estaba incomodando grandemente. Aspiró profundo disponiéndose a enunciar su justificación, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no le dio oportunidad de hablar. Sin rodeos de ningún tipo, comunicó el motivo de su presencia.

"Mi hermano fue arrestado por la guardia del rey bajo el cargo de asesinato de una de las princesas"

Kagome palideció.

mwmwmw

El silencio que reinaba en el recinto, resultaba tan pesado que provocaba una sensación de ahogo en los presentes. Toda actividad dentro del gran salón, parecía detenida en el tiempo. Nadie se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo.

La reina, con los ojos hinchados y la mirada perdida, apenas respiraba.

El rey, ansioso, mantenía sus ojos fijos en la puerta principal. A pesar de la rigidez de su cuerpo, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento saltaría de su trono y se lanzaría hacia fuera de la estancia. Con impaciencia y de forma casi imperceptible, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el brazo de su silla.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Jirou contuvo el aliento.

Con paso firme, el General Naraku entró al salón. Al llegar frente a sus majestades, hizo una breve reverencia, pidiendo permiso para hablar. El rey concedió su autorización, decidido. El general alzó su rostro el cual no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción y sin titubeos informó "El sospechoso ya está en los calabozos, su majestad"

"¿Ha dicho algo, acerca de Kagome?"

"Nada todavía, mi señor. Pero no tardaremos en hacerlo hablar" fue la confiada respuesta del general.

Jirou hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su voz al inquirir "¿Estamos seguros de que él es el responsable?"

"Mi informante es alguien de confianza, su majestad. El tipo que apresamos corresponde a la perfección con la descripción que recibí de este buen ciudadano" explicó diligente el yerno del rey.

"Pero, aún hay esperanza ¿Verdad?" intervino de improvisó la reina, en tono de súplica y luchando por contener las lágrimas "Hay esperanza de que el cuerpo encontrado no sea el de mi hija"

El general, entonces, volvió su atención a la reina y suavizando un poco su voz, expresó "Nada me gustaría más que confirmarle tal esperanza, su majestad, pero no quiero ilusionarla en vano. El cadáver que recuperamos, aunque en descomposición, cumple con la descripción de la princesa. Además. . ." Naraku se vio obligado a hacer una pausa en su explicación, pues la reina rompió en llanto inconsolable.

"Encontraron el anillo" completó por su yerno el rey, sospechando que eso era lo que el general iba a decir.

"Sí, señor"

Jirou asintió levemente, apretando la mandíbula "No importa lo que cueste, Naraku, ese tipo tiene que confesar que hizo con mi hija" ordenó mirando a los ojos a su yerno.

"Todos mis esfuerzos están puestos en la tarea. Al final de este día lo habré hecho hablar" afirmó seguro el general, luego de lo cual, se excusó ante sus majestades y se retiró.

Las pesadas puertas apenas hicieron ruido al ser cerradas tras la salida del general. En el interior del gran salón, el silencio volvió a reinar.

mwmwmw

Tratando de controlar la sensación de mareo que la embargaba, la princesa logró articular con voz trémula "¿De que estás hablando? ¿Cómo que Inuyasha fue arrestado?"

"Ya te lo dije. Lo acusan del asesinato de la princesa Kagome" dijo secamente el ojidorado, mostrando su molestia en tener que repetir. Le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza a la princesa antes de agregar "Lo cual resulta ilógico, por que el nunca ha conocido una princesa ¿O sí?"

Kouga pareció considerar que su prometida ya había contado con el tiempo suficiente para conversar "Kagome, vuelve a la casa. No le debes explicaciones a esta gente" La tomó de un brazo con la intención de guiarla de nuevo hacia la mansión.

Por la presión en su brazo, Kagome comprendió que el muchacho estaba dispuesto a dejar toda su galantería de lado y llevarla a rastras de ser necesario. Sin embargo, el tono helado en la voz de Sesshoumaru lo hizo pausar.

"Debe mucho más que explicaciones" dijo el campesino mirando al otro hombre, de forma que le hacía entender que no aceptaría negativas.

Teniendo suficiente de la situación, Kouga desenfundó su espada, guiando el filo de la misma al pecho de Sesshoumaru "Vuelvan por donde vinieron. Ahora"

El jefe de la aldea le dedicó otra de sus impersonales miradas, nada amedrentado por el arma ni por el aura de violencia que comenzaba a rodear a Kouga "¿Qué parte de 'no voy a irme sin ella' sigues sin entender?"

Kagome jaló con fuerza del brazo sosteniendo la espada. La mirada en sus ojos reflejaba el torbellino de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior. Intimidado por esa fuerza, Kouga enfundó. Una vez que la espada estuvo fuera de la vista, la princesa se enfocó en su cuñado "Sesshoumaru ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Hasta ese momento, las actitudes de Kagome, habían señalado su inocencia en todo el evento, pero aún así, Sesshoumaru no se confiaba. Como si se tratara de un cuento que hubiese escuchado en alguna parte, procedió a relatar "La guardia real se presentó en la aldea buscando al secuestrador y asesino de la segunda hija del rey, luego de haber recibido informes de que ella había sido vista en compañía de un hombre de cabello blanco en las cercanías"

La princesa escuchó atentamente, tratando de hallarle sentido a la historia, sin poder lograrlo "¿Por qué están seguros de que la princesa ha sido asesinada?"

"Encontraron su cuerpo"

"¡Pero eso es imposible!" declaró la chica con el ceño fruncido y voz temblorosa.

"Kagome, creo que es suficiente" Kouga intentó persuadirla una vez más.

Incrédula con todo, Kagome se volvió exaltada hacia su prometido "¿Suficiente? ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?"

El príncipe comenzaba a mostrar signos de preocupación. Debía alejar a Kagome de los extraños cuanto antes "Lo escuché y me parece increíble. Literalmente ¿Cómo puedes saber si lo que este hombre dice es verdad?"

"Sé que dice la verdad, porque en eso es igual a su hermano"

La declaración hecha sin titubeos, produjo una sensación desagradable en el pecho de Kouga, no así en Sesshoumaru, quien solo vio en la frase, la oportunidad de devolver la conversación a su cauce original "Pero tú eres todo lo contrario ¿No es así?" inquirió el campesino recobrando la atención de la princesa.

"Sesshoumaru, he cometido algunos errores de los que me arrepiento, pero te aseguro que nunca quise causar problemas. . ."

Ignorando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, Sesshoumaru fue directo al punto "No tengo interés en escuchar la historia de tu vida. Lo único que me interesa saber es cual es tu papel en el arresto de mi hermano"

"No tuve nada que ver en eso. Te lo aseguro" manifestó la chica con vehemencia para luego agregar un tanto avergonzada "Yo simplemente me fui esta mañana y no he visto a un solo soldado en el camino" hizo una corta pausa para tomar aire - Comenzaba a sentirse mareada – y resuelta, afirmó "Inuyasha es inocente y puedo probarlo"

Alarmado, Kouga decidió intervenir nuevamente "Kagome ¿Qué estás insinuando?"

"¿No te das cuenta? Soy la única persona que puede demostrar que Inuyasha no asesinó a ninguna princesa"

El príncipe la miró con pasión, como queriendo transmitirle la intranquilidad que lo embargaba "Kagome, si vuelves ahora ¿Qué será de nosotros? Después de esto, tu padre hará todo lo posible por asegurarse de que no nos volvamos a ver"

"Kouga, la vida de un hombre inocente está en juego" insistió ella, tratando de endurecer su corazón a los sentimientos que su prometido estaba mostrando. Pero Kouga no pensaba darse por vencido.

"Pasé los más angustiosos cuatro meses de mi vida buscándote. Estamos solo a unas horas de poder unir nuestras vidas para siempre. No puedo perderte ahora" suplicó el muchacho, no importándole las docenas de ojos curiosos que los rodeaban, sin embargo, un sonido de burla proveniente del visitante a su lado, lo hizo volverse hacia él "¿Qué te parece gracioso, campesino?"

"La vida de ella ya está unida a la de otro" el tono de Sesshoumaru denotaba repugnancia ante el intercambio de miradas y palabras dulces de que estaba siendo testigo. Fijando sus ojos en la princesa, agregó en forma resoluta "Y, Kagome, no voy a permitir que la muerte los separe"

A la muchacha se le subieron los colores al rostro, creando un alto contraste entre la palidez que ostentaba solo un segundo antes. Kouga también enrojeció, pero por motivos diferentes.

"¡Estoy cansado de tus atrevimientos! ¡Deja de tratarla como tu igual!" Demandó el noble, con un claro impulso de irse encima de su contrincante.

"Déjalo, Kouga" intervino de nueva cuenta la princesa, parándose firmemente en medio de ambos e ignorando la mirada incrédula en el rostro de su prometido. La princesa, entonces, volvió su rostro hacia su ex – cuñado, tratando de ocultar la inseguridad que la estaba llenando "Sesshoumaru, no tienes que tratarme diferente. Sé que a tus ojos los títulos no tienen valor" hizo una pausa "Ni siquiera los de la realeza"

"¿Confirmas entonces que tú eres la princesa?" quiso saber el muchacho, aunque lo sospechó desde el momento en que ella hizo acto de presencia. Aún usando el sencillo vestido que llevaba puesto, la deferencia mostrada tanto por los soldados como por el señor de la casa, a parte de las alusiones al padre de la chica, le habían aclarado muchas cosas. Aún así, era necesario obtener la confirmación definitiva.

"Sí" habló ella sin titubeos, a pesar de saber que Kouga no estaba de acuerdo con que ella revelara su identidad a esas personas "Y como no te interesa la historia de mi vida, no te la voy a contar. No obstante, quiero que sepas que ayudaré a Inuyasha lo antes posible" Kagome pudo apreciar la mirada de aprobación en los ojos de Sesshoumaru, al mismo tiempo que percibió la desesperanza que emanaba Kouga detrás de ella, por lo que se apresuró a agregar "Debo ir a Tarus esta noche, pero prometo que mañana por la mañana saldré a primera hora hacia Ciudad Real a aclarar todo este asunto"

Sesshoumaru inclinó levemente la cabeza, la mirada fría puesta de nuevo en su lugar y a modo de desafío, cuestionó "¿Qué te hace pensar que me cruzaré de brazos al verte partir con otro hombre que no sea mi hermano? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo hará Inuyasha para conservar su vida hasta que tú consideres prudente ir a Ciudad Real?"

Kouga lamentó mucho que su prometida permaneciera entre él y el otro hombre. Y también pensó que el campesino debería estar agradecido de que eso fuera así, de otra forma, todo su atrevimiento ya le habría costado la vida.

Por su parte, Kagome estaba deseando que la tierra se la tragara. Las mejillas de la muchacha volvieron a teñirse y forzándose a mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos, hablo de la forma más serena que pudo "Entiendo que tengas un muy bajo concepto de mi virtud, a estas alturas. Sin embargo, casarme con tu hermano no fue algo que hice voluntariamente, por lo tanto, para mí, no significa tanto como para ti" al completar la última frase, la chica pudo percibir un nudo en el estómago que trató de ignorar sin mucho éxito "En cuanto a lo otro, no creo que la guardia tome medidas drásticas en contra de Inuyasha. Que hayan encontrado un cuerpo no significa gran cosa porque mis padres obviamente sabrán que no soy yo. Y aún cuando la víctima se me parezca, necesitarían mi anillo real como prueba de identidad" finalizó con verdadera convicción la muchacha.

"Tienen el anillo" anunció Sesshoumaru, notando como la incertidumbre se dibujaba en el rostro de la princesa "Lo encontraron en casa de mi hermano después de darle vuelta a todo"

"Eso no es posible" articuló en un susurro la joven.

"Me lo mostraron. Y también se me dijo que cada princesa tiene el suyo propio que no puede ser confundido con el de las otras"

"Repito que es imposible" replicó con un poco más de fuerza la muchacha "Debió ser una copia porque yo tengo mi anillo y una copia no engañará a mis padres, de ninguna forma"

"Tuve la oportunidad de ver bien esa cosa. Veamos tu anillo para averiguar si realmente es difícil crear un engaño" solicitó impávidamente Sesshoumaru. Si Kagome estaba en lo cierto, tal vez Inuyasha sí contaba con un poco más de tiempo.

La princesa consideraba inútil mostrarle su anillo, pues no siendo él de la familia real, no podría distinguir la pieza verdadera de una falsa, pero después de todo lo ocurrido, pensó que al menos podría concederle eso "Kouga ¿Puedes darme el anillo, por favor?"

Kouga eludió la petición, haciendo una propia "Kagome, todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Mejor volvamos adentro y olvídate de estos tipos"

La princesa mostró su desconcierto. Su prometido estaba actuando como si no hubiese escuchado nada de la conversación "¿Qué pasa contigo? No puedo simplemente olvidarme" encarándolo por completo, extendió su mano "Esto es importante, así que, por favor, devuélveme mi anillo"

Testarudamente, el príncipe se cruzó de brazos "No te lo daré" posteriormente, extendió sus manos, tomando la de Kagome y mirándola a los ojos, suplicante "Estamos muy cerca de lograr nuestro sueño, Kagome. Es mejor que dejes todo esto atrás y comiences a pensar en nuestro futuro"

Por instinto, la muchacha retiró su mano pero sin romper el contacto visual "Kouga ¿Dónde está mi anillo?" insistió, comenzando a molestarse por las negativas de su prometido.

Por un momento, Kouga bajó la mirada, para volver a clavarla en los azules ojos de su amada "Querida mía, no tienes de que preocuparte. Lo tengo todo bajo control"

La convicción en la voz del noble, despertó una sensación de alarma en el corazón de la princesa. Desde el primer día en que se conocieron, Kouga había dejado en claro, que estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta donde tuviera que ir y a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer por lograr mantenerla a su lado y lo había demostrado al secuestrarla a plena luz del día. ¿Qué otra cosa sería capaz de hacer por ella?

"Kouga ¿Qué hiciste?"

El muchacho parecía renuente a responder ¿Por qué? Prometió mantener el anillo a salvo y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Le había asegurado que era un hombre de palabra ¿No?

_No. Quien me dijo que siempre cumple sus promesas fue Inuyasha. _

El nudo en su estómago se hizo más perceptible "¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz quebrada lo disuadieron a hablar "Fue por ti" dijo con fiereza "Era la única forma de asegurar nuestro porvenir juntos" la tomó de los hombros, tratando de ignorar la mirada herida que le estaba dedicando. Ella nunca lo había visto con despecho y era algo que lo abatía en gran manera. Casi sin pensar, reveló "Después de que tu padre me rechazó, el general Naraku se me acercó y. . ."

La princesa sintió un frío helado recorrerle la espalda. Con voz apenas audible, logró preguntar "¿Naraku? ¿Hiciste tratos con él? ¿De que clase?"

Kouga sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos cuando su princesa se zafó de él, retrocediendo hasta casi chocar con el campesino, como si quisiera refugiarse en el otro hombre. Con voz de ruego, trató de justificarse "Kagome, si hubiese habido otra forma, te aseguro que nunca lo habría escuchado, pero tú conoces a tu padre, jamás me habría aceptado"

"¿Le diste mi anillo? ¿Con qué fin?"

"Solo nos dejarán ser felices si creen que tú has muerto"

"Entonces ¿Qué? Le diste un cadáver y un culpable para colgar" demandó ella sin poder creer una palabra, Kouga iba a hablar de nuevo pero ella necesitaba dejar salir la indignación que llenaba su corazón "¿Quién era la chica? ¿Una indigente, quizá? ¿La mataste tú o fue uno de tus hombres?"

"Kagome" suplicó él.

Ella no prestó atención "¿Le hablaste de Inuyasha? ¿Cómo te atreviste? Él fue quien cuidó de mí todo este tiempo y ¿Así es como le pagas?"

"¡Kagome por favor! Sé que te parece mucho, pero ya te lo dije: Por ti haré lo que sea. Y no solo se trataba de tenerte a mi lado. Si no hacía lo que hice, tu vida estaría en peligro"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" reclamó ella con violencia, olvidándose por completo de mantener la compostura "¡Mi vida estaba perfectamente bien hasta que apareciste!" con cada gesto, con cada paso en dirección contraria a él, con cada reclamo, Kouga sentía que finalmente estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida. Kagome no se daba cuenta de que estaba diciendo exactamente. El solo enterarse de que Kouga había negociado con Naraku, era suficiente para hacerla perder la cordura, pero eso le recordaba "Ya tenías tratos con él desde entonces ¿Verdad? Pudiste sacarme de palacio por que contaste con su ayuda ¿No es cierto? ¿También ibas a culpar a un inocente por mi secuestro en esa ocasión? Dios mío. Habías planeado matar a una chica inocente desde entonces" Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de contener el sollozó que quería salir de su pecho.

"¡Yo no maté a nadie! ¡Te lo juro! Ella era una prisionera que estaba condenada a muerte de todas formas" argumentó ya desesperado el muchacho "Si no era ella, tú habrías muerto de verdad"

Kagome sacudió levemente la cabeza, siendo incapaz de creer una palabra de lo que Kouga decía "¿Otra vez con el cuento de que mi vida peligraba?"

"Es la verdad. Escúchame" clamó dando un paso hacia ella. Kagome deseaba desesperadamente que la tierra sí se la tragara de una vez. O al menos, deseaba tener algún lugar a donde huir, pero sabía bien que aunque Kouga le permitiera alejarse, Sesshoumaru se lo impediría indiferentemente, así que se vio obligada a escuchar el resto de lo que Kouga quería decir "Naraku planea tomar la corona. Me aseguró su colaboración para reunirnos si a cambio yo conseguía la promesa de mi primo de no intervenir en ayuda de tu familia"

La nueva información, captó la atención de la muchacha "¿Qué?"

Kouga tragó grueso "Naraku lleva planeando esto por años y está listo para ponerlo en marcha en cualquier momento, con o sin la colaboración de Tarus. Cuando me lo dijo, pensé que sería más seguro para ti sacarte del medio, así que acepté y convencí a mi primo de firmar un tratado de cooperación con Irashai sin importar quien estuviera en el trono"

La desilusionada damisela a punto de desmayarse desapareció en un momento, dando paso a la mujer llena de valor y determinación capaz de sobrevivir por sí misma. Kagome miró fijamente por varios segundos al príncipe. Kouga comprendió sin dificultad los sentimientos de rencor y quizá hasta desprecio que la chica estaba transmitiéndole con los ojos y fue su turno de sentir que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

"Quiero mi caballo" demandó secamente la joven.

"Kagome, solo quería asegurar tu bienestar" Rogó una vez más el noble, aún cuando en su interior sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera, solo serviría para empeorar la situación.

"¡Mi caballo!" Habló con voz de mando, ya no dirigiéndose a Kouga, sino a los guardias que con boca abierta los veían. Ninguno trató de moverse para cumplir con la orden de su alteza, pero no fue necesario, pues con paso firme, otro de los soldados se abrió paso entre la multitud, llevando de las riendas a Manchas.

Kagome no logró forzarse a dar las gracias al oficial que le traía su caballo, pues no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que Kishi había ido a Himeshi, no a cuidarla, sino a identificar al chivo expiatorio de las maquinaciones de Naraku y Kouga.

Prescindiendo de toda ayuda, Kagome montó a Manchas con gracia y naturalidad, previniéndose de topar miradas con cualquiera de los presentes. Alzó la vista para ubicar a Sesshoumaru, encontrándolo ya listo para partir.

Ecuánime, como siempre, Sesshoumaru no mostraba ninguna reacción con el desenlace de la conversación entre los amantes, no así sus compañeros, quienes no lograban ocultar la impresión que les había ocasionado lo ocurrido. En especial, porque los tres habían estado más que preparados para llevarse por la fuerza a la que ahora sabían princesa.

Kagome se posicionó correctamente sobre el lomo de Manchas, dándole la orden de iniciar la marcha, cuando Kouga se colocó junto a ella, tomando levemente las riendas del caballo. El muchacho la miró con ojos humildes y tristes, ya sin fuerza para continuar con sus alegatos "Por favor, dime que lo entiendes" suplicó por última vez "Solo estaba pensando en ti. En tu felicidad"

Fríamente, Kagome tiró de las riendas, arrancándoselas de las manos y de forma impersonal, le dio al joven su razonamiento "Durante mis estudios, me enseñaron sobre golpes de estado y ¿Sabes que tenían todos los casos que me presentaron en común? Te lo diré: Para que el nuevo gobernante tomara posesión, era necesario que el anterior muriera" hizo una pausa para que el significado de sus palabras entrara en la cabeza del muchacho y como acusación final, preguntó "¿Realmente esperabas que fuera feliz con mi madre muerta?"

mwmwmw

Después de haberse alimentado, los tres viajantes regresaron al punto de reencuentro frente a la cárcel, llevando con ellos un poco de comida fresca para Izayoi. Ninguno esperaba que la señora comiera, sin embargo, iban a tratar. No habían tardado mucho tomando su almuerzo en la plaza, por lo que se sorprendieron al encontrar a la madre de Inuyasha esperándolos con el rostro decaído.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Vio a Inuyasha?" consultó presuroso el más joven del grupo.

La dama levantó su cabeza sacudiéndola levemente.

"¿No sirvió el pase?" preguntó Miroku, desalentado de que sus esfuerzos no dieran frutos.

Izayoi no respondió de inmediato, y cuando lo hizo, parecía que una vez más iba a comenzar a llorar "El pase sirvió, pero había tantas celdas con tantas personas dentro que no pude encontrarlo"

Sango se acercó a ella, abrazándola "No se preocupe. Lo intentaremos más tarde. Tal vez pueda ir yo esta vez"

"Sí. Seguro que tú tendrás más suerte. Pudiste encontrar al ministro en esta ciudad tan grande" comentó la dama, tratando de animarse.

"La señorita Sango es una mujer de maravillosas habilidades" elogió el predicador provocando el sonrojo en la muchacha. No queriendo abochornarla demasiado, ya que eso generalmente repercutía en él quedando inconciente, Miroku le ofreció la comida que llevaba a Izayoi "Trate de comer algo. Necesita las fuerzas"

Ella no tomó el ofrecimiento, limitándose a preguntar "¿Qué tal si no está ahí? ¿Qué pasa si ya. . .?" no se atrevió a finalizar su pensamiento, pues resultaba demasiado horrible para ella.

"No perdamos las esperanzas. Todavía es muy pronto" consoló el predicador mirando a la dama con ternura "El joven Inuyasha es muy resistente y además cuenta con la bendición de tener familia y amigos que en verdad le aman. Estoy seguro que el joven Sesshoumaru encontrará a su nuera y con ella, la solución a este misterio"

"Sesshoumaru también es muy hábil" comentó Sango, sonriendo levemente.

"Tienen razón, mantendré la fe" dijo la dama con valentía, confiando en las capacidades de sus retoños "A ver, ¿Qué me trajeron de comer?"

mwmwmw

La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando el grupo de jinetes liderado por Sesshoumaru divisó los muros de Ciudad Real. A pesar de la distancia recorrida y del cansancio que amenazaba por doblegar a los jinetes, no disminuyeron el paso. Sesshoumaru no podía negar que estaba sorprendido por la resistencia mostrada por su cuñada. Desde que dejaran la seguridad de la hacienda poco después del medio día, Kagome le había hecho frente al viaje con fuerza y valentía. Ni una vez se había quejado, o pedido que disminuyeran la velocidad. Las únicas ocasiones en la que solicitó la asistencia de alguno de sus acompañantes, había sido para pedir algo de beber.

La fatiga se reflejaba claramente en las delicadas facciones de la princesa. El sudor empapaba su cabello, haciendo que se le pegara al cuello y a las sienes, sus manos estaban resentidas por el esfuerzo de sujetar las riendas y la espalda amenazaba con partírsele en dos. Pero ella no notaba ninguna de esas cosas.

Se martirizaba recordando una y otra vez la confesión de Kouga y la sensación fría que había oprimido su corazón al descubrir que el hombre de sus sueños realmente estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por retenerla con él. En otras circunstancias, se habría sentido halagada, feliz de contar con semejante devoción. De hecho, cuando era solo una princesa resguardada en la seguridad del castillo, cada noche al irse a la cama, fantaseaba con encontrar precisamente el tipo de hombre a quien no le importara nada ni nadie más que ella.

Kouga era precisamente así.

Y eso le dolía tanto.

Cuando se cansaba de torturarse con la traición del hombre con el que había querido compartir su vida, venía a su mente el recuerdo del otro hombre y el horror de imaginar lo que podría ocurrirle. Nunca quiso lastimarlo. Durante su estadía en Himeshi, todos sus esfuerzos estuvieron enfocados en protegerlo a él y al resto de la aldea y había fallado miserablemente.

No paraba de reprenderse. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que lo que le pasara a Inuyasha sería culpa tan solo de ella. Tal vez Kouga era quien había arreglado la captura de su esposo, y tal vez fuera Naraku quien ejecutaría el castigo que iban a darle, pero la responsable sería ella.

Sin quererlo, imaginaba lo que pudiera estarle sucediendo al inocente joven a manos de los alguaciles en el calabozo. Y con cada escena que involuntariamente se dibujaba en su cabeza, su corazón se rompía y de sus ojos salían lágrimas que se confundían con el sudor que le bañaba el rostro. Era el deseo de salvarlo lo que la hacía apresurar su caballo más allá de lo que tanto el animal como ella podían soportar. Cualquier esfuerzo resultaba insignificante. Inuyasha la había protegido cuando ella se había hallado indefensa y era hora de devolver el favor.

Entraron a la ciudad a toda prisa, obligando a todo el que se encontraban en el camino a hacerse a un lado. Esta vez no hubo gritos de bienvenida para ella. Nadie la reconocía. Para los hombres, mujeres y niños caminando por la calle, ella no era la princesa, sino una simple mujer. Algo que no le importaba en absoluto por el momento.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta los portones de entrada al castillo y detuvieron la marcha a cierta distancia. Kagome encontró un poco de dificultad para desmontar debido a las protestas de su cuerpo por el trabajo al que fue obligado, pero valientemente, la chica no emitió quejas. Bajó sin ayuda de su caballo y se tomó unos momentos para dejar que la sangre corriera por sus piernas adormecidas y así poder recobrar la movilidad.

Cuando se sintió segura de caminar, dio unos pasos hacia las puertas de palacio, admirando la estructura de su viejo hogar. A pesar de la situación que enfrentaba, el saber que tras esos muros se encontraban sus padres y hermanas la llenó de alegría y de esperanza.

Tuvo que dejar de pensar en su familia cuando su cuñado señaló que debían darse prisa pues la vida de su hermano estaba en riesgo. Comprendiendo la urgencia, pues era algo que ella misma sentía, les pidió a sus compañeros de viaje que la esperaran cerca de la entrada principal. Pensaba que explicarle a su padre lo sucedido no debería tomarle mucho tiempo y confiaba en poder conseguir la libertad de Inuyasha rápidamente.

Tomando aire, se irguió y con paso seguro se encaminó hacia la entrada de palacio, donde dos guardias fuertemente armados custodiaban. Mostrando indiferencia, se dispuso a atravesar el umbral, pues el vulgo contaba con libertad para entrar, por lo menos, al patio principal, por lo que se sorprendió al ser franqueada por los soldados.

Mostrándose respetuosa, la joven solicitó "Por favor, necesito entrar"

"Nadie puede entrar a palacio" replicó uno de los hombres "El ingreso de los súbditos está prohibido por hoy"

Kagome no se amilanó. Reconocía a los soldados que la estaban deteniendo. Los había visto incontables veces resguardando los jardines externos del castillo. Seguramente, ellos podrían reconocerla también.

"¿No saben quien soy? Mírenme bien. Soy la princesa Kagome"

Los soldad no se inmutaron ante tal aseveración. Ya eran muchas las veces en las que mujeres inescrupulosas se acercaban a las puertas de palacio clamando ser la princesa perdida, y exigiendo ser tratadas como tal.

"Esas clase de bromas pueden costarte la vida, mujer. Vete antes de que te metas en problemas" aconsejó el mismo soldado que había hablado antes.

"Pero, no es broma" insistió con súplica la princesa. Si no la dejaban entrar por las buenas, ella estaba segura de que Sesshoumaru y los otros intervendrían y eso solo empeoraría las cosas para Inuyasha.

"¡Lárgate!" demandó el otro soldado, quien parecía no ser tan comprensivo como su compañero. La princesa trató de convencerlos una vez más, obteniendo por respuesta un empujón del soldado desagradable. Kagome apenas se tambaleó. Una vez más, se sintió agradecida por el entrenamiento que Inuyasha le diera, pues había aprendido a mantener el equilibrio y sus tobillos habían desarrolla bastante fuerza.

Pero no era tiempo de apreciar esas cosas. Resolvió que si tenía que rogar, lo haría y a eso se disponía cuando a lo lejos, detrás de los soldados, reconoció a alguien que sin duda, daría fe de su identidad. A todo pulmón, comenzó a llamar la atención de esa persona.

"¡Jaken!"

El hombrecito, que a toda prisa recorría el patio de un extremo al otro, pareció no oír, así que la princesa aumentó el volumen de sus gritos. Los guardias por su parte, hacían lo que podían para hacerla callar, lo que significaba que uno de ellos le pedía con calma que guardara silencio, mientras que el otro la empujaba. Con todo, la princesa no cedió.

"¡Jaken! ¡Jaken, soy yo! ¡Jaken!"

Finalmente, el sirviente pareció reconocer que llamaban su nombre y más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, se acercó a ver a que se debía el barullo.

Al corroborar que había sido escuchada, la princesa dejó de gritar y trató de avanzar hacia el guardián de su hermanita. El soldado grosero le detuvo con fuerza, demandando que dejara las tonterías si no quería terminar en el calabozo. Kagome ni lo escuchó, interesada como estaba en la reacción de Jaken al verla.

El hombrecito la miraba con ojos desorbitados y boca abierta. El labio inferior le temblaba y trataba de decir algo, pero solo tartamudeaba. Comprendiendo que Jaken debía estar informado de su presunta muerte, la mirada de Kagome se suavizó y con dulzura repitió "Soy yo"

"¿Princesa Kagome?" gritó incrédulo el sirviente "¿Realmente es usted?" Kagome asintió, conteniendo las ganas de llorar al ver el brillo de lágrimas en los ojos del fiel hombre. El rostro de Jaken se iluminó de tal forma que provocó en la princesa una honesta sonrisa. Entonces, el guardián indignado se volvió hacia los soldados que se habían quedado petrificados observando la escena "¿Pero que hacen, retardados? ¡Abran camino para la princesa! ¡Muévanse!"

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado, demasiado confundidos para protestar y finalmente, Kagome pudo poner pié en su hogar.

"Gracias, Jaken" apreció en forma sincera la muchacha.

Por su parte, el guardián todavía no salía de su asombro. Miraba a Kagome como si en efecto estuviera frente a una aparición y hasta tuvo la intención de pellizcar a la princesa para corroborar que efectivamente era de carne y hueso "Princesa. No puedo creerlo. Iba en camino a la habitación de su hermana porque sus padres querían darle la triste noticia de su muerte ¡Pero ya no es necesario!"

Kagome sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas. Tan preocupada había estado sufriendo por la traición de Kouga o afligiéndose por la suerte de Inuyasha, que no había pensado en su familia y lo que ellos podrían estar pasando al creerla muerta.

"Necesito ver a mis padres de inmediato" dijo en un hilo de voz.

"¡Por supuesto!"

Sin demora, Jaken guió el camino hacia el salón del trono, ignorando las miradas extrañadas que los pocos ocupantes de las instalaciones les dedicaban al verlos pasar con tanta prisa. Resultaba obvio que ninguno de ellos había reconocido a Kagome como la princesa, pues no hicieron reverencias de ningún tipo y algunos, hasta la miraron con desdén. Y no era para menos. Con el sencillo vestido que llevaba, el cabello despeinado y el rostro sucio por el sudor y las lágrimas, la jovencita parecía una sirvienta más.

Finalmente alcanzaron las puertas del salón del trono y Jaken corrió a abrir, siendo apenas detenido por Kagome. Confundido, el hombrecito se volvió curioso hacia ella, preocupándose al notar lo pálida que la princesa se había puesto.

El hombrecillo no era capaz de comprender el temor que se reflejaba en el rostro de ella.

Kagome miraba las fuertes puertas con verdadero pánico. Enfrentar a Sesshoumaru con la verdad, había sido bastante difícil. Había sentido una mezcla de vergüenza, temor y arrepentimiento que la hicieron querer desaparecer. Pero ahora estaba a punto de enfrentar al más implacable de los jueces. El hombre tras esas puertas, tenía el poder para efectivamente hacerla desaparecer y lo peor del asunto, es que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Su comportamiento en cuanto a su familia postiza en Himeshi, había sido incorrecto. Les había fallado, mentido y abandonado, causando involuntariamente un suceso terrible sobre el cual ella no había tenido el control, pero con un poco de explicaciones de su parte, eso podía resolverse, aún cuando se ganara el desprecio eterno de Inuyasha y los suyos.

Pero su comportamiento en cuanto a su familia real, no tenía calificación. Su traición hacia ellos era por mucho, más terrible. Su madre le había dado la vida y sus hermanas habían sido sus únicas verdaderas amigas durante su crecimiento. Y su padre le había proporcionado seguridad, comodidad y tranquilidad. Aspectos todos que ella nunca había sido capaz de apreciar pues en su ignorancia e inmadurez estuvo muy ocupada lamentando la ausencia de cosas que en algún momento consideró más importantes que su familia.

"¿Princesa?" la llamó Jaken, preocupado "¿Está bien?"

Kagome remojó sus labios resecos y forzó una sonrisa para el sirviente "Estoy nerviosa. Es todo"

"Sus majestades estarán gozosos de verla con vida. No hay nada que temer" la animó dichoso el hombrecillo.

_Eso es lo que tú crees._

"¿Lista?" consultó Jaken, poniendo sus manos sobre las manivelas.

Kagome aspiró profundamente "Lista"

Jaken abrió las puertas de par en par, y Kagome se dispuso a enfrentar su destino.

mwmwmw

"¿Y ahora que? ¿Simplemente nos quedamos aquí, esperando?" consultó Bankotsu estirando sus adoloridos músculos. El viaje había sido en extremo pesado para ciertas partes de su cuerpo y se moría por recostarse un rato a descansar. O por lo menos, sentarse a comer algo decente. Apenas si había probado bocado en todo el día y no parecía haber esperanzas de que pudiera hacerlo pronto.

Pero no era solo él quien se sentía agotado. Los demás también estaban experimentando las mismas molestias y como buenos hombres, se las aguantaban. Disimulando el dolor de cabeza que había estado agobiándolo desde la mañana, Sesshoumaru respondió a la pregunta de su compañero "No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Aun cuando detesto la idea, todo está en manos de esa mujer"

Los hombres guardaron silencio por unos segundos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Algunos posiblemente extrañando a sus familias y preocupándose por su bienestar, otros, alertas a cualquier eventualidad. Bankotsu fue quien decidió romper el silencio, nuevamente "Aún no puedo creérmelo" dijo entre risas "Tu hermano es el esposo de una princesa. Y con lo que Inuyasha detesta esas ropas tan elegantes"

Su hermano se unió a la risa, agregando "Sería divertido ver como se las arreglan los sirvientes de ese castillo para obligarlo a vestirse así"

"Yo creo que ni todo el regimiento del rey sería suficiente para someterlo a eso" terció Yoni, animado con el curso de la conversación.

"¿Ustedes creen que la ropa sería un problema? Traten de hacerlo usar los cubiertos a la hora de comer" contribuyó Kuwa a la plática.

"Kuwa" Interrumpió Sesshoumaru el alegre intercambio "Ve en busca de mi madre. No debería de estar lejos de la cárcel"

"De acuerdo, jefe" respondió de inmediato el aludido, retirándose para cumplir con la misión. El resto de los hombres decidieron guardar silencio al notar la sombría expresión en el rostro de su líder. Comprendieron que para él, el asunto no era nada gracioso. Su hermano había sido engañado y utilizado por una mujer que a pesar de su gracia y amabilidad, había demostrado ser una malísima elección, y para colmo, era la hija del rey.

Ninguno de ellos era tan ingenuo como para creer que su majestad, iba a aceptar el matrimonio de la princesa con un campesino.

mwmwmw

La estupefacción era algo palpable. Por largos momentos, nadie hizo el más mínimo movimiento, hasta que la reina, lentamente, se puso en pie, las lágrimas resbalando libremente por las mejillas y tras de mencionar el nombre de su hija con incredulidad, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia ella, abrazándola con más fuerza que nunca y sollozando fuertemente.

Enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su madre, Kagome también lloraba, lamentando una y otra vez su accionar. La imagen que sus padres presentaban al ella entrar en el salón era la verdadera muestra de la tristeza y desconsuelo. Y ella había sido la causante de esa pena "¡Mamá! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡En verdad, lo siento!"

La reina tomó el rostro de su hija y comenzó a besarlo incesantemente "¡Mi niña! ¡Estas viva! Gracias a Dios. Creí haberte perdido"

Para la princesa era difícil distinguir la expresión en el rostro de su progenitora, debido a las gruesas lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, pero aún así, no dejaba de mirar aquel rostro tan querido y tan añorado. Su atención fue desviada en el momento que sintió una pesada mano tocándole el hombro. Se volvió para ver a su padre más cerca de lo que ella recordaba haberlo visto en el pasado y si sus ojos no hubiesen estado tan nublados, habría visto el inicio de las lágrimas en los ojos de él.

"Kagome ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, señor. Estoy bien" respondió entrecortadamente la jovencita, zafándose levemente del abrazo de su madre para luego agregar desde el fondo de su corazón "Lamento mucho las angustias que les causé. De verdad"

"Hija, unos guardias localizaron el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer similar a ti y pensamos. . ." el llanto hizo presa una vez más de la acongojada madre. Tan solo recordar el dolor que sintió cuando le informaron de la muerte de su hija, era suficiente para partirle el corazón nuevamente.

En un acto inusual por su parte, el rey tomó los hombros de su esposa, como tratando de consolarla "Eso ya no importa, Hiromi. Ella está aquí ahora"

Al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro, Kagome sintió un agradable calor en su pecho y con verdadero cariño aseveró "Los extrañé tanto"

Los brazos de la madre prontamente rodearon a la hija una vez más, en tanto que el padre permanecía muy cerca de ellas.

Después de darle a las mujeres un tiempo prudencial para disfrutar del reencuentro, Jirou decidió que era hora de hacer las preguntas importantes para deducir responsabilidades "Kagome ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estuviste?"

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, Kagome soltó a su madre y encaró a su padre más nerviosa que antes. Sus progenitores habían mostrado tanta dicha al verla y ella temía que esa felicidad se transformara en decepción cuando se enteraran de las verdaderas razones de su desaparición. Tragó grueso al responder "En Himeshi,"

El resto de la explicación no tuvo tiempo de salir de los labios de la princesa, pues al ver como el rostro de su padre enrojecía al máximo, se le olvidó lo que quería decir.

El rey estalló en un torrente de maldiciones y promesas de muerte, asustando tanto a la madre como a la hija "¡Llamen a Naraku!" ordenó para luego agregar en voz más baja como para sí mismo "No quiero que quede ni una piedra de es maldita aldea"

"¡No!" habló la princesa más fuerte de lo necesario, causando que sus padres la miraran confundidos "Por favor, señor, déjeme explicarle" continuó la joven, tratando de mantener la compostura La sola idea de que sus buenos vecinos fueran lastimados le causaba terror, sin embargo, comprendía que, en la percepción del rey, esa era la acción lógica a seguir, por lo tanto, era deber de ella aclarar el asunto. Valerosamente miró a su padre a los ojos al decir "Nadie en esa aldea es responsable por mi desaparición. Mucho menos, Inuyasha"

Al sonido de ese nombre, las facciones de sus majestades se endurecieron, causando mayor preocupación en la princesa "¿No fue él quien te secuestró?" preguntó Hiromi, indignada "¿Cómo lo defiendes?"

"Lo defiendo porque es inocente" respondió con firmeza la muchacha.

"¿Inocente? Fue encontrado en posesión de tu anillo en la aldea en la que estuviste retenida" recalcó la reina, mostrando disgusto.

Kagome se disponía a relatar la verdad, cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar al general de la guardia. La princesa entrecerró los ojos al ver a su cuñado, quien sonreía como si realmente estuviera complacido de verla.

"Su alteza. Mis ojos no dan crédito ¿Realmente es usted?"

La chica no respondió, se limitó a verlo fijamente en tanto se preguntaba que pensamientos rondarían la cabeza de Naraku. Seguro debía suponer que ella ya estaba enterada de su plan, lo que significaba que no había más tiempo que perder.

"Naraku, la princesa Kagome afirma que el tipo en los calabozos es inocente" anunció suspicaz el rey.

"Ahora sabemos que no la mató" respondió pensativo el general "Y si tampoco es responsable de su secuestro, entonces ¿Quién es?"

Kagome había estado esperando por la oportunidad para acusar a Naraku de lo que sabía, pero con el señalamiento que su cuñado acababa de realizar, el interés había vuelto a centrarse en ella y su desaparición.

La princesa vaciló. Se resistía a hablar de un tema tan personal enfrente del traidor, pero entonces recordó que Naraku sabía del asunto aún más que ella y era mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez "Mis señores, yo no fui secuestrada" las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar y las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de rojo cuando se obligó a continuar "Con gran vergüenza, debo confesar que para evitar mi boda con el conde Hakudoshi, huí de palacio"

El silenció que siguió pesó sobre Kagome como una roca. Sus majestades estaban atónitos tratando de poner bajo control la diversidad de sentimientos que los embargaban. Confusión, pues no entendían como su hija había logrado realizar su escape sin que nadie lo notara. Resentimiento, ira, tristeza, pues buscando sus propios intereses, Kagome había hecho sufrir a toda su familia. Y finalmente, aunque en menor grado, alivio, ya que de no haber huido, a esa hora, su hija estaría casada con un animal capaz de las cosas más atroces.

"¿A dónde pensabas ir?" preguntó finalmente la reina en un susurró.

La princesa bajó la mirada. Si había sentido vergüenza antes, se había vuelto peor. Jugueteando con sus dedos respondió a la pregunta de su madre "A Tarus" sus padres no hicieron comentarios, en espera de que Kagome les diera la versión completa. Aún sin mirar a sus progenitores a la cara, la chica continuó "Mi señor seguramente recuerda a un noble de ese país que vino a pedir mi mano"

Jirou entrecerró los ojos "Lo recuerdo"

Kagome prosiguió, temiendo la reacción de sus padres por lo que estaba a punto de revelar "Cuando fui secuestrada, en verdad, él fue el responsable. Sin embargo, se ocupó de mí con mucho cuidado y no cesó de jurar que sus motivos obedecían al gran amor que sentía por mí. A pesar de saber que no era correcto, me dejé conquistar por sus dulces palabras y su trato amable. Antes de que el comandante Houjo me rescatara, nos prometimos volver a reunirnos y estando de vuelta en el castillo eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. . . Entonces se me informó que debía casarme con el conde Hakudoshi y yo no podía soportar la idea de no volver a ver a Kouga. Así que escapé"

"Kagome"

La princesa alzó la vista para toparse con las miradas turbadas de sus progenitores agregando presurosamente "Sé que hice mal. No tengo excusa"

"Kagome, no hay palabras para describir cuan decepcionado estoy de ti" habló sombriamente el rey.

"Lo sé" dijo arrepentida la muchacha.

Y de nuevo, hubo una pausa silenciosa, que fue rota al poco tiempo por el general "Si es así como se dieron las cosas" habló con una malicia que pareció ser captada solo por la joven "¿Cómo es que su anillo quedó en poder del campesino de Himeshi? ¿Se lo vendió usted, acaso?"

"Naraku tiene razón, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese hombre contigo?"

Kagome miró con desprecio a su cuñado antes de asegurar "Como lo dije antes, Inuyasha es inocente. Me topé con él por accidente. No tenía dinero ni medios de transporte y fue Inuyasha quien me ayudó. Hospitalidad es lo único que recibí de él y de su familia" la expresión del rey era una de duda y eso comenzó a asustar a la muchacha "Me quedé en Himeshi mientras decidía como resolver lo de mi viaje y jamás le dije a nadie quien era yo. Quise mantener oculta mi identidad para evitarles problemas a los aldeanos. Pero me doy cuenta de que mi idea no funcionó"

La duda en el rostro del rey no desapareció por completó, pero sí se suavizó, logrando que el acelerado corazón de la princesa disminuyera su marcha. Después de considerarlo por un momento, el rey habló "Tu accionar amerita un severo castigo"

"El cual aceptaré sin protestar" afirmó solemne la princesa.

"Su majestad" terció una vez más el general, hablando con cautela "Independientemente de las razones que motivaron a su alteza a huir y de la enorme alegría que nos da tenerla de vuelta, no podemos olvidar las repercusiones que todo esto tendrá ante el pueblo. Decenas de hombres han sido detenidos y sometidos a fuertes interrogatorios por considerárseles sospechosos del secuestro de la princesa. Varios de ellos todavía permanecen prisioneros ¿Cómo vamos a explicarles a ellos y a sus familias que todo fue un mal entendido? Hemos allanado cada aldea, pueblo y ciudad de nuestro país, buscándola. Por todo esto, la gente va a exigir que se les presente al culpable, de esa forma, al menos tendrán el consuelo de que alguien pagó por todas las molestias a que fueron sometidos"

Con creciente preocupación, Kagome miraba el semblante pensativo de su padre. Ella había esperado que luego de su confesión y consecuente castigo, el asunto quedara olvidado e Inuyasha recobraría su libertad. Lamentablemente, Naraku no lo veía tan simple. Y hasta ella debía admitir la razón en las palabras del general.

Como el rey tomara mucho tiempo en emitir su opinión, el general prosiguió "Es obvio que no podemos señalara a la princesa como culpable, sería un gran escándalo que solamente aumentaría el descontento del vulgo, a parte de dañar el honor de su alteza y por supuesto, su imagen, su majestad. Dudo mucho que el pueblo esté dispuesto a respetarlo como rey si lo ven como un padre mediocre"

Esa aseveración dio en el blanco. Jirou tensó la mandíbula al inquirir "¿Que sugieres?"

"La situación económica y política del país se encuentra en un estado delicado. Si a estas alturas el pueblo pierde por completo la fe en su monarca, me temo que podría ser el inicio de una insurrección, lo cual desestabilizaría por completo a la nación, dejándonos vulnerables a cualquier ataque" el general hizo una pausa, como si lo siguiente por decir, le pesara mucho "Algunas veces, es necesario hacer sacrificios en honor del bien común, por lo tanto, mi sugerencia es la siguiente: ya que contamos con un testimonio en su contra, el hombre llamado Inuyasha debería ser ejecutado"

Durante el discurso del general, Kagome se la pasó preguntándose como podía alguien mentir tan descaradamente. Naraku parecía genuinamente preocupado por el bienestar del país y por su rey, y si ella no hubiera estado enterada de la verdad, también se habría creído su actuación. Quiso ser paciente y esperar por el momento adecuado para desenmascararlo. Sin embargo, cuando el general llegó al final de su disertación, la muchacha se sintió desfallecer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, clamó "¡Su majestad, el general es un traidor!"

Tres pares de miradas se clavaron sobre la princesa, mostrando confusión e incredulidad.

"¿Perdone?" consultó el general luego de una pausa, su fachada de inocencia bien puesta en su lugar.

La princesa lo ignoró, optando por dirigirse a sus padres "Kouga me confesó que recibieron asistencia del general para poder entrar a palacio y secuestrarme"

El rey y la reina miraron estupefactos a su hija y luego a su yerno, como esperando una confirmación a la acusación hecha por la princesa.

Con mirada herida, Naraku se volvió a su cuñada "Su alteza, ¿Que he hecho para merecer semejante calumnia?"

Kagome alzó una ceja, mirándolo retadoramente "Debo admitir que es muy bueno fingiendo demencia, general, pero Kouga me contó todo su plan" volvió su mirada al rey para decir con firmeza "Su majestad, Naraku hizo alianza con Tarus para poder quedarse con el trono"

Hiromi se llevó una mano a los labios, mostrando su incredulidad, en tanto que el rey frunció el ceño. La princesa sintió sus esperanzas desaparecer "Kagome ¿Qué locuras estás diciendo?" preguntó al fin Jirou.

"Señor, es la verdad" susurró ella, dolida. Sus padres no le creían.

Naraku aprovechó la oportunidad para hundir más a su cuñada "Con su perdón, su majestad, me parece que su alteza no es la persona más adecuada para hablar de 'verdades', después de todo, es ella quien huyó de palacio, haciéndoles creer a ustedes, sus padres, que había sido secuestrada"

Kagome abrió y cerró la boca muchas veces, no atinando que decir. Ella no era la mentirosa, Naraku sí.

El rey procedió a hablar gravemente "Kagome, ¿Hasta donde llega tu imprudencia? ¿No te das cuenta? Tu accionar. . . huiste de palacio para contraer matrimonio con un hombre extranjero. Eso se considera traición"

"Lo dije y lo repito: estoy profundamente arrepentida. Además, en cuanto me enteré de que Kouga había recibido ayuda de Naraku, decidí volver cuanto antes, para prevenir su plan y evitar que los lastime"

"Ningún sufrimiento se compara al dolor de sufrir tu ausencia y temer que hubieras muerto"

Abatida, con cada palabra que salía de los labios de su padre, la princesa se daba final cuenta de la insostenible situación que sus egoístas decisiones habían acarreado. Ninguno de sus progenitores había dudado siquiera por un momento del general, y ¿Por qué deberían? Naraku no había hecho nada malo que ellos supieran. Ni siquiera podía acusarlo de la enfermedad de su hermana mayor, pues Kikyo había sido propensa a las enfermedades desde muy chica. Y les daba la razón en eso. Lo que le dolía era que en realidad de quien dudaban era de ella. Lo siguiente dicho por el rey, causó que su corazón se detuviera.

"Debes aprender a aceptar la responsabilidad de tus actos y me encargaré de que así sea. Sin embargo, Naraku ha hablado sabiamente. El pueblo exigirá un culpable y es mi obligación entregárselos"

Con ojos llorosos, y sintiéndose el ser más vil del planeta por lo que estaba a punto de proponer, Kagome habló en voz baja "Podrías señalar a alguien que ya esté condenado a muerte"

"No sería conveniente" dijo en forma casi fría el general "La lista de los condenados a muerte, que no son muchos, se anuncia cada semana en la plaza, algo que se hizo esta mañana. La gente conoce a estos hombres y mujeres pues sus crímenes son tan serios, que la fama los precede. No podríamos señalar a ninguno de ellos por su secuestro, ya que llevan algún tiempo en la cárcel"

_Que conveniente que ese anuncio haya sido hecho precisamente esta mañana, antes de arrestar a Inuyasha_ pensó agobiada la princesa. Como se le presentaban las cosas, le resultaba penosamente obvio que sin importar lo que ella dijera o hiciera, el destino del hombre con el que había compartido tanto estaba decidido desde el inició. Alzó la mirada hacia su padre, sus azules ojos llenos de súplica "Inuyasha es inocente"

Jirou endureció su mandíbula "Confío en que esto te enseñará a no traicionar a tu familia"

Dicho esto, el rey tomó la mano de su esposa, quien anonadada, no hacía más que mirar a su hija, y la condujo hacia las sillas del trono, dando por despedida a la princesa. La reina lo dejó hacer, demasiado aletargada como para protestar. Kagome miró las espaldas de sus padres, impotente, rogando por que un milagro ocurriera e hiciera cambiar al rey de opinión.

Naraku, por su parte, disimuló la sonrisa de complacencia que se dibujó en su rostro.

Pero la discusión no había terminado. Desesperada, la princesa se acercó a los monarcas en el momento que tomaban asiento "Él no puede morir" habló casi sin aliento y se obligó a aspirar profundo antes de anunciar "Es mi esposo"

De no haber estado sentada, Hiromi se habría desplomado sobre el piso. Estaba recibiendo demasiada información, muy rápido. Todavía no había superado la impresión de la noche anterior, cuando le fue informado el hallazgo del cadáver de una mujer joven, parecida a su hija. Ahora, sabía que esa hija estaba bien, pues la tenía frente a ella, pero ¿Cómo se suponía debía lidiar con todas las revelaciones que estaba recibiendo? "Kagome ¿De que estás hablando?"

Jirou, por su parte, parecía incapacitado para hablar, pues lo único que hacía era mirar a su hija con más incredulidad que antes.

"Perdón, esto es muy confuso" habló quedamente el general, reclamando la atención sobre él "¿No dijo que iba en camino a casarse con un noble de Tarus? El tipo en el calabozo no es más que un campesino"

Kagome sabía que la posición social de Inuyasha no era la adecuada para ganar la benevolencia del rey, pero eso no la detendría en su intento "Sí, es un campesino y un buen hombre que además es mi esposo" respondió con firmeza a la conveniente observación del general. Se volvió a sus padres en acción de ruego "No fue lo que planee, pero sucedió. Él es mi marido. No puede ser ejecutado"

El rey recuperó el habla "¿No te fue suficiente todo el dolor que nos hiciste pasar? ¿Ahora nos avergüenzas con esta unión prohibida?" Jirou, quien se había puesto en pie casi en el momento de haberse sentado, permanecía en pié con los puños apretados.

La princesa tragó grueso, angustiada por la violenta reacción de su padre, pero aún así, no retrocedió "Lamento que no apruebe mi unión, su majestad, pero está hecho. Ya no hay nada que hacer"

Jirou se dejó caer sobre su silla, mirando mortalmente a su hija "Por supuesto que lo hay. Ese hombre será ejecutado mañana y tú estarás en camino a casa de uno de tus primos con quien te desposarás de inmediato"

"No lo acepto" respondió la princesa incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

"Prometiste aceptar el castigo que se te impusiera y este es" dictaminó con finalidad el rey.

Kagome recorrió los pocos pasos que la separaban del trono de su padre y se dejó caer de rodillas a los pies de él, y bajando la cabeza imploró "Papá, por favor, haz conmigo lo que quieras, yo lo aceptaré, pero no mates a Inuyasha"

La turbación era algo palpable en el rey y aún su esposa se asombro de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kagome no había llamado 'papá' al rey desde que era muy pequeña, pues siendo la más apegada a él, había sido quien más había resentido el abandono de su padre a favor de las obligaciones reales y eso había derivado en frialdad de su parte.

Jirou guardo silencio unos segundos, tratando de poner sus emociones bajo control. No podía dejarse tentar con sensiblerías. Tenía un reino que dirigir y para hacerlo, debía ser firme en sus decisiones. Endureciendo sus facciones, ordenó "Guardias, sáquenla de aquí"

"¡No! ¡No por favor!" suplicaba a gritos la princesa, olvidando por completo el pudor en tanto que dos hombres la sujetaban fuertemente. Ella sabía que era en vano su esfuerzo, pero no quería rendirse. Forcejeó con los guardias todo el camino hacia las puertas del gran salón, rogando clemencia a su padre, ruegos que caían en oídos sordos.

Hiromi veía impotente el despojo de lágrimas que era su hija, siendo llevada de su presencia en forma aún más violenta que la última vez que se enfrentó al rey y quiso correr en su auxilio, siendo detenida por una mirada de su esposo. Sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies cuando el último clamor de su hija llegó a sus sentidos.

"¡Mamá no dejes que lo haga!"

mwmwmw

N/A: ¡Hola! Y gracias a todos ustedes que todavía no se aburren de estar esperando por mis actualizaciones. Este es un capítulo ultra-extra-largo que espero hayan disfrutado.

Lamento la demora. Cada que me acerco al final de esta historia, me resulta más y más difícil completar los capítulos. Es solo que no quiero escribir un desenlace simplón que los deje insatisfechos y por eso se me complica más detallar la forma en que se desarrollan los hechos. Creo que ya me quedan solamente tres capítulos así que les ruego su paciencia, pues ya casi llegamos al final.

Gracias de nuevo por leer. Y gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios, son el motor que me impulsa a no rendirme.

Besos a todos,

Susy


	17. Intervenciones

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 17: Intervenciones

wmwwmwwmwwmwwmwwmw

"¡Kagome!" gritó espantada la joven voz.

"¡Rin! ¡Espera!" Jaken corrió tras su protegida logrando a penas detenerla antes de que ella fuera tras los soldados que por alguna desconocida razón llevaban a rastras a Kagome.

El sirviente no entendía nada. Dichoso, después de haber dejado a la princesa perdida en presencia de sus majestades, había corrido a darle la buena noticia a su joven amiga. Rin había reaccionado tal como él esperaba: saltando y gritando de alegría, la niña los había abrazado efusivamente a él y a Arisa, su dama de compañía, quien tenía órdenes de nunca dejar a la princesa sola con nadie.

Casi de inmediato, se dirigieron a toda prisa al salón del trono, con la dama de compañía apenas manteniéndoles el paso. Rin brillaba con una luz incomparable y tan solo observar eso llenaba el corazón del guardián de una felicidad indescriptible.

Pero esa felicidad se transformó en turbación cuando al acercarse a su destino comenzaron a escuchar un fuerte llanto de súplica y al llegar a las puertas, su espanto fue mayúsculo al observar como la princesa Kagome era sacada del salón del trono como si de una corriente criminal se tratara.

Confundida y asustada, Rin se volvió hacia su guardián "¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hermana?"

Con expresión perdida Jaken la miró "No lo se"

La niña miró una vez más hacia el camino que los guardias habían tomado y luego hacia las puertas del salón principal que permanecían abiertas. Decidida a obtener respuestas, la princesa se encaminó a confrontar a sus padres. Arisa prefirió permanecer afuera, temerosa de lo que pudiera estar pasando. Jaken no la culpaba. De no ser por la relación tan estrecha que lo unía a su protegida, él también se quedaría tan lejos del rey como pudiera, dadas las circunstancias.

Rin no tuvo tiempo de hacer ninguna pregunta, pues al verla entrar, su madre corrió a su encuentro, abrazándola y pidiéndole que la acompañara a su recámara. La niña no tuvo valor de hacer cuestionamiento alguno al notar como su madre lloraba copiosamente y una mirada rápida a su padre, le indicó que el humor del monarca no toleraría la curiosidad de una niña. La pequeña, pues, obedeció la petición de su madre sin ofrecer resistencia, con la esperanza de que, una vez a solas, la reina le hablara con honestidad.

wmwwmwwmwwmwwmwwmw

Varias horas habían transcurrido y Kagome seguía inmóvil recostada contra la puerta de su habitación, abrazando sus rodillas. La noche había caído por completo y no habiendo encendido ni una luz, lo único que la princesa podía ver eran las sombras de los objetos que adornaban la estancia. Pero eso no le importaba.

Estaba cansada, adolorida, angustiada. Su garganta le ardía y sentía sus ojos tan hinchados que pensaba que era casi un milagro que pudiera mantenerlos abiertos. Tantas lágrimas y lamentos había dejado salir.

Sola, en medio de aquel lugar que le era tan familiar y tan extraño a la vez, pensaba en lo irónico de la situación. Su primera noche en palacio desde su escape y había llorado tanto como lo había hecho en esa otra ocasión, horas antes de huir en busca de Kouga.

Y mirándolo todo en retrospectiva, pensaba que habría sido mejor no llorar tanto entonces, de esa forma, todavía tendría suficientes lágrimas como para desahogarse en ese momento.

Aunque no se había pasado el tiempo exclusivamente llorando.

En cierta forma, era mejor no tener luz en el cuarto, pues así no se vería forzada a observar el enorme desorden que, durante su desesperado intento de salir de allí, había causado.

Los guardias la habían arrojado dentro sin miramientos, cerrando la puerta con llave. Por varios minutos, ella había gritado y golpeado la puerta, rogando que la dejaran salir sin obtener resultados. Luego había vaciado todos los cajones buscando algún objeto apropiado para forzar la cerradura, sin tener suerte. Hasta se le había ocurrido tratar de salir por la ventana ayudándose de una soga hecha con sus prendas de vestir que aún ocupaban sus armarios. Pero se vio obligada a desistir de esa idea igual que de las otras, pues no habría forma de convencer a todos los guardias apostados bajo su ventana que se fueran a dar un paseo mientras ella escapaba.

Y fue así que, cuando se le hubo agotado la imaginación, terminó recostada sobre su puerta, derrotada y deprimida.

No podría salvar a Inuyasha.

Su única esperanza era la confianza de que Sesshoumaru y los otros serían capaces de rescatarlo con vida. Pero eso solo sería una solución momentánea. Naraku había parecido especialmente interesado en que Inuyasha muriera y luego de meditarlo durante uno de sus lapsos de calma, reparó en que las razones del general en cuanto a ese respecto no podían ser más simples: El primo de Naraku era el gobernador de Irasshai. El gobernador quería las tierras de Himeshi para sí mismo. Inuyasha era el hermano menor del heredero de esas tierras.

Como si necesitara más razones para odiarse a sí misma.

Involuntariamente, le había proporcionado las armas suficientes al gobernador para que este pudiera quedarse con las tierras que tanto había codiciado.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que convencer a su padre del error que cometía. Tenía que asegurar el bienestar de Inuyasha y te todos los aldeanos. Tenía que.

Unos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta la hicieron incorporarse rápidamente. Escuchó como los cerrojos cedían uno tras el otro y la esperanza resurgió en su interior. Tal vez iban a dejarla salir.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la reina, quien llevando una luz era seguida por una criada. El júbilo en el corazón de la princesa no duró mucho, pues la criada, habiendo puesto sobre una mesita la charola que traía en las manos, salió de inmediato de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El sonido de los cerrojos volviendo a ser colocados llegó sin problemas a sus oídos.

Desilusionada, la princesa conectó miradas con su madre, quien la veía con una mirada tristes y remordimiento en la voz al hablar "Kagome, lamento tanto que las cosas tengan que ser así"

"¿No van a dejarme salir?" inquirió la joven con voz entrecortada.

"Tu padre quiere que te quedes encerrada hasta mañana por la noche"

"¿Por qué hasta mañana por la noche?" consultó la chica, temiendo la respuesta.

La madre dudó en responder, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que iba a acontecer, decidió que lo mejor era responder con la verdad "Le ejecución de tu esposo está programada para el atardecer"

La pálida tez de la princesa se puso tan blanca como la nieve y ni una palabra salió de sus labios.

"Te traje algo de comer" ofreció débilmente la reina, temiendo que de un momento a otro su hija perdiera el conocimiento.

"No tengo hambre"

"Claro que no. Pero deberías tratar de comer algo. O al menos tomar un poco de té" Dejando la luz en la mesa, Hiromi sirvió una taza de té extendiéndola en dirección de su hija, pero esta ignoró la pieza de porcelana, centrando su atención en su madre.

"Todo esto es muy injusto"

"Lo sé" Hiromi, taza en mano, se acercó a uno de los pocos taburetes que habían escapado ilesos a los intentos de escape de Kagome y tomó asiento, solicitando a su hija hacer lo mismo "Estás muy alterada. Siéntate conmigo y bebe este té. Te calmará"

"No quiero calmarme, madre. No puedo ¿Qué no lo entiendes?"

La reina se levantó colocando la taza en su antiguo lugar y encaró a su hija con determinación "Comprendo que todo esto sea muy difícil para ti, pero ¿entiendes cuan difícil es para mí? Creímos que te habían secuestrado, Kagome. Y ahora estás aquí y nos dices que te fuiste por tu voluntad. Durante casi cinco meses no supimos de ti, temimos lo peor. Y por unas horas creímos que había ocurrido. Que estabas muerta ¡Cinco meses, Kagome y nunca te comunicaste con nosotros! Nunca trataste de acallar nuestros temores. Así que perdóname si te parece que me tomo tu situación y la de tu esposo muy fríamente, pero créeme que no tienes ni idea del dolor que me has causado"

Gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos de la mayor de las mujeres, provocando más sentimientos desagradables en la princesa. Kagome no puedo evitar reparar en la apariencia de su madre. La elegante y sobria mujer que ella recordaba no estaba por ninguna parte. Hiromi lucía desaliñada, extremadamente delgada y con muchas más arrugas que antes. En casi cinco meses, la reina había pasado de ser una bella mujer madura a lucir casi como una anciana.

Cuanto contraste.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza, ahogando todos los reproches que había estado lista a lanzar "Nunca fue mi intención. Yo no estaba pensando cuerdamente cuando decidí irme"

"Eso me resulta obvio" replicó secamente la madre "¿Me aceptarás el té ahora?"

Kagome asintió levemente y se dirigió a su cama, sentándose en el borde. Su madre le entregó la taza acomodándose al lado de ella. Por unos momentos, la reina observó de reojo el semblante decaído de su hija, notando que a parte del sudor seco sobre sus sienes, los ojos hinchados por el llanto y la palidez que eso conllevaba, ella lucía tan bella como siempre, sino más.

"Te cuidaron bien en ese lugar ¿Verdad?"

"Todos en Himeshi fueron maravillosos conmigo. Inuyasha en especial" recalcó la joven, queriendo que su madre percibiera cuan importantes eran esas personas para ella.

"¿Lo amas?"

Kagome por poco derrama el contenido de su taza sobre sí "Es mi esposo" respondió en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba dentro de su pecho.

"Esa no es respuesta" replicó quedamente su majestad.

La princesa observó por largos momentos el contenido en su taza de té, para finalmente responder suave pero con firmeza "Mi relación con él no es precisamente normal, pero haré lo que sea para salvarlo"

"Eso me temía" dijo Hiromi pensativa mirando como su hija daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida. Sonrió con tristeza. Kagome debía estar sedienta después de haber gritado por horas que la dejaran salir.

"Mamá, ayúdame. Soy la única culpable de todo. Debemos encontrar la forma de librar a Inuyasha de ese castigo injusto"

Hiromi tuvo que desviar la mirada que había estado clavada en su hija hasta ese momento, incapaz de hacer frente a las emociones que se dibujaban en la tersa faz de la princesa "Tu padre ya dio la orden. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar su decisión" habló a forma de disculpa.

"Eres la reina" presionó la joven "Deberías poder hacer algo"

"Hija, por favor, no compliques más las cosas" suplicó la dama. Poniéndose en pie comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación nerviosamente "Temí haberte perdido para siempre. Ahora estas aquí y no puedo disfrutar de tu compañía" detuvo su andar nervioso y contempló a su hija con angustia "Tu padre envió emisarios para hacer venir a tu futuro esposo desde Ganseki en el norte. Deberá llegar aquí pasado mañana" como si fuera posible, el semblante de la reina decayó aún más "Apenas llegaste y tendrás que irte de nuevo"

Kagome sintió un vuelco en la boca del estómago y la sensación tibia de lágrimas en sus ojos. Todo lo que había luchado por evitar, estaba ocurriendo en vertiginosa sucesión. Pero debía ser fuerte para no claudicar. Vidas inocentes dependían de que por una vez, ella hiciera bien las cosas "Eso no me importa" afirmó tensando la mandíbula "Lo que me importa es Inuyasha" Miró a la distancia por unos segundos, imaginando cuan mal la estaría pasando su esposo y hablando más para sí misma, inquirió "¿Cómo pueden tener sangre fría para ejecutar a alguien inocente?"

"Eso es algo que sucede con mayor frecuencia de la que me gustaría admitir" respondió la reina con un poco de vergüenza. La princesa tardó unos momentos en comprender el significado tras las palabras de su madre, pero al hacerlo, el horror se dibujó en su rostro. Hiromi se asustó al notar la reacción de su hija y queriendo aplacar en alguna medida la culpa que ella misma sentía, se apresuró a explicar "Algunas veces los crímenes son tan graves que el pueblo demanda que alguien sea señalado como el culpable. Muchas veces ni siquiera les importa si el condenado es el verdadero responsable o no y. . . es nuestro deber hacer que ningún crimen quede impune. Aunque solo sea en apariencia"

"¿Y tú lo aceptas?"

"Así es la política" justificó la reina, evitando por todos los medios ver a su hija a la cara para no tener que presenciar la mirada llena de incredulidad que la joven le estaba dirigiendo "No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto" finalizó sin ninguna convicción.

"No hay nada que yo pueda hacer" repitió quedamente la princesa, para luego agregar con una voz llena de reproche "Parece que eso es lo único que sabes decir"

Hiromi se concentró en mirar sus manos "Te aseguro que no puedes estar más decepcionada de mí de lo que yo misma estoy"

Kagome se bebió por completo su té. A pesar de que le sabía raro, el tibio líquido le había ayudado a calmar el ardor de su garganta. Colocó la taza descuidadamente sobre su cama tratando de no pensar demasiado en la información que acababa de recibir. Durante mucho tiempo había considerado a su padre como el único responsable de la terrible situación que se vivía en el país y luego de enterarse de la traición del general, había fantaseado con la idea de que tal vez el rey no era verdaderamente el malo del cuento. Pero escuchando a su madre, se preguntaba cuanto más bajo podría decaer la fe en sus padres.

Sabiendo que su tiempo era limitado, decidió dejar sus problemas familiares de lado para retomar el asunto que la había traído de vuelta a palacio "Si realmente no puedes detener la ejecución de Inuyasha, al menos puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí. Afuera me esperan unos amigos. Sé que juntos encontraremos alguna forma de evitar. . ."

Esta vez fue la reina quien adoptó una expresión incrédula. Retomando su lugar junto a Kagome, tomó las manos de la princesa entre las suyas, mirándola intensamente "¿Pretendes rebelarte aún más en contra de tu padre?"

"No quiero, pero no me deja más alternativa"

La determinación de Kagome era algo palpable, por lo que Hiromi se obligó a ser igual de firme "No te ayudaré a salir"

"Pero mamá" quiso replicar la princesa, poniéndose en pie, pero un leve mareo, que la reina pareció no notar, la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

"¿No escuchaste a tu padre?" presionó la dama mayor mirándola intensamente "Lo que hiciste, escapar a Tarus para casarte con ese extranjero, se considera traición y la traición se paga con la muerte. Si tratas de intervenir en esta ejecución, quien sabe si tu padre se muestre benevolente contigo, entonces"

"No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados" insistió la joven, sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban. De pronto se sentía muy cansada.

"No tienes alternativa" habló con suavidad la reina, a la vez que acomodaba un rebelde mechón de cabello tras la oreja derecha de Kagome.

"Pero. . ." un bostezo detuvo lo que fuera que la princesa iba a decir.

"Hija, estas agotada. Has tenido un día difícil. Es mejor que descanses"

"No estoy cansada" quiso discutir la muchacha, pero sus ojos no estaban colaborando con ella.

La reina observó como el cuerpo de su hija comenzaba a perder fuerza al ser embargado por el sueño. Procedió a ayudarla a entrar en la cama "Sí, mi amor, sí lo estás" habló en un susurró cariñoso la madre.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de protestar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba completamente dormida.

wmwwmwwmwwmwwmwwmw

Al dejar la habitación, Hiromi ordenó al soldado de guardia que colocará los seguros en forma silenciosa para no perturbar el sueño de la princesa.

Tomó el camino rumbo a su recámara en donde Rin, en compañía de Arisa, esperaba por ella cuando un caballero ya entrado en años, calvo y un poquito barrigón se le acercó. La reina la sonrío cortésmente sin detenerse, por lo que el anciano caminó junto a ella.

"¿Se bebió todo el té?" Cuestionó el hombre, una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del guardia.

"Todo, doctor Aoi. Gracias por su ayuda"

"Siempre a sus órdenes, su majestad" respondió el médico de confianza de la reina. El caballero guardó respetuoso silencio por un momento, tras el cual, pidió a su soberana "Su majestad, solicito permiso para hablar con libertad"

"Adelante doctor"

"Se da cuenta de que al administrarle ese somnífero a su hija no le está facilitando las cosas ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, si logra hacerla beber la siguiente dosis mañana y ella efectivamente permanece dormida todo el día, eso no le facilitará el aceptar la muerte de su esposo" El médico sabía que no estaba en posición de juzgar a la reina, pero habiéndola conocido desde que era una niña, se preocupaba por ella y las consecuencias que sus actos podrían acarrearle. Esa tarde, el anciano había sido llamado a la presencia de su majestad, a lo que respondió prontamente, preocupado de que las múltiples impresiones recibidas ese día hubiesen causado en la reina algún tipo de ataque. Nunca se habría imaginado que la razón de Hiromi para verlo, era pedirle que la ayudara a preparar un brebaje que hiciera a su hija dormir durante varias horas.

Hiromi sonrió resignada "Ya lo sé. Y seguramente, si no me odia ahora, lo hará al enterarse de lo que hice. Pero si con esto consigo evitarle la angustia previa, me daré por satisfecha. De nada sirve preocuparse por algo que no podrá cambiarse"

El doctor Aoi la miró con comprensión ¿Quién era él para decirle a una madre que cometía un error al querer proteger a su hija de un dolor inevitable? "En ese caso, su majestad, oraré porque usted no se arrepienta de su decisión"

"Gracias. Yo haré lo mismo"

wmwwmwwmwwmwwmwwmw

En un pequeño establecimiento cercano a la plaza, el grupo de viajeros de Himeshi tomaba su desayuno en relativo silencio alrededor de una desvencijada mesa, cada cual concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y tratando de sobrellevar el cansancio.

No habían pasado una noche precisamente cómoda.

Cuando fue obvio que no recibirían noticias de Kagome, al menos durante la noche, los compañeros habían debatido en cual sería el procedimiento adecuado a seguir. Debido a la naturaleza de su travesía, ninguno de los aldeanos había pensado en llevar dinero para hospedaje y comida. Los hombres podían arreglárselas acomodándose en alguna esquina en la plaza, pero teniendo a dos mujeres con ellos, esa idea quedaba relegada automáticamente.

Afortunadamente para ellos, el ministro había sido previsor y llevaba consigo dinero más que suficiente para cubrir los gastos de alimentación y hospedaje. Siguiendo las sugerencias del predicador, optaron por pasar la noche en uno de los más sencillos hostales que había en la ciudad. Los viajeros no estaban particularmente a gusto con la elección, pues el primer piso del edificio, estaba destinado a ser una taberna. Aún así, el lugar estaba limpio y los patrones parecían amables y eso era suficiente para preferirlo por sobre los otros.

Pero al ser una taberna, los viajeros tuvieron que soportar el ruido de cantos, risas y peleas hasta la madrugada, aspectos a los que no estaban nada acostumbrados y por lo tanto, no lograron dormir mucho. Aunque algunos de ellos no iban a conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma.

Sango había esperado que el desayuno le levantara el ánimo, al menos un poco, pero la comida que les habían servido sabía tan insípida como lucía. Ni siquiera estaba caliente. La chica se dedicó a jugar distraídamente con su alimento, preguntándose cual sería el estado de su hermano menor, pues al joven Kohaku le había sido asignada la guardia de la mañana.

La noche anterior, una vez hubieron estado de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería buscar donde descansar, determinaron que alguien debía quedarse en las cercanías de palacio, en caso de que surgiera alguna noticia de Kagome o Inuyasha y fue así como se asignaron turnos a todos los hombres, dando oportunidad al resto de recuperar energías.

Sango no tuvo que seguir divagando sobre su hermanito, pues este hizo su aparición en ese instante. La sonrisa que la joven iba a darle a modo de saludo se vio congelada en su rostro al notar la expresión afligida que el chico llevaba.

"¡Sesshoumaru!" llamó Kohaku con urgencia, extendiendo un trozo de papel al líder del grupo "Mira. Están regados por toda la ciudad"

Sesshoumaru tomó la hoja, procediendo a examinarla con detenimiento ante las miradas expectantes de sus acompañantes. Lo que fuera que ese trozo de papel contuviera, debía ser importante. Los hermanos de Kohaku le hicieron señas cuestionándolo, pero el jovencito se limitó a esperar por la reacción del ojidorado.

Ciertamente, las facciones del susodicho se endurecieron en forma notable y eso despertó mayor alarma en su madre, quien al otro lado de la mesa se puso de pie nerviosamente "Hijo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué dice ese volante?"

Sin responder Sesshoumaru le entregó la hoja de papel, la cual Izayoi leyó ávidamente. Cuando hubo terminado, la dama se desplomó sobre el banco que había estado ocupando a la vez que se deshacía en llanto, dejando caer la nota al piso.

Sango se adelantó a recogerla y la extendió de forma que tanto sus hermanos como ella la pudieran leer al mismo tiempo "Oh, Dios mío"

La hoja de papel contenía un simple anuncio en el cual se notificaba a la población que su alteza, la princesa Kagome, había sido recuperada sana y salva y el perpetrador del crimen, apresado. Este último había sido condenado a ser decapitado públicamente en la plaza al atardecer. Se invitaba cordialmente a todos aquellos que estuvieran dispuestos a participar del suceso.

El silencio entre los compañeros habría sido absoluto sin los sollozos de Izayoi. Finalmente, Yoni decidió comentar "¿A que hora repartieron estas hojas?"

"Por la noche un grupo de siete soldados salió del palacio. No imaginé esto" Kyo, quien había tomado la primera guardia no podía contener su estupefacción.

"Tus indicaciones fueron esperar noticias de Kagome. No es tu culpa" aseguró Sesshoumaru. Resultaba obvio que el hermano mayor de Sango se sentía responsable de las noticias contenidas en el volante, lo que en la opinión del jefe de la aldea, era una tontería.

"¿Significa que Kagome no pudo hacer nada?" preguntó al aire Sango.

"Tal vez ni siquiera intentó" reprochó Bankotsu.

Otro silencio se apoderó de ellos. El llanto de Izayoi había pasado a ser solo un murmullo y la señora se limitaba a mirar hacia la nada. Sesshoumaru por su parte, parecía realizar consideraciones muy serias. Pasado un rato, habló "Será mejor que regresen a la aldea. Yo me quedaré a arreglar este asunto"

Automáticamente, Izayoi pareció volver a la realidad "No voy a ir a ninguna parte"

"Madre. . ."

Cualquier justificación que el ojidorado planeaba dar, quedó a un lado cuando Kyo lo interrumpió "¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Enfrentar a la guardia tú solo? Pensé que ya habíamos dejado en claro que los soldados superan a las fuerzas de Himeshi por mucho"

La dorada mirada se paseó detenidamente por todos los rostros que frente a él lo miraban desafiantes "Precisamente por eso deben irse. Todos. Este asunto le concierne solo a mi familia y no quiero que se involucren más"

Miroku, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido calmadamente al margen - tanto que Sesshoumaru casi se había olvidado de él – leyendo un manuscrito que el dueño del hostal amablemente le había prestado, se levantó de su banco colocándose al frente del grupo "Joven Sesshoumaru, permítame disentir. Todos estamos involucrados en esto hasta el copete"

"Pero los aldeanos. . ."

"Estarían de acuerdo conmigo" interrumpió Miroku con finalidad el nuevo intento de Sesshoumaru de justificarse. El predicador comprendía la necesidad de Sesshoumaru de dejar fuera del problema a sus compañeros y vecinos, pero las cosas ya se habían salido de control y él sabía que la gente de Himeshi no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante el destino que su rey había dictado para Inuyasha.

"Muy cierto" apoyó convencido Bankotsu "Así que nos quedamos"

Sesshoumaru lo miró fríamente. Él estaba dispuesto hasta lo último por salvar a su hermano, a pesar de que lo más seguro fuera que al final ambos terminaran muertos. Sabía que si se los pedía, sus camaradas harían lo mismo que él, pero su obligación como jefe de la aldea era asegurar el bienestar de los suyos antes que otra cosa. No podía dejarlos acompañarlo sabiendo el grave riesgo que significaba tanto para ellos como para el resto de los aldeanos en Himeshi. Aún así, estaba consciente de lo inútil que sería tratar de disuadirlos. Y por eso les estaba profundamente agradecido

"Lo más probable es que no tengamos éxito" advirtió.

"Me gustan los retos" sonrió Bankotsu. Los demás lo secundaron.

Izayoi miró a cada uno de los muchachos con gratitud, dichosa al darse cuenta que sus hijos se habían ganado la lealtad completa de sus vecinos.

"Ya que estamos de acuerdo en eso" habló Miroku, una vez más "nuestro deber es hacerle llegar estas nuevas a nuestros amigos en Himeshi. Por lo tanto, permítanme sugerir que la señora Izayoi y el joven Kohaku vuelvan a la aldea"

La dama se dispuso a protestar airadamente la proposición, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de su hijo sobre su hombro.

"Mamá. Cualquiera que sea el resultado de nuestra empresa, acarreará graves consecuencias para la aldea. Debemos, al menos, advertirlos"

"Pero Sesshoumaru, no puedo irme sin Inuyasha"

"Lo sé" aseveró el joven, llevando a su madre del brazo a un rincón apartado para tener algo de privacidad "Sin embargo, debo recordarte que nuestras obligaciones no son solo para con mi hermano. Somos responsables de la gente de la aldea, también"

"¿Cómo podré estar tranquila dejándolos a ti y a tu hermano aquí? No soy tonta. Se lo peligroso que esto es. Sé que tal vez esta sea la última vez que te vea" finalizó la dama tratando de controlar los sollozos que querían escapar.

"Y también sabes que esto es algo que debo hacer" aseveró suavemente el muchacho _Y de ninguna manera permitiré que te expongas más de lo necesario_ agregó para sus adentros.

La madre miró a su retoño con una mezcla de ternura, orgullo y temor. Abrazó a su hijo por largo rato, obligándose a ser fuerte, como él "Solo me iré si prometes que harás todo lo que esté a tu alcance para volver conmigo. Tú y tu hermano"

"Todo" prometió el muchacho, devolviendo el abrazo.

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

"Kagome, Kagome"

Kagome yacía sobre su cama, ignorante del mundo a su alrededor.

"Kagome"

Ni siquiera la insistente voz de su hermana menor que la llamaba con premura, era suficiente para sacarla de su innatural letargo.

La princesa realmente estaba en un lugar muy lejano en donde el mundo consistía en un cuarto oscuro, en donde crecían diferentes variedades de árboles frutales, lo que, en medio de su inconsciencia, a ella le parecía ilógico, ya que los árboles solo crecen en espacios al aire libre, en donde pueden nutrirse de los rayos del sol y beber del agua lluvia. Pero siendo que se trataba de un sueño, a la chica no le importaba mucho ese aspecto. Así como tampoco le importaba que los árboles, en lugar de dar fruto, produjeran, unos zapatos, otros sillas y otros, gatitos. Los gatitos, similares a Kirara, le parecían adorables. Aunque era extraño verlos colgando de las ramas como si de racimos de uvas se tratara.

Como fuera, ella quería acariciar los gatitos, por lo que se decidió trepar al árbol. Otra cosa inverosímil. En la vida real, no había forma de que ella pudiera hacer eso. Como fuera, el árbol en cuestión, resultaba ser mucho más alto de lo que parecía al principio, de hecho, por cada centímetro que ella avanzaba, el tronco crecía medio metro. Por lo tanto, a la joven le llevó un buen tiempo llegar hasta donde uno de los felino maullaba felizmente. La princesa extendió su delicada mano para tocar al animal, y apunto estaba de lograrlo, cuando de repente, un chubasco apareció de la nada, empapándola por completo y haciéndola despertar de un brinco, gritando espantada.

Confundida, la chica miró para todos lados, queriendo encontrar la razón de. . . lo que fuera, pues realmente no sabía donde estaba, ni que estaba haciendo, ni porque. Simplemente, actuaba por reflejo.

Su cerebro tardó varios segundos en recuperar sus facultades, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos finalmente pudieron enfocarse en una querida silueta.

"¿Rin?" murmuró Kagome, incrédula.

"¡Vaya! ¡Por fin! Ya me estabas preocupando. Creí que te habías contagiado de la enfermedad de Kikyo" fue la indignada respuesta que salió de los labios de la niña.

"Rin" repitió la muchacha, queriendo convencerse de que, efectivamente, ya no estaba soñando.

La pequeña miró a su hermana como desconfiando de su salud mental. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pechó, replicando en forma cortante "Sí. Yo Rin. Tú Kagome ¿Te sientes bien?"

"¡Oh, Rin!" exclamó feliz la princesa mayor, extendiendo sus manos para jalar con todas sus fuerzas a Rin, quien tomada por sorpresa, se dejó atrapar en un abrazo rompe espaldas "¡Mi querida hermanita! ¡Cuanto te extrañé!" decía Kagome, tratando de no llorar por la emoción "Déjame verte ¡Que grande estás!"

"No exageres. Ni que te hubieras ido por una década" replicó la chiquilla, fingiendo disgusto y provocando que Kagome riera abiertamente.

"Solo estoy feliz de verte" aseveró la mayor, mirando con ternura a la menor. Rin no solo devolvió la sonrisa, sino que fue su turno de proporcionar un abrazo rompe espaldas. Ambas rieron, disfrutando su reencuentro. Después de unos minutos, separándola de sí con cuidado, Kagome encaró a su hermanita "Ahora, ¿Puedes decirme porque me bañaste?"

Rin observó el desastre que ocasionó al vaciar una jarra de agua sobre el rostro de su hermana. Kagome tenía el cabello y parte de su blusa totalmente empapados y se había formado un pequeño charco sobre la almohada sobre la que la princesa había descansado su cabeza. La pequeña encogió los hombros "Porque no te despertabas" En su opinión, no había hecho nada malo. Kagome tenía que despertar y ella se encargó de que así sucediera.

Kagome dio un vistazo a su, ahora ordenada, habitación, no pudiendo recordar a que hora había venido la doncella a limpiar. Trató de sacudirse el aturdimiento que aún no la había dejado por completo y trató de evocar lo sucedido recientemente. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la había despertado antes que Rin para darle de comer, pero no estaba segura. En realidad, lo último que recordaba con claridad era haber estado conversando con su madre. Miró hacia la ventana abierta, notando como la luz solar señalaba que ya el día estaba bastante avanzado.

"¿Ya es de día?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido y el corazón palpitándole fuertemente "¿Qué hora es?"

"Falta poco para el atardecer"

"¡¿Qué?!" Kagome realizó un movimiento brusco queriendo salir de la cama, sin embargo, en su intento se enredó entre las sábanas cayendo de bruces sobre el piso. Afortunadamente, había desarrollado suficiente fuerza y agilidad en los brazos como para evitar golpearse.

Inmediatamente, Rin procedió a auxiliarla, liberando sus piernas para que ella pudiera incorporarse "¡No hagas tanto escándalo, que nos van a oír!" regañó la chiquilla tratando de no hacer mucho ruido ella a su vez.

Kagome agradeció distraídamente la ayuda brindada por su hermana, ignorando las palabras de la pequeña. Un pensamiento más importante había tomado forma en su cabeza y no le permitía concentrarse en nada más. _Debieron darme algo para hacerme dormir_ Como por arte de magia, su mente recuperó todas sus facultades y la princesa se espantó al darse cuenta de lo que significaba el haber permanecido tanto tiempo inconsciente.

Mostrando toda la preocupación que sentía, la princesa se volvió hacia su hermana "Rin ¿Sabes algo de. . .?" la voz le temblaba y tuvo que llevarse las manos a los labios, en un intento por recuperar el aplomo. El solo pensar que ya era demasiado tarde le cortaba la respiración.

Rin esperó unos momentos, y cuando fue obvio que su hermana no terminaría la pregunta, decidió interrogarla "¿Te refieres a la ejecución?" preguntó con semblante sombrío. Kagome sintió sus ojos nublarse y apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza "Justo acaban de salir rumbo a la plaza. Por eso vine a verte. Solo tuve que esperar que Arisa tuviera que ir al baño" respondió al fin la pequeña.

Kagome dejó salir todo el aire que había estado sosteniendo y sintió como la esperanza renacía. Aún había tiempo "Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí" anunció con finalidad, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Avanzó unos pasos, notando que Rin no venía tras de ella. Se volvió con expresión confusa, notando que su hermanita mantenía su castaña mirada clavada en ella "¿Es cierto que es tu esposo?"

La seriedad en el tono de la pequeña demandaba una respuesta sin rodeos. Kagome se la proporcionó "Sí, Rin"

"¿Y es un buen esposo? ¿No como Naraku?"

La duda y desconfianza estaba pintadas con claridad en el angelical rostro y Kagome acortó la distancia que la separaba de su hermanita y le tomó las manos, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios "Es muy bueno" Aseguró a la vez que su sonrisa se ampliaba "Te simpatizará mucho. Le fascina escalar y tomar el sol. Trepa a los árboles con la agilidad de un simio, se pasa las tardes jugando a perseguir a los niños y su pasatiempo favorito es ignorar a todos los que no están de acuerdo con él"

Los castaños ojos mostraron incredulidad "Los adultos no son así"

"No. Los adultos no somos así" concordó Kagome un tanto decepcionada. Se inclinó un poco para mirar fijamente a la pequeña, dejando que la sonrisa volviera a sus labios "Pero él es diferente" Rin correspondió la sonrisa, demostrando que creía las palabras de su hermana. Kagome se paró a toda su altura y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, con expresión esperanzada "Entonces ¿me ayudas? Solo tienes que distraer al guardia por un segundo y. . ."

"No hace falta"

La princesa giró sobre sus talones, encontrando a Rin de pie junto a un taburete pegado a la pared. La pequeña mantenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro aumentando la confusión de Kagome. Rin parecía saber algo que ella no. _¿Será que creyéndome dormida retiraron a los guardias? No lo creo probable. . ._

Percibiendo las interrogantes de su hermana mayor, Rin sujetó el taburete, moviéndolo de su lugar "No entré por ahí" anunció, a la vez que, dando unos puntapiés en la parte baja de la pared, habría una compuerta, provocando la admiración de Kagome "Si tenemos precaución, podremos llegar hasta las caballerizas sin ser detectadas"

La princesa se acercó, colocándose de rodillas junto a su hermana y examinó el área que se abría al otro lado de lo que ella había creído piedra sólida. La compuerta no era muy grande, en realidad la única forma en la que ella entraría por allí sería a gatas, pero dando un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que ya adentro la historia era diferente: un amplio, aunque oscuro pasillo se abría entre las paredes "¿Desde cuando está esto aquí?"

"Jaken piensa que construyeron los túneles junto con el palacio y que con el tiempo fueron olvidados"

El asombro permanecía reflejado en su rostro y su cerebro hacía esfuerzos por darle sentido a lo que oía "¿Jaken dice. . .? ¡Un momento! La otra vez que me ayudaste me hiciste ir a darle la vuelta a la cocina y los corrales ¿Desde cuando sabes _tú_ que esto está aquí?"

"Desde hace mucho" el asombro dio paso al disgusto y Rin consideró prudente explicarse "No se lo dije a nadie porque era mi secreto y Jaken sabe porque lo descubrió accidentalmente hace poco. Pero, salvar a tu esposo es más importante que guardar mi secreto"

La expresión de Kagome se suavizó por completo al escuchar esas palabras y atrayendo a Rin hacia sí, le dio otro abrazo de oso "¡Eres la hermanita perfecta!"

"Que no se te olvide" sonrió la pequeña.

Momentos después, ambas caminaban lo más rápido que podían por los túneles, ayudadas por la luz que producía la antorcha que Rin llevaba. El camino no fue largo, pero fue suficiente para que Kagome recibiera un completo informe de los hechos acaecidos en palacio durante su ausencia.

Su corazón se comprimió al enterarse de cuanto había empeorado la salud de Kikyo, de lo que, Kagome estaba segura, Naraku era el responsable. No sabía como, ni porque, solo que así era. Se lamentó mucho al escuchar de los momentos difíciles por los que sus padres habían pasado a causa de su 'secuestro' y se preocupó al saber de que en las calles de la ciudad se hablaba de insurrecciones. Pero una de las cosas que más la impresionó, fue enterarse de la muerte de Hakudoshi.

En medio de todo el caos vivido, ella no había reparado en el detalle de que su antiguo prometido no fue mencionado ni una vez por los reyes. De hecho, su madre había señalado que ella iba a ser entregada en matrimonio a uno de sus primos. Lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el énfasis que Rin puso al decir que no entendía como Naraku, siendo tan amigo de Hakudoshi, había sido el responsable de su muerte.

Kagome tuvo que reconocer que Rin tenía razón en ese punto. Antes no habría pensado más allá de lo que las apariencias mostraban, pero ahora que conocía las verdaderas intenciones de Naraku, ella dudaba de que la muerte de Hakudoshi sucediera de la forma en que el general aseguraba.

Llegaron al final del túnel que estaban recorriendo y Kagome tuvo que darle tiempo a sus ojos para que se habituaran a la luz exterior.

Apenas hubieron salido, Rin se llevó dos dedos a la boca produciendo un sonoro silbido que dejó a su hermana mayor con la boca abierta. Madam Yukie no incluía silbidos en su agenda de estudios.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"Souta me enseñó" contestó la pequeña "Así es como llama a los caballos"

"¿Quién es Souta?"

Kagome no obtuvo respuesta, ya que en ese momento, un niño que definitivamente era más chico que su hermana hizo su aparición, montando tranquilamente un esbelto caballo marrón. El chico desmontó con agilidad asombrosa, a pesar de que el animal era tres veces más alto que él.

El pequeño se adelantó hacia ellas y Kagome pudo apreciar un rostro adorable que estaba adornado por expresivos ojos grises y una dulce sonrisa. Además, poseía muy buenos modales.

"Su alteza. Bienvenida de vuelta" saludó cortésmente el chiquillo, haciendo una profunda reverencia a la vez que le sonreía "Le traje el mejor caballo que pude"

"Gracias. . . Souta"

"Ven, Kagome. Démonos prisa" la jaloneó su hermana, recordándole que no tenían tiempo que perder. Kagome decidió que cuando todo hubiese terminado, sostendría una larga conversación con la princesa menor, pues era obvio que los túneles no eran el único secreto que la chiquilla había guardado. Y cuando la vio montar ese animal tan alto con apenas un poco de ayuda de su amigo, le quedó claro de que la charla iba a ser muy larga.

Al verla sentada tan tranquilamente sobre el lomo del caballo, Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que su hermana pretendía y aunque le parecía encantadora la forma en que la joven princesa quería apoyarla, ella sabía que no se lo podía permitir "Rin, tú no puedes venir conmigo"

Un mohín hizo su aparición "Pero, puedo ayudarte"

"Lo sé, querida. No es por eso" respondió convincente la hermana mayor. Rin estaba demostrando poseer más habilidades de las que cualquiera podría haber imaginado, pero era solo una niña que debía ser protegida por sus mayores, no lanzada al peligro indiscriminadamente. Podía inventarle un cuento para convencerla de quedarse, pero ella ya estaba cansada de disfrazar la verdad para no tener que decir las cosas como eran. Además, después de todo lo que había hecho, Rin merecía que se le hablara con honestidad. Kagome se acercó al caballo, acariciándolo por unos momentos, para luego volver su atención hacia la niña que la miraba expectante.

Con una sonrisa preocupada, la mayor alzó la cabeza para poder ver a la menor a los ojos "No tengo ni idea de que haré al llegar a la plaza" Habló Kagome tratando de transmitir la urgencia del asunto "De lo que estoy segura, es que incurriré en un desacato mayor que me traerá muchas más dificultades con nuestro padre y no quiero que tú te veas involucrada en eso" Rin quiso protestar, pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Recordando algo que ambas estaban dejando de lado por la prisa que tenían, decidió utilizarlo para convencer a la inquieta niña "Además, necesito que te quedes a cuidar de Kikyo. Naraku es una persona muy mala y cuando convenza a papá de eso - porque voy a convencerlo – temo que el general quiera desquitarse con nuestra hermana"

Rin intercambió una rápida mirada con Souta, quien permanecía muy cerca, interesado en la conversación. El niño estaba al tanto de la situación, pues Rin le había explicado lo que ella sabía cuando, menos de una hora antes, había venido a pedirle que preparara un caballo para su hermana. Rin volvió sus ojos a Kagome y con total convicción, habló "¡Yo sabía que Naraku se traía algo entre manos! Antes de que lo matara, se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando a escondidas con Hakudoshi. Sabía que estaban planeando algo, pero nunca descubrí que"

Kagome apreció la inteligencia de su hermanita. Con solo doce años, la chiquilla había aprendido a reconocer cuando las personas actuaban con malicia "Yo creo haber descubierto que planea" habló la princesa, captando la completa atención de sus dos oyentes "Cuando vuelva, prometo contarte lo que sé de él. ¿Te parece bien?"

La pequeña se quedó sin habla un momento y cuando recuperó su voz, ésta sonaba trémula "Entonces, ¿No te irás para siempre? ¿No vas a volver a escapar?"

Kagome sintió la presión de las lágrimas en sus ojos ante la expresión de Rin. _Mi dulce hermanita ¿Es por eso que insistías en acompañarme? ¿Temías que me fuera para no volver?_ Tomó una de las manos de la chiquilla y sonriéndole con toda ternura aseguró "No, Rin. No volveré a huir"

Rin no respondió, se limitó a sonreír.

"¿Cuento contigo, entonces?" inquirió Kagome, confiando en que Rin hubiese entendido. Obtuvo su respuesta cuando la pequeña, con una sonrisa de alivio desmontó con casi tanta habilidad como la de Souta. La pequeña de inmediato se acercó a ella, abrazándola con todas sus fuerza. Abrazo que fue correspondido al cien por ciento "Bien. Nos veremos luego" dijo depositando un beso en la frente de Rin y agradeciéndole a Souta su ayuda.

Los pequeños la guiaron hacia el área de entrenamiento de los jamelgos, al final de la cual se encontraba un muro con una solitaria puerta lo bastante grande para que ella y el animal pudieran salir y que no contaba con vigilancia ya que se suponía que estaba fuertemente cerrada por dentro – nadie imaginó nunca que dos niños armados con cinceles serían capaces de romper los cerrojos – Kagome se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que la puerta daba a un pasaje angosto y sucio al lado este de palacio que daba señales de abandono. Luego de asegurarle que no había peligro de ser descubierta por los guardias, los niños observaron como Kagome se alejaba montando y justo antes de que saliera del rango de oído, Rin gritó "¡No te tardes!"

Kagome no volvió la vista atrás, pero sí respondió en su mente. _Haré todo lo posible._

wmwwmwwmwwmwwmwwmw

Cientos de personas abarrotaban la plaza de Ciudad Real. Muchos llevaban horas esperando, habiendo llegado poco después del mediodía, con la intención de conseguir la mejor posición para presenciar el espectáculo que se les había prometido.

Resultaba muy difícil moverse entre el tumulto de gente y mucho más difícil encontrar un buen lugar desde donde fuera posible ver la plataforma de ejecución. Muchos padres habían optado por colocar a sus hijos sobre sus hombros para que los pequeñines pudieran gozar de una buena vista.

Mientras se abría camino en medio de la multitud, Sango se preguntaba que clase de padres llevarían voluntariamente a niños pequeños a presenciar la muerte de otra persona. Con solo día y medio en la ciudad, ya había visto demasiadas cosas desagradables como para querer volver a poner un pie en el lugar.

También se preguntaba como alguien tan dulce y gentil como Kagome podía pertenecer a una familia que no solo condonaba los actos de barbarie y abuso a los más débiles, sino que protegía a los responsables mediante leyes absurdas.

Pero tal vez sus hermanos tenían razón al señalar como lo más probable que Kagome, interesada con contar con un lugar seguro para esconderse por unos días, había estado mostrando una cara falsa a todos los aldeanos, de no ser así, no estarían en ese momento preparándose para liberar a Inuyasha por la fuerza.

Llegó hasta un muro que tenía la altura de dos hombres y el ancho suficiente como para estacionar dos carretas, una al lado de otra, que servía como divisorio entre la plaza y el río que abastecía de agua a los residentes y que estaba ubicado a varios metros a un costado de la tarima de ejecución, y sobre el cual varios soldados ya montaba guardia, como preparativo previo a la llegada de sus majestades, quienes asistirían al evento.

Al pie del muro, varios civiles se entretenían jugando a las cartas, los dados o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera para pasar el rato. La muchacha paseo su mirada sobre los diferentes rostros risueños, hasta que dio con el que buscaba. Entretenido como estaba, Miroku no notó la mirada perforante que su compañera asignada le estaba dedicando.

Sango contuvo un bufido de disgusto y procurando lucir calmada – porque se le había indicado que no debían hacer nada que levantar sospechas - se acercó al grupo de seis hombres que reían entre ellos, mientras gritaban sus apuestas para el juego de dados en que se ocupaban.

"Disculpen" llamó amablemente la chica. Ninguno de los tipos pareció escucharla "Disculpen" insistió ella un poco más fuerte.

"Mujer, ve a fastidiar a otro lado. Estamos ocupados haciendo cosas de hombres" respondió rudamente uno de los tipos sin molestarse en levantar la vista. El resto de ellos rió en son de burla, la cual se vio acallada cuando finalmente, los jugadores se tomaron el tiempo para observar a la intrusa "Pensándolo bien, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras" sonrió el mismo hombre, en forma, según él, sensual.

El tipo se sintió alentado por la mirada insistente que la recién llegada le estaba dedicando, pensando que la jovencita estaba complacida con su invitación. Ignorante estaba el hombre de que la fija mirada de Sango solamente contenía el interés de calcular cual sería la forma más rápida de dejar inconsciente al tipo sin que los soldados apostados sobre el muro lo notaran.

Cuando el hombre en cuestión comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la joven, Miroku intervino "Querida mía" habló el predicador acercándose a Sango con cautela. Tan acostumbrado estaba a ser el receptor de la ira de la muchacha, que percibía sin problemas el aura violenta que la envolvía en ese momento "No fue mi intención dejarte sola tanto tiempo. Vamos a buscar a nuestros niños" Ofreció con una convincente sonrisa que ocultaba a la perfección la preocupación que le causaba que Sango hubiese vuelto esa mirada calculadora sobre él.

"Este juego a penas se pone bueno. Quédate" solicitó otro de los hombres "¿O que? ¿Le tienes miedo a tu mujer?"

El predicador volvió su angélico rostro hacia sus compañeros de juego y después de parpadear un par de veces, respondió con total candidez "Por supuesto que sí"

Los hombres rompieron en carcajadas ante la inesperada muestra de honestidad "Ya. Lárgate de aquí antes de que dejes huérfanos a tus hijos" animó lleno de buen humor el tipo rudo que habló primero.

Miroku agradeció, alejándose en compañía de Sango. Una vez hubieron puesto distancia, el joven extrajo su bolsita de dinero y procedió a incluir en la misma, las ganancias que acababa de percibir. Todo esto mientras se esforzaba por ignorar el disgusto que emanaba de su compañera.

"Me gustaría saber que clase de ministro es usted en verdad" habló finalmente la chica, necesitando encontrar una forma de desquitar su enojo.

"No entiendo a que se refiere"

"Sabe exactamente a que me refiero. Bebe alcohol, hace apuestas, mantiene amistad con mujeres de dudosa reputación y se las arregla para dejar casi moribundo a un soldado de la guardia"

"Debo protestar enérgicamente" replicó con seriedad el predicador "Las heridas en ese soldado eran superficiales"

La morena tuvo que recordarse que no debían llamar la atención, así que se limitó a fulminar al predicador con la mirada. Este, por su parte, le correspondió con una flamante sonrisa.

Dándose por vencida, la joven suspiró "Mejor nos colocamos las capuchas y subimos al muro" indicó a la vez que ajustaba su capa de forma que solo quedaba visible la parte inferior de su bello rostro. En contra de su voluntad, Miroku la imitó.

Caminaron por un rato, buscando la escalinata que les permitiría subir al muro. El objetivo era quedar lo más cerca posible de los guardias apostados en el lugar, que armados con arcos y flechas, permanecían listos a empuñar sus armas en caso de que alguna trifulca se produjera en las cercanías de la tarima. Mientras se aproximaban a su objetivo, la chica consideraba cuanto esfuerzo iban ella y el predicador a necesitar para inmovilizar a cinco hombres en cuestión de segundos. Las probabilidades no eran muy alentadoras.

"¿Estamos listos, entonces?"

La pregunta hecha por Miroku sobresaltó a la muchacha, quien sumida en sus pensamientos, había bloqueado todo a su alrededor. Sango se reprendió a sí misma por el descuido. Dadas las circunstancias, resultaba imperativo mantenerse alerta. Se repuso rápidamente de la impresión y respondió "Sí. Yoni está sobre aquel techo, esperando el momento justo"

El predicador desvió la mirada hacia el punto indicado. La tarima había sido construida en el centro de la plaza y el techo sobre el cual Yoni permanecía apostado se encontraba a varios metros de distancia "Está algo retirado" consideró Miroku "¿Qué tan buena es su puntería?" consultó el joven, refiriéndose a Yoni.

"La mejor" Sonrió confiada la chica.

El plan era bastante sencillo: Cuando Inuyasha apareciera, Yoni, desde su posición aventajada, pondría fuera de combate a los guardias custodiando al prisionero, así como al verdugo. Sesshoumaru, Kuwa, Kyo y Bankotsu lidiarían con los soldados apostados en los alrededores de la tarima lo más rápido que pudieran para liberar al hermano del primero y huir cuanto antes. Sango y Miroku debían asegurarse de que los soldados del muro no pudieran disparar ni una flecha. Y con respecto al resto de guardias, improvisarían en el camino.

Ella no sabía como terminarían las cosas, pero sí sabía que cada uno de ellos pondría lo mejor de sí. Inclusive el ministro había puesto todas sus habilidades a disposición de la causa. La noche anterior, el resto de sus compañeros había quedado sorprendido al ver de cuanto dinero disponía el joven, y seguro, más de alguno se preguntó como se las arreglaba un predicador para gozar de tanta liquidez. Esa fue la primera vez que Sango vio a sus hermanos dirigirse a Miroku con algo parecido a la desconfianza.

Como fuera, el ministro estaba dispuesto a ayudar en la forma que fuera necesaria y eso era algo que merecía reconocimiento "Predicador, quiero agradecerle por sus esfuerzos. No cualquiera se arriesga tanto por personas que casi no conoce"

"Practicar la justicia no tiene nada que ver con conocer a las personas" habló solemne el joven, agregando después de un momento "Pero no crea que hago esto con total desinterés, después de todo, luego de que lo rescatemos, el joven Inuyasha estará en deuda conmigo" el muchacho alzó las cejas para enfatizar sus palabras.

Sango lo miró escéptica "Usted sabe que lo más probable es que Inuyasha no nos dé ni las gracias ¿Verdad?"

El predicador soltó un suspiro "Bueno, uno puede soñar ¿No?"

Sango no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal ocurrencia causando que sus ojos recuperaran un poco del brillo que era habitual en ella. El predicador no tuvo problema de observar dicha acción, gracias a que una mujer pasó rozando la capa de la joven, suscitando que la capucha se moviera de su lugar.

"Eso está mejor" apreció Miroku "Esa es su primera sonrisa real desde que todo esto comenzó"

Sango no supo discernir que causó su sonrojo. Pudo ser la cercanía a la que se veían obligados por la conglomeración de personas, la penetrante mirada que Miroku le dedicaba o quizá por la gentileza en la voz del predicador. Como fuera, la joven trató de ocultar su incomodidad volviendo al tema inicial "Bueno, aun cuando Inuyasha nunca lo exprese verbalmente, sé que apreciará nuestros esfuerzos, y en especial los suyos, ya que ni siquiera son amigos"

"El joven Inuyasha es muy huraño e inflexible, pero tengo la impresión de que si yo estuviera en un problema similar, el vendría en mi auxilio"

"Definitivamente lo haría" aseguró la joven sin titubear, causando una sensación molesta en el corazón del predicador, quien sin proponérselo, se preguntó si alguna vez la bella Sango confiaría tanto en él como parecía hacerlo con Inuyasha "Después de todo", ajena a los pensamientos de su compañero, la chica continuó hablando de su amigo de la infancia "él siempre hace lo correcto. Aunque no le guste"

Lamentablemente, Miroku no estaba disfrutando de la conversación. Escuchar a Sango hablar de las cualidades de otro hombre le resultaba, por decir algo, insufrible. Pero, por una vez, estaban sosteniendo una verdadera charla. Generalmente, Sango se mostraba tensa en presencia de Miroku, sin bajar la guardia por un segundo, como si estuviera esperando que el predicador ejecutara alguna acción desagradable para ella – Miroku no entendía las razones de tenerle tan poca fe – sin embargo, en ese momento, la esquiva morena hablaba con cierta familiaridad, que el predicador estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse en silencio. Eso sin mencionar que gracias a la cantidad de gente a su alrededor, había podido permanecer en constante contacto físico con ella sin sufrir represalias y quería mantener las cosas así el mayor tiempo posible.

Alcanzaron la escalinata que buscaban y procedieron a subir al muro. Otro tanto de personas ya se habían acomodado lo mejor que podían en el espacio disponible para los civiles, pues los soldados habían establecido un perímetro para sí mismos. Los jóvenes se abrieron paso como pudieron, acercándose cuanto fue posible al área de los guardias.

Entre tanto, ambos habían continuado su conversación, cuidando de modular la voz de forma que nadie indeseado se enterara de sus planes. En algún momento, la charla derivó de Inuyasha a la causante de todo el lío. No había sido algo voluntario, pero tal como Sango ya lo había notado, era muy difícil hablar de uno sin mencionar al otro.

"No puedo creer que Kagome no haya hecho nada por evitar. . .esto" señaló Sango hacia la marejada de personas que se habían dado cita esa tarde, dejando colar un poco del rencor que había estado gestándose en su interior desde el día previo.

Miroku la miró comprensivo "No sabemos lo que sucedió en realidad, por lo tanto no podemos juzgarla"

Sango entornó los ojos, hablando entre dientes"¡Inuyasha es su esposo y va a ser ejecutado! ¿Qué más necesitamos saber?"

Miroku reflexionó unos momentos "Tal vez ese sea el problema" dijo pensativo "Aunque resulte difícil comprenderlo, le aseguro que usted, siendo la hija de un pobre campesino, tiene más libertad que las tres hijas del rey juntas"

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Mucho en realidad. La mayoría de mujeres no son libres de escoger su futuro, en especial cuando es imperativo guardar las apariencias"

"No creerá que todo esto se debe a que la familia de Kagome piensa que Inuyasha es muy poca cosa para ella ¿O sí?"

Miroku se encogió de hombros "Cosas más absurdas ocurren en las altas esferas de la sociedad"

"Pero ¿Matar a alguien? Si bien yo lo desapruebo, el divorcio es legal aquí"

"No cuando es reclamado por una mujer" recordó paciente el predicador.

Sango tuvo que darle la razón en eso, sin embargo, no estaba conforme con el asunto. Kagome era una princesa y como tal, debía tener privilegios que le permitieran pasar por sobre las leyes. Además, que no imaginaba que un padre fuera capaz de asesinar a su yerno, sabiendo que eso le causaría dolor a su hija, por lo tanto, Kagome debía estar, en alguna medida, de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir "Como sea, si se interesara por Inuyasha aunque fuera un poquito, habría encontrado la forma de ayudarlo"

"Tal vez peque de ingenuo, pero prefiero pensar que la señora Kagome sí hizo lo que pudo" manifestó Miroku "Entiendo su escepticismo, y repito, seguramente soy muy ingenuo, pero durante el tiempo que la conocí, me dio la impresión de que la señora Kagome era bastante feliz siendo la esposa de un campesino"

Sango hizo una mueca al recordar cuan emocionada había estado al creer que Kagome había aceptado su lugar en la vida de Inuyasha "Quizá no era tan feliz como pensamos"

Miroku quiso continuar con la plática, pero el sonido de trompetas lo interrumpió...

Los reyes estaban llegando.

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones.

wmwwmwwmwwmwwmwwmw

Una alta figura que sobresalía sin problemas de entre la multitud se movía lánguidamente hacia la tarima de ejecución. Normalmente, alguien de sus dimensiones habría llamado la atención de los demás sin problemas, por lo que Kyo agradecía que las personas a su alrededor estuvieran más interesadas en el evento que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Aunque ese pensamiento le causaba pesar al mismo tiempo.

Los reyes acababan de llegar y estaba tomando sus posiciones en el palco construido durante la noche especialmente para ellos. El alto hombre tomó un tiempo para estudiar la clase de protección que sus majestades traían consigo. Los guardias vestidos de rojo portaban solamente espadas y cuchillos, armas exclusivas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

_Mala suerte para ellos que la alabarda de mi hermano es lo bastante larga como para despacharlos sin tener que acercarse mucho_. Pensó al observar como por un costado, otra figura cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa idéntica a la de él, se acercaba al palco de forma sigilosa. _Tendré que agradecer al viejo por habernos entrenado tan bien_. Consideró el hombre, orgulloso al notar como su hermano lograba tomar su posición sin ser detectado. En ese momento, una imagen de su padre dándole una palmada en la espalda a la vez que alababa su excelente desempeño vino a su mente y por un segundo, dejo que la preocupación se hiciera palpable. _Eso si logramos salir vivos de esta._

Hizo un esfuerzo para mantener lejos de sus pensamientos a su esposa y su hijo, pues temía que su resolución desapareciera. _No es hora de dudar. Esto es algo que debemos hacer. El futuro de mi familia ya es incierto de por sí_.

Un nuevo sonido dispersó efectivamente sus sombríos pensamientos, y le ayudó a enfocarse en la misión. Un pequeño contingente de cuatro soldados del gobernador, traía de las riendas un burro que arrastraba una desvencijada carreta. En la carreta, podía apreciarse un cuerpo masculino que yacía inconsciente, o eso parecía.

Kyo comenzó a analizar la situación como buen guerrero que era, dejando de lado sus temores personales. Yoni podría encargarse de esos cuatro hombres en pocos segundos, él, con la ayuda de Kuwa, debía enfocarse en los cerca de veinte guardias que rodeaban la tarima. Su labor consistía en simplemente volverse el centro de atención de esos hombres para que Sesshoumaru pudiera sacar a su hermano de allí.

Los hombres procedieron a bajar a su prisionero de la carreta, el cual se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. Eso era extraño. Inuyasha no era del tipo que se rendía fácilmente, por lo que seguramente, el joven debía estar mal herido. _Eso nos dificultará las cosas aún más. Esperábamos que Inuyasha al menos pudiera moverse por sí mismo_. En ese momento, el muchacho demostró no estar incapacitado por completo al forcejear torpemente con sus celadores. Kyo buscó con la mirada a su líder, encontrándolo muy cerca de los tipos que prácticamente arrastraban a su hermano. Sesshoumaru, percibiendo la mirada, la devolvió con un gesto que señalaba que estaba listo para proceder.

Los soldados subieron a Inuyasha a la tarima, en medio de una lluvia de verduras podridas que la muchedumbre lanzaba, mostrando su desprecio para con el condenado. Los guardias colocaron la cabeza del muchacho en la posición correcta para que el verdugo realizara su trabajo. El ojidorado continuaba tratando de defenderse, negándose a permanecer quieto a merced de sus captores, por lo que dos de los soldados se ocupaban en inmovilizarlo. En tanto, otro de los hombres, extendió un rollo de papel y procedió a enumerar los cargos imputados al condenado y la consecuente sentencia.

Una rueda de aplausos y gritos de júbilo se dejaron oír, haciendo que los oídos del campesino retumbaran desagradablemente. _¿Como pueden estar tan felices por la muerte de alguien a quien ni conocen?_

El joven sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose y preparando sus músculos, alerta a la señal que Sesshoumaru daría en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha estaba siendo detenido fuertemente por los brazos y la espalda, lo que lo obligaba a mantener la cabeza sobre el podio de ejecución sin que pudiera hacer mucho por evitar lo que venía a continuación. Inadvertidamente, Kyo contuvo el aliento cuando el verdugo tomó su afilada hacha y la levantó lentamente por sobre su cabeza. Desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia Sesshoumaru quien con la misma lentitud estaba levantando su mano. _¡Es ahora o nunca!_

Un nuevo ruido que había comenzado distante pero se acercaba a gran velocidad, desvió la atención de ambos campesinos, así como también del resto de asistentes. Kyo tuvo a penas un segundo para reaccionar y quitarse del camino de un jinete que parecía dispuesto a arrollar a todo el que no se hiciera a un lado.

El jinete detuvo su bestia justo frente al ejecutor y saltó del lomo del animal a la tarima con algo de dificultad, pero con mucha decisión, colocándose como escudo humano entre el condenado y su verdugo. Tratando de ocultar su cansancio y temor, el jinete habló con firmeza "No ejecutarás a nadie este día"

_Esto no me lo esperaba_.

Sobre la tarima y dando muestras de haber realizado un gran esfuerzo para llegar hasta ahí, Kagome se mantenía firme, encarando al confundido verdugo.

Incrédulo, Kyo escaneó el lugar en busca de Sesshoumaru. Las circunstancias habían cambiado y necesitaba saber si continuarían con el plan tal y como estaba estipulado. Cuando logró divisarlo, Sesshoumaru se había acercado más a la tarima y permanecía inmóvil observando detenidamente el desarrollo de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Kyo decidió volver su atención hacia el mismo punto y no dejaba de asombrarse del aplomo demostrado por la joven que ellos creían una traidora.

_¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo, es posible que esta mujer sí sea digna de Inuyasha_.

Por su parte, Sesshoumaru se encontraba perplejo. Había descartado por completo la ayuda de Kagome, pensando que la princesa no había contado con el valor suficiente para enfrentar a sus padres. Pero la chica no solo estaba desafiando a sus majestades, sino a todo el pueblo. Las frutas y verduras podridas tenían un nuevo blanco, pero la princesa no daba señales de notar el ataque.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sesshoumaru percibió movimientos a un costado de la tarima y notó que el cuarto soldado se abalanzaba sobre Kagome. Una rápida mirada le bastó para corroborar que los guardias del muro, habían colocado sus arcos en posición de disparo.

Comprensión se abrió paso en la cabeza del jefe de la aldea. _No la reconocen. No saben que ella es la princesa._ Gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que ahora no solo tendría que arreglárselas para salvar al inútil de su hermano, si no que también a la problemática de su cuñada. Se preparó a dar la señal que le indicaría a sus compañeros que era la hora de actuar, cuando una voz proveniente del palco lo detuvo.

"¡No la lastimen! ¡Los del muro, bajen sus armas!" Jirou estaba lívido y la furia que sentía se reflejaba en su voz. _¿Cómo se atreve a desafiarme de esta manera?_ Su único alivio, consistía en el hecho de que nadie parecía haber reconocido a Kagome como una de las princesas. Seguro debía agradecerlo a las fachas de pueblerina que la chica estaba usando, así como a su desarreglo en general. _No puedo permitir que el pueblo se entere de quien es ella en verdad._ Pensó calculadoramente para de inmediato emitir una orden "Guardias, arréstenla pero no le hagan daño. No es más que una esposa afligida"

Kagome, sucia y adolorida, tuvo la sensación de haber sido golpeada en el estómago con gran fuerza y su respiración se detuvo. Por un momento, había creído que al ver su esfuerzo, su padre se compadecería. Luchó por contener las lágrimas y resolvió que no se rendiría así como así. Se arrojó de rodillas sobre Inuyasha, obligando a los soldados a aflojar la presión que ejercían sobre él y se abrazó al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas "¡No voy a ningún lado!" gritó en dirección al palco, previniéndose de no soltar a su esposo cuando lo escuchó lanzar un gemido que seguro se debía a que lo estaba abrazando por el cuello. _Lo siento Inuyasha, pero mientras mis brazos estén alrededor de tu cuello, no le será posible a nadie separar tu cabeza del resto de tu cuerpo._

"¡Guardias! ¡Retírenla!" ordenó con mayor firmeza el rey.

Dos soldados se colocaron a ambos costados de Kagome, tomando a la chica por un brazo cada uno y jalándola con fuerza para separarla del condenado. Sin embargo, la jovencita no cedía en su intento "¡Suéltenme! ¡No van a llevarme a ninguna parte!"

El forcejeo siguió por largos segundos, rodeado de abucheos y bajo las miradas perplejas de algunos de los presentes.

Los reclamos del público se estaban volviendo ensordecedores. La gente quería sangre y a muchos les parecía una excelente idea de que la ejecución se realizara por partida doble. Por doquier, era fácil ver rostros deformados por muecas de odio que maldecían a grandes voces. Pero lo único que Hiromi alcanzaba a escuchar eran los sollozos de su hija que luchaba por aferrarse a su esposo.

No podía tolerarlo más.

"¡BASTA!"

Todo sonido y movimiento se vio detenido ante la orden. Centenares de ojos se volvieron hacia el palco real, donde la reina, de pie, miraba fijamente a los hombres que finalmente habían logrado separar a la muchacha del desdichado tipo que a penas se podía mover y que la sostenían con brusquedad como a cualquier criminal de baja categoría.

Hiromi sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer significaría graves problemas, no solo para ella como esposa, si no que también para toda su familia como gobernantes del país. Con toda la autoridad que era capaz de proferir, habló "Retiren sus sucias manos de mi hija"

Un murmullo de confusión se dejó oír en la multitud y detrás de sí, la reina captó el sonido de exclamación de su esposo. Viendo como los soldados se quedaban petrificados, sin saber que hacer, demandó "¡Suéltenla, ahora! o ¿Se atreven a desobedecer a su soberana?"

Frenético, el rey se aproximó a su esposa y queriendo disimular su vergüenza, le habló por lo bajo "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Por favor, Jirou. Lo último que quiero es desacreditarte como rey. Pero. . . pero, es mi hija. No puedo permitir que la humilles de esta manera" suplicó la dama, tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara.

"Es ella quien con sus acciones nos humilla" replicó el monarca entre dientes "No hagas esto"

"Es lo que yo debí decir cuando ordenaste la muerte de nuestro yerno" respondió Hiromi con remordimiento, luego de lo cual se volvió a mirarlo con ojos fieros "Yo haré lo que es correcto"

No dándole tiempo de refutar su declaración, la reina bajó del palco y caminó con total dignidad hasta la tarima, siendo flanqueada con gran celo por sus guardias. Cuando llegó frente a los soldados que permanecían petrificados aún sujetando a Kagome, alzó una ceja, retándolos. El jefe de la guardia de la reina demandó a los soldados su sujeción a la autoridad de su majestad y los tipos parecieron volver de su letargo, dejando caer al piso a la princesa. La chica no perdió tiempo y corrió al lado de su marido, quien parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse consiente.

Una vez que ese asunto estuvo resuelto, Hiromi se volvió para dirigirse al pueblo "¡Ciudadanos! Todo esto ha sido un lamentable error que veremos sea solucionado cuanto antes. Vuelvan a sus casas"

Los abucheos, de ser posible, se incrementaron. La gente estaba confundida. Se les había convocado a presenciar la ejecución del secuestrador de la princesa Kagome y se habían topado con que el susodicho secuestrador era realmente el esposo de la princesa. Eso solo podía significar que durante los últimos meses los reyes y sus guardias habían estado abusando del vulgo bajo falsas pretensiones. Eso los llenaba de ira.

Y por si fuera poco, ahora una mujer estaba dándoles órdenes.

Los soldados pusieron manos a la obra, dispersando a la multitud. Tarea que no resultó nada fácil. Fue necesario que toda la guardia del gobernador se hiciera presente para ayudar.

Todo ese movimiento, resultó indiferente para Kagome, concentrada como estaba en Inuyasha. Se sobresaltó cuando dos manos muy diferentes a las de ella, rodearon a Inuyasha por los hombros, levantándolo. La jovencita alzó la vista, topándose con una agradable visión "Sesshoumaru" pronunció la joven en un suspiro.

El jefe de la aldea la saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de enfocarse en su hermano. Le sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de llamar su atención "¿Inuyasha?"

El hermano menor, apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos, pero al escuchar su nombre, una expresión de reconocimiento iluminó su rostro por un segundo, tras el cual, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre Sesshoumaru.

"¿Qué le sucede?" preguntó Kyo al reunirse con ellos sobre la tarima.

"Está inconsciente. Tendrás que cargarlo" informó el ojidorado, ofreciendo el cuerpo inerte a su compañero.

"De acuerdo" respondió el gigantón, levantando sin esfuerzo la humanidad de Inuyasha sobre uno de sus hombros.

Kagome permanecía muy cerca, queriendo asegurarse que su esposo no sufriría mayores daños.

"Un medico debe verlo cuanto antes"

Al sonido de la amable voz, los jóvenes finalmente notaron la presencia de la reina, quien miraba a su hija como suplicándole su perdón.

"Mamá" susurró la princesa, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que significaba que la reina hubiese contradicho públicamente una orden del rey y que además la había reconocido como su hija en frente de la furibunda multitud. Una verdadera sonrisa se plantó en su rostro "Gracias"

wmwwmwwmwwmwwmwwmw

Varios ciudadanos huían de la escena cuan rápido podían, ya que algunos de los vecinos, nada contentos con el desarrollo de las cosas, habían optado por hacerse los difíciles forcejeando con los soldados. Estos últimos no tenían reparos en utilizar la fuerza para someter a los rebeldes.

Arrastrados por la turba de personas que escapaban, Sango y Miroku terminaron en las afueras de la plaza, sin oportunidad de volver a entrar, gracias a que la guardia del gobernador estableciera un perímetro prohibiendo el ingreso a toda persona.

Solo quedaban dentro de la plaza aquellos que se habían opuesto a ser desalojados. Algunos todavía luchaban por su derecho de recibir una explicación.

"No entiendo que ocurrió" comentó Sango cuando la marea de gente se hubo dispersado un poco.

"Me parece que es muy simple mi estimada señorita" respondió de buen humor el predicador, arreglando su túnica y admirándose de cuanto se habían alejado de la plaza "La señora Kagome decidió permanecer al lado de su marido sin importar las consecuencias"

"Esto significa que ya no hay problema ¿Verdad?" La sonrisa esperanzada de Sango reflejaba todo el alivio que la joven sentía al pensar que ya no sería necesario arriesgar la vida de nadie.

Alrededor de ellos, las personas caminaban de un lado a otro con los ánimos encendidos, maldiciendo a sus majestades y a la guardia. Algunos de los comentarios resultaban bastante violentos y no auguraban un escenario de paz para ninguno de los involucrados en los hechos acaecidos en los últimos minutos.

El problema estaba lejos de desaparecer.

Sango esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta ansiosamente, sin disminuir su sonrisa en lo más mínimo. Miroku no tuvo el corazón para desanimarla "Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien"

wmwwmwwmwwmwwmwwmw

Kagome viajaba en un carruaje mandado a traer exclusivamente para ella y su inconsciente esposo. Ella mantenía la cabeza de Inuyasha sobre sus piernas y hacía su mejor intento para evitar que el joven se lastimara con las sacudidas del carro. Estaban viajando a toda velocidad, pues tal como lo comprobaron al dejar la plaza, el enojo de los súbditos representaba un peligro para la familia real. Padres e hija debían ser resguardados en palacio lo antes posible.

La princesa no cesaba de preguntarse cuanto más podrían las cosas empeorar. Ella no había imaginado siquiera la reacción del pueblo ante las noticias que ella y su madre revelaron. No lograba comprender porque estaban tan enojados.

Al menos, no se sentía vulnerable viajando en medio de calles abarrotadas de gente enardecida, gracias a que no solo eran ella e Inuyasha en el carruaje. Kagome no había tenido que insistir en que Sesshoumaru los acompañara, pues antes de que ella pudiera ofrecer la opción, el jefe de la aldea, acompañado de Kyo y Bankotsu había abordado el carruaje, sentándose en la butaca frente a ella. Kuwa, por su parte, notando el espacio tan reducido dentro del carruaje, había optado por ir en busca del resto de sus acompañantes. La princesa sintió una ola de agradecimiento al escuchar que Sango y Miroku también estaban en la ciudad, dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo para salvar a Inuyasha.

Dentro del carro, la chica trataba de no amedrentarse por las fijas miradas que los tres hombres mantenían sobre ella. Sentía que debía disculparse por haber permitido que las cosas escalaran a tal grado, pero ¿que podría decir que fuera convincente? Nada. Esa era la respuesta. Nada de lo que dijera podría excusarla, por lo que al final prefirió mantenerse callada.

Afortunadamente el trayecto hasta palacio resultó corto, dada la velocidad que el conductor exigía a sus caballos. Cuando hubieron llegado, Kyo colocó a Inuyasha sobre su hombro, una vez más y esperó a que Kagome los guiara.

La chica se apresuró a bajar del carruaje, notando que su padre ya había descendido del suyo y caminaba rígidamente hacia la entrada del castillo sin volver la vista atrás. Cuando su madre bajó a tierra, a Kagome le pareció que la reina se debatía entre correr tras de su esposo - cuya cólera aumentaba con cada segundo que transcurría – y acercarse a ella y sus amigos para demostrarle su apoyo.

Finalmente, Hiromi determinó que sería más seguro, por el momento, quedarse en compañía de su hija, por lo que la dama esperó a que Kagome y compañía llegaran hasta ella y así entraron todos juntos al palacio.

Sesshoumaru y Bankotsu se mantenían alertas ante cualquier eventualidad, pues no confiaban por completo en las intenciones de sus anfitriones y parecía que los sentimientos de la guardia de la reina coincidían con los de ellos. Los seis hombres vestidos de rojo vigilaban de cerca cada movimiento de los campesinos, inclusive los del hombre que se suponía inconsciente, no fuera a ser que se tratara de un ardid para lastimar a su reina.

Hiromi ya estaba gestando en su mente las acciones a seguir. Primero lo primero. La salud de su yerno era la prioridad. Una vez que se hubiera asegurado de que el doctor Aoi lo atendiera con todo el cuidado posible, ella se dedicaría a tratar de apaciguar la furia de su esposo y de encontrar la forma de aplacar la del vulgo.

Mientras caminaba, el rey anunció secamente que necesitaría un descanso y que alguien buscara a los criados – los cuales se encontraban, extrañamente, ausentes - para que le prepararan un baño. Considerando que lo mejor para todos era seguir el ejemplo de su monarca, Hiromi ofreció a sus invitados una habitación para que pudiera reposar y limpiarse, mientras el médico atendía a su yerno. La oferta fue declinada con toda cortesía. Ninguno de ellos iba a separarse de Inuyasha hasta que este pudiera valerse por sí mismo.

Todos juntos, iniciaron el ascenso hacia el segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones reales – Inuyasha iba a ser colocado en la habitación de Kagome, como era lo debido – cuando un pequeño grupo de soldados, a la cabeza de los cuales se hallaba Naraku, les acotó el paso a mitad de la escalinata.

El general se dirigió a la familia real con el protocolo acostumbrado, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Parecía no notar el disgusto pintado en el rostro del rey, ni el nerviosismo de la reina, ni la suciedad de la princesa y tampoco a los cuatro campesinos, uno de los cuales, se suponía que debía de estar muerto para esa hora. Una vez incorporado, Naraku colocó una serena sonrisa en sus labios, comentando como si de lo más simple se tratara "Escuché que hubo cierto cambio de planes"

Destilando todo el veneno que se gestaba en su interior, el rey confirmó las palabras de su general "Mi esposa y mi hija se las arreglaron para echar por los suelos el prestigio y honor de esta familia. ¡Vente años de trabajo perdidos en solo minutos!" sabiamente, las aludidas optaron por no comentar, aún cuando Jirou las había mirado directamente al mencionarlas "El pueblo está indignado. Convencido de que las investigaciones de estos meses pasados fueron solo pretextos para encarcelar a algunos de ellos y arrebatarles sus pertenencias" El rey bajó un poco la voz, hablando para sí mismo "Todo mi esfuerzo echado a la basura por un par de mujeres sentimentales ¿Cómo vamos a arreglar esto?"

"Su majestad, usted tiene razón" comentó el general, haciendo que Jirou se diera cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. El rey se estiró a toda su altura, esperando que Naraku terminara lo que quería decir "Esta situación será muy difícil de corregir y me temo que ha llegado el momento de tomar medidas radicales"

Al terminar de hablar, el general hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los soldados que venían con él, avanzaron hacia la familia real, sus invitados y guardaespaldas, apuntándoles con afiladas espadas. Una rápida mirada detrás de ellos confirmó que una docena más de soldados subían por el otro extremo de las escaleras, imitando las acciones de sus compañeros y obstruyendo cualquier ruta de escape.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" exigió el rey, colocándose instintivamente frente a su reina, protegiéndola de la mirada de su general, que poco a poco había adoptado un tinte malicioso.

"Tal vez esto le parezca extremo, pero le aseguro que solamente hago lo que es mejor para el país" comentó Naraku casualmente.

"¿Lo mejor para el país es traicionar a su rey, general?" aventuró Hiromi, mirando a Naraku por sobre el hombro de su esposo. La dama estaba honestamente asustada. Algunas de las espadas estaban colocadas demasiado cerca de los cuellos de sus guardias. Los traidores habían sido muy rápidos, por lo que los guardas de la reina no habían tenido oportunidad de desenfundar sus armas y así poder defenderse. Eso aterraba a la dama. La comitiva que la guardaba en ese momento la había servido por largos años y ella les había tomado cariño. No quería perder a ninguno de ellos.

La sonrisa de Naraku se tornó tan maliciosa como su mirada "Lo mejor para el país es poner a alguien digno de la corona en el trono. Una persona de fuertes convicciones y carácter definido que no tolere el libertinaje y sea justo para aplicar el castigo merecido. Y por supuesto, que no se deje dominar por su mujer"

"¡General! ¿Cómo se atreve?"

"¿Dije algo indebido, señora?" consultó Naraku alzando las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

Jirou entrecerró los ojos, he ignorando la espada que uno de los soldados del general presionaba levemente contra su mejilla, avanzó un paso hacia el traidor "Somos los reyes de este país. Nos debes respeto y obediencia"

El rey dio otro paso, lo que provocó que la hoja de metal que permanecía peligrosamente cerca de su rostro lesionara la frágil piel. El agudo dolor, acompañado de las exclamaciones horrorizadas de su esposa e hija, hicieron que Jirou recapacitara y cediera en su intento de acercarse a su yerno, sin embargo, con su mirada parecía prometerle mucho dolor.

El general tuvo que admitir que le sorprendía el valor mostrado por su majestad hasta el momento. Él había imaginado que unas cuantas espadas bastarían para amedrentarlo, pero no había sido así. Aunque eso no cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas.

Naraku adoptó un aire de seriedad y como si estuviera dando una lección a un grupo de niños pequeños, comenzó una disertación "Los reyes merecedores de respeto deben comportarse con propiedad, con decencia ¿No cree? Ustedes no lo han hecho. Es más, debo observar que parecen haberse esforzado en hacer lo contrario" el general hizo una pausa, como meditando lo siguiente a decir, tras lo cual, afirmó "El pueblo está descontento con todos los abusos de los que han sido objeto. La vida en la ciudad es apenas soportable con toda la violencia y la inmoralidad que reina en las calles y solo ha ido empeorando con el transcurso de los años y la única luz de esperanza para el pueblo residía en su confianza de que al menos la familia real estaba exenta de liviandades manteniendo un comportamiento íntegro"

Mientras hablaba, Naraku había empezado a pasearse de un lado al otro del escalón sobre el que se encontraba, y deteniéndose de repente, miró fijamente a los rostros de cada uno de los miembros de la familia real "Pero ahora saben la verdad. Ahora conocen que su rey ha sido incapaz de criar hijas honorables y que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para encubrir sus faltas. Incluso, asesinar a los testigos"

"¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Utilizar mis debilidades y las de mi familia?" reclamó incrédulo el rey.

"Tuvimos muchos visitantes este día en la plaza ¿No les parece?" Ignorando la indignación del rey, el general cambio serenamente el rumbo de la conversación, provocando que la ira de sus oyentes se acrecentara "Venían a averiguar si cierto rumor que circuló desde anoche era cierto. Yo pensaba confirmarlo luego de la ejecución, arriesgándome a que no lo creyeran, pero su hija hizo el favor de develarlo frente a la gente"

"¿Cuál era ese rumor?" pregunto Kagome con algo de aprensión.

El general colocó una afable sonrisa en su rostro al contestar "Que la princesa Kagome contrajo nupcias en secreto y que a su padre eso no le cayó en gracia. Y como no es posible realizar un divorcio con la misma confidencialidad, el rey decidió que la forma más rápida de solucionar el problema, era matando al esposo" Naraku hizo una pausa, deleitándose con las expresiones de horror en los rostros de sus familiares políticos "Un rey con tan gran falta de juicio no es apto para continuar en el trono" finalizó con una mirada cargada de superioridad.

"Ese era tu plan desde el principio. Utilizar _mi_ error para volverlo contra mi familia" señaló la princesa, sintiéndose como una gran tonta ¿Cuándo dejaría ella de ser la que le facilitara las cosas al traidor?

"Kagome, te di todas las oportunidades para que pudieras tener la vida que habías soñado, aunque aún trato de comprender que le viste a ese insulso de Kouga. De todas formas, debo reconocer que sin ti, no habría logrado poner en marcha mi hermoso plan. Sin importar tu decisión, yo cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora ese príncipe perdedor no tiene más remedio que cumplir la suya. Tengo un acuerdo firmado ¿Sabes? Debiste quedarte con Kouga cuando tuviste la oportunidad, lo que te pase de ahora en adelante, será tu culpa solamente" increpó animadamente el general, recibiendo como premio el sonrojo avergonzado de la princesa.

"No te será tan fácil. Necesitarías el apoyo de la mayoría de la nobleza para poder realizar este abuso sin consecuencias para ti" sentenció el rey con cautela. Algo le decía que Naraku no era tan descuidado como para no prevenir algo así. Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la mirada del general se tornó risueña.

"Pero tengo el apoyo de la nobleza" anunció Naraku con verdadera alegría, extendiendo sus brazos para enfatizar sus palabras "Ellos han visto mis habilidades y tenacidad. Saben que no soy hombre que se anda por las ramas y que no me detengo hasta alcanzar mis objetivos, además, conocen mi firmeza para gobernar a mi esposa" la malicia en la voz del general era algo palpable y Hiromi deseo que la tierra se la tragara al escuchar las siguientes palabras pronunciadas por el desagradable hombre "Aunque, debo reconocer que eso en parte se lo debo a mi suegra, quién instruyó bastante bien a su hija mayor. Lástima que no tuvo el mismo cuidado con la segunda. Y que esperar de la tercera ¿Cierto?"

"¿Dónde están mis hijas? ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?" Demandó la reina, queriendo abalanzarse sobre el general. Jirou la obligó a retroceder, temiendo que en su histeria, la reina ignorara el peligro que representaban las espadas "¡Más te vale no haberlas lastimado!"

"¡Señora!" regañó el general mostrándose ofendido "Ese tipo de arrebatos no son los adecuados para una reina" y como si acabara de recordar algo, agregó "Oh, pero usted ya no es la reina" La carcajada que siguió a sus palabras, resonó por toda la escalinata.

Parecía que cada nuevo gesto de disgusto, frustración y hasta odio del rey y su familia aumentaban el buen humor de Naraku. El traidor verdaderamente se estaba divirtiendo.

Una vez su risa hubo disminuido, el general adoptó un aire de cordialidad "Aún así, le doy mi palabra de caballero que no tiene de que preocuparse. Kikyo está en su habitación, como debe ser, y de mi parte solo recibe mi absoluta devoción. En cuanto a la pequeña. . . pues, esa es una niña problemática. Me temo que deberé ser bastante duro con ella. No podemos permitir que siga deambulando por todo el palacio como si fuera un animalito ¿No creen?" la pregunta retórica se topó con absoluto silencio y el general paseó un par de burlescos ojos sobre su audiencia. Miradas fijas y mandíbulas apretadas era todo lo que él podía distinguir.

Se llevó dos dedos a la frente y suspiró dramáticamente "Sí. Sí. No es necesario que me lo digan. Ya sé: Me odian y piensan que no voy a salirme con la mía" oscuros ojos destellando maldad se fijaron en la lejanía "Pero, lo haré" El general hizo un gesto con la cabeza a forma de despedida, iniciando su descenso por las escaleras. Antes de desparecer por el pasillo, se giró para dar su orden final al jefe de cuadrilla "Encierren a la familia real. Al resto, mátenlos"

Un rápido intercambio de miradas fue la única advertencia que tres de los traidores recibieron antes de ver cercenadas las manos que sostenían las espadas. Otro más se preguntaba de donde había salido esa alabarda, pagando caro su descuido cuando una fina espada le atravesó el abdomen por completo.

La distracción les dio tiempo suficiente a los guardas de la reina para empuñar sus espadas y proceder a realizar el trabajo para el que habían sido contratados.

Sesshoumaru y Bankotsu se movían como si flotaran entre sus contrincantes, deshaciéndose de ellos. La larga y ridícula charla que sus majestades habían sostenido con el traidor Naraku les había dado tiempo suficiente para considerar sus opciones y escoger la mejor forma de actuar. Los seguidores del general ni siquiera los habían considerado como amenazas. Peor para ellos. Las largas túnicas habían escondido efectivamente las armas que llevaban consigo y dada su experiencia, solo necesitaron de un pestañeó para ponerlas a trabajar.

Kyo quien había sido designado como el cargador oficial, se lamentaba de tener que ser solo un espectador. El mazo gigantesco que llevaba a la espalda, parecía estarle rogando que participara de la acción, pero tendría que hacerlo esperar. Sin embargo, además de proteger a Inuyasha, Kyo se había dado la tarea de cuidar de Kagome al mismo tiempo, por lo que, literalmente, tenía las manos llenas.

La princesa no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por el hermano de su mejor amiga. Kyo la mantenía sujeta firmemente de uno de sus brazos, alejándola del filo de las espadas y cuchillos que parecían materializarse de la nada, mientras, lentamente, ascendían por la escalinata.

Los reyes por su parte, eran protegidos por dos de sus guardias, quienes hacían las veces de escudo y movilizaban a sus majestades conforme sus compañeros abrían camino para ellos escapar.

Deshacerse de los traidores que estaban en la parte de arriba había sido más rápido, debido a su reducido número, pero los que venían del primer piso, eran otra historia. El ruido atraía constantemente a más opositores, por lo que Sesshoumaru, tomando el papel de líder, llamó a la retirada. Habiendo despejado el camino al segundo piso, el reducido grupo corría entre los pasillos. Uno de los soldados de la reina iba a la cabeza, buscando una forma de escapar. En la retaguardia, Bankotsu se entretenía, junto a tres guardas en repeler los ataques de aquellos que lograban alcanzarlos.

Ganaron la escalinata de servicio, al final de un largo pasillo, la cual consistía en un graderío en forma de espiral, muy angosto, por el que solo podía caminar una persona a la vez, logrando salvarlo a penas con tiempo. Jirou y Hiromi eran quienes más estaban sufriendo en el momento. Su condición física, rara vez ejercitada, era casi deplorable y debido a su lentitud, los traidores estuvieron cerca, muchas veces de acabar con la vida de alguno de sus protectores.

Los valientes hombres, ya lucían múltiples cortadas y uno de ellos portaba una grave herida en uno de sus hombros, la cual sangraba copiosamente. Kagome se había separado momentáneamente de Kyo para atender al herido de la mejor forma posible. Debido a que no había tiempo de detenerse para examinarlo, la chica tuvo que conformarse con arrancarle un trozo de la casaca, indicándole que la mantuviera presionada contra la cortadura.

Una vez en el primer piso, la carrera continuó. Más y más conspiradores se unían a la persecución. Sin embargo, el camino delante de los prófugos permanecía despejado. Los criados no se veían por ninguna parte. Tal vez estaban escondidos, tal vez habían huido o tal vez apoyaban al general y por eso no estorbaban su plan. Aunque eso no era tan buena noticia. Sus cazadores les pisaban los talones y los que conocían el palacio, sabían que en lugar de dirigirse a su libertad, estaban adentrándose cada vez más en un camino sin salida.

Habían logrado poner algo de distancia entre ellos y los traidores, cuando atravesando una encrucijada de pasajes, una voz causó que Kagome se detuviera de tajo, casi siendo atropellada por su cuñado que iba justo detrás de ella.

"¡Kagome! ¡Por aquí!"

La princesa ni siquiera escuchó la queja de su cuñado, indicando con voz de mandó que debían seguir a la persona que la llamaba.

No había tiempo para discusiones, y dadas las circunstancias, cualquier posibilidad que se presentara de escapar debía ser aprovechada. Reservándose todos los cuestionamientos, el grupo fue detrás de la pequeña que había corrido hacia el cuarto de costura.

"¡Aquí! ¡Rápido!"

Cuando hubieron entrado todos, Bankotsu, quien iba al final, cerró la puerta sin perder un segundo. Acto seguido, lanzó una maldición cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en una habitación sin salida.

"¡Rin! ¡Estas a salvo!" clamaba la reina abrazando efusivamente a su retoño más joven.

"¡Mamá! ¡Déjame! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!"

Indiferentes al reencuentro, Sesshoumaru y los otros hombres que aún conservaban sus fuerzas, exploraron sus opciones de escape. Como se veían las cosas, la única salida era usar las ventanas, aún cuando eso significara lidiar con las espinas de las miles de rosas que alfombraban casi diez metros desde los postigos.

Mientras tanto, Rin había logrado zafarse de su madre y había caminado hacia la gigantesca chimenea que descansaba a un costado de la estancia.

Kagome, comprendiendo que su dormitorio no era el único lugar con acceso a los pasadizos, preguntó apremiante "¿Es por ahí que podremos salir?"

La niña agitó fuertemente su cabeza en forma afirmativa, tanto que dio la impresión que se le iba a caer en cualquier momento, y acto seguido, movió algunos ladrillos causando que la compuerta se abriera.

Los hombres que aún permanecían a las ventanas tuvieron que detener sus consideraciones y no pudieron menos que admirarse por la oportunidad que se les presentaba.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" cuestionó Jirou, altamente extrañado.

"Luego les cuento" respondió Rin, indicándoles que entraran con ella "Síganme y no hagan ruido. No queremos que esos buenos para nada de los amigos de Naraku se den cuenta de que caminamos entre las paredes"

Obedientemente, los adultos ingresaron al oscuro túnel, dentro del cual, una vez que hubo cerrado, Rin procedió a encender varias antorchas que entregó a los hombres.

Maravillado, el rey volvió a cuestionar "¿Estos pasajes nos llevarán fuera del castillo?"

Al escuchar 'fuera del castillo' Hiromi cayó en la cuenta de que aún no estaba toda su familia con ella. Habló con premura "¡No podemos dejar a Kikyo con ese salvaje!"

"Kikyo está bien. Está con Jaken" Acotó la pequeña antes de que el pánico se apoderara del resto de su familia. En tanto lideraba el camino hábilmente, Rin refirió los sucesos acontecidos desde que sus padres y hermana dejaran el palacio.

Aparentemente, la niña había decidido que, si Naraku estaba planeando algo, era imperativo descubrirlo sin tardanza, para asegurar el bien de sus hermanas. Por lo que en lugar de seguir las indicaciones de Kagome y vigilar a Kikyo, la princesita prefirió buscar al general y mantener un ojo sobre él en todo momento. Haciendo uso de los pasadizos, lo rastreó hasta encontrarlo en el salón del trono. La pequeña hizo énfasis sobre cuanto la molestó ver a su cuñado ocupando la silla de su padre. Cada uno de los oyentes se preguntó como se las había arreglado la niña para espiar tan eficazmente al general, pero tendrían que esperar para satisfacer su curiosidad, pues Rin estaba muy concentrada narrando lo ocurrido.

La pequeña continuó diciendo que poco tiempo después de que Kagome se fuera, un soldado había venido corriendo a informarle al general que la reina había detenido la ejecución y que había confesado que el condenado era su yerno y esposo de Kagome. Naraku casi se había caído de la silla debido al ataque de risa que la noticia le causó. Posteriormente, hizo venir a sus hombres de confianza y les dijo que la hora de derrocar a sus majestades había llegado, que prepararan una habitación en la que encerrarían a la familia real para posteriormente entregárselos al pueblo y que ellos decidieran el destino de sus gobernantes.

"Cuando Naraku ordenó que me buscaran y me encerraran, corrí a contarle a Jaken. Arisa estaba con Jaken, buscándome, así que la reclutamos y ella nos ayudó a sacar a Kikyo de su habitación" la pequeña aprovechó la pausa para tomar aire y cuando prosiguió hablando, lo hizo con un aire de culpa "Quise salir al encuentro de ustedes antes de que entraran al castillo pero no alcancé a llegar a las puertas a tiempo. Lo siento"

Kagome tuvo que contenerse para no ir y abrazar a su hermanita hasta dejarla sin aire "No hay nada que sentir, Rin. Tú nos salvaste" apreció la princesa con gran orgullo.

Sus padres y el resto de adultos secundaron esas palabras y dieron sus agradecimientos a la pequeña heroína. Por supuesto que aún faltaba mucho para decir que estaban salvados, pero lo cierto era que Rin les había comprado tiempo

"Por fin alguien con inteligencia en esta familia" comentó llanamente Sesshoumaru, lo bastante fuerte como para que todos sus acompañantes escucharan.

Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder, a Jirou se le fueron los colores del rostro y Hiromi se limitó a inclinar la cabeza con vergüenza. Rin, por su parte, agradeció el cumplido con su más brillante sonrisa.

Habían caminado un buen tramo, cuando a lo lejos pudieron distinguir una débil luz. Rin, entonces, informó que ahí los esperaban Jaken y Arisa cuidando de Kikyo. Hiromi no perdió tiempo en acortar la distancia.

La sonrisa que había suavizado sus facciones se vio cortada en el instante que sus ojos se toparon con la inerte figura de su hija mayor. Aun bajo la tenue luz, resultaba obvio que el sopor de Kikyo no era natural y mucho menos saludable. Apenas respiraba y no mostraba señales de ser afectada por los ruidos y movimientos a su alrededor. La princesa estaba definitivamente en otro mundo.

Jirou llegó inmediatamente después de su esposa y a diferencia de ella, deicidio corroborar la condición de su hija mediante el contacto físico.

"¿Qué le pasa? Está como muerta" consultó en un murmullo la reina, llevándose una mano a los labios para tratar de contener un gemido.

Jirou no encontró su voz para responder. El cuerpo de Kikyo estaba tan frío que si no fuera por el imperceptible movimiento de su pecho, habría tenido que confirmar los temores de su esposa. Aprovechando que nadie podría ver su rostro en la posición que se encontraba, el rey permitió que una expresión consternada se dibujara en sus facciones.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, y por más que tratara de encontrarle sentido a la situación, le resultaba imposible. No podía creer que el hombre al que considerara su mano derecha hubiese resultado un traidor de la peor calaña.

Su reinado estaba en peligro. Todo por lo que había trabajado duramente durante años, todo aquello por lo que había sacrificado tanto, se le estaba yendo de las manos ¡y no había nada que él pudiera hacer! Y mientras veía el demacrado rostro de su hija mayor, el cual, gracias a las sombras que provocaban las luces de las antorchas, lucía casi fantasmal, Jirou comprendió que la pérdida de su reino era el menor de sus problemas.

_Yo le permití lastimarla._ Pensó con remordimiento _Y ahora, el resto de mi familia corre peligro de muerte._

"Genial. Como si necesitáramos otro peso muerto para retrasarnos"

En un susurro, Kyo amonestó a Bankotsu, a la vez que le proporcionaba un manotazo en la cabeza "Por favor, hermanito, no seas tan sensible"

Acariciándose la cabeza, donde el golpe había caído, Bankotsu dio un vistazo a los rostros preocupados de la familia real y sintió un poquito de remordimiento por su lengua floja "Perdón. No pensé en lo que decía"

"No importa" le sonrió tristemente Kagome "De todas formas tienes razón. Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por dos personas inconscientes"

"Bankotsu se encargará de ella" anunció calmadamente el líder.

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?"

"Es el castigo justo por tu imprudencia"

"Pero. . ." Bankotsu no continuó con su queja, pues una mirada de Sesshoumaru le hizo entender que no se trataba de una negociación. Y como detestaba tener que obedecer las ordenes de otro. Pero ese era el orden natural de las cosas.

El ojidorado no era el jefe solo por ser descendiente del, alguna vez, dueño de Himeshi. El hijo mayor de Touga era un líder nato, don que compelía a la gente a obedecerle sin oponer resistencia. Eso aunado a una fuerza física por mucho superior a la de cualquier persona normal, lo convertían en un hombre digno de admirar y seguir. Muy pocos individuos podían igualársele. En realidad, el único que se asemejaba a Sesshoumaru en esas cualidades, era precisamente su hermano menor. Bankotsu sabía estas cosas y las aceptaba, pero eso no significaba que le gustaran

"Mandón amargado" murmuró por lo bajo la vez que levantaba sin mucha ceremonia el cuerpo de Kikyo.

"Señor, tenga más cuidado. Mi hija no es un saco de alimento" reclamó la reina, preocupada por la salud de su hija.

"¿Quiere cargarla usted?" retó ceñudo el muchacho.

La reina iba a responder a la ofensa en forma airada, pero la voz del estoico jefe la detuvo "Bankotsu. . ." advirtió Sesshoumaru sin pestañear.

A regañadientes, Bankotsu acomodó a la princesa sobre su espalda, tratando de ser cuidadoso "Ya. Ya voy. Yo solo decía"

Una vez estuvieron listos, Rin guió el resto del camino. Finalmente llegaron a la salida, y de inmediato, la princesita comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Al sonido de su nombre, el pequeño secuaz de Rin, corrió al encuentro de ella sin tardanza. Cuando su amiga le informó que necesitaban muchos caballos, el chiquillo se desconcertó, pero notando que Rin no era la única que salía del túnel, el chico comprendió lo que ocurría y sin perder tiempo corrió por el encargado de las caballerizas.

"¡Abuelo!"

El anciano, quien había estado disfrutando de su siesta vespertina, no resintió el ser despertado al darse cuenta de que, después de largos años de licencia, finalmente podría prestar sus servicios como guarda de la familia real una vez más.

Entre todos los hombres, alistaron los caballos necesarios para el viaje con gran rapidez. Jirou sostenía por las riendas al animal sobre el cual Rin ya se había acomodada, cuando notó que los campesinos corrían por todos los establos, haciendo salir hasta al último de los corceles, alistándolos para hacerlos correr.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó con fuerte voz.

Kyo, quien estaba más cerca, respondió con toda amabilidad "Nos aseguramos de contar con un buen escudo, además de dejar a nuestros perseguidores sin medio de transporte"

Jirou pareció no comprender, pero teniendo tanto trabajo por delante, Kyo no tenía tiempo de explicarle.

Mientras cada quien se ocupada de montar su caballo asignado, uno de los guardas de la reina se acercó al rey para ofrecer sus servicios "Su majestad, yo lo protegeré"

Jirou miró al joven hombre por un segundo, notando las múltiples cortadas en su casaca, algunas de las cuales estaban teñidas por la sangre. Sin embargo, el soldado no daba señales de cansancio o dolor. Era en definitiva un hombre fuerte. El rey tomó una decisión "Protege a mi hija" pidió, entregándole las riendas de la montura de Rin. El soldado aceptó su comisión con una inclinación de cabeza y montó tras de la princesita. El rey buscó otro caballo.

Todos parecían listos para emprender la huída. Aún el abuelo de Souta, a pesar de su edad, estaba preparado para cabalgar "¡Vamos muchacho! ¿Por qué tan lento? ¿Acaso no te enseñé como montar?" reclamaba energéticamente el viejecito a su nieto, quien, según él, se estaba tardando demasiado en subir a su caballo.

"Ya voy, abuelo" respondió con paciencia el pequeño, sonriendo ante la irritabilidad de su único familiar.

"Esta juventud ya no es como la de antes"

El abuelo tuvo que olvidar sus quejas, pues la comitiva ya emprendía la marcha. El rey pudo entonces entender el objetivo tras soltar al resto de animales. Uno de los campesinos había hecho ruidos para espantar a las bestias, haciéndolas correr junto a los caballos con jinetes. De esa forma, la numerosa cantidad de corceles, servía como una especia de valla protectora contra los ataques de los que serían víctimas una vez dejaran el terreno de las caballerizas.

Y vaya que necesitaban la protección extra. Bankotsu y Kyo veían su efectividad en el combate disminuida, pues cada uno de ellos tenía el trabajo de cuidar que Kikyo e Inuyasha, aún inconscientes no resbalaran durante la carrera. Dos guardias de la reina estaban casi fuera de combate, uno, era el herido en el hombro, el otro, siendo ya un hombre mayor, se encontraba extenuado por el esfuerzo, ambos usarían la misma montura, poseyendo poca capacidad para pelear.

Por esto, los otros tres soldados resultaban insuficientes, pues tenían el doble trabajo de combatir a sus opositores y cuidar cada uno a un miembro de la familia real, además de la dama de compañía – que montaba el mismo caballo que Kagome, pues siendo una citadina, la joven no lograba mantenerse sobre el caballo por sí misma – Y el último soldado, asignado a proteger a Rin, no podría ayudar mucho a defender a los demás. Por su parte, Souta y su abuelo aseguraban poder valerse por sí mismos, siempre y cuando nadie los atacara directamente. Así que Sesshoumaru era el único que solo se tenía a sí mismo para cuidarse.

Eso, hasta que saliendo ya al patio principal del castillo, Rin reparó en algo.

"¿Dónde está Jaken? ¡Jaken!" la chiquilla miraba a todos lados en forma frenética. En medio del alboroto, nadie reparó en el hombrecillo, que siendo tan pequeño, no había logrado subir al lomo de su caballo. Y para colmo, el animal había decidido dejarlo atrás "¡Jaken se quedó! ¡Regresa!" demandó angustiada la princesa.

Sesshoumaru contuvo un suspiro, y con su voz calmada de siempre, indicó "Yo volveré. Tú sigue"

Ruidos diferentes a los producidos por las bestias, se estaban acercando, señal inequívoca de que su posición había sido descubierta y todos sus perseguidores se amontonaban en el patio para tratar de detenerlos. El ojidorado apretó la marcha. Una sensación de fastidio se apoderó de él al ver una diminuta figura que corría con toda la velocidad que sus cortas piernas le permitían, a la vez que lloraba sin parar.

"¡Espérenme! ¡No me dejen!"

Haciendo alarde de su habilidad, Sesshoumaru ni siquiera detuvo el galope. Con un ágil movimiento se agachó, tomó al hombrecillo por la solapa de su camisa y lo depositó detrás de sí.

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias señor!" lloraba el guardián con gran devoción, tomando nota mental de besar los pies de su salvador en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad "Estoy en deuda eterna con usted. Jamás se lo podré pagar ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"

"Cállate"

"Lo que usted diga"

wmwwmwwmwwmwwmwwmw

Faltaba poco tiempo para el anochecer, sin embargo el sol aún proveía suficiente luz para los fugitivos. Lamentablemente, sus perseguidores contaron con el mismo beneficio.

Aún cuando los campesinos libertaron a cuanto caballo encontraron, los soldados de Naraku no tuvieron dificultades para reemplazar las bestias perdidas, ya que el buen gobernador puso a disposición de su primo la caballería de la ciudad. Por lo tanto, los prófugos vieron sus talones pisados por dos docenas de hombres.

La salida del castillo en sí, no encontró mayores retrasos, debido a que, gracias a los túneles, sus perseguidores confundidos habían enfocado sus esfuerzos en buscarlos dentro del edificio. La guardia apostada en la parte exterior del palacio había sido fácil de superar.

Sin embargo, el escándalo ocasionado, había llamado la atención de sus cazadores, así como de varios civiles que se habían congregado frente a palacio para protestar los atropellos de los que habían sido objeto durante los últimos meses. Entre esos civiles se encontraban el resto de los rescatistas de Inuyasha, quienes sin perder un momento, pusieron manos a la obra en agilizar la huída.

Así habían logrado dejar atrás la ciudad y a los traidores, ganando terreno en su escape. Si hubiesen sido solamente los himeshinos en la carrera, no cabía duda de que habrían logrado ponerse a resguardo en su aldea sin mayor dificultad, pero siendo que viajaban en compañía de mujeres, niños y hombres heridos, su velocidad se vio mermada en gran manera - En especial porque la mitad de los caballos llevaban el doble de peso sobre sus lomos – en defecto, los traidores del reino lograron darles alcance.

Se defendieron al máximo de sus habilidades, logrando prevalecer sobre sus enemigos con pocas consecuencias para sus filas. Kuwa y Bankotsu resultaron con heridas de flechas en piernas y brazos, dos de los soldados que montaban solos habían aumentado los cortes sangrantes en sus casacas, pero aún así, habían logrado mantener ilesas a las personas a las que protegían.

Cuando los chicos malos se sintieron superados, trataron de emprender retirada. Volviéndose víctimas en lugar de victimarios, sufrieron la aniquilación de la cuadrilla completa.

Casi.

"¡Uno escapa!" Llamó a alarma Takeru, el más joven de la guardia de la reina y el encargado de proteger a Rin.

"Necesitamos ganar más tiempo. Hay que detenerlo" Habló fuertemente Sesshoumaru, dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Yoni. Si el soldado regresaba con su jefe antes de que la noche cayera por completo, podían estar seguros de que Himeshi enfrentaría una invasión antes del amanecer. Por el contrario, al no recibir noticias prontamente, tenían la esperanza de contar con unas cuantas horas más antes de que Naraku decidiera atacarlos.

"Ya no tengo flechas" se disculpó su compañero, el único en el grupo que portaba un arco como arma.

"Demonios"

Todos miraban impotentes como el soldado se alejaba sin que nada se interpusiera en su camino, cuando de pronto, el caballo detuvo su marcha y tras unos cuantos pasos más, el jinete se desplomó a tierra.

"¿Quién disparó?" preguntó el líder. Los combatientes se miraron unos a otros confundidos. Una flecha había detenido el avance del soldado, pero ninguno de ellos la había lanzado.

Unos sonidos a las espaldas de ellos los hicieron volverse, encontrándose con un pequeño grupo de jinetes que los observaban desde la cima de la colina.

Interesados y alertas, observaron a los recién llegados en silencio. Sesshoumaru no bajaba la guardia. El tipo de ayuda que los extraños acababan de brindarles no podía ser gratuita.

Luego de lo que pareciera una eternidad y sin comprender por completo el recelo de sus nuevos conocidos, la reina decidió dirigirse a los recién llegados para agradecerles. Hizo avanzar su corcel unos pasos, acercándose al que parecía el líder. Una rápida mirada al rostro de su esposo casi la hace detenerse. La palabra más acertada para describir la expresión de Jirou, sería odio.

Sin embargo, dadas las dificultades por las que habían pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, no resultaba extraño que el rey desconfiara hasta de su sombra. Con voz serena, la reina habló a sus salvadores "Señores, nos han brindado un gran servicio ¿Puedo saber a quien tengo que agradecer?"

El aludido no tuvo necesidad de responder, pues la princesa, acercándose a su madre, saludó en voz perfectamente audible.

"Kouga"

wmwwmwwmwwmwwmwwmw

N/A:

Cien años después. . . ¡Pero llegué!

Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? He tenido que trabajar incluso domingos por la tarde y diariamente hasta avanzadas horas de la noche durante los últimos dos meses y no me ha quedado tiempo de escribir o de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, he estado escribiendo los capítulos 17 y 18 simultáneamente, así que podré actualizar en poco tiempo.

Bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capi? Inuyasha por fin hizo su aparición, aunque no participó mucho de la acción, pero eso será corregido en la próxima parte.

¿Y Kouga? ¿Qué hace de vuelta? No pensaban que el lobito simplemente iba a desaparecer ¿Verdad? No pienso facilitarle las cosas a Kagome que mala soy

Haciendo una revisión sobre este capitulo, me di cuenta que hago ver a Kikyo demasiado débil ¿Ustedes que piensan? Nunca fue esa mi intención, pero así fue como salió, después de todo, es el tipo de personaje que cumple sus obligaciones aún cuando lo reciente (al menos era así antes de morir la primera vez en el manga)

Gracias a todos aquellos que todavía siguen pendientes de este humilde fic. Se los agradezco en el alma. Especiales agradecimientos a los que además me dejan un comentario. Es por todos ustedes que siempre encuentro fuerzas para continuar.

Cuídense mucho y no olviden dejar unreview.

Chaito,

Susy


	18. Alianzas

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 18: Alianzas

000

"No entiendo para que los trajeron aquí"

"Sí. Debieron dejárselos a ese general"

"Solo nos causarán más problemas"

Las quejas de los aldeanos llegaban fuertes y claras a los oídos de la familia real y sus acompañantes, básicamente, porque quienes hablaban no se preocupaban por ocultar su molestia.

"No están muy contentos de tenernos aquí" Comentó Hiromi, tratando de mantener un tono casual.

"Te aseguro que están mucho más molestos conmigo de lo que están contigo, mamá" sentada en un desvencijado taburete al lado de la reina, Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro preocupado "Yo les causé este problema" La princesa dirigió una fugaz mirada a un costado, en dirección de donde su ex prometido mantenía guardia frente a la cabaña de Kaede "Y temo que su disgusto solamente aumentará en cuanto se enteren de quien es Kouga"

A la luz del candelero que colgaba del techo Hiromi miró la expresión de su hija y sintió un poco de lástima. Kagome les había relatado a grandes rasgos la verdad de su situación. La reina no entendía como la jovencita había logrado enredar tanto su vida. Tener a su esposo y a su prometido tan cerca el uno del otro, debía ser de lo más incómodo y por los ánimos de sus anfitriones, también peligroso.

Ella misma se había sorprendido al enterarse de la identidad del caballero que tan oportunamente había llegado a su rescate. En ese momento pudo comprender el recelo mostrado por su esposo y los campesinos.

Kagome en efecto compartía buena parte de la responsabilidad por los sucesos acaecidos durante el último día. Su única excusa consistía en que no había estado intentando lastimar a nadie. Pero Kouga era otro asunto.

Él había pactado con Naraku a sabiendas de que el general atentaría contra las vidas de la familia real. Su proclamación de amor por Kagome no era suficiente disculpa para sus acciones – de ahí la actitud hostil de Jirou – y también había orquestado ofrecer la vida de Inuyasha como distracción – de ahí que el temor de Kagome en cuanto a represalias de los aldeanos resultara comprensible.

La desfachatez del príncipe era otro punto en su contra. Al ver a Kagome al pie de la colina, el muchacho había desmontado sin mostrar un atisbo de duda o turbación. La reina sintió pena por su hija en el momento que Kouga le tomara las manos en público, anunciando cuan contento estaba de que _ella_ no hubiese sufrido ningún daño. El rostro de la princesa había pasado de blanco como el papel a escarlata y de vuelta a blanco en solo dos segundos.

Hiromi no tuvo valor de averiguar cuáles serían las expresiones que ostentarían su esposo y los amigos de su yerno. Y Kagome tampoco.

Y para colmo, el joven anunció a viva voz que los acompañaría el resto del camino pues se consideraba a sí mismo como el único apto de proteger a cabalidad la vida de su amada.

Y entonces, los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas por la furia contenida.

Antes de que el pandemonio se desatara, la fría y nivelada voz de Sesshoumaru desinfló todo espíritu de combate en el interior de la princesa. Hiromi nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera ejercer semejante dominio sobre la voluntad de las personas a través de una palabra tan simple como 'ridículo'

El muchacho, que a pesar de no haber mostrado su rostro desde que lo conocieran – resultaba incomprensible como su capucha no se había movido de lugar a pesar de toda la conmoción – había hecho valer su posición como líder de grupo. Aún los guardas de la reina se volvían a él para guía y no dudaban en seguir sus indicaciones, en especial a la hora de combatir. La reina no sabía mucho sobre peleas, pero algo le decía que la razón de que todos los miembros de su pequeño grupo de forajidos aún estuvieran con vida, se debía precisamente a la precisión con que el jefe de la aldea dirigía a los hombres.

Como fuera, tras de poner en una palabra lo que pensaba del la situación, el muchacho simplemente había puesto en marcha a su bestia, pasando de largo a los enamorados y sin molestarse en confirmar que el resto estuviera siguiéndolo, emprendió el trecho final hasta su hogar.

Después de eso, nadie tuvo valor para comentar sobre la presencia del príncipe y se limitaron a continuar el trayecto en silencio.

Una vez llegaron a los terrenos de la aldea todo ocurrió con la velocidad de un torbellino. Una turba de gente salió a su encuentro y en pocos segundos todos los heridos habían sido transportados a recibir atención médica, dejando a la familia real con uno de sus guardias, la doncella y el grupo de Kouga a merced de un puñado de gente que los miraba con desprecio. En especial a Kagome.

Cuando el rey demandó ser llevado al lado de Kikyo – quien había sido trasladada junto al resto de los heridos - algunos de los hombres de la aldea le hicieron saber que ni él ni su familia y amigos estaban en condiciones de hacer demandas; que eran ellos, los himeshinos, a los que se les debía explicaciones y disculpas. Por supuesto, mientras el anciano Myoga habló estas palabras, su mirada permaneció fija en Kagome. A nadie le cupo duda que la muchacha quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Hiromi entonces, quiso apoyar a su esposo en sus exigencias. Ellos eran los padres de Kikyo y aún cuando entendía el nivel de disgusto que debían sentir, los aldeanos no tenían derecho a separarlos de su niña enferma. Con su instinto de madre gritándole que protegiera a su hija, la reina estuvo lista a enfrentar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. En ese momento, como adivinando sus intenciones, Kagome, en voz audible, le aseguró que no había de que preocuparse, pues su hermana estaría bien en las manos de Kaede.

La reina quiso debatir esa declaración. Uno de los himeshinos había sido lastimado por los Higurashi, solo era lógico que los aldeanos buscaran una forma de vengarse. Y ¿Qué mejor manera que utilizar a una de las princesas como resarcimiento? Sin embargo, la confianza en la voz de su segunda hija le hizo entender que Kikyo no corría peligro. Hiromi se obligó a recordar que las mismas personas que los rodeaban amenazadoramente, eran los mismos que habían cuidado de Kagome durante varios meses. Y si la princesa creía en su bondad, la reina no tenía razones para desconfiar de ellos.

Aunque algo le decía a Hiromi que la cortesía mostrada a Kikyo, no sería aplicada al resto de la familia real. Con la posible excepción de Rin.

Los ataques verbales continuaron, y la reina se sorprendió gratamente de la tolerancia que su esposo estaba mostrando. El semblante de Jirou estaba tan rígido como la roca y sus ojos emanaban llamas voraces, y sin embargo, de sus labios no salía el más mínimo reproche. Él sabía que había hecho mal en más de una forma y se estaba tragando su orgullo por eso.

Lamentablemente la más reciente suma a su grupo de prófugos, no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse humilde. Kouga, cansado de las malas miradas y palabras desagradables dirigidas en su mayoría a Kagome, decidió entrometerse, demandando a los aldeanos que actuaran como los plebeyos que eran y respetaran a su alteza.

Además de las burlas que resonaron en la muchedumbre, un par de muchachos idénticos se adelantaron. Hablando al unísono, exigiendo saber el nombre del primero de los visitantes que sería colgado del árbol más alto en todo Himeshi.

Kouga estuvo listo a responder al reto. Dio su nombre, su rango, su lugar de procedencia y a punto estuvo de comunicar su relación con la princesa – La respiración de Kagome se detuvo entonces – cuando una mujer de mediana edad, muy bella se adelantó a su vez, deteniendo de tajo toda palabra. La dama, con una terrible dureza en su mirada y su voz, infundió respeto automático en ambas partes, y, porque no decirlo, algo de temor en la reina.

La mujer - que poco tiempo después Hiromi reconocería como la madre de Inuyasha, y por lo tanto consuegra suya – hizo saber a la congregación que toda discusión referente a los recién llegados, sería presidida por el jefe de la aldea, y que sería mejor conducir a los visitantes a casa de Kaede, donde podrían esperar noticias de los estados de salud de sus acompañantes.

Mientras observaba a la imponente mujer, Hiromi, no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida. Ese imperio y frialdad no eran algo habitual en una fémina. La mujer era demasiado dura.

Y entonces Rin bostezo y la dama dura desapareció, siendo reemplazada por la más gentil de las criaturas. Sin perder un momento, la mujer se acercó a la princesita y sonriéndole tiernamente inició una calmada conversación con ella. El tipo de charla que solo puede sostenerse con un niño. Al enterarse de que la pequeña estaba muerta de hambre, la señora extendió su mano, prometiendo que de inmediato le prepararían algo de comer. Sin dudar, ni pedir permiso, Rin tomó la mano que se le ofreció y entonces la dama extendió su otra mano al otro chiquillo del grupo – Souta se mostró entusiasmado de ser tomado en cuenta. Así, con un niño a cada lado, volvió por donde había venido. Pero antes de perderse de vista, se detuvo un momento, y volviendo el rostro, mostrando una vez más la fría mirada, recordó a sus vecinos que había dado una orden.

Y los aldeanos hicieron como se les había dicho.

Ahora, Hiromi y Kagome esperaban sentadas frente al pórtico de Kaede, a quien la reina todavía tenía que conocer, con Kouga sirviéndoles de guardián. Kagome se había cansado de decirle que no era necesario que mantuviera vigilancia. Estaban a salvo en Himeshi. Al menos, hasta que Sesshoumaru decidiera que hacer con ellos. El rey y el resto de los visitantes, se encontraban un tanto dispersos en las inmediaciones de la cabaña, pues no había suficiente espacio en el pórtico para todos ellos. Jirou se mantenía especialmente aislado del resto, seguramente queriendo evitar mayores heridas a su orgullo. Eso entristecía en gran manera a Hiromi. En su sensibilidad, la reina pensaba que dadas las circunstancias, debían permanecer más unidos. Pero ella sabía que los golpes emocionales sufridos por su esposo, serían difíciles de superar.

"Tu suegra es todo un personaje" comentó por lo bajo Hiromi, en tono casual. Quería hacer conversación pues el silencio la estaba ahogando, y no era la única. Kagome estaba muy tensa, y no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta de la vivienda. La reina sabía que su hija estaba desesperada por entrar y ver en que podía ayudar, pero sabiendo que su presencia no sería bien recibida, prefería quedarse afuera. Especialmente, porque Izayoi estaba adentro, también.

Kagome produjo una sonrisa desganada "Ni que lo digas. La única vez que la vi tan enojada, fue durante mi primera noche en Himeshi. Nunca lo olvidaré" la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca "¡Y ahora me odia!"

Era difícil mantener una conversación en susurros, pero la discreción era necesaria por más de una razón. No solo estaban hablando de una mujer a sus espaldas, sino que lo estaban haciendo en frente de Kouga.

Kouga.

Kagome no quería ni pensar en su situación con él.

Todo era tan confuso por el momento. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados. Por una parte – la mayor – estaba muy enojada con él y su accionar. Antes de enterarse del pacto que Kouga firmara con Naraku, Kagome había tenido al príncipe en un pedestal. Lo había considerado como un ser de ensueño y se sentía como una tonta por eso ¿Cómo se había enamorado de alguien que no reparaba en arriesgar la vida de inocentes? ¿Una niña incluida?

En su mente seguía repitiendo unas sabias palabras oídas un tiempo atrás _"__Solo un descerebrado se enamoraría de alguien a quien no conoce"_

Y ese era el meollo del asunto.

Ella no conocía a Kouga realmente y había visto una parte de él que no era para nada agradable. La princesa había defendido su amor por el extranjero con tanta convicción en el pasado, pero luego de lo ocurrido ¿Podría decir que aún lo amaba? ¿Sería capaz de pasar por alto la falta cometida? ¿Podría perdonarlo?

¿Querría perdonarlo?

Eso la llevaba a la otra parte de sus sentimientos encontrados. Kouga había vuelto por ella. No podía negarse a sí misma la alegría que le provocaba saber que existía alguien listo a protegerla contra todo. Porque, eso es lo que toda chica quiere ¿No? Alguien con quien poder contar en toda situación. Alguien que corra a su rescate sin importarle los peligros que pudiera afrontar. Alguien con quien pudiera sentirse segura.

Kagome miró al príncipe de reojo ¿Podría enfrentar él a cuatro hombres grandes, resultar herido de gravedad y aún así rescatarla de un quinto malhechor y entonces solo preocuparse por el bienestar de ella? Kouga volvió sus azules ojos hacia ella en el mismo instante y le regalo una de esas sonrisas para derretirse. El corazón de Kagome se detuvo por u segundo. La respuesta era sí. Kouga haría eso y quizá más. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el saberlo no le causaba a Kagome ninguna felicidad.

"¡Kagome!" el grito la sobresaltó y lo que evitó que se cayera del taburete por la impresión, fue el cuerpecito que se había lanzado a su cuello en el mismo momento "¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Estaba muy preocupado!"

La princesa se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento que el chiquillo en su regazo la había obligado a exhalar. Una vez logrado su cometido, separó al pequeño de sí, sonriéndole con cariño y lágrimas en los ojos "Shippo, lo siento tanto"

"¡No llores!" urgió afligido el niño "El tonto de Inuyasha va a estar bien. ¡Ya verás!"

Las palabras del pelirrojo solo sirvieron para que el corazón de la princesa se compungiera un poco más. Había estado evitando pensar en Kouga, poniendo un gran esfuerzo en la tarea. Pues al concentrase en no pensar en el príncipe, se aseguraba de mantener fuera de su mente a la otra parte de su gran problema. Como si hubiera forma de sacar a Inuyasha de su cabeza.

Todo el tiempo, lo único que estuvo haciendo fue comparar al príncipe con el campesino. Ya no se trataba de los modales, ni del arreglo personal, ni del vocabulario y ciertamente no se trataba de la posición social.

Se trataba de confianza.

¿Podría confiar ella en Kouga nuevamente? Ella no dudaba que a pesar de todo, todavía podía confiar en Inuyasha. Pero ¿Confiaría Inuyasha en ella todavía? Si ella estuviera en el lugar del campesino, definitivamente no lo haría ¿Entonces?

Inuyasha estaba herido. Por culpa de ella ¿Sería Inuyasha capaz de perdonarla?

No era momento de ocuparse de esas cosas. Ya tendría tiempo después de pensar en cómo arreglar su situación con los dos hombres. El reino le acababa de ser arrebatado a sus padres. Su hermana mayor estaba muy enferma y aún no sabían de qué. Tenían que ver la forma de encargarse de Naraku. Esas eran cosas importantes. En eso debía pensar.

"¿Es cierto que lo que le pasó a Inuyasha es tu culpa?"

Y Kagome ya no pudo pensar más. Horrorizada clavó su azul mirada en la verde de Shippo, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de proferir aunque fuera una palabra ¿Era culpa de ella? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero, ¿Cómo le decía algo así a la persona que admiraba a Inuyasha más que nadie? ¿Cómo decírselo a la persona que te considera alguien especial, sincera, confiable?

Hiromi percibió la angustia de su hija, decidiendo intervenir "¿No me dirás quien es este pequeñín?"

Kagome tardó unos momentos en recobrar su compostura, pero tan rápido como pudo, colocó una sonrisa en sus labios e hizo las presentaciones necesarias. Imitando a Izayoi, la reina entabló una corta conversación con Shippo, dándole tiempo a la princesa de reponerse de su ansiedad.

El pequeño se mostró desconfiado en un inicio con la desconocida que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, pero al ver la sonrisa y los ojos tan parecidos a los de Kagome, sus dudas volaron por el aire, así como su preocupación por los comentarios que había escuchado en su recorrido de casa de Susume – en donde había sido confinado por los adultos- hasta el pórtico de Kaede. El no creía todas esas cosas. Sus vecinos debían estar confundiendo a su querida amiga con alguien más. Kagome no era mentirosa, ni malvada y definitivamente no era un ente enviado del infierno para devorar las almas de seres inocentes. A esa anciana Tsubaki realmente le fallaba el cerebro.

Como fuera, el aura de calma que emanaba de la recién llegada fue suficiente para que el chiquillo se sintiera a gusto, lo bastante como para, no solo responder a cuanta pregunta se le hiciera, sino para relatar todas las vivencias de Kagome que el pudiera recordar. Y enterándose que la linda señora era en realidad la madre de su amiga, el pequeño se aseguró de incluir en su relato uno o dos cumplidos en favor de Inuyasha.

En pocos minutos, la reina se enteró de todas las pruebas por las que su hija tuvo que pasar desde su llegada a la aldea y para cuando Shippo terminó su relato, Hiromi miraba a Kagome con ojos diferentes. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas ¿Doctora? ¿Arquera? ¿Se defendió sola de un hombre en el bosque? ¿Cocina la mejor bebida dulce en toda la aldea?

Kagome miraba a su madre con algo de aprensión. La reina tenía una expresión nunca antes vista por ninguna de sus hijas y la princesa no sabía que nombre ponerle.

Finalmente la reina abrió la boca y puso en palabras lo que su rostro reflejaba "Hija, estoy orgullosa de ti"

"Creí que te horrorizarías al saber las cosas que he tenido que aprender" comentó con una débil sonrisa la princesa "Limpiar y lavar no son cosas que una princesa debería hacer"

"No estoy orgullosa de ti por limpiar y lavar, sino porque lograste hacer cosas asombrosas. Cosas que nunca pensé serías capaz de hacer. Y las hiciste bien"

La débil sonrisa de Kagome se transformó en toda una expresión de alegría.

A unos pasos de ellas, otras personas también tenías sentimientos encontrados.

Jirou se enorgullecía de su hija por haber sobrevivido por su cuenta, pero también lamentaba que Kagome se hubiese visto obligada a hacerlo. Y todo gracias a él, que no quiso darle la oportunidad de ser feliz cuando ella la pidió.

Kouga, en realidad no tenía sentimientos encontrados. Solamente sentía una cosa: Celos. Estando tan cerca como estaba de su amada, no le pasó desapercibido que cada vez que el enano mencionaba a ese 'esposo', los ojos de Kagome resplandecían y no era debido al candelero que estaba demasiado alto como para que los orbes de la princesa reflejaran la luz.

Al parecer, ganársela de vuelta no le sería tan fácil como había previsto.

000

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas y Kagome todavía estaba tratando de darle significado al diagnostico que Kaede había emitido.

Su hermana no estaba enferma. Al menos, no en la forma en que se entiende la enfermedad. Su precaria condición física se debía a algo más grave: envenenamiento.

Según Kaede, Kikyo había estado recibiendo pequeñas dosis de un brebaje diseñado para ocasionar pérdida de la fuerza y somnolencia, en resumen, para dar apariencia de enfermedad. La mezcla de hierbas no resultaba mortal por sí misma, sin embargo, la princesa había sido sometida a esas dosis por un periodo largo – tal vez un año – y por eso, el cuerpo de la chica estaba contaminado con la sustancia. Sin embargo, la anciana aseguraba que aún había tiempo para salvarla. Desintoxicarla no sería fácil, pero podía hacerse.

Eso era una muy buena noticia, y a pesar de que la furia de ambos padres era palpable, la familia estaba feliz de que el daño hecho a la heredera fuera reversible.

Pero entonces, Kaede decidió arrojar otra bomba, al decir que aunque confiaba plenamente en la recuperación total de la princesa, no podía decir lo mismo de la criatura que llevaba en el vientre.

Hiromi se echó a llorar y Jirou pareció a punto de desmayarse.

Kagome aún no salía de su asombro _Mi hermana está embarazada_.

La idea le provocaba una sonrisa, hasta que. . . _Y el padre es ese animal que ha estado envenenándola desde que se casaron._

Resultaba comprensible que sus padres quisieran estar solos por el momento. Cada uno había tomado un sendero diferente y sin preocuparse de llevar seguridad con ellos, habían emprendido una caminata en medio de la oscuridad. No conociendo el terreno, a Kagome le preocupaba que se extraviaran o se accidentaran, pero sabía que debía darles tiempo para digerir las noticias.

Como debían estarse odiando a sí mismos y entre ellos.

Kikyo siempre había sido tan complaciente y sumisa. La victima perfecta para un sádico megalómano como Naraku. Jirou se la había cedido sin cuestionamientos. Hiromi había cerrado sus ojos ante la clara infelicidad de su hija mayor.

Ambos eran culpables. Lo sabían. Y debían superarlo.

Si querían recuperar lo que se les había quitado y castigar a Naraku por sus crímenes, tendrían que trabajar juntos. Y para eso, estaban obligados a perdonarse entre sí.

Kagome suspiró. Su sobrino o sobrina no tenía mucho tiempo de gestación, unas doce semanas, quizá, y dada la frágil constitución de Kikyo, su cuerpo apenas mostraba señales de estar cargando un bebé. Sería un milagro si la criatura se desarrollaba correctamente.

¿Querría Kikyo que ese bebé naciera sano? ¿Querría que el bebé _naciera_?

La princesa se envolvió mejor con el cobertor que le servía de abrigo contra las bajas temperaturas de la madrugada. Había tratado de dormir, pero el viejo taburete no era precisamente cómodo, además, ella nunca había tratado de dormir sentada y menos a la intemperie.

Izayoi se había asegurado de que, después de proveerles una humilde cena, se les cediera a sus visitantes un lugar para dormir y la reina había insistido en que todos sus acompañantes trataran de descansar. Sus guardias, los que podían mantenerse en pié sin mucho dolor habían estado renuentes a obedecer, pero Hiromi no quiso escuchar sus objeciones. Entonces Jirou había secundado las indicaciones de su esposa, aduciendo que les esperaba un día muy difícil y era necesario recuperar energías para hacerle frente a lo que viniera. Finalmente, los fieles soldados se habían dejado escoltar hasta el viejo molino, en donde había suficiente espacio para todos los hombres.

Kouga había puesto sus propias objeciones, no queriendo separarse de Kagome, pero luego de enterarse del verdadero estado de su hermana, la princesa lo que menos quería era estar cerca de cualquiera que hubiese apoyado a Naraku. Entendiendo en alguna medida los sentimientos de su amada, el príncipe optó por darle un tiempo a solas y aceptó acompañar a sus hombres. Él estaba acostumbrado a acampar, por lo que no le sería inconveniente dormir sobre el frío piso.

Kagome también había aceptado la inmerecida hospitalidad, pero solamente porque Rin se negaba a dormir sola en un lugar desconocido – la compañía de Arisa no le resultaba suficiente y sus padres no parecían interesados en tomar un descanso.

Kagome no estaba cansada, habiendo dormido todo el día, gracias a su madre – asunto que trataría con ella en cuanto el tiempo fuera prudente – y aunque lo hubiera estado, ella sabía que conciliar el sueño le sería imposible. Y cuando se enteró de donde pasarían la noche, no quiso siquiera entrar al lugar. Pero reuniendo su valor, ingresó al que por varios meses fuera su hogar.

Su antigua habitación estaba desordenada, cortesía de los hombres de Naraku, pero alguien se había tomado la molestia de recoger las cosas de forma que el cuarto pareciera habitable. Y también se habían tomado el trabajo de bajar del ático la cama de Inuyasha.

Por un buen rato, ella había permanecido sobre las sábanas, mirando fijamente al techo, esforzándose en no pensar en él. Descubriendo que era una tarea imposible, especialmente porque el joven aún no recobraba el conocimiento, Kagome optó por volver a casa de Kaede y hacer guardia frente a la puerta junto a sus padres. Era así como ella había aprendido sobre la situación de su hermana y ahora permanecía sola en medio de la casi absoluta oscuridad, esperando.

Ni siquiera sabía que esperaba.

O tal vez sí lo sabía, pero no quería afrontarlo. Y en especial, no quería enfrentarlo a él.

No importaba cuantas veces lo había intentado, invariablemente, sus pensamientos terminaban enfocándose en Inuyasha y el porque de que el joven no despertaba. Apenas había podido verlo cuando ella y sus padres fueron llamados para saber de Kikyo. Ya que su hermana era la única paciente femenina, se le había asignado la esquina más cercana a la puerta, en donde había sido posible colgar una cortina para darle algo de privacidad.

Inuyasha, por su parte, yacía en la cama situada al final de la estancia, y lo único que Kagome había logrado percibir, era que el muchacho todavía estaba profundamente dormido y bajo el vigilante cuidado de su madre. Al ella y su familia entrar, Izayoi la había mirado fijamente sin ninguna expresión en particular. Eso fue suficiente para prevenirla de consultar sobre el estado de su esposo.

Una vez se enteró de lo que le había ocurrido a Kikyo, inmediatamente sintió pánico al pensar que Inuyasha también había sido envenenado y quizá con una dosis letal. Kaede, tan sabia como siempre, comprendió su temor y se apresuró a asegurarle que el joven sí había sido drogado, pero no con la misma sustancia. Por lo que no corría riesgo alguno.

Esas palabras la habían consolado, pero conforme pasaban las horas, él seguía en el mismo estado y eso era suficiente para preocuparla. Inuyasha no era ningún debilucho. Lo que fuera que le habían suministrado debía ser realmente fuerte y le preocupaba que dejara algún tipo de secuela.

Y ¿Qué había de las secuelas en cuanto a ella? Esas eran mucho más difíciles de determinar mientras él permaneciera inconsciente.

_¡Ya no quiero pensar más! _

"Te vas a resfriar si te quedas aquí toda la noche"

Kagome asomó la cabeza de donde la había enterrado dentro del cobertor para mirar a la persona que le hablara "Señora Izayoi" dijo en un murmullo, sorprendida de que la dama finalmente le dirigiera la palabra.

El bello rostro de su suegra lucía apagado - Natural después de no haber dormido durante dos días enteros – y compungido. Con un gesto, Izayoi le pidió que le hiciera espacio junto a ella en el taburete. Kagome la complació en el instante. Su suegra era una de las personas que más temía enfrentar, pues al igual que sus padres, tenía todo el derecho de recriminarle.

Izayoi tomó asiento en forma pausada, aspirando con fuerza el fresco aire de la noche, envolviéndose bien en su frazada. No faltaba mucho para que despuntara el alba y con ella, se levantarían la aldea y sería momento de afrontar la situación que tenían encima y decidir las acciones a seguir. Le preocupaba el futuro que se vislumbraba y así se los había hecho ver a sus vecinos cuando regresó a Himeshi la tarde anterior. Tal como lo esperaba, cada uno de sus vecinos ofreció su apoyo incondicional, asegurando que respaldarían cualquier acción que Sesshoumaru tomara. Aún así, los preparativos para evacuar a los niños y ancianos se pusieron en marcha y ya las carretas estaban cargadas y listas para partir en cualquier momento.

Había sentido gran dicha al corroborar la fidelidad de sus amigos y vecinos, sin embargo, con cada minuto que pasaba, un profundo miedo iba acrecentándose en su corazón. A primera hora de la mañana se realizaría una reunión para estudiar las opciones que tenían a su disposición, pero sabía que no podía ser optimista. Independientemente de lo que se decidiera hacer con la familia real, Himeshi ya estaba condenada a enfrentar una batalla contra un enemigo más poderoso.

Muchos perderían la vida. Sus hijos podrían estar entre las víctimas. La sola idea era suficiente para quitarle la respiración. Si al menos Inuyasha despertara de su inusual sueño. . .

"He pedido disculpas tantas veces en un solo día, y aún no se cómo comenzar" habló suavemente Kagome, sacando a la dama de sus pensamientos.

Un bufido poco elegante fue la respuesta que la señora dio causando que Kagome inclinara la cabeza en vergüenza. Izayoi no comento nada por varios minutos, pero cuando habló, su voz parecía a punto de quebrase "No es tu culpa"

La aseveración causó en Kagome algo más que sorpresa, y la princesa supo que era el momento justo para guardar silencio. Después de una breve pausa, Izayoi continuó "Si hay alguien responsable, soy yo. Debí dejarte ir desde el primer momento, pero estaba tan preocupada por cuidar las apariencias que cerré mis ojos y oídos a lo que era tan obvio"

Kagome pudo comprender sin problemas porque Izayoi pensaba de esa manera. En un principio, la princesa misma habría estado encantada de culparla por todos sus problemas, pero eso sería injusto. Pensando bien su siguiente comentario, Kagome expresó con total convicción "Usted solo hizo lo que creyó correcto. Sus intenciones eran buenas"

"El camino al infierno está construido con buenas intenciones" rio amargamente la señora "Independientemente de si era lo correcto o no, los forcé a ti y a mi hijo a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Desde un principio, eso no estuvo bien. Debí escuchar las súplicas de ustedes dos y dejarte ir"

"Como yo lo veo - y aquí estoy tomando una posición muy egoísta" comenzó la princesa con cautela "es gracias a su decisión que mis padres aún viven. Si usted me hubiese permitido seguir mi camino aquella noche, Naraku no habría obtenido excusas para enfocarse en Himeshi. Inuyasha nunca habría sido apresado y Sesshoumaru no habría tenido que ir en su rescate. Estoy convencida que la única razón por la que mi familia y yo estamos a salvo en este momento, es porque contamos con la ayuda de Sesshoumaru" la princesa encaró a su suegra con una valerosa sonrisa y ojos llorosos "Así es. Les debemos la vida. A todos ustedes. Y eso hace que me duela más lo ocurrido a Inuyasha. Ninguno de ustedes se merece las penas que les he causado"

"Tu preocupación por él es real ¿Cierto? Aun cuando no lo amas" habló con reserva la mujer mayor. La princesa clavó la vista en el piso, sin contestar y mostrando toda la comprensión de la que era capaz, Izayoi le tomó las manos, obligándola a mirarla al rostro "Sango me contó que actuaste con mucha valentía en la plaza"

La princesa contuvo su impulso de desviar la mirada, y luego de unos segundos, habló desde el fondo de su corazón "Por ahora todo es muy confuso, pero, créame cuando le digo que haría lo que fuera por impedir que Inuyasha sufriera"

Una expresión de melancolía se dibujó en el rostro maduro "Te creo"

000

Los rayos del sol mañanero comenzaban a calentar la tierra con su calor, invitando a la creación a disfrutar de un nuevo y maravilloso día. La gente de la aldea no estaba exenta a este llamamiento, a pesar de las tribulaciones que sabían estaban a punto de llegarles. Cada cual, según le correspondía, inició sus tareas, tratando de mantener el optimismo.

En el pórtico de la anciana Kaede, dos mujeres se mantenían ajenas a los movimientos y ruidos a su alrededor. Luego de la corta pero profunda conversación sostenida, el cansancio hizo presa de Kagome e Izayoi y finalmente se quedaron dormidas sobre el taburete, reclinándose una contra la otra. Cualquiera que las viera, pensaría que se trataba de buenas amigas. Tan en paz se veían juntas.

La mayoría de los que pasaba frente a la casa de Kaede, comprendía que ambas mujeres debían estar agotadas después de haber permanecido en vela toda la noche y procurando no despertarlas, así como no perturbar a los enfermos que yacían dentro de la vieja cabaña, trataban de no hacer mucho ruido ceca de ellas. Hasta que. . .

"¡QUE DEMONIOS!"

El repentino grito, sacó a ambas mujeres de su no tan apacible sueño. Confundidas se incorporaron tratando de comprender que era lo que las había despertado de forma tan poco sutil.

"¡No voy a tomarme esa porquería! ¡Es veneno!"

Cuando fue claro que la voz provenía del interior de la casa, las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas significativas y se apresuraron hacia la puerta. Desde el umbral, observaron como sentado en su cama, un enérgico Inuyasha hacia todo lo posible por evitar que la anciana le hiciera beber la medicina.

"Inuyasha, esto es para contrarrestar los efectos de lo que te dieron" habló Kaede con paciencia.

"¡Usas veneno para curar veneno! ¿Qué clase de curandera eres?" el disgusto del joven se hallaba plasmado en sus ojos entrecerrados y su nariz arrugada en un gesto de asco. Listo a continuar con su sarta de quejas estaba, cuando de repente sintió unos brazos rodeándole el torso, bajó la vista a su regazo encontrando una cabeza de cabello negro enterrada sobre su pecho "Mamá" susurró el muchacho.

La dama alzó sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas, a pesar de que una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en sus labios "Hijo ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?" A la vez que bombardeaba las preguntas, Izayoi hacia una inspección rápida sobre las heridas vendadas que su hijo llevaba. Las mismas consistían, en su mayoría, de moretones. Obviamente, Inuyasha le había dificultado el trabajo a sus captores.

"Estoy bien" logró articular el muchacho, abrumado por la atención.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿No necesitas algo?" presionó la madre, necesitando desesperadamente serle útil a su muchacho.

Inuyasha pareció meditar un poco antes de decir apenado "Tengo hambre"

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó la madre "¡Que tonta soy! Llevas casi dos días sin comer. Te prepararé algo de inmediato" y diciendo esto, desapareció por la puerta tan rápido como había entrado.

Inuyasha siguió la figura de su madre que se alejaba, notando en el proceso que había alguien más observándolo. Sorprendido de verla ahí, el chico no pudo hacer más que mirar fijamente a su esposa. Comprendiendo que los jóvenes necesitaban tiempo a solas, Kaede decidió otorgárselos, así que inventando una disculpa que ninguno de los dos escuchó, los dejó para que hablaran.

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio. Kagome intentaba encontrar palabras adecuadas que decirle a Inuyasha sin tener mucha suerte. Además, el muchacho no hacía otra cosa que mirarla y eso le estaba causando un ataque de nervios. Finalmente notando el recipiente con la medicina que Kaede había querido suministrarle se le ocurrió un punto de partida "Deberías terminarte la medicina"

Inuyasha no parecía tener intenciones de responder y Kagome no lo culpaba. Debía estar más que furioso con ella por las cosas que tuvo que pasar. Enfrentar a todas las demás personas que había lastimado con sus acciones había sido bastante difícil, sin embargo, no podía compararse con lo que sentía en ese momento. No teniendo valor para proseguir, pensó que lo mejor sería irse. A punto de seguir su impulso estuvo cuando la voz de Inuyasha le dio pausa.

"Volviste"

No fue más que un murmullo, pero la sorpresa tras la palabra tomó a la princesa desprevenida "¿Qué?"

"Tu nota. Pensé que te habías ido para siempre ¿Por qué volviste?"

Horror es una palabra insuficiente para describir lo que Kagome sintió al comprender que Inuyasha estaba ignorante de la verdad tras su arresto. Trató de controlar su creciente pánico. Ella había asumido que durante su estancia en la prisión, él se habría enterado de la situación. Que alguien, queriendo ser cruel, le habría dicho que estaba a punto de morir por culpa de ella. Pero no era así.

Tendría que ser ella quien le contara todo. Era lo justo. Además que si no lo hacía ella en ese momento, lo haría cualquiera de los aldeanos que viniera a verlo ahora que estaba despierto. Aspiró profundo y se aclaró la garganta para solo decir "Es una larga historia"

Definitivamente, no tenía el valor para proseguir.

000

Un rato después, la princesa había tenido que observar con gran impotencia, como su cuñado relataba a su esposo la verdad de lo ocurrido.

Sesshoumaru había llegado solo unos instantes después de que ella escogiera no hablar y con toda la propiedad acostumbrada, el joven le había pedido que lo dejara a solas con su hermano. Obedientemente, la muchacha salió de la cabaña pero no se fue. Desde el umbral observó como Sesshoumaru hablaba en voz baja y como los gestos en el rostro de Inuyasha iban de sorpresa a enojo y luego a decepción. Comprendiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de sincerarse con su esposo y minimizar en alguna forma el daño, optó por alejarse de los hermanos y darle tiempo a Inuyasha de procesar la información.

De alguna forma, guardaba la esperanza de que el joven no la odiara. No mucho.

Kagome no pudo continuar con su auto-recriminación por mucho tiempo. Dejando la cabaña una nueva conmoción desvió sus pensamientos. Un grito de alarma causó que los hermanos dejaran el consultorio de Kaede de un brinco y corrieran a ver qué sucedía. En la distancia alguien gritó que Inuyasha debía volver a la cama, pero esa persona fue ignorada.

Sin pensarlo, Kagome corrió tras el resto de aldeanos que seguían a su líder hacia uno de los puestos de vigilancia. Al llegar escuchó como el vigía anunciaba que veía una comitiva de acaballo, aparentemente armada, acercarse. De inmediato, la orden de batalla fue dada y los hombres se dispusieron para el combate.

"¿Que tan lejos están?" quiso saber Sesshoumaru.

"A veinte minutos, aproximadamente" fue la respuesta "tenemos tiempo suficiente"

"¿De cuantos hombres se trata?"

"Diría que doce"

"¿Doce? Es un número muy pequeño ¿Qué estarán tramando?"

"Cualquiera que sea su plan, no se preocupan por ser discretos. Esas casacas rojas pueden ser vistas a kilómetros de distancia" comentó el vigía.

"Como sea. Vamos a darles la bienvenida" anunció el líder, disponiéndose a guiar a sus hombres.

"¡Esperen!"

A la voz de Kagome, unos cuantos hombres se volvieron hacia ella, en tanto que la mayoría prefirió continuar sin prestarle atención. La princesa no dejó que la aparente indiferencia la amilanara. Haciendo uso de todo su coraje, caminó hasta donde Sesshoumaru permanecía en compañía de Inuyasha. El primero, la miraba curioso, el segundo con sospecha o quizá resentimiento. La chica prefería no averiguar cuál de los dos sería. Esforzándose por no encogerse ante lo que ella percibía como hostilidad de parte del menor de los hermanos, se apresuró a explicar "Anoche, Kouga nos dijo que envió a su oficial de mayor confianza en busca del comandante Houjo, pues su cuadrilla fue vista no lejos de aquí hace unos días"

"¿Qué con eso?"

"¿Recuerdas la vez que vinieron unos soldados a buscarme? ¿El día siguiente a mi llegada?" un movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta afirmativa "Esa era su tropa. Houjo es totalmente leal a mi madre y nos sería de gran ayuda. Es muy posible que sea su grupo el que se acerca. Déjalos entrar"

El jefe consideró las palabras de la princesa. Que esos hombres fueran leales a la reina no significaba gran cosa, pues no confiaba en la reina. Sin embargo, si fueran a convertirse en aliados, cosa que todavía estaba por discutirse, sería muy beneficioso contar con hombres con entrenamiento militar y que conocieran los métodos de pelea de los contrincantes.

Dejar entrar a los soldados podría ser un arma de doble filo, pero Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de los riesgos. Aceptó hacer como Kagome pedía, siempre y cuando ella viniera con él a recibirlos, para corroborar su identidad. La chica aceptó sin tardanza. El jefe de la aldea, ordenó entonces a su hermano volver a casa de Kaede – sorpresivamente el muchacho obedeció de inmediato. Kagome temía que se debiera a que no quería permanecer cerca de ella – e indicó a unos cuantos hombres que lo acompañaran a dar la bienvenida a las visitas.

Efectivamente, se trataba del buen comandante Houjo, quien guiado por el obediente Kishi, había tomado el camino para reunirse con sus majestades. El joven oficial no se había confiado en cuanto a la información que recibiera por manos del soldado extranjero, pero siendo que la carta que le entregara Kishi llevaba el sello oficial de la familia real de Tarus, decidió correr el riesgo.

Por supuesto, al ver a Kagome montando en medio de un grupo de hombretones, pensó que bien podía darle crédito a las noticias recibidas. Las cuales no eran buenas en lo absoluto. Mostrando sus respetos a su alteza, el muchacho se apresuró a jurar su lealtad a la corona y prometió hacer lo necesario para devolver el reino a manos de sus legítimos monarcas.

Kagome agradeció humildemente al comandante y antes de volver a la aldea, en público, le pidió disculpas por haberle hecho perder el tiempo durante meses. Houjo no pensó en disimular su sorpresa. Su alteza siempre había sido gentil con él, pero nunca de una forma tan honesta y abierta. La princesa incluso se tomó el tiempo para agradecer a Kishi, el oficial de Kouga, por sus esfuerzos en traer a la guardia de la reina. El soldado solo atinó a sonrojarse.

Una vez fueron escoltados a la aldea, los soldados se reportaron de inmediato con sus majestades, recibiendo un detalle completo de los sucesos.

Kouga por su parte, agradeció a su fiel amigo por ser lo bastante previsor como para traer a la cuadrilla directo hasta Himeshi. El oficial explicó que simplemente le pareció lógico que se ocultaran en la aldea, pues era el único lugar en varios kilómetros alrededor que contaba con gente lo bastante fuerte como para oponerse a la guardia de Irasshai.

Poco después, los recién llegados compartían un ligero desayuno con el resto de los visitantes, en la antigua casa de Kagome. Rin, junto con Souta fueron invitados por Susume a pasar la mañana con ella y otros niños, dejando a los adultos solos. Para más de uno de ellos resultaba extraño que la realeza estuviera compartiendo la mesa con varios soldados de la guardia, una doncella, un cuidador de caballos y una nodriza – o sea, Jaken. Por supuesto, no era el momento de preocuparse por protocolos inútiles. El tema de conversación: ¿Qué hacer?

Una vez más, los soldados de la reina juraron dar sus vidas por la familia real, a lo que Hiromi respondió cansadamente que no quería que nadie muriera. Con excepción de Naraku.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted, su majestad. No es necesario que ninguno de nosotros muera" tomó la palabra Kouga, mirando significativamente a los reyes "Ahora que su guardia está aquí, su majestad, tenemos suficientes hombres para proteger las vidas suya y de su familia"

"¿Qué sugieres?" preguntó desconfiado Jirou. Kouga no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. No le parecía alguien de fiar. Aunque en su interior se recordaba constantemente que no era un buen juez de carácter.

Kouga sonrió al dar su respuesta "Debemos irnos de esta aldea, ahora"

"¿Irnos?" cuestionó Hiromi, confundida "¿Irnos a donde?"

"A Tarus. Mi primo no dudará en darles asilo. Si nos vamos ahora, podríamos alcanzar la frontera antes del atardecer. Mis hombres y yo conocemos puntos ciegos por los cuales pasar sin ser detectados"

Ambas majestades se mostraron interesados ante la oferta. No era que quisieran dejar su país y huir cual cobardes. Simplemente eran conscientes de que estaban en gran desventaja y tenían hijas que proteger.

"¡De ninguna manera!" interrumpió Kagome las consideraciones de sus padres.

"Kagome, debemos tomar en cuenta todas las opciones" habló calmadamente su madre.

"Huir no es opción" habló con convicción la muchacha.

"Hija, debemos pensar en la seguridad de tus hermanas" insistió Hiromi.

Eso pareció desinflar la certeza de la princesa. Retomando sus pensamientos, Kagome volvió a hablar "Comprendo. Debemos hacer lo posible por asegurar el bien de ellas dos, pero no podemos irnos dejando a esta gente con el problema de Naraku encima"

"Me temo que el asunto de Naraku se escapa de nuestras manos" habló con remordimiento el rey.

La princesa sintió claramente como la ira se acrecentaba en su interior ¿Se escapaba de las manos? Ella entendía la necesidad de proteger a su familia, pero ese era precisamente el problema. Los aldeanos se habían vuelto _su_ familia y sus padres eran responsables de ellos también. No podían abandonarlos a una suerte que ellos habían causado.

Con un tono frío que no era habitual en ella, la princesa acusó "Te dije que Inuyasha era inocente. Si lo hubieses dejado ir, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por esta aldea, pero preferiste escuchar a tu gran amigo" los ojos de Jirou se endurecieron ante las palabras y su rostro se encendió por la vergüenza y el enojo.

"Cometí un error" habló el rey entre dientes "lo acepto. Pero tú tienes que aceptar que las cosas están fuera de control ¿Qué podemos hacer para arreglar el problema a estas alturas?"

"Lo que sea necesario" afirmó Kagome "Siendo el rey, es tu responsabilidad proteger a tus súbditos de toda amenaza. En especial, si esa amenaza fue producida dentro de palacio"

"Kagome" quiso intervenir Hiromi. Lo que su hija decía era cierto, pero no era algo que debía ser discutido frente a los hombres que debían ver en el rey a su líder.

La princesa dirigió su atención a su madre entonces "La responsabilidad es más tuya que de él ¿Sabes?"

"¡Kagome! Te estás sobrepasando" advirtió Jirou.

La princesa, entonces, pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba a solas con sus padres y un tinte rojizo se pintó en sus mejillas, aún así, no retrocedió "Lamento mucho si parezco una insolente. Simplemente, pienso que le debemos mucho a esta gente. Ellos nos salvaron la vida aún cuando no tenían que hacerlo"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no cambiaron de opinión?" decidió cuestionar Kouga. Para él resultaba imperativo salir de Irasshai cuanto antes. Su único interés era Kagome y si para ganársela de nuevo tenía que proteger a – él esperaba – su futura familia política, lo haría. Pero no iría más allá. El tal Inuyasha y los suyos tendrían que arreglárselas solos "¿Que tal que decidan entregarlos a Naraku para salvar su pellejo?"

"Sesshoumaru no haría algo así"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo sé porque lo conozco" fue la respuesta definitiva de la princesa. Kouga percibió que las palabras encerraban un significado profundo que él no lograba captar. Poniéndose en pie y haciendo a un lado su plato de comida que apenas había tocado, la princesa resumió "Yo no me iré" acto seguido, dejó la habitación.

000

La princesa no había logrado alejarse ni unos pasos cuando Kohaku llegó hasta ella para informarle que Sesshoumaru y el consejo de ancianos estaban listos para hablar.

Los altos rangos dentro de la casa acudieron al llamado sin perder tiempo – Arisa y Jaken fueron en busca de Rin, mientras que el abuelo hacia amistad con algunos de sus contemporáneos.

Resultaba obvio que el seguir indicaciones provocaba en sus majestades una gran incomodidad. Era difícil imaginar cómo después de haber sido quienes daban las órdenes, ahora tenían que hacer lo que otros dijeran. La molestia era por mucho, mayor para Jirou, quien parecía a cada momento listo a explotar. Su esposa sentía mucha pena por él. Ella había tratado de acercársele después de escuchar las noticias sobre Kikyo, recibiendo nada más que rechazo.

Era obvio que el rey todavía no la perdonaba por haberlo desafiado delante del pueblo.

El grupo avanzó en silencio siguiendo a Kohaku. En el camino se toparon con múltiples y hostiles miradas, sin embargo nadie profirió amenazas ni recriminaciones. Habían recibido indicaciones de no hacer o decir nada en contra de los visitantes hasta que el consejo decidiera que hacer con ellos. La mayoría de esas miradas se centraban sobre Kagome, por supuesto y tal vez a eso se debía que la jovencita prefiriera mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Kouga.

Kagome supo de inmediato en qué lugar se sostendría la reunión. En un principio había pensado que tal vez los llevarían a la casa grande, pero pensándolo bien, lo último que Izayoi querría sería tenerlos a ellos dentro de la propiedad que tanto amaba. En su lugar, estaban dirigiéndose a casa de su suegra.

Llegaron al pórtico, donde un afable Miroku les dio los buenos días, tomándose un momento para halagar la belleza de la reina, agregando que la presencia de ella era suficiente para mejorar la existencia de cualquiera. Hiromi se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. No era que nunca algún adulador, con la intención de ganarse sus favores, le hubiese hecho un cumplido, sino que hasta ese momento, ningún piropo le había parecido honesto. Kagome simplemente entornó los ojos, pero tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa al notar que su padre también se ponía rojo. Tal vez Miroku y su grácil lengua podrían ayudar a sus padres a olvidar sus diferencias.

El ministro pidió cortésmente a la realeza que pasaran al interior, sin embargo, cuando fue el turno de Kouga, el predicador se le adelantó, solicitándole un momento para hablar con él. Cuando Kagome miró en su dirección con desconcierto, Miroku le sonrió despreocupadamente, guiando al príncipe unos pasos lejos de sus hombres que los mantenían vigilados como halcones. Al ministro no le quedaba duda de que si hacía un movimiento en falso, la media docena de matones al mando de Kouga lo rebanarían como a un trozo de pan.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarla de las desagradables imágenes, el predicador colocó su más afable sonrisa, lo cual solo sirvió para que el príncipe desconfiara más de él.

"¿Me dirás de una vez lo que quieres o tendré que sacártelo a golpes?"

Miroku abrió muchos sus ojos mientras se le ocurría que Kagome tenía un gusto especial por tipos de temperamento volátil. Suprimiendo la diversión que esa idea le causaba, el predicador decidió ir directo al grano. Después de todo, si había logrado esquivar a Inuyasha, el príncipe frente a él no sería un reto "Pues verá. . . su alteza ¿Verdad?" Kouga afirmó con la cabeza, mientras perdía rápidamente la paciencia. Miroku amplió su sonrisa al continuar "Su alteza, es mi deber informarle que en esta aldea los roba-esposas son altamente despreciados y dentro de esa casa hay varias personas en espera de la más mínima oportunidad para librarlo a usted de aquellas partes de su cuerpo que lo convierten en hombre"

El rostro de Kouga se encendió de furia, pero antes que pudiera expresar lo que quería decir, Miroku alzó un dedo, indicándole que aún no había terminado. Kouga no logró articular ni una palabra inteligente. Tan airado estaba con el atrevimiento del hombre frente a él.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el príncipe no le interrumpiría, Miroku decidió proseguir "El joven Sesshoumaru se ha mostrado muy paciente con usted, básicamente porque fue su asistencia la que nos ha dado unas horas de respiro. Sin embargo, le aconsejo que no juegue con esa paciencia y procure mantenerse alejado de la señora Kagome mientras permanezca aquí"

"¿Quién te crees tú para decirme que hacer?" Explotó Kouga, tomando por las solapas al predicador y casi levantándolo del suelo. Sus hombres los rodearon en un instante.

Con las solapas de su camisa apretándole el cuello, Miroku permaneció inmóvil. Cualquier hombre en sus cabales temería estar en las manos de un tipo tan furibundo como el príncipe, en especial si se encontraba rodeado de sus, muy bien armados, compinches. Sin embargo, Miroku estaba más interesado en calcular cuanta presión era necesaria para que las venas en las sienes de Kouga se hincharan de manera que parecieran a punto de explotar.

"¡Kagome es asunto mío y de nadie más! ¿Entiendes?"

Miroku pareció recordar donde y bajo qué circunstancias estaba y enfocándose en el príncipe, conecto su violeta mirada a la azul de él y con expresión solemne y libre de temor, aclaró "La señora Kagome es asunto de _su_ esposo"

Los ojos de Kouga gritaban muerte "¡Esta insolencia no quedará sin castigo!" Exclamó entre dientes a la vez que liberaba una de sus manos para tomar su espada.

"El único insolente aquí es usted, señor"

Miroku desvió su mirada para posarla sobre quien acababa de hablar y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro automáticamente.

Sango correspondió a la sonrisa justo antes de que sus expresivos ojos se volvieran fríos como el acero al mirar directo a Kouga "Si aprecia en algo su vida, señor, como creo que lo hace, soltará al predicador en este momento. Y antes de que me diga que me vaya a cocinar o algo, debo aclararle que soy una de las más interesadas en hacerlo cambiar de sexo. Y no estoy de humor"

Si Kouga y sus hombres pensaron en burlarse de la increíblemente bella mujer – a la que no habían tenido oportunidad de apreciar el día anterior, gracias a la prisa que tenían – la idea se evaporó de sus cabezas al percibir que ella no fanfarroneaba. De todas formas, queriendo guardar las apariencias, Kouga estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario denigrante cuando detrás de ella aparecieron los gemelos que retaran al príncipe la noche anterior, hablando animadamente.

"Te apuesto dos cerdos a que mi hermana le patea el trasero" retó uno.

"Esa no sería apuesta, sino robo a mano armada" se cruzó de brazos el otro.

El primero se llevó la mano a la barbilla "Cierto. En ese caso ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?"

El segundo entornó los ojos "Siempre pienso lo mismo que tú"

Se miraron el uno al otro para luego hablar al unísono "Oye, príncipe, ¿Te interesa una apuesta?"

"Sai, Dai. Cállense" ordenó Sango.

Ambos hermanos hicieron un saludo militar "¡Sí señora!"

La joven bufó con disgusto. En verdad no estaba de ánimos ni siquiera para aguantar a sus hermanos. Dos noches de no dormir bien, acompañados de la inminencia de una batalla, definitivamente habían hecho mella en sus nervios.

Necesitaba descargar su frustración en alguien y Kouga era su principal prospecto ¿Qué importaba que les hubiese ayudado el día anterior? Era culpa de él que necesitaran ayuda para empezar. Bankotsu tenía una pierna lastimada. Gracias a Kouga. Inuyasha casi muere. Gracias a Kouga. Kagome había dejado a sus dos familias. Gracias a Kouga. Y ahora el predicador parecía quedarse sin respiración ¡Gracias a Kouga!

"¡Suelte al predicador!"

Los gemelos susurraban entre sí sobre quién de los dos se quedaría con el caballo del príncipe una vez que Sango lo asesinara. Vieron sus planes venirse abajo cuando uno de los guardias de la reina decidió intervenir.

"Mi señor, con todo respeto, su comportamiento no es el adecuado"

"Esto no es asunto suyo, comandante" Kouga no soportaba más. Como si una mujer y dos mocosos no fueran suficientes, ahora un simple soldado se sentía con el derecho de decirle lo que tenía que hacer ¡El colmo de la insolencia!

"Me temo que lo es" replicó Houjo con seguridad. El no había visto ningún daño en dejar que el príncipe y el ministro hablaran en privado, hasta que las cosas se pusieron violentas. Los himeshinos se habían vuelto benefactores de la familia real y el no quería arriesgarse a perder la buena voluntad de sus anfitriones. Ordenándoles a sus hombres que se mantuvieran al margen, a menos que él los necesitara, se acercó con la intención de evitar que la pelea escalara.

Él se había enterado, por uno de los soldados que había guardado a la familia real durante la huída, de todos los pormenores de la situación. Al menos, de los que el soldado tenía conocimiento. Siendo uno de esos detalles el estado civil de la princesa Kagome. El comandante miró a Kouga directamente, sin altanería pero con firmeza "Su alteza real ha sido desposada por un miembro de esta comunidad. Por lo tanto el esposo de ella como aquellos cercanos a él, están bajo mi protección. Por favor, suelte al caballero"

A Kouga se le fueron todos los colores del rostro, así como la fuerza en los brazos. Liberó a Miroku sin proponérselo, gracias a la confusión y sorpresa que sentía.

"Kagome es mi prometida" susurró Kouga, incrédulo.

"Eso la convertiría en una mujer de mala reputación, dado que está casada" razonó el comandante "Con sus proclamaciones está dañando el honor de su alteza real, y eso no lo puedo permitir, señor"

"Ella vendrá conmigo cuando todo esto termine"

"Tal vez, pero hasta entonces, por el bien de ella, resérvese sus emociones para sí mismo"

Todos tuvieron que admitir que la ecuanimidad del comandante Houjo era impresionante. Miroku inclusive pensó en solicitar algunos consejos. Si el tipo era capaz de persuadir a un hombre furioso ¡Las maravillas que podría hacer para persuadir a una mujer!

Sango por su parte, se preguntaba cómo era que Kagome había preferido al petulante, tramposo y antipático príncipe, teniendo un caballero tan fino como Houjo cerca.

Kouga pensaba en las mil y una formas en las que podría torturar al comandante.

Los gemelos. . .

"¡Tú nos simpatizas!" exclamó uno, abrazando al comandante por un costado.

"Tienes que venir a cenar con nosotros algún día" ofreció el otro, olvidándose por completo de que estaban en medio de una situación delicada "Nuestra hermana cocina delicioso"

"¡Y está soltera!" anunciaron los dos a la vez.

"Sai. Dai" llamó Sango, sin expresión en la voz.

Los muchachos volvieron su atención hacia ella y decidieron que no valía la pena averiguar si el sonrojo de su hermana era por pena o por furia "¡Nos vemos luego!" dijeron al unísono y se alejaron corriendo rumbo al bosque.

Houjo suprimió el impulso de rascarse la cabeza ante el extraño comportamiento de los dos muchachos, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Kouga, por su parte, solo quería salir de la aldea cuanto antes.

"Sus hermanos tienen un pesado sentido del humor, señorita Sango" comentó irritado el predicador. De repente, el ministro se encontraba de pié muy cerca de la muchacha.

"Ni que lo diga" respondió la chica mirando de reojo al ministro, sus mejillas aún más rojas que antes.

000

En tanto Kouga era advertido afuera de la cabaña, dentro, sus majestades eran recibidas por un grupo de ocho personas, quienes sentados alrededor de una mesa grande, conversaban entre ellos, sin prestarle mayor atención a los recién llegados.

Tres sillas habían sido dispuestas casi a la entrada de la casa. Jirou tomó la del centro, su esposa se sentó a su derecha y su hija a su izquierda.

Aprovechando la aparente indiferencia de sus anfitriones, Hiromi se dedicó a estudiar los rostros frente a ella, de los cuales, solo tres le resultaban familiares.

Kaede, la amable anciana que estaba tratando de curar a Kikyo, era una de ellas. La doctora se encontraba al final de la habitación, batallando por colocar unos vendajes en la espalda de un recién bañado ojidorado, mientras que otro muchacho muy parecido al paciente, presidía la mesa de reunión.

Hiromi no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando sus ojos se pasearon sobre los hermanos. Era la primera vez que los veía sin estorbos de ningún tipo. El día anterior, las facciones del mayor habían permanecido ocultas por la capa que estuvo usando todo el tiempo. En cuanto al menor, su estado había sido tal, que no se distinguía ni el color de su cabello ni el de su piel. El lodo que lo cubría, había hecho parecer su cabello de un color cenizo apagado, en lugar de impactante plateado.

Ambos eran, por decir poco, despampanantes. El mayor, Sesshoumaru, lucía tan regio como el más distinguido príncipe que hubiese podido conocer y de alguna forma, la penetrante y autoritaria voz que escuchara el día anterior tras la capucha, le iba a la perfección.

El menor, su yerno, parecía más del tipo salvaje. Fornido, bronceado y con el peor temperamento que alguien podía tener. Un tipo muy violento. Por un segundo la reina se horrorizó que su hija hubiese pasado una temporada sola con él. Sin embargo, cuando vio como Kaede tiraba de una de las orejas del chico y el consecuente quejido de la víctima, tuvo que contenerse de no ir y pellizcarle las mejillas.

Le recordaban a alguien que conociera toda una vida atrás.

"¿Puede alguien recordarme porque queríamos rescatarlo?" preguntó uno de los ancianos a la mesa, mientras se masajeaba cansadamente las sienes. Aparentemente, Inuyasha llevaba largo rato quejándose.

"Inuyasha ¿Quieres estarte quieto?" intentó convencerlo Kaede.

La respuesta fue la misma que las cien veces anteriores en que la señora había querido tranquilizarlo "¡No!"

"El único momento en que es fácil tratar contigo es cuando estas inconsciente" regañó una de las ancianas más cercanas a ellos.

"Pues si no se hubiesen tardado tanto en ir por mí, no necesitaría estos estúpidos vendajes. La próxima vez, si quieren se toman un mes ¿Qué les parece?"

"Mejor tómate esto para el dolor" ofreció en forma cansada Kaede. Secretamente, Inuyasha era su paciente favorito. Sus quejas y reclamos generalmente le ofrecían una forma de esparcimiento. Pero todo tiene un límite y el mal humor del muchacho ya estaba colmando su interminable paciencia.

"¡No lo quiero! Sabe a rayos" replicó el chico, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Desde su posición, Hiromi no podía ver el rostro de su hija, pero si alcanzaba a notar como la joven se apretaba las manos sobre su regazo ¿Sería por nervios de estar frente al batallón de ejecución? ¿Acaso temía lo que sus padres pensaran del hombre con el que ella se había casado? ¿O tal vez, era que, en lugar de estar sentada de brazos cruzados, ella quisiera estar al otro lado de la habitación ayudando a Kaede a someter a Inuyasha para que se dejara atender?

La última idea le causó gracia a la reina, quien tuvo que esforzarse por no reír. De alguna forma, le parecía que esa podría ser la razón de la inquietud de su hija en ese momento. Dando un vistazo hacia donde la médica hacía grandes esfuerzos por obligar al paciente a beber la medicina, sus ojos permanecieron por varios segundos sobre el rostro de su yerno, notando como fruncía el ceño, levantaba las cejas y abría mucho los ojos, mientras daba excusa tras otra para no tomarse el 'veneno'. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus agotado rostro _Debo admitir que, a pesar de sus faltas, la auto-confianza de Kouga lo hace muy atractivo. Pero este otro, es. . . adorable._

"Y con este tipo te casaste ¿En que estabas pensando?" bufó por lo bajo Jirou. Hiromi contuvo un suspiro. Por supuesto que su esposo no compartiría su punto de vista.

"Fue mi decisión, no de ella ni de mi hijo" tres abochornados y sorprendidos rostros se volvieron tras de sí para ver a Izayoi de pie, sosteniendo una charola en las manos y mirándolos fijamente. La dama inclinó levemente la cabeza a forma de saludo, demandando con su sola presencia, la atención del resto de los ocupantes. Con la excepción de la de su hijo menor. Poniendo uno de sus brazos en jarras, Izayoi habló por sobre los reclamos del muchacho "Inuyasha, tómate esa medicina"

La señora recibió una mirada de total desilusión como respuesta. Acto seguido y contra su voluntad, Inuyasha arrebató el recipiente de las manos de Kaede y se tomó la medicina, haciendo todo un espectáculo de cuan odiosa le sabía.

"Tendrán que disculpar a mi hijo. Como ustedes comprenderán, ha tenido un par de días muy difíciles" habló pausadamente Izayoi mientras caminaba en dirección del susodicho y le ofrecía los tentempiés que llevaba en la charola. Por la entonación utilizada, todos los presentes intuyeron que esas palabras significaban que la madre del muchacho no estaba de humor para tolerar comentarios en contra de su retoño, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Una vez que Izayoi tomara su lugar junto a su hijo mayor, la sesión dio inicio. Sesshoumaru encaró al rey, yendo directo al grano.

"¿Cuál es su posición en este asunto?

". . ."

"¿Qué pretende hacer? ¿Quedarse y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones y tal vez recuperar su reino? O ¿Dejar el país y vivir como desterrado?"

La franqueza en el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru desconcertó a Jirou más que las preguntas escuchadas. Él esperaba ese tipo de cuestionamientos, después de todo. Simplemente no esperaba ser interrogado de una forma tan directa, y menos, por un muchacho. El hombre frente a él no podía ser mucho mayor que Kikyo y le enervaba los nervios el tener que darle explicaciones. Su orgullo no podría tolerar mucho más. En especial, después de que su esposa decidiera responder por él.

"Estamos aquí precisamente para estudiar nuestras opciones" respondió con toda cortesía la dama.

Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja, agraviado. Le molestaba sobre manera que las personas se entrometieran en sus conversaciones. Él había estado dirigiéndose al rey, el supuesto jefe de la familia y de él era de quien esperaba una respuesta. Jirou Iwamoto estaba supuesto a ser el gobernante del país, pero si no era capaz de responder cuestionamientos tan sencillos sin la ayuda directa de su esposa, no valía la pena perder el tiempo con él.

"Discúlpeme, señora" habló con total calma "No es mi intención ser grosero, pero estamos en medio de una situación delicada y necesitamos discernir si su esposo es la persona indicada para guiarnos. No podremos determinarlo si usted escoge hablar por él"

Esas palabras, dichas sin ninguna entonación especial, fueron como una bofetada para sus majestades. En su formal estilo, Sesshoumaru había llamado a uno un pelele y a la otra una metiche. Los rostros de ambos se encendieron por la vergüenza que sentían, la cual, conllevaba un severo disgusto. Era obvio que estaban bajo examen y su juez era un muchacho que podría ser su hijo. Para salvaguardar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Jirou estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie y salir de la estancia sin mencionar palabra, pero entonces, fue su hija quien decidió intervenir.

"¡No mandes a mi madre a callar!" demandó airada la princesa, de pie y mirando desafiante a Sesshoumaru. La ceja volvió a levantarse. Kagome pensó que tal vez debía guardar silencio, pero se decidió por lo contrario "Ella tiene tanto derecho de responder a tus preguntas como mi padre y. . ." una dorada mirada la estaba clavando al piso "y además, es una dama y le debes respeto"

"Kagome, no estaba hablando contigo"

"¡Oye! ¡Tampoco puedes hablarme a mí así! ¡No es de caballeros!" exigió la princesa, queriendo transmitir su indignación. Nunca habría imaginado que Sesshoumaru fuera un cavernícola que les prohibiera a las mujeres hablar. Justamente iba a poner sus pensamientos en palabras, cuando una autoritaria voz le dio pausa.

"Kagome, siéntate y cállate"

Su azul mirada se conectó con la dorada que había estado esquivando desde que entrara a la habitación y fue la impresión de que él le hablara la que la hizo obedecer. Aunque el tono utilizado había sido muy eficaz, también. No era la primera vez que Inuyasha le exigiera guardar silencio, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía de una forma tan. . . fría.

"Y antes de que otro de ustedes quiera expresar su indignación ante el mal trato que están recibiendo, recuerden que no somos nosotros los que les debemos algo, ustedes nos lo deben a nosotros y tenemos que averiguar si son capaces de pagar la deuda. Siendo el 'rey' el jefe de la familia, es él quien debe demostrar si está a la altura de la tarea. Por lo tanto, señoras, cierren el pico"

La princesa estaba atónita. Ese que acababa de hablar, no era su esposo. Era el temible hombre que viera por primera vez en el mercado de la ciudad. El que fácilmente podría descabezar a otro hombre y no sentir remordimiento por ello. Kagome sintió ganas de llorar.

La expresión de Kagome era una de desolación y eso bastó para que Jirou reaccionara "¡Suficiente!" tronó poniéndose intempestivamente "¡Ustedes tienen derecho de hacer reclamos, de exigir compensación por los daños sufridos, pero no lo tienen de hablarle así ni a mi esposa, ni a mi hija!" las siguientes palabras las dijo pausada e imperiosamente "Así que no lo hagan"

Un largo e incómodo silencio siguió a la declaración del rey. Madre e hija aún trataban de sobreponerse de la impresión de que Jirou las defendiera con tanto ardor, cuando una de las ancianas decidió comentar con buen humor "Vaya. El hombre sí habla"

Su vecino de asiento y esposo rió de buena gana "Por favor. Con dos mujeres como estas es un milagro que el tipo todavía recuerde como hacerlo"

Jirou entrecerró los ojos, lleno de rencor "¿Ahora se burlan?" Tomando a su esposa e hija de un brazo cada una, las hizo levantar, mostrando toda intensión de salir del lugar "Ni mi familia ni yo toleraremos más este ultraje. Tengan buen día"

Jirou ya estaba cansado de todos los atropellos que su integridad había sufrido en las últimas horas. Sabía que él mismo se lo había provocado, pero era demasiado como para que pudiera simplemente aceptarlo. Ya casi estaba fuera de la habitación cuando Sesshoumaru hablo reposadamente a espaldas de él

"Nadie se está burlando," aseguró el muchacho, para luego agregar la palabra que causó que Jirou volviera su atención hacia él "Su majestad"

La mirada gris del rey se clavó en la dorada de su interlocutor, no encontrando rastros de desdén ni ninguna otra muestra de rechazo. Al mirar al resto de los ocupantes de la sala, corroboró que lo mismo podía decir de ellos. Al contrario, los hombres y mujeres de la sala lo veían con aprobación – a excepción de su yerno, quien parecía aburrido.

"No entiendo" pronunció confundido el rey, habiendo soltado los brazos de su esposa e hija.

Sesshoumaru lo miró directo a los ojos al responder "Un hombre que soporte el agravio a su mujer y a sus hijos, no puede ser tenido por hombre. Teníamos dudas sobre usted, por lo ocurrido a su hija mayor, pero, acaba de demostrarnos que estábamos equivocados"

"¿Esto era una prueba?" se adelantó la princesa esperanzada, buscando que alguien, de preferencia Inuyasha, confirmara que la frialdad mostrada hacia ellos había sido solo una actuación.

"Kagome. . ." Llamó su madre, haciéndola retroceder e indicándole con la mirada que no actuara con imprudencia.

"Lo siento" respondió sumisa la chica, el alivio reflejado en su rostro.

"Puede llamarlo una prueba, si quiera" reconoció el jefe de la aldea "Si usted no está listo para defender a los que ama ¿Cómo podemos los demás esperar que haga algo por nosotros?"

Ni Jirou ni Hiromi sabían exactamente como tomarse la nueva revelación. Ellos eran los reyes y no le debían a nadie pruebas de sus aptitudes. Sin embargo, un grupo de campesinos, pobres y sin educación adecuada, pensaban que sí lo debían.

Hiromi miró a su esposo con expectativa. Él respondió guiándolas de nuevo a sus sillas. Al parecer, ahora el rey estaba listo para negociar.

Una vez estuvieron situados, Sesshoumaru se dispuso a hablar nuevamente, pero un bufido de su hermano le interrumpió. Antes de que le preguntaran que pasaba por su mente, el chico expuso sus pensamientos "Todavía no está libre de culpa"

Inuyasha no dijo las palabras a nadie en particular, sin embargo Jirou sintió que obviamente eran para él. Apretando los dientes, se dispuso a hacer algo que rara vez se veía en necesidad de hacer: disculparse. Antes de que el rey pudiera abrir la boca, Inuyasha volvió sus aburridos ojos a él "Su gobierno ha permitido muchas ilegalidades y abusos y gente inocente ha resultado gravemente herida ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?"

"Lo ocurrido a usted no tiene excusa" comenzó diciendo el rey. Hiromi y Kagome difícilmente podían ocultar lo orgullosas que se sentían de Jirou en el momento. No solo las había defendido, dándose su lugar como el rey, sino que parecía listo a aceptar sus errores ante terceros.

No obstante, Inuyasha no estaba nada impresionado "¡No estoy hablando de mi, hombre!" refunfuñó el chico "Además que ni creas que no me las vas a pagar" advirtió.

"¿Disculpe?" cuestionó Jirou con los ojos muy abiertos. El muchachito al otro lado de la mesa acababa de amenazarlo, y por si eso fuera poco, ¡Lo había hecho tuteándolo!

Izayoi se llevó una mano al rostro, Sesshoumaru contuvo un suspiro, Kagome quiso enterrarse en su silla y el resto de aldeanos solo menearon sus cabezas. Realmente, ninguno de ellos esperaba que Inuyasha mantuviera sus buenos modales por mucho tiempo.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir más cosas indebidas, Izayoi lo cortó haciendo una de las preguntas más delicadas y que más le interesaban a ella "¿Por qué permite los burdeles?"

Jirou no supo donde meterse, en especial cuando el rostro de su esposa se tornó en el rojo más encendido que podía existir. Eso no podía ser saludable. Aclarándose la garganta, trató por la salida fácil "No quisiera tratar un tema así delante de las damas"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no son damas las que trabajan en esos lugares?"

Jirou paseó sus ojos por todos lados, con tal de no mirar a ninguna de las mujeres presentes, pero siendo que eran muchas, terminó clavándolos en el rostro de Kagome, quien estaba mostrando mucho interés en recibir respuesta.

El rey trató de calmar sus nervios. Ya había tenido que tratar temas delicados con otros hombres, pero, las mujeres eran más sensibles y delicadas. Ellas no entenderían ni aceptarían su alegato. Pero era el único que tenía. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a hablar en forma entrecortada.

"Escuchen. El mundo. . . la gente. La mayoría de la gente, es atraída por el placer y. . . esa es la profesión más antigua del mundo. Suena como una excusa estúpida, pero, si no les doy a esas 'trabajadoras' un lugar para ejercer su profesión, ellas comenzarían a ofrecer sus servicios en plena calle. Y siempre que haya alguien dispuesto a pagar, habrá alguien dispuesto a vender" aspiró profundamente antes de continuar "No me agrada la idea de tener en mi ciudad mujeres dedicándose a eso y menos me agrada que haya hombres demandando el servicio. Pero esa es la voluntad de ellos. Es algo sobre lo cual no tengo potestad"

Desde su lugar, tan cerca de su padre, Kagome pudo reconocer que era honesto al hablar y en cierta forma, ella comprendía su punto de vista. Pero había algo que no encajaba y Kaede se encargó de señalarlo "Si las mujeres en esos sitios realizan esas actividades por propia voluntad, puedo comprender la dificultad en controlarlo, pero ¿Qué hay de los niños y las mujeres que son obligados a trabajar allí?"

El rojo brillante en Hiromi pasó a ser el blanco más pálido de la historia "¿Obligados?" murmuró para sí antes de volverse a su esposo y demandar una explicación.

La expresión de total desconcierto de Jirou, no era fingida "Papá, tú no lo sabías" murmuró Kagome, llevándose una mano a los labios. No sabía si estar contenta de que su padre no fuera el animal responsable de esas violaciones a la integridad de las personas o estar molesta porque el rey no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en sus tierras.

"¡No! ¡Lo juro!" exclamó horrorizado Jirou, suplicando con la mirada que le creyeran "¿Niños?" cuestionó incrédulo.

"De la edad de su hija pequeña" confirmó secamente Sesshoumaru.

"¡Eso es una abominación!" chilló descompuesta la reina.

"La guardia le da protección a esos lugares y evita que los trabajadores escapen" continuó Sesshoumaru como si hablara del clima.

Jirou enterró el rostro entre sus manos "No puede ser"

"Y eso no es todo"

Por la siguiente hora, sus majestades tuvieron que escuchar un detalle completo de todas aquellas cosas que nunca eran mencionadas en los reportes oficiales que le eran entregados cada semana: Los saqueos, los secuestros, los asesinatos. Algunos de ellos cometidos por la guardia real. Como la indiscriminada alza en los impuestos acababa poco a poco con la estabilidad económica de aquellas familias más pobres haciéndoles perder todo cuanto tenían, incluyendo su libertad.

Al finalizar, Jirou estaba tan blanco como el papel y Kagome consolaba a su madre que había roto en llanto hacía ya un rato.

"Como verán, su general tiene razón. Ustedes no han sido buenos reyes" dijo Sesshoumaru, dando por terminado el relato.

"¿Cómo no notamos esto antes?" sollozó débilmente Hiromi.

Arrodillándose a su lado, Kagome la abrazó, dando su opinión al respecto "Estábamos acostumbrados a ver el desorden y la suciedad desde la seguridad de nuestros carros escoltados. Simplemente lo tomamos como la norma y ninguno de nosotros pensó en que eso debía ser cambiado"

Respetuosamente, los aldeanos guardaron silencio, dándole tiempo a la familia de procesar los hechos.

"Sí es mi culpa" anunció finalmente el rey.

"No solo tuya" se apresuró a enmendar la reina, librándose del abrazo de su hija y tomando una de las manos de su esposo "Yo debí ayudarte en alguna medida. El país es mi herencia después de todo" Jirou no respondió, pero que no hubiese rechazado la mano de su esposa, fue suficiente para ella. Miró a Kagome con verdadero arrepentimiento "Hija, tú tenías razón: la responsabilidad es mayormente mía"

Considerando que ya había sido tiempo suficiente, Sesshoumaru intervino "Entonces, ¿Qué piensan hacer?"

Los tres intercambiaron miradas. Parecían estar de acuerdo en que Naraku ya había disfrutado demasiado del poder delegado imprudentemente en sus manos. Jirou se puso en pie, seguido de su esposa y con una mujer a cada lado, declaró "Haremos lo que ustedes propongan"

Los planes fueron puestos sobre la mesa obteniendo la inmediata aprobación del rey. Él estaba maravillado de cuan simple parecía la idea. En medio de toda la confusión y la pena, Jirou nunca reparó en que su hija menor les había proporcionado la carta ganadora.

Rin conocía el camino secreto que conducía directo al salón del trono. Lo único que tendrían que hacer, sería infiltrar algunos hombres por los pasadizos y así llegar hasta el traidor y acabar con él.

Por supuesto, Rin no sería puesta en peligro. Sus majestades se sorprendieron al enterarse que la niña ya había accedido a ayudar en lo que pudiera y precisamente esa era la razón principal para que la chiquilla los hubiese dejado muy temprano esa mañana, seguida por Souta. Susume, la maestra, se estaba encargando de dibujar un mapa de los pasajes con la ayuda de la princesita.

Entre ellos ultimaron los detalles, dejando en claro a sus majestades el riesgo que significaba revelar el secreto de los pasadizos a más personas, pues eso podría dejarlos vulnerables a futuros ataques. Los reyes decidieron correr el riesgo.

Antes de enviar por el comandante Houjo para hacerlo partícipe de los planes, Jirou decidió hacer la pregunta que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía un rato "¿Por qué nos ayudan?"

Tranquilamente, Sesshoumaru explicó que al regresar a la aldea, se había reunido inmediatamente con el consejo de ancianos y los hombres encargados exclusivamente de la protección de la aldea y con ayuda de ellos habían determinado que, aún cuando los gobernantes de Irasshai no eran los mejores para el cargo, Naraku era peor. El jefe de la aldea no necesitó más que escuchar al general para darse cuenta de quién era el que verdaderamente llevaba las riendas del reino y fácilmente dedujo quién estaba detrás de todos los atropellos sufridos por los pobres del país.

Así que por consenso, fue decidido facilitar asistencia a sus majestades para recuperar su trono, siempre y cuando fuera comprobado que no estaban involucrados directamente en las ilegalidades y sobre todo que estuvieran dispuestos a luchar por recuperar lo que les pertenecía.

Además, había otra condición.

"Las tierras de Himeshi deberán ser declaradas propiedad absoluta de sus habitantes y no podrán ser traspasables a nadie que no pertenezca a nuestras familias y tampoco podrán ser confiscadas por el gobierno bajo ninguna circunstancia. Himeshi nos pertenecerá a nosotros y nuestros descendientes. Pagaremos los impuestos, por supuesto, siempre y cuando sea una cuota justa, pero aparte de eso, la corona no podrá exigirnos nada ¿Aceptan esta condición?"

"Me parece justo" aseguró Hiromi, adelantándose a su marido, quien no pareció feliz con la iniciativa de su reina.

"De acuerdo, su majestad. Tenemos un trato entonces" declaró Sesshoumaru, extendiendo su mano hacia Hiromi, quien no pudo disimular su turbación ante la acción. Y su esposo no estaba mejor que ella. Hiromi no poseía autoridad para tomar una decisión de ese calibre y ambos lo sabían.

Sesshoumau permanecía de pie al otro lado de la mesa con su mano extendida, esperando. Hiromi solo tomó un segundo para decidir. Avanzando con seguridad, tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, apretándola con firmeza. Ella sabía muy bien la clase de mirada que su esposo estaba clavando sobre su espalda y puso todo su esfuerzo para no encogerse bajo la misma. Las últimas horas le habían hecho darse cuenta de las consecuencias de su negligencia. Ella siempre había sentido desconfianza de Naraku, pero nunca se atrevió a hacer nada para detener a su esposo de depender tanto de él.

Tal vez, si ella hubiese sido un punto de apoyo para el rey, si tan solo no se hubiera conformado con ser parte de la decoración del salón del trono, si hubiese hecho su trabajo como reina, su esposo no hubiese sido cegado por las proezas del general.

Pues no más. Ya no iba a jugar la parte de la esposa sumisa que no habla hasta que su marido se lo permite. Era hora de tomar las riendas como la reina. Era hora de tomar decisiones.

Después vería como convencer a su esposo de dejarla hacerlo.

"Tenemos un trato" confirmó ella.

Minutos después, Houjo fue llamado y todo quedó arreglado.

Todo, excepto la situación de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Para la princesa no pasó desapercibida la falta de atención que se le dio al asunto de su matrimonio con el campesino. Entendía que sus padres no quisieran tocar el tema, pero supuso que Izayoi pensaba diferente. Cuando Sesshoumaru mencionó una última condición, ella imaginó que tendría algo que ver con ella, pero no fue así.

Es más, su cuñado y su suegra parecieron ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo la penetrante mirada que sentía constantemente sobre sí le confirmaba que su familia política estaba consciente de su presencia. O al menos, le confirmaba que Inuyasha estaba consciente de su presencia.

Cuando la reunión se dio por terminada, ella casi salió volando de la casa, pues temía que fueran a dejarla a solas con él.

No se le escapaba lo ridículo de la situación. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, esperando verlo y ahora, lo único que hacía era huir de él.

_Debo estar loca._

000

Kagome tomaba nota mental de obsequiarle algo bonito al comandante Houjo cuando todo el embrollo terminara. De no ser por el oficial, la princesa no habría logrado librarse de su insistente pretendiente. Su nota mental incluía preguntarle al comandante a que se había referido cuando le dijo a Kouga 'Señor ¿Debo recordarle nuestra conversación?' Lo que fuera que Houjo hubiese hablado con el príncipe, debió haber sido serio.

Sango y Miroku habían estado ahí cuando la reunión terminó, pero no hicieron intento de hablar con ella. Eso tal vez se debió a que Kouga no esperó siquiera a que ella saliera de la casa para tratar de entablar conversación.

Y con lo que Kagome necesitaba hablar con una amiga. También necesitaba saber si Sango aún era su amiga.

"¿Te conformarías con mi compañía?" Kagome se volvió hacia su madre que la miraba comprensiva. Ella había notado la mirada de añoranza que su hija le dirigiera a la alta morena que caminaba junto al predicador y había deducido acertadamente la relación que las unía, así como las dificultades que esa relación debía tener por el momento. Además, Hiromi también necesitaba de una amiga "Necesito alguien con quien hablar. Tu padre no parece dispuesto para el trabajo"

La princesa comprendió enseguida el sufrimiento de su madre. La acción de la reina al aceptar el trato de Sesshoumaru sin siquiera consultarlo con su esposo, debió ser el golpe máximo al orgullo del rey. Eso solo podía significar más problemas para la relación de sus padres "Caminemos un rato" ofreció.

Iniciaron su paseo en relativo silencio. Los niños con los que se topaban saludaban animadamente a Kagome, mientras sus padres se ocupaban en finalizar los últimos detalles para la evacuación. Por doquier, veía a los adultos empacando alimentos o afilando sus armas. Partirían en pocas horas.

Los niños pequeños, los ancianos y las madres en lactancia serían trasladados a unas cuevas en las montañas, cruzando el río, donde permanecerían ocultos hasta que fuera seguro volver a la aldea. Si es que podían volver a la aldea.

El resto, sería dividido en tres contingentes. El primero, un grupo pequeño, tomaría un camino alterno para ir a la ciudad y penetrar el castillo. El segundo, conteniendo a la mayoría de los guardias de la reina y cuanto hombre fuerte hubiera en Himeshi, marcharía por el camino principal para interceptar a la cuadrilla de ataque que seguro ya debía estar en camino a invadirlos. Y el tercer contingente, compuesto por mujeres y hombres jóvenes, permanecería en la aldea, en caso de que el segundo grupo no tuviera éxito en contener a la guardia de Irasshai.

Kagome no quería pensar en cuantos de sus amigos habrían de perder la vida ese día.

Ella sentía que debía hacer algo para ayudar, pero las miradas frías que sus, alguna vez, cálidos vecinos le dirigían, la detenían en seco ¿Por qué la odiarían más? ¿Por el peligro que ella y su familia les habían traído? O ¿Por lo que ella le había hecho a Inuyasha al abandonarlo?

Porque eso era lo que los aldeanos pensaban. Para ellos, Inuyasha y Kagome eran un matrimonio con todas las de la ley, por lo tanto, Kagome jamás debió haberse ido. Kaede había sido muy amable al informarle que solo un pequeño grupo estaba enterado de toda la verdad, siendo esta, que el matrimonio no había sido consumado, que Inuyasha estaba al tanto de que ella amaba a alguien más y que había accedido a dejarla ir cuando ella lo quisiera. Y sobre todo, que el 'alguien más' era Kouga.

Todo eso con el fin de proteger la reputación de ambos lo más posible, ya que sería muy difícil convencer a los vecinos de que un hombre y una mujer habían vivido solos por varios meses sin que nada físico sucediera entre ellos.

Kagome se guardó de comentar que para la reputación de ella, guardar el secreto no significaba gran diferencia: Era ella quien había dejado a su marido. Ella era la traidora.

¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?

Inadvertidamente, sus pasos las guiaron a la vivienda de Kaede. Aprovechando que ya estaban ahí, entraron a visitar a Kikyo, complaciéndose al encontrar a la princesa un poco más consiente. La joven estaba lo bastante lúcida como para reconocer a su familia y alegrarse de que Kagome hubiese aparecido, pero aparte de eso, no estaba en condiciones para que se le dijera la verdad.

Kaede había arribado después de ellas, anunciando que con uno o dos días más administrándole las medicinas, Kikyo mejoraría lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie. La noticia disminuyó en gran medida la tristeza que pesaba sobre las damas y agradecieron a la doctora por toda su ayuda. Kagome había retenido las manos de la anciana entre las suyas por más tiempo del necesario y la buena mujer no necesitó más para saber lo que la chica necesitaba. Abrazándola con cariño le aseguró que todo estaría bien.

Después de eso, madre e hija buscaron un sitio para hablar, siendo el más propicio un lugar a orillas del arrollo cerca de la antigua casa de la princesa, donde podrían tener un poco de privacidad.

"Papá me ha sorprendido con su comportamiento" observó Kagome "Nunca creí que pudiera tener tanta paciencia y autocontrol"

"Yo tampoco" suspiró Hiromi "Espero que su capacidad de perdonar sea tan grande como su paciencia"

"No hiciste nada malo"

"Eso depende del punto de vista ¿No crees?"

"Supongo" guardaron silencio por unos momentos, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Después de un rato, Kagome habló "Lo que sea que suceda a partir de hoy, quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor por nada. Entiendo que sintieras que no tenías opción. Además, te pido perdón por todo lo que _yo_ hice"

"Yo entiendo que sintieras que hacías lo correcto. El amor es capaz de cegar hasta la persona más centrada del mundo"

"¿Amor?" bufó la princesa "Yo creí que sabía lo que era el amor, pero, ya no estoy tan segura. Estoy comenzando a pensar que enamorarse es una verdadero dolor de cabeza"

La reina observó el semblante decaído de su hija por largos segundos, pensando en lo extraño que resultaba que ambas tuvieran tanto en común, aún cuando Kagome no lo supiera.

"Yo estuve enamorada una vez" anunció Hiromi, queriendo compartir un poco de su propia experiencia.

"¿En serio?" la reina afirmó con la cabeza "¿Antes o después que te casaras?"

Hiromi sonrió ante la expresión de su hija. Si no daba la respuesta correcta, era obvio que Kagome se desmayaría "Antes. No conocía a tu padre aún" la sonrisa de la madre se amplió cuando su hija trató de disimular el suspiro de alivio que había dejado escapar "En realidad, fue hace tanto tiempo, que ya lo había olvidado"

"¿Cómo olvidas estar enamorada?"

"Veinte años de matrimonio y tres hijas son suficiente para hacer olvidar esas cosas"

La princesa se acomodó el cabello, no sabiendo si sonreír o entristecerse por esas palabras "¿Quién era él?"

"No me lo vas a creer" Kagome la miró con mayor interés que antes, en especial, después de notar el tinte sonrosado en las mejillas de su madre. La reina volvió a suspirar mirando hacia el arroyo "Su nombre era Touga, hijo del conde de Himeshi. Tu suegro"

Decir que a Kagome casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, es poco. Hiromi no se molestó en contener la risa "Hija, cierra la boca"

"Pero ¿Cómo?" fue lo que después de varios intentos la princesa logró articular.

"El conde pertenecía al consejo que gobernaba en mi nombre cuando era niña. Era una persona maravillosa. Él fue quien me regaló ese sillón donde solía recostarme con ustedes en mis brazos ¿Recuerdas?"

"Es tu favorito"

"Sí. El conde fue uno de los pocos que defendió mi derecho a gobernar sola. Era tan dulce conmigo. Yo jugaba a imaginar que era mi abuelo, aunque nunca se lo dije. Sus hijos servían en la guardia y recuerdo que me parecían unos gigantes. Eran, muy, muy altos y con ese cabello plateado me daban la impresión de ser seres de otro mundo"

Kagome sonrió notando la mirada de añoranza en los ojos de Hiromi. Además, se estaba enterando de un poquito del pasado de su madre. Y por si eso fuera poco, estaba conociendo algo más de la familia de Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto, la reina continuaba su relato "Un día hubo esta fiesta en honor de no sé qué y los hijos del conde estando de licencia trajeron con ellos a su hermano menor. Quedé prendada de él inmediatamente. Era muy gentil e increíblemente apuesto. Llegué a soñar que él se convertía en mi salvador. Que un día, entraba por la fuerza en el castillo y me llevaba con él a tierras lejanas en donde nunca más tendría que preocuparme por la corte, el trono y la corona"

"Eso se parece mucho a mi sueño" murmuró con tristeza la princesa.

"Tu sueño se hizo realidad. En parte" Kagome asintió levemente, manteniendo los ojos clavados en el tronco sobre el cual estaba sentada. Hiromi volvió su atención al arroyo, mientras continuaba "Mi sueño se quedó como eso. Un sueño. No volví a ver a Touga después de la fiesta. Él seguramente se olvidó de mí en cuanto dejó el palacio. Él ya era un adolescente, yo apenas tenía once años y no lucía precisamente como el sueño de todo caballero"

"Estoy segura de que si él hubiese continuado sus visitas a palacio, habría notado lo hermosa que te estabas volviendo y habría pedido tu mano"

"Sí. Seguramente lo habría hecho" respondió ausente Hiromi, como imaginando la escena.

Kagome tragó grueso. A pesar de todos los problemas y las quejas que tenía de su padre, el imaginarse a su mamá con otro hombre le producía una sensación horrible en el estómago. Aún así, se obligó a hablar "Toda la gente que lo conoció, concuerda en que era un gran hombre, fuerte líder y padre amoroso. Es una pena que el concejo no lo tomara en cuenta para ser tu esposo. Si lo hubiesen hecho, Irasshai ahora tendría un excelente rey y la mejor parte es que tendría herederos varones. El anciano Myoga, quien trabajó para el conde hasta el último momento posible, me contó que todos los nacimientos en la familia de Inuyasha han sido hombres. Eso habría hecho feliz a todo el reino"

Hiromi miró a su hija con sorpresa, inmediatamente después sus ojos adoptaron una expresión que Kagome ya había visto antes, en Izayoi, pero antes de que pudiera distinguirla bien, su madre habló "¿Y negarme la dicha de escuchar la primera palabra de Kikyo, ver tus primeros pasos y recibir una flor como el primer regalo de Rin?" La reina acarició un mechón de cabello de su hija, mirándola directo a los ojos "No he sido precisamente feliz, pero, cada lágrima que he derramado en vida, ha sido recompensada al triple con la bendición de poder tenerte a ti y a tus hermanas entre mis brazos"

Kagome se arrojó a los brazos de su madre, apretándola con fuerza. Luego de un rato, entre rizas llorosas, habló "Somos todo un caso. Si seguimos así nos quedaremos sin lágrimas"

"Escucha la voz de la experiencia: Eso es imposible"

Kagome rió de nuevo, separándose de su madre. Tornándose un poco más seria, se mordió el labio inferior antes de preguntar "¿Nunca has querido a papá?"

"Pregunta difícil. Creo que simplemente me acostumbre a él. No ha sido un _mal_ esposo. La situación de Kikyo nos demuestra que Jirou pudo haber sido peor. Es solo que nosotros nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de enamorarnos, ni antes, ni después de la boda. Todo fue trabajos y responsabilidades desde el inicio"

"Entiendo" respondió comprensiva la princesa.

"Bueno, yo ya hablé. Ahora es tu turno. Cuéntame todo" urgió Hiromi, de buen humor.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta, preguntándose por dónde empezar. Escogió la mejor opción: comenzar por el principio.

000

El se jactaba e ser un hombre paciente. Haber compartido el techo durante dieciséis años con su hermano menor era prueba suficiente para cualquiera. Sus nervios de acero le habían mantenido firme bajo las más peligrosas circunstancias. Nunca había dejado que los sentimientos nublaran su juicio, su mente analítica. No era hombre que se dejara seducir por las riquezas pues había aprendido a depender del fruto de sus manos. Ni las mujeres significaban riesgo alguno para él. Estaba consciente que podía tener a cualquiera que él quisiera y tal vez, algún día, cuando hubiese superado las heridas del pasado, escogería a una de las que se pasaban el tiempo tratando de agradarle, que eran muchas.

Cualquier otro tipo en su lugar, sin importar cuán fuertes convicciones morales tuviera, ya habría cedido a la presión que significaba la insistencia asolapada de las muchachas casaderas de la aldea. Pero no él. Paciencia, nervios de acero, mente analítica, habían sido grandes armas para mantenerse como modelo a seguir.

Así que el joven Sesshoumaru no alcanzaba a comprender porque en ese momento, su infalible sistema de defensa no estaba funcionando como debiera. Había estado ignorándola por ya largo rato con la idea de que la chica se aburriría rápidamente y lo dejaría en paz. Pero no había sucedido así. La jovencita había estado observándolo desde hacía buen tiempo y no parecía con ganas de ir a ningún lado.

Una vez más, Sesshoumaru maldijo la forma de crianza que la gente en las ciudades usaba con sus hijas. No les enseñaban el decoro que una dama debe de tener frente a los hombres. Y la prueba de esa falta, continuaba de pie ante él. Fingir demencia siempre había funcionado con las demás, incluso con las más atrevidas mujeres que a lo largo de su corta vida se le habían cruzado en el camino. Pero esta era obviamente diferente, por lo que el jefe de la aldea decidió que lo mejor sería enfrentarla en forma directa.

Fijó su impersonal mirada en los ojos que lo observaban con verdadero interés y con el tono de voz que generalmente hacía a los niños y cobardes huir de su presencia, cuestionó "¿Se le ofrece algo?"

La aludida ni se inmutó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como considerando la respuesta a dar, sin desviar sus ojos de su interlocutor. Un momento después, se enderezó a toda su altura, entrelazó las manos tras de su espalda, adoptó una expresión de intriga y finalmente, hizo la pregunta que quería hacer desde que lo viera entrar en casa de Susume.

"¿En verdad es usted un hombre?"

Todos los que lo conocían, podían dar fe de que Sesshoumaru solo tenía tres expresiones faciales: burla, indiferencia y enojo. Así que si hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de verlo en ese momento, les habría impactado el horror reflejado en sus ojos – aunque solo duró un segundo. El enojo comenzó a dibujarse en su semblante al inquirir a la extraña persona frente a él.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

La jovencita cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y el muchacho pudo sentir la mirada de ella paseándose sobre su rostro "Bueno, es que se supone que solo las mujeres son tan bonitas" respondió finalmente la chica a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que controlar el impulso que tuvo de mirar a su alrededor, limitándose a esperar que nadie hubiese estado lo bastante cerca como para oír lo que él acababa de oír. Si su hermano se enteraba de que alguien lo había llamado 'bonito' la única forma de detener sus burlas sería matándolo y tenía la impresión que a su madre eso no le agradaría mucho.

Miró incrédulo a su interlocutora quien no parecía apenada en absoluto por la revelación que acababa de realizar. Al contrario, le sonreía dulcemente como esperando algún comentario de parte de él. Y lo más extraño ocurrió: Sesshoumaru no supo que decir.

La curiosa mirada entonces dejó de enfocarse en el rostro del hombre y comenzó a descender lentamente a la vez que la sonrisa se ampliaba "¡Me encanta su cabello!" exclamó ella "Es tan largo y brillante ¿Puedo tocarlo?" solicitó.

"No" respondió él firmemente, con un tono que hubiese congelado al más fuerte de los hombres. Pero su interlocutora en lugar de amilanarse pareció a punto de protestar, sin embargo, fue detenida por una chillante voz exigiendo su atención.

"¡Rin!" Sin aliento por haber corrido por toda la aldea buscando a su protegida, Jaken demandó "Niña ¿Qué haces molestando al señor?"

Rin puso expresión de no comprender "No lo molesto. Solo le pregunto si puedo tocarle el cabello"

Inconcebible. Esa era la palabra que describía mejor la situación. Sesshoumaru no pensaba guiar a sus hombres a una batalla que no podrían ganar y por eso había estado interesado en supervisar el progreso del mapa de los pasadizos personalmente y por eso, inmediatamente que la reunión con sus majestades hubo terminado, el se movilizó a casa de Susume. Grave error.

El mapa ya estaba listo y eso lo complació. Amablemente agradeció la ayuda de la princesa y se encaminó a los establos, para preparar a su yegua. A mitad de camino, se detuvo en seco, pues podía sentir claramente que era seguido. Cuando corroboró que se trataba de la hija menor del rey, desestimó el asunto, siguiendo por donde iba. Llegó a los establos y preparó su yegua, luego fue a casa de Totosai a recoger su espada que estaba siendo afilada y finalmente pasó a ver como progresaba la recuperación de Bankotsu. Todo el tiempo, Rin fue tras de él.

Ni toda la indignación que Jaken estaba mostrando, podía compararse con la que el jefe de la aldea sentía.

"¡Pero qué atrevimiento!" exclamó el guardián, poniéndose pálido como el papel "Escúchame bien, jovencita. Una señorita decente no anda por ahí pidiéndole a los hombres que la dejen tocarles el cabello"

"Yo no ando por ahí pidiéndole eso a los hombres. Solo a él" replicó Rin, molesta de ser acusada de tal manera, a la vez que señalaba el espacio vacío que Sesshoumaru había estado ocupando "Mira. Ya se fue ¡Es tú culpa!" protestó la chiquilla, buscando con la mirada el objeto de su interés. Divisándolo a varios metros de distancia, la pequeña emprendió carrera tras de él "¡Señor Sesshoumaru!"

"¡Niña! ¡Ya deja de perseguirlo!" Si Jaken hubiese tenido cabello, ya se lo habría arrancado por la frustración que su protegida le estaba causando. Y él que creía haberla enseñado bien. ¿Qué iban a decir sus padres cuando se enteraran de que su pequeña hija era una libertina? ¡Qué horror!

Jaken procedió tras de ella nuevamente, a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernitas, y no la habría alcanzado si Rin no hubiese detenido su carrera al acercarse a un grupo de niños, entre los cuales se encontraba Souta.

Satisfecho de que la chiquilla se enfocara en algo que no fuera perseguir hombres, Jaken pudo respirar tranquilo. Eso fue hasta que escuchó el comentario que Rin hizo al dirigirse al mayor de los muchachos reunidos.

"¡Que arma más genial! ¿Puedo tocarla?"

Haciendo una pausa en su tarea de limpiar su guadaña, el dueño del arma respondió con amabilidad "La hoja está muy afilada. Podría herirse" él sonrió divertido. La chiquilla le parecía adorable, como al resto de los niños rodeándolo. Con excepción de Souta, quien había entornado los ojos al verla llegar acompañada del amargado niñero.

El niñero en cuestión, tardó en protestar, porque simplemente había perdido la voz por la impresión "¡Rin! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a comenzar a pedirles sus armas a los hombres también? ¡Esto es un escándalo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad eres una libertina!" se quejó el hombrecillo a punto de llorar "¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?" se cuestionó mirando al cielo.

Rin alzó una ceja. Su guardián se había vuelto loco "Jaken, ya no exageres. Te va a dar un ataque"

El hombrecillo tratando de rescatar un poco de compostura, se arregló la camisa, a la vez que miraba a la princesa seriamente "Rin. En cuanto volvamos a palacio, me aseguraré de que te quedes encerrada en la torre más alta hasta que sea el momento de casarte"

"Pero, si la encierras en la torre más alta, ¿Cómo va a encontrar con quien casarse?" cuestionó el más pequeño en el grupo de niños, rascándose su roja cabecita.

Jaken le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza al que había hablado, haciendo nota mental de alejarlo lo más posible de Rin. Esos ojos verdes mostraban una picardía que podría volverse un dolor de cabeza para los demás conforme el dueño de la misma creciera. Poniendo su cara de institutriz, el guardián reprendió al pequeño. "Enano, tú no te metas en esto"

"¿Enano? El perro hablando de pulgas" comentó Souta, haciendo reír a sus nuevos amigos, incluyendo al pelirrojo.

"Mocoso, tenme más respeto. Recuerda que tu abuelo trabaja bajo mis órdenes" reclamó el guardián, queriendo mantener un semblante de decoro ante los ataques inmerecidos de los que estaba siendo objeto.

Souta se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño "Mi abuelo no trabaja bajo las órdenes de nadie. Y si quieres que te respete, deja de amenazar a Rin" advirtió.

"Princesa Rin para ti, plebeyo" corrigió orgulloso el hombrecillo.

Creyendo haber ganado la partida, el guardián estaba listo para tomar a su protegida y alejarla de los atrevidos cuanto antes. Pero entonces, el mayor entre los niños, decidió hablar también "Rin es un nombre muy bonito. Agregándole princesa, como que pierde la gracia"

"¡Esto es una conspiración!" tronó el guardián, mirando con desdén al, demasiado alto para su edad, muchacho. No queriendo seguir con una discusión inútil, pues era obvio que hablar con esos niños era como hablar con un pared, Jaken se volvió hacia la princesa "Rin, te prohíbo. . ." no encontrándola "¿A dónde se fue?"

El pelirrojo, con los ojos brillándole de gusto, señaló hacia cierto punto "Se fue por allá. Creo que anda persiguiendo a Sesshoumaru"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"No eres muy buen guardián ¿Verdad?" tentó Souta, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Ustedes me distrajeron a propósito" acusó el guardián, más que furioso "Van a pagar por esto" advirtió con veneno en la voz. Esos revoltosos tendrían que pagar por su osadía. Él se encargaría de que así fuera. Pero por el momento, resultaba más importante encontrar a Rin. Y también encontrar un lugar para encerrarla. Y encontrar a alguien que la exorcizara. Diciendo todas estas cosas para sí en voz alta, Jaken s alejó en la dirección contraria que el pelirrojo le indicara. Después de todo, no confiaba en él.

"Ese es un hombrecillo muy gracioso" Comentó Kohaku viendo como el guardián se perdía rápidamente de vista entre las personas, gracias a su tamaño.

"Sí, es gracioso" estuvo de acuerdo Shippo "Ojala se quede por aquí más tiempo. Se me ocurren muchas cosas divertidas para hacerle"

000

_Puedo hacerlo _

_¡Pero no quiero! Va a gritarme _

_¿Cuál es la diferencia? Siempre me grita _

_Eso no es cierto_

Así iba la discusión que Kagome sostenía dentro de su cabeza mientras obligaba a sus pies a moverse. Su objetivo estaba a solo a unos metros de distancia, sin compañía, cepillando su caballo.

Después de la larga y productiva charla con su madre, ésta le había aconsejado hablar con su esposo antes de que el momento de partir llegara. Ya estaba establecido que Jirou iría con el grupo que penetraría en palacio mientras Hiromi y sus hijas dejaban la aldea para ir a ocultarse con los demás aldeanos en las montañas. Sin embargo, la reina había decidido cambiar de planes y acompañar a su esposo. Quería demostrarle a él y a sí misma, su valía. Esa confesión, le dio a la princesa pretexto suficiente para anunciar que ella también había decidido ir. Su madre protestó enérgicamente, a lo que la chica respondió que, al igual que la reina, quería demostrar su valor ¿A quién? Eso, Kagome no lo sabía.

Fue casi un acto de la providencia que al regresar del arroyo viera a Inuyasha sacando a Carbón del granero. Kagome nunca entendió porque el muchacho no dejaba a sus bestias con el resto, en el establo. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Manchas salir detrás del otro caballo. Sango había sido cuidadosa de hacer volver los jamelgos de todos sus compañeros y era algo más que la princesa tenía que agradecer. Aún así, no se explicaba que estaba haciendo su escuálido corcel en casa de su esposo.

La curiosidad, de por sí, era mucha, pero no suficiente para hacerla acercarse a Inuyasha. Hiromi tuvo que empujarla para hacer que comenzara a moverse. Por un momento, Kagome miró a su madre con pánico, pero ella la tranquilizó asegurándole que se quedaría cerca, por si la necesitaba.

Eso le dio un poco de coraje a la princesa. Sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para que sus piernas se movieran libremente.

Por un momento, consideró seriamente volverse por donde había llegado, pero entonces, dorados ojos cayeron sobre ella y Kagome sintió que se quedaba pegada al piso.

Inuyasha solo se quedó ahí, mirándola. La chica se sintió como un insecto. Después de lo que le pareciera una eternidad, escuchó al muchacho decir "¿Qué quieres?"

Antes de darse cuenta, ella ya estaba respondiendo "Me gustaría hablar contigo, si me lo permites"

"¿Desde cuándo te prohíbo decir lo que quieres?"

El muchacho hablaba en un tono nivelado que no permitía reconocer emoción alguna. Kagome detestaba eso. Tan acostumbrada estaba a los arranques de ira que el chico demostraba a diario, que sentía como si estuviera hablando con un extraño. Y eso le dificultaba más expresarse "Escucha, Inuyasha. Nunca planee que las cosas salieran de esta forma" lo dijo de corrido, temiendo que el valor se le acabara, mientras lo miraba con aprensión.

El dejó que sus ojos permanecieran sobre ella un momento más, luego se volvió a su caballo para continuar cepillando, mientras decía en forma simple "Sobre aviso no hay engaño"

Haber ¿Qué esperaba ella? Que la ignorara. Que la insultara. Que prometiera venganza. No que citara un viejo adagio. Más confundida, imposible "¿Qué?"

El chico continuó con su trabajo, cuidando de darle la atención merecida a su caballo. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que lo cepillara "Lo leí en uno de esos tontos libros que le pedías a Susume" respondió sin dirigirle la mirada "Desde el inicio acordamos que te irías cuando estuvieras lista, y eso fue lo que hiciste ¿No?"

El nivel vocal demasiado parecido al de Sesshoumaru le provocó un escalofrío a la princesa "Sí. Ya lo habíamos acordado" respondió en un susurro "Pero no me refería a eso. No del todo" avanzó unos pasos, acercándose más a él, lo que le permitió dar un vistazo al vendaje que sobresalía debajo de la camisa de Inuyasha. Aspiró profundo para continuar "Lo que te hicieron por mi culpa. . ."

"No fue tu culpa" la cortó él, mirándola muy serio "Tú no eres responsable de mi arresto y tampoco de que tu padre sea el imbécil más grande de la historia"

La joven se apretó las manos, nerviosa "Yo no hice que te arrestaran directamente, pero fue por mi causa"

La mirada se tornó más grave "Sesshoumaru me dijo el nombre del causante. Después de que haya puesto bajo tierra a ese general degenerado y a sus hombres, saldaré cuentas con el verdadero responsable"

Kagome no necesitaba ser un genio para entender las implicaciones de lo que acababa de oír y una nueva sensación de angustia apretó su corazón. Ella no quería un enfrentamiento entre Inuyasha y Kouga, sin embargo, no era ingenua. La única forma de evitar esa confrontación, sería que Kouga pidiera perdón y algo le decía que eso sería imposible. Casi tan imposible como que Inuyasha decidiera perdonarlo.

"Él no estaba pensando"

Kagome se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta cuando escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido, a la vez que Inuyasha alzaba la voz al reclamar "¿Lo vas a defender?"

"¡No!" se apresuró ella a responder. Las facciones del muchacho se relajaron notablemente al escuchar la negativa "Lo que hizo no tiene disculpa, y no tengo derecho a pedirte que lo perdones. Como tampoco tengo derecho a pedirte que _me_ perdones"

Inuyasha acarició a su jamelgo ausentemente "Ya te dije que no tengo nada en tu contra"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir las cosas para que penetren en esa dura cabeza tuya?"

Las palabras dichas con mucha irritación sirvieron de bálsamo a los alborotados nervios de la princesa. Ese sí sonaba como Inuyasha. Un calorcito agradable envolvió su corazón al entender que el muchacho no la creía capaz de dañarlo a propósito ¿Significaba eso que aún confiaba en ella?

"Cuida tus palabras cuando te dirijas a la princesa"

Kagome no necesito volverse para saber quien había hablado a su espalda y cuando notó el fuego en la mirada de Inuyasha, supo que la vida de alguien estaba en peligro. Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, pensando frenéticamente en que hacer o decir para detener la batalla que se aproximaba. Su madre prometió quedarse cerca. Tal vez si ella estaba presente, Inuyasha se contendría. Tal vez.

"Kouga. . ."

La princesa no pudo completar sus palabras, pues en ese momento, Inuyasha la jaló de uno de los brazos, quitándola del camino para poder ver a su contrincante directo a los ojos "Yo le hablo a _mi_ esposa como se me de la gana"

La mirada de Kouga, que en un principio había parecido confiada, adoptó un aire peligroso ante las palabras del campesino.

Kagome, por supuesto, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y trató de intervenir "Muchachos, por favor, no es el momento para esto"

"Kagome, no te preocupes" habló conciliatoriamente el príncipe, mirándola con gentileza, lo que provocó un atisbo de tranquilidad en la chica, hasta que él agregó "No me tomará ni un segundo poner a este tipo en su sitio" mientras sus palabras iban dirigidas a Kagome, sus calmos ojos se posaron sobre los dorados que echaban chispas "después que acabe con él te sacaré de este mugroso sitio"

Kagome, quien había estado de pie a un costado de los hombres, de repente se encontró con una amplia espalda cubriéndole la vista. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Inuyasha la había colocado de tras de sí

Deseando tener su espada para poder partir al invasor en dos en ese instante, el campesino advirtió "No se adonde se va a ir ella después, pero te juro que no será contigo"

"Veamos si puedes hacer valer tus palabras"

"¡Basta!" gritó la princesa, colocando su cuerpo en medio de los dos hombres "¡Por favor! Naraku tiene muchos hombres y si vamos a pelear contra ellos, necesitamos unir fuerzas"

Los ánimos se enfriaron en un segundo.

"¿Dijiste: vamos a pelear?" preguntó preocupado el príncipe. Él ya había sido informado de una parte del plan para recuperar el reino de los Higurashi y no pensaba participar. En su opinión, era un plan suicida y al fin y al cabo, lo único que a él le importaba era que Kagome estuviera a salvo "¿Piensas ir a combatir?"

Kagome encaró a Kouga, segura de sí misma "Voy a ir. Es mi deber"

"Pero, Kagome, eso es muy peligroso" insistió el moreno, tomándole cuidadosamente las manos. Al parecer, tendría que cambiar sus planes y asistir en la batalla. Kagome necesitaría a alguien que la cuidara.

"Estoy consciente de eso, pero no puedo ir a esconderme, sabiendo que mi familia está corriendo peligro" respondió la princesa, retirando sus manos con gentileza. Aún cuando estaba tratando de concentrándose en su conversación con Kouga, su mente le gritaba que Inuyasha estaba _demasiado_ silencioso.

"¿ESTAS LOCA?"

Estaba científicamente comprobado que Inuyasha no era capaz de guardar silencio por largos periodos, pero ¿Tenía que ser tan ruidoso?

Conteniendo un suspiro, la chica volvió su atención hacia él "Es algo que debo hacer"

"¿Por qué?"

"Inuyasha, soy parte de la familia real" Para Kagome, esa era razón más que suficiente e Inuyasha _tenía_ que verlo así.

"¡Exacto! Tu padre ya es suficiente estorbo. No necesitamos más"

Azules y resplandecientes ojos se entrecerraron "No me estás llamando estorbo"

Dorados ojos imitaron la acción "¿Qué si lo estoy haciendo?"

Airada, la princesa trató de mantener la calma, recordándose que había querido evitar una pelea.

"Eres lenta y torpe. No. Más que eso ¡Eres una calamidad andando! Seguramente le harías más daño a nuestras filas que todos los hombres de ese general juntos ¡Tú no vas!"

Brazos en jarras, cara sonrosada, Kagome no podía ni hablar de la indignación "¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres un grosero!"

"Prefiero eso a ser inepto"

"¿Por qué no eres capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada? Siempre tienes que provocar una pelea"

"¿Yo?"

"¡Tú!"

"¿Quién es la tonta que vino diciendo que va a participar en un combate a muerte, cuando apenas sabe como caminar para adelante?"

Kagome abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de poder formar una oración "¡Quiero ayudar!"

"¿A Naraku?"

"¡No te puedo creer! Voy a ir y voy a demostrarte que estoy lista. Se pelear"

"¡Que no puedes!"

"¡Que sí puedo!"

"¡Que no!"

"¿Por qué tienes que contradecir todo lo que digo?"

"¿Yo? ¡Tú eres quien siempre me lleva la contraria!"

"¡Justamente acabas de contradecirme!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

Miradas furibundas se habían clavado una en la otra y ninguna tenía la intención de ceder. Con las manos hechas puño, Kagome apretó los labios "¡Como me haces enfadar!"

"Todos dicen que es lo que hago mejor" replicó Inuyasha entre dientes.

"¡No te soporto!"

"¡Lo mismo digo!"

Kagome lanzó un grito de frustración, Inuyasha entrecerró más los ojos y ambos, a la vez, dieron media vuelta y marcharon en direcciones opuestas, la una lanzando humo por los oídos y el otro murmurando improperios.

Kouga permaneció solo por varios minutos, tratando de entender que había ocurrido.

000

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Menos de dos semanas y ya actualicé ¡Viva yo!

Inuyasha y Kagome por fin pudieron hablar ¿No les encanta cuando dos adultos se sientan y ventilan sus problemas serenamente? A mí eso me fascina. Pero ni Inu ni Kag son adultos, así que. . .

Tal como respondí a algunos de los review, no pude escribir al clásico Inuyasha celoso, porque no encajaba. A diferencia del original, nuestro querido héroe sabía bien desde el inicio que la princesa no le pertenecía, y en este fic, él cuenta con el amor de otros, por lo tanto, se le facilita un poco más no 'morir de amor'

Quise mostrar a Kouga tal como percibo el personaje: Como alguien capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por aquellos a quienes ama, mientras que el resto del mundo puede irse al infierno, en su opinión. Además que en el capítulo anterior advertí que no le facilitaré las cosas a la heroína. Je Je. Así que no me odien porque no lo he hecho desaparecer.

No se suponía que este capítulo fuera tan largo, pero así me salió. Según mis cuentas, el siguiente debería ser el último, y así trataré que sea. Dependiendo de cómo se escriba – porque a veces siento que el cuento se escribe solo – podría llegar a ser más largo que este. Aunque ya me han dicho por ahí que no les molestan los capítulos mega-extra-largos.

Gracias a mis queridos lectores, los que dejan review y los que no. Cuando empecé este proyecto, lo hice con pocas expectativas. Es más, los primeros capítulos no recibían más de treinta visitas en dos meses, y ahora en menos de veinticuatro horas registra casi noventa lectores. Eso me llena de mucha alegría y en gran parte se lo debo a las lindas personas que se toman el tiempo para escribir un comentario, así que ¡GRACIAS!

Un mensaje para Gatita Bonita: Me encantan tus reviews y es una pena que no me dejes tu correo electrónico para poder responderte como me gustaría. Me encanta tu punto de vista, básicamente porque se parece al mío.

Besos a todos y créanme que los admiro por la paciencia que me han tenido.

Susy


	19. Desenlaces 1a parte

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

N/A: Tengo ganas de llorar T.T

No he podido lograr mi objetivo y a continuación encontrarán solo la primera parte del capítulo final. Lamento la tardanza y el trabajo incompleto. Estoy trabajando con la segunda parte, pero me está costando un mundo conseguir la inspiración.

Sinceramente espero que disfruten de esta corta actualización. He puesto mi mayor esfuerzo, no dejando que mi bloqueo produzca un trabajo mal hecho, así que díganme que opinan. Ok?

Gracias por su paciencia y comprensión.

Capítulo 19: DESENLACES – 1a Parte

000

"_¡No te soporto!"_

"_¡Lo mismo digo!"_

"No puedo creerlo" al inicio de la línea de árboles que proveían una sensación de privacidad a la pequeña propiedad de Inuyasha, un arbusto de lindas flores amarillas hablaba en susurros "Con lo bien que iban las cosas"

"Comprendo su sentir. Es una pena que el príncipe haya aparecido en este momento tan crucial" respondió a su lado un arbusto de grandes hojas, siempre en susurros.

"Debimos haberlo detenido en cuanto asomó su cabezota ¿Por qué me lo impidió?"

"Solo pensé que el joven Inuyasha necesitaba un empujoncito. Los celos son buenos consejeros ¿Sabe?"

"Es lo contrario" replicó exasperado el arbusto florido "Los celos son _malos_ consejeros"

"¿En serio?"

"¡En serio!"

"Vaya. Eso explicaría algunas cosas" dijo pensativo el de grandes hojas.

"¿Qué cosas?" el tono de sospecha del arbusto florido era inconfundible.

"Nada de importancia" se apresuró a responder su compañero, agregando un matiz afable a su voz.

Un periodo de silencio seguido de un suspiro antecedió al siguiente comentario "Tiene razón. No importa. Lo importante ahora es ¿qué hacemos?"

Después de unos momentos en los que considerara su respuesta, el arbusto de grandes hojas propuso animadamente "Seguiremos una antigua táctica militar: Divide y vencerás"

"Inuyasha y Kagome _ya_ están divididos" enfatizó el florido "Se supone que debemos _unirlos_" la irritación en las palabras era algo palpable.

"Me refería a nosotros dos" señaló afectuoso el otro "Nos dividimos para vencer. Usted habla con la señora Kagome y yo trataré de que el joven Inuyasha no me asesine"

Esperanzado el primer arbusto habló "¿Usted cree que nos escucharán?"

"La señora Kagome es excelente escuchando. El joven Inuyasha. . . él es otro asunto" Hubo una pausa durante la cual, las grandes hojas se movieron a pesar de no haber brisa y un momento después, la afable voz del segundo arbusto se pudo escuchar entre el ramaje de su compañero "En caso de que mi misión no resulte exitosa, quiero decirle que ha sido un gran honor y una delicia realizar este trabajo de espionaje junto a usted"

". . . ¿Igualmente?"

Una cálida risa se dejó oír y las hojas de ambos arbustos se movieron un poco más. Segundos después, quedaron en total silencio.

000

"Que mujer más frustrante ¿Cómo se atreve a gritarme? ¡Y enfrente de ese tipejo!"

Inuyasha vociferaba su disgusto mientras pateaba todo cuanto se cruzaba en su camino: rocas, ramas caídas, lagartijas. . . Dejó que sus pies lo guiaran, llegando así al río, donde se encontró con que no tenía nada más que golpear. Agachándose, tomó algunas piedrecillas del suelo y comenzó a lanzarlas con fuerza al agua a la vez que enumeraba sus motivos para estar furioso "Después de todo lo que tuve que soportar por ella" una piedra "Tuve que dormir en el ático" otra piedra "Lavar mi ropa" otra más "y por si fuera poco ¡Me comí su comida!" y otra "¿Y qué hace ella? ¡Me grita!" la última piedrecilla, casi voló hasta el otro lado del río, gracias a la fuerza impregnada en el lanzamiento ". . . y enfrente de ese tipejo"

De repente, las energías abandonaron su cuerpo y dejó caer descuidadamente el resto de sus municiones. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón "Esto no vale la pena"

Él siempre fue autosuficiente. Cualquier cosa, por difícil que fuera, él siempre la conseguía, aún en contra de la opinión general que decía que su objetivo era inalcanzable. Su valentía rayaba en la imprudencia, pero a él no le importaba. Contaba con la fuerza suficiente para respaldar sus impulsos. Era capaz de enfrentar a cualquier enemigo y salir victorioso. No conocía la derrota.

Y sin embargo, se sentía como el mayor perdedor del mundo.

_Detesto las emociones. No pued__o hacer nada para desaparecerlas._

Sus sentimientos eran un caos. No podían haber pasado más de cuatro horas desde que despertara y ya había experimentado una variedad de sentimientos que le hacían dar vueltas la cabeza. A parte de que le oprimían el corazón.

Alzó la vista al cielo. La azul expansión libre de nubes prometía un día soleado _Buen día para morir _pensó mórbidamente. No había nada que pudiera hacer para que sus sentimientos desaparecieran y le dieran paz a su mente, pero bien podía enfocar su ira en algo más productivo _Esos bastardos en palacio van a arrepentirse de haberse metido conmigo._

Sus planes de venganza se vieron interrumpidos repentinamente cuando una rama golpeó su cabeza con mayor fuerza de la debida. Automáticamente, su cuerpo adoptó posición de combate, pero cuando vio quien era su atacante, apretó los puños y se obligó a conservar la calma lo mejor que pudo "¡Qué demonios, idiota! ¿Por qué me pegas?"

"Porque usted me decepciona" respondió llanamente Miroku, sacudiendo la rama para mayor énfasis "Jamás conocí hombre más torpe en el trato con las mujeres" observó envalentonado al notar como Inuyasha trataba de contenerse. El predicador reprimió una sonrisa. Tal como lo previó, haber asistido en su rescate, estaba produciendo beneficios.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De la pequeña interacción que acaba de tener con su señora esposa, por supuesto"

El más joven de los dos, se tensó notablemente "¿Estabas espiándonos?"

Llevándose una mano al pecho, el predicador adoptó una expresión de verdadera perturbación "Joven Inuyasha, ¿Me cree capaz de semejante ofensa?"

El campesino entornó los ojos "Te creo capaz de mayores ofensas. Y olvídate eso de 'joven'. Tú actuación respetuosa ya me tiene harto" finalizó mostrando toda su irritación.

El predicador lanzó un suspiro, mirando directamente a su interlocutor "Está bien. Como quieras" concedió "Pero eso no cambia mi punto de vista. Pudiste haber manejado las cosas de una mejor manera"

Inuyasha alzó una ceja. Se sentía extraño que el ministro le hablara con esa familiaridad después de tanto tiempo de estar fingiendo. Enfocándose en la conversación en curso, se cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada "¿Qué importa?"

"Pues, a menos que me equivoque – y en estas cosas nunca me equivoco – a ti _si_ te importa"

El campesino se encogió de hombros en un intento fútil por desestimar la aseveración de Miroku "Es una princesa"

"Y tu esposa" presionó su compañero.

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula al replicar "No por mucho"

Miroku guardó silencio por largos momentos, observando el lenguaje corporal del otro hombre. Inuyasha parecía encorvado y cansado, como si en unas horas hubiese envejecido varios años. Era obvio que se esforzaba por mostrar lo contrario, pero no había forma de negar la carga emocional que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Compasivo, el predicador suavizó su tono "¿Es así como va a terminar?"

"¡No lo sé!"

Miroku tomó otros segundos, observando la rígida espalda de su vecino. Él no podría nunca entender que era lo que el muchacho estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que debía doler muchísimo. Como se veían las cosas, la relación con su esposa era un caso perdido, pero siendo un testigo externo, el predicador sabía que la situación estaba lejos de estar decidida

"La primera impresión que tuve de ti, fue que eras un muchachito inmaduro que no se merecía la gloriosa esposa que tienes. Te vi como muy poca cosa para ella" Miroku hizo una pausa, al notar que su oyente estaba moviéndose "Inuyasha, ¿Para qué recoges esa piedra? ¿No pensarás golpearme con ella?" Una mirada fue todo lo que necesito el predicador para correr a ponerse bajo cubierta "¡Espera! Al menos déjame terminar" suplicó escondido tras el árbol más cercano. Cuando viera que el chico no se movía de su sitio, Miroku decidió proseguir, por supuesto, dejando el tronco del árbol entre ellos "Lo que quería decir, es que no me diste una buena primera impresión y sinceramente me apena haberte juzgado sin conocerte"

La mano que sostenía el proyectil, comenzó a relajarse después de las últimas palabras y Miroku se sintió lo bastante seguro como para adelantar un paso hacia el muchacho. Colocando sobre sus labios una sonrisa traviesa, comentó "Sigo pensando que eres inmaduro" y en tono más serio, agregó "La diferencia es que ahora sé que también eres valiente y responsable y la señora Kagome fue afortunada de terminar contigo a su lado"

"Ya te he dicho que tus zalamerías no funcionan conmigo" advirtió fríamente el más joven.

La sonrisa retornó al rostro del predicador "Es algo que me quedó claro desde el primer momento"

Inuyasha volvió su atención al río, mientras jugueteaba ausentemente con la roca que sostenía en una de sus manos. Creyendo que la conversación había finalizado, el chico trató de relajarse, pero entonces, Miroku decidió hablar una vez más.

"En lugar de llamarla loca, podrías haberle dicho que la extrañaste" ofreció calmadamente el predicador.

"Esto no es de tu incumbencia" respondió entre dientes el otro chico.

"Tengo que diferir. Es un asunto que nos incumbe a todos en la aldea. Después de todo, además de ser tu esposa, la señora Kagome es parte importante de nuestra comunidad. Su desempeño como asistente de la anciana Kaede ha sido excepcional"

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ella se fue! ¡Con otro hombre!" Vociferó Inuyasha, perdiendo los estribos. Ni su madre ni su hermano habían hecho comentarios al respecto y él se los agradecía. Ellos entendían que no era momento de tratar ese tema. Sin embargo, era un peso muy difícil de cargar por sí solo y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Bajando su tono de voz, en forma derrotada, dio su explicación "No hay nada que arreglar. Nunca lo hubo. Yo supe de la existencia de ese tipo y de que ella se iría con él casi desde el inicio y lo acepté"

"Lo aceptaste _entonces_ ¿Qué hay de _ahora_?"

"No quiero hablar de esto"

Mostrando la comprensión de la que era capaz, el predicador entendió que el muchacho realmente quería decir lo contrario "No me parece que tengas opción"

"Escucha, intentaste salvar mi vida, eso me convierte en tu deudor. Pero si me colmas la paciencia, no respondo"

"Está bien, está bien. Comprendo que es un tema difícil. Solo digo, que no todo está perdido. A menos, claro, que prefieras rendirte sin haber peleado"

Inuyasha rió sardónicamente "¿Hay algo porque pelear?"

"Tú _sabes_ que sí" respondió solemne el predicador.

000

Kagome caminaba rígidamente sin ningún destino en especial. Simplemente quería alejarse de todo y no tener que pensar más en el arrogante, insensible y desesperante esposo suyo. Era buena cosa que hubiese evitado acercarse al centro de la aldea, pues en su estado actual, podría terminar desquitándose con alguien inocente. Pero no tenía a donde ir. Reparando en ese detalle, la chica detuvo su andar tratando de calmarse lo suficiente como para decidir qué hacer, pero no le fue posible. Cada vez que recordaba su reciente encuentro con Inuyasha, sus nervios se alteraban y sentía ganas de gritar.

"Kagome ¿Estás bien?"

Y al sonido de la voz llamándola, gritar fue lo que hizo "¡Es el tipo más insoportable del mundo!" volviéndose a la recién llegada, la encaró como esperando que ella tuviera la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta "¿Quién se cree que es llamándome inútil?"

La chica frente a ella solo atinó a encogerse de hombros, pero la princesa ni lo notó, ocupada como estaba en alzar su voz al cielo a la vez que agitaba los brazos, frustrada "¡Le salvé la vida! ¿Tienes idea de cuan horrible hedían esas verduras podridas que me arrojaron? ¡Todavía siento el olor impregnado en mi nariz! Y ¿me agradece el sacrificio?"

Su interlocutora, si podía ser llamada así, trató de hacer un comentario, siendo interrumpida de inmediato por Kagome, quien estaba demasiado sumergida en sus quejas como para prestar atención a su entorno "¡No! ¡No me lo agradece! ¿Y sabes porque?" inquirió, sus azules ojos lanzando chispas al conectarse con los de su compañera, quien se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. La princesa alzó un dedo como alistándose a dar el sermón más importante de su vida, pero antes de que la siguiente palabra pudiera salir de su boca, sus ojos se apagaron y dejó caer su mano pesadamente a un costado, susurrando "Porque yo fui quien lo metió en esa situación"

Sango estaba honestamente perdida. Nunca había visto a Kagome tan furiosa, pero sabiendo que no era momento de echarse para atrás, reunió todo su valor y esperó con paciencia a que su amiga se tranquilizara, cosa que parecía que acababa de hacer. Viendo su oportunidad, decidió aprovecharla.

"¿Quieres hablar de esto?" preguntó con cautela.

Kagome, quien había bajado la mirada, avergonzada por su actitud, alzó la cabeza de golpe, mostrando incredulidad "¿Tú quieres hablar conmigo?"

Una mirada a la expresión de la princesa, y Sango entendió que la chica había estado esperando ser rechazada. La alta morena comprendía ese temor. Lo que Kagome había hecho no era juego, sin embargo "¿Para qué son las amigas?" se escuchó decir.

De pronto, la campesina se encontró envuelta en un fuerte abrazo, a la vez que escuchaba decir "Creí que me odiabas"

Sango devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo "No te odio. Pienso que fuiste muy insensata, pero no te odio" separando a la princesa de sí, la miró con seriedad al decir "Y estoy segura que Inuyasha tampoco te odia"

Kagome soltó a su amiga, desviando la mirada "Me dio la impresión contraria"

"Yo no lo creo" se apresuró a asegurar la otra joven "Ustedes estaban conversando tan bien. Parecían a punto de reconciliarse" su voz adoptó un tinte rencoroso al continuar "Es culpa de ese príncipe que no aprende a no meterse en los asuntos de otros"

Kagome frunció el ceño "¿Cómo sabes que Inuyasha y yo estábamos hablando y que Kouga nos interrumpió?"

La campesina se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta y tartamudeó al tratar de responder "Bu- bueno, yo. . ."

"¿Nos espiabas?" inquirió la más joven, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Su padre, amoroso y gentil como era, siempre había sido muy estricto al exigir sinceridad en sus hijos. El pobre hombre había sufrido enormemente cuando los gemelos demostraron poca disposición en seguir esta norma tan importante para Ryu, pero Sango había sido una hija modelo. Eso significaba que la chica no era capaz de mentir aunque su vida dependiera de ello "Pues, sí" respondió quedamente, avergonzada, pero entonces recordó un detalle importante "Pero no fue mi culpa. Fue idea del predicador Yo le dije que no debíamos, pero ya lo conoces. Me convenció que nos escondiéramos detrás de unos arbustos, y pues. . . Lo siento"

Kagome la había mirado fijamente durante su corto relato, causando en Sango gran ansiedad. Acababa de decirle que eran amigas, sin embargo, la campesina estaba segura de que no era cosa de amigas esconderse tras los arbustos a escuchar conversaciones ajenas. La pobre chica no podía sentirse más insignificante en ese momento. Para ayudar a Kagome, necesitaba tener su confianza y temía haberla perdido irremediablemente. Así que cuando la princesa decidió hablar después de varios segundos, Sango por poco se va de espaldas.

"¿Estabas sola con el ministro?"

Hacía solo unos instantes que Kagome había parecido a punto de llorar, por lo que Sango no comprendía, ni quería tratar de comprender, porque los ojos de su amiga estaban brillando tan esperanzados "¿Qué estas pensando?" preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta.

"Siempre has rechazado la compañía del ministro" dijo la princesa, asombrada "las cosas están cambiando entre ustedes"

Sango se horrorizó del rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando "No te hagas ilusiones" replicó a la defensiva "Solo lo hice porque quería ayudarte"

Kagome decidió ignorar esa justificación "¡Me da tanto gusto!" afirmó, llevándose las manos al pecho, suspirando.

El sonrojó avergonzado de Sango, se extendió de sus mejillas al resto de su cuerpo en un segundo. Agitando las manos enérgicamente, trató de convencer a su amiga "No hay nada que te de gusto. ¡En serio!" la mirada soñadora de Kagome era prueba de que sus negativas no estaban resultando, por lo que la campesina decidió seguir el consejo de Miroku, utilizando otra táctica militar: La distracción. Se aclaró la garganta antes de decir "¿Qué no hablábamos de ti y de Inuyasha?"

La táctica tuvo mejor resultado de lo que la bella morena esperaba. Los ojos soñadores dieron paso a una expresión de tristeza que causó en Sango una sensación de remordimiento "No hay nada de qué hablar" respondió en un susurro la princesa.

Su amiga se acercó a ella, con la intención de tomarle las manos "Kagome. . ."

La princesa evitó el contacto, cruzándose de brazos "Inuyasha y yo nunca fuimos una pareja" tragó grueso "Ni lo seremos"

"Es tu esposo" habló Sango, como si esa sola frase fuera suficiente para arreglar el mundo.

"Sango. . ." Kagome quería darle una explicación. Una que fuera profunda. Sólida. Pero las palabras correctas no se hacían presentes.

Sango le dio unos momentos, queriendo oír lo que tenía que decir. Cuando fue obvio que la princesa no hablaría más, ella decidió aventurar sus conjeturas "¿Es por las diferencias sociales?"

"¡NO!" respondió exaltadamente la princesa. No era eso. De ninguna manera. Ya no. Sin embargo. . . "Las cosas son demasiados complicadas" aún a ella, esa excusa le parecía ridícula ¿Que importaba que fuera lo más cercano a la verdad?

"Solo porque tú lo quieres" acusó molesta la morena. Ella no era una experta en cuanto a las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, pero sí comprendía lo básico. Comprendía que entre una pareja romántica debía existir amistad, confianza y atracción. Y tal vez ella no era la mejor juez del mundo, pero estaba convencida de que esos tres aspectos estaban presentes en la relación de sus amigos. Durante el aniversario de la aldea, estas cosas fueron notorias. Ellos habían conversado, reído y bailado como cualquier otra pareja normal en la fiesta. Y se veían tan bien juntos. Por lo tanto, en su opinión, lo único que se oponía entre ellos, eran ellos mismos. Eso era lo que más irritación le causaba ¡Los testarudos!

Kagome caminó hasta un árbol y apoyó pesadamente su cabeza contra el tronco "Sango, de verdad, no es tan simple. Me gustaría que lo fuera, pero. . ." suspirando, se giró colocándose de espaldas al tronco y miró hacia las altas ramas "nunca quise que las cosas salieran así"

"No lo entiendo" respondió honestamente su amiga, mientras se acercaba a ella hasta estar a solo un par de centímetros de distancia "Como tu amiga, solo quiero lo mejor para ti" Kagome desvió la mirada al suelo. Sango la tomó de los hombros y esperó hasta que la princesa decidiera mirarla de frente. Cuando lo hizo, la jovencita se topó con una sonrisa comprensiva "Solo prométeme una cosa" suplicó Sango, Kagome asintió sin demora "Prométeme que harás lo que es mejor para ti"

Con ojos llorosos, Kagome asintió.

000

Una vez que su abrumación hubo desaparecido, Kouga inició la búsqueda de su princesa. O, al menos, intentó iniciar la búsqueda, pues una agradable voz le dio pausa apenas había comenzado a moverse. Volviéndose a la persona que le hablaba, no se molestó en ocultar el disgusto que le producía el ser interrumpido.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo tiempo que perder"

Sin inmutarse, la mujer acortó la distancia entre ellos, riendo en forma casi burlona "Vaya, vaya. No eres muy 'caballeroso' que digamos" Con toda la intención de ignorarla, Kouga le dio la espalda, pero ella no se dio por aludida "¿Y te extrañas de que Kagome haya desviado sus afectos?"

El príncipe pudo sentir que su sangre comenzaba a calentarse. Se volvió a la extraña para advertirle "Oye, mujer. . ."

"Kagura" interpuso plácidamente la artesana.

"Me importa un bledo" replicó cortante el muchacho. Una delgada ceja se alzó en el risueño rostro de Kagura "no te metas en lo que no te importa"

"Veo que Miroku decía la verdad. A Kagome le gustan temperamentales"

El recordar la insolencia mostrada por el ministro del lugar, solo sirvió para aumentar su frustración "Este sitio está lleno de chiflados"

Kagura lo dejó avanzar unos pasos, antes de señalar maliciosamente "Con esa actitud no conseguirás ganarte a Kagome de vuelta"

Eso lo detuvo efectivamente "¿Tú qué sabes?" demandó en una mezcla de reclamo y duda.

Kagura caminó hacia él, acortando la distancia una vez más "Sé que la princesita ha madurado mucho desde su llegada a la aldea, y ya no es una niña tonta que se deja deslumbrar por todo lo que brilla"

Kouga paseó su desdeñosa mirada por sobre la figura de la mujer. Ella no era nada desagradable a la vista, pero él no estaba de humor. Girando sobre sus talones, comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a la joven "Mira, no me importa lo que pienses. Déjame en paz"

"Inuyasha tiene una gran ventaja sobre ti ¿No quieres saber cuál es?" Kagura se forzó a ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que se produjo al, una vez más, conseguir retrasar al príncipe. Cuando Kouga conectó sus azules ojos con los de ella, Kagura dio voz a su sabiduría "Él nunca escondió sus defectos"

Airado, el príncipe entrecerró los ojos y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, bajo la divertida mirada de Kagura. Había logrado darle tiempo a Sango para hablar con la princesa sin interrupciones, al menos por un rato, y se daba por satisfecha. Ahora podía dedicarse a preparar su armamento de batalla con toda tranquilidad.

Kouga, por su parte, estaba furioso. Desde su punto de vista, toda la aldea se había confabulado para convencerlo de olvidarse de Kagome, pero no les iba a dar gusto ¡El la vio primero! Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que pedir una segunda oportunidad no sería sencillo dadas las circunstancias.

_Él no__ escondió sus defectos,_

Las palabras de la aldeana se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. No había sido su intención ocultarle cosas a Kagome. Simplemente, no había tenido opción. Ella terminaría comprendiendo. Él se aseguraría de eso.

Llegando al centro de la aldea, trató de orientarse hacia adonde ir. Su objetivo había sido ir tras la princesa, pero gracias a Kagura, la había perdido de vista. Divisando a lo lejos una cascada de cabello plateado, decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse al tanto del plan para recuperar el castillo. Debía asegurar el bienestar de sus hombres y sobre todo el de su amada. Avanzó con toda la confianza de que era poseedor, deteniéndose a espaldas del hombre con el que necesitaba hablar.

"Oye, ¿Es contigo con quien tengo que hablar acerca de la infiltración?" Dorados ojos se volvieron hacia él mirándolo con desdén. Kouga mantuvo su postura, no dejándose intimidar "Solo quiero aclarar quién será el líder de la operación, no quiero que mis hombres confundan a quien deben obedecer"

"Ninguno de sus hombres ha sido tomado en cuenta para la infiltración" informó calmadamente Sesshoumaru.

Kouga se encogió de hombros "Eso es porque yo no pensaba participar, pero ya cambié de opinión"

"Yo no" anunció el jefe de la aldea, mientras se alejaba del príncipe sin prestarle mayor atención.

"¿Cómo te atreves a darme la espalda?" exigió el noble, esperando que el campesino detuviera su marcha, cosa que no hizo. No teniendo más opción, se tragó su orgullo y fue tras Sesshoumaru "No hemos terminado de hablar"

"Estoy en desacuerdo" respondió el jefe, siguiendo de largo.

Como Sesshoumaru no se detuvo ni pareció interesado en escucharlo, Kouga optó por caminar a su lado y hablar "Kagome ha decidido participar en el intento de suicidio que planeaste. Debo ir a protegerla"

Eso pareció interesar a Sesshoumaru "¿Kagome nos acompañará?"

"En contra de mi voluntad"

La amargura en la voz del príncipe causó diversión en el ojidorado, aunque su semblante no dio muestras de ello "Ya veo. Eso no cambia mi decisión. Usted no está invitado a unírsenos"

"No la dejaré sola"

"No estará sola"

"Discúlpame por no confiar ciegamente en ustedes"

Sesshoumaru detuvo su andar, tomándose unos segundos para estudiar al príncipe. Hombros amplios, brazos y piernas fuertes. Numéricamente, los himeshinos estaban en desventaja, necesitando toda la ayuda posible. Como líder responsable, él había aprendido a no dejar que sentimientos personales se interpusieran en la obtención de logros, pero Kouga le resultaba insoportable. Además que no se podía confiar en él. Por otro lado, si su determinación por conservar a Kagome servía como parámetro, el príncipe también era muy tenaz, eso significaba que no se lo iba a poder quitar de encima fácilmente. Vaya dilema.

Entre las personas que se movían de un lugar a otro alrededor de ellos, alguien en particular llamó la atención del jefe de la aldea y una solución se le vino a la mente. Mirando a Kouga con la impersonalidad que le caracterizaba, Sesshoumaru concedió "De acuerdo. Si le es tan importante, concederé mi autorización para que nos acompañe, pero sus hombres deberán quedarse reforzando nuestra defensa"

Esa solución no agradó al príncipe y así lo hizo saber "Mis hombres van a donde yo voy"

"No en ésta ocasión"

"Tú no tienes derecho de darme órdenes" habló a forma de amenaza el más bajo.

"Yo soy quien decide que se hace y como se hace. Si usted no está de acuerdo, no es mi problema" Sesshoumaru no cambió ni su semblante ni su entonación, sin embargo, logró transmitir su autoridad de forma tal, que, inconscientemente, Kouga retrocedió un paso "Saldremos en pocos minutos. Esté preparado para cuando haga el llamado"

Era una orden para retirarse de la presencia del jefe de la aldea y muy a pesar suyo, Kouga se vio cumpliéndola.

Sesshoumaru lo vio alejarse, complacido de notar que el príncipe iba casi echando rayos. Cuando Kouga hubo desaparecido de vista, el ojidorado se volvió en dirección de la persona que había notado antes y que sentado a la entrada de su cabaña, se entretenía en afilar una exagerada cantidad de cuchillos.

"Jakotsu"

Al sonido de su nombre, el hombre inmediatamente dejó su ocupación y casi corrió al encuentro del jefe de la aldea, sonriendo en forma resplandeciente "Dime, Sesshy"

Sesshoumaru contuvo su impulso de estrangular al extraño hombre, si se le podía llamar así. Alto, delgado y demasiado grácil para ser considerado masculino, el tipo era. . . raro.

Jakotsu había llegado a la aldea en compañía de su familia a la edad de trece años. En ese momento, los aldeanos estuvieron encantados de abrirles las puertas de su comunidad al grupo de cuatro adultos y once infantes, todas mujeres. O eso creyeron. Las mujeres habían sido las esposas de una familia dedicada a la minería que poseía una pequeña veta de metales preciosos. En uno de esos extraños accidentes que a veces ocurren, la mina se vino abajo, acabando con la vida de todos los miembros masculinos de la familia, dejando desamparadas a sus mujeres y niños, de los cuales, Jakotsu, siendo muy pequeño, era el único varón que no trabajaba en la mina.

Las mujeres tuvieron que valerse por sí mismas. Incluso, pusieron a sus hijas a trabajar y la madre de Jakotsu, no queriendo arriesgarlo en tareas peligrosas, decidió disfrazarlo para que junto a ella laborara como criada en los diferentes pueblos y aldeas que visitaron antes de llegar a Himeshi. Y precisamente, por ese disfraz, los aldeanos tardaron varias semanas en descubrir que la niña más graciosa de la familia, no era una niña.

Cortésmente, los ancianos informaron a la familia que ya no sería necesario que el muchacho continuara con la farsa, y casi les dio un ataque cuando el hombrecito informó a su vez, que él prefería usar vestidos.

Algunos llegaron a pensar en sacar a la familia de la aldea, pues tener a alguien así en medio de su comunidad resultaba escandaloso. Pero, la compasión pudo más y la única condición que pusieron para permitirles quedarse, fue que Jakotsu no usara vestido. Nunca.

Dicen que los hombres no deben llora, pero Jakotsu lo hizo a viva voz mientras su madre quemaba los vestidos que ella misma le había cocido.

En condiciones normales, él sería el último al que Sesshoumaru pediría ayuda, pero, el tipo era un maestro con los cuchillos, capaz de partir en dos a una mosca en pleno vuelo. Y era el mejor en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo – O al menos, eso clamaba Jakotsu. Los hombres de la aldea preferían tomarle la palabra pues ninguno se atrevía a acercársele lo suficiente como para comprobarlo – Y además, era muy diligente al seguir órdenes.

Con voz nivelada, Sesshoumaru le indicó "El príncipe Kouga vendrá con nosotros y tú serás su compañero. No debes perderlo de vista bajo ninguna circunstancia"

Jakotsu escuchó con atención, pero se sintió obligado a objetar "Sin ánimos de ser irrespetuoso, preferiría ser compañero de tu hermano" La mirada de Sesshoumaru claramente dijo que ni en sueños esa petición iba a ser cumplida. Jakotsu hizo un puchero "Está bien, está bien. No me le despegaré al príncipe" Acto seguido, se volvió a sus quehaceres renegando en voz audible "Que mal sentido del humor. Menos mal que es guapo. Pero no tanto como Inuyasha. . ."

Sesshoumaru cerró sus oídos al resto de las palabras - Podrían causarle pesadillas – y dispuso en su mente, enfocarse en la batalla. . .

"Esa mujer es muy bonita ¿Por qué está vestida de hombre?"

. . . si lograba deshacerse de la princesa por más de diez minutos.

El ojidorado se volvió a su costado, donde Rin lo observaba risueña. Las mujeres de la familia real debían sufrir de serios problemas mentales. Era la única forma de explicar tanta imprudencia. Él sostuvo la castaña mirada con frialdad, confiando en que su contrincante claudicaría en poco tiempo.

"¿Puedo tocarle el cabello ahora?"

Sesshoumaru contuvo un gruñido_ Solo espero que Naraku no posea ni la mitad de la persistencia de esta niña._

000

"¿Por qué no te peinas?"

Inuyasha alzó una ceja, pensando que era la pregunta más tonta que había escuchado y decidió dar la obvia respuesta "¿Para qué? Siempre vuelve a enredarse"

Rin, su interlocutora, abrió la boca como si no pudiera creerlo "¡Eso mismo le digo a Arisa! ¡Pero no me escucha! Todos los días me obliga a sentarme por horas para hacerme unos rizos que tardan dos segundos en deshacerse. Hoy me escapé antes de que pudiera atraparme y me peiné yo sola ¿Qué opinas?" consultó, modelando su trabajo.

Inuyasha estudió con detenimiento la coleta que sobresalía de un costado de la cabeza de la niña la cual parecía más un ramo de paja negra descuidadamente colocado. Rin simplemente había tomado un mechón de la parte media de su cráneo y le había atado un listón. Después de realizado su crítico estudio, Inuyasha respondió con total honestidad "Te ves bien así"

La pequeña sonrió de forma que la cara parecía partírsele en dos "¡Gracias!" exclamó encantada. Había sido una gran idea venir a conversar con su cuñado. Fue fácil encontrarlo, siendo él y su hermano los únicos con ese distintivo color de cabello. Y una vez que las presentaciones fueron hechas, ella comenzó a lanzar todas las preguntas que quería hacerle desde que Kagome le hablara de él: ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? ¿Qué comida te gusta? ¿Es cierto que te comes a los niños? Y otras por el estilo.

La paciencia que Inuyasha le estaba demostrando a la princesita, no era tan inusual como cualquiera podría pensar. Era simplemente que estaba hablando con una niña y bueno, ellas eran peores que los varones una vez que empezaban a llorar, así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Cómoda como se sentía hablando con su cuñado, la chiquilla decidió hacer su petición estrella "Oye, ¿me dejas tocarte el cabello?" Inuyasha simplemente se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza. La pequeña pasó su delicada mano sobre las hebras y cuando estuvo satisfecha, anunció "¡Es tan suave como el de tu hermano!"

Inuyasha se incorporó a toda su altura de inmediato, mirándola incrédulo "¿Le tocaste el cabello a mi hermano?" ella asintió "y ¿él te dejó?" preguntó, sus ojos casi saliéndosele de las órbitas "¿Cómo le hiciste?"

Antes de que Rin pudiera relatar su odisea, una voz conocida por ambos, los interrumpió.

"Inuyasha"

"No tengo tiempo. Estoy en medio de una conversación importante" respondió el muchacho, haciendo un ademán que significaba 'deja de molestar y vete'.

"Hermano"

La voz de Sesshoumaru destilaba peligro, tanto así que Inuyasha decidió ignorarlo.

"¿No escucharás a tu hermano?" preguntó Rin en voz baja.

"Lo que tú y yo estamos tratando es más serio" respondió él en el mismo tono "Además, nunca lo escucho"

"La hora de jugar ya terminó. Partiremos en unos minutos"

Eso ya no lo pudo ignorar. Lanzando un suspiro más que exagerado, Inuyasha se dispuso a despedirse de Rin, notando que la niña había perdido un poco de color. Entendiendo bien a qué se debía el cambio, dijo con gran confianza "No tengas miedo. Solo vamos a patear a Naraku y volvemos al rato"

La niña mostró una sonrisa temerosa "Todo esto me asusta. Pero estoy tranquila porque el señor Sesshoumaru me prometió traerme de vuelta a toda mi familia, vivita y coleando"

"Con que el 'Señor Sesshoumaru' te lo prometió ¿No?" preguntó divertido el muchacho, mirando de reojo a su hermano quien, no hizo ni una mueca. Inuyasha se agachó al nivel de la princesita "Cuando regresemos, continuaremos con nuestra conversación"

Antes que pudiera alejarse por completo, Rin lo tomó de la manga de la camisa, dándole pausa "Solo para que sepas, tú me agradas más que el otro" habló en forma confidente la pequeña. De alguna forma, Inuyasha supo que 'el otro' era el bueno para nada príncipe de Tarus.

La princesa sonrió, gesto que le fue devuelto por su cuñado.

000

Sentada sobre el lomo de Manchas, Kagome paseaba su mirada en derredor, sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta crecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Una red de vigías había sido desplegada desde la aldea hasta casi llegar a la ciudad, y esta acababa de informar que un gran número de soldados ya había emprendido el rumbo a Himeshi.

No había tiempo que perder y las despedidas comenzaron a escucharse. Muchas madres y esposas no se molestaban en ocultar su temor, abrazándose con fuerza a los hombres que tendrían que pelear y rogándoles que volvieran con bien. Algunos hijos hacían lo mismo con sus progenitoras que se quedarían a resguardar la aldea. Los pequeños no entendían la clase de peligro que los acechaba y lo hacían notar en sus reclamos hacia sus padres. Más de uno tuvo que ser reprendido severamente a causa de su rebeldía y eso solo servía para aumentar la tención en los adultos.

Fue especialmente conmovedor ver como Taka cedía sus dos pequeños hijos a Susume, el mayor de ellos, tomando la mano de la que, si todo iba bien, pronto sería su hermana mayor.

Susume finalmente había aceptado la proposición de matrimonio y la boda estaba programada para realizarse en los siguientes días. En esos momentos, la maestra debería estar pensando en su felicidad y estabilidad futuras y no en que cabía la posibilidad de convertirse en una viuda con tres hijos antes de la boda.

Kata, al igual que varios hombres y mujeres en situación similar a la de él – a punto de casarse o padres solteros – había recibido la oferta de no participar en la batalla, quedando libres de obligaciones para con la aldea. El buen hombre había declinado la proposición, en virtud de que, a pesar del gran riesgo, prefería pelear ese día para que sus hijos no tuvieran que hacerlo en el futuro. Esa respuesta había sido repetida por el resto de los favorecidos sin dar espacio a dudas.

Kagome no lograba deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa, a pesar que Sango había tratado de consolarla al respecto. La batalla que se avecinaba, habría ocurrido de cualquier forma. Tarde o temprano, el gobernador habría encontrado cualquier pretexto para quitarles las tierras y los himeshinos habrían tenido que defenderse contra la guardia real. Tal vez la presencia de la princesa había acelerado la llegada de la confrontación, pero, no la había generado.

_Sango tiene razón. No vale la pena seguir atormentándome. Las cosas están hechas y lo único__ que queda es ir hacia adelante, rogando a Dios por lo mejor._

Con esa idea en la mente, la princesa dejó que un rayo de esperanza se materializara en su corazón. Los hombres y mujeres de Himeshi no iban a pelear por la familia real. Iban a luchar por sus propias familias. A ellos no les interesaba el futuro político de Irasshai, su única preocupación era el futuro de sus hijos. No estaban tratando de ganar poder y riquezas, solamente querían un techo seguro para los suyos. Sacar a Naraku del trono no les prometía una vida segura, pero al menos, era un paso en la dirección correcta.

Y así trataría ella de ver las cosas.

Desmontó de su caballo con la idea de ir en busca de sus padres, quería – no, necesitaba – estar con ellos. Su relación con su padre no estaba en los mejores términos y dependía de ella corregir eso. Jirou había cometido errores, pero eso no le daba licencia a ella para hacer las cosas a su manera y ahora que lo entendía, también entendía que para ser perdonada, ella debía perdonar primero. Y ya que no había mejor momento que el presente. . .

Tomó el camino a la cabaña de Kaede, sabiendo que sus padres estarían con Kikyo, ayudándola a prepararse para el viaje. Su hermana mayor no estaba lo bastante consciente para comprender a cabalidad lo que ocurría, y dada su condición, debían ser muy cuidadosos con ella.

Antes de llegar a su destino, Kouga le salió al paso. La princesa trató en vano de excusarse de hablar con él, pero el muchacho no aceptó sus negativas.

"Por favor, Kagome. Estos podrían ser nuestros últimos momentos juntos"

_¿Últimos momentos?_ "Tienes razón. Esta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad de hablar"

La sonrisa de Kouga denotaba su felicidad al no ser rechazado. De forma casi tímida, ofreció "Busquemos un poco de privacidad"

"No"

Kouga quiso protestar, pero entonces reparó en la forma nerviosa que la muchacha miraba a su alrededor "Sucede algo malo"

"Esta gente" dijo ella alzando los brazos y señalando en general a las personas que había cerca "solía tenerme mucho cariño. La mayoría, ahora me mira con desconfianza. Muchos de ellos están convencidos que soy responsable por el sufrimiento de Inuyasha y su familia. No los culpo. Yo me siento responsable. Y es por eso que no quiero hacer nada que los haga despreciarme más" aspiró profundo antes de decir "Una mujer casada no debe ser vista hablando a solas con otro hombre que no sea su esposo"

"Kagome, eso es una tontería. Ese matrimonio es una farsa. Tú lo dijiste"

"Sí" respondió ella simplemente, agachando la cabeza. Ella sabía que la presente conversación era necesaria, pero saberlo no se lo facilitaba. En especial porque no sabía que decir. La traición de Kouga le había dolido mucho al principio. Pero luego, todas sus energías estuvieron dirigidas a procurar el bienestar de Inuyasha y ayudar a su familia y no había tenido tiempo, o mejor dicho, no había tenido el valor de confrontar sus sentimientos. Y tenían asuntos más importantes que tratar.

Después de unos momentos, alzó su rostro mirando a Kouga fijamente "En la mansión, me preguntaste si yo habría preferido quedarme aquí, con Inuyasha ¿Recuerdas?" Kouga asintió levemente, no queriendo recordar. Ella continuó "Aún no tengo una respuesta para esa pregunta. Y mientras más lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que mi indecisión solo puede significar que mi matrimonio no es tan falso como yo quise creer"

"¿Eso qué significa?" preguntó dolido el príncipe.

"No lo sé" contestó ella con honestidad "Y si voy a ser sincera, debo decir que poner a mi familia en peligro no ayuda a que la balanza se incline a tu favor"

"¿No vas a perdonarme?"

Ella lo miró por largo rato, tratando de decidir que responder. Su resolución en cuanto a su padre se le vino a la mente y entonces habló "Yo estaba segura de que algunas de las personas que lastimé iban a odiarme, pero no lo hicieron. No imaginas la dicha que eso me causó. Yo no esperaba su perdón, pero sí lo deseaba" hizo una pausa y por primera vez desde que se enterara de la verdad, le regaló una sonrisa al príncipe "Te perdono"

Kouga iba a tomarle las manos, pero Kagome fue más rápida, colocando sus brazos tras la espalda "Te perdono" repitió "Pero eso no significa que las cosas volverán a ser cómo eran antes"

El príncipe retiró sus manos, un poco desilusionado, pero la sonrisa que el perdón de su amada había ocasionado no desapareció "Lo entiendo, Kagome. Te daré el espacio y el tiempo que necesites. Pero no renunciaré a ti fácilmente"

La princesa suspiró entornando los ojos "Eso me temía"

000

Una gran cantidad de carretas llevando provisiones y personas estaban poniéndose en marcha rumbo a las montañas, donde una serie de cuevas amplias serviría de refugio a los aldeanos más vulnerables. Los rostros compungidos abundaban entre los que se iban y hubo necesidad de usar la fuerza para obligar a algunos de los niños a permanecer en los vehículos. Pero ningún caso había resultado tan difícil como el que Inuyasha estaba enfrentando. O así lo veía él.

Rehusándose a subir a la carreta que lo esperaba, Shippo se plantó enfrente de Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados "¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?"

"¡Porque NO!" El ojidorado no podía más. Cuando Sesshoumaru dio la orden al convoy de partir, todos se apresuraron a obedecer. Los ancianos fueron primero, luego los niños y después las mujeres lactantes. Más de alguno necesitó coacción, pero al final todos hicieron como se les decía. Excepto Shippo. Una vez que supo era hora de marcharse, se pegó a Inuyasha, rechazando a todos los que le pedían acompañarlos.

"Anda, déjame ir. Puedo ayudar" Suplicaba con vehemencia "¡Ya soy grande!"

"Solo cuando te comparamos con una hormiga. Y será mejor que pares de actuar como el enano molesto que eres y dejes de discutir o te voy a coscorronear"

"¡Que miedo me das!" se mofó el chiquillo, recibiendo inmediatamente el coscorrón prometido "¡Me pegaste!" acusó el pequeño como si no se lo creyera, acariciándose la cabeza.

"Te lo advertí" espetó el muchacho, ignorando las lágrimas – gritos – de cocodrilo que salían del pelirrojo "¡Ya deja de llorar!"

Cuando el ojidorado pareció a punto de tomar al pequeño y arrojarlo a la primera carreta que encontrara, una voz intervino.

"Shippo, es hora de irse" habló con dulzura Izayoi.

Los gritos se detuvieron y lágrimas verdades asomaron a los verdes ojos, mientras una expresión de angustia se dibujaba en el tierno rostro. Shippo miró a Inuyasha en forma suplicante y este último no necesitó palabras para comprender. El niño temía que esta vez su amigo se fuera para siempre.

El pequeño no era tonto. Él sabía lo que la violencia podía causar. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos y lo aterraba sobremanera pensar que Inuyasha, a quien veía como un hermano mayor – su único hermano – podría tener el mismo fin que sus padres.

Inuyasha contuvo un suspiro e hizo algo que nunca había hecho: se agachó a la altura de Shippo. Mirándolo directo a los ojos y quitando toda inseguridad de su voz, habló "Enano, mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. Hasta iremos al río a practicar los clavados"

Queriendo imitar la valentía de su amigo, el chiquillo se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa e igualó la mirada "Es una promesa. No puedes echarte para atrás"

Inuyasha sonrió genuinamente, poniéndose en pié "Sí, sí. Es una promesa. Ya lárgate" finalizó dándole un empujón en dirección a su madre.

Izayoi lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo a la última carreta que quedaba. Una vez el chiquillo estuvo acomodado, la dama se volvió a su hijo, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo "Le pedí a tu hermano que te cuide" habló tratando de contener las lágrimas "Promete que tú lo cuidarás a él"

"Tranquila. Ya verás que volveremos con bien, después de todo hierba mala nunca muere" trató él de bromear, recibiendo un abrazo más fuerte por su esfuerzo.

"No hay nada malo ni en ti ni en tu hermano" declaró la madre, liberándolo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos "Nunca debí dudar de ti" susurró con remordimiento.

Inuyasha tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla, dándole un beso "Eso ya quedó olvidado" aseguró para luego limpiar las lágrimas en el rostro de la mujer.

Una débil sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Izayoi. La disposición de Inuyasha para perdonar nunca dejaba de sorprenderla "He pecado de vanidosa creyendo que tus cualidades las has heredado de mi, pero no es así. Tú corazón es demasiado grande para compararlo con el de otros" El chico bajó la vista, abochornado, sintiendo que su madre exageraba "Si en el futuro trato de imponerme a tu voluntad, recuérdame esta conversación"

"De acuerdo" sonrió tristemente el muchacho. Mirando por sobre la cabeza de su progenitora, agregó con seriedad "Se hace tarde"

Izayoi volvió la vista a donde el último grupo de refugiados esperaba por ella. La dama no era una anciana, pero siendo la madre del jefe de la aldea, debía cumplir con su función de cuidar de los más débiles y por eso iría con ellos. Mirando a su hijo a los ojos una vez más, pidió "No olvides tu promesa a Shippo"

"Nunca olvido mis promesas" replicó el joven, fingiendo disgusto.

Con expresión solemne, la madre recalcó "Cuento con eso"

000

Poco tiempo después, un contingente de once jinetes volaba por uno de los caminos alternos en dirección de Ciudad Real. Cualquier extraño que los viera, no sospecharía que entre ellos iban soldados y nobles. Los uniformes y las telas finas fueron remplazados por prendas sencillas que ocultaban efectivamente las entidades de los viajantes. Tanto así, que nadie podría creer que dos de ellos eran mujeres.

Cuando Sesshoumaru los reunió para dar las últimas indicaciones antes de partir, también anunció que la princesa se uniría a ellos. Jirou y Houjo procedieron de inmediato a señalar su disconformidad con esa noticia, pero tuvieron que callar cuando Hiromi, quien había asistido a la reunión bajo pretexto de apoyar a su esposo, aclaró que ambas irían. Sesshoumaru se sintió en la obligación de señalar las desventajas que significaría llevar a las damas con ellos: retrasos y distracciones, entre otras cosas. Jirou, además recalcó que era un riesgo innecesario. Hiromi escuchó todos los señalamientos en silencio, tras lo cual, solicitó a su esposo hablar en privado con él.

Varios minutos después, Jirou se presentó ante el grupo confirmando la participación de su esposa. No dio razones para su cambio de opinión y tampoco mencionó nada de lo que Hiromi le dijera. Nadie lo cuestionó, pues, como el esposo, él era el único con derecho de prohibir o conceder la petición de la señora.

Sesshoumaru trató de obtener el punto de vista de Inuyasha en cuanto a Kagome yendo con ellos. El muchacho simplemente respondió "Como si esa mujer hiciera algo de lo que yo digo"

Luego, ambos padres se despidieron de la mayor y la menor de sus hijas, viéndolas partir en una de las últimas carretas. Más tarde junto a ocho valientes hombres y una determinada princesa, emprendieron la marcha.

Cualquier prejuicio que los hombres tuvieran en un inicio, fue grandemente disminuido por el comportamiento de ambas mujeres, quienes en ningún momento se quejaron y tampoco disminuyeron el paso. Kagome había resuelto interrogar a su madre en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Hiromi cabalgaba como si poseyera toda la experiencia del mundo y la princesa no podía evitar preguntarse como la reina habría tenido tiempo de aprender el arte.

Gracias a la tenacidad de las damas y al conocimiento que los himeshinos tenían del terreno, alcanzaron los muros de la ciudad en la mitad del tiempo requerido.

Resguardándose en la cubierta de los árboles, hicieron un alto y uno de los soldados de Houjo desmontó. Quitándose la capa, se colocó a la espalda un par de bolsas conteniendo curiosidades y algunas telas.

"¿Tienes claras tus órdenes?" inquirió el comandante.

"Sí, señor" respondió el soldado. Acto seguido, salió a campo abierto luciendo como todo un vendedor ambulante, en dirección a la ciudad.

"Espero que tu plan no termine volviéndose en nuestra contra" comento Kyo dirigiéndose al comandante.

"Es un riesgo necesario" respondió pensativo el oficial "Aunque derribemos a Naraku, eso no nos garantiza que sus hombres no trataran de ayudarlo o vengarlo una vez el general esté fuera del camino. Necesitamos gente que nos ayude a salir del castillo cuando llegue el momento" finalizó Houjo, rogando para sus adentros que sus sospechas fueran acertadas. Durante los meses antes de la desaparición de Kagome, varios buenos soldados habían sido despedidos sin razón aparente. El comandante pensaba que los hombres habían sido relevados del servicio precisamente por no respaldar el plan de Naraku. Takeru, el joven soldado que cuidara de Rin y ahora hacía las veces de vendedor ambulante, conocía a algunos de ellos e iría a la ciudad en su busca para pedirles ayuda.

Para poder entrar al palacio, un número pequeño de combatientes era lo indicado. Pero salir, requeriría de mucha más ayuda y allí entraban al plan los hombres que Takeru iba a reclutar.

Aunque también cabía la posibilidad que esos hombres fueran fieles a Naraku y su razón de despedido respondiera a alguna causa trivial.

Pero quien no arriesga no gana. Y ellos iban con la idea de ganar.

Fue el turno de Kagome de ayudar en la ejecución. Guió a la comitiva al muro por el cual había escapado con la ayuda de Rin. Dejando los caballos en una parte tupida de follaje, uno a uno, entraron por el reducido agujero. No fue nada difícil para Kyo, el primero en la línea, remover la piedra que ocultaba la salida y así alcanzaron el muro interior. Pasar a los corrales fue un poco más difícil. El espacio entre el gallinero y la pared resultó un obstáculo mayúsculo considerando que la mayoría de los hombres que tendrían que pasar por ahí tenían el doble del tamaño de Kagome, y ella apenas cabía.

Una vez superado el obstáculo – el cual se quedó con partes de ropa y cabello – siguieron el mapa de Rin para encontrar la entrada a los pasadizos, oculta en el cuarto donde se sacrificaban los animales para la comida. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Los guardias de Naraku estaban ocupados protegiendo los puntos que ellos consideraban más vulnerables en el castillo – la cocina no era uno de ellos – y los sirvientes seguramente estaban siendo retenidos en algún lugar mientras el general decidía a quien conservar y a quién no.

Todo eso resultaba muy beneficiosos para los combatientes: menos personas en el camino equivalían a menos sangre derramada. Pero el silencio estaba dejando sordo a más de alguno. La quietud era favorable para un ataque sorpresa, pero también para que el peso de la realidad sofocara más a aquellos que libraban una batalla interior, ya fuera con su conciencia o con sus emociones.

Inuyasha y Kagome no habían intercambiado siquiera una mirada y eso generaba presión en cada uno de ellos. La princesa había querido desearle suerte a su esposo y salir de Himeshi con alguna especie de tregua entre ellos, pero una mirada a su serio semblante la desarmó. Y ni mencionar el alboroto que se armó cuando Kouga se reunió con ellos en el último momento.

Al parecer, Sesshoumaru había olvidado mencionarle a su hermano que había autorizado al príncipe que los acompañara. A ninguno de los presentes le quedó claro en un inicio con quien estaba más enojado Inuyasha. Si con Kouga, culpable de su arresto y pretendiente de su esposa o con su hermano, quien permitía acercase a ellos a uno de los hombres más odiado por él. Pero cuando minutos después, Jakotsu se reunió con ellos desbordando exagerados halagos al ojidorado más joven, fue obvio a quien quería Inuyasha matar primero.

Como fuera, toda oportunidad para que el joven matrimonio llegara a alguna concesión, desapareció.

Ahora, aparte de rogar por el éxito de su empresa, Kagome también oraba porque su pelea con Inuyasha no fuera el último recuerdo entre ellos.

El sentido de la orientación de los himeshinos resultaba asombroso. Kyo y Sesshoumaru, los únicos que habían estado en los túneles antes – con la excepción de la familia real y de Inuyasha que había estado inconsciente – se movían con gran seguridad. Solo bastaba echar un vistazo al mapa de Rin cada cierto tramo y seguían como si conocieran el lugar. Las antorchas que llevaban a penas los dejaban ver, pero eso no parecía molestarles a los campesinos. Al resto no le iba tan bien. La falta de luz, los escombros y telarañas, les estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato. Jirou y Hiromi se apoyaban el uno en el otro para no caer de bruces cada vez que se tropezaban. Kagome se dividía entre mirar por donde caminaba y evitar que Kouga se le acercara demasiado. El príncipe y los otros dos soldados, simplemente trataban de imitar la seguridad de los campesinos.

Finalmente llegaron al punto por el que tendrían que salir a los pasillos del castillo para retomar otro camino entre las paredes. Una pintura gigante les sirvió como puerta de salida.

Tendrían que caminar ocho metros sin resguardo hasta una habitación doblando la esquina. Sesshoumaru fue primero, seguido de Houjo y sus majestades, con el otro soldado detrás de ellos, después Kyo.

Inuyasha finalmente pareció notar que Kagome estaba con ellos y lanzando una mirada retadora al príncipe, la tomó del brazo, llevándola consigo a la otra entrada secreta.

"¿Quién se cree este tipo?" preguntó Kouga entre dientes a nadie en particular.

De todas formas, Jakotsu, su sombra, respondió "Su marido" como respuesta a la mirada asesina que el príncipe le dedicó, el muchacho suspiró exageradamente "Sí, lo sé. Todos los buenos ya están apartados" la expresión de Kouga se transformó en una de horror y no gastó ni un segundo en salir del confinado espacio.

Alcanzaron la siguiente entrada sin novedad - salvo que Kagome parecía más sonrosada que antes - De allí, el tramo hasta el gran salón era relativamente corto.

Kagome se preguntaba si su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido por la excitación de estar cerca de su objetivo o si era porque Inuyasha todavía la sujetaba por el brazo.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo de repente. Todos contuvieron el aliento. Habían llegado.

000

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de Ciudad Real, un batallón de soldados fuertemente armados se acercaban a paso firme a la cadena de colinas que servían como muralla protectora a la aldea de Himeshi.

Utilizando las ventajas del terreno para permanecer ocultos, los himeshinos observaban a sus contrincantes avanzar a paso fijo. La compañía, aunque numerosa, apenas igualaba el número de sus hombres, lo que causó en los campesinos un atisbo de esperanza en cuanto al desenlace de la pelea. El alivio resultó mayor para aquellos cuyas mujeres e hijos conformaban la última línea de defensa para su hogar. De ninguna manera iban a dejar que ninguno de sus enemigos llegara hasta ellos.

Los aldeanos, divididos en tres unidades, se encontraban estratégicamente distribuidos. Los arqueros situados al tope de las grandes rocas que circundaban el camino, se agazapaban a forma de no ser vistos por los soldados y así aprovechar el factor sorpresa. Comandados por Yoni, serían los que abrirían fuego una vez el enemigo estuviera en su línea de ataque.

A las faldas de la colina y dirigidos por un veterano en el combate, permanecían los más grandes en tamaño. Hombres fuertes acostumbrados a cargar por sí solos troncos de árboles de gran tamaño y espesor que normalmente debían ser levantados por cuatro hombres. Ellos lidiarían con los que lograsen esquivar las mortales flechas.

Finalmente, en la cima de la colina, permanecía el resto de combatientes, cada uno con sus armas de preferencia y a la cabeza de ellos, Ryu, el padre de Sango.

La táctica a seguir había sido delineada en forma precisa por Sesshoumaru con ayuda de los líderes de cada unidad. Todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Pero eso no mejoraba su nerviosismo.

Estudiando la invariable marcha de los soldados más abajo Ryu evaluaba la situación seriamente. Su concentración era indudable, sin embargo, largos años repeliendo criminales de la peor calaña, expertos en emboscadas y juego sucio, lo habían entrenado para estar alerta a su entorno. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar a Miroku hablando directo junto a él "¿Estoy equivocado o las posibilidades parecen estar a nuestro favor?"

Miroku debía haberse quedado en la aldea. Esa fue su indicación. Ryu no recordaba haberlo visto entre sus tropas y tampoco lo sintió acercarse a él. Un ministro no estaba adiestrado para acechar. Que el predicador se aproximara tanto sin ser detectado solo podía significar que Ryu estaba perdiendo su toque. El campesino controló su expresión antes de responder "El máximo error que podemos cometer a estas alturas es confiarnos"

Miroku mostró apreciación por la respuesta "Sabias palabras" para luego quedar pensativo por un rato.

Sango, quien también había sido sorprendida por la inesperada llegada de su pretendiente, desvió su atención del movimiento que ocurría abajo, para estudiar la expresión de Miroku "¿Tiene miedo, predicador?"

El ministro le regaló la más graciosa sonrisa "¡Por supuesto que sí!"

Sango sonrió a su vez, divertida con la respuesta. No era de todos los días que un hombre reconociera sus temores "¿Por qué vino entonces? Podría haberse quedado en la aldea donde estaría más seguro"

"¿Y permitir que tan frágil criatura enfrentara este grave peligro sola? ¡Jamás!" respondió con severidad el predicador.

Sango miró a su alrededor, confundida "¿Qué frágil criatura?"

"Usted"

"¡Yo no soy frágil!" respondió indignada la joven.

"A mis ojos, usted es la más grácil de las criaturas y no puedo evitar sentirme obligado a querer protegerla" habló Miroku con total seriedad. Él sabía que estaba dando un gigantesco paso en una dirección desconocida para él, pero ya había decidido que, en este caso en particular, no le importaban las consecuencias. Tal vez, hasta las anhelaba.

Sango pudo sentir claramente como el color le subía a las mejillas. Cada día le resultaba más difícil desestimar los halagos del predicador y eso la preocupaba. Mucho. En especial, cuando se sintió incapacitada de desviar su mirada de la de Miroku. Ese tono violeta en el color de sus ojos no era común y le daban un aire de inocencia que Sango sabía él no poseía. Y sin embargo. . .

"¿Tuvimos suerte con este o qué?" La estridente voz de Ryu fue efectiva para romper el hechizo en el que ambos jóvenes habían caído. El rostro de ella se encendió, mientras que él, sonrió placidamente a su futuro suegro, quien, efusivo, abrazaba de costado a Miroku. Sin importar cuanto Sango tratara de negarlo, resultaba obvio que sus afectos estaban comenzando a enfocarse en el ministro, y a Ryu eso lo hacía realmente feliz "Créeme hija cuando te digo que no te encontraremos uno mejor"

"Papá, no es momento para esto" protestó la muchacha entre dientes, tratando de controlar su sonrojo, viéndose de improviso aprisionada por el otro brazo de su padre.

"Cierto. No es el momento" concordó el hombre "¡Una vez terminemos con este problema, hablaremos de la boda!" acto seguido depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su hija, desordenó el cabello de su futuro hijo político y se alejó a su posición silbando alegremente.

Después de un incómodo silencio que durara varios segundos, Sango se aclaro la garganta "Será mejor que vayamos a nuestras posiciones, también"

"Yo voy a donde usted vaya"

La sombra de una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica "¿Incluso a la tumba?"

"Usted no irá a ninguna tumba" aseguró el predicador, agregando con mortal seriedad "Yo me encargaré de eso"

Cualquier comentario que Sango hubiera querido hacer, tuvo que quedar relegado a la voz de su padre "¡Todos listos a la señal de Yoni!"

000

En la aldea, la tensión no era menos. Aunque no se debía precisamente al peligro que se acercaba.

Los hombres de Kouga hacían esfuerzos por no lucir amedrentados por las docenas de mujeres que los miraban con malas intenciones. Las damas habían sido amables al informarles que su ayuda no era requerida ni necesitada y que lo mejor para ellos sería entrar en la cabaña de Kaede y esperar ahí hasta que los hombres de la aldea regresaran. Ni todo el entrenamiento protocolario de Kishi había servido para ganarse a las mujeres. Más bien, parecía haber empeorado la percepción que las himeshinas tenían de los extranjeros.

Además, las mujeres estaban preocupadas por sus hombres y eso las volvía más volátiles ante la más mínima provocación – como cuando un soldado clavara su mirada en los atributos de Yura, resultando en su inconsciencia gracias a que otra de las vecinas lo golpeara en la cabeza por atrevido.

El barullo que la escena provocó no fue notado por Yura, pues esta a su vez, estaba más ocupada en tratar de mantener a su marido a raya.

Bankotsu, herido en una pierna, no podía participar de la acción, pero eso no evitaba que tratara de escaparse tras de sus compañeros. Su mujer - quien siempre había querido hijos, estaba reconsiderando su deseo, pues si los muchachitos heredaban parte de la impaciencia de su padre, le causarían un prematuro ataque cardiaco – estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, lo que significaría malas noticias para el herido.

Pero no todo era drama en la aldea.

Un poco apartados del resto, Kagura mantenía una amena charla con Kohaku. El desempeño del chico en las últimas horas, había resultado poco más que impresionante y así lo había hecho notar la artesana. La pena había causado que el muchacho casi se ahogara. Eso le había causado gracia a la mujer, quien decidió pasar el tiempo abochornándolo un poco más.

"Vi a la princesita contigo. Es una niña muy linda ¿No crees?"

"Rin es un encanto" aseguró cándidamente el jovencito.

Kagura adoptó una expresión picaresca antes de hablar sugestivamente "Que maravilla ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que dos de las hijas del rey depositarían su atención en dos simples campesinos?"

Kohaku se mostró confundido "No creo que eso sea verdad. Estoy seguro que lo que Rin siente es solo admiración, lo que es comprensible. Sesshoumaru tiende a impresionar a primera vista"

Una fresca risa interrumpió al muchacho "Kohaku, me refería a ti. Noté mucho interés por ti en la princesa"

"¿En mí?" la expresión de Kohaku resultaba invaluable, provocando mayor diversión en la artesana. Con la cara totalmente roja y tartamudeando, el jovencito señaló su arma "Ella solo quería saber cómo se usa esto"

"Por alguna parte se empieza. Además, te parece un 'encanto' ¿No?"

El chico se encogió de hombros, a la vez que su sonrojo disminuía "Bueno, es como una niña pequeña: muy curiosa y no para de hablar"

Recordando parte de su conversación con Kagome, Kagura utilizó una de sus líneas "No será una niña por mucho tiempo"

Kohaku la miró entonces, con esos ojos grandes y brillantes que todavía denotaban inocencia y a la vez una seriedad superior s sus años "Yo prefiero las chicas mayores"

Un silencio incómodo siguió a esa confesión. Segundos después, Kagura se disculpó, aduciendo que había cosas que necesitaba hacer _De ahora en adelante, mejor lo pienso dos veces antes de tratar de mortificar a alguien. _

000

En el amplio salón reinaba el silencio. Las grandes puertas de madera no permitían que ninguno de los sonidos de toda la actividad que se estaba llevando a cabo en el exterior penetrara a la habitación.

Un crujido detrás de los tronos rompió la quietud, seguido de inmediato por una voz "Supongo que era mucho pedir que el canalla ese no se moviera de aquí"

"Eso no cambia nuestros planes, hermano. Tarde o temprano tendrá que volver y lo estaremos esperando"

"Odio esperar"

"Si no me lo dices, no me entero" El tono condescendiente de Sesshoumaru solo sirvió para aumentar la irritación de Inuyasha.

Los hombres se dispersaron a lo ancho del salón, manteniendo ojos vigilantes sobre la puerta.

Jirou empuñaba su espada en forma nerviosa. Él nunca había sido un combatiente y la única razón por la que sabía de espadas se debía a que entre sus muchas obligaciones como rey, tuvo que aprender el arte. Pero eso no lo hacía un luchador.

Su esposa, siempre a su lado, colocó una mano sobre su hombro en un intento de brindarle apoyo. El monarca agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza. A parte de eso, no dijo nada. El pobre hombre todavía batallaba con todas las afrentas a su orgullo sufridas en el último día y eso significaba que aún no estaba listo para perdonar a su esposa, especialmente después de su última conversación.

Su dulce, sumisa y fiel mujercita ya no parecía respetarlo. Así lo sentía él. Cuando le pidió hablar en privado, fue solo para informarle que siendo la reina, ella no tenía porque pedir permiso para hacer lo que quisiera y él no podía impedírselo.

En un rincón, su mente le exigía recordar que Hiromi había fraseado su petición de forma diferente, algo más parecido a 'Te ruego que no te opongas. Es también mi obligación y mi derecho' pero Jirou ya había tenido suficiente de gente haciendo lo que se le daba la gana sin consultarlo con él.

Su mirada buscó entonces a su hija, custodiada de cerca por el campesino llamado Inuyasha. Resultaba singular como el muchacho se las arreglaba para mantener a Kagome tan cerca sin tocarla. Inuyasha daba la impresión de ser una muralla erigida alrededor de la princesa para su protección. Jirou no sabría decir si esa noción le producía alivio o angustia.

Percibiendo el escrutinio de su padre, Kagome conectó miradas con él, ofreciéndole una valerosa sonrisa. El rey contuvo un suspiro. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Nunca llegó él a imaginar a una de sus hijas atravesando la llanura como cualquier experimentado jinete, llevando arco y flechas tras su espalda.

Él dudaba que Kagome realmente supiera usar esa arma y temía por su seguridad. Pero entonces, con un movimiento inconsciente, Inuyasha entró en su línea de visión y esa pared de músculos y huesos pareció decirle en silencio que su preocupación por su hija era innecesaria. Desviando un poco su mirada, esta recayó sobre la figura de Kouga, quien parecía más interesado en lanzar dagas por los ojos al campesino junto a su hija que en vigilar la entrada principal. El muchacho lucía como un miserable mendigo esperando que la princesa le concediera una migaja de su atención.

La presencia del príncipe irritaba al rey sobremanera. A sus ojos, el joven noble era tan responsable como Naraku de la traición sufrida. El muchacho ni siquiera se mostraba arrepentido delante de ellos. Siempre orgulloso y altanero, actuaba como si sus acciones estuvieran perfectamente justificadas ¿Cómo era posible que Kagome se interesara en alguien así? Si dependiera de él, Jirou lo habría deportado de inmediato a su país de origen y prohibido volver a pone un pie en Irasshai por el resto de su vida. Por el momento, esa simple decisión estaba fuera de su alcance, pero en cuanto recuperara el poder. . .

Si recuperaba el poder.

No era solo Naraku quien le preocupaba. Resultaba obvio que Hiromi se había cansado de ser solo una espectadora y ahora que quería formar parte de la acción, no habría consejo de ancianos que la convenciera de conformarse con el papel de esposa del rey. Una vez que derrotaran al general, les esperaba una revolución, pues muy pocos estarían de acuerdo con tener una mujer como su máxima líder. Jirou dudaba ser uno de esos pocos.

Cuando los ojos del rey se posaron en Kouga nuevamente, este parecía haberse posicionado más cerca de Kagome, sin que eso resultara en ningún beneficio, pues la muralla andante de Inuyasha se había plantado exactamente entre los dos y no parecía dispuesto a moverse por nada.

Una muy minúscula sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del monarca al ver la mueca de celos en el rostro del príncipe. Cualquiera que fuera el desenlace de la batalla, y de cómo resultarán las relaciones entre él y su familia, al menos tendría el consuelo de que para Kouga, las cosas no fueran nada fáciles.

_Pobre venganza, pero es mejor que nada_.

000

Un graznido puso en alerta a Ryu y sus hombres. Lo que resultaba extraño para el jefe de la unidad era que el sonido – producido por uno de los vigías – no era un llamado a la batalla, sino un aviso de atención. Confundidos, varios hombres se asomaron al borde la colina para ver que hacían sus enemigos. Sango por su parte, tenía otro motivo de confusión.

"¿Dónde está el predicador?"

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando su padre exclamó alarmado "¿Qué hace mi yerno allá abajo?"

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Sango corrió al lado de su padre, horrorizándose al ver a su pretendiente caminado tranquilamente, a campo abierto, en dirección a la unidad de soldados que continuaban su avance. El primer impulso de la joven, fue correr tras del predicador. En su mente no cabía duda alguna de lo que el enemigo le haría al llegar hasta él. No pudo seguir su impulso, pues sus hermanos – quienes se habían acercado curiosos – le obstruían el paso.

"¿Qué parte del plan incluía servir como tiro al blanco?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"No lo sé. No estaba poniendo atención" respondió el otro.

"Dai. Sai ¡Háganse a un lado!"

Los hermanos la miraron impasivos, algo muy raro en ellos. Después de unos segundos, el de la izquierda preguntó "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Seguido por el de la derecha "¿Darle al enemigo dos blancos en lugar de uno?"

"¡Algo tengo que hacer!"

"Hija, no te precipites. Veamos que planea"

A la petición de su padre, la joven trató de calmarse y observar. Miroku nunca hacía nada de improviso, así que algo debía tener en mente. Ella solo esperaba que lo que fuera que se le hubiera ocurrido, no acabara con su vida. Ni con la del resto de sus vecinos. Al salir a recibir al enemigo, el predicador había arruinado el factor sorpresa con el que los himeshinos contaban.

Con el corazón en la mano, la chica observó como la compañía se detenía a penas dentro del alcance de Yoni y sus hombres, y como el ministro continúo avanzando hasta ellos.

Miroku se había acercado lo suficiente como para que cualquiera de los invasores pudiera atravesarlo de una estocada de sus largas espadas. Pero ni los soldados ni el predicador parecían estar haciendo más que hablar.

Sango habría dado lo que fuera por escuchar lo que decían. Pero si lo hubiera logrado, no se lo habría creído.

Miroku mantenía una calma sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera frente a un viejo y agradable conocido. Por el contrario, el comandante de la unidad de Irasshai parecía a punto de pulverizar a cualquiera.

Cuando el soldado vio venir a un hombre solo, vistiendo una sencilla túnica como de religioso, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que los campesinos de Himeshi habían decidido rendirse, y por eso enviaban un emisario a suplicar clemencia - No que se la fueran a conceder – sin embargo, en cuanto el vocero expresó su petición, el soldado se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado había estado.

Mostrando una serenidad no apropiada dada la situación, Miroku soportó las altanerías del oficial a cargo y esperó pacientemente a que el susodicho enlistara las condiciones que exigía para aceptar la rendición de la aldea. Cuando pareció haber finalizado, el predicador mostró su amable sonrisa, diciendo "Caballero, me temo que ha mal interpretado mis intenciones. No estoy aquí para rendirme en nombre de la aldea. Vine a pedirles a ustedes su rendición"

Una explosión de carcajadas fue la respuesta para el ministro, pero él, ni pestañeó. Haciendo alarde de gran calma, Miroku esperó a que el comandante de la unidad, finalizara con sus insultos y burlas. Cuando estas hubieron cedido, el joven volvió a tomar la palabra, asegurándose que su entonación fuera lo bastante alta como para que lo oyera una buena porción de la compañía.

"¿Me permite explicar mis razones para esta petición?"

"¿Razones? A ver, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría"

"Himeshi apoya a la monarquía de Irasshai y por lo tanto, condena el golpe de estado orquestado por el general Naraku. Dicho esto, debo informarles que en este momento se encuentra en Ciudad Real una unidad elite cuyo objetivo es capturar al traidor para hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes. Todos aquellos que hayan respaldado la conspiración verán el mismo fin que su líder. Esta es la razón por la cual, en el nombre de la corona, demando que depongan sus armas. De esa forma, quizá alcancen el perdón de sus majestades, pues no hace falta decir cual es el castigo por traición ¿me equivoco?"

"Y ¿Cómo piensa tu 'unidad elite' superar a todo el ejercito que protege a nuestro nuevo rey?"

"Naraku aún no es rey, ni lo será. La única forma de obtener la corona libremente, es asegurando la muerte del actual gobernante, quien en este momento se encuentra resguardada en un lugar al que ninguno de ustedes tendrá acceso. No permitiremos que su majestad, la reina, caiga en manos de traidores"

Nada impresionado por el discurso del ministro, el oficial alzó su espada, apuntándola a su pecho "Es suficiente. Si no quieres ser el primero en morir, hazte a un lado"

"Pero aún no he terminado" reprendió el predicador como si hablara con un niñito malcriado. No dando oportunidad al oficial de discutir e ignorando la filosa espada, Miroku apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su bastón y continuó hablando "Si ustedes deciden seguir con esta barbarie, su fin será la muerte. Alrededor nuestro, sobre estas altas rocas, se encuentran apostados los mejores arqueros que este país haya visto. Entre todos ellos tienen flechas suficientes para matar a un grupo el triple de grande que ustedes. Los escudos que ustedes llevan tal vez sirvan de suficiente protección para permitirles a la mitad salir ilesos del ataque, pero eso significa que los que queden en pie, tendrán que enfrentar a nuestro batallón de ofensiva que espera tras los árboles a mi espalda. Un conjunto de hombres lo bastante grandes como para portar lanzas el doble del tamaño de un hombre promedio y escudos tan pesados que se necesitan dos personas para transportarlos. Eso disminuiría sus filas en menos de la cuarta parte. Y finalmente, los restantes se verían obligados a confrontar a nuestro tercer contingente: guerreros expertos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, portando todo tipo de armas imaginables. . ."

"Dime, predicador" interrumpió el oficial – muy descortésmente, en la opinión de Miroku – "Estos aldeanos de Himeshi ¿Son más imbéciles que tú?" negras cejas se alzaron en forma interrogante sobre calmos ojos violetas. El soldado, riendo a carcajadas, decidió hacer el favor de explicar "acabas de darnos la posición de tus tropas y la descripción de sus formas de pelea. Sabiendo estas cosas, las probabilidades se vuelven a nuestro favor"

Miroku parpadeó un par de veces, haciendo que el oficial se convenciera más de su apreciación, lo que se tornó en confusión, cuando el predicador sonrió indulgentemente "Veo que no ha comprendido nada. Está bien, lo diré de forma más simple: Si ustedes deciden proseguir con el ataque, todos sin excepción, morirán"

Miroku paseó su mirada sobre los rostros de los soldados más cercanos, notando diferentes grados de preocupación. Durante la disertación del ministro, más de uno había comenzado a dudar de su misión. La verdad era que varios de los muchachos – porque eran muchachos apenas entrando en la adultez – no conocían las razones por las cuales los habían enviado a atacar la pequeña aldea al sur de Ciudad Real. Después del caos desatado en la plaza el día anterior, la mayoría había sido enviado a las calles a mantener la paz. Las noticias sobre la huída de la familia real no había sido confirmada oficialmente, por lo que los jóvenes lo consideraban un rumor. Además, el general era parte de la familia real ¿Cómo podían imaginarse entonces que el yerno del rey orquestara un golpe de estado?

Pero el predicador lo había dicho fuerte y claro: Su majestad estaba siendo protegida _por_ Himeshi, y si eso no era razón suficiente para dudar, el comandante de la unidad había confirmado la traición al llamar 'rey' al general.

¿Qué hacer? Ellos simplemente estaban siguiendo órdenes. Y así lo hizo notar un joven soldado de tez morena y ojos pardos quien formado en la segunda fila no pudo contener su impulso de hablar "Nosotros solo seguimos órdenes de nuestro general"

Airado, el comandante reprendió fuertemente al muchacho. Miroku, por su parte, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su apreciación había sido la correcta. Desde lo alto de la colina, había notado la juventud de los soldados que venían a atacarlos, provocándole una sensación desagradable. No era correcto. No podía permitir que esos niños murieran sin primero estar seguro de que ellos sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

Resultó que los jóvenes soldados no sabían. Al menos, no todos.

Ignorando la furia del comandante, el predicador alzó su voz nuevamente "Entiendo como funciona la milicia. El desobedecer una orden de su general equivale a traición. Pero si la orden de ese general es contraria a la directiva máxima de la guardia de Irasshai, me refiero a proteger a sus majestades, no pueden ser tomados como traidores. . ."

Miroku fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta por el comandante, pero en una forma diferente. Teniendo suficiente de la intervención del predicador, el soldado se abalanzó sobre el desarmado hombre, espada en mano, apuntando al corazón. El oficial no pudo ver su objetivo completado, pues un rápido movimiento del ministro lo lanzó de bruces al piso.

Quedó claro a todos los presentes, que la larga vara que el predicador llevaba consigo, servía para algo más que apoyarse al caminar. Sin embargo, el soldado no iba a permitir que un hombre lo derrotara usando solamente una vara. Con intenciones asesinas, se puso en pie. Sus primeros oficiales compartieron la idea. Dejando sus filas y empuñando sus armas, tres hombres más se lanzaron en dirección del superado ministro.

Solo lograron dar unos cuantos pasos.

Los cuatro hombres, cayeron pesadamente al suelo, después de que una flecha atravesara limpiamente el corazón de cada uno. Miroku dio un vistazo a los cadáveres "No pueden decir que no se los advertí" dijo por lo bajo y luego alzó su mirada hacia una de las rocas, donde cuatro de sus vecinos, permanecían en pie después de haber disparado sus armas. El predicador les agradeció con una sonrisa, a pesar de saber que a esa distancia, los arqueros no podrían ver el gesto.

Se volvió hacia los soldados que, atónitos algunos, veían los cuerpos inertes de sus superiores, mientras que otros alzaban sus escudos para protegerse de las flechas que estaban seguros, serian dirigidos a ellos en cualquier momento. Miroku alzó las manos, rogando la atención del grupo "Escúchenme. Si ustedes desisten del ataque, no tendrán nada que temer de nosotros. Lo que estoy tratando de hacer aquí es evitar un inútil derramamiento de sangre"

"Si el general triunfa, igual seremos tratados como traidores" protestó el moreno de ojos pardos. Él era el único que parecía haber comprendido a cabalidad lo que ocurría y no se veía amedrentado. Si el muchacho lograba vivir lo suficiente, no cabía duda de que se convertiría en un gran militar.

"Véanlo de esta forma" habló el predicador "Si traicionan a su general y este triunfa, enfrentan la posibilidad de ser sentenciados a muerte en el futuro. Si continúan y obedecen sus órdenes, morirán, _hoy_. De cualquier forma, las noticias para ustedes son malas. . . a menos que tomen el riesgo. Si se rinden, tienen la posibilidad de vivir, aún cuando el general consiga lo que quiere, peleando de nuestro lado. Ustedes deciden. Hacen lo correcto y pelean del lado de su reina, o se vuelven traidores y mueren en este campo"

Un largo silencio siguió a las palabras del predicador, tiempo en el cual, los hombres escondidos sobre las rocas se dejaron ver, así como los gigantes detrás de los árboles. Los soldados pudieron darse cuenta de que el ministro no había estado alardeando.

Miroku desvió su atención cuando percibió el movimiento detrás de él. Al parecer, los himeshinos habían entendido al menos una parte de lo que ocurría y habían decidido dejar sus resguardos para apoyarlo _Que buenos vecinos tengo_ pensó con satisfacción. El sonido de metal contra metal lo hizo mirar hacia el suelo frente a él.

Una espada, dos cuchillos y un escudo, yacían cerca de sus pies. Levantó los ojos, topándose con una mirada parda "Mi lealtad pertenece a mi reina" declaró sin titubeos el joven, procediendo a colocarse de pie junto a Miroku, y de frente a sus compañeros.

La sonrisa del predicador se agrandó cuando uno por uno, los soldados comenzaron a arrojar su armamento. Algunos lo hicieron en contra de su voluntad, pero no había problema. Eso solo significaba que a esos hombres se les debería vigilar más de cerca.

Un rato después, los soldados eran conducidos en calidad de prisioneros a la aldea. Miroku tuvo cuidado de dar indicaciones específicas sobre aquellos que habían parecido renuentes a ceder a su solicitud.

El predicador estaba disfrutando de su victoria grandemente, recibiendo halagos y muestras de agradecimiento de los aldeanos. Nadie podía creerse que hubiesen ganado una batalla sin pelear. Ryu estaba particularmente encantado, habiendo confirmado que sus nietos, aparte de hermosos, serían brillantes.

La expresión victoriosa de Miroku se congeló al ver acercarse a una muy furiosa Sango.

"Y ahora ¿Qué hice?" murmuró para sí el joven. No tardo en enterarse, pues la chica llegó hasta a él demandando a viva voz.

"¡¿Está loco?! ¿Cómo se le ocurre enfrentar usted solo a todo un batallón?"

Miroku se quedó sin voz, pero no debido a que Sango parecía a punto de asesinarlo, sino a la visión que la joven presentaba. Sonrosada por la furia, sus ojos brillaban con verdadero fuego y sus labios entreabiertos. . .

"¡¿Está escuchando algo de lo que le digo?!"

El predicador parpadeó varias veces. Al parecer Sango había estado diciéndole algo importante, pero su cerebro solamente registraba como la agitada respiración hacía reasaltar los atributos frontales de la joven. Haciendo alarde de una gran fuerza de voluntad, Miroku fijó sus ojos en el rostro de la campesina y cortándola en el medio de otro sermón, dejó que su corazón hablara "Por favor, cásese conmigo"

"¿Qué?"

"Usted es hermosa, fuerte, inteligente. . . es imposible encontrar alguien que supere sus cualidades"

"¿Qué?"

"Entiendo que esté sorprendida. Seguramente esperaba que me diera por vencido y saliera de su vida. Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero, parece que me enamoré de usted"

"¿Qué?"

La conmoción de Sango era tanta, que la joven ni se dio cuenta de cuando su pretendiente la tomó por las manos "Solo diga que acepta y le prometo que seré el esposo perfecto. Jamás le daré un motivo de queja. Créame"

Miroku sonaba tan sincero. Su promesa tan real. Y muy dentro de sí, Sango se sentía casi flotar. Pero algo la aprisionaba al piso, impidiéndole volar "Yo. . ." _¿Yo qué?_

"Nuestros niños contarán con un hogar amoroso y no habrá padre más responsable que yo"

"¿Niños?"

"¡Sí! Niñas y niños. Mientras más niñas mejor, pues sin ninguna duda heredarán la belleza de su madre. Será como tener Sangos en miniatura corriendo de un lado para otro, con sus cabellos largos y sus ojos castaños. Ningún futuro podría ser mejor"

Sango estaba más allá de cualquier capacidad de discurso. No podía hacer más que mirar a Miroku y preguntarse '¿Qué?'

"Oigan enamorados. . ."

". . . si ya terminaron, necesitamos movilizarnos de aquí"

Miroku hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que había escuchado a los gemelos, pero antes de seguirlos, apretó las manos de Sango sonriéndole con cariño "Le ruego que tenga piedad de mi y acepte" luego, besando los delicados apéndices, el predicador fue detrás de sus futuros hermanos.

Sango lo vio alejarse, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones. Poco a poco, todas las frases de Miroku comenzaron a formar sentido y mientras ella misma iniciaba la marcha, su mente conjuró la imagen de un pequeño con ojos violeta y sonrisa angelical.

A pesar de que esa fantasía momentánea le produjo temor, una sonrisa tímida se formo en su rostro

000


	20. Desenlaces Parte final

¡Volví!

Sí, ya sé que me tarde un poquito, pero, ¿Qué es medio año? Casi nada. XD

Realmente lamento la tardanza y agradezco un montón a todos los que estuvieron pendientes del fic, dándome palabras de ánimos y/o torturándome para que me diera prisa – Uds. Saben quien hizo que ^^ - Agradecimientos especiales van a; 1° Athen, quien estuvo al pie del cañón conmigo, casi desde el principio, y me ayudó como beta en este último capítulo. Honestamente, sin su ayuda no habría terminado este fic - ¡Te quiero muchísimo amiga! –; 2° Gatita Bonita quien me inspiró con sus charlas intrascendentes; y 3° Megu-Chan1 (ausente, pero no olvidada), pues de no ser por ella, habría renunciado a este fic después del tercer capítulo. Sus concejos y apreciaciones, hicieron que me mantuviera optimista y no me rindiera a pesar de tener muy pocos lectores en ese entonces.

Bueno, tres años después, presento el final de Buscando Felicidad. Ha sido un viaje placentero y algunas veces frustrante, pero al final, fructífero, pues me mostró que puedo ser creativa y lo más importante, me proveyó de lindísimas amistades.

Planeo escribir un epílogo, cortito, solamente para mostrar donde estarán los personajes unos cuantos años después – de hecho, ya está en marcha – pero no será relevante para la historia. Lo que quería decir ya está dicho y me siento satisfecha con el resultado.

Los aliento a que me dejen sus impresiones, ya sean favorables o no tan favorables. Y no olviden dejar su correo electrónico, pues disfruto responder en forma personalizada cada mensaje.

Una vez más ¡Gracias!

000

Inuyasha es creación de Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 19, 2ª parte

Desenlaces

000

La luz penetraba por los altos vitrales, iluminando eficazmente cada rincón del amplio salón, haciendo que la tarea de ocultarse fuera extremadamente difícil. Sin embargo, el pequeño grupo de combatientes supo arreglárselas con facilidad, situándose contra la pared de la puerta principal. Simplemente debían estar alertas de interceptar a cualquiera que entrara al lugar y así detenerlo antes de ser notados.

Ya había pasado largo rato desde su arribo al sitio y todo seguía exactamente igual que cuando llegaron: absoluto silencio y quietud.

Eso, por supuesto, sino se contara a Inuyasha, quién no podía permanecer en la misma posición por más de cinco minutos. No era su culpa en realidad. El piso de baldosas estaba muy frío y duro. Y el silencio era muy pesado. Sólo había una forma de describir la situación.

"Aburrido", musitó el muchacho por lo que pareciera la enésima vez. A su costado derecho, Kagome contuvo una risita.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

La princesa volvió sus azules ojos al muchacho y lo encontró mirándola seriamente. Manteniendo su tono de voz lo más bajo posible, replicó "No me estoy riendo".

"A mí me parece que sí" insistió el muchacho.

"No me es. . ." Kagome se detuvo a media frase. Habían pasado largas horas desde que ella y el ojidorado intercambiaran palabras, y ahora que finalmente lo volvían a hacer, parecían a punto de iniciar una de sus acostumbradas y ridículas discusiones. Aspirando profundamente para calmar los nervios que habían amenazado con alterarse, la chica prefirió cambiar el tema "¿Por qué estás aburrido? Esto que estamos haciendo es igual a cuando estás asechando una presa en el bosque, ¿no?".

"Esto no se parece en nada a ir de caza. Estamos metidos en un armario gigante. No se siente la brisa y no se perciben ruidos. Es aburrido".

Esta vez Kagome tuvo que reír. "Eres la única persona capaz de aburrirse en el preludio de una batalla".

El muchacho se encogió de hombros a la vez que buscaba con la mirada algo con qué distraerse. Pero la habitación no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que había hecho inventario visual de todos los artículos en el lugar hacía diez minutos.

Kagome aprovechó la pausa para estudiar el perfil de su esposo. En ese momento, él lucía muy joven. Observar a Inuyasha era algo que sólo se permitía hacer cuando él le estaba dando lecciones de arco o de cómo realizar las tareas domésticas, por lo tanto, podía decir que nunca lo había visto bien. La primera vez que lo miró a la luz del día, el chico le había parecido una pobre imitación de Sesshoumaru, y ésa fue la imagen que le quedó grabada. Por mucho tiempo, cada vez que lo veía, sólo miraba al jovencito desaliñado con facciones exageradas que no tenía ni idea de cómo vestirse adecuadamente.

Pero claro, con el tiempo comenzó a notar pequeños detalles como el brillo de sus ojos, la seguridad en sus pasos, su sensibilidad. Y cuando lo descubrió enseñándole a los niños de la aldea a zambullirse desde la alta rama de un árbol - vistiendo nada más que sus calzones -, esa imagen desgarbada que guardaba su memoria quedó hecha trizas. Ella ya lo conocía bien. No perfectamente, pero lo bastante como para saber cómo manipularlo en ciertos aspectos. No que ella disfrutara de la manipulación, por supuesto, pero había ocasiones en que emplear ese arte era lo único que lo salvaba a _él_ de sufrir una dolorosa muerte a manos de su esposa.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo conociera? Sólo unos meses, pero en su percepción, parecían años. Y no malos años. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. ¿Cómo sería pasar todo ese tiempo junto a él? ¿Lograrían sobrevivir el uno al otro? Había muchas cosas que todavía no sabía de él ni él de ella.

Apenas notando que sus pensamientos estaban tomando un rumbo con el que no se sentía cómoda, Kagome se dispuso a desviar la mirada justo en el momento que Inuyasha volvía su rostro a ella.

"¿Qué tanto me miras?" A Kagome se le subieron los colores al rostro al verse descubierta y tartamudeó al tratar de responder. Inuyasha frunció el ceño. "Y ahora, ¿qué te pasa? Pareces pez fuera del agua con ese abrir y cerrar de boca".

La mortificación de la princesa estaba a punto de convertirse en disgusto, en especial porque Inuyasha parecía aún no haber terminado de reclamar. Aunque él ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba reclamando. Las últimas horas habían sido de lo más confusas. Primero, creyó que Kagome se había ido para siempre, luego pensó que, contra todo pronóstico, ella había vuelto junto él, simplemente para enterarse poco después que no era así. Y no había vuelto sola. El tipejo – nombre de pila asignado al príncipe – había venido pegado de las faldas de ella, demandando el derecho de 'proteger a su amada'. '_Arrogante, hijo de su desgraciada madre, espero que termine con las tripas de fuera'_, pensó alegremente el ojidorado.

Y la peor parte, ella se lo había permitido. Y mientras que cualquiera pensaría que el haber complotado junto al máximo traidor de Irasshai el derrocamiento de su familia sería suficiente razón para mandar a volar al miserable ése, Kagome parecía pensar diferente. Y ella que se vanagloriaba de ser la inteligente de la pareja. _'Mujer sentimental_. _No me extrañaría que se disculpara con cada soldado que hiriera con sus flechas. Si es que logra darle a alguien, por supuesto'_.

Y ése era todo otro problema. ¿Qué tenía ella que estar haciendo en medio de una batalla? Como si no se metiera en suficientes problemas de por sí. '_Mujeres'_.

Más molesto de lo que se debería sentir, el muchacho se dispuso a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos cuando algo pequeño hizo colisión con un costado de su cabeza. "¿Qué demonios…?", bajó la mirada a su regazo, encontrándose con el proyectil. Entrecerró los ojos, mientras miraba a su izquierda.

"¿Tú me lanzaste esto?", reclamó, mostrando la diminuta roca que no sería capaz de lastimar ni a una hormiga.

A su lado, e inmediato a la puerta principal, su hermano lucía de lo más relajado mientras jugueteaba con unas piedrecillas que sostenía en una de las manos. Sesshoumaru lo miró con desgano y en lugar de responder a la pregunta, declaró: "Estás haciendo demasiado ruido".

Irritado, el menor quiso replicar. Sin embargo, se distrajo al observar la colección de piedras que su hermano había reunido "¿De dónde sacaste las piedras? No te vi recogerlas".

Sesshoumaru contuvo un suspiro de aburrimiento. Su hermano menor resultaba un verdadero dolor de cabeza en ocasiones. "Guarda silencio, Inuyasha".

"¿Pero quién te crees?".

Percibiendo que el mal humor de su esposo comenzaba a escalar, Kagome colocó una calmante mano sobre el brazo de él y en un tono que, ella esperaba, fuera conciliador, susurró: "Tal vez no deberíamos estar hablando".

Inuyasha volteó a verla con ojos encendidos. Kagome se preparó para lo que seguro sería un ruidoso reclamo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando su esposo simplemente suspiró antes de recostar su espalda sobre la pared.

"Como sea", murmuró el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome se recostó a su vez, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de evitar sonreír condescendientemente. No fuera a ser que Inuyasha la descubriera y todo el asunto comenzara nuevamente.

Ya no tuvo que preocuparse de alterar a su esposo, pues en ese momento una de las enormes puertas se abrió para dar paso a un despistado soldado, quien no tuvo oportunidad de comprender qué ocurría, antes de que una filosa hoja le atravesara el corazón.

Jakotsu tuvo cuidado de no dejar caer el cuerpo, en tanto Houjo cerraba de nuevo la puerta. Kagome se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar lanzar un grito de horror. No importaba que no fuera la primera vez, ella jamás se acostumbraría a ver un hombre matando a otro, y menos si el victorioso pareciera disfrutar de esa actividad.

La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Jakotsu desapareció cuando Sesshoumaru le dirigió la palabra.

"Imbécil. ¿Tenías que matarlo tan rápido? Podría habernos dado información valiosa".

Despreocupándose de su víctima, Jakotsu dejó caer el cuerpo para poder colocar sus brazos en jarras "¡Yo no sé de qué te quejas si ya me conoces! ¡Me dejé llevar por el momento!".

Sesshoumaru se puso en pie, colocando su amenazante figura casi por sobre el otro campesino. "Te asigné una tarea específica. A menos que sea absolutamente necesario, déjanos lo demás al resto de nosotros".

Jakotsu dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro "Sí, sí. Lo que digas".

No hubo tiempo de continuar con la bizarra discusión, pues la puerta volvió a abrirse, y en lugar de uno, cuatro guardias hicieron su aparición, lanzando un grito de alarma que dejó al descubierto a los intrusos. Los soldados no duraron mucho tiempo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Sesshoumaru salió al pasillo a tiempo para ver cómo dos guardias conducían a toda velocidad a una figura ataviada de rojo. El campesino maldijo para sus adentros, comprendiendo que Naraku no se confiaba ni aun dentro de sus dominios. El primer guardia había sido enviado como explorador.

No hubo tiempo para lamentarse el haber sido descubiertos, pues un buen número de soldados se abalanzó sobre ellos en ese momento. La confrontación dio inicio. Inuyasha se aseguró de mantener a raya a cualquiera que tratara de sobrepasarlo para llegar hasta Kagome, al igual que Houjo y su compañero de milicia mantenían a sus majestades fuera del alcance del enemigo.

Sin embargo, y pese a la emergencia, Jakotsu tuvo tiempo para preguntar: "Sesshy, ¿es ahora absolutamente necesario?".

Reservándose el pensamiento de que el chico de los cuchillos era un total demente, Sesshoumaru respondió: "Haz lo que tengas que hacer".

Tomando eso como el permiso que era, Jakotsu desenfundó sus cuchillos y en un giro que parecía más bien un complicado paso de baile, logró abrir camino para sus compañeros.

Adoptando su puesto de mando, Sesshoumaru guió a su grupo en la dirección que vio a Naraku desaparecer.

Por supuesto, el trabajo no iba a ser sencillo.

A lo largo del camino, decenas de soldados corpulentos les salieron al paso, pero ayudándose de una formación en flecha, con Kyo a la cabeza, pudieron superar a la mayoría de ellos con pocas dificultades. La exagerada fuerza del hermano de Sango, similar a la de un cañón, les proporcionaba una ventaja extra, y aunado a la destreza de los ojidorados colocados a cada costado, se volvían una pared impenetrable. La extensión de la formación estaba completada por Houjo y su camarada, seguidos de Kagome y su familia y siendo cerrada por Kouga y Jakotsu.

Después de superar a cuanto atacante se les apareciera llegaron a los jardines interiores de palacio, donde una formación conteniendo un número mayor de contrincantes los esperaba.

Vencer al enemigo en los pasillos había sido relativamente sencillo, pues el espacio reducido aumentaba la capacidad de la formación de ataque de los himeshinos, pero en campo abierto, esa ventaja se desmoronaba.

Instintivamente, Inuyasha atrajo a Kagome cerca de sí. "No te alejes de mi", susurró, "y si vas a usar ese arco, que sea a matar".

La princesa tragó grueso, pero aun así asintió con determinación. Ella sabía desde un inicio que tarde o temprano tendría que poner a prueba sus habilidades y valor. El momento había llegado. No había lugar para dudas.

Su padre, por su parte, estaba teniendo pensamientos similares. Después de veinte años de reinado, por primera vez, tendría que trabajar para ganarse su corona y estaba listo. Manteniendo a su esposa lo más cerca posible, se preparó para la confrontación. Viendo la diferencia de poderes, las probabilidades de que salieran vivos de la situación eran cercanas a cero, pero era el único camino que les quedaba.

Kouga también veía de cerca su última oportunidad. El príncipe había considerado quedarse atrás en el salón del trono. Pero entonces vio a Kagome correr tras de Inuyasha sin duda alguna, y maldiciendo, se forzó a ir tras de ella. No es que tuviese miedo de pelear. Poseyendo una velocidad superior a la del promedio, resultaba un contendiente digno para la mayoría de adversarios. Simplemente, arrojarse a una batalla como la actual le parecía un suicidio y él amaba la vida. Pero su amor por Kagome era superior. '_No puedo creer que vaya a morir de esta forma_', pensó con ironía.

Mientras algunos lamentaban el fatal desenlace que les esperaba, otros estaban, por decirlo así, ansiosos.

Asegurándose de mantener a Kagome fuera de la mira, Inuyasha se decidió por hacer lo que mejor le salía: retar a sus oponentes: "¡A ver, animales! ¿Quién de ustedes va a ser el primero en morir?".

Su vecino más inmediato le asestó un coscorrón disimulado mientras musitaba: "¿Podrías tratar de no ser tan impaciente?".

"Kyo, déjalo en paz. ¡Se ve tan lindo cuando se excita!", chilló Jakotsu, dando palmaditas. Inuyasha tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío al oír tal comentario, pero no evitó hacer un gesto.

"¿Por qué estoy rodeado de idiotas?" Consultó Sesshoumaru al viento para inmediatamente enfocarse en el problema frente a él. La experiencia le había enseñado que las cosas raramente resultaban en la forma en que se planean, pero algunas contingencias resultaban peores que otras. '_¿Cómo voy a sacar a esta gente con vida de aquí?_'.

Largos segundos de tensión en los que ninguno de los contrincantes se decidió a asestar el primer golpe se vieron interrumpidos por una conmoción proveniente del otro lado de las paredes. Estando completamente enfocados en sus enemigos, lo repentino de los gritos provenientes de afuera ocasionó que la confusión hiciera presa de los soldados fieles a Naraku, situación que, una vez más, fue aprovechada por los himeshinos, dando inicio a un nuevo combate. Jirou y su familia fueron enviados a la retaguardia, siendo flanqueados con gran habilidad por Kouga y Jakotsu.

Kouga era un hombre fuerte y ágil, pero comparado con su forzado compañero de armas no parecía nada especial. Jakotsu era tan capaz que hizo pensar al príncipe que si las cosas fueran diferentes, y el joven campesino estuviera cuerdo, bien podría contratarlo como uno de sus guardias.

La figura del campesino, demasiado grácil para ser masculina, se movía entre los montones de adversarios. A pesar de su indudable habilidad, al estar en campo abierto, las posibilidades de ser sorprendido por la espalda se multiplicaban exponencialmente, como quedó demostrado en el momento que tres hombres de Naraku aprovecharon la situación, logrando, por un segundo, superar al muchacho, quien, gracias a su entrenamiento, pudo solventar su problema. Aunque apenas. Una mirada rápida le hizo ver al afeminado campesino que él no era el único que estaba teniendo dificultades. Demasiado dispersos como para poder depender de sus camaradas, los himeshinos tenían que esforzarse en sobremanera para poder prevalecer.

Cuando parecía que los campesinos iban a ser superados, varios hombres vinieron en su rescate de la nada. En un instante, las probabilidades se tornaron a favor de los chicos buenos y la pelea se transformó en una batalla sin cuartel. Por todas partes se veían hombres vestidos de citadinos, enfundando todo tipo de armas y atacando cuanto soldado se encontraran en su camino. Poco a poco, fue posible ir distinguiendo que debajo de las desgastadas capas, varios de los rescatistas vestían casacas rojas.

Kyo aprovechó un respiro para comentar a Houjo, quien permanecía cerca de él: "Parece que tu hombre logró hacer el trabajo".

"Así parece"", concedió el comandante, sintiendo gran alivio al ver, por primera vez, la posibilidad de una victoria delante de él.

Viendo que las cosas estaban bajo control en el patio interior, Sesshoumaru indicó a sus compañeros que era momento de avanzar hacia su verdadero objetivo.

Recorriendo varios pasillos, su único alivio era que la mayoría de los guardias protegiendo el palacio, estaban ocupados combatiendo a los intrusos, lo que les dejaba el campo abierto para avanzar. Lamentablemente, ni aún así lograron obtener los resultados deseados. Finalmente, después de una infructuosa búsqueda, Inuyasha se vio en la necesidad de preguntar: "¿Cómo demonios vamos a encontrar al maldito ese en este miserable lugar?".

"¿Podrías no llamar 'miserable' al hogar de mis padres?", renegó Kagome a su lado. Durante los últimos minutos, la pobre princesa había sido arrastrada de un lugar a otro por su esposo, mientras que éste peleaba, sin que esto evitara que con una mano, mantuviera prisionero el brazo derecho de la chica.

"¡Cierren la boca de una vez!" los regañó Sesshoumaru, pasando al lado de ellos. Aun con la ayuda traída por Takeru, superar por completo a los hombres de Naraku no sería posible. La única forma de asegurar la victoria sería derrocando al general. Pero para eso, primero tendrían que encontrarlo. '_¿Quizá dejó el palacio?_' pensó frenéticamente. "¡Los del castillo! ¿Cuáles son los lugares más apropiados para ocultarse?".

"Las torres mayores", respondió resuelto el segundo guardia de la reina. "Tienen puertas espesas, pero su acceso reducido es arma de doble filo. Cualquiera sería fácilmente arrinconado".

"No creo que Naraku sea tan estúpido como para escoger esconderse ahí", pensó en voz alta el líder, deteniéndose en el centro de una intersección. "No podemos seguir corriendo a ciegas. Estamos desperdiciando tiempo y energía".

Largos segundos de meditación siguieron a las palabras de Sesshoumaru, que fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por Inuyasha: "Hay calabozos debajo de nosotros, ¿no?". Todas las miradas se volvieron al joven que mantenía su rostro inclinado en una pose especulativa. Ante la respuesta positiva de parte del rey, el chico lanzó otra pregunta: "¿Están en uso?".

Antes de que la segunda respuesta fuera pronunciada, Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja a la vez que decía: "Hermano, a veces me sorprendes".

Ante la falta de expresión facial de parte de su hermano mayor, Inuyasha entornó los ojos. "Se te nota", dijo en tono sarcástico, para preguntar exasperado una vez más: "Bueno, ¿están en uso, sí o no?".

Nadie parecía comprender de qué hablaban los hermanos, y así lo hizo notar Houjo al responder vacilante: "No. Cuando se construyó la cárcel dejaron de usarse. ¿Por qué pregunta?".

Entonces, Sesshoumaru tomó el control de la conversación: "El calabozo tiene habilitadas las rejas acostumbradas para dejar pasar luz y aire, ¿no es así?".

Aún sin entender, Houjo le siguió la corriente, asintiendo. "Dan hacia el patio principal. Ésa fue la razón primordial para colocar la cárcel fuera del castillo. Los ruidos producidos por los presos perturbaban a los visitantes".

"El patio principal sólo está a unos pasos de la salida", consideró el líder.

"¿Crees que lo perdimos?", consultó Kyo, rascándose la cabeza.

"¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!", rezongó Jakotsu, cruzándose de brazos.

"No creo que sea así", habló calmadamente Sesshoumaru. "Al dejar el castillo, estaría renunciando al trono. Y a menos que cuente con un ejército de reserva afuera de la ciudad dispuesto a tomar el castillo en su nombre, él no podría regresar".

"Entonces sí está ahí abajo", habló con algo de entusiasmo Jakotsu, señalando el piso.

"Es mi suposición-"

"¡Es _mí_ suposición!", estalló Inuyasha.

"- los calabozos le podrían proporcionar un escondite seguro y los respiraderos pueden convertirse en una rápida vía de escape", continuó Sesshoumaru sin molestarse con rebatir el quejido de su hermano.

"¡Tal como _yo_ lo pensé!", insistió de nuevo el esposo de Kagome, siendo vilmente ignorado. Al verlo cruzar los brazos irritado, la princesa trató de consolarlo en silencio dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Su recompensa fue la sombra de una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse.

Sin embargo, cualquiera que pudiese haber sido el ambiente entre la joven pareja se vio rudamente terminado por la chillona voz de Jakotsu: "¿Pues qué esperamos? ¡Vamos por ese usurpa-coronas!".Nada como una dosis de Jakotsu para volver a la realidad.

La casi-sonrisa se borró por completo del rostro de Inuyasha, dando paso a una mueca de verdadero disgusto: "En algún momento tendrás que explicarme por qué lo trajiste", demandó a su hermano mayor.

"Es que Sesshy comienza a apreciarme", propuso animadamente Jakotsu con ojos soñadores.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de todos.

"Vamos de una vez", masculló Sesshoumaru.

Mientras tanto, Kagome agradecía en silencio, ya que la oportuna intervención de Jakotsu le permitió el tiempo suficiente para reponerse de la impresión que Inuyasha le produjo. '_¡Perfecta hora para que sus sonrisas me causen hormigueo en el estómago!_', pensó con irritación la princesa.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la solitaria puerta que daba paso a los calabozos. Antes de entrar a la relativa oscuridad, el comandante Houjo intentó sugerir que la familia real se quedara afuera, protegida por dos hombres.

El amable hombre no había terminado de hablar cuando Inuyasha ya había comenzado el descenso por la escalinata con Kagome firmemente sujeta a su lado. El comandante tuvo que olvidarse de sus protestas cuando Jirou le informó que no pensaba quedarse atrás por ninguna razón, siendo secundado por su esposa. Tratando de no mostrar su inconformidad, el fiel soldado indicó a sus majestades que bajaran con cuidado después de él.

Con Sesshoumaru a la cabeza y Jakotsu en la retaguardia, comenzaron un lento descenso con los oídos alerta a cualquier ruido. Los calabozos construidos en el sótano del castillo parecían más un mausoleo dividido en varias cámaras; cada una sin puertas, diminuta, húmeda y sucia.

Alcanzando el final de las escaleras, Sesshoumaru hizo señas a sus compañeros para que se separaran en dos grupos e iniciaran la búsqueda. Sigilosamente, como acechando una presa, los dos grupos se movieron en direcciones opuestas.

A pesar del largo viaje desde la aldea y la falta de sueño, el cansancio acumulado de los días anteriores y las dificultades afrontadas desde su llegada a palacio, la mayoría de los combatientes mantenía alto su nivel de energía. Las excepciones tendrían que ser, por supuesto, los miembros de la familia real. Kagome no estaba tan mal, después de todo, había pasado cerca de cinco meses persiguiendo a Inuyasha de una forma u otra. Pero sus padres eran una historia completamente diferente.

Jirou trataba de ofrecer una apariencia serena, pero el sudor que empapaba su frente no tenía nada que ver con lo cálido de la tarde, y su respiración resultaba forzada. Houjo mantenía su vigilante mirada sobre él, sabiendo bien que su rey estaba lejos de poseer la condición física necesaria para soportar tanto trabajo. Pero el buen comandante estaba mucho más preocupado por su reina. La dama había comenzado a arrastrar los pies hacía rato y su aspecto era terrible.

Hiromi sentía las plantas de sus pies ardiendo como si caminara sobre brazas, la cabeza le palpitaba como si estuviera a punto de explotar y el aire le faltaba. No entendía cómo había sido tan pretensiosa en pensar que podría estar a la altura de la situación. Su arrepentimiento había comenzado a mitad del viaje. La velocidad con que habían viajado había sido, por mucho, superior a lo que ella podía soportar y sólo había sido el inicio de una tortuosa aventura.

La simple tarea de hacerse a un lado para no estorbar las acciones de los valientes hombres que los acompañaban requería más esfuerzo del que cualquiera pudiera adivinar.

Pero no iba a quejarse. Ya había llegado hasta donde estaba y, siempre y cuando su débil cuerpo lo permitiera, no se iba a echar para atrás.

La parte del equipo con el que ella se encontraba incluía, por supuesto, a su esposo y sus guardias, pero además estaban con ellos Sesshoumaru y Kyo. El ojidorado no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de que Kouga hubiese permanecido en el otro grupo, pero tendría que confiar en la eficacia de Jakotsu para controlar al príncipe si éste intentara algo, además que Inuyasha era muy capaz por sí mismo.

Anduvieron por varios minutos sin que se presentara nada sospechoso. La distribución de las cámaras volvía más complicada su exploración. Parecían más una versión acortada de los pasajes ocultos del castillo. Un débil sonido proveniente de la cámara situada al final del pasillo que recorrían puso en alerta a los hombres. Sigilosamente, tres de ellos avanzaron, dejando al matrimonio un poco atrás, protegido por Houjo.

Los tres hombres recorrieron la corta distancia, armas listas y preparados para lo que fuera, cuando un grito sonó a espaldas de ellos. Comprendiendo que era una trampa se apresuraron a volver sobre sus pasos, pero ya era tarde. Faltándoles unos metros para reunirse nuevamente con las tres personas dejadas atrás, notaron una escena preocupante: El comandante Houjo apenas parado, se mantenía recargado en una pared, su túnica goteando sangre. El rey, por su parte, estaba utilizando dos espadas, tratando desesperadamente de repeler los ataques de tres enemigos. Sesshoumaru y compañía no tuvieron tiempo de registrar en sus mentes el extraño cambio de roles, la ironía de que en ese momento era el rey quien protegía a su guarda, pues cinco traidores más hicieron su aparición, imposibilitándoles el ir en rescate de su majestad y del comandante.

El rey ponía su máximo esfuerzo para salvaguardar tanto su vida como la del comandante, quien había recibido dos profundas heridas en la espalda cuando los traidores los atacaron por sorpresa. Lamentablemente, Jirou no tenía ninguna esperanza de triunfar en su cometido. Con un rápido movimiento, uno de sus adversarios le clavó su espada en una de las piernas, tirándolo al suelo, mientras que otro se preparaba para dar el golpe final. Cuando Jirou vio el filo de la espada levantarse por sobre su cabeza, se llevó los brazos a la cara en un fútil intento de protegerse y esperó su último momento.

Pero éste nunca llegó.

En su lugar, una flecha silbó cerca de la cabeza del hombre que enfilaba la espada sobre el pecho del rey, distrayéndolo. Un segundo después, el resto del grupo que se había separado se abalanzó sobre el enemigo, salvando milagrosamente la vida de Jirou.

El monarca sólo alcanzaba a oír el fuerte sonido de su corazón bombeando sangre en sus oídos, aunque con todo, le pareció escuchar que alguien decía: ¿No te digo? Tú no le pegarías al blanco aunque midiera veinte metros. No tuvo tiempo de identificar la voz, sin embargo, porque inmediatamente, sintió los brazos de su hija rodeándolo.

"¡Papá! ¿Estás bien?".

Jirou dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió uno de los extremos del arco que Kagome llevaba en las manos presionándole el hombro. Los ojos del adolorido hombre se abrieron enormemente cuando sumó dos más dos y entendió lo que había ocurrido.

"Kagome, ¿tú lanzaste esa flecha?".

La princesa bajó la mirada, avergonzada. "Mi puntería es terrible", se disculpó.

"Hija, me salvaste la vida".

La joven se sonrojó ante el cumplido, especialmente porque la voz de su padre sonaba totalmente reverente. Nunca en su vida Kagome creyó que vería el día en que oiría a su padre refiriéndose a ella con orgullo.

"Estás sangrando mucho", habló la princesa con voz temblorosa, mirando con horror cómo la herida en la pierna de su padre emanaba sangre sin parar.

Zafándose el cinto, el rey procedió a realizar un torniquete improvisado en su pierna, a la vez que decía: "Olvídate de mí. No hay tiempo que perder".

La forma en que su padre dijo esas palabras alertó a Kagome. Inmediatamente, la princesa miró hacia todos lados. A su alrededor, yacían una docena de traidores muertos, Kyo se limpiaba la sangre de una herida recibida en el cuello y los ojidorados inspeccionaban la extensión del daño en el cuerpo del comandante.

Kagome contuvo el impulso de ir a ayudar a Houjo, pues un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de una omisión. "¿Dónde está mamá?", susurró temerosa.

Sus peores miedos fueron confirmados.

"Él se la llevó".

000

Minutos más tarde, Kagome terminaba de vendar las terribles heridas del comandante Houjo, ayudándose de trozos de tela extraídos de su falda interior. "Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, por ahora", declaró la princesa con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Habiendo perdido mucha sangre, el joven soldado mantenía la conciencia con dificultad, y el pronóstico no era nada bueno.

Ella sabía que las probabilidades de perder a alguien durante la pelea eran grandes, pero saberlo no le facilitaba aceptarlo. Tomó la fría mano del comandante entre las suyas y la apretó, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

"¿Terminaste?", habló de repente Inuyasha, sobresaltándola un poco.

La princesa alzó la mirada, topándose con los preocupados ojos de Inuyasha. Ella no entendía por qué los hombres todavía estaban ahí y no buscando a su madre, aun así, dócilmente se hizo a un lado cuando tres de ellos procedieron a mover al comandante Houjo a la última cámara, donde su padre ya había sido ayudado a llegar.

Después de acomodar al herido lo mejor posible, Inuyasha regresó al lado de Kagome. "Recoge tu arma, debemos irnos".

"No quiero estorbarlos", susurró la princesa, sentándose al lado de su padre. "Me quedaré cuidando de papá y del comandante. Tú trae a mi madre de regreso, por favor".

"No voy a dejarte aquí sin protección", replicó el muchacho, hablando seriamente.

Kagome volvió a declinar la propuesta, pues, según su punto de vista, ella no podría contribuir en nada para ayudar a su madre. Prueba de ello era su falta de tino al querer proteger a su padre. Inuyasha, por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la solución propuesta por ella.

"Yo me quedaré a protegerte, Kagome", terció oportunamente Kouga, acercándose a Kagome y mirándola con ojos cálidos. Un segundo después, sin dejar de mirar a la princesa, dirigió sus palabras a Inuyasha. "Tú ve a cumplir las indicaciones de la princesa".

Censurando sus pensamientos, Inuyasha le habló a Kagome mientras se dirigía a la salida. "No voy a dejarte, así que date prisa".

Los ojos de la princesa siguieron a su esposo hasta que éste salió de la cámara, para luego volverse hacia su pretendiente, que la miraba expectante. "Pero. . ." fue lo único que logró articular.

Afortunadamente para ella, su padre llegó al rescate. "Es mejor que vayas con él, hija. Nosotros nos atrincheraremos aquí, y puede volverse peligroso si alguno de nuestros enemigos nos encuentra. En nuestro estado, no podremos protegerte".

Antes de que Kouga pudiera repetir su promesa de protección, el rey se dirigió a él. "En cuanto a usted, señor, demando que resarza a nuestra familia por su falta y ayude a salvar la vida de mi esposa."

Ante tales palabras, el príncipe se quedó sin saber que decir, aunque a Kagome todavía le quedaban un par de objeciones: "¡Papá, no podemos dejarlos a ustedes dos solos! ¡El comandante Houjo está muy mal y aún no me has dejado ver tu pierna!".

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no demostrar cuánto dolor le producía la mencionada herida, Jirou tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y en forma solemne habló: "Kagome, es la vida de tu madre la que debemos salvar".

La princesa contuvo las lágrimas, así como las palabras que le gustaría haber dicho. '¿_Por qué tenías que esperar a un momento como éste para actuar como el padre que siempre quise tener…?'_

Con un nudo en la garganta, Kagome se despidió de su padre con un abrazo, rogando que no fuera para siempre.

Ya estando una vez más en los pasillos, y no teniendo idea de por dónde comenzar la búsqueda, Sesshoumaru tuvo que tomar una rápida decisión, basado en las probabilidades. "Ahora que tiene a la reina no necesita quedarse en palacio. Debemos ir afuera".

"Genial. El trasero todavía me duele por la cabalgata de la mañana".

Inuyasha, descubrió casi instantáneamente que no había hablado tan bajo como creía cuando Jakotsu muy amablemente ofreció: "¿Necesitas un masaje?".

Tratando de no mostrar el horror que sentía, el ojidorado se alejó lo más que pudo del extraño muchacho y demandó a su hermano: "¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez!".

"Tú eres el que está perdiendo el tiempo", declaró el mayor en forma indiferente mientras parecía llegar a una conclusión: "Tú, soldado, ¿por dónde es la salida más cercana?".

El bien entrenado soldado no tardó en dar su respuesta: "Por el camino a la izquierda salimos al patio principal, si vamos al sur llegamos a los jardines exteriores. Ambas salidas están a la misma distancia".

"No hay remedio, tendremos que separarnos", dijo el líder sombríamente. "Kyo y el príncipe, vengan conmigo al patio principal. Los demás vayan hacia los jardines".

"Ya pasó mucho tiempo. Si iba a escapar del castillo ya debe estar lejos", habló Kouga, haciendo un esfuerzo por tragarse su objeción de ser separado de Kagome. "¿De dónde sacaremos los caballos para seguirlo?".

"El caso es que no sabemos si salió del castillo. Eso es lo primero que debemos determinar. Y será mejor que nos movamos de aquí. Por los ruidos, diría que la pelea se ha movido dentro del palacio. No podemos arriesgarnos a quedar atrapados en medio de la batalla".

Momentos después, el grupo se había separado en dos una vez más, yendo en direcciones totalmente opuestas.

Kouga no pudo hacer más que ver la espalda de Kagome alejándose sin mirar atrás. Y de alguna forma, fue como si la esperanza se marchara con ella. Tratando de ahogar la tristeza que a cada segundo crecía más, el príncipe siguió a los otros en silencio.

000

Entre tanto, en un indeterminado pasillo, Hiromi era llevada del brazo por uno de los guardias de Naraku, quien junto a media docena de hombres seguía el paso rápido de su amo sin vacilar. El general lucía regio en su atavío color escarlata, y la mueca de furia que adornaba su apuesto semblante le daba un aire peligroso. La reina nunca lo había visto de esa forma y no podía negar que resultaba atemorizante. Naraku era posiblemente la persona más oscura que ella conociera, pero eso no significaba que se iba a dejar llevar sin oponer resistencia.

"Naraku, su pequeña rebelión ha llegado a su fin. Déjeme ir y ahórrese más problemas".

Siguiendo su camino como si nada, el general no respondió de inmediato, haciendo creer a Hiromi que la iba a ignorar, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz sonaba calmada, casi fría: "Señora, esto está lejos de terminar".

"¿No vio a todos esos hombres que irrumpieron en palacio para derrotar a sus seguidores? El castillo está lleno de ellos ahora".

"Sólo son números, señora. Puedo darme el lujo de perder unos cuantos peones, ya que yo tengo a la reina".

"No será por mucho tiempo. Pronto vendrán a rescatarme y usted recibirá el merecido castigo por sus crímenes".

Una risa sardónica precedió a las siguientes palabras: "Yo no he cometido ningún crimen. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando en el bien de la nación".

"¡El único bien que le importa es el suyo! Todas las cosas que ha hecho son propias de un sádico. Alguien como usted nunca debió recibir una posición de poder. ¡No es más que un animal que debe ser enjaulado!".

En un instante, el general detuvo el pasó y dio media vuelta, casi causando que chocaran contra él los que iban detrás: "¡Se llevan a mi esposa sin mi consentimiento y todavía tienen el descaro de recriminarme!"

La furia expresada por Naraku ocasionó que Hiromi diera un brinco involuntario debido al susto. Al parecer, algunas de sus palabras habían hecho mella en el traidor, pero él no era el único que estaba enojado: "¡Está loco! ¡Casi mata a mi hija!"

"¿Por qué habría de querer matar a la madre de mi hijo?", consultó casualmente el general, resumiendo el camino. La ira que había mostrado segundos antes se había esfumado en un cambio digno de una persona bipolar. "En cuanto esto termine, voy a traerla a casa, donde puedo mantenerla segura".

"Realmente está loco" musitó la reina, sin entender cómo el humor de Naraku podía transformarse tan rápido.

Naraku seguía en frente de ella, por lo que verle la cara resultaba imposible, sin embargo Hiromi supo que sonreía al hablar. "No, señora. Solamente soy previsor. Todo esto ha sido para asegurar mi heredad. Por mis hijos".

"¿Envenena a la madre por el bien de los hijos?", preguntó sardónicamente la reina.

"Kikyo no corría peligro. Yo sólo necesitaba una forma de mantenerla tranquila. Usted comprenderá, las mujeres entrometidas deben mantenerse a raya". Esta vez, Hiromi sí vio su sonrisa, pues Naraku giró la cabeza sólo para mostrarla. El nivel de prepotencia mostrado por el general era algo que ella nunca había visto.

La impotencia y la ira la llenaron por dentro y con todo el rencor que podía mostrar, declaró con firmeza: "Usted nunca volverá a ver a mi hija. Eso, se lo juro".

"Señora, ¿nunca le dijeron que no debe jurar en vano?". La burla del general se vio acortada cuando uno de sus hombres señaló que ya llegaban a su lugar de destino: "Su Majestad, me alegra que sus vestidos sean de viaje. Nos facilita mucho las cosas".

Hiromi se guardó su comentario, limitándose a esperar porque sus aliados llegaran pronto.

000

Kagome corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, a penas siguiéndole el paso a Inuyasha. Un sentimiento de ansiedad crecía y crecía en su interior, tal como los ruidos de pelea a su alrededor. Daba la impresión de que habían hombres luchando en todas las direcciones: arriba, abajo, a los lados. Pero no podían detenerse. Independientemente de que esa fuera la ruta tomada por el traidor, su trabajo era confirmarlo.

Inuyasha también compartía la ansiedad. Sea como fuere, si quedaban atrapados en el fuego cruzado, proteger a Kagome no sería sencillo, y para el ojidorado, ésa era su prioridad. En más de una ocasión, quiso detenerse para preguntarle si estaba bien, si no necesitaba descansar. No habían comido nada desde la mañana y apenas si habían bebido agua y ella no estaba acostumbrada a tantos trabajos. Si hubiese dependido de él, ella estaría refugiada en las cuevas junto a sus hermanas. Pero, en cierta forma, resultaba reconfortante tenerla cerca. Al menos así sabía en dónde estaba y si estaba bien o no.

Pero esas eran cosas demasiado confusas para estarlas pensando en ese particular momento. Debía enfocarse: primero la pelea por la corona y después la pelea por ella. Y pensar que esa misma mañana él había decidido olvidarse de todo hasta que Miroku lo obligó a escuchar. '_¿Quién iba a decir que uno de los consejos del pervertido se me grabaría tanto?_'.

Ya estaban llegando a la salida cuando más señales de trifulca llegaron a sus oídos. Todo indicaba que la batalla ya había alcanzado los jardines exteriores.

"Si Naraku tomó este camino, ya debió haber sido capturado, ¿no?" Preguntó Kagome, entre esperanzada y temerosa. Después de todo, su madre podría estar en el medio de todo, herida.

"Nuestra tarea es averiguar si salieron por aquí o no", respondió con toda seriedad Inuyasha. "Quédate cerca", indicó a la princesa y con precaución se aproximó a las puertas que estaban abiertas de par en par. Tal como lo habían previsto, un numeroso grupo de hombres se encontraban envueltos en una sangrienta batalla. Siendo un lugar muy peligroso para permanecer, el muchacho estuvo a punto de indicar la retirada cuando un destello de color captó su atención.

Al otro lado del jardín se encontraba Naraku, resguardándose de la pelea entre los matorrales y reteniendo a la reina a su lado. Había algunos caballos esparcidos por el jardín, unos encabritados por el barullo rodeándolos, pero otros, aquellos que estaban entrenados para el combate, se mantenían al margen.

No habiendo más que hacer, y luego de ordenarle a Kagome que se quedara oculta debajo de una escalinata cercana a la puerta por donde habían salido, Inuyasha guió a sus hombres al campo de batalla. Su objetivo era atravesar el enorme jardín y llegar hasta Naraku, pero los soldados peleando en el lugar no les iban a facilitar la tarea y de inmediato los tres hombres se vieron envueltos en la acción.

Aprovechando que en la confusión todos se habían olvidado de él, Naraku tomó el caballo más cercano, en una muestra de gran fuerza, subió a la reina sobre el lomo del animal y el montó inmediatamente después. Rodeando el área de combate, se dio a la fuga.

Kagome, quien no había perdido de vista al general ni por un momento, salió de su escondite, esquivando a los luchadores lo mejor que podía hasta alcanzar a Inuyasha y darle el aviso. El muchacho se puso en movimiento de inmediato, no sin antes hacerle ver a la princesa cuán peligroso había sido que ella saliera a campo abierto, aunque claro, en su muy no-tan-sutil lenguaje.

La chica aceptó el regaño sin protestar, pues era más importante que su esposo devolviera su atención a la misión por cumplir. Asegurándose de no soltar la mano que Inuyasha le había tendido, Kagome lo siguió, descubriendo que era más fácil atravesar el campo de batalla teniendo a su esposo como escudo humano. De alguna forma, el muchacho parecía más hábil al tener que cuidar de la princesa, pues en poco tiempo, lograron salir del campo de batalla.

El joven ubicó un caballo, montó primero y luego ayudó a Kagome a subir detrás de él. "Sujétate bien", fue lo único que dijo antes de iniciar la persecución.

Atravesando atrios y saltando bardas, Inuyasha fustigaba al animal lo máximo posible, pero Naraku ya había traspasado las puertas del castillo, y cabalgaba casi sin estorbo hacia el exterior de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el rastro que el general dejaba era fácil de seguir y cuando por fin pudieron visualizarlos, ya estaban cabalgando en campo abierto.

La persecución continuó por largos minutos y aunque la distancia entre los jinetes no parecía acortarse, tampoco se agrandaba. Sin embargo, eso no significaba consuelo alguno. "_No podemos seguir así_. S_in refuerzos, depende de nosotros detener al traidor y recuperar a la reina. Debe haber una forma de detenerlo_".

Pero no había forma. Para detenerlo, primero debía alcanzarlo y. . . una idea vino a su mente. Girando la cabeza sólo lo necesario, gritó por sobre su hombro: "Kagome, tendrás que dispararle".

La princesa, quien hasta ese momento había mantenido su rostro enterrado en el cabello del muchacho – por protección del viento, claro está – creyó haber oído mal. "¿Qué dijiste?", preguntó en voz alta, para que él pudiera escucharla.

"Tienes que dispararle con tu arco", repitió Inuyasha.

"¡No puedo!".

"Tienes que poder", insistió él.

"Aun cuando mi puntería fuera aceptable, mi mamá está con él. Podría herirla".

Inuyasha apretó los dientes. Sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado, pero debían actuar cuanto antes. Exhalando fuertemente, volvió su rostro por sobre su hombre y en tono severo, explicó: "Kagome, este caballo no resistirá mucho más. Debemos detenerlo ahora. Puedes hacerlo. Lo sé".

La fe expresada en las últimas palabras resultaba palpable y Kagome se vio desarmada de sus objeciones. Con una confianza que no sentía, declaró. "Necesitaré que nos detengamos".

Estudiando el terreno delante de ellos, Inuyasha encontró una alternativa: "Sé desde donde tendrás la ventaja".

Mientras Naraku procuraba mantener su rumbo sobre suelo estable, Inuyasha guió su caballo hacia un escarpado más adelante, logrando altura suficiente sin perder de vista al traidor. Desmontando a toda prisa, ayudó a Kagome a ponerse en posición.

Con manos temblorosas, la princesa preparó su arco, haciendo los cálculos necesarios, pero el temor no la había dejado aún. Frustrada, bajó el arco. "La distancia es demasiada".

Tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de su esposa, el muchacho insistió: "Y sólo aumentará mientras tú sigues pensándolo".

"Tú hazlo", suplicó ella, luchando por no llorar.

"No puedo".

"Pero tú me enseñaste"

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en un intento por mantener la calma. Cada vez que veía lágrimas, su cerebro colapsaba. "Conozco toda la teoría para disparar una flecha, pero nunca logré hacerlo bien. Combate a distancia no es lo mío", habló él a forma de disculpa. Y era cierto. Él podía usar espadas y lanzas - ésta última su arma para cazar – pero nunca había logrado disparar efectivamente una flecha. Meditando al respecto, se sentía mal de haberse burlado tanto de la joven cuando ésta estaba aprendiendo. Pero no era el momento para gastarlo pensando. Con un suspiro, él suplicó a su vez.

"Kagome, se está alejando".

Volviendo su vista al blanco en movimiento, Kagome se enjugó las lágrimas y diciendo una oración silenciosa, volvió a calcular y dejó volar su proyectil. _'Por favor, da en el blanco…'_

Con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, la pareja observó como la grácil flecha partía el aire, viajando a gran velocidad y distancia hasta detenerse sobre lo que parecía el punto deseado.

"¿Le di?", consultó Kagome, sintiendo que se desmayaba. A simple vista, ella había acertado, pero la pregunta era, ¿a qué? Su madre iba prisionera de Naraku. No había garantías de que ella hubiese resultado ilesa, y además, el caballo seguía su marcha.

"¡Vamos, de prisa!", llamó Inuyasha, montando de nuevo.

Los siguientes momentos fueron una tortura gigante para la princesa, quien contenía la respiración no queriendo pensar que podría ser su madre la herida en lugar del traidor. Avanzaron un largo tramo hasta que por fin avistaron al otro caballo. El animal se movía a paso de trote, lo que avivó la esperanza en los dos jóvenes.

Antes de que el otro caballo se detuviera por completo, un cuerpo cayó del lomo del animal, para reincorporarse momentos después con dificultad. Inuyasha apenas tuvo tiempo de detener al suyo cuando Kagome ya había bajado y corría hacia la persona que cojeaba al caminar.

"¡Mamá!".

La reina, con cortaduras y raspones producidos cuando se arrojó de la montura al suelo, rompió en llanto al ser envuelta en los brazos de su hija.

Inuyasha las pasó de largo, dando alcance al otro animal que llevaba desplomado sobre sus lomos a Naraku. A primera vista fue obvio, para molestia del ojidorado, que el tipo aún vivía. Olvidándose de todo sentido de compasión, el muchacho tiró de la capa del traidor, arrojándolo al suelo y provocando que la flecha enterrada en su hombro le produjera mucho más dolor.

Tumbado sobre el suelo rocoso, Naraku apenas logró abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada burlona del hombre que estuvo a punto de ejecutar: "Hola, ¿me recuerdas?", saludó Inuyasha con demasiada alegría. Sus brillantes ojos dorados se posaron sobre la punta de la flecha que sobresalía por el frente de la capa del general, la cual había adoptado un tono más profundo, gracias a la sangre derramada. Fingiendo preocupación, el chico continuó hablando: "Mira, tienes algo en el hombro, ¿te lo quito?". Naraku gritó aún antes de que la mano del muchacho se posara sobre la punta de la saeta.

"Inuyasha, creo que es suficiente", reprendió pacíficamente la princesa, llegando al lado de su esposo. Miró con desdén al traidor por un segundo para luego volver su angelical sonrisa a su esposo. "Dejemos que mamá y papá decidan qué hacer con él".

Inuyasha consideró las palabras de la princesa por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros diciendo: "Está bien", y lanzando un puñetazo, dejó inconsciente al traidor. "Apenas comenzaba a divertirme", se quejó.

Kagome volvió a sonreír, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz. Su madre estaba a salvo finalmente y ni ella ni Inuyasha habían sufrido daño alguno. Pero la felicidad sólo le duró hasta que recordó que su padre estaba herido, Houjo posiblemente muerto y el resto de sus amigos y vecinos seguramente aún batallaban en palacio y quizá en la aldea. Con determinación renovada, habló "Debemos llevar a Naraku a palacio para terminar con todo esto de una vez".

000

Luego de detener a todos los traidores que quedaran con vida, la guardia de la reina liberó a los sirvientes que habían sido encerrados en las torres. Entre los prisioneros se encontraba el doctor Aoi, quién demandó desde el primer momento de su liberación que lo dejaran encargarse del castigo de su hijo Sui. Después de que terminara con él, el anciano estaba seguro de que el joven médico nunca más volvería, ni siquiera, a alzarle la voz a nadie.

Inmediatamente, el médico fue llevado con los heridos más importantes. Detallando órdenes para que todos los que estuvieran relativamente bien le ayudaran como enfermeros curando a los heridos de mayor gravedad, el médico procedió a atender al rey. Jirou cedió su derecho, ordenando que Houjo fuera atendido primero. Luego de muchas horas en la sala de operaciones, el comandante fue declarado fuera de peligro y puesto a descansar en un cuarto aislado.

Naraku fue lanzado, apenas con una vendita para su herida, en el último calabozo de los sótanos del castillo, donde no había ventanas y donde fue instalada una puerta reforzada con tres aldabas. Dos guardias vigilaban el lugar constantemente.

Sesshoumaru y compañía decidieron volver a la aldea una vez que fue seguro que ninguno de los traidores quedara en pie. Una cuadrilla de soldados fue enviado junto con ellos para apoyar en combate, por si fuese necesario, y sobre todo, para traer de vuelta a las dos princesas. Para todos los que tuvieran ojos, fue obvio que Inuyasha estaba renuente a irse, en especial porque Kouga iba a quedarse en el castillo hasta que sus hombres se reunieran con él. Pero el ojidorado realmente no tenía opción. Debía volver para asegurarse que su familia y amigos estuvieran bien.

Kagome no fue con él.

Unas semanas más tarde, en el interior de palacio, las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Houjo ya podía al menos sentarse para comer y las huellas del derramamiento de sangre casi habían desaparecido por completo. Naraku y los rebeldes sobrevivientes aún estaban encerrados en los calabozos, esperando su juicio, pero afuera, las cosas eran diferentes.

La desestabilización, que ya era palpable antes de que el ex general llevara a cabo el levantamiento, había empeorado con las persecuciones de todos aquellos que habían apoyado al traidor. La nobleza se culpaba entre sí y se resistían a los arrestos, creando pequeñas batallas contra los soldados en las que con frecuencia incluían a sus inocentes sirvientes.

Los levantamientos en la ciudad estaban a la orden del día y el vulgo no comprendía nada. La liberación de sus familiares encarcelados injustamente por causas del fingido secuestro de una de las princesas no sirvió de nada para calmar las aguas.

Y por si fuera poco, el consejo de ancianos estaba a punto de apoyar los levantamientos. Las vergüenzas sufridas dentro de la familia real superaban por mucho a cualquier locura cometida por los gobernantes previos, básicamente, porque quienes habían provocado los problemas eran mujeres.

La reina había puesto en marcha su decisión de participar activamente en la vida política del país y a causa de eso las peleas dentro del consejo rivalizaban a las que sacudían las calles. Ni siquiera sus majestades se ponían de acuerdo en cómo lidiar con los desastres creados por sus hijas.

Que una de las princesas fuera legalmente esposa de un campesino sin riquezas ni educación lucía terriblemente mal sin importar desde qué ángulo se viera y sus padres continuaban debatiendo cuál sería el camino prudente a seguir con esa situación. Pero lo que tenía a todo mundo de cabeza era la impúdica noticia que la princesa Kikyo les había dado una vez que se había recuperado lo suficiente: Después que su esposo fuera ejecutado, la heredera de la corona no volvería a casarse, sino que criaría a su hijo por nacer, ella sola.

De todos los problemas que debían enfrentar, ése era el único en que Jirou y Hiromi estaban de acuerdo. Ambos estaban convencidos de que ése no era el mejor proceder, no sólo por las dificultades y señalamientos que la princesa afrontaría siendo madre soltera, sino también por el delicado estado de la situación política. Aun cuando Hiromi estaba dispuesta a realizar cambios en la forma de gobierno, ella estaba consciente de que pasarían muchísimos años antes de que el pueblo aceptara a una mujer en el puesto de mando. Y menos aún a una madre soltera. La forma más segura de encarar ese desafío era que la mujer contara con un compañero que pudiera apoyarla y de alguna forma, desviar la atención del radical cambio.

Pero dado que ambos padres se culpaban a sí mismos por los abusos cometidos por Naraku, ninguno de ellos tenía el valor de contradecir los deseos de su hija. Para este caso, el consejo señalaba dos únicas opciones: una, que la Princesa aceptara su obligación como la futura reina y se casara de nuevo, independientemente de sus sentimientos, y la segunda, que la heredera al trono renunciara a su derecho de sucesión y le cediera el puesto a la mayor de sus hermanas.

Y esto llevaba a un problema totalmente diferente. El consenso general indicaba que sería necesario un divorcio. Hiromi no podía estar de acuerdo con la idea. Desde su punto de vista, la gente de Himeshi había sido la pieza clave en la victoria de su familia. En realidad, de no ser por ellos toda la familia real, con excepción de Kagome, habría muerto. Por lo tanto, para ella resultaba deshonroso dejar de lado tanta valentía. A Inuyasha y su hermano bien podría dárseles un nombramiento de nobleza y algunas tierras para compensar por su pobreza. En realidad, ella había ofrecido los beneficios, una vez que pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los hermanos estaba interesado en recibir pago alguno. Aunque no por completo. Sesshoumaru sí exigió algo, o más bien, alguien.

El jefe de la aldea demandó que Ibuki, la niña que Jinenji y compañía habían descubierto prisionera en un prostíbulo, fuera liberada bajo su custodia de inmediato. Sus majestades no tuvieron reparo en cumplir la petición en el momento y ordenaron que junto a Ibuki, fueran liberadas todas las mujeres que trabajaran en ese lugar en particular.

Satisfechos con tener a la jovencita bajo su protección, los himeshinos partieron sin considerar más las generosas ofertas que la reina les hacía. Por lo tanto, con la negativa de los jóvenes, no había forma de convencer al consejo -y al parecer a Jirou-, de que la mejor opción era aceptar a uno de los ojidorados como esposo de la princesa.

Muchas de estas discusiones se habían realizado en la presencia de Kagome, pero la chica no había participado de ellas, ni para objetar ni para aceptar los señalamientos. Esto extrañaba a Hiromi. Ella había esperado algún tipo de opinión de parte de su hija, pero la princesa estaba actuando en la exacta forma que su padre y el consejo habían demandado de ella siempre: con total reserva y sumisión.

Hiromi había querido hablar con ella al respecto, pero sus ocupaciones habían aumentado exponencialmente. Entre sus obligaciones generales y las peleas con su esposo y el consejo, apenas tenía tiempo de respirar. Y claro, también tenía que agregar a su apretada agenda, entre otras cosas, ser enfermera del rey. El corte en su pierna derecha resultó ser mucho peor de lo que se había anticipado. Jirou no podía caminar por su cuenta y por las noches se despertaba con profundos dolores en su extremidad.

En resumen, la vida en Ciudad Real era un caos completo. Tanto así, que hasta Rin se estaba comportando como un angelito con el fin de no perturbar a ninguno de los afligidos adultos.

000

Unos días después, Kagome deambulaba por los pasillos de palacio, cavilando en las ironías de la vida. Hacía unos minutos, una cuadrilla había vuelto, luego de disipar una revuelta en la zona roja de la ciudad. Al parecer, las féminas que laboraban por propia voluntad en los prostíbulos, se oponían al cierre de los establecimientos que por mandato legal debía efectuarse en los días subsiguientes. Las mujeres habían optado por realizar una marcha reclamando su derecho de escoger en dónde y de qué trabajar y lo que había empezado como una manifestación pacífica, se había transformado en una batalla campal cuando la guardia real hizo su aparición.

Para Kagome, la ironía no consistía en que hubiese mujeres que se prestaran a ese tipo de labores voluntariamente. Lo que la sorprendía, era que los soldados habían vuelto de esa revuelta en peor estado que de cualquier otro desorden. Esas mujeres no eran fáciles de dominar.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la guiaron a las habitaciones de su hermana mayor.

La heredera se encontraba sentada junto a los amplios ventanales por donde penetraban los cálidos rayos de sol, tejiendo tranquilamente. Kikyo había mejorado notablemente en el transcurso de pocos días, mayormente gracias al acertado diagnóstico emitido por Kaede. El doctor Aoi no salía de su asombro después de enterarse que la anciana nunca había recibido un entrenamiento formal, sino que lo que sabía lo había aprendido gracias a la experiencia. El buen anciano estaba tan intrigado que había hecho una petición formal, solicitando que la próxima vez que alguien viajara a Himeshi, se le permitiera ir de visita para conocer a tan extraordinaria dama.

Al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Kikyo alzó la vista con una sonrisa ya puesta en su semblante. Cada vez que la veía, a Kagome se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos, pues en su mente estaba claro lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su hermana para siempre.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca, mortificada. Sin importar la hora del día, cada vez que veía a su hermana mayor, lo primero que hacía era inquirir sobre su salud. Kikyo no reprochaba abiertamente ese proceder, aunque Kagome sabía bien que a su hermana la incomodaba ser el centro de tanta preocupación.

Pero independientemente de su sentir, la futura madre no era capaz de reprochar la lógica preocupación de su familia. Sonriendo aún más, respondió: "¡Excelente! Las nauseas ya son historia. Ni siquiera me he mareado". Suspirando, bajó la vista a la prenda que descansaba en su regazo. Su mirada reflejaba un brillo que Kagome reconocía, lo había visto en otras mujeres, pero tenía problemas aceptando que su hermana se sintiera de esa manera. Sus dudas fueron aclaradas por el siguiente comentario de Kikyo: "El doctor Aoi me revisó esta mañana y dijo que tiene plena confianza en que mi bebé nacerá sano a pesar de las circunstancias".

Siendo la primera vez que tocaran el tema, Kagome dejó que su lengua trabajara por sí sola, mostrando toda la incredulidad que la llenaba: "¿Realmente quieres tenerlo?".

La princesa mayor en lugar de ofenderse por lo indiscreto de la pregunta, rió abiertamente, divertida por la expresión de bochorno que se formó en el rostro de la menor, una vez que esta se diera cuenta de su imprudencia, "¿Por qué no?".

Kagome se atoraba con sus propias palabras, pero finalmente logró articular el punto que la hacía dudar de la aparente conformidad de Kikyo: "Es hijo de _ese_ hombre", declaró con un dejo de desprecio.

Ante esto, Kikyo adoptó una expresión comprensiva. "Cierto", comenzó diciendo con calma. Llevándose la pieza que estaba tejiendo al pecho, sonrió con verdadera dicha: "pero también es _mi_ hijo". Ignorando la incredulidad de su hermana, la princesa miró hacia afuera. El día era hermoso. Los árboles comenzaban a cambiar de colores y las flores de temporada vibraban con vida propia. Con un suspiro soñador, Kikyo finalizó sus pensamientos: "O hija".

Decidiendo que toda esa alegría no era simplemente un acto para calmar las preocupaciones de su familia, Kagome caminó hasta el sillón donde su hermana descansaba. Haciendo señas de que le hiciera espacio, tomó asiento y con gran curiosidad, la encaró: "¿Preferirías una niña?".

Con una nueva sonrisa - parecía que era lo único que Kikyo sabía hacer últimamente era sonreír, lo que había creado mayor preocupación por su estado de salud mental –, la princesa respondió en forma juguetona. "Aquí entre nos, cuento con eso. He comenzado a ensayar todos los peinados que podría hacerle, y éste es uno de los camisones que le he tejido", dijo mostrando a su hermana la diminuta pieza, y Kagome pudo apreciar el patrón de flores que adornaban el frente. "He hecho de varios colores".

¿Era normal estar tan contenta bajo las circunstancias? Kagome se preocupaba. La situación vivida por su hermana iba más allá de lo que ella podía comprender, pero lo que sí entendía era que estar esperando el hijo de un abusivo como Naraku debía ser una pesadilla. Pero Kikyo actuaba como si fuera exactamente lo contrario. ¿No debería Kikyo estar llorando? ¿Reclamando a los cielos esa increíble injusticia? Cualquier otra mujer, al enterarse de su estado, habría buscado la forma de deshacerse del bebé.

El último pensamiento apenas había terminado de formarse cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de su contenido, y tuvo que contenerse de mostrar el horror que le había provocado. ¿Acababa ella de desear la muerte de una criatura inocente? Peor aún, ¿la muerte de su propio sobrino o sobrina? No. De ninguna manera. Solamente estaba proyectando su resentimiento hacia Naraku en la última persona que debería. Esforzándose por desvanecer aquellos desagradables pensamientos, trató de enfocarse en la diminuta pieza de ropa que su hermana le mostraba. "Es precioso", dijo en voz apenas audible.

"No me crees que realmente quiero este bebé", aseveró Kikyo serenamente.

Kagome alzó su azul mirada para conectarla con la de su hermana y sintió algo parecido a la vergüenza al toparse con una expresión llena de simpatía. Era como si Kikyo estuviera tratando de consolarla, siendo ella quien estaba en la situación difícil.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera exteriorizar estos pensamientos, la mayor de las chicas continuó: "Estoy consciente de lo que Naraku hizo y sé que a los ojos de todos, él es una persona cruel, sin el más mínimo sentido de lealtad y respeto, capaz de realizar las acciones más bajas con tal de lograr sus objetivos y sin que le importe quién y cómo sale herido".

"Te aseguro que esa es la descripción más suave que he escuchado", dijo con resentimiento contenido la menor.

"No lo dudo", sonrió Kikyo. "Sin embargo, aún cuando para la gran mayoría él sea solamente un monstruo, lo cierto es que conmigo no fue tan malo".

"¡¿Qué?!". Incredulidad no era lo único que el semblante de Kagome mostraba. En sus bellas facciones también se veía el temor de que su hermana hubiera perdido la razón por completo. "Pero, ¿qué es lo que dices? El tipo ése te trataba de forma desdeñosa, como si fueras menos que su criada. Y por si fuera poco, ¡se pasó todo un año envenenándote! Ni siquiera tuvo consideración por el bebé que esperas".

"No estoy diciendo que no hizo cosas horrorosas y nunca lo disculparé por haber puesto en peligro a nuestra familia y mucho menos a este bebé. Solamente digo que, durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, nunca hizo nada que me diera motivos para odiarlo. Y por el bien de este pequeñín que viene en camino, voy a enfocarme en los buenos aspectos de mi vida junto a Naraku, para así, tener recuerdos agradables que compartir con mi hijo. Bueno, hija, espero".

"Supongo que entiendo lo que quieres decir", dijo Kagome, pensativa. "De una u otra forma, los hijos siempre cargan la culpa de sus padres y eso no es justo", comentó con el ceño fruncido. Kikyo sonrió contenta de que su hermana comprendiera su sentir. La menor de las muchachas guardó silencio un momento, observando con interés el abdomen de Kikyo, que apenas se veía hinchado, y como un pensamiento al aire, agregó: "Pues si es niña le esperan muchos problemas".

Por unos instantes, la alegría de Kikyo se esfumó. "Sé que no va a ser fácil. Las protestas ya son demasiadas de por sí, pero, aún cuando este embarazo llegó en el peor de los momentos, quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar que esta criatura pase por lo mismo que yo, si es mujer". Mientras hablaba, la princesa se llevó una mano al vientre abultado, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares. "Estoy al tanto de que nuestros padres concuerdan con el consejo en cuanto a que yo debería casarme nuevamente, una vez que Naraku sea ejecutado, pero si quiero que cualquier niña que nazca en esta familia de ahora en adelante tenga mejores opciones que las que yo tuve, me es necesario sentar un precedente cuanto antes. Es por eso que no pienso ceder a lo que el concejo exige".

"Creo que ni papá ni mamá harán nada para contradecir tus deseos. Ya pasaste por demasiado. Por una vez, al menos, mereces hacer lo que tú quieras", dijo con convicción la ojiazul.

Kikyo rió divertida. "Voy a seguir a mi corazón".

"Ya era hora", suspiró Kagome.

Guardaron silencio por un rato mirando hacia el jardín, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente, Kikyo rompió la quietud al inquirir, "¿Qué hay de ti, Kagome?" La ojiazul miró a su hermana mayor con confusión, por lo que Kikyo elaboró: "Quiero saber si tú seguirás a tu corazón".

Kagome sintió claramente cómo el color dejaba sus mejillas. Se levantó del sillón, nerviosa y caminó unos pasos hasta colocarse tras el respaldo del mueble. Luego de considerar detenidamente lo que iba a decir, habló: "La situación política está cada día peor".

Kikyo, quien había girado su cabeza y hombros siguiendo a Kagome con la mirada, notó fácilmente el efecto que su inocente consulta había provocado. Ella ya lo había notado. Su hermana menor no estaba combatiendo los dictámenes del consejo, no estaba protestando a favor de sí misma y cada día su semblante iba adquiriendo una permanente expresión de seriedad. Kagome estaba renunciando a sus sueños de felicidad. Y eso era algo que Kikyo no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Tal como lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión, Kikyo había aceptado el destino impuesto sobre ella por las normas de la sociedad con el fin de que sus hermanitas no tuvieran que vivir vidas vacías. Si Kagome cedía a las presiones, el año de sacrificios que la princesa mayor vivió sería en vano.

Además, Kagome ni había contestado la pregunta.

Kikyo no quería que el ambiente entre ellas se tornara más pesado, pero no iba a dejar que su hermana menor se escapara sin dar una explicación razonable de sus acciones, así que insistió. "Pregunté por ti, Kagome, por lo que tú quieres, no por la situación política".

"Lo que yo quiero no importa", sonrió con tristeza la chica. "Ya una vez seguí los designios de mi corazón y mira a dónde me llevó. Gente inocente resultó herida por mi culpa".

"Supongo que por 'gente inocente' te refieres a Inuyasha".

Kagome bajó la mirada. "No sólo él. Aunque principalmente, sí".

"Kagome, mamá ya habló contigo de esto. Si hubieses hecho las cosas diferentes, más de una persona en nuestra familia estaría muerta. Tal vez suene egoísta, pero tus errores al final sirvieron para beneficio de todos nosotros", presionó cariñosamente la mayor.

"Eso lo entiendo. En serio que sí", suspiró. "Pero, afuera he visto que en la vida rara vez se obtiene lo que se anhela. En el mundo real, la felicidad no es más que una utopía. Y cuando logras algo de felicidad, es sólo porque antes has derramado muchísimas lágrimas. Y lo más seguro es que después de un tiempo, aún ese poquito de felicidad se esfumará".

La angustia en la voz de su hermanita provocó una opresión en el corazón de Kikyo. "Kagome, no puedes haberte vuelto tan pesimista".

"No es que sea pesimista. Soy realista" insistió testarudamente la muchacha "La felicidad, por sí sola, no existe. La pena viene amarrada a ella. Fui muy tonta al pensar que podría alcanzar mis sueños sin pagar precio alguno". Hizo una corta pausa, como considerando qué decir, para luego agregar en un murmullo: "si sólo fuera yo la que debe de pagar, haría lo que fuera por conseguir mi deseo, pero las consecuencias pueden ser peores para cualquiera que se vea involucrado conmigo".

"Entonces, ¿qué harás?".

"Lo que debo hacer", respondió con firmeza la muchacha. "Cederte el turno de ser feliz. El concejo ha pensado en una solución que te dé la libertad que quieres y a la vez provea una semblanza de estabilidad en el mando del país".

Kikyo frunció el ceño, preocupada. "Darme libertad y fortalecer el país. . . esa solución del concejo, ¿acaso incluye al príncipe Kouga?".

"El rey de Tarus envió un comunicado en el que pide perdón por las cosas que su primo hizo, e informa que está dispuesto a firmar una alianza de común protección con nuestra familia y nuestro país, independientemente de si quien se siente en el trono sea un hombre o una mujer. Sin embargo, el consejo piensa que los tratados escritos pueden deshacerse fácilmente, por tanto, lo más conveniente es realizar una alianza más sólida".

"¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó memorizar ese discurso?".

"No te burles", reprochó la menor de las dos.

"No es burla. Kagome, ¿realmente piensas casarte con el príncipe Kouga?".

"Una vez que me divorcie", murmuró cabizbaja la princesa.

"¿Estás segura?", insistió Kikyo.

"Los sentimientos me llevaron a cometer imprudencia tras imprudencia. Es hora de que comience a usar la cabeza. Se lo debo a mi familia y a mi país".

"Entonces los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver en tu decisión esta vez", comentó Kikyo con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

Kagome notó el gesto y se sintió obligada a preguntar: "¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso?".

"Sólo pensaba en las ironías de la vida", habló serenamente la mayor. "Hace cinco meses, el sólo pensar en el príncipe te hacía feliz, y ahora que tienes toda la libertad para estar con él, no quieres".

"Kouga es alguien importante para mí", habló defensiva la menor.

"No lo dudo", aseveró Kikyo. "Pero cinco meses es tiempo suficiente para cambiar de opinión, ¿no crees? Especialmente porque en todo ese tiempo no tuviste ningún contacto con él".

"¿Insinúas que soy de esas mujeres frívolas que cambian sus afectos conforme cambian las estaciones?".

"De ninguna manera, hermana. Sólo señalo lo que he visto. Además, tú misma lo dijiste: me estás cediendo el derecho de ser feliz. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar más que tus sentimientos han cambiado?". Kagome prefirió no responder a las palabras de su hermana, por lo que, pasados unos minutos, Kikyo llenó el silencio con otra pregunta: "¿Qué hace tan especial al chico del cabello plateado?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Tú sabes de que hablo. Cuando conociste al príncipe Kouga, me hablaste de cuan valiente, gentil y apuesto era. Te parecía el hombre perfecto. Sólo quiero saber qué tiene este muchacho Inuyasha de especial".

Kagome rodeó el sofá mientras hablaba. "Lo especial de Inuyasha tendría que ser", suspiró dejándose caer sobre el sillón, "que no es perfecto".

000

En otra sección de palacio las cosas no estaban tan pacíficas como en las habitaciones de Kikyo. Frente a las puertas de la biblioteca, Hiromi permanecía de pie retorciéndose las manos. Ella no sabía de qué forma aproximarse a la persona que, encerrada adentro, seguramente continuaba maldiciendo todos los designios del destino.

Ella supo desde el inicio que, a pesar de la victoria lograda contra el traidor, las cosas empeorarían antes de mejorar. Esto se había visto cumplido en la forma de levantamientos, protestas y trabas puestas por el consejo. Sin embargo, queriendo ser optimista, ella había mantenido la fe de que todo lo malo, eventualmente, pasaría. Sin embargo, el arrebato de su esposo momentos antes en el salón del trono le estaba haciendo pensar que tal vez esperaba en vano.

Lo que había encendido la ira del rey, era sólo un cambio más de todos los que se estaban dando en el protocolo de palacio. El anhelo de Hiromi era establecer un balance en el manejo de los asuntos oficiales, pero siendo la primera vez en la historia del país que un hombre y una mujer compartían el mando, era de esperarse que los súbditos se confundieran y eso, precisamente, era lo que había ocurrido.

Un soldado de la compañía del comandante Houjo que no tenia problema alguno en aceptar a una mujer al mando, había venido a reportar nuevos saqueos en las aldeas situadas más al norte del país. Estos pequeños asentamientos, demasiado alejados de los pueblos grandes, se volvían el blanco perfecto para los insurgentes que veían en el abuso a gente indefensa su medio idóneo para mostrar su descontento con la corona. El soldado ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse directamente a la reina para rendir su informe, dejando a Jirou de lado. El joven se dio cuenta de su falta de juicio casi de inmediato, pues su majestad no pudo disimular su bochorno al ser ignorado.

Sin perder un segundo, Hiromi había despachado al afligido joven, queriendo enfocarse en hacer o decir algo para menguar el daño al orgullo de su esposo, pues ella misma se había sentido apenada. Pero Jirou no tenía ánimo de ser consolado. Con el rostro encendido por la furia, ordenó a los dos guardias que siempre permanecían en el interior del gran salón que los dejaran solos y procedió inmediatamente a ventilar su cólera sobre su esposa. Todo lo que había estado guardándose dentro de sí desde que descubrieran la traición de Naraku salió a la luz en una explosión de gritos violentos, tanto así que en un determinado momento, Hiromi estuvo segura de que su esposo recurriría a los golpes. Pero, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría pensaba, Jirou poseía autocontrol y antes de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría, decidió dejar el salón cuan rápido su pierna convaleciente se lo permitió.

Hiromi fue tras de él, porque si algo había aprendido, era que el quedarse callada e ignorar los problemas, sólo contribuía a aumentarlos.

Armándose de valor, llamó a la puerta, una, dos, tres veces, sin recibir respuesta. Podría haber llamado al ama de llaves o a Jaken para que abrieran la puerta para ella, pero, prudentemente, optó por llamar una cuarta vez; "Jirou, por favor, déjame entrar".

Por varios segundos, no se escuchó nada, y la reina ya estaba considerando dejar a su marido solo, pero entonces, ella percibió unos sonidos y después de ciertos momentos, la puerta se abrió.

Hiromi esperó a que su esposo la invitara a entrar antes de moverse de su sitio y una vez adentro, esperó a que él pusiera seguro a la puerta y se acercara a ella

"¿Qué deseas?", espetó el rey.

El valor que había reunido, se evaporó al escucharlo hablar tan fríamente y volvió a retorcerse las manos – algo que se estaba convirtiendo en hábito, últimamente – Por la mente se le pasaron muchas cosas que podría decir. Peticiones, sugerencias y hasta reclamos. Buscó en su cabeza todos los consejos que había recibido en el transcurso de los años y que le podrían ser útiles en su situación actual. Pero siendo mujer, la mayoría de esos consejos se reducían a ser sumisa y obediente con su marido.

Aunque, esos no eran malos consejos, si se meditaba en ello. Su esposo era un hombre dominante, al cual se le dificultaba mucho aceptar sus errores. No acostumbraba pedir ayuda y perdonar las faltas ajenas era un arte desconocido para él. Por supuesto que las situaciones que estaban ocurriendo lo afectaban más de lo que él era capaz de soportar. Y ella no estaba facilitando las cosas al confrontarlo ante el consejo y al incentivar a sus súbditos a avocarse a ella con sus necesidades.

Ella sabía muy bien que necesitaba a Jirou para gobernar el país y nunca fue su intención hacerlo sola. Ser independiente y autoritaria no le serviría. ¿Ser sumisa? Tal vez. Dependiendo del contexto.

Una tímida sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios, en contraste con la grave expresión de su esposo. Sus ojos, se posaron sobre una de las manos de él, la cual estaba cerrada en un puño, demostrando la tensión que Jirou mantenía dentro de sí.

Perdiendo todo temor, Hiromi acortó la distancia entre ellos y tomó la mano de su esposo, cubriendo con las suyas el puño de él. "Lamento lo ocurrido", dijo sin levantar la mirada. "Y me refiero a todo: Naraku, Kagome, yo", alzó los ojos para mirarlo de frente. "No he sido una buena esposa y me disculpo por eso".

El desconcierto de Jirou se manifestó en el relajamiento automático del puño encerrado entre las manos de Hiromi. "¿De qué hablas?".

"Nunca quise ser reina. Te dejé cargar con toda la responsabilidad y cuando las cosas salieron mal no hice más que culparte. Y ahora, en mi torpe intento de corregir los problemas, estoy fallándote nuevamente. Lo siento mucho. ¿Podrás perdonarme?"

A pesar de que la confusión seguía pintada en su rostro, las facciones de Jirou se suavizaron exponencialmente y el resto de su cuerpo se relajó por completo. Hiromi sonrió para sus adentros y se comprometió a valorar todo consejo que recibiera de ahora en adelante.

"No es tu culpa", dijo Jirou una vez que logró encontrar su voz, pero resultaba obvio que hablar le requería muchísimo esfuerzo. "Yo me equivoqué. Es lógico que aquellos que conocen todos los detalles de lo ocurrido ya no me quieran como rey".

"Eso no es así", aseguró la reina, notando complacida como la mano de su esposo comenzaba a amoldarse a las de ella. "Todos nos equivocamos. Y si comparamos nuestros errores con los que mis antepasados cometieron, salimos ganando. Ellos hicieron cosas en verdad atroces. Y a diferencia de ellos, nosotros no sólo tenemos la increíble oportunidad de corregir nuestras faltas, sino que estamos dispuestos a aprovecharla".

"¿Nosotros?" repitió Jirou en voz apenas audible mirando con atención cómo las pequeñas manos de su esposa envolvían la de él.

"Sí, nosotros. Tú y yo", se apresuró a aseverar la dama. "Yo no puedo hacer el trabajo sola. No sabría por dónde empezar. Tú cuentas con los conocimientos y la experiencia. Y después de pelear por tu reino con espada en mano, te ganaste el derecho a portar tu corona y hacerla valer".

Jirou rió con ironía. "Lo único que gané fue una herida en la pierna".

Hiromi suspiró, comprendiendo que la amargura de su esposo se basaba en más que pura humillación. La culpa era una carga demasiado pesada y la sensación de impotencia al tener que depender de un grupo de extraños habían mermado grandemente la seguridad del rey en sí mismo. Hiromi apretó la mano de su esposo. Procurando que su voz denotara su sinceridad, la dama habló: "Jirou, no quiero quitarte protagonismo en el gobierno del país. Lo único que quiero es… quiero ser tu mano derecha. La persona con la que consultes y discutas los quehaceres de la nación. Quiero que sientas que puedes depender de mí. Confiar en mí".

Jirou se soltó de su esposa y caminó hacia los ventanales, hablando con amargura. "¿Cómo puedes tú confiar en mí? No pude ni protegerte cuando más me necesitaste".

"Siempre habrán situaciones que se saldrán de nuestro control. No pudiste protegerme pero eso no significa que no lo intentaste", dijo Hiromi, acercándose a él nuevamente. De ninguna manera le iba a permitir que la hiciera a un lado como en el pasado. Ella decía la verdad al declarar que quería que trabajaran juntos.

Hubo un lapso de silencio, durante el cual, Hiromi meditaba qué más decir que pudiera hacer que Jirou olvidara su depresión. Eventualmente, el rey habló: "No puedo creer que un muchachito campesino me haya superado tan fácilmente".

Preocupada como estaba con los temas que pasaban por su cabeza, Hiromi apenas pudo entender lo que su esposo decía, pero suponiendo que un cambio de conversación no caería mal, decidió seguirle la corriente: "¿Sesshoumaru? No es tan difícil de creer. El chico creció dirigiendo su aldea. En cierta forma, nos lleva ventaja".

"No", dijo Jirou, guiando a su esposa a los sillones más cercanos. Su voz ya no sonaba forzada y su cuerpo parecía haber perdido toda la rigidez que tenía antes. "Me refería a su hermano. ¿Viste a Kagome, cuando todo hubo terminado? Ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño".

Hiromi sonrió. Era la primera vez que hablaban de su hijo político fuera de la sala de consejo y Jirou no parecía resentido en lo absoluto. Recordando toda la odisea en la que Kagome y su esposo los persiguieron a ella y a su secuestrador a campo abierto, la reina reparó en que ella había notado lo mismo y sonriendo más abiertamente, miró a su marido sentado al lado suyo. "¿Sabes? En medio de todo el frenesí, no temí por la seguridad de nuestra hija. Siempre supe que él la protegería".

"¿Qué te hizo estar tan segura?", preguntó curioso su majestad.

"Kagome", respondió segura la dama. "Ella no dudó de él ni un momento".

000

Unos días después, Kagome disfrutaba de la apacibilidad de los jardines interiores. La belleza de las flores, los suaves aromas que se mezclaban en el aire, la calidez del sol vespertino. Estando sola, no pudo evitar que viejos recuerdos llegaran a su mente, en especial, memorias de su última tarde en palacio antes de su huída. Resultaba increíble cuánto podían cambiar las cosas en menos de un año. Al menos en su ser interior, pues el resto del mundo parecía dispuesto a demostrar qué tanto podían empeorar.

Al menos contaba con el consuelo de que a sus hermanas les iba medianamente mejor. Kikyo, a pesar del peso extra provocado por su creciente abdomen, parecía tener más energías que nunca en su vida – posiblemente, gracias a las enormes cantidades de comida que ingería a diario - y andaba de un lado a otro del castillo buscando en qué ser útil. Como era de esperarse, sus padres estaban escandalizados, pues creían que en su condición, la princesa debería limitarse a reposar.

Kagome por supuesto los había corregido, diciéndoles que el ejercicio les resultaría beneficioso tanto a madre como a hijo. El resultado era una agenda de trabajo que incluía clasificar libros en la biblioteca, escoger qué cortinas cambiar cada día, decidir el menú a servir, cocinar, y demás. La rutina comenzaba poco después del amanecer, haciendo recesos cada tres horas para comer algún bocadillo, y terminaba al ocultarse el sol.

Lo más interesante era que la servidumbre parecía disfrutar de las intervenciones de la princesa e incluso solicitaban su asistencia y consejo.

Rin, por su parte, estaba disfrutando de mayor libertad de la que creía podía recibir. Habiendo perdido la ventaja que los túneles le proveían – los cuales seguían siendo un secreto conocido únicamente por aquellos que estuvieron dentro y que habían jurado no revelarlo a nadie pues era un medio perfecto para poner a la familia real a salvo en caso que otra situación similar se suscitara en el futuro – había sido recompensada con cuatro horas diarias para hacer lo que quisiera. Lamentablemente, por motivos de la violencia, las salidas a la ciudad estaban vetadas, pero sus amigos podían venir a visitarla, por lo que, últimamente, era habitual ver niños corriendo en medio de los pasillos recientemente encerados por la servidumbre.

En resumidas cuentas, la vida parecía ir mejorando para los miembros de la familia real. Incluso sus majestades estaban acoplándose a la situación. Jirou era quien mayormente hablaba en las reuniones y parecía tener el voto final en cualquier decisión, pero para cualquier buen observador, resultaba obvio que los temas habían sido discutidos en pareja de antemano.

Esto último era lo que hacía más feliz a Kagome, pues no había forma de que el reino funcionara adecuadamente si las dos personas que estaban en el centro de todo no se ponían de acuerdo. Incluso, parecía que Hiromi y Jirou estaban más cercanos, sentimentalmente hablando, lo que en general había producido un cambio notorio en la actitud del rey. Jirou hasta parecía haber olvidado los atropellos producidos a su ego, al menos en su mayoría, pues apenas se notaban rastros de resentimiento contra las personas que, en su momento, el rey consideró que lo estaban tratando injustamente.

Pero con ella, la situación era diferente. El castillo era enorme, limpio y hermoso y sin embargo, había comenzado a sentirse encerrada. Adonde fuera siempre había alguien listo para atenderla y ayudarla y aun así, se sentía sola.

El día anterior le fue informado que el rey de Tarus vendría a palacio en los próximos días con una comitiva que incluiría a su primo, el príncipe Kouga. Y eso la hacía sentirse miserable. Ver de nuevo a Kouga no le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era que el príncipe, fiel a su palabra, no había cedido en su intención de reconquistarla y casi a diario le llegaban cartas de amor escritas por él. Nunca creyó que leer dulces palabras de un hombre semejante le podría causar tanta mortificación.

Kagome fijó su azul mirada en la figura del gigantesco pez adornando la fuente. _'Kikyo tiene razón. Sin importar cuánto quiera negarlo, mis sentimientos por Kouga cambiaron. Y tengo que reconocer que el tiempo que pasamos separados no tiene nada que ver con que haya dejado de amarlo'_. Se llevó las manos al rostro de tal forma que cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que estaba llorando y con voz derrotada dijo en alto: "¿Qué voy a hacer?".

"¿Ya hablas sola? Deberías consultar con el doctor Aoi".

Sobresaltada, Kagome se puso de pie para confrontar a quien había interrumpido su momento privado, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua al reconocer a la persona. Bajando la mirada trató de hablar sin que se notara su disgusto: "Padre, me ha causado usted un sobresalto".

"Cuando Rin mencionó el otro día que tú te perdías dentro de tu cabeza, creí que exageraba. Me equivoqué", contestó el rey con un brillo particular en los ojos.

Kagome no pudo ocultar su desconcierto. ¿Su padre acababa de hacer una broma? Cuando la idea se asentó en su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír. Las nuevas actitudes de Jirou era uno más de los beneficios del acercamiento de sus padres.

"Rin es muy observadora", dijo la princesa finalmente, para luego agregar: "tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar estos días".

"¿Como la comitiva de Tarus?", cuestionó el rey, tomando asiento en la banca en que su hija había estado meditando segundos antes. La respuesta de Kagome fue un asentimiento con la cabeza, antes de tomar lugar junto a su padre. "El mensajero que llegó hoy trajo la confirmación de que estarán aquí en tres días", comentó el rey, estudiando la reacción de su hija al decir lo siguiente: "y también trajo otra de esas cartas de amor del príncipe. Una doncella la llevó a tu habitación".

La expresión de Kagome no varió en nada. "Kouga es muy bueno con las palabras", fue lo único que dijo.

Hubo un rato de silencio y a Kagome le dio la impresión de que su padre quería decir algo más, pero cuando ella se disponía a consultárselo, él habló: "Otro mensajero llegó esta tarde. Trajo correspondencia de Himeshi".

Automáticamente, Kagome puso atención. No había tenido noticias de la aldea desde que la guardia regresara con sus hermanas y trajera prisioneros a toda la cuadrilla que Naraku había enviado para invadir Himeshi. Ella sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Himeshi fue el primer lugar al que las nuevas tropas de Irasshai habían puesto bajo resguardo - no que los aldeanos necesitaran guardaespaldas - así que todos sus amigos estaban a salvo de cualquiera que viera en ellos un blanco fácil. Pero, dado que todo contacto con su buenos amigos y vecinos había sido cortado, cualquier misiva proveniente de allí le resultaba importante.

Jirou, quien no había dejado de observar a la chica, sintió tristeza, pues sabía que aunque lo que la misiva comunicaba para algunos serían buenas noticias, él no estaba seguro de cómo las tomaría Kagome. Antes de que la chica pudiera inquirir sobre el contenido de la carta, Jirou le extendió una hoja de papel. La princesa la tomó con manos trémulas y lentamente leyó su contenido.

Jirou no se equivocaba al pensar que los ojos de su hija se habían vuelto cristalinos repentinamente. Kagome mantuvo su mirada fija sobre las palabras largo rato después de terminar de leer. Mientras tanto, Jirou maldecía para sus adentros el haber escuchado el consejo de su esposa. Un momento después que el mensajero de Himeshi entregara la carta, el rey la leyó y dispuso que su hija fuera informada inmediatamente, pero antes de que él pudiera girar la orden para que alguien fuera en busca de la princesa, Hiromi lo detuvo, sugiriendo que sería mejor para Kagome enterarse en privado. La reina de hecho se ofreció a llevar la carta personalmente, sin embargo, siendo obvio que el contenido de la carta había afectado a Hiromi, en un instante de locura, Jirou decidió que sería él quien daría la noticia a su hija.

Notando que el silencio se extendía por demasiado tiempo, Jirou rompió el hielo: "Al parecer, los himeshinos nos ahorraron el trabajo de convocar a una audiencia". Kagome no dio muestras de estar escuchando y con cada segundo que pasaba, resultaba más obvio que la princesa no estaba a gusto con las decisiones tomadas por el consejo, concernientes a ella. Comprendiendo que de nada serviría irse por las ramas, Jirou habló en forma directa: "Tú dijiste que los himeshinos no aceptaban el divorcio".

Entrecortadamente, Kagome respondió: "No lo aceptan. Debieron pensar que sería injusto para Inuyasha mantener las cosas como estaban". La princesa apenas pudo terminar de hablar, pues sentía que el aire le faltaba. Aun cuando era de esperarse, el contenido de la carta le causaba mucho más pesar del que ella creyera posible.

Allí, en clara caligrafía y firmado por Mushin, Miroku y por cada miembro del consejo de Himeshi, estaba la anulación de su matrimonio con Inuyasha.

"No cabe duda que son personas justas", Habló una vez más Jirou, sólo por decir algo.

Las palabras de su padre removieron la espinita de rencor que aún no desaparecía por completo de su corazón. "Por supuesto. Ellos no castigarían a Inuyasha por algo que yo hice".

Jirou comprendió fácilmente a qué se refería su hija. Ésta era una discusión que él había estado esperando, simplemente porque tarde o temprano tendrían que tratar el tema. Pensando que una disculpa estaba en orden, comenzó a decir, "Kagome…"

"Ibas a matarlo", lo interrumpió ella.

Negar lo que saltaba a la vista sería una tontería, así que Jirou respondió lo único que podía decir: "Sí".

Kagome rió con ironía, levantándose de la banca. "Así de simple, ¿no? Él estorbaba tus planes y tenías que quitarlo del camino".

Jirou la observó por un momento. Lágrimas resbalaban por las pálidas mejillas de su hija y sus ojos lucían sin vida y no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente las cosas habrían sido más fáciles teniendo hijos varones. Adoptando su viejo aire de impasividad, el rey habló honestamente: "Nunca es simple, hija. Cuando tienes que tomar ese tipo de decisiones en forma casi diaria, corres el riesgo de acostumbrarte, de terminar desvalorizando la vida de las personas. Yo nunca quise acostumbrarme y por eso, cobardemente, le dejé la responsabilidad a Naraku. Aun cuando yo debía firmar las condenas a muerte, el que Naraku escogiera quién vivía y quién moría me proporcionaba cierta ilusión de inocencia. Sin embargo, eventualmente aparecían casos especiales en los que no podía evadir mi responsabilidad y el de Inuyasha fue uno de esos".

"No estoy tratando de justificarme, pero lo cierto es que después de estar desaparecida por tanto tiempo y que de repente aparecieras casada con alguien muy por debajo de tu posición, era algo inaceptable. Y tú misma has comprobado que digo la verdad. A diario decenas de personas se avocan a las puertas de palacio para exigir que tú y tus hermanas sean dadas en matrimonio a hombres prominentes. Los humanos somos egoístas y envidiosos por naturaleza y es por eso que una persona pobre no quiere a otra persona pobre como superior. Y un rico, mucho menos".

Jirou hizo una pausa para aspirar profundamente, pues había hablado de corrido, casi sin respirar. Con un poco de remordimiento en la voz, declaró cuál había sido la base de su decisión: "Dejar con vida a Inuyasha habría ocasionado inestabilidad en la sociedad". Hizo otra pausa, mientras se decidía a decir lo siguiente: "Supongo que eso es lo único que podemos agradecerle a Naraku. Lo que él hizo opacó por completo cualquier suceso anterior".

Kagome había escuchado atentamente la explicación de su padre, comprendiendo el razonamiento que lo llevó a sentenciar a muerte a un inocente, mientras que su parte sensible reprochaba por completo ese tipo de accionar. "Sacrificar unos pocos por el bien común. ¿Es así como funciona?".

"Lamentablemente", respondió pensativo el rey. "Me preocupa la reacción de tu madre cuando le llegue el momento de afrontar una de esas decisiones".

Kagome asintió lentamente. "No será fácil, pero, ella está decidida a hacer lo necesario".

"¿Tú lo estás?".

Y ésa era la gran pregunta. Kagome clavó su mirada sobre la fuente una vez más. "Quiero creer que sí".

"Kouga no me agrada", dijo Jirou con cierto dejo de aversión. "Tiene carisma y parece un buen líder, pero su forma de proceder me demuestra que todavía le falta crecer".

"No te ofendas, padre, pero, a todos los hombres que he conocido, salvo un par de excepciones, les falta crecer", sonrió Kagome, juguetonamente. A pesar de la seriedad del tema que estaban tratando, la princesa sentía su corazón elevarse al darse cuenta de cuánto se había acercado ella misma al que, alguna vez, detestó llamar padre.

Jirou rió francamente ante las palabras de su hija: "Eso es porque no han encontrado la mujer adecuada que los ayude en el proceso". Una vez que la risa cedió, el rey miró a la princesa a los ojos. "Tú serás una buena esposa".

La sonrisa alegre de Kagome se transformó en una mueca que ella trató, infructuosamente, de disimular al decir en son de broma: "Claro, cuento con la experiencia".

Jirou no se dejó engañar por la falsa sonrisa de su hija, pero no había mucho que él pudiera decir o hacer para animarla. Tomó la carta de entre las manos de Kagome – siendo un documento oficial, debía ser resguardado – quien no opuso resistencia, y ocupó un momento para estudiar las firmas. El primer nombre correspondía al ministro que realizó la ceremonia, seguida por la del ministro en funciones y luego una lista de nombres que pertenecían a los miembros del consejo. Justo al final de la hoja, con una letra mucho más elaborada que sus predecesoras, se leía claramente el nombre del jefe de la aldea.

Como un pensamiento al aire, el rey habló pausadamente: "Los documentos que harán oficial el traspaso de las tierras de Himeshi a sus habitantes están casi listos. En un par de días más, los aldeanos serán los dueños oficiales".

"Eso es bueno", habló quedamente Kagome. "Sesshoumaru estará complacido de que al menos uno de nosotros sea honorable y cumpla su palabra".

Jirou pretendió no escuchar la decepción en la voz de su hija y en su lugar, trató de desviar la plática comentando ligeramente: "Ese muchacho actúa más regiamente que yo".

Kagome se encogió de hombros al explicar: "El conde de Himeshi era un héroe, al igual que sus hijos que murieron en la guerra. Y también el señor Touga quién dio su vida por su familia. Sesshoumaru sólo quiere vivir a la altura de ellos".

Jirou mostró que comprendía y encausó la conversación a su idea previa: "Según la petición formal que nos hicieron llegar, él y su hermano recibirán las porciones de tierras más grandes. El mayor quiere la sección aledaña al bosque, partiendo de la casa de su madre".

"Oh, sí. Debe querer asegurar la casa grande. Ése es el patrimonio más querido de la familia", comentó un poco más animada la princesa. Ella dejó pasar unos segundos, y tratando de no mostrar demasiado interés, inquirió: "Inuyasha pidió la colina, ¿verdad?".

"Sí".

"Lo sabía. Él siempre quiso construir allí".

Jirou adoptó su expresión de negocios al decir: "Himeshi, como un todo, tiene un valor exorbitante. Sin embargo, las secciones que cada hermano poseerá, valen una fortuna por sí solas".

"A ellos no les importa el dinero".

"Pues, deberían", aseguró el rey, como si estuviera dando una orden. "Las propiedades más el título heredado de su abuelo los convierte técnicamente en nobles".

Kagome se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que los títulos no tenían ningún significado para los hermanos. Para muestra, sólo había que recordar cómo ambos actuaron en presencia de sus majestades. "No esperes verlos en las reuniones haciendo reverencia".

"Eso me recuerda", consideró Jirou, "no hacer reverencia a Sus Majestades puede considerarse traición".

"Si es así, ellos serán los primeros en declararse culpables", aseguró la muchacha, sonriendo de nuevo.

"Bueno, bueno", cedió el rey, "de todas formas, sería bueno tenerlos de visita, una vez que las propiedades sean pasadas a sus nombres. Esos dos muchachos podrían dar lecciones a la nobleza acerca del verdadero significado de esa palabra". Esto último, el rey lo dijo con una mueca de rencor, al recordar cómo las personas, a las que él más había beneficiado durante su gestión como rey, lo habían traicionado al apoyar a Naraku. Un momento después su expresión se suavizó, adoptando un aire de aceptación. "Esos jóvenes me enseñaron una gran lección en humildad. Lo que resulta paradójico, pues ellos no actuaron muy humildes que se diga".

"Tú lo dijiste: Sesshoumaru disfruta actuar regiamente".

Después de unos momentos de disfrutar de la mutua compañía en medio de un silencio agradable, las obligaciones reales demandaron la presencia de Jirou. Con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, Kagome observó a su padre alejarse cojeando. Su pierna no sanaría por completo, lo que serviría como un recuerdo perpetuo de los sucesos de ese día, cuando un pequeño grupo de valientes recuperó el trono para la familia Higurashi.

La chica aspiró profundo el aroma de las flores y miró al cielo, con una sensación agridulce en el pecho. Su divorcio ya era definitivo y no volvería a ver a ninguno de sus amigos. No volvería a ver a la servicial Kaede, ni a la muy valiente Sango, ni al polifacético de Miroku, o al siempre travieso Shippo. Más importante aún. No volvería a ver a Inuyasha. Su único consuelo residía en que el chico había obtenido su libertad y con ello la posibilidad de formar una verdadera familia en el futuro. Eventualmente, él construiría la casa que quería, junto al árbol gigante. Y también el puente, para que los niños no tuvieran que arriesgarse cruzando el río en época de lluvia.

A pesar de la sonrisa provocada por su último pensamiento, lágrimas de tristeza hicieron su aparición. Lo que ella quisiera, ya no importaba. Debía vivir para su familia y para el pueblo. Sus días de libertad compartiendo una casita con un malhumorado, infantil y absolutamente excepcional hombre quedarían en el recuerdo. Como un sueño. Y ya había llegado la hora de despertar.

Tratando de no deprimirse más, optó por volver a sus quehaceres. Había mucho que preparar para la llegada del rey de Tarus, y siendo ella uno de los motivos principales de la visita, debía poner manos a la obra para que todo estuviera perfecto. Ésa era su obligación. Antes de volver, dio un último vistazo al pez sobre la fuente. "Me habría gustado ver esa casa de la colina construida", dijo, como si esperara que la escultura respondiera. De pronto, Kagome se paralizó al ser atacada por una revelación.

Instantes después, la princesa ojiazul corría por los pasillos, sintiendo que el corazón le estallaba dentro del pecho.

000

Decir que las cosas habían sido difíciles, sería poco. Lo que menos le gustaba, eran las miradas de lástima que sus vecinos le dedicaban cuando lo veían pasar. No importaba cuántas veces les había repetido que él estaba bien y que su matrimonio sólo había sido una farsa de la cual él había formado parte consciente, sus conocidos no le creían. Los más valientes incluso se habían atrevido a llamarlo mentiroso, pues a su forma de ver, era obvio que Kagome se había convertido en parte importante de su vida. Y todos estaban convencidos que la extrañaba.

Como si fuera posible extrañar a esa irritante, escandalosa e impertinente mujer.

Y el constante acoso de Shippo demandándole que fuera a buscar a Kagome y la trajera de vuelta a Himeshi sólo empeoraba la situación.

El pequeño no comprendía por qué su amiga se había vuelto a casa de sus padres y mucho menos entendía por qué Inuyasha se lo había permitido. El lugar de una esposa es junto a su esposo. Tan simple como eso. Cuando Izayoi trató de calmarlo diciéndole que algunas cosas eran demasiado complicadas para que él las comprendiera, el chiquillo respondió 'eso es porque los adultos las complican'.

Y en eso, Inuyasha le daba la razón a Shippo. Antes de Kagome, él sólo era un muchacho más disfrutando de su día a día. Apenas ella apareció, las obligaciones y responsabilidades se hicieron presentes. Las tomas de decisiones se hicieron más difíciles y en fin, todo se complicó.

'_Qué daría porque las cosas volvieran a ser como antes de que ella llegara'_, pensó para sí el muchacho… pero, ¿cómo eran las cosas antes de que ella llegara? Su vida consistía en trabajar, comer y pasear por la aldea buscando algo con qué distraerse. ¿Y después de Kagome? Básicamente era lo mismo. Con la diferencia de que ya no tenía que pasear por la aldea para distraerse. La muchacha le daba suficientes dificultades para mantenerlo ocupado en sus ratos libres. Pero no todo eran conflictos –, como cuando cenaban conversando tranquilamente de los eventos del día -. Y aún los conflictos resultaban divertidos.

'_Bueno, tal vez sí la extraño… un poco'_, concedió internamente, mirando a la distancia. Recordó la primera vez que ayudó a Kagome a subir la roca sobre la cual él estaba de pie, admirando la vista. Para ser su primera vez escalando, la muchacha lo había hecho bastante bien. Cuando había llegado el momento de bajar, ella había estado aterrorizada, y sin embargo, tragándose el miedo, había seguido cada una de sus indicaciones y habían llegado a tierra firme sin un solo rasguño.

La muchacha era valiente. Eso no se podía negar. _'Y también muy bonita'. _Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruñó. "Es una princesa. Pensar en ella sólo es una pérdida de tiempo".

Furioso consigo mismo, se dispuso a bajar del peñasco, tratando de no pensar más en su ex esposa y los cambios que su ausencia había generado en el quehacer diario de la aldea.

En primera instancia, Kaede había tenido grandes dificultades para encontrar alguien que pudiera sustituir a Kagome eficazmente. Al parecer, la combinación de encanto, interés y esfuerzo que la princesa mostraba en su diario vivir no era algo común de encontrar en los demás. Cinco, era la cantidad de muchachas que Kaede había reclutado desde el día de la batalla, y todas habían tratado de dar lo mejor de sí. Sin embargo, las exigencias del trabajo, de por sí, probaban ser demasiado duras para las aspirantes. Pero Kaede, capaz de siempre encontrar solución a los problemas, había optado al final por dos de las chicas, entre las cuales había repartido las diferentes obligaciones.

Luego, Susume, convertida en madre de tres después de su boda con Taka, se había visto en aprietos, teniendo que preparar sus lecciones sin la asesoría de Kagome, la cual se había vuelto vital para ella.

Y finalmente Shippo, quien en acto de protesta por la ausencia de su amiga, se había dado a la tarea de hostigar a todos los adultos con sus rabietas. Pero nadie reprendía al pequeño. Shippo extrañaba a Kagome y molestar a todo el mundo era su forma de descargar sus sentimientos. Hasta Inuyasha se había reprimido de golpearlo cada vez que el chiquillo comenzaba con su incesante '¡ve a traerla!'.

Pero, en opinión de Inuyasha, todos los problemas palidecían cuando se les comparaba con un suceso que nada tenía que ver con Kagome. Excepto, tal vez, que era algo que ella deseaba que sucediera. Como fuera, encima de la lástima, las murmuraciones y los berrinches de Shippo, Inuyasha se veía obligado a lidiar con la noción de que Miroku estaba cerca de convertirse en ciudadano permanente de Himeshi.

Y todo porque Sango ya no lo odiaba.

De alguna forma, el pervertido parecía haberse ganado, al menos, la tolerancia de la muchacha, pues se podía ver al ministro partiendo de la casa de Ryu casi todas las noches. Y los rumores de que faltaba poco para que la alta morena le diera el sí eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Y tal como dice el dicho, 'si el río suena es porque piedras lleva', los rumores contenían buena parte de verdad.

Desde el día del intento de invasión, Sango había comenzado a ver a Miroku con ojos diferentes. Ella aún no se fiaba por completo de las intenciones del ministro, pero una vez que bajó un poco sus defensas, la muchacha pudo descubrir qué era lo que les atraía a las personas de él. Miroku era un erudito, capaz de conversar de cualquier tema, desde la crianza de pollos hasta la formación de las estrellas. También era muy amable y servicial, listo a ayudar en cualquier necesidad. Sango ya había notado esto último; sin embargo, le había dado la impresión de que el predicador sólo actuaba de semejante manera con las mujeres jóvenes de la aldea, aunque lo cierto era que el joven mostraba la misma deferencia con cualquiera que requiriera ayuda.

También resultaba gracioso. Sabía hacer bromas y no tenía dificultad para encontrarle el lado divertido a las cosas. Muy sabio, también, dando los consejos más acertados, los cuales en algunos casos, resultaban ser mucho mejores que los de Kaede o Izayoi. Y sobre todo, muy sereno. Su accionar en el preludio de la batalla mostró su capacidad de mantener la cabeza fría en las situaciones más tensas.

Pero, sobre todo, lo que más agradó a la campesina, fue el respeto que el ministro era capaz de mostrarle. Después de su acelerada proposición, el muchacho le había dado su espacio, sin presiones, diciéndole que él esperaría la respuesta de ella el tiempo que fuera necesario. Lo único que le pidió fue la oportunidad de poder pasar un poco de tiempo con ella a diario. El primer impulso de Sango fue rechazar la petición. Como de costumbre.

Para fortuna de Miroku, uno de los vecinos que oyera la conversación, corrió a contarle a Ryu, y el padre de Sango no dudó en extender una invitación abierta para cuantas veces el ministro quisiera acompañarlos a cenar. Luego, Ryu tuvo que darse a la tarea de convencer a su hija de que ése era el mejor arreglo, pues departiendo con Miroku, ella podría conocerlo realmente y así tomar una decisión bien fundamentada, ya fuera que le diera el sí o lo rechazara.

Para sorpresa del campesino, la muchacha no opuso verdadera resistencia.

Pero Sango aún no estaba lista. El temor arraigado en ella desde muy joven no la dejaba abrazar la esperanza de un futuro con el predicador. Ella entendía que su temor resultaba ilógico, pero no podía deshacerse de él. Y sin embargo, con frecuencia se encontraba a sí misma imaginándose un pequeñito idéntico a Miroku. Al confiarle a Kaede estos nuevos y confusos sentimientos, la anciana le había dicho que esos sueños estando despierta eran el primer paso a la cura de su miedo.

Al consultar Sango acerca de cuál sería el segundo paso en ese camino de recuperación, casi se desmaya cuando la anciana, juguetonamente respondió: 'tienes que embarazarte'.

Una vez pasado el susto, Sango comenzó a considerar seriamente las palabras de Kaede. Sus padres habían deseado que ella tuviera hijos y todas las mujeres que conocía – salvo un par de excepciones – estaban convencidas que el mayor privilegio de su sexo, era convertirse en madre.

Y así, el proceso de sanación comenzó en ella. Sango sabía que tomaría tiempo – ella rogaba que no fuera mucho – pero había comenzado a reconocer tener sentimientos por Miroku y esos sentimientos la asustaban casi tanto como el convertirse en madre. Sin embargo, ella no era ninguna cobarde y encontraría la forma de vencer sus temores. Cosa extraña, el amor. Tal como Miroku había predicado una vez, 'el amor todo lo puede'.

Aunque Inuyasha estuviera en desacuerdo con esa noción.

Inuyasha terminó de bajar el peñasco. Dándose cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir. En los últimos días, presentarse a trabajar resultaba muy difícil. Su humor no era el mejor y tendía a enfadarse por las cosas más insignificantes, ocasionando peleas con su hermano mayor. Esa tarde no había sido excepción, por lo que Sesshoumaru lo había relevado de sus obligaciones temprano por la mañana. Desde esa hora, el muchacho se había dedicado a vagar por los alrededores de la aldea en busca de un lugar solitario en el cual pudiera sentarse a pensar sin que uno de sus vecinos lo viera con lástima. Así fue como había terminado escalando la roca.

Pero siendo que no podría quedarse a vivir allí y la hora del almuerzo había pasado hacía rato sin que él ingiriera nada, decidió que lo mejor sería volver a su casa.

Su vacía y aburrida casa.

Cuando Izayoi le ofreció que volviera a vivir con ella y Sesshoumaru, el muchacho declinó la invitación, diciendo que él ya se había acostumbrado a vivir aparte y regresar a su antigua habitación le resultaría muy incómodo. Su madre se había preocupado, pues ella no creía que vivir solo resultara saludable, emocionalmente hablando, para su hijo.

Pero Inuyasha lo prefería así. Era mejor estar solo en su pequeña casita, que observar a diario la culpa que parecía pintada permanentemente en el rostro de su madre. Por eso, ni siquiera iba a comer con ella, pues no importaba cuántas veces se le repitiera que Izayoi no tenía nada de qué sentirse culpable, la señora estaba convencida de lo contrario.

A pesar de tener hambre, Inuyasha no estaba ilusionado con ir y comer algo preparado por él mismo. Se había acostumbrado a la comida de Kagome y era otra cosa que extrañaba. Rara vez él había demostrado apreciación por la cocina de la muchacha, pero lo cierto era que lo poco que ella había aprendido, lo había aprendido bien.

Evitando pasar por la aldea, para no toparse con ninguno de sus preocupados vecinos, caminaba por un sendero alterno, mientras meditaba en las reducidas posibilidades que su alacena presentaba. _'Espero tener todavía algo de tocino'_, pensó el muchacho, cuando escuchó a su estómago protestar una vez más.

Tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones estaba, que no notó a la persona que esperaba en el umbral de su puerta hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para alcanzarla si extendía sus manos.

Por varios segundos, se quedó paralizado, su mente tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que sus ojos veían. Como para demostrar que no era un producto de la imaginación de nadie, la persona articuló un nervioso 'hola'.

Inuyasha finalmente pudo encontrar su voz y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente: "¿Qué diablos haces aquí?".

Sentada en el pórtico de la vivienda, luciendo un liviano pero hermoso vestido de viaje, Kagome lo miraba aprensiva. Había pasado las últimas tres horas esperando a que Inuyasha apareciera, pues quedarse en un solo lugar resultaría más eficiente que ir por toda la aldea buscándolo. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho a sus guardias. Lo cierto era que ella temía que si el chico se enteraba de que ella estaba de vuelta, él decidiera esconderse para no verla.

"Kagome, ¿qué. . .?" él no sabía cómo continuar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en Himeshi? El consejo de la aldea accedió a conceder el divorcio de la pareja y el documento ya había sido entregado en palacio. Kagome no tenía ningún motivo para volver. ¿Tal vez su presencia se debía a algún asunto oficial concerniente al traslado de las tierras? No. El reino contaba con funcionarios que se encargaban de esas tareas. ¿Entonces? La conmoción era tanta, que hasta olvidó que tenía hambre.

Kagome sabía que su reencuentro con Inuyasha no sería sencillo. Cuando vivían juntos, solían pelear aún cuando no había motivos. Ambos eran impulsivos y si hacían una competencia de terquedad, seguro y empataban. Además, nunca hablaron propiamente desde que todo el asunto se descubriera. No. No sería nada fácil, pero ella había tomado una decisión y debía dársela a conocer a Inuyasha, pues no podría proceder sin el consentimiento de él.

La princesa se puso de pie e Inuyasha recordó la impresión que recibió la tarde en que la vio con su vestido de fiesta. Kagome era hermosa en verdad, por fin él podía reconocerlo. Y las prendas que llevaba sólo resaltaban sus atributos. Cualquiera que conociera del tema, sabría que el vestido que Kagome usaba era muy sencillo en comparación con los que estaban a disposición de ella en palacio, pero el color de la tela era de un tono idéntico al de los ojos de la chica y producía un efecto muy halagador a sus facciones y la confección de la prenda acentuaba todas las áreas adecuadas. A los ojos de Inuyasha, Kagome nunca lució como una princesa hasta ese momento.

Mientras que el ojidorado trataba de no ser demasiado obvio en su apreciación por Kagome, a unos metros de la pareja, unos arbustos cuchicheaban sin parar.

"No logro escuchar lo que están diciendo", murmuró con pesar una voz masculina tras las verdes hojas.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor", respondió aprehensiva una segunda y melodiosa voz. "No deberíamos estarlos espiando".

"No estamos espiando", arguyó la primera, "simplemente nos informamos de las novedades que la princesa trae".

"Algo me dice que 'las novedades' son un asunto privado entre esos dos", protestó la segunda voz. Su dueña se puso de pie en claro ademán de retirarse. "Volvamos a la reunión".

La primera voz hizo una pausa antes de razonar. "Pero, querida mía, sólo los jefes de familia están obligados a permanecer allá y ahora que ya firmé por mi parte, la reunión no contiene asuntos de interés para mí".

"Usted es el ministro. Debe interesarse en todo lo que concierna a la aldea", regañó la fémina.

"Esto", el ministro señaló a la pareja que a unos metros de ellos no hacían más que estar inmóviles mirándose uno al otro, "concierne a la aldea", terminó de decir como si fuera un asunto obvio.

Un bufido de indignación acompañó a las siguientes palabras de la muchacha: "Usted es increíble".

"¿Ya podrían callarse? ¡No me dejan oír!", terció otra voz, más aguda y mandona que cualquiera de las otras dos.

Sango se sorprendió ante el tono utilizado por el más pequeño de sus acompañantes. "¡Shippo! Tú menos que nadie deberías estar aquí".

"No es saludable reprimir la curiosidad natural de un niño", sentenció el ministro, sabiamente.

"Usted no sabe cómo dar un buen ejemplo, predicador", rebatió la morena.

"Luz de mi vida", habló el ministro, tomándole las manos, "llámame Miroku". Por la posición en la que el predicador estaba, daba la impresión de estar arrodillado a los pies de Sango.

Shippo entornó los ojos ante el comportamiento cursi de la pareja y su disgustó aumentó cuando notó cuan sonrojada se habían puesto las mejillas de Sango. Olvidando por un momento su verdadero objetivo, Shippo se volvió por completo hacia ellos y con incredulidad cuestionó "¿De verdad vas a casarte con éste? Yo no te lo recomiendo".

Miroku escondió una mueca y extendiendo su mano hacia la cabeza del niño, le dio unas palmaditas que dolieron más de lo que se suponía: "Oh, Shippo. No me canso de decirte cuan simpático eres".

"Dejen las boberías y vámonos, ahora".

"Pero Sango. Tenemos que quedarnos cerca en caso que Inuyasha meta la pata. ¿O quieres que Kagome se vaya otra vez?".

"Shippo, si Kagome ha regresado para quedarse, se quedará sin importar lo que Inuyasha haga o diga. Y si no ha vuelto para quedarse, la misma regla se aplica", explicó Sango en la forma más serena que podía. Ella también estaba nerviosa y tenía mucha curiosidad, pues a pesar de haber conversado con Kagome unas horas antes, no tenía idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de la princesa. Kagome se había limitado a decirle que era con Inuyasha con quien debía hablar primero de sus planes. Lo que Sango no sabía, era que Kagome había conversado en privado con Izayoi y Sesshoumaru antes de que éstos últimos partieran a la asamblea.

"Pero. . .", se alistó a protestar una vez más el pequeño, a la vez que con la mirada buscaba la ayuda de Miroku. Por un momento, creyó que el ministro iba a apoyarlo cuando lo vio ponerse de pie con una expresión pensativa, pero entonces Miroku habló, tirando al suelo sus esperanzas.

"Sango es tan sabia como es hermosa. Debemos escucharla". Mientras decía esto, el predicador se movió hasta quedar de pie junto a la muchacha, casi hombro con hombro. Sango le sonrió agradecida de que por fin el ministro mostrara señales de sentido común, y no notó como la mano del predicador se movía en dirección sur por la espalda de ella.

El sonido producido por la bofetada de Sango a Miroku fue lo bastante fuerte como para sacar a Inuyasha de su estupor. Tanto él como Kagome, volvieron sus miradas hacia los arbustos desde donde se había producido la distracción y pudieron distinguir el sonido acallado de unas voces alejándose. El muchacho pareció dispuesto a ir a investigar el origen del ruido, no queriendo que nadie metiera su nariz donde no debía.

Sabiendo cuál, o mejor dicho, quiénes eran los responsables tras los arbustos, Kagome dispuso que no les permitiría distraerlos y en un impulsó extendió sus manos en ademán de detenerlo a Inuyasha. Ella no llegó a tocarlo, pero sus movimientos fueron suficientes para que Inuyasha volviera a concentrarse en ella, olvidando a los posibles fisgones. Entre tanto, Kagome parecía no saber qué hacer con sus manos y finalmente decidió colocarlas tras su espalda para evitar cualquier tentación. Quiso acercarse unos pasos más a él, en un intento de disminuir la sensación de incomodidad, pero se sentía insegura aún de mirarlo. Finalmente, cansada de su propio titubeo, habló "Vine a hablar contigo sobre esto

Inuyasha tomó el trozo de papel de las manos de la chica y sólo necesito una hojeada para saber qué decía el documento. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Está mal redactado?", cuestionó defensivo, apretando la hoja de papel. Mostrar disgusto era mejor que mostrar decepción. La hoja era el acta de anulación de su matrimonio y Kagome había vuelto porque estaba mal hecha. Y él que estuvo a punto alimentar la esperanza. Una inútil e idiota esperanza.

Kagome pudo ver el tumulto de emociones reflejadas en el semblante del muchacho en sólo unos segundos, maravillándose de lo bien que había aprendido a leer sus expresiones.

"No. El acta está correcta." Habló ella con cautela, dejando colar un poco de resentimiento en su siguiente comentario "Aunque me sorprendió recibirla. Creí que sería necesario que los funcionarios de palacio hicieran varias visitas a Himeshi antes de que ustedes aceptaran anular el matrimonio"

"Entonces, ¿viniste a dar las gracias?", retó sospechoso el ojidorado.

La rudeza de Inuyasha no era nada nuevo para Kagome, y con todo, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón sobrecogerse. Dada la situación actual, era simplemente imposible no cohibirse ante el ojidorado. "No. Tampoco es eso", logró articular.

"¿Y qué es?"

"Yo. . ." Titubeó. ¿Cómo decir algo tan importante? Con Inuyasha sólo había una forma. Directamente. La princesa aspiró profundo. "Yo vengo a pedirte que la recibas de vuelta"

"¿Qué?" Perplejidad, sorpresa, incredulidad, desconcierto. Ni todas esas palabras juntas podrían describir lo que Inuyasha sintió en ese instante.

"No quiero divorciarme", susurró ella, temiendo que la reacción de Inuyasha se debiera a que rechazaba la idea. "Y esperaba que tú tampoco" dijo un poco más fuerte para luego añadir de corrido: "es cierto que nuestra relación no ha sido fácil y no soy la mejor ama de casa del mundo, y también soy muy enojona, pero tengo la esperanza de que tal vez esos detalles no te importen. . . mucho".

Largos minutos pasaron, sin que Inuyasha emitiera ni un sonido y con cada segundo, Kagome iba poniéndose más y más nerviosa. El sonido de su corazón en sus oídos competía con el de sus inseguridades. ¿Qué estaría él pensando? El silencio era algo totalmente contrario a la personalidad de él. En realidad, a pesar de que creía conocerlo bien, ella realmente no sabía lo que él sentía en cuanto a ella. ¿Tal vez no debió estar tan confiada cuando pensó que Inuyasha estaría de acuerdo con su decisión? Que él tuviera paciencia para tolerarla no significaba que sus sentimientos fueran más allá de la responsabilidad… ¿o sí?

"No lo entiendo", dijo él finalmente, cortando la tortura mental que la chica se estaba infligiendo. La miró extrañado al continuar: "Esto", mostró el acta de divorcio, "es lo mejor para ti y lo que todos llaman política. Dijiste que iban a enviar funcionarios para tramitar la separación".

"Políticamente hablando, un divorcio es la mejor decisión. O era la mejor decisión. Si en lugar de mujeres hubiésemos sido hombres, mis hermanas y yo, no habría habido mucho problema en tener por consorte a alguien de bajo estrato social, pues siempre sería el príncipe quien llevara el mando. Pero somos mujeres y las únicas herederas por el momento y nuestras leyes antiguas prohíben que una mujer gobierne sola, por eso necesitamos consortes que sean nobles para que el vulgo no recienta su mandato".

"Esas leyes son estúpidas", declaró el chico.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo", dijo con convicción la princesa.

"¿Van a cambiarlas?".

"Cambiar una ley tan vieja como esa no es una tarea sencilla, pues habría que cambiar la mentalidad de la gente primero para que pudieran aceptar el cambio". Kagome se aseguró que su inconformidad con las leyes de su país se reflejara claramente en su voz, en el modo en que fruncía el ceño y en su mirada directa.

"Pero no quieres divorciarte". La duda era palpable en la voz del muchacho. "Y no puedes cambiar la ley, ¿entonces?".

"Yo vine hace varias horas con la comitiva oficial que hará el traspaso de las tierras a nombre de todos ustedes. En este momento, la gente de la aldea está reunida en la casa grande realizando los trámites necesarios".

"¿Sí?"

"Ajá. Rin vino también. Se moría de ganas por volver a ver a los amigos que hizo aquí. En especial a ti y a tu hermano. Está obsesionada con el cabello de ustedes dos, y yo-"

Inuyasha la interrumpió. No era momento de conversaciones banales. "Tu hermana me agrada pero no estamos hablando de ella".

"Lo sé. Perdón", dijo la chica, abochornada. Los nervios la estaban haciendo divagar y era un lujo que no se podía permitir "Volviendo al tema, las tierras pasarán legalmente a nombre de ustedes y según los documentos, tú y Sesshoumaru poseerán la mayor parte. Eso es mucho dinero y sumado a que Sesshoumaru heredó el título de tu abuelo, él es ahora un conde con riquezas".

"¿Qué con eso?".

"Siendo su hermano, la corte puede nombrarte conde, también". Tal como ella lo imaginara, Inuyasha no parecía nada emocionado con ese ofrecimiento, así que se apresuró a continuar: "Siendo noble, con una propiedad grande, no hay motivos para que me exijan divorciarme de ti".

Con el ceño fruncido, Inuyasha estudió el rostro de la muchacha por largos momentos. "¿Por qué?", preguntó lleno de confusión.

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"¿Por qué no quieres divorciarte?"

Kagome lo miró a los ojos. Sabiendo que el momento de derramar su corazón había llegado, no se echó para atrás: "Yo hice todo mal desde el principio. Nunca debí escapar de palacio. Nunca debí mentir. Ocasioné mucho sufrimiento a mi alrededor con mi actitud egoísta y sin embargo, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar mis acciones, no lo haría", hizo una pausa y dio un paso hacia él. "Cada una de mis tontas decisiones me trajo aquí, contigo, y eso es algo que nunca querría cambiar."

El significado de las palabras dichas con mucho sentimiento por Kagome cayó con todo su peso sobre Inuyasha. Él entendía las implicaciones y era algo que deseaba, pero no era suficiente. "Te fuiste", acusó, desconfiando más de sí mismo y de sus emociones que de las intenciones de la que, aparentemente, aún era su esposa.

"Lo sé", gimió ella, temiendo no poder convencerlo. "Pero, ¿nunca has deseado algo con tanto fervor que has estado dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por conseguirlo, y que cuando al fin lo obtienes, te das cuenta de que no era tan importante como pensabas? Inuyasha, me equivoqué, ahora lo entiendo."

"¿Y si después de un tiempo te das cuenta de que te equivocaste de nuevo? ¿También te irás? ¿Buscarás una mejor opción?".

"¡No! Esto es diferente" protestó ella con vehemencia.

"¿En qué forma?", demandó él, a punto de perder la paciencia. No quería arriesgar más.

"Soy tu esposa", dijo ella sin siquiera pensarlo.

Normalmente, esas palabras bastarían, pero ellos no estaban en una situación normal. "Eso no significó nada antes", sentenció Inuyasha duramente.

Un nuevo silencio. Kagome miró al piso mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Ella sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sollozar, pero no podía permitírselo. Era imperante dominar sus emociones, así que alzó la vista, topándose con la mirada expectante de su esposo. Él era fuerte y rudo. Mucho más grande que ella y sin embargo, era totalmente incapaz de lastimarla y esa noción le dio las fuerzas para continuar.

Dio un paso más hacia él, convencida de sus siguientes palabras: "Cuando me enamoré de Kouga, fue porque él era la encarnación de lo que, me habían dicho, era un hombre perfecto. Y yo no tenía punto de comparación. Pero cuando llegué aquí me topé con un puñado de hombres tan alejados de ese ideal, pero que eran capaces de criar solos a media docena de hijos y…", su voz comenzó a quebrarse, pero se obligó a continuar: "Y yo no soy una princesa de cuento. No quiero un hombre de fantasía, quiero uno de verdad que sea lo bastante fuerte y responsable para cuidar de mí y de nuestros hijos, que me haga enfadar porque no está de acuerdo conmigo en todo y que se coma mi comida aún cuando le queme la lengua. . ."

Kagome no pudo continuar hablando, no sólo porque su garganta se había cerrado con un nudo, mientras lágrimas corrían libremente sobre sus mejillas, sino y sobre todo, porque Inuyasha se lo impidió al abrazarla fuertemente.

"También te quiero" confesó él en una forma tan sencilla que iba en contra de todo ideal romántico, y sin embargo, esas simples palabras provocaron que el corazón de Kagome se elevara hasta las nubes.

Con el rostro hundido en su hombro, Kagome logró esbozar una sonrisa sintiendo frescas lágrimas derramarse abundantemente. Pero esta vez, eran de alegría.

Después de largos momentos, Inuyasha la separó de sí para verla directo a los ojos: "No va a ser fácil, ¿verdad? Con toda esa gente que le gusta meterse en lo que no le importa".

Entendiendo a qué se refería su esposo, la princesa habló con seriedad – lo que resultó una faena imposible de entender, siendo que la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro – "No. Con esto del nombramiento, sólo conseguimos que el consejo deje de oponerse, pero eso no significa que les agrade. En realidad, se espera que haya más protestas".

"Eso significa más peligro para ti", Inuyasha frunció el ceño, preocupado.

"Teniéndote a ti para protegerme, no me preocupa", habló ella a forma de consuelo. Cuando vio que el semblante de Inuyasha se ponía más grave, ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y sabiamente dijo: "Nada que valga la pena es fácil".

Él asintió, pensativo, tomando las manos de su esposa y estudiándolas detenidamente. Eran tan pequeñas y frágiles, pero sólo en apariencia. Él había sido testigo de lo que esas diminutas manos eran capaces de lograr en medio de situaciones extremas. Eran manos fuertes y firmes, a la vez que suaves y cariñosas. Exactamente igual que su dueña. Kagome no se dejaría derrumbar sin importar lo que la vida les lanzara. La miró de nuevo a los ojos y sentenció: "De ninguna forma voy a ponerme esos ridículos trajes que los nobles usan".

La sonrisa que había menguado, volvió con toda su energía. "No soñaría con pedirte que lo hicieras".

"Y quiero vivir aquí".

"Igual yo".

"¿Y tus lujos? ¿No los extrañarás?".

"Ya una vez viví como una mujer común y corriente. Puedo volver a hacerlo", Inuyasha alzó una ceja y ella apretó los labios. "Bueno, sí querré algunas cosas".

"¿Como cuáles?"

"Tú construirás la casa en la colina, ¿no?" Él asintió. "Naturalmente será más grande que esta cabaña", señaló a la diminuta vivienda. "Y bueno, planeo volver a ayudar a Kaede, entonces tendré mucho trabajo. . ."

"Ve al grano" ordenó Inuyasha gentilmente, apretando un poco las manos de ella.

Kagome aspiró con fuerza. "Quiero una doncella. Dos a lo sumo. Dependiendo de cuánto crezca nuestra familia".

"Nuestra familia", repitió él quedamente, la petición original de la muchacha quedando ignorada completamente. "Eso suena. . . bonito".

"Lo sé", aseguró ella, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

"Entonces, ¿es oficial?, ¿definitivo?", aventuró Inuyasha.

"Oficial y definitivo. Hasta que la muerte nos separe", aseveró ella, acercándose un poco más. "Y creo que he demostrado ser muy resistente, así que no podrás deshacerte de mí con facilidad".

Ante el recordatorio de las palabras que él mismo dijo en el pasado, la primera sonrisa real apareció en el rostro del muchacho. "Lo tendré en cuenta", dijo, mientras con calma soltaba las manos de Kagome, rodeándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente. Kagome cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que seguía, no podía esperar más. Había escuchado cientos de veces lo que un besador experto era capaz de producir en su compañera: escalofríos de pies a cabeza, sensación de mareo, piernas tambaleantes. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente sus labios se unieron a los de Inuyasha en un primer beso, lo último en la cabeza de la princesa eran las opiniones ajenas.

Suave, tierno y lleno de inexperiencia, su primer beso superaba cualquier expectativa.

Todo lo que había escuchado en el pasado respecto a las muestras de afecto entre un hombre y una mujer habían sido cuentos y fantasías ajenos. Su primer beso era real y le sucedía a ella, y aunque duró sólo unos segundos, era una experiencia que quedaría grabada en su mente y corazón por siempre.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados y un poco cortos de oxígeno, pero radiantes, pues en las mentes de ambos estaba claro que ese era sólo el principio de un mundo de experiencias que explorarían juntos.

Inuyasha la miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos que ella nunca había visto antes y nuevamente le tomó las manos. Había muchas cosas más que debían discutir, pero él sabía que por el momento, lo más relevante ya se había tratado. Y siendo así, sólo le quedaba una cosa más por decir: "Tengo hambre".

Ella abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente dejó escapar una carcajada no propia de una princesa. "No cabe duda de que tú sabes poner en orden tus prioridades", rió. Entrelazando brazos con él, guió los pocos pasos que los separaban de la vivienda. "Veamos qué puedo prepararte".

"Haz la salsa. La que no lleva picante", solicitó el chico, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y preparándose para disfrutar una apacible tarde junto a su mujer.

FIN


	21. Epilogo

N/A: Por estar haciendo unas ediciones el día de ayer, terminé eliminando el capítulo 11 (sí, sí. Un poquito torpe de mi parte) así que no me quedó más remedio que volver a subirlo, generando así una alerta de capítulo nuevo que resulto falsa. Lo siento :( Sin embargo, haber cometido ese error, me motivó a recompensar a quienes siguen pendientes de esta historia y me puse como meta no dejar pasar este día sin haber subido el epílogo. ¡Y aquí está! Diez años después pero ¡Aquí está!

Quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores que lindamente me han agregado a sus favoritos y/o alertas y más a los que han comentado. Ustedes me dieron el incentivo que me hacía falta.

Gracias especiales van a Athen Maiden quien me ayudó a editar la mayor parte de este fic. Sin ella no habría llegado hasta donde llegué.

000

Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 20: Epílogo

000

_Cinco años después. . . _

Era una de esas tardes de verano en las que los cielos despejados y el aire cálido invitaban a zambullirse en el río y permanecer allí todo el día chapoteando. Y a pesar de que los niños cedían a la tentación, sin siquiera pensarlo, los adultos se ocupaban en sus obligaciones.

En el interior de una cabaña ubicada casi al centro de la aldea, el calor era abrasante. Una de las mujeres que ahí se encontraba, quien respondía al nombre de Karin, trataba de mantenerse fresca colocándose un paño húmedo detrás del cuello. Ya llevaban horas en la faena y tanto ella como la otra jovencita que las apoyaba, llamada Ibuki, estaban deshidratándose. Pero las valientes muchachas no iban a quejarse, pues estaban consientes de que sus malestares eran minúsculos cuando se les comparaba con los de la pobre mujer que yacía en la cama. La paciente estaba completamente roja y sudaba tanto que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Pero lo que más inquietaba a las chicas eran los gritos y amenazas que la mujer dejaba salir. La conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y ésa era la primera vez que la escuchaban decir la clase de improperios que hacen sangrar los oídos de las damas decentes.

Los dientes de la pobre mujer rechinaban a causa del esfuerzo y resultaba increíble que aún no hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Estaba sufriendo enormemente y era por eso que a ambas asistentes les extrañaba el buen ánimo que ostentaba la cuarta persona que las acompañaba dentro de la habitación: la partera.

"¡Veo la cabeza! El bebé ya casi está aquí. Sólo debes pujar una vez más", alentó la médica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Fácil para ti decirlo!", logró balbucear su paciente antes de que una nueva ola de dolor le quitara el aliento.

"Vamos. ¡Un poco más!"

"¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto!", gimió dolorosamente la futura madre.

"No tienes alternativa, querida", la sonrisa de la doctora parecía fuera de lugar en medio de todo el sudor y dolor, pero era precisamente esa actitud la que, en incontables ocasiones, había ayudado a todos sus pacientes a salir adelante en situaciones difíciles. Y a pesar de su dulce forma de ser, la mujer sabía cuándo ser firme y autoritaria: "Si te detienes ahora, los perderemos a ti y a tu hijo. Así que déjate de niñerías, y ¡puja!".

El regaño logró el efecto deseado, pues con un último grito de, "¡Jamás volveré a tener hijos!", la paciente dio el último paso y segundos después, los gritos de la madre fueron sustituidos por los de su retoño.

"¡Oh! ¡Es un niño!", dijo la doctora, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de emoción.

"¿Niño?", consultó débilmente la madre.

"Sí. Míralo. Es precioso", El cordón umbilical fue cortado y la doctora ofreció el bebé a su madre, quien con ayuda de Ibuki, pudo incorporarse lo suficiente como para sostener adecuadamente a la diminuta persona. La madre sonrió con ternura, estudiando detenidamente las facciones de su recién nacido. Las otras tres mujeres la rodearon para apreciar de cerca ese nuevo regalo del cielo. La madre alzó sus ojos hacia la doctora y aún manteniendo esa expresión angelical que sólo las que acaban de dar a luz pueden poseer, preguntó:

"¿Ahora sí podemos castrar a Miroku?"

Kagome contuvo una carcajada a la vez que indicaba a Ibuki que era momento de limpiar a la criatura para poder presentársela a su padre. "Vamos Sango. No hablas en serio".

"Totalmente en serio. No pienso dejarlo acercárseme otra vez"

Kagome tomó las manos de su mejor amiga y las apretó cariñosamente. "Sango, eso dijiste la última vez"

Sango no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues Karin escogió ese momento para abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a toda la familia de Sango. Una cacofonía de saludos y felicitaciones llenó el lugar, mientras sus hermanos, cuñadas, sobrinos y padre se dejaban embelesar por el nuevo miembro de su clan. Kagome se apresuró a evacuar la habitación, temiendo que tanto escándalo alterara al bebé. Uno tras otro, todos los visitantes salieron, dejando solamente al personal médico y al núcleo familiar.

El nuevo bebé fue colocado en los brazos de su padre, quien rápidamente lo llevó hasta el lecho donde su esposa, sus dos pequeñas hijas y su gata, lo esperaban. Las nenas de dos y cuatro años se peleaban por ser las primeras en ver a su hermanito, mientras que Kirara se deslizaba entre los miembros de su creciente familia con aire relajado. Miroku sostenía a su bebé como si se tratara del objeto más frágil y hermoso del mundo, pues para él, cada uno de sus hijos era precisamente eso. Viéndolo con el bebé en brazos y esa expresión de maravilla en sus ojos, Sango por poco olvidó la convicción que tan firme había expresado hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

"Sango, una vez más me has dado un bebé hermoso. Casi no puedo esperar a que tengamos otro", habló Miroku en un susurro de fascinación.

La sangre volvió a subir con toda su fuerza al rostro de Sango, y Kagome supo que era el momento de que el personal médico también abandonara la casa.

Aun con la puerta cerrada, los distintivos gritos de Sango se oían a un kilómetro a la redonda, y sin embargo, los vecinos seguían en sus actividades como si nada extraño ocurriera. Porque, en efecto, nada extraño estaba ocurriendo, pues la misma escena ya se había repetido dos veces con anterioridad y los himeshinos estaban más que acostumbrados.

Kagome exhaló un suspiro. Su amiga era una de las mejores madres que la aldea hubiera visto en toda su existencia, pero también era de las peores durante el parto. Kaede había explicado que tal vez esos arrebatos durante y después del alumbramiento eran la forma que Sango había encontrado para lidiar con la ansiedad que le producía el embarazo. Durante los meses previos al nacimiento, Sango era la más cuidadosa y responsable de las mujeres, pues el miedo arraigado dentro de ella desde muy niña le incitaba a cumplir con todas las precauciones debidas. Eso incluía controlar sus reacciones emocionales ante cualquier circunstancia – como cuando los ojos de su esposo se fijaban más de la cuenta en alguna de las vecinas.

La princesa no dejó de sentir un poquito de culpa al haber dejado dentro de la vivienda a los tres infantes, así que antes de alejarse de la puerta, aguzó el oído por si distinguía alguna señal de angustia por parte de los pequeños. Además de las acostumbradas quejas, disculpas, amenazas y promesas de mejor comportamiento, Kagome pudo distinguir unas risitas de diversión. No cabía duda que Asami y Kumiko ya estaban muy acostumbradas a presenciar cómo su madre ponía en regla a su padre. Después de todo, ambas habían sido recibidas en el mundo de la misma forma que ahora le tocaba a su pequeño hermano.

Kagome sabía que en un par de semanas su amiga volvería a ser ella misma y todo el drama quedaría en el olvido… hasta que naciera su cuarto hijo.

Una jovial voz interrumpió las cavilaciones de la muchacha: "Parece que esta vez Miroku no va a vivir lo suficiente para terminar el día, ¿eh?".

"Esperemos que no llegue a tanto", sonrió la princesa, volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo adolescente. Shippo había crecido bastante durante los últimos años y, aunque resultaba obvio que nunca sería más alto que Kagome, eso no disminuía en lo más mínimo la autoestima del muchacho. Con doce años, el pequeño se encontraba en la lista negra de la mayoría de padres de familia de la aldea y eso que todavía no había hecho nada para hacerse acreedor a tal distinción.

Shippo en realidad estaba perfilándose no sólo como un posible rompe-corazones, sino como un dotado estratega, experto en técnicas de distracción y emboscada. Aunque por el momento sólo destinaba el uso de sus habilidades en la ejecución de su pasatiempo favorito: torturar a Inuyasha. Y cada día se volvía mejor. Tanto, que a Inuyasha cada vez le resultaba más difícil atrapar al pilluelo y en la última ocasión, casi se salió con la suya. Casi. El trasero de Shippo aún recordaba las consecuencias de su último escape fallido.

Menos mal que ambos se querían como si fueran hermanos, de lo contrario, Kagome no querría ni imaginar a qué niveles Inuyasha y Shippo serían capaces de llegar con tal de desesperarse el uno al otro.

Un estallido sonó dentro de la vivienda de Sango. Los ataques verbales habían dado paso al lanzamiento de proyectiles. Ya no faltaba mucho para que la pelea alcanzara su clímax.

"Estos adultos y sus malos ejemplos, ¿no crees?", comentó Shippo en tono de reproche a la pequeña persona que llevaba en brazos. El aludido aplaudió riendo alegremente. Al parecer, él también encontraba divertido el alboroto que Sango y Miroku estaban haciendo.

La sonrisa de la princesa se volvió deslumbrante. "¡Hola, mi hombrecito!", canturreó la muchacha, tendiendo sus brazos para tomar al bebé de catorce meses que Shippo le ofrecía. "¿Te portaste bien?", comenzó ella su interrogatorio habitual, mientras examinaba visualmente el estado de su hijo. El pequeño lucía tal cual ella había aprendido a esperar: cabello desaliñado, nariz llena de polvo, camisa desordenada, pies sucios. . . "Yo te puse zapatos esta mañana", consideró la princesa en voz alta. "¿Dónde están tus zapatos?", preguntó al pequeñín para luego dirigir su demanda a Shippo, "¿dónde están sus zapatos?".

Shippo se encogió de hombros: "Los tiró al río"

"¿Qué?"

"Estábamos en la ribera amontonando piedrecillas de colores y en un momento que me volteé, tiró sus zapatos al río, y luego me hizo señas de que nos metiéramos al agua a buscarlos. Lo hizo a propósito"

Si de otro bebé se tratara, Kagome dudaría que alguien tan joven fuera capaz de maquinar una treta como esa, pero estaban hablando del hijo de Inuyasha. "Tenshi, te he dicho muchas veces que eso no se hace", reprendió la madre, "¿por qué eres tan terrible?". Hermosos ojos violeta la miraron fijamente por unos segundos, antes de parpadear varias veces seguidas.

Como resultaba obvio que el pequeño Tenshi no iba a responder –básicamente porque aún no conocía ni diez palabras-, Shippo decidió hacerlo por él: "Porque es idéntico a su padre"

Kagome contuvo un suspiro. No había forma de negar esa lógica. Aunque con el cabello profundamente negro y los ojos violeta el niño era la viva imagen de su abuela paterna, la personalidad era muy parecida a la de su progenitor –señalamiento que Inuyasha siempre refutaba, pues él estaba convencido de que la facilidad con la que su retoño se metía en problemas la había heredado de Kagome –, No era la primera vez que Tenshi había arrojado algo al río o el lago, con el fin de que lo dejaran meterse al agua; sin embargo, cuando Inuyasha se enteró de esta particular travesura de su hijo, en lugar de reprenderlo, con absoluto orgullo paterno se limitó a preguntarle cuán lejos había logrado lanzar.

Pero, independientemente de a quién se pareciera, Kagome adoraba a su pequeño pedazo de cielo y también estaba orgullosa de él. Tenshi había aprendido a caminar con gran rapidez, y siempre estaba muy alerta a su entorno. Era cariñoso, inteligente y bello. Aunque también parecía ser mitad pez. Kagome recordaba claramente el día en que Inuyasha tomó a Tenshi, de tan solo seis meses y lo llevó a nadar al lago. La princesa no había tenido inconveniente y hasta aceptó acompañarlos, pero cuando vio a su esposo soltar al bebé dentro del agua, estuvo a punto de desmayarse y asesinar a Inuyasha (sí, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo). Sin embargo, después de que su esposo le recordara secamente que él jamás haría algo que lastimara a su hijo, se dedicó a observar maravillada cómo su diminuta criatura nadaba felizmente.

Más tarde Inuyasha le explicó que su bebé sólo había flotado en la forma natural que todos los bebés pueden hacerlo y todos en Himeshi acostumbraban llevar a sus hijos menores de un año a darse un chapuzón para quitarles el miedo al agua. Tenshi no había mostrado miedo alguno, más aún, desde ese día se volvió fanático del agua. Siempre estaba buscando la forma de hacer que lo llevaran a nadar. Hacía unos días, se había puesto a balbucear sin parar y después de mucho adivinar, ambos padres lograron descifrar que lo que su hijo quería decir era la palabra 'bañarse'.

"Kagome, ¿no tienes que irte ya?"

Las palabras de Shippo le recordaron que su escolta al castillo estaba esperándola. Inuyasha se encontraba de viaje, y por razones de seguridad, él prefería que su esposa e hijo pasaran el tiempo que durara su ausencia dentro de la protección del palacio real.

"Tienes razón, Shippo. Inuyasha insistió que partiéramos con él al amanecer para asegurarse que llegáramos con bien a palacio, pero Sango ya estaba en labor. No podía dejarla".

"Pues, ya no oigo gritos. El peligro finalmente pasó"

Kagome reacomodó a Tenshi entre sus brazos y habló a una de sus asistentes: "Ibuki, te dejo a cargo".

"Vete tranquila. Si se presenta una emergencia que no pueda controlar pediré ayuda a Kaede", aseguró la joven de diecinueve años que, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos color avellana y mejillas sonrosadas, distaba mucho de aquella niña abusada que llegara a la aldea hacía tan sólo unos años atrás.

Aunque al principio su integración a la aldea no fue fácil, debido a los prejuicios de algunos de los aldeanos, gracias al amor y cuidados de Yumi, la madre de Jinenji, aquella niña maltratada floreció hermosamente. Y dos años después de su llegada, ella tuvo la oportunidad de devolver el favor cuando Yumi falleció. Al parecer, la anciana madre había logrado vivir tanto tiempo simplemente para no dejar a su hijo desprotegido, y una vez que estuvo segura de la fidelidad de Ibuki, cedió a la inclemencia de la edad.

Ibuki supo responder a la confianza depositada en ella, terminando por convertirse en la hermana más cariñosa y atenta de los alrededores, poniendo como su máxima prioridad el bienestar y felicidad de Jinenji. Tanto así que cuando finalmente recibió una propuesta matrimonial, la aceptó bajo la condición de que su hermano viviera siempre bajo el mismo techo que ella.

Ibuki era ahora una mujer casada con un bebé en camino y un hermanito mayor que dependía de ella, además de ser una excelente asistente de la doctora local.

Kagome se despidió y comenzó a andar hacia el lugar donde la esperaba su transporte. "¿Qué dices, bebé? ¿Quieres ir a ver a tus abuelos?" El pequeño Tenshi se mostraba entusiasmado siempre que emprendían un viaje, brincoteando en los brazos de su madre y balbuceando los nombres de sus tías y abuelos. "Shippo, ¿seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?".

"No. La madre de Kato me hizo prometer que ayudaría a su hijo con sus labores"

"¿No querrás decir 'te castigó'? Esa travesura de ustedes dos causó muchos daños en el huerto de Ameko"

"Oye, no puedes reprimir la creatividad infantil. ¡Podríamos terminar traumados para toda la vida!"

"Quienes quedaron traumados para toda la vida fueron los abuelitos de Kato. Los pobres ancianos creyeron que un animal salvaje se estaba comiendo a su nieto".

"Bueno, mi plan no contaba con que ellos terminarían su juego en casa de Myoga tan temprano…"

"Ya no importa. Vete a cumplir con tus obligaciones y nos veremos en unos cuantos días".

Se despidió de Shippo y montó el carruaje cerrado. La seguridad era la razón principal para viajar en un carro cerrado, sin embargo, ella aprovechaba la privacidad para amamantar a su bebé en paz. Le resultaba increíble la sensación de cercanía que esa acción provocaba. Era como un lazo irrompible que la uniría con su hijo hasta el día de su muerte.

Mientras Tenshi se alimentaba, ella aprovechaba el tiempo mirándolo. Disfrutaba observarlo, pues había ocasiones en las que aún no creía su buena fortuna al haber procreado a una criatura tan perfecta dentro de un mundo tan malo.

Tal como lo previera desde el principio, la situación política de Irashai había empeorado muchísimo, antes de iniciar un lento camino hacia la mejoría.

Unas semanas después de que Kagome se mudara definitivamente a Himeshi, Kikyo dio a luz a una criatura saludable y fuerte, con un único defecto: fue una niña. El éxtasis de la madre al ver cumplido su deseo se vio empañado a tan sólo cinco días después del alumbramiento, pues una tarde en que la heredara y su hija descansaban después de una agitada noche, sufrieron el primero de una serie de ataques dirigidos a acabar con la vida de la que sería la segunda mujer en la línea al trono.

Un grupo de disidentes decidió montar una distracción para atraer a los guardias al exterior de palacio mientras una criada aliada a los detractores del reino entró a las habitaciones reales, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de la nueva madre. Sin embargo, cuando la perpetradora ingresó a la recamara de Kikyo, la encontró vacía.

Arisa, la dama de compañía de Rin, habiendo aprendido lo importante que era adelantarse al enemigo, ni bien había escuchado de los desordenes afuera de los muros, decidió ayudar a las princesas a ocultarse en los túneles, y mientras Rin cuidaba de su hermana y su sobrina, Arisa corrió a dar la voz de alarma, lo que facilitó apresar a la intrusa.

Varios de los alborotadores fueron arrestados y la casi asesina fue condenada a muerte; sentencia que se dictó y ejecutó en espacio de una hora.

Arisa fue enormemente recompensada por su accionar. Fue ascendida a Ama de Llaves – la segunda al mando del personal después de Jaken, y además se ganó la completa devoción y confianza de éste último.

El ataque – y los subsiguientes – fueron una fatídica señal para Kagome e Inuyasha, pues les hizo entender que cualquier vástago de ellos se vería en peligro en tanto los enemigos del reino rondaran por ahí. Eso los llevó a tomar la penosa decisión de esperar a convertirse en padres el tiempo necesario hasta que lo más fuerte de la amenaza hubiese pasado. En un principio, abrazaron la esperanza de que sólo tendrían que dejar pasar algunos meses. Sin embargo, en lugar de disminuir, los opositores tomaron mayor fuerza y presencia. Y así, los meses se convirtieron en años.

Fueron años difíciles, llenos de murmuraciones y ofensas. En Himeshi, todos comprendían los motivos que la joven pareja tenía para retrasar su paternidad, pero fuera de la aldea, la historia era diferente. Kagome era insultada – abiertamente por los detractores y en silencio por todos aquellos sin valor de expresarse en alta voz – tanto por la infamia de casarse con alguien del vulgo, como por su aparente incapacidad de convertirse en madre. La virilidad de Inuyasha también fue puesta en entredicho y ambas situaciones habían provocado que el ojidorado ocasionara aún más revueltas que los opositores.

Hubieron momentos en que hasta la dicha matrimonial se vio afectada, pero siendo tan testarudos, ni Kagome ni Inuyasha iban a permitir que situaciones que escapaban su control dirigieran el rumbo de su vida en pareja. Eventualmente, en lugar de desmoronarse, su matrimonio se fortaleció. Tal como había sucedido en el pasado.

Miroku incluso había comenzado a bromear diciendo que todas las peleas que la pareja tenía eran simples pretextos para pasar más tiempo reconciliándose y que era increíble que con tanta cercanía no hubieran sufrido un 'accidente'. Inuyasha había ideado un sin fin de formas para acallar los comentarios del predicador, pero al parecer, al convertirse en esposo de Sango, Miroku había desarrollado una mayor resistencia al dolor.

Al final, Tenshi fue el resultado de un accidente.

Pero, aunque llegó sin que ellos lo hubieran planeado, la llegada de Tenshi fue recibida con toda algarabía, incluso cuando estuviera empañada por la preocupación.

Sus temores demostraron no ser infundados, pues en menos de un año el pequeño Tenshi fue el foco de dos intentos de secuestro. Alrededor de cuatro meses después de su llegada al mundo, un grupo de insurgentes trató de abducirlo bajo el ideal de que siendo el único varón nacido dentro de la familia real, era él quien debía heredar el trono, y por lo tanto, debía ser separado de la dañina influencia de sus padres y criado según los esquemas apropiados. Los disidentes obviamente no habían hecho las averiguaciones necesarias, pues su esfuerzo fue desmantelado fácilmente por los vigías de la aldea, aunque uno de los himeshinos resultó herido de gravedad. El segundo intentó ocurrió poco antes de que el pequeño príncipe cumpliera un año y resultó mucho más peligroso que el primero, pues esta vez, los insurgentes no utilizaron la violencia.

En dicha ocasión, infiltraron a una muchacha más joven que Rin, la cual haciendo uso de su inocente encanto no levantó sospechas entre las personas que le dieron posada durante unas semanas. La jovencita entabló amistad cercana con Shippo – autonombrado guarda de Tenshi – y cuando se sintió lo bastante confiada, aprovechó una distracción del chico para tomar al bebé y escapar a través del bosque, donde ya la esperaban sus cómplices. Fue una situación muy angustiante, pues la chica estuvo extremadamente cerca de alcanzar su objetivo antes de que Kohaku la interceptara. La chica fue condenada a prisión de por vida y continuó defendiendo sus motivaciones e ideales mientras sus cómplices eran ejecutados.

Esa era la razón por la que no podía quedarse en Himeshi cuando su esposo estaba fuera. Ambos atentados habían ocurrido durante la ausencia del padre y éste estaba decidido a no dejar cabos sueltos que pusieran en riesgo a su familia, por lo tanto, cuando Inuyasha salía de viaje, Kagome y Tenshi dejaban la aldea custodiados fuertemente por una cuadrilla de la más alta confianza.

Un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de la princesa cada vez que recordaba los hechos y pensaba en las posibilidades.

Un gorgojar proveniente de su regazo hizo que Kagome volviera a la realidad. Miró a su hijo que le sonreía con pocos y diminutos dientes y toda la angustia dejó su cuerpo.

"Eres lo más hermoso del mundo", susurró la madre, depositando un beso en la frente del pequeño que había vuelto a su tarea de comer.

En unos pocos minutos, Tenshi estaría dormido y ella ocuparía el resto del tiempo dentro del solitario compartimento extrañando a su esposo y recordando a los amigos que ya habían partido.

En el transcurso de los años, muchos dejaron la aldea, tal vez porque vieron en el gobierno cambiante una esperanza de mejoría general o simplemente porque el momento de buscar nuevos horizontes había llegado. Éste último fue el caso de Kagura.

Kagura había dejado la aldea acompañando a una caravana que viajaría a otras naciones con el objetivo de comercializar productos propios de Irashai. Siendo artesana, ella vio en ese viaje la oportunidad de expandir sus habilidades y de conocer el mundo al mismo tiempo. Después de tres años, la caravana regresó a su lugar de origen pero Kagura no volvió con ellos. Cuando el viaje estaba por llegar a su término, ella decidió que todavía quedaban demasiados lugares por conocer y tomando sus pocas pertenencias, escogió un rumbo y lo siguió. Nadie había tenido noticias de ella, pero aquellos que la conocían tenían la confianza de que ella estaría viviendo su vida bajo sus propias condiciones, tal como siempre lo quiso.

Jakotsu era otro ausente. Un día, su madre decidió que la hora de casar a su único hijo había llegado y a pesar de las protestas del muchacho, lo comprometieron con una jovencita poco agraciada que vio en Jakotsu su única oportunidad de contraer nupcias. Ninguno de los involucrados contó con que en la noche antes de la boda Jakotsu decidiría huir. Lo peor de todo es que no se fue con las manos vacías. De alguna forma se las arregló para entrar en casa de su prometida y robarle sus mejores vestidos . Incluido el vestido de novia. Nadie en Himeshi quería siquiera imaginarse en qué pasos andaría el muchacho últimamente, pero lo cierto era que cada vez que un himeshino veía por el camino a una mujer con apariencia medianamente masculina, afinaban la vista para asegurarse que no fuera él.

A parte de ellos, muchos de los jóvenes de la aldea, Kohaku entre ellos, movidos por sus ideales, decidieron ofrecer sus servicios a la corona y pasaron a formar parte de las filas militares, dejando atrás a sus preocupados padres. Los himeshinos mayores todavía sentían recelo del mundo exterior y varios de ellos se opusieron rotundamente a los deseos de sus hijos. Otros, sin embargo, comprendieron que la única forma en que los jóvenes aprenderían sus lecciones sería cometiendo errores, así que les dieron su bendición y los dejaron partir, guardando la esperanza de que al haberlos criado con valores sólidos, los muchachos se volverían en ejemplo y modelos a seguir de otros.

Kohaku no había tenido mayor problema cumpliendo las expectativas de su familia. Sin importar la misión que le delegaran, él siempre sobresalía y su madurez y calma para enfrentar las situaciones más difíciles le habían ganado el respeto aun de los veteranos. Para Ryu, la única forma en la que su hijo menor podría aumentar el orgullo familiar, sería escogiendo a una linda himeshina como esposa. Pero Kohaku parecía tener otros planes al respecto. En su última visita a casa había anunciado que estaba cortejando a una agradable mujer a quien conociera en uno de sus patrullajes por las aldeas más al norte del país.

Pronto, aquel niño larguirucho estaría casado y eso sólo servía para recordarle al mundo que el tiempo pasa sin misericordia.

El grito de uno de los guardias alertó a Kagome de que ya estaban a las puertas de la ciudad. Con gran gentileza, despertó a su hijo y lo puso presentable para la reunión con sus abuelos.

Toda la familia los esperaba en el jardín posterior, como de costumbre y apenas aparecieron cinco pares de brazos se disputaron el privilegio de abrazar a Tenshi primero.

El pequeño no cabía en sí de alegría, abrazando y besando a todo el que pudiera.

'¡Mira cuanto has crecido!' '¡Qué lindo estás!' 'Te extrañé muchísimo' Y otras frases similares se repetían sin cesar.

"Oigan, yo también estoy aquí" Llamó Kagome con buen humor. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada siembre que su hijo estaba presente.

"¡Tía! ¡También te extrañé muchisísimo!"

Kagome extendió sus brazos para recibir en ellos a su adorable sobrina de cinco años Sayumi "Hola, hermosa ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Leí un libro de un niño que tiene un oso de amigo! Y pinte un dibujo muy bonito de Tenshi y yo, y…"

Mientras su sobrina relataba uno a uno sus logros de las últimas semanas, Kagome la escuchaba con atención sincera.

Obviamente, Naraku no iba a partir de este mundo sin dejar algo detrás de él para que la gente lo recordara siempre, por lo que Sayumi resultó ser la viva imagen de su padre aunque sus ojos los había heredado de su madre. Pero no era solo la apariencia física lo que recordaba a Naraku, pues Sayumi era una niña perturbadoramente inteligente. Con tan solo cinco añitos, sabía leer perfectamente y era buena con los números pero también poseía una gran habilidad para comprender conceptos difíciles, como la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía. Algunas malas lenguas decían que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que la princesita comenzara a seguir los pasos de su padre.

Pero la familia real no hacía caso de semejantes sandeces. Cierto, Sayumi era más lista que la mayoría de los adultos que visitaban el palacio, pero también era dulce y servicial. Y tenía a su abuelo comiendo de sus pequeñas manos.

Jirou había desbordado en su nieta todo el cariño y los mimos que nunca les dio a sus hijas. Cualquier deseo de Sayumi era una orden y la nena se había vuelto una experta en manipular, dentro de su infantil inocencia, al rey y sin embargo, no era una princesita malcriada, pues Kikyo se encargaba de marcar las líneas que su hija no podía pasar, sin importar los berrinches. Si los deseos de Sayumi eran órdenes, las órdenes de Kikyo eran la ley inquebrantable.

Por mucho tiempo, la familia debatió si sería prudente que Sayumi conociera la verdad a cerca de su padre, y cuando sería el momento correcto para contarle. En palacio, estaba prohibido pronunciar el nombre de Naraku bajo cualquier condición y todos tenían indicaciones de que si la princesa preguntaba, simplemente la referirían con sus abuelos o con su madre, pero queriendo prevenir cualquier desliz, Kikyo decidió explicarle en términos sencillos el porqué de que su padre hubiera muerto. Al final, la niña había aceptado la explicación de que su papá había hecho algo malo y todos los que hacen algo malo, deben recibir un castigo y por eso, a los niños se les debe de enseñar a ser buenos desde que son bebitos.

La heredera sabía que dicha explicación solo bastaría por algunos años y que eventualmente tendría que contarle todo el daño que Naraku hizo, pero al menos, la pequeña no andaría por el mundo preguntándose porque nadie mencionaba a su padre. No obstante, Kikyo hizo aún más para darle a su hija un sentido de pertenencia: cuando Naraku fue descubierto, todos sus retratos fueron destruidos de inmediato. Todos excepto el que ella conservó en un rincón oscuro de su habitación para poder mostrárselo a su hija, lo que resultó ser una buena decisión, pues su niña disfrutaba comparando sus facciones con las de sus padres y jugar a ver a cuál de los dos se parecía más. Aunque al final del juego, ella siempre determinaba que a quien se parecía era a su abuelito.

El abuelo apartaba espacio todos los días para pasar tiempo con ella, ya fuera escuchándola leer alguna de sus historias favoritas, ayudándola a clasificar sus juguetes o jugando a las escondidas. En fin, Sayumi no extrañaba tener un padre, pues Jirou, llenaba completamente cualquier hueco que pudiera haber en su joven corazón.

Después de los saludos, pasaron cada uno a sus actividades diarias y eso dejó a Kagome a cargo de los dos infantes que se adoraban el uno al otro hasta la muerte.

Los días pasaron como un torbellino sin que ella pudiera ver mucho a su familia. Kikyo y sus padres se la pasaban trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo y Rin cuando no se desaparecía sin dejar rastro, realizaba labores humanitarias, haciendo que los pocos nobles que quedaban en la ciudad se involucraran en actividades caritativas. Reunía ropa, alimentos y libros para enviarlos a las aldeas más alejadas y que aún no habían logrado recuperarse de los años violentos que habían vivido.

Mientras tanto, Kagome se contentaba con ayudar a su sobrina en sus estudios y maravillarse cada vez más de las habilidades de la pequeña. Y por las noches arrullaba a su hijo en una mecedora hasta que ambos se quedaban dormidos. Como todo bebé, Tenshi no comprendía el pasar de los días, ni porque la luz del sol daba paso a la oscuridad constantemente, sin embargo, había algo que entendía y eso era que su padre no estaba con ellos. Cada noche, antes de ceder al sueño, preguntaba '¿papá?' y su madre con gran sentimiento de añoranza solo respondía 'Vendrá pronto'

Finalmente, el día que esperaban con ansias llegó y uno de los guardas dio voz de que por las puertas de palacio, estaban entrando el esposo de la princesa y su hermano.

"¿Escuchaste Tenshi? ¡Tu papá ya viene!"

Tanto madre como hijo abandonaron los juguetes que estaban usando en medio del salón y salieron a toda prisa en dirección a las puertas del patio principal, con Sayumi tras de ellos.

Transitaron los pasillos corriendo y riendo, llegando al patio en el momento que Inuyasha desmontaba. Kagome puso a su hijo en el suelo y este ni tardo ni perezoso corrió – con toda la velocidad de que era capaz – al encuentro de su padre. Inuyasha lo levantó inmediatamente, lanzándolo al cielo varias veces lo que provocó muy sonoras carcajadas por parte del niño.

Kagome se acercó con calma – normalmente imitaría a su hijo corriendo al encuentro de su esposo para besarlo, pero estando en palacio, era mejor mantener la compostura para evitar habladurías – y lo saludó "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?"

"Bien. Logramos nuestros objetivos" respondió él, acomodando a Tenshi en sus brazos para poder depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

"¡Hola, tío Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha bajó la vista para mirar detenidamente a la persona que los interrumpió y alzó una ceja "¿Tú quien eres?"

"Soy Sayumi, tío ¿No te acuerdas de mí?" replicó la princesita con verdadera alarma.

"Tú no eres Sayumi. Sayumi es una enana de este tamaño," Inuyasha marcó el tamaño al que se refería utilizando sus dedos índice y pulgar "y tú eres una niña grande"

"Es que ya crecí. Pero soy Sayumi. ¡Mírame!"

"¡Tienes razón! No te reconocí"

La nena rio de buena gana a la vez que extendía los brazos para ser alzada por su tío favorito. Con ambos niños en brazos, Inuyasha volvió su atención a su esposa quien le sonreía en forma casi embelesada.

Contra todo pronóstico, Inuyasha había resultado ser un excelente padre y no había duda de que sería el mejor tío que Sayumi podría tener. Y eso fascinaba a Kagome, contribuyendo a que su amor por él escalara cada día.

"Debes estar cansado" opinó ella caminando a su lado de regreso a los salones "¿Quieres que te prepare un baño?"

"Lo necesito con urgencia"

Poniendo manos a la obra, Kagome se encargó de que el baño de su esposo estuviera dispuesto en la forma que él lo disfrutaba más. Él lo habría preferido si hubiera podido contar con la compañía de ella, pero ese era otro de los lujos de los que se privaban cuando estaban en casa de sus suegros.

Bañarse juntos era su pasatiempo de pareja favorito y lo habían descubierto por accidente una noche en que ella lo estaba ayudando a lavarse el cabello después de uno de sus viajes. Ella se resbaló sumergiendo a ambos en la bañera, causando algunos moretones y encontrando el medio perfecto para reconciliarse después de una de sus batallas campales.

Pero tendrían que esperar a estar en su propio hogar para consentirse el uno al otro de esa manera.

Una vez limpio, solo quedaba esperar a ser convocado por su majestad, pero Inuyasha no tenía ninguna prisa. Sesshoumaru debía estar con el rey en ese momento, poniéndolo al tanto de las noticias recabadas durante su viaje, y esa era una conversación en la que él prefería no participar. La política jamás sería de su interés y prefería dejárselas a los sabihondos de la familia.

La hora de la cena llegó rápidamente, y finalmente Inuyasha pudo saludar a su suegra, quien nunca perdía oportunidad de consentirlo, ofreciéndole sus golosinas favoritas, preguntándole si estaba cómodo, si no deseaba algo de beber, en fin, tratándolo como la visita más prominente de palacio. Él realmente no entendía porque su suegra le tenía tanto afecto, pero no iba a quejarse de ello.

También pudo conversar con Kikyo, aunque con ella las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Él nunca se sentió del todo a gusto alrededor de la heredera. Era algo que confundía a Inuyasha, pues la princesa era una persona muy agradable. Tal vez se debía a que Kikyo era bastante seria – en comparación con su madre y hermanas – y él temía decir o hacer algo que pudiera incomodarla o hasta hacerla enojar. Quizá era simplemente que Kikyo inspiraba respeto y él no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

Con Jirou, las cosas nunca dejaron de ser tirantes. ¿De quién era la culpa? Nadie podría señalarlo con seguridad, pero ninguno de los dos hacía ningún esfuerzo por agradar al otro, cosa que entristecía a Hiromi, exasperaba a Kagome, intrigaba a Kikyo y divertía a Rin.

"¿Dónde está esa niña?" Preguntó el rey, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Ya todos los comensales estaban situados en sus lugares, listos para cenar, con la excepción – habitual – de Rin.

Nadie respondió, porque todos se preguntaban lo mismo. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha acababan de llegar de un viaje extenuante y no habían comido desde la mañana, sin embargo no podrían comenzar a alimentarse hasta que la ausente apareciera.

Se veían los unos a los otros sin saber que decir para pasar el tiempo. Jirou estaba a la cabeza de la mesa con su esposa a su derecha, luego de ella, estaba Kagome, después el espacio vacío que le pertenecía a Rin. A la izquierda del rey, estaba su heredera con su nieta y luego Inuyasha, sosteniendo a Tenshi en su regazo. Y al otro lado de la mesa, en el sitio de honor, Sesshoumaru.

Y Sesshoumaru tenía la mala costumbre de mirar directo al frente y eso ponía a Jirou nervioso sobremanera.

Antes de que el rey pudiera preguntar nuevamente por su hija faltante, una discusión se escuchó acercándose desde el otro lado de la puerta que daba al pasillo.

"¡Es increíble! ¡Nunca te habías tardado tanto!"

"Ya no me regañes ¡Fue un accidente!"

"Ninguna señorita decente se atrevería a causar tanto retraso"

"Entonces no soy una señorita decente"

"¡Rin!"

"¡Jaken!"

"¡Ya! ¡Entra de una vez!"

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una recién bañada Rin, quien tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse al notar que todos la veían fijamente.

"Buenas tardes. Perdonen el retraso"

Sin perder tiempo, tomó su sitio. Los alimentos fueron bendecidos y todos empezaron a comer.

Después de haber devorado la mitad de su plato y darle unos bocados a su hijo, Inuyasha fue quien decidió cuestionar a Rin por su retraso. La princesa volvió a sonrojarse al confesar que había sufrido un accidente en las caballerizas que incluyó caer de bruces sobre los desechos del caballo con el que estaba trabajando.

Algunas de las damas tuvieron que contener su reflejo de asco, mientras que Inuyasha se reía con verdadero gozo. Incluso Sesshoumaru sonrió y eso fue suficiente para romper la tensión que había caído sobre la mesa.

Las mujeres llenaron el ambiente con sus pláticas que parecían no tener fin, mientras que los hombres se ocupaban de lo más importante: Acabarse la comida.

Después de la cena, pasaron un largo rato en uno de los salones, escuchando a Kikyo tocar el piano. Los niños se durmieron y fue hora de despedirse cada uno a su habitación.

Inuyasha, con su hijo en brazos, se dirigió a la antigua habitación de Kagome, que había sido adecuada para contener la cuna del bebé. Tradicionalmente, los niños dormirían separados de sus padres y siendo guardados por sus nanas, pero ni Kagome ni Kikyo estaban dispuestas a dejar el cuidado de sus hijos en manos ajenas.

Luego de colocar a su hijo dentro de su cuna, Inuyasha pasó un tiempo observándolo dormir. Una vez se sintió seguro de que Tenshi respiraba normalmente, fue a acomodarse a la lujosa cama. Había adquirido la costumbre de vigilar la respiración de su hijo en forma casi inconsciente, desde una noche en la que levantándose de madrugada fue a mirar al pequeño recibiendo la horrorosa impresión de que la respiración de este había cesado. Se había tratado de un efecto óptico que había dejado una marca indeleble en la mente del joven padre.

Kagome se reunió con su esposo unos minutos más tarde. Recostados contra la cabecera de la cama, charlaron cómodamente sobre pequeñeces.

"Me da gusto que hayan tenido una buena semana", habló él, acariciando una de las mejillas de su esposa.

"Habría sido mejor contigo aquí", suspiró ella, girando su cabeza y dando un beso a la mano que la acariciara antes.

"¿Me extrañaste?"

"Tanto como tú a mi"

"Eso significa que lo pasaste de maravilla" tentó él.

Un almohadazo fue la respuesta de la princesa. "Hablando en serio, me gustaría poder acompañarte como lo hacía antes"

"Antes no teníamos a Tenshi. Es muy peligroso viajar con un bebé. En especial uno que es blanco de maniáticos"

Ella asintió, consciente de los peligros que aún enfrentaban, sin embargo, se animó a declarar "Tú nos protegerías"

"Siempre" aseguró él con fiereza.

Ella sonrió, acercando lentamente su rostro al de él. Unieron sus labios con la experiencia y confianza de cinco años. Pero antes de que pudieran profundizar, un sonido de alarma los obligó a separarse. Inuyasha lanzó un improperio e indicándole a su esposa que se quedara con el bebé, salió al pasillo.

Un momento después, regresó a la recamara, solo.

"Hubo una revuelta en la hacienda que está al este, a una hora de camino. Los trabajadores han obligado a los dueños a atrincherarse dentro de la casa principal y tu padre teme por su seguridad. Dice que son sus aliados. Sesshoumaru y yo lo acompañaremos con una cuadrilla para tratar de disuadir a los revoltosos"

"Espero que no sea un asunto demasiado grave"

"Ya veremos" Se despidió con un rápido beso y salió a reunirse con los demás.

Una vez su esposo se hubo ido, Kagome tomó a su hijo con cuidado, agradecida de que su retoño pudiera dormir tranquilamente en medio del escándalo más grande y dejó su habitación. En el pasillo, saludó con la cabeza a los guardias que cuidaban el ala de los dormitorios antes de emprender camino a las recámaras de su hermana mayor.

Llamó a la puerta. Al sonido de 'adelante', ingresó a la gigantesca habitación, encontrando a su hermana sentada en un butacón, con un libro entre las manos.

Instintivamente, Kagome miró hacia un costado, de la alcoba, donde una puerta hermosamente decorada con querubines se encontraba medio abierta. Kikyo había ordenado la remodelación completa de su habitación y la contigua, para que hubiera comunicación directa entre el dormitorio de su hija y el suyo propio. La puerta principal de dicho cuarto se hallaba cerrada con llave todo el tiempo y nadie estaba autorizado a abrirlo, salvo expresa solicitud de Kikyo. El interés de Kagome al mirar hacía ahí, se debió a su preocupación de que el ruido de hacia unos momentos hubiera despertado a la pequeña.

Adivinando los pensamientos de su hermana, Kikyo habló: "Está durmiendo como una roca"

"Es un alivio. ¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"Por supuesto" sin decir más, la heredera fue hacia su cama, donde acomodó varias frazadas en el centro. Agradecida, Kagome colocó a su hijo sobre las mantas y ambas hermanas tomaron sitio a cada lado del bebé.

"Lamento que tu reencuentro con tu esposo se viera interrumpido"

"Yo también. Aunque en realidad no había nada que interrumpir" se quejó Kagome con una mueca, sabiendo que el beso con su esposo no habría pasado a más, gracias a que ambos desconfiaban de los pasadizos que circundaban su habitación.

"¿No me digas?" habló Kikyo con marcada insinuación.

Kagome tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse "No. No te diré" y con toda intención de cambiar de tema agregó: "Había creído que estas emergencias nocturnas no sucedían más"

"A decir verdad, es la primera en más de dos meses. Me alegra mucho que tu esposo y cuñado hayan estado aquí para apoyar a papá. Con Houjo organizando la jefatura en Shinki nos sentimos incompletos aquí. En especial ahora que papá está entrando en años"

"Papá aún es fuerte", defendió la menor.

"Tal vez. Pero el tiempo no pasa en vano. Mamá ha observado que se cansa con el doble de rapidez y es necesario contar con alguien confiable para que esté a su lado"

Con un suspiró, Kagome tuvo que ceder el punto "Entiendo"

Guardaron un silencio cómodo por unos minutos, observando al bebé que dormía plácidamente entre ellas. Acariciando la diminuta cabeza, Kikyo comentó "Mamá me dijo el otro día, que ya quiere tener un nuevo nieto. Y tiene que ser uno que se parezca a ella"

"Su orgullo de abuela sufrió mucho cuando vio que Tenshi había sacado los ojos de Izayoi"

"Así fue. Entonces ¿Cuándo le darás el gusto?"

"¿Yo?"

"Eres la única candidata posible. Por el momento"

"Bueno… Sí nos gustaría. Pero creemos que sería mejor que Tenshi creciera un poquito más. No demasiado, claro. Tal vez cuando tenga tres años"

"A mamá no le gustará la espera"

"Bueno, Rin podría dárselo más pronto ¿No?"

"Con lo determinada que esa niña está a decidirse solamente por aquel que pase sus pruebas, me temo que yo seré abuela antes de que ella se case"

Kagome resopló recordando las ridículas pruebas que su hermanita había diseñado con el fin de encontrar al candidato correcto. Dichas pruebas no se basaban en el aspecto físico, si no en el intelectual. Estaban constituidas por una serie de cuestionarios, rompecabezas, enigmas y mapas que guiaban a ninguna parte. Cualquiera podía participar en las pruebas ya que bastaba con pedir audiencia y determinar la fecha, sin embargo, la mayoría de valientes se rendía antes de terminar el cuestionario inicial de doscientas preguntas.

"Honestamente, Rin me preocupa. Había esperado que para ella los asuntos románticos resultaran más fáciles que para nosotras, pero al parecer, ella prefiere complicarlos al máximo"

"Sé a qué te refieres. Nuestros padres decidieron que no la obligarían a escoger, pero han comenzado a dudar de esa decisión" lamentó Kikyo "Supongo que sabes que se han interesado por tu cuñado"

"Lo he notado. De hecho, lo comenté con Inuyasha esta tarde. ¿Sabes que me respondió? Que eso demuestra que nuestros padres no quieren a sus hijas"

"Esa es su opinión de hermano menor. Pero Sesshoumaru no es indiferente a Rin. Cada vez que nos visita, pasan mucho tiempo conversando"

"Dirás: Rin pasa mucho tiempo conversando. Sesshoumaru solo se queda ahí, oyéndola"

"Yo creo que eso nos da esperanza"

"No lo creo. Inuyasha está de acuerdo conmigo. Mi cuñado no ha dado muestras de querer formar una familia. Es más, tiende a rehuir a las jóvenes casaderas cuando estas hacen manifiesto su interés y pienso que eso es lo que le agrada de Rin: Que ella no guarda expectativas respecto a él"

"Si es así, es una lástima. Él es una excelente opción"

Kagome sentenció "Solo si estás dispuesta a tenerlo en palacio dándote órdenes todo el tiempo"

"No creo que sea tan malo" rió Kikyo

"Inuyasha es malo y Sesshoumaru es peor. Créeme" Aseveró la menor y pareció meditar bien antes de decir: "Rin y yo no somos las únicas que pueden darle más nietos a mamá"

Un suspiro "¿Vas a comenzar con eso de nuevo?"

"No te enojes. Es solo que temo que con el tiempo te arrepientas de la decisión que tomaste"

Kikyo miró a su hermana pensativa y luego de forma casi tímida, comentó "En realidad, existe un caballero con el que he estado intercambiando correspondencia…"

"¿En serio? ¡Cuéntame!"

"Me escribió por primera vez el año pasado, felicitándome por mi firmeza al impulsar la ley de impuestos equivalentes a la propiedad – Tú sabes cuantas protestas generó entre los hacendados ricos del sur – Alabando mi buena cabeza y valor"

"Suena a buen partido" consideró Kagome.

"Lo es. Es un viudo propietario de grandes rebaños, inteligente y educado"

"¿Ya lo conociste?"

"Sí, vino a mostrar sus respetos hace unos meses y puedo asegurarte que nunca había tratado a nadie que me causara tan grata impresión"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Fomentarás esa amistad, ¿No?

Kikyo se inclinó, declarando en confidencia "Me ha invitado a un baile en honor del cumpleaños de uno de sus familiares" Kagome reaccionó emocionada, pidiendo más detalles. La mayor continuó hablando "Me escribió diciendo cuán grande honor les haría al acompañarlos y que su bisnieta sería la quinceañera más dichosa del reino"

"¿Bisnieta? ¿Quinceañera? ¿Cuántos años tiene este caballero?"

"Cumplió ochenta y tres hace cuatro meses"

"Kikyo, un hombre de ochenta y tres años no es la mejor opción para esposo"

"¿Quién dice que lo quiero para esposo? Yo solo afirmé que es un buen partido y que me gustaría continuar siendo su amiga. ¿O qué? ¿No puedo ser amiga de un octogenario al que le gustaría tenerme como bisnieta?"

Kagome rio por lo bajo "Me estabas tomando el pelo"

"Luego no digas que no tengo sentido del humor" sentenció con elegancia la chica mayor.

"Nunca más diré eso"

000

Tenshi ya bien alimentado y con un pañal fresco se quedó dormido en brazos de su madre, quien con cuidado de no despertarlo, subió al piso superior y entró a su recámara. El lugar era amplio. Dos ventanas adornadas con cortinas de colores neutros encaraban al norte mientras una cama grande residía en medio de las ventanas; un armario de finos detalles y una mesita completaban la decoración del lugar. No parecía mucho, pero sin dudarlo, era la habitación favorita de Kagome, pues irradiaba paz y seguridad.

Al fondo, a un costado, se encontraba una entrada sin puertas y hacia allí caminó la princesa. Corrió las cortinas que separaban las habitaciones y con cariño depositó a su pequeño en su cuna. Después de arroparlo, lo observó por largo rato. No dejaba de maravillarla la fuerza del amor que profesaba a su hijo, preguntándose en algunas ocasiones como lograba el corazón albergar tanta intensidad, en especial en casos como el de ella, cuyo corazón amaba hasta la muerte a dos personas.

Volvió su rostro hacia su cama encontrándola fría y solitaria, un triste recordatorio de que su otro gran amor estaba afuera lidiando con la nueva crisis que los había recibido al llegar a la aldea.

La noche anterior, después de haber recibido la llamada de alarma en palacio, ella trató de quedarse despierta esperando a su esposo, sin embargo el sueño la venció y no fue hasta altas horas de la madrugada (cuando el sol comenzaba a despuntar) que sintió la cama moverse, señalando el regreso de Inuyasha.

Debido al desvelo de los himeshinos, fue necesario quedarse en Ciudad Real hasta después del mediodía, todo esto derivando en su llegada a Himeshi al atardecer. Lamentablemente, ni bien habían desmontado cuando algunos aldeanos vinieron a avisar que las represas montadas por otras aldeas situadas en las montañas, habían desviado el afluente del río ocasionando una inundación que había dañado buena parte de la siembra y necesitaban ayuda para salvar la mayor cantidad de cosecha que pudieran.

Tal y como se esperaba de ellos, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha pusieron manos a la obra, lo que dejó a Kagome sin otra opción que volver sola a su casa.

Después de haber despedido a Akaru, su doncella, Kagome dedicó un tiempo a jugar con su hijo, luego preparó la cena de ambos, dejando un plato extra para Inuyasha y finalmente durmió al bebé. A todo esto, ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas e Inuyasha todavía estaba en el campo con los otros hombres.

No quería irse a dormir todavía. Habían pasado doce días desde que ella e Inuyasha estuvieran juntos y realmente había extrañado acurrucarse a su lado y disfrutar de sus caricias.

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose la alertó de que su espera había terminado y emocionada corrió a esperarlo en el umbral del dormitorio. Inuyasha apareció con toda la facha de alguien completamente exhausto. Iba empapado de pies a cabeza, con el cabello aplastado al cráneo y bostezando largamente.

"Hola. ¿Cómo fue todo?"

Inuyasha entró a la habitación arrastrando los pies "Mejor de lo que esperábamos. Las pérdidas no son alarmantes. Tendremos que ir a explorar mañana y derribar esas represas clandestinas si no queremos que esto vuelva a ocurrir"

"Espero que quienes colocaron esos bloqueos sean conscientes del daño que han causado y no les den problemas"

Comenzando a quitarse la ropa húmeda, Inuyasha respondió en forma cansada "Lo más seguro es que sí nos den problemas"

Corriendo a recoger las prendas mojadas para que no dañaran el piso, la princesa cuestionó "Porqué vienes empapado"

"Quedé cubierto de lodo, así que me di un chapuzón antes de venir aquí"

"¿Con todo y ropa?"

"¿En donde crees que se me pegó el lodo?"

"Oh, claro" Al observar que su esposo, ya en ropa interior, se metía a la cama, Kagome se apresuró a ofrecer "Te prepararé un baño caliente, para que te relajes"

"No gracias. Estoy muy cansado para eso"

"Bueno, ¿quieres cenar entonces? Te tengo la comida lista. Iré por ella" Antes que su esposo pudiera responder, ella corrió a la cocina, desviándose tan solo para dejar la ropa sucia en su lugar. Recalentó la comida y unos minutos después, se presento en su alcoba llevando una bandeja con las viandas.

Su emoción se desinfló al ver a su esposo profundamente dormido entre las sábanas. "Adiós a nuestro rato de intimidad" se quejó la joven por lo bajo.

Suspirando, llevó la bandeja hasta la mesita que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y fue al armario a buscar su ropa de dormir. Ya lista, se metió en su lado de la cama, el derecho, volviéndose hacia su esposo, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda. Soltó otro suspiro. Las ocupaciones que consumían el tiempo de ambos, los separaban con frecuencia, lo que volvía más especiales los momentos en que lograban reunirse y disfrutar uno del otro. Ella había deseado que esa noche fuera uno de esos momentos, pero tendría que conformarse con tenerlo a su lado en la misma cama.

En las ocasiones en las que las cosas se ponían más caóticas, Kagome recordaba como alguna gente entrometida se atrevía a preguntarle si era feliz. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso existe una respuesta definitiva? ¿Puede alguien definir que es la felicidad? La felicidad es más que un estado particular ¿no?

Sintiendo las alas del sueño queriendo abrazarla, se dio la vuelta a su costado derecho para estar más cómoda. Entre el sueño y la consciencia, recordó algunas de las diferentes contrariedades que había enfrentado desde aquella tarde que escapara de palacio. Enfermedades, golpes de estado, sediciones, intentos de secuestro, inundaciones, sequías, saqueos, desvelos, discusiones sobre de quien es el turno de levantarse a atender al recién nacido…

_¿Soy feliz?_

Gracias al letargo que la llenaba, no pudo sentir cuando un par de brazos fuertes la rodearon por la espalda apretándola contra un cálido pecho. Aún así, el único pensamiento en su mente antes de caer en una profunda inconsciencia, fue:

_Sí, soy completamente feliz._

_000_

Con esto doy por terminada mi primer fic.

Gracias,

Susy


End file.
